La Treizième
by thegarudacouac
Summary: Un treizième chevalier d'or apparaît après la dernière Guerre Sainte sous les traits d'une jeune-femme décalée et puissante, bousculant les mœurs de cette organisation militaire ancestrale dédiée à Athéna, celle qui a permit d'instaurer la paix entre déités. Tous ses guerriers reviennent à la vie. Le treizième chevalier rencontre Milo.
1. Chapter 1

_**INTRODUCTION**_

 _ **Avril 2007, Île du Sanctuaire, Grèce**_

Debout, sur la plus haute colline des environs, perdue dans ses pensées, une jeune-femme contemple le paysage qui s'ouvre devant elle telle une toile vivante : de hautes vallées verdoyantes reflètent la plénitude malgré l'obscurité naissante, les pâtures embaumées lui rappellent les interminables promenades de son enfance. Une lune quasi pleine veille sur ces temples mythologiques ornés de végétations en tout genre, sous un ciel scintillant par sa seule volonté. Le paysage est calme, incarne la sérénité, l'authenticité de cette vie, teintée de l'essentiel, dépouillé de superflu. Elle aime le soir, ce silence, se retrouver avec elle-même, rencontrer son propre karma. L'inconnue sent l'air extérieur caresser son visage. Elle ne se lasse jamais d'admirer ces paysages, dès que la nuit drape les montages de son voile de pénombre feutré.

Exubérant de liberté, la jeune-femme arbore une fière cape blanche bercée par une légère brise, suspendue par des broches à une étincelante armure dorée comme le soleil, qui témoigne de la prestance se dégageant d'elle. Une _aura_ brillante l'entoure. D'apparence élancée, on devine les nombreuses luttes qui ont marqué son corps. Derrière cette allure athlétique se dessine une très grande beauté : de longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval, une peau pain d'épice soyeuse, de grands yeux ténébreux, des traits fins, des formes sculpturales, un physique méditerranéen sulfureux. Comme chaque soir, elle veille sur sa contrée, le sanctuaire, _son_ sanctuaire. Cet endroit pour qui elle se donne corps et âme depuis son enfance. Sa raison de vivre. Elle admire les étoiles, paisibles lueurs dont chacune s'était un jour penchée sur l'une des armures endossées par les chevaliers du Sanctuaire, ceux-là même qu'elle côtoie jour après jour. Les chevaliers d'Athéna, les défenseurs de la Terre et de la Justice.

En contrebas, les environs s'offrent à elle. Non loin se dessinent les contours du village de Rodorio, et d'autres peuples se tenant à proximité de l'île. Il fut un temps lointain, qu'avaient connu les premiers résidents du Sanctuaire, l'île aux treize montagnes était accessible et visible aux yeux de tous. Il s'avérait même que les terres d'Athéna étaient reliées à la Grèce par un bras de terre qui fut plus tard dallé de marbre, permettant ainsi un lien continu où quiconque pouvait se rendre en toute liberté. Cependant, au fil des siècles, tandis que les hommes gagnaient en maturité et que la Grèce changeait de main au gré des guerres, le bras reliant la Terre Sacrée au continent s'était progressivement effrité. Le Sanctuaire, entité tangible de ce monde, était devenu comme une légende orale transmise de génération en génération sans vérification possible avérant son existence. Car si le Sanctuaire devait poursuivre sa mission de sauvegarde de la Terre et de tous les êtres le peuplant, l'ignorance des hommes quant à sa présence avait caché l'île aux yeux de tous.

La jeune-femme ressassait en silence ce savoir qu'elle avait ingurgité depuis plusieurs décennies, alors qu'elle était encore jeune aspirante. Ses grands yeux émerveillés devant l'étendue stellaire se mêle à un étrange sentiment d'insécurité. Depuis quelques temps, elle doute. Son âme est habitée par une chose inhabituelle en elle. Ce qui la trompe en cette belle soirée c'est ce pressentiment. Cette incertitude dont elle n'arrive pas à se débarrasser. Comment en-t-elle arrivée là, elle, le 13ème chevalier d'Or du Sanctuaire ? Née à minuit lors d'une éclipse de lune de sang, toute planète alignée, elle aurait pu endosser l'armure du Capricorne ou du Scorpion. Mais les Dieux en ont décidés autrement. Elle se souvient du jour où Wilfried, son grand maître lui est apparu avec l'armure du Serpentaire, âgée à peine de huit ans. Des années d'entraînement sévères pour devenir le propriétaire de cette armure légendaire. Une première pour une femme chevalier. Un lourd fardeau à porter.

A treize ans, elle avait plus d'expérience au combat que n'importe quels conquérants des temps anciens. Son statut de Saint et sa réputation faisaient qu'elle est très estimé de toute la chevalerie.

Son nom à lui seul fait trembler les contrées des autres royaumes. Ses adversaires se laissent souvent trompés par ses charmes. _« Aussi terrible que belle .. »_ Derrière ces délicieux attraits indéniables se cache une guerrière inflexible, cynique, terrible. On la surnomme « la tueuse de mâles ». Cette réputation l'a fait sourire. Malgré ses techniques de combat prodigieux, ses enseignements rudes, Aurora demeure un bon chevalier. Qui aspire à une vie normale en dehors de son existence magnanime. Sa joie de vivre la caractérise et anime le Sanctuaire. Son rang de femme impérieuse lui colle à la peau. Elle n'a jamais souhaiter entretenir de relations sérieuses avec les hommes du Domaine sacré pour raisons éthiques. En tout cas, elle a _essayé_. Aucun homme n'ose la contredire. Nul n'a envie d'être projeté dans une dimension ou terrassé par son _« Tempus fang »_. Elle ne porte pas de masque et si on devait un jour remettre cette loi en vigueur, elle serait la première à contester.

Le matin même, son Excellence le Grand Pope Shion gouverneur du Sanctuaire, l'a convoqué pour une mission de reconnaissance au sud du Dodécanèse, dans l'un des villages sacrés régis par Athéna. De nombreuses factions provenant du Royaume des Amazones terrorisent les habitants de la région. Répudiées par la Déesse il y a longtemps, elles sont mystérieusement revenues prendre leur revanche. Aurora doit restaurer l'ordre et ramener des prisonniers. Elle sera accompagnée des chevaliers d'argent Babel du Centaure et Misty du Lézard, ainsi de quelques soldats. Ils ont l'habitude de travailler ensemble. Aurora entretient une forte complicité avec les Argents. En dehors des missions, ils sont amis. Pour elle « _nous sommes tous serviteurs d'Athéna_ ».

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle laisse ses yeux parcourir cet endroit chargé de mystères et de légendes sans se soucier d'une ombre qui l'observe depuis les ruines du temple _Niké_. Après quelques instants, elle ressent l'énergie dégageant de son spectateur.

 _« Tu comptes rester caché encore longtemps ? »_ lui dit-elle de dos.

 _« Je t'ai senti tourmentée, pardonnes moi de d'interrompre dans ta réflexion ... »_ lui répond l'homme.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je sois tourmentée, chevalier ? »_

 _« Ne joues pas à cela avec moi, Aurora. »_ s'approchant la guerrière.

 _« Je vais bien, Milo. »_ finit-elle.

 _« Tu ne sais pas mentir. »_ fit le gardien du 8ème temple.

 _« N'insistes pas, Scorpion ! Je n'ai nul besoin d'être materner.»_

Même son proche ami, Aiolia, le chevalier du Lion a des difficultés à sonder son cœur ces derniers temps. Son cosmo est agité depuis _cette guerre_ , son sacrifice il y a un an et demi. C'est quelque chose que Milo peut ressentir. L'homme n'est pas du genre à baisser les bras. Tant de choses se sont déroulées. Son regard perçant azur en dit long sur le caractère du chevalier.

Une main sur son épaule, il lui assure : _« Aurora, même les plus grands chevaliers sont en proie à des doutes … »_

Elle ne répond pas. Lui la connaît par cœur. Son silence en dit long. Tout guerrier connait sa destinée. Ils sont conditionnés pour cela depuis leur plus jeune âge pour cette justice pour laquelle ils se battent : être des maîtres de guerres, servir une juste cause, protéger les plus faibles, être prêt à donner sa vie pour la gloire d'Athéna. Aurora songe à cette épouvantable guerre, l'abandon de son apprenti pour la conquête de l'armure de bronze, les accrochages entre le Garuda et Persée pour gagner son cœur, sans parler de ces changements qui se produisent en elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Tout est emmêlé dans sa tête. Quelle est la raison de cette vicissitude ?

Saisi par l'indignation, lassée, elle s'exclame : _« Non ce n'est pas possible ! J'en ai assez ! Je veux la paix ! »_ augmentant fortement son cosmo, la colère prenant le dessus sur son sang-froid.

Milo sent immédiatement sa détresse. Aurora peut-être imprévisible.

 _« Aurora_ _… Parle-moi. »_

 _« Milo. Pourquoi ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? »_.

Milo reste muet par tant de chagrin. Il se souvient du moment où il a retrouvé Aurora des jours de recherches après cette guerre : elle était méconnaissable. On avait du mal à croire que quelque temps avant, elle était la combattante la plus forte au monde. Il sait que depuis ce jour, elle prend grandement sur elle.

 _« Ne sois pas injuste envers toi-même.»_

Le Grecque prend Aurora dans ses bras pour la calmer. A son contact, elle frémit. Elle sent un cosmo chaleureux et tendre l'entourer. Il a beau être le terrible chevalier d'or du Scorpion, c'est l'homme le plus sécurisant qu'elle connaisse. L'odeur de sa peau hâlée, la force de ses bras musclés, son armure qu'elle aime frôler. C'est le même effet à chaque fois : Milo sait la rassurer.

Elle répond en croisant son regard : _« Tu as toujours su trouver les mots avec moi .. .»_

Milo l'admire affectueusement. Il sait que derrière ce masque, cette vaillance, se camouffle une femme vulnérable. Intérieurement il a envie de hurler. Le Scorpion est l'ami le plus proche d'Aurora. Son meilleur adorateur. Combien de fois a-t-il assisté aux entraînements du Serpentaire, apprécier la vitesse et la force de ses coups, la maîtrise totale des attaques ? Jamais il n'a connu pareille guerrière. Milo sait reconnaître lorsqu'un grand chevalier en est un.

Il apprécie d'être contact du 13éme chevalier Aurora. Il n'arrive pas à décrire ce qu'il éprouve. C'est chimique, fort. Comme si son propre cosmo s'accorde avec le sien. Son parfum fruitée, sa peau douce lorsqu'il l'effleure, ses longs cheveux foncés, son odeur corporelle. Tout se bouscule en lui. Sa vie de guerrier se résumait aux combats, aux missions, à la défense du Sanctuaire. Cette nouvelle existence qu'il mène lui est encore peu familière. Il aimerait faire comme tout le monde, vivre sa vie de jeune-homme. Aurora connaît mieux que personne la vie en dehors du Domaine Sacré, côtoyant les gens normaux et oublie son devoir de chevalier le temps d'une soirée, d'un après-midi...

Elle seule en est capable, _«Votre devoir a été accompli, à votre tour de vivre ! »_

Il se remémore alors le jour où Aurora lui ait apparu la première fois.

Un coup de poignard …

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 _Rencontre_

 _ **Janvier 2003 : Sanctuaire, Palais du Grand Pope.**_

C'était étrange. Il… voletait… Oui, c'était cela, aussi léger qu'une plume. Que lui arrivait-il ? Comme s'il reposait sur un nuage de coton. Et il aurait voulu s'y enfoncer encore plus, mais quelque chose le retint. Il ne comprenait pas les raisons de ce bien-être. Peut-être est-ce cela le Paradis, l'Elysium ? Mais peu à peu, son esprit devint plus vif, plus éveillé, et ses capacités de réflexion réapparurent. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était somnoler. Son corps, visiblement réfractaire lui envoya une onde de douleur. Et il devint aussi lourd que du plomb, ses membres et ses articulations endoloris en prime. Il commença à maudire la Terre entière quand il se rendit compte brutalement qu'il n'avait absolument aucun souvenir.

Des images lui renvoyait son cerveau et qu'il tenta d'analyser pour le mettre sur la piste de son identité : une falaise, des temples anciens, un sceptre sacré, un arachnide doré sur une plage … Il s'interrompit brusquement, prit d'une inspiration soudaine : un arachnide ? Cette simple pensée fit surgir une sorte de tableau dans sa tête. Cet animal venimeux, dangereux, craint ..

 _Un scorpion._

Il se figea, se prenant une décharge électrique dans tout le corps tandis que ce mot s'écrivait en lettre de feu dans son esprit. Mais bien sûr ! Il se souvenait maintenant. Il était Milo le chevalier d'Or d'Athéna, de la constellation du Scorpion ! Et cela n'était pas la seule chose dont il se rappelait. Absolument tous ses souvenirs sont revenus : son enfance difficile, l'appel de son maître, son entraînement au Sanctuaire pour obtenir son armure, son travail au Domaine sacré, la bataille des douze maisons contre les chevaliers de Bronzes, la Guerre contre Poséidon puis Hadès, le combat final aux Enfers, son âme flottant dans le néant.

Alors… pourquoi se sentait-il si vivant ?

Des montagnes de questions assaillirent son esprit. Pourtant, Milo les repoussa. Ce n'était pas le moment et, de toute façon, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse. Pour le moment, du moins. De plus, maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, il lui restait encore une chose à faire, et non des moindres : ouvrir les yeux. Ce qui n'allait pas être simple, tant il lui semblait que ses paupières pesaient des tonnes. Il essaya. Une vive douleur lui parcourut l'ensemble des muscles, mettant fin à ses efforts. Par réflexe, il fit appel à son Cosmos. Et fut plus que surpris de le sentir. Il était bien loin de son niveau habituel, tel la flamme d'une bougie comparée à un brasier ardent, mais il était bien là.

Il enflamma légèrement son cosmo et la douleur se calma aussitôt. Son corps lui parut moins lourd, si bien qu'il retenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Pour les refermer aussitôt. La lumière l'avait tellement ébloui durant le quart de seconde où ses paupières s'étaient levées, qu'il avait cru devenir aveugle. Mais il n'en était rien, et Milo décida de retenter sa chance, y allant progressivement cette fois. Lentement, ses paupières commencèrent à s'ouvrir, s'arrêtant un instant lorsque la luminosité devenait trop forte, avant de repartir lorsqu'il s'y était habitué. Ses deux orbes azurs enfin libérées des ténèbres, il sourit intérieurement de satisfaction, car incapable de bouger ses lèvres à cause de la douleur, avant que son regard ne se mette à voyager afin de découvrir où il avait atterri.

La surprise fut totale lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il était dans une des suites du Palais du Grand Pope au Sanctuaire. Il reconnaissait sans peine les hautes colonnes aux tentures rouges, le sol de marbre, la lumière traversant les nombreuses larges fenêtres du domaine sacré, les flambeaux éclairant les lieux, les peintures sur les murs représentant Athéna et ses gardiens.

Un grognement attira son attention et, tournant la tête vers le bruit, le Scorpion découvrit avec stupéfaction deux de ses confrères : Aiolia du Lion et Angelo « Masque de Mort » du Cancer. Ce dernier était à l'origine du grognement. Ils étaient là, installés de la même façon que lui, dans un lit à la couverture rouge identique. Mais surtout, ils étaient _vivants_. Milo se redressa autant qu'il le put, ignorant la douleur provoquée à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il balaya la vaste pièce du regard : ils étaient tous allongés sur des lits, presque autant que le nombre de serviteurs de l'Elite dorée de la garde d'Athéna, en rang contre les murs de la salle spacieuse, et assez espacés pour que deux personnes puissent se glisser entre eux. La plupart dormait ou reprenait lentement leur esprit. Il se demandait maintenant comment un tel miracle avait pu être possible. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, ils étaient morts. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Ils étaient dans cette dimension ouverte par le chevalier des Gémeaux et de la Vierge, sans trop espérer regagner la Terre. Alors _comment_ pouvaient-ils se retrouver ici ? Dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent, tous se réveillèrent, avec plus ou moins de difficulté, de lenteur et de gémissements râleurs.

Il était plongé dans ses réflexions quand une voix, rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis longtemps, s'éleva dans la pièce, le ramenant à la réalité.

 _« Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! »_

Visiblement, si Angelo était encore incapable de se faire obéir de son corps ankylosé, son esprit, lui, semblait au maximum de ses capacités. Et franchement, Milo aurait préféré le contraire, histoire d'épargner sa pauvre tête, qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment tant le bruit avait réveillé la douleur de celle-ci. Un coup d'œil vers Aiolia le chevalier du Lion lui apprit qu'il pensait la même chose. Après tout, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'on changera le chevalier du Cancer. Mais apparemment, Masque de Mort ne devait pas avoir aussi bien récupéré que Milo le pensait, car il s'exprima ensuite beaucoup moins bruyamment.

 _« Vous y comprenez quelque chose, vous, à tout ce désordre ? »_

Il avait dit cela en se redressant sur son coussin, d'un ton quelque peu agressif, sans doute pour dissimuler sa confusion. Seulement voilà, les autres combattants étaient aussi perdus que lui.

 _« Pas de panique.»_ dit Mü, chevalier du bélier, d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante et rassurante.

 _« C'est vrai qu'il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer ! »_ railla le Cancer, dans un état d'exaspération avancé.

 _« Je pense, qu'on nous a ressuscité… »_ avança prudemment Shaka, chevalier de la vierge, en se redressant à son tour.

 _« Ça, on l'avait compris ! »_ répliqua le Cancer, _« Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment, et surtout pourquoi ?! »_

 _« Justement ! »_ s'impatienta Aiolia, qui lui, avait suivi le raisonnement de son collègue _. « Les seuls à pouvoir ramener quelqu'un à la vie, ce sont les Dieux ! Et on sait tous qu'ils ne font rien au hasard, ce n'est certainement pas dans leurs habitudes d'être généreux ! »_

 _« Bien, calmez-vous»_ , reprit le Chevalier du Bélier, _« Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez ? »_

Un petit silence suivit pendant qu'ils réfléchissaient rapidement, pour répondre d'une même voix.

 _« La destruction du Mur des Lamentations. »_

Alors que le Chevalier du Cancer ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour râler une fois de plus, un cri les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc, prêts à faire face à une éventuelle menace et… la personne devant eux acheva de les perdre : Jabu, chevalier de bronze de la Licorne se tenait à côté de la porte, qui s'était ouverte sans un bruit, et les regardait, une expression de pur choc plaquée sur le visage. Il resta figé de longues secondes, si bien que les Chevaliers d'Or commencèrent à se demander si la surprise ne l'avait pas tué.

Enfin, la Licorne sembla se réveiller, une expression de pur bonheur s'affichant sur son visage : _« Vous êtes réveillés… »_ murmura-t-il. _« Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point on a espéré ce jour ! Le sanctuaire retrouve des personnes qui lui sont chères… Bienvenue ! »_ termina le Bronze. Un étrange apaisement s'empara des Saints d'or, Jabu poursuivit : _« Je me doute que vous devez avoir de nombreuses questions sur le pourquoi du comment, mais avant toute chose, il faut que je prévienne son Excellence et les autres de votre réveil. »_

Cette première journée de vie, Milo ne l'oubliera jamais. Affaibli, confus. Cette sensation indescriptible lorsque ses frères d'arme et lui-même ont offert toute leur force pour ouvrir une brèche dans le Mur des lamentations lors de la guerre Sainte contre Hadès et permettre aux chevaliers de Bronze de parvenir jusqu'à l'Elysion. Ils ont senti leur corps englouti par une charge d'énergie monumentale. Saga des Gémeaux et Shaka de la Vierge ont ouvert cette porte spatio-dimensionnelle avant d'être engloutis par leurs forces. Puis, trou noir.

Lorsqu'ils ont été ramenés, on raconte qu'ils étaient chacun éparpillés dans l'une des nombreuses plaines du Sanctuaire, blessés, inconscients. Qu'ils sont restés des jours dans le coma. Aiolia était attristé : son frère Aiolos le Sagittaire ne faisait point parti du lot. Saga lui espérait voir son jumeau Kanon. Pas de trace non plus de Doko de la Balance. Les dix chevaliers étaient cloués au lit, encore sous le coup de l'émotion et grandement fragiles. Le Grand Pope Shion leur a rendu visite après leur réveil. Il avait retrouvé une allure plus jeune mais mûre. Il avait quoi, la cinquantaine alors qu'il en a plus de 260. A sa vue, Saga se décomposa. Lui l'ancien assassin du Maître du Sanctuaire d'autrefois. Même s'ils se sont associés pendant la dernière guerre, ils n'avaient point eu le temps d'échanger sur le passé.

L'ancien Bélier le senti et rassura ses convives : _« Chevaliers, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir. Cela fait des années que nous tentions en vain de vous trouver._ (Comment, des années ?) _Vous avez été propulsé dans un endroit où le temps et l'espace n'existait plus. Vous avez erré très longtemps suite à l'effondrement du Mur des Lamentations. Athéna elle-même se réjouie de votre présence. »_

Mu : _« Maître Shion, vous aussi avez été ressuscité ? »_

Shion : _« Oui. Juste après la fin de la guerre contre Hadès avec Doko. »_

Le groupe est étonné. Comment est-ce possible ? Doko était avec eux lors de leur dernier acte en tant que chevalier. Les voyants dubitatifs, Shion leur assure : _« Athéna a décidé de reconstruire le Domaine Sacré après ces évènements. Il n'y avait plus de chevaliers d'expérience pour prendre le relais. Il restait quelques chevaliers d'argent, et une partie des Bronzes. Cela l'a beaucoup affecté.»_

Les bronzes ? Alors ils ont réussi ? Les Ors aimeraient savoir de quelle façon ils se sont occupés du Seigneur Noir.

Shion repris sa tirade : _« Quelques mois après, Athéna a fait part à son père Zeus de son désir de cesser toutes batailles sur Terre. Zeus lassé des guerres lui a suggérer de former de prochaines générations de protecteurs et entamer un pacte de non-agression avec nos anciens ennemis. Ses futurs chevaliers étant trop jeunes, elle a émis le souhait de nous faire revenir deux pour régir le Sanctuaire : Doko et moi-même. Zeus accepta à condition de respecter le pacte. »_

Shaka s'interrogea : _« Grand Pope, comment le chevalier de la Balance a pu-t-il s'extraire des couloirs de ces dimensions ? »_

 _« Grâce au cosmo d'Athéna. C'était le chevalier le plus proche du portail spatio-temporel. Lorsque Shaka et Saga ont ouvert une porte avant l'effondrement des enfers, vous avez pu récupérer vos âmes et errer dans plusieurs dimensions. Sa grande expérience lui a permis de revenir avant vous. Doko a tenté de vous aider à le suivre. Vos âmes s'étaient égarées. Et Athéna ne pouvait sauver qu'un seul chevalier. »_

Les dix guerriers se regardent. 262 ans de vie ont été utile au Vieux Maître. Ils comprennent la situation. Cela a dû demander énormément d'énergie de la part d'Athéna pour faire revenir l'un d'entre eux des contrées du temps.

 _« Quant à moi, je ne m'attendais pas à tant de complaisance de la part de notre Déesse. Avoir usé d'un subterfuge pour l'atteindre durant la Guerre contre Hadès qui, je vous le rappelle, nous avait redonné vie à plusieurs d'entre nous sous forme de spectres, était une chose difficile à assumer. Mais par sa grandeur d'âme, Athéna nous a pardonné. Elle savait que c'était pour le bien de l'humanité. Elle m'a demandé à moi Shion, de reprendre le commandement du Sanctuaire. C'est une punition bien trop douce à mon goût et que j'ai accepté avec joie. Doko m'a secondé, comme vous l'aurez deviné. C'est ainsi que nous avons rebâti ensemble le domaine sacré. »_

Aldébaran : _« Votre Sainteté, depuis combien de temps régissez-vous le Sanctuaire ? »_

Shion toussota : _« Depuis plus de treize ans, chevalier du Taureau. »_

Treize ans ? Treize ans qu'ils ont disparu ? Les chevaliers n'en croient pas leurs oreilles. Milo pris la parole à son tour : _« Grand Pope, en quelle année sommes-nous ? »_

 _« A présent nous sommes au 21ème siècle. En l'an 2003. »_

Les Saints sont figés.

 _« Je dois admettre que nous ne pensions pas que nous serions absents aussi longtemps. Nous considérions quelques mois, tout au plus. Au pire, un an ou deux. Mais treize ans, j'ai du mal à réaliser. »_ repris Mu.

« _Rien n'a changé si ce n'est la société qui a évolué rapidement d'un point de vue technologique. Tout cela n'impacte en rien sur le Sanctuaire. Nous avons dû moderniser notre Royaume et se mettre à la page. »_ termina Shion.

Qu'entend-il par moderniser le sanctuaire ? C'est alors qu'une voix qui leur ait familière raisonna près de l'entrée : _« Mes amis, on dirait que la pilule a du mal a passé ! »_

C'est lui, le chevalier d'Or Doko de la Balance. Son sourire sympathique au coin des lèvres, adossé contre l'une des colonnes de la demeure, les bras croisés. Il était aussi d'une jeunesse que les chevaliers avaient pu constater. Athéna avait camouflé son vieillissement pendant deux siècles afin de préparer la dernière guerre Sainte, mais comme Shion, il a à présent la cinquantaine passé.

 _« J'imagine que cela fait beaucoup d'informations à intégrer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes en temps de paix et le Sanctuaire n'a jamais été autant entouré de béatitude. »_

Saga pris soudain son courage à deux mains : _« Seigneur Shion.. Je …»_

Shion : _« Saga, n'en dis pas plus. Tu as souffert plus que n'importe qui ici. En t'unissant pour détruire les spectres et le mur des lamentations tu as largement payé ta dette et vous avez tous racheté votre faute. Nous vous avons pardonné, à toi et aux autres mais maintenant c'est à vous de vous pardonner. »_

Le Gémeaux faillit pleurer. Il en a gros sur le cœur. Le mal qui régissait son âme par le passé a été vaincu, mais .. Il s'en veut. Avoir assassiné Shion, berner tout le Sanctuaire pendant des années et ces terribles batailles suivirent par sa faute. Désormais, il passera cette nouvelle vie à expier ses péchés et faire le bien autour de lui.

Il questionne le maître des lieux sur un détail non négligeable : _« Votre Seigneurie, qu'en est-il de mon frère jumeau ? »_

Certains chevaliers prirent une mine déconfite : ce Marinas qui a manipulé le Roi des Océans, Poséidon, pour dominer le monde ?

Shion pris une voix plus autoritaire : _« Ton frère a retrouvé son rang de Premier Général dans le Royaume sous-marin. Il a été ressuscité il y a plusieurs mois. Poséidon a décidé de le reprendre et lui a pardonné. Il s'est dit que l'armure des Gémeaux te revenait de droit.»_

Saga est ému. Alors son frère cadet s'est rangé ? Il ne l'avait pas cru quand ils se sont revus partiellement durant la guerre Sainte. Les autres Ors ravalent leur fierté.

Mü : _« Que voulais-tu dire par temps de paix, Doko ? »_

Doko : _« Tu ne leur a pas dit ? »_ en s'adressant à son vieil ami. Shion souffla.

 _« Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion Doko. »_ répond le Bélier. C'est encore à lui que revient cette tâche ingrate.

Saga : _« Vous avez évoqué un pacte de non-agression ? Que cela signifie-t-il ? »_

Doko : _« Je m'en charge…_ » dit-il à Shion. Puis il prit une mine sérieuse : _« Mes frères, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir été ressuscités. Nous avons signé un traité de paix avec les Royaumes de Poséidon, Asgard et d'Hadès.»_

Alors toutes ces guerres, ces combats ont servi à ça ? Rapidement, les commentaires affluents.

Shion lève la main pour ramener l'ordre : _« Déjà, il faut que vous sachiez qu'un tel cas ne s'était jamais produit auparavant. Je veux parler de la destruction des Enfers »_ précise-t-il devant leur regard interrogatif de ses compagnons.

« _Jamais Athéna n'avait réussi à abattre Hadès de cette façon. Il faut dire qu'à part les cinq Bronzes, jamais personne n'était parvenu à Elysion vivant, Dieux mis à part. »_

Les Saints d'Or ne surent pas ce qui les effara le plus. Le nombre d'exploits de leurs cadets, ou le fait qu'ils n'étaient même plus étonnés lorsqu'un nouveau miracle se rajoutait à la liste, déjà très longue, de leurs actions. Il y avait de quoi, pourtant.

 _« Ce qu'il faut savoir ensuite, c'est que les Enfers sont très importants pour l'équilibre du monde. C'est, en effet, par là que transitent les âmes des morts, avant qu'ils ne soient réincarnés une fois leur peine purgée. Or, s'ils s'effondraient, ces âmes n'auraient plus d'endroit où aller. Elles se seraient mises à errer, et n'auraient pas pu retourner dans le cycle de la vie. Cela aurait brisé l'harmonie cosmique entre les âmes partantes et celles, entrantes, sur Terre. Et cela avait commencé deux ans après la fin de la guerre.»_ Ajouta-t-il, au vue de leur mine perdue.

Doko : _« Chevaliers, comme vous l'aurez donc compris, le Monde a subi un grand déséquilibre suite à la dernière guerre. La Terre a besoin du monde sous-marin et des Enfers pour maintenir l'harmonie. Il faut qu'elles soit gouvernées par des instances compétentes. De ce fait, lorsque Athéna a demandé à rétablir une communion dans notre Monde, rebâtir les autres royaumes était une condition. Et pour gouverner ces Mondes, il faut retrouver leurs Empereurs. »_

 _« Vous voulez dire que ? »_ dit Aiolia, perplexe.

 _« Poséidon a été tiré de son sommeil et Hadès ramené à la vie. »_

Un lourd silence de mort s'abat dans l'infirmerie du Palais.

Angelo : _« Grand Pope ! Ces guerres ont été vaines ? Qu'avez-vous à nous dire à ce sujet ? »_

Aphrodite le corrigea : _« Masque de Mort, adresses-toi d'une façon plus respectueuse envers notre souverain. Je suis sûr qu'Athéna avait d'excellentes raisons d'accepter cette alliance. »_

Le Pope posa son regard sur chacun de ses chevaliers, afin qu'ils saisissent bien l'importance de la démarche. Une fois qu'il en fut certain, il se remit à parler : _« C'est exact. Pour le bien de l'humanité, un accord fut trouvé entre les trois Divinités supervisé par Zeus. Poséidon et Hadès se disputaient la Terre depuis des millénaires. Et cela ne s'est pas fait en un jour. Ce débat a duré deux ans. Mais à la fin, les quatre Dieux sont parvenus à un accord. Je n'ai pas les détails exacts de celui-ci. »_ précisa le Pope, en voyant plusieurs bouches s'ouvrir, _« Je sais seulement qu'il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour en définir les termes. C'est pour ça que vous avez été ramenés seulement maintenant. Les chevaliers d'Athéna sont les derniers à avoir été ressuscités. Au commencement, chaque Royaume a eu deux guerriers de revenus, comme Doko et moi-même. Aujourd'hui tous les Domaines sont rebâtis sans exception. »_

 _« Mes amis, je sais ce que vous ressentez. Mais faites-vous une raison. Si les Enfers n'avaient pas été rétablies, cela aurait, ni plus ni moins, abouti à la destruction de l'Univers. »_ rajouta la Balance. _« Les Dieux n'ont donc pas pu laisser s'effondrer le Royaume des Ombres et sont intervenus. Zeus n'était absolument pas content du tout »_ , reprit -il, _« Il a réuni tout le Panthéon Grec, en plus du Dieu nordique Odin, et a organisé un débat autour de ces Guerres Saintes. »_

Un silence suivit cette déclaration, tous essayant d'assimiler les informations reçues. Ils méditèrent un moment sur ces paroles. Shion leur laissa le temps, sachant que ce n'était pas chose facile.

 _« Mais pourquoi a-t-on été ressuscité ? »_

Tout le monde se tourna vers Aiolia, l'auteur de cette question. Devant la surprise de ses compagnons, il reprit : _« Les Dieux sont en paix, mais pourquoi ont-ils pris la peine de nous ramener à la vie ? »_

 _« Eh bien d'abord parce que c'était une demande direct des quatre Dieux impliqués. Ensuite, comme ça menait à un autre débat, ils ont argué que, comme ils allaient retourner sur Terre, il leur fallait des combattants pour assurer leur protection. Enfin, car il fallait bien que quelqu'un forme la prochaine génération, et qui mieux que nous pour cette tâche ? »_ finit Doko.

Effectivement, les arguments tenaient debout et avaient du poids.

 _« Et c'est la seule chose que tu sais à propos de cet accord ? »_ Demanda Shura, ne cachant pas sa curiosité.

 _« Lorsque le pacte a été approuvé par l'ensemble des Dieux, ce qui n'a pas été une mince affaire, les Dieux Hadès et Poséidon ont été autorisé à reconstruire leur Sanctuaire. Si ça n'a pas posé de problèmes majeurs au Seigneur Poséidon, qui a, au passage, récupéré le corps de Julian Solo, ça a été différent pour Hadès. »_

 _« Ben, pourquoi ? »_ Questionna Angelo, ne voyant pas où était le problème.

 _« Parce que son Sanctuaire, ce sont les Enfers. Et les âmes qui y séjournaient, ont profité du presque effondrement de ceux-ci pour s'échapper de leur prison. Hadès, ainsi que ses deux subordonnés, les Dieux Hypnos et Thanatos, ne pouvaient s'y rendre sans escorte malgré leur statut divin. Or, on ne ramène pas quelqu'un à la vie en un claquement de doigt, même si on est un Dieu. Ce n'est donc pas simple, comme vous l'aurez compris. Il a fallu plusieurs mois.. »_

Les Saints d'Or sont stupéfaits. Pour être franc, ils n'auraient même jamais cru que c'était possible. Alors si telle est la volonté des Dieux, qu'il en soit ainsi.

 _« Qui ont été ressuscités avec vous, Seigneur ? »_ demande Shura du Capricorne.

 _« Hadès a souhaité retrouver Perséphone qui lui a été rendu ainsi que le Procureur Rune et le passeur Charon pour faire traverser les morts sur l'Achéron. Quant à Hilda de Polaris, elle a eu le droit à son leader Siegfried. Tout ceci s'est produit il y a maintenant cinq ans. »_

Doko profite de ces déclarations pour leur annoncer : _« Bientôt un grand évènement sera organisé dans chacun des Royaumes avec toutes les sanctuaires réunis afin de renforcer nos liens. Cela sera une fête de paix. Aussi, tous les mois durant dix jours, un ambassadeur demeure dans l'un des Domaines. Cette année, cette fête se passe dans notre Royaume. »_

Shion : _« En ce moment même, un de nos chevaliers travaille avec les spectres et le Seigneur Hadès. »_

Qui aurait l'audace d'aller là-bas ? Doko devina leurs pensées : _« Il n'y a plus aucune ambivalence. Désormais nous sommes tous au même niveau. »_

Camus intervient à son tour : _« Maître Doko, qui est ce chevalier dont tu parles ? »_

Doko : _« Ce chevalier fait partie de la nouvelle génération. Il est hors catégorie. Néanmoins indispensable au Sanctuaire. Cette personne sera votre éclaireur et vous expliquera le déroulement du Sanctuaire. »_

Aldébaran : _« Lorsque tu dis la nouvelle génération, vous parlez de nos successeurs ? »_

 _« Non. Comme je vous l'ai dit, de nouveaux chevaliers servent Athéna depuis plusieurs années, que Shion et moi-même avons formés. Et cette personne que nous évoquons est le bras droit du Pope, le chef des troupes d'Athéna. Vous en saurez plus bientôt. En attendant, vous ne pouvez pas quitter votre lit. Ordre d'Athéna.»_ dit Doko.

 _« C'est d'accord. Nous nous reposerons. »_ Fit Saga des Gémeaux.

Aiolia en profite pour questionner Shion au sujet de son frère aîné : _« Majesté, Aiolos n'a pas souhaité prendre part à tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Shion, hocha la tête : _« Oui. Son âme veille sur le Sanctuaire et le temple du Sagittaire. Son armure sera remise à son nouveau maître formé en ce moment par les chevaliers d'expérience. Car il nous manque un Saint d'Or. »_

Doko : _« Nous avons entièrement reformés les armures d'ors. Cela a été laborieux. Nous les avons reforgées avec les poussières de cosmo qu'il restait. Elles sont reconstituées comme vous le savez d'un alliage de gammanium, d'orichalque et de poussière d'étoile. Leurs formes sont presque divines et plus solides qu'autrefois. Elles n'attendent que vous.»_

Au moins une bonne nouvelle. Les dix hommes sont impatients de les porter.

 _« Mais … »_ dit le chevalier Aphrodite, _« Il vous a fallu énormément de candidats pour reformer nos armures, j'imagine ? Nous savons tous que les_ Cloths _des chevaliers ont besoin d'une grande quantité de sang d'un autre chevalier pour revivre … »_

Question judicieuse à laquelle Shion répond : _« Oui. Cela a duré des années. Les guerriers qui ont donné leur sang n'ont pas hésité à se sacrifier.»_

Les Gold Saints sont touchés. Ils imaginent très bien ce que cela a coûté à leurs compagnons pour faire revenir leurs armures. Ils iront les remercier en temps voulu. En attendant …

Le Sanctuaire a changé, il faut apprendre à cohabiter en temps de paix. Les chevaliers d'Or ont toujours eu du mal à s'entendre par le passé. Alors les premiers jours furent les plus longs de leur existence : entre retrouvailles, vieilles rancœurs, et tout ce qui concerne leur vie antérieure refait surface. Ils avaient besoin d'extérioriser leurs ressentis. Pour mettre tout le monde d'accord et éviter des conflits internes dans le futur, Shion a jugé que c'était nécessaire. Il n'est pas intervenu et à laisser ses chevaliers se quereller. Ils étaient tous abonnés à la même enseigne, coincé dans cette infirmerie alors autant s'expliquer. Doko faisait figure de médiateur. Cela n'a pas toujours été simple, il croyait devenir fou et maudissait Aurora de n'être point présente pour l'aider.

Saga est celui qui a le plus trinqué par ses années de règne et de traîtrise. Shura, l'ancien assassin d'Aiolios, avait été étonné de la réaction passive du frère cadet de ce dernier, Aiolia. _« Tu as fait ton devoir de chevalier. Tu étais manipulé par l'âme maléfique de Saga.»_ Camus tentait de construire un semblant de dialogue avec son meilleur ami Milo, après avoir été lui aussi spectre durant la bataille du Sanctuaire. Masque de Mort et Aphrodite, les deux exécuteurs attitrés en ont eu aussi pour leur grade.

Cependant, après maintes échanges, les choses étaient plus claires et ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient tous présents avec la même volonté lors de leur dernier combat devant le Mur des Lamentations. Des jours après ces évènements, c'est Athéna en personne qui se rend à leurs chevets. Son cosmo doux et bienveillant a ramené un apaisement au sein du groupe. En les rassurant et apportant quelques éclaircissements, histoire de ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs. Tous jurèrent à nouveau allégeance et fidélité envers leur Déesse, qui, satisfaite, leur annonce qu'elle part pour l'Olympe pour la grande réunion semestrielle.

Et puis, _elle_ est arrivée. Milo se souvient de ce jour qui a bouleversé sa vie. Quelques jours plus tôt, le Grand Pope leur a annoncé qu'ils retrouveront leur forme physique avec l'aide d'un guerrier, leur déesse souhaitant plus que tout qu'ils mènent un quotidien normal pour les récompenser de leur don de soi. Une vie paisible ? Comment est-ce possible après toutes ces batailles ? Bien-sûr ils sont déjà parti plusieurs fois en excursion mais ils ne savent faire qu'une chose : être des chevaliers. La plupart d'entre eux ignorent comment se comporter en dehors de leur vie de combattant.

Shion pris la parole : _« Vous êtes vulnérables. Il vous faudra retrouver vos forces originelles, en y allant étape par étape. A partir de demain vous pourrez sortir. Je vais vous présenter la personne qui s'occupera de vous les prochaines semaines. »_

Ne fut-ils pas surpris lorsqu'il fit un geste de la main et que la porte s'ouvre …. sur une jeune-femme grande et athlétique. Difficile d'ignorer sa présence : elle a de longs cheveux bruns retombant sur la taille, des yeux chocolat rieurs dotés de longs cils majestueux, un visage aux traits fins surmonté d'un agréable sourire, un corps mince, musclé et souple aux allures félines, la peau dorée typée italienne ou portugaise. Elle est vêtue d'une tenue d'entrainement ressemblant à ceux que portent les légionnaires Grecques : des épaulettes de bronze, une cuirasse marron sur la poitrine, des protections en or sur les poignets, les avant-bras, un bracelet doré en forme de serpent sur le gauche, des protections en cuir sur les genoux et les mains, des jambières assorties au reste, une ceinture dorée entourant sa taille avec un glaive sur le côté, et enfin, de larges lamelles de cuir retombant sur ses hanches. Avec naturel engageant, elle dégage une grande prestance. Les Ors furent fascinés par tant de grâce. Un sentiment de douceur qui était comme une bouffée d'air frais après toutes ces guerres. Qui est-elle ?

Cette dernière s'incline devant les guerriers : _« Bonjour Chevaliers, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Aurora, je suis votre guide jusqu'à votre rétablissement. »_

Mu : _« Alors c'est toi notre éclaireur ? »_

Aiolia : _« Es-tu nouvelle au Sanctuaire ? »_

 _« J'y vis depuis des années, lorsque vous aviez disparu. »_

 _« Ça tombe de sens. »_ répond Aphrodite.

Saga : _« Qu'entends-tu par guide ? »_

« _Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, faîtes appel à moi. Je tâcherai de faire au mieux._ » Puis elle marque un temps de pause : » _Et je vous aiderai à vous remettre d'aplomb grâce aux entraînements.»_

Les mots _« Entrainement »_ résonnent dans leur tête. Ils se regardent, étonnés.

 _« Que viens-tu de dire ? »_ s'interrogea Aphrodite.

 _« Nous entraîner ? »_ répéta Milo, aussi surpris que les autres.

Angelo, sans prendre de gants : _« Aurora, c'est cela ? »_ Elle acquiesce de la tête. Il reprit : _« Tu me sembles bien sûre de toi. Es-tu qualifiée pour prétendre nous remettre sur pieds ? »_

Ça, c'était dit. La jeune-femme ne sourcille pas. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Ils ne la connaissent pas. Elle apprit à serrer les dents face à cette antipathie sexiste. Avec les chevaliers d'Argents cela a été plus simple car ils sont habitués aux femmes dans leur rang. Sauf que là, ce ne sont pas des guerriers de bas-étages en face d'elle. Aujourd'hui c'est l'élite du sanctuaire, les femmes dorées sont inconnues au bataillon pour eux. D'ailleurs ils ne le savent pas encore. De toute façon pourquoi attendre ? Il faut bien leur dire. Malgré les mises en garde du Pope, Aurora n'est pas la Reine de la subtilité. En observant son chevalier préparant son contrecoup, Shion soupira. Décidément, son Serpentaire n'écoute que ce qu'elle ne veut bien entendre. Alors il laisse ses chevaliers entre eux, espérant qu'aucun autre pugilat ne sera à déplorer.

La guerrière baisse la tête en forme de respect, attendant que le Pope franchisse le seuil de la pièce. Elle reprend face à ces nouveaux compagnons : _« La franchise est une qualité que j'apprécie, Angelo. Tu as raison de te méprendre. Je ne suis qu'une inconnue à vos yeux. »_

Elle connait son prénom en plus. Quelle audace. Masque de Mort est prêt à répliquer quand Mü intervient avec sa douceur habituelle : _« Angelo veut connaître tes intentions. Nous supposons que tu as l'expérience pour t'engager avec nous.»_

Aiolia : _« Très bien, qu'as-tu à nous dire ? »_

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine comme le font les nobles seigneurs, fermant les yeux un instant. Le sourire imperturbable, elle se tut quelques secondes. On frappe à la porte. Un soldat s'incline devant la jeune-femme, ce qui étonne les Saints.

 _« Seigneure Aurora, on vient de m'informer que les Argents sont de retour de leur mission.»_

Que vient de dire ce garde ? _« Seigneure Aurora ? »_ , _« Les Argents en mission ? »_ Alors ils ont été ressuscités eux aussi ?

Aurora répond à l'homme : _« Je te remercie. Je les rejoins tout à l'heure. Tu peux disposer. »_

Qui est donc cette mystérieuse femme ? Elle ouvre les yeux et balaya du regard les différents hommes. Angelo voulu une fois de plus répliquer.

 _« Aurora, nous t'écoutons. »_ dit l'imposant Taureau, Aldébaran.

La brune part dans un monologue : _« Chevaliers, comme vous allez pu le constater, le Sanctuaire a évolué. Nous sommes en paix. Nous avons fait des concessions pour avancer ensemble. Chose qui fut alors quelque peu complexe de votre vivant au sein du Domaine sacré et nous a mené ce constat suivant : une guerre interne. »_

C'est vrai que la Bataille des douze maisons fut rude. La suite pire encore. Saga blêmit. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

 _« Je ne suis nullement ici pour juger qui que ce soit. Ce qui a été fait reste dans le passé et doit nous servir de leçons pour les années à venir. Nous sommes une famille aujourd'hui, nous nous comportons tous comme des frères et nous devons retenir que le meilleur, tirer que du bon de ces expériences … douloureuses. »_ En regardant Angelo, nullement impressionné.

 _« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre déesse par sa grandeur d'âme a accordé le pardon et sa compassion à tous et souhaite fortifier le Sanctuaire. Cependant, nous ne devons pas oublier que nous restons ses serviteurs et qu'à n'importe quel moment, un danger peut se manifester. D'où mon aide pour récupérer votre énergie et profiter de mon expérience en dehors du Royaume sacré. »_

Shura interrompt la tirade de la jeune-femme : _« Quand tu dis_ « ses serviteurs », _cela s'adresse-t-il également à toi ? »_

 _« Bien-sûr, Chevalier du Capricorne. Je sers Athéna depuis longtemps.»_

Aphrodite des Poissons : _« Alors tu es Chevalier ? »_

La gardienne du treizième temple fit : _« Oui. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, puisque j'étais petite-fille lorsque vous étiez sur les champs de bataille. »_

Milo : _« Si tu es Chevalier, pourquoi ne caches-tu pas ton visage ? »_

 _« Sachez que les femmes chevaliers ne portent plus de masque. Athéna, dans son infime sagesse a aboli cette règle afin que les hommes et les femmes soient égaux. »_

La plupart des guerriers haussent les épaules. Si tel est la volonté de leur déesse.

Shaka le chevalier de la Vierge, assis en tailleur, les yeux fermés comme toujours pour garder son énergie, avait senti le cosmo camouflé d'Aurora tout comme ses compagnons. Il prend part à la conversation et pose la question qui brûle sur toutes les lèvres : _« Peux-tu nous dire, Chevalier Aurora, quel est ton rang ? »_

Cela fit rire le Serpentaire et surprit les Ors. Un rire désinvolte. Se moquerait-elle d'eux par hasard ? Sans est trop pour Angelo du Cancer qui sort de ses gonds.

 _« Et dit donc Melle, Bouddha t'a posé une question ?! On peut savoir pourquoi tu ries ? »_

 _« Saint Shaka_ » fut outré. Comment ose t'il le qualifier de cette manière, lui, le chevalier le plus proche des Dieux ?

 _« Melle ? Est-ce ainsi que tu viens de m'appeler ? »_ enchérit le Serpentaire.

Aucun n'intervint dans ce duel, sachant que Aurora devait se débrouiller seule si elle voulait gagner le respect du Cancer. Et celle-ci ne se démonta pas.

Elle repris d'un ton non sans sarcasme : _« Pour ta gouverne, chevalier du Cancer, mon nom est Aur-or-a._ Seigneure _Aurora. Melle, c'est pour les petites présomptueuses de bas-étages qui redoutent de se faire mal.»_

Décidément, ce chevalier n'a point la langue dans sa Cancer ouvrit la bouche, mais dût la refermer car il ne trouva rien à répondre, à son plus grand agacement.

 _« Nous devons travailler ensemble, c'est cela qui vous a détourné de votre devoir par le passé. Savoir recevoir de l'aide est aussi important que de savoir s'en passer. Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de faire cavalier seul, cela n'a mené qu'à des désastres. Nous devons apprendre à nous faire confiance et à nous soutenir mutuellement.»_

Les Ors déglutirent. Elle marque un point.

 _« Bien, je répondrais à toutes vos questions demain. Surtout mangez bien ne vous privez pas. Nous aurons une longue journée. J'ai pris la liberté de vous faire préparer les plats les plus savoureux du Palais. La nuit porte conseil ! A demain. »_

Et elle sort, sans demander son reste. C'est bien la première fois qu'une femme leur coupe le sifflet.

Angelo, mauvais, se retourne sur son lit et maugréa : _« Eh bien, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, je vous le dit ! Une femme pour nous entraîner ! Au temps retourner aux Enfers ! »_

Décidément, le Saint du Cancer est toujours cynique.

Aldébaran, avec sa joie de vivre communicative n'est pas du même avis : _« Cette femme chevalier semble savoir de quoi elle parle. J'ai senti une grande conviction en elle.»_

 _« Je l'ai senti également… »_ Continua Milo : _« Ainsi qu'une énergie très puissante. »_

Tous furent d'accord sur ce point. Comment une jeune-femme si éblouissante peut émettre autant d'immensité dans son cosmo ? Il faudrait être aveugle ou menteur pour affirmer le contraire.

 _« Hum ! Ne vous fiez pas à sa piquante anatomie, c'est une Tigresse ! »_ rajoute Angelo.

Personne ne répond. Cette femme bien que très jolie a l'air obstinée. Seul l'avenir le dira. En attendant, ils se détendent devant leur repas appétissant promis par Aurora. Tout était délicieux. Ils remarquent les détails avec lequel chacun des chevaliers reçurent le confort. La nourriture en provenance de leurs patries d'origine, leurs vêtements finement repassés et placés devant leurs couches, les draps en satin avec leur signe respectif brodé dessus. Elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié ce chevalier. Cette nuit-là, Milo se souvient l'avoir passée étrange. Il se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Son esprit était hanté par la beauté du Chevalier Aurora. Elle l'intriguait.

Dès le lendemain un soldat vint les réveiller. Ce qui provoque une vive protestation du côté d'un certain Masque de Mort : _« Comment ça elle vous a dit de nous hâter ? J'ai envie de dormir moi !»_

Le pauvre garde était confus : _« Seigneur Angelo, c'est un ordre émanant de Dame chevalier. Elle pense que vous avez eu toute la nuit pour récupérer. »_

Angelo voulu répondre, mais quelqu'un intervient au moment où le serviteur crut qu'il serait envoyé au _Mekkai_ : _« Tu peux sortir Evan. Je m'en occupe. »_ Dit une voix familière.

La treizième se tenait devant lui, croquant une pomme à pleine dent : _« Et bien il semblerait que notre Cancer ne soit pas du matin ! Comme cela nous sommes deux. »_

Angelo grogna dans son coin.

 _« Bien. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé cette nuit. Comment allez-vous ce matin ? »_

Mu prit la parole : _« En ce qui me concerne, très bien. Les dîners d'hier étaient à la hauteur. Nous t'en remercions chevalier. »_

Aurora: _« J'en suis ravie Mu. Et je t'en prie, ne soyons pas si solennel entre nous ! »_

Aldébaran : _« Bien. Aurora, je suis aussi ravi d'en apprendre un peu plus. »_ fit le Taureau.

Aurora hocha la tête. Camus du Verseau, éternelle façade s'exprime enfin, lui resté de marbre depuis l'intervention d'Aurora qui l'a bien évidemment remarqué : _« Nous méconnaissons toujours ton statut, quelle est ta constellation ? »_

 _« Ça va de soi. »_ Puis de reprendre comme si elle annonçait la pluie et le beau temps : _« Mon allégeance envers Athéna est similaire à la vôtre. Nous sommes du même rang. »_

Silence religieux.

Faillant d'avoir mal compris, Shura riposte : _« Comment ? Es-tu chevalier d'Or ? Les femmes peuvent accéder à cette hiérarchie ? »_

 _« J'en suis la preuve vivante, Shura. »_ répond Aurora, sans broncher.

Les Saints d'Ors furent stupéfaits et durant plusieurs secondes, un ange passe. Alors cela explique son incroyable énergie.

Aldébaran : _« Nous avions senti un puissant cosmo émanant de toi. Heureux que tu puisses agrandir notre cercle. »_

Aurora lui envoya son plus beau sourire. A son tour, Shaka demande à cette dernière, intrigué : _« Depuis quand les femmes chevaliers peuvent accéder à l'Elite du Sanctuaire ? »_

 _« Il n'a jamais été prohibé qu'elles rentrent dans ce rang. J'ai du sang de chevalier d'Or qui coule dans mes veines. Je suis Amazone par ma grand-mère. J'ai aussi une arrière-grand-mère qui a vécu au 17ème siècle qui fut chevalier des poissons. »_ Sourit-elle.

Angelo s'exclame : _« Qui était-elle ? »_

 _« Elle s'appelait Letho. Elle a vécu une grande histoire avec Attia, chevalier d'or du Capricorne, mon grand-père. »_

Aiolia demanda : _« Letho le chevalier d'Or du Poissons était une femme ? Tout le monde connaît son récit parmi les Ors. »_

Aldébaran _: « Ce chevalier qui a sacrifié sa vie pour le Capricorne. J'ai toujours cru que c'était un conte de fée. »_

 _« Comment peux-tu être Chevalier d'Or si nous sommes déjà maîtres de nos constellations respectives ? »_ continua Camus.

Il a raison. Il ne peut y avoir deux chevaliers du même signe.

Aurora s'assoit face à eux : _« Je suis qualifiée pour être chevalier d'Or depuis l'enfance. Pour mettre fin au suspense, je vous demande d'aller dehors et me dire ce que vous constatez. »_

Camus hausse un sourcil. Aurora les invites à se rendre sur la terrasse qui donne sur le Sanctuaire. Les Ors n'ont pas eu la possibilité d'admirer les lieux qu'ils n'ont pas vus depuis une dizaine d'années déjà. C'est la première fois qu'ils peuvent poser pied à terre. Aujourd'hui ils ne demandent pas leur reste.

Un panorama fort agréable et familier se dresse face à eux. La journée commençait tout doucement. Un silence inhabituel régnait sur le domaine, seulement perturbé par les bruits venant du village de Rodorio et par les quelques animaux de l'île. Bien qu'en cet endroit précis du Sanctuaire, le calme soit toujours de mise. Ils reconnaissent le Colisée tout en bas animé habituellement par les divers entraînements des apprentis, cette verdure avoisinante, les nombreuses fleurs d'hiver élégantes, les différents quartiers des chevaliers … et leurs temples.

Les douze maisons qu'ils n'ont point revues depuis tant d'années. Elles semblent briller sous ce soleil éclatant, rénovées. Elles sont plus somptueuses que dans leurs souvenirs. Alors il ressemble à cela le Sanctuaire du 21ème siècle ?

Devinant leur émotion quelque peu masquée, Aurora resté en arrière rétorqua : _« N'est-il pas magnifique cet endroit ? »_

Ils n'en pensent pas moins. Le spectacle est saisissant. C'est bien le Sanctuaire. En plus moderne. C'est ce qui leur a immédiatement sauté aux yeux.

Aphrodite mis fin au silence : _« Quel est ce Temple entre celui du Sagittaire et du Capricorne ? »_

Tous tournent la tête en direction de ce lieu désigné par le 12ème chevalier. Saga repris : _« Quand a-t-il été bâti, Aurora? »_

 _« Il a toujours été là. »_ fut la réponse de la guerrière _._

 _« Que dis-tu ? »_ fit Aiolia, aussi médusé que ses compagnons.

 _« Vous ne l'aviez jamais vu car il n'apparait que lorsque son gardien refait surface, environ tous les 500 ans. »_ rétorque Aurora.

Aiolia intervient : _« Tu veux dire qu'il y a bien un treizième chevalier d'Or ? »_

Milo : _« Mais alors ce mystérieux temple .. ? »_

A peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase qu' Aurora répond avec fierté : _« J'en suis la gardienne, effectivement. »_

Un lourd silence s'abat.

Le Poisson intervient à son tour : _« Es-tu la renaissance du fameux Chevalier puni par les Dieux au temps Mythologiques ? »_

 _« C'est exact, je suis le Chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire, le treizième chevalier de l'ordre des Saints d'Or. C'est également moi qui commande les troupes d'Athéna depuis des années. Le Serpentaire n'est pas reconnu officiellement dans l'écliptique. Le tout premier a connu un destin funeste. Zeus fut froissé par ce Guerrier du nom d'Asclépios dont vous avez sans doute entendu parler… »_

 _« N'a-t-il pas été banni ? »_ demande Mu.

Aurora se plaça devant l'auditoire des gardiens dorés dont certains sont accoudés face au Sanctuaire. Elle s'assied sur le rebord du balcon. Tous l'écoutent attentivement.

 _« Oui. En provoquant les Dieux avec ses immenses pouvoirs provenant de son père Apollon, Zeus le transforma en étoile craignant qu'il ne hisse plus haut que les siens. Lorsque les Guerres Saintes éclatèrent, Athéna a eu besoin de former une armée pour contrer les plans de ses ennemis. Armée que nous connaissons tous avec les 88 chevaliers pour protéger la Terre. Cependant, elle constata qu'une 89ème étoile brillait parmi les constellations et elle questionna Zeus. Il lui donna la permission d'utiliser une partie des pouvoirs à condition qu'il soit réincarné mortel et n'apparaisse lorsqu'un grand danger menace le Monde. Le chevalier du Serpentaire participe rarement aux combats, il est là en tant que soutien. Il sert autant Athéna que le Dieu des Dieux.»_

Saga : _« Je comprends. Alors tu es là pour éradiquer le grand mal dont faisait référence le Seigneur Shion. »_

 _« C'est cela. Comme mes prédécesseurs. »_ Termine Aurora.

Shura : _« Si tu es la gardienne de ce temple, pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ta maison et ne portes-tu pas ton armure ? »_

Aurora voulu répondre mais une voix se fit entendre plus loin : _« Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai exigé… »_ Dit la voix que reconnu les chevaliers qui mirent un genou un terre.

 _« Votre Sainteté.. »_ fit le chevalier du Capricorne.

Shion dévisage ses guerriers. Et le fit signe de se lever. Il objecta : _« Chevaliers, j'ai une confiance au jugement du Saint du Serpentaire qui a beaucoup contribué au Sanctuaire. Aurora est un modèle pour les plus jeunes. Un guerrière accomplie et très estimée. Faites-en de même messieurs.»_

Un « oui » général se fit entendre. Aurora se contente d'écouter la plaidoirie à son sujet, bras croisés.

 _« Enfin, pour répondre à ta question Shura.. Il n'y a pas d'obligation à ce qu'un Saint soit d'astreinte en son temple excepté en cas d'alerte, ni porter son armure. Tout cela Aurora_ _vous l'expliquera.»_

Il s'adressa ensuite au Serpentaire : _« Chevalier, j'aimerais te voir à mon bureau après ta journée. »_

 _« C'est entendu Votre Sainteté. »_ dit-elle en s'inclinant. Et sur ce, le Grand Pope considéra ses guerriers puis quitta les lieux. Ellerepris la conversation : _« Shura, moi-même j'ai grandi dans un Sanctuaire plus archaïque. Mais vois-tu après les dernières guerres saintes, Athéna a souhaité réformer certaines lois. Dont celle du port du masque et la confusion avec d'autres règles. Cela a permis de consolider nos liens. J'ai pris le commandement des troupes très jeune. J'ai reçu une formation et un entraînement complet et diversifié pour combattre des Dieux maléfiques. J'ai apporté ma pierre à l'édifice au développement du Sanctuaire tout en gardant les traditions. J'espère qu'elles vous combleront vous aussi. »_

Shaka : _« Permets-moi de revenir sur ce sujet concernant ton armure. Quelles sont les motifs qui te poussent à ne pas l'arborer ? »_

 _« C'est une question judicieuse. »_ répond la jeune Ibérienne : _« Mon signe zodiacal est quelque peu discordant au sein de l'Elite. Je suis née Capricorne ascendant Scorpion, la nuit d'une éclipse de lune de sang toutes planètes alignées. Ce qui est évènement extrêmement rare en astronomie moderne et me donne le signe dominant du Serpentaire. Cette constellation est obligatoirement soumise à un signe de Terre ou de feu afin d'être complémentaire en ses pouvoirs.»_

Aiolia intervient : _« Ascendant Scorpion ? Que cela signifie-t-il ? »_

 _« L'ascendant correspond à l'heure et le cycle solaire de l'individu à sa naissance. »_ répond –elle.

 _« Tu es en train de nous dire que tu avais la possibilités de choisir entre deux armures ? »_ fit Aphrodite sceptique.

 _« J'admets avoir été fascinée par celle du Scorpion qui correspond plus à mon caractère. »_ Encense-t-elle.

 _« Mais alors tu peux utiliser nos techniques ? »_ interroge Milo.

 _« Je connais toutes vos attaques. »_

Les dix chevaliers furent sidérés. Cela fait beaucoup d'informations en un seul coup.

Saga : _« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

Aurora : _« Lorsque j'ai hérité de l'armure de mon prédécesseur, les premiers enseignements que j'ai reçu furent avec les chevaliers d'Or du 16ème siècle. »_

Angelo : _« Les Ors du 16ème siècle ? Tu as le pouvoir de contrôler les arcades du temps ? »_

 _« C'est un de mes dons. »_ répond Aurora.

 _« Et quels sont tes autres pouvoirs ? »_ demande Camus intrigué.

Aurora : _« Psychokinésie, pyrokinésie, dons curatifs. »_ répond -elle.

 _« Alors tu es un chevalier de feu … »_ clame le Verseau.

Aurora hocha la tête.

 _« Mais où est entreposée ton armure? »_ demande Aldébaran.

 _« Dans mon temple ! Avant, nous devons apprendre à nous connaître. »_ Dit-elle. _« Tous les chevaliers d'Or doivent être en harmonie pour être accepté par la constellation du Serpentaire. »_ révèle Aurora aux chevaliers médusés.

Décidément, ce signe est bien compliqué. Peu importe tout viendra à qui sait attendre. Aurora propose à ses compagnons de visiter le Sanctuaire. Les Ors se laissent guider non sans à priori par leur collègue. Lorsqu'ils arrivent en face de la maison du Poisson, Aurora s'adresse à Aphrodite :

 _« Nous avons restauré ta maison comme elle était autrefois. Je sais à quel point tu attaches une certaine importance à l'architecture et à ton jardin. D'ailleurs dans tous vos temples, chevaliers, vous retrouverez vos effets personnels. La seule chose que nous avons rajoutée est votre signe zodiacal dans chacun des salons privés au-dessus de la cheminée.. »_ Révéla-t-elle au gardien du 12ème temple. _« Ha j'oubliais! Nous avons mis en place l'eau courante et l'électricité au Sanctuaire, grâce au fleuve plus bas. Après tout nous sommes au 21ème siècle… »_ Sous les yeux des guerriers médusés.

Aurora dit ensuite à Aphrodite : _« Je t'en prie c'est ta maison, prend le temps qu'il te faut. »_

 _« Je t'en remercie. Je m'y attarderai plus tard. Je continue la visite avec vous. »_ Répond le Poisson.

 _« A ta guise ! »_ termine Aurora.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils pénètrent dans les différents temples, un sentiment de nostalgie les parcours.

 _« Ou sont nos armures ? »_ demande alors Angelo.

 _« Dans leurs urnes au Palais, en attendant que vous vous rétablissiez complètement. »_

Saga constate de son côté que les escaliers menant aux maisons lui paraissent plus courts que dans ses souvenirs. Il en fit part à Camus et Shura, marchant à ses côtés.

Aurora confie : _« En tant de paix l'accès aux temples est plus facile. Le cosmo d'Athéna créée une illusion afin d'empêcher les envahisseurs d'atteindre la salle du trône rapidement et les fatiguer. De plus, nous pouvons nous téléporter à partir de la sixième maison.»_

Les Ors haussent les épaules. Ainsi, ils ne seront pas obligés de s'adonner à de longues escalades.

Lorsqu'ils franchissent la maison du Sagittaire, ils sentent un cosmo les défiant. Non loin de là, la maison du Serpentaire se dresse devant eux à quelques centaines de mètres seulement de celle du Capricorne, au bord de la colline, exclue des autres temples. Bordée par un chemin de dalles en marbre, le temple est similaire aux autres. Imposant, Olympien, en forme rectangulaire. L'entrée est surplombée par deux énormes serpents de chaque côté et un autre sur le toit avec deux yeux brillants. Il semble que ce dernier épie les chevaliers comme des proies.

La portugaise remarque l'étonnement de ses congénères : _« Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes des étrangers. Le premier chevalier était méfiant. Il ne se mêlait pas aux autres. Il semblerait que des restes subsistent dans mon temple ! »_

Quelle étrange histoire. Milo a eu du mal à détacher son regard des reptiles chevauchant le treizième temple. C'est comme s'il l'appelait. En franchissant le maison du capricorne, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Shura de retrouver la statue d'Athéna bénissant le guerrier par l'Excalibur dans sa demeure. Touché par l'attention, il ne dit rien. Peut-être fera-t-il preuve de complaisance à son égard dans un futur proche.

Arrivés en bas des douze maisons ils se dirigent vers la cour centrale ou se dresse une statue d'Athéna. Plus loin, le Colisée qui abrite les entraînements des jeunes guerriers. Les Ors reconnurent les chevaliers d'Argent présents : Dante de Cerbère et Capella du Cocher qui gèrent des combats entre apprentis. Un peu plus loin, Babel du Centaure et Asterion de la Meute s'occupent d'un autre groupe. A distance respectable, plus haut sur les marches bras croisés, Argol de Persée observe les recrues de son œil avisé, supervisant les entraînements et transmettant ses recommandations. A ses côtés se tient Jabu, assistant le chevalier dans sa tâche, s'entretenant à mi-voix avec son camarade. Certains Ors cherchent les autres du regard.

Aurora devine leur pensée : _« Seiya et les autres Bronzes Divins ont repris des vies normales. Ordre d'Athéna. Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait. »_

 _« Les Bronzes Divins ? »_

Tout était dit. Mu demande ce qu'ils sont advenus depuis tout ce temps.

 _« Seiya vit avec Shaina en Italie. Il s'occupe d'un orphelinat avec sa sœur Seika, qu'il a retrouvé après la bataille contre Hadès. Ils ont deux enfants ! »_

Les Ors sont heureux pour Seiya. Sans doute celui qui a le plus mérité cette nouvelle vie.

 _« Shun vit au Japon avec June. Il s'occupe de la Fondation Kido et représente Saori, notre réincarnation depuis que son Altesse vit au Sanctuaire. Ses fondations et ses affaires du temps de sa condition d'humaine lui tiennent à cœur. Elle souhaite poursuivre le travail de son défunt grand-père. C'est grâce à cette fondation que le Sanctuaire s'est modernisé. Shiryu quant à lui est au cinq pics avec son fils et Shunrei. Il a pris la relève de Dohko et est enseignant dans une école. »_

Camus intervient à son tour : _« Qu'en est-il de Hyoga, Aurora? »_

Cette dernière répond : _« Ton élève vit en Sibérie Oriental avec son épouse et ses filles. Ensemble ils travaillent pour la protection des Ours polaires. »_

Camus est surpris. Les Ours polaires ? Quelle idée. Mais après tout, c'est son choix.

Milo demande à Aurora : _« Et je suppose que le Chevalier Phénix fait route seul ?_

Le serpentaire sourit. Sa réputation de loup solitaire est universelle : _« C'est ce qui fait sa grande force. Aux dernières nouvelles, il vit non loin du Japon près de l'île de Kyushu avec son amie. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu vous retrouver dans les sphères du néant. Et Kanon, ton jumeau ..»_ en s'adressant à Saga, qui se languit déjà de son cadet.

Les Bronzes sont donc libérés de leur devoirs. Leurs ainés espèrent un jour les revoir.

Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années accourent en leur direction : _« Maître ! Vous êtes de retour de mission ! »_ Dit le jeune garçon, s'adressant manifestement au chevalier du Serpentaire.

 _« Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Rodrigue. »_ Puis, se tournant vers ses acolytes, _« Je vous présente un de mes apprentis qui aspire à l'armure d'argent du Loup. »_

Le jeune-homme s'agenouille face à ces derniers : _« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ! Maître Aurora_ _a tant fait d'éloges à votre sujet ! »_

Aiolia s'approche du futur chevalier : _« Je suis Aiolia, chevalier du Lion. »_

Ce dernier s'agenouille. _« Seigneur du lion .. Seigneurs chevaliers..»_

Aurora lui fit signe de se relever : _« Rodrigue, ne t'ai-je pas dit d'être moins formalisé sur les protocoles ?»_

 _« Oui Maître. »_ et rajouta : _« Je suis ravi que vous puissiez retrouver des compagnons d'armes, vous qui vous languissiez du silence dans les douze maisons ! »_

 _« C'est vrai, il était temps. »_ répond le Serpentaire en souriant.

Camus : _« Qui surveillait nos temples durant toutes ces années ? »_

 _« Moi._ » répond Aurora.

Milo : _« Comment fonctionnais-tu pour veiller sur le chemin des Douze maisons ? »_

 _« Souvent je me postais à la maison du Bélier. Quand je partais, Doko s'en chargeait suppléé par les Argents. Et quand je restais dans ma maison, j'établissais un champ de force devant les escaliers de la première maison.»_

 _« Un champ de force ? De quelle manière ? »_ demande Shaka intrigué.

 _« Les techniques d'illusion du Serpentaire. Je possède une lance et celle-ci peut agir selon mon bon-vouloir, comme suspendre le temps quelques instants. »_

 _« Intéressant. »_ concéda la Vierge.

 _« J'ignorais qu'une femme pouvait être si technique. Et tu as encore d'autres pouvoirs cachés ? »_ lâcha Angelo.

 _« Je peux supprimer tes cinq sens. »_

La réponse fut tranchante. Aurora commençait à perdre patience avec le sexisme du Cancer. Ce dernier se raidit lorsqu'il sentit le cosmo du Serpentaire englober les lieux. Les autres Saints le percevait nettement.

 _« Maître ? »_ fit le jeune aspirant, et murmura derrière sa main aux Ors : _« Si j'étais le Seigneur du Cancer, j'éviterai de provoquer Dame Aurora sur ce sujet. La colère du Serpentaire est connue de tous les Royaumes et est redoutable ! »_

La groupe d'hommes lèvent un sourcil. Jamais ils n'avaient rencontré de femme avec une telle réputation.

 _« Je t'ai parfaitement entendu gamin. »_ riposta le Serpentaire.

 _« Et avant le retour des Argents ? »_ repris Shura pour changer de sujet, _« Comment faisiez-vous ? »_

Aurora se tourna vers le Capricorne : _« Marine et les Bronze, aidé par les gardes. »_

 _« Depuis quand as-tu ton armure ? »_ questionne Saga.

 _« L'année de mes quinze ans. Une femme chevalier prétendant à l'armure d'or ne peut l'obtenir avant cet âge. Athéna est resté stricte là-dessus. »_

Aiolia : _« Et quel âge as-tu ? »_

Aurora ria de bon cœur : _« Ce n'est pas une question à poser à une jeune-femme ! »_

Le Lion d'or paru légèrement confus. Le Serpentaire fit néanmoins _: « La plaisanterie fait partie de mon caractère.»_ puis de poursuivre : _« J'ai 20 ans. »_

 _« Alors tu es la plus jeune d'entre nous. »_ constata Camus.

 _« Effectivement. La petite sœur que vous allez supporter ! »_

Les chevaliers abordèrent un petit sourire si on ne compte les grimaces de Masque de Mort. Cette fille est joyeuse, décalée. Cela va les changer grandement dans leur quotidien.

Aurora pris congés de son apprenti : _« Viens me voir demain à la première heure à mon Temple.»_

 _« J'y serais. Je retourne m'entraîner, le Seigneur Argol m'attend. Bonne matinée à vous tous. »_

Assis sur les marches du Colisée, Shaka demande à Aurora combien d'élèves a-t-elle en main.

 _« Trois. Dont une très prometteuse… »_ Elle marque une pause puis désigne une jeune-fille, _« C'est Mia. Elle a un enseignement différent des autres. Je l'entraîne depuis cinq ans. »_

 _« Elle a une puissance très importante par rapport aux autres. »_ constate Saga.

Les autres Saints sentent l' _aura_ développé de l'adolescente de treize ans. Ils remarquent ses capacités de déplacements à la vitesse de la lumière.

Aurora : _« Mia est au-dessus des autres, je l'ai toute de suite détectée quand je l'ai amené au Sanctuaire. De plus elle manie l'arc et les flèches comme personne ici. »_

Cette fille est archer ? Aiolia qui comprend en visualisant les attaques de Mia, rétorque : _« Alors se pourrait-il qu'elle concoure pour .. ? »_

Aurora termina sa phrase : _« Oui Aiolia, Mia est bientôt prête pour devenir l'une de nôtre. Je la forme pour qu'elle endosse l'armure du Sagittaire de ton frère. Qui veille sur elle comme il l'a fait pour Seiya. »_

Aiolia est touché au fond de lui. L'âme d'Aiolos est toujours là pour aider les jeunes chevaliers doués. Aurora fonde beaucoup d'espoirs sur cette jeune-fille. Les Saints l'observent quelques minutes. La portugaise n'a pas exagéré sur les capacités de cette jeune-fille, elle est très rapide et puissante. Alors une autre femme se joindrons à eux et se fait désirer pour porter la 9ème armure ? Mia fit un signe de la main à son maître avant de reprendre l'entraînement.

En fin de matinée ils se rendent aux quartiers des Argents. Non loin de là, le camp d'entraînement des femmes. Elles peuvent être chevaliers, aspirantes, bras-droit des Bronzes ou des Argents.

 _« Le tout est qu'elles sachent se battre et protéger Athéna et se protéger elles-mêmes. »_ explique Aurora. _« Je prends personnellement la charge de ce camp. Je sélectionne les meilleures candidates pour le Sanctuaire, pour la Garde rapprochée d'Athéna et protéger les civiles. J'ai fait établir un traité punissant les violences faites aux femmes. Aucune n'en ressort sans mon autorisation. Elles doivent être fortes et ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. »_

Le chevalier du Serpentaire semble très sensible à la condition féminine.

En reprenant le chemin des douze maisons pour le déjeuner, les Ors discutent entre eux. Aurora en tête tend l'oreille sur les bavardages alimentés par son intervention. A son grand étonnement, les chevaliers ne dirent rien de péjoratif si on ne compte pas le dédain d'Angelo, ils doivent bien admettre que le Sanctuaire est plein de vivacité et de détermination. Aurora souffle intérieurement. Première épreuve passée. Elle sait bien que ses acolytes sont formatés comme elle : rester digne. Même si certains comme Aiolia, Milo, Angelo ou Aldébaran ont plus de facilités à exprimer leurs sentiments.

Aurora entend soudain son nom scandé par une voix familière : _« Aurora ! Nous t'attendions, que fais-tu ? »_

C'est le chevalier d'Argent Spartan. Abordant le groupe, il salue les Ors et se tourne vers son amie : _« Aurais-tu omis de nous dire que tu partais en promenade avec tes compagnons? »_

Aurora mis la main devant sa bouche, réalisant son erreur : _« Par Athéna ! J'ai complétement oublié ! Pardonnes-moi. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.»_

Spartan : _« Il n'est pas trop tard pour te joindre à nous. »_

Aurora : _« C'est d'accord. »_ Puis s'adressant aux Ors : _« Le repas promet d'être succulent.»_

Spartan rajouta : _« Ça serait un honneur de vous avoir parmi nous. »_

Les dix guerriers se regardent. Saga hoche la tête et Aphrodite répond : _« C'est entendu. »_

Le clan fait route vers le quartier des Argents qui ont installé une grande table à l'ombre d'un conifère. Se mêler entre chevaliers de différents rangs, en voilà une première. Voyant leur homologue dorée débarquer avec les Ors, les Argents n'en furent pas moins étonnés. Le premier à les accueillir est le chevalier Capella qui propose de rajouter des couverts. Aurora fait en sorte que chacun se mélange au groupe afin de renforcer les liens. Ce n'est pas pour autant que les conversations fusent. Elle sait que tout cela ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain.

Le chevalier Dante intervient : _« Aurora, tu nous a toujours pas dit comment s'est déroulé ta mission ? »_

Babel : _« Elle vient de récupérer. Laisse-lui le temps de reprendre ses marques. »_

Dante : _« C'est vrai, l'environnement doit être différent dans le Royaumes des Ombres. »_

Aurora: _« Exact. J'ai passé ces derniers jours à dormir comme une marmotte ! »_

C'est alors que les Saints d'Ors saisissent la situation. Saga, lui demande : _« Alors c'est toi qui était l'envoyée du Sanctuaire au Royaume d'Hadès ? »_

Aurora: _« Oui. J'y ai passé un semestre entier. »_

Aphrodite : _« Nous sommes curieux de connaître tes impressions. »_

Aurora: _« Et bien … Je ne peux pas dire que les guerriers du Seigneur Hadès furent ravis de me voir ! »_

Ses camarades n'en sont pas étonnés. Elle a dû faire preuve d'une énorme volonté pour se rendre là-bas de façon neutre et passive. Tous écoute son récit.

 _« Le Seigneur Hadès a été très conciliant. Je n'ai ressenti aucune amertume ou quoique ce soit d'autre à mon égard. La paix est instaurée et lorsque je suis partie, j'ai renforcé les liens._ _Le plus difficile fut les premiers jours. Les Spectres ont tenté de m'intimider. Ceux de hauts rangs sont restés à l'écart. Néanmoins, voyant le travail que je fournissais pour rebâtir les prisons et enfermer les âmes égarées, ils m'ont accordé leur confiance. Cependant .. »_ S'arrête-t-elle un instant, « _Les plus récalcitrants à convaincre étaient les juges. Ils ne m'ont rien laissé passer. Surtout Rhadamanthe ! Il est inflexible et je me suis retenue plusieurs fois de lui faire manger son casque ! »_

Les Argents ricanent. Les Ors ont du mal à s'imaginer travailler avec ce Juge, alors devoir le supporter.

Capella : _« Laisses-moi deviner, on a failli éviter une guerre sainte ? »_

Aurora : _« C'est peu dire … J'ai perdu patience lorsque Minos m'a ouvertement provoqué en duel. Il me cherchait depuis des jours ..»_

Cette femme a voulu se battre contre le Griffon ? Angelo lui clame : _« Et bien ! Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux ! »_

 _« Ils sont si orgueilleux. Affronter Minos ne m'inquiétait pas plus que cela, je l'aurais de toute façon battu. »_ dit-elle sans sourciller en reprenant une bouchée de son plat.

Quelle arrogance cette femme chevalier. Ils auraient bien aimé voir ça.

 _« Pourquoi t'as-t-on envoyée et pas un autre chevalier ?_ » demande alors Saga.

 _« Grâce à mes pouvoirs temporels et télépathiques. Et mon_ « cercles de flammes _» est également très efficace pour capturer les prisonniers évadés. »_

Les Ors réfléchirent quelques instants. En effet, la Portugaise était le meilleur choix possible.

 _« A la fin du premier mois, les juges ont été moins antipathiques et nous avons pu nous associer sans nous entretuer et … sans arrière-pensées ! »_

 _« Où veux-tu en venir ? »_ questionne le chevalier Asterion.

Dante : _« Je vois …! »_

Les Ors se demandèrent bien de quoi il en retourne.

Babel exulte : _« L'un d'eux te courtisait ? »_

Alors c'était ça ? Les Saints d'Ors attendent une réponse à cet affront.

 _« … Certains ont bien failli s'en brûler les ailes. »_ dit-elle assurément.

Ses camarades en restent sans voix.

 _« Rhadamanthe m'a fait comprendre que malgré l'estime qu'il a pour ma mission envers son Seigneur, il était ravi que je reparte sur Terre. Selon lui, je tourmentais ses hommes. Quel idiot ce Spectre ! Oser m'insulter parce que je suis une femme. »_

Les Ors faillirent s'étouffer. Et en plus d'être effrontée, elle se vante ouvertement d'avoir été une fascination pour leurs anciens ennemis.

La brune a remarqué les quelques têtes indignées : _« Chevaliers, je ne voulais pas être inconvenante. Mes mots vont parfois plus vite que je ne réfléchis.»_

Angelo _: « Tu es bien téméraire. En y repensant, je ne suis pas surpris, tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu veux en plus d'être une charmante guerrière avertie. »_

Aurora: _« Angelo, je prends cela pour un compliment.»_

Puis, elle se lance dans une tirade dont elle seule à le secret : _« A présent chers amis, j'aimerais lever un toast. Je fais partie de cette génération qui n'a vécu ce que vous avez pu endurer. Cependant, nous sommes tous frères d'armes et nous avons eu nos combats à mener. Peu importe le métal de notre armure. Tout ceci nous rapproche. Sachez que c'est le souhait d'Athéna et je lui ai fait le serment de réunir symboliquement tous les guerriers de ce lieu sacré. Nous avons besoin des uns des autres. Foi de Serpentaire, je ne quitterai point ce monde sans avoir accompli mon devoir ! Pour Athéna ! »_

Les chevaliers répondent à son discours en levant leurs verres. Argol de Persée intervient : _« Lorsque les Dieux nous ont accordé cette nouvelle vie, nous les Argents nous nous sommes longuement interrogé. Nous avons dû se battre contre nos propres démons pour avancer avant de mériter à nouveau nos armures. Mes frères et moi-même sommes reconnaissants envers le Chevalier du Serpentaire. Grâce à son obstination, nous sommes des guerriers en paix. Au nom de tous nous t'en remercions et nous souhaitons une prospérité égale aux Chevaliers d'Or. »_

Aldébaran finit par se lever : _« Merci Aurora_ _pour ton implication. Nous constatons que tu es très estimée. Nous ferons au mieux pour respecter les souhaits d'Athéna. Et j'aimerais rajouter personnellement qu'il me tarde de s'entraîner à tes côtés ! »_

Enfin quelqu'un qui la comprend ! Elle lève son verre en signe de reconnaissance. Aiolia imite son ami _._ Le Serpentaire répondit par un sourire. Angelo quant à lui n'avait qu'un désir : partir loin d'ici. Toutes ses bonnes paroles lui donnent la nausée. Shura, Saga, Camus et Shaka ont un hochement de tête. Ils préfèrent néanmoins la solitude de leur temple ! Milo et Mu offrent un sourire bienveillant a Aurora en guise de réponse. Aphrodite se contente d'un rictus.

Aurora remercie le Taureau et surtout Argol par un sourire qui lui répond par un regard non sans dissimulé une certaine lascivité. Les Saints dorés le constatent immédiatement. Ils ont observé le chevalier de Persée après son discours. Cette vision de ce dernier considérant Aurora les ont interloqué. Ce n'est pas commun comme comportement entre chevaliers. Les gardiens se regardent en silence.

Le déjeuner se termine dans de bonnes conditions. Les Ors assistent à des conversations euphoriques. Ils ont l'air d'être très proches, ce qui les étonne.

Aurora le remarque : _« Chers camarades, je suis sûre que vous n'avez jamais expérimenté les amitiés sincères entre Ors et Argents ! »_ en buvant son verre.

 _« En effet. »_ répondit Shura.

 _« Nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps d'y songer. »_ rajouta Milo.

Aldébaran _: « Chacun se tenait à son poste. »_

 _« Les temps changent ! »_ fit gentiment le Serpentaire.

Aphrodite : _« Depuis quand vous connaissez-vous ? »_ en parlant d'Aurora et des Argents.

 _« Environ trois ans._ » répond Dante.

 _« Comment se sont créée ces liens ? »_ demande Shaka, curieux.

Spartan : _« Aurora s'est occupé de nous à notre retour. Nous nous sommes rapidement bien entendus. »_

 _« Nous avons apprécié sa bonne-humeur et ses méthodes. Nous avons vite récupéré.»_ souffla Capella.

Asterion : _« Aurora a grandi au milieu d'autres Argents avant notre retour. Cela explique cet attachement qu'elle éprouve à notre égard. »_

 _« C'est vrai. Vous me connaissez bien. »_ constata la treizième.

Aiolia : _« C'est-à-dire ? Tu as reçu un entraînement en côtoyant les Argents ? »_

 _« Lorsque j'étais apprentie, Shion souhaitait le premier renforcer les liens entre les chevaliers. J'ai grandi dans cette atmosphère. Notre Pope ne voulait pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Et ça a bien fonctionné. Il nous a transmis cette solidarité. Aujourd'hui, n'importe quel chevalier actuel, comme moi qui a grandi au Sanctuaire, ne fait de différence entre un Or ou un Bronze. Seul le métal de notre armure nous différencie de nos tâches et de nos rangs. Tout est parfaitement naturel tous tant qu'il demeure du respect et de l'honnêteté. »_

Les Saints d'Or n'ont jamais été formaté ainsi. Une fois de plus, ils devront apprendre à cohabiter ensemble.

 _« Comment s'est déroulé votre « retour » ? »_ demande Aldébaran.

Babel : _« Je ne vous cache pas que nous étions étonnés de la présence d'Aurora comme la commandante en chef. Nous avions très tôt ressenti son puissant cosmo. Cela s'est fait assez naturellement. »_

 _« N'avez-vous pas été égaré par l'enseignement d'une_ Amazone _? »_ sorti Shaka dans toute sa splendeur, ce qui fit cracher Aurora dans son assiette.

 _« Quoi ? »_ Elle l'avait mauvaise. Les Ors comprirent que c'est un sujet sensible. Les Argents sourirent et Sirius mit une main amicale sur l'épaule du Serpentaire, fixant Shaka telle une Lionne.

 _« Ce qui compte c'est la confiance.»_

 _« Vraiment ? »_ repris la Vierge.

 _« Oui vraiment ! »_ répondit Aurora agacée.

Argol intervient sentant le Serpentaire de nouveau titillée : _« Saints d'Or, votre surprise est défendable, cependant, nous les Argents côtoyons des femmes chevaliers plus régulièrement. Nous les voyons comme des protectrices d'Athéna, des combattantes. »_

Aurora : _« Tu es mignon Argol mais je tiens à ma féminité quand même ! »_

Argol sourit. Il le sait mieux que personne.

Moses répond : _« Nous savons très bien que tu es fière d'être une femme, Aurora. »_

 _« Et la plus puissante, ne l'oubliez jamais. »_ lâcha-t-elle au nez et à la barbe des Ors.

 _« Ce n'est pas ton genre de baratiner !_ » commenta Spartan.

 _« Sauf si on me cherche… »_ en jetant un regard au coin à Shaka et Angelo.

Le repas repris son cours normalement, les échanges plus aisés mais surtout, tous se découvraient après des années passées à se côtoyer sans se connaitre.

Babel fit signe aux serviteurs qui ramenèrent un fabuleux gâteau de l'Hexagone dressé sur la table. _« Aurora tu nous promets de ne pas tout dévorer cette fois-ci ! »_

 _« J'ignore de quoi il en retourne mon ami ! »_ lui répond la jeune-femme.

Dante : _« Nous avons pensé que cela serait parfait pour ce premier jour ensemble pour la nouvelle année et ton retour, toi qui adore cette saveur, goinfre que tu es ! »_

Aurora rougit. Ce qui n'échappe pas aux Ors. L'ambiance est bonne enfant. Cette dernière n'en mène pas large lorsqu'ils tentent de la chahuter sur son attitude un peu trop philosophique à leur goût.

Asterion : _« Mon amie, tu es bien académique. Nous ne sommes pas en mission ou en entraînement devant tes apprentis. Tu tiens tant que cela à faire bonne figure devant tes confrères !? »_

Aurora : _« Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire ça ? »_

 _« Tu es plus posée que d'habitude ! »_ lui répond ce dernier.

 _« Je suis juste fatiguée. »_

 _« A d'autres ma belle ! »_ termine Moses sous les yeux surpris des Ors, peu habitués à ce genre de familiarités entre chevaliers.

Les Argents rient gaiement, provoquant leur camarade qui leur crache : _« Cessez donc de fanfaronner comme des paons ! »_ ce qui ne raisonne pas moins les chevaliers.

 _« On retrouve notre Serpentaire ! Au quart de tour ! »_ Rajoute Capella.

Après quelques secondes, Aurora se lève de sa chaise, agacée. Les Argents badinèrent, visiblement routiniers de la personnalité d'Aurora.

 _« Ne sois pas offensée, qui aime bien châtie bien ! »_ lui dit Sirius.

Argol avec prévenance : _« Si vous ne voulez pas subir le courroux du Serpent je vous conseille de vous taire ! »_ dit-il face de la guerrière. On dirait que Persée et le Serpentaire parlent par cosmo interposé.

Après quelques instants, cette dernière se rassoit: _« Très bien. On réglera cela au Colisée messieurs ! »_ Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

 _« Nous te n'en tenons pas rigueur, camarade… »_ Rassure Dante.

 _« Et bon anniversaire, Chevalier du Serpentaire ! »_ clame Asterion en levant son verre.

 _« C'est vrai ! A ta santé. »_ poursuit Misty du Lézard.

 _« Bon anniversaire Aurora ! »_ clame les Argents en cœur.

 _« Merci mes amis. »_ répond la treizième.

 _« Joyeux anniversaire à toi ! »_ fit à son tour Aldébaran, suivi des Ors.

 _« Tu es de quelle date ? »_ questionne Aphrodite.

 _« C'était il y a trois jours. »_

 _« Nous fêterons l'anniversaire d'un autre capricorne. N'est-ce pas Shura ? »_ assura la treizième.

Ce dernier affiche un léger sourire : _« Et que se passera-t-il chevalier ? Le Sanctuaire cesse toutes ses activités ? »_

 _« Quelle sarcasme ! »_ ricana Aurora, _« Mais c'est tout à fait cela ! »_

 _« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »_ réagit Angelo.

 _« Et pourquoi ne le serai-je pas ? J'ai proposé de fêter tous les anniversaires des chevaliers autour d'un geste. Même s'il y en a cinquante par jour. Athéna elle-même a approuvé ma requête ! »_

 _« Allons donc ! »_ enchérit Shura en buvant son verre.

 _« Cela fait partie des principes d'une grande famille unie. »_

 _« Si telle est la volonté d'Athéna … »_ dit Aiolia.

 _« Pour en revenir à votre amitié avec le chevalier Aurora .. »_ intervient Aphrodite, _« Quelle fut votre réaction lorsque vous avez appris qu'elle porte une armure d'or ? »_

La brune haussa un sourcil, _« Ça vous travaille hein ? »_ lâcha-t-elle.

 _« On veut connaitre leurs impressions. »_ fit Camus sans sourciller.

Dante répond aux gardiens dorés : _« Nous soupçonnions une puissance supérieure à la nôtre. »_

 _« Surtout que nous l'avons appris sur le champs de bataille, des semaines après notre rétablissement !_ » explique Babel.

 _« Tu ne leur as pas dit de suite ? Pour quelle raison ? »_ souffla Milo en direction d'Aurora.

 _« Je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde comme un or, un chef, mais une amie avant tout. J'ai été seule si longtemps.»_

Saga : _« Tu as évoqué un combat, Babel, vous vous êtes déjà battu avec Aurora ? »_

Les Argents hochèrent la tête.

 _« Oui. Le Serpentaire intervient rarement dans les combats. Lors d'une mission de reconnaissance au Moyen-Orient, nous avons été mis en difficulté par des éclaireurs qui maîtrisait la télépathie. C'est là que nous l'avons vu pour la première fois avec son armure. »_ explique Capella.

Spartan : _« Ces guerriers venaient d'un autre monde. Nous étions mal préparé.»_

 _« Comment s'est terminé la bataille ? »_ enchérit Shura.

 _« Je les ai tous terrassé en quelques minutes. »_ répond le Serpentaire en épluchant une orange.

Expression ahurie sur les visages des Saints dorés. Elle a dit cela de façon très atonique.

 _« Et de quelle façon ? »_ demande Camus.

 _« Aurora les a frappé et leur a envoyé son ''_ Venin du Serpentaire'' _. »_ répond Asterion.

 _« Quelle est cette attaque ? »_ fit Mu.

 _« C'est une technique qui consiste à tuer l'adversaire en lui injectant un poison, anéantissant ainsi ses sens, et étouffant ses système immunitaire. L'ennemi est immobilisé. Aucun n'a survécu à cette attaque. »_

 _« Quelle terrible technique. »_ commenta Aldébaran.

Dante : _« Pour l'avoir vu de nos propres yeux, nous confirmons. »_

Argol : _« Aurora maîtrise la télékinésie mieux que personne. »_

 _« Vous me flattez. Je ne suis plus seule, nous avons un maître en la matière. »_ en parlant du chevalier du Bélier.

Tout en finissant son verre, elle échange d'autres regards à Argol en minaudant. Depuis le début du repas, tous ont pu flairer une tension concupiscente entre les deux protagonistes. Quand les Argents prirent congés, les gardiens dorés observent Argol et Aurora en train de discuter non loin de là.

La médisance fuse …

 _« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? »_ clame Shura en regardant les deux chevaliers.

 _« De quoi parles-tu ? »_ lui demande Aiolia.

 _« Je crois qu'il parle de ce chevalier d'Argent et le Serpentaire ! »_ réplique Angelo.

 _« Qu'ont-ils fait qui t'a heurté ? »_ demanda Mu.

 _« Vous le savez autant que moi …. »_ Répond Shura.

 _« J'ai trouvé cela divertissant. Melle le Serpentaire cache son jeu ! »_ Peste Aphrodite

 _« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous regarde.»_ répond Aiolia.

 _« Ils sont probablement amis. Aiolia a raison, cela ne nous concerne pas. »_ Dit le Taureau.

 _« J'ai ressenti plus que de l'amitié en eux.. »_ ajouta Shaka qui se mêla à la conversation.

 _« Voyez comme le Chevalier de Persée tente de réprimer son désir pour cette enjôleuse ! »_ Constate Masque de Mort, qui fit bondir le chevalier de la Vierge et d'autres.

 _« Non mais regardez-les ! Vous en faites exprès ma parole ! »_ Termine Angelo.

 _« Cesses donc de raconter des absurdités. »_ Dit Saga.

 _« Quoi donc ? »_ fit Aurora, revenue entre temps.

 _« Des polémiques entre toi et le chevalier de Persée ! »_ répond Aphrodite.

Aurora fronce les sourcils. Prenant sur elle, elle s'exclame : _« Ne gaspillez pas votre énergie pour des futilités.»_

 _« Alors tu admets ? »_

 _« Quoi donc Angelo ? »_ répond Aurora.

 _« Ca suffit, pourquoi t'obstiner dans ce sujet ? »_ lui dit Milo.

 _« Il me semble que c'est à Aurora à qui je m'adresse ! »_ lui dit sèchement le Cancer. Milo fit mauvaise mine.

 _« Avez-vous fini tous les deux ?»_ Lui dit Aiolia.

 _« On a constaté une très grande entente entre toi et le chevalier Argol. »_ Dit doucement Saga.

 _« C'est embarrassant de discuter de cela avec vous. Nous nous connaissons depuis deux jours ! »_ Répond Aurora, _« Nous avons de l'affection l'un pour l'autre. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. »_

Titillé par la curiosité, Aphrodite demande à Aurora: _« Cela n'est pas délicat ce genre de relation avec un chevalier d'un rang sous-jacent au tient ?»_

 _« Elle nous a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étaler sur le sujet ! »_ dit Angelo.

 _« Et pourquoi ? Nous ne faisons rien de mal. Et il est hors de question que je renonce à mon armure. »_

 _« Parles-tu de cette charte selon laquelle une femme chevalier doit aimer quelqu'un d'un rang supérieur sous peine d'être récusée ? »_ dit Shaka.

 _« Si je dois épouser un mâle, autant me faire dévorer toute suite par Cerbère ! »_ Fulmine-t-elle en plein visage de ces congénères. Angelo a raison, cette femme est une tigresse.

 _« Tu sembles être une femme chevalier très avertie sur le sujet ! »_ lui dit-il.

 _« Je côtoie un environnement très masculin depuis l'enfance. J'apprécie grandement leur compagnie, pour le reste, comme disait ma grand-mère, les hommes ne servent qu'à une chose, à chauffer le lit en plein hiver ! »_

Les Ors ouvrirent de grands yeux. Ce chevalier du Serpentaire est effrontée et a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle veut. Ils vont avoir du mal à se faire à leur nouvelle sœur d'arme mais ils savent aussi que si elle est là, c'est qu'elle s'est battue durement pour sa place.

Dans l'après-midi ils poursuivent leur visite du Sanctuaire. Aurora a mis en place un orphelinat non loin de Rodorio séparant l'endroit sacré du village. De tout jeunes enfant promis à un grand avenir, ou enfants de chevaliers se côtoient gaiement.

 _« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous formons la prochaine génération. Athéna souhaite que le Domaine Sacré aient de futurs protecteurs issus de sang de chevaliers. Ce n'est pas une obligation, disons que c'est plus logique si les enfants proviennent directement à la source.»_

Saga, faillant de ne pas comprendre : _« Aurora, tu es en train de nous dire que la Princesse Athéna autorise les enfantements au sein même du Sanctuaire ? »_

 _« C'est déjà arrivé ! Et c'est plus simple que de partir à la recherche d'apprentis aux quatre coins du monde. Si un futur chevalier naît directement ici, il sera très tôt formaté. Je ne vous apprend rien en vous disant que plus le cosmo s'élève tôt mieux c'est.»_

Shaka : _« Où veux-tu en venir ? Que nous devrons nous aussi nous accomplir à cette tâche en concevant la relève du Sanctuaire ? »_

Angelo : _« Par tous les Dieux ! »_

Aurora sourit par tant de d'obscurantisme : _« Notre déesse désire que nous formions une alliance de chevaliers et le mieux est que cela soit interne. Quoique de plus formidable qu'un enfant issu d'un puissant guerrier viennent grossir nos troupes ? »_

Mu : _« Alors Athéna autorise les relations entre chevaliers ? Je pensais que cela était à éviter.»_

Le bélier pose une question très judicieuse. Aurora lève les yeux au ciel. Les Saints d'Or sont plus rigides qu'elle ne le pensait. ( _« Ils sont tellement coincés dans leur morale ! »)_

 _« C'était toléré. Beaucoup de chevaliers aspiraient à rester purs. Soit. Athéna souhaite que nous soyons épanouis. Ne vous méprenez pas, on vous demande pas d'engrosser des femmes ! »_ pouffa-t-elle.

Ses collègues en restent estomaqué. Décidément, c'est le jour des révélations en tout genre. Ils en auraient presque une migraine.

 _« Hum .. Voir courir des morveux partout dans le Sanctuaire ne me dit rien qui vaille ! »_ claqua le Cancer, toujours sarcastique.

 _« Il y a déjà eu des naissance, Angelo. »_ répondit Aurora.

 _« A qui fais-tu référence ? »_ questionne Milo.

 _« Le chevalier de Bronze Nachi fut le premier à apporter un enfant béni par Athéna, issu de sa relation avec Katya, chevalier de Bronze de la Couronne Boréale. Leur fils a six ans. Il a commencé ses premiers entraînements l'année dernière.»_

 _« Et y'en a t-il d'autres ? »_ demande Shura, dubitatif.

 _« Oui ! »_ répond le Serpentaire, appréciant visiblement les enfants, _« Merio chevalier de la Coupe a deux enfants avec une guérisseuse. Moses est marié à une civile travaillant à Rodorio, avec qui il a une fille. Il ne reste plus qu'à vous y mettre chevaliers d'Or ! Nous devons former des gardiens quand nous serons trop vieux pour assurer ! »_ plaisanta Aurora, sous le regard médusés de ses compagnons.

 _« Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses en treize ans … »_ constate Aldébaran.

 _« Et qu'en est-il de toi ? Tu parles de futurs serviteurs du Sanctuaire. N'as-tu pas le souhait de former des enfants exceptionnels ? Puisque les femmes chevaliers .. semble renoncer à l'abstinence.»_ questionna Shaka, prudent sur le sujet.

Tous se retournèrent vers le Serpentaire.

 _« Vous me voyez me coltiner des marmots sur le chemin des douze maisons ? »_ riposta-t-elle, _« Nous sommes peut-être des femmes libres mais si je dois un jour donner un enfant au Sanctuaire, il faudra s'accrocher pour me prendre mon âme ! »_

 _« Tu devrais tenter l'expérience avec le chevalier de Persée alors … »_ se moqua Aphrodite.

 _« Aphrodite ! »_ clama Shura.

 _« Je n'en suis pas offensée. J'ai l'habitude des railleries de mes camarades. »_

 _« Pourquoi donc ? »_ questionna Camus.

 _« Sans doute sont-ils amusés par mon attitude totalement paradoxale en matière de relations personnelles. »_ souria t-elle.

Shaka, visiblement ouvert au dialogue ne renonce pas à sa quête de réponses à _la_ question : _« Tu ne pratiques pas donc l'ascétisme ? Je suppose que ceci n'est plus au goût du jour des femmes chevaliers. »_

 _« J'ai une tête à faire abstinence ? »_ balança Aurora à la Vierge, qui avait bien envie de lui retirer son sens de la parole, tant il fut indigné.

Les autres n'en furent légèrement … ahuris. Ils ne savent pas ce qui les choque le plus : que cette jeune-femme revendique son statut de chevalier émancipée et qu'elle n'y voit là un bien-être tout à fait anticonstitutionnel au sein du Domaine sacré, ou qu'elle n'en trouve rien à redire. Et qui est plus est, ils la croyait vierge comme toutes les femmes chevaliers. Vu son caractère c'est peu probable.

 _« Je vois, tu préfères te vouer au libertinage. N'est-ce pas pernicieux ? »_ dit la Vierge sans sourciller.

Aurora en rit : _« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi Shaka ! Mais soit, tu sembles si intéressé par le sujet je vais te répondre : rien ne me fera jamais détourner de mon devoir de chevalier. Je ne dis pas que je suis un exemple. Shion me rappelle à l'ordre. Il parait que j'exagère parfois… »_ s'esclaffe le Serpentaire.

Les Saints d'Or en avaient la bouche ouverte. Aurora est vraiment un chevalier impertinent.

 _« Tu es très inconvenante. Je vais prier pour toi ! »_ lui dit Shaka en refermant les yeux.

Cette dernière, le sourire aux lèvres : _« Grand bien t'en fasse ! »_

 _« Shaka ! »_ intervient Aiolia, _« Aurora semble être un éminent chevalier, le reste ne sous concerne pas. »_

Milo : _« Tu avoueras que c'est peu commun et nous surprend quelque peu. »_ sourit le Scorpion.

 _« J'ai toujours agi selon mon instinct et les enfants ne font pas parti de mes projets. Car je vais probablement mourir très jeune alors à quoi s'embêter ? »_

Elle a dit cela de façon tout à fait naturelle et responsable. Et ça, seul un vrai chevalier peut le comprendre. Aurora est d'abord là pour anéantir une grande menace. Sur le coup, ils se turent.

 _« Ne le prenez pas mal, je trouve que vous êtes tellement stricts sur votre statut et ce code de conduite du parfait petit chevalier ! Nous sommes peut-être des surhommes mais surtout des humains, et vous en avez oublié le principal : vivre et laissez vivre ! Athéna est la Déesse de l'espoir et de la sagesse, comment pourrait-elle nous empêcher d'aimer si nous défendons cette cause ?»_ leur affirme-t-elle, assise sur un rocher.

Le groupe ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque. Depuis deux jours, il est vrai qu'ils ne lui ont pas accordé le bénéfice du doute. Le silence fuse et même Angelo regarde ailleurs.

Aldébaran intervient : _« Aurora, si tu nous as trouvé offensants, nous en sommes navrés. »_

 _« Tu nous trouves réellement stricts ? »_ demande Shura.

Aurora hocha la tête : _« Franchement, le mot est faible. Spartiate convient le mieux. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une arène et me faire bientôt dévorer par des fauves. »_ Les Saints furent confus.

Milo : _« Nous sommes navrés si tu as eu ce sentiment. »_

Saga : _« Il y a tant de choses à assimiler. Nous devons nous familiariser avec ce nouveau mode de vie et cela ne se fera pas du jour au lendemain. »_

 _« Je suis là pour ça. Mais détendez-vous : Je ne vais pas vous manger, et je ne changerai pour rien au monde. Je gère ce Domaine depuis des années. Et je vous avouerai que j'aimerais souffler dans de bonnes conditions avec mes nouveaux frères. Soyons solidaires. Méditez là-dessus ! »_

Aiolia : _« Tu peux compter sur nous. Et j'aimerais te remercier au nom de tous d'avoir contribuer à notre résurrection. »_

Shura : _« C'est vrai. Nous n'avons pas pu en discuter. Au nom de mes camarades, merci.»_ en lui serrant la main.

 _« Je n'étais pas seule, Kanon et Ikki étaient à mes côtés. »_

Ils se regardent tous un moment puis elle sourit, satisfaite.

 _« Bon, maintenant que les choses sont claires, suivez-moi je vais vous montrer dans notre Q.G en cas de conflits et le déroulement des journées. »_

Elle explique aux Saints l'organisation des fameux jours de repos évoqués par Shion la veille :

 _« Avant votre retour, nous faisions en sorte que des Argents veillent sur les Sanctuaire lors de mon absence ou celle de Dohko. Si une alerte était donnée, je me rendais immédiatement au Sanctuaire. »_

 _« Lorsque tu parles d'absences, de quoi s'agit-il ? »_ demande alors Aldébaran.

 _« La plupart du temps de missions spécifiques que je dois exécuter. Les Argents et des Bronzes me secondent pour les autres tâches. »_ Lui répond-elle.

Milo : _« Nous avons constaté un lieu très récent aux abords de l'Arène ce matin ? »_

 _« Il s'agit d'un centre d'entraînement moderne pour les aspirants chevaliers et les apprentis. Cela comprend des équipements plus contemporains que le reste du Sanctuaire pour permettre à ces derniers d'être performants sur le plan physique. Une espèce de salle de sport pour futurs chevaliers désirant rester constants. »_ explique le Serpentaire.

Camus la questionne : _« Comment avez-vous réunis les fonds nécessaires pour établir ce lieu ? »_

 _« Grâce à diverses animations en dehors du Sanctuaire. »_ répond-elle.

 _« Des animations ? Quels genres ? »_ Demande Shura.

 _« Et bien ... Cela fait aussi parti de mes missions.»_ affirme la jeune-femme.

 _« Peux-tu être plus explicite ? »_ fit Saga, perplexe.

 _« Cela n'est pas du ressort de l'Ordre de la Chevalerie. C'est une distraction qui m'est chère et permet de réunir des capitaux complémentaires pour le Sanctuaire. »_ Confie t'elle.

Voyant leurs mines dubitatives, elle tente de se justifier avec sarcasme : _« Chevaliers, je ne fais pas de courbettes avec mon armure pour amuser la galerie des touristes ! Cela serait indigne de mon rang.»_

Aiolia la questionne à son tour : _« Mais, comment fais-tu pour apporter tant de richesse en ce lieu ? »_

Aurora soupira : _« J'ai une grande passion en dehors des combats. Peu de gens sont informés. Mis à part bien-sûr notre Seigneur Shion, Athéna et quelques chevaliers d'Argent. »_

 _« Comment parviens-tu à séparer cela de ta vie de chevalier ? »_ Questionne Aphrodite.

Le Poisson n'a pas tort et les Ors attendent une réponse précise.

 _«A l'égard du Sanctuaire, je suis transparente avec vous. C'est un devoir que nous devons respecter afin de maintenir notre communauté. »_ Elle marque une pause puis dit ensuite : _« Ce qui advient en dehors d'Athéna ne doit soucier que moi. Mais je vous apprendrai à vous détendre ! »_ Sourie-t-elle.

 _« Soit.. »_ Répond Aiolia. Cela a éveillé la curiosité des Saints d'Or. Peut-être qu'un jour ils sauront.

 _« Aurora, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour nous entraîner ? »_

C'est le chevalier du verseau, impassible, qui vient de la questionner en la fixant sans la quitter des yeux. Le Serpentaire, prenant cela pour un énième défi n'en tient pas rigueur.

 _« Tout d'abord, Camus, saches que la résurrection vous a affecté bien plus que je ne le pensais. Cela demande énormément d'énergie à votre âme.»_

Ça va de soi. Les Saints comprirent que tout cela sera laborieux mais indispensable.

 _« Je ne serais pas seule à vous léguer de bons conseils. Lors de mes absences, Doko me suppléera ainsi qu'un grand maître de Jamir, que tu dois connaître Mü. »_ en affichant un sourire malin.

Ce dernier intervient : _« J'ignore de qui tu parles. »_

 _« Voyons Mü, as-tu oublié ton apprenti ? »_

Mü n'a jamais fait de tel mais il est vrai que son disciple lui a manqué et qu'il a beaucoup pensé à lui et son devenir lorsqu'il a senti la mort l'emporter.

Il demande à Aurora : _« Qu'en est-il de Kikki, Aurora ? »_

 _« C'est un grand guerrier. Il aurait pu prétendre à l'armure du Bélier mais il l'a toujours dit :_ « Cette cloth est celle de Maître Mü. » _On dirait bien qu'il avait raison. »_

Puis de reprendre, _« Il répare des armures à Jamir. C'est lui qui a rebâtît les 88 armures si on ne compte pas la mienne et celle du Sagittaire. Il a 21 ans maintenant.»_

Mü n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Son élève a l'âge qu'il avait lorsqu'il a quitté ce monde, il y a une dizaine d'années. Le Bélier est très fier de lui.

 _« Merci pour ces informations, Aurora, j'espère le revoir. »_

La fin d'après-midi se prolonge paisiblement entre visites et rencontres, retrouvailles avec d'anciennes connaissances. Puis l'Elite est remontée au Palais du Pope pour dîner ensemble. Aurora leur explique maintenant qu'ils sont réveillés, il va falloir qu'elle et les autres s'occupe d'eux, informer de ce qui s'est passé durant leur longue absence. A côté de ça, il faut aussi qu'elle s'occupe de la protection du Sanctuaire, des missions, de l'entraînement des apprentis … Maintenant qu'ils y pensent, elle avait dû avoir un travail monstre durant les dernières années, avec la majorité des Chevaliers morts.

Le lendemain fut presque la même journée. Aurora confia les chevaliers à la Balance pour la suite des visites. La jeune-femme a été appelée en mission. Ainsi, les « revenants » purent profiter pour discuter entre eux de leurs impressions sur leur nouvelle collègue. Au Colisée où ils assistaient à des entraînements, ils ont pu échanger avec des soldats qui connaissent bien la treizième, ainsi que d'autres Argents qu'ils méconnaissent, dont le chevalier de la Coupe. Ils écoutèrent attentivement les différents récits des protagonistes.

Un soldat de haut rang raconte : _« Nous devions percer une ligne face à des guerriers moitié hommes moitié démons. Ils ne possédaient aucun cosmo mais une très grande agilité et un maniement des armes exemplaires. Ces soldats se nourrissait du sang des humains pour se régénérer. Aurora nous a encouragé alors que nous étions en sous-effectif et a foncé seule au-devant des troupes en nous hurlant de les exterminer. Elle en a tué une centaine à cheval et qu'avec une épée.»_

Les chevaliers d'Or se regardèrent. Depuis quand les Saints d'Athéna se battent avec des armes ?

Shura fronça les sourcils : _« Vous dites qu'elle les a terrassé avec une épée ? Athéna n'aime pas l'usage des armes ! »_

 _« Son Altesse l'autorise lors des batailles exceptionnelles. Nous avons eu plusieurs courtes guerres contre des guerriers chevronnés. Afin d'être égal en tout point de vue et respecter les règles de la Chevalerie, les Saints n'utilisaient leur cosmo qu'en cas de force majeur. Nous démontrions ainsi que l'Armée d'Athéna sait aussi se battre comme n'importe quel soldat. »_

 _« C'est aussi une nouveauté .. »_ pense presque pour lui-même Mu, les doigts sur le menton.

 _« Quand s'est déroulé cette bataille ? »_ Demande Milo.

 _« C'était il y a fort longtemps. Elle portait une armure de légionnaire, la protégeant de la tête aux pieds, ainsi qu'un casque intégral Spartiate recouvrant son visage. Elle a gardé cette tenue longtemps avant de devenir chevalier.»_ raconte un homme, _« Tous les Royaumes la craignait. Personne ne savait que c'était une femme qui nous menait aux victoires.»_

 _« Je vois. Une guerrière complète et expérimentée. »_ constata Shaka.

Milo : _« Vous a-t-elle encadrée dernièrement ? »_

 _« Pas depuis que les Saints d'Argent sont au Sanctuaire. Nous les accompagnons pour des missions. Le Seigneure Aurora n'intervient lors des cas compliqués. Mais nous l'avons déjà vu combattre avec son armure d'or à ses débuts. Nos ennemis la surnomme_ « la tueuse de mâles ».

Les différents chevaliers d'Or se regardent médusés. En même temps, ça ne les surprend pas.

 _« Cette notoriété est apparue lorsque son visage a été découvert sur les champs de bataille alors qu'elle n'était pas encore Saint. Les femmes portaient encore des masques. Même si le Seigneure Aurora ne le portait pas au Sanctuaire, le Grand Pope lui ordonnait de le mettre en attendant son armure. Il voulait préserver son chevalier, nous supposons. »_

Les neuf chevaliers d'Or étaient ahuris. Et en plus elle enfreignait les règles.

 _« Cette guerrière semble maîtriser plusieurs techniques de combat en dehors du cosmo. »_ commenta Saga.

 _« Aurora a été entraîné par un grand Maître Asiatique tout au long de son apprentissage. Son père spirituel Japonais. Grâce à lui, elle connaît les arts martiaux les plus chevronnés. Son entraînement a été complet jusqu'à celui de Maître Wilfried, son prédécesseur, le Serpentaire du 15ème siècle. Comme il vivait au temps médiéval, il a pu lui transmettre les règles du combat de la chevalerie basique au sein d'une troupe au côté d'un Grand Roi en Angleterre. »_

 _« C'est vrai, elle contrôle le temps aussi. »_ fit Aiolia.

 _« Son entraînement a été le plus long de l'histoire des chevaliers du Serpentaire. Entre le passé et le présent, elle frôle les deux siècles. »_ dit Merio.

 _« C'est énorme. »_ dit Angelo.

Milo concéda à son tour : _« En effet. »_

Aphrodite : _« Depuis quand commande-t-elle des troupes ? »_

 _« Je dirais autour de ses 13 ans. »_

 _« C'est très jeune. »_ constata Shura.

 _« Aurora a toujours fait plus que son âge. Au début elle était accompagnée de chevaliers expérimentés. Elle appris d'anciennes stratégies militaires et d'infanterie qui firent triompher les grandes armées. Elle a une compétence et un savoir de guerre et logistique important. Lorsqu'elle a eu son armure d'or, son statut fut officiel :_ « Commandante en chef des 88 chevaliers d'Athéna. » _mais_ _nos adversaires l'appellent_ « La femme Générale » _ou_ « La chef chevalier. » _Nous, on dit « Aurora »._

 _« Je n'ai jamais entendu de tel sur une Amazone. »_ s'étonna Angelo.

 _« Elle est une légende. Mais ne lui en parlez-pas.»_ averti un Soldat.

 _« Et très humble. »_ dit Aldébaran. _« Un sacré bout de femme. »_

 _« Ne lui dites pas ça non plus Seigneur Aldébaran. »_ ouvrit de grands yeux un garde.

Saga : _« Nous avons remarqué sa grande sensibilité sur le sujet. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la regarde comme une simple femme. »_

 _« Plutôt difficile de l'ignorer ! »_ maugréa le Cancer, _« Car si on résume le chevalier du Serpentaire, elle est tête brûlée, entêtée, libérée et féministe convaincue ! »_

 _« Et la plus belle de toutes … »_ ajouta un soldat rêveur, accoudé. Toutes les têtes se tournent vers ce dernier qui ne fait pas attention aux regards interrogateurs.

 _« Il n'a pas tort. »_ renchérit le Poisson, _« Cette jeune-femme a tout pour elle. Mais je l'attend au tournant au combat. Car nous, nous ne la méconnaissons sur ce terrain. »_

 _« Vous verrez rapidement à qui vous avez à faire, Saints d'Or. »_ souria Merio.

 _« Hum .. »_ dit Angelo, _« Il me tarde l'affronter. Elle est à l'air d'être bagarreuse. »_

Ils virent soudain une étoile filante partir du Temple du Serpentaire.

 _« On dirait que la demoiselle s'en va en mission … »_ dit Aldébaran.

Milo se rappelle avoir partagé sa première discussion avec Aurora le lendemain de sa mission. Les deux gardiens devançaient le groupe lors de la montée des marches menant au Palais et c'est lui qui ait venu vers la jeune-femme. Cela s'est fait naturellement entre eux.

 _« Puis-je t'accompagner ? »_

 _« Volontiers chevalier … »_ avait-elle répondu. _« Qu'as-tu pensé de ces journées en dehors de ton lit ? »_ plaisante-t-elle.

Milo : _« J'apprécie que tu prennes le temps de nous éclairer sur tout cela. »_

Aurora: _« Je t'en prie. Demain j'ai prévu une première séance d'entraînement avec les Argents. Nous irons en douceur. »_

Cette jeune-femme garde une certaine familiarité en plus d'être tout à fait agréable. Pas seulement parce qu'elle est la nouvelle partenaire d'arme mais aussi parce qu'il se sent bien en sa compagnie. Il sent un cosmo doux et bienveillant. Ils avaient échangé sur la terrasse du Palais, Aurora a su s'ouvrir au Scorpion.

 _« Quand as-tu intégré le Sanctuaire ? »_ lui avait-il demandé.

« _Oh ! Je devais avoir sept ans. C'est Shion qui m'a trouvé. »_

 _« Tu es aussi orpheline ? »_

 _« Oui. Mon père m'a abandonné, ma mère est morte en mettant au monde. J'ai été élevé par mes grands-parents. Et puis un jour leurs âmes s'en ait allées. Je me suis retrouvée livrée à moi-même. »_

 _« Comment le Seigneur Shion t'a-t-il retrouvé ? »_

 _« Grâce à mon cosmo. Je traînais avec d'autres enfants. On volait pour survivre. On m'a établi dans un Orphelinat. Je ne m'y sentais pas à l'aise.»_ poursuit-elle.

 _« Alors nous avons eu une enfance presque similaire .. . »_ lui dit Milo.

 _« Toi aussi tu étais un garnement qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête ? »_ rétorque Aurora.

Milo : _« J'ai donné du fil à retordre à certains. »_ abordant un petit sourire.

 _« J'aime les gens entiers Milo. Nous allons bien nous entendre ! »_ Blague-elle.

Milo ne s'est pas trompé à son sujet. Aurora est un chevalier juste et bon. Ce côté décalé qui la rend attachante. Il ressent une grande sensibilité. Comme un volcan prêt à exploser. Il le sait car il est du même caractère. Il ne tarde de la voir se battre. Il examinait Aurora s'exprimer lorsqu'ils échangent. Il se souvient qu'il avait plusieurs fois perdu le fil car il s'est attardé sur son visage. Il découvrait de grands yeux foncés éclatants, des expressions naturelles, ses fossettes attachantes, une bouche bien dessinée et pleine, l'odeur de sa peau sucrée qu'il pouvait discerner sans encombre. Ils étaient assis sur les marches de la terrasse à refaire le monde. C'est comme si tout avait cessé de tourner. Il aurait voulu que cette soirée ne s'arrête jamais. Ils s'étaient compris dès le premier mot. Leur manière de pensée, de réfléchir était pratiquement identique. Chacun arrivait à lire entre les lignes de l'autre. Le chevalier Aiolia a fini par les rejoindre et ils ont discuté jusque tard dans la nuit.

Au fil des semaines, c'est arrivé de plus en plus fréquemment. Milo et Aurora se sont rapprochés. Une grande amitié s'est fondée entre eux. ils s'entrainaient ensemble, font des tours de gardes, des missions. Milo supervise l'enseignement des apprentis lorsqu'elle s'absente. Et un jour, il se surpris à s'attarder secrètement sur les courbes de sa nouvelle amie alors qu'elle se baignait au lac. Il se gifla mentalement. C'est indigne de son rang de regarder une femme de cette manière. Au fil du temps il se ravisait pensant que c'est naturel : Aurora est d'un beauté sans égal. Les autres Ors ont constaté cette camaraderie réciproque. Camus surprit un jour le Scorpion bloquant sur la gardienne en pleine session de yoga. Milo a développé pour elle des sentiments beaucoup plus profonds en apprenant à la connaître : il en est tombé fou amoureux mais s'efforçait de le cacher. Tout cela ne lui était jamais arrivé et il préférait rester fier. Comprenant la passion que son ami éprouve à l'égard d'Aurora, Camus l'a mis en garde de ce genre de relations entre chevaliers. Faillant de ne pas comprendre, Milo ne l'a pas écouté. Aujourd'hui, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du…


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

 _Le bien-fondé d'Aurora_

 ** _Retour en avril 2007, Sanctuaire_**

Milo contemple Aurora attristée. La jeune-femme ôte les épaulettes de son armure, son plastron et baisse la tête, comme si elle ne la méritait plus. Ebranlé par tant de sensibilité, le brun la serre naturellement contre sa poitrine. Il sent son cœur battre à tout rompre. Est-ce son propre organe qui s'ébranle de cette façon ? La main de son amie n'a pas quitté la chevelure foncée du Scorpion, entortillant au passage quelques mèches de ses doigts. Les yeux clos, elle semble plus sereine. Elle sent bon. Tous les sens du Grecque sont en éveil. Milo s'efforce de refouler ses désirs pour Aurora depuis tant de temps. Il comprend que c'est partagé.

Jusqu'où irait-il pour ces yeux étincelants, pour ces boucles soyeuses, pour ces courbes affolantes pressées contre lui ? Pour qu'elle lui appartienne, corps et âme ? En ce jour il ne souhaite plus se poser la moindre question. Tout. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour la posséder. Sauf peut-être sa fidélité envers Athéna. Mais cela, heureusement, ça n'était pas en jeu. Il regrette tant de lui avoir résister aussi longtemps, de l'avoir repousser par crainte de représailles sur leur amitié.

La tendresse du Scorpion se fait plus insistante. Il la veut. Là maintenant. Il n'en peut plus. Alors il cède à la tentation. Il la saisit par les hanches et plonge sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune-femme qui exulte en basculant la tête sur le côté. Il fit usage de sa langue pour semer des baisers en longs sillons brûlants et commencer une lente ascension le long de sa nuque. Leurs respirations s'accélèrent. La bouche de l'homme se fait plus insistante, Milo veut goûter au moindre recoin de cette peau suave qui l'enivre à chaque rapprochement. Il fait face à sa partenaire et la regarde droit dans les yeux, le visage dans ses deux mains. Aurora ne pleure plus, elle lui caresse le visage.

 _« Milo, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais … »_ sourit-elle.

Il ne répond pas. Son attention est portée vers ces lèvres sucrées qu'il veut savourer. S'emparer de cette bouche qui le tente. Milo l'arrêtait à chaque fois qu'ils allaient « trop loin ». Aujourd'hui, la question ne se pose même plus, il veut répondre à sa bien-aimée et se rapproche d'elle. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aurora surprise se laisse faire en fermant les yeux. Elle s'embrasa instantanément. Ce doux baiser qui évolue vers une fusion intense entre les deux chevaliers. Milo sent une onde de choc retentir dans tout son corps jusqu'au extrémités de ses membres, et approfondit le baiser. Le brun coula dans cette bouche en s'abandonnant totalement. Ça les consume. Leur cosmo ne font plus qu'un.

Sous ce clair de lune brillant, ils veulent laisser libre court à leurs fantasmes. Comme si leurs vies en dépendent. Milo en perd la raison. Enfin, ils se sent libre. Il aimerait tant la dévêtir et découvrir ce corps exaltant ses sens. Va-t-elle enfin se donner à lui ? Tandis que l'une de ses mains s'apprête à flatter ses hanches, l'autre se mit à faire langoureusement de longs allers et retours jusqu'à l'entre jambe de la portugaise pour en percer tous les mystères. Aurora est surexcitée. Milo dégage une sorte de magnétisme fascinant…

Ce dernier ne veut faire plus qu'un avec son Serpentaire : _« Aurora, je ne pense qu'à toi depuis le premier jour. Pardonnes mon orgueil. Offres toi à moi. »_

 _« Milo, tu es fou ! »_ lui répond-elle non sans retenir ses baisers.

Oui il l'est probablement. Et il n'a plus envie de faire semblant. Submergé par ses émotions, il lui dit : _« Deviens mon chevalier, ma moitié. Mon épouse.»_

 _« Milo ! »_ fit-elle.

 _« Aurora tu es celle que j'aime et je sais que c'est réciproque. J'aurai du te le dire depuis bien longtemps.»_

Aurora en a le souffle coupé. Milo est en train de lui ouvrir son cœur. Enfin ! Mais que dois-t-elle faire ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Relâchant son étreinte, elle le repousse et lui tourne le dos.

 _« Je ne peux pas Milo.»_

 _« Comment ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »_ Lui demande-t-il effarouché.

 _« Milo, tout est confus dans mon cœur. Et là tu ne me facilites pas la tâche… »_

 _« Je refuse de croire que tu ne m'aimes pas, Aurora. »_ lui dit-il.

Aurora fit volte-face : « _Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi me rejettes-tu ? »_ demande-t-il.

 _« Scorpion d'Or.. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu compliques les choses… »_

 _« C'est toi la coupable, Serpentaire. »_ reprenant ses baisers.

Aurora aimerait le laisser faire. Bien-sûr qu'elle veut lui offrir ses faveurs. Quelle ironie du sort !

 _« On t'a devancé .. »_ lâche-t-elle en lui enlevant les mains.

Milo veut des explications. Il la questionne, énervé : _« Inepties ! »_ et retourne Aurora, _« Fais-tu référence au Chevalier de Persée ? Ou peut-être à ce Garuda de malheur ? »_

 _« Oui. J'aime Argol. Quant à Eaque, j'ai du mal à l'oublier. C'était très intense.»_ rétorque Aurora.

Milo est abasourdi : _« Je refuse d'y croire ! »_

Aurora: _« Milo, tu ne comprends donc pas… J'attends un enfant. »_

Milo en reste bouche-bé. Son cœur se serra. Il voit son souhait se briser en quelques secondes. Il apprend que c'est un autre qui lui a volé son rêve. Aurora se retourne pour lui faire face.

 _« Je suis enceinte Milo. Seul le Grand Pope et Athéna sont au courant. »_

Ne voyant aucune réaction de ce dernier, elle l'implore : _« Je t'en prie, parles-moi Milo ! J'ai besoin que tu me dises quelque chose ! »_

Serrant les poings, il tourne les talons. Il est trop en colère pour dire quoique ce soit.

Aurora est envahie par l'amertume. Milo est la première personne à qui elle a confié son secret. Il vient de l'abandonner. Une terrible angoisse s'empare d'elle. Aurora sait parfaitement qui est le père de cet enfant. Maintenant elle doit lui dire… et faire un choix. _« Je dois rester forte, ressaisit toi !_ » se dit-elle. Après avoir sécher ses larmes, la jeune-femme reprend le chemin des douze maisons. Un passage dans la colline permet d'y accéder plus rapidement. Les larmes de la jeune-femme s'étaient taries; elle s'assise sur les marches devant le bâtiment, contemplant le reste du Sanctuaire en contrebas. Elle tente par tous les moyens de chasser ces pensées qui obscurent son esprit. Depuis que leurs regards se sont croisés, elle l'aime. Pour une raison qu'elle ignore, elle n'a jamais osé se l'avouer.

 _« Comment une femme de mon rang puisse-t-elle aimer à ce point ... ? »_ Songe-t-elle. _« Je dois faire une croix sur les hommes. Ils ne sont que source de problème. Ils sont une entrave à mon jugement et mon statut de chevalier. »_

Arpentant le sentier caché, Aurora arrive derrière le Temple du Verseau et le contourne par le sentier secret en prenant soin de dissimuler son cosmo. Elle n'a point envie d'avoir à faire au Maître des Glaces. Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'a point la bénédiction de ce dernier. Même s'ils ont un très grand respect l'un pour l'autre, Camus veille sur son ami Scorpion de toujours. Mais c'est peine perdu pour le Serpentaire. Elle ressent une énergie familière non loin d'elle alors qu'elle vient d'aborder le passage menant à la maison du Capricorne. Elle s'arrête un instant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle décide de faire face au personnage qui se tient à quelques mètres d'elle : fier, l'air grave, avec cette élégance qui lui ait reconnue, le Verseau se tient là et la dévisage sans un mot. La lune fait étinceler son armure dorée, cape au vent, il considère la 13ème gardienne.

 _« Et bien ! Je t'écoute Camus … »_ lui rétorque Aurora. Le Français ne dit rien. Il défie du regard la brune de longues secondes sans baisser les yeux puis retourne à son temple.

 _« L'imbécile ! Je vais réchauffer le cœur de cet iceberg sur pattes ! »_ Clame-t-elle. Aurora fonça au temple du Verseau et y rentre sans l'accord de son propriétaire. Camus l'attend.

Elle exulte telle une Lionne : _« Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, ne garde pas ça pour toi chevalier ! »_

Point brusqué par le ton aigre de sa sœur d'arme, Camus se dit que décidément, le Serpentaire et le Scorpion font la paire avec leur caractère fougueux.

Aurora veut une réponse et lui envoie telle une gifle : _« Camus ! Cesse donc ce jeu du guerrier taciturne. Comme n'importe quel homme, tu as des émotions alors dis ce que tu penses, ne te gênes surtout pas ! »_

Le Verseau souffla et ferma les yeux. Quelle impétuosité en cette femme chevalier, il ne s'y fera jamais : _« Et que veux-tu que je te révèle que tu ne sais déjà, Aurora ? »_ dit le 11ème gardien.

 _« Finalement tu n'as pas perdu ta langue ! »_ lui répond –elle.

 _« Milo a le cœur brisé. Nul besoin de tergiverser. »_

 _« En quoi cela te regarde ? »_

 _« Nous avons l'âme des conquérants, et c'est toi qui a séduit et conquis Milo. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu. »_ Termine-t-il.

 _« Qui es-tu pour en juger ? Sommes-nous pas les serviteurs de la justice et l'amour ? De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu y connais en relations, toi, Mister Freeze ? »_

Camus fut outré. Comment peut-elle le qualifier d'un célèbre nom de glace pour enfant ? Il lui rétorque rudement : _« Je ne fais que constater. A toi de réparer la peine commise. »_

 _« Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?»_ cingle Aurora en s'approchant du Seigneur de l'eau.

Camus est imperturbable. Il ne veut pas enfoncer une porte ouverte en n'en rajoutant. Il s'éloigne, préférant éviter une guerre de mille jours avec sa camarade qui s'esclaffe : _« C'est ça, vas- t'en, Mr le Donneur de leçons du Sanctuaire. Natalià en sera ravie ! »_

Camus s'immobilisa un instant. Elle sait ? Pris en défaut, il se contente d'ignorer les remarques aigres du Serpentaire et créer un froid glacial autour de lui.

Aurora exulte : _« Bigre qu'il gèle ici ! Il en a fait exprès ... Il ne perd rien pour attendre.»_

La guerrière quelque peu frigorifiée par le climat qui règne dans le temple se ravisa et repris la route de sa demeure. Au passage elle salue Shura qui la sent ravagée. Après Milo c'est au tour d'Aurora. Il l'a distingué lorsqu'il a traversé sa maison, tentant de camoufler le trouble qui habite son âme. Il sait, tous comme les autres Saints que ces deux-là se cherchent depuis longtemps.

Le Saint du Capricorne rattrape sa voisine : _« Aurora, que t'arrive-t-il ? »_

 _« Mes soucis personnels t'intéressent ? »_ lui envoit-elle.

 _« Tu es bouleversée. »_

 _« J'ai besoin d'être seule. J'en ai eu assez avec l'autre frigo là-haut ! »_ En désignant Camus.

Shura aborde un petit sourire. L'insolence du chevalier l'a tant offusqué au départ. Au fil des années il s'est accommodé de la personnalité du Serpentaire. Shura a de l'estime pour elle. Il lui a reconnu un grand savoir, une forte dévotion envers Athéna. Il l'a vu tant de fois au combat : intraitable, une combattante d'exception. Il l'a vu sauver la vie de ses frères d'arme sans rien demander en retour. Seuls les vrais chevaliers se comportent de cette manière. Il a reconnu qu'il l'a mal fondé son jugement. Qu'importe, il aimerait l'aider aujourd'hui. Cependant, Aurora ne semble pas réceptive à un soutien quelconque.

 _« Comme tu voudras. Tu sais où me trouver. »_ Lui répond-il.

Ce dernier regagne son temple non sans se retourner pour observer Aurora. Elle n'a pas bougé. Elle est en train de pleurer doucement. Shura n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Tout chevalier est censé faire abstraction des états d'âmes qui pourraient les encombrer. Aurora n'a jamais vraiment contenu les siennes. Bien qu'elle soit une guerrière parfaite, dans la vie quotidienne c'est autre chose. Il la connait à présent. Ils sont tous coutumiers de ses réactions. Il décide de retourner la voir. Shura pose une main sur l'épaule d'Aurora, touché par un tel geste de la part du Capricorne. Après tout, ne sont-ils pas du même signe ?

Aurora saisi la main chaude de son collègue en disant simplement : _« Merci mon frère… »_

Elle repart vers sa maison, abattue. Elle ne mangera pas ce soir. Elle préfère oublier cette journée et retrouver les bras de Morphée. En espérant qu'un miracle s'accomplisse afin qu'elle ne pense pas à Milo. Demain elle part en mission, cela lui changera les idées.

Milo lui, n'a presque pas dormi de la nuit. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Ses pensées sont pour Aurora, les aveux qui lui ont prononcés l'ont ébranlé au plus haut point. Il se sent stupide, humilié. La nuit porte conseil. Il présume que demain est un autre jour et que ce cauchemar cessera. Le Scorpion se réveille aux _Aurores_ , plus posé que la veille. Néanmoins c'est comme si le monde avait changé. Allongé sur le ventre, face à la fenêtre, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés de son lit, Milo se résume à un regard. Sa conscience a déserté son corps. Il n'est plus que deux yeux, dans lesquels on ne décèle rien. Aucune malice, aucun désir, aucune joie, aucune admiration… pas même une trace de concentration ou d'attention. Non, le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, gardien de la Huitième Maison, n'éprouve rien en ce moment. Plus rien n'est pareil. Il se sent vidé.

Il va se préparer, pris son petit-déjeuner préparé par son domestique et enfila sa tenue d'entraînement. Ce matin il doit prendre en charge les enseignements des femmes. Souhait évoqué par Aurora il y a quinze jours et qui le trouve excellent professeur. Il prie Athéna de ne pas croiser cette dernière. Par chance, la matinée est passée à la vitesse de la lumière. Il était concentré sur ses disciples, secondé par Marine. A la pause déjeuner, ils échangent simplement. En tout cas rien qui ne concerne un certain Serpentaire. Milo apprécie Marine. C'est une femme bien. Un bon chevalier. Aiolia a ses raisons d'aimer cette fille. Elle porte toujours son masque malgré la loi abolie par Athéna. Milo sait qu'elle a du mal avec les nouveaux protocoles. Toujours est-il que le chevalier de l'Aigle sent une frustration se dégager du Scorpion. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut lui en parler. Milo pourrait se braquer et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle désire.

Ce dernier se leva et dit : _« Allons-y Marine, nos apprenties nous attendent. »_

 _« Milo … »_ lui dit simplement Marine, en lui prenant le bras.

 _« Qu'y a-t-il ? »_ fit ce dernier.

 _« Tu sembles soucieux. Si je peux t'aider en quoique ce soit… »_

 _« Tout va bien. »_

Milo s'entendit mentir. Il n'a aucunement envie de parler de ses sentiments à la bien-aimée de son ami Aiolia. Mais cette dernière par sa douceur et son tact le rassure : _« C'est comme tu veux. Je peux t'être d'une aide utile si tu as besoin. »_

Le Grecque ne répond pas. Il regarde dans le vide s'ouvrant devant ses yeux. Ce n'est pas le moment de verser des larmes. Cela lui fait tellement mal quand il pense à son amour perdu.

Alors il dit à sa camarade : _« Je vois que le 8ème sens est un don chez les femmes. »_

Marine regarde le gardien de la 8ème maison s'éloigner. Elle aimerait l'aider. Comme la plupart des Saints, elle a compris que Milo et Aurora partagent des sentiments similaires et qu'ils préfèrent le camoufler.

Durant l'après-midi elle a fait une autre tentative pour dialoguer avec lui durant une pause accordée aux aspirantes. Debout les bras croisés, Milo médite tranquillement. Les femmes le regardent avec admiration. Il faut dire que le guerrier dégage beaucoup de dignité comme tout chevalier d'Or. C'est un homme séduisant et valeureux. Le Scorpion n'en joue pas mais le sait pertinemment. D'ailleurs il se souvient qu'Aurora le chambrait souvent à ce sujet.

Marine intervient à ses côtés et lui confie : _« Milo, je ne suis pas peut-être pas une femme avertie en ce qui concerne les affaires de cœurs, saches que celle que tu as choisie est envahie par la tristesse en dépit de tout. »_

Aurora se serait-elle confiée à elle ? Elles ne sont pas proches pourtant.

En guise d'explications, Marine lui dit : « _J'ai simplement scellé son âme. Intuition de femme. »_

Milo se contente de réagir en soupirant longuement. Marine a saisi : il ne veut pas en discuter. Il est trop fier. Elle a surpris une conversation entre Aiolia et lui-même il y a quelques semaines.

C'était après avoir assisté à l'une des fameuses missions cachées du Serpentaire. Ils ont pu découvrir à quoi s'adonnait leur 13ème chevalier d'Or, des mois après leur rencontre : la danse. Une danse au combien déconcertante pour les guerriers présents. Aurora leur avait promis un jour qu'ils pourront juger ses compétences artistiques à condition de ne pas lui dire quand ils seraient dans la salle _: « Ça ne sera pas raisonnable, ils me déconcentreront ! »_ avait-elle dit au Pope lorsque ce dernier lui a suggéré de « sortir » ses camarades afin qu'ils oublient leur vie de chevalier quelques heures.

Ces derniers ignoraient totalement qu'elle usait de ce don secret pour apporter des fonds au Sanctuaire et d'autres fondations. Selon Aiolia, Milo avait été le plus estomaqué par les prestations de sa partenaire de combat.

Il fanfaronnait d'ailleurs à ce sujet : _« Tu en avais la mâchoire qui se décrochait mon ami ! »_ lui avait-il non sans enflammer le Scorpion qui lui a répondu qu'il avait mal vu.

Ils avaient argumenté sur les performances d'Aurora et admettaient qu'ils ont vus en elle une grande éloquence et une agilité incroyable comme lors d'un combat. Elle était alors une simple jeune-femme talentueuse et non un Saint d'Or. Milo et Aiolia, tout comme le reste de leur groupe se questionnait sur le pourquoi du comment leur sœur d'arme était d'une telle adresse et une aisance sans pareil pour être chevalier un jour et danseuse la nuit devant des milliers de personnes. Car en plus de cela, elle était très demandée.

Les Argents avaient vus plusieurs fois leur amie danser. Argol et Asterion sont ses premiers admirateurs. Parmi les Ors, c'est Aldébaran et Angelo qui furent les premiers à apprécier ses talents. D'autres comme Shaka s'empourprait à la vue des déhanchements du Serpentaire qui n'y voit là qu'une façon comme une autre d'exprimer ses ressentis. Son côté libéré ressort fortement à ces moment-là. Shura et Camus ont apprécié le spectacle même si : _« Aurora était d'une inconvenance peu loquace. »_

Pour eux il n'a pas été simple de fouler des endroits publics et quitter leurs tenues typiquement Antique pour revêtir une plus contemporaine. Aurora avait personnellement insisté pour les relooker. Ce qui a causé une énorme contestation de la part des Ors, estimant qu'ils n'avaient nul besoin d'une nounou pour les habiller. Aurora était tellement obstinée qu'ils ont fini par céder s'ils voulaient se débarrasser d'elle. Quand ils sont sortis ensemble la première fois, Aurora avait proposé de les amener au restaurant, une autre fois au musée histoire de les décoller de leur rôle de protecteur pour créer de nouveaux liens.. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'ils s'étaient diverti.

Après cette première soirée artistique, ils sont allés féliciter Aurora. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls, quelques admirateurs du côté des Marinas et des Sceptres étaient de la partie : ce séducteur de Général Baian ou le Spectre Sylphide du Basilic. Le Garuda était là. Il contemplait le Serpentaire et serrait les poings de voir son ex chevalier d'Athéna _« exécuter des mouvements obscènes pour une femme de son rang »._

Que l'on sert l'armée Athéna, Hadès ou Poséidon, chacun restent avant tout des guerriers fiers et puissants. Aura, elle, s'en moque éperdument. Les Argents étaient également là. Argol n'en perdit pas une miette. Il avait eu la bouche ouverte et a toujours autant de mal à voir ce corps qu'il connaît bien être observé par des inconnus. Il ne veut pas qu'on la touche. Tout comme Eaque. Ça le ronge de l'intérieur. Marine n'a jamais voulu regarder ce genre de spectacle. Elle n'a point d'affinités avec Aurora. Elle la respecte en tant que chevalier. En tant que femme c'est autre chose. N'ont pas qu'elle soit envieuse de quoique ce soit. Elle a simplement du mal à intégrer que le Serpentaire assume totalement sa féminité même sous une armure. Peu importe ce que disent les racontars. Aurora ne changera pour rien au monde. Elle a déjà tant à gérer avec ce lieu sacré.

Protéger le sanctuaire est sa mission première, protéger les autres est quelque peu complexe, surtout lorsqu'on est du sexe féminin et qu'on s'appelle Amaria.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

 _Girl power_

 **Flash-back :** _ **Août 2006, Rodorio**_

Lorsqu'une femme du Sanctuaire ou du village subit les méfaits de gardes ou de chevaliers, c'est à Aurora à qui l'on s'adresse... Quand c'est possible. Elle n'est point indisponible. Mais il faut être chanceux pour l'approcher. Beaucoup de jeunes-filles restent terrorisées par les menaces des individus qui s'en prennent à elles et préfèrent garder le silence par crainte de représailles. Marine se souvient de cette histoire avec l'une d'elle, Amaria.

Elle occupe un emploi de marchande d'épices à Rodorio et fourni le Sanctuaire de ses aromates. D'une grande finesse, elle attire les hommes du village ce qui cause bien souvent des tracas à son vieux père Ilyas. Maintes fois elle a repoussé les indésireux. Et puis un jour qu'elle monte au Domaine sacré avec ses provisions, elle fut bousculée en chemin par des sous-officiers intrépides. L'un deux, Jacob, est l'époux d'une de ses amies. C'est un homme brutal et misogyne. Elle le hait au plus haut point et se demande comment il a pu trouver une femme aussi dévouée que son amie Julia. En les voyant à quelques mètres d'elle, Amaria tressaillit. Ils sont trois. Elle sait ce qui l'attend.

Amaria songe alors qu'elle aurait aimé apprendre à se défendre, comme le font les femmes du Sanctuaire. Et comme l'a préconisé le Chevalier Aurora qui a mis en place un regroupement de self-défense au sein du village, interdite d'accès aux hommes et menée par une femme chevalier de Bronze, Georgia qui représente la constellation du Lynx. C'est une guerrière intrépide et forte, dans la même trempe que son aînée. Elle a obtenu son armure il y a des années, supervisée par Aurora elle-même. Amaria n'a jamais trouvé le temps d'y aller. Elle se pourvoit en excuses, maintenant face à ces gardes. Ces derniers lui demandent de stopper sa progression. Jacob ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et la saisit par le bras :

 _« Alors ma beauté, on se promène ce matin ? Tu veux que l'on t'accompagne peut-être ? »_

Amaria fut saisie par le dégout en sentant la mauvaise haleine de l'homme et l'odeur infecte d'alcool qui s'en dégageait. Un de ses comparses se colle à elle et tente un baiser volé. La jeune-fille recula et lui envoya une gifle monumentale. Ce qui eut pour conséquence une droite de Jacob :

 _« Petite insolente, tu te crois forte peut-être ? »_

 _« Si vous me toucher je me plaindrais au chevalier du Lynx ! »_ rétorqua cette dernière.

 _« Et comment tu feras pour la retrouver ? Elle est en mission ! »_ Lui dit un des gardes.

 _« Alors je parlerai au Seigneure Aurora, elle me croira ! »_ dit Amaria.

Les trois gardes eurent un rire sarcastique et l'un d'eux dit _:_

 _« Le Serpentaire ? Crois-tu qu'elle est que cela à faire que d'aider une pauvre servante comme toi ? Cette femme tombera sous mon charme comme les autres. Elle n'est bonne qu'à être dominée cette salope ! »_ Pesta Jacob.

 _« C'est faux ! C'est un bon chevalier qui défend le droit des femmes, elle me comprendra ! »_

 _« Arrêtes de rêver! Encore faudrait-il que tu parviennes au camp des chevaliers pour la trouver ! »_ Puis de reprendre : _« De toutes façons personne ne croira une pauvre marchande qui séduit les hommes du village ! On t'a vu passer du bon temps avec Marco. Petite traînée ! »_

 _« Marco est un ami, nous n'entretenons nulle relation ! Je vous défends de dire cela ! »_ Réplique Amaria.

 _« Silence ! »_ lui clame Jacob en la frappant violement. Elle tombe au sol et sentit son poignet craquer.

 _« Tout le monde sait que tu n'es qu'une catin. Même au Sanctuaire les rumeurs courent à ton sujet ! Ta réputation est faite ! »_

Amaria est désespérée. Tout cela pour une vulgaire tournée d'épices chaque semaine, la voilà reléguée au rang de séductrice. Le sous fifre de Jacob se mit derrière elle et lui tint les bras pendant que le second lui commet des attouchements. Elle voulut se débattre mais rien à faire, ces gardes sont bien de trop forts pour elle. Le tant redouté arriva : Jacob l'empoigna méchamment et la jeta dans un coin d'ombre d'une falaise, pendant que les deux autres veillent les alentours. Amaria donna des coups de pieds en guise de défense mais le harceleur rit : _« Tu es sauvage toi, j'aime bien ! Allez laisse-toi faire ça n'en sera moins difficile!_ » En lui caressant le visage qui révulsa Amaria.

Son supplice dura deux longues heures. On lui porta des coups et l'obligea à faire toute sorte d'actes qui lui donna la nausée. Quand il eut fini de la torturer, c'est fut au tour de ses deux collègues : _« Finissez-la, ça lui donnera une bonne leçon à cette garce. »_ dit Jacob : _« Et si tu parles de quoique ce soit à quelqu'un je tue ton père, ta copine, et toi je te découpe en rondelles pour qu'on ne te retrouve jamais. »_

En fin de journée, Amaria demeura longtemps au même endroit sans savoir quoi faire. Elle erra au bord de la rivière et s'y baigna jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente « propre ». Mais c'était trop tard, son amour propre, sa dignité avait disparu en même temps que l'espoir. Personne ne l'écoutera. Jamais elle n'aura l'autorisation de se rendre jusqu'au temple du 13ème chevalier d'Or. Jacob a raison. Elle devra déjà passer par les sergents. Que doit-elle faire ? Ces deux hommes sont violents et elle est sûre qu'ils recommenceront, avec d'autres femmes. Certaines ont même gardé le silence. Le viol est chose courante depuis des générations dans les pauvres villages aux alentours du Sanctuaire. Elle sait qu'au Domaine Sacré, c'est puni de mort depuis environ cinq ans. Du coup, plus aucune violence n'est à déplorer. Ce sont les femmes chevaliers elles-mêmes qui ont fait établir cette loi avec la bénédiction de la Princesse Athéna. Mais en dehors du lieu c'est tout autre chose. Amaria ne veut pas en rester là. C'est une jeune-fille forte et battante. Certes, elle est choquée, bouleversée, une plante morte. Elle doit y aller coute que coute. Au nom de toutes les femmes salies. Aller trouver le chevalier du Serpentaire, son modèle, celui de toutes les femmes.

Elle prend son courage à deux mains et se dirige vers le village. Il fait nuit. Son père est certainement en train de dormir. Elle en profitera pour s'extraire tôt demain matin de son lit et ainsi éviter les questions embarrassantes. Il dort à point fermés lorsqu'elle arrive chez elle. Allant au chaud dans ses draps, elle s'endort presque aussitôt. Elle mit un stratège efficace pour se rendre au Domaine Sacré demain matin, sans être reconnue par ses agresseurs. Elle se réveilla finalement vers 5h. Trop énervée pour rester au lit. Elle se rend chez son amie, la femme de Jacob. Ce dernier dormait encore. Il l'avait battue la veille. Julia en portait les coups.

Amaria tenta de dissimuler ses marques elle aussi. Julia ne remarqua rien. Elle lui demanda de faire quelque chose pour elle : _« Peux-tu me remplacer pour aller fournir le Sanctuaire ? J'ai eu un imprévu. Et aujourd'hui je dois me rendre en ville voir le médecin. Tu seras accompagnée de mon père. »_

Julia accepte sans poser de questions. Cela la sortira de son quotidien malveillant. Son mari ne lui interdit pas de sortir. Cela lui changera les idées. Amaria lui donne rendez-vous une heure après aux abords de la sortie du village. Ilyas qui a reçu le message de sa fille rejoignit Julia non sans s'interroger. En réalité, Amaria était cachée dans la cargaison qui contient un double fond. Elle profitera pour en sortir dès que l'instant se présente.

Durant le trajet, elle était angoissée : _« Et si cela ne marchait pas ? Si on me punissait ? »_ Mais la conviction contenue en elle, en plus de la douleur terrible des coups la fit sortir de sa torpeur : _« J'irais jusqu'au bout ! »_

Une heure après, elle reconnut la voix de gardes à l'entrée du Sanctuaire qui laissa passer sans encombre le ravitaillement. Comme à l'accoutumée, la marchandise était attendue non loin du quartier des servantes, à 10 minutes de marche. La chef de service les accueille et pointe sur sa liste la commande puis propose un thé en guise de remerciements. C'est durant ce moment qu'Amaria ne doit pas se tromper. Déguisée en servante, elle pourra espérer aller au-delà du quartier des femmes.

Après vingt minutes d'attente, la chariote était vide. La chef partit avec son père et Julia prendre leurs dotes. Amaria n'eut aucune peine à se cacher dans les buissons adonnant aux dépendances. De sa cachette, elle distinguait le Palais du Pope et les douze maisons, plus haut, dans les montagnes. Pourvu qu'elle y parvienne ! Le chemin sera rude. Quand la nuit tombe enfin, elle sortit quelque peu éreintée. Elle prit le sentier menant aux quartiers des Argents. Elle connait un raccourci pour éviter celui des gardes et des Bronzes.

Quand elle était enfant, son père avait un ami chevalier qui l'avait invité en sa demeure. Elle croit pouvoir se souvenir de ce chemin. Mais les douleurs sont plus fortes que sa volonté. Epuisée, elle s'écroule par terre. Elle ignore combien de temps elle y est restée : peut-être une heure.

Elle sent une main la secouer doucement. Une voix s'exclame durement : _« Que fais-tu ici ? »_

Amaria a entre aperçu l'inconnu : il était grand, de longs cheveux châtains et porte une armure argentée agrémentée de mauve. Elle ne distingue pas son visage. _« Un chevalier ! »_ pensa-t-elle.

« _Je cherche à gagner le quartier des Saints, aidez-moi je vous en prie ! »_

L'homme la ramena sur ses épaules sans lui poser de questions. Amaria se dit qu'elle est fichue. Prise de remords, elle perd connaissance. A son réveil, il fait jour. L'endroit était modeste. Une vieille femme était à côté en train de faire un somme. Après quelques secondes, une autre femme entra. Elle doit avoir la trentaine, les cheveux roux et porte une tenue d'entraînement comme elle en avait vu parfois lors de ses visites au Sanctuaire.

Elle réalisa enfin : _« Mon Dieu suis-je toujours au Sanctuaire ? »_

La femme lui répond : _« Que t'est-il arrivé ? Quel est ton nom ? »_

 _« Je m'appelle Amaria. Je travaille au village de Rodorio. »_

 _« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là-bas? Sais-tu que le Domaine Sacré est interdit aux étrangers ? »_

 _« Je le sais Dame chevalier. Je suis la marchande d'épices et je cherchais à contacter l'une de vous. Je me suis cachée pour pouvoir vous trouver.»_ Se justifie-t-elle.

« _Tu as de la chance d'avoir été trouvé par un de nos camarades. Il est d'habitude strict sur le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire. »_

 _« J'espère le remercier. »_ dit Amaria.

 _« Bien. Je m'appelle Marine, je suis chevalier d'Argent de l'Aigle. Dis-moi ce que signifie toutes ces marques sa ta peau ? T'as t'on molesté ? »_

Amaria ne répond pas et fond en larmes. Marine fit signe à la vieille dame de sortir. Pendant de longues minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, l'Aigle se souvient avoir attendu que cette jeune-fille lui révèle la vérité. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Amaria reconnu immédiatement l'armure du guerrier sur le perron : c'était le même homme qu'hier soir, celui qui l'a secouru. Elle s'en souvient car elle avait été frappé par l'égide qu'il portait sur le dos lorsqu'elle était à terre : un bouclier représentant une méduse.

L'homme discute quelques instants avec Marine puis s'approche d'Amaria : _« Je suis Argol, chevalier d'Argent de Persée. Comment es-tu parvenu jusqu'ici sans te faire arrêter ? »_

Amaria voulait hurler. Et puis, ces deux chevaliers sont d'une telle prestance. Ils sont encore plus nobles qu'on en dit. Marine tente elle aussi de lui tirer quelques mots, en vain :

 _« Nous ne pourrons t'aider si tu restes dans le silence, jeune-fille. »_ lui dit Argol.

Amaria pris son courage à deux mains, malgré la crainte des deux chevaliers en face d'elle : _« Je suis prête à tout vous dire si vous me menez aux douze maisons. »_

 _« Tu ne peux pas avoir ce genre de prétentions. Un chevalier de Bronze doit déjà avoir la permission pour se rendre au domaine des Argents. Et nous les Argents, nous devons avoir l'autorisation de ses gardiens pour traverser. »_ Dit Marine.

 _« Vois-tu, c'est peine perdue. »_ lui suggère Argol.

 _« Je me dois de rester sur mes positions. Je n'ai nulle besoin de traverser les douze maisons. Je veux simplement échanger avec un seul d'eux. »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_ demande Marine.

 _« De quel chevalier parles-tu ? »_ Répéta Persée.

 _« Je veux parler au Seigneure Aurora, elle seule pourra m'aider. »_ dit Amaria.

Les deux Argents se regardent. Oser demander une audience à ce Chevalier de haut rang. Argol tente de la raisonner : _« C'est impossible. Et puis elle est en mission. »_

A ces mots Amaria versa de chaudes larmes de désespoir. Les deux Argents sentent une détresse immense chez la jeune-fille. Ils ne peuvent pas la laisser comme ça. Mais si Aurora est dérangée pour des pacotilles de jeune-fille, ils devront en subir ses foudres ainsi que tous les soldats censés garder le sanctuaire. Alors que faire ? Marine pris Argol à part. Après quelques minutes, ce dernier sortit. Marine resta avec Amaria pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Mais elle garda ses lèvres scellées. Environ une heure ou deux après, Argol revint. Il fit signe à Amaria de le suivre. Ils marchent quelques minutes en silence. Elle voulait le regarder, pour savoir de quelles couleurs sont les yeux du chevalier, celui qui l'a sauvé.

Soudain, elle fut prise d'un malaise. Persée la rattrape juste à temps avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne contre un rocher. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle entend la voix d'un autre homme s'adresser à l'homme : _« Alors c'est elle ? »_ dit ce dernier. _« Pose-là. Je vais lui parler. »_

Amaria ouvrit les yeux et s'étend devant elle un homme aux cheveux courts et blonds foncés, portant une armure en or. Il avait son casque en forme de flammes dans la main gauche et pose ses doigts sur le front de la jeune-femme :

 _« Elle a de la fièvre, je vais la ramener à l'infirmerie. »_

 _« Elle ne parlera pas, Aiolia. »_ dit Argol.

 _« Je ressens la même chose que toi et Marine, ce cosmo... Ce n'est pas comme si cela arrivait tous les jours. »_ Répond le gardien de la 5ème maison.

Alors c'est bien un des chevaliers de l'Elite du Sanctuaire devant elle. Le légendaire Lion D'Or ? Amaria était soulagée. Ils ne lui feront jamais de mal. Déjà que les Argents ont été conciliants, elle imagine que les Ors le seront davantage. Et puis le chevalier du Lion est reconnu pour sa générosité.

Amaria lui dit : _« Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer, Seigneur Aiolia. »_

 _«Appelles-moi Aiolia. Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux parler au chevalier Aurora ? »_

 _« Elle-seule pourra me comprendre. »_ fit Amaria en guise de réponse.

 _« Je te l'avais dit, elle ne dévoilera rien. Pas même à un Or. »_ Affirma Argol.

 _« Amaria, nous sommes les frères d'armes d'Aurora. Nous lui transmettrons ton souhait si nous jugeons que cela est d'une importance capitale. Cependant tu dois parler. »_ Répéta le Lion.

 _« Nous devinons les épreuves que tu as subi. Tu ne dois craindre de t'adresser à un chevalier. »_ S'exclama Argol.

 _« Je suis désolé. J'ai perdu confiance aux hommes lorsque ceux-ci m'ont maltraité. »_ Dit-elle en pleurs.

 _« Qui t'a fait cela ? »_ lui réitère Aiolia.

 _« Si je parle ils tueront mon père et mon amie. D'ailleurs ils ne tarderont pas à constater mon absence.»_

 _« Ils ne toucheront pas à tes proches. Mais pour cela tu dois parler. »_ Assure Argol.

Amaria réfléchi de longues secondes. Pour la première fois elle se sent écoutée.

 _« Ce sont des gardes … Ils terrorisent les femmes du village proche de Rodorio. Nous sommes livrées à nous même. Ils s'en sont pris à moi avant-hier. Et j'ai juré sur ma vie qu'ils auront à faire au chevalier du Serpentaire dont ils ont osé se moquer. »_

Aiolia : _« Je vois. Alors ces rumeurs sont vraies. »_

Argol : _« Misérables, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre. »_

Amaria : _« Je vous en conjure, n'intervenez-pas. »_

Aiolia et Argol se lèvent et semblent discuter par télépathie. Le Lion s'éloigne en disant à Amaria de ne pas s'inquiéter. Argol pris la jeune-fille dans ses bras et la ramène aux

quartiers des femmes chevaliers.

 _« Tu restes ici tant que cette histoire ne sera pas éclaircie. »_ lui dit-il.

 _« Mais et mon père ? Mon amie ? Ils vont les tuer ! »_ Implora Amaria.

 _« Le chevalier Aiolia s'en charge. Maintenant manges et reprend des forces. C'est un ordre. »_ Finit Argol avant de la laisser avec une jeune-femme dans ses âges, Mina qui semble être une des nombreuses aspirantes du Domaine sacré.

Marine était revenue revoir cette dernière. Amaria avait passé de longues heures saisie par la peur. En fin de soirée, le chevalier de Persée était repassé lui dire que son père et Julia sont en lieu sûr. Elle osa se regarder dans un miroir : Mon Dieu qu'on t'ils fait à son corps ? Elle en portera des stigmates à vie. Le lendemain elle va mieux et elle décide de se promener aux alentours, en promettant à Marine de ne pas trop s'éloigner. Elle se sentait moins anxieuse. Elle se questionne de nombreuses fois. Elle aimerait tant tout raconter à son père mais elle a honte d'elle-même. Va-t-elle voir le chevalier du Serpentaire une bonne fois pour toute ?

Elle partit vers la plaine verdoyante qui borde le quartier des Argents et put admirer une partie de l'île. Elle aperçut le colisée où se déroule les différents entrainements des futurs chevaliers, et un autre plus loin avec les gardes, des aspirants. Elle savait que les Chevaliers subissaient un entraînement spartiate dans un environnement difficile, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le Sanctuaire était presque littéralement un bout de rocher au milieu de la mer. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle s'était égarée pendant sa promenade _._

 _« Marine va être inquiète et me passer un savon ! »_ pense-t-elle.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Son ventre gargouillait. Il était temps de rentrer. Mais elle prit la mauvaise direction et se retrouve dans les contrées inconnues du Sanctuaire.

Alors qu'elle escaladait difficilement une paroi rocheuse, une main l'arrête : _« Et où crois-tu aller comme ça ? »_

Amaria descendit et se retourna. Devant ses yeux s'élève un chevalier d'Or : il porte cette armure en forme de carapace, de longs cheveux foncés et aborde un regard des plus fascinants. Un homme grand, la peau respirant le soleil, des yeux azurs magnifiques. C'est un bel homme. Le Scorpion.

Amaria répond : _« Je suis désolé Chevalier, je me suis perdue. Je voulais rentrer aux quartiers des Argents. »_

 _« Es-tu cette intrépide souhaitant une convocation avec le chevalier du Serpentaire ? »_

 _« Oui je m'appelle Amaria. »_

 _« Je suis Milo, gardien de la 8ème maison. Je vais te ramener auprès de Marine. C'est bien elle qui se charge de toi ? »_ Dit l'homme.

 _« C'est exact Seigneur Milo. »_

 _« Milo suffira. Allons-y. »_ répondit le Grecque.

Ils firent route ensemble. En chemin, ils croisent le chevalier d'Or du Bélier qui salua ces derniers. Amaria pensait qu'elle n'était vraiment pas loin du but !

Elle demande au chevalier : _« Chevalier Milo, pensez-vous possible de m'escorter jusqu'au temple du Serpentaire ? »_

Milo : _« Tu n'abandonnes jamais visiblement… »_

Amaria : _« Veuillez pardonner mon insistance. C'est important pour moi. Je vous promets de me montrer digne de ma demande et de ne point vous importuner._ »

Milo : _« Même si je le voulais je dois avoir l'accord du Serpentaire avant de t'emmener auprès d'elle. »_

Amaria soupira. Qu'est-ce que c'est protocolaire pour une simple visite ! Surtout qu'on raconte que la 13ème gardienne est abordable.

Milo le remarque : _« Si je te dis que je lui parlerai, tu me promets d'être obéissante et rester auprès des chevaliers d'Argents ? »_

 _« Je vous en donne ma parole ! »_ lui répond-elle avec enthousiasme. Ce chevalier est décidément bien à l'écoute. _« Le chevalier Aiolia ne s'en-t-il pas chargé ? »_

Milo : _« Il a été appelé en mission. Et le chevalier Aurora n'est pas rentrée. »_

Amaria trouvait ce Scorpion bon. On raconte que les Saints d'Or sont condescendants et peu causants. Eh bien, pour en avoir vu trois aujourd'hui, elle peut affirmer le contraire. Quand ils arrivent aux camp des Argents, Milo la laissa, continuant son tour de garde. Amaria fut prise d'une espérance lorsqu'elle se coucha. Son souhait allait de grandes chances d'être entendu.

Elle resta ainsi quelques jours au Sanctuaire. Elle n'a pas encore la possibilité de parler à son amie et son père. Elle s'était faite une confidente en la personne de Mina qui lui conseille de devenir chevalier : _« Tu saurais te défendre ! Nous les femmes avons toujours été reléguées au second plan. Nous sommes peu nombreuses à demeurer ici. La plupart laisse tomber rapidement. Soit elles meurent d'épuisement, soit elles deviennent fortes. Les autres comme moi, des aspirantes qui servent les chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronzes. »_

 _« Ça demande mûre réflexion. »_ Lui répond Amaria. Elle qui a la sainte horreur de se battre.

Mina continua : _« Amaria, tu ne comprends pas. Tu as réussi à rentrer au Sanctuaire. Personne n'en ressort sauf s'il est chevalier ou servant ! »_

 _« Peut-être serais-je l'exception qui confirme la règle ? »_ s'amusa cette dernière.

Mina leva les yeux au ciel : _« Tu es bien sûre de toi ! »_

 _« Connais-tu le chevalier du Serpentaire ? »_ Demande Amaria.

 _« Oui. Elle est souriante, juste. Elle vient souvent manger avec les Argents. Elle nous entraîne aussi. La condition des femmes lui tient à cœur. Alors si elle apprend ce qu'il t'est arrivé, tes harceleurs n'ont aucune chance. »_

Amaria : _« J'étais certaine qu'elle est de ce tempérament-là ! Je ne me suis pas trompée ! »_

Mina : _« Ceux qui osent blasphémer en ont payé de leur vie ! »_

Amaria : « _Est-elle aussi puissante et belle qu'on le raconte ? »_

 _« Elle est ravissante. Tous les apprentis veulent être entraîné par elle. Et on dit qu'elle fait tourner la tête des guerriers jusqu'au contrées des Enfers ! »_ Pouffe-t-elle.

Amaria s'amusa de l'innocence de la jeune-femme. Pour elle ce qui compte, c'est de parler au Serpentaire. Elles se lièrent facilement d'amitié et ne se quittèrent plus les journées suivantes. Un jour lorsqu'elles sortent prendre l'air dans les collines d'arbres fruitiers du Sanctuaire, elles profitent de leur après-midi pour discuter de leur vie et découvrir des coins idylliques du Sanctuaire. Amaria lui dit qu'elle ne devait pas s'éloigner. Elle l'avait promis au Scorpion d'Or.

Mina s'esclaffa : _« Comment ? Tu as rencontré le chevalier Milo ? Toutes les apprenties fantasment sur lui ! »_ Amaria rougit.

Elle répond cependant : _« Je l'ai trouvé agréable mais je préfère le chevalier Aiolia ! »_

Mina: _« Décidément, tu as eu de la veine ! Mais le cœur du chevalier Aiolia appartient à Marine ! »_

Les deux jeunes-filles rirent gaiement. Sur le chemin du retour, un garde les arrête. Amaria reconnut l'un des agresseurs. Le bras-droit de Jacob. Elle fut paralysée par la crainte et se cacha dans sa large capuche. Mina le remarqua. Ce dernier demande :

 _« Qui est-elle qui t'accompagne, femme ? »_

 _« Est-ce une façon de s'adresser à une jeune-fille ? »_ dit Mina.

 _« Comment oses-tu ? Je t'ai posé une question, réponds ! »_ Dit ce dernier.

Mina recula d'un pas. Le garde réitéra sa question.

Mina : _« Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Nous demeurons au quartier des Argents, nous sommes libres d'aller et venir à notre guise. »_

Le garde : _« Petite impertinente ? Tu n'es même pas chevalier ! Ici vous êtes dans un lieu réservé aux Saints d'Or. Vous devez être punie pour avoir foulé cet endroit sans permission ! »_

Mina : _« Je l'avais complétement oublié ! Très bien nous rebroussons chemin. »_

Garde : _« Attend un petit peu. Pourquoi ta copine reste muette ? »_ Puis s'adressant à Amaria : _« Hey l'inconnue, déclines ton identité si tu veux poursuivre ta route ! »_

Amaria était pétrifiée. Mina se mis devant elle mais le garde remarque son indécision. II poussa violement Mina et découvre le visage meurtri de sa proie :

 _« Comment c'est toi ? Que fais-tu au Sanctuaire ? Tu vas le regretter, pauvre folle ! »_ En giflant la jeune-fille qui tombe à terre.

Mina se précipite sur sa nouvelle amie et dit au garde : _« Ca suffit laisse la ! »_

Garde : _« Vas t'en d'ici ! Elle n'a rien à faire au Sanctuaire cette catin ! »_

Mina : _« Elle est protégé par les Argents ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! »_

Le garde se moqua d'elle : _« Alors où sont ses protecteurs ? Allez, je vais m'occuper d'elle moi-même ! »_ En prenant Amaria par le bras il lui rétorque : _« Tu vas commencer par me dire où sont ton père et ton amie, tu as compris ? »_

 _« Plutôt mourir que de te le dire, brute ! »_ lui pesta à la figure Amaria.

Outré le garde la frappa et l'envoit une seconde fois à terre. Il lui donne des coups dans le ventre qui firent cracher du sang à cette dernière. Mina voulu s'interposer mais l'homme est d'une agressivité sans pareil. Mina se jette sur le garde pour aider sa nouvelle amie et ce dernier l'envoie contre un arbre.

Le soldat pris Amaria par le cou pour l'étouffer : _« Garce ! Parles où je te ferais souffrir sans fin ! J'ai tout mon temps ! »_

 _« Vas aux enfers ! »_ lui dit Amaria. Ce qui provoqua un excès de colère de la part de l'homme.

 _« Tu lâches immédiatement cette jeune-fille, soldat. »_ C'était une voix féminine autoritaire, inflexible, remplie de distinction.

Le garde répond : _« Qui va là ? De quoi je me mêle ! »_

 _« Tu as intérêt à obéir … »_ dit une autre voix.

Le soldat qui tient Amaria eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'il sent un _uppercut_ lui blesser la main.

 _« Mais … Vous m'avez fait mal ! »_ Dit ce dernier.

 _« Un lâche et une pleureuse en plus de ça ! »_ dit la femme mystérieuse.

 _« Veux-tu que je lui fasses goûter à mon venin, camarade ? »_ dit un autre plein ironie.

 _« Il ne mérite pas cette honneur ! »_ lui répond la voix.

Le garde commence à saisir la situation. Il perd subitement son sourire narquois et son assurance. Son visage devient livide. Amaria ne comprend pas. C'est alors que trois formes se dessinent dans l'ombrage des arbres et apparues sous ses yeux, une _aura_ doré les entoure : des chevaliers d'Ors ! Elle reconnut le Scorpion malgré la nuit qui tombe. Celui de gauche porte un masque en forme de crabe, est grand lui aussi, séduisant, des cheveux courts et bruns. Il sourit avec indécence. Quant à la personne du milieu, la femme en question, elle est vêtue d'une armure en forme de serpents, féminine et majestueuse. D'une grandeur sans nom, elle aborde un léger sourire. Elle est très belle.

La femme chevalier regarde l'homme: _« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je t'ai dit de lâcher cette jeune-fille ! »_

La garde pose Amaria par terre et baisse les yeux tel un enfant pris en faute : « _Seigneure Aurora ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Pardonnez mon langage ! »_

 _« Cesses donc de jouer les gentils toutous à présent ! »_ en rajouta Angelo.

Milo : _« Faut-il te le rappeler ? Prosternes toi ! »_

Le garde posa un genou à terre et attend sa sentence.

Aurora s'approche de l'homme en lui mettant une main sur son crâne : _« Masque de Mort, que penserais-tu du visage de ce charmant soldat pour orner le murs de ton temple ? Tu pourrais y débuter une nouvelle collection ? »_

Le garde frémit. A son tour d'être pris au piège. Angelo : _« C'est une bonne idée ma chère. De plus les misérables comme lui ne méritent que la mort ! »_

Aurora: _« Il n'est pas digne de mourir sous nos coups et ce serait immoral de verser son sang ici. Je vais donc prendre ta vie un peu plus loin si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. »_

Le garde : _« Je vous en prie Seigneure Aurora, je ferai ce que vous voulez ! Pitié ! »_

Milo : _« Cesses donc de l'implorer. »_ Puis d'adressant à son amie _: « Laisses-moi le corriger.»_

Aurora: _« Laisses-moi d'abord réfléchir à la manière auquel je vais le torturer … »_

Amaria était tant soulagée qu'elle en oublie qui était en face d'elle : _« Chevalier Aurora, il est bien de trop ignoble pour mourir de vos mains ! Vous allez vous souiller pour cette crapule ? »_

Aurora : _« Et bien on ne m'a pas menti, tu es pleine d'impétuosité. Mais je vais devoir refuser ta requête. Il doit payer pour ses crimes. Je sais que ce qu'il fait avec son maître. »_

Amaria : _« Si je voulais vous voir c'était pour ça ! J'espérais dialoguer sur une sentence plus juste. »_

Angelo : _« La mort est bien trop douce pour lui, je te l'accorde ! »_

Milo : _« Amaria, tu as remué ciel et terre pour que le chevalier Aurora punisse ces personnages. Pourquoi as changé d'avis? »_

Amaria : « _Qu'elle les punisse, pas qu'elles les mettent à mort. Je pense qu'ils doivent réfléchir à leurs actes et expier leurs péchés d'une façon ou d'une autre. »_

Aurora hausse un sourcil. Cette gamine lui plait.

 _« Nous en reparlerons. En attendant, ce garde ira au cachot avec ses complices. Je prends personnellement la charge de ces bourreaux. Tu vas me mener à tes deux acolytes ou je te transperce le cœur. »_

 _« Oui Chevalier Aurora, à vos ordres ! »_

 _« Seigneure Aurora ! »_ répète Angelo.

 _« A vos ordres Seigneure Aurora. Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Milo, Seigneur Angelo. »_

 _« On te le laisse, amuses-toi bien ! »_ Lui dit Masque de Mort.

 _« Chevaliers, je vous confie ces jeunes-filles. Angelo, ramène Mina au camp des Argents et dis à Marine de garder un œil sur elle. Milo, je te charge de t'occuper d'Amaria. Qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie.»_

Milo et Angelo hochent la tête et prennent congés. Durant le chemin, le Scorpion la transporte de maisons en maisons. Elles semblent toutes plus majestueuses les uns que les autres, et ce, malgré la nuit bien engagée. Elle put apercevoir d'autres chevaliers d'Or comme Aldébaran, Doko et Shura.

Elle vit Aiolia qui sourit à sa vue : _« Je vois que les efforts de la jeune-fille ont payé !»_

Les temples zodiacaux l'intéressaient particulièrement. Ils avaient été construit de manière si biscornue, que la jeune-fille peinait à trouver la logique qui se cachait derrière. Peut-être y avait-il un rapport avec la position des constellations ? Mais il y avait très peu à redire. Les Maisons étaient personnalisées tout en étant assorties avec brio, grâce au mélange de la culture grecque avec d'autres. Elles ne vit pas les autres gardiens. Les maisons étaient vides.

Arrivant à la chambre du Pope, elle ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés. Il est magnifique, immense, des couloirs semblent ne plus en finir. Elle put admirer l'architecture, démonstration de la force et du pouvoir de la Déesse de la Guerre. Elle reconnait sans grand mal que c'était impressionnant.

Milo la confie aux infirmières et lui dit : _« Je vais regagner mon temple. Le chevalier du Poisson passe te chercher tout à l'heure. Bonne nuit Amaria.»_

 _« Merci à toi Milo. Je suis si heureuse ! »_ Le Scorpion ressent une immense reconnaissance. Lui aussi a senti une énergie familière en elle.

Pendant que les infirmières lui font des soins, Amaria repense à sa rencontre avec le Serpentaire. Elle qui croyait qu'elle n'aurait qu'une chance infime de la croiser.

 _« Que les Dieux soient remerciés »_ , songea-t-elle.

On lui donne de quoi se restaurer et s'habiller. Amaria ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien. L'endroit est idéal pour se recentrer sur soi-même. Elle comprend pourquoi le quartier des Ors est inaccessible. Finalement, elle s'endort dans son fauteuil, épuisée par les dernières 24h.

Un peu plus tard, on vint la sortir de son sommeil : _« Jeune-fille, réveilles-toi. »_ dit la voix.

Amaria ouvrit les yeux. Encore quelque peu somnolente, un homme se tient devant elle : les cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'à la taille, un grain de beauté au coin de l'œil, des yeux aux longs cils naturels et d'un bleu océan comme elle en a peu vu. Il a une très belle éloquence et il porte une armure d'or. C'est l'un des plus beaux chevaliers qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré.

 _« Je m'appelle Aphrodite, chevalier d'Or des Poissons. C'est donc toi qui as fait tout ce remue-ménage au Sanctuaire ? »_

 _« Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Aphrodite. Il me semble néanmoins que tout cela n'a pas été vain. Dame Aurora a entendu mes doléances ! »_

 _« Tu es bien intrépide et avec du caractère en plus. C'est certainement ce qui a incité le chevalier Aurora à te prendre sous son aile. »_

 _« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_ s'interrogea la jeune-fille.

 _« Tu vas certainement demeurer au Sanctuaire. Pour ton bien et celui de tes proches. Aurora t'expliquera tout cela. Lèves-toi, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à son temple. »_ Lui répond Aphrodite en lui prenant un bras pour le mettre autour de son cou.

Amaria surprise de rentrer dans l'intimité du Serpentaire, se laisse guider par le poisson et ne dit rien le long du trajet. Elle regarda le chevalier avec attention. Ce dernier s'en redit compte.

 _« Ne t'as-t-on pas apprit que de dévisager les gens est inapproprié ? »_ dit-il avec dérision.

 _« Veuillez m'excuser Seigneur des Poissons. »_ rougit-elle : _« Je constate simplement que votre réputation de guerrier bellâtre n'est pas qu'une légende. »_ lui répond Amaria.

Aphrodite : _« Quelle audace ! Je vais t'apprécier. »_

Arrivés devant le temple du Serpentaire, Amaria eut un mouvement de recul. Le Suédois l'aperçu : _« J'ai eu la même sensation la première fois. D'extérieur cette maison semble hostile. C'est pour dissuader les plus téméraires d'y entrer. Allons, n'aies crainte. C'est un grand honneur que t'accorde Aurora. Montres lui qu'elle n'a pas eu tort de t'accorder sa confiance. »_

Ils pénètrent dans la maison et Amaria fut surprise de constater que l'intérieur reflète effectivement un tout autre monde : des colonnes de pierre imposantes font guise d'accueil, d'énormes flambeaux font briller les lieux. Une fontaine gît à l'entrée entourée de plantes exotiques où trône des reptiles dorés. La maison est surplombée de diverses sculptures typiquement Grecques aux abords de la demeure dont le sol est couvert de marbre. On peut y voir des scènes mythiques de la Grèce Antique. Amaria reconnaît parmi eux Apollon le Dieu de l'Amour, tenant un enfant à queue de serpent dans ses bras. Une statue d'un homme se tient au milieu de la salle : il est nu, son armure à ses pieds, des serpents entourent son corps. Il ne porte que son casque et un sceptre.

Intrigué, Amaria fixe l'œuvre. Aphrodite lui explique : _« C'est le premier guerrier du Serpentaire représenté ici. Il s'appelait Asclépios. Fils d'Apollon. Il a eu un destin funeste. A cause de ses pouvoirs quasi-divins, il a été puni par les Dieux. Athéna demanda à Zeus de lui laisser une chance. Il intégra l'ordre de la chevalerie à condition d'être ressuscité comme mortel tous les 500 ans. Le premier chevalier d'or du Serpentaire est né. Aurora est l'ultime de sa lignée.»_

La marchande est impressionnée et une quiétude s'empare d'elle. Est-ce le cosmo bienveillant de cette constellation qui lui fait cet effet ? Quoiqu'il en soit, en entrant dans les appartements privés du temple, l'ambiance est tout aussi admirable : dans ce qui semble être la pièce à vivre, une vaste cheminée orne la pièce, face à elle deux divans aux tissus rougeâtres égaye l'endroit, une imposante bibliothèque située sur les côtés de l'entrée, quelques tentures décorent les murs, des tapis vénitiens apportent un côté chaleureux. L'endroit est sobre, confortable. Amaria reconnaît l'urne de l'armure du Serpentaire sur une colonne de marbre, seul son sceptre gise à ses côtés. Plus au fond une porte donne sur l'extérieur du temple. Enfin une autre ouverture donnant probablement sur la chambrée du chevalier, le tout éclairé par quelques bougies et deux flambeaux.

Aphrodite la dépose sur l'un des sofas : _« Amaria, je te laisse ici. Un domestique viendra t'apporter ton repas demain. Aurora rentrera tard, la connaissant. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit jeune-fille. »_

 _« Vous de même Seigneur Aphrodite, je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de m'escorter. »_ lui répond Amaria, encore émue d'être dans la demeure de la plus puissante des 89 chevaliers d'Athéna.

Après quelques secondes à admirer les lieux, elle décide de choisir un livre dans les archives du Serpentaire histoire de se détendre. Beaucoup d'ouvrages en français et en portugais, ses langues maternelles. De grands philosophes grecques et romains, des auteurs francophones et anglophones, des genres allant de poétiques, dramatiques, historiques à érotiques. Elle porte son choix sur des poèmes de Rimbaud. Amaria rougit. Comment diable une guerrière comme Aurora puisse-t-elle être gourmet de telles écritures ? En y repensant, cela ne l'étonne guère. Le garde qui a vociféré sur Aurora n'a pas tort dans un sens : ce chevalier a une popularité non négligeable auprès de la gente masculine. Et même si elle ne s'en vante guère, la luxure dont elle est férue est un péché mignon savamment gardé par cette dernière. Après quelques pages parcourues, elle s'endort paisiblement.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle s'éveille surprise par la pleine lune qui noie la pièce de son éclat. C'est alors qu'une large vitrine en bois attire son attention. Elle n'avait pas fait attention tout à l'heure. Plusieurs armes sont soigneusement entreposées sur des étagères : divers couteaux aux manches ivoire à fines lames qui semblent provenir de tribus éloignées, des épées typiquement grecques, deux bâtons de kendo, des nunchakus en ors blancs et enfin des sabres gravées de symboles chinois et japonais surplombent le tout, avec un katana d'argent ancestral en tête du précieux trésor. Amaria contemple le tout, elle peut même y voir son propre reflet sur les lames des sabres.

Téméraire, elle approche sa main du katana, quand une voix l'interrompt : _« Je ne ferais pas cela si j'étais toi … »_

Amaria se retourne. C'est le chevalier du Serpentaire. Elle ne l'a même pas entendu entrer.

La servante lui dit : _« Dame chevalier, j'admirais votre attirail. Depuis combien de temps la possédez-vous ? »_

 _« Depuis toujours. La plupart sont des trophées que j'ai acquis après des batailles. D'autres des offrandes de grands chefs. Et d'autres dont j'ai hérité de mes maîtres. »_

Amaria : _« Vos maîtres ? J'ai constaté que vous possédez plusieurs armes d'origines japonaises. »_

Aurora: _« J'ai reçu divers enseignements de cultures asiatiques et romaines. L'un de mes maîtres est Japonais et le meilleur en ce qui concerne l'apprentissage du combat. »_ Sourit-elle puis de reprendre : _« Même si les armes ne sont pas toutes tolérées par Athéna, les guerriers maîtrisent les arts martiaux. »_

Amaria : _« Apprenez-moi à me défendre, Seigneure Aurora ! »_

La guerrière sourit : _« Nous en parlerons demain. Vas te recoucher._ »

Amaria : _« Très bien ! »_

Aurora pris le chemin de sa chambre et en passant, fait quitter son armure d'Or de son corps de façon élégante : _« Va armure du Serpentaire ! »_

Les habits dorés reprennent leur place sur son totem posé sur la colonne et semble veiller sur le temple de son aura dorée. Durant la nuit, elle a cru voir l'armure bouger plusieurs fois, comme si « _elle respirait_ ». Ce qui l'a quelque peu perturbé.

Vers les premiers rayons de l'aube, un domestique d'une cinquantaine d'année d'origine asiatique vient réveiller la jeune-fille : _« Bonjour Amaria, je m'appelle Eiko, je vous apporte votre petit-déjeuner. »_

Amaria a mal dormi en seconde partie de soirée. La vision de l'armure la considérant l'a troublée.

 _« Pourrais-je faire un brin de toilette ? »_ demande Amaria.

Le servant lui indique la salle de bain située près de la chambrée d'Aurora. Un espace simple, tout de marbre, des planches en bois à terre auprès de la vaste baignoire, un lavabo, quelques plantes exotiques, et une armoire contenant des effets personnels.

Eiko: _« Vous pouvez vous servir, Maître Aurora l'a personnellement suggéré. Voici quelques serviettes et des tuniques à votre taille. Si vous avez besoin je serais à l'extérieur du temple. Aurora_ Sama _se repose de sa longue nuit. Vous le verrez tout à l'heure._ »

 _« Merci Eiko. »_ qui se courbe de façon respectueuse envers Amaria et repart à ses tâches.

 _« Etre chevalier d'or donne bien des privilèges »_ pense cette dernière.

Amaria se fait couler un bain et s'endort presque tant elle se sent bien. Des vêtements propres l'attendent sur une chaise, typiquement grecs, que portaient les femmes dans l'antiquité. La jeune-fille termine son repas matinal en lisant un livre. Elle remarque plus tard que la porte d'une pièce est entrouverte par un léger courant d'air. Lorsqu'elle veut la refermer, elle aperçoit le Serpentaire étendue dans son lit, nue, telle une sirène incorporelle. Elle semble apaisée, on en dirait une princesse. Un simple drap de soie cache une partie de son anatomie parfaite : mince et athlétique, cheveux détachés, les rayons du soleil léchant les courbes du chevalier. Elle remarque les nombreuses marques sur son corps, cicatrices, brûlures ainsi que des tatouages. Au-dessus de son lit se dresse le signe zodiacal de la guerrière ainsi que deux autres plus petits : celui du capricorne et du scorpion. Elle balaye du regard la chambre et y découvre un dressing sur le côté, un bureau et une chaise, une armoire en bois, une petite bibliothèque, deux flambeaux sur les abords du lit, et quelques photos intimes sur sa table de nuit. Les vêtements d'entraînement de la guerrière sont soigneusement entreposés sur une penderie boisée, un large panneau blanc semi-transparent à côté. La chambre est d'une ambiance Japonaise elle aussi.

La marchande d'épice referme délicatement la porte de son aînée et décide de visiter le reste du temple. Il est si immense. De la fenêtre, elle a pu voir un jardin. Elle s'y rend par la petite porte aperçue hier soir. On ne peut y accéder qu'en passant par l'entrée du temple. Eiko est en train de jardiner. Le lieu est superbe et donne sur la mer. La petite prairie d'herbe et de fleurs resplendissaient de couleurs, toutes plus vives les unes que les autres. Le vent les faisait doucement onduler, donnant l'impression au spectateur d'assister à une danse secrète et mystique. Des insectes ailés virevoltaient en une farandole de forme et de teinte, exécutant une chorégraphie maîtrisée à la perfection, tel des danseurs de ballets. Elle aperçoit les maisons des voisins du Serpentaire : celui du capricorne plus en haut, sur la droite, le verseau perché à gauche et une partie du Poissons. Plus bas elle aperçoit le temple du Sagittaire et du Scorpion. Amaria se laisse guider par le doux parfum des fleurs dégageant des roses et les autres merveilles du lieu.

Eiko l'interrompt dans ses pensées : _« C'est le seigneur des Poissons qui est à l'origine de ce chef d'œuvre. »_ lui dit-elle en lui tendant une rose blanche comme la neige du matin.

 _« C'est magnifique, Messire Aphrodite a beaucoup de délicatesse. »_ dit Amaria.

Cette dernière reste un moment dans ce jardin semblant provenir des profondeurs du Japon. Aurora a l'air d'apprécié tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à cette nation. Entre lecture et méditation, Amaria se sent sereine et espère que ce sentiment de bien-être ne la quittera plus.

Peu avant midi, elle aimerait se promener au Sanctuaire. Eiko lui explique le fonctionnement du Domaine Sacré. Il lui prodigue les derniers conseils : _« Normalement une civile ne peut demeurer aux quartiers des Saints d'Or sauf cas exceptionnel. Il se trouve que c'est ce qui te permet d'être ici. Tu es protégée par l'un d'eux. Tu as les privilèges qu'un chevalier d'Or peut avoir. Tu pourras traverser les douze maisons sans être arrêtée, aller aux quartiers des chevaliers d'Argent mais je dois te procurer ce bijou. »_ lui dit-il en accrochant une petite broche en or avec le sigle du Serpentaire dessus, _« C'est un signe distinctif qui te permet d'aller et venir dans le Sanctuaire. Les gardes et les serviteurs sauront qu'ils te doivent respect et ainsi ne pas t'importuner. »_

Amaria est très heureuse de porter ce laisser-passer. Elle sait que c'est un immense privilège. Elle n'ignore pas la chance qu'elle a. Elle décide de traverser les neuf temples qui précèdent sa marche en espérant que leurs gardiens ne lui diront rien.

Avant de partir, Eiko lui dit : _« Si je peux me permettre, ne vous aventurez pas trop loin, afin de ne pas causer de tracas à Aurora_ sama _. »_

 _« Je vous le promets. Savez-vous si elle est réveillée ? »_

Eiko : _« Maître ne se lèvera quand elle aura récupérée. Elle a été de garde de nuit toute la semaine. »_

Amaria hoche la tête en guise de réponse et salue le domestique. En descendant les marches du temple menant à celui du Sagittaire, se sentant légère et fière.

Elle se perd dans ses pensées : _« J'espère un jour pouvoir me battre aussi bien qu'un Argent ! »_

La marchande est déterminée. C'est ce qu'elle souhaite : devenir forte elle aussi. Le parcours sera long mais sa volonté en dit beaucoup sur elle. Elle y arrivera elle en est sûre. Sur le chemin, elle ne fait pas attention à la résidente de la 9ème maison qui sortait de son temple et lui trébuche dessus.

 _« Amaria, as-tu oublié de regarder devant toi ? »_ lui dit la guerrière aux ailes dorées.

Son armure est magnifique. C'est une jeune-femme d'environ 1m70, le teint hâlé, des cheveux châtains mi- longs, une allure svelte dégageant beaucoup de douceur. Elle est très jolie et semble très douce. _(« Les femmes chevaliers sont superbes ! »_ pensa Amaria).

 _« Veuillez me pardonner Seigneure du Sagittaire ! J'avais la tête ailleurs ! Vous me connaissez ? »_ Lui dit la jeune-fille.

« _Appelles-moi Mia .. »_ en lui tendant la main, « _Les nouvelles vont vite ici. As-tu passée une bonne nuit au temple de mon maître ? »_

Amaria : _« Oui ! Je sors m'aérer un peu. Aurora dort. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller. »_

Mia : _« Je t'en prie, tutoies-moi. Nous sommes du même âge. »_

Amaria étonnée _: « C'est entendu. Puis-je te demander quel âge tu as ?_ »

 _« Je vais fêter mon 17ème anniversaire en décembre. »_ lui répond la Sagittaire.

 _« En tout cas vous êtes digne de porter cette armure ! Je veux dire, tu es belle et forte. J'apprécie d'être entourée de femmes telles que toi et Aurora_. »

Mia : _« Merci Amaria. Je t'accompagne jusqu'au temple du bélier, ainsi tu ne seras pas importunée par mes compagnons. Même si je constate que tu portes ce laisser passer. »_

Mia lui fait faire le tour de son temple. Sa gardienne lui propose un rafraichissement. Elles discutent de leurs vies respectives. Comment Mia est devenue chevalier, son respect intouchable pour Aurora. C'est une jeune-femme généreuse ouverte d'esprit, intelligente, calme. Elles semblent se connaître depuis des siècles. Elles passent un merveilleux moment. Honnêtement. Amaria s'étonne que la communication soit aussi facile entre elles. La Sagittaire lui propose de se détendre devant son temple. Elles s'assoient sur les marches et poursuivent leur conversation l'air de rien.

Amaria, toujours entière lui demande : _« Mia.. j'aimerai te dire .. Tu sais. Depuis que je suis au Sanctuaire mon cœur s'affole pour quelqu'un et je n'ai jamais.. fait la cour.. J'ignore comment faire pour l'aborder. »_

Mia sourit : _« Je vois. Est-ce un chevalier ? »_

Amaria rougit : _« Oui.»_

Mia : _« Sois naturelle et proposes lui de passer un moment ensemble. »_

Amaria : _« C'est gênant. J'ai du mal à faire confiance aux hommes. »_

Mia : _« Tu sauras ce qu'il en est si tu lui parles. »_

Amaria : _« Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Peut-être pourrais-tu me guider ? »_

Mia : _« Hélas Amaria je ne pourrais pas plus t'aider que cela. Je ne suis point spécialiste des mâles, comme dirait Maître Aurora ! »_

Amaria : _« Comment, tu es vierge ? »_

Mia : _«Comme la plupart des chevaliers. »_ rougit -elle. _» Je me garde pour l'élu de mon cœur. »_

Amaria : _« Oh …. Alors vers qui pourrais-je me tourner ? »_

Mia riant : _« Vers une femme qui a de l'expérience. Il y en a quelques-unes au Sanctuaire. »_

Amaria : _« Pardonnes-moi ma curiosité, vois-tu quelqu'un en ce moment ? »_

Mia : _« Peut-être .. »_ en souriant.

Amaria : _« Oh j'ai trouvé ! Tu es aussi amoureuse d'un chevalier ! »_

Mia : _« Je me donnerai à lui une fois que nous serons prêts. »_

Amaria : _« Il a l'air de respecter tes doléances à la lettre, tu as beaucoup de chance d'aimer un homme qui te respecte ! »_

Mia : _« Tu le trouveras aussi. Il est vrai que les hommes du Sanctuaire n'ont guère de points communs avec les civils. Nos hommes sont galants, ont du savoir-vivre et de l'éducation. Les principes même de la chevalerie sont respectés. »_

Amaria : _« Et ils sont très beaux ! Forts, virils, bien bâtis.»_

Mia riant : _« Tu ne perds pas le Nord ! Nous femmes du Sanctuaire, sommes habitués à côtoyer ce type d'hommes. Ils se doivent d'être ainsi en vue des enseignements qu'ils reçoivent depuis l'enfance. Un homme frêle et timide a peu de chance d'avoir sa place ici. Il faut un semblant de caractère et de dignité pour être chevalier ou aspirant. »_

Amaria : _« Qu'en est-il des femmes et des loi régis ici ? Tu disais que beaucoup restent purs ?»_

Mia _: « Les hommes chevaliers c'est rare contrairement aux siècles derniers. Quant aux femmes elles se sont battues longtemps pour obtenir le droit de protéger Athéna. Alors que cela fait des milliers d'années que le Sanctuaire existe. Notre Déesse a su comprendre nos doléances et en tant que femme elle-même, s'est aperçue que la justice et le combat devait être accessible à tout le monde. Au début, c'était archaïque. Les combattantes portaient des masques, n'avaient nul droit de montrer quelconque féminité et de plus, renoncer à la procréation. Si elles aimaient un chevalier, elle devait renoncer à leur armure. Si elles tombaient enceinte elles étaient répudiées. Enfin elle devaient rester vierges. Cette règle fut abolie il y a une quinzaine d'année. »_

Amaria, choquée : _« Mon Dieu c'était abominable ! Comment une femme peut être épanouie, à notre époque en vivant ainsi même pour servir une divinité ? »_

 _« Elles faisaient avec. Jusqu'à ce les femmes en discutent avec Athéna qui fut touchée par leur requête. Elle a réalisé à quel point la vie de femme chevalier est difficile en plus de toutes ces règles, et surtout peu égal à celles des hommes. »_

Amaria : _« Comment cela s'est terminé ? Comment sont-elles parvenues à émouvoir Athéna ? »_

 _« C'est mon maître et les siennes qui ont fait remuer les mœurs. Depuis toute jeune elle fréquente un milieu très masculin et demandait à son Excellence Shion plus de droits aux femmes chevaliers. Lorsque mon maître est devenue chevalier du Serpentaire, Athéna l'a convoqué et elles auraient eu une longue conversation. Athéna a jugé bon d'évoluer. Venue elle aussi d'un milieu d'humains, avant de connaître sa véritable destinée que l'on connaît tous, elle a pu comprendre mieux que quiconque ce que ressent Aurora. Elle mit fin au suspense et ordonné les mêmes droits que les hommes. »_

Amaria : _« Cela ne m'étonne guère du Seigneure Aurora. Elle a tout à fait l'étoffe pour. Et donc vous faites ce que vous voulez alors ? »_

 _« Quelques lois demeurent, comme ne pas porter d' armure d'or avant notre quinzième anniversaire sinon nous sommes libres de nos actes. A condition bien-sûr de pas empiéter sur notre devoir de chevalier, qui est une priorité absolue. »_

Amaria : _« A quelles lois fais-tu référence, Mia ? »_

 _« Nous les femmes chevaliers d'Or, devons avoir la bénédiction d'Athéna pour aimer ouvertement un chevalier. Si cela est clandestin, ça ne doit pas être exposé au Sanctuaire. Et si l'une de nous tombait enceinte, Athéna décide de la marche à suivre : garder l'enfant tout en restant chevalier ou quitter le sanctuaire en redevenant civile.»_

Amaria : _« En effet ça reste délicat. Je n'ose pas imaginer celle à qui cela arrivera. »_

Mia : _« Si tu es bon chevalier, il n'y a nulle crainte à avoir. Si notre cœur est suffisamment pur, Athéna le sentira. C'est aussi simple que cela. »_

Amaria : _« Mais tu disais aimer un chevalier ? »_

Mia : _« Oui et j'ai confiance en notre amour. Nous sommes deux guerriers dont la dévotion envers Athéna reste intacte. Athéna observe de son Temple. Notre Princesse aime ses protecteurs. Elle a confiance en notre jugement.»_

Amaria : _« Mais .. Ce que l'on raconte sur le chevalier Aurora et ses frasques ? Cela a dû causé beaucoup de tracas à votre déesse et le grand Pope ! »_

Mia : _« Je ne connais pas les détails, mais les polémiques importent peu nos souverains et encore moins Aurora. Elle est assez libre.»_

Amaria : _« Entre nous, cela ne t'a jamais choqué ? »_

Mia : _« Non car mon maître reste un chevalier avant tout. Elle s'efforce de ne pas étaler sa vie privée.»_ Elle repris en soufflant : _« Mine de rien, nous les femmes pouvons lui demander conseil pour les histoires de garçons ! Athéna et le Pope la connaissent, et de toute manière, mon maître n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête. Elle s'est tout de même sacrifiée pour nous tous.»_ sourit-elle.

Amaria : _« On raconte qu'elle a fait des ravages dans le domaine de Poséidon et du Général Appios dans le Dodécanèse, et même rendu fou amoureux un puissant Spectre des enfers ? »_

Mia : _« Mon maître est une femme directive. Je suppose qu'ils devaient être à son goût ! »_

Amaria : _« Je crois qu'elle est la personne la plus expérimentée que je connaisse ! »_

Mia : _« Dans notre enseignement de chevalier, nous abordons très tôt la question du bien-être, du soi intérieur, des questions liées au corps et à la sexualité. Cela fait partie du système éducatif de la Grèce antique. Il n'y a nulle position ou préjugé. Et comme j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir un maître féminin, nous avons pu discuter de tout cela. Je sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir. »_

Amaria : _« Par exemple ? »_

Mia : _« Prendre soin de son corps, la méditation, les bienfaits de la nature sur la femme, connaître les secrets et la sensibilité. Comment se donner à un homme et y trouver son propre plaisir ! Aurora nous conseille de rester vierge et recourir aux premières expériences seulement si l'homme est bon. Je me souviens qu'elle me disait un jour_ : « Je ne suis pas un modèle en matière de relations amoureuses. J'ai perdu tôt ma virginité et j'ai grand peine à faire confiance aux hommes. Je connais mon corps et l'extase qui en découle mais je ne suis point bonne à marier. Garde toi pour ton âme-sœur, préserves toi. Donnes toi à eux par pur égoïsme. J'ai souvent fait bondir le Seigneur Shion par mes multiples aventures. N'agis pas comme moi.»

Amaria : _« Je trouve que cela lui va bien. Elle reste quelqu'un de notable et objective. »_

Mia : _« Maître parle peu de sa vie privée. Mais si elle a confiance en toi, elle ne fuira pas la discussion. »_

Amaria : _« Fréquente-t-elle quelqu'un en ce moment ? »_

Mia : _« Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas créer de racontages à son sujet. Elle qui revient de très loin.»_

Amaria : _« Alors je lui posera la question moi-même ! »_

Mia : _« Tu fais bien, c'est ton maître à présent, tu pourras tout lui demander. »_

Amaria : _« Mon maître ? »_

Mia : _« Elle te prend sous son aile. Elle va s'occuper de ton avenir. »_ en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 _« Que voulais-tu dire par « revenir de loin » ? Tout le monde en parlait à Rodorio. Qu'ait-il arrivé à ce chevalier ? »_

Mia : _« Comme je te l'ai énoncé, Aurora a gagné une terrible bataille contre une réincarnation maléfique. C'était son destin. Elle aurait dû mourir. Je l'ai vu de mes yeux, avec mes camarades et tous les autres guerriers présents, renoncer à perdre le combat et emporter cette entité avec elle dans la mort. Ce fut terrible. Le pire qu'Aurora ait vécu même les autres chevaliers n'avaient participé à des batailles aussi sanguinaire. »_

Amaria se tu quelques secondes. Elle en avait entendu parler. Elle remarque une soudaine tristesse s'emparer du Sagittaire.

 _« Tout va bien Mia ? »_

 _« Oui. »_ dit-elle , _« J'ai encore du mal à en parler. Ça été intense pour tous. On a notre façon propre à chacun d'aborder cette perte. Certains chevaliers avaient accepté la disparition d'Aurora, comme tout bon guerrier aurait fait sans démontrer de tristesse qu'ils gardaient en eux. D'autres la célébrait positivement, et d'autres furent si peinés qu'on ne pouvait que le deviner dans leur cosmo ou sur leur visage. Je faisais partie de ceux-là. »_

 _« J'imagine que cela a dû être très dur. Comment l'avez-vous retrouvée ? »_

 _« Cinq semaines après son sacrifice, nous avons appris qu'elle était bloqué dans un espace-temps après l'explosion. Trois chevaliers sont allés la chercher. Elle était rudement blessée. Maître a mis des mois à s'en remettre. Personne ne la reconnaissait. On s'est occupés d'elle. Et un jour, elle est partie se régénérer sur l'île Kanon, encore invalide. Puis au Japon. Lorsqu'elle est revenue il y a deux mois à peine, elle était redevenue la puissante combattante que tu as vue. Plus forte. Avec une nouvelle armure. »_

 _« Quand a eu lieu cette guerre ? »_

 _« Il y a presque un an. On sait que son cœur abrite quelques tourments. »_

 _« Ce fut vraiment un combat si horrible ? »_

 _« Oui. Aurora avait pour la première fois trouvée plus fort qu'elle. Mais l'a vaincue… A quel prix ! »_

 _« Je vois. Tu préfères que l'on change de sujet ? »_ Mia hocha la tête encore fébrile. _« Parlons des garçons ! J'espère un jour connaître le prénom de ce jeune-homme qui te fait tant rêver ! »_

Mia ricana. La Sagittaire redevient cette jeune-fille innocente en discutant avec une autre adolescente de son âge. Elles plaisantent de bon cœur sans se préoccuper de leur environnement. Mia propose plus tard de poursuivre leur chemin des douze maisons. En traversant le temple du Scorpion, Milo, devant sa demeure perché sur une falaise en train de guetter les alentours, eut l'occasion de s'en rendre compte. Il n'en fut pas moins surpris de voir passer la Sagittaire et Amaria riant aux éclats, ignorant totalement sa présence.

Mia eut un instant de lucidité lorsqu'elles furent arrivées en bas des marches : _« Par tous les Dieux ! Nous n'avons pas salué Milo ! »_ Dit-elle en se retournant, levant une main vers le Scorpion qui lui rendit.

Les deux compères ricanèrent ce qui fit sourire le chevalier, qui, même de loin pouvait deviner leur complicité. Ainsi, Mia et Amaria franchirent le temple de la Balance vide, Doko étant occupé entre diverses paperasses avec Shion au Palais. Puis le temple de la Vierge dont elles prirent soin de traverser innocemment pour ne pas déranger la méditation de Shaka, désabusé, qui les entendit pouffer comme des poules.

Arrivées au temple du Lion, Aiolia sentit le cosmos de Mia : _« Bonjour Mia, Amaria. Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si joyeuses ce matin ? On vous entend dans tout le sanctuaire. »_ Badine Aiolia.

 _« Bonjour Aiolia ! »_ répondit Amaria.

 _« Bonjour Lion d'Or ! Amaria me fait rire. Je l'accompagne jusqu'à la demeure de Mu. »_ Dit Mia.

 _« On a probablement pris au passages quelques chakra du Seigneur de la Vierge ! »_ lance Amaria.

Aiolia sourit. Cette adolescente lui rappelle la personnalité d'un certain Serpentaire.

 _« Très bien, ne perturbez pas trop Masque de Mort, il déteste être importuné. »_ leur conseille le Lion.

Ce qui amuse Amaria : _« Oh vraiment ? Moi je l'apprécie ! »_

Les deux jeunes-filles saluent le gardien de la 5ème maison et effectivement au temple du Cancer, Angelo était d'une humeur massacrante, comme souvent. Aphrodite était avec lui et semblait exaspérer.

 _« Voyons Angie ! Cesses donc d'être désagréable, puisque je te dis que j'ai raison ! »_

Angelo : _« Suffit poiscaille ! Et puis cesses de me parler de cela, tes cancans ne m'intéressent pas ! »_

Aphrodite : _« Qu'est-ce que tu es mauvais ce matin ! »_

Voyant Mia et Amaria se retinrent de rire, le chevalier l'interpellent : _« Mia, Amaria ? Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »_

Amaria : _« Dame Mia me mène jusqu'au en bas des douze maisons, Seigneur Aphrodite. »_

 _« Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous riez comme des gamines ? »_ grommelle Angelo.

 _« Laisses-les tranquilles.. »_ répond le poisson à son camarade : _« Je vois que la soirée chez le Serpentaire a eu des effets positifs, tu rayonnes ce matin ! »_

 _« Merci chevalier. En effet, je m'y suis senti très bien. »_

 _« Viens te joindre à notre table ce soir, Amaria. Nous serons à la maison de Mu.»_ propose le poisson.

 _« Je vous en remercie. C'est un grand privilège. »_ dit Amaria en se dirigeant vers la sortie, préférant éviter toute autre question indiscrète connaissant la curiosité du 12ème gardien. Angelo et Aphrodite se regardent : que trafiquent ces deux nouvelles amies ?

 _« La sagittaire devient copine avec la petite on dirait ! »_ lance Masque de Mort.

 _« Elles sont du même âge. Angelo … as-tu senti cette énergie émanant d'Amaria ? »_

 _« Ouais … Ça me paraît étrange, d'habitude, la cosmo énergie se développe bien plus tôt. Cette fille ignore-t-elle ses facultés ? »_ Se questionne Angelo.

 _« Hum.. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Dans tous les cas elle a des capacités insoupçonnées. »_ Termine le poisson intrigué.

Plus loin, Mia et Amaria ont atteint le temple des Gémeaux lorsque Saga les salue, des dossiers dans les bras. C'est le chevalier le plus occupé du Sanctuaire avec Aurora. Ils gèrent ensemble tout ce qui touche aux commandements de l'armée d'Athéna.

Mia : _« Bonjour Saga ! »_

Saga : _« Bonjour Mia. Que fais Amaria à tes côtés ? »_

Amaria : _« Bonjour Seigneur Saga ! »_

Saga : _« Bonjour à toi. »_

Mia : _« J'escorte Amaria. Elle désire se familiariser avec le sanctuaire. »_

Saga : _« N'est-ce pas à Aurora de s'en donner la peine ? C'est son apprentie il me semble.»_

Mia : _« Elle a veillée toute la nuit, elle se repose. »_

Saga fronce les sourcils. Quelle dormeuse ce Serpentaire. Amaria fut étonnée par le mot « _apprentie_ ».

Saga : « _Alors bonne excursion à vous deux. Mia, tâches de revenir pour 13h, le Grand Pope nous a convoqués pour une réunion. »_

Mia : _« J'y serais Saga. Je te remercie de me le rappeler. A plus tard ! »_

Au temple du Taureau elles ne trouvèrent pas Aldébaran. Il était tranquillement en train de discuter avec le Bélier devant la première maison.

 _« Et bien en voilà de la charmante compagnie ! Bonjour Melles ! »_ Fit le Taureau dans sa bonne humeur habituelle.

 _« Bonjour Seigneur Aldébaran ! »_ lui répond Amaria _, « Bonjour Seigneur Mu ! »_ en s'adressant à l'homme aux cheveux de blé.

 _« Bonjour Amaria, Mia. »_ répond Mü.

Ils passent un long moment à échanger sur tout et rien. Amaria est très enthousiaste et veut tout connaitre sur le domaine sacré. Aldébaran voulait aussi en savoir un peu plus sur elle.

Amaria demande : _« Messires chevaliers, j'aimerais vous poser une question. Cette nuit j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. L'armure entreposée m'a ébranlé. Comme si elle me regardait. Ai-je rêvé ? »_

Aldébaran ria : _« Non jeune-fille, l'habit du Serpentaire veillait simplement sur toi ! »_

Amaria : _« Comment ? »_

Mü : _« Les armures sont des entités vivantes. Celles constituées d'Or étant les plus puissantes sont aussi les plus réactives. Et celle de la constellation du Serpentaire contient un très fort allocentrisme, souvent guidé par l'esprit de son maître. »_

Amaria : _« Elle a bougé plusieurs fois cette armure, c'était très étrange ! »_

Mü : _« Oui. Elle a dû ressentir tes tourments. »_

Amaria : _« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une armure serait capable d'un tel prodige ! »_

Aldébaran : _« Aurora est en communion constante avec son armure, plus que n'importe quel guerrier sur Terre. L'armure du Serpentaire étant redoutable. »_

Amaria en reste sans voix. Quelle constellation incroyable, on ne lui avait pas menti.

Plus loin dans la 13ème demeure, la gardienne se réveille doucement. Aurora baille et s'étire tel un chat après un repos bien mérité. Se levant pour admirer l'extérieur, elle reste un moment devant la fenêtre de sa chambre et repense à la nuit précédente. Elle sourit, les yeux fermés et goûtant sa peau encore imprégnée de cette odeur. Jusqu'où cela va-t-elle la mener ? Ce n'est pas réfléchi pour une guerrière comme elle. Le grand danger étant passé …

 _« Ma sœur, où est-tu ? Ton âme a-t-elle atteint le monde des morts sans encombre ? Es-tu enfin en paix ? »_ Songe-t-elle.

Il y a un an, la menace était éradiquée. Aurora a encore du mal à s'y remettre. Elle a bien faillit y rester. Elle a le sentiment que c'était hier. Cela la heurte au plus haut point. Elle a gardé de terribles séquelles de cette bataille finale. Elle est extirpée de ses pensées par son domestique : _« Aurora Sama, vous êtes réveillée. Je vous apporte votre repas. »_

 _« Bonjour Eiko. »_ lui répond le Serpentaire sans se retourner, un simple drap couvrant son corps.

Le Japonais est habitué à l'impudeur de sa maîtresse. Il la connaît depuis l'enfance, elle a toujours été ainsi : libérée, bien dans son corps. Il ne compte plus les fois où il l'a vu dans son simple appareil. C'est lui qui s'est occupé d'elle avec Mia et une servante lorsqu'elle était revenue infirme de cette guerre. Sans ambiguïté, il l'a servi. Comme si c'était sa fille, celle qu'il n'a jamais eu. Il n'en a jamais été autrement. Il sait que l'âme de cette dernière est possédée par la passion et le plaisir de la chair. Cela lui a toujours hérissé les poils. Il n'aime pas quand son maître s'adonne à ce type de libertinage. C'est son talon d'Achille : la passion. C'est comme si Aurora se dépravait elle-même. Il sait qu'elle a de nouveau passé une partie de la nuit à cette turpitude.

 _« Quand va-t-elle enfin s'engager? »_ soupira-t-il.

Aurora sent son serviteur inquiet : _« Eiko... Je t'en prie, fais-moi couler un bon bain. »_

 _« Bien Maître. »_ lui répond l'homme. Décidément, on ne peut rien lui cacher à cette jeune-femme. Aurora s'en amuse et fait sortir son domestique : _« Tu peux retourner à tes occupations. Tu sais que j'aime bien faire par moi-même cher ami. »_ Clame-t-elle.

 _« Je serais dehors. »_ Aurora aborde un sourire de satisfaction.

Cet Eiko est quelqu'un en qui elle a une confiance aveugle. Elle ignore ce qu'elle ferait sans lui parfois. Il l'a toujours été présent. Une forme de présence paternelle qu'elle n'a point eue. Elle laisse glisser par terre ce drap de soie qui l'a préservait et plonge avec délice dans la baignoire. L'eau est chaude et parfumée aux agrumes comme elle aime. Penchant sa tête contre la paroi, elle repense à ces derniers mois.

Ce combat. _Le combat de sa vie…_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Le combat d'une vie

 **Un an plus tôt.**

 _ **Septembre 2005, région de Girne (Chypre)**_

La menace est là. L'heure est grave.

Sur un large champ aride et montagneux, l'armée de la Déesse de la Terre et de de la Sagesse est prête. Le chevalier du Serpentaire avait prévenu ses semblables quelques semaines plus tôt. Des guerriers étranges à mi-chemin entre humains et loups avaient terrorisé des peuples entiers régis par Athéna aux quatre coins de monde. Puis, les différents Sanctuaires ont été attaqués par des assauts impressionnants de violence. L'armée d'Odin, Dieu d'Asgard, représenté par la princesse Hilda fut la première. Alors qu'il avait adopté une position neutre quant au futur conflit qui ferait rage, il a décidé de rejoindre les troupes d'Athéna et y envoya ses Guerriers Divins. Poséidon et Hadès, liés par leur alliance avec le Sanctuaire ne tardèrent pas à s'engager également. En ce jour ils attendent le début des hostilités et prendraient part aux combats en temps voulu, après l'aval d'Athéna. En attendant, cette dernière devait commencer seule la guerre contre son demi-frère, où plutôt sa réincarnation.

Arès était le plus cruel de tous les dieux. Lors de la dernière guerre sainte, il avait plongé la Terre dans un état lamentable, forçant les humains à s'entre tuer. La bataille fut tellement rude qu'à son dénouement, Zeus interdit à son fils de se lancer dans une nouvelle guerre contre Athéna la fétiche de l'Olympe. A cette époque, elle avait réussi à blesser sévèrement le dieu de la Destruction et à le faire fuir en Enfers, bien qu'elle ne s'en soit pas sorti indemne. Jugé par Zeus, il fut banni dans le Tartare pour expier ses péchés en guise de châtiment et avoir contredit le Dieu des Dieux. Nul ne sait comment le fils illégitime s'était enfui du Tartare, en tout cas, il était bien là. Son énergie oppressante et terriblement agressive étouffait quiconque qui le défiait. Pour des humains normaux c'était la mort assurée. Pour des guerriers comme les Saints une simple formalité : résister à l'adversaire grâce à son cosmo.

Cette nouvelle bataille allait donc être connue comme étant la plus sanguinaire qui soit, Arès avait attendu très longtemps, il avait été patient et n'allait plus se précipiter comme la dernière fois. Cependant, cet Arès était différent. Il a trouvé un hôte parfait, des plus inattendu et compte bien utiliser les pouvoirs acquis par l'âme de son réceptacle pour ne former qu'un.

Athéna, pris la parole, s'adressant à tous ses combattants : « Chevaliers, aujourd'hui vous allez devoir vous battre durement. Une guerre comme vous en aurez peu connu. Nous avons à faire aux soldats d'Arès, de redoutables guerriers et je sais que vous les vaincrez. Car nous nous battons pour l'Humanité. La Justice et la Victoire sont à nos côtés. J'ai confiance en votre force et en votre courage; vous ne faillirez pas. »

Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit avec force : « Encore une fois, il faut sauver le monde des noirs desseins d'une divinité hostile. Battez-vous ! Pour le Sanctuaire ! Et tous les Hommes ! »

Un rugissement d'approbation emplit les troupes. L'instant d'après, il y eut un terrible grondement dans le ciel puis, un gigantesque mur de flammes déferla devant eux : la signature d'Arès.

Plusieurs brasiers similaires à ce qui était arrivé au Sanctuaire d'Athéna s'était manifesté partout dans le monde, les témoins firent tous la même déclaration : d'abord un grondement sourd, ne ressemblant en rien d'existant puis des flammes sorties de nulle part. Le même phénomène s'était produit une dernière fois au Sanctuaire sous-marin de Poséidon puis au château d'Hadès en Allemagne. Ces ultimes provocations eut pour conséquences une déclaration de guerre commune contre le Dieu de la destruction.

Soudain, de l'ouest s'éleva une rumeur, et une masse sombre apparut lentement sur l'horizon enflammé par le soleil couchant. L'air pulsait sourdement, chargé de menace, et on entendait de plus en plus fort le pas cadencé de l'armée d'Arès. Le cosmos des soldats se répandit, agressif, mais les chevaliers d'Or enflammèrent leurs auras et repoussèrent la vague rougeoyante. Les serviteurs d'Arès s'arrêtèrent à quelques dizaines de mètres de leurs ennemis, et les Saints d'Athéna purent voir que leurs adversaires étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'eux.

Les trois premiers rangs étaient formés de ce qui semblait être des soldats de bas niveau. Leurs armures étaient d'un rouge terne et ils étaient armés de lances et d'épieux. Ensuite venaient des combattants plus aguerris : le rouge de leurs armures était plus soutenu, plus profond, et celles-ci étaient plus couvrantes, ils avaient chacun une glaive et un bouclier en bronze. Ce devaient être l'équivalent des Saints d'Argent. Enfin, en dernière ligne, les les plus redoutables formaient un ensemble hétéroclite. Aussi la moitié d'entre eux portaient des armures pourpres couvert de la tête aux pieds, même le visage, orné d'un casque intégral. L'un siégeait au sommet d'une véritable montagne de métal aux reflets verdâtres, d'autres étaient vêtus de peaux de cuir, certains même n'avaient aucune protection visible.

Un cosmo rouge sombre s'enflamma, surpassant tous les autres, et une voix forte se fit entendre :

« Athéna ! Est-ce là tout ce que tu as ? Crois-tu pouvoir nous affronter avec seulement une centaine des tiens ? Si c'est le cas, je te conseille de te rendre dès maintenant, et je te promets que tes Chevaliers mourront sans souffrance. »

C'était le général de l'armée d'Arès : Favius. Son armure noire comme la nuit était très légère, démontrant ainsi une formidable musculature et ne ressemblait à aucune autre. Un espèce de surplis ne lui couvrant le corps que partiellement. Il était dotée d'une paire d'ailes et d'une faucheuse. Il avait de longs cheveux blanc comme la neige et inspirait la terreur.. sa légion : la plus terrifiante. Les trois autres étaient là aussi : la légion des Flammes commandée par Rolius, le Malheur commandé par Hebus et enfin le Feu, dirigé par Gyarus. Tous frères de sang et de colère, réincarné pour servir leur Dieu maléfique. Ils portaient des armures finement ouvragées et décorées, elles couvraient une partie du torse ainsi que les avant-bras et les biceps.

Un grondement de protestation et de colère naquit dans la gorge de la moitié des troupes d'Athéna, tandis que les autres restaient impassibles et confiants.

La Déesse de la Sagesse répondit : « Ce n'est pas le nombre qui fait la force. Même si vous étiez des milliers, vous ne pourriez nous battre, car nous défendons une juste cause. »

Un éclat de rire général secoua l'armée d'Arès.

Favius rétorqua : « Très bien. Nous allons prendre plaisir à vous massacrer, Chevaliers d'Athéna, et gardez à l'esprit que vous allez mourir à cause de l'orgueil démesuré de votre déesse ! »

Les auras des Chevaliers brûlèrent de rage, mais la voix de Saori s'éleva, apaisante : « Gardez votre énergie pour le combat. »

« Nous leur ferons ravaler leurs paroles insultantes », s'écria Aurora à côté de sa déesse, qui avait du mal à contenir sa colère.

« La rage nous rend plus forts, mais elle nous aveugle et nous pousse à faire des choses stupides. » rappela Athéna. « Souvenez-vous en, tous. Vos ennemis vont chercher vos points faibles, ne les laissez pas vous atteindre... »

« Cessons ces palabres et battons-nous ! » interrompit Gyarus. « En avant ! »

Les trois premiers rangs de sentinelles se mirent à luire d'un cosmo rougeâtre, et les soldats lancèrent leurs pieux en direction des Chevaliers, puis ils se jetèrent à l'assaut en hurlant. Athéna ordonna mentalement à ses combattants de ne pas bouger pour l'instant car les chevaliers étaient de taille à affronter cette piètre menace. Après quelques instants, plusieurs de ses combattants venaient d'enflammer leurs cosmos.

Mu écarta les bras, entourée de son aura doré : « Mur de cristal ! »

La première ligne des chevaliers étaient surtout là en tant que soutien. Car les projectiles qui étaient en train de retomber de la protection du Bélier furent emportés par un souffle de tempête provenant du chevalier d'Argent Misty et allèrent se perdre un peu partout. Les ennemis ne ralentirent pas leur course. Argol intervient à son tour et tendit son bouclier : « Vous n'irez pas plus loin. Pétrification! »

Une orne de statues de pierre se dressèrent devant les guerriers d'Athéna. Argol aborda un petit sourire de satisfaction. Mais déjà, ceux qui avaient réussi à éviter l'attaque d'Argol se rassemblaient et, aidés de renforts, repartirent à l'attaque.

Camus éleva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et son cosmo derrière lui, prit la forme d'une gigantesque vase. Il abaissa ses mains d'un geste fluide en criant : « Exécution de l'Aurore ! »

L'énergie glaciale déferla sur la troupe de soldats tel une formidable tempête de neige, les renversant, les écrasant à terre et les roulant en tous sens, tout comme le ferait une vague de froid ordinaire mais avec beaucoup plus de puissance. Des morceaux d'armures éclatèrent nombre d'entre elles étaient ébréchées et la plupart des guerriers avaient du mal à se relever. C'est alors que s'avança Mia, jeune chevalier d'or depuis deux mois à peine.

Elle concentra son cosmo doré dans son arc, s'éleva dans les cieux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mette à briller intensément. Elle la leva et abattit sa flèche avec force sur un groupe d'ennemis : « Par la flèche d'or du Sagittaire ! » Gronda-t-elle.

La flèche s'enfonça profondément dans le sol, s'élargissant en une boule d'énergie considérable en direction des assaillants. Dans le même temps, la terre se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds les pierres s'envolaient pour aller frapper ceux qui s'étaient relevés. De l'autre côté, le champ de bataille est couvert de soldats assommés ou agonisants. Les Athéniens, soldats de haut niveau commencèrent à avancer, repoussant les lignes adverses. Le sang giclait de toute part, l'odeur de la chair humaine commençait doucement à s'élever dans l'air au fur et à mesure que les cadavres s'échelonnaient sur la poussière du sol. Petit à petit, les Berserkers perdirent du terrain.

Le chef de l'armée ennemie qui avait parlé à Athéna se tenait à l'arrière, et regardait avec indifférence ses subalternes se faire laminer. Il avait vaguement espéré que quelques soldats des classes inférieures pourraient franchir le barrage des guerriers d'Athéna, mais c'était sans compter sur la puissance de ces chevaliers.

Ses yeux étranges l'un était noir et l'autre rouge étincelèrent de mépris, à la fois envers ces lavettes qui lui tenaient lieu de soldats et envers le reste des Chevaliers d'Athéna, qui restent bien tranquillement devant leurs Déesse. Ses cheveux volent dans son dos, soulevés par le vent du crépuscule. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, paraît-il, et vu comme ça partait, les plus puissants de ses compagnons devraient s'y mettre sérieusement s'ils voulaient atteindre Athéna.

Une jeune femme d'une beauté ravageuse s'approcha de lui. Il se tourna vers elle en souriant : « Es-tu satisfaite, ô ma Déesse ? »

Elle sourit férocement et ses yeux félins brillèrent d'excitation : « Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, Favius. Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment ? »

« Quelques milliers d'années, au moins... Tu as de la suite dans les idées, Majesté. »

La jeune-femme passa la main dans ses longues mèches brune et répondit : « On dirait bien, oui.. Et cette femme qui me sert d'hôte est d'une haine, d'une puissance sans égal."

« Alors qu'attend-on ? »

« Rien. On y va. »

Quelques soldats discutent entre eux : « On dirait qu'on est en train de gagner. » murmura un garde à son supérieur.

Ce dernier secoua sombrement la tête : « Ce n'était que la première vague. Les choses sérieuses vont commencer maintenant. »

Aurora attendit quelques secondes que l'armée recule un peu plus pour lancer une nouvelle vague. D'un geste de la main, elle ordonna à son Général de mettre en garde ses hommes. La centaine de mercenaires qui venaient de s'allier au combat créa d'énorme perte du côté adverse. Ces hommes aident Athéna car ils ont été attaqué eux aussi. De vaillants combattants issues des troupes d'Orcades, le peuple caché et antique des îles d'Ecosse vénérant les Dieux Celtiques qui se partagent une partie des cultes du nord de l'Europe. Odin avait souhaité leur aide afin d'anéantir les plans d'Arès. Ils acceptèrent sans hésitation.

Ceci ne passa pas inaperçu pour la réincarnation d'Arès qui avait observé le comportement du fameux Thanos, bras-droit du Serpentaire et elle ne put que certifier l'efficacité dont il faisait preuve lui et ses hommes. Car Thanos est un personnage extraordinaire.

Thanos est un homme d'une trentaine d'années, fier combattant élevé dans la culture de guerre antique, vénérant Athéna et Zeus depuis sa naissance, comme tous ses compagnons. Imposant, grand et musclé, d'un charisme Grecque indéfinissable, il avait vu sa famille se faire massacrer alors qu'il avait à peine six ans et qu'il voyageait dans l'Oural. Le garçonnet a été recueilli par un homme provenant du Sanctuaire. Il avait entraîné nombre de chevaliers d'Argent et de soldats haut gradés. Quand Thanos entra au Sanctuaire à la fin des années 70, qu'il vit l'entraînement rigoureux des troupes d'Athéna, il trouva une résonance dans son cœur : il voulait aussi combattre pour la justice. Il fit vite ses preuves, s'entraînant d'arrache-pied. Il ne devint pas chevalier, car il n'avait pas de cosmo dominant mais il se fit repérer pour ses talents de tacticiens et de chef de file.

Shion était en train de rebâtir le Sanctuaire et élever le Serpentaire afin qu'elle accomplisse son destin quand Thanos rencontra Aurora qui n'avait que dix ans. La gamine subissait un enseignement à part, souvent à l'écart des autres chevaliers. Le brun remarque l'incroyable agilité et la force de la petite-fille. Ils sympathisèrent immédiatement. Plusieurs fois ils se battaient en combat singulier pour s'entraîner. Thanos comprit qu'Aurora serait une guerrière des plus terribles. Elle fit appel à lui pour des missions à ses côtés au fur et à mesure qu'elle gagnait en maturité. Leur entente sur le terrain était si complète qu'ils ne se quittèrent plus. Thanos accompagne la jeune-fille partout où elle devait combattre et à deux, les ennemis trépassent. Il sauva la vie à la gamine trop impétueuse en se prenant une lance dans le ventre à sa place. Aurora n'oublia jamais ce geste. Thanos était prêt à mourir pour sa jeune chef. Quand elle devint chevalier d'or, elle constitua son Armée et il était évident pour elle de faire de Thanos son bras-droit parmi ses rangs. Il fut alors nommé Général et toutes autres batailles furent remportées ensemble. Aurora a fait établir un camp spécial aux abords du Sanctuaire pour les soldats qui composerait sa division et celle des autres Saints d'Or à quelques kilomètres du Sanctuaire. Ces hommes nés pour la Guerre et la défense des plus faibles sont entraînés avec discipline et sévérité, comme la coutume Spartiate et selon le mode d'enseignement qui inspira Thanos. La Treizième supervisait les soldats et les plus émérites avaient l'immense honneur de l'affronter. S'ils réussissaient l'épreuve, ils intégraient la légion du Serpentaire, composée de redtouables mercenaires, dirigée en second par le chevalier d'Argent de la Coupe Merio, l'ami d'enfance d'Aurora.

En temps de paix, ils aident à la protection du Sanctuaire et des villages avoisinants. Les plus vaillants pouvaient prétendre à la garde personnelle du treizième chevalier d'or. Car en plus du Général Thanos et les deux seconds Agenor et Byron ses lieutenants, huit hommes veillent sur le gouverneur du Sanctuaire Shion et sur la dirigeante des troupes Aurora. Quatre pour le Pope, quatre pour le Saint d'or. Ceux-ci sont du même niveau que Thanos et servent Aurora depuis maintenant des années. Tous ont juré fidélité à Athéna et au Serpentaire pour qui ils vouent une dévotion particulière. Tous sont des hommes nés pour les combats, ne craignant ni la mort ni les pires tortures, ni les adversaires les plus dantesques. Car pour ça aussi, ils ont été conditionnés.

Alors quand les chefs de rang constatèrent ces soldats d'Athéna fort téméraires et ma foi, plutôt virils, ils se disent que la personne qui conduit ce joli monde a une grande expérience des batailles, et qu'il ne sera pas simple de vaincre. Ça tombe bien, les millénaires de patience ont démultiplié leur foi en leur Dieu. Et sous les prétextes seront bons pour gagner.

« Je vous en prie Athéna, vous ne devez pas vous montrer davantage. Allez auprès du Grand Pope. » dit Aiolia, chevalier du Lion à l'attention de sa maîtresse.

« Je dois me battre aussi. »

« Aiolia a raison, Athéna, c'est trop dangereux. » ajouta Milo.

« Mes soldats ont besoin de moi, je ne vais pas partir alors que la combat fait rage. »

Aldébaran : « Déesse, c'est nous qui devont vous protéger et non le contraire.. »

Aurora approcha de sa Déesse et s'inclina. Elle ordonna à Shaka et Mu d'escorter Athéna jusqu'au Sanctuaire. « Athéna nous gagnerons cette guerre, Arès attend le moindre faux-pas pour s'en prendre à vous. Ecoutez mes frères. Je m'en voudrais si vous étiez ne serait-ce qu'érafler. Le Seigneur Shion et les Saints d'Argent restés sur la Terre Sacrée vous protégerons. Arès ne pourra passer votre barrière et vous savez que je ne laisserai jamais le Domaine sacré sans piège ou protection contre nos ennemis.»

Athéna hocha la tête : « Saint du Serpentaire, je reconnais bien tes compétences. Alors je serais à vos côtés à tous, restez unis chevaliers ! »

La Déesse augmenta son cosmo pour se téléporter vers le Sanctuaire. Mais une aura sombre l'en empêcha et une voix surgit du fin fond de l'armée d'Arès en se moquant ouvertement des Athéniens.

« Et bien ! Votre divinité est bien lâche chevaliers ! La peur te submerge déjà, fille de Zeus ! » C'était la jeune-femme exaltante de beauté de tout à l'heure. L'intrigante se montre enfin.

Les serviteurs de cette dernière serrent les poings. Et qui est-elle d'abord ? Athéna fronçait les sourcils : « Arès. Je me disais bien que tu ne resterais pas longtemps dans l'ombre. »

« C'est elle la menace ? » Lança le chevalier de la Meute Asterion.

Une cosmo énergie vermillon enveloppe aussitôt la jeune-femme et inonde les alentours. Les guerriers reconnurent aussitôt l'essence parfaite d'Arès.

« Nous allons nous débarrasser d'elle ! » clama un autre.

Soudain, le ciel devint noir et sans étoiles, l'air se fit glacial et le monde sembla se figer avant qu'un éclat de rire brisa le silence de la salle. Une silhouette apparue, la jeune-femme se montra, laissant apercevoir une longue chevelure aussi foncée que la nuit qui semblait flotter perpétuellement autour d'un corps athlétique, mince et divin. Elle portait une armure platine de rouge et noire, couvrant l'intégralité de ses jambes, bardant chaque genou de serpents courbés qui remontent à mi-hauteur de ses cuisses. Le haut de ses jambes et sa taille sont habillés d'une jupe semblable à celle de la Cloth d'or du Serpentaire tout comme sa poitrine protégée à la similaire du Saint d'Athéna. Ses imposantes épaulettes pointues lui donnent un air plus terrifiante qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Les avant-bras enferment les doigts jusqu'aux coudes, armés de rampants similaires à celles positionnées sur les genoux. Son visage est dissimulé sous un léger masque foncé qui laisse apparaître que ses beaux yeux verts, et est maintenu par son casque formant les crocs d'un serpent tel le casque de l'armure divine de Zeta que porte Syd de Mizar, Guerrier Divin d'Asgard. Elle avait une cicatrice profonde sur la joue droite et ici et là d'autres blessures de guerre fièrement exhibée sur son corps. Enfin, de grandes ailes similaires à celles de l'armure du Sagittaire se déploient dans son dos. En observant mieux, on avait l'impression de voir une copie de la cloth du Serpentaire.

« Chevaliers, vous ne devez pas sous-estimés cette entité. Arès est resté longtemps banni par les Dieux et pour une raison qui m'échappe, il est parvenu dans le corps de cette jeune-femme. Elle est de puissance divine. Elle sème la terreur et la désolation partout où elle passe. Soyez très prudents ! »

« Alors nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'anéantir. » Affirma Saga.

« Attendez ! » fit une voix féminine. Les chevaliers se retournent. Aurora, a les yeux fermés, une douce larme se déverse sur sa joue.

Athéna scella son âme : «A toi de jouer, Saint du Serpentaire. je sais ô combien ce rôle t'incombe. L'heure est venue de montrer ta véritable puissance.»

« Ô Athéna, je tiendrai mes engagements au nom de la cause que nous défendons. »

Elle disparut non loin de là avec la Vierge et le Bélier, et assista ses guerriers du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, de son trône.

« Aurora ? Pourquoi ne donnes-tu pas l'ordre d'attaquer ? » l'interrogea le Cancer.

« Je sais qui est notre adversaire. Vous aurez beau être 1000 saints d'or, vous ne pourrez rien contre elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » rétorque le chevalier Babel.

Aurora s'avança au-devant de sa troupe. Calme, une noblesse se dégage d'elle, sa cape virevoltante, elle stoppa devant son armée et clama : « Toi …. J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

« Tu connais cette entité ? » lui demande Aldébaran.

« Plus que tu le crois. » répondit l'inconnue, avançant sur son cheval, un regard de braise défiant l'assemblée face à elle, un aura maléfique rouge l'entourait. Son armure en forme de Serpents la rend encore plus terrifiante et elle porte une épée sur le dos.

« Je te croyais disparue. Demetria .. ma sœur. » Fit Aurora.

« Aurora, ravie de te retrouver aussi. » Tous furent stupéfaits. Cette femme est parent avec leur amie ?

Le cosmo du Serpentaire augmenta progressivement l'entourant d'un halo doré éblouissant. Demetria fit de même et s'adresse à Aurora sur un ton péremptoire : « Alors tu es devenue un valeureux Saint d'Athéna. Et par n'importe lequel ! Mais jamais tu n'atteindras un tel niveau de puissance comparable à la mienne ! »

« Cesses donc de fanfaronner. Tu ne viendras jamais à bout du Serpentaire, je t'anéantirai au nom de la justice ! » répondit Aurora, prête à attaquer.

« Aurora, qui est-elle ? » demande alors Doko.

« Demetria est ma grande sœur, du moins elle l'a été avant qu'elle ne disparaisse du Sanctuaire à l'aube de mes 14 ans. Nous nous étions retrouvées au milieu de l'enfance. Maître Shion avait détecté son cosmo dans la région de ma naissance. Nous étions complètes, puissantes et rien ne nous résistait. Demetria aurait dû endosser l'une des armures Céleste de l'Olympe, ces guerriers qui protègent Zeus. »

« Toutes ces soumission pour une Déesse de pacotille me lasserait. Et Arès est bien plus puissant. » ajouta Demetria.

Les différents Saints d'or se raidirent.

« Comment ? » grogna Aiolia.

Aurora fit signe de ne pas relever. Ses camarades ont saisi au moins une chose : les deux femmes se connaissent parfaitement et ne se feront point de cadeaux.

« Alors en garde, ça sera le plus beau de tes combats ! » continua Arès.

« Je te vaincra, je le jure sur Zeus et Athéna ! »

« Esclave des Dieux ! Je ne te donnerai pas cette joie, arrogante ! » Elle descendit de cheval et fonça sans demander son reste vers le Serpentaire, à une vitesse fulgurante qu'Aurora vit nettement. Elle l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Tu es tellement prévisible, tu n'as pas changé. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! » fit la jeune-femme en brandissant son épée en direction du Saint d'Or. « Vengeancccccccccce ! » en fonçant sur la treizième.

Entre Arès et la Treizième, le corps à corps fut vite engagé. Les premiers coups échangés avaient confirmé à Aurora que son adversaire était redoutable, mais l'avaient aussi conforté dans sa certitude qu'elle était bien à la hauteur… Le chevalier enchaînait par des coups de poing rapides visant d'abord le visage puis, devant l'aisance des esquives de Demetria, la poitrine. Cette dernière cessa alors d'éviter les contacts en optant pour des blocages ou des déviations des assauts adverses, tout en reculant progressivement devant l'avancée du Serpentaire. Celle-ci tenta de varier ses assauts et ses enchaînements. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait pu prendre un quelconque avantage. Finalement, au moment même où Aurora réalisait qu'elle commençait à tourner en rond dans ses initiatives et que ce n'étaient plus ses attaques qui imprimaient le rythme au combat, mais les parades adverses, Demetria contre-attaqua. Elle dévia tout d'abord le poing droit d'Aurora puis bloqua le gauche dans sa paume opposée tout en exerçant une forte poussée en avant. Le chevalier, qui avançait sans interruption jusque-là, dut reprendre un appui vers l'arrière et fut déséquilibrée pendant un laps de temps infime et pourtant suffisant pour que le poing gauche de sa sœur vienne s'écraser en pleine face du serviteur d'Athéna, lui faisant sauter son casque.

« Argh .. » fit Aurora, « Ça sera plus compliqué que je ne le croyais. » songea-t-elle.

Demetria voulut porter un autre assaut, toutefois Aurora de nouveau sur ses appuis, la para et contre-attaqua à son tour dans la foulée. Les deux adversaires échangèrent alors une série de coups à la vitesse de la lumière. Constatant qu'elle avait le dessous, le chevalier voulut reprendre ses distances et utiliser ses techniques cosmiques. Elle rompit donc le corps à corps en bondissant en arrière tout en projetant des millions de rayons de jets dorés avec son poing droit.

La Déesse maudite répondit instantanément avec une technique similaire, des rayons rouges surgissant du bout de son index pointé vers la Portugaise. Le chevalier eut à peine le temps de parer la première attaque, qu'un violent coup de pied faillit lui briser le bras utilisé pour bloquer malgré l'armure d'or. Elle sentit ensuite plusieurs côtes se fendre lorsqu'un coup de genou le frappa cette fois au flanc droit. Elle esquiva de justesse quelques assauts, mais reçut un uppercut au menton qui l'aurait assommé s'il n'avait pas accompagné le coup.

« Bien joué. » rétorqua Aurora en se redressant, un filet de sang sortant de sa bouche. Elle devait reconnaître que la technique et les déplacements de son opposante frisaient la perfection. Ses pieds paraissaient glisser sur le sol, les mouvements étant à la fois économes et précis. Ses esquives étaient tellement rapides qu'elles en paraissaient presque immobiles.

« Puisque nous semblons d'une force équivalente au corps au corps, je propose de pimenter un peu le débat », glissa Demetria.

« Comme tu voudras. » se contente de répondre le Serpentaire. Elle concentra son cosmo davantage qui prit une couleur doré et, levant sa main droite, lança à Demetria en criant : « Par les souffles de feu ! » Son cosmo se déploya avec une violence inouïe.

Demetria vit une colonne de feu naître sous ses pieds, et elle poussa un hurlement de souffrance en sentant son sang se mettre à bouillir. Ses compères de combats sentirent l'attaque et observèrent un instant. Ils arrivaient à voir les lignes de force télékinésiques se déployer dans tout l'espace de combat. Ils furent estomaqués par tant de force. Aurora entendit le cri de douleur de son adversaire mais elle continua son attaque.. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit rire lui parvienne.

« Bien essayé.»

La Démone émergea de la colonne de feu. Des volutes rouges s'élevaient de son corps, conséquence de l'attaque, mais elles s'estompèrent rapidement et la jeune femme épousseta sa kamui aux formes agressives pour la débarrasser des quelques cendres qui la couvraient. Les autres chevaliers n'y croyaient pas leurs yeux, l'une des attaques du Serpentaire n'a eu pour effet que d'effleurer l'ennemie ?

Aurora inclina la tête de côté et dit : « Je me doutais bien que ce ne serait pas si facile. » Puis s'adressant au Saint de la Balance, Aurora lui demande : « Mon ami, permets-moi d'utiliser l'une des armes de la Balance… »

Doko : « Es-tu sûre que c'est la meilleure solution ? »

« Doko, nous ne sommes qu'au début de la bataille. »

Doko : « Très bien chevalier. » en envoyant une des épées à Aurora, dos à ses frères d'armes qui s'en saisit sans peine,: « Faites un massacre." En parlant des autres soldats, "Je ne veux point être gênée dans mon combat contre Demetria.»

Shura : « Aurora nous l'achèverons plus facilement avec nos cosmos réunis ! Combattons ensemble ! »

Milo : « Il a raison, pourquoi devrais-tu l'anéantir seule ? »

Argol : « Ce n'est qu'une folle-furieuse aussi puissante soit-elle ! »

Dante de Cerbère acquiesça : « Unissons nos forces ! »

Asterion qui possède des dons de télépathie n'eut aucune peine à anticiper dans les réactions d'Aurora et les mis en garde : « Argol, Dante ! Non ! »

Il vit juste. Aurora les immobilisa et les firent retomber de 3 mètres arrière d'un revers de la main.

« Pourquoi ? » fit Dante, piteux.

Saga compris les intentions du Serpentaire : « Chevaliers, Aurora a promptement souhaité se battre sans notre intervention. »

Shaka de la Vierge revenu du Palais d'Athéna pris part à l'échange à son tour : « Nous ne lui serions d'aucune utilité.»

Aurora : « Saga, tu prends le commandement, je ne serai pas très loin mon ami.»

L'homme hocha la tête. Puis elle se dirigea vers Demetria : « Quant à nous, affrontons-nous comme avant... »

Les deux jeunes-femmes se mirent toutes deux en garde et s'avancèrent lentement l'une vers l'autre, se tournant autour et s'observant telles des prédateurs aux aguets. Ce ballet dura un moment jusqu'à ce que Demetria, lasse d'attendre se jetât à l'attaque. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent comme des jets de lumières incandescents, flamboyante contre étincelante, dans un bruit assourdissant. Ce qui emporta leur entourage à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Aurora la repoussa, surprise par le son étrange que produisait l'épée de son ancienne sœur d'arme. Mais elle tint bon.

« Quelle force dans leurs coups ! Je n'ai jamais connu de telles cosmo s'entrechoquer ! » S'exclame Doko.

« Leurs cosmos sont parfaitement égaux. » constate Mü en se redressant. Néanmoins, en cet instant, ce n'est pas tant leur beauté qui frappait que la hargne et l'agressivité qui se dessinaient sur leur visage. Elles se battaient avec un entrain extraordinaire.

Le Chevalier de Feu était meilleure bretteuse, mais Demetria compensait ses faiblesses techniques par son agilité et le caractère vicieux de ses coups. Cependant, la réincarnation d'Arès semblait gagner en puissance à mesure que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Les nuages qui dissimulaient la lune s'écartèrent et l'épée de Demetria se mit à briller d'un violent éclat.

Aurora fut éblouie un quart de seconde, ce fut suffisant pour que son adversaire s'écrie : « Par le Chaos Infernal ! »

Le Serpentaire se sentit soulevée de terre. Demetria avait réussi à la prendre par surprise et la jeta violemment contre une paroi rocheuse. Forcés de ne pas intervenir, les compagnons du 13ème chevalier d'Or étaient ahuris: cette fille a réussi à mettre à terre leur sœur d'arme jusqu'à alors – presque intouchable. Dès leur plus jeune âge, il leur avait été enseigné comment combattre en manipulant à la fois des armes par la main et par l'esprit, ce qui faisait d'elles des bretteuses redoutables. Elles étaient parfaitement identiques sur le plan tactique. Des alter-égo parfaites.

Demetria s'approcha lentement, petit sourire aux lèvres, prit le menton de sa sœur entre ses doigts et demanda : « Ça fait mal ? »

La douleur était atroce, mais Aurora réussi se leva péniblement :« Moins que dans mon souvenir... »

Les yeux noirs de la brune étincelèrent et elle répondit : « Ah, mais c'est parce que je n'y ai pas mis tout mon cœur... »

La lueur au fond de ses prunelles s'accrut et elle recula d'un pas, intensifiant son cosmo et, du même coup, la pression qui s'exerçait sur le Chevalier du Serpentaire. Elle leva son épée à hauteur de ses yeux et, admirant son reflet dans la lame polie et brillante comme un miroir, dit : « Alors, que penses-tu de mon arme ? » puis l'abattit vers Aurora qui reçut le coup dans le flanc. Elle hurla de rage.

La douleur continua à augmenter, arrachant un gémissement à la treizième : « Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, sache que c'est un métal qui absorbe la lumière de la lune pour renforcer la puissance de son utilisateur. Cela m'a pris plusieurs années pour maîtriser cette merveille... »

Elle leva son épée, plus brillante que jamais, et l'abattit au maximum de sa puissance pour trancher son amie. Au même moment, Aurora se libéra de l'emprise. Elle ramena sa propre lame qu'elle avait réussi à garder à la main devant elle pour parer le coup de l'adversaire. Le choc se propagea dans les corps des combattantes, les précipitant toutes deux à terre. Aurora se releva, récupéra son épée et se rapprocha. Elle amena le bout de sa lame près de la gorge de Demetria.

La jeune femme ouvrit alors les yeux et, vive comme l'éclair, rabattit l'arme pour écarter celle de son adversaire.

« Ah, tu le prends comme ça ? » grogna Demetria, nullement vaincue.

Aurora fit une roulade sur le côté pour éviter les boules tranchantes qui venaient d'être envoyées. Demetria lui asséna plusieurs coups que le Serpentaire évita péniblement tant son ennemie est rapide. Un Dieu, c'était le mot. Elle avait une vraie Déesse en face d'elle. Et le combat au corps à corps avec cette fille était aussi censé que se jeter dans une mer infestée de requins. Demetria lui envoya une seconde rafale. La cadette avait plutôt intérêt faire attention. Mais, c'était une guerre. Et non une simple bataille qui avait de fit de cadeaux à l'autre.

Elle invoqua son cosmo et cria à son ennemie : « Idiote ! Crois-tu que ta technique à quelconque effet sur moi ? »

Aurora rappela alors à ses frères d'arme : « A vous chevaliers ! Je m'occupe d'elle ! » averti-t-elle l'attention de ses compagnons d'armes. Les serviteurs d'Athéna se répartirent les tâches naturellement sans même se consulter et partirent au combat contre les Berserkers. Les Argents et les Bronzes terrassaient les hauts gradés tandis que les Ors s'occupaient des lieutenants et leurs sous-fifres, incorrigibles, qui prenaient mal un plaisir à se téléporter pour éviter les attaques des Saints. Après un long moment les chevaliers n'eurent aucune difficulté à terrasser leurs ennemis.

« Salauds ! » ragea Demetria en constant la défaite évidente de son armée, « Tu me le paieras ! »

Au moment précis où elle dressait son bras vers Aurora pour lui envoyer une autre attaque, Demetria reçut un terrible impact en plein visage si bien que son coup n'eut pas la précision voulue. Demetria eut une fraction de seconde de latence fatale. Le rayon d'énergie pure quitta le poing de son adversaire et l'atteignit au genou gauche, le transperçant de part en part, broyant les os. La renégate poussa un hurlement de douleur qui glaça le sang de toute l'assistance tandis que Aurora se retrouvait quinze mètres plus loin, un genou à terre, emportée par l'attaque de son aînée.

« Quelle puissance .. » songea la brune. « Je dois redoubler de vigilance. » Elle se releva, et dit à l'attention de son adversaire : « Nous saurons bientôt qui est la plus forte de nous deux ! Demetria ! »

« Que nenni, tu verras que je te terrasserai et je dominerai le monde ! »

Demetria lança son poing droit vers le visage du chevalier qui esquiva prestement d'un pas sur le côté. Lorsque Aurora passa à côté de son adversaire elle lança son genou droit vers son ventre, la jeune femme prit ses distances d'un bond gracieux mais Aurora maintint la pression. Elle enchaîna des coups de poing rapides : le premier fut dévié du bras, le deuxième ne trouva que le vide là où s'était tenue Demetria une fraction de seconde plus tôt. L'adversaire s'était tout simplement évaporée. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle, l'œil suspicieux.

« La téléportation t'amuse toujours autant ma sœur. » dit-elle, son instinct lui fit lever la tête.

Elle vit Demetria fondre sur elle après avoir effectué un bond impressionnant. Elle voulut battre en retraite mais n'en eut pas le temps. Un coup toucha sa tête puis un deuxième lui entailla la joue droite. Elle put parer de justesse un troisième revers de main avec son avant-bras mais encaissa aussitôt un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle se plia en deux sous le choc tout en enflammant son cosmo. Elle tendit le bras en libérant son énergie et des milliers de jets de lumières déchirèrent l'air. Aucune des projections n'atteignit sa cible. La guerrière s'était en effet de nouveau volatilisée pour réapparaître sur le flanc du chevalier. Aurora sentit le coup venir cette fois-ci et retint le bras de sa sœur avec une mine sournoise.

Les deux combattantes se jaugèrent .. et soudain le Serpentaire envoya un coup de genou en plein visage de la maudite. Elle chuta au sol et se releva dans le même mouvement, d'une agile roulade, se retrouvant en position de garde.

« Tu es toujours aussi véloce ! Tu es l'adversaire la plus rapide et intéressante que j'ai affrontée. »

« Ce n'était qu'un échauffement. » répliqua le Serpentaire.

« Tais-toi ! « Explosion ardente ! »

« Immobilisation temporelle ! » s'écria Aurora, un sceptre soudainement apparu dans sa main droite. Demetria fut stoppée par une force invisible, incapable de faire le moindre mouvements, coincée dans un néant spatio-temporel. Elle sentit ses pouvoirs la quitter subitement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Aurora s'avança vers elle : « J'ai bridé tes pouvoirs afin de sceller l'âme d'Arès. Maintenant abandonnes ! Je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser mon attaque ultime contre toi, je ne suis qu'à 30% de ma puissance. »

« Quoi c'est tout ? Mais c'est inutile parce que les dimensions n'ont pas de secret pour moi non plus Aurora ! »

Et par la pensée, elle concentra son cosmo avec hargne et disparue soudainement du piège. Aurora se mit en garde et attendait son ennemie. Cette dernière surgit au-dessus d'elle et lui envoya son poing dans la poitrine : « Par les flammes maléfiques ! »

« Aurora ! » s'écria au loin Milo, occupé à combattre. Il s'était retourné voyant son amie se faire surprendre. Un filet de sueur coula le long de sa nuque, le Serpentaire se leva, le regard inquiet avant de se mettre en position lorsque Demetria arriva, rejetant ses lourdes boucles derrière son dos, ses yeux gris pétillants.

« Tu ne l'as pas vu venir celle-là hein !? »

« En effet. Tu es la première à t'extraire de cette attaque.» répondit Aurora qui se jeta à nouveau sur Demetria.

« Approches un peu. » lui dit-elle.

Aurora esquiva ou para les nouveaux impacts mais su quasiment instantanément qu'elle ne pourrait pas suivre longtemps la cadence des coups portés. Surtout que Demetria semblait capable de maintenir son effort indéfiniment. Elle encaissait de plus en plus de coups qui l'atteignaient de plus en plus durement. Elle devait contre-attaquer sinon elle allait être totalement submergée. Elle concentra donc toute son énergie dans son poing et déclencha sa deuxième technique secrète.

« Par le venin du Serpentaire ! » hurla-t-elle alors que son aura prenait la forme d'un rampant géant qui entoura son ennemie tout lui maintenant les membres.

Demetria irradiait de fureur mordit la poussière mais se dégagea instantanément d'un mouvement souple. Aurora serra les poings et grogna de mécontentement. La bataille est loin d'être finie. Alors qu'elle pensait toucher son adversaire, cette dernière lui asséna une nouvelle technique avec son épée : « Par les démons des Enfers ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu… » fit Aurora en se prenant l'attaque de plein fouet, ses mains en croix devant son visage afin de détourner la technique. Mais les flammes devenaient de plus en plus insupportables à maîtriser et même pour un chevalier de feu du plus haut rang, Aurora peina à renvoyer l'attaque, repoussée par la force phénoménale de Demetria qui jubilait.

« Ha ha ha ! Tu crois que j'allais t'envoyer à nouveau fois mon explosion ardente, je sais très bien qu'une même attaque ne fonctionne jamais deux fois sur un chevalier d'Athéna. »

« Ghmmm .. » répondit Aurora, touchée dans son orgueil, cette fois-ci à terre. Le coup fut si puissant que même l'armure ne put parer totalement les dégâts.

« Aurora ! » cria à nouveau le Scorpion au loin. Il voulut l'aider après avoir terrasser une vingtaine d'ennemis mais Camus lui barra le chemin. « Non Milo. Nous ne devons intervenir. »

Milo serrait les poings, il avait peur pour sa camarade, mais il devait faire son devoir de chevalier.

Aurora, elle, venait de bouger. Péniblement, la jeune femme entreprit de se relever. Mais la douleur de sa blessure était importante. Elle se retrouvait dans une mauvaise posture. Elle était blessée mais aucun point vital n'avait été touché. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin debout, elle sembla soudainement se reconnecter à la réalité et se tourna vers son adversaire qui n'avait pas cessé de se moquer d'elle. A ce moment-là, elle n'entendait plus les fanfaronnades de son adversaire. Elle se remémorait les enseignements de son maître Wilfried, de Shion à ses débuts d'apprentie lorsqu'elle appris les bases du combat. Le Serpentaire, si redoutée, se questionnait pour la première fois de sa vie.

On la disait animale. C'était peu de le souligner. Il arrivait fréquemment à la Treizième de battre ses ennemis avec une telle fougue qu'elle en fit sa marque de fabrique, une attaque à part entière qui suffisait à balayer ses adversaires comme de vulgaire fétus de paille. A l'apogée de son pouvoir, le Serpentaire représentait la menace par excellence, aussi bien dans son armure symbolique que par les attaques foudroyantes.

La commandante des troupes d'Athéna s'était bâtie une solide réputation, « Le serpent venimeux », « la Reine des flammes », « la tueuse de mâles », développant une puissance hors du commun qui faisait trembler les royaumes les plus reculés. Aurora ne renonçait jamais, une force brute dans un corps divin, bousculant tout sur son passage. Avec des armes ou son unique cosmo, elle gagnait, sans se poser de questions. Ses attaques basées sur le feu et la maîtrise des dimensions étaient redoutées, terrassant non seulement ses adversaires mais ravageant également les champs de bataille. Le danger de se frotter au Serpentaire et son venin était bien plus qu'une légende et il s'était avéré suicidaire de la provoquer. Écrasante de supériorité évidente, le Saint d'or ne laissait rien dans la demi-mesure. Assurément, l'aura du Serpentaire suffisait à faire régner l'ordre au sein des troupes.

En ce jour, elle réalisa qu'elle était devenue l'une des nombreuses proies de jeu qu'elle a si longtemps maîtrisée. C'était aujourd'hui elle le serpent pris au piège. Elle devait rivaliser de prudence et trouver la faille. Comment diable sa propre sœur ait pu se laisser entraîner par l'aura d'Arès ? Alors elle la déteste à ce point ? Aurora ne détecta aucune émotion dans le regard de son aînée.

Demetria était née deux ans avant elle, le même jour, de la même mère. Le père l'a abandonné durant la grossesse. Et c'est Diogo son beau-père qui pris soin de la jeune-mère et sa fille. Patricia tomba rapidement enceinte. Les deux fillettes furent "kidnappées" par le Saint du Serpentaire, maître d'Aurora, le jour de la naissance de cette dernière et malgré les protestations de Diogon totalement impuissant. Demetria fut recueillie par un couple de Japonais issu d'un très vieil ordre de combattants ninjas. Ces derniers entraînèrent l'enfant dès l'âge de cinq ans et Demetria devint rapidement une combattante hors-pair. Mais ses parents adoptifs moururent tués par des ennemis d'un autre camp reculé du Japon qui prirent leur revanche sur la défaite qui leur avait été infligée quelques années plus tôt. La gamine se retrouva seule. Elle fut recueillie par Shion juste après Aurora. Il avait senti son aura exceptionnel et il l'entraîna en tant que chevalier. Demetria et Aurora comprirent qu'elles étaient sœurs et comme deux doigts de la main. Demetria était plus bagarreuse et maintes fois Shion s'était mis entre elles pour les séparer. Demetria devenait de plus en colérique, de plus en plus forte. Et un jour, elle disparue. Aurora l'avait longtemps cherchée, en vain. L'âme d'Arès investit totalement le corps de son aînée il y a quelques semaines. Aujourd'hui face à sa cadette, Demetria n'éprouvait aucune pitié. Aurora le vit dans son regard. Elle savait que c'était pour bientôt. Elle allait mourir, mais pas inutilement, elle allait faire sorte que Arès soit enfin scellé et sa sœur repose en paix. Mais comment faire ? Aurora a utilisé déjà plus de cosmo qu'elle ne le devait.

Flash back, Septembre 1998, Sanctuaire, Colisée

Aucun des deux ne fit le moindre geste. Ce combat était bien différent de celui qu'elle avait mené un peu plus tôt. Elle avait cette fois-ci en face d'elle un adversaire beaucoup plus expérimenté. À la moindre erreur… Aurora tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle portait plusieurs marques de coup et avait le visage tuméfié sur la joue gauche. Elle n'avait pas de blessures sérieuses mais cela n'était dû qu'au fait qu'elle avait totalement sacrifié son attaque au profit de la défense.

La jeune fille ne répliqua pas mais se mit à intensifier son cosmo. Des volutes d'énergie dorée entourèrent la jeune fille qui semblait se concentrer à l'extrême.

Soudain, Wilfried se précipita sur elle. Aurora se mit en garde et cria avec rage : « Par les anneaux temporels ! »

Un serpent à deux têtes se dirigea vers son maître, un de chaque côté. Mais ce dernier créa une énorme boule de feu et l'envoya sur Aurora, emportant ses serpents au passage. Recevant l'attaque de plein fouet, elle eut du mal à se relever.

"Mon Maître, vous êtes vraiment trop fort .."

"On n'est pas entraînement Aurora !" Il se jeta sur son apprentie qui se tint prête.

Elle lança son genoux dans l'estomac de son adversaire. Wilfred ne put qu'esquiver imparfaitement l'attaque en rejetant son bassin en arrière. Ainsi prolongé, le coup perdit de sa puissance mais le Serpentaire du 15ème siècle grimaça tout de même, une main posée sur son estomac déjà malmené par les coups qu'il avait subi la veille contre son élève. Il se maudit pour son manque de réactivité, et attaqua à son tour, peu désireux de laisser son pair gagner le round.

"Aurora .. Tu es bien plus puissante que tu ne le soupçonnes." songea l'homme.

Elle tentait visiblement de le faire céder en le soumettant à une pluie incessante d'attaques.

« Il est désormais temps de finir ce combat. »

ll se mit en position pour envoyer sa plus forte technique. Parfait ! Concentrant toute son énergie, la jeune-fille se prépara à lancer son ultime attaque, qu'elle avait longuement travaillée pour pouvoir contrer celle de Wilfried. Si son adversaire était encore capable d'augmenter son niveau, cela pourrait finir par devenir dangereux. Elle devait réagir sans plus tarder.

« Par le venin du Serpentaire ! »

Son attaque ressemblait beaucoup à celle de son maître, mais à la place de boules de feu, elle lançait des centaines de flammes qui transpercèrent l'attaque du Serpentaire du 15ème siècle en l'entourant et maîtrisant son corps imposant. Il sentit le venin de cette dernière envahir ses centres nerveux. Wilfried fut étonné par tant de démonstration de force subite et tenta de contre-attaquer avec une technique similaire, malgré l'emprise de sa successeure sur ses membres. Il invoqua son cosmo une dernière fois. Celui-ci propulsa l'adolescente contre le mur de l'arène avec puissance en guise de réponse. Cette fois-ci, elle ne pouvait plus se relever…

Rouvrant les yeux, Aurora vit la main que Wilfried lui tendait pour l'aider. Une fois debout, elle était bien présente : une belle balafre sur la joue de son maître et il avait quelque peu du mal à se la contenir ! Le règlement stipule que pour devenir Saint d'Or du Serpentaire, lors la dernière épreuve, c'est de réussir à blesser son prédécesseur lors d'un qui s'avère des plus difficile tant ce chevalier est le plus rapide et puissant de l'ordre des Saints d'or.

Immédiatement, une colonne de lumière apparut et l'Armure du Serpentaire arriva pour revêtir la jeune fille.

« Félicitations jeune-fille, tu es maintenant un Chevalier à part entière. » lui dit son maître.

Aurora se mit à genoux devant le Pope. Après ce combat acharné, elle l'a mis à terre son propre maître !

« Moi, Shion, Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, je suis fier d'accueillir en ce jour un nouveau Saint d'Or. C'est avec une grande joie que je vous annonce que l'Armure du Serpentaire est de nouveau parmi nous et a reconnue Aurora comme sa porteuse légitime. »

Il baissa la tête vers le treizième Chevalier : « Aurora, jures-tu de défendre Athéna et ses idéaux, même au prix de ta vie ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle attendait ce jour depuis si longtemps… « Oui je le jure ! »

« Bien. Par le pouvoir qui m'a été conféré par Athéna, je déclare en ce jour Aurora comme nouveau Chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire et Commandante en chef de l'Armée d'Athéna, comme le stipule le rôle du treizième chevalier. »

Elle posa un genou ensuite devant son maître en guise de respect : "Maître Wilfried, c'était un grand honneur de vous affronter et de vous succéder. Merci pour tout."

L'homme passa une main affectueuse sur la tête de son apprentie : "Aurora, tu es chevalier à présent, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. Nous sommes égaux. Fais ton devoir et sois le soleil du Sanctuaire. Je te confie Athéna." en lui tendant le sceptre en or, symbole de la constellation du signe.

Dans la ville proche du Sanctuaire, les touristes s'accumulent aux portillons. Depuis les temps mythologiques, cela se passe toujours ainsi... Les gens aspirent sans relâche à découvrir ce mystérieux endroit qu'est le Sanctuaire. Chaque année, un journaliste cherche à percer le mystère de ce lieu mystique ... Ils repartiront tous bredouilles, sans exception. La vérité est que le Pope, cherchant à éviter l'intrusion de gens indésirables, créa plusieurs champs de forces autour du Sanctuaire. Certains touristes qui arrivaient par miracle aux limites du champs de force ne pouvaient continuer... S'ils cherchaient à le faire, ils étaient automatiquement repoussés. Le Pope du Sanctuaire était le maître de tous les Chevaliers. Dans chaque génération, le Pope choisit son successeur parmi les douze Saints d'Or. Un Saint qui est bienveillant, intelligent et courageux. La Cérémonie de Succession avait lieu avant chaque Guerre Sainte. L'appellation de Guerre dite Sainte rappelait le Temps où le Dieu des Océans, Souverain d'Atlantis, Poséidon, avait tenté de dominer la planète.

Lorsque le Mal se penchait à nouveau sur cette terre, Athéna naissait. La Guerre Sainte se déclenche tous les 250 ans. La dernière d'entre-elles en 1989 avec les conséquences que l'on connaît. Lors de l'avant-dernière Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, au 18ème siècle, seuls deux ont survécu. Ce fut une bataille impitoyable. L'un d'entre-deux était le Maître de Shiryû, Doko, qui vivait aux 5 Pics, le Saint de la Balance et une autre personne... qui devint le Pope actuel, Shion.

Pour sa première mission officielle, le Saint d'Or du Serpentaire sautait de toit en toit en survolant le village de Rodorio. Elle devait se rendre au Potrugal, chez elle, afin de trouver le futur porteur de l'armure du Sagittaire. Aurora est ravie, son premier apprenti sera issu de la même patrie qu'elle !

Tout était calme, et elle décida donc de faire une pause sur la plage qui bordait le Domaine sacré. De l'autre côté se dressait, majestueuse, l'île du Sanctuaire. Les bâtiments d'intendance : cuisines, dortoirs, réfectoires, quartiers des Argents, centre médical couvrent une partie de la portion de l'île, près du bord de mer, un peu plus à l'ouest se trouvaient les arènes, ainsi qu'un bosquet d'oliviers anciens. A l'est l'on voyait l'ancien marché du Sanctuaire et, plus loin la longue silhouette du cimetière. Au centre se dressait un paysage hétéroclite où se mêlaient collines, montagnes et vallées parmi lesquelles se dressent les treize maisons du Zodiaque que de larges escaliers de marbre reliaient en serpentant. En contrebas de quelques temples se trouvaient divers autres bâtiments, bibliothèques, arènes, habitations ou ateliers. A plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la dernière maison se tenait le Palais du Pope, bâtisse aux proportions impressionnantes que flanquaient d'autres constructions destinées à accueillir une partie du personnel du dirigeant du Sanctuaire. Le Palais du Pope était lui-même surplombé par le Mont Etoilé, qui constituait le point culminant du Sanctuaire et dont le sommet était de temps à autre masqué par les nuages environnants.

Elle s'assit et se mit à réfléchir. Enfin, elle avait atteint son but. Enfin, elle était un Chevalier d'Or au même titre que les autres. Les autres... Enfin la première depuis presque dix ans et pas n'importe lequel, le chevalier au rang le plus élevé du Sanctuaire. Elle aurait pu devenir une combattante dorée bien avant, depuis l'enfance, car elle était largement qualifiée pour le devenir. Cependant pour acquérir la prestigieuse armure du légendaire Serpentaire, il faut attendre le 15ème anniversaire de son maître. Homme ou femme.

La vie n'en était pas moins difficile. Toutes ces années d'entraînement l'ont endurcie. La première règle pour devenir un protecteur d'Athéna était d'oublier tout ce qui pouvait les rattacher au monde extérieur. Aucun lien avec les populations environnantes, pas d'électricité, pas de famille. Aurora a dû couper les ponts avec d'anciens amis pour rester concentrée et garder le secret du Sanctuaire, une légende parmi les légendes en Grèce. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Athéna. La rigueur, l'obéissance, le dévouement, l'oubli de soi étaient les qualités indispensables pour pouvoir un jour accéder au rang de chevalier. Les épreuves étaient longues et difficiles. Des années et des années d'entraînements, sans promesse de réussite. Il y avait peu d'élus au rang de chevalier. Seulement quatre-vingt-huit, autant qu'il y a de constellations dans le ciel. Pas un de plus. Le Serpentaire, phénomène à part et pour lequel elle devait encore plus batailler. Plusieurs fois, elle voulait tout abandonner, préférant mourir que de subir davantage de tourments et de tortures à son corps. Aurora n'avait plus rien à perdre en acceptant de devenir chevalier. Elle était à la rue, pas de but quand Shion l'a découvrit dans et orphelinat d'Athènes d'où elle s'enfuyait tout le temps car on prenait peur de ses pouvoirs. C'était une enfant farouche et combative, se battant contre les vauriens du coin pour défendre les plus faibles.

Depuis quelques jours elle a enfin accédé à l'Elite de l'armée d'Athéna. Doko était fier d'elle, tout comme Shion. Wilfried est repartit comme il est venu. Le reverra t-elle ? A mesure que le temps passait, Shion remarque qu'Aurora avait grand besoin de se ressourcer. Elle pourra retrouver les siens, ces amis civils d'où elle puise des ressources fondamentales pour garder la tête froide, ce côté humain laissé de côté afin de devenir un fier guerrier. Aujourd'hui elle maîtrise. Elle peut avoir une vie un peu plus agréable, profiter de ses privilèges de chevaliers d'Or. Mais pas toute de suite. Elle doit rester concentrée. La vie qu'elle a mise de côté il y a des années, elle aura le droit de la retrouver à condition de prouver à son Maître sa vraie valeur de chevalier. Athéna a précisé que ses serviteurs doivent rester unis et profiter des bienfaits que le vie extérieure apporte. Chose presque impossible par le passé. La Déesse qui est aux cotés des humains depuis des siècles a décider d'assouplir certains règles au sein du Domaine Sacré. Aurora est immature malgré ses immenses pouvoirs. Elle sait qu'elle sera testée.

###

Le combat faisait rage depuis des heures. En regardant autour de lui, Saga voyait que les zones de combats diminuaient. Alors qu'au commencement de la bataille, les deux camps occupés des hectares entiers. Maintenant ils ne couvraient que quelques mètres. Les zones abandonnées étaient devenues des charniers, desquels ressortaient des rescapés qui venaient réintégrer le combat pour y mourir. D'autres, allongés, gémissaient, les membres sectionnés, les os brisés ou le corps bloqué sous les décombres. Dans ces zones semblables à des nécropoles, on ne distinguait même plus qui appartenait à quel camp. Tous les soldats étaient égaux face à la mort…

Et le constat est le suivant : l'armée de Demetria était décimée ou fuyarde et il ne restait qu'elle peu blessée. Aurora gît à terre depuis un moment. Les protecteurs de la Terre semblent être plus résistants que les malheureux Berserkers. Demetria n'en avait que faire. Pour elle, le plus important est de gagner.

Milo en avait assez à la vue de son amie défaite. Aurora si puissante, comme est-ce possible ? Argol de Persée ne comprenait pas non plus. Il avait pétrifié Demetria une dizaine de fois. C'est la première fois qu'un adversaire résiste à cette technique après s'être changé en pierre. Ses attaques sont bien plus redoutables qu'autrefois et il pouvait rivaliser avec les chevaliers d'or. Contre cette femme, ils étaient impuissants.

En voyant le chevalier inanimée sur le sol, la réincarnation d'Arès exulta : « Saints d'Athéna ! Vous avez peut-être terrasser mes hommes mais ne vous viendrez pas à bout de moi ! Regardez ce que j'ai fait de votre Chef ! Regardez comme le chevalier du Serpentaire est pitoyable ! Car je vais moi-même mettre fin à ses jours et je dominerai la Terre, les Enfers et les Océans ! Vous vous prosternerez devant moi ! »

Les Saints d'Or étaient en colère serrèrent la mâchoire, tous en pente descendante. Leurs armures fracturées, les visages défaits mais leur détermination infaillibles. Les douze hommes étaient venus à bout des derniers bras-droit de la maléfique et assistaient aux derniers combats de leur compagnons Argentés. Diminués, ils surveillaient cependant les alentours au cas où Arès viendrait gêner la bataille de leurs frères d'arme contre Favius.

Jamais ils n'eurent un tel combat. Ils savent que la réincarnation d'Arès ira jusqu'au bout. Les Ors avaient pris le relais voyant Aurora rompue, et ils attaquaient Demetria sans relâche. Mais leurs forces commencèrent à se perdre.

Est-elle invincible ?

« Allez chevalier ! » enchaîna Favius, l'un des suivants encore vivants, « Venez donc me trouver que je me délecte de votre sang ! Ensuite je collectionnerai vos têtes en guise de trophée ! »

« Comment oses-tu proférer de telles paroles ? » vocifère Shura.

« Immonde créature .. » pesta Aphrodite, une rose dans la bouche, « Mes épines auront raison de toi ! »

« Laissez-nous nous occuper de lui ! » tonna Dante poings serrés.

« Tu vas payer pour un tel affront ! » avisa Babel.

Favius se retourna brusquement pour menacer Babel, mais le Saint d'argent s'était déjà volatilisé. L'ennemi tournait anxieusement la tête pour trouver où était passé l'Irakien. Il le découvrit trop tard puisque Babel arriva par les airs et frappa du poing la clavicule gauche de Favius. L'onde de choc produite fut si grande, qu'elle s'élargit sur le long du bras gauche de l'homme. Ses veines se gonflèrent de sang et finirent par exploser, les tendons et les nerfs lâchèrent. Son bras se déchira et l'homme hurla de douleur : « Malédiction ! Je vais te tuer ! »

Le roux s'apprêtait déjà à donner le coup de grâce : « Tourbillon de flammes ! » s'écria le Saint d'Argent avec rage. *

« Attention chevalier, il va repartir à l'attaque ! » avisa soudain Aiolia, entourés de ses camarades dorés.

Et avec son seul bras droit, Favius brandit son épée et la fit tournoyer devant lui pour laisser les flammes de Babel s'enrouler autour de sa lame. Une fois que cela fut fait, il tira son épée au ciel, ses yeux s'enflammèrent.

« Ne crois pas avoir gagné si vite. « Fire Sword !»

L'incandescence de la lame enflamma le sol et le feu remonta en une ligne droite jusqu'à Babel pour le frapper. Une fois arrivées à sa hauteur, un énorme brasier forma un soleil que Favius leva à nouveau pour le faire imploser dans le ciel. Babel gît au sol, à moitié inconscient.

« Babel ! » s'écria ses compagnons Argentés. Argol se précipita vers lui pour l'emmener plus loin et le protéger d'un nouvel assaut de son adversaire.

« Tu vas nous le payer ! » dit-il de son regard le plus haineux : « Par les démons de la Gorgone ! » s'exclama-t-il pour contre-attaquer Favius et profite ainsi de la distraction créée pour sauter en l'air et lui donne de multiples coups de pieds violents.

« Enfoiré ! » railla ce dernier à terre, « Je l'ai pas vu venir celle-là. »

« Et celle-ci tu la vois !? »

Asterion et Misty s'étaient concertés d'un seul regard et s'élancent à leur tour, malgré l'épuisement qui se font sentir. Le Saint de le Meute lui envoie sa plus puissante technique : « Millions Ghost Attacks ! » De multiples d'ondes de choc furent projetées à la vitesse de mach 5, propulsant le Guerrier d'Arès contre à terre.

Aussitôt Misty intervint à son tour : « Mavrou Tiba ! » L'air manipulé entre ses mains atteint une vitesse si proche des Saints d'Or que le tourbillon projette à son adversaire une pression insupportable sur son corps. L'homme ne peut plus riposter et tombe devant les Argents, une expression de dégoût sur leur visage.

Dante : « Il nous a donné du fil à retordre. », son pieu sur l'épaule, prêt à intervenir au cas où l'importun se relèverait.

Demetria avait la mâchoire serrée voyant son homme de main en mauvaise posture. « Favius, ta fidélité aurait été exemplaire, sois béni mon ami. » dit-elle en s'avançant vers le lieu du massacre.

Le guerrier bouge avec difficulté sa mâchoire pour interpeller son chef : « Maîtresse, achevez-moi, je refuse de laisser ma vie entre les mains de ces mécréants! »

« Relèves-toi Favius .. » en lui prêtant de son cosmo gigantesque. Les chevaliers grognèrent. Le lieutenant se relève, se tenant sur une jambe. Son genou droit avait dû se briser en retombant au sol après l'attaque de Misty. Il avait la bouche tellement ensanglantée que les dents de l'homme n'étaient plus visibles, ni même son regard de braise tellement il peinait à ouvrir les yeux.

« Et vous, pauvres esclaves d'Hadès et de Poséidon, » continua alors Demetria avec une arrogance bien visible, « Quand j'en aurai fini avec cette espèce de gâteuse qui sert de Serpentaire, je m'occuperai de vous tous ! »

Les Marinas, le reste des Guerriers Divins et les Spectres avaient rejoints les troupes au milieu de la bataille. Il était hors de question que cette femme prenne le contrôle du Monde. Elle serait en mesure d'anéantir leurs Dieux. Il faut dire qu'ils venaient de lutter eux aussi et n'était donc pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Cependant, la victoire contre les Berserkers était presque acquise. Bien que les chevaliers d'or et les autres combattants sacrés furent en proie à la folie de Demetria, ils pouvaient se targuer d'avoir protégé le Sanctuaire, le Domaine de Poséidon et les Enfers de la tentative d'invasion d'Arès. La réincarnation de celui-ci ne disposait plus d'aucune force armée, un messager averti Saga que le dernier ennemi venait de succomber et ne présentait plus aucune menace. Demetria était désormais seule.

Et en entendant cette dernière débiter ces paroles, Rhadamanthe Spectre et Juge de la Wyvern, voulait lui envoyer son « Greatest Caution » en plein figure. C'était l'un des plus aptes à pouvoir mettre en difficulté Demetria avec Eaque et Minos. Les trois dirigeants de l'Enfer conservaient leur forces pour une excellente raison. Aurora leur avait demandé d'intervenir au dernier moment. Restant sur leur garde, ils observaient la Déesse dangereuse vociférer, ordonnant à leurs seconds de bien rester concentrés. L'ennemie est terrible, plus qu'ils ne le soupçonnait.

Positionné juste devant le Berserker en mal, Baian, Général de l'Hippocampe réagit aussitôt devinant l'assaut imminent et déclenche son arcane meurtrier : « Par le souffle divin ! »

Un vent surpuissant soulève son athlétique adversaire du sol qui l'emporte vers les cieux, lacéré par la tempête qui arrache la falaise derrière l'ennemi et provoque un grondement retentissant partout dans les environs et déchiquette Favius. Ce dernier retombe face contre sol, son armure en morceaux et la chair en lambeau sous les yeux dédaigneux des Marinas.

« Saleté de Général ! » gronda Demetria en augmentant son cosmo, « Viens un peu par ici ! » dit-elle à l'attention du Cheval des Mers parfaitement concentré.

« Je t'attend. »

Il se met en garde et fixe le visage ombragé du Serpent noir Demetria. Durant de longues secondes, il reste ainsi sans trembler, à écouter les rires son adversaire.

« Fais attention Marinas, elle est fourbe et très rapide. » prévint Minos du Griffon bras croisés, à l'attention du brun. Le Juge aimerait bien s'amuser avec cette guerrière et lui faire goûter ses fils invisibles pour voir jusqu'à quel point elle pourrait lui résister.

Baian : « Jettes les armes, femme, tu n'as plus personne à massacrer. Tu es entourée des combattants les plus émérites. »

« Imbécile ! » ragea Demetria, « Je te laisse une chance de te joindre à mes troupes toi et tes camarades ! » Elle dévisagea le jeune-homme et rajouta avec lascivité : « Et je suis sûre que tu ferais un excellent compagnon de jeu. Il serait dommage de te tuer.»

« L'insolente ! » pesta Isaac, Général du Kraken, « En plus elle ne cache pas la débauche qui caractérise le Dieu de la destruction. »

Se sentant insulté, le Canadien rétorque à son tour : « Tes paroles déplacées montre toute la sournoiserie dont tu es capable. Aucun d'entre nous ici présent ne s'abaissera à t'obéir ! »

« Misérable ! Aucun sur cette Terre ne se refuse à moi ! »

Aurora entendait au loin les échanges entre sa sœur et ses camarades de combat. Elle refusait de croire à la défaite d'Athéna et de voir la Terre se terminer ainsi. Elle sait aussi qu'ils ne font pas le poids en s'y prenant à plusieurs en même temps. Tant de sacrifices ne pouvaient aboutir à ce résultat. Même si cet instant précis, le chevalier était épuisé, elle voulait continuer. Elle n'a pas été entraînée pour finir ainsi.

Demetria: « Aurora … » s'approchant de son adversaire, une mine friponne et un sourire magnifique qui s'accorde à ravir avec son tatouage présent sous son œil gauche, « Ma sœur, tu me fais tant de peine, je ne peux en supporter davantage et tu auras l'honneur de mourir de mes propres mains. Jadis, tu étais plus forte, tu as gagné l'armure du Serpentaire. Aujourd'hui les rôles sont inversés. Tu es à ma merci, je vais enfin avoir ma revanche ! »

Son épée était prostrée auprès de son visage, prête à achever son ennemie sous les yeux horrifiés des autres combattants : « Demetria .. » murmura Aurora, au bout de sa vie. Elle ne doit pas la laisser gagner. Non, après tout ce qu'elle a enduré.

« Ne fais pas folle ! » cria Angelo.

« Il est sournois de vaincre de cette manière ! » gronda Milo, l'ongle rouge prêt à intervenir.

« Nous allons te pulvériser ! » sonna Aiolia déterminé.

« Il faudra d'abord que tu me passes sur le corps avant de tuer ce chevalier ! » ajouta Baian qui attendait le début des hostilités.

« Mais qu'entends-je ? Avec plaisir Cheval des Mers, tu deviendras mon esclave personnel toi et tes amis ! Ha ha ha ! »

Baian et les autres Marinas grognèrent de mécontentement.

« Ils ne sauront pas régner, ils diront qu'ils faut devenir meilleur, et toujours encore des millions d'hommes entre le mal et le bien, déchirés, abandonnées, interdits; ô mon Dieu pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? Tout est donc fini ? J'ai soif, mon corps brûle, la nuit obscure emplit mes yeux. Ce long rêve, non, je vais mourir, l'aube se lève. Le ciel ne s'entrouvre pas pour moi, d'où vient cette voix qui me dit : ''si tu consens à mourir pour la haine et la puissance, qui te pardonnera ?'' Qui es-tu, déchiré, la bouche sanglante, c'est toi, sorcière ? Tes soldats sont vaincus, quitte ce visage de haine ! Sois bon maintenant, tu t'es trompé, nous referons la cité de miséricorde.. »

Ces mots trouvèrent une résonance dans l'esprit du Saint du Serpentaire : les mots du sombre Albert Camus et son « Exil » lui revinrent en tête. Elle ne doit fléchir. Si près du but.

Elle entendit tout à coup Athéna lui parler par cosmo interposé, elle se concentra : « Aurora, que t'arrive-t-il chevalier ? Cela ne te ressemble pas d'abandonner. Tu as gagné tant de batailles, réveilles-toi .. Ton cœur abrite des merveilles. Utilise cela pour vaincre afin que la paix règne ! Fais exploser ton cosmo, penses à ton but chevalier ! »

« Athéna, si je me laisse submerger par ma toute puissance, je pourrai blesser beaucoup de gens .. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, suis ton instinct comme tu l'as toujours fait et gagnes cette guerre. Je te fais confiance. Je suis à tes côtés, aies foi, tant que tu peux encore vivre tu as toute la force en toi Protèges ceux que tu aimes, penses à ceux que tu veux protéger Aurora ! Lèves-toi ! Je crois en toi chevalier, tu as un cœur de guerrière bien plus immense que tu le laisses penser. Tu ne peux t'effondrer si près du but, toi qui t'es battu pour cette place que tu mérites !"/em

Le chevalier sentit un cosmo doux et puissant lui redonner courage. Un cosmo aussi bienveillant que terrible. C'est bien celui de sa Déité, jamais en reste pour ses soldats et qui, depuis son Palais assiste à cette guerre emmenée par la Déesse Niké, la célèbre Reine de la Victoire, un des attributs majeurs associée à Athéna, protectrice des héros depuis les temps mythologiques.

« Ô Athéna, je viendrais à bout de cette entité et vaincrai Arès, je le jure sur mon âme et en votre nom .. »

Son énergie se libéra soudain de son corps, brûlant comme jamais il n'avait brûlé auparavant. Aurora se laissa submerger par cette toute puissance pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est chevalier. Gigantesque, terrible. Elle se leva péniblement, les bras tendus devant elle au sol, la tête lourde. Mais sa détermination était inébranlable. Elle doit vaincre. Elle est venue au monde pour vaincre.

Le cosmo de Demetria augmenta à nouveau afin de lancer le coup le plus destructeur de son arsenal sur les armées résistantes. La puissance cosmique pure s'amalgama en une sphère de feu entre ses mains qu'il avait placées devant elle.

« Vous allez tous mourir ! »

« Attention, en garde ! » cria alors Siegfried le Guerrier Divin.

Doko : « Protégez-vous ! »

Demetria s'immobilisa soudain puis fit volte-face en sentant le cosmo d'Aurora redoubler d'intensité. « Jamais… jamais je ne te laisserai faire ! » mumura la jeune-femme audacieuse, le regard bouillant, s'essuyant le filet de sang qui coule de sa bouche. Ses compagnons d'armes constatant le cosmo incroyable l'entourer.

Arès serrait les poings de haine : « Tu ne veux pas mourir ? Très bien ! Alors prends ça ! »

Les ailes de son armure déployées, Demetria fondit sur Aurora comme un oiseau de proie sur des lapins. Le Serpentaire esquiva en bondissant péniblement de côté et tombe légèrement déséquilibrée alors que l'attaque de sa sœur transperçait le mur de feu qu'elle avait établi pour se protéger. Aurora se relève juste après Demetria qui essaie de la frapper au visage en lançant sa jambe en avant. La Serpentaire tourne sur elle-même pour éviter et réplique par un crochet du gauche en plein estomac de son adversaire, faisant voler des morceaux de sa Cloth. Cette dernière recule et concentre sa cosmo énergie pour frapper à nouveau mais la treizième jaillit devant elle à toute vitesse et la cogne d'un uppercut en plein menton.

Pleine de furie, Demetria tenta de saisir le chevalier d'or qui se dégagea d'un bond en arrière. Mais le cosmo du Serpentaire explosa avec violence au moment où elle retoucha le sol : « Par les anneaux temporels ! »

L'énergie du Saint d'or se concentra sur un point situé au-dessus de son adversaire pour déformer la réalité et ouvrir un passage entre deux arcades temporelles. Le coup qui consiste à affaiblir l'adversaire par plusieurs courtes projections mentales et physiques frappa sa cible de plein fouet et déchira l'air autour de l'ennemie pulvérisant le sol et les arbres aux alentours.

« Par Athéna, quelle force ! » fit alors Aiolia en se protégeant le visage du souffle de l'attaque, aussi surpris que les autres. Aurora gît à nouveau pourtant à terre, épuisée.

« Manipulation cosmique ! » s'écria alors Minos en s'emparant de la terrible guerrière afin de l'affaiblir. Des fils invisibles s'attachent au corps de son ennemie et lui permettent ainsi de contrôler ses mouvements.

« Lâches-moi immédiatement, esclave d'Hadès où tu le regretteras ! » hurla Demetria. Minos sourit narquoisement et continue son petit jeu avec une expression sadique dans le regard.

« Savoures cela sorcière .. » maintenant en lévitation par de simples mouvements des doigts le corps de la jeune-femme, pour ensuite lui briser les membres un à un.

« Tu ne m'auras pas Griffon !»

« Minos, attention ! » dit alors Rhadamanthe à son frère aîné.

Personne ne comprend ce qui se passe. L'onde énergétique de Demetria s'élance dans les airs et vient se confronter à celle du guerrier et elle embrase si fort sa cosmo énergie que la technique de Minos est dissoute en un rien de temps. Ayant retrouvée ses pleins moyens, Demetria va à la rencontre du Spectre surpris par une telle vélocité. Devancé, le Juge ne peut esquiver le poing charger de cosmo et abattit les ailes de son surplis autour de lui pour se protéger.

« Dead Snake Infusion ! » Un immense serpent transperce le Griffon qui bondit au dernier moment afin de fuir ce qui va se produire. Minos s'échoue un genou au sol, avec un trou sur son surplis.

« Chienne ! » se plaint-il. Il en faut bien plus pour le terrasser. Sa grande résistance physique l'a sauvé. Il apparaît à la vitesse de la lumière devant la brune et lui adresse une puissante droite tandis qu'il tourne sur lui-même pour lui fendre la pommette droite avec son talon gauche.

« J'aime tes coups Juge. »

« Je vais te briser ! »vociféra le Blond

Demetria tire sur le bras du Spectre qu'elle maintient pour faire perdre l'équilibre à son ennemi, puis le cogne avec le genou en plein abdomen, émiettant le surplis en cette zone… Quelle force ! Minos grogna de mécontentement.

« Elle nous a fait le coup à nous aussi .. » commenta alors Angelo en secouant la tête, montrant leur armures abîmées.

Eaque et Rhadamanthe grincèrent des dents. Cette réincarnation d'Arès a la peau dure. Une entité dépassant leur entendement.

« Voyons un peu ce que tu penses de cela .. » coupa la Wyvern de sa voix sombre, prenant son envol et fonçant vers sa cible afin de lui porter un coup monumental. Demetria eut le temps d'esquiver mais l'homme concentra toute de suite après son cosmo immense entre ses mains et projette de nombreuses sphères d'énergie surpuissantes contre la Démone, une tête de Wyvern est représentée derrière lui :

« Eveil maximal ! » cria l'Anglais déchaîné. La jeune-femme fut ébranlée par une grande force d'attaque digne du guerrier le plus puissant des Enfers.

« Argh ! Enfoiré .. » siffla t-elle en touchant son bras ensanglanté. Rhadamanthe la jaugea de son air sévère. « Sale spectre ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Elle n'a presque rien .. Le résultat est similaire au nôtre même avec les attaques des Spectres. » constata désabusé Aldébaran.

« C'est ce que nous verrons. » Eaque fit son entrée d'un regard ambitieux à son adversaire et lève ses bras en les croisant : « Garuda Flap ! »

Un vent violent propulse la brune maléfique à la verticale jusqu'à perte de vue en la faisant tournoyer à une vitesse élevée. Demetria hurla de rage. Le Népalais a décidé d'utiliser ses attaques de projection issue de la puissante détente de la partie supérieure de son corps. Il est celui qui possède la plus grande force de combat globale parmi les Juges et il ne voulait laisser un seul répit à son ennemie. Il est le Spectre le mieux capable de faire subitement exploser sa puissance et considère Demetria qui s'écrase au sol avec fracas.

Humiliée, elle se relève à bout de nerfs, l'autre bras cassé. La demoiselle est très résistante. Eaque adresse alors un regard au Serpentaire ensanglanté. Ce dernier d'apparence orgueilleuse s'adouci à la vue du chevalier défait.

Demetria le remarqua et fanfaronna : « Hum .. Alors c'est toi le grand Juge qui a succombé aux charmes du Serpentaire ? Je sens l'ombre d'Aurora dans ton cœur.» Ce dernier la fustige du regard, « Dommage que je dois te tuer ! »

Eaque s'avança pour la corriger mais Rhadamanthe le retint sur un ton ferme : « Attends Eaque. Ne tombe pas dans sa provocation. »

« Scarlet Needle ! »

Le dard du Scorpion d'or venait de s'abattre sur le corps de Demetria. Il lui asséna dix coups bien nets. Ceux-ci perce son adversaire en laissant une trace à la manière d'une piqûre. Une douleur intense se propage alors dans le corps de Demetria.

« Toi ! J'aurai du m'en douter .. » fit-elle en se tortillant de douleurs, « Tu observais tes camarades, je t'ai vu à l'œuvre afin de déceler mes techniques pour attaquer plus tard ! »

« On ne peut rien te cacher. » répondit le Grec.

« Excalibur ! »

Shura sans dire mot et fidèle à lui-même vient de porter son attaque tranchante à longue portée, d'un simple mouvement de bras. Demetria fut happée subitement mais là encore, la guerrière ténébreuse résiste, honorée d'être prise pour cible par les légendaires Saints d'or. Elle se cramponne tout de même le cœur de douleur, et se redresse difficilement.

« A toi Shaka ! » cria alors le gardien de la dixième maison à l'attention de son homologue.

« Tenbu Hōrin ! »

La Vierge parfaitement stoïque vient de déclencher une de ses plus puissantes arcanes contre Arès, après avoir longtemps concentré son Cosmo. En ouvrant les yeux, l'Indien relâche toute sa puissance accumulée depuis le milieu du combat où il a décidé de rester en retrait afin d'augmenter au maximum son énergie cosmique, ce qui le rend bien plus dangereux qu'il ne l'est déjà. Le sixième gardien garde habituellement les yeux fermés. Se priver ainsi de l'un de ses sens permet à son corps de renforcer naturellement les autres. Ainsi cette technique associe l'attaque à la défense, et ceux qui se retrouvent pris dedans ne pouvant ni s'enfuir ou se protéger, ni contre-attaquer et le chevalier peut alors retirer les sens de sa cible sans même avoir à la toucher. Demetria la subit à son tour en hurlant.

« Misérable tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » Cela a eu de l'effet.. l'espace de quelques instants seulement. "Il m'a retiré mes cinq sens ... Tant pis je me débrouillerai autrement !" songea t-elle.

Shaka savait que cela ne serait pas facile mais il le faisait pour une bonne raison. Tous les Saints dorés ont entendu les doléances télépathiques d'Aurora qui leur somma de détourner l'attention de la jeune-femme alors qu'elle se préparait pour son ultime assaut. Demetria fut prise au dépourvue, baissant sa garde, croyant le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire totalement à bout de force.

Il n'en ai rien.

« Elle se relève ! » s'écria le chevalier d'Argent Sirius en pointant du doigt leur commandante.

« Aurora .. ! » souffla Baian subjugué par une telle volonté.

« Quelle guerrière... » commenta pour lui-même Rhadamanthe.

La treizième irradia de cosmo, et stoppa l'ascension de son ennemie qui allait contre-attaquer, et en profita pour se poster en un éclair derrière son adversaire pour la retenir par le torse, ses deux mains encerclant fortement Arès, sans possibilité de s'en défaire, la bloquant dans une bulle de flammes. Aurora était baignée dans son propre cosmo, ses yeux bruns perçants regardaient l'assistance face à elle avec un intérêt renouvelé.

Le chevalier du Serpentaire était devenue ce vrai chevalier de feu et son cosmo tout entier était des flammes rougeoyantes qui traduisaient la pleine puissance enfouie dans le cœur de la jeune-femme. Elle réalisa qu'elle était un mélange de bonté et de fureur, elle avait tellement canalisé ses émotions jusqu'ici que libérer un tel potentiel destructeur était en tout point réjouissant.

Le vent sec passait à travers ses cheveux, le sol était rêche, son cœur battait à des rythmes saccadés, traduisant la peur dans les esprits des deux sœurs ennemies. Les images se bouleversaient dans sa tête. Elle revoyait son enfance auprès d'un père absent, la disparition de sa famille, son enfance misérable dans la rue, ses rudes entraînements, le Sanctuaire qu'elle aime tant. Elle se revoit arpentant l'île du Domaine Sacré, faisant ses tours de garde, supervisant l'enseignement des apprentis, s'entraînant sur la plage pendant des heures. Les visages de ceux qu'elle a connu lui revenaient en tête : ses maîtres ... ses compagnons de guerre, son quotidiens de guerrière ... ses amants.

« La mort n'est pas la fin de l'espoir », s'exclama t-elle en observant les autres.

Ils saisirent tous alors la situation.

« Aurora, non ! » gronda Argol.

« Saint du Serpentaire ... Alors ça y est .. » souffla le Général du Pacifique Nord, un certaine note d'émotion dans la voix.

« Tu vas te brûler les ailes, Serpent doré. » continua Minos dans ses sarcasmes.

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça Griffon .. » rétorqua-t-elle la mine sournoise, "Laissez-moi faire mon boulot !"

Elle déploya une énorme énergie dorée, qu'elle concentra avec force pour créer un redoutable rayon de cosmo autour duquel apparurent des semblants de vortex entourés d'éclairs, le tout étant fait pour réduire définitivement à néant Arès. Demetria voulu répliquer, mais elle ne pouvait bouger, son énergie était bloquée par les incroyables flammes et ce cosmo considérable.

« Mais que fais-tu ? Tu vas nous tuer toutes les deux ! »

« Crois-tu que je te laisserai régner sur la Terre ? Je mettrai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te vaincre ! Tel est ma destinée ! »

La température autour d'elle dépassait plusieurs centaines de degrés et l'air devenait autour brûlé par les flammes cosmiques du chevalier d'Or. Le feu de son cœur avait disparu et se répandait tout autour d'elle, créant dans le ciel un déluge de feu qui se répandît dans la zone de combat, laissant entrer le soleil en écartant le cataclysme divin de la Déesse guerrière et les autres combattants se protéger de cette ultime attaque. Demetria fût happée par l'attaque d'Aurora, les flammes l'attaquant étant quasi-impossibles à stopper, et elle vît avec stupéfaction une grosse partie de saKamui devenir de la poussière balayée par les flammes du Serpentaire. Aurora se concentra davantage pour appeler les âmes de ses prédécesseurs protégées par la constellation du Serpentaire. Un cosmo plus grand se répartissant autour de la combattante. Un spectacle ahurissant.

« Regardez ! » constata Aldébaran, « Aurora a invoqué les esprits des anciens chevaliers du Serpentaire pour déployer sa force ultime ! »

Il sentait que le cosmo de sa sœur d'arme continuait à augmenter d'intensité.

« Par Hadès, que va-t-elle faire ? » s'exclama alors Sylphide du Basilic, un des subordonnés de Rhadamanthe qui n'a jamais vu tel spectacle dans sa vie de Spectre.

m

Des gantelets aux jambières en passant par les ailes, la maléfique Demetria fût privée de son armure en l'espace d'un instant. Celle-ci se réduisit en cendres à mesure que les esprits différents des précédents chevaliers, s'éparpillèrent autour des deux guerrières. Il ne restait plus grand-chose non plus de l'armure du Serpentaire, considérée comme la plus solide des 89 de l'armée d'Athéna : les jambières, les avant-bras, les mains et le plastron étaient fissurés de partout, et tout le reste fut réduit en éclats lors de la dernière attaque de son ennemie. Seul son sceptre qu'elle contrôle par la pensée par une volonté phénoménale semble avoir supporté les lourdes techniques d'Arès.

« Quel spectacle incroyable et terriblement accablant .. » soupira Asterion.

« Elle va venir à bout d'elle ! » cracha Angelo.

« Si Aurora agit ainsi c'est pour une excellente raison. » avança Mu.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demande Argol, passablement agacé.

« Nous ne pouvons l'anéantir, seul le Serpentaire en est capable. » rétorqua le Général Io de Scylla.

« Tu veux dire .. » réalisa alors Dante de Cerbère.

« Elle ne pourra réaliser cette technique une seule fois. » expliqua Doko, "Telle est sa destinée."

De la nuit d'ombre, l'on passa à l'aurore de feu. Le Serpentaire enflammé libéra le feu rédempteur, et les nuages ténébreux commencèrent par être balayés par l'onde de choc infernale qui va suivre. Son énergie augmenta encore, commençant à se faire ressentir jusqu'à ses camarades.

« Aurora n'aura qu'une seule chance et en la voyant maîtriser Demetria en cet instant, on sait quel sera l'issue de ce combat. » poursuivit Mu.

« Mais on ne peut laisser se sacrifier notre sœur d'arme !» fit Milo.

« C'est impossible. On ne doit pas interférer» temporisa Saga, « Un vrai chevalier doit le comprendre, Milo.»

« Par tous les Dieux..» songea t-il le cœur lourd.

« Chevalier du Serpentaire … » dit Camus par cosmo interposé, yeux fermés.

« Chevaliers !" Aurora venait de s'adresser à ses frères d'armes avec ferveur et résignation, "Restez de fiers guerriers et continuez de protéger notre Monde ! Mes frères ! N'oubliez pas de profiter de cette seconde vie que l'on vous a accordé, que je ne sois pas passée pour rien ! Je vais accomplir mon devoir. Pour la gloire d'Athéna, la justice, la paix sur Terre !»

« Aurora... ! » tonna Kanon le Dragon des Mers, un grand frère pour le Serpentaire depuis qu'ils se connaissent.

«Rhada, je comptes sur toi pour me récupérer ''en bas'' et me juger équitablement. » ironisa-t-elle à l'attention du second Juge.

« Aurora .. » soupira Eaque. Ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. Il savait ce que cela signifiait.

De son côté, Demetria fulminait de rage. Elle avait beau se débattre, le Serpentaire tenait bon : « Vas-tu me lâcher ! Je te maudis ! »

A ce moment-là, la treizième augmenta davantage sa cosmo énergie désormais à 100% de sa puissance. Elle sent une profonde déchirure dans son cœur en se faisant une raison. Elle n'a plus le choix à présent, son cosmo doré doit briller une dernière fois en ce jour funeste.

« Ma sœur… J'aurai tant voulu te retrouver dans d'autres circonstances. » pensa Aurora.

Son cosmo la propulsa hors-du-sol; l'aura du Chevalier du Serpentaire ressemblait à un serpent incandescent tournoyant sur elle-même, laissant son énergie l'envahir complètement, laissant sa vie se manifester hors d'elle en brûlant tel un feu ardent, en libérant tout le potentiel destructeur qu'elle avait en elle.

« Arrête ! » hurla Demetria qui sent le coup visage est déformé par l'angoisse et l'impuissance, des grimaces envahissent ses traits délicats en plus de la douleur.

Ses frères chevaliers contemplaient, ébahis, malgré les douleurs dues à leurs blessures, le désarroi qui s'empare de leur cœur, la démonstration de puissance de leur amie. Aurora observa le fil de sa vie passer devant elle. Puis, elle envoya un dernier regard à ceux qu'elle a toujours aimé.

« Milo … Eaque … » Elle ne sentait plus rien, ni son cœur battre, ni aucun de ses sens.

p

« Mutu .. » murmura le Garuda dont le cœur se serra, sentant Aurora s'adresser à lui une dernière fois.

« Aurora .. » fit tristement Milo.

Jamais encore la portugaise n'avait été confrontée à un adversaire d'un niveau comparable au sien. Il était temps d'en finir. Là et maintenant. Montrer de quoi elle était vraiment capable, pourquoi elle est venue au monde, pourquoi elle a du subir tout cela. Sa raison de vivre. Elle déclencha son ultime attaque avec fougue et hurla de toute son âme et de tout son coeur : « Par l'anéantissement du Serpentaire ! »

« Paaaaaaaas çaaaa ! » Ce fur les derniers mots de Demetria emportée en même temps que sa sœur.

« Qui reverrai-je en premier, Ma mère ? Mon maître ? »

Aurora disparut avec la réincarnation d'Arès dans un éclair foudroyant, face aux spectateurs impuissants projetés à une vingtaine de mètres à cause de l'explosion. Et puis soudain, le déluge de flammes s'arrêta, laissant le soleil seul maître du ciel. La lumière avait percé les Ténèbres, et la vision de Demetria hurlant de rage avait réjouît les survivants au plus haut point. Un flash de lumière aveuglante parcourût l'ensemble du champs de bataille. Lorsque les autres purent voir de nouveau, ils constatèrent un grand ciel bleu dépourvu de nuages et d'éclairs, le jour naissant reprenait place, dépourvue de mort et de désespoir. Le chaos cessa instantanément.

L'armure du Serpentaire, du moins ce qu'il en reste, descendit doucement des cieux pour venir se poser majestueusement devant les chevaliers et les alliés. Alors ca y est, cette guerre est terminée ? Tant de guerriers s'étaient sacrifiés, et maintenant, leur compagne. Ces derniers versèrent des larmes. Demetria était vaincue et ses troupes anéanties, car dès que les Ténèbres disparurent, les derniers renégats perdirent leurs sombres pouvoirs, le mal sévissant en eux s'évaporant pour toujours. Le Saint du Serpentaire a accompli son devoir. L'âme d'Arès repartie dans les profondeurs du Tartare et Hadès, qui, tout comme Athéna et Poséidon, avait observé le combat, veilla à réparer la faille ouverte pour le sceller à jamais. Le Dieu des Dieux apparu sous forme de Colombe devant Athéna pour la féliciter, lui signifiant la fin de la bataille finale. Cette dernière bien que profondément soulagée n'en était pas moins émue, son côté humain repris le dessus quelques instants : elle avait perdu de courageux guerriers mais surtout sa plus valeureuse combattante, son meilleur atout.

« Chevalier, merci. » dit-elle du balcon du Temple d'Athéna, scrutant l'horizon, « Ta grandeur d'âme parlait pour toi.»

Shion versa une larme, debout face à sa fenêtre, le regard plongé dans le ciel bleu levant. Son chevalier préféré s'en ai allé. Certainement le plus grand des chevaliers. Le Sanctuaire s'en remettra-t-il ? Que va t'il devenir sans sa gaieté ? Encore des pertes, des sacrifices, des guerres inutiles à cause de la soif démesurée de pouvoir et de domination d'entités maléfiques. Il pria pour le repos du Serpentaire. Il espère qu'elle sera récompensée lorsqu'elle atteindra le Royaume des morts.

Une nouvelle journée allait commencer. Une journée sans ombre ni ténèbres. Une journée synonyme de renouveau et d'espoir. Le Serpentaire n'est plus. Qu'allait-ils advenir sans son impétuosité, ses pouvoirs majestueux, sa légendaire insolence ? Il va falloir faire avec. Eaque, son Grand Amour le sait mieux que personne. Une terrible tâche ingrate l'attend dans son bas-monde : recueillir l'âme de la femme qu'il aime.

Désespoir, quand tu nous tiens…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

 _Ressuscitation_

 **22 ans avant la grande bataille,** _ **Portugal, Janvier 1983**_

 _« Allez encore un effort Melle ! Vous y êtes presque ! »_

Depuis près de 12h, Patricia Vosta-Santos, fille de Fatima et Joao Santos souffrait le martyre, son époux Diogo, à ses côtés. Elle a eu ses premières contractions tôt le matin en allant se rafraîchir. Sa grossesse a été difficile. L'enfant qu'elle porte lui causait beaucoup de fatigue et d'anémie. Si bien qu'elle a fini alitée au sixième mois, incapable de bouger normalement. C'est son second. Et certainement le dernier. Patricia ne veut aucunement être torturée de cette manière. Jeune-femme de 23 ans, elle a rencontré Diogo sur le marché de Coimbra alors qu'il vendait de la droguerie. Elle, modeste paysanne issue du sud du Portugal avait déménagé avec sa famille pour la richesse du Nord. Diogo est l'aîné d'une famille nombreuse. Il venait de quitter sa compagne d'origine Afghane immigrée au pays. Il s'est rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient vraiment rien en commun. Avoir rencontré Patricia fut une évidence. Ils se sont aimés dès qu'ils se sont vus. Elle était alors jeune mère d'une petite-fille d'un an. Le géniteur l'avait abandonné comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Diogo a été son sauveur, la meilleure chose qui lui arrivé dans sa vie. Et quand elle annonce à ce dernier qu'elle attend un bébé, il est fou de joie quoique qu'un peu surpris. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois quand c'est arrivé. Et aujourd'hui l'amour de sa vie va donner vie à un enfant exceptionnel selon sa belle-famille. Les parents de Patricia sont un peu fantasques : tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à l'astrologie, et le destin et les Dieux font partie de leur quotidien. Fatima, qui a des pouvoirs de médium a prédit selon elle que leur enfant sera voué à un destin hors du commun et sera le salut d'un peuple. Cela avait quelque peu amusé Diogo, athée jusqu'au cou. Sa femme est une fervente pieuse des Dieux de l'Olympe alors que la majorité des Portugais sont catholiques. Elle vénère chaque jour Déméter, Déesse de la nature et Athéna, Déesse de la sagesse.

 _« Je n'en peux plus ! »_ clame alors Patricia, à bout de forces.

 _« Melle ! Tenez-bon ! »_ assure la sage-femme.

Diogo regardait la puéricultrice : elle était étrange, elle ressemblait à une nonne de la Grèce Antique et considérait ce dernier comme le dernier des ignares. Elle parlait un bien étrange dialecte. Patricia gémit de toutes ses forces quand le bébé sortit de ses entrailles et poussa son premier cri.

 _« C'est une petite-fille ! »_

Diogo était touché. Patricia sourie de soulagement et demande à avoir son bébé contre elle. L'enfant et la mère se regardait tendrement. Pendant de longues minutes, le couple profite de ce moment de joie tout en s'embrassant affectueusement : _« Je t'aime Pati, tu es la femme de ma vie. »_

 _« Moi aussi Diogo .. »_

La sage-femme du nom de Tassia eut soudain une réaction étrange : elle pris l'enfant et le posa dans les bras de Diogo.

 _« Gardez-là. »_

 _« Que vous arrive-t-il ? »_

Il a eu à peine le temps de réaliser quoique ce soit qu'il entendit sa femme lui dire : _« Diogo pardonnes-moi mon amour »._ Cette dernière tomba inconsciente.

 _« Comment avez-vous su ce qui allait arriver ? »_ demanda l'homme.

Il n'eut que le silence en guise de réponse.

 _« Reculez ! »_ dit sèchement le médecin du village, _« Votre épouse fait une hémorragie. »_

Le jeune père dut attendre seul avec ses angoisses, entendant le personnel s'agiter derrière cette porte. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il était anxieux, impuissant, son enfant dans les bras. Il sourit. Il s'inquiète pour rien. Tout ira mieux. Une petite-fille accompagné d'une infirmière vint à elle. D'environ deux ans, de longues boucles brunes tombent sur ses épaules, une sucette à la bouche, elle tire sur les vêtements de l'homme :

 _« Papa que s'qui s'passe ? Où est m'man dit ? Tu m'potes ? C'est qui le bébé ? »_

Diogo caressa le visage de la gamine intrépide et la prit sur ses genoux : _« C'est ta petite-sœur ma chérie. »_

 _« Ohh elle est belle .. »_ fit l'enfant en posant sa main sur le petit front du poupon. La fillette a toujours considéré Diogo comme son propre père et connaissait son histoire. Leurs liens étaient très forts. Diogo donnerait tout pour l'enfant de sa femme. Ce sont ses raisons de vivre. D'ailleurs, l'aînée ressemblait beaucoup à sa petite-sœur à la naissance.

Mais après une heure d'attente, le verdict tomba : Patricia venait de rendre son dernier soupir. Diogo ne comprenait plus. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, on lui a enlevé son âme-sœur, son épouse, la mère de sa fille. Comment peut-on passer du bonheur à la fatalité en si peu de temps ?

Il se rendit au chevet de sa bien-aimée, sous le nez de la sage-femme impassible, qui lui pris à nouveau l'enfant des bras, parlant dans un Grec très ancien.

 _« Que faites-vous à la fin ? »_ s'énerva l'homme.

 _« Cette enfant ne doit pas rester dans les mains de n'importe qui. »_ se contenta de répondre la vieille dame. Et elle fit signe à une autre de s'occuper de la fillette.

 _« Non laissez-là ! »_ en se redressant pour récupérer la gamine en pleurs.

 _« Cette enfant appartient aux Dieux, abandonnez. »_

 _« Comment ? »_

La brunette pleurait en implorant son paternel : _« Papaaa ! J'veux pas ! »_

 _« Demetria ! »_ Il fondit sur la femme qui protégeait l'enfant de l'assaut du jeune-homme, _« Mais je suis leur père ! »_

 _« Vous n'êtes pas en mesure d'en décider ! Ce bébé et sa sœur sont un cadeau des Dieux et n'ont pas leur place ici ! »_

 _« Rendez-moi mes filles ! Je viens de perdre ma femme et maintenant vous voulez me les enlever ? Pour qui me pensez-vous ?! Vieille folle ! »_

 _« Ce bébé doit accomplir son destin ! »_ répondit la nonne sans prendre en compte la réplique précédente.

Mais alors que le père de famille se précipita sur la sage-femme, il fut projeté par une force invisible provenant de l'arrière. Un homme d'un certain âge, vêtu d'une longue toge lui fit face, il portait une armure dorée étincelante et un aura l'entourait. On aurait dit un ange sortit tout droit des cieux.

 _« Je suis désolé, tel est le destin de cet enfant. C'était écrit dans les étoiles. »_

 _« Mais .. mais enfin .. qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? Est-ce une caméra cachée ? »_ s'écria le portugais à bout de nerfs.

L'homme fixa Diogo : _« Le 8 janvier de cette année à minuit, lors d'une pleine lune de sang toutes planètes alignées, viendrait au monde le 18_ _ème_ _chevalier du Serpentaire, protectrice d'Athéna et de Zeus. Votre fille sera une grande combattante de la justice. Je suis venu la chercher afin de la préparer contre les forces du mal. »_ fit-il sans plus de cérémonie.

 _« Que dites-vous ? Ma petite-fille, une guerrière ? Mais vous avez perdu la tête ? Pensez-vous que je vais vous laisser faire ? »_

 _« Vous ne pouvez le ressentir et le voir, étant un simple mortel, nous voyons clairement son énergie émaner d'elle. Un cosmo très puissant et bienveillant. Vous n'avez guère le choix. Votre épouse est issue d'une longue lignée de chevaliers d'Athéna et d'Amazones. »_

 _« Vous mentez ! »_

 _« Patricia le savait. Cependant elle devait garder le silence afin de préserver le secret des Saints. »_

 _« Tout ceci ne sont que légendes ! »_

 _« Je ne suis pas là pour justifier quoique ce soit. Ce bébé vient avec moi ainsi que sa sœur, elle aussi destinée à un grand avenir. Vous n'avez guère les compétences pour les protéger. »_

Sur ces mots il pris le nourrisson des mains du père impuissant, sentant qu'on le manipulait par la pensée.

 _« Je vous en prie, ne lui faîtes pas de mal ! »_

 _« Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, Diogo. »_

 _« Mais enfin dites-moi qui vous êtes au moins ! »_

 _« Je m'appelle Wilfried, je suis le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire de l'An 1483. Le futur maitre de votre enfant, ma successeur. »_

 _« Promettez-moi de veiller sur elle. »_

Wilfried hocha la tête _: « Vous pouvez choisir son prénom. C'est la seule chose que je peux vous offrir. »_

 _« Nous désirions la nommer Aurora, elle fut le soleil de notre vie et je l'espère, le sera pour tous les autres. »_

 _« Elle le sera. »_ répondit le vieux Serpentaire en couvrant le bébé de sa main protectrice.

 _« Aurora … Nous nous reverrons, je le jure sur l'âme de ta mère. »_ Il se mit à hauteur de l'aînée, qui tenait la main de la vieille femme : _« Demetria ma petite puce, je reviendrai te chercher. Prends soin de ta sœur. »_

Il lui donna une peluche et la couverture tissée par Patricia. La gamine pleurait. Le bébé et sa sœur disparurent soudain dans une lumière étincelante laissant un père orphelin et veuf. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Diogo allait passer les pires années de son existence, loin du destin de ses enfants. Est-ce vraiment ce que veulent les Dieux là-haut ? Diogo les trouve bien cruels. Mais à présent, il croit toutes ces choses surnaturelles qui dépassent l'entendement des mortels. Il va prier chaque jour, pour sa femme, ses filles, pour le repos de son âme …

Le chevalier Wilfried n'avait pas pourtant réussi à convaincre les grands-parents d'Aurora de la garder avec lui. Ces derniers apprirent de la bouche de Diogo les évènements. Fatima et Joao sont fermiers .. aux yeux de tous. En réalité ils sont de redoutables anciens guerriers à la retraite. Fatima est issue d'une liaison entre une combattante de très haut- rang au sein de l'Armée Amazone et un ancien chevalier d'or d'Athéna, le Capricorne, qui aurait vécu plus de 148 ans. Il serait tombé amoureux de cette chef réputée dangereuse qui lui a redonné sa jeunesse alors qu'il allait trépasser de vieillesse. Ce dernier était tant accablé par le chagrin depuis que sa bien-aimée Letho, chevalier du Poisson camouflé en homme, a sacrifié sa vie pour le sauver et a ensuite passé le reste de sa vie à vivre reclus. Fatima a été élevé avec les bases de l'ordre de la chevalerie et celui des Amazones. Joao est fils de chevaliers d'Argent. Ils connaissent donc parfaitement l'art de la guerre. Mais leurs parents ont voulu qu'ils aient néanmoins une vie loin des guerres afin d'avoir une vie normale. Ils se sont unis pour tenir au tête à l'énigmatique chevalier d'or qui s'est dit qu'il avait le temps et qu'il attendrait le 7ème anniversaire de l'enfant. Après tout, il aura tout le loisir de malmener son successeur dans quelques années !

Aurora grandit vite, était une enfant au fort tempérament, élevée par les parents de Patricia les trois première années, aux côtés de Demetria. L'année où le Sanctuaire débute une guerre interne sanglante : celle entre Argents et Bronze puis contre les Ors. Demetria disparue du jour au lendemain lorsqu'elle eut quatre ans. Le reste de la famille pour la Grèce. Un jour sa grand-mère mourut puis ce fut au tour de son grand-père, après la guerre du Sanctuaire contre Poséidon. En très peu de temps la gamine se retrouve livrée à elle-même dans les rues d'Athènes. Orpheline, pauvre mais téméraire, elle se faisait attrapée par les services sociaux pour s'enfuir au bout de plusieurs jours. En 1989, la guerre contre Hadès est définitivement enterrée. Et c'est là que le destin d'Aurora entre en scène.

Celui entre le Serpentaire et le Domaine sacré était déjà lié.

Alors qu'elle venait de rencontrer ses nouveaux camarades dans un orphelinat de la ville, un grand monsieur à l'allure distinguée lui apparut. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, deux points violines sur le front et dit qu'il l'adopterait, lui promettant un foyer agréable où elle sera protégée et aimée. Qu'elle est une enfant d'Athéna attendue. C'était Shion, le grand Pope qui avait senti le cosmo immense de l'enfant et remarquait que la petite-fille n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et se battait avec les garçons. Il a alors pensé qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son compte et que cette gamine allait lui donner du fil à retordre. _« Je vais t'apprendre à contrôler cette énergie en toi Aurora .. »_ avait promis l'Atlante.

Wilfried apparu à Aurora et l'a ramené avec lui au 16ème siècle, éduquant la jeune-fille sur les bases du combat de son étoile et les règles de la chevalerie puis celle de son époque, pour compléter sa formation aux côtés de Shion et Mashi son grand maître d'arts martiaux. Aurora apprenait très vite et utilisait ses pouvoirs pour fuir les enseignements, préférant agir contre de véritables adversaires du haut de ses dix ans. Plusieurs fois rappelée à l'ordre, elle était autodidacte et s'est mis à s'entraîner seule. Elle s'est pris de passion pour la danse, sa seule échappatoire en dehors du Sanctuaire. L'armure du Serpentaire résonnait avec son cosmo mais Aurora devait attendre son quinzième anniversaire et l'épreuve finale pour mériter les habits sacrés.

Et aujourd'hui, que reste-t-il de ce parcours énigmatique ?

 _ **Sanctuaire, cinq semaines après la Bataille**_

Il avait senti son cosmos disparaître, comme tous les guerriers présents ce jour-là, mais il avait refusé l'évidence. Il ne pouvait accepter qu'elle parte de cette manière, si brutalement, alors que tant de choses n'avaient pas été vécues. Il sait que le destin des chevaliers est de mourir jeune, souvent avant d'avoir trente ans, ils sont conditionnés pour cela. Il en sait quelque chose depuis qu'il est revenu du néant. Cette nouvelle vie offerte était une bénédiction. Il savait que son devoir avait été rempli à sa précédente vie et qu'à présent, il se devait de soutenir cette amie qui affrontait son funeste avenir. Mais elle n'en parlait pas et poursuivait son chemin sans rien demander ni se plaindre de ce qui l'attend. Une machine de guerre avec un cœur énorme, et ce sourire ravageur qui lui manque terriblement.

Il n'était pas entré dans le Temple du Serpentaire depuis la mort de sa gardienne. L'homme savait qu'il devait y aller pour passer à autre chose. Mais oublier une compagne d'arme, une amie, un si grand chevalier, c'est peine perdue. Il gravit tout de même les marches de la treizième maison vide. Les deux énormes serpents qui ornent l'entrée sont toujours impressionnants et celui se trouvant sur le toit ne semble plus surveiller les alentours comme il le faisait. Le guerrier eut un pincement au cœur. C'est bien la preuve que la gardienne s'en ai allée. Il se demandait quand est-ce que ce temple magnifique allait disparaître, comme c'est le cas à chaque décès de leur maître. Cela avait interpellé les autres Saints. Ils en ont conclu que le dernier chevalier du Serpentaire devait avoir son propre sanctuaire afin d'honorer sa mémoire au cours des prochaines siècles.

En entrant dans l'immense salle, le brun sentit un cosmo. D'où provient cette énergie chaleureuse ? Des anciens Serpentaires ? La demeure est un véritable lieu de pèlerinage avec des fleurs, des chocolats tant appréciés par sa gardienne, des peluches qui caractérisait l'âme d'enfant qu'elle gardait, quelques photos d'elle, des bougies éclairant le lieu de culte.

 _« Elle aurait détestée. »_ songea-t-il, _« Elle aurait tout envoyer valser à l'autre bout du Sanctuaire. »_

Il s'arrêta devant les quartiers privés et hésita à pousser la lourde porte. Tant de souvenirs vont resurgir ici. Mais il doit le faire. Ses amis l'ont poussé à y aller Il ne veut pas les décevoir. Le chevalier pénétra dans la pièce principale et fut marqué par la présence de l'armure du Serpentaire qui brillait de mille feux. Elle semblait pleurer .. et en piteux état : il manque une partie du casque, les épaulettes et sous épaulettes, le plastron n'est quasiment plus, les jambières ainsi que la jupe arrière, la queue de serpent et les genouillères fendue de toute part. La ceinture demeure presque intacte, tout comme les protections des avant-bras. Il effleura de sa main l'armure symbolique en y imaginant ce corps somptueux qui l'avait porté. Cette beauté qui se dégageait de sa gardienne, une splendeur sans égal parmi toutes les guerrières. Ces formes parties en fumée pour une sombre histoire de réincarnation.

L'homme parcouru du regard la vaste salle à vivre et vit que la chambre du Serpentaire était ouverte. Il s'y introduit doucement. Le lit était parfaitement fait, les affaires personnelles de la jeune-femme n'avait pas bougées, comme si elle avait quitté son temple la veille. Il y voit les tenues d'entraînement délicatement posées sur un porte-habits. La tunique de nuit gisait au bord du lit à baldaquin. L'homme s'assit à l'ouest, là où dormait Aurora. Il se souvient qu'elle se reposait toujours du côté de la fenêtre quelque soit l'endroit où elle se trouve, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble et intervenir rapidement en cas d'intrusion. Il saisit l'oreiller de l'ancienne Belle au Bois Dormant et s'imprégna de l'odeur de la dormeuse. Son parfum demeurait, la peau fruitée qu'il l'enivrait recouvrait encore le tissu. Il tressaillit. Bon sang qu'elle lui manque. Toutes paroles de condoléances étaient perdues face à la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Il est détruit par cette perte.

Le chevalier du Scorpion le sait mieux que personne. Son amie s'en ai allée au Royaume des Ombres. Il espère qu'elle a atteint l'Elysion. Que ces trois maudits Juges ne l'ont pas davantage tourmentée. Athéna a demandé à Hadès en personne de s'occuper de l'âme de la treizième. Milo ne parvenait pas à définir précisément les sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Parce que tout s'était emballé trop vite lors des conflits traversés; que la mort de celle qu'il aimait l'avait anéanti. Les regrets étaient multiples. Et mille fois plus douloureux lorsqu'il les examinait à la loupe. Regret d'ignorer la profondeur des sentiments un temps partagé. Regret de n'avoir jamais osé poser un ultimatum pour obtenir une réponse claire. De toute manière, il était trop tard pour regretter. La meilleure volonté du monde ne lui permettrait pas de revenir en arrière.

Le huitième gardien passe ses nuits à se morfondre, à pleurer, ressasser les moments avec Aurora. Il ne pouvait le faire face à ses frères dorés. Tout chevalier se doit de garder son sang-froid. Ils avaient versé des larmes lorsque le Serpentaire a rejoint le monde des Morts. Ils l'ont suivi du regard jusqu'au dernier cosmo avant qu'il ne s'éteigne, son sourire aux coins des lèvres sans le moindre regret. Une vraie battante jusqu'à la fin. Cette attitude si digne a forcé le respect de tous les Royaumes. Trois jours plus tard, une cérémonie avait été instaurée. Cependant Milo s'y est opposé. Le chevalier du Serpentaire a demandé, lorsqu'elle sentit le moment de la guerre proche, qu'aucun enterrement ou autre _« conneries de ce genre »_ \- ne devait avoir lieu selon ses dernières volontés.

Shion a finalement jugé l'avis du Scorpion objectif, malgré les empressements des autres et a simplement réunis tout le monde : chevaliers, Marinas, Spectres avec qui elle s'entendait bien au Temple du Serpentaire lors d'une nuit étoilée autour d'un feu de camp. Tout le monde se remémorait les souvenirs et la mémoire d'Aurora dans la bonne humeur et le respect. C'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé, une veillée nocturne de cette manière en toute gaieté et Milo était fier de célébrer le Serpentaire comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix familière.

 _« Milo, le Grand Pope nous a convoqué. »_

C'est la voix du chevalier du Lion. La plupart des Saints ne se sont remis doucement de la perte de la perte d'Aurora. Le plus dur, si on ne compte Milo, a été pour la jeune Sagittaire Mia. Ses frères veillent sur elle, fragile et inexpérimentée. C'est la petite sœur du groupe et ils ont promis à Aurora de rester solidaires, comme elle leur a appris.

 _« Je te suis._ » répond simplement le Grecque au Lion en se levant.

Aiolia a remarqué que le Scorpion n'est pas le même homme. Il mange peu, il dort mal et se rend tous les samedi aux abords du lac là où elle aimait s'y baigner pour se recueillir et y déposer des fleurs vaillamment choisie par le chevalier des Poissons. Camus n'a même pas tenté de convaincre son ami de penser à autre chose. Il connaît les sentiments profonds que Milo éprouvait à l'égard d'Aurora. Il le comprend et fait preuve de compassion. Il a besoin de temps et d'espace. Le Scorpion n'a jamais pu ouvrir son cœur au Serpentaire et a ainsi respecté la charte du bon chevalier au service d'Athéna. Camus s'en veut. Il ne sait pas lui-même s'il aurait pu supporter un tel poids sur ses épaules. L'amour qu'éprouvait le Scorpion pour le Serpentaire était d'une telle intensité. Et il n'était pas le seul à aimer inconditionnellement cette femme. Chaque amant avait sa façon de célébrer la mémoire de la jeune femme. Aurora a brisé bien des cœurs à sa disparition. Sa réputation de séductrice donnait des sueurs froides à Shion et avait finalement été d'une banalité sans nom à la fin de sa vie. Aurora était comme ça et on ne la changerait pas.

Argol de Persée revenait parfois à cet endroit énigmatique où lui et le Serpent aire s'étaient symboliquement embrassé la toute première fois. Eux si jeunes et fougueux. Il avait du chagrin et en parlait parfois avec ses amis. Baian de l'Hippocampe envoyait chaque vendredi (jour de sa mort) - des coraux pour orner le Temple du Serpentaire. L'homme n'a jamais révélé sa passion pour la treizième mais tous ses compagnons savent qu'il en était tombé amoureux .. et qu'il a été particulièrement touché dans son orgueil lorsqu'elle a avoué aimer Eaque plutôt que lui. La maison de la défunte gardienne ne cessait d'être envahie de présents provenant des autre coins de l'univers. Shion s'en tirait les cheveux. Les gardes venaient lui demander tous les jours où entreposer ces merveilleux cadeaux.

En quittant le temple, Milo se retourna. Il eut la sensation qu'on l'appelait. Comme cela est très fréquent ces derniers jours surtout dans ses méditations. Il se ravisa, il doit sans doute perdre la tête.

Au Palais du Pope, le huitième gardien soutient du regard Eaque du Garuda. Les deux hommes se défient tel des prédateurs. Ils se détestent et ne s'en cachent pas. Le Scorpion s'interroge néanmoins sur la présence des Juges ainsi que des Marinas, Kanon et Baian. Il sent bientôt le cosmo bienveillant d'une personne qu'il connaît trop bien : Athéna se présente face à ces chevaliers d'or et d'argent. Tous s'inclinent à sa vue. La Déesse les englobe tout naturellement de sa douceur et de sa bonté. Elle s'assied sur son trône, Shion à sa droite, Saga à sa gauche. C'est désormais le chevalier des Gémeaux qui dirige l'armée d'Athéna. Dans la grande salle éclairée par le soleil de juin, le silence devenait oppressant.

Posant tour à tour sur tous ses protecteurs d'un regard pénétrant, Athéna s'exprima enfin : _« Mes chevaliers, vous devez vous questionner sur la raison de votre présence ici. »_ leur faisant signe de se relever, _« Shion et moi avons beaucoup dialogué ces derniers jours. Depuis la perte d'une des nôtres, le Sanctuaire est en deuil et je ressens vos peines. »_ dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

Les chevaliers présents se raidirent : leur déité comprend leur cœur, elle est si douce, quelle grandeur se dégage d'elle, si prestante dans sa longue robe blanche, entourée d'une ceinture dorée, son spectre scintillant. Ses longs cheveux châtains retombaient sur les hanches. Athéna est divine et comprenait leur âme mieux que personne.

Elle poursuivit doucement : _« J'ai une mission pour vous. Vous devrez vous montrer particulièrement vigilant.»_ en donnant un coup d'œil à Shion qui pris la parole à son tour.

 _« Chevaliers, Athéna et moi-même avons ressenti un cosmo de faible intensité provenant d'une destination inconnue. Il semblait vouloir résonner avec nous. »_

 _« Votre Excellence, savez-vous si ce cosmo est de bonne augure ? »_ demanda Shura du Capricorne.

 _« Il nous ai familier … »_ Il marqua une pause et ferma les yeux, _« Mais nous ne voulons pas vous donner de faux espoirs. »_

 _« Que voulez-dire Monseigneur ? »_ interroge Mu.

 _« Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à l'avoir intercepté. Les Dieux Poséidon et Hadès l'ont également ressenti. »_

Silence dans la salle. Que signifie tout cela ? Que leur cache t-on ? Depuis plusieurs semaines, le Grand Pope est soucieux. L'ancien Bélier mit fin au suspense : _« L'armure du Serpentaire est entré en communion avec celui d'Athéna. »_

Les combattants sont bouche-bée. Comment est-ce possible ? Les habits sacré d'Aurora, du moins ce qu'il en reste, sont savamment conservé dans son Temple et ne réagit qu'à son maître.

 _« L'armure du Serpentaire est pourtant bien en sa maison. »_ fit remarquer Milo.

 _« Plus maintenant. »_ dit Athéna en levant une main vers un long rideau rouge qu'elle fit remonter, montrant ainsi l'urne dorée aux côtés des douze autres, _« Vos armures ont résonnées avec elle ce matin. »_ prévient Shion, sous les regards dubitatifs des guerriers.

Il y a encore quelques minutes, Milo l'avait touché.

 _« Nous ne l'avons pas vu se téléporter. »_ constata Camus.

 _« L'armure va à sa guise depuis plusieurs jours._ » termina Shion.

 _« C'était donc cela que j'ai pu percevoir. »_ affirma Shaka.

 _« Chevaliers, nous pensons que notre Serpentaire n'a pas dit son dernier mot comme nous l'avons tous cru. »_

Doko dans toute sa splendeur a lâché les mots proscrits. Aurora a donné sa vie sous leurs yeux. Il est impossible qu'elle ait pu en réchapper étant donné la puissance de l'explosion.

 _« Cela paraît incroyable, je le conçois, cependant … »_ poursuit la Balance, _« On sait que le Serpentaire en est capable. Après tout, elle était la dernière de ses pairs, la plus puissante guerrière de notre ère et pouvait aisément s'extraire des couloirs des dimensions. »_

 _« Maître Doko, où voulez-vous en venir ? Aurora aurait t-elle échappé à son destin ?_ » questionne Asterion.

 _« C'est l'unique raison qui pousserait son armure à nous appeler. Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'une cloth sacrée ne réagit qu'à son maître. Et il n'y a pas d'autre chevalier du Serpentaire en ce monde. De plus, sa maison n'a pas disparue comme à chaque fois que son gardien meurt. C'est la preuve flagrante que quelque chose de singulier s'est produit. »_

Angelo : _« Alors c'est elle qui l'invoque ? Mais de quelle façon ? »_

 _« Nous nous questionnons. Son maître est apparu à Athéna ce matin. Il nous demande de sauver Aurora. »_

Consternation générale.

 _« La sauver ? »_ rétorque Aiolia.

Shion : _« Je sais que tout cela est confus. Cependant nous avons le sentiment qu'Aurora est quelque part bloquée dans un autre temps. »_

 _« C'est impossible. Laissez-là en paix.»_ répondit Mia, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Doko vint à elle et lui mis une main sur l'épaule : _« Ne pleures pas chevalier, nous allons tout faire pour ton maître. Si il lui reste des forces pour nous demander de l'aide c'est qu'elle est digne de sa constellation. »_

Mia hocha la tête. Shura à ses côtés lui adressa un geste bienveillant. Il a été son confident ces dernières semaines. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés. Un peu trop pour le Pope. La jeune-fille n'a même pas quinze ans et semble très sensible au chevalier du Capricorne.

 _« Comment allons-procéder ? Nous ne savons pas où elle se trouve et surtout dans quel état elle peut être ? »_ avança prudemment Saga.

 _« Grâce à vos cosmos. »_ lui dit Doko.

Aldébaran : _« Comment cela ? »_

Shion : _« Son vénérable maître nous a expliqué que la lance, seul vestige intact de cette bataille entrera en harmonie avec les guerriers dont l'âme fut la plus proche du Serpentaire. Leurs cosmo et leurs forces combleront le manque de puissance pour retrouver Aurora. Il doivent être au nombre de cinq. Deux de chaque côté de l'armure et le plus pur au centre avec la lance. »_

Aiolia : _« Comment le saura-t-on ? »_

 _« L'armure nous guidera. »_ fit Doko.

 _« Grand Pope … »_ dit Argol, passablement irrité par la présence de ces juges au Palais, _« En quoi cela concerne les serviteurs d'Hadès et de Poséidon ici présent ? »_

Là il marque un point.

 _« Je laisse les intéressés vous répondre. »_ répond le vieux Bélier, _« Juge Rhadamanthe … »_ en lui faisant signe de s'avancer.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'avança prudemment devant les chevaliers réunis, sentant toute sorte de haine et de défiance à son encontre. Il n'est pas la bienvenu ici, tout comme ses frères. Malgré la paix, les Spectres et les chevaliers se méprisent toujours autant.

 _« Sa Majesté Hadès nous a envoyé en mission diplomatique pour vous aider à retrouver le Serpentaire ainsi que pour vous mettre au courant des derniers évènements. »_ commença la Wyvern.

 _« De quoi parles-tu Rhadamanthe ? »_ demanda Aiolia.

« _De l'âme de votre sœur. Elle n'est jamais parvenue jusqu'à nous. »_ répondit ce dernier.

 _« Quoi ? »_ riposta Milo, _« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »_

 _« Que le Saint d'or du Serpentaire lutte contre la mort. »_

Une voix puissante et dominante résonne : celle du Garuda. Milo grinça des dents. Alors c'est tout l'effet que cela lui fait, à ce Spectre ? Après avoir couru après le Serpentaire tellement longtemps, l'avoir harcelée ?

Minos : _« Son âme aurait dû nous parvenir après sa disparition, voire quelques jours. Certains défunts refuse l'idée de mourir et se rebelle. Dans le cas du Serpentaire, nous n'avons rien trouvé dans les registres et le Seigneur Hadès n'a pas ressenti son esprit en notre monde. »_

 _« Pourquoi se donner la peine de nous prévenir maintenant ? »_ dit Aldébaran qui commence lui aussi à perdre patience.

 _« Ordre de sa Majesté. Seule son Altesse Athéna était au courant. »_ conclu Rhadamanthe.

 _« Princesse, vous vouliez nous préserver d'un faux espoir ? »_ demande Milo à Athéna.

 _« Milo … »_ fit-elle, « _Tu as tout compris. »_

 _« Nous étions chargé de trouver l'âme.._ d'Aurora _en vain. »_ rajouta Eaque.

Cette fois, il n'a pas énoncé le Serpentaire par son titre mais bel et bien son prénom, de façon hésitante. Ce seul mot sonnait fort. Les chevaliers présents sentirent un immense accablement enfoui dans le cœur du Juge. Il n'était même pas présent pour la veillée nocturne.

 _« Que suggérez-vous Monseigneur ? »_ demande Aphrodite à Shion pour changer de sujet.

 _« Nous allons immédiatement répondre à la faveur du Serpentaire. »_ dit-il en faisant signe à deux soldats de porter l'armure de la treizième au centre du Palais. _« Chevaliers, je vous demande la plus grande concentration. Tous les jours à la même heure, à la seconde près, ce cosmo interagit avec Athéna. Nous avons très peu de temps. Plus les jours passent, plus cette énergie diminue. Ça sera à vous de jouer pour maintenir ce cosmo plus longtemps. De ce fait, lorsque nous aurons maîtrisé cette activité télépathique, la lance aura suffisamment d'énergie pour se prononcer. Athéna aidera de son cosmo les élus à se rendre où se trouve l'âme d'Aurora. Nous n'aurons qu'un seul essai. Ai-je été clair ? »_

 _« Oui »_ dit en cœur les combattants.

 _« Et cela va bientôt commencer. C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai tous réunis maintenant.»_ prévient le gouverneur du Sanctuaire.

Et pendant de longues minutes interminables, les protecteurs fermèrent les yeux, attendant que le miracle se produise, guettant la moindre manifestation cosmique. Le silence fut pesant, étouffant. Shion fut étonné que cela prenne autant de temps. Quelque chose ne va pas. Un coup d'œil à Athéna confirmèrent ses craintes.

Mais alors que tous se désespérait, le souverain intervient : « _Je le sens.. »_

 _« Bien. Désormais, »_ intervint Athéna, _« Je vous demanderais de tous accorder vos cosmos, vos esprits, vos corps. »_

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu pour quelques instants. Seule une mer de cosmos doré enjolivait le paysage. L'assemblée se tient prête. Près de la moitié de l'armée d'Athéna sont présents et cela suffit à peine à compenser le quart des pouvoirs du Serpentaire. Cela donne une idée de l'étendue de la force de la guerrière qu'était Aurora. Les Juges et les Marinas s'adonnent également à cette tâche et offre leur énergie pour compléter cette force. Une aura entoure l'armure de la treizième. Les guerriers restent aux aguets et alors qu'elle allait disparaître, sa flamme fut ravivée par les cosmo présents. La lance du Serpentaire que tenait Shion dans les mains réagit instantanément et se plaça au centre de l'armure. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle entre en communion avec trois chevaliers d'or.

 _« Vous avez été choisi. »_ expliqua Doko aux intéressés.

Milo, Aiolia et Saga sont les chevaliers dont le cœur est le plus proche d'Aurora. Ils ne sont pas les seuls. Les spectateurs ont ouvert les yeux maintenant qu'ils contrôle la lance et ils sont stupéfaits. Ils ignorent s'ils doivent se réjouir ou s'enfuir : Eaque du Garuda et Baian de l'Hippocampe sont les autres privilégiés.

 _« Approchez-vous du Sceptre du Serpentaire. »_ demande Shion.

Le Juge et le Général obtempèrent. La magie gagna davantage l'armure. Eaque se concentra pour invoquer plus de pouvoir et la transmettre à celui de l'armure. Baian fit de même et tendit sa main.

 _«_ Mutu _, où es-tu passé mon chevalier ?_ » pensa le Garuda. Lui aussi veut la retrouver mais il sait que ce n'est pas possible. Il a d'autres fonctions qui l'attendent.

Shura : _« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

 _« Athéna et moi-même allons ouvrir une porte temporelle avec l'aide la lance pour que vous puissiez rejoindre Aurora. Milo, Aiolia et Saga, où qu'elle soit, morte ou vive, ramenez-là. »_ ordonna Shion.

 _« A vos ordres. »_ répondit les chevaliers d'or en cœur.

Athéna, sceptre en main, fit appel à son cosmo mêlé à celui de Shion pour aider leurs homologues à trouver une faille. Une distorsion se crée dans l'espace. Le souffle de la porte dimensionnelle avait une telle puissance que les différents protagonistes devaient utiliser leur cosmo pour rester debout.

 _« On compte sur vous. Pour revenir, vous n'aurez qu'à faire signe en invoquant Athéna. Gardez-bien la lance, c'est elle qui vous guidera. »_

 _« Bien. »_ dirent les guerriers.

La sceptre semblait résonner avec le Scorpion. Shion confia la lance au chevalier : _« C'est toi qui la sentira en premier Milo.»_

Il hocha la tête et fit signe à ses compagnons de le rejoindre.

 _« Vous ne devez en aucun cas vous lâcher la main durant le voyage. Cela risque d'être mouvementé. »_

 _« Oui Seigneur. »_ répondirent les chevaliers qui prirent le chemin du temps avec appréhension. Sauf peut-être le Gémeaux habitué à ce genre de tour de passe-passe. Ils disparurent aussitôt sous les yeux de leurs collègues.

Et s'ils ne revenaient pas eux aussi ?

La douleur était atroce. Presque insupportable mais elle tenait bon. A chaque fois qu'elle invoquait son cosmo, c'était la même chose. Ce calvaire lui traversant tout le corps pour en fin de compte n'obtenir au bout du compte .. aucune réponse. Elle le savait mieux que personne. Depuis qu'elle lutte contre la mort, elle est tellement épuisée, mutilée, qu'elle ignore cette désespérance qui pourrait la condamner. Seul l'espoir compte. En pensant à ses amis, au Sanctuaire, cette famille qui la maintient encore en vie, le Serpentaire gagne un jour à chaque fois. Une vraie victoire lorsqu'on connaît le combat qu'elle a vécu. Essoufflée, elle s'écroule lamentablement, se retenant pour ne pas tomber. Prise à nouveau de douleurs, elle s'assied au bord de la rivière pour méditer. Elle sent ses forces la quitter. Elle voit le film de sa vie. Pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Alors, elle ferme les yeux et sourit. La menace est éradiquée grâce à elle. L'avenir sera radieux.

 _« Milo … »_

Au même moment, trois étrangers furent réveillés par un paysan. Milo, Saga et Aiolia ont atterris dans cette montage au milieu de nulle part, parmi des moutons et des chèvres.

 _« Dé Pé Dé Pé ! »_ en secouant les jeunes hommes à peine remis de leurs émotions.

Milo ouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi des siècles. Il rassembla ses pensées et se souvient de sa mission : trouver Aurora. Saga et Aiolia se réveillèrent en même temps. Ils se redressent en observant le paysage autour d'eux : sont-ils dans une monde parallèle ?

L'homme en face d'eux ne parlent pas leur langue. Difficile de se faire comprendre. Dans son jargon natal, l'inconnu leur faisant face et leur disait : _« Que vous êtes-ils arrivé ? »_ dit-il en les considérant longuement, _« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ! »_

Ses efforts restèrent vain. Un autre arriva. Celui-ci échangea quelques mots avec ce dernier. Les chevaliers les regardait s'exprimer en mimant des gestes. Ils parlaient bruyamment avec les mains comme le font les méditerranéens, qui leur rappelle une certaine Aurora. Ils sont donc toujours au sud de l'Europe mais où ? Les deux hommes fit signe de les suivre. Ils traversèrent un sentier et aboutissent devant plusieurs petites maisons de la région, assez pauvre.

 _« Le paysage est splendide mais la misère règne en maître ici. »_ constata Saga.

Le vieux Berger leur fit comprendre de patienter pendant qu'il entre dans une maison plus modeste que les autres. Un homme aveugle et âgé en sortit, une grande sagesse se dégageait de lui.

 _« Ça doit être le chef du village. »_ dit Milo.

 _« Il va peut-être nous renseigner. »_ continua Aiolia.

Le vieillard marchait péniblement et fut aidé par ses pairs pour avancer. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année lui mis une chaise d'où il s'assied. Il observa les étrangers face à lui, parfaitement impassibles. Il maugréa quelques phrases puis s'exprima avec un fort accent dans la langue des chevaliers.

 _« Vous êtes Grecques ? »_

Les trois compagnons de voyage acquiescèrent.

 _« Je l'ai deviné à vos allures, serviteurs d'Athéna.»_ Les trois amis étaient étonnés. Ce vieil homme sait plus que de choses qu'il en l'air. _« Vous l'êtes n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« C'est le cas. »_ répondit Saga.

 _« Que nous vaut l'honneur de la présence de trois chevaliers d'or ici ? »_

Milo : _« Comment le savez-vous ? Seul les Saints peuvent le deviner. »_

 _« J'ai reconnu votre cosmo. J'ai travaillé pour le Sanctuaire il y a fort longtemps pour le Pope Sage. J'étais un valeureux guerrier mais pas assez pour devenir chevalier. Alors je suis devenu son écuyer. »_

Aiolia : _« Pourquoi avez-vous quitté le Sanctuaire ? »_

 _« Je n'avais plus rien à y faire lorsque ce dernier est mort. On m'a autorisé à finir mes vieux jours ici. Et vous messires chevaliers, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »_

 _« Mission secrète._ » répondit Milo.

 _« Où sommes-nous ? »_ demande Aiolia.

 _« Vous êtes à_ La Serra de Estrella _, la contrée montagneuse de Coimbra. »_

 _« Le Portugal … »_ Les chevaliers eurent la même pensée.

 _« A quelle époque sommes-nous ? »_ demande prudemment Milo.

 _« Vous avez erré dans les couloirs du temps. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Alors vous recherchez quelqu'un … »_

Aiolia : _« Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire. »_

L'homme : _« Et vous, de quel futur venez-vous ? »_

 _« Répondez-nous ! »_ dit le Scorpion.

 _« Milo … »_ dit Aiolia.

 _« Jeune-homme. Je ne suis qu'un inconnu aux très nombreuses années aspirant au calme et à la sérénité. Votre cœur est tourmenté j'en suis désolé. »_

 _« Co.. Comment ? »_

 _« Savez-vous quelque chose ? »_ dit Saga en jetant un œil bienveillant à Milo.

 _« Il y a de cela un moment, une puissante étoile est tombée derrière ce Mont que vous voyez là-bas. »_ en désignant une crête enneigée, _« Elle a déracinée une forêt et des troupeaux entiers. »_

 _« Vous voulez dire une météorite gorgée de lumières ? »_ repris Aiolia pour être sûr d'avoir bien saisi.

 _« C'est exact. »_

Saga : _« Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ? »_

 _« La population était affolée. Car il y avait eu comme un tremblement de terre. Cela a duré quelques instants mais ce fut très intense. Et c'est là que je l'ai ressenti. »_

 _« Quoi donc ? »_ demande Milo.

 _« Deux gigantesques énergies. »_

Il n'avait point à en dire plus. Les chevaliers comprenaient ce que cela signifiait.

 _« Quel jour sommes-nous et à quel siècle ? »_ réitéra Aiolia.

 _« Nous sommes le vendredi 18 septembre, en l'an 1809. »_

 _« Le 19_ _ème_ _siècle. »_ souffla Milo.

Aiolia : _« Mais, la guerre Sainte est terminée depuis longtemps. Comment pouvez-vous être encore en vie ? Le Pope dont vous parliez vivait entre le 16_ _ème_ _et le 18_ _ème_ _siècle. »_

 _« Je suis né en 1696. On m'a récompensé pour avoir protégé le Sanctuaire. L'actuel Grand Pope a fait en sorte de m'offrir quelques années de plus. »_

Milo : _« Si je ne m'abuse, c'est le Seigneur Shion qui gouverne le Sanctuaire en cette ère. »_

 _« Oui. »_ dit simplement l'homme.

 _« Nous le connaissons._ » ajouta Aiolia.

 _« Alors la prophétie s'est réalisée. Après de sombres années, le Sanctuaire retrouvera toute sa splendeur._ » dit le chef.

Saga : _« Nous ne pouvons en révéler davantage. Mais soyez sans crainte, le Seigneur Shion est un grand homme. »_

 _« Je l'ai su à l'instant où Athéna lui a confié le Domaine Sacré. »_

 _« Racontez-nous la suite de cet évènement dont vous parliez. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? »_ poursuit Saga.

 _« Avec quelques hommes forts, nous nous sommes rendus sur le lieu du désastre. Il n'y avait plus rien de vivant dans un périmètre de plusieurs hectares. Le souffle de cette explosion fut considérable. »_

Les chevaliers sont maintenant parfaitement sûrs que cet homme évoque les derniers instants de leur amie et de Demetria qu'elle avait entrainée avec elle.

 _« Elle a donc réussi à ouvrir une dimension avant de disparaître.. »_ dit Milo à ses compagnons par cosmo interposé. Ses homologues hochent la tête en guise de réponse.

 _« Continuez je vous prie. »_ dit Saga.

 _« Au milieu de tout cela, j'ai ressenti un cosmo faible. De la détermination s'en émanait. Une telle ferveur, une telle ténacité, cette envie de vivre si forte que j'en fus impressionné. »_

 _« Aurora …_ » murmura presque pour lui-même Milo.

 _« C'est donc le prénom de cette jeune-femme ? Je savais qu'elle nous n'avait pas tout dit. »_

Milo et ses amis crurent s'étrangler d'effroi.

 _« Que dis-tu ? »_ demanda le Scorpion, interloqué, s'approchant du vieux chef, _« Qui est cette jeune-femme dont tu parles ? Où se trouve-t-elle ? »_

Saga : _« C'est bien une femme que nous cherchons. »_ en se tournant vers l'homme.

 _« Lorsque mes hommes et moi sommes arrivés, deux jeunes guerrières gisaient à terre. Elles portaient des restes qui semblaient être une armure. L'une avait un espèce de surplis, l'autre une armure d'or. J'ai toute de suite compris. Nous les avons secouru. »_

 _« Ensuite ? »_ fit Aiolia.

 _« La femme sombre nous a prestement demandé de l'achever tant elle souffrait. Sa congénère respirait difficilement. Nous avons cru qu'elle mourrait. Mais ce fut le seconde qui rendu l'âme en donnant ce qu'il restait de son énergie à l'autre femme et en nous suppliant de sauver ''sa sœur'. »_

 _« Alors Demetria a survécu… »_ rétorqua Saga par télépathie, _« Quelle force. Elle était digne d'une vraie guerrière. »_

Milo : _« Quand est-il du chevalier d'or ? »_

 _« Elle est restée dans le coma de longs jours. Nous l'avons nourri afin qu'elle reprenne des forces. Un chevalier d'Argent envoyé par le Sanctuaire est intervenu, ayant senti cette explosion de cosmo. Il l'a aidé avec son énergie. Elle parlait peu. Ses blessures étaient graves. Je sentais qu'elle souffrait mais elle ne se plaignait jamais et se guérissait seule.»_

 _« Qu'est-il arrivé ? »_

 _« Un beau matin, elle avait disparue. Un simple mot disant_ « merci. » _Nous ne l'avons jamais revue. »_

Milo : _« Ce n'est pas possible… »_

 _« Tu n'as ressenti aucun cosmo les jours suivants ? »_

 _« Hélas je ne suis plus assez qualifié pour ça. »_ dit l'homme désolé.

 _« Tu nous as déjà beaucoup aidé.. »_ lui dit Aiolia.

 _« Elle n'a pas dû aller loin. Elle n'a pas pu survivre seule. Elle doit être morte aujourd'hui. »_

 _« Comment peux-tu parler d'elle de cette manière ? Elle était le chevalier du Serpentaire, le plus vaillant de nos pairs ! »_ pesta Milo.

 _« Je me doutais que c'était sa constellation. De très nombreux rampants rodaient autour des maisons durant sa convalescence. »_

Saga : _« D'après vous, de quel côté aurait-pu-t-elle aller ? »_

 _« Si elle s'est établie quelque part pour mourir en paix, elle est certainement aller vers l'ouest. Elle me doit d'ailleurs deux couple de chèvres. »_

Les chevaliers se regardèrent. Aurora aurait dérobé des cabris ? Il n'y a qu'elle pour être si imprévisible. Et il faut pas oublier que son signe de terre est Capricorne. Elle n'a pas fait cela sans réfléchir.

 _« Allons-y. »_ enchérit Aiolia.

 _« Messieurs. Vous ne trouverez peut être que le malheur au bout de votre chemin. »_

 _« Peut-être pas. »_ rétorqua Milo.

 _« Je doute qu'après ces mois elle s'en soit sortie. »_

 _« Mais elle nous a quitté il y a seulement cinq semaines ! »_

 _« Le temps et l'espace diffèrent lorsqu'on voyage dans le passé. »_

 _« Il a raison. »_ dit Saga, _« Combien de temps d'après vous ? »_

 _« Je dirais environ 90 jours. »_

 _« Souvenez-vous. Aurora était le chevalier du temps. Lorsqu'elle partait quelques heures cela équivalait à une journée. Cet homme dit donc vrai. »_

 _« Par Athéna ! »_ grogna Milo presque désespéré.

Les trois compères prirent congés après avoir remercié une dernière fois leur hôte. Ils se sentaient dans une confusion absolue. Que vont-ils trouvés là-bas ?

Seul l'avenir le dira.

Ils marchaient inlassablement depuis des heures, cherchant en vain des traces, même infimes de la présence passée de leur sœur d'arme. Ils avaient retrouvé la fameuse forêt autrefois dévastée. Seule une pluie véhémente pourrait venir à bout de ce paysage de désolation. La chute des deux femmes a dû être spectaculaire, angoissante, terrifiante. Le groupe de jeunes-hommes commençaient à se demander si ce vieux chef n'avait pas raison. Mais ils se devaient de continuer par respect pour leur camarade.

 _« Il n'y a rien ici qui puisse témoigner d'une quelconque vie récente. »_

 _« On doit continuer. Aurora est forcément quelque part. »_ répondit Saga à Aiolia.

Milo marchait droit devant lui. Il craignait les retrouvailles avec son amie. Sera-t-elle réellement morte et, ne retrouveraient que ses restes ? Milo en a le cœur serré rien que d'y penser. Pas parce que la vue d'un cadavre le repousse. C'est la vue du corps sans vie, décomposé, qui était si magnifique de son vivant, que Milo ne pourrait supporter. Il tient à garder une image saine et positive d'Aurora. Il sait qu'il y a très peu de chances qu'elle ait pu survivre autant de temps. Le Serpentaire avait beau être la plus forte, elle avait tout donné en emportant Demetria avec elle. Pour la première fois elle avait trouvé un adversaire à sa taille. Elle a pu invoquer sa puissance à 100% sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Sachant qu'elle s'était souvent « bridée » entre 10 et 20% de sa puissance afin d'éviter une catastrophe.

 _« Regardez ! »_ dit soudain Aiolia en pointant son index vers l'est, _« On atteint une autre contrée plus boisée, celle dont parlait cet homme, peut-être aurions-nous plus chance cette fois-ci. »_

 _« Ecoutez, j'entends le bruit d'une rivière. »_ continua Saga.

 _« Si j'étais un chevalier invalide, arpentant depuis des heures, je me serai dirigé à cet endroit. »_ termina Milo.

Le trio se concertent d'un regard. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, ils arrivent dans une magnifique vallée montagneuse où s'exposent devant eux de vastes champs fleuris. Des bois mêlant sérénité et harmonie rejoignent la fraicheur du paysage sous leurs yeux. L'endroit, respirant comme un Printemps nouveau, était parfaitement calme. Seul le frémissement du vent, les chants des oiseaux de la région, les bêlements d'un troupeau de brebis au soleil et le bruissement du long ruisseau séparant la large plaine faisaient écho d'une présence. Au loin, une maisonnette était plantée au milieu de nulle part. L'atmosphère respirait le bien-être, les insectes se doraient au soleil et butinaient les plantes bougeant au gré du vent.

 _« C'est un endroit qu'elle aurait appréciée. »_ affirma Aiolia à ses amis.

 _« Sans aucun doute. »_ acquiesça Saga.

Ils décident de s'installer pour la nuit dans la maisonnette non loin d'ici. Elle semblait habitée malgré la pauvreté des lieux.. Assis sur un rocher, Milo admirait la carte postale face à lui.

Saga : _« L'endroit est vétuste mais habité. Ça doit être un berger vivant dans les environs. Sans quoi ce troupeau ne se trouverait pas là. »_

 _« Peut-être que le maître des lieux pourra nous renseigner. »_

Le groupe d'hommes dîna au coin du feu en silence. Il n'avait nul besoin de tergiverser. L'endroit, serein, parlait pour lui-même. Et alors qu'ils finissaient leurs mets, ils virent la lance du Serpentaire réagir vivement dans la nuit tombante.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_ dit Aiolia en se redressant.

Milo : _« La lance entre en communion avec nous ? »_

Saga : _« Elle essaie de nous dire quelque chose. »_

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »_

Aiolia : _« Mes amis, elle veut nous guider. »_

Saga en fermant les yeux : _« La lance ne réagit qu'à son propriétaire. »_

 _« Cela voudrait dire … »_ dit Milo qui commençait à comprendre. Il eut à peine finit sa phrase que la sceptre se dressa devant eux et tel un jet de lumière, s'envola vers l'est.

« _Nous devons la suivre ! »_

 _« Allons-y ! »_ enchérit Aiolia.

Saga : _« Milo, Aiolia ! Je tiens à vous mettre en garde. Ce n'est pas parce que la lance s'est éveillée que son maître est vivant. Elle a simplement détecté sa présence. »_

 _« Nous le savons mais essayons de rester optimiste. »_ rétorqua Milo.

Le troisième gardien ne répondit pas. Il sait que son camarade est déterminé à récupérer son amie et qu'il ne trouvera le repos tant qu'il ne l'aura pas retrouvée. Ils coururent un moment, suivant le cosmo de la lance. Ils avaient hésité à y aller en se téléportant, de peur de perdre la trace du Sceptre.

Leurs efforts finissent par payer. Ils virent soudain une vive lumière dorée au loin.

 _« La voilà ! »_ dit Aiolia, _« Où nous a-t-elle menée ? »_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'attendre une réponse que le Scorpion se figea, net, dans l'herbe.

 _« Milo ? »_

Saga avait lui aussi compris.

 _« Aiolia, ne sens-tu pas ? C'est très faible mais c'est présent. »_

 _« Elle .. Elle est là ! »_ répliqua le Lion d'or.

Il ne l'a pas dit deux fois. Les trois hommes précipitèrent leurs pas, la lance en vue. Elle était debout, plantée au milieu d'un champs, un troupeau de chèvres tout autour. A ses côtés, emmitouflée dans une toge épaisse, une personne assise appuyée à une canne semblait somnoler. Les chevaliers ne virent pas bien le berger car il était caché dans ses vêtements. Ils remarquent soudain des dizaine de reptiles s'engouffrer vers l'inconnu, effrayant par la même occasion les herbivores. Les serpents s'arrêtèrent net autour de l'inconnu. Les trois hommes se regardèrent. Aucun doute possible.

 _« Aurora ! »_ cria Milo à l'inconnu qui sursauta. La silhouette se retourna péniblement et croisa au loin, le regard des trois chevaliers. Elle tomba à la renverse.

 _« Qu-quoi ? »_

 _« Par Athéna ! Elle est vivante ! »_ fit Aiolia.

Saga : _« Allons la secourir immédiatement ! »_

Mais le Scorpion les avait devancé à la vitesse de la lumière. Il la pris dans ses bras, alors qu'elle se redressait péniblement.

 _« Mi-Milo .. »_ prononça-t-elle.

 _« Je savais que tu avais survécu. »_ lui donnant instantanément de son cosmo.

 _« Je savais que tu me retrouverais …»_

Elle s'évanouit, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Ils sont arrivés à temps. L'espoir qui caractérise les chevaliers d'Athéna ne sont donc pas qu'une vaste croyance. Elle en est certaine à présent.

Dans la maisonnette, l'émotion était vive. Ses compagnons jetèrent un œil fraternel à la jeune-femme : elle était d'une maigreur épouvantable. Son corps était couvert de brûlures et de cicatrices mal soignées, sa peau était pâle et elle avait perdue de sa splendide chevelure. En somme, son état est alarmant. Ils ne reconnaissaient plus la guerrière intrépide. Face à eux, c'est un spectacle de douleurs. Ils sentaient la souffriance de leur sœur d'arme, qui respirait difficilement. Elle gardait pourtant son sourire dans le sommeil et plusieurs fois, elle murmura le prénom du Scorpion.

 _« On dirait qu'elle t'attendait. »_ fit Aiolia.

Milo n'avait pas quitté Aurora d'une seconde. Saga lui avait fait confectionner des habits plus chauds. Ils étaient au début de l'automne, Aurora tremblait de froid. Certainement dû à la malnutrition.

 _« On va la vêtir plus dignement, la laver des impuretés et la nourrir. Puis nous rentrerons au Sanctuaire. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps.»_

Aiolia : _« Moi aussi je le sens. »_

 _« Comment a-t-elle pu survivre dans cet état ? »_ se questionna Milo.

 _« Là connaissant, elle a économisé son énergie pour nous envoyer un peu de son cosmo chaque jour. Et aujourd'hui, elle semble être arrivée au bout de ses capacités. »_ fit Aiolia.

Aiolia : _« Comme si elle savait que ce jour allait arrivé. »_

 _« Elle est à bout de force. Elle a dû contenir ses émotions pour ne pas mourir. Sa foi en nous l'a aidé à survivre. »_ commenta Saga.

 _« C'est un grand chevalier. »_ commenta Milo.

Aiolia : _« On n'en a jamais douté. »_

 _« Ancien grand chevalier … »_ fit une voix faible.

 _« Aurora… »_ lui dit Milo. Elle était à allongée sur un matelas de paille.

 _« Milo .. Saga, Aiolia. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? »_

Aiolia : _« C'est nous qui devrions se prosterner, chevalier .. »_

 _« Ex chevalier je vous dit. »_

Saga : _« Tu es et resteras cet éminent chevalier. »_

 _« Pas cette fois-ci, je le crains. »_

 _« Chevalier … »_ lui dit doucement Milo, posant un regard tendre à son amie, _« Reposes-toi._ »

 _« Ne me laissez pas seule. »_

 _« Tu fais l'enfant chère amie ? »_ lui dit Aiolia en remontant la couverture sur elle.

 _« Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas. »_ répond Saga en lui donnant à boire, maintenant sa tête pour qu'elle puisse avaler sans encombre.

 _« Merci. »_ répondit-elle. Puis elle prit la main du Scorpion : _« Milo ... je .. je.. »_

 _« Ne dis rien. »_ coupa-t-il, sentant la jeune-femme sous le coup de l'émotion, _« Nous partirons à l'aube. On aura besoin de tout le cosmo nécessaire. Et tout le temps de discuter après. »_ .

 _« Oui …_

Ce dernier garda sa main dans celle du Serpentaire : _« Je suis là. »_ lui murmura t'il. Aurora se recroquevilla sur elle-même et mis sa tête sur les genoux de son ami. Milo veillait sur elle d'un œil affectueux. Aiolia et Saga épousèrent un rictus. L'amitié profonde entre les deux protagonistes est intacte. Et toujours aussi ambiguë. Mais qu'importe, tout vient à point pour qui sait attendre. Et le Scorpion, bien que choqué - même s'il ne le dit pas, a retrouvé son amie et ne va pas la laisser tranquille. Ils le connaissent que trop bien.

Le lendemain Milo était le dernier réveillé, vraisemblablement le plus épuisé du trio. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Aurora n'était plus là. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour dans sa tête et il sortit précipitamment de la maisonnette.

 _« Du calme Milo, Saga s'occupe d'elle. »_ prévint Aiolia qui préparait leur départ.

 _« Où sont-ils ? »_

 _« A la rivière. »_

Milo marcha en direction du ruisseau. Il y retrouva Saga, en train de finir de laver la jeune-femme.

 _« Comment va-t-elle ? »_ demande-t-il au doyen des Ors.

 _« Avoir manger lui a fait du bien mais nous devons partir. »_

Le Grecque demande à Milo de lui faire passer la tunique écrue qu'il avait emporté avec lui, provienant du Temple du Serpentaire. Aurora avait senti le chevalier prendre soin d'elle et la baigner doucement dans les eaux ruisselantes. Ce qui a eu pour conséquences de la faire frémir.

 _« Je suis désolé, l'eau est fraîche, c'est pour ton bien. »_ lui avait dit Saga. Le chevalier n'était absolument pas embarrassé à l'idée de voir le corps nu et blessé de sa camarade. Il en a vu d'autres.

 _« Je suis laide … »_ lui dit-elle.

 _« Tu as survécu à la plus terrible des batailles.»_ avait répondu le Gémeaux avec un sourire compatissant.

 _« J'aurai du t'épouser.»_ L'homme sourit. Les boutades du Serpentaire lui a manqué. Milo afficha également un rictus face à cette ironie. Aurora adorait charrier l'ancien Pope.

Après avoir rhabiller le Serpentaire, ils décidèrent de presser le pas, la voyant de plus en plus fébrile. Aiolia débarqua, le sceptre en main : _« On doit y aller. »_

 _« Aurora, te sens-tu capable d'invoquer une dernière fois Athéna ? »_

 _« Je pense que oui.»_ répondit-elle.

Saga la pris dans ses bras pour la mettre dans ceux de Milo. Ils se mirent en cercle. Le Scorpion dut aider Aurora à soutenir sa lance qui scintilla lorsqu'ils concentrèrent leur énergie autour du cosmo de la jeune-femme.

 _« A-Athéna .. Entendez mes paroles.. ô .. ma Déesse, je reviens à vous, moi le Serpentaire. »_

Elle se concentra davantage et ses trois compagnons firent de même. Leurs cosmo fusionna en un seul durant de longues secondes. Aurora perdit ses forces, épuisée. Le groupe maintenait le cosmo de leur sœur d'arme et firent appel à la porte du temps.

Saga : _« Armure du Serpentaire, montres le chemin menant à Athéna, nous, nobles frères d'arme de ton maitre. »_

Quelques instants plus tard, une nouvelle porte spatio-temporelle s'ouvrit. Saga usa de sa technique des dimensions pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire. Il ne l'avait pas fait à leur arrivée, ignorant ce qui les attendait. Mais pour le retour, il connaissait la démarche à suivre.

 _« Nous devons rester unis sous peine de nous perdre dans les couloirs du temps. »_

 _« Alors allons-y Saga, Milo. »_

 _« Aurora, nous rentrons à la maison. »_ lui chuchota Milo. Cette dernière s'accrocha davantage à lui et ils s'engouffrèrent.

Le Serpentaire est de retour.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

 _Réveil_

Au même temps, dans le Palais du Grand Pope, les chevaliers et les émissaires patientaient nerveusement. Les discussions ne fusaient pas des moindres. Depuis des heures, leurs compagnons étaient partis. Ils savent que le temps est décalé avec l'époque où Aurora aurait atterri.

 _« Combien de temps vous pensez que cela va prendre ? »_ demanda Angelo qui tapait du pied.

Mu _: « Je suis sûr qu'ils reviendront. »_

 _« Pourvu qu'ils ne reviennent pas bredouille._ » s'exclama Asterion adossé au mur.

 _« Nous devons faire confiance à nos camarades._ » prévint Aphrodite, _« Shaka, as-tu repéré quelque chose ? »_ en se tournant vers la Vierge, assis en lotus, yeux fermés.

 _« Ils semblent avoir pris le chemin du retour. »_ affirmait l'Indien.

 _« Un peu de patience alors. »_ fit Dante.

Certains méditèrent en silence, d'autres regardaient dehors comme pour chercher des réponses.

Eaque du Garuda était assis, les bras croisés. Ses frères discutaient plus loin en terrasse. Baian et Kanon étaient en grande conversation avec le Pope pendant que Athéna, assise sur son trône n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, attendait un signe de ses chevaliers.

Soudain l'armure du Serpentaire résonna fortement.

 _« Ils arrivent. »_ prévint Athéna. La Déesse concentra davantage son énergie et une évasure se fit dans le mur du Palais. Trois silhouettes en sortirent. L'un d'eux portait une forme dans ses bras.

 _« Milo ! Saga ! Aiolia ! »_ s'exclama alors Shura.

 _« Tu pensais que nous allions revenir les mains vides? »_ répondit Milo d'un léger sourire, chargé d'un précieux paquet montrant ainsi la valeureuse guerrière dans ses bras.

 _« Aurora ! »_ dirent en cœur la plupart de ses compagnons qui s'approchèrent du trio. Certains, émus, n'en revenaient pas.

 _« C'est incroyable ! »_ fit Babel.

Milo leur fit signe de laisser de l'air à leur amie, très diminuée : _« Elle a utilisé le peu de cosmo qui lui restait. »_ puis il poursuivit en s'agenouillant devant sa Divinité _: « Athéna, elle est vraiment mal en point. »_

La Déesse se leva de son trône. Elle descendit dignement les marches et se mit accroupie à hauteur du Scorpion, tenant le corps faible du Serpentaire qui réagit instinctivement au cosmo de la déité.

 _« Athéna .. »_ fit Aurora en tournant la tête, _« J'ai .. j'ai un rapport à vous transmettre. »_

Le reste de la salle eut un rictus.

 _« Ne dis rien chevalier. Laisses-moi t'aider. »_ fit la Déesse.

Elle posa sa main sur le cœur de sa protectrice et durant de longues secondes, elle guérit du mieux qu'elle put les blessures de guerre infligées par l'épée de Demetria. La portugaise qui souffrait le martyre ne sentit plus rien. La déité raviva le cosmo presque éteint de son chevalier.

 _« Merci, ô Athéna. »_

La Déesse était touchée de l'état de la guerrière. Aurora était si puissante. Aucun guerrier ne l'avait blessée jusqu'alors. Elle pris une posture plus directive et s'adressa ensuite à ses suivants : _« Que le chevalier du Serpentaire soit traité comme il le faut. Qu'elle soit sous bonne garde, de jour comme de nuit.»_

 _« Ça sera fait Princesse. »_ assura Shion en s'inclinant.

 _« J'aimerais être tenue au courant de sa santé régulièrement. »_ Elle se tourna ensuite vers son treizième chevalier : _« Chevalier de la constellation du Serpentaire. Je te remercie de ton don de soi. A présent, reposes-toi et vis comme tu le mérites.»_ Aurora hocha la tête. Athéna murmura à Shion : _" Je retourne au Temple d'Athéna. Grand Pope, je te confie cette dernière .. "_

Ce dernier s'inclina en même temps que tous les chevaliers présents. Elle s'éclipsa dans ses quartiers escorté par les gardes du Zodiaque d'or alors que le vieux Bélier ordonna à son armée : _« Chevaliers, Aurora ne doit pas demeurer seule, qu'un de ses pairs la garde durant sa convalescence ainsi que deux chevaliers d'argent devant son Temple. Relayez-vous autant que possible.»_ Il désigna pour ce faire Astérion et Dante puis dit à Doko _, « Fais préparer le temple du Serpentaire afin qu'elle puisse rejoindre sa maison quand elle ira mieux. »_

Son ami hocha la tête en guise de consentement.

 _«Milo, tu restes auprès d'elle ce soir.»_ ajouta la Balance à l'attention du Scorpion.

 _« J'y comptais Doko. »_ répond ce dernier.

 _« Demain, tu seras relayé par Shura. »_ continua Shion.

 _« C'est entendu Grand Pope. »_ répondit le Capricorne au Pope.

 _« Monseigneur, puis-je ? »_ demande Milo en demandant congés.

 _« Vas Milo. »_ autorisa le Pope, _« Saga, tu appelles tous les guérisseur possible. Etant donné l'état d'Aurora, nous serons dans l'obligation de la traiter auprès de médecins de nos fondations. Fais tout le nécessaire pour les approcher au Sanctuaire. Ils connaissent notre consensus, nous n'avons rien à craindre. »_ assura le Pope.

 _« Bien Seigneur Shion. »_

 _« Peut-on faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? »_ s'exclamant alors dignement Baian, secoué intérieurement par l'aspect alarmant de son ancienne maîtresse.

 _« Je partage le point de vue du Général. Au nom du Seigneur Hadès, et du sacrifice de votre chevalier, en quoi pouvons-nous vous être utile ? »_ continua Rhadamanthe avec courtoisie.

 _« Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour rétablir le chevalier. »_ répondit Shion, _« Nous vous remercions pour votre contribution à tous. Vous pouvez retourner à vos domaines et transmettre nos hommages à vos Souverains. »_

 _« Ça sera fait.»_ répond le Juge.

 _« Comme vous le souhaitez Grand Pope. »_ répondit Baian, _« Que le chevalier du Serpentaire se rétablisse au mieux, au nom de l'Empereur Poséidon. »_

Shion remercie les émissaires avec noblesse alors que ces derniers saluent les chevaliers.

Avant de prendre congés, Baian s'approcha de groupe des Ors qui repartait vers leurs temples. En chemin, il interpella le premier Gémeau : _« Chevalier, peux-tu transmettre des informations régulièrement au Sanctuaire sous-marin, je pense que notre Premier Général t'en sera reconnaissant. »_

Le troisième gardien considéra quelques instants le Cheval des Mers et fronça les sourcils.

 _« Où est Kanon ? »_

 _« En mission confidentielle pour notre Empire. Il a appris furtivement le retour du Serpentaire. »_

Le Grec repris sa marche _« Je vois. »_ consentit Saga. Ils dépassèrent ensemble l'entrée principale du Palais du Pope, le ton de sa voix se fit plus doux : _« Tu peux avertir mon frère qu'Aurora est bien gardée, cependant, elle n'est pas sortie d'affaire. Il lui faudra plusieurs jours avant qu'elle récupère. Shion ne l'a pas évoqué afin de garder le moral de nos troupes. »_

 _« Je m' en doutais. »_ répondit Baian en descendant les marches du grand escalier, _« Mes craintes au sujet du Serpentaire son bien fondées.. Que les Dieux guident les mains des guérisseurs. »_

Saga : _« Nous enverrons des missives à vos messagers toutes les semaines. »_

 _« Connaissant Dragon des Mers, il voudra s'en assurer de lui-même. »_ ajouta le Canadien avec un léger rictus.

 _« Je ne le sais que trop, Général. »_ ironisa docilement Saga en souriant à son tour, _« Je suis aussi préoccupé par la santé d'Aurora. Jamais aucun adversaire ne l'avait véritablement atteinte. »_

 _« Peu d'antagonistes réussissaient à la toucher, même nous autres, et ceux qui l'a côtoyaient. »_

 _« Elle reviendra plus forte, j'ai confiance en sa foi. »_

Le vent leur répondit, soulevant la frange du Marina d'un mouvement souple et élégant.

 _« C'est une guerrière admirable. Aurora a tout mon respect. »_ ajouta Baian, son regard vert dirigé sur le temple du Serpentaire dont le toit se dessinait à l'horizon.

 _« Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord. »_ continua Saga, _« Aurora avait beau être désinvolte et entière, aucun combattant n'égalera sa force et la guerre qu'elle a mené. »_

 _« On dirait que nos ennemis sont parvenus à ébranler sa puissance. » »_ lui dit Baian sur un ton songeur,

 _« Ils paieront pour cette offense. Mes camarades et moi-même s'y portons garants. »_

 _« Je me joindrais avec plaisir à votre engagement. »_

Au Palais au même moment, Shion balaya les personnes encore présentes dans la salle vaste illuminée par les rayons automnales du soleil Grec. Il aperçut Mia l'ancienne apprentie du Serpentaire, ébranlée au plus haut point. Son maître si terrible au corps à corps, si imperturbable gisait presque incontinente et meurtrie dans les bras de son ami de la huitième maison.

Bon sang, son mentor est réellement méconnaissable. Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux. Cette dernière prenait la main d'Aurora, qui lui sourit doucement : _« Maître … »_

Camus jeta un œil à ses compagnons. Habitué à l'attitude digne et guerrière depuis l'enfance, Asterion et Argol, eux-aussi tout autant émus par la vue d'Aurora vaincue n'esquivèrent pas la moindre émotion et jetèrent un œil à leurs aînés.

Aldébaran concerta du regard le Verseau et le Lion. Mia doit apprendre à contenir ses émotions, surtout en ce moment, alors que le Sanctuaire est toujours en alerte Berserkers et que l'émotion du retour d'Aurora gagne chacun des habitants de l'île qui vénère la valeureuse combattante comme un Dieu.

Aphrodite rose en bouche secoua la tête signifiant : _« Elle doit encore à apprendre .. »_ Mia est jeune chevalier, d'à peine quelques mois. Leur rôle est aussi d'inculquer les bonnes approches à leurs cadets, et puis Aurora n'a-t-elle pas donner des leçons sur la solidarité ?

Voyant la jeune-fille choquée, le français lui pris le bras doucement pour la mener plus loin. Il lui dit sur un ton le plus neutre possible : _« Aurora a besoin de repos. Contiens tes peines Mia, elles te seront utiles pour ceux qui ciblent encore Aurora.»_

 _« Oui Camus. »_ répond-elle tristement.

 _« Tu pourras lui parler bientôt._ » rassura Aldébaran avec bienveillance, _« Tu manques encore d'expérience dans les combats en tant que chevalier, tu apprendras que s'apitoyer sur le sort de nos camarades n'est nécessaire qu'une fois la bataille terminée. Pour le moment on doit protéger ton maître des ennemis qui voudront l'achever.»_

La Sagittaire hocha la tête.

De son côté, le Spectre du Garuda vit le Scorpion passer non loin de lui, le Serpentaire détruite dans ses bras. Il n'en revenait pas non plus qu'Aurora soit vivante. C'est la preuve évidente qu'elle est animée par une conviction très forte. Il en était impressionné.

Il observa Milo s'éloigner avec la brune. Il serra les dents, impuissant.

Cette dernière sentit son ex-amant et tourna la tête vers le Garuda : _« E-a-que … Mon Juge.»_ dit-elle par télépathie d'une voix douce à l'attention du Népalais _._

Il fut frappé en plein cœur alors que le paysage devant Aurora glissait doucement. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Les voix devenaient étouffées, plus sourdes.

 _« Eaque ? »_ Rhadamanthe constata son frère cadet quelque peu déconcerté. Il posa la main sur son épaule, _« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

Il ignorait à quel point ce dernier souffrait de voir le chevalier du Serpentaire dans cet état.

 _« Tout à fait. »_ répond l'homme dignement mais profondément sous le choc.

Il avait l'impression de vivre ses derniers instants, comme lors de ce combat contre le Phénix lors de la dernière guerre Sainte et qu'il réalisait qu'il avait été inéluctablement imprudent. Là c'est son ancienne maîtresse qui lui ravivait ce sentiment étrange. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit véritablement morte. Il attendait, inexorablement. Il rêvait d'elle, en sueur il l'entendait même le contacter. Alors ses émotions les plus enfouies depuis des semaines, les plus intimes, ressurgissent en cet instant. Oui, il était effrayé. Il ne pouvait refouler ce sentiment. C'est elle sa muse. Et à cet instant précis, il pris conscience qu'il n'a pas été le partenaire idéal. Il compris qu'il avait été négligeant, stupide de la laisser s'en aller alors qu'elle l'aimait. Il voulait lui offrir la lune pour qu'elle guérisse, qu'elle redevienne cette femme qui l'a tant affectionné.

Il se souvenait d'un passage d'un poème d'Alfred de Musset, auteur affectionné par Aurora, un de leurs rares points en commun : la littérature. Ce passage reflétait ce qu'il ressentait à ce même moment et Eaque s'abreuvait de chacun des mots qu'elle lui avait susurré sensuellement alors qu'ils s'aimaient sans relâche, comme si elle parlait pour lui :

 _« Je n'aimais qu'elle au monde, et vivre un jour sans elle,  
Me semblait un destin plus affreux que la mort.  
Je me souviens pourtant qu'en cette nuit cruelle, Pour briser mon lien je fis un long effort.  
Je la nommais cent fois perfide et déloyale,  
Je comptais tous les maux qu'elle m'avait causés.  
Hélas ! au souvenir de sa beauté fatale,  
Quels maux et quels chagrins n'étaient pas apaisés !"_

 _ **Temple du Serpentaire, une semaine plus tard.**_

Aurora dormait profondément à l'infirmerie. Les guérisseurs ont estimé qu'elle allait s'en remettre avec le temps. Mais qu'elle doit être étroitement surveillée.

Milo ne l'avait pas quitté d'un cil. Il veillait, mangeait, dormait dans la même pièce. Elle ne souffrait plus sauf lorsqu'on nettoyait ses plaies. Le plus pénible sont les brûlures qu'elle a subi aux cuisses, aux avant-bras et dans le bas du dos. Chaque soin est une vraie torture pour le Serpentaire

Le chevalier du Scorpion dormait paisiblement à ses côtés sur un sofa, un livre posé sur ses genoux. Derrière la porte, des chevaliers d'or discutèrent, commençant à s'impatienter de l'entêtement du Scorpion.

 _« Combien de temps pensez-vous que ça va durer ?_ » questionna aigrement Shura à ses camarades présents, Aiolia, Camus, Masque de Mort et Saga.

 _« Milo ne lâchera pas de sitôt notre grande blessée ! »_ clama Angelo d'un geste vif de la main, _« Vous connaissiez le Scorpion et sa fierté. »_

 _« Je vais lui parler. »_ assura Camus sur un ton froid habituel.

 _« J'ai toujours pensé que les amitiés entre un homme et une femme sont à proscrire, encore plus lorsqu'on est chevaliers d'or ! »_ répliqua Angelo.

Ses camarades ne répondirent rien mais tous le pensent. Milo et Aurora partagent une amitié exemplaire. Une relation spéciale. Ils nouent un échange incontournable au Sanctuaire. Même Camus, le meilleur ami du Scorpion depuis l'enfance n'a rien pu faire face à cette complicité évidente. Milo ne démontrait que de l'estime et de l'amitié envers Aurora. Elle, se montre expansive, moins protocolaire. Si elle veut charrier ses collègues, elle le fait. Milo n'échappe pas à la règle. Ce dernier ne s'en offusque point. Et derrière cette façade du parfait guerrier, Milo voulait crier. Cela a été une évidence lorsqu'Aurora s'est sacrifiée. Il ne souhaitait plus dissimuler envers lui-même ce qu'il éprouve pour le Serpentaire. C'est une torture mentale de cacher ses sentiments. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, le huitième gardien est plus épidémique avec Aurora. Et ces démonstrations, ses frères d'arme l'ont vu, à commencer par cette affection discrète mais bien présente qu'il porte désormais à la treizième guerrière.

Ils avaient ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie. Le lieu était baigné de la lumière douce du jour qui surplombait le lit de leur Serpentaire endormie. A ses côtés gît le Scorpion assoupi sur ce fauteuil devenu son nouveau lieu de prédilection. A un moment, Aurora se tourna légèrement vers Milo et gémissait dans son sommeil. Elle pris instinctivement le bras du chevalier pour s'y agripper. Cela éveilla l'homme qui replaça les couvertures sur la brune. Elle semblait se battre contre elle-même. Le Grec était coutumier de ces réactions et l'engloba de son cosmo, ce qui eut pour conséquence de calmer immédiatement Aurora.

 _« Milo … »_ avait-elle murmuré dans son sommeil.

Les autres chevaliers n'avaient pas bougé. Ils se concertèrent du regard. Milo sentit leur présence et se dirigea vers ses camarades.

 _« Comment va-t-elle ? »_ demande Saga.

 _« Mieux mais ses terreurs nocturnes continuent de l'accabler. »_

 _« Aurora ne doit pas rester seule surtout le soir. »_ assura Aiolia.

Milo hocha la tête. Le Verseau s'adressa alors à son ami : _« Shura prend la relève. Tu as assez fait. »_

 _« Ça ne me gêne pas Camus. »_

 _« C'est un ordre du Pope. »_ rajouta Saga.

 _« Bien. »_ répond le brun froissé. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et s'immobilisa un instant : _« Si il y a quoique ce soit, prévenez-moi. »_

 _« Ça sera fait. Maintenant va te reposer. »_ lui conseille Shura.

Les heures se succédèrent. Le Capricorne a passé la journée à veiller sa camarade. Elle dormait bien et ne sentit pas la douleur lorsqu'on lui changeait ses bandages. Aiolia pris la suite en soirée. Aurora était reliée à une perfusion et bougeait parfois dans son lit. Milo passait la voir mais se faisait houspiller par ses amis s'il restait trop longtemps.

Au cours de la matinée, elle commençait à montrer de nouveaux signes d'agitation. Son cosmo si faible il y a quelques jours se réveilla subitement, enveloppant le Palais de son énergie que le Zodiaque d'or sentit jusqu'à la maison du Bélier.

Le Grand Pope demanda à Saga qui remplaçait Aurora dans le commandement du Sanctuaire d'aller chercher le Scorpion. En effet, depuis de longues heures, Shaka veillait sereinement sur le chevalier du Serpentaire. Il avait beau méditer en l'air pour apaiser son âme, rien n'y fait.

 _« Que se passe-t-il, Shaka ? »_ demanda Saga en entrant dans la pièce.

 _« Aurora est en proie à ses démons intérieurs. Je m'efforce de la guider dans la quiétude. »_

Angelo qui avait suivi son voisin du troisième temple, interrogea la Vierge : _« En connais-tu la raison ? »_

 _« Elle revit son combat final contre cette femme. »_

 _« Par Athéna, cela la vraiment marqué. »_ continua le Cancer.

 _« Plus que nous le pensions, en effet. »_ constate Saga.

 _« Aurora ! »_

Une voix familière résonna soudain dans la salle. Le Scorpion venait d'arriver en trombe, essoufflé par la montée des marches depuis son Temple, et montrait des signes d'inquiétude.

 _« Milo … »_ murmura-elle doucement.

 _« Je crois qu'elle t'appelle. »_ avança Shaka. Ce dernier se mit debout pour s'approcher du lit de sa camarade et posa sa main sur le front de la jeune-femme afin d'accomplir un rituel bouddhiste dont il a le secret.

Milo s'assit sur le bord du lit et pris la main d'Aurora. Il lui transmis son cosmo pour la soulager mais la sentit éprouvée : _« Elle souffre aussi physiquement. »_ déclara-t-il avec agacement.

 _« J'allais m'en occuper. »_ propose la Vierge.

Il commence à pratiquer ce rituel ancestral Indien sur la jeune-femme, palabrant dans sa langue natale. Doko et Shion arrivent à ce moment-là, suivit de près par Camus et Mu. Ils observent silencieusement le sixième gardien apaiser Aurora. Elle se calma. Cependant après un moment de flottement, Shaka la sentit encore perturbée.

Shion observa son chevalier, espérant une réponse du blond.

 _« Ce n'est que temporaire, Grand Pope, nos visions de la guérison étant opposées. »_ prévint Shaka, _« Elle lutte contre mes réflexions que je lui transmet au travers de nos cosmos. »_

Même dans son sommeil, Aurora et la Vierge se défient.

 _« Elle semble néanmoins plus calme. »_ concéda Shion.

 _« Pas tant que cela, regardez. »_ s'exclama Doko en s'approchant de sa cadette.

Aurora secouait la tête de chaque côté et grommelait des choses incompréhensibles en portugais. Shaka lui apporta son cosmo en lui prodiguant une prière Indou. Cela eu un effet mais pas ce qui qu'ils attendaient...

 _« Ea-que … »_

Tous furent éberlués. Des regards d'incompréhension s'échangeaient, l'air devint subitement lourd. Pourquoi Aurora appelle-t-elle ce Spectre ?

 _« Elle m'a certainement confondu avec ce Juge. »_ répondit la Vierge voyant ses compagnons hébétés.

Milo pesta en son for intérieur. Pourquoi appelles-tu cet homme qui l'a tant fait souffrir ? La jalousie le prenait grandement, il ravala un juron.

Shaka ajouta : « _Elle a dû mal assimiler les quelques mots que je lui ai transmis, cet homme est également Indouiste. »_

 _« Mais le Garuda est Népalais pas Indien ? »_ s'interroge alors Angelo.

Camus : _« C'est un pays cosmopolite. Les cultures sont proches. »_

 _« Je vois. »_ déclara Shion, _« Je vais avertir dès maintenant le Dieu Hadès. »_

 _« Comment ? »_ s'écria Milo les yeux écarquillés, _« Seigneur, nous ne .. »_

 _« Milo .. »_ le coupa net Shion _, « L'Empereur des Ténèbres m'a prévenu qu'il allait envoyer un des Juges représenter son Royaume. »_

Intrigué, Angelo demande au maître des lieux : _« Mais pour quelle raison nous enverrai-t-il un de ses Généraux ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il te surprend chevalier ? »_ arqua Shion.

Aiolia continua avec gravité : _« N'ont-ils pas mieux à faire que de venir jouer les ambassadeurs, Seigneur Shion ? »_

 _« Ces derniers sont l'Elite de leur domaine et ils doivent aussi s'adonner à cette tâche, afin de préserver les liens entre nos Domaines. »_

 _« Mais le Juge Minos était là il y a trois semaines. »_ ajouta Mu.

 _« Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons et Aurora vient de nous le confirmer. »_

Saga : _« Que voulez-dire Monseigneur ? »_

Mu, les yeux fermés, compris alors et rétorqua doucement : _« Sa quête du bien-être ne dépend pas que de nous, ses camarades. »_

 _« Que veux-tu dire Mu ? »_ lâcha froidement Milo.

 _« Nous avons besoin du Juge. Hadès attendait confirmation de ce que Athéna et moi-même appréhendions. »_

« _? »_

On entendit le vent souffler et passer dans les fenêtres. Mais celui-ci n'emportait pas la contradiction qui régnait tout juste dans les lieux. Shion continua sur un ton qu'il veut des plus prudents : « _Les sentiments d'Aurora pour le Juge du Garuda demeurent intactes et nous pensons qu'il en est de même de son côté. Cela pourra aider cette dernière à trouver une paix intérieure. »_

Un silence s'installa.

 _« Mais .. »_ intervient Milo, _« Comment Hadès a-t-il anticipé tout cela ? Ce Juge lui aurait-il fait part de ses inquiétudes ? »_

L'Atlante ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer pour enfin reprendre la parole d'une voix paternelle : _« L'Empereur des Ténèbres a sondé son âme. De plus, Aurora appelle régulièrement le Juge par cosmo interposé.»_ conclu Shion.

Stupéfaction générale. Puis nouveau flottement, empreint de confusion, de surprise ou d'effarement.

Milo n'en revenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas que son amie, généreuse, passionnelle, puisse chercher du réconfort auprès de ce Spectre qui a brisé son cœur pur.

 _« Doko, je te charge de prévenir l'émissaire Myu du Papillon qu'il est attendu à la porte des Enfers. Expliques-lui brièvement qu'il est remplacé par son supérieur. »_

 _« Bien. »_

 _« Saga, le temple du Serpentaire est-il prêt et conforme pour recevoir sa gardienne ? »_

 _«Sa maison n'attend qu'elle Seigneur. »_

 _« Camus, tu te charges de la ramener à sa maison. »_

 _« A vos ordres. »_ répondit -il.

Il se dirige avec son élégance naturelle vers la brune et commence à la couvrir d'une couverture. Dehors, il faut doux cependant Aurora ne supporte pas les températures inférieure à 20° depuis son combat. Elle risque d'attraper froid.

 _« Milo et Shaka, vous vous relayerez toutes les deux heures pour veiller Aurora. Comme je l'ai notifié la semaine dernière je veux un gardien devant son Temple et à l'intérieur. Lorsque le Juge sera là, il demeura dans les quartiers du Serpentaire. Je veux qu'un Saint d'Argent soit posté devant sa demeure. Demain, vous avertirez Angelo et Aldébaran de vous remplacer, Mu tu prendras la suite et ainsi de suite.»_

 _« Oui votre Sainteté. »_ firent en cœur les différents guerriers.

 _« Grand Pope .. »_ avança prudemment Mu, _« Il y a … chose n'est-ce pas ? »_ Il avait hésité sur la formulation et chercha du regard son maître et Pope.

Les autres considèrent le Tibétain.

 _« Le cosmo d'Aurora a été mis à rude épreuve. Son armure tout comme son Temple le ressent. Vous n'ignorez pas qu'Aurora est en communion constante avec son étoile plus que n'importe quel guerrier sur Terre. »_ commença Shion, _« Nous savions tous qu'il reste des ennemis à abattre. Aurora est grandement vulnérable, l'un des suivants d'Arès, du moins, de son réceptacle Demetria, est porté disparu. Il a pu sensibiliser la protection du Temple du Serpentaire réputé infaillible, et brisé une partie de la barrière d'Athéna. »_ Tous écoutèrent avec attention leur monarque, un éclair surpris dans les yeux, « _Ils reviendront terminer leur mission en achevant votre amie. Hadès a pu sentir leur cosmo s'approcher des Enfers pour tenter s'atteindre notre Domaine. Les Saints d'or ressentent mal l'énergie de ces guerriers Berserkers. Aurora était la seule à les détecter. La brèche planant au-dessus de sa maison est suffisante pour qu'un combattant d'Arès s'y introduise. Le Juge Eaque percevra facilement l'intrus. »_

Saga : _« J'ai saisi. Il est là pour garantir sa sécurité. »_ concéda le Gémeaux.

 _« Oui Saga. »_

Camus interroge à son tour le Grand Pope : _« Mais pourquoi ces hommes ne sont pas intervenus lorsqu'Aurora est réapparue ? »_

 _« Ils l'ont certainement appris récemment. Ils sont probablement en train de confectionner un plan d'attaque. Des Saints d'Argent envoyés en mission ont senti des factions malveillantes dans la région natale d'Aurora.»_

Mu : _« Ils sont prêts à tout pour venger Demetria, ainsi accomplir leur devoir jusqu'au bout. »_

 _« Misérables ! »_ grogna Aiolia la poing serré, _« Nous devons en découdre Seigneur Shion ! »_ Le lion ne voulait plus en entendre davantage : _« Tout ceci est intolérable et un déshonneur de la valeur de chevalier d'Aurora ! L'attaquer alors qu'elle est fébrile, je ne peux l'accepter ! »_

 _« Reprends-toi Aiolia .. »_ déclara Camus à l'attention du Lion, _« Nous voulons tous laver l'nfamie dont est victime Aurora »_

 _« N'est-elle pas plus à l'abri au Palais? »_ demande Milo l'air irrité.

 _« Elle sera mieux protégée en son temple, au plus proche de sa constellation. »_ Il se dirigea vers son bureau, « _Tenez-moi quotidiennement au courant. »_ prévint Shion en repartant, un dernier regard pour son Serpentaire, _« Ne soyez pas inquiets, le Sanctuaire est parfaitement gardé. J'y veille moi-même chaque soir chevaliers.»_

 _« Oui Seigneur. »_ Les Saints d'or avaient hoché la tête en guise de respect et regardèrent leur souverain gagner ses appartements.

Aurora dans ses bras, le Verseau l'emmena jusqu'au treizième temple avec prévenance. Là il fit appel à Eiko son serviteur pour s'occuper de ses blessures et la laver. Il usa de son cosmo pour l'apaiser. Au bout d'un moment, Aurora paraissait moins anxieuse dans sa maison. Personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis son retour. Et à la vue du lieu devenu un vrai espace de pèlerinage, il valait mieux qu'elle ne récupère pas trop vite s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle leur fasse une tête au carré. Elle a sainte horreur de tous ces hommages. Milo les avait prévenu.

Le lendemain un cosmo sombre et très puissant entra dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Au niveau du cimetière, Aldébaran au bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendait le Spectre. Ce dernier fraîchement mis au courant des derniers évènements par le Papillon, portait son surplis et avait emmené avec lui un sac de voyage contenant ses effets personnels ainsi que des rapports pour Shion venant de son Empereur.

 _« Bonjour à toi Juge Eaque. »_

 _« Bonjour chevalier. »_

 _« Je t'invite à me suivre, nous nous téléporterons directement au Temple du Serpentaire. »_

 _« La faille est donc si importante pour que nous puissions y pénétrer ? »_

 _« Oui, plus que nous le pensions. »_

Après avoir franchis les six premières maisons, Mu fit téléporter les deux hommes à celui du Serpentaire. En un tour de magie ils débarquent devant la maison en question. En bas des marches, Eaque put reconnaître le chevalier du Scorpion qui gardait l'entrée de la maison. Il ressent un autre cosmo à l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

 _« C'est Shaka qui veille sur Aurora._ » anticipe le Taureau voyant le Juge lever un œil suspicieux sur cette étrange énergie.

 _« Le chevalier de la Vierge ? Est-il en train de méditer ? »_

 _« C'est exact. Il essaie d'apporter plus de calme à notre sœur d'arme. »_

 _« Ses sommeils sont toujours agités ? »_

 _« Oui. Pour le moment, seul Milo parvient à la rassurer. »_ Puis il marqua une pause et confie doucement : _« Elle t'a demandé. »_

 _« Que dis-tu? »_

 _« Elle a prononcé ton prénom plusieurs fois. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas étonné. »_ répondit-il faussement hautain, _« J'ai ressenti ses souffrances. »_

 _« Aurora est très attachée à toi._ » lui confie le taureau sans prendre de gants. _« Seul un amour profond peut l'expliquer. »_ fit le Taureau, voyant le Juge mal à l'aise.

Eaque se raidit. Il déteste parler de ça et encore moins avec les compagnons de cette dernière.

 _« Contrairement aux autres, le manque de sollicitude dont la plupart de mes frères ont fait preuve ne me concernait pas. Bien que ton histoire avec Aurora m'ait surpris, je l'ai vu d'un bon œil. »_ termina le Brésilien avec sagesse.

 _« Pour quelle raison ? »_

 _« Aurora ne s'éprend que de personnes l'aimant réellement même si tu es Juge des Enfers, tu as certainement des qualités qui l'ont touchées. »_

 _« Cela appartient au passé. Comme tu le sais, nous avons chacun pris un chemin opposé. »_ ajouta Eaque sans sourciller.

 _« Mais elle t'appelle. Si je peux me permettre, donnes-lui ce que tu peux.»_

Il ne le dit pas, mais les paroles du Taureau l'ont touchées. Aldébaran sait très bien que ce Spectre est trop orgueilleux pour admettre à quiconque qu'il est profondément épris du Serpentaire et fort inquiet pour elle. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela qu'elle l'a quitté : elle ne comprenait pas le manque de démonstration du Népalais. Même si lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Eaque se montrait affectueux, il ne lui apportait pas l'attention qu'elle attendait. Un mélange entre sa culture d'origine et ses habitudes de spectre. Cela ne faisait pas bon ménage. C'est au travers de la sexualité qu'il transmettait tout son amour. Il ignorait la vraie façon de communiquer cela. Parfois, il lui envoyait ses poèmes préférés qui parlaient à la place de son cœur et dont Aurora s'abreuvait sans limite. Officiellement, ils ont rompu ensemble. Officieusement, le Serpentaire n'a plus supporté le manque de sollicitude à son sujet. Eaque n'a pas aimé qu'elle le quitte.

Ça aussi, tout le monde le sait.

 _« On dit que l'on se rend compte de ce que l'on a lorsqu'on le perd … »_ songea-t-il.

Eaque a souffert mille martyrs. Il voulait qu'elle revienne pour lui demander de lui pardonner son manque de complaisance, ses jalousies qui exaspéraient Aurora, la brutalité psychologique avec laquelle il la traitait. Mais comment lui dire ?

Eaque n'avait pas les réponses.

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard ...**_

Elle ressemblait à ces princesses de Contes de Fée. Ses longs cheveux bordaient l'oreiller en soie, ses délicates épaules étaient à nue, ne portant qu'une tunique à bretelles pour qu'elle soit à l'aise. La jeune-femme transpire la nuit, Eaque s'en souvenait. Il aimait son odeur naturelle qui imprégnait les draps. Depuis la grande bataille, elle a très chaud. Ses longs cils de biche bougeait parfois en tiques nerveux. Elle gigotait dans ses couvertures mais bien moins que les précédents jours. Le Serpentaire a toujours a été une dormeuse turbulente. Elle remuait même lorsque ses rêves étaient agréables, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Eaque, parfait dormeur docile. Le chevalier de la Vierge avait plusieurs fois pratiqué un « _Dharma_ »* sur sa collègue qu'Eaque connaît bien et qui a eu pour conséquence l'effet escompté. Elle ne fait plus de cauchemars.

Depuis plusieurs jours, le Garuda veillait sur celle qui l'a jadis fait perdre la tête. Aurora dormait paisiblement, attendant son Prince pour la réveiller.

La question était de savoir quel Prince elle allait choisir.

Il était assis tranquillement sur ce fauteuil confortable et lisait un ouvrage qu'il avait pioché dans la fameuse bibliothèque du chevalier. Il avait opté pour un classique de la littérature portugaise, « _Le Livre de l'intranquillité »_ de Fernando Pessoa. Il avait lu ce livre il y a longtemps. Il appréciait les goûts littéraires de sa dulcinée. Car avoir des centres d'intérêt entre un Spectre et un chevalier, ce n'est guère simple. Personne dans le monde souterrain n'avait approuvé cette liaison chaotique.

Eaque jeta un œil par-dessus les pages : la brune s'était retournée sur le côté. Il se remémore toutes ces petites choses qui l'avaient étonné chez le Serpentaire : se balader pieds nus dans l'herbe après une bonne journée, apprécier un bain brûlant que même Eaque ne pouvait supporter (peut-être était-ce un don caché de la guerrière du feu), déguster un plat français, manger tout simplement est une de ses passions. Eaque la rappelait à l'ordre sur sa gourmandise : elle finira dévorée par Cerbère à sa mort, ce qui amusa le Serpentaire : _« Et toi tu seras puni par tant de luxure avec un chevalier d'Athéna ! »_ L'insolence de la treizième était une des premières choses qu'il a aimé. Aurora apprécie aussi le chocolat, regarder des couchers de soleil, le cinéma, retourner dans son village natal, la musique, se promener sous un ciel étoilé, les armes Japonaises. Tout ce qui touche au Japon la passionne. Eaque connaît Aurora par cœur. C'est une véritable passionnée de la vie, cultivée et curieuse de tout et elle s'était même mise à s'intéresser au pays du Népalais par amour pour lui.

Le Juge était sur la même page depuis un moment. Il avait lu les lignes dix fois, rien ne rentrait. Il ne cessait de ressasser ces souvenirs. Tout ceci lui manque. Il soupira doucement.

Un petit rire le sortit de sa méditation.

 _« Ce livre m'a cassé la tête à moi-aussi. »_

Aurora venait de prononcer ses premiers mots depuis des jours. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que si sa forme physique est loin d'être exemplaire, son sens de la dérision n'a pas bougé.

 _« Aurora … »_ fit le Juge en fermant le livre.

 _« Tu bloques sur cette page depuis une heure. »_

 _« Je réfléchissais. »_

 _« Menteur, tu m'admirais. »_ s'amusa la jeune-femme.

Eaque s'approcha un sourire au coin, _« Comment te sens-tu, Belle au Bois Dormant ? »_

 _« Tu ne perds pas le Nord. »_

 _« J'ai toujours trouvé que tu ressemblais à une princesse durant ton sommeil. »_

 _« Je préfère être crainte qu'enviée. »_

Eaque aborda un nouveau sourire. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont parlés, elle l'avait royalement snobé en raison d'une énième tentative de rapprochement du Garuda sur sa personne.

 _« Merci. »_ dit simplement Aurora.

 _« Pourquoi, Serpentaire ? »_ répondit hypocritement le Juge, retrouvant sa fierté.

 _« D'être ici. »_

 _« Je ne fais pas grand-chose. »_

 _« Plus que tu ne le crois.»_ Elle se redressa mais grinça des dents en sentant son dos engourdi et douloureux _, « Par Athéna, mes os sont en compote. »_ Eaque aida le chevalier à s'assoir. Il lui mit un oreiller derrière le dos. _« Je vais bien. Enfin mentalement on n'a connu mieux mais je suppose qu'après une telle bataille c'est normal._ »

 _« Tu t'en remettras chevalier. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le crois. »_

 _« Ex-chevalier … »_

 _« Aurora … »_ dit le Juge en lui tendant une tasse : _« Bois. »_

« _C'est un ordre, évidemment. »_ rétorqua t'elle en se saisissant de l'objet. _« Qu'est-ce ? »_

 _« Du thé noir de Pathivara qui t'apportera bien-être. Il est récolté dans un environnement très sain du Népal. »_

Aurora goûta consciensement l'offrande : _« C'est très doux. On dirait qu'il y a de la noisette ou de l'amande. »_

 _« Je savais que tu apprécierais. »_

 _« Merci Garuda. »_

 _« Je t'en prie Duchesse. »_

Elle ricana : _« J'espère que tu es allé le cueillir toi-même. Et que tu n'y as pas envoyé un de tes hommes.»_

Eaque tiqua. Elle le connaît vraiment trop bien : _« J'y suis allé de mon plein gré. »_

 _« Prends-moi pour une huître. »_

 _« Je te le jure. »_ souria t-il de sa boutade.

 _« Un Juge des Enfers qui jure. Je ne peux que m'incliner. »_ Elle ajouta ensuite : _« J'ai senti ta présence Eaque. »_

 _« C'est pour cela que tu es si calme. »_

 _« Quelle arrogance ..»_ lâcha-t-elle, _« Mais tu as raison, je me sens en sécurité, ton cosmo sombre me plaît bien. »_

Eaque qui s'était assis au bord du lit, contempla les yeux félins de la Portugaise en lui caressant la joue délicatement. Etait-ce normal d'être obsédé par les yeux de ce chevalier ? Non, lors de la dernière guerre contre Athéna il a dû recevoir un coup de trop sur la tête. Un geste apprécié par la jeune-femme et ce regard plein de tendresse qui en disait long. Même sans parler, le Népalais arrive à faire perdre la raison à la treizième. Il l'a bien évidemment senti.

 _« Eaque …_ » dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

 _« Oui chevalier … »_ répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

 _"Ne .. t'en vas pas .. je.. t'en prie Eaque..."_

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le suppliait dans sa vie, mais c'était la première fois que cela le touchait, face à ces grands yeux de biche tellement tendres et brillants. Ces deux orbes le fixaient avec insistance et ce désespoir, un désespoir… profond dissimulé. Aurora avait besoin de lui de manière si intense alors qu'ils s'étaient détestés. Son silence était plus éloquent que tant de paroles.

 _« Je .. Eaque, … ...»_

Le Juge attendait la suite, n'attendant qu'une excuse pour s'emparer des lèvres de la brune, ses doigts caressaient le revers de la main d'Aurora qui frissonnait. Suite qui ne vint pas. Il sourit de manière imperceptible.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

 _« Milo ! »_ s'exclama alors Aurora.

Encore ce chevalier …

Le Scorpion avait assisté à cette scène et se retint de balancer le Spectre contre un mur. Il opta finalement par l'ignorance, ne démontrant aucune émotion.

 _« Ne bouge pas, tu vas te recasser des côtes. »_ prévint t-il d'une voix paternaliste.

 _« Moi aussi, je suis ravie de te voir, Scorpion. »_ grommelait -elle de sa moue vexée.

 _« Si tu grimaces, c'est que ça va mieux. »_ Il posa un plateau de fruits et une assiette de riz grillé sur une table. Il rapprocha une chaise de l'autre côté du lit, _« Comment va le Serpentaire ? »_

 _«… Comment as-tu su que je venais de me réveiller. »_

 _« Ton cosmo parlait pour toi. »_ répondit Milo, _« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »_

 _« Je vais bien. J'ai mal partout. »_

 _« Je vais faire prévenir le guérisseur pour qu'il te soulage. »_ en donnant de son cosmo au Serpentaire qui ferme les yeux de soulagement.

 _« Bon sang, tu es le sédatif le plus réconfortant de l'Univers. »_

Eaque se sent devenir jaloux. Il n'y a même pas deux minutes, c'était lui son analgésique préféré.

 _« Quelles sont les pertes ? »_ demande Aurora, inquiète pour ses pairs.

 _« Nous avons été blessés. Des chevaliers sont gravement blessés aucun décès. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de légionnaires. »_

 _« Qu'ils reposent en paix. »_ dit Aurora avec compassion. _« Comment va Athéna et les autres Dieux ? »_

 _« Tout le monde va bien, cesses de t'inquiéter. Il faut que tu manges. »_ ordonna-t-il.

 _« Je n'ai pas faim. »_ rétorqua t'elle.

 _« Tu n'as pas le choix. »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« S'il te plait. »_

 _« Non .. »_

« _Tu le sais afin de regagner des forces. »_ en lui fourrant une cuillère dans la bouche.

 _« Mi-hooooo »_ claqua-t-elle.

 _« On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine. »_

Aurora avala : _« Tu m'obliges à me gaver ? »_

 _« Manges et tais-toi. »_

 _« Mais … »_ s'offusqua-t-elle, _« Tu me donnes un ordre toi aussi ? »_

 _« Le Scorpion a raison, ton corps en a besoin Aurora. »_ fit Eaque en lui essayant la bouche.

 _« Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ? »_

 _« Manges. »_ répéta Milo en lui enfournant un crevette. Aurora lui envoya un regard mauvais. Milo n'en tint pas rigueur et continuait à la nourrir pendant que le Garuda gardait son petit sourire narquois.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souries toi ? »_

 _« Ton camarade est bien le seul à te clouer le bec dirait-ton. »_

Milo sourit à son tour.

 _« Quoi ? Mais non enfin. »_ dit-elle outrée.

 _« Tu es l'être la plus têtue que je connaisse, Aurora. »_ répéta Eaque.

 _« Je le revendique. »_ en mâchouillant bruyamment. Milo et Eaque se comprirent d'un seul regard : le Serpentaire ne sait vraiment pas manger correctement.

 _« Où sont passé tes bonnes manières ? »_ lui rétorqua le Garuda.

 _« Quoi encore,_ Messire _Eaque ? »_

Milo : _« Tu manges comme une enfant de deux ans. »_

 _« Allez en Enfer. »_

Eaque ricana de cette boutade.

 _« Allez fais un effort, tu n'as presque rien avalé. »_

 _« Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim, sale arachnide. »_

 _« Comment oses-tu .. »_ cingla Milo non sans continuer à nourrir de force son amie.

 _« Tu dois reprendre du poids. »_

 _« Hum ! Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord tous les deux ! »_

Milo : _« Ca tombe de sens chère amie. »_

 _« Tu ne sortiras pas de ce Temple sans avoir pris dix kilos au moins. »_

 _« Quinze me semble plus judicieux. »_ repris le huitième gardien.

 _« Sans blague ? Vous êtes devenus potes tous les deux ? »_ pesta la portugaise sous les yeux des deux guerriers. Elle souleva dans un même temps ses draps et constata avec effroi _: « Mon Dieu, que je suis maigre ! Et mes magnifiques jambes ? Que leur sont-elles arrivées ? »_

 _« Tu as été brûlée au second degré sur plusieurs partie de ton corps. »_ avança prudemment Milo.

 _« Mais je n'ai rien senti. Je n'avais pas remarqué ces marques après la bataille. »_

 _« Tu avais perdu une partie de tes sens. »_ lui expliqua Eaque.

 _« Qu'est-ce que j'ai d'autres, à part des cotes brisées et le dos cassé ? »_

Milo : _« Tes poignets, tes phalanges, comme tu peux le constater ont été cassés, ainsi que ta jambe et ton bras droit. Tu as eu des commotions à la tête et une fracture du fémur, les poumons perforés, le foie touché, et j'en passe. C'est un vrai miracle. Aurora .. »_

 _« Je vois. Je ne ressemble plus à rien. »_

 _« Tu guériras. »_ ajouta calmement Eaque.

 _« Donnes-moi un miroir Milo. »_

Par un regard, le Garuda prévient le Scorpion de ne pas l'écouter.

 _« Il est cassé. »_

 _« Sept ans de malheur ! »_ enchérit le Serpentaire, _« Allez pas tant d'histoires..»_

Les deux hommes se concertèrent. Milo se leva pour aller chercher un petit miroir dans la salle de bain. Il revint vers son amie, lui tendant l'objet : _« Ne sois pas surprise, tu sors d'un combat terrible. »_

Aurora se décomposa, voyant son visage meurtri. Elle a les yeux gonflés par l'afflux de sang dans les veines, la joue droite dissimulé dans un bandage, le teint pâle, les sourcils quasi brûlés, la peau abîmée par ses propres flammes, et ses cheveux .. Sa splendide chevelure a disparue.

 _« Je suis absolument immonde. On dirait une mourante ! »_

 _« Tu exagères. »_ répondit Milo _._

Cette dernière se regarde une dernière fois et jeta le miroir sur le lit. Elle si raffinée. Même en armure Aurora demeurait le chevalier le plus agréable à contempler … si on ne compte pas le narcissisme du chevalier des Poissons.

 _« Plus jamais je ne retrouverai cette fraicheur qui me caractérisait. J'étais quand même super bien roulée ! »_ en essuyant son œil humide de désarroi.

Au moins, elle rit d'elle-même.

 _« Je te promet que tu retrouveras la forme et la beauté qui te caractérise. Même si, selon moi, elle est toujours présente. »_ rassura le Scorpion.

 _« Je vois pas comment, à part passer sur le billard ! »_

 _« Aurora .. »_ continua Eaque, _« Tu es juste une rose un peu fanée par le soleil. »_

« … »

 _« Reprends confiance. Moi et les autres t'aideront, comme tu l'as fait pour nous tous à notre retour. »_

 _« Chacun son tour on dirait. »_ répliqua Aurora.

 _« On ne te laissera rien passer. »_ fit Eaque.

 _« Toi aussi tu vas m'entraîner ? »_

 _« Je n'ai pas oublié l'affront que tu as commis les premiers jours aux Enfers._ » avec un rictus malsain.

 _« Par tous les Saints ! »_ en rigolant, _« Tu veux te venger ! »_

 _« Sa Majesté Hadès a insisté pour que je fasse partit de ton entraînement, qui sera complet. »_

 _« Je m'en doute malheureusement. »_

 _« Mais pour le moment, manges ! »_ répète Milo au Serpentaire qui dut abandonner si elle veut que Milo la laisse enfin tranquille.

 _ **Un mois plus tard**_

Il est connu au Sanctuaire qu'Aurora fait tourner les têtes de beaucoup d'hommes, au grand dam du Pope qui l'a élevé comme sa propre fille. Et ce depuis qu'elle est passée de gamine intrépide, effrontée à une jeune-fille épanouie … toujours aussi effrontée. La jeune-dame faisait ce qu'elle voulait des garçons. Pas seulement parce qu'elle était la plus forte mais également parce que son fort caractère tranchait avec son incroyable grâce naturelle, qu'elle était déjà bien formée. Quand les garçons la voyaient la première fois, il pensaient avoir à faire à une frêle jeune-fille, très grande pour son âge. C'était tout autre chose lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour rembarrer les malins qui osaient la courtiser. Aurora faisait peur aux hommes. Cela lui plaisait.

Agée maintenant de 22 ans, assise devant sa commode face au miroir de sa chambre, elle se demandait si elle allait retrouver cette beauté. Cette bataille était effroyable. Aurora portait un foulard le temps que ses cheveux repousse. Elle avait perdu confiance en elle. Ses camarades la rassurait et l'aidait à retrouver la forme doucement. Elle sourit en repensant à ses souvenirs forts de sa vie de femme. Si jeune et déjà tant d'expérience.

Elle avait à peine onze ans lorsqu'elle « tomba amoureuse » d'un jeune-homme de son âge au Sanctuaire. Avec Demetria et Rosario, futur chevalier de l'autel, ils formaient la bande inséparable du Domaine Sacré. Du moins jusqu'à ce que sa sœur disparaisse. Shion avait trouvé Demetria un an après Aurora. Sa demi-sœur avait bien plus de succès qu'elle auprès des garçons et Aurora en était jalouse. Elle ignorait comment aborder la chose. Comment embrasser, se comporter avec eux. Rosario en savait bien de trop pour échanger avec Aurora et de toute façon, Shion lui avait interdit, ne voulant que les oreilles chastes de sa fille adoptive ne soient ébruitées. Et un jour, elle a expérimenté son premier baiser avec un apprenti de son âge, Dario. Lui préférait Demetria, plus féminine, sûre d'elle. Dévastée, Aurora avait disparue pendant de longues heures, laissant un Pope inquiet et en colère.

Et le moment le plus redouté du Bélier arriva, (hélas pour lui) : qu'est-ce que le sexualité ? Shion s'en tirait les cheveux. Il avait pourtant ordonné aux femmes chevaliers de donner quelques cours à la jeune-fille curieuse. Elle voulait connaître le moindre détails du plaisir de la chair et surtout, pourquoi les femmes chevaliers doivent rester pures. Quand elle entendit les explications d'une grande prêtresse, Aurora écarquilla les yeux. Comment cela les femmes doivent rester vierges et pas les hommes ? Pourquoi se méfier des soldats, des autres chevaliers ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de masque ? Quelle injustice ! A partir de ce jour-là, tout fut parfaitement clair dans la tête de la jeune-fille. Non seulement elle trouvait cela abjecte, ridicule, mais sa conscience de femme forte s'éveillait. La féministe naissait. Il était hors de question d'être humiliée à son tour. Aurora avait trouvé un autre but dans sa vie : défendre le droit des dames et balayer tous les hommes sur son passage qui oseraient la contredire. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle décida de mieux comprendre son propre corps et son fonctionnement. Au Diable les enseignements de ces femmes rustres ! Au 20ème siècle, tout cela doit évoluer. Les femelles prennent le pouvoir ! Si Athéna est la Déesse de l'espoir, la sagesse et de la stratégie militaire, pourquoi empêcherait-elle ses protecteurs d'aimer ?

Lorsqu'elle interrogea Shion à ces sujets, ce dernier soupira. Le futur Serpentaire est loin d'être idiote. Presque trop futée même. Et quand il vit avec horreur la jeune adolescente se diriger vers le Temple d'Athéna pour interroger cette dernière, il se dit qu'il était temps qu'il intervienne. Aurora n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Comme toujours. Elle faisait l'exact contraire de ce qu'on lui demandait. Elle préférait se battre contre des garçons, estimant que les filles étaient trop stupides, elle ne fréquentait pas le camp des femmes parce que, _« ça la fatiguait d'être une arène de hyènes. »_ , elle ne respectait pas le couvre-feu de la semaine pour aller retrouver son petit-ami et par-dessus le marché, elle ne mettait jamais son masque aux entraînements, jugeant ceci inapproprié. Shion ne savait que faire de cette jeune-fille. Il mettait cela sur le compte de la crise d'adolescence. La maturité pris le dessus depuis mais Aurora reste Aurora : une spontanée. Lorsqu'elle reçut l'armure du Serpentaire, elle allait connaître ces premiers émois sensuels.

Lors d'une mission au Dodécanèse dans le Royaume du Roi Ylias, une contrée appartenant à Athéna vivant comme le Sanctuaire dans une Grèce Antique, elle fut envoyée avec des Argents pour traiter des dossiers diplomatiques. Lorsqu'elle fit la connaissance du séduisant Commandant Appios de dix ans son aîné, elle tomba sous le charme. L'homme d'un 1m87, brun, bien bâti, un, brin sournois, brave guerrier, et marié à une femme possessive, était connu comme coureur de jupons. A l'instant où il vit le chevalier de quinze ans, si jeune, une beauté fraîche qui n'attendait que d'être déflorée, il l'a courtisé. Aurora fera partit de son tableau de chasse. Elle fut outrée. Que lui voulait cet homme, ce grossier personnage ? Cet espèce de Marc-Antoine des temps modernes ? Il lui devait respect. Appios n'en avait que faire. Chevalier d'or ou pas, Reine ou simple servante, il lui les fallait toutes. Aurora lui donna du fil à retordre, c'est peu dire. Cette dernière s'en réjouissait. Si elle n'avait été que simple soldat, elle aurait probablement pris cher. Cependant comme elle s'enfuyait à la vitesse de la lumière, Appios enrageait. A chaque rapprochement, elle lui filait entre les doigts. Elle jouait avec lui comme elle l'a toujours fait avec les garçons, depuis ce jour où elle appris que les femmes étaient inférieures aux hommes. Balivernes ! Elle seule changerait ce destin avec d'autres téméraires.

Aurora revenait souvent au Royaume du Général Appios à la grande joie de ce dernier. Même s'il était d'une dépravation sans égal, Aurora fantasmait secrètement sur lui, se demandant à quoi ressemblerait une nuit d'amour en sa compagnie. La jeune-fille n'était pas si « coincée » qu'elle en avait l'air. Depuis petite-fille elle avait découvert indirectement les plaisirs intimes en solitaire. Depuis qu'elle a croisé la route de ce Général luxurieux, elle pensait beaucoup à lui.

Un soir, elle est allé s'aventurer dans les chemins magiques de la cité, souhaitant découvrir la vie nocturne de ce Royaume légendaire. Dissimulée dans une longue toge pour ne pas être reconnue, elle arpentait les ruelles de cette métropole typiquement Grecque sous l'œil bienveillant des Statues d'Athéna et de Zeus. Alors qu'elle flânait dans un sentier sombre, elle fut attirée par des bruits de foules riant aux éclats, des mélodies où se mêle joyeusement flûtes de pan, aulos et lyres. S'approchant du lieu interdit, elle découvrit avec stupéfaction une scène très inconvenante pour une jeune-fille de son âge : devant ses yeux se déroulait une orgie sans nom, entre beuverie et débauche totale de jeunes gens complétement libérés, toutes orientations sexuelles confondues. Aurora avait entendu parlé de ces endroits de débordements. Jamais de sa vie elle ne pensait assister à cela. Ces choses sont formellement prohibées au Sanctuaire. C'est un lieu sacré. Les thermes sont surveillées et séparées. La prostitution est puni. Le sexe sauvage est proscrit. La discrétion est de rigueur. Aurora sait parfaitement que la plupart des chevaliers, des soldats se soulagent de leur désirs primates avec des servantes ou des femmes souvent soumises. Cela la met en colère. Car il y a peu de femme chevaliers ouverte, voire aucune. Elle en avait parlé à son ami Merio chevalier de la Coupe, afin d'avoir un avis masculin sur la chose.

« _Il y a si peu de femmes ici, et elles sont si farouches, comment veux-tu que les chevaliers aient un peu de chaleur humaine ? Ouvres les yeux, on est au Sanctuaire ici ! »_

Même Shion ne peut y faire quelque chose. On ne peut pas tout surveiller au Sanctuaire. Elle promit à un jour à ce dernier de s'occuper personnellement de ce problème. Et lorsque Aurora revint de cette fameuse soirée outrageante, choquée par les scènes obscènes qui se sont déroulées sous ses yeux, elle était néanmoins émoussée. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans ses quartiers, elle se fit brusquement surprendre par Appios, incorrigible séducteur qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Aurora était pétrifiée. Cet homme qui se collait contre elle, le membre durci dans cette coursive du Palais, sentait ce parfum de musc enivrant (qu'elle a toujours aimé depuis), et transpirait le désir au plus haut point .. Elle ne pourra plus lui résister bien longtemps. Son heure est venue. Appios lui murmurait des indécences à l'oreille, son souffle court eut pour effet de donner des papillons dans le bas-ventre d'Aurora, plus encore lorsque ce dernier, lui tenant les mains d'un seul bras- afin qu'elle ne lui échappe pas cette fois-ci, parcourait de l'autre l'entre-jambe de la jeune-fille, déconcertée pour la première fois de sa vie. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ?

Appios l'embrassait dans le cou : _« Aurora, offres-toi à moi, ô jeune et prodigieuse guerrière à la beauté diabolique où je mourrais de désirs .. Laisse-moi te montrer les plaisirs du corps et de l'esprit, laisses-moi te prendre ta pureté. Je te promet que tu ne regretteras rien. »_

La tentation étant bien trop grande. Aurora céda. Appios avait été très tendre et passionnel avec elle les premières heures de l'initiation. Elle ne se souvient même pas avoir souffert lorsqu'il l'a défloré. Et puis ce fut plus bestial au fur et à mesure qu'il se revoyait. La sexualité, elle ne l'appris que de cette façon : passionnel, animal, vraie. Elle a tellement aimé qu'elle finit par collectionner les amants, simples civils ou guerriers, au grand désespoir de Shion qui aurait dû l'enfermer au Cap Sounion jusqu'à sa majorité. Les hommes qu'elle rencontrait étaient plus âgés. Elle aime leur savoir-faire, ce côté rassurant qu'elle recherche. Ils étaient retournés par cette jeune-fille impétueuse, aimant être conquise. D'habitude c'est elle qui domine. C'est elle qui donne des ordres. Alors pourquoi ne pas inverser les rôles au lit .. ?

Eaque l'a très bien senti dès les premiers instants de leur rencontre. Il savait quel genre de femme elle est. Ce genre qu'il n'a jamais trouvé sur sa route, celle qu'il a recherché inconsciemment sans véritablement s'adonner à la tâche. Car il est le maître en tout point. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement, chimiquement, se comprenaient, se cherchaient, étaient connectés par cette cohésion de couple, cette harmonie sexuelle, cette passion fulgurante alors qu'ils sont complétement opposés. En gros : ils s'étaient trouvés. Un sentiment de déjà vu qu'ils n'ont jamais pu expliquer. Elle ne le vivra avec personne d'autre. Mais tant pis, elle ne veut pas que son cœur soit à nouveau empoisonné par ce Garuda toxique … Des sentiments contradictoires. Elle aura toujours du mal à lui résister. Le Garuda aime avoir l'emprise sur ces pairs et encore plus sur les femmes. Et il avait réussi à avoir le Serpentaire rien que pour lui. Elle aimait lui être soumise, jouer à ce jeu de la servitude … le défier. Cela le rendait fou. Eaque est son talon d'Achille, comme elle-même est la faiblesse du Népalais. Il avait tant de pouvoirs sur elle qu'elle a fini par se perdre elle-même.

Et en repensant à la manière dont Appios lui a pris sa virginité, le Serpentaire rêvassait face à sa fenêtre : _« Quel corrompu ! Mais quel amant ! »_ Si elle n'était pas aussi frêle en ce moment, elle lui aurait bien offert ses faveurs. Elle a aimé être sa maîtresse. A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, même brièvement, elle se donnait à lui.

Les années passèrent et Aurora se constitua une solide renommée de guerrière redoutable, crainte et libérée. Personne n'était là pour vérifier après tout. Ses amants lui répétaient souvent qu'elle respirait la sensualité, troublante, insolente.

Il y a eu ensuite Argol, le chevalier de Persée. Le premier _véritable_ amant de sa vie. Lorsqu'ils se sont offerts la première fois un soir d'une mission, cela a été d'une féerie sans nom. Depuis des mois ils se côtoyaient. Argol était tombé amoureux d'Aurora au fur et à mesure qu'il apprenait à la connaître. Cette nouvelle vie qu'on lui a offerte, une dizaine d'années après sa mort contre Seiya et sa bande, était du pain béni. Comme tous ses camarades, il ne connait qu'une seule chose : les combats, la droiture, son allégeance envers Athéna. La débauche, les filles tout cela passe au second plan, voire au troisième lorsque lui et ses compagnons profitaient des rares moments de temps libre. Quand la guerre contre les Bronzes a éclaté, il ne fréquentait personne. Quand il est revenu quelques heures à la vie en tant que Spectre au cours de la Guerre Sainte, là non plus la question d'amour ne se posait pas. Il avait à peine 18 ans. Il avait toute la vie devant lui.

Lorsqu'il a été ramené avec ses camarades, son existence avait pris un tout autre sens. Il était fier de servir à nouveau Athéna sans parjures ni trahison et pouvoir se rendre utile au Sanctuaire. Lorsqu'il rencontre Aurora, cette superbe femme chevalier, il eut le souffle coupé. Comme à chaque première apparition, le Serpentaire fait son effet. Pas seulement pour sa beauté mais aussi par ce charisme naturel, sa prestance. Argol devina facilement qu'elle était chevalier d'un rang très élevé. Il sut la vérité lorsque cette dernière arriva au secours des Argents pris au piège par un homme de main de Demetria, prémice de la future guerre contre Arès. La voir débarquer dans sa flamboyante armure dorée et terrasser des hommes dont leur leader en quelques minutes a impressionné le chevalier de Persée. Il la savait vaillante, consciencieuse et rapide au combat pour l'avoir vue s'entrainer. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle était forte à ce point-là.

Le Grand Pope leur confia une mission. Persée et le Serpentaire étaient en reconnaissance en Arabie Saoudite là d'où vient le chevalier. Aurora avait apprécié entendre parler Argol dans sa langue natale même si elle ne comprenait absolument rien à l'arabe, elle le trouvait beau et brillant, respectueux de ses racines … viril, dissimulé dans son saoud. Il ressemblait à ces mystérieux Princes du désert. Il lui avait fait découvrir les traditions de son pays de naissance et plusieurs fois, ils s'étaient pris la main pendant leur périple dans les rues de Riyad. Argol ne voulait pas perdre de vue son amie parmi cette foule endiablée, lui expliquant d'être prudente avec les marchands, et de le laisser échanger. Elle devait cacher les traits de sa féminité par respect pour la culture du pays. Argol ne souhaitait pas qu'elle attire le regard. Cette dernière avait apprécié sa bienveillance. Ils avaient 17 ans passés lorsqu'ils ont fait l'amour la première fois. Cela a été fascinant, passionnel. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle affinité. C'est là qu'elle compris qu'elle était éprise de ce séduisant guerrier, faisant plus que son âge comme c'est courant au Sanctuaire. Avant leur nuit d'amour qui allait annoncer le début de leur histoire cachée, Argol n'a jamais porté un regard lubrique sur Aurora. Mais il devait admettre qu'elle est très désirable, ce naturel débordant la fascinait et il avait du mal à la voir simplement comme une combattante.

Le Serpentaire sortit de sa réflexion pour aller admirer le Sanctuaire de son jardin. Aurora continuait de rêvasser. De sa position, elle discernait aisément le Temple du Pope, celui du Poisson, du Verseau et une partie de celui du Capricorne en contre-bas. A sa droite, se dessinait le toit du Temple du Sagittaire. Et un peu plus loin, celui du Scorpion.

 _« Milo … »_ songeait-elle.

Le huitième gardien ne l'a pas lâché d'une semelle depuis son retour. Elle est tant ébranlée par cette générosité dont il fait preuve, cette tendresse insoupçonnée. Il ne lui démontrait jusque-là que de l'amitié, du respect, de l'intégrité. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Aime-t-elle cet homme ? Pourquoi lui procure-t-elle autant de bien-être ?

Elle sait Milo possessif, intègre. Il est loyal et ne perd jamais son sang-froid. Le Scorpion s'agace facilement, comme son signe. Mais il n'a jamais perdu la face. Son orgueil est bien placée. Milo est un homme juste, honnête, un gardien charismatique des valeurs de la chevalerie et fidèle à la conception de la Justice désirée par la déesse Athéna. Il ne montre pas ses véritables sentiments et c'est bien cela le problème. Aurora aimerait tant qu'il dévoile son cœur, rien qu'à elle.

Elle a pu néanmoins discerner quelques émotions évidents depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Aurora a pour la première fois saisi qu'elle comptait beaucoup pour le Scorpion lors de cette soirée inter-sanctuaire il y a deux ans et demi. Elle avait adoré cette soirée, cette semaine en compagnie des autres délégations, d'un Eaque envahissant, d'un Baian envoûtant … d'un Milo sous un jour nouveau : jaloux. Elle avait été amusée et s'était moquée de lui, qui lui répondait qu'il veillait simplement sur elle.

Souvenirs …


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ _Phebe83a, merci pour tes reviews et ton soutien. Tu as raison j'écris vite et je ne constate pas toujours mes erreurs de frappe. Ses chapitres ont été écrit il y a des mois. J'ai édité tout cela.^^ J'espère avoir d'autres remarques pertinentes. En attendant le retour du Serpentaire, voici un flash-back comme il y en aura d'autres afin de comprendre les relations entre les différents personnages et ici un petit apercu avec le Garuda. D'autres couples se formeront. J'ai toujours considéré les fic de St Seiya très portées sur du Yaoi, et j'ai voulu changé la donne. Néanmoins, un couple Yaoi se formera d'ici qq chapitres !_

 _Le chapitre sur_ _la vie sentimentale agitée d'Aurora_ _reprendra bientôt là où nous nous sommes arrêté au début : le père de l'enfant qu'elle porte. L'après guerre, l'avant grossesse._ _Des illustrations sont disponibles sur mon blog tumblr : saint seiya gold saints com_

 **CHAPITRE 7**

 _Souvenirs_

 **Flash-back**

 _ **Sanctuaire, Juin 2003**_

Une grande réunion inter-sanctuaire allait avoir lieu. Enfin ! Après plus de cinq ans de labeurs et de patience, toutes les armées des Déités ayant pactisé sont enfin rétablies. C'est une grande première dans l'histoire du Sanctuaire. Car cela fait maintenant quinze ans que la Guerre Sainte est enterrée.

Au Domaine d'Athéna, les jours passent tranquillement rythmés par une douceur de vivre presque incongrue, et par les préparatifs pour l'arrivé des différentes délégations. Et ce jour précisément était une magnifique journée. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, les rares nuages blancs étant trop petits pour le cacher efficacement. De ce fait, la bonne humeur était de mise au Sanctuaire. Les gardes étaient plus détendus, les apprentis s'amusaient plus qu'ils ne s'entraînaient et même les maîtres se montraient plus tolérants qu'à l'ordinaire. Tout le monde s'était tant montré de bonne volonté. Ainsi, Aurora, sensible à l'état d'esprit général, avait décrété une journée de repos pour tout le monde. Ces genres de moments paisibles avaient été suffisamment rares dans leur vie, voire inexistants, pour qu'ils en profitent à fond aujourd'hui.

Les chevaliers d'or demeuraient dans leur maison afin d'accueillir dignement des prestigieux invités qui logeraient dans les appartements privés des chevaliers d'or dans une quelques heures, ainsi qu'au Palais. Bien évidemment, le Serpentaire s'occupe d'héberger Eaque du Garuda en ses lieux ! Shion voyait cela d'un mauvais œil, mais après tout, leur relation bien que discrète est approuvée par Athéna et Hadès, qui en sait quelque chose avec son épouse Perséphone qui lui a été rendu, autre condition pour la paix. Il voulait retrouver sa bien-aimée, fruit de l' amour entre Zeus et Déméter, Déesse de la Terre et des Saisons. Et le Dieu était bien plus tolérant depuis.

Depuis plusieurs mois, les Saints dorés apprennent à concevoir leur devoir de chevalier et leur vie d'homme. Aurora a fait en sorte qu'ils se soient intégrés, qu'ils ne mettent pas de distance entre eux. La guerrière avait écouté les souvenirs de leur première vie, en passant des soirées dans chacun des temples afin de mieux les cerner. Ces derniers ont appréciés l'intérêt sincère que leur porte leur nouvelle amie. Elle était absolument horrifiée d'apprendre qu'ils ne se côtoyaient très peu et ne se connaissait pas alors qu'ils sont voisins de palier. Elle les avait presque _engueulé_ un soir en son Temple lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis.

Les Saints n'osaient même pas répondre, tant elle fut indignée : _« Vous êtes des sauvages, incompréhensibles opiniâtres ! Comment pouvez-vous grandir ensemble, partir chez vos maitres puis vous ignorez toutes ces années après votre retour et faire comme si de rien n'était ? C'est paradoxal pour des hommes exceptionnels qui servent une cause juste ! Je saisi mieux pourquoi cette bataille fratricide a eu lieu. »_

Aurora avait mis en place toutes sortes d'accointances au sein du Domaine sacré afin de rapprocher les 88 chevaliers. Avec les Argents et les Bronzes, cela a été plutôt naturel. Avec les Ors, elle a dû batailler pour se faire entendre. Comme par exemple organiser un apéritif entre eux dans une maison du zodiaque une fois par semaine à tour de rôle. Respecter les trois dîners de la semaine avec le Pope, sortir du Sanctuaire lors de leur journée de permission le week-end, ce qui a été la chose la plus pénible à entretenir ! Les guerriers ne voyaient pas pourquoi s'adonner à de telles activités. Ils se souviennent de ce jour où Aurora a gravit les milliers de marches perchés sur des talons aiguilles, vêtue d'un caleçon « de touriste » - d'après Shaka -et chercher un à un les pauvres gardiens qui furent kidnappés de force par un Serpentaire incorrigible. Et qui en plus de cela les a tous ramené dans une boutique de vêtements pour leur trouver des habits convenables.

Pour le moment, le temps est à la détente et aux échanges. Aurora s'est faufilée discrètement parmi les douze maisons pour savoir ce que pouvait bien trafiquer ses frères d'armes pendant leur temps libre. Un nouveau passe-temps qui exaspère au plus haut point ses amis qui savent parfaitement qu'ils sont surveillés par le Serpentaire. Son nom était scandée souvent ces temps-ci et cela amusait au plus haut point cette dernière, hilare.

 _« Aurora, sors immédiatement d'ici .. »_ averti Shura, au pied de son Temple, discutant avec Camus, sentant leur compagne d'arme les guettant cachée parmi les buissons.

 _« Aurora, rends moi cette serviette ! »_ menace de sa voix dangereuse le chevalier des Gémeaux, qui n'a pas apprécié être dérangé dans les thermes réservés aux hommes. La Treizième avait trouvé égayant de titiller le troisième gardien pour admirer son impressionnante musculature : _« Saga, pourquoi te camoufler ? Tu as vraiment le corps le plus magnifique ! »_ sous les yeux des autres chevaliers d'ors choqués.

 _« Aurora, inutile d'essayer de me manipuler ! »_ avait ponctué Shaka lorsque cette dernière voulu l'envoyer dans une dimension afin de tester ces capacités, se vantant d'être un demi-Dieu.

 _« Aurora, je t'interdis de traverser ma maison dans cette tenue ! »_ vociférait Camus quand Dame chevalier avait décidé de provoquer le Verseau. Cette dernière a investi le onzième temple déguisée en Reine des Enfers, sous les yeux hébétés des autres Saints qui décidément ne se feront jamais à la personnalité décalée du Serpentaire.

 _« Pourquoi es-tu si … normale ? »_ avait demandé ses collègues un soir autour d'un feu de camp.

 _« Mes amis, je pense que ma familiarité et ma bonne humeur vient du fait que je suis née ainsi et parce que j'ai eu la chance d'avoir une enfance ordinaire. Je n'ai jamais oublié d'où viennent mes racines, ni qui je suis. On a beau être de puissants êtres, nous en restons pas moins des mortels et je pense que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Vous savez, quand il y a la bataille des douze maisons, les Bronzes ont été les premiers a prouvé que l'amitié, l'amour, sont les moteurs de la détermination pour une cause qui nous semble juste, afin de vaincre n'importe quoi. La solidarité dont ils ont fait preuve a fait le tour de tous les Royaumes et par respect pour eux, leurs exploits, je me devais de les transmettre aux prochaines générations, fonder un Sanctuaire honnête. Je les connais bien vous savez. Ils ne regrettent rien. Nous avons les mêmes valeurs et je pense qu'à travers moi-même, vous retrouvez un peu d'eux._ _Le bonheur se cueille maintenant !_ _»_

Les Saints se considérèrent. C'est vrai que l'impertinence du Serpentaire rappelle un certain Seiya. La confiance et la bonne humeur en elle rappelle Shiryu, la générosité celle de Shun, la maîtrise au combat celle de Hyoga et la fougue celle de Ikki. Ce sont ces cinq traits de personnalité des chevaliers légendaires qui sont combinés au Serpentaire. Ils s'apercevaient qu'ils en avaient beaucoup demandé à ces jeunes hommes, sans aucune considération pour eux et leurs sentiments. Parce qu'ils n'avaient vu en eux que le Chevalier sans se préoccuper de l'homme. Ils s'étaient volontairement aveuglés, par facilité. Et maintenant, en étant mis devant leur égoïsme, ils regrettaient. Aurora avait touché un point sensible. Même si elle aimait en jouer, elle refusait de les juger ou les faire ressentir un certain mal-être. Tout cela appartient au passé. Et cette future semaine en compagnie de leurs anciens adversaires sera une nouvelle épreuve à passer.

En tant qu'hébergeur de la grande rencontre, les Chevaliers avaient fort à faire pour qu'aucun incident n'éclate dans le Domaine sacré. Shion n'en voyait pas la fin. Les préparatifs avaient commencé depuis plusieurs jours, et pourtant, il avait l'impression que rien n'avait avancé. Tout sera-t-il prêt à temps ? C'était la question qui le hantait. S'il n'y avait pas eu Aurora pour l'assister, il se serait sûrement déjà arraché les cheveux par poignée entière. Dans l'ensemble, tout avançait bien et au rythme voulu, malgré quelques petits incidents. Cela ne suffisait pas à déstresser l'ancien Bélier, cela le tranquillisait suffisamment pour qu'il ne soit pas totalement invivable.

Cependant, quelques jours avant l'évènement, Aurora avait radicalement changé d'humeur. Ses compagnons d'armes découvrirent un autre visage du Serpentaire : froide, cherchant des réponses à ses interrogations. Ils en discutèrent entre eux, se demandant où est passé la franche rigolade de leur amie. On ne la entendait plus rire aux éclats ou malmener ses apprentis pour les endurcir. Aurora était tout simplement une autre personne. De plus, ils ne l'ont pas aperçue depuis avant-hier. Ils décidèrent de lui parler au déjeuner. Mais la jeune-femme s'est désistée.

 _« Que se passet-il Monseigneur ? Aurora est absente, elle qui apprécie tant ces moments de partage ? »_ questionna Aiolia au Souverain lors d'un repas.

 _« Elle est en mission. »_ répondit le Pope.

Milo : _« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_

 _« Aurora a senti un cosmo malveillant se réveiller dans une contrée en Afrique du sud. Selon elle, c'est un préambule de la future menace. Seul le chevalier du Serpentaire peut entrevoir ce genre de manifestations. »_

Saga : _« Je comprends pourquoi elle semblait préoccupée ces derniers temps. »_

 _« C'est vrai que cela nous a quelque peu surpris ! »_ ajouta Angelo.

 _« Avez-eu eu des nouvelles, Grand Pope ? »_ demande Camus.

 _« Aurora devrait revenir pour la fête inter-sanctuaire. Elle veut régler ce contentieux avant de nous rejoindre aux festivités. »_

Alors qu'ils terminaient leur déjeuner, un puissant cosmo surgit soudain au colisée, surprenant tout le monde par la même occasion.

 _« Cette énergie est néfaste ! »_ lança Milo en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

 _« Ne foncez pas tête baissée chevaliers, je sais à qui nous avons à faire, Aurora m'a envoyé des informations ce matin, craignant une attaque. »_

 _« Et bien on dirait qu'elle a vue juste ! »_ grogna le Cancer lui aussi debout.

 _« On arrive pas à appeler nos armures ! »_ s'inquiéta Aiolia.

Aphrodite : _« Moi non plus elle ne me répond pas. »_

Ils ne firent pas prier et se téléportèrent sur le champs dans l'Arène. Shion appréhende déjà. De plus, c'est la première fois que les chevaliers d'or vont se battre depuis leur résurrection.

Les Argents étaient déjà en train de faire la fête à d'étranges guerriers vêtus d'armure rouge et noire. Eux avaient leur cloth depuis le matin. Ils se battaient parfaitement et n'eurent grande peine à vaincre les indésirables. Alors qu'ils pensaient que tout était terminé, une énergie incroyable engloba tout l'arène et les figea sur place.

 _« Mais comment est-ce possible ? »_ clama le Lion, tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de cette énergie négative.

 _« On dirait que notre cosmo est annihilé ! »_ constate Aldébaran.

 _« Hé hé hé ! On dirait que les célèbres guerriers d'Athéna ne sont pas aussi forts qu'on le prétend ! »_ dit une voix profonde, _« Je suis venu vérifier par moi-même ! »_

 _« Qui va là ? »_ cria Angelo, excédé.

Shura : _« Montres toi ! »_

 _« Chevaliers, c'est leur chef ! »_ rétorqua Asterion en pointant du doigt une ombre venu du ciel.

Une lueur d'un noir profond se profila au milieu de l'arène, laissant apparaître un étrange personnage, moitié homme moitié bête, de taille normale, une musculature excessive, sa caractérisant par sa barbe et ses cheveux blancs et bouclés. Il tenait dans ses mains un étrange objet.

 _« C'est cette lance qui divise notre énergie ! »_ clama Milo.

 _« Qui es-tu étranger ?! »_ dit Saga.

 _« Tu n'es pas en mesure de me questionner ! Dites-moi où se trouve votre représentant d'Athéna, que je lui prenne gentiment sa tête ! »_

 _« Quoi ? »_ dit Aldébaran.

Aiolia : _« Comment oses-tu ! »_

 _« Tu estimes que nous allons te laisser faire ? »_ fit Camus qui tenta une attaque de glace sur le guerrier.

 _« C'est inutile !»_

Saga : _« Que dis-tu ? »_

 _« Si vous me menez à votre Pope je vous épargnerai et peut-être que ma maîtresse vous prendra à son service ! »_

Argol, le bouclier de la Méduse était agacé : _« Nous te laisserons pas souiller ce lieu sacré ! »_

 _« Argol, non ! Il a un reflet sur sa lance ! »_ le prévint Shura.

Argol se rétracta en grinçant des dents. Quel est donc cet ignoble individu ?

Aphrodite, sa rose Piranha dans la bouche clama : _« Tu dis vouloir nous recruter ? Que c'est amusant ! »_

Mu : _« De qui parles-tu ? »_

Milo : _« Tu vas regretter ta fourberie ! »_

 _« Que veux-tu ?_ » dit soudain une voix qui ne leur ai pas inconnue. Le Grand Pope venait de débarquer de nul part, debout en haut de l'arène, son visage dissimulé sous son masque, digne et parfaitement serein.

Shura : _« Seigneur Shion ! »_

 _« Shion ? L'ancien Bélier ? Tu es toujours là, je te félicite. Je suis venue te prendre tes chevaliers pour renforcer la garde de notre Déité. Ils sont simplement immobilisés ne t'en fais pas ! Je les convertirai à notre cause ! »_

 _« Tu te surestimes bien vite. »_ lui répond le Gouverneur sans sourciller.

 _« Pas tant de sermons ! Tes chers protecteurs ne pourraient peut-être m'érafler ! Ha ha ha ha ! »_

Les Ors serrèrent les poings par tant de désinvolture. Jamais ils n'avaient rencontré un adversaire aussi aigu en matière de télékinésie. Shaka a bien tenté quelque chose. Même la Vierge est étonné par ce pouvoir.

 _« Qui que tu sois, retournes dans les ténèbres qui t'ont engendré. Peut-être trouveras-tu le chemin de la rédemption lorsque nous t'aurons vaincu. »_ prévient Shaka.

 _« Et on peut savoir de quelle manière tu comptes me tuer, chevalier ? Les Vierges ont toujours été condescendants et sans cœur. Tu es le second sur la liste après ton cher Pope ! »_

 _« Enfoiré !_ » lui pesta Angelo.

Shaka ne répondit pas, trop occupé à trouver une faille en ce guerrier singulier. L'homme-loup pris soudain une posture inhabituelle, levant ses deux mains au-dessus de sa tête, faisant apparaître une boule d'énergie rouge comme le sang qu'il maintient avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils virent avec horreur cette énergie se déployer et se diriger vers le Souverain du Sanctuaire.

Sous les yeux effarés des Golds impuissants, une aura lumineuse apparue subitement stoppant nette l'attaque. Un cosmo d'une telle intensité qu'ils n'ont vu arriver tant il fut rapide.

 _« Qui a osé intervenir ? »_ pesta le Guerrier.

Alors que les nuées de poussières et de pierres se dissipèrent, une silhouette vêtue d'une cape d'un blanc pur et d'une armure dorée apparue au milieu de ce capharnaüm. Les chevaliers n'avaient pas senti arriver leur homologue Aurora, tant son apparition fut fantastique. C'est la première fois qu'il la voit avec sa _cloth_ majestueuse et terrible en forme de serpent qui recouvrait la jeune-femme, élégante dans ses habits sacrés, l'œil assassin. Son adversaire allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

 _« Qui est-tu femme ? »_

La combattante accroupie devant son Pope se releva dignement, le sourire au coin des lèvres, un mouvement de cape méprisante pour faire face à l'intrus.

 _« Je n'ai pas à me rabaisser à te répondre, insecte ! »_

 _« Qu'as-tu dit ? Tu es chevalier d'or ? »_

 _« Tu n'as nul besoin de savoir qui je suis. Tu vas disparaitre pour avoir osé blasphémer sur mes frères et notre Pope et qui plus est, oser s'en prendre à eux avec tes attaques futiles ! »_

 _« Quoi ? »_ répond l'homme.

 _« Repentis-toi et agenouilles-toi face à moi, peut-être que je te donnerai une mort plus douce. »_

 _« Dans tes rêves, chienne ! »_

Ses amis voulaient intervenir, agacé d'un tel manque de respect. Mais cette dernière leur fit signe de ne pas bouger : _« Chevaliers, cette larve a utilisé son unique don pour vous piéger.»_ en mettant un miette la lance maléfique, juste en concentrant son cosmo dans une main.

 _« Comment as-tu fait cela ?_ » lui demande le guerrier sous le choc.

 _« J'ai observé tes techniques en Afrique. Elles sont impressionnantes mais pas assez pour terrasser des chevaliers d'Athéna. Tu emprisonnes le cosmo de tes adversaires pour animer le sceptre. J'ai vu de quelle manière tu t'y prenais. Et cela n'a aucun effet sur moi. De plus, tu as attaqué mes compagnons par surprise sans leur laisser une chance de se mettre en garde, ce qui n'est guère loyal. »_

 _« Tu veux dire qu'ils m'auraient vaincu dans le cas contraire ? »_

 _« C'est évident. Sinon comment expliquer que tu aies pu mettre en difficulté des hommes de leur envergure ? »_

 _« Je comprends mieux. Nous avons baissé notre garde ! »_ grogna Milo.

 _« Tu vas le regretter ! »_ continua Shura.

 _« Laissez-moi m'occuper de lui.»_ en se retournant face à ses amis, elle ajouta : _« Vous pouvez vous mouvoir à présent. »_

En effet, les neuf hommes retrouvèrent leur mobilité rapidement.

 _« Une télépathe ? Intéressant ! »_ clama l'homme, _« Je vais m'amuser avec toi ! »_ en lui envoyant une première attaque

 _« Imbécile. »_ en barrant l'attaque d'une main.

 _« Comment ? »_ dit l'homme indigné, _« Je vais te couper ta langue de vipère ! »_

Elle envoya l'indésirable contre une colonne qui s'effondra sur lui. L'homme enragea et fonça sur le Serpentaire. Ça tombe bien, elle a toujours préféré le corps à corps. Sans lui donner l'occasion de la toucher, elle lui porta plusieurs coups de poings, l'épuisant suffisamment pour l'avoir à sa merci. Il se sentit soudain se faire soulever de terre et balancer une nouvelle fois de l'autre côté de l'arène. Il fit alors plusieurs vols planés, uniquement par un revers de la main de la jeune-femme. Cela ne fit pas abandonner l'homme, bien au contraire. Mais la guerrière est très rapide. Et elle lui aligna d'autres coups que seuls ses compagnons virent clairement, mélangé à un style d'art martial peu commun. A un moment, elle arriva si vite derrière l'homme et utilisa sa jambe droite pour lui frapper la tête, en la redressant verticalement dans une souplesse incroyable. Ce coup rappela un certain Scorpion qui eut envie de siffler d'admiration. Puis elle jeta littéralement le guerrier par terre et bondit sur lui telle une Lionne, les cuisses resserrées autour de la tête de son adversaire qui ne peut de se dégager de son étreinte. Elle était en train de l'étouffer comme le ferait un Serpent. Car sa grande force réside dans ses jambes.

 _« Tu . .. tu me broies les os ! »_

 _« Je peux même faire mieux que ça. »_ en renforçant son attaque. Constatant la défaite de l'homme, elle le jeta ensuite vulgairement contre les marches.

 _« Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'employer mes techniques. Tu es pathétique ! »_

 _« Tu es très forte, tu me plais ! »_ en s'essuyant la bouche du sang qui coulait.

 _« Je t'ai dit de te taire ! »_ en lui assénant un formidable coup de genou dans le ventre puis une droite au visage.

Les chevaliers d'or étaient impressionnés par sa force. Ils n'imaginaient pas qu'elle possédait une telle puissance en elle. C'est la première fois qu'il assiste à un combat avec une femme à l'énergie considérable, le menant sans faute. Elle ne porte pas le titre de chevalier d'or pour rien.

 _« Ça c'est un chevalier du Serpentaire. Un poil agressif et violent quand il est légèrement agacé. »_ dit Capella.

Aldébaran : _« Et quand elle est vraiment énervée ça donne quoi ? »_

 _« Je ne pense pas que vous seriez prêt à danser avant deux ou trois mois. »_ affirma Dante de Cerbère, à quelques pas d'eux, admirant lui le chevalier en pleine forme.

Argol : _« Piètre adversaire .. Tu mérites d'être exécuté sur le champs… »_

 _« Vous croyez qu'elle va le lâcher ? »_ se demanda Angelo bras croisés.

 _« Je commence à m'ennuyer, Seigneur Shion, puis-je le tuer plus loin afin de ne point profaner cet endroit de son sang ! »_ en envoyant l'homme aux pieds du Pop, _« Excuses-toi ! »_ le pied sur la tête de l'ennemi, épuisé.

 _« Chevalier … »_ dit Shion, _« Il a peut-être des informations importantes à nous fournir. Je te laisse l'opportunité de le faire parler là où tu sais. »_

 _« Comme vous voudrez Monseigneur ! »_ en s'inclinant, _« Toi, tu viens avec moi ! »_ en le traînant par le col, _« Mais d'abord tu vas devoir payer pour tes crimes ainsi que d'avoir osé t'en prendre à des chevaliers sacrés. »_ en le jetant aux pieds de ses compagnons.

 _« Prosternes-toi ! »_ en le poussant.

Les neuf hommes présents ne s'attendaient pas à une telle férocité en cette femme dont le visage gracieux cachait une guerrière effroyable. Saga s'approcha en considérant avec mépris l'intrus, _« Il n'est plus digne d'être notre adversaire. Tu l'as suffisamment puni. »_

 _« Il n'ait que pitié. »_ continua Milo se dirigeant vers l'homme, son ongle rouge prêt à le punir.

 _« Qu .. Quoi ? »_ articula l'homme, _« Je te maudit garce ! »_

 _« Brute ! »_ lui répondit Milo, « _Cesses de proférer de telles paroles. »_

 _« Ferme-là mécréant ! »_ riposta Aurora, le soulevant du sol d'une seule main. L'adversaire paralysé, retomba à terre.

 _« Mais combien d'attaques possèdes-tu ? »_ fit Angelo, amateur de sadisme en tout genre.

 _« J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. »_ répondit Aurora.

L'homme : _« Argh .. Mais qui es-tu à la fin ? Qui est cette femme chevalier ? »_

 _« Très bien, puisque tu insistes, je vais te le dire. Je m'appelle Aurora, chevalier d'or de la constellation du Serpentaire. Et, c'est ton jour de chance aujourd'hui .. Car je ne t'ai pas tué. Je peux même faire pire. »_

 _« Le Serpentaire ? ''La tueuse de mâle ?'' Alors c'est donc toi ! »_

 _« Je suis honorée que tu me connaisses. Dis à ton Maître que je le retrouverai.»_

 _« C'est ce que nous verrons ! »_ cracha l'homme qui se prit un coup de pied de la part de Milo.

 _« Silence ! »_ en l'emportant par le bras.

 _« Camus ? »_ demanda alors le Scorpion.

Le Verseau s'exécuta en silence avec son élégance habituelle et fit geler les bras et les jambes du l'individu, hurlant de rage.

 _« Ainsi tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir si l'envie t'en prend. »_ dit Milo.

 _« Qui que tu sois, tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici. Toi et tes pairs seront mis à mort. »_ lui dit Shion.

 _« J'en suis pas si sûr ! »_

 _« Estimes-toi heureux, guerrier maléfique. Aurora n'a pas invoqué toute sa puissance. »_

 _« Comment ? »_

Cette dernière qui avait pris le chemin du douze maisons stoppa sa marche et lui affirma avec son insolence habituelle : _« Je t'ai l'ai dit, c'était ton jour de chance. »_

 _« Que veux-tu dire, chevalier ? »_ s'interrogea le guerrier.

 _« Je n'étais qu'à 10% de ma puissance. Alors imagines le reste qui t'attend, toi et tes collègues. »_

Le guerrier grommela mais il eut le temps d'en faire plus que le Cancer lui pris l'autre bras et dit au Scorpion : _« Allons l'enfermer au Cap Sounion ! »_

 _« Le Seigneur Shion évoquait plutôt l'autre rive. »_ dit alors Shura.

Angelo : _« Dommage, j'aurai adoré te voir souffrir le martyre.»_

Les deux hommes le traînèrent le fanfaron derrière eux comme un vulgaire paillasson. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de son impertinence et continuait à grogner tout en maudissant les chevaliers et la ladite Serpentaire, blasée, qui remonta avec Shion au Palais afin de lui remettre son rapport de mission.

 _ **Trois jours plus tard, Sanctuaire**_

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, trois groupes de curieux visiteurs au curieux cosmo se rejoignirent aux pieds de l'escalier zodiacal, devancé par des jeunes-femme chevalier : les Saintia, garde rapprochée d'Athéna qui leur avait demandé de guider les différentes délégations. En effet, Spectres, Généraux et Guerriers Divins venaient d'arriver au Domaine sacré et beaucoup découvrait ce lieu mythique. L'action semblait avoir été calculée, mais Dieux et Prêtresse ne firent pas de commentaire. Les combattants s'observèrent avec curiosité. C'était, après tout, la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, exception faite de Sorrento et Siegfried, et de Kanon et des Spectres.

L'ascension se déroula dans le calme. Les visiteurs purent admirer le paysage et l'architecture, démonstration de la force et du pouvoir de la Déesse de la Guerre. Ils admettaient sans grand mal que c'était impressionnant. Il ne leur fallut que vingt minutes pour atteindre leur destination, ce qui surprit les Spectres. Leurs guides expliquèrent que lorsque le Sanctuaire était attaqué, l'une des protections consistait à « allonger » les escaliers séparant chaque Temple, afin de fatiguer les envahisseurs et de laisser le temps aux Chevaliers de s'organiser.

Arrivée en haut, ils furent accueillis par Athéna et son armée. L'olympienne était somptueuse : vêtue d'une longue robe blanche aux épaules dénudées, la simplicité du vêtement était rehaussée par les nombreuses parures et bijoux d'or et de pierres précieuses. Dans sa chevelure était coiffé un ornement, juste au-dessus de son oreille gauche qui ressemblait à une moitié de diadème. Elle tenait son imposant sceptre dans sa main droite, près de son Pope. Les Chevaliers d'Or se tenaient en une ligne, de part et d'autre d'elle, les Argents et les Bronzes étaient répartis en une sorte de haie d'honneur, qui s'inclinait avec respect à mesure de leur avancée. Aurora était un peu décalée vers la gauche de sa Déesse et de Shion, signe de sa position unique au Sanctuaire. Elle était vêtue de sa tenue officielle, une longue jupe blanche fendue brodé de fils dorés, un plastron doré recouvrant sa poitrine, les avant-bras entouré de protection en or, des cnémides sur les jambes et un serpent enroulant sa cuisse droite, la rendant plus fascinante qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Enfin le tout sur un manteau de couleur pourpre comme les vaillants chefs antiques, et une broche en or dans les cheveux relevés en demi-queue. Elle était d'une classe à couper le souffle. Un certain Eaque du Garuda fier aborda un léger rictus. Elle lui appartient, cette femme Général.

Lorsque les délégations arrivèrent près des Ors, les guides rejoignirent leurs compagnons, leur tâche accomplie. Puis, Athéna s'approcha et salua ses invités d'un sourire.

 _« Bienvenue dans mon Sanctuaire. J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage et que la marche jusqu'ici n'a pas été trop pénible. Des rafraîchissements vous seront servis sous peu. »_

 _« C'est très aimable à toi »,_ agréa Hilda. Hadès et Poséidon acquiescèrent également. La Déesse prit alors un air sérieux et s'adressa à tous ceux présents.

 _« Cette rencontre historique est une première pour nous tous. Mais j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas la dernière, car elle marque une nouvelle ère. Depuis les temps mythologiques, moi et mes oncles nous sommes affrontés, encore et encore dans des batailles sans merci pour la suprématie de la Terre, Rien ne semblait pouvoir briser ce cycle. Jusqu'à ce que naissent cinq jeunes garçons très spéciaux. »_

Il était très facile de savoir qui étaient les personnes citées par la divinité. Même si les Bronze Divins Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga et Ikki vivaient aujourd'hui leur propre vie loin du Sanctuaire, ils restaient des chevaliers d'exception à qui on leur doit beaucoup.

 _« Ils ont mis leur vie en jeu pour me soutenir et protéger la Terre. Ils ont repoussé à maintes reprises les limites de leur corps et de leur Cosmos, jusqu'à transcender leur condition humaine. Et au lieu d'éprouver de la haine envers leurs adversaires, ils ont montré leur grandeur d'âme en faisant tout leur possible pour qu'une seconde chance leur soit accordée. Ils sont ceux à l'origine de cette paix et de cette nouvelle époque qui s'annonce grandiose. Pour cela, ils ont notre gratitude. »_

Hilda, Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon s'inclinèrent brièvement en faisant face au portait érigé des bronzes Divins en honneur dans le Palais, et bien présent dans le cœur du Sanctuaire. Une idée d'Aurora, qui fut approuvé par Athéna et Shion.

La Déesse balaya l'assemblée du regard et conclut son discours : _« Nous sommes réunis pour commémorer cette paix qui dure depuis de nombreuses années maintenant que nos armées sont réunies, et poser les bases de cette nouvelle ère, ensemble, en apprenant à nous connaître. Je veux croire que nous arriverons à surmonter ces obstacles, que nous pouvons vivre en harmonie ! »_

Elle inclina légèrement son sceptre vers ses homologues : _« Soyons enfin réunis, pour la paix ! »_

Hadès dégaina son épée et, ignorant la discrète tension des Chevaliers, la tendit de sorte à ce qu'elle soit en contact avec Niké : _« Pour la paix ! »_

Poséidon approcha son trident et toucha les deux armes avec celui-ci : _« Pour la paix ! »_

Enfin, Hilda compléta le cercle en ajoutant son propre sceptre : _« Pour la paix ! »_

Dans un même mouvement, ils levèrent leur attribut vers le ciel et scandèrent ensemble, cette phrase, cette promesse.

 _« Pour la paix ! »_

Les différents Dieux observaient avec intérêt leurs guerriers échanger entre eux un verre à la main, tentant de se mêler aux autres. Cela n'a pas été une mince affaire. Shion fit signe à Aurora de « détendre » l'atmosphère. Son rang de chef et son autorité est toujours respectée .. sauf peut-être celui d'être insolente.

Elle se plaça au milieu et sortit dans sa toute sa splendeur : _« Chers tous, je vois que les tensions demeurent, allons ! Ne soyez pas si solennel, la guerre est finie ! Décoincez-vous que diable ! »_

Shion leva les yeux au ciel. Les armées se regardèrent. Aurora poursuivit : _« Consolidons les liens. Je vais faire visiter le Sanctuaire à nos invités pour commencer. Qui m'aime me suive ! »_

La plupart des délégations eurent un moment d'hésitation. Ils échangèrent un regard vers leurs monarques qui leur fit signe de suivre le Serpentaire, plus motivée que jamais et déjà rendue devant les lourdes portes. Aurora est le chevalier le plus connu des quatre Domaines depuis son intervention en leur Royaume. Alors ils lui font confiance à présent. Camus du Verseau emmène la marche en désignant d'un mouvement Siegfried le Guerrier Divin, Kanon le Dragon des Mers et Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern pour emboiter le pas. Tous obtempèrent sans broncher.

Le fin de matinée annonça la fin de la visite guidée. Les combattants se trouvaient au Colisée, là où les Chevaliers d'or avaient décidé de clore le tour d'horizon du Sanctuaire. Celle-ci avait été plutôt tendue, malgré toute la bonne volonté dont ils faisaient - presque - tous preuve. Cela venait du fait que les visiteurs n'avaient pas arrêté de se plaindre. Les Chevaliers s'étaient montrés patients, mais après deux heures à devoir les supporter, ils arrivaient à saturation.

 _« Il fait bien de trop chaud ! »_ disaient les Guerriers Divins.

 _« Il fait si sec ! »_ renchérissaient les Marinas.

 _« Il y a vraiment trop de lumière ! »_ rajoutaient les Spectres.

Aurora précédait le groupe avec les Saintia et soupira d'agacement. Accompagnée de ses confrères dorés et des Argents, ils avaient eu droit à toutes les variantes possibles et inimaginables des délégations. Leur frustration commençaient à se faire sentir, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la situation, déjà peu propice à la création de liens. Ce fut une remarque d'Albérich le Guerrier Divin qui déclencha les hostilités :

 _« Heureusement qu'on a laissé nos armures, autrement je serais complètement cuit dans ce Sanctuaire_. _C'est un vrai four ici ! »_ dit-il en s'essuyant le front.

 _« Personne ne t'a obligé à venir, alors ferme-la »_ , lança Aurora avec agressivité.

Évidemment, les Asgardiens se braquèrent. Les Ors sentirent l'énervement de leur camarade dont son caractère est très connu, et il ne vaut mieux pas s'y frotter.

Mais avant que l'un d'entre eux puisse répliquer, Dante intervint : _« On n'en menait pas large non plus quand nous sont allés dans leur domaine.»._

Aurora : _« C'était différent ! Et on ne pleurnichait pas à tout bout de champ ! »_

 _« T'exagère, quand même ! »_ protesta Babel.

 _« Ils ont parfaitement le droit de ne pas apprécier notre climat »_ , ajouta Asterion.

 _« Cela se voit que tu n'es pas restée longtemps loin d'ici ! Comme si je m'étais plainte lorsque je devais supporter ces tempêtes de neige à Asgard, ce climat humide à casser les articulations sous la Méditerranée et de ne pas déprimer en Enfers avec ces revenants dégueulasses ! »_ sous le regard ahuris de leurs invités et ceux, blasés, de ses collègues.

Les jeunes gens commencèrent à se disputer de manière assez bruyante. Cela eut au moins le mérite de désamorcer la situation. Et tout s'enchaina entre les Argents et Aurora, parfaitement sûre d'elle comme toujours.

 _« Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ? »_ voulut savoir le Spectre Sylphide du Basilic, amusé.

 _« Plus que ce que l'on voudrait »,_ répondit Doko en soupirant lourdement.

 _« Tu ne les arrêtes pas ? »_ demanda Kanon, sachant qu'il avait horreur de ce genre d'attitude.

 _« Ils seraient capables de se liguer contre moi et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une migraine maintenant. »_

 _« On sait que tu étais loin d'être exemplaire quand tu es partie ! »_ ajouta Babel.

 _« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »_ répondit cette dernière raide.

 _« Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle ! »_ rajouta Argol, la mine sournoise.

Dante : _« Ne fais pas l'effarouchée ! »_

 _« Il va falloir m'expliquer messieurs ! »_

Asterion : _« Cessez cela, c'est ridicule et vous, arrêtez donc de provoquer Aurora. »_ en s'adressant à Capella, Argol, Babel et Dante.

 _« Quel genre de soupirants parlent ainsi à leur supérieure? »_ fit ironiquement Queen, Spectre de l'Etoile Céleste de l'Alraune.

 _« Qui traites-tu de soupirant, esclave de Juges ? »_ rétorqua Dante ce qui agaça le Spectre.

Sylphide : _« Queen plaisantait. »_

 _« A d'autres ! »_ rétorqua Babel.

Aurora : _« Ne changez pas de sujet ! »_

 _« Parce que tu penses que l'on va tout te révéler parce que tu es Saint d'or ? »_ riposta Argol.

 _« Argol ! »_ lui dit Shura, _« Un peu de respect ! »_

« _Tu as un problème avec mon rang, chevalier ? »_ fit Aurora en s'approchant dangereusement de Persée qui souria. Il adore la titiller.

Les autres guerriers ne savaient pas s'ils devaient réagir ou partir loin d'ici. Le Spectre Eaque du Garuda marqua un rictus au coin des lèvres, il sait parfaitement de quoi il en retourne. Depuis un an, il fréquente Aurora . La réputation sulfureuse du Serpentaire ne le surprend pas.

 _« Nullement. Je dis juste que tes agissements personnels pourraient te causer du tort si tu réfléchissais plus avec ta tête. »_ lançant un regard assassin au Garuda, qui a très bien compris le message.

 _« Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on parle de ça maintenant ? »_

 _« Tu voulais savoir .. »_ continua Persée.

 _« J'agis toujours avec mon cœur que cela te plaise ou non ! »_

 _« Pas que ton cœur ! »_ pouffa Algueti derrière, qui se tut en un instant en voyant le regard noir d'Aurora, prête à l'étrangler. Cela n'en faisait pas moins sourire les autres spectateurs, même les chevaliers d'or. Alors la réputation du chevalier du Serpentaire pour le plaisir de la chair est universelle. Cette dernière sentait ses oreilles siffler. Argol était fier de sa réflexion. Cela apprendra à son amie à ouvrir trop rapidement la bouche.

 _« Je ne vois nullement le rapport avec le climat ! M'enfin passons, je vous tuerai plus tard ! »_ termina Aurora en maudissant les Argents souriants comme des Rois, leur promettant mille morts certaines.

Au cours de la journée, Argol compris qu'Aurora avait séduit bien plus qu'il ne le pensait dans les domaines, la voyant minauder avec des Spectres ou des Marinas et sourire au Guerrier Divin Siegfried, très à l'écoute du Serpentaire. Argol voulait tous les pétrifier en même temps.

 _« Ne t'emportes pas chevalier, Aurora n'est plus sur ton territoire. »_ avait murmuré le Juge Eaque à Argol alors qu'ils se détendaient autour d'un apéritif organisé au salon du Palais.

Le chevalier d'Argent se renfrogna. Il le savait, pourtant, que c'était ridicule, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Dès qu'il avait vu la familiarité avec laquelle Aurora avait salué le Garuda et les autres hommes, il s'était mis à bouillir. C'était plus fort que lui. Il se demandait pourquoi son ex conjointe s'est pris de passion pour ce Spectre. Il le hais ardemment.

 _« Alors pourquoi tu ne dis pas cela à l'Hippocampe ? »_ voyant Aurora occupée à plaisanter avec Baian, Général du Cheval des Mers, plutôt proche avec cette dernière.

Eaque avait oublié ce guerrier à qui Aurora avait offert ses faveurs plusieurs fois lorsqu'elle officiait dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Il savait que jamais la jeune femme ne le trahirait. Non, ce qui le mettait hors de lui, ce sont ses hommes pendus autour de sa propriété et qu'elle n'en disait rien. Durant la soirée, elle avait à peine côtoyé le Garuda. Ce dernier ne la quittait pas des yeux, sous les regards indifférents de Minos et Rhadamanthe, sentant que leur benjamin allait faire des siennes. Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers cette dernière. Ses frères ne tentèrent pas de le rappeler, quand le Garuda a une idée en tête …

Baian : _« Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi ce Spectre me fixe depuis tout à l'heure ? »_ en parlant d'Eaque, l'œil suspicieux.

Aurora sourit : _« Il te surveille. »_

 _« Que dois-je comprendre ? »_ émis Baian.

 _« Tu veux que je te fasses un dessin ? »_

 _« …. ?! »_

Le Garuda s'approcha du groupe, et pris Aurora à part comme si les autres n'existaient pas : _« Dame chevalier, j'ai à te parler. »_

 _« On a pas fini de discuter. »_ dit Baian.

 _« Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse, Marinas. »_ répondit t-il sèchement. Baian ne perdit pas son sourire. Voyant que son petit jeu avait fonctionné lorsqu'il était à quelques centimètres du visage d'Aurora pour lui murmurer des banalités.

 _« Juge Eaque, nous discuterons plus tard. »_

 _« Je ne préfère pas, Saint d'Athéna. »_ en lui prenant la main de force.

 _« Hé ! »_ s'insurgea-t-elle.

 _« Lâches-là Spectre .. »_ dit Baian en se levant.

Aurora : _« Laisse tomber. »_

 _« Tu vas laisser ce Juge te commander ? »_

 _« J'ai l'habitude avec cet idiot, crois-moi. »_

Eaque : _« Qui traites-tu d'idiot ? »_

 _« Ne montes pas sur des grands chevaux. Tu n'es point dans ton Tribunal ! »_ lui murmura Aurora.

 _« Il suffit. Viens ici._ » en l'emmenant.

 _« Garuda lâches-moi ! »_ lui dit-elle tout bas.

 _« Tout va bien ?_ » demande alors Siegfried, ayant remarqué comme le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce l'agitation qui régnait depuis quelques instants.

 _« Je vais régler ce problème ! »_

 _« Nous sommes là si besoin. »_ en voyant le Juge qui ne lâche Aurora.

 _« Ça va aller ! »_ sous le regard dubitatif du Guerrier divin.

 _« Aurora je t'en prie, obéis au Seigneur Eaque. »_ conseilla doucement Sylphide.

 _« C'est hors de question ! Et puis quoi encore... »_

 _« Aurora ! »_ rappela à l'ordre le Juge.

 _« Silence Eaque ! »_

 _« Nous en serions pas là si tu n'agissais pas comme une poule au milieu de ta cour ! »_ pesta Eaque à l'oreille.

 _« J'ai toujours aimé la compagnie masculine, Eaque ! »_

 _« C'est bien cela le problème. »_

 _« Tu me fais une scène de ménage ? Tu es pathétique ! »_

 _« Nous en discuterons dehors ! »_

 _« Laisses-moi où je te balance dans le néant. »_ le lâchant son étreinte. Mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot et poursuivit son Serpentaire qui partit s'aérer dehors.

 _« Euh .. je n'ai pas tout compris. »_ constata Io, Général Marinas de Scylla.

 _« Ne cherchez pas. »_ conseilla Rhadamanthe, blasé.

Dans le Monde souterrain quand leur liaison fut découverte, Eaque faisait des siennes avec sa maîtresse, tentant de se faire obéir. Cela amusait grandement les autres Spectres.

 _« Ils sont ensemble ? »_ demande Mime affolé.

 _« Hélas … »_ répondit avec nonchalance Minos en sirotant son verre. Regards ahuris de toute l'assemblée..

 _« Nous ignorions que vos Royaumes se sont rapprochés à ce point ! »_ pouffa la sirène Thétis.

 _« Réunir un Spectre et un Chevalier d'or n'est-il pas suicidaire ?_ » commenta le Général Isaac du Kraken.

 _« Comment cela, ils sont ensemble ? Mais depuis quand ? »_ demande Albérich le Guerrier Divin.

Mais à peine Thétis le temps d'en rajouter qu'une tornade du nom d'Aurora revint de la terrasse très remontée, et se dirige vers son Temple : _« A plus tard ! »_

 _« Mais … »_ enchérit Milo. Il jeta un œil mauvais à Eaque, qui cherchait par tous les moyens à rattraper sa dulcinée.

 _« Je pense qu'elle veut être tranquille. »_ lui dit prudemment Camus.

Hébétée, debout à l'entrée du Palais, Milo avait les mains sur les hanches , _« Elle s'est téléportée à son Temple ! »_ dit-il à son ami Camus qui l'a rejoint.

 _« Je le sais. Viens Milo. »_

Le Scorpion jeta un regard mauvais au Garuda, qui ne se fit pas prier pour le rappeler à l'ordre : _« Nous sommes heureusement en temps de paix, Scorpion. »_

 _« Aurora a le cœur pur. Si tu lui le brises… »_ prévint calmement Milo au Garuda, impassible.

 _« Que ferais-tu ? »_

 _« Je ne te fais pas confiance. »_

 _« Moi non plus. »_ répondit Eaque, dédaigneux.

 _« Tu crois avoir l'emprise sur Aurora, détrompes-toi. »_

 _« Parce que je t'ai devancé ?»_

Milo ne répondit pas, les poings serrés. Les autres Ors assistèrent à cette scène digne entre deux mâles se querellant pour une femelle. Eaque a senti nettement l'intérêt du Scorpion pour Aurora.

 _« Ça suffit !_ » prévient Aiolia, en les séparant.

Rhadamanthe vint chercher son frère, craignant un pugilat : _« Eaque .. »_

Ce dernier s'éloigna, ne quittant pas des yeux le huitième gardien. Par cosmo interposé il dit : « _Milo du Scorpion, je te montrerai ce qu'est de marcher sur mes plates-bandes ! »_

Milo : _« Fadaises !»_

 _« Que c'est touchant un chevalier d'or épris ! »_

 _« Tu n'es que le mal incarné ! »_

Eaque ria de bon cœur. Oui, vraiment. Comment ce chevalier d'or peut-il encore rester dans le déni ? Lui le Grand Eaque existe depuis des siècles, a jugé tant de gens, devinent leur pensées et leur crimes et cette nouvelle réincarnation est de loin la meilleure qu'il ait eue. Et en prime, il possède le cœur d'un chevalier d'Athéna.

Tout le monde aux Enfers craint le Juge du Garuda. Même ses deux frères dans une certaine mesure, bien qu'ils préféreraient s'arracher la langue plutôt que de se l'avouer. Cependant, eux avaient appris à accepter cette « crainte » et l'avaient assimilée comme étant une partie intégrante de sa personne. Les autres Spectres, en revanche, même si certains l'appréciaient réellement, n'étaient pas capables d'en faire autant. Sa seconde, Violate du Béhémoth était dans le même cas malgré toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait. Alors, Eaque s'était habitué aux murmures qu'il ne manquait pas de provoquer sur son passage, en faisant fi, s'amusant parfois à en jouer. Et lorsque sa relation avec Aurora fut mise au Grand Jour, ils avaient comme un certain respect amplifié. Personne n'avaient encore volé le cœur brûlant du chevalier du Serpentaire. Leur histoire a fait le tour de l'Univers et Eaque en est plutôt fier. Mais qu'elle lui résiste devant tout le monde, ça non …

Le lendemain, la Déesse Athéna a annoncé qu'elle a organisé une soirée pour fêter l'arrivée des délégations. Afin d'avoir une ambiance conviviale et d'éviter les rappels guerriers, tous devaient se présenter en tenue respectable. Si certains avaient râlé à cette annonce, d'autres avaient été au contraire fou de joie. Mia l'apprentie Sagittaire avait embarqué les autres filles, sachant qu'elles n'avaient pas ce qu'il fallait dans leur placard. Et malheureusement pour la pauvre Aurora qui fut bien obligée malgré elle de répondre à l'enthousiasme de son élève, fervente admiratrice de son vénérable maitre.

Mia la disciple attitrée d'Aurora depuis quatre ans est alors âgée d'à peine quatorze ans (en décembre), favorite pour détenir l'armure sacrée d'Aiolos. La jeune-fille est d'une nature douce, généreuse et battante. Juste et patiente, elle détient également un tout autre caractère lorsqu'elle veut détenir quelque chose : Melle est coriace. Et n'en fait qu'à sa tête si elle se sait objective. Et ce jour-là, elle a décidé que son propre Maître serait sa victime. Ravie de pouvoir faire autre chose que des entraînements de chevalier avisé, la jeune-fille, comme toutes les apprentis des chevaliers d'or et d'argent, étaient invités à rejoindre l'Elite à la fête. Ainsi, tous pourrait enfin retrouver leur inconscience et s'amuser. Après tout, n'est-ce pas la paix ? Athéna a décrété deux jours de repos. Les délégations restant une dizaine de jours afin d'apprendre à se connaître.

Aurora a beau être une jeune-femme de vingt ans à la beauté inégalable, elle n'en reste pas moins un garçon manqué. Jamais dans sa vie de chevalier elle ne s'est montrée vêtue en femme au Sanctuaire. Seul ses amis « civils » ont ce privilège ainsi que quelques Argents lorsqu'elle les a mené de force à Athènes. La demoiselle a sa fierté de Saint et l'idée de se « déguiser » face aux anciens ennemis et ses compagnons dorés ne l'enchante guère. Aurora veut être prise au sérieux. Mais Mia ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

 _« Jeune insolente ! Enlèves-moi ça toute de suite ! »_

Aurora pestait face à son apprentie déterminée, qui ne l'écoutait pas (elle connait son Maître) et tenait tant bien que mal de lui faire enfiler une majestueuse robe en satin.

 _« Maître ! Vous êtes superbe ! Pourquoi vous obstinez à cacher votre beauté ? »_

 _« Mia ! Je ne veux pas ressembler à une poupée à cette assemblée composée à 95% de mâles ! »_

Elle craignait vraiment les réactions de ses congénères …

 _« On s'en moque ! Athéna a ordonné que l'on soit vêtu élégamment alors c'est aussi valable pour vous. »_

 _« … grrrrrr ….. »_ Aurora n'était pas décidée mais tant pis, Mia a toute la journée pour lui faire changer d'avis !

Il en était de même pour la jeune Spectre de Cetus, Chris, de l'Étoile Céleste de la Douleur. Elle était la benjamine dans l'armée du Dieu des morts. La jeune-fille du même âge que Mia s'entendait parfaitement avec le jeune chevalier. Elles s'étaient découvert des points communs les jours précédents. Les femmes spectres sont rares au Royaume d'Hadès. Mis à part Violate, restée en Enfers pour le faire tourner avec d'autres lieutenants - et anciennement Pandore qui a été ressuscitée en simple mortelle auprès des siens).

Avec la grande résurrection, Chris avait eu droit à une deuxième chance. Mais surtout, les Spectres l'avaient enfin rencontré. En effet, écartée dès le début avec la guerre plus qu'imminente, personne parmi les porteurs de Surplis ne s'était rendu compte qu'il manquait l'un des leurs. Quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise lorsqu'il avait découvert cette jeune fille dans leur rang. Le choc avait été total. Puis, Chris s'était retrouvée avec une centaine de grands frères surprotecteurs. Les Spectres ne sont peut-être pas des enfants de cœur mais ils prennent soin des leurs. Et avec son caractère timide et effacé, l'adolescente semblait trop fragile et délicate pour être l'une des personnes les plus fortes au monde. Ce que Chris leur avait prouvés être faux. D'abord, elle possédait une grande puissance derrière son apparente fragilité. Elle se situait facilement parmi les Spectres les plus forts. Ce qui tombait bien, puisqu'il avait manquait un suivant dans la division d'Eaque, friand de guerrières dans ses rangs. Ensuite, ils avaient pu voir que durant un combat, la jeune fille devenait volontaire et affirmée. Le reste du temps, elle restait douce et peu sûre d'elle. D'où le fait qu'elle soit aussi gênée alors que Mia l'habillait, la maquillait et la coiffait.

La future Sagittaire s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il fallait dire qu'avec son visage d'ange aux doux yeux verts et sa longue chevelure noire, il y avait de quoi faire.

Chris, définitivement mal à l'aise, ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche… _« Pitié pas ça ! »_

Aurora, presque blasée face à l'audace de son élève : _« Tu n'arriveras pas à la faire changer d'avis. En même temps, tu es très jolie! »_

 _« J-jolie ? Moi ? C'est n'importe quoi... »_

 _« Arrête de te déprécier comme ça. Et de gigoter, j'ai du mal à te coiffer. »_

 _« Nous allons être en retard ! »_ constata Marine de l'Aigle.

 _« Ce qui serait d'une impolitesse inexcusable envers nos hôtes. Bien, allons-y. Faisons tourner les têtes de tous ces mâles ! »_ avait sorti Shaina sous l'œil noir d'Aurora qui se tortillait dans sa robe élégante.

 _« Maître vous êtes magnifique, je vous assure ! »_

 _« C'est vrai que cela te va bien Aurora ! »_ commenta Marine.

 _« On ne t'a jamais vu ainsi ! »_ en rajouta Dina, une Saintia.

 _« C'est bien cela le problème. Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer. »_

Mia : _« Vous adorez cela d'habitude ! »_

 _« Pas pour défiler !»_

 _« Pour une fois faîtes une exception ! »_

« … » grogna Aurora.

Elles firent une entrée des plus remarquées. Surtout que, par un curieux hasard, elles furent rejointes par les filles des autres sanctuaires. Thétis portait une robe de coupe sirène bleu claire et à col asymétrique. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en tresse, laissant de courtes mèches s'échapper autour de son visage. Le tout était à la fois sophistiqué et simple. Un peu comme Chris, avec sa queue haute tenue par un élastique et sa robe grise à col de danseuse, lui arrivant juste au-dessus des genoux et touchant presque le sol. Marine, June et les Saintia avaient décidé de rester sage. Elles étaient trop peu habituées à porter des vêtements féminins malgré les libertés acquises. De simples chemisiers et pantalons droits élégants composaient leur tenue ...

Mia était restait simple dans sa coiffure, attachant seulement les deux mèches au niveau de ses tempes ensemble avec une barrette en argent. Elle portait une robe courte et ouverte dans le dos, lui donnant ainsi plus que son âge. Elle était très gracieuse .. Elles étaient toutes magnifiques. Et effectivement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction à leur entrée dans la salle de bal, remise au goût du jour pour l'occasion. On pouvait même apercevoir plusieurs hommes bavés. En même temps, dans leur milieu, ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de voir d'aussi belles jeunes femmes et certainement pas avec d'aussi belles parures. Aurora était le clou du spectacle. Mia lui a trouvé une longue robe rouge élégante près du corps, ces superbes jambes perchés sur des talons, un décolleté subtil dévoilant une poitrine généreuse, sa chaine en or frappé du signe du Serpentaire autour du cou, le tout sur une chignon haut, et des boucles d'oreilles dorées.

Le Saint du Serpentaire était à deux doigts d'aller s'enterrer sous la plante verte la plus proche.

 _« Par Athéna, Mia, tu me le paieras !_ » clama-t-elle à son élève. Mais la jeune-fille n'en tenu compte, fière d'avoir réussie à sortir son valeureux maitre de ses tenues d'entraînements.

Eaque a bien faillit virer au même rouge que la robe d'Aurora voyant sa compagne vêtue de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Elle fait vraiment tout pour l'énerver. Argol ne la quittait pas des yeux, tant il l'a trouvait belle. Sylphide avait la bouche ouverte et reçu un coup de coude de la part de Queen qui le charriait : _« Arrête de rêver Basilic ! »_ qui lui lança un regard mauvais.

Tout comme la dispute entre la treizième et les Argents quelques heures plus tôt, cet événement eut le mérite de briser la glace. Les différents combattants commencèrent à se mélanger. Les conversations furent tendues au début, chacun marchant sur des œufs pour ne pas risquer le moindre faux pas. Puis, lentement, elles devinrent plus agréables. Les parleurs relâchèrent peu à peu la pression.

Milo du Scorpion fut submergé par le choc voyant sa sœur d'arme vêtue de la sorte. Après plusieurs secondes hypnotisé, il se reprit : _« Aurora, tu es splendide. »_

L'intéressée se tourna face au jeune-homme, habillé d'un costume bleu foncé, une chemise claire contrastant avec ses yeux azurs. Il était beau comme un Dieu.

 _« Tu es à tomber par terre Scorpion d'Or ! »_ lui balança-t-elle de sa spontanéité naturelle. Ce dernier lui afficha un sourire, peu habitué aux compliments. C'est vrai après tout, ils sont de redoutables guerriers pas mannequins !

 _« Aurora ! Quelle beauté ma chère ! »_ s'enthousiasma Aphrodite, la regardant sous toutes les coutures.

 _« Il a raison, tu es superbe. »_

Le nouveau commentaire provenait de Shura du Capricorne. Habillé d'un ensemble gris et d'un chemise émeraude, il était aussi beau que tous les hommes de la salle.

Aldébaran : _« Ça te change et cela te va très bien. »_

 _« On a du mal à te voir comme une guerrière ! »_ rétorqua Angelo.

 _« Je suis d'accord avec mes camarades, on ne voit que toi Serpentaire. »_ L'énième réflexion venait de Camus, droit comme un « i », vêtu d'un costume blanc comme la neige.

Aurora rougit. Ce qui ne leur échappa pas.

 _« Par tous les Dieux cessez vos compliments ! »_ puis grogna, _« Mia va prendre cher je vous le garanti. »_

 _« Tu t'es laissé manipulé par ton élève ? Là tu m'étonnes ! »_ lança Angelo.

 _« La ferme ! C'était pour lui faire plaisir. »_ grommela-t-elle.

Ses camarades sourient face à la mauvaise foi évidente du Serpentaire. Aurora sentit tous les regards posés sur elle. Entre ceux des Spectres qui la dévisagent de haut en bas, et des commentaires acerbes de certains à son sujet.

 _« Il en a de la veine le Seigneur Eaque ! »_ avait soufflé Gordon du Minotaure, second de Rhadamanthe.

 _« Quelle éblouissance ! »_ lança furtivement Edvard du Sylphe .

 _« Je ne te regarderai plus de la même façon, Dame chevalier ! »_ provoqua Minos du Griffon de son sourire narquois, qui rendit verte de rage cette dernière.

Les Marinas de Poséidon posèrent également un œil différent sur le Serpentaire. Aurora sentait de loin le Général Baian la fixer comme s'il en ferait son quatre heure. Ce dernier a levé son verre au loin en la saluant et transmis par cosmo interposé : _« Tu es belle à mourir. »_ sous le regard d'un Garuda mauvais.

Les Guerriers Divins n'en menaient pas large non plus. Aurora n'était venue une fois à Asgard pour les aider, emmitouflée dans de lourds habits d'hiver. La voir vêtue ainsi changeait de tout au tout, même s'ils avaient bien remarqué la grande beauté du chevalier d'or. Le leader, Siegfried s'était parfaitement entendu avec le Serpentaire.

Eaque, dans son ensemble sombre, une chemise grise qui faisait ressortir son teint caramel eurasien et un pantalon noir, avait la mine durcie. Il n'en est pas moins très séduisant. Il prenait grandement sur lui. S'il pouvait, il tuerait tous ces hommes qui posent un regard sur sa propriété. Aurora n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire attention à son Juge tant elle tentait de ne pas devenir folle avec ces mâles qui la dévisagent.

 _« Et toi Shaka, tu ne dis rien ? Peut-être suis-je trop inconvenante pour que tu ne daignes de porter le regard sur moi ? »_

Shaka émit un couinement, sentant la provocation de sa camarade et garda les yeux fermés.

 _« Tu ne le sais déjà que trop, chevalier du Serpentaire. »_

 _« Approfondie le sujet alors ! »_

 _« Je ne suis point convoiteux de ce genre de réception ni de la bienséance que tu dévoiles ce soir .. Et communément en ce Lieu Sacré. Ceci dit, je partage les sentiments de mes compagnons. »_

 _« Vas donc droit au but espèce d'illuminé de service ! »_

Rire camouflé des spectateurs. Le chevalier de la Vierge est décidément très religieux.

 _« Tu dégages une certaine magnificence, je dois le reconnaître. »_

 _« Tu n'as même pas ouvert les yeux ! Tu ne peux pas faire des phrases toutes simples comme tout le monde, Saint Shaka ? Tu me bassines ! »_

Ce qu'il fit et répondit sobrement : _« Soit. Tu es éclatante, Aurora. »_

 _« Tu t'en sors bien ma Vierge folle ! »_ répondit le Serpentaire, scandalisant par la même occasion le Blond qui préfère ne pas rentrer en confrontation avec le caractère de la brune : _« Tu es beau Shaka. C'est mieux que de porter une pauvre robe assis dans ton temple toute la journée ! »_

Shaka : _« C'est une vêtement traditionnel. Je te défend de te moquer. »_

Aurora : _« Les types qui portent ce genre de choses sont suspects à mon avis ! »_

 _« Tu es bien ignorante chère enfant. Tu devrais vraiment essayer la chasteté et te purifier.»_

 _« Ne me parles pas comme si j'avais quatre ans ! Et puis arrêtes de jouer aux moines outrés ! Je suis sûr que tu t'intéresses aussi aux choses de la vie comme tout homme . »_

 _« En tant qu'éveillé je n'ai aucune pensée impure. Contrairement à certains reptiles venimeux ! »_

Aurora : _« Je vais te mette le dard où je pense ! »_

 _« Malotrue.. En plus de tes cinq autres, je vais te supprimer ton sens de l'humour déplorable .. »_

Commence alors une altercation pour les moins houleuses entre le Serpentaire et la Vierge, comme il en découle souvent ces derniers mois. Leurs collègues commencent à y être habitué. Sentant que cela peut dériver d'un moment à un autre, d'un coup de Serpentaire face à un Trésor du Ciel de la Vierge, ils se concertèrent en pensant tous la même chose.

Le plus téméraire d'en eux, Aiolia, les interrompt en souriant légèrement : _« Cessez de vous disputer, nous sommes là pour passer une bonne soirée. »_

 _« Dis cela à ce Saint homme ! Enfin pas tant que ça quand on y pense ! »_

 _« Aurora !_ » repris Camus comme un grand-frère, _« Laisses-donc Shaka tranquille. »_

 _« Pfffftttt … »_ râla alors cette dernière, _« Vous êtes nuls ! »_

 _« La voilà repartie à bouder. »_ rétorqua gentiment Aldébaran.

 _« Tu vas me faire la morale, toi aussi, cher Mu ? »_ voyant ce dernier lui souriant.

 _« Je laisse ce devoir à notre ami Shaka. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas drôle non plus ! »_

Mu, de sa douceur naturelle : _« Je te trouve néanmoins ravissante, Aurora. »_

 _« Merci mon ami.»_

Alors qu'ils trinquaient à leur santé …. Pensant être débarrassé de toute remarques : _« On m'a vanté l'intelligence et la beauté qui est la vôtre, La réalité dépasse mes folles espérances. »_

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel et certains furent surpris par le toupet de cet homme. Ce fut la phrase de trop. Et elle provenait d'un parfait inconnu.

 _« Que viens-tu de dire ? Mâle ? »_ répliqua sèchement Aurora excédée, qui se tourna vers la voix de l'intrus.

L'homme en question était très grand et élégant, comme la plupart des personnages présents en cette soirée. Brun, cheveux courts, fortement typé méditerranéen, une peau dorée et un sourire assuré, il avait de yeux gris-vert hypnotiques. C'est un homme très beau, comme un Dieu.

Ne tenant compte du commentaire désagréable de la jeune-femme, il répondit : _« Puis-je ? »_ Aurora avait à peine ouvert la bouche, subjuguée par la beauté de l'homme et lui tendit sa main qu'il baisa avec galanterie.

 _« On se connaît ? »_

 _« Certainement. Nous nous sommes rencontrés .. dans les temps très anciens. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Je m'appelle Lorenzo Magerra. Je suis l'invité d'honneur de Melle Saori avec mes troupes. »_

 _« Vos troupes ? Comment osez-vous nommer la Princesse Athéna de cette manière ? »_

 _« Je suis aussi issu de la vie civile tout comme Athéna et vous-même, Aurora. »_

 _« Vous connaissez mon nom ? »_

 _« Comment pourrais-je vous méconnaître ? Chevalier d'or du Serpentaire. »_ en s'inclinant.

 _« Mais … »_ répondit Aurora, sceptique.

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? Nous ne percevons nul cosmo ? »_ demande Milo, agacé par tant de courbettes. Pour qui se prend cet homme ?

 _« Nous camouflons notre énergie Nous sommes les guerriers des Héroïdes, protecteurs et transmetteurs du Dieu Cupidon »_

Angelo : _« Quoi ? C'est une blague ? »_

Aurora : _« Cupidon ?»_

 _« Cupidon est un des anges qui sert Eros »_

 _« Je vois »_ constata Mu, _« Athéna vous a fait l'honneur d'être parmi nous ce soir. »_

 _« Oui. Votre Déesse bien que représentante de la Sagesse et de la Guerre, est aussi celle qui défend l'amour. Même si l'acheminent est différent. »_

 _« Et vous êtes le chef je suppose ? »_ constata Aurora en le dévisageant.

 _« C'est exact. Je me réincarne tous mes 300 ans. Nous sommes des êtres humains comme vous tous guerriers de Royaumes. A la différence notable que nous vivons parmi les humains afin de rependre l'amour dans le cœur des gens. Nous travaillons avec les fondations de Melle Kido afin de nous intégrer au plus près des mortels.»_

 _« J'en ai la nausée … »_ commenta Minos, faisant ricaner ses hommes.

 _« Cher puissant Gardien des Enfers, votre hostilité à notre égard est on ne peut plus normal en soit, vous guerriers de la mort et du désespoir, nous en tenons pas rigueur car nous sommes ici en paix. »_

Rhadamanthe, aussi dubitatif : _« Hum ! Et de quelle manière vous vous battez ? »_

 _« Avez des arcs et des flèches ? »_ commenta Aurora presque pour elle-même.

 _« Votre cynisme est légendaire, Dame chevalier ! »,_ puis de poursuivre : _« Nous nous battons lorsque notre Royaume est envahi ou menacé afin de protéger notre Dieu. »_

 _« Vous faites comment pour répandre la bonne parole ? »_ questionna Aphrodite.

 _« Nous intervenons dans la vie des gens lorsque nous les sentons en proie à des sentiments amoureux. Hommes, enfants ou femmes. Nous sentons les énergies aimantes émanant de chaque être, qu'ils soient bons ou moins bons. »_ en jetant un regard malin aux trio de Juges qui ont levé un sourcil.

Minos : _« Et que percevez-vous, guerriers ? Comment vous appelle-t-on ? »_

 _« Les Hérodiens. Et nous avons constaté certaines ondes négatives dans cette salle. Si je ne compte pas la passion que j'ai perçue chez des personnes particulières qui émanent plus ou moins fortement selon le degré d'amour des êtres. »_ échangeant un sourire de connivence avec le Serpentaire.

Rhadamanthe : _« Vous vous fourvoyez. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour conter fleurette.»_

 _« Expliquez-moi comment votre homologue a développé de forts sentiments envers le chevalier d'Athéna, Messire Rhadamanthe ? »_ en hochant la tête en direction de Eaque, manquant de s'étrangler dans son verre. _« Vous avez beau être de puissants combattants, vous ne pouvez rien face à l'amour … »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »_ dit le Népalais d'un ton menaçant. On ne parle ainsi du Grand Garuda.

 _« Oh mon Dieu ! »_ fit Aurora en pouffant.

 _« Tu te trouves ça divertissant, sordide guerrier ? »_ après avoir lancé un regard d'avertissement à Aurora, se retenant de rire aux éclats d'une telle audace.

 _« Ne vous méprenez-pas, Messire Eaque. Ce n'est pas ma fonction de jauger les faiblesses des êtres humains, vous seul en avez le pouvoir avec vos frères. Je ne fais que constater votre extraordinaire affectivité pour le Saint d'Athéna. N'en n'ayez pas honte. »_

 _« Co-comment ? »_ en serrant les poings, se sentant humilié. Rhadamanthe et Minos étaient bouche bé. Cet homme venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

 _« Allons plus loin Eaque. »_ prenant leur frère à part, prêt à découper en rondelle le Saint d'Eros, un sourire éclatant comme une pub pour dentifrice.

 _« Votre amant a besoin de méditer sur ce sentiment encore immature dans son esprit. Mais il vous aime, je peux le certifier. »_

Aurora : _« Vous êtes perspicace. Même si je le savais déjà. »_

L'Hérodien _: « Et il n'est pas le seul … »_ en regardant le Scorpion, incrédule. Milo n'avait pas envie d'interagir avec ce soldat de l'amour. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, et il respecte bien de trop Aurora pour envisager plus qu'une simple histoire amicale.

 _« Le déni …_ _Il est bien rare que le cœur mente; mais on n'aime pas à l'écouter._ _»_

Sur ces dernières paroles philosophiques, Lorenzo laissa le Scorpion, mis à nu, espérant se faire oublier et tentant de mettre les idées au clair. Ce soir, il veut profiter. Alors cet homme peut bien aller au Diable, tout ce qui importe c'est qu'il passe une bonne soirée.

Pendant ce temps-là, quelque part au Palais, dans la suite réservée aux Juges …

 _« Eaque ! Il a dit cela sans arrière-pensée, c'est son rôle après tout ! »_ lança Minos à son frère, passablement énervé.

 _« Es-tu en train de te moquer, Minos ? »_ lui demande le Garuda droit dans les yeux.

 _« Toutes querelles pour autant de futilités sont inutiles. Eaque, passes à autre chose, et toi Minos cesses de le provoquer. »_

Rhadamanthe déteste se mettre entre ses frères. Le premier adore titiller le dernier, qui ne se fait pas prier pour l'envoyer promener. Depuis leur enfance, c'est comme ça. _Eaque vs Minos_ , _Minos vs Eaque_ et lui au milieu. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, élevés dans le Mekkai par les Dieux Jumeaux, chacun se battait contre l'autre. Quand leur âme de Spectre se sont réveillées, ils se sont assagis mais les deux frangins restent opposés. La Wyvern joue les arbitres et ce soir il n'en a particulièrement marre de les entendre geindre. Eaque est pourtant le plus posé des trois.

 _« Eaque, tu vas parler à ta chère maîtresse pour qu'elle cesse son petit jeu de femme dévergondée, afin qu'on puisse tous passer une soirée calme. »_

 _« Une soirée calme ? Tu en as de bonnes toi ! As-tu vu comme cette traînée est vêtue ? »_ grommela Minos en regardant son frère, _« Comment peux-tu accepter cela ? Elle te mène par le bout du nez cette femelle, Eaque. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »_

Minos souriait, il adore quand Eaque perd son sang-froid. C'est rare puisqu'il est le plus calme du trio. L'équilibre entre les deux. Mais quand il s'agit d'Aurora le sujet sensible, on dirait un autre homme.

 _« Elle te fait perdre la raison ! »_ en rajoutait ce dernier.

Rhadamanthe passa la main sur son front. Ce n'est pas gagné. On frappa à la porte.

 _« Messire Juges ? Puis-je ? »_

Le chevalier d'Argent Asterion en personne.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_ demanda durement Eaque, rassis sur un fauteuil, préférant ignorer Minos.

Rhadamanthe lui fit signe d'entrer : _« Chevalier ? »_

 _« Juste mettre les choses au point afin d'éviter des scandales diplomatiques inutiles. »_

 _« Qu'as-tu à dire ? »_

Asterion _: « Aurora est notre amie. On se parle beaucoup elle et moi. Lorsqu'elle est revenue des Enfers, je l'ai sentie épanouie. Je voulais simplement prévenir le Juge Eaque que je comprends qu'il soit irrité par le comportement libéré de ma sœur d'arme mais .. elle est ainsi et … »_

 _« Et ? »_ demande Minos.

Eaque leva la tête, attendant une réponse précise.

 _« Aurora vous aime. C'est que tout cela la rend un peu nerveuse. Ne vous méprenez pas. C'est quelqu'un de très loyale.»_

Minos et Rhadamanthe se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Eaque regarda en direction de la fenêtre.

 _« C'est tout ce que tu avais à nous dire ? »_ répondit Eaque sur un ton condescendant.

 _« En espérant que cela pourra apaiser les tensions. Sur ce, bonne soirée. »_

 _« Nous t'en remercions chevalier. »_ Répondit Rhadamanthe en fermant la porte, _« Tu aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de bonne volonté. Ce chevalier est venu de son plein gré. J'ai senti qu'il était sincère. »_ rajouta l'Anglais au Népalais.

Minos : _« Oui moi aussi. »_

 _« Et alors ? J'ai aussi sondé son âme. En quoi cela le regarde-t-il ? »_

 _« Tu es insupportable.»_ lui dit la Wyvern en soufflant.

Ils ont découvert sa faiblesse. Sa seule et unique fissure : Aurora du Serpentaire. Le Garuda resta seul à méditer sur les paroles du chevalier. Leur histoire avait débuté sur les chapeaux de roues il y a un an. Ils se voyaient dès qu'ils sortaient de leur Domaine, depuis ce jour où Eaque était remonté en surface afin de clarifier les choses. Ces derniers temps quand ils se retrouvaient ils se cherchaient des poux. Enfin surtout Eaque qui cherche à la dominer. Mais il l'aime. Il est incapable de lui dire. Comment le pourrait-il, un Juge des Enfers n'a pas à se justifier.

Il finit par sortir de ses torpeurs et eut un pressentiment inhabituel : et si elle le quittait ? Quel genre d'homme est-il réellement ? Pourquoi a t-il cette sensation incroyable lorsqu'il est en compagnie d'Aurora ? Il se sentait stupide. En attendant, il devait retrouver ses congénères au risque de se prendre une soufflante de son chevalier têtu qui le rend fou.

Quant au Scorpion, il s'étonnait d'être aussi agacé par cette situation. Lui un homme si droit et fier, pourquoi a-t-il faillit perdre ses moyens face à ce Juge ? Cet ange d'Eros dit-il vrai ? Qu'éprouve-t-il pour le Serpentaire ? Et elle, qu'en est-il ? Ils se connaissaient depuis quelques mois mais il avait le sentiment de l'avoir toujours connue. Il sent un destin tout autre se préparer entre lui et la treizième. Lequel ?

Seul le futur le dira.


	8. Chapter 8

_Voici la suite de la convalescence du Serpentaire, suite à la Guerre contre Arès "Demetria", ses aventures quelques mois avant l'annonce de sa maternité ..._

 **CHAPITRE 8**

 _Recrudescence animée_

 _ **Sanctuaire, trois mois après la Bataille**_

Le soleil irradiait de sa lumière la Terre Sacrée, déversant ses puissants rayons dans des méandres de douceur. La végétation qui avait survécu à l'hiver rude du mois dernier pouvait témoigner de l'aspérité du climat. Dans sa demeure devenue son refuge, Aurora était assise sur le sofa pourpre de sa chambre, en face d'elle son miroir dans lequel elle se contemplait. Les traces de son violent combat contre Demetria se voyaient bien moins, cependant, elle portera ces cicatrices à vie. C'est le prix à payer quand on est une héroïne. Le Destin joue parfois des tours cruels… On dit que l'amour est la seule réponse qui existe à la question de savoir quelle est notre raison de vivre. Si tout le monde le comprenait, alors il n'y aurait plus jamais de guerres. Aurora soupira à cette réflexion. Elle ne penserait pas qu'elle s'en sortirait et encore moins qu'elle parviendrait à s'entrainer avec autant d'acharnement. Le Serpentaire retrouvait son cosmo chaque jour qui passe. Depuis deux mois, elle marche, saute et se bat normalement. Elle est ralentie pour un chevalier de son rang, elle atteint à peine le cosmo d'un Argent, cependant, elle n'a point perdu ses instincts de guerrière et elle demeure très aigue dans la maîtrise du combat au corps à corps. Souvent des douleurs la lancent, l'étouffe en plein entraînement et elle est obligée de cesser toute activité. Ses compagnons ressentent le malaise qu'elle éprouve. Ils savent que lui rendre son niveau sera un chemin épineux. Mais ils croient en leur sœur d'arme. C'est à elle de reprendre confiance à présent. Elle faisait l'expérience du sentiment qui succède à une victoire : le doute. Elle s'était battue comme jamais, la constellation du Serpentaire avait brillé de mille feux dans son aura, le sang de ses ennemis avait souillé son armure et .. celui de sa propre sœur. Pourtant, alors qu'elle aurait eu toutes les raisons d'être comblée, elle sentait dans sa bouche comme un goût de cendres.

Quelques jours plus tôt, de tous jeunes apprentis sont fraîchement arrivés au Sanctuaire. Sous la houlette habituel des Bronzes, ces derniers avaient tant offusqués les Argents en chef qu'Aurora a demandé à les voir en personne. Ils la questionnait sur le fonctionnement du Domaine Sacrée, et furent émerveillés par la prestance de la femme chevalier. Aurora a voulu bousculer les habitudes et se consacrer davantage à la formation des prochaines générations, comme si elle voulait tout contrôler, de crainte peut-être de manquer à son devoir. Une lubie du moment qui interroge ses frères d'armes depuis la guerre. Aurora n'a plus d'élèves depuis Mia, mais elle supervise régulièrement les enseignements comme le stipule son caste. Et puis elle aime ça, encadrer des gamins.

Les enfants venaient des quatre coins du monde comme c'est de coutume pour un Saint d'Athéna, dont l'âge se situe entre 7 et 10 ans. Lorsque le pacte de non-agression fut signé par les Déités en 1989, que le Sanctuaire se rebâtissait doucement sous les doigts de fée de Shion et Doko, refermant des blessures indélébiles de guerres perpétuelles depuis l'âge d'or, Athéna très peinée d'engager de jeunes enfants dans le combat, a fait construire un endroit spécialement conçu pour les futurs Saints et changer quelques règles. Une sorte d'école pré-entraînement de chevalerie appelé « l'Academia » déguisée en école d'étudiants dans la protection civile quelque part en Italie sur l'île de Favignana. Ils ne sont pas orphelins comme ce fut le cas autrefois et possède une vie des plus ordinaires. Peu d'élus sont disposés à rejoindre le Sanctuaire pour poursuivre leur formation. Ceux qui échouent se voient leur mémoire effacée de leur séjour et rendus à leur entourage, leur vie d'avant. Aurora a remarqué que la nouvelle génération est fort arrogante. Remettre à leur place les petits malins est un exercice qu'elle connaît par cœur ! Seulement, comme elle ne porte pas son armure comme les autres chevaliers et qu'elle est elle-même en convalescence, elle se contente de leur enseigner les règles du Sanctuaire, les bases et le code de conduite du bon guerrier. Pour avoir l'honneur d'être entraînée par le Serpentaire et l'affronter, Aurora est très exigeante. Et puis de toute façon, elle a ses propres chats à fouetter. Paraître faible face à l'outrecuidance de quelques garnements serait un comble. Surtout qu'elle a pris l'habitude de s'évader à Athènes afin de fuir sa frustration.

Aurora du Serpentaire s'appelle Melle Vosta dans la société, (son véritable patronyme), responsable d'une société d'armurerie et de sécurité que possède Saori Kido. Un besoin indispensable lorsqu'elle met un pied en dehors du Domaine Sacré. Car elle est très convoitée en tant que danseuse locale, afin de ramener des fonds pour le Sanctuaire et les fondations Kido. Malgré que chaque Saint, apprentis, servants et soldats aient une solde tous les mois, Aurora et quelques autres contribuent à l'évolution du Sanctuaire en « travaillant » au sein de la civilisation avec quelques Argents de sa classe auxquels ces derniers sont parfaitement accoutumée. Les anciennes générations sont trop formatés pour laisser de côté leur vie de chevalier. Les Saints ont désormais tous un code d'identité afin de se fondre totalement dans la masse. Un comble pour la plupart qui ne se souviennent pas de leur ancienne vie. Mais en bonne gestionnaire, Aurora a fait embaucher un investigateur connaissant le secret des chevaliers d'Athéna qui sert en tant qu'aide de camp du Pope lorsque Saori revient au Japon pour représenter son entreprise, afin de ne pas élever les soupçons. Ce dernier a réussi à retrouver les traces du passé de chaque « ancien » chevalier et ainsi définir les liens perdus avec leur enfance solitaire, pour beaucoup. Nombre de fois certains avaient eu des problèmes d'intégration pour de simples missions ou de permissions, comme prendre des vacances, partir en excursion. Difficile de se passer incognito lorsqu'on a pas de couverture ni de papiers en règle. Des chevaliers se sont fait arrêtés pour outrage et ont dû passer quelques heures en prison pour manquement à la règle, et certains ont même fui ! S'ils sont interpellés à nouveau, les entreprise Kido en qui ils sont liés pourraient être menacées. Ainsi donc, papiers obligatoires pour tout le monde. Et donc Melle Vosta vient et part du Sanctuaire assez régulièrement pour contrôler sa santé et effectuer des radios sur ses os brisées avec fracas.

Ainsi, au sein des troupes de la Déesse de la Sagesse, il manque quelques porteurs sur les 88 chevaliers _(43 armures de bronze, 24 armures d'argent, 12 armures d'or - si on ne compte pas la Treizième et les Bronzes Divins « en retraite » Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun et Ikki),_ quelques étoiles n'ont pas trouvé leur représentant : chez les Bronzes les armures du Sextant et de Cassiopée sont orphelines depuis une vingtaine d'années, attendant leur nouveau maître. Du côté des Argents, l'armure de la Lyre que possédait le valeureux et énigmatique Orphée n'a toujours pas résonné avec l'âme idéale. L'ancien Argent n'a pas souhaité être ressuscité afin de demeurer auprès de sa bien-aimée Eurydice. C'était son désir le plus cher à sa mort dans le Mekkai et Athéna l'a respecté. L'armure de la Chouette, de la Poupe et de l'Horloge se font également désirées.

Aurora expliquait la base aux adolescents, ignorant le rang de la jeune-femme afin qu'elle se fasse sa propre opinion sur le sujet. Ainsi ils ne seraient pas impressionnés et resteraient naturels, les chevaliers d'or étaient renommés- et elle expliquait de façon la plus objective possible le rang de chaque Saint au sein de l'Armée d'Athéna lorsqu'un d'eux pose farouchement la question existentielle : _« Comment savoir si on est fait pour être un Or ou un Argent ? Qu'est-ce qui définit sa puissance ? C'est bizarre ces histoires de cosmo ?»_ sous les regards scrutateurs des Argents de la vieille garde, Asterion, Sirius, Argol, Capella et Dante, méprisant autant de manquement à leur éducation de futurs Saints !

 _« Ce n'est plus ce que c'était les jeunes .. »_ marmonnait Sirius entre ses dents, debout avec ses camarade sur les marches du Colisée qui approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

 _« Comme vous le savez, les chevaliers d'Athéna sont répartis en trois catégories en fonction de leur force et de leur maîtrise de la cosmo-énergie, »_ répondit Aurora du ton pédagogue que connaissait si bien Argol, veillant sur la jeune-femme encore fébrile et ne démontrant que droiture face aux impertinents gamins, « _On considère que n'importe qui peut postuler pour une armure de bronze qui correspond au rang le plus bas. Les candidats s'entraînent de longues années, généralement dans des camps regroupant de nombreux jeunes gens comme ce fut le cas pour vous tous. Ceux qui arrivent à éveiller leur cosmos ne le font en généralement pas avant onze ou douze ans et au bout d'un long chemin fait de sacrifices. La concurrence étant féroce et les postulants nombreux, un apprenti chevalier de bronze doit prouver sa valeur et son mérite, d'une façon qui prend la forme d'un tournoi opposant tous les candidats ou d'une épreuve initiatique mortellement dangereuse. Certaine fois, remporter un tournoi donne même seulement droit à participer à l'épreuve finale, sans aucune garantie. »_ argumenta la brune en fermant les yeux.

 _« Viennent ensuite les chevaliers d'argent, des individus rares qui ont une prédisposition pour le cosmos. En général, ils commencent une formation pour une simple armure de bronze peu avant le début de la préadolescence mais s'éveillent au cosmos au bout de quelques mois, là où les autres mettront des années. Ils sont alors placés sous la responsabilité d'un Saint expérimenté qui leur dispense un entraînement individuel beaucoup plus approfondi sur le plan de la compréhension du cosmos que celui d'un bronze. Lorsque le maître estime son élève apte, celui-ci doit faire une démonstration de sa maîtrise cosmique au Grand Pope, le maître de tous les chevaliers qui lui reconnaît alors le statut d'argent. On détermine par un profil astrologique complet quelle constellation le protège. Le chevalier reçoit son armure puis développe et approfondit ses techniques de combat avec son maître durant quelques années. »_

 _« La constellation qui le protège ? Vous parlez de ces étoiles qui représente chaque chevalier ? »,_ demanda un autre. _« Moi j'en ai aucune idée.. »_ haussa les épaules le jeune-homme.

 _«C'est ça. Chaque chevalier est protégé par une constellation qui lui octroie ses pouvoirs. Le destin fait qu'un chevalier de bronze finit par postuler pour l'armure qui lui correspond. En revanche pour les chevaliers d'argent, il faut déterminer à quelle constellation ils sont liés. »_

 _« Et les chevaliers d'or, alors ? »_ continua le plus âgé du groupe.

 _« Ce sont des êtres encore plus exceptionnels et rares que les chevaliers d'argent, puisqu'ils sont au nombre de douze. Ils présentent la particularité unique de s'éveiller à l'ultime cosmos, appelé septième sens, la simple perception du cosmos étant le sixième sens. Lorsqu'un jeune garçon s'éveille au septième sens, il devient automatiquement le chevalier d'or de l'armure correspondant à son signe zodiacal. Il développe ensuite les techniques correspondant à son signe pendant quelques années, sous la supervision des chevaliers d'or de la génération précédente. »_

 _« Mais alors, si j'ai bien compris les chevaliers de bronze doivent traverser des épreuves très dures pour obtenir leur armure. J'ai l'impression que leur mérite est bien plus grand puisque rien ne leur est acquis dès le départ et qu'il doive se battre pour réussir. Est-ce qu'ils ne seront pas bien plus redoutables aux combats que les chevaliers d'or qui ont tout acquis dès le départ et n'ont jamais eu à faire d'effort pour réussir ? »_ Demanda-t-il avec une curiosité évidente un jeune apprenti.

Certains Argents secouèrent la tête. Vraiment quelle ignorance. Argol et Asterion décident d'intervenir, voyant Aurora leur jeter un œil disant : _« Pas bêtes ces mômes, mais je manque de patience vu mon état.. »_

 _« Tu as la franchise de l'enfance… Ta remarque est juste, vu la façon dont Aurora t'a présenté les choses. »_ fit calmement Asterion en prenant part à la conversation, _« Pour la défense des Ors, je peux t'assurer que leur entraînement a été très dur même si en effet ils n'ont jamais dû faire face réellement à la peur de l'échec. Ensuite, tu dois réaliser que si l'écart de force est considérable entre les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent, il est quasiment inimaginable entre les chevaliers de bronze et d'or. La dureté de l'entraînement des chevaliers de bronze, l'extrême sévérité de la sélection, a donc pour but d'exacerber leur volonté afin qu'ils puissent repousser leurs limites et accomplir leur mission : protéger Athéna et le Sanctuaire aussi bien que les chevaliers des castes supérieures. Ainsi la légende et la réputation des protecteurs d'Athéna qui ne renoncent jamais et se relèvent toujours quelles que soient leurs blessures, a été en grande partie écrite par les chevaliers de bronze. »_

Un jeune-homme téméraire interpella le groupe d'Argents et posa une question judicieuse : _« Vous voulez dire, Seigneur Asterion, que sans le combat de Seiya et sa bande, le Sanctuaire n'aurait jamais pu être purifié tant ces histoires furent abominables ? Pourquoi les Saints se sont-ils battus entre eux ? Au sein de l'Académie, on nous défend d'en parler ? »_

Aurora et ses compagnons se concertèrent d'un regard : c'est vrai que ce n'est pas un sujet des plus glorieux mais il n'est nullement intangible. Et puis, c'est la première fois que des élèves osent aborder la chose en toute liberté. Que leur apprend -on dans cette école ? La portugaise va devoir faire quelques ajustements là-bas avec les « professeurs », dont quelques anciens Bronzes reconvertis en enseignants pour chevaliers.

 _« C'est vrai que c'est étrange ces histoires avec le Sanctuaire ! On nous parle d'être de supers guerriers braves et justes mais on nous cache des choses et au bout du compte les Saints se sont entretués pour rien il y a vingt ans. Pourquoi tant de mystère ? Alors qu'on nous prône l'honnêteté et la droiture, le respect entre castes. »_ poursuivit un autre.

Argol pris la parole à son tour, _« Tout à fait. Vous ne devez jamais mal estimer le rang de vos camarades. Si vous êtes là, c'est que le destin vous a choisi pour servir Athéna et que vous êtes dignes de porter une armure, quelque soit son métal. Nous sommes tous des soldats de la Princesse, des frères d'arme et nous insistons beaucoup sur le respect des règles de la chevalerie, la vie en communauté au Sanctuaire et le devoir de chaque Saint. Le Domaine sacré était certes autrefois plus strict et bien souvent la peine de mort était de rigueur afin de servir d'exemples au plus facétieux .. »_ ajouta Persée de sa voix autoritaire, qui firent frissonner les gamins intrépides, _« Les circonstances, l'histoire de cette Terre Sainte et les tourments que mes compagnons et moi-même avons traversés sans érudition furent différentes. Nous pensions que vous avez été suffisamment documenté sur l'histoire du Sanctuaire au sein de cette école.._ » continua l'homme en considérant chaque adolescent face à lui de son regard perçant _, « Cependant, je constate que certains détails vous manquent et il est bien normal que vous vous posiez certaines questions. N'ayez crainte, vous aurez tout le loisir d'apprendre maintenant que vous avez franchi la dernière étape : à savoir celle de gagner une armure et la mériter. Car il ne suffit pas de représenter son étoile pour prouver l'authenticité d'un Saint, d'être puissant .. Vous devez être constant et apprendre de vos expériences sans arrêt. La foi en Athéna, ses convictions et ses principes fondamentaux que vous devez faire valoir, ainsi que l 'amitié que vous portez à vos camarades vous aideront à développer cette spiritualité. Un chevalier individualiste ne pourra vaincre. C'est aller contre la cause même que nous défendons »_ continua Persée yeux fermés. Il avait au moins le mérite d'être claire.

L'homme se tenait à côté des enfants et énonça avec une douleur visible dans la voix : _« A l'époque de cette guerre interne, nous autres chevaliers d'Argent et d'Or pensions servir la véritable Athéna. Le lourd secret autour de sa réincarnation et les conséquences qui suivirent nous étaient inconnues. Le mal qui avait sévi sur notre Terre a réveillé notre conscience lorsque Seiya et ses compagnons nous ont affrontés avec leur cœur, leur sens fraternel. Nous avions oublié que nous étions avant tout des frères d'armes œuvrant ensemble pour la même cause. Nous avons juré d'expier nos péchés pour tant d'ignorance.»_ finit le représentant de la Méduse.

 _« C'est vraiment très triste ce qui est arrivé. Je n'ose imaginé ce que vous avez ressenti ! »_ fit une jeune-fille émue. _« Quel gâchis, nous ne savions pas tout ça ! »_

Dante s'approcha aussi du groupe : _« Si c'était du gâchis comme tu le dis, mes camarades et moi ne serions pas là. Nos actes passés, nous le faisions avec sincérité même si nous avons été fourvoyés. Nous avons fait pénitence de ces erreurs en nous lavant de ces crimes avec cette nouvelle existence. Nous avons été certes trompés cependant on est pas toujours responsable du mal qui engrène un individu ou un Royaume. »_

 _« Faites-vous référence au chevalier d'or qui a trompé tout le Sanctuaire ? »_

 _« C'est certainement lui qui a le plus souffert dans cette histoire malheureuse. Aujourd'hui chacun a pu méditer sur ces épreuves. Le Sanctuaire est plus uni et engagé que jamais. Aucune ambiguïté n'est à déplorer et vous avez eu raison de vous questionner sur ces aspects. Continuez de méditez la dessus. Vous avez du chemin à parcourir. Faire le bien autour de soi n'est pas toujours chose aisée.»_ termine Dante sur un ton plus dur.

Une jeune-fille interpella alors le Saint de Cerbère : _« Pourquoi restons-nous à l'écart du reste de l'humanité ? Avec nos pouvoirs, il nous serait aisé d'imposer nos valeurs au reste du monde. »_

Asterion répondit dignement : _« Les chevaliers d'Athéna ne sont pas censés intervenir dans les affaires du monde extérieur. Nous protégeons l'humanité dans son ensemble des dieux hostiles au genre humain mais ne saurions intervenir pour privilégier un peuple par rapport aux autres. Certes, il arrive que la marche du monde nous désole. Nous déplorons la pauvreté de certaines régions. Parfois même, nous intervenons discrètement lorsque les faibles et les innocents paient un trop lourd tribu à la fatalité. Mais, il n'est pas de notre responsabilité de changer le monde. La Terre appartient aux humains, quelles que soient leurs erreurs et leurs mauvais choix. »_

 _« Est-ce donc aussi le souhait de son Altesse ? »_ enchaina un autre.

Argol : _« Oui. Telle est la philosophie d'Athéna qui la distingue tant des autres dieux: protéger mais ne pas influencer. »_ poursuit le Saoudien, _« L'humanité est libre de choisir elle-même ses propres voies car Athéna a foi en l'homme. Elle ne doute pas que lorsque le temps sera venu, l'humanité toute entière fera sienne des valeurs que défend la chevalerie. C'est pour ça que chaque vie est précieuse. Car même le pire des criminels peut se repentir de ses erreurs. »_

 _« Il y a tant de choses à assimiler, nous sommes heureux d'être enfin arrivé en ce lieu mythique et représenter notre Déesse. »_ dit un jeune homme.

 _« Nous sommes conscients de ce qui nous attend mes Seigneurs. »_ firent les gamins en se courbant légèrement.

 _« Nous nous montrerons digne de représenter Athéna et le Sanctuaire._ » continua un autre.

Aurora sourit de satisfaction et fit un signe de main à ses amis, les laissant avec les petits nouveaux. Le Domaine sacré a de beaux jours devant lui. Cette guerre contre Arès avant qu'elle n'éclate avait inquiété la jeune-femme sur l'avenir de la paix. Aujourd'hui la question ne se pose plus. Il y aura toujours un bon chevalier pour transmettre ces valeurs aux futurs générations.

###

Un peu plus tard, assise devant son Temple, le Serpentaire était en train de remettre ses bandelettes qui protègent ses avant-bras en partant des mains et en remontant jusqu'à ses coudes. Cette technique de protection est bien connue au Sanctuaire puisque Saints et apprentis agissent ainsi afin de barder leurs membres en cas de chocs ou contre le frottement de leur armure.

 _« Bonjour Aurora. »_

Aiolia venait d'arriver avec Milo et Saga. Les jeunes-hommes revenaient de réfectoire du Palais.

 _« Mes amis ! »_ répondit-elle surprise, elle n'a même pas ressenti leur cosmo. C'est incompréhensible. Elle souffla de dépit. Elle a l'impression d'être redevenue elle-même élève depuis cette guerre.

 _« Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? »_ demande Saga.

 _« Pas trop mal. »_

 _« As-tu toujours ces douleurs dans le dos ? »_

 _« Oui. Elles viennent et repartent. »_

 _« Parle-en au Pope. »_

 _« Je viens du Palais. »_

 _« Viens-tu t'entraîner avec nous ce matin ? »_ questionne Milo.

 _« Je regrette mes frères. Je pars. »_

Aiolia : _« Où comptes-tu aller ? »_

Silence de la gardienne..

 _« Ecoutez, je voulais vous le dire mais je n'aime pas les adieux, même provisoires. »_

Milo : _« Comment ça des adieux ? »_ fronçant les sourcils.

Aiolia : _« Tu quittes le Sanctuaire ? »_

 _« Ce n'est que temporaire. »_

 _« Pour aller où, chevalier ? »_ s'inquiète Saga.

La brune leur fit face : _« Mes amis, j'ai subi beaucoup de dégâts. Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous accomplissez ces derniers mois pour moi … »_

Elle marqua une pause et baissa la tête.

 _« Mais ? »_ dit Milo, attendant la suite.

 _« Je vais dans un endroit où nous ne pourrons communiquer les prochains mois. »_

 _« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

Une voix familière s'entendit au loin. Shura du Capricorne franchit le sentier en direction du treizième temple en compagnie de ses voisins Aphrodite et Camus. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir s'entrainer eux aussi. Aurora portait sa tenue d'entraînement. A ses côtés, un sac de voyage et une longue toge l'attendait.

Elle emboita le pas l'air plus déconcertée, _« Parlons en chemin. »_

Ses compagnons la suivent sans un mot. La Treizième n'avait toujours rien dit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes du temple du Sagittaire. Mia sentit le cosmo de ses homologues et les accueillit, toujours fraîche et jolie.

« _Maître ! Vous tous ! »_ mais en voyant les mines déconfites de ses congénères, elle se raidit.

 _« Mia, je ne te demande évidemment pas la permission de traverser ta maison. »_ fit Aurora.

 _« Bien-sûr que non ! »_ leur faisant signe, _« Pourquoi portez-vous ce sac ? Vous nous quitter ? »_

Les autres chevaliers se regardèrent.

 _« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

 _« Mia, je vais tout expliquer en bas, quand tout le monde sera réuni. »_ ajouta Aurora.

 _« Bien. »_

Les gardiens successifs grossirent le groupe au fur et à mesure que tout le monde se retrouvait. Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent le chemin menant au Colisée, Angelo, agacé, exulta : _« M'enfin ! Vas-tu nous parler ? »_

La brune n'exprima aucune réaction. Son silence était lourd de sens. Le Verseau intervient : _« On n'attend toujours de vaines explications. »_ poursuit Camus.

La portugaise posa son sac sèchement et s'immobilisa. Elle lève ensuite légèrement un doigt vers le ciel, et l'urne de son armure apparu à ses côtés.

 _« Mes amis .. Je pars pour un périple que moi seule doit continuer. »_ dit-elle en se retournant, « _Sans vous, sans personne. Je pars me régénérer sur l'île Kanon. »_ Sa dernière phrase combinait une douche froide à un condensé de mauvaise humeur.

 _« Alors c'est cela. Un instant, j'ai cru que tu quittais l'ordre de le chevalerie. »_ dit Aldébaran.

Shura : _« Sais-tu combien de temps tu y resteras ? »_

 _« Le temps nécessaire à ma guérison. Je ne suis plus la même et regardez l'état de mon armure. Elle m'obéit parce que je suis vivante. Elle ne viendra plus me recouvrir si elle ressent mes doutes. »_

 _« Nous sommes navrés de l'épreuve que tu traverses. »_ lui dit Saga en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du Serpentaire.

 _« Merci Saga. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour commander le Sanctuaire et soutenir Shion. »_

 _« C'est un grand honneur. Nous te le devons.»_

Aurora : _« Tu es si cérémonieux. »_

 _« Il a raison. Mais si nous nous prosternons devant toi tu nous le feras payer. »_ dit Angelo.

 _« Ça va pas ? Je vous interdis ne serait-ce que d'y penser ! »_ répliqua Aurora.

 _« L'as-tu ouverte depuis la bataille ? »_ demande alors Doko en regardant l'urne du Serpentaire.

 _« Le devrai-je ? »_

Tous hochèrent la tête. C'est un moment pénible à passer mais c'est un devoir de chevalier d'affronter ses démons. D'un geste, elle tira sur la chênette de la boîte. Son corps se mit à trembler sous l'émotion, laissant apparaître une armure du Serpentaire faisant peine à voir. Comme elle le redoutait il ne restait presque rien de son armure.

A sa vue, elle se décomposa et des larmes jaillirent, coulant lentement sur son visage, _« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle débâcle. Que vais-je bien pouvoir en faire ? »_

 _« Je t'aiderais à la faire renaître. Tu sais qu'une grande quantité de sang de chevalier est nécessaire pour ressusciter une armure. »_

 _« Oui Mu. » en_ baissant la tête, _« Cependant, tu ne le savais peut-être pas puisque cela n'est jamais arrivé ... L'armure du Serpentaire nécessite également l'aide d'Héphaïstos pour être rebâtie. »_

 _« Comment ? »_ dit Shura, _« Le forgeron des Dieux est celui qui a construit ton armure ? »_

 _« En grande partie. Je sers aussi Zeus. Démontrant ainsi que je protège sa fille Athéna et qu'il reconnait ma valeur en me procurant une armure presque divine. »_

Aiolia _: « Et tu ne pourras lui demander de l'aide que lorsque tu auras retrouvé ta pleine puissance .._ »

 _« C'est cela Aiolia. »_

Mu : _« J'aimerais être présent quand tu seras prête à te sacrifier pour ton armure. »_

 _« Oui, je comptais sur tes compétences. »_ sourit-elle.

Angelo : _« Pas question de te sacrifier à nouveau ma belle ! »_ en faisant signe à la Balance.

 _« Prends ceci Aurora. »_ dit Doko en lui tendant un coffre en or de taille moyenne, flanqué des douze signes du Zodiaque, _« Et considères-le comme un remerciement de notre part. Une part de notre amitié et de notre reconnaissance pour toi.»_ termine-t-il.

 _« Qu'est-ce que … »_ en ouvrant le contenu. Douze fioles étaient couchées dans un écrin de velours rouge. Chacune ayant le signe de chaque chevalier de la caste dorée brodé dessus. A l'intérieur, toutes contenaient du sang de ses frères d'armes. Aurora versa des larmes.

 _« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, étant donné l'ampleur de ton sacrifice .. »_ poursuit Aldébaran.

 _« Mes frères … »_ dit simplement Aurora émue.

Camus : _« Nous nous doutions que tu emporterais ton armure avec toi. »_

 _« Alors vous saviez que je partais ? »_

 _« Le Seigneur Shion nous a interpellé hier. Il savait que tu partirais sans crier gare sans nous préciser où néanmoins… »_ fit Milo.

Un moment de flottement s'installa.

 _« Je vais honorer ce don merveilleux que vous me faites. »_ continua la belle. Envahie par l'allégresse et d'un nouvel élan de courage, Aurora savait qu'elle devait garder parole et ne pas perdre l'audace qui la caractérisait, _« Je vous promet de revenir avec une nouvelle armure sur le dos .. Pour l'amour et la paix ! »_ jura t-elle avec émotion.

 _« Nous en attendions pas moins de toi. »_ lui répondit Mu.

 _« Je … J'ai une dernière faveur à vous demander. Sachant mon cosmo faible .. Est-ce.. que l'un de vous, peut… »_ se tortillant de gêne, « _M'emmener jusqu'à l'île ? »_

Tous se concertèrent d'un seul regard. Le Scorpion aura cet honneur. Il lui tendit la main, _« Je t'escortes jusque là-bas . »_ Il fit appel à son armure qui se matérialisa en quelques secondes et se posa sur son corps : _« Es-tu prête ? »_ demande le Grecque.

 _« Milo… »_ dit-elle d'un ton admirative, _« Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois mais tu es vraiment le chevalier le plus sexy du Sanctuaire. »_

Les Saints sourirent. Milo n'en fut pas offusqué. Il la connait maintenant et répondit hardiment, _« Maintenant que tu m'as complimenté, prends ma main, belle intrépide. »_

Aurora ria aux éclats. Il est rare que le Scorpion lui sorte de telles absurdités. Mais c'était œil pour œil dent pour dent.

 _« Je penserai bien à vous. »_

 _« Nous aussi Aurora. »_ lui assure Shura.

 _« Que ton chemin vers la guérison te soit profitable et serein, chère amie. »_ dit la Vierge en lui tendant un de ses nombreux chapelets Bouddhiste. Celui-ci rouge et doré portait les initiales de l'Indien.

 _« Shaka … je ne peux accepter. C'est.. ton préféré. »_

 _« Ne sois pas stupide. Et prends en soin. »_

 _« Merci Shakounet. »_ en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue qui fit passer le sixième gardien d'un visage calme au rouge fraise. On ne changera pas les deux-là. C'est leur façon à eux de s'apprécier.

 _« Transmettez mes amitiés aux chevaliers d'Argent et de Bronze. Ils me manqueront.»_

 _« Comptes sur nous. »_ répondit Aldébaran.

 _« Maître … »_ dit Mia, _« Faites attention à vous. »_

Aurora rassura telle une grande sœur : _« Mia, tu es un chevalier d'or à présent, une des nôtres. Cesses de me nommer ainsi.»_

Mia approuva d'un hochement de tête.

 _« Tu me portes, chevalier servant ? »_ fit Aurora en sautant dans les bras du Scorpion.

 _« Tu n'es pas croyable … »_ sourit ce dernier.

 _« Au revoir mes frères … »_ dit-elle à ses amis qui regardèrent le Serpentaire partir pour un nouveau périple.

Milo et Aurora partirent tel une étoile filante vers l'île volcanique bienfaitrice. Durant leur envolée, le Serpentaire admirait le chevalier du Scorpion. Ses beaux yeux clairs étaient concentrés sur sa tâche, ses bras puissants l'entouraient, ses longs cheveux virevoltaient. Elle percevait une certaine note de nostalgie. Elle s'agrippa davantage à lui et colla son visage contre son cou. A ce contact, Milo sentit une vague de passion envahir son esprit tant le contact avec la treizième est enivrant.

Arrivés là-bas, le chef du village accueille les deux protagonistes et s'agenouille à la vue des Saints :

 _« Soyez les bienvenus, protecteurs d'Athéna. Le Seigneur Shion m'a fait part de votre arrivée. C'est un grand honneur. »_ dit-il avec respect, _« Dame chevalier, veuillez me suivre. J'ai fait préparer une chaumière confortable pour vous. »_

 _« Je te remercie. »_ répondit Aurora.

Milo la suivit, l'armure du Serpentaire sur le dos ainsi que son sac. Arrivée dans les quartiers du Serpentaire, le vieil homme pris congé : _« Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit. »_

Aurora hocha la tête. L'homme se cambra face à Milo : _« Seigneur du Scorpion … »_ Le Grecque lui fit un signe de la tête et ferma la porte derrière eux.

 _« Ça va me changer de mon Temple. »_ soupira Aurora.

 _« On vient d'arriver et tu marmonnes déjà ? »_ sourie Milo en inspectant les lieux, posant les affaires du Serpentaire sur le lit, ainsi que son urne sacrée.

 _« Oui. Tu me changeras pas même en me sacrifiant 100 fois. »_

 _« Je t'interdis de refaire ça. »_

Aurora se retrouvant face au visage critique de l'homme dans sa splendide armure dorée. Elle posa sa tête contre le plastron. Milo la considéra. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui ces rapprochements au fur et à mesure que les années passent. Il en était sûr maintenant.

Il posa une main amicale dans les cheveux de son amie : _« Je ne veux pas revivre cela. »_ murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même.

 _« Serait-ce ta confession, chevalier ? »_

Surpris de se dévoiler, le Scorpion toucha doucement d'une main le visage de son amie. C'est la première fois qu'il lui démontre de l'affection autre que conviviale.

 _« Pardonnes-moi de t'avoir … éviter ces derniers temps. »_

 _« Quelle en est la raison ? »_ lui demande-t-il.

 _« Je ne voulais pas t'entraîner dans mes doutes. »_

 _« Rien que tu pourras dire ou faire ne me causera du tort, Aurora.»_

 _« Milo … Je .. Toi et moi, cela toujours au-delà de l'amitié, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Où veux-tu en venir ? »_

 _« Que ressens-tu pour moi, Milo ? »_

L'homme eut une raideur. Il ne sait pas s'il est capable d'y répondre correctement.

 _« Aurora… »_ dit-il prudent, _« J'éprouve de très forts sentiments pour le chevalier que tu es, la femme derrière cette armure, l'amie que tu incarnes à mes yeux. J'ignore cependant quels genres. .»_

 _« Je ne suis donc à tes yeux qu'une jolie guerrière qui amuse la galerie. »_ rétorqua-t-elle contrariée.

 _« Comment peux-tu dire de telles inepties ? Toi et moi savons que cette proximité est importante. »_

 _« As-tu déjà été aussi proche d'une femme ? »_

 _« Non Aurora. »_

Elle baissa la tête, déçue, _« Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. »_

 _« Chevalier … »_ en s'approchant d'elle, _« J'aimerais pouvoir te dire ce que tu veux entendre, être à tes côtés pour t'épauler dans cette crainte qui te tenaille. Cependant, tu dois y faire face seule à présent. »_

 _« Je te déteste. »_ lui clame-t-elle en regardant ailleurs, _« Tu as toujours raison. »_

Le Scorpion afficha un sourire complice. Milo voulait saisir cette chance pour faire ce que jamais il n'avait osé faire avant cette terrible bataille : avouer ses sentiments à Aurora. Le Scorpion avait eu conscience de ses sentiments, il y a... longtemps. Mais quand, enfin il avait réussi à se convaincre de se déclarer, il se ravisa, peur de perdre cette relation si importante. Il se sentait parfaitement idiot.

 _« Je serai toujours là. »_ en posant sa main sur le bras du Serpentaire. Elle sentait les longs doigts du Grecque frôler sa peau. Elle avait envie que Milo la caresse, frôle ses cicatrices, plonge dans son regard de braise. Lui se contenait grandement. Ils étaient là, avec leurs ressentis, leurs non-dits.

 _« Promet-moi d'être forte. »_

 _« Juste pour toi Milo. »_ continuait de grogner Aurora.

Le brun eut un dernier sourire. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, son armure claquant contre le sol. Aurora ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, seule, angoissée. Elle ne vit que pour la guerre depuis l'enfance. A perdu tant de camarades, a tant combattu et souffert. Jamais elle n'a éprouvé une telle peur, ressentie de telles émotions. Pour la première fois de sa vie, un homme lui serait bien de secours. Quelqu'un sur qui compter, un homme droit, intègre, dissimulant une extraordinaire tendresse. Un genre comme le Scorpion.

Il sentait le désarroi d'Aurora derrière la porte qu'il venait de refermer, Milo serrait durement les poings. Aurora doit redevenir le chevalier qu'elle était, rester attentive à sa progression, elle doit demeurer seule pour regagner son armure. Tous ces sentiments lui serviront à son bien et uniquement à cela. Et l'attente, l'envie, l'amitié, ledevoir, sont des arguments décisifs pour avancer. Le Scorpion sait qu'Aurora en est consciente. Elle traverse un passage à vide, et ce besoin irrépréhensible de compter sur lui.

Bon sang qu'il ne supporte pas de sentir son cœur souffrir. Qu'il aimerait rester à ses côtés. Qu'il aimerait pouvoir la toucher quelques instants, embrasser sa nuque et humer cette odeur, la protéger. En quittant l'île Kanon, il sait qu'il ne reverra pas Aurora avant un moment. _« Que ressens-tu pour moi, Milo ?»_ Cette phrase tourne dans sa tête en boucle. Le Serpentaire est si brute de pomme. Il peut néanmoins comprendre qu'après ces années, elle ait besoin de réponses concises à ses interrogations. Et peut-être aussi des actes ?

 _« Dois-je aller jusqu'au bout ? En serai-je pour autant un autre chevalier ? »_

Toutes ces questions tournaient sans répit dans son esprit. Heureusement pour lui, il aura tout le temps de méditer sur cette discussion qu'il l'a ébranlé.

 _ **Sanctuaire, sept mois plus tard (Eté 2006)**_

Pour la seconde fois en trois ans, le Domaine Sacré va accueillir les différentes délégations. L'année dernière, tous avait été convié dans le Royaume des Ombres, juste avant la Guerre contre l'armée d'Arès _alias_ Demetria. L'année précédente c'était au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Et donc en toute logique, c'est sur la Terre Sainte d'Athéna qu'a lieu la fête. Contrairement en 2003, Shion a décidé de ne pas en faire trop. Tout s'était parfaitement déroulé et les convives furent ravis. Maintenant que tout le monde se connaît, le Pope ne se sent plus dans l'obligation d'être stressé. Aurora n'est pas là pour le seconder ce qui est moins pratique. Il y a bien Doko pour l'aider mais la Balance n'a pas le sens de l'organisation et les méthodes carrés du Serpentaire. Saga ne rechigne pas à s'adonner à la tâche, lui qui a régné sur le Sanctuaire pendant treize ans. Au moins avoir été un « faux pope » ça a eu du mérite, même si le temps n'est pas au beau fixe, ce qui est très inhabituel pour un mois de juin.

Dans son bureau, l'ancien Bélier se demandait ce que devenait son chevalier du Serpentaire. La pluie a frappé la vitre de la fenêtre fermée qui donne sur le Domaine Sacré. De temps en temps, un éclair secouait la nuit et éclairait la pièce. Dehors, le vent faisait rage et un axe cahoteux de l'arcade continuait de battre, remplissant la nuit de sons, compagnons du sifflement constant du vent. Depuis des semaines, Aurora n'entre plus en télépathie avec lui. Il y a plusieurs jours, Mu l'a rejoint dans le plus grand des secrets pour reconstruire son armure. Le Souverain est soulagé. Aurora est allé au bout de ses faiblesses. C'est un chevalier accompli. De loin, la meilleure qu'il ait connu. Elle a passé le cap sacrifice comme ses camarades. Aurora est née pour être un Saint, pas autre chose.

On toqua à la porte.

 _« Entrez ! »_ fit le Pope sortit de sa réflexion.

Un soldat s'agenouille : _« Votre Seigneurie, la Déesse Athéna vous demande. »_

 _« Merci. »_ Le Pope mit son casque, sa toge et gagna les immenses couloirs du Palais vers le Temple de la Déité.

Debout près de la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, une jeune femme était assaillie par mille pensées, empreints d'une sagesse lourde à porter… Athéna, car il s'agissait bien d'elle, était plongée dans des idées moroses. Un coup sonore frappé à la porte interrompit le cours de ses pensées. Un garde entra, la peur inondant son regard vert. En le voyant, Athéna se sent vieillir : au service de la déesse depuis peu, il devait regretter sa vie d'avant. Combien de frères avait-il vu s'écrouler sous les coups des Berserkers ? Combien de fois, devant un corps agonisant, ou frôlant lui-même la mort, avait-il dû se maudire de ne pas être aussi fort qu'un Chevalier ? Athéna était prise de l'envie de le rassurer quant à l'avenir, de lui parler avec des mots doux comme le ferait une mère.

 _« Votre Altesse, le Grand Pope est ici »_

 _« Merci, fais le entrer »_ dit-elle avec douceur.

Shion entra et s'incline en signe de respect, ôtant son casque, " _Vous m'avez demandé, Altesse ? »_

Athéna s'était avancée et porta son attention sur le Gouverneur de la Terre Sacré, _« Oui. Je me doute que tu dois être très occupé en vue des préparatifs. »_ demande la jeune-femme au Pope.

 _« Athéna, je suis votre noble représentant, j'ai toujours du temps à vous accorder. »_

Athéna sourit de gratitude. Echanger avec Shion lui ait toujours agréable, et lui fait oublier un tant soit peu ses inquiétudes. Elle ne regrette en rien son choix de l'avoir fait revenir après la Guerre Sainte. Le Sanctuaire s'est parfaitement remis de son lourd passé.

 _« Comment avance l'organisation de la fête ? »_ demande-t-elle au vieux Bélier.

 _« Bien. Doko et Saga m'aident beaucoup et je dois l'avouer, ont parfois du mal à accorder leur violons mais tout sera prêt à temps. Les chevaliers nous aident aussi et les Temples sont bien aménagés pour nos invités. Nous avons décidé de changer la décoration de la salle à vivre du Palais. J'espère que cela vous comblera aussi. »_

 _« Je te donne carte blanche, Shion. »_

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

 _« J'ai reçu des nouvelles du chevalier Aurora. »_

 _« J'allais vous le demander, Altesse. »_

 _« Elle sera de retour pour la fête. Je prévois de lui rendre un hommage délicat pour ce qu'elle a accomplie. Elle a émis le souhait de prêter de nouveau allégeance. J'aimerais que cela se passe aux yeux de tous et que tu t'en charges. »_

 _« Aurora va probablement détester cela.. »_ ajouta Shion, _« Votre bonté d'âme est sans égal, Athéna. »_

 _« Aurora reste dans cette humble démarche. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle n'aurait pas le droit à une cérémonie de grâce, tout comme ses frères d'arme il y a quelques années. »_

 _« J'aimerais vous prévenir par avance de l'insolence dont elle fera preuve. »_

Athéna afficha une mine amusée. Puis elle marqua une pause et pris un air plus grave.

 _« Shion, tu n'ignores point qu'Aurora est une jeune-femme entière. J'ai pu ressenti son âme en proie à des troublesv depuis cette Guerre. Elle ne me peut tromper. Veillons à tout cela. Tu sais à quel point elle peut être imprévisible. »_

 _« Comment l'expliquez-vous ? »_

 _« Sa détermination reste sans faille. Parfois elle m'interpellait au travers de mon cosmo. Elle a énormément travaillé ces derniers mois, plus qu'elle ne le devait. Cela l'a endurcie. La récompense de sa constellation protectrice qui a su reconnaître sa véritable valeur. »_

La déesse renvoya son attention par la fenêtre donnant sur le Sanctuaire et repris : _« A l'origine, le Serpentaire était un être aux pouvoirs divins. Aurora a juré sur sa vie que jamais elle n'utiliserait sa puissance à des fins personnelles. Le tout puissant Zeus mon père, fait confiance en Aurora et a décidé de débrider ses pouvoirs afin de protéger la Terre et l'Olympe des maléfices. Aujourd'hui, la manœuvre s'est mise en marche. D'après ce que m'a dit Père, il ne pensait pas que le Serpentaire survivrait. Comme c'est une femme qui détient cette armure, elle se régénéra naturellement dans les prochaines années .. par l'enfantement. Père aurait eu une discussion avec Aurora. Elle n'avait point vu son Seigneur depuis longtemps. Elle l'aurait amusé de son insubordination.»_

Shion eut un rictus. Même face au Grand Zeus, Aurora ne perd point de son naturel.

 _« Vous dites que ses pouvoirs atteindront un autre niveau ... lorsqu'elle enfantera ? Alors le Dieu des Dieux aurait-il eu vent du futur d'Aurora ? »_

Athéna : _« La pythie de Thèbes était formelle. Aurora sera une guerrière bien plus puissante grâce à l'amour qu'elle porte en elle pour sa progéniture. »_

 _« Vous vous voulez dire que l'amour maternel sera la clé de sa toute-puissance ? »_

 _« Oui et cela ne saurait tarder. »_ fit Athéna.

Shion en était estomaqué. Aurora en divine mère de famille ?

 _« Princesse, cela signifie que le chevalier du Serpentaire engendrera.. ? Enfin, cela n'est arrivé que rarement dans l'ordre de la chevalerie. »_ continua l'Atlante.

 _« N'oublies pas qu'elle a du sang de chevaliers d'or. Ses grands-parents étaient très puissants. Mais cela les a perdu. Son cœur a toujours été partagé. »_

 _« Faites-vous référence à ses choix personnels ? »_

 _« Ses sentiments pour le chevalier du Scorpion et le chevalier de Persée l'interrogent. Entre autre, si on ne compte pas le Juge Eaque, qui semble ne plus quitter son esprit. »_

 _« Certains de ces hommes seront les géniteurs de ses enfants, d'après vous ? »_

Athéna acquiesça. Shion en avait mal à la tête. Le Serpentaire continuera de lui faire des cheveux blancs.

 _« Aurora n'est pas ce genre à pouponner, Altesse .. »_

Athéna mis sa main devant la bouche, amusée. _« Shion, tu as élevé le chevalier du Serpentaire. Elle t'en a montré .. de toutes les couleurs variantes possible, n'est-ce pas ?_ » Shion soupira en hochant la tête, c'est peu dire, _« Je suis navrée de t'apprendre que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Nous devons laisser le destin se faire naturellement. Si c'est écrit dans les étoiles, qu'il en soit ainsi.»_

 _« Je comprends. Pensez-vous qu'elle pourrait se détourner de son devoir de chevalier ?»_

 _« Qu'en penses-tu, Shion ? »_

Le Bélier réfléchit et ne mit pas longtemps à répondre. _« Elle qui a tant bataillé pour en arriver où elle en est… Ses émotions régissent ses choix mais elle s'en sort. J'ai confiance en elle.»_

 _« Alors nous partageons la même point de vue. »_ répond la Japonaise, « _C'est elle qui est maîtresse de son futur. Nous pénétrons dans une nouvelle ère pour le Sanctuaire. L'heure est au temps de l'harmonie.»_

La conversation se poursuit tard dans la soirée. Athéna évoqua le destin des autres chevaliers, de ses ressentis, des couples qu'elle a parfaitement distingué comme une certaine petite Sagittaire.

 _« Mia a été très émue par la dernière guerre. Je me fais quelque peu du souci pour elle, si jeune et vulnérable. »_

 _« Je l'ai remarqué également Athéna. Mia est très sensible mais son cœur est solide comme un roc. Elle a besoin d'extérioriser ses émotions. »_

 _« Penses-tu que cela ira mieux avec le temps ? »_

 _« Oui Altesse. Elle n'a certes que quinze ans. C'est un excellent chevalier. Juste, très puissante et combative. Elle doit seulement apprendre à gérer ses peurs. Ses camarades l'aident pour ce faire.»_

 _« Il me semble que le chevalier Shura veille sur elle. »_

 _« Shura a été le premier à assurer l'enseignement de chevalier d'or que Mia a reçu d'Aurora lorsque cette dernière partait en mission. Aurora a compris qu'ils pourraient parfaitement se comprendre, grâce à leur personnalité réservées et complémentaires. Elle a saisie que le Capricorne avait besoin de se pardonner à lui-même son acte envers Aiolos; et a souhaité se racheter en supervisant la formation du successeur de son ami.»_

 _« J'ai songé a la même chose Shion. Désormais, cette instinct de protection envers Mia devient plus présent chaque jour qui passe. Shura nourrit des forts sentiments pour la jeune-fille. »_

 _« Il garde sa dignité par respect pour elle et je pense que Shura estime ne pas mériter Mia qui l'aime et voue une admiration pour cet homme depuis longtemps. »_

 _« Seul le temps leur dira comment agir. »_

 _« Je suis heureux que nos chevaliers soient épanouis et établissent leur vie d'homme. »_

 _« Aurora y est pour beaucoup. Avant cela, jamais dans l'ordre de la chevalerie nos guerriers pensaient à construire quelque chose. Je leur en ai tant demandé.»_ dit-elle tristement.

 _« Les guerres faisaient que c'était difficile à envisager, ô Athéna. Vous servir était leur raison de vivre et aucun ne l'a regretté.»_

 _« Je suis consciente des sacrifices de mes chevaliers depuis l'âge d'or. Qu'ils puissent vivre et faire leur devoir en même temps m'enchante grandement à présent. Cela a pris du temps mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.»_

 _« Je le trouve aussi Princesse. »_

Shion ressortit plus tard chamboulé de cette entrevue. Et en plus son armée qui compte fleurette ..! Non seulement il ne pouvait en parler à personne mais il devait attendre que l'avenir se fasse. Mais il aimerait que sa fille adoptive qu'est le Serpentaire trouve la paix. Il se dit à cet instant qu'il aurait dû envoyer Aurora dans un couvent afin qu'elle ne lui cause plus de tracas.

Lorsqu'il sortit du Temple, la pluie avait enfin cessée comme les doutes qui l'envahissaient.

Non loin de là, le coucher du soleil derrière la Méditerranée était un spectacle magnifique. L'astre du jour allumait dans sa chute des reflets cuivrés sur la mer et colorait les nuages d'une infinité de nuances chaudes. Un petit vent de crépuscule caressait le visage de l'homme qui admirait cette merveille de la nature. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus il y a trois ans, les plaisirs les plus simples prenaient une importance surprenante. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait envie de faire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire avant sa mort. Et, songea-t-il de laisser son cœur au chevalier du Serpentaire depuis leur rencontre... S'efforçant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, Milo ferma les yeux et inspira à pleins poumons l'air vivifiant. Non, le moment n'est pas venu. Comment va son amie ? Ça le ronge de l'intérieur.

Quelques jours plus tard, tous les Royaumes étaient rassemblés dans un nouvel endroit bâti à cet effet, un Temple prodigieux typiquement mythologique à l'image de la puissance de la Déesse de la Sagesse qui se construisait depuis dix ans, symbolisant la force des Royaumes alliés. Les colonnes étaient resplendissantes et les sculptures extrêmement bien conçues. Le lieu donnait sur une magnifique vue sur la mer. Les différentes délégations étaient impressionnés par le travail fourni par le Domaine pour entretenir la paix. Les Dieux Poséidon, Hadès et Athéna étaient assis les uns à côtés des autres sur leurs trônes, parfaitement alcyoniens. Hilda de Polaris était sur la droite de Poséidon et admirait l'œuvre achevée. En face, une partie de leurs armées attendant qu'ils s'expriment.

Cette année, Athéna a invité d'autres représentants en la personne du Roi Ylias du Dodécanèse, ainsi que les Guerriers Hérodiens qui avaient tant fait parler. Ces derniers sont venus avec de magnifiques présents pour le Sanctuaire. Le calme et la sérénité habitait l'assemblée.

La Déesse de la Sagesse se leva, sceptre en main et annonça : _« Chers vous tous, c'est avec joie que nous nous retrouvons rassemblés ici pour la troisième année consécutive. Je vous remercie d'être parmi nous. Mes homologues et moi-même revenons de l'Olympe d'un long entretien. Le Dieu des Dieux est particulièrement satisfait de notre état d'esprit et se réjouit de notre entente. C'est grâce à nos alliances que nous avons pu venir à bout du maléfice qui menaçait grandement les Royaumes. »_

Elle considéra les guerriers et poursuivit : _« Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. J'ai prévu une surprise pour mes troupes. »_ en se tournant vers son armée, _« Chevaliers, je peux vous certifier, que, désormais, nos rangs sont complets.»_

Les chevaliers d'Or et d'Argent se demandent bien ce qui se trame. La Déesse fit un signe de la main à un soldat haut gradé. Quelques instants plus tard, tous sentent un cosmo gigantesque s'emparer des lieux. Hadès reconnaissait parfaitement le propriétaire de cette énergie. Le cosmo se rapprocha de l'assemblée et tous virent bientôt une _aura_ de lumière bienveillante au loin. Une silhouette se dessina petit à petit, suivit d'un petit groupe. Tous les guerriers se retournent, se questionnant sur le pourquoi du comment de cette « surprise » promis par Athéna à ses gardiens.

Cette dernière marqua une courte pause.

 _« Nous t'attentions chevalier. »_

Eaque du Garuda reconnu ce cosmo entre mille. Milo ne savait pas s'il rêvait. Comment est-ce possible ?

Les pas de l'inconnu se fit plus distinct et on devina bientôt de qui il s'agissait. Une survivante, c'est moins que l'on puisse dire : elle avait passé deux mois sur l'île Kanon, le reste entre le Japon chez son Grand Maître Maschi puis au Portugal pour s'entraîner. Le résultat est à la hauteur de ses espérances. Le chevalier du Serpentaire refit son apparition dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle avançait presque arrogante, la démarche assurée dans sa nouvelle _cloth_ dorée, ses bras-droit à l'arrière. Ils avaient décidé de suivre leur maîtresse après sa régénération sur l'île Kanon et la servir dans la peine. Le soleil lui-même sembla apprécier cette initiative car le ciel s'ouvrit et un rayon de soleil tomba sur Aurora, faisant briller sa nouvelle armure d'or. Une armure engendrée par la foi, tout à la fois impénétrable et majestueuse... bien plus féminine, plus ravageuse. La précédente recouvrait une grande partie du corps de la guerrière si on ne compte pas les cuisses et les bras. L'actuelle a un tout nouveau plastron, plus court, en forme de serpent enroulé autour de la poitrine et du cou, démontrant ainsi le ventre musclé et ferme de la combattante. Les balafres de combat qu'elle aborde désormais fièrement ne font plus qu'un avec le Serpentaire. La jupe de l'armure est plus courte ainsi que la queue de serpent. Les jambières, élégantes, montrent les cuisses dénudées du Serpentaire. Aurora n'a jamais porté de caleçon sous son armure, comme la plupart des Saints, fière de ses extraordinaires jambes d'1m10. Le reste, épaulettes, sous-épaulettes, protections des bras ont également été remodelés. Son casque est moins chargé, le serpent orne sa tête etles deux yeux semblent scintiller. Une armure correspondant parfaitement à son maître revenue de loin, qui lui donnait une très grande prestance, la rendant plus éblouissante qu'elle ne l'est.

Aurora avait une allure folle, cette cape volante de liberté, un air conquérant transparaissait sur son visage, et passa fièrement devant ses homologues éberlués. Elle remonta le cortège suivit de ses lieutenants Thanos, Agénor et ses fidèles soldats, puis dans un crissement métallique, elle mit un genou à terre et s'inclina en révérence devant sa Déesse.

 _« Athéna … Nous voici devant vous. »_

 _« Nous sommes ravis de te retrouver chevalier. Nous savons quelles épreuves tu as traversé. »_

Le Serpentaire hocha la tête. Athéna repris en direction de l'auditoire : _« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous serions pas arrivé à bout de ce maléfice sans l'intervention du chevalier Aurora. Ainsi, au nom de l'Olympe et des autres nations, nous te remercions pour ton dévouement sans faille. »_

 _« Je ne mérite pas tant de gratitude, ô, Athéna. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Vos paroles me vont droit au cœur. »_ Puis elle regarda les autres Divinités : _« Seigneur Hadès, Seigneur Poséidon, Princesse Hilda. Mes hommages. J'espère que votre séjour vous sera agréable.»_ faisant un signe de tête.

Hadès : _« Nous te remercions, chevalier. Je partage les sentiments d'Athéna. Au nom des Enfers, sois bénie. »_

 _« Merci Majesté. »_ répondit Aurora avec respect sous les yeux éberlués des Spectres. Elle avait dit cela avec une telle sincérité comme si elle servait leur Dieu.

 _« Chevalier, Hilda et moi-même te sont reconnaissante pour la bataille que tu as accomplie. Tu es la toujours bienvenue en nos Royaumes. »_

 _« Merci Seigneur des Mers, Princesse Hilda. Je ne suis qu'une gardienne de la paix, je ne veux pas être traitée autrement. »_

Athéna : _« Je me doutais que ton humilité prendrait le dessus. Aurora, tu as émis le souhait de prêter à nouveau serment. »_

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

 _« Pope Shion .. »_ en interpellant son représentant, qui se saisie de la lance neuve du Serpentaire entre ses mains.

 _« Oui. »_ Ils'approcha de la brune tête baissée, attendant son nouvel adoubement. Il leva les mains au-dessus de la tête de la jeune-femme : _« Aurora, treizième chevalier d'or de la constellation du Serpentaire, commandante en chef des troupes d'Athéna, bras-droit du Dieu des Dieux, jures-tu de défendre à nouveau et au péril de ta vie Athéna et servir une juste cause ? »_

 _« Je le jure Monseigneur. Je mourrai à nouveau pour la gloire d'Athéna et la paix sur Terre. »_

 _« Je te fais donc à nouveau chevalier de l'ordre des Saints d'Or et te confie cette lance qui démontre ton autorité sur le reste des chevaliers ainsi que la confiance que t'accorde Athéna.»_ lui assénant le sceptre au-dessus de son épaule droite, comme on le faisait les preux chevaliers de l'antiquité.

 _« Je vous promet d'en être digne. »_

 _« Relèves-toi chevalier. »_ dit Athéna.

Aurora : _« Princesse, puis-je ? »_

Athéna compris et lui fit signe d'avancer. Le Serpentaire se courba et Athéna, devinant les intentions de la guerrière, tendit sa main vers Aurora qui la baisa d'une façon très solennelle et respectueuse, démontrant ainsi sa servitude. Un geste symbolique.

 _« As-tu quelque chose à ajouter, Aurora de l'Etoile protectrice du Serpentaire ? »_

Aurora hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'assemblée : _« Chers tous, je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir apporté votre aide et vos pouvoirs dans cette guerre, compagnons, alliés, simples soldats. Ce fut un aboutissement douloureux et je suis heureuse de l'avoir partagé avec vous jusque dans les dernières secondes. J'aimerais remercier mes camarades pour leur soutien. Mes frères, mon cœur ne cessera jamais de vous montrer ma gratitude. Vous avez changé ma vie. Je mourrais pour le Sanctuaire et pour vous. Je suis tant ravie de vous retrouver.»_

 _« Aurora … »_ dit Aiolia dans les rangs, touché autant que les autres.

 _« Quelle grâce .. »_ dit Dante à ses camarades Argentés qui n'en pensent pas moins. Argol de Persée est heureux. Revoir Aurora aussi resplendissante lui procure une sensation indéfinissable. Il est rassuré.

Milo quant à lui ne décrochait pas ses yeux d'Aurora. Si puissante, si vivante. Il sait qu'elle est une vraie rescapée.

Shion fit signe à son chevalier de rejoindre ses homologues. D'un pas décidé, elle se mit à leurs côtés et fit un sourire à Milo, un peu plus à gauche qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

Angelo à ses côtés murmura : _« Aurora, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette armure ? Que tu es belle ! »_

Aurora : _« Merci mon ami. »_

Saga à sa droite ajouta : _« Tu es radieuse. Nous sommes ravis de de ton retour. »_

 _« Merci beau Saga ! »_ répondit le Serpentaire au Gémeau, toujours peu habitué aux compliments bruts de sa congénère.

Juste en face d'elle se trouvait l'armée d'Hadès et le Garuda qui n'a pas quitté des yeux le Serpentaire depuis son entrée fracassante. Aurora lui fit un clin d'œil. Eaque répond par un rictus. Lui aussi est heureux de revoir le chevalier de son cœur.

 _« Magnifique … »_ lui dit-il par conversation mentale. Aurora le gratifia d'un sourire. Argol vit de loin la scène. La jalousie prit le dessus. Maudit Juge …

Il est temps pour le chevalier du Serpentaire de reprendre sa place et accessoirement, sa vie.

###

 _ **Deux mois plus tard**_

Depuis son retour, ses journées se résumaient à l'enseignement des nouveaux disciples, la gestion du Sanctuaire … et au plaisir de le chair. Aurora se vidait la tête avec tous types d'hommes ordinaires tant que cela lui procure du plaisir. Elle sortait le soir, fougueuse, et ne compte plus les amants qu'elle a soigneusement mis dans son lit. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas offert ses faveurs à un homme. Shion passait l'éponge. Il sait que le cœur d'Aurora est agité. Elle doit apprendre de ses expériences. Cela lui faisait mal de la savoir inconvenante. Athéna l'avait prévenu. Aurora va passer par un périple difficile. Ses collègues s'inquiètent aussi.

A commencer par sa vie de combattante.

Shion avait demandé à ses chevaliers de suivre leur sœur afin de neutraliser des Berserkers rebelles. Aurora donne beaucoup de sa personne afin de combattre ces irréductibles ennemis restants. Craignant sans doute qu'elle ne se perde en route avec des pouvoirs gigantesques depuis sa renaissance, qu'elle ne maitrise pas totalement. Certains Argents se sont portés volontaires. Du côté des Ors, le Pope pouvait compter sur Saga, Angelo, Aldébaran, Aiolia et surtout Milo. La première fois qu'ils assistèrent leur camarade c'était après une réunion inter-sanctuaires. Les plus hauts gradés de chaque Royaume se réunissaient pour une faire le point sur les attaques des Berserkers résistants un peu partout dans le Monde. Ces derniers se permettent de provoquer les autres Domaines en exécutant des soldats de l'armée de Poséidon et Hadès. Cela ne peut plus durer. Ainsi, le Roi des Océans a envoyé son Premier Général Kanon, secondé par Baian. Hilda de Polaris, représentante d'Odin, faisait confiance au ténébreux Bud pour transmettre ses directives et prêter main forte à ses alliés. Enfin, Hadès avait envoyé ses Juges assistés de Sylphide et Pharaoh. Shion avait ressenti qu'Aurora demandait du renfort lors de cette mission. Leur chef qui intéressait cette dernière, était un des Capitaines de Demetria qui agissait dans l'ombre. Si elle trépassait ou était mise en difficulté elle lui avait ordonné d'attaquer Aurora. Ce dernier connaissait des attaques de la Treizième et pouvait l'affaiblir grâce à une technique redoutable : celui divisant par deux le cosmo de l'adversaire. Le seule moyen de le maitriser c'est le prendre par surprise et l'affaiblir. Or, l'homme l'attendait de pied ferme. Ce jour-là, la jeune-femme se sentait amoindrie. Shion fit envoyer des chevaliers. Les émissaires se proposèrent d'aider leurs alliés dans cette mission. Le Pope accepta. Plus ils seront nombreux plus vite cela sera fini.

Le groupe était constitué des Ors (Aiolia, Aphrodite, Angelo, Milo, Camus, Shura et Saga), des Argents (Asterion, Babel, Argol) et les émissaires (Kanon et Baian, les trois Juges et Bud) et se téléporta sur le champ de bataille. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir un tel carnage. Aurora était seule face à une trentaine d'hommes-loups assoiffés de sang. Malgré la baisse de son cosmo, elle restait terrible au corps à corps. Pour un observateur averti, cette bataille avait plutôt d'air d'une pagaille que d'un combat respectant les règles de chevalerie, à savoir, du un contre un à main nue. Malgré cela, les guerriers d'Arès tombaient les uns après les autres sous les coups du Serpentaire qui les terrassait royalement en sautant, frappant, brisant des os, perforait, décapitait des hommes sans l'ombre d'un regret. Elle était déchaînée, l'excitation du combat déchargeait des flots d'adrénaline dans ses veines, décuplant ses forces. On pouvait entrevoir une lueur de sauvagerie effrayante dans leurs yeux. Les Chevaliers ne reconnaissaient pas leur sœur et ce code d'honneur qui lui est propre. Les émissaires étaient aussi étonnés. Si on ne compte pas le sourire sournois d'un certain Minos adepte de sauvagerie en tout genre. Cela ne ressemble pas au Serpentaire de tuer de la sorte, si barbare. Ils n'avaient jamais vu pareille boucherie.

 _« Tu veux un coup de main peut-être ? »_ rétorqua ironiquement Kanon bras croisés.

 _« Exterminez-les, je m'occupe de leur chef !»_

Sur ces vaillantes paroles, le groupe d'hommes engagea le combat et en quelque minutes, leurs ennemis furent anéantis grâce aux efforts de cette alliance. Le dernier Berserker qu'Aurora malmenait depuis un moment se sentit soudain bien seul et la peur le paralysa lorsqu'il vit avancer le Serpentaire. Il tenta de fuir malgré tout mais Aurora l'attrapa. La guerrière avait détruit une partie de son armure suite à plusieurs coups échangés puis l'immobilisa.

 _« Tu es très forte, notre maîtresse l'était bien plus, tu as eu de la chance ! »_

Elle se figea. Son visage affichait une mine stupéfaite. Puis elle éclata de rire jusqu'à s'égosiller d'esclaffement. Ceci dura un court instant, elle lança un regard vif en direction de son ennemi, _« Imbécile .. »_ repris-t-elle, _« Comment expliques-tu que j'ai gagné ce combat ? »_ en le jetant par terre violemment.

Il sentit ses pieds se soulever, il ne contrôlait plus ses membres. Il flottait à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Aurora fit apparaître plusieurs serpents qui rampèrent rapidement et avec élégance vers le guerrier, les yeux perçants de sadisme.

 _« Je déteste ces bêtes-là ! »_ dit-il en essayant de les chasser.

 _« Ils se nourriront de ton sang avec plaisir. »_

 _« Va en Enfer ! »_

Aurora ricana : _« On va y aller ensemble, je vais t'y envoyer moi-même pour ne plus jamais que tu te réincarnes. »_

 _« Je te maudis Chevalier ! »_

 _« Pas autant que moi … »_ faisant tourner son doigt vers une vingtaine de Serpents qui se jetèrent sur l'homme, engouffrant leur crocs dans la peau de l'adversaire qui hurla, pris en cible tel un pauvre rongeur perdu.

 _« Et maintenant le clou du spectacle ! »_

D'un revers de le main, elle fit apparaître le Serpent provenant de son bracelet enroulé sur le bras et il se mit à grossir tellement qu'il devenait plus imposant que l'homme lui-même, mesurait près de trois mètres.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »_ demanda Angelo, incrédule.

 _« Je n'ai jamais vu cela dans ces attaques .. »_ poursuit Shura autant étonné que ses frères.

 _« C'est une de mes nouvelles bottes secrètes. Je l'ai expérimenté durant ma convalescence. Je l'ai appelé,_ « La danse du Mamba » _, c'est mon nouveau compagnon de combat. »_

 _« Que va-t-elle faire ? »_ s'enquit Babel.

 _« Moi aussi j'aimerais bien le savoir ! »_ dit Asterion en fronçant les sourcils.

 _« Mon cher ami, ce Serpent que tu vois est le plus dangereux au monde. Du nom de_ Dendroaspis _couramment appelé_ Mamba noir _. Il a longtemps épaulé le chevalier du Serpentaire dans l'ombre. »_

Elle s'approcha du Berserker : _« Comme tu le sais, tous les guerriers de la constellation du Serpentaire contrôle le feu et les dimensions. Ils sont également liés étroitement à toutes espèces reptiliennes de cette planète. Ils m'obéissent comme le ferait de valeureux serviteurs. Ainsi, si l'envie me prend de te faire injecter leur venin, ils le feront sans vergogne. »_

 _« Arrête ça espèce de …. »_

 _« Silence ! »_ lui dit-elle en le frappant en pleine tête avec son pied, _« Aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à faire sortir des ténèbres mon doux compagnon, qui, comme tu le constates par toi-même, n'attend que mon feu vert pour t'étouffer vivant. Je ne supporte plus tes actes maléfiques ! »_

 _« Tu le regretteras ! »_

 _« Qu'entends-je ? »_ faisant tournoyer le Serpent géant autour de l'homme, _« Il s'appelle Kaa, en hommage à l'un de mes contes d'enfant préféré..»_ dit-elle à l'animal qui renforça son étreinte sur l'homme.

 _« Est-ce que cela fait partie de vos nouvelles règles dans l'ordre des Chevaliers ? »_ questionna Rhadamanthe suspicieux.

Aiolia: _« A vrai dire c'est bien la première fois que je vois un chevalier d'or en compagnie d'un animal. Je suppose que ce Serpent veillait sur Aurora tout ce temps. »_

Alors qu'elle s'amusait avec son nouveau jouet Aurora répondit : _« Aiolia, si tu consultait les archives du Sanctuaire tu te rendrais compte que ton prédécesseur au 18ème siècle avait un énorme lion comme gardien de son temple. »_

 _« Comment sais-tu cela ? »_ demande Camus.

 _« N'oubliez pas que j'ai voyagé dans le temps et que je connais les chevaliers d'or depuis l'ère mythologique. »_

L'homme : _« Et tu vas faire quoi, sorcière ? »_

 _« Reçois ma plus puissante attaque .. par le VENIN DU SERPENTAIRE ! »  
_  
Le Saint d'or forma deux sphères d'énergie violet-jaune dans chacune de ses paumes qui tournoya entre ses mains, et un Serpent doré apparut dans son dos pour embellir l'attaque. Le Berserker prit la déferlante de plein fouet, paralysé, et fut envoyé à plusieurs mètres en arrière, son corps subissant les flammes empoisonnées projetées par le Serpentaire. Une fois que le feu mêlé à la poussière cessa de virevolter, on ne percevait plus l'homme qui était parti s'encastrer dans les décombres.

 _« Joli coup .. »_ lança Kanon avec ironie.

Le spectacle de l'attaque qu'elle a exécutée en employant le tiers de sa puissance, vu par ses camarades, était des plus plaisants comme à chaque combat mené par la guerrière. Mais cette dernière claqua la langue entre ses dents.

 _« On dirait qu'on a la peau dure .. »_ riposta Aurora indignée.

 _« Il a survécu à ton attaque .. »_ constata avec surprise Argol.

 _« Je vais lui trancher la tête. »_ proposa alors le Capricorne au Serpentaire.

 _« Hum … »_ fit Aurora en réfléchissant, _« Et si on l'émasculait ? Cet hommasse a violé des jeunes-femme, je le hais.»_

L'assistance se concerta médusé. Depuis quand le Serpentaire aime torturer ses ennemis ?

 _« Mauvaise idée. »_ dit alors Babel, _« Un chevalier ne doit pas s'adonner à ce genre de bourreau, Aurora. Finis-on en rapidement. »_

 _« Aurora, restes sur tes gardes, cet homme est sournois. »_ continua Bud s'apprêtant à aider la Treizième à l'exécuter sur le champs.

 _« Oh je le l'avais remarqué .. »_ répondit-elle en s'avançant d'un pas décidée vers son ennemi.

Au loin, le chef Berserker enroule ses bras autour d'un arbre pour aider à se relever. Ses jambes défaillent. De son plastron fissuré s'écoulent du sang en continu. Il marmonne : _« Ha ha ! Il en faut plus pour me tuer, chevalier d'or ! Ma maîtresse m'a transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs ! Tu es cependant redoutable, je dois bien le reconnaître. »_

La portugaise secoua la tête et ravala un juron.

 _« Que vas-tu faire ? Demander à tes amis de m'achever ? »_

 _« Regarde dans quel état tu es ! »_ dit-elle en fermant les yeux, flegme.

Le Serviteur d'Arès s'aperçut avec horreur que son corps déversait des torrents de sang. Le liquide rouge maculait son armure. Les impacts des crocs de Kaa et ses congénères dessinaient la constellation du Serpentaire sur sa chair. Il était à moitié paralysé et ne put donc anticiper l'assaut d'Aurora qui surgit à la vitesse de la lumière au-dessus de lui : " _Meurs ! »_

Elle pris la tête du guerrier vaincu entre ses mains, et d'une brusque torsion de gauche à droite, elle lui brisa les cervicales, sous les yeux horrifiés des Chevaliers.

 _« Euh, on fait quoi maintenant ? »_ ajouta Angelo.

 _« Emmènes-moi au_ Mekkai _, que je le balance moi-même dans le Puits des Morts. »_ dit-elle en traînant la dépouille de son adversaire derrière elle.

 _« On s'en occupe. »_ répliqua Rhadamanthe.

 _« Laissez-moi ce plaisir. Il a essayé de me tuer alors que j'étais faible. »_

Masque de Mort ouvrit une porte dans l'espace grâce à ces Cercles d'Hadès pour y faire entrer Aurora.

 _« Cet homme doit être jugé pour ses fautes, Aurora. »_ dit Eaque de sa voix sombre.

 _« Bah dites-moi où le balancer alors .. »_

 _« Aurora … »_ avertit le Garuda.

 _« Alors je vous accompagne, pas question de lâcher cette merde ! J'assisterai à son jugement ! »_

Les Spectres se considérèrent. Apparemment rien ne fera flancher le Serpentaire soulevant le Berserker comme un tas de chiffon. Peu convaincus, ils prirent le chemin ensemble pour le Royaume des Ombres.

 _« Prévenez Shion que tout est sous contrôle.»_ ordonna Aurora avant de disparaître.

 _« Mais … »_ fit alors Aldébaran qui resta aussi béat que ses compagnons.

Angelo : _« Et elle part comme ça, sans nous demander notre avis .. ? »_

 _« Depuis le temps tu devrais savoir que le Serpentaire fait comme bon lui semble. »_ fit Shura.

Milo : _« Allons faire notre rapport au Pope. »_

Pendant ce temps aux Enfers, l'âme du malheureux Berserker était face à Minos qui présidait la séance, secondé par ses frères Rhadamanthe à gauche, Eaque à droite. Les trois dirigeants de l'Enfer sont les bras-droit d'Hadès, et pas seulement ses plus puissants combattants, Ils sont aussi là pour représenter le Royaume des Ombres, faire respecter les lois de l'Enfer et le faire tourner.

Minos l'aîné était Roi de Crête dans la Grèce Ancienne, son frère Rhadamanthe était le second de la liste. Fils de Zeus et d'Europe, ils furent établis Juges de l'Enfer par Hadès à leur mort. Eaque, fils de Zeus et d'une nymphe est leur demi-frère et gouvernait l'ile d'Egine. Il rejoint les plus hautes instances du Royaume des Ombres à sa mort et siège avec ses compagnons en tant que Général des Enfers. Ainsi depuis des millénaires, ils servent le Seigneur des Morts avec dévotion et leurs multiples réincarnations ont emporté les souvenirs de leur toute première vie, leur âme de Spectre ayant pris le dessus au fil du temps.

A chaque nouvelle existence, Minos naît en Norvège, Rhadamanthe en Angleterre et Eaque au Népal.

Le tribunal est placé à la première prison après l'entrée des Enfers. Un lieu inaccessible pour le mensonge. D'ordinaire, le fonctionnent des jugements se déroule de cette manière : Rhadamanthe et Eaque instruisent la cause et prononce la sentence selon la valeur de l'âme du défunt; en cas d'incertitude ou d'indécision, Minos intervient comme arbitre, et son verdict est sans appel. Peines et récompenses sont proportionnées aux crimes et aux vertus. C'est ainsi que se passe les journées des célèbres Juges : Rhadamanthe juge les âmes des Asiatiques, Eaque des Européens et Minos se charge de l'Afrique et des Amériques. Les âmes défilent sous leurs yeux et les pires crapules sont jetées sont l'une des prisons des Enfers à défaut de gagner « _l'Elysium_. » Eaque est également le Juge qui garde les clés des Enfers.

Durant des milliers d'années, à chaque réincarnation grâce à l'appel de leur étoile maléfique, c'est ainsi que les Enfers sont organisées. Hadès a repensé quelques aspects du Royaume des ombres sur le jugement des humains. Sensibilisé par sa propre perte et celle de son Domaine en 1989, et de la remontrance de son frère Zeus sur la condition humaine, le Souverain noir se veut désormais plus objectif. Les morts sont jugés avec équité. Rune avait fait le travail durant ces premières années de paix avec pour seul compagnon Charon, le passeur de l'Achéron, le fameux fleuve des morts. Ce furent les premiers à avoir été ressuscité afin de réorganiser les Enfers en ruines depuis la dernière guerre sainte. Le monde souterrain ne devait son salut grâce aux enfants des Dieux de l'Olympe pour éviter qu'ils ne s'écroulent complétement, sans le cosmo d'Hadès pour le maintenir.

Le trio de frères infernaux furent les derniers à renaître avec leurs hommes de main. Hadès a fait établir deux autres Tribunaux pour Rhadamanthe et Eaque. Depuis ce jour, chaque Juge travaille régulièrement sur les âmes de leur côté, avec Rune en procureur. Lorsque les morts sont correctement jugés, ils sont envoyés par les exécuteurs de peines, souvent des soldats haut gradés. Leurs lieutenants les seconde dans la surveillance des prisons ainsi que la gestion des dossiers. Ainsi, Valentine suppléer Rhadamanthe, Pharaoh en fait de même pour Eaque et Byaku pour Minos.

Ce soir-là, l'ennemi du Sanctuaire était face aux mines droites des frères impassibles qui avaient rattrapé l'âme de l'adversaire. Pour tant de cruauté et s'être opposé à Hadès, Poséidon et Athéna, il doit logiquement finir au Cocyte, la prison là où finissent les guerriers qui se sont rebellés contre les divinités. Cependant, le verdict ne plaisait pas à un certain Serpentaire. Les Juges lui avaient demandé de rester à l'écart, étroitement surveillée par Rune. Cette dernière n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et vociférait dans son coin, interpellant de temps à autre Minos. Ce dernier dérangé dans ses fonctions, la mit en garde. Aucun chevalier d'Athéna n'est en mesure de donner son opinion. Rhadamanthe jeta un coup d'œil à Eaque qui fit signe à Rune de faire sortir l'imprudente. Elle tapait du pied depuis un moment dans les couloirs du Tribunal quand enfin, les frères infernaux firent leur apparition.

 _« Alors ? »_ demande impatiemment le Serpentaire.

 _« Nous l'avons envoyé à la cascade de sang, où il souffrira éternellement. »_ répondit Minos.

Aurora abordait une mine peu satisfaite, estimant que le supplice n'est pas assez à la hauteur des crimes de l'homme.

 _« Mouais .. »_ se contente de répondre le chevalier, « _Dommage qu'il n'existe pas d'endroit où il serait torturé pour l'éternité par des sévices corporels, le découper en morceaux, pour le recoller ensuite. »_

Les trois Juges haussèrent un sourcil.

Minos : _« Je te connaissais pas si sadique. Ce côté caché de ta personnalité me surprend. »_

 _« Laisse tomber Minos._ » répondit cette dernière, sentant le Norvégien tâter le terrain.

 _« Si tu souhaites des jeux extrêmes tu sais où se trouve mes quartiers. »_

 _« Même pas en rêve ! »_

Ce dernier ne lâcha pas son rictus malsain. Un espèce de fantasme qui exaspère ses frères, surtout le Garuda.

 _« Ca suffit Minos. »_ ordonna le Népalais, puis s'adressant à Aurora, _« Nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre décision. »_

 _« Ok.. »_

Elle se sentit soudain défaillir et se retint de tomber par terre en se tenant au mur.

 _« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »_ demande sèchement la Wyvern.

Minos : _« On dirait bien que Dame Serpentaire ne s'en ai pas sorti complétement indemne de cette bataille. »_

En effet, Aurora se tenait un côté du ventre avec douleur, du sang s'en écoulait.

 _« Le misérable … »_ en parlant du Berserker qui visiblement, a réussi à l'atteindre. Cette dernière posa un genou à terre, pâle, se crispant.

 _« Tu dois te soigner. »_ lui somma Rhadamanthe, l'aidant d'un bras à se relever.

 _« Je suis un peu éprouvée. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil depuis des jours. »_

L'Anglais lui tint tête : _« On ne veut pas d'un chevalier d'Athéna souffrant dans notre Royaume ! Tu ne pourras regagner la surface dans cet état. »_

 _« Mais je dois prévenir Seigneur Shion .. Ouch … »_ en retombant à terre.

Eaque la rattrapa à son tour : _« On en fera informer Athéna. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ? »_

 _« Quatre jours. »_

Rhadamanthe : _« Tu es folle à lier. »_

Aurora lui jeta un regard mauvais : _« Rhadamanthe. Le devoir avant tout. »_

 _« Tu ne peux combattre sans te nourrir ni te reposer. Tu es aussi humaine. »_

 _« Je me passerai bien de ta morale. »_

 _« Tu vas te soigner, manger et dormir. »_ somma le Blond.

 _« Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres ! »_ riposta la portugaise, toujours réfractaire à l'autorité.

 _« Tu n'as jamais aimé l'autorité. »_ s'exclama Rhadamanthe.

 _« Surtout s'ils proviennent d'un Spectre ! »_

 _« Il suffit Serpentaire ! »_ clama Minos, agacé par l'entêtement de la jeune-femme. Il concentra son cosmo et un soldat apparu, s'agenouillant devant les Juges : Rock, de l'Etoile Céleste de la Cible.

 _« Vous m'avez demandé Seigneur Minos ? »_

 _« Tu escortes le Saint d'Athéna à l'infirmerie et fasse en sorte qu'elle mange et dorme.»_

 _« A vos ordres. »_ en se levant pour porter le chevalier, de plus en plus en mal.

 _« Il est hors de question que ce Spectre me touche ! »_ pesta Aurora en donnant un coup de coude à Rock. _« Demandez à Syl' ! »_

 _« Il est à son poste. Et tu n'as pas le choix .. »_ poursuit Rhadamanthe.

 _« Je rêve où vous me contraignez par la force, profitant de ma fébrilité ? »_

 _« C'est exact. »_ répondit Eaque, droit comme un piquet.

 _« Si tu refuses, nous t'attacherons et on demandera à Raimi de s'occuper de toi toute la nuit. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_ s'exclama Aurora horrifiée _, « Pas ce ver ragoutant ! Autant me faire bouffer par Cerbère ! »_ lâcha-t-elle.

Eaque empoigna Aurora : _« Je m'en occupe. »_ en s'adressant à ses frères, passant son bras autour de la taille de la brune qui frémit. Qu'elle aime ces mains puissantes comme si elles sont taillées pour elle. Elle clama : _« Je dois rentrer au Sanctuaire ! »_

 _« On t'a déjà dit que ce n'est pas possible. »_ continua Minos.

 _« Tu demeures ici le temps que tu récupères. »_

 _« Vous jouez aux gentils Spectres maintenant ? »_ ironisa-t-elle. Le trio afficha un rictus. Ce Serpentaire, toujours aussi sarcastique.

Rhadamanthe : _« On préfère ne pas subir le courroux de ton Pope parce que tu n'écoutes rien, sachant très bien que tu es inapte à regagner la Grèce. »_

 _« Il est plus judicieux en effet que tu demeures provisoirement ici. »_ poursuit Minos, _« Rock, fais préparer une chambre pour le chevalier. »_

 _« Mais … »_ grogna Aurora.

 _« Emmènes-là avant qu'on perde patience. »_ fit la Wyvern au Garuda.

En en un éclair, elle se retrouva à l'infirmerie. « _Vous aller me le payer. »_ cracha Aurora non contente d'être sous la contrainte.

 _« J'en attendais pas moins de toi Serpentaire. »_ répondit Eaque en l'assoyant sur un lit d'appoint.

L'infirmière surprise de voir un chevalier d'Athéna parmi ses patients regarda Aurora distinctement et lui posa quelques questions. Eaque demeurait un peu plus loin, surveillant le chevalier afin qu'elle ne s'évade pas. La jeune dame voulait s'occuper de sa blessure mais Aurora résistait péniblement.

 _« Je peux me soigner moi-même. »_

Eaque fit signe à l'infirmière de ne pas l'écouter et enleva de force la main d'Aurora protégeant l'endroit souillé.

 _« Aie .. ! »_ dit-elle.

 _« Dame chevalier, laissez-moi vous soigner. »_

Eaque : _« Retires ton armure. »_

 _« Tu viens de me donner un ordre ? »_

 _« Le Seigneur Eaque a raison, je ne pourrai pleinement vous soigner si je n'atteins pas la plaie en profondeur, car une partie se trouve sous votre plastron. »_

Aurora râla mais obtempéra. Elle concentra son cosmo en abordant un sourire narquois. Ses habits dorés se séparèrent de son corps et l'armure se mit en totem dans un coin de la pièce. Eaque crut que sa mâchoire allait tomber par terre : la portugaise ne portait que ses sous-vêtements.

 _« Aurora … »_ dit ce dernier par télépathie.

 _« Quoi ? »_ répondit -elle innocente.

La jeune infirmière désinfecta la plaie en profondeur et prévint sa patiente qu'il faut la recoudre à vif.

 _« Allez-y. »_ dit cette dernière. Elle sentit l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans sa peau avec malheur. Aurora ne veut en aucun cas démontrer sa faiblesse. Elle serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Cette dernière est très douillette. Eaque sentit le cosmo du chevalier augmenter. Elle prenait sur elle.

 _« Fais vite, c'est à la limite de l'insupportable. »_ fit nerveusement Aurora après quelques instants.

 _« J'ai bientôt finie Dame chevalier. »_

La jeune-femme pense la plaie et recouvrit d'un pansement épais la blessure.

 _« C'était profond je n'avais pas le choix. »_ dit la dame, craignant le courroux du Serpentaire.

 _« Je le sais, je te remercie pour tes soins. »_ en revêtant une toge.

La femme hocha la tête et se tourna vers le Juge : _« Seigneur Eaque, avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? »_

 _« Tu peux disposer. »_

Eaque aida Aurora : _« Je t'emmènes à ta chambre. Peux-tu marcher ? »_

 _« Oui. Mais ça pince de ce côté »_

 _« Tiens-toi à moi._ » conseille le Népalais.

Aurora passa son bras autour du cou de l'homme qui la soutient par la taille. Elle ignore pourquoi mais ce simple contact contre le Spectre l'électrisa. Il portait son Surplis mais il était d'une virilité fascinante, gardant cet air fier. Elle se demande bien à quoi il pense. Eaque était autant chamboulé mais se gardait bien de le faire ressentir. A cet instant, leurs peaux se frôlent. Sa main placé sur le flanc du chevalier ne portant que cette simple toge, son odeur naturelle lui caressant les narines, la peau douce de sa main faisant parcourir chez le Népalais un frisson incroyable qui le fit basculer l'espace d'un instant au paradis **.** Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent à Antenora, vestige d'un temps passionné entre eux. Le Garuda installa Aurora sur un lit fraîchement fait, sentant l'exotisme d'un parfum d'été.

 _« Comment as-tu deviné que je voulais cette ambiance-là dans mes draps ? »_

 _« Je te connais, Serpentaire. »_ répondit Eaque sans sourciller.

 _« Merci. »_

 _« Je t'ai simplement guidé. »_ poursuit Eaque avec orgueil.

 _« Merci pour ton aide et avant, quand tu veillais sur moi à mon Temple. »_

 _« Tu me l'as déjà dit. »_

 _« Pas merci alors. »_ renchérit Aurora. Eaque lui répond par un rictus

 _« Je vais me laver de toutes ces impuretés, même les morts pourraient s'enfuir. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Je transpire comme une bête. »_

 _« J'ai toujours aimé ton odeur. »_

On frappa à la porte. Une servante entra. _« Seigneur Eaque .. »_ dit-elle en se cambrant.

 _« Samara, occupes-toi de Dame chevalier. Fais-lui couler un bain et apportes-lui un repas consistant. Veilles à ce qu'elle ingurgites tout. Tu changeras son pansement demain.»_

 _« Oui Seigneur. »_

 _« Je serais à mon bureau au Tribunal. Je comptes sur toi. »_ puis il se tourna vers le chevalier _, « Aurora .. »_ fit-il, récupérant son casque, _« Je repasserai plus tard vérifier que tu ne t'ai pas enfuie. »_

Elle rigola. Le cœur d'Eaque fit un bond. Il aime cette gaieté sincère.

 _« J'aurai besoin d'un excellent masseur … »_

Elle avait dit en lui jetant son regard le plus envoûteur. Eaque jubilait intérieurement. La tension montait d'une flèche. La pauvre Samara voulait prendre les jambes à son coup. Elle savait son Seigneur adepte de plaisir de la chair. Pour toutes les fois où elle a vu des jeunes-filles défiler dans la chambre de son maître. Cependant, quand Dame Aurora est dans les parages, son Seigneur est différent. Elle découvre un aspect peu commun de la personnalité du Népalais, craint de tous.

La servitude est son créneau même s'il sait faire preuve de reconnaissance et de bien moins de tyrannie envers ses serviteurs. Régulièrement, elle exécutait les ordres du Juge. Il ne laissait aucune place aux sentiments et profitait des corps de jeunes-femmes à sa guise. Une était tombée amoureuse de son gourou : Betta. Ses amies autant esclaves qu'elle l'avaient prévenue que leur Seigneur accumulait les aventures sans lendemain et qu'il fallait beaucoup de bonne volonté pour atteindre le Juge. Elle venait d'intégrer la communauté infernale d'Hadès. Souvent recrutées par les hommes de main des Juges qui cherche pour leurs maîtres des servantes bien éduquées, discrètes et obéissantes.

Betta était une jeune-fille très croyante aux Dieux de l'Olympe. Les Spectres proches des Juges ont d'excellents domaine de prédilection pour trouver ces femmes ou ces hommes. Ils étaient pauvres, sans attache, faibles. Pour pouvoir demeurer aux Enfers comme le font les Spectres, Hadès avait fournis des bracelets induis de son pouvoir afin que les serviteurs puissent se déplacer en toute quiétude dans son Royaume puisqu'ils méconnaissent le huitième sens, privilège accessible qu'aux Spectres et guerriers dotés de cosmo énergie puissante. Où quand ces derniers n'étaient pas ressuscités pour servir l'Empereur.

Cette jeune-fille était conquise par le Juge Eaque. Elle savait qu'en incorporant la grande famille des Enfers, elle ne ferait pas que servir les hauts gradés en leur apportant leur repas. Les plus jolies d'entre elles se devaient de distraire les Spectres de niveau supérieurs. Et les premiers servis sont les trois frères. Leurs lieutenants connaissent les goûts de leur Seigneurs. Betta avait été repérée par Gordon, l'un des hommes de Rhadamanthe. C'est une jeune dame réservée, originaire d'Amérique du Sud, de longs cheveux noirs, une peau hâlée parfaite, un corps fin et désirable au toucher très doux. Elle venait de perdre sa famille à cause de rebelles au Venezuela. Elle travaillait pour de riches héritiers en ville. Gordon a trouvé la cible parfaite. Elle passa les premières nuits à servir la Wyvern qui a finalement préféré une autre femme.

 _« Elle est très agréable physiquement mais tu sais bien que je préfère les blonde ou les rousses. »_ avait prévenu Rhadamanthe à son suivant qui se pressa de chercher une autre régulière.

Betta était blessée dans son égo. Elle prenait plaisir à servir les gens, elle avait l'habitude. Là c'était l'Elite de l'Armée du Roi des Enfers. Et en plus elle devait se prostituer avec des surhommes d'exception qui rechignaient ! L'Anglais ponctua ses propos : « _Betta, tu feras le bonheur d'un autre. Le genre latine fatale que tu es plairait plutôt au Seigneur Eaque. »_

Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré le benjamin des Juges mais en avait suffisamment entendu parlé pour ne pas vouloir avoir affaire à lui : _« Il est moins pire que Minos mais plus gourmand que Rhadamanthe .. »_ avaient confié ses « sœurs ».

Quand Eaque fit appel à ses services, qu'elle entra dans le bureau du Juge de dos, elle attendait, tremblante. Seul un œil aguerri pourrait le voir venir. En somme, il fallait être combattant d'exception pour lui tenir tête un tant soit peu. Betta releva légèrement la tête et entrevit l'apparence du Juge, vêtu de son terrible Surplis. Il avait les cheveux noirs, contrairement à ses frères blonds comme un champs de blé.

 _« Betta, quel âge as-tu ? »_

La jeune-fille déglutit : _« 19 ans, Seigneur. »_

 _« Te plais-tu ici ? »_

 _« C'est toujours mieux que mon ancienne vie. »_

 _« On raconte que tu as demandé à mon homologue Rhadamanthe sa protection contre Minos. Pourquoi ? »_

Il est au courant aussi. La simple évocation du prénom de son bourreau lui donne des sueurs froides. Ce dernier la malmenait durant les ébats. La forçant à divers fantasmes sexuels et même regarder ce dernier abuser de jeune-homme. Elle ne le supportait plus et estimait qu'elle méritait plus de respect. Rhadamanthe avait été surpris par son culot.

 _« Oui c'est vrai. Le Seigneur Minos me fait peur. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aimerais ce que je pourrais te faire aussi. »_ enchaina-t-il en se retournant, ne la quittant pas des yeux, « _Rhadamanthe est le plus gentleman sous ses airs abrupts. Mais tu n'es pas son type de femme.»_

Betta était bouche-bée en croisant le regard du Juge. Un regard supérieur bien à lui, mélangé à du charisme dont il a le secret. Ses magnifiques cheveux ébènes retombait sur ses épaules, ces yeux gris-noisettes captivants, cette carrure ... Le juge est grand comme ses frères, un peu moins que Rhadamanthe qui fait 1m89 mais plus que Minos qui fait 1m84. Elle ne pensait pas que le troisième Juge était d'un tout autre genre, opposé au style du Griffon et du Dragon. Le Garuda est très typé, d'un style Indien. Betta peut discerner les traits eurasiens du Juge, adoucissant sa prestance orgueilleuse. Ses amies ont raison, Le Juge Garuda est le plus beau du trio.

 _« Lèves-toi. »_ lui ordonna-t-il. Elle obéit, baissant les yeux, comme c'est de coutume face à un supérieur des Enfers.

 _« Regardes-moi Betta. »_

Elle osa un regard vers celui du Juge qui la dévisagea de haut en bas. Il s'approcha de quelques pas et lui fit signe de faire un tour sur elle-même. Elle avait l'impression d'être une proie.

 _« Tu sembles avoir toutes les dispositions requises pour me servir. »_

Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle frémit. _« Je ferai appel à toi. Tes sœurs t'expliqueront ce que j'attendrai. »_ en passant une main sur son visage.

 _« Oui Seigneur Eaque. »_

 _« Pars maintenant, j'ai du travail. »_

En sortant de son bureau, elle avait les jambes en coton. Bon sang quel pouvoir il a alors qu'elle ne le connait que depuis quelques minutes. Elle se demandait bien ce qui l'attendait. La servante la plus expérimentée lui fit part de ses recommandations. Betta ouvrit les oreilles et enregistra chaque mot. Jamais elle ne s'est senti aussi stressée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. La vision du Juge ténébreux et mystérieux la perturbait. A l'heure H, elle se mit en route vers les appartements du Juge. Il lui ouvrit lui-même. Sans un mot, elle attendit ses ordres. Cela amusait Eaque qui adore la soumission.

 _« Et bien on dirait que le Seigneur Minos t'a marqué … »_ lui dit-il sarcastiquement.

Elle resta muette. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle et lui prendre la main : _« Viens par ici que je te regarde de plus près. »_

Il passa de longues minutes à la considérer. Elle sentit ce regard sur son corps. Lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sur ses épaules et les balada dans ses cervicales, elle tressaillit. Il se rapprocha tout en baissant sa main vers son postérieur qu'il pétrit doucement, comme s'il la testait. Elle sentait son souffle dans sa nuque et ferma les yeux. Il n'était qu'à 1 cm d'elle. Elle pouvait sentit son odeur, exaltante. Son autre main pris soudain sa hanche et remonta vers un sein. Elle réagit de suite, sentant ses sens s'embraser. Le Juge était satisfait, derrière elle. La nouvelle est très éveillée. Betta sentit une bouche lui mordre la cou puis descendre vers ses omoplates.

Il la tint par la taille et la colla contre lui : _« Tu es à ma merci. Ôte cette tunique. »_

Elle obéit, se retrouvant complétement nue face au Garuda intransigeant. Elle osa une parole.

 _« Seigneur, puis-je parler ? »_

 _« Jeune-fille... »_

 _« Je .. acceptez-vous que je pose mes mains sur vous ? »_

 _« Tu es téméraire. »_ en lui prenant les mains.

Betta observa sa tenue, il portait un chlamyde foncé. Elle voyait d'ici sa musculature, cette peau raffinée presque imberbe. Il guida les mains de Betta vers son torse. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. C'était terriblement long et excitant. Rien à voir avec Minos ou Rhadamanthe qui la jetait sur le lit sans demander leur reste. Eaque avait une sorte de magnétisme, de sensualité indéfinissable. Il prenait son temps. On lui avait pourtant prévenu qu'il est imprévisible.

 _« Une seule chose, que tu ne dois jamais oublier. »_ Cette dernière avala sa salive, _« Pas de baisers. C'est un acte particulier pour ton Seigneur. »_

 _« Oui Maître. »_

Betta fut appelée tous les soirs par Eaque. Cela dura des mois. Elle n'avait toujours pas l'autorisation de le caresser, le goûter mais elle se soumettait sa volonté comme le fait une bonne esclave. Et puis un jour, il cessa de l'appeler. Il partit en guerre contre Arès. Un immense vide la parcourra. Elle l'a aperçu, soucieux et puis après quelques semaines, il est reparti au Sanctuaure.

 _« Nul ne peut s'emparer de son cœur. Dame Violate en a fait les frais ! »_

 _« Je le sais mais je n'y peux rien.. »_

 _« De toute façon cette femme chevalier que tout le monde croyait morte est revenue. Les rumeurs disent qu'il est parti s'occuper d'elle. »_

 _« Mais enfin qui est cette femme ? »_

 _« Le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire. »_

Le groupe de filles pouffèrent.

 _« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

 _« On raconte qu'elle avait une vie intime très active dont avec le Seigneur Eaque qui est tombé dans son piège ! »_

 _« Alors c'est elle ? »_

 _« Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Mais n'évoques jamais son nom devant lui. Le Seigneur Eaque est très sensible à cet sujet. »_

 _« J'ai du mal à voir le Seigneur Eaque faible face à une femme. »_

 _« Crois-moi, elle a un truc. »_

 _« Ce n'était qu'une histoire de fesses après tout. »_

 _« Ils ont quand même été ensemble plus de deux ans.. »_

 _« Par Hadès ! »_ s'exclama Betta.

 _« Il paraitrait qu'il a pourchassé ce Serpentaire lorsque cette dernière l'a quitté. Il était tellement furieux qu'on a toutes pris cher.»_

 _« Comment est-elle ? »_

 _« Typée comme toi. Très grande, athlétique. Et cet air inconvenant qui lui ai propre. Sa renommée de guerrière est indiscutable. Tous les Spectres le reconnaissent.»_

 _« Et donc c'est cette femme qui a volé le cœur de notre Seigneur ? »_

Elles hochèrent la tête.

Pendant des semaines, Betta ne vit pas le Juge. Et puis, Eaque a fait à nouveau appel à elle. Mais pas pour qu'elle lui apporte ses repas et fasse son intérieur. Elle sentait son regard sur elle. Il a senti son amour pour lui et la dédaignait complétement.

Quelques mois plus tard, elle ignorait que ce chevalier en question allait investir les Enfers. Ce fameux jour où Aurora blessée dormait paisiblement à Antenora. C'était son tour d'apporter le repas au chevalier. Elle allait pouvoir rencontrer cette femme et se faire son opinion. Elle toqua, pas de réponse. Alors elle entra. La porte de la chambre était ouverte et elle s'y aventura.

Elle vit une masse de cheveux étalée en haut du lit. La guerrière dormait paisiblement. Betta ne vit que les épaules de la brune. Elle fit le tour du lit. Betta osait s'approcher et secoua légèrement la jeune-femme.

 _« Dame chevalier .. »_ lui dit Betta.

Cette dernière ne réagissait pas alors elle tenta le coup une seconde fois.

 _« Saint d'Athéna, j'ai apporté votre déjeuner. »_

Elle eut pour seule réponse un grognement.

 _« Vous devez manger. »_

Deux grands yeux foncés lui envoyèrent un regard noir, _« Qui es-tu pour me sortir de mon sommeil ? »_

 _« Pardonnez-moi, il m'a été dit que vous deviez vous nourrir et prendre vos antalgiques. »_

 _« C'est vrai, merde, j'avais oublié. »_ en se relevant. _« Fais chier … J'ai mal partout.»_

Betta fut surprise par tant de familiarité. La guerrière était poitrine nue et ne semblait offusquée de la présence de la servante.

 _« Que regardes-tu ? »_ demande la jeune-femme.

 _« Pardon, je .. je ne vous avais jamais vue avant. »_

 _« Moi non plus, qui es-tu ? »_

 _« Je m'appelle Betta, je suis au service des Juges. »_

 _« J'espère que tu es bien traitée. »_

Apparemment, la réputation sulfureuse du trio était connue. Elle eu le silence comme seule réponse.

 _« Pour quel Juge travailles-tu le plus ? »_

 _« Le Seigneur Eaque. »_

Le chevalier ajouta : _« Ça ne m'étonnes pas, tu es tout à fait le genre d'Eaque. »_ l'air blasée.

 _« Qu .. comment ? »_ bafouilla-t-elle.

C'est la première fois qu'elle entend le nom de son maitre scandée de cette façon par une femme, _« Puis-je vous être utile en quoique ce soit ? »_ poursuit-elle.

 _« Et bien soit ! Cela fait deux jours que je dors et on m'oblige à demeurer dans ce maudit Royaume. »_

« _Vous avez été blessée ? »_ constatant son pansement.

 _« Oui. »_ puis elle tendit la main, _« Aide-moi j'ai besoin d'une douche. »_

 _« Oui Dame chevalier. »_

 _« Appelles-moi Aurora. »_

 _« Mon rang ne me permet pas de vous nommer ainsi et le Seigneur Eaque désapprouverait. »_

 _« Je me fiches bien de ce que penses ton Seigneur. »_

Effectivement, elle a du répondant cette femme. Et en l'aidant elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait qu'une culotte en satin. Et des courbes plus que désirables. Normal que le Seigneur Eaque n'ai pu résister.

 _« Veux-tu bien m'épauler ? »_

 _« Si vous voulez. »_

 _« Occupes-toi de mon dos et mes jambes. »_

Elle enleva son bas dévoilant ainsi sa féminité. Betta ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Que cette fille soit à l'aise en sa présence, passe après tout, elle est comme elle. Ou qu'elle soit hypnotisée par ce corps divin. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle est touchée par une femme.

 _« Frottes je ne sens rien ! »_ clame le chevalier.

 _« Oui pardon .. »_

Après un nettoyage en profondeur, Aurora se rendit compte de son intérêt en s'essuyant.

 _« Et bien, on dirait que je te plais. »_

Betta était rouge pivoine.

 _« Ne sois pas outrée, tu en seras pas la première .. ni la dernière. »_

 _« Pardonnez-moi, je … »_

 _« Ne t'excuses-pas, tu es à mon goût aussi. »_

 _« Co .. comment ? »_

Aurora s'approcha de la servante et lui tint le visage. Elle avait une tête de plus qu'elle.

 _« Tu as bien entendue.. »_

 _« Je .. n'ai jamais fait avec une fille... Je ne suis pas le jouet idéal. »_ bafouilla-t-elle gênée.

 _« Je t'apprendrais. Et gardes ta dignité. Ces trois crétins t'ont descendu plus bas que terre.»_

Betta n'en revenait pas. Jamais ses Seigneurs ont été insultés dans leur domaine. Et cette femme chevalier ne mâchait pas ses mots. Elle est brute de pomme, c'est peu dire.

 _« Si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas cela. Je ferai comme vous voudrez. »_

 _« Non je veux ton consentement sinon aucun intérêt. »_

Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, leur visage éloigné de quelques centimètres. Aurora ne s'était pas perdue dans la contemplation d'un autre visage depuis bien longtemps. Elle regardait Betta et elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux. La gamine était splendide, sa peau miel accentuait ses hautes pommettes, ses lèvres fortes s'élargissant en un sourire. Cette fille dégage quelque chose d'exaltant. Elle est d'une grande grâce.

 _« Je .. veux bien. Mais si le Seigneur Eaque le découvre il me tuera. »_

 _« Il ne te fera rien.»_ en se rapprochant de la jeune-fille qui se laissa guider.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur. Betta aimait les premiers baisers. C'était une découverte, hésitant ou impétueux, tendre ou affamé de passion refoulée. Le baiser d'Aurora était aussi similaire que différent de tous les autres, un brin passionnel. Elle était douce, mais dès qu'elle avait compris les intentions de Betta, ses lèvres devinrent plus fermes, ses pouces caressant ses joues. Petit à petit les lèvres deviennent plus hardies, s'entrouvrent, laissent passer des langues qui vont chacune à la conquête de la bouche de l'autre... sensuel ballet de douceur où les salives se mêlent. Tout en s'embrassant, les corps se sont rapprochés, les seins érectiles se touchent et les petites framboises, rouges et dressées, se frottent avec frénésie.

Elle débuta une découverte incroyable : toucher le corps d'une personne du même sexe. La peau du chevalier est douce et sent bon. Betta passa d'abord sa langue sur un mamelon, puis deux. Ses mains massait de plus en fort la poitrine du chevalier.

 _« Tu es douée pour une première .. »_ encourageait cette dernière.

Aurora emmena alors la jeune-fille jusqu'à son lit. Elle glisse sur le corps qui se tend, embrasse au passage les jolies poires qui pointent, caresse le ventre plat. La Treizième s'empara à nouveau de la bouche de Betta. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent avec passion. Betta sentit son bas-ventre en feu. Le baiser dura de longues minutes interminables où elle se retenait de la toucher davantage, habituée à attendre des ordres.

 _« Dame chevalier, je suis tant émue .. »_

 _« Tu as un corps divin. »_ en caressant son flanc de ses doigts.

 _« Pourquoi ne viendras-tu officier au Sanctuaire pour moi ? »_

 _« Vous le pensez vraiment ? »_

 _« Les Spectres ne sont pas des enfants de cœur. Je ne conçois pas ces méthodes sur une jeune-femme intelligente et généreuse. J'ai senti ton désarroi. Je ne serai pas chevalier sinon. »_

 _« Je vous suivrais si vous le demandez. »_

 _« Ne tombes pas amoureuse de moi, je suis un cas désespéré. »_

 _« Ça serait un honneur de vous servir. »_

 _« Au Sanctuaire, on évite les relations entre chevaliers et soupirants. Mais je peux faire une exception.. »_

Betta hocha la tête. Aurora caressa son dos et la cambrure de ses reins _._ Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent avec délice, apprenant à se connaître, jouant avec leurs langues. Betta ne pensait pas que ça pourrait être aussi excitant avec une femme.

 _« Avez-vous beaucoup d'expérience avec les filles ? »_

 _« Plus que tu le crois … »_ en léchant le lobe d'oreille de Betta _._

 _« Je .. Puis-je vous demander ..quelque chose d'indiscret ? »_

 _« Que veux-tu savoir ? »_ en lui caressant les cheveux.

 _« Est-ce que .. le Seigneur Eaque et vous … enfin avec d'autres .. »_

Aurora ria _: « Des tas de fois. »_

 _« Oh il vous laissait vous faire toucher par d'autres ? »_

 _« Seulement des femmes. Ton Seigneur n'est pas prêteur. Aucun homme ne pouvait me toucher ni même me regarder.»_

 _« La jalousie n'était-elle pas trop difficile à supporter ? »_

 _« J'aime les hommes possessifs. De toute façon je ne l'écoutais jamais, penses-tu. »_

 _« Le Seigneur Eaque devait être souvent en colère. »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Vous semblez aimer ce trait de caractère. »_

 _« J'aime le provoquer. »_ puis elle demanda : _« Dis-moi, tu as l'exclusivité des Juges où d'autres Spectres ont également profité de tes faveurs ? »_

 _« Je ne me donne plus aux Juges. Et j'ai eu des rapports avec des soldats. »_

 _« Qui donc ? T'ont-ils bien traités ? »_

Betta baissa les yeux : _« J'ai dû me donner de force à des Spectres de bas rang dans une orgie. »_

 _« Quelle horreur … »_

 _« Mais j'ai été ''sauvée'' par des Etoiles Célestes. »_

 _« Qui donc ? »_

 _« Les subordonnés du Seigneur Rhadamanthe. »_

 _« Hum .. les plus valeureux ! Et lequel as-tu préféré ? »_

 _« Sire Queen. Il est plus doux qu'on ne le croit. »_

 _« J'aime bien Queen mais je préfère le Basilic. »_

 _« Sire Sylphide est solitaire et j'apprécie son sens du devoir. »_

 _« T'es-tu offerte à lui ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Je me suis toujours demandée quel genre d'amant il était. Il me plaisait. »_

 _« Il vous aime bien aussi. »_

 _« Sylphide m'a toujours montré respect. »_

Aurora lui caresse le front, les joues, embrasse ses yeux, leurs bouches de nouveau se joignent... Et puis tout d'un coup Aurora vient entre ses jambes. Elle reste un moment sans rien faire, appuyant sur les cuisses, dégageant l'intimité de sa conquête, elle l'admire, réfléchit-elle à ce qu'elle va entreprendre... Doucement, ses mains remontent sur l'intérieur, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin, plusieurs fois, pour faire durer le plaisir de sa partenaire.

Alors qu'elle débutait à nouveau des échanges de baisers langoureux, Aurora s'arrêta. _« Il arrive._ »

 _« Comment ? »_

 _« Ton Seigneur. Je sens son cosmo. »_

Betta aida le chevalier à se rassoir dans ses draps. Cette dernière commença à déguster son repas, très méditerranéen. Elle sait que c'est le Garuda qui a fait envoyer ce déjeuner.

On frappa à la porte.

 _« C'est qui ? »_ faisant mime de ne pas reconnaitre l'énergie.

 _« Le Seigneur du Garuda, Saint d'Athéna. »_ répondit noblement Eaque.

 _« Je suis nue. »_

Betta s'étrangla d'effarement. Rien de mieux que de titiller un Garuda au petit matin. Aurora le sentait sourire derrière la porte.

 _« Passes une robe, chevalier. »_

 _« Je suis très bien ainsi,_ Seigneur _Eaque. »_ répliqua t'elle se moquant de lui.

 _« Toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »_ connaissant très bien l'insolence d'Aurora

 _« Je mange. »_

 _« Ouvres. »_ ordonna t'il.

 _« Pas maintenant. »_

 _« Aurora … »_ souffla Eaque, _« Ne m'obliges pas à défoncer cette porte. »_

 _« J'aimerais bien voir ça. »_ fit cette dernière.

 _« Très bien je rentre. »_

Les deux femmes entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer non sans douceur. Aurora sentit le cosmo du Garuda agacé. Il est très sexy quand on lui tient tête.

Il apparut au seuil de sa chambre, le regard noir et fixa Betta avec mépris.

 _« Seigneur Eaque .._ » dit cette dernière en posant un genou à terre.

 _« Que fait-elle là ? »_ en regardant Aurora, nonchalante, dégustant un fruit. Par sécurité, elle avait remis un haut .. presque transparent, bien-sûr.

 _« Bonjour Eaque, merci, je vais bien. »_

 _« Bonjour. »_ s'approchant du lit, _« Réponds-moi. »_

 _« Betta ? Elle m'aide. »_

 _« Depuis quand ? »_

 _« Depuis tout à l'heure.»_

 _« Elle devait simplement te veiller pendant ton repas. »_

 _« C'est ce qu'elle fait et elle m'a aidé à faire ma douche ... »_

 _« Tu as lavé cette femme chevalier sans mon accord ?_ » se durcit Eaque.

Betta : _« Seigneur .. je .. »_

 _« C'est_ cette femme chevalier _qui lui ai demandé. »_

 _« Elle n'est pas sous tes ordres. Il n'y a rien ici qui doit interférer dans son service. »_

 _« Je viens de te dire qu'elle me donnait un coup de main. »_

 _« Moi seul lui dit ce qu'elle doit faire. »_

 _« Pas quand cela me concerne.»_

 _« Betta, sors d'ici j'ai à parler à Dame chevalier. »_

 _« Elle sortira quand je l'aurais décidé. »_ poursuit Aurora dans une ultime provocation.

Betta était tétanisée. En très peu de temps de dialogue, elle a assisté à la relation unique entre son Seigneur et ce chevalier qui lui cherchait des poux. Jamais personne n'aurait osé.

 _« Elle peut rester, je n'ai rien à cacher. »_

 _« Ah oui ? »_ fit le Spectre.

 _« Pourquoi es-tu ici ?»_

 _« Je me demandais si tu allais mieux. »_

 _« Et tu as fait tout ce tapage pour ça ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé dès ton arrivé ? »_

Eaque poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il n'y a qu'elle pour le rendre chèvre. _« Tu évoquais le besoin de massages hier. »_ sans tenir compte de Betta, qui aurait bien aimé se cacher dans un trou de souris.

 _« Tu as trouvé la personne parfaite ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

Il lui envoya son regard des plus glacial et dit par cosmo : _« Aurora … »_

 _« Oui Juge. »_

 _« Vas-tu m'obéir ? »_

 _« Jamais. »_

 _« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu compliques les choses ? »_

 _« Parce que j'aime quand tu es fâché, Roi de Karura. »_

 _« Et moi j'aime ce que tu portes. »_ jetant un œil sur la poitrine, d'où on pouvait apercevoir les contours des seins du chevalier.

Aurora afficha un sourire victorieux.

 _« Betta … »_ dit-elle, _« Tu peux disposer.»_

 _« C'est un grand honneur Aurora. »_

 _« Tu es bien familière avec ce Saint .. »_ répliqua Eaque.

 _« C'est elle-même qui m'a autorisé à la nommer ainsi, Seigneur. »_

Eaque haussa un sourcil. On dirait qu'on lui cache quelque chose. La jeune-fille sortit en faisant une révérence aux guerriers et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Elle se demande bien ce qu'il va se passer maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, même si elle a déjà sa petite idée là-dessus. Samara avait rapporté que la tension sexuelle entre les protagonistes étaient au zénith hier.

 _« Que s'est-il passé avec ma servante ? »_ demande sombrement Eaque au chevalier.

 _« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

 _« Il y régnait une ambiance singulière. »_

 _« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse .. »_

 _« Parles. »_

 _« Je m'apprêtais à lui bouffer sa petite minette quand tu nous a interrompu. »_

Quel excentrisme. Et il a raté ça en plus.

 _« Tu as forniqué avec ma servante ? »_

 _« Et alors, tu ne te gênais pas non plus. Et puis elle a beaucoup aimé sa première avec une femme. »_ un sourire malsain se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Eaque voyait très bien la scène, _« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas continuer ? »_

 _« Parce que ça ne regarde qu'elle et moi. »_

 _« Impertinente … »_

Aurora lui offra son regard le plus langoureux, sa cuillère dans la bouche espiègle : _« Masses-moi Seigneur Eaque. Comme on le fait au Népal ..»_

Comment résister ? Le Garuda afficha une mine piquée. Il sait que s'il ne sort pas de cette chambre dans les dix secondes, il est fait comme un rat. Il jaugea Aurora. Puis fit le tour du lit et dit à cette dernière de se tourner. Il ôta son casque. Aurora lui offrit son dos et il débuta sa séance en sentant sous ses doigts la peau douce de son ex compagne.

 _« Tu as des doigts de fée .. »_ dit Aurora en fermant les yeux.

Le Garuda s'aventura sur toute la surface du dos. Il se laissa envahir par le parfum de la peau du Serpentaire. La belle flottait dans un bien-être qu'elle n'avait peu connu ces derniers mois. Elle sentait les mains douces et puissantes du Népalais dénouer ses muscles, l'un après l'autre. Des frissons délicieux parcouraient son corps. Les mains du Juge partirent ensuite de la colonne vertébrale pour s'écarter vers les hanches. Aurora avait subitement chaud. Très chaud.

Eaque ne se déconcentra pas, malgré le tension qui se dégagea de son aine. Ses mains remontent doucement vers les côtes et franchirent bientôt la limite du supportable pour Aurora : il venait d'agripper ses seins. Elle ne put réprimer plus longtemps son excitation et se colla à Eaque qui s'accroche davantage à elle sans interrompre le massage, sentant la poitrine tendus sous ses doigts.

Elle pencha la tête en arrière, bloquée par le surplis de l'homme : _« J'aime quand tu me fais cela avec ton armure… »_

 _« Alors je la garde. »_

 _« Eaque, tu m'as manqué.»_ une main furtive s'aventurant sur le visage de l'homme.

Le cœur d'Eaque rata un battement.

 _« Aurora … »_ lui répondit-il. Sa façon propre à lui de montrer que c'est réciproque.

Il la colla plus fort contre son armure froide et plongea sa bouche dans le cou de sa muse. Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir, posant sa main sur celle d'Eaque, occupé à palper son sein gauche.

 _« T'arrêtes pas.. »_

 _« Tes histoires libidineuses avec ma servante m'ont émoustillé. »_

 _« Tu l'étais déjà l'autre jour. »_

 _« On ne peut rien te cacher. »_

Il retourna la jeune-femme et planta son regard dans le sien. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, se disant plus de choses avec les yeux qu'avec des mots. Eaque passa sa main derrière la nuque d'Aurora et l'attira fermement à lui, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent pour un baiser plus profond.

 _« Eaque .. »_ dit le Serpentaire avec passion.

Qu'il aime cette façon qu'elle a de l'appeler. Le brun repris ses caresses sur les seins de sa bien-aimée, admirant ses formes. Aurora ferme les yeux, tombée dans les bras du Garuda. Il lui enleva son maillot et admira la poitrine de la guerrière. Elle avait deux nouvelles cicatrices. Celles provoquées par le combat contre Démétria. Une sous le cœur et l'autre entre les seins. Cela lui donnait un allure incroyable. Eaque effleura de ses doigts les marques, puis, de sa langue, doucement. Aurora passa ses mains dans la chevelure du Juge et le guida vers ses mamelons qu'il engloutit. Elle ramena ensuite la bouche d'Eaque à la sienne et ils débutèrent un échange de baisers profonds. L'un comme l'autre ressentait l'urgence dans leur désir bridé depuis longtemps. Ils étaient pressés de donner du plaisir à l'autre.

Un an et demi qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés.

Eaque se concentra pour enlever son Surplis qu'il fit placer plus loin. Aurora se jeta sur lui à califourchon et l'embrassa telle une tigresse cherchant son mâle. Le brun ne se fit pas prier et posa ses mains sur le fessier de son amante puis trouva un chemin dans l'élastique du sous-vêtement.

 _« Ahhh …. »_ fit Aurora sentant le contact de la main du Juge dans son intimité.

Tout en s'embrassant tels deux mammifères assoiffés de chair, Aurora arracha le haut du Juge. Ses mains caressaient le torse ciselé du Garuda, léchait sa peau enivrante, croquait ses bras musclés, donnait des coups de langue dans ses épaules robustes, descendit le long de la mâchoire en y goûtant la peau satinée de l'homme. Eaque ne put réprimer un grognement. Elle et elle seule savait comment le rendre fou, le toucher comme il faut, savait lui faire perdre ses moyens. Tandis que les mains de la portugaise s'affairaient à débarrasser le Népalais de son pantalon, Eaque la fessa. Elle eut un petit rire. Il sourit de contentement. Elle admira son Juge désormais nu, referma sa main sur son sexe et le caressa amoureusement. Sa langue remplaça bientôt sa main, arrachant un cri de plaisir à Eaque lorsqu'il se sentit happer par une bouche gourmande. Bientôt, il ne pouvait plus tenir. Le Spectre se leva et chevaucha Aurora en s'empalant en elle avec une lenteur insupportable pour leur sens. Elle poussa un cri et se cambra davantage pour mieux sentir la colonne de chair en elle. Elle ondulait au rythme d'Eaque, le guidant de plus en plus passionnément. Le plaisir augmentait, les emmenant vers des sommets insoupçonnés en vagues toujours plus puissantes. Leurs cosmos s'enflammèrent et s'unirent comme avant lorsqu'ils s'aimaient. Dans toute son étreinte, Eaque montrait avec rage son amour pour elle.

Il lui fit l'amour longtemps. Ils atteignirent ensemble le point de non-retour et la jouissance les balaya. La Népalais s'effondra sur le ventre de sa maîtresse. Ils s'enlacèrent, déposèrent des baisers tendres sur chaque morceau de peau à leur portée.

 _«_ Mutu _.. »_ lui dit simplement Eaque, épuisé.

 _« Dis-le moi .. »_ en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le Garuda caressa son visage, ses cheveux, et lui répondit : _« « Nul besoin. Mes sentiments pour toi demeureront. »_

 _« C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. »_ en lui donnant un baiser.

Eaque lui rendit avec ferveur. Qu'il aimerait être aussi à l'aise que son Serpentaire dans la démonstration de son amour. Cependant même après toutes ces années, il a du mal. Jamais personne ne lui a appris à faire. Et finalement les deux amants s'endormirent paisiblement. Eaque était dans un autre monde.

Oubliant même son devoir de Juge …

Plus loin à la première prison, deux hommes s'impatientaient. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils attendaient leur compagnon et qu'il ne répondait pas à leurs appels.

 _« Bon, qui se dévoue à aller le chercher ? »_ maugréa le Griffon.

Un Spectre apparu. Il s'agissait de Valentine de la Harpie, l'un des suivants de Rhadamanthe.

 _« Seigneurs, vous m'avez demandé ? »_

 _« Sais-tu où est passé Eaque ? »_ fit Minos.

 _« Je l'ignore. L'avez-vous contacté ? »_

 _« On ne fait que ça .. »_ râla Rhadamanthe.

 _« Je vais de ce pas envoyer un messager à son Palais. »_ répondit la Harpie en se courbant.

 _« Pas la peine. »_

Une voix au loin résonnait dans le sombre Tribunal des Enfers.

Minos : _« Kagaho ? Que fais-tu ici ? »_

 _« J'allais à la bibliothèque chercher des informations pour nos Majestés. »_

 _« Et pourquoi dis-tu que c'est inutile d'envoyer un messager ? »_ demande Valentine.

 _« Connaissant Messire Eaque, il ne peut être qu'à un seul endroit dans tous les Enfers en ce moment. »_ fit-il sur un ton ironique.

Les deux Juges se regardèrent. Valentine comprit l'allusion : _« Je pense que Kagaho fait référence au Saint d'Athéna dont la santé inquiétait le Seigneur Eaque. »_

Le Griffon et la Wyvern eurent un instant de lucidité… Suivit toute de suite par un sentiment offusqué. Leur frère seul, avec cette femme chevalier.. ? Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

 _« Voulez-vous que j'aille voir ? »_ continue Valentine, sans sourciller.

 _« Tu risquerais de te faire jeter par cette lionne ! »_ cingla l'Egyptien.

 _« Bon, je propose qu'on aille le trouver nous-même._ » fit Rhadamanthe en se levant, _« Ça commence à bien faire. »_

 _« Vous êtes sûr Seigneur ?_ » fit le Chypriote en ouvrant les yeux comme des soucoupes.

 _« Et pourquoi pas … »_ suivit le Griffon en emboitant le pas son cadet.

Kagaho eut un léger rictus qui en disait long et murmura à la Harpie _: « Prépares-toi à une nouvelle guerre … »_

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

Rhadamanthe demanda à son lieutenant : _« As-tu repéré le cosmo de_ Messire _Eaque ? »_

Valentine répondit par la négative. Il n'avait pas envie que le Garuda le repère et lui fasse payer.

 _« Vous devriez aller faire un tour du côté de la chambre de cette femme chevalier … »_ assura Kagaho en croisant les bras.

Minos et Rhadamanthe se considérément. Eaque n'avait quand même pas fait ça ?

A Antenora, Aurora sortait d'une nouvelle douche réparatrice en compagnie de son Juge. Ils avaient passé les dernières heures à faire l'amour.

 _« Par ta faute, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »_ fit Eaque en essuyant doucement son Serpentaire.

 _« Mmmmm oui .. »_ répondit Aurora en se brossant les dents.

 _« Tu es à moi. »_ lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en l'agrippant par les hanches, _« Je veux que tu restes dans mon domaine. »_

 _« Je dois retourner au Sanctuaire. »_

 _« C'est ce que nous verrons. »_

Ils échangèrent un baiser. Le Brun se rhabilla quand il sentit le cosmo de ses frères approcher.

Aurora jubilait.

 _« On dirait que la garde royale rapplique. »_

Eaque eut un sourire mais il pensait déjà à l'excuse lamentable qu'il allait donner à ses frères.

 _« J'espère que tu as trouvé une raison suffisante pour m'avoir détourner de mon chemin. »_

 _« C'est de ma faute maintenant. »_

On frappa durement à la porte d'entrée. Aurora ignora les intrus. Cela recommença et on tambourina une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Elle perdit patience.

 _« Je vais les accueillir moi-même ces deux idiots. »_ gronda t-elle.

Eaque sentit d'avance l'altercation venir : _« Je le t'interdis …. »_ en lui barrant la route, _« Tu ne vas pas te montrer ainsi devant mes frères ? »_

 _« Ben quoi ? »_ répondit-elle telle la bonne Vierge.

Il eut à peine le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit qu'Aurora ouvrit la porte avec force et fracas. En voyant le chevalier dénudée sous le visage des Spectres, elle eut droit à des mines ahuries, leur yeux sortant de leur orbite à la vue de ce corps splendide.

 _« Vous voulez quoi vous deux ? »_ les agressa Aurora.

Rhadamanthe reprit ses esprits, en pensant que le Garuda doit bien s'amuser : _« On peut savoir ce que tu as fait d'Eaque ? »_

 _« Pourquoi vous ne lui demandez pas vous-même .. »_ ouvrant davantage la porte, laissant voir le brun qui avait eu le temps de renfiler son Surplis. Ni vu ni connu.

Il leur lança un regard noir. On ne regarde pas sa maîtresse de cette façon. _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour qui vous vous déplaciez tous les deux ? »_

 _« Tu oses nous demander ? »_ pesta Minos.

Aurora pouffa dans sa chemise sous les regards mauvais du Griffon et du Dragon des Enfers.

 _« J'étais venu m'enquérir de la santé du chevalier. »_

Minos : _« Et il t'a fallu plus de trois heures pour vérifier ? »_

 _« Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. »_

 _« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.. »_ souria Aurora.

Rhadamanthe : _« Qu'as-tu fait ? »_

 _« Pourquoi vous vous en prenez à moi? »_

 _« Aguicheuse .. Tu le sais très bien. »_ continua Minos.

 _« Répètes un peu ? »_ répliqua Aurora au quart de tour, s'approchant dangereusement du premier Juge, cette serviette sur le dos.

Craignant que les choses s'enveniment, Eaque pris le bras d'Aurora ne voulant pas que son chevalier ne se batte en petite serviette, sachant qu'elle en est tout à fait capable et lui signifia promptement : _« Vas t'habiller. »_

 _« Ne me donnes pas d'ordres Eaque ! »_

 _« Ecoutes ce que je te dis au moins une fois dans ta vie. »_

 _« Je vais d'abord remplumer ton frère ! »_

 _« Va te vêtir Serpentaire ! »_

 _« Même pas en rêves. »_

 _« Aurora, obéis. »_

 _« Silence mâle ! »_

Eaque était indigné. Elle est la seule femme au monde à lui parler de la sorte. Le Griffon prit sur lui pour ne pas lui enlever cette serviette. Quant à Rhadamanthe, il soupira devant la mauvaise volonté évidente du Serpentaire en train de désobéir une fois de plus au Garuda.

 _« Aurora .. »_ ajouta l'Anglais durement.

 _« Tu veux qu'on règle ça aussi ? »_ en fixant Rhadamanthe qui ne releva pas. Il commence à la connaitre.

 _« Elle a retrouvé la forme. »_ ironisa Minos.

 _« Allons-y. »_ termina Eaque, jetant un regard hargneux au Serpentaire.

 _« C'était quoi ça ? »_ lui dit-elle.

Eaque : _« Aurora ce n'est pas le moment. »_

 _« Ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi. »_

 _« On ne sait toujours pas les causes de ton retard. »_ interrogea Minos qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

 _« Et que veux-tu qu'il te réponde ?_ ''Oui désolé mais j'ai bien monté le chevalier du Serpentaire dans sa chambre'' _?»_

Les Juges étaient bouche-bé. Intérieurement, Eaque sourit. Même s'il fera moins le fier dans quelques instants au Tribunal.

 _« Partons ca vaudrait mieux. »_ acheva Minos sans quitter son sourire sournois. Il aimerait bien que le Garuda partage ce chevalier. _« Catin.. »_ lui dit-il par cosmo interposé.

 _« Sale oiseau. »_

Entre Minos et Aurora, ça n'a jamais été le grand amour, pour le plus grand désespoir d'Eaque.

Plus tard, la belle avait rendu fou le Garuda parce qu'elle était parti sans prévenir, sans parler de leur avenir et parce qu'elle avait embarqué la jeune Betta avec elle au Sanctuaire. Depuis, Betta sert les chevaliers d'Argent. Le Serpentaire s'est divertie avec elle après son arrivée au Domaine Sacré. Elle n'avait connu une telle cohésion sexuelle avec une fille. Et du coup, Betta était devenue la partenaire de jeu de la Treizième.

A défaut d'avoir un homme stable dans sa vie … Où pas.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPITRE 9**_

 **Un désordre sentimental**

 _ **Temple du Serpentaire, trois semaines plus tard**_

Au petit matin, deux splendides jeunes-femmes discutent paisiblement aux abords de la plage du Sanctuaire, et observaient le crépuscule se dessiner progressivement sous leurs yeux. Aurora et Betta étaient presque inséparables depuis des semaines, se trouvaient du réconfort et du bien-être dans cette relation spéciale qui bouscule les convenances, qui dérange, une profonde solitude emprisonne leurs cœurs, et cette complicité semble leur générer une part de douceur.

La première craignait que cette guerre de pouvoirs qu'elle avait remportée contre sa propre sœur ne la rendrait pas complétement mégalomaniaque tant sa puissance s'accroît, et malgré le lourd parcours de convalescence et d'entrainement qu'elle a s'est infligée. Si on ne fait abstraction de ses peines sentimentales qui l'avaient accablées avant cette bataille diabolique et qui l'ont ramené à la triste réalité depuis son retour. Quant à la seconde, Betta, elle n'avait pas retrouvé la vie en surface depuis des années et angoisse dès qu'elle met un pied dehors. Elle ne trouve réconfort qu'auprès d'Aurora, qui sait la rassurer mieux que personne. Sauf que la jeune-femme s'est un peu trop accrochée et que le Serpentaire lui a fait doucement comprendre que leur relation n'irait pas plus loin que le bout de leur matelas et qu'elle doit absolument se faire de nouveaux amis, vivre tout simplement.

La mer bercée par le cri des mouettes leur renvoyait une image de sérénité. Prolongeant la bande sableuse réduite par la marée, la crête découpée des rochers rougeâtres se déployait jusqu'à la limite du cap nord. Durant quelques minutes, les deux femmes restèrent sans parler, à regarder la mer, bercées par le bruit entêtant des vagues, les réflexions de Betta révisèrent le problème : par quoi doit-elle commencer pour aller mieux ? Les chevaliers avaient remarqué cette camaraderie mais aucun ne doutait du reste. Aurora a déjà « sauvé » d'autres femmes de la détresse après tout.

Le secret n'a pas duré bien longtemps. Un doux matin de tranquillité, un indésirable surpris les deux femmes au lit. Elles étaient nues. Intégralement nues. Toutes les deux, ensemble, aussi belles l'une que l'autre. La tempête Aurora ne se fit pas attendre …

 _« Argol de Persée ? On peut savoir ce que tu fais dans mon Temple et dans_ ma _chambre ? »_ lui avait crié Aurora outrée.

Ce dernier n'était même pas atteint par les paroles de son amie, probablement habitué à ses excès de colère. Il n'était bloqué que sur une chose : Betta nue collée à Aurora.

 _« Je … vais attendre dehors .. »_ finit-il par répondre, désorienté.

Le Serpentaire mit son ami dehors sans tambour ni trompette. Mais elle courut après l'importun, estimant qu'elle n'avait pas assez dit sa façon de penser. Très remontée, elle sortit telle une furie, ce léger drap couvrant son corps et fonça droit devant elle. Les compagnons d'Argol l'attendait. Ils avaient senti un cosmo agressif entourer la zone.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_ fit Asterion, bras croisés _._

Argol ne savait plus où se mettre, encore sous le choc, lui d'habitude si sûr de lui. _« Si vous saviez .. »_ finit-il par articuler.

 _« Quoi donc ? »_ insista Dante.

 _« Argol .. ? »_ rajouta Babel en regardant ses homologues, _« Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? »_

 _« J'aurais préféré. »_ commenta Persée.

Il n'a pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, que la tornade Aurora entra en scène ce simple drap sur le dos, sous les yeux éberlués des Saints d'Argent.

Ça va cracher du feu de dieu…

 _« Argol ! »_ tapa du pied Aurora, _« J'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »_

 _« Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ici ? »_

Cette voix que tout le monde connaît venait de plus haut. Shura avait parlé, suivit de Shaka, Milo, Camus et Aiolia qui revenaient du Palais vêtu de leur armure. L'alerte Berserker est moindre. Certains résistent encore. Alors on garde ses habits dorés. Aurora, elle, a pour ordres de ne plus s'aventurer sur les champs de bataille, estimant qu'elle en a assez fait, ce qui la contrarie depuis quelques jours.

 _« Aurora ! »_ fit soudain Aiolia en repérant le chevalier dénudé.

Les autres étaient tout autant ahuris. Milo, particulièrement, qui n'avait jamais vu son amie avec si peu de vêtements sur elle. Shura leva les yeux au ciel. Aurora indécente .. Ça faisait bien longtemps.

 _« Que fais-tu nue devant ton Temple voyons ? »_ maugréa le Capricorne.

 _« Demandez-lui donc ! »_ en désignant Argol.

Le groupe doré ouvrirent de grands yeux. Craignant de ne pas tout saisir. Le Saint d'Argent se tourna vers la Treizième, confus : _« Je pensais que tu étais prête, à cette heure-ci … »_ en pesant ses paroles mais non sans y donner une certaine allusion qu'elle décelait parfaitement.

 _« Imbécile ! Si tu voulais voir des femmes toutes nues, tu n'avais qu'à aller aux thermes ! »_

Les autres Argents pouffèrent dans leur coin, se retenant de ne pas se moquer de leur camarade, les regardant avec mépris en coin. Les Saints d'Or haussèrent un sourcil.

 _« Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer pourquoi le chevalier du Serpentaire est en colère ? »_ continua Shura.

 _« Ça te dérange Capricorne ? »_ lui envoya Aurora en pleine figure. C'était pas bon lorsqu'elle commence par les nommer par leur signe astrologique. Shura et les autres comprirent qu'il ne valait mieux pas ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

 _« On n'a senti ton cosmo jusqu'au Palais. »_ dit prudemment Camus.

 _« Tu as quelque chose à me dire peut-être ? »_ grogna la treizième.

Ce n'était visiblement pas le moment de lui faire la morale voyant sa mauvaise foi. Babel s'approcha d'elle.

 _« Aurora, peux-tu aller t'habiller convenablement .. ? »_

 _« J'allais le faire quand un petit malin s'est introduit dans mon Temple, figures toi ! »_

Argol se défendit : _« Tu nous as dit que nous n'avions nul autorisation pour y entrer ! »_ se renfrogna ce dernier.

 _« Pas dans ma chambre, espèce de crétin ! »_

Les chevaliers se figèrent. En effet, il y avait de quoi mettre en colère un Serpentaire.

 _« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. Comment aurai-je pu deviner que tu étais en compagnie de cette jeune-femme ? »_

Nouveau effarement de ses compagnons. Même Shaka ouvrit les yeux, tant il faillit suffoquer.

Dante : _« Tu étais avec une fille ? »_ en s'adressant à Aurora.

 _« On aura tout vu ! »_ répliqua Shura.

 _« Aurora, tu prends tes repos très à cœur… »_ ironisa Milo. Quelle décadence ce Serpentaire.

 _« Ça suffit Scorpion ! »_

 _« De quelle fille vous parlez ? »_

 _« Ça vous regarde pas ! »_ Aurora fulminait. _« De toute façon, tout le monde rentre dans mon temple comme dans un Moulin. Alors puisque c'est ainsi, je mettrai_ Kaa _devant ! »_

 _« Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? »_ s'inquiéta Aiolia.

Les chevaliers espérait qu'elle changerait d'avis, qu'elle a dit cela juste sous l'effet de la colère. Mais hélas pour eux, ils purent ressentir un cosmo envahir l'espace et englober la treizième.

 _« Ne fais pas ça. »_ lui implora presque Asterion, comprenant ses intentions.

L'énergie s'intensifia puis disparu. Ni une ni deux, Aurora leur tourna le dos et pénétra dans son Temple, poings serrés. A peine eurent-ils le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit qu'un immense Serpent apparu devant le Temple, leur réflexe de guerriers les font sauter de trois mètres en arrière.

 _« Aurora ! »_ cria Aiolia, mécontent.

 _« Retires Kaa immédiatement d'ici ! »_ ordonna Shura.

 _« Allez au Diable ! »_ fit une voix au loin.

 _« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »_ demande Babel avec nonchalance en surveillant le rampant.

Tout en se méfiant du Serpent leur faisant face, scrutant leurs moindres faits et gestes, Argol s'exclama : _« Nous irons lui parler plus tard.»_ en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

 _« Ça vaudrait mieux . »_ enchérit Milo, guettant Kaa, sa langue sifflait entre ses mâchoires, comme si les chevaliers étaient des proies.

 _« Je déteste cette bestiole ! »_ commenta Dante.

Shaka : _« Moi je l'aime bien, à l'image même de sa gardienne._ »

Tous se retournèrent sur le sixième chevalier.

 _« Je peux entrer en résonnance avec cet animal afin de le maîtriser. »_

 _« Inutile, il n'obéit qu'à sa maîtresse. »_ assura Asterion.

 _« Que va dire le Pope ? »_

 _« Il est habitué avec Aurora. »_ soupira Shura blasé.

En cours de journée, les commérages allèrent bon train dans l'arène. Les Argents et les Ors s'étaient mélangés entre eux pour entraîner jusque tard dans l'après-midi. Le Pope ayant donné quartier libre aux apprentis.

 _« C'est quoi cette histoire dans le Temple d'Aurora ? »_ demande curieusement Angelo.

Tout le monde savait mais personne n'ouvrait la bouche, de peur peut-être que le Serpentaire surgisse d'un moment à l'autre et leur envoit sa malédiction.

 _« Aurora était en compagnie d'une servante … »_ lui admit Argol.

 _« Quoi ? »_

Moses ouvrit de grands yeux autant que les autres chevaliers présents.

Aldébaran : _« Quelle était son excuse ? »_

Dante : _« Elle ne nous a pas laissé le temps d'en placer une qu'on s'est fait jeter par son animal. »_

 _« Elle a passé la nuit avec la nouvelle … »_ lâcha Babel.

 _« Je ne savais pas qu'elle aimait les filles … »_ pensa tout haut Angelo en croisant les bras.

 _« Elle aurait pu faire cela ailleurs que dans son Temple ! »_ grogna Shura.

 _« On parle d'Aurora là. »_ fit avec ironie Babel.

Un groupe de jeunes aspirants s'avança prudemment auprès des chevaliers d'Argent. Ils hésitèrent à parler, embarrassés. Asterion s'adressa à eux, voyant leur visages pâles.

 _« Que se passe-t-il apprentis ? »_

L'un d'eux s'agenouilla : _« Seigneur Asterion, nous demandons votre aide. »_

 _« Et pour quelle raison ? »_ demande durement Argol.

 _« Nous avons rendez-vous avec son Altesse Shion pour le repas de ce mois-ci. Mais … »_

 _« On ne peut pas passer. »_ ajouta son collègue.

Angelo fronça les sourcils : _« Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas passer ? Nul chevalier ne vous y interdit l'accès que je sache ? »_

Milo : _« Vous avez les laissés passer pour emprunter le chemin des douze maisons. »_ continua le huitième gardien.

 _« Nous le savons cependant après la dixième maison, un énorme Serpent nous bloque l'accès et nous crache dessus. »_

Le groupe d'hommes se considèrent. Aurora …

 _« Avez-vous essayé de communiquer avec lui ? »_ demande noblement Shaka.

 _« Seigneur Shaka, il a failli nous mordre dès qu'on s'est approché. »_

 _« Mirko a tenté de le distraire mais c'était pire après. »_ affirma un autre.

 _« Nous avons demandé à ce Serpent de passer mais il n'a pas voulu. »_

Babel : _« Il vous a parlé ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est histoire ? »_ râla Angelo.

 _« Oui il a dit .. »_ il hésita, regardant ses compagnons, _« Il a dit_ « Déguerpissez sale vauriens avant que je ne vous transforme en pâté pour chats. »

Les chevaliers secouèrent la tête. Aurora est vraiment insupportable en ce moment.

 _« Nous allons parler à sa gardienne. »_ assura Aiolia.

 _« Seigneur Aiolia, vous voulez dire que cette bête est guidée par quelqu'un ? »_

 _« Vous connaissez beaucoup de personne ici qui ont comme totem un Serpent en or ? »_ leur dit Aldébaran.

 _« Maître Aurora ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle possédait un tel animal. »_

 _« Où était ce Serpent lorsque vous êtes partis ? »_ continua la Sagittaire.

 _« Sur le chemin de votre Temple, Seigneure Mia. »_

 _« Comment ? »_ s'affola-t-elle, _« Ce Serpent va affoler tout le Domaine Sacré et je ne veux pas de ça dans ma maison ! »_

 _« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais lui dire deux mots. »_ gronda Milo.

 _« Je vais m'en occuper. »_ fit Camus, _« On sait très bien ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un Scorpion et un Serpentaire ne sont pas d'accord. »_

Milo lui renvoya un regard perçant.

 _« Non pas ça ! »_ dit soudain un apprenti. Les autres eurent soudain le visage blême et avalèrent leur salive.

Asterion se tourna en même temps que ses compagnons : _« Qu'est-ce que … »_

Aurora venait d'arriver dans toute sa splendeur, Kaa, rampant lentement à ses côtés.

 _«Que fais Kaa ici ? Es-tu devenue folle ? »_ lui cingla Aiolia.

 _« Je lui montre le pays. »_ répondit-elle sans sourciller _._

 _« Mais, il a failli nous manger ! »_ fit un gamin apeuré.

 _« Il ne dévore pas ses proies, il les empoisonne et leur brise les os un par un. »_

 _« Aurora … »_ prévint Milo.

 _« Quoi ? Seigneur Milo ? »_

 _« Maître Aurora, nous ne sommes pas rassurés. »_ dit Mirko.

 _« Fais disparaitre ce Serpent. »_ ordonna Camus.

 _« Quel est ce ton que tu emplois, Verseau ? »_ répondit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

 _« S'il te plaît. »_ insista Argol de son regard des plus envoûtants. Ce regard bleu-vert mordant qu'elle aime tant. Aurora ne peut refuser. D'un geste de le main, Kaa redevient un serpent minuscule qui prend la forme du bracelet du Serpentaire qu'elle porte sur le bras gauche.

 _« Merci. »_ ajouta Persée.

 _« Y'a pas de quoi .. »_ répondit Aurora en continuant sa marche. La regardant s'éloigner, les différents Saints sentent un certain désarroi. Quelque chose la turlupine.

 _« Attend._ » dit alors Dante.

 _« On a deux mots à te dire. »_ ajouta Capella.

 _« QUOI ENCORE ? »_

 _« Comment va ta blessure ? »_ continua Asterion.

 _« Je n'ai plus rien. De la rigolade. C'est bon je peux repartir ? »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu désagréable ! »_ cracha le Cancer, _« T'as tes règles ou quoi ? »_

 _« Espèce de sale crabe. »_

 _« Aurora .. »_ l'interpella Aiolia en s'avançant, _« Quelque chose s'est passé dans le Monde souterrain ? »_

Elle se figea sur ses pas. _« Non ! Lâchez-moi avec ça !»_ et elle disparaît loin d'ici, se téléportant à Rodorio.

Angelo et ses compagnons se concertèrent du regard.

 _« Il va falloir qu'elle se confie à nous sinon on va prendre cher. »_

Dans le village de Rodorio, vêtue d'une tenue typique des lieux, Aurora errait, une fleur à la main. Les passants se cambraient à son passage. Elle fit signe de se relever, tout cela est réservé à ses disciples ou les gardes. Malgré son fort caractère, sa fougue, la brune est humble.

 _« Seigneure Aurora … »_

Elle se tourna vers la jeune voix masculine et se trouve nez à nez avec un garçon d'environ treize ans qui ploya le genou.

Il lui tendit un bouquet de tulipes : _« C'est pour vous remercier, Saint du Serpentaire, Arès ne s'est pas emparé du monde. Merci au nom de tout le village. Nous savons quelle épreuve vous avez traversé. »_

La jeune-femme accepta les fleurs d'un signe de tête et les porta à son nez.

 _« Elles sont magnifiques. Comment as-tu deviné que je préfère ces fleurs ? »_

 _« Merci jeune-homme. »_

Elle avait envie de pleurer. La reconnaissance de ce garçonnet au nom de Rodorio la touche beaucoup. Elle n'a pas parlé de guerre depuis son retour. Ça lui fait trop mal.

 _« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »_

 _« Agapé. »_

 _« Vis-tu avec ta famille ? »_

 _« Avec mon père et ma petite-sœur. Ma mère est morte l'année dernière. »_

 _« Je suis désolé pour ta mère. »_

 _« Je sais qu'elle est en paix là où elle est. »_

 _« Que fais-tu de tes journées ? Vas-tu à l'école ? »_

 _« Oui, j'étudie pour devenir éleveur de Serpents. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je vous admire. J'aime les reptiles. »_

 _« Tu m'en vois ravie. Quelle est ton espèce favorite ? »_

« _Le_ _Liophidium pattoni. »_

 _« C'est une espèce récente et très rare. Tu as de la ressource. »_ Le gamin hocha la tête. _« A bientôt. »_ Mettant fin à la conversation elle reprit son chemin.

 _«Seigneur Aurora... »_

Une lumière dorée apparue entre ses doigts et un serpent émergea soudain de sa main comme par magie. Aurora avait fait téléporter une espèce par son pouvoir lié aux rampants. Celui que voulait découvrir Agapé. Le serpent fila vers le jeune-homme avec délicatesse.

 _« Merci ! »_

 _« Prends soin de lui. Il ne te mordra pas.»_

###

La chaleur suffocante de la journée semblait vouloir persister tandis que la nuit avait, petit à petit, plongée le Sanctuaire dans l'obscurité. Pas un souffle de vent ne venait agiter les branches diaphanes des oliviers qui parsemaient les alentours du Domaine sacré. Ils restaient là, immobiles, leurs silhouettes décharnées embellissant, tant bien que mal, le paysage environnant. Les étoiles scintillaient délicatement dans la voûte céleste, perçant de leur douce lumière le voile obscur déposé il y a peu. Le mois de juillet était déjà bien avancé mais jamais personne n'avait connu telle chaleur même sur le sol de Grèce. La hausse de température devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter et l'aridité ne faisait que s'accroître. Tout n'était devenu qu'ombre et silence… seule la frêle musique de quelques insectes venait troubler le repos de ces lieux.

Aurora était assise au bord d'une falaise proche du Cap Sounion, pensive. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle a mal réagit quand on lui a parlé de son séjour aux Enfers. Est-ce à cause de ces moments passionnels avec Eaque, qui ne cesse l'appeler par cosmo interposé ? Le Garuda a toujours voulu la posséder, elle a aimé, c'est cela la pire. Quitte à en perdre sa propre identité. Aurora se met en veille. Elle seule décide qui rejoindra son lit .. puisque ceux qu'elle a aimé l'ont brisé.

Un homme d'un certain âge, à l'allure distingué s'approcha doucement de la jeune-femme. Il incarnait la sagesse et le respect au simple coup d'œil. Cette nuit était vraiment magnifique, il s'en rendais compte alors même que la chaleur plongeait Aurora dans un état de demi-somnolence. Les étoiles brillaient ardemment, elles semblaient vouloir transmettre un message des Dieux mais, en vain. Lui non plus ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil tant la température se faisait accablante. Visiblement, le Serpentaire non plus n'arrivait guère à trouver le chemin du royaume des songes.

 _« Tu es là je te cherchais. »_

La voix qu'elle connaît par cœur s'assoit à ses côtés. Un cosmo doux et très puissant émane de lui. Aurora ne le regarde pas, la tête dans ses bras, posés sur ses genoux, fixe l'horizon.

 _« Ça me rappelle les fois où tu me courrais après enfant, quand je filais en douce du Sanctuaire. »_

 _« Tu files toujours en douce il me semble. »_

Elle sourit.

 _« Dis-moi ce qu'il te travaille, Aurora. »_ demande calmement l'homme.

 _« J'ai besoin de me retrouver avec moi-même. Et j'en assez des hommes idiots. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi les tenter ? »_

 _«Est-ce une question qui provient du Pope ou du Père ? »_

 _« Du père, Aurora. »_

Shion en personne était sorti du Palais. Il avait retiré son casque, sa longue toge royale. Il était vêtu normalement, tel un Atlante, sans artifices, avec la tenue traditionnelle de son pays.

Aurora souria.

 _« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »_

 _« Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu vêtu de la sorte ! On dirait presque un Pope des rues ! »_

 _« Aurora … »_ lui dit ce dernier.

 _« C'est comme cela que je te préfère, mon papa d'adoption. »_ Elle avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule du Pope.

Ces rares moments d'affection avec le Serpentaire il les apprécie. Il sort parfois du Palais dans la semaine, le soir. Sans escorte, ce qui n'est pas du goût d'Aurora, qui a toujours peur qui lui arrive quelque chose.

 _« Tu aurais dû prendre des soldats avec toi. »_ grommela Aurora.

 _« Ils n'auraient pas été d'une grande utilité. »_ fit l'ancien Bélier. _« Et tu sais que j'apprécie ces moments de libertés. »_ Shion pris une pause puis demande docilement : _« Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il te travaille ? »_

 _« Je pense à mon enfance avant le Sanctuaire. A mon père, comment était ma mère.»_

 _« Tu as un besoin de connaitre tes origines ? »_

 _« Je crains le conséquences. »_

 _« Tu sais que tu peux me le demander, Aurora. »_

 _« Maître Wilfried connaissait ma vie avant mon huitième anniversaire. »_

 _« Fais appel à son âme. Tu en as le pouvoir avec ton armure. »_

 _« J'ai peur de ce que je vais entendre. »_

 _« Je serais là si besoin. »_

 _« Tu as toujours été là. Je t'aime tant Shion. »_

 _« Moi aussi Aurora. Tu as complétement changé cette nouvelle vie que l'on m'a accordé. »_ Illui avait donné un baiser sur le front, comme le ferait un paternel à sa fille.

 _« Tu es parfait et s'il t'arrivait quoique ce soit … »_

 _« Aurora, Je n'ai que 53 ans.»_

 _« 262 ans plus exactement .. »_

 _« Pourquoi craint-tu qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ? »_

 _« Parce que les Dieux t'ont accordé cette vie partielle il y a des années.. Que tu as déjà eu une longue existence et que je ne veux pas qu'il te reprenne. »_

 _« Si telle est la volonté des Dieux, on n'y pourra rien. »_

 _« Et s'il te vieillissait d'un coup ? »_ s'angoissa soudain Aurora.

Shion lui pris la main : _« Alors tu prendras ma place. »_

 _« C'est hors de question ! J'ai pas une tête à rester assise sur un trône toute la journée. T'as qu'à demander à Saga ou Doko !»_

 _« Tu es mon digne successeur. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, promets-moi de diriger le Sanctuaire et le protéger comme il faut, comme tu sais le faire même si tu n'es pas son ce trône. »_

 _« Ça oui je peux le faire, Pope intérimaire à la rigueur .. »_

Shion aimerait pouvoir la rassurer mais il sait que rien ni personne ne forcera le Serpentaire à s'ouvrir. La perte de Demetria fut douloureuse, elle qui recherchait tant sa sœur depuis des années. Il l'a connu aussi. Elle est arrivée deux ans après Aurora. Elle n'a pas supporté que l'armure du Serpentaire ait choisi Aurora. Mais les deux jeunes-filles, fusionnelles, s'aimaient. Il n'a rien vu venir. Quand elle a disparu, cette peine a transformé Aurora qui concentra toutes ses émotions pour gagner l'armure et devenir le chevalier accompli que l'on connaît tous.

 _« Que s'est passé en Enfer ? »_

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me pose cette question ? »_

 _« …... »_

 _« Rien de nouveau. J'ai failli me battre avec Minos et Rhadamanthe. »_

 _« Et avec le Juge Eaque ? »_

 _« … »_

 _« Tu t'es donné à cet homme ? »_

 _« Si je te dis oui, tu vas m'enfermer dans ma chambre ? »_

 _« Aurora .. »_ tournant son visage vers lui, _« Je sais que éprouves des sentiments profonds pour lui. Je veux simplement que tu fasses attention. »_

 _« J'aime Eaque. Rien n'y personne n'y changera. Il me rend faible. »_

Shion lui dit avec prévenance : _« J'aimerais que tu poursuis le repos que je t'offre mais en dehors du Sanctuaire. »_

 _« Tu me renvois chez moi ? »_

 _« Tu as besoin de te ressourcer. Faire des choses qui te rendent heureuses hors d'ici. »_

 _« Je suis heureuse ici ! »_

Shion pris un ton plus paternaliste : _« Tu as besoin de te couper de ta vie de chevalier et de retrouver avec ton propre karma. »_

 _« Parce que j'ai fait promener mon Serpent ce matin ? »_

 _« Entre autre. »_

 _« Que proposes-tu ? »_ demande la treizième.

 _«Je t'ai fait réservé une chambre en Sicile, je sais que tu aimes particulièrement cette île. »_

 _« C'est un ordre ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Et je peux revenir au Sanctuaire ? »_

 _« Pas tant que je te l'aurai ordonné. »_ Aurora souffla. _« Nous ne t'interdisons pas t'interagir avec le Domaine Sacré. Profites-en pour t'occuper de toi.»_

 _« Et qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ? »_

 _« Te battre, utiliser ton cosmo … provoquer les Spectres.. »_

 _«J'ai compris. Je suis Aurora Vosta responsable de la sécurité des entreprises Kido. »_

 _« C'est tout à fait cela. »_

 _« Je pars quand ? »_

 _« Demain matin. »_

 _« Que vas-tu dire à mes compagnons ? Et au Sanctuaire ? »_

 _« Je dirais que tu es parti te ressourcer loin de la Grèce. »_

 _« Je peux voyager ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Et me téléporter ? »_

 _« Tu me demandes la permission quand tu souhaites le faire. »_

 _« Ok. »_

Shion admira l'horizon, le coucher de soleil se reflétant sur la mer et dit humblement : _« Argol de Persée s'inquiète pour toi. »_.

 _« Je sais. »_

 _« Qu'en est-il de toi ? »_

 _« Argol est mon premier amour. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'affection ou de l'attachement que j'ai pour lui. »_

 _« C'est donc ton complice, un ancien compagnon que tu apprécies. »_

 _« Argol est loyal, intègre. J'aime échanger avec lui, le regarder, son regard bleuté. Nous avons des tas de points en commun. »_

 _« Ce que tu évoques ressemble beaucoup à de l'amour. »_ conclu Shion.

 _« Tu penses que je ressens encore des choses pour cet homme ? »_

 _« Ça ne fait aucun doute.»_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire ?»_

 _« Ce n'est pas à moi de t'amener vers le chemin que tu cherches. Je te dis simplement que le chevalier de Persée fait partie de ces hommes marquants de ta vie de femme, comme l'est le Juge Eaque, Milo, Wilfried, ton propre père, moi-même .. »_

 _« Milo ? J'ai essayé de lui parler. »_

 _« C'est un sentiment nouveau pour lui. »_

 _« Les hommes sont des idiots. »_

Shion sourit. La brune pivota sa tête vers les étoiles. Ils regardèrent ensemble la sphère stellaire durant une partie de la nuit, contemplant ce merveilleux spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Les étoiles scintillaient d'une rare lumière, le ciel entier semblait vivant… un spectacle enivrant, hypnotisant. Ils n'avaient besoin de parler, absorbé par cette vision enchanteresse comme ils le faisaient jadis lorsque Shion lui apprenaient à lire dans l'univers sur le Mont Etoilé… Aucun chevalier n'est autorisé à s'y rendre en temps normal. Aurora comme à son habitude n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et se téléportait auprès de son père d'adoption, afin d'ingurgiter le plus d'informations possible sur les lois qui régissent la galaxie, le secret du Sanctuaire, d'Athéna et l'histoire de l'humanité.

 _ **Quartier des chevaliers d'Argent, des semaines après**_

 _« Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi notre compagnon reste seul dans son coin ? »_

Babel du Centaure venait de poser la question discrètement à ses frères d'armes, au beau milieu d'une partie de poker. Ils étaient chez Misty à discuter joyeusement de tout et de rien. Un seul manquait à l'appel : Argol absorbé devant la fenêtre, son verre de vin dans la main.

 _« Il est comme ça depuis quelques jours. »_ répondit Asterion.

 _« Tu devrais aller voir ce qu'il en est, tu es l'ami le plus proche d'Argol._ » dit Capella à l'attention d'Asterion.

 _« Je n'en tirerai rien. »_ affirma ce dernier en posant une carte devant lui , « _As de cœur ! J'ai gagné cette fois .. »_

Tous les autres jetèrent leurs jeux sur la table. Sirius mélange à nouveau les cartes tout en murmurant à son camarades : _« Tu n'as pas une petite idée de ce qui le fait autant ruminer ? Il n'y a qu'avec les apprentis ou durant les entraînements qu'on retrouve l'homme que l'on connaît. »_

 _« Le chevalier tu veux dire .. »_ ajouta Babel.

Moses : _« Ce que je sous entends, c'est qu'il semble ailleurs. C'est étrange venant de lui. »_

Misty : _« Il est inquiet. »_

Tous se regardèrent et pensèrent la même chose : le chevalier du Serpentaire.

Babel : _« Moi aussi je me demande bien comment elle va. »_

 _« Shion nous a dit ce matin qu'elle va bien. »_ assura le Lézard.

Moses : _« Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis plus d'un mois. »_

Asterion : _« Ça ne sera pas la première fois. Quand nous partons en mission ça dure plus longtemps. »_

 _« Aurora a quitté le Sanctuaire pour d'autres raisons. »_ continua Asterion.

 _« Et qu'elle avait débuté avant son retour parmi nous. »_ termina Dante.

Capella _: « Que disent les chevaliers d'or à ce sujet ? »_

Sirius : _« Ils n'ont pas plus de nouvelles que nous. »_

 _« La Sagittaire disait qu'elle se rendrait à une fête qui aura lieu bientôt à Athènes. »_ dit Babel.

Capella fronça les sourcils : _« Quel genre de fête ? »_

Misty : _« Apparemment, c'est pour l'anniversaire d'un Spectre. »_

 _« J'ignorais que les Spectres s'adonnaient à ce genre de réception .. »_ répliqua Moses.

 _« Ils seront en petit comité. »_

 _« Avec pleins de courtisanes … »_ prévint Misty.

Le groupe se regarde, incrédule.

Babel : _« Autant jeter Aurora dans la gueule du loup. »_

 _« Elle n'est pas assez stupide pour se laisser embarquer là-dedans. »_ avança Asterion prudemment.

 _« Sauf si le Garuda est de la partie. »_

Argol venait d'ouvrir la bouche en s'approchant de la tablée de ses amis, _« Tu me met aussi un jeu, Sirius. »_ en s'asseyant.

Dante : _« Tu penses que ce Juge va se jouer d'elle ? »_

 _« Aurora est incapable de se contrôler face à cet homme. »_

 _« Il n'a pas tort. »_ constata Misty.

Capella : _« Argol, tu es préoccupé pour notre amie ? »_

 _« J'espère qu'elle va mieux. »_

Les différents hommes n'en dirent pas plus. Ils débutent une nouvelle partie qui dure jusque tard dans la nuit. Lorsque Persée retourna à sa maison, Dante le pris à part sur le chemin du retour.

 _« Et si tu me disais la vraie raison de ta réflexion de ces derniers temps ? »_

 _« Cela est-il si perceptible ? »_

 _« On l'a tous remarqué. »_

 _« Je pense à Aurora. »_

 _« Elle va bien. J'en suis certain. »_ le rassura Dante.

 _« Les raisons de ma méditation sont autres. »_

 _« Tu peux réussir à tromper les autres, mais pas moi, et encore moins Asterion qui ressent parfaitement tes craintes. »_

 _« Alors si tu le sais mieux que moi, je t'écoutes. »_

Dante mis la main sur son épaule : _« Cela concerne ton attachement envers Aurora. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas si elle éprouve toujours de forts sentiments, après toutes ces années. »_

 _« Tu comptes énormément pour elle. »_

 _« L'amitié n'est pas ce que je recherche. »_

 _« Parles-lui.»_

Argol stoppa sa marche et admit à son camarade : _« J'ai l'impression qu'Aurora s'est échappée de ma geôle, pour m'enfermer volontaire dans la sienne et en jeter les clés. Les choses ont évolué. D'autres sont venus semer le doute. »_

 _« Tu parles de ce Garuda ? Laisses le là où il est. »_ railla Dante.

 _« Ce n'est pas de lui dont je me méfie le plus. »_

 _« Qui donc alors ? »_

 _« Tu le sais bien .. »_

Il avait jeté un regard vers les douze maisons scintillantes derrière eux.

 _« Milo du Scorpion … »_

 _« Il se ment à lui-même. »_

 _« Et tu crains qu'il ne te devance ? Le Scorpion est trop fier pour l'admettre. »_

 _« Seul l'avenir nous le dira. »_ souffla Persée.

 _« Vous avez le temps, Aurora est en vie et plus belle que jamais ! »_ en lui tapant dans le dos.

 _« Je ne le sais que trop bien … »_

Le lendemain matin, Asterion toqua à la porte du chevalier. Bien que c'était jour de repos pour tous les Saints de rangs élevés tel que les Argents et les Ors, Argol laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. L'homme se leva de son lit, à moitié endormi, passa un pagne autour de son corps puis alla ouvrir.

 _« Asterion ? »_

 _« Et bien tu joues aux marmottes, mon ami .. »_

 _« Il n'est que 8h. »_ bailla Persée.

 _« Je conçois que cela change des horaires si matinaux. »_

 _« Rentres, je fais du thé. »_

Tout en préparant sa boisson du matin, Asterion lui parlait des nouveaux apprentis qu'ils devront accueillir mardi. Apparemment, l'un d'eux est bien impétueux et aspire à l'armure de Seiya, le légendaire Pégase.

 _« Ce jeune-homme vient de l'école des apprentis chevaliers fondée par la fondation d'Athéna. Il paraitrait qu'il est aussi entêté que ne l'était Seiya. »_

 _« Il a appris la théorie dans cet établissement, passer à la pratique sera tout autre chose. »_

 _« C'est évident. Il fanfaronne. Il ignore la vraie force des guerriers et les lois qui en découlent ici. »_

 _« Ils n'ont jamais eu affaire à de vrais chevaliers. Oser prétendre à une armure sans n'avoir jamais connu de combats est irréfléchi. »_ fit Argol toujours très protocolaire.

 _« Nous lui calmerons ses ardeurs. J'en connais une à qui cela va beaucoup amuser ! »_

Ils s'échangent un sourire complice. L'homme faisait référence au Serpentaire, qui a beaucoup de mal avec la génération _« sans cerveau »_ comme elle les appelle, génération qu'il faut _« dresser au plus vite »_ afin de ne pas bafouer l'ordre de la chevalerie.

 _« A ce propos, ce soir nous sortons. Tu te joins à nous ? »_

 _« Je préfère rester tranquille. La sortie de la semaine dernière fut assez longue à mon goût. »_

Asterion ricane. Les Argents avaient passé leur samedi soir dans un bar à badiner avec des jeunes-filles qui leur sont tombées dessus.

Il est vrai que lorsqu'un chevalier part jouer au civil, il est immédiatement repéré par les femmes les plus téméraires, ne passant par inaperçu avec leurs carrures athlétiques et leurs longs cheveux. Ce ne sont pas des soirées au goût du Pope. M'enfin il faut bien que jeunesse passe et c'est en dehors du Domaine Sacré. La réincarnation d'Athéna était civile avant de découvrir son destin incroyable.

La plupart n'ont pas pu profiter de leur vie de jeune-homme pendant leur première existence. D'une moyenne de 22 ans, les Saints d'Argents laissent parfois leur devoir le temps d'un repos ou de permissions. Argol avait été séduit par une jeune-fille venant du Moyen-Orient comme lui. Ils avaient échangé dans leur langue d'origine et avaient bien sympathisé. Les Argents avaient donné rendez-vous à ce groupe de filles ce week-end même.

 _« Elle t'avait bien plu ! »_

 _« C'est une civile. »_

 _« On ne te demande pas de l'épouser, juste de faire comme n'importe quel homme. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas de ce genre tu le sais. »_

 _« Argol, comment vais-je te convaincre de sortir ? »_

 _« Aucune idée mon ami. »_

 _« Et si je te dis que nous allons voir Aurora .. ? »_

 _« Je te répond que tu me prends par les sentiments. »_

 _« Aurora est revenu à Athènes avant-hier. »_

 _« Et comme l'as-tu appris ? »_

 _« Par le chevalier du Cancer. Apparemment, elle aurait passé les dernières semaines à voyager et se concentrer sur sa passion. »_

 _« Elle danse avec sa troupe ? »_

 _« Ils étaient à Rome avant-hier. Ce soir ils se produisent à Athènes. Les fonds seront reversés aux fondations que défend Aurora et ses gains personnels pour le Sanctuaire. »_

 _« Je lui ai toujours dit qu'elle en faisait de trop dans sa générosité. »_

 _« Elle est comme ça. »_ puis il rétorqua railleur en vidant sa tasse, _« Argol, tu adore la voir danser.»_

 _« Il est vrai que ça fait longtemps. »_

 _« La dernière était il y a deux ans. »_

 _« A quelle heure partez-vous ? »_

 _« On doit y être pour 22h.»_

 _« Va pour le spectacle, ensuite je verrai. »_

 _« Tu pourras essayer de lui parler. »_

 _«J'attends de voir dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouve. »_

 _« Nous avons les meilleures places en tout cas. Et fais-toi élégant. »_

 _« Je suis plus à l'aise avec mon armure. »_

 _« Laisses tomber le devoir et habilles toi de façon contemporaine ! Même les Ors feront des efforts. Ils seront avec nous.»_

 _« Aurora les a dévergondé. »_

 _« Elle a fait un travail remarquable sur l'importance de vivre heureux. »_ assure t'ilen se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 _« Je vais m'entraîner. On se voit après. »_

La journée se déroula normalement pour le Saint d'Argent, qui réfléchit à la façon d'amener la chose pour ouvrir son cœur. Quatre ans qu'ils sont séparés et relativement en bon terme. Au début de sa relation avec le Garuda, Aurora et Argol étaient proches, comme s'ils n'avaient pas fait le deuil de leur amour. Il s'est rendu compte que les liens qui unissaient ce Spectre et Aurora étaient profonds. Il n'a rien pu faire. La récupérer était impossible, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Argol se questionnait. Que trouvait-elle à cet homme, si opposé à sa personnalité ?

Il a décidé de passer à autre chose. Il ne penserait pas qu'un jour, il aimerait reprendre avec elle. Quand la belle s'est sacrifiée sous ses yeux, Argol a senti son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Ce n'était plus le chevalier, l'amie, la femme qui lui manquerait. Mais bel et bien son grand amour qu'il ne reverrait plus. Argol fut le plus dévasté par cette perte avec le Scorpion. Il lui a fallu des semaines d'entraînements intenses pour tenter d'oublier un tant soit peu et exorciser ce chagrin.

Et elle est revenue. Argol, tout comme les autres, veillait sur son rétablissement. Il s'est occupé de son entraînement comme elle l'a fait pour eux cinq ans plus tôt. Il ne lui a rien laissé passer. Aurora l'a maudit des centaines de fois. Argol savait qu'il ne faisait pas cela uniquement pour elle. Il l'aidait parce que son bonheur énormément pour lui. L'avoir vu au bout du rouleau l'a profondément affecté. Lorsqu'elle est revenue des ténèbres, ce long et périlleux chemin de la guérison, flamboyante dans sa nouvelle armure, il était fier d'elle. La femme qu'il lui a tapé dans l'œil était juste sous ses yeux. Il était toujours amoureux, c'était certain.

L'homme réalise qu'il est l'heure de se préparer pour la soirée en dehors du Domaine Sacré. Il pris une douche bienfaitrice, laissant l'eau couler sur ses muscles saillants. Lorsqu'il se regarda au miroir, il constata qu'en effet, il était plus athlétique qu'auparavant, certainement dû aux lourds entraînements qu'il s'est infligé. Il sécha sa longue chevelure et ouvrit son placard. Il soupira. A part les tenues du Sanctuaire, il n'a pas grand-chose. Tout le reste est parti au lavage par la servante alors que va-t-il pouvoir mettre ? En fouillant au fond de son armoire, il trouva un jean foncé et une chemise blanche proche du corps. Parfait, il n'a point envie de se déguiser. C'est passe-partout. Ses compagnons sont bien plus coquets. S'il avait voulu jouer au Casanova, il serait allé voir Misty ou Dante.

Ces derniers frappèrent à sa porte.

 _« Tu es prêt ? »_ lui lance Dante. L'homme était très élégant et propre comme un sou neuf.

 _« Je vois que tu as sorti le grand jeu. »_ railla Argol.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent le reste du groupe chez Asterion puis ils se dirigèrent à l'entrée du Sanctuaire devant Rodorio où attendait quelques Ors et les émissaires du mois eux-aussi en tenue contemporaine : Baian de l'Hippocampe, Sylphide du Basilic et Albérich de Megrez, tous les trois assez chics. Les chevaliers leur avait proposé de se joindre à eux pour aller applaudir Aurora. Ces derniers, n'ayant rien de prévu en particulier acceptèrent.

Arrivés à Athènes, ils arrivèrent en retard. Heureusement pour eux, le clou du spectacle, Aurora et sa bande, n'était pas passé. La belle avait réservé tout un cadre privé pour ses camarades, juste en face de la scène afin qu'ils n'en loupent pas une miette. Milo senti des cosmo parmi les spectateurs. Eaque du Garuda était déjà là. Il était étonné car ce n'est pas du goût de l'homme de se mêler à la foule, encore moins avec ses deux frères, une rangée derrière, probablement en train de le surveiller. Il sait que le Juge cache une profonde admiration pour le Serpentaire lorsqu'elle danse. On raconte qu'elle dansait même rien que pour lui lorsqu'il se fréquentait.

Argol était en train de discuter avec Dante quand Aurora passa sur scène, en tenue cuir façon guerrière nouvelle ère. Avec les autres, il comprit depuis longtemps qu'elle utilisait la musique comme subterfuge. La danse est une façon pour elle d'exprimer ses joies et ses peines, et dans ce début de spectacle, elle faisait face à cette autre jeune-femme pour improviser des pas étonnants. Aurora contait sa bataille contre Demetria et la suite confirmèrent leurs pensées. L'amour et le désir était le sujet principal. Ses compagnons de danse n'étaient pas choisi par hasard. Ils avaient apprécié le clin d'œil au Sanctuaire lorsqu'elle a exécuté une chorégraphie spectaculaire, synchronisée façon militaire. Argol, tout comme ses amis, fut moins à l'aise au moment où Aurora se mit à danser avec sensualité sur des musiques exotiques. Elle était passionnée dans ce qu'elle entreprenait. Milo gardait la mâchoire serrée. Même Shaka quelque peu à l'étroit sur son siège garda les yeux ouverts. Eaque n'appréciait guère que le compagnon de danse de cette dernière, Joao, pose ses mains sur le Serpentaire.

Avertie par des partenaire de danse, Aurora les rejoint plus tard devant un établissement animé. Très euphorique. Elle leur sauta littéralement dessus.

« _Mes amis ! »_ avait-elle criée, _« Vous m'avez tant manqué ! »_

 _« Tu es rayonnante. »_ lui assura Saga.

Aurora lui sourit affectueusement. En effet, elle était sublime : elle portait une robe bleue fendue sur le côté, très peu maquillée car elle n'en a nul besoin tant sa beauté est indiscutable et arborait une coiffure en demie queue de cheval, laissant des boucles glisser avec élégance sur son dos.

En observant ses compagnons, elle fut enthousiaste et les embrassa tendrement un à un sur la joue.

 _« Dit-donc vous avez mis le paquet ! »_ Elle jeta ensuite un œil sur Persée, étonnée : _« Argol ! Tu as fait des efforts ! Tu es incroyable avec cette chemise ! »_

Le chevalier de la Méduse s'approcha et lui murmura : _« Je ne me lasse pas non plus de ta grâce. »_ Il avait posé sa main sur la hanche d'Aurora. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Les deux amis se regardent plein de tendresse.

Eaque du Garuda était également très élégant et grinçait des dents en voyant Persée proche de sa dulcinée. La belle embrassa chacun de ses amis puis, elle se dirigea vers le Basilic, charmé, qui lui baisa la main avec élégance sous l'œil scrutateur du Népalais.

 _« Bonsoir Aurora. »_ dit le Spectre dans sa langue natale. Il est également séduisant dans son ensemble foncé grenat. La brune lui répond par un clin d'œil.

Aurora constata ensuite la présence des Juges. Elle haussa un sourcil et s'avança près de Eaque, la démarche féline : _« Pourquoi tes abrutis de frères sont ici ? »_

 _« Ils craignent certainement que je ne meure de convoitise .. »_ lui souffle t'il sournois.

 _« Tu es pardonné .. Tu es très beau. »_ souffla-t-elle.

Eaque eut un rictus, il sait qu'Aurora adore les hommes élégants et qu'elle l'adore lui tout court. En voyant tous ces mâles qui bavent sous son nez, il sent que la bataille du soir va être rude.

Aurora s'approcha des autres Juges, et dit avec dédain : _« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là tous les deux ? C'est pas une annexe des Enfers ici ! »_

Certains rirent dans leur chemise. Sylphide eut un rictus. Aurora qui provoquent Minos et Rhadamanthe, comme d'habitude et dont les réponses ne se font pas attendre.

 _« C'est un endroit public, nous allons et venons comme bon nous semble. »_ répondit Rhadamanthe mauvais.

 _« On a senti des cosmo. »_ se justifia Minos.

 _« Vous êtes venus torturer de pauvres mortels sans défense ? Je vous ai vus quitter la salle de spectacle avant les autres. »_

 _« En effet. Ce genre de divertissement a fini par nous laisser de marbre. »_

 _« C'est ça ! Regarder le derrières de mes danseuses ne vous a effleuré l'esprit peut-être .. ! »_

Eaque leva les yeux au ciel. Minos ne démordait pas et répondit : _« Comme toi chevalier. Tu sais en jouer, comme d'habitude. »_

 _« Comment ça, Griffon ? »_

 _« Que ce soit au Sanctuaire ou en dehors, tu restes une femelle sournoise et tapageuse. »_

Ses amis se raidirent. Eaque avait envie de coudre la bouche de son frère.

La réaction d'Aurora ne se fit pas attendre. Elle se posta devant Minos et claqua : _« Alors regarde bien la femelle du Sanctuaire parce que jamais tu n'auras l'honneur de mettre tes mains là !_ » en remontant sa généreuse poitrine sous le nez de Minos.

 _« Sorcière … »_ répliqua le Norvégien outré.

 _« PD ! »_ continua Aurora.

 _« Libidineuse ! »_

 _« Misérable ! »_

Ses amies Luisa et Nathalià pouffèrent dans leur coin. Les autres étaient stupéfaits. Ils ignoraient que le Griffon et leur partenaire se haïssaient sans le cacher. Voyant la mine blasée de Eaque, ils comprirent que ce n'était pas la première fois.

 _« Bon ça suffit vous deux ! »_ fit Rhadamanthe en les séparant.

 _« T'as qu'à apprendre les bonnes manières à ton imbécile de frère ! »_

 _« Je vais t'apprendre à insulter un Juge des Enfers, perverse. »_

 _« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? »_

 _« Je te retourne la question, quand tu as_ osé _retarder Eaque au Tribunal à cause des tentations à son égard et tes fantasmes malsains avec cette servante ! »_

Les chevaliers et les émissaires regardèrent Aurora qui haussa les épaules.

 _« Minos, tu devrais peut-être balayer devant ta porte .. »_ fit la brune sournoise, _« Surtout lorsqu'on aime culbuter son gentil procureur pour le récompenser ! »_ trancha t'elle.

Rhadamanthe et Eaque sourient en coin. Aurora est très observatrice. Minos devint blême. Il ne savait pas que le Serpentaire savait pour lui et Rune. Minos apprécie les hommes, les femmes libérées comme Aurora ne demeurent point son terrain de chasse de prédilection, ils préfèrent les soumettre., les dociles. Il s'est toujours demandé ce que cela aurait donné si elle avait réussi à posséder cette femme.

 _« Tu me le paieras. »_ répondit-il en s'éloignant.

Mia du Sagittaire, vêtue d'une jupe en cuir et d'un haut blanc, des hautes chaussettes montant jusqu'au cuisses firent baver le chevalier du Capricorne. Elle était le centre d'intérêt. On dirait une jeune lycéenne timide et non un terrible chevalier d'Athéna.

 _« Mia, tu es bien de trop mignonne ce soir ! »_

Mia rougit, _« Aurora, je n'égalerai jamais votre beauté ! »_

 _« Ça va pas ?! Tu es bien moins vulgaire que je ne l'étais ! »_

Mia, âgée de 17 ans dans deux mois était étroitement veillée par ses grands frères et surtout de Shura. Le gardien de la dixième maison restait impassible mais tous se doutait qu'il avait plus que de l'affection pour la jeune-fille. Son regard affectueux le trahissait. Ce qui est également le cas de Nathalià pour Camus. Elle s'était rapprochée du Verseau et ne savait pas comment lui exprimer ses sentiments. Ils partagent une passion commune pour la culture et leur région d'origine. Le froid et apathique chevalier n'était pas insensible à la jeune-femme. Aurora le savait et voyait tout cela de loin. Elle avait parié avec les chevaliers d'Argent que Shura et Mia craqueraient les premiers. Certains comme Moses et Capella apprécie la jeune Sagittaire. Mais c'est chasse gardée. Le Capricorne ne laissera personne lui prendre celle qu'il admire. Asterion, lui, s'est pris de passion pour Amaria la protégée d'Aurora. Des affinités semblent se former pour le grand plaisir du Serpentaire.

Il en est de même pour l'un des Juges. Le puissant Rhadamanthe est attiré par Luisa, _« l'amie folle du Serpentaire »_ comme l'appelle Minos. Eaque l'a constaté et laisse son cadet faire son bout de chemin. L'Anglais est peut-être un terrible Spectre. Mais il reste un homme. Et ce soir, il s'est mis en tête de posséder ce bout de femme perché sur des talons hauts qui ne cesse de lui envoyer des signaux.

 _« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_ cracha Aurora, alors qu'elles dégustent un verre avec tout ce beau monde, dans la partie privative du bar de l'établissement.

 _« Quoi ? »_ dit innocemment Luisa, ne quittant pas la Wyvern des yeux.

Leurs compagnons assistent à un début de dialogue entre les deux amies, aussi têtues qu'un troupeau de mules.

Quant à Rhadamanthe, la chemise un peu ouverte sur son torse, les mains enfoncées dans son pantalon noir, il était d'une classe naturelle à en couper le souffle. Se sentant observer, le Spectre tourna la tête, ses yeux clairs croisant ceux de Luisa qui papillonnait des cils.

 _« Arrêtes ça toute de suite ! »_ prévint Aurora.

 _« Mais laisses-moi admirer ce spécimen, veux-tu. »_

Shaka, qui avait l'effort de garder les yeux ouverts depuis tout à l'heure fut la premier à saisir la situation et demande : _« Luisa, serai-tu en proie à des sentiments pour ce Juge_ ? »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Luisa, le regard malin. _« C'est sûr que je ne compte pas faire une partie de petits-chevaux avec cet homme ! »_

La plupart faillirent cracher dans leur verre.

Aurora continua : _« Tu ignores à quel jeu tu es en train de jouer ! »_

 _« Arrête un peu de me materner. »_

 _« On parle de Rhadamanthe, d'un très puissant guerrier, le plus fort de ses pairs. Pas d'un simple bonhomme qui courre les rues. »_

 _« Je prends le risque. Il me fascine. »_

 _« Bon, Rhada est très élégant, joli garçon et viril. Tu adores les grands blonds. Mais c'est un Spectre, tu n'as aucune chance d'aller te balader dans le monde souterrain si l'envie te prenait de tomber dingue de lui. »_

 _« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? »_ lui balança Luisa.

 _« Ce n'est pas comparable ! »_

 _« Et en quoi c'est différent ? Tu as des immenses pouvoirs que je n'ai pas, pour le reste, tu as follement aimé un Spectre, qui, ne te quitte pas des yeux depuis tout l'heure. »_

 _« Je sais .. »_ répondit Aurora en soufflant.

 _« Tu vas coucher avec lui ce soir ? »_ sans se préoccuper des autres outrés.

 _« Luisa ! »_

Aurora ne savait que répondre à cela, au milieu de ses amis. Alors elles parlent de ces choses entre elles ? _« Laisses tomber tu veux ! »_ dit-elle.

 _« Ou alors peut-être ce Général sexy ? »_ en désignant Baian, assis plus loin en train de discuter avec le Basilic et quelques téméraires jeunes-femmes.

 _« Ca suffit Luisa. »_

 _« Mais dis-moi, qui c'est le meilleur dans cette histoire ? Combien d'hommes as-tu connu ? Tu dois certainement avoir beaucoup plus d'expériences que moi ! »_

Aurora lui adressa un regard flegmatique : _« Parce que tu crois que je comptes en plus ? »_

Luisa se rapprocha de son amie et fit sournoisement : _« Mais .. franchement, qui est en haut du podium des supers guerriers virils ? »_

 _« Luisa tu me fatigues. »_ répondit le Serpentaire en sirotant son verre.

 _« On est juste à côté au cas où vous l'aurez oublié .. »_ lâcha le Cancer, aussi dépité que ses compagnons.

Luisa ne tint pas compte de la remarque et poursuit sa quête de _la_ vérité absolue : _« Allez dis-le moi je suis ta meilleure amie après tout ! »_

Aurora lui envoit un regard noir.

 _« Je sais ! »_ et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit sursauter Aurora.

 _« T'es folle, pas lui !? »_

Luisa ricanait. Les autres se demandaient bien qui amusait autant la jeune-femme.

 _« Moi tu sais, le meilleur que j'ai connu c'était Marco. »_ avoua-t-elle.

 _« C'est un imbécile. »_ affirma Aurora sans sourciller.

 _« Tous les hommes sont des cons pour toi. »_ répliqua Luisa.

 _« Disons, à 98%. »_

 _« Ça ne laisse pas une grande marge … »_ s'exclama Aiolia en souriant, bras croisés.

 _« Bon et toi alors ? Le best du best ? »_

Aurora soupira, _« Tu le sais parfaitement. »_

Luisa afficha un visage déconfit : _« Pas ce mec. »_ en parlant du Garuda, _« Ma parole, tu l'as dans la peau ! »_

 _« Tu m'as demandé. »_

 _« Qu'a-t-il de si spécial à la fin ? Une énorme qu … ?»_

Aurora lui mis la main devant la bouche avant que l'irréparable se produit, sous les yeux scandalisés de ses compagnons.

 _« La ferme Luisa. Bois. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu es directive .. »_

 _« Vas-tu te marier un jour ? »_

Aurora cru s'étouffer dans son verre : _« Quoi ? »_

 _« C'est vrai, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire en tant que chev.. enfin ton devoir. »_ se reprit-elle, _« Maintenant tu peux aspirer à une vie cool avec un mari cool et des enfants. »_

 _« Mais tu m'as regardé ? Suis-je une femme à être docile épouse ? Tu veux que je m'établisse dans une ferme et que j'élève des moutons ? »_

Luisa était hilare : _« Ça semble pas mal ! Ton père était berger après tout.»_

 _« Plutôt me retrouver dans le lit de Minos … »_

Haussement de sourcil général.

 _« Aurora … »_ la repris gentiment Mu, _« Tu hais cet homme. »_

 _« Il m'insupporte mais il est séduisant. »_

 _« En tout cas il te provoque à chaque fois. »_ constata Shura.

 _« Allez viens je veux m'amuser ! »_ Elle se tourne ensuite vers ses amis : _« Vous venez danser avec nous? »_

 _« Moi je vous suis ! »_ dit gaiement Angelo qui récupère la main d'Aurora.

 _« Saga ? Camus ? »_

 _« On vous regarde. »_ répondit prudemment le Gémeau. Camus déclina poliment.

« _Mia ? »_ demande Luisa à la Sagittaire.

 _« C'est d'accord mais je ne suis pas douée. »_

 _« Laisses toi guider par la musique. »_ conseilla Aurora.

 _« Shura ? Tu nous accompagnes? »_

Elle en fait exprès pour rapprocher les deux chevaliers.

 _« Je préfère les mélodies plus exotiques. »_

 _« A la prochaine, Mia, tu l'embarques ? »_

Mia rougit. Elle sait très bien ce que manigance son maitre.

 _« Milo ? Aiolia ? Une danse avec le Serpentaire ? »_

 _« Tu sais bien qu'on n'aime pas danser. »_ répondit Aiolia.

 _« Je penche plutôt pour l'observation. »_ déclara solennement Shaka.

 _« A d'autres ! Tu regardes les nanas danser ! »_ balança Aurora.

La Vierge ne préfère pas répondre, connaissant l'impertinence de sa sœur d'arme et continue sa discussion avec Mu et Aldébaran.

Puis elle s'adressa au Scorpion qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis le début de la soirée : _« Milo, s'il te plait ! »_

Aurora lui envoya son regard de biche. Comment lui dire non ?

 _« Très bien, une seule Aurora. »_

Dans les prochaines minutes qui suivirent, Milo guère adepte de danse en public ravala sa fierté. C'est la première fois qu'ils dansaient ensemble. Il voulait simplement faire plaisir à Aurora. Ce dernier tentait de suivre le rythme de son amie. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter correctement et surtout réagir face aux déhanchements naturels de la brune qui le perturbent, au milieu de tous ces gens, de ses compagnons, est-ce bien sérieux ? Il se gifla mentalement. Pourtant sa conscience parlait pour lui. Et lorsqu'il perçoit les intentions de tous ces hommes, il se retient de ne pas leur enfoncer son _Aiguille Ecarlate_ en plein cœur.

Aurora lui fait face, affichant un sourire à faire tomber Zeus : _« Tu es tellement beau ce soir ! »_

Milo sourit en coin. Elle passa naturellement ses mains autour du cou du Scorpion, parfait dans son pantalon foncé et cette chemise bleue comme ses yeux piquants. Aurora était bien. Cette coupure lui a fait du bien.

 _« A quoi penses-tu ? »_ murmure Aurora à son oreille.

Elle venait de se serrer contre lui.

Immédiatement, leurs corps se sont unis. L'homme ne put s'empêcher de passer ses mains doucement sur la taille de son amie. Milo restait songeur de voir combien celles-ci savaient d'instinct le chemin de ces hanches, combien leurs bassins s'ajustaient sans y penser. Il serait un homme ordinaire, il aurait succombé depuis longtemps. Seul les années d'entraînement lui permet d'aller outre ses désirs.

 _« Tu sembles si heureuse. »_ se reprit t'il.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé ainsi. L'homme se sentait rougir. Et idiot. Aurora ne le quittait pas des yeux.

 _« Que t'arrive t-il beau Scorpion ? »_

 _« Et maintenant tu m'envoie tes grâces.. »_

 _« J'ai toujours dit que tu es physiquement mon préféré dans ce Sanctuaire .. Bon avec Argol je l'avoue… »_ lâcha-elle en rigolant.

 _« Aurora .. »_ dit Milo sur un ton indélicat.

 _« Je ne te sens pas à l'aise. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que j'ai des choses à dire ? »_ se renfrogna-t-il.

 _« Ton regard ainsi que tes mains qui m'encerclent. »_

Le chevalier sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas démontrer, c'était tout ça, ce désir de bousculer les barrières entre eux.

 _« Milo ? »_

Le Grec ne l'entendait plus. Il se sentait au bord d'une falaise, prêt à se jeter dedans la tête la première. Aurora sentit son mal-être et l'emmena loin d'ici sous les regards des autres incrédules et d'un Garuda méfiant.

Milo venait de remettre son masque de chevalier. Aurora l'avait ramené près de la plage adonnant à l'établissement. D'autres couples se promenaient sur le bord de l'eau, des groupes de jeunes buvaient et plaisantaient devant un feu de camp, des gamins jouaient sur le sable bruyamment. Là ils étaient tranquilles, loin des leurs, en terrain neutre.

Aurora s'assied sur un muret avec le Scorpion, contemplant ensemble la mer éclairée par la nuit étoilée.

 _«Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »_

Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il tenta de chercher ses mots.

 _« Passes-tu une bonne soirée ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

 _« Oui.»_

 _« Je sens pourtant que tu es contrarié. »_

L'homme pris une profonde inspiration. Il doit se jeter à l'eau. Mais comment faire ? Et après quelques instants insupportables pour Aurora, il lui dit : _« Te souviens-tu de cette conversation que nous avons eu sur l'île Kanon avant mon départ ? »_

Aurora se raidit. Bien-sûr qu'elle s'en souvient, elle était si faible et émotive.

 _« Oui Milo. »_

 _« J'aimerais savoir, n'était-ce pas le fruit de tes craintes, de tes émotions qui t'ont poussé à l'interroger sur ce que je ressens ? »_

 _« Milo, j'ai toujours éprouvé beaucoup plus que de l'amitié. La question c'est, est-ce réciproque ? »_

 _« La question fondamentale est plutôt quels genres de sentiments avons-nous l'un pour l'autre. »_

Elle mis son doigt sur le menton de Milo et le tourna en sa direction : _« Bon alors, je t'écoute. Tu as eu tout le temps d'y réfléchir il me semble. »_

 _« Tu retournes la question on dirait. »_

 _« J'ai besoin de savoir. »_

 _« … »_

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te fait peur à ce point ? Tu as bravé les pires pourritures, des Dieux, la mort, tu as même supporté mon sale caractère lors de mon rétablissement .. »_

ll réfléchit un instant sur le sens de sa phrase.

 _« Si tu restes dans le silence, je le prendrai comme un affront et crois-moi cela serait pire que la haine. »_ continua le Serpentaire.

 _« Ne me menaces pas. »_ lâcha le Scorpion.

 _« Alors parles. »_

Milo croisa le regard félin de son amie. Le parfum qu'elle portait affolait son odorat. Par Athéna ! Peut-être qu'elle a raison en fin de compte, qu'il est trop empêtré dans des croyances désuètes. Qu'il ne sait rien faire d'autre que d'être chevalier. Aimer est une chose, le montrer en est une autre.

 _« Milo ? »_

Après quelques secondes, il se lança doucement et lui admit : _« Si je n'étais pas chevalier, que tu n'étais pas ma sœur d'arme, nous partagerions une relation différente de celle-ci. »_

 _« Et qu'aurions-nous partagé ? »_

Milo, impénétrable, se tut.

 _« Milo ? »_

Sans réfléchir il lui claqua : _« Je t'aurai conquis depuis longtemps. »_

Il avait dit cela sans l'onde d'une hésitation, tel un Scorpion ayant trouvé sa proie. Son regard captivant en disait long. Aurora était hébétée. Ils venaient de franchir une étape. Milo se sentait libéré d'un poids. Etrangement mis à nu.

 _« Milo .. »_ en s'approchant dangereusement de l'homme, quelques centimètres les sépare. Elle posa sa main sur son visage, il frissonna. _« Alors captures-moi. »_

« _Ce n'est pas convenable. »_ parvint-il à articuler dans un souffle ténu.

 _« Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer? »_

C'est elle qu'il veut. Rien d'autre. Quelque chose le retenait encore, il ne réfléchissait qu'avec sa tête, sa fierté de guerrier.

 _« J'ai du respect pour toi Aurora. Je ne veux pas souiller ton âme, ton corps, ton cœur. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas en mesure de décider pour moi. »_

L'atmosphère était chargée d'une lourde tension charnelle. Aurora ferma les yeux et embrassa Milo sur la joue si doucement, si lentement qu'il sentit de l'électricité foudroyer son corps. Et en plus, elle ne se décollait plus de lui, continuant ses baisers à l'extrême limite du supportable, sa main caressant la joue du chevalier. Il ferma les yeux, caressa sa chevelure soigneusement.

Il a envie de mourir en cet instant.

 _« Aurora .. »_ dit-il de sa voix virile, _« Je t'en prie. »_

Mais elle ne l'écoutait guère. La portugaise se posta devant lui, enjambant le mur sur lequel elle était installée, et se mit dans une position plus confortable, les jambes balancée dans la vide. Elle pris les mains du Grec et les posa sur son visage. Elle continuait de jouer avec les mains de Milo qu'elle guida vers ses épaules, qu'elle fit caresser doucement, remonta les mains du chevalier à son cou et descendit vers sa poitrine, dans une lenteur cruelle. Face à ce spectacle, Milo crut défaillir devant l'appel en feu du Serpentaire.

Elle s'arrête en pleine milieu, et admit sensuellement : _« Milo .._ » embrasant les sens du Scorpion béat, _« Si tu ne me captures pas toute de suite, tu ne le feras jamais. »_

Alors ils en sont arrivés là …

 _« Qui ne dit mot consent. »_

Elle avait totalement lu dans ses pensées.

D'un geste, il pris les mains du Serpentaire et les embrassa. Milo s'en voulait déjà. Sa bouche se rapprochait de la nuque d'Aurora. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau, puis, une main vient s'emparer de sa hanche. Milo était blottit dans son cou, totalement impuissant face aux débordements de passion qui s'est emparé de lui et savourait le parfum de la brune. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse sur la tempe, sentant la respiration d'Aurora de plus en plus forte. Il n'en peut plus.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à plonger sa bouche dans celle d'Aurora, on les appela.

Luisa venait de tout briser. Aurora venait de manquer la suite de la plus belle soirée de son existence et cela ne se reproduira pas de sitôt, connaissant le Scorpion.

Milo s'écarta subitement d'Aurora, comme un violent rappel du monde extérieur, le vrai, celui des humains qu'il protégeait.

 _« Pardonnes-moi Aurora.. Je ne peux pas. »_

Il s'éclipsa loin d'ici. Chamboulé.

Aurora était furieuse. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : tuer Luisa sur le champs.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? »_ Son amie ne répondit même pas et se rua vers le bar, « _Ça va ? »_ s'inquiéta Luisa, mais la portugaise n'entendait plus rien. Frustrée.

En rentrant, elle sentit le regard d'Argol sur elle. Apparemment, il la cherchait. Elle pris la bouteille de _Sky_ posée sur la table face à ses amis en train de papoter et se servi un bon verre qu'elle porta à sa gorge sans s'arrêter, sous les yeux ronds de ses camarades.

 _« Aurora, où est Milo ? »_ demande Aiolia.

 _« Parti. »_ répondit-elle.

 _« Tout va bien ? »_ insista le Lion d'or.

 _« Hum... »_ en se resservant un verre.

 _« Oh, doucement. Tu sais très bien que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool. »_ prévint Angelo en la stoppant.

 _« Je suis une grande personne. »_

Shura : _« Il y a peine dix minutes, tu étais heureuse et maintenant c'est tout le contraire. »_

 _« Ca va aller. »_

 _« Nous sommes là si tu as besoin de te confier. »_ dit Saga.

 _« Merci. »_

Et elle partit sur la piste de danse, tentant de camoufler sa gêne. C'est à ce moment-là que le Général Baian s'approcha, ayant constaté sa consternation lorsqu'elle est revenue : _« Tu sembles contrariée chevalier. »_

 _« ... »_

 _« Veux-tu en parler ? »_

Il avait posé une mains sur sa taille en ne quittant pas des yeux la sulfureuse danseuse qui répliqua : _«Tu vas me sauter dessus Marina ? »_

 _« Si c' était le cas tu ne pourrais plus bouger Aurora. »_

Elle eut un petit rire.

 _« Mes amis ne t'aiment pas. »_

 _« Peu importe. »_ Il lui fit une proposition afin de lui changer les idées _:_ _« Demain. Allons dîner quelque part. »_

 _«… Je suis invitée. J'ai obtenu un prix très abordable sur une salle luxueuse. C'est l'anniversaire de Rhadamanthe. Ses lieutenants veulent fêter cela dignement.»_

 _« Je vois, tu vas à cette fête au beau milieu de ces Spectres afin de provoquer le Garuda. »_

 _« Il ne sera pas là. »_

 _« Tu feras en sorte qu'il le sache. »_

 _« Evidemment, surtout quand ses subordonnés verront ma robe. »_

Baian secoua la tête. Il la connait maintenant. Aurora se colla contre le torse puissant du Général et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'homme, surpris par cette tendresse soudaine.

 _« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »_

 _« J'aimerais bien qu'on arrête de me poser cette question. »_

Argol de Persée n'écoutait plus son interlocutrice depuis qu'il a remarqué le cosmo agité du Serpentaire et qu'elle recherchait l'affection du Marina. Il bouillonnait. Le Saoudien décide de prendre les choses en main et rejoint ses camarades, attablé plus loin, en train de faire un bras de fer.

 _« Encore perdu Babel ! Tu as des bras de femmelette. »_ se moque Moses.

 _« Tu as triché. »_ grommela son adversaire.

 _« C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois. »_ continua t'il en remplissant son verre de Whisky.

En voyant Argol revenir, il s'exclame : _« Qu'est-ce que ça donné avec cette jolie civile ? »_

 _« J'ai préféré y mettre un terme. »_

Ses amis ouvrent de grands yeux.

 _« Tu es difficile Argol. »_ lâche nonchalamment Capella.

 _« Simplement pragmatique. »_ répondit t'il en finissant son verre, jetant un œil vers Aurora et Baian.

Le groupe comprend. Les chevaliers se concertent par un simple regard et Asterion décide d'intervenir, comprenant le mal-être de son ami.

 _« Argol, tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu es soucieux ? »_

 _« Je réfléchi. »_ répondit l'homme, posé comme toujours.

Dante : _« A la façon dont tu vas pétrifier ce Général ? »_

Argol ne supporte absolument pas la proximité du Général avec Aurora. Même si le Canadien n'a plus jamais provoquer le Serpentaire depuis longtemps, il est toujours difficile de rester de marbre face à ces courbes pressés contre lui.

 _« Elle n'est plus la même depuis qu'elle est sortie parler avec le Scorpion »_ dit Argol.

 _« Ne te formalises pas. »_

Argol croisa les bras et fixa Aurora, espérant un regard de sa part. Cette dernière termina sa conversation avec Baian et partit se chercher un verre au bar. Argol saisi l'occasion pour la prendre à part, sans tenir compte de ses amis.

 _«Laisse parler ton cœur ! »_ dit Babel par cosmo interposé.

Comme si c'était facile …

 _« Aurora … »_ dit Persée. Elle se retourna et plongea son regard félin dans les yeux éclatants du chevalier d'Argent, bien décidé à lui parler ce soir.

 _« Argol ? »_ en se retournant, un verre de Martini frappé à la main, _« Tu passes une bonne soirée ? »_

 _« Pas quand tu te fais appâter par cet homme. »_ lui répondit-il froidement.

Aurora haussa un sourcil. _« Nous discutions. Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire ? »_

 _« Fais attention à toi, c'est ce que je voulais te dire. »_

 _« Et si tu me disais la véritable raison de ton manque de gaieté ? La brune t'a jeté ? »_

 _« Nous n'avions point d'atomes crochus. »_ Argol lui pris le poignet pour parler plus posément à l'abri des regards. _« Tu as raison, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »_

 _« Mais encore ? »_

 _« Un mal être gagne du terrain jour après jour. Et toi qui traite cela avec une singulière désinvolture. »_ lui avoue finalement Argol.

Aurora reste bouché-bé. « _Argol .. Je..»_

 _« On commence par être touché au cœur, une fraction de seconde, et puis petit à petit le mal se développe jusqu'à emplir toute sa vie. »_

 _« C'est un message subliminal ? »_

 _« Il semble être à sens unique.»_

 _« Je t'ai toujours porté dans mon cœur Argol. »_

 _« Je ne veux pas être_ que _ton ami. »_

 _« Qu'attends-tu de moi ?»_

 _« Etre celui qui t'apporte sécurité, bien-être et passion. La stabilité auquel tu aspires Aurora. »_

Les mots résonnent en elle. Elle avait besoin d'entendre ce genre discours mais il provient d'un homme qu'elle ne soupçonnait guère.

 _« Mes sentiments pour toi sont intactes, comme au premier jour. »_ poursuit l'homme.

 _« Argol .. Tu m'as toujours démontré sagesse et amitié à mon égard. »_

L'homme lui envoya un regard dur. Il vit volte-face mais le Serpentaire rattrapa le Saoudien : _« Persée attends ..Tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de réagir. »_

Le chevalier la considéra.

« _Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme si tu allais envoyer des apprentis à l'abattoir ? »_ lâche-t-elle,

 _« Puis-je au moins m'exprimer sur ce que tu viens de me dire ?_ »

 _« Viens. »_ dit-il en lui prenant par la main.

Ils sortirent prendre l'air et marchèrent silencieusement au bord de l'eau.

 _« Si je m'y attendais à tout cela. »_

 _« J'ai simplement respecté tes décisions. »_

 _« Pourquoi me dire cela maintenant ? »_

 _« Les récents évènements, ton sacrifice m'ont ébranlé au plus haut point. »_

Elle n'a rien vu venir.

Elle qui se demandait à quoi rimait ces étranges sentiments qu'elle ressentait ces derniers temps. Elle vient d'avoir des réponses. Réagir aussi instinctivement lorsque ce dernier lui montre de l'affection et de la complaisance prouve qu'elle a toujours des sentiments.

Mais quel genre d'amour ?

Perdue entre ces hommes, Aurora se dit qu'elle a du pain sur la planche. Elle ne sait pas si elle prête à s'investir. Trop de choses se sont passées. Est-elle capable d'aimer à nouveau, de se donner corps et âme sans craindre de représailles ? Quel sera le signe qui annoncera la fin de sa vie intime tumultueuse ? Quel avenir s'offre à elle ?

Elle soupira. L'amour c'est trop compliqué. Argol, Eaque, Milo.

Qui choisir ?


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

 _Cœurs partagés_

 _ **Treizième Temple, quinze jours plus tard**_

Shaka de la Vierge, homme le plus proche de Dieu – bien qu'ayant fait des progrès considérables en matière de relation humaine depuis sa résurrection – et réputé comme le plus puissant de sa génération, allait, en ce jour et en cette heure, commettre un meurtre. La seule chose qui l'embêtait, c'était comment il allait expliquer cela à son Pope. Peut-être pourrait-il dire que son cosmo avait brutalement explosé, emportant « malencontreusement » une de ses camarades au passage parce qu'il avait « accidentellement » ouvert les yeux. En effet, le chevalier du Serpentaire de la treizième maison dépassait les bornes, son propre entendement. Et il lui semblait logique qu'il devait agir pour le bien de sa sœur chevalier.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que, marquée par son expérience de la mort, Aurora avait entreprit de profiter de sa vie d'une manière que ses frères d'arme et un certain chevalier de la Vierge jugeait tout à fait immodérée, festoyant et buvant – si ce n'est pire – quelle que soit l'heure du jour et de la nuit. Shion avait ordonné à la brune de revenir « se poser » au Domaine Sacrée et poursuivre sa quête de la paix intérieure au Sanctuaire - sans responsabilité, souhaitant avoir la main mise sur elle s'il juge qu'elle ne se perde en chemin .. Cependant, c'était peine perdue puisqu'elle affichait une posture et un état d'âme des plus normal devant ses compagnons et un Pope désabusé, pour se retrouver dans un profond isolement une fois seule avec ses bêtes noires. Ses amis ne l'ont pas encore pris sur le fait. Aurora déteste montrer ses conflits intérieurs et puis elle file à l'anglaise dès qu'ils ont le dos tourné, pensez-vous.

L'héroïne de la guerre contre Arès _« pétait un plomb »_ comme le prétend un certain Masque de Mort et faisait ses débordements au sein même de la Terre sacrée. Cela ressemblait à des fêtes improvisées en sa demeure avec les Argents de sa classe : Merio et compagnie entre deux permissions, ses amies d'enfance Luisa et Natalià, seules civiles au courant de sa vie de combattante, et, avec qui elle avait eu des moments forts durant sa jeunesse, tout comme les Argents (sans doute les meilleures soirées de sa vie d'adolescente) où se mêle musique forte, ricanements, parties de poker, alcool et partage de stupéfiants « doux » afin de renforcer l'atmosphère. Enfin .. c'est surtout Aurora qui décompressait. Ses amis connaissent leur limite à la grande différence du Serpentaire revendiquant le contrôle sur ses émotions et qu'il ne fallait _surtout_ pas en faire toute une montagne. Ce n'était pas au goût du Pope, ni de ses compagnons. Ils n'ont jamais osé franchir sa maison de peur d'être scandalisé par le tempérament de leur amie (et surtout de se faire royalement jeté dans un coin de la galaxie.) Etre la gardienne de la treizième maison, ça a du bon : elle est en retrait des autres, et l'on n'est pas obligé de la traverser comme celles de ses voisins. Et puis, la portugaise a mis une barrière « anti-collègues rabat-joie ». On ne sait jamais …

Ce soir-là, n'écoutant point les récents conseils avisés de la Vierge offusquée qui lui prodigue une introspection sur elle-même, elle était prête quand Luisa vint la chercher. Aurora a passé des nuits agitées. Elle repensait aux paroles de Persée, Milo et d'un Garuda qui n'a pas cessé de lui envoyer des messages d'avertissements. Bon sang quelle vicissitude se joue dans sa vie ? Elle n'a pas revu le Scorpion depuis la scène de la plage, ni Argol. La belle poursuivait sa quête du bien-être à sa façon. Les images de son combat contre Demetria lui reviennent en mémoire chaque nuit. Sa vie de femme l'inquiète, les pouvoirs astronomiques qu'elle a récolté depuis son retour lui pose quelques problèmes d'assentiment envers sa condition, son futur, ce qu'elle va transmettre.

Il est vrai qu'au Domaine Sacré, elle s'y sent mieux certainement grâce au cosmo bienveillant d'Athéna. Dans sa chambre, elle terminait de se coiffer. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient de nouveau splendides. Elle les a perdu par poignée suite à son combat et désormais, ils lui arrive au milieu du dos. La belle avait fait un tour chez le coiffeur pour marquer le coup en ajoutant quelques mèches blondes afin d'adoucir son visage. Elle songe alors au Juge de son cœur. Sera-t-il présent ce soir ? Elle y a longuement réfléchi. La toxicité de Garuda est vile, troublante, ardente. C'est comme un venin, une drogue qu'elle n'arrive pas à se débarrasser. Leur histoire n'est pas terminée mais qu'importe, elle doit tout faire pour y mettre un terme. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'elle conçoit l'amour. Elle y ressent un sens profond et partagé. Eaque a bousculé ses croyances. Ce fut un véritable coup de cœur pour le Spectre lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, et ce fut réciproque. Comme ça, sans n'avoir rien demandé, l'amour s'est emparé d'eux petit à petit. A l'époque, elle venait de terminer sa mission pour le Dieu des Océans Poséidon, et avait vécu des moments forts intimes avec le Général du Pacifique Nord, Baian. Les jeunes gens s'étaient quittés en bon terme lorsqu'elle regagna la Grèce et l'Hippocampe espérait revoir le Saint d'or pour partager d'autres instants. Aurora voulait alors tourner la page Argol. Ils se tournaient autour malgré la séparation et 17 mois de relation cachée. Persée était éperdument épris du Serpentaire. Il acceptait difficilement d'être abandonné, il souffrait terriblement. La savoir avec d'autres hommes le rendait coléreux. Et puis, elle rencontra ce Marina et enfin le Juge.

Aujourd'hui, regagner le cœur du Serpentaire est le souhait le plus cher du Saoudien. Il la veut. Il la sent réceptive, bouleversante.. Lui seul peut la sauver de ces turpitudes, de cette bassesse. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser. Mais quand est-il d'elle ? Aurora a besoin de comprendre ce qu'elle ressent véritablement. Ses sentiments pour Argol sont moins transcendants. Celui qu'elle ressent pour le chevalier de la Méduse est différent, réel, fort. Et Milo ? Elle aimerait bien le savoir. Un Grand amour, le soleil de son existence .. D'où lui vient ce besoin de dominer les hommes mais de ne pas s'engager ? D'être aimée et protégée par eux ?

En attendant, Luisa ne cessa de frapper à la porte de sa chambre. _« Bon Miss Serpentaire je t'attend ! »_

 _« J'arrive. »_ dit-elle en s'admirant une dernière fois au miroir.

Elle est vêtue d'une façon tout à fait inappropriée pour une fête Spectrale. Une combinaison noire courte lui donnant des jambes interminables, ceinturé à la taille avec une attache en or, un bijou autour du cou, tombant sur une poitrine généreusement à vue, déstabilisante, le tout sur des talons hauts. Elle va faire un tabac. Ces hommes de l'ombre qui aiment disposer des gens comme ils le souhaitent, qui n'ont aucun état-d'âme face à leur adversaire, seulement du dédain et du mépris pour la gente féminine qu'ils considèrent purement charnel. Tout cela, elle le sait. Mais elle s'en moque, elle veut juste se divertir.

Aurora a besoin de se changer les idées. Elle s'est mis en tête de séduire un Spectre. Eaque fut le seul et elle sait bien que d'autres aimeraient prendre ses faveurs. Elle a déjà sa petite idée sur la question : le Basilic. Ce charmant jeune-homme de son âge aux cheveux blonds, originaire de Belgique est un des excellents subalternes de Rhadamanthe en qui il voue une servitude inébranlable. C'est l'un des Spectres les moins dédaigneux sur sa personne. Il n'a jamais osé aborder Aurora sous peine de se faire atrophier par Eaque. Il n'a pas laissé indifférente le Serpentaire, à la libido particulièrement haute. Elle est déjà impatiente d'y être.

De son côté, le Scorpion l'a passé à s'entraîner durement, seul, dans les collines qui entourent le Sanctuaire, et effectuer des missions. Il n'a cessé de penser à Aurora depuis cette soirée ambiguë, cette limite qu'il s'est imposée. Il sait qu'elle est revenue au Sanctuaire. Qu'elle ne va pas bien. C'est un masque qu'elle garde. Sur le toit de sa maison, il a sondé la maison du Serpentaire. Il mourrait d'envie de la rvoir. Il sentait son cosmo doux et terrible à la fois. Cependant, quelque chose le retenait.

Argol n'a pas dormi de la nuit au lendemain de la soirée. Il s'est adonné à un pénible entraînement en solitaire. L'homme est allé nager aux abords de la plage ouest du Sanctuaire puis s'est préparé un dîner. Il a rejoint Asterion et Dante chez Sirius pour une soirée improvisée entre hommes comme ils aiment en faire.

Comme tous les vendredis après-midi, Shion avait instauré une réunion. Les Saints d'Or ont les Saints d'Argent sous leurs ordres qui eux-mêmes ont des Saints de Bronze à leur pogne et ces derniers supervisaient le travail des gardes et apprentis. Donc, pendant cette réunion, tous les problèmes étaient abordés. Mais ils n'y en avaient guère en ce moment à vrai dire. Car les douze dirigeaient leur petite armée comme s'ils partaient au combat et la paix a des effets plus que positifs. Ordre, discipline, don de soi. Et les choses avançaient bien depuis quelques années. Le Grand Pope était relativement satisfait, et souhaitait accélérer un peu la cadence. Parce qu'après tout, il leur laissait les samedi soir et le dimanche de libres. Sauf en cas d'alerte.

En dehors des Saints d'Or qui ont chacun leur propre Temple sacré sur le chemin des douze maisons, les Argents ont leur bâtisse dans la zone sud du Sanctuaire à deux kilomètres de la zone réservée aux Ors, vaillamment gardée par des gardes haut gradés avant la première maison, celle du Bélier et après l'arène d'entraînement. Misty est la chef des Argents, secondé par Argol, Asterion et Dante, chacun dirigeant une zone du Sanctuaire. La demeure du Saint de Persée est sobre, de taille modeste avec tout le confort nécessaire pour y vivre. Depuis leur résurrection, les Argents bénéficient de l'eau courante grâce à la rivière en contre-bas du Sanctuaire. Certains ont même des panneaux solaires sur le toit de leur maison ! Une idée d'Aurora très sensible au respect de la nature. Les Argents les plus hauts gradés ont les plus belles maisons. Et comme tous les chevaliers d'Athéna, chacun aspire à une vie simple et paisible, vivant comme au temps de l'Antiquité, loin de la société moderne.

 _« Dit-donc, tu es canon ce soir, très sexy ! Tu es certaine de vouloir de te pointer ainsi devant tous ces hommes de main du Grand Hadès ?»_

Luisa venait d'apparaître au seuil de la salle de bain du Saint du Serpentaire et la scrutait de haut en bas.

 _« Ils ne sont que des hommes. Pourquoi avoir peur de susciter le désir ? »_

 _« Parce qu'ils n'ont pas de sentiments ou très peu alors.. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi séduire Rhada ? »_

 _« Il me plaît, j'ai envie de lui. »_

 _« Tu verras bien, je t'ai déjà mis en garde. »_ puis regardant son amie, la détaillant elle aussi : _« Tu es voyante toi aussi. Fais attention, tu ne vas rien voir venir. »_

 _« Cooooool ! »_ se contente de répondre Luisa, enthousiaste.

Aurora leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'est pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de ramener son amie avec elle à ce genre de soirée où l'alcool, les catins de luxe et les extravagances seront de rigueur. Elle la protégera, au pire.

 _« Luisa, je t'ai mise au courant de ma vie de guerrière parce que je tiens à toi et j'ai confiance en toi. Mon maître et père Shion te fait également confiance. Tu vis entre le Sanctuaire et la société depuis, tu nous aides beaucoup. Cependant tu ne dois pas omettre que ces hommes que tu méconnaissais auparavant, tant les pouvoirs des serviteurs des Dieux que nous sommes dépassent la conception que se font les mortels ordinaires, ces hommes sont des hommes dangereux pour une humaine comme toi. Marco ton ex, à côté, est un enfant de cœur. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à nouveau. »_

 _« Aurora je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi et la promesse de garder ton secret jusque dans la tombe. Je n'ai pas peur de ces soldats. Je les trouve plutôt charmants même. Les hommes mauvais, les bad boy m'attire comme des aimants. C'est ainsi mon amie ! »_

 _« Oh ça je le sais ! »_ sourit-elle, _« Mais je préfère te mettre en garde à nouveau. Sois prudente et s'ils te font du mal ils auront affaire à moi. »_

 _« Ne sois pas si maternelle, je m'en sortirais, je suis ceinture noire de karaté et championne de Capoeira ma chère ! »_

 _« Ce n'est pas suffisant face à des hommes qui se déplacent plus vite que tu ne parles et n'ont aucun scrupules pour tuer des adversaire 1000 fois plus forts que toi et même s'ils font preuve de plus de résilience face à l'espèce humaine depuis la dernière guerre Sainte.»_

 _« Hum, je tâcherai de ne plus l'oublier. »_

 _« Alors allons-y. »_

Devant la porte d'entrée de la salle à Athènes, au sein d'un hôtel cinq étoiles, la brune était étonnée de l'ambiance décontractée qui émanait de l'endroit. De la musique antique, des bruits de verre qui cognent, des rires. Aurora sonda la pièce de sa position. Les Spectres étaient nombreux et semblaient en bonne condition. Eaque était là apparemment. Elle ressentait son cosmo. Elle se raidit un peu. Elle doit lui résister ! En même temps, sa présence est normal, c'est l'anniversaire de son demi-frère. Mais s'il est venu c'est surtout pour reprendre ce qui lui appartient.

 _« Bon, Luisa, souffles un bon coup et rentrons ! »_

 _« Ok je suis prête mon amie. »_

Un majordome leur ouvrit et les fit entrer.

 _« Bonsoir, nous sommes les invitées de ces messieurs. »_ annonça Aurora.

 _« Vous êtes attendues. »_ répondit l'homme.

L'homme les mena dans un couloir assez long et leur fit signe de s'avancer jusqu'à l'embrasure d'une grande porte d'un style Louis XVI. Le décor de la salle qui en découlait était d'un baroque noir et rouge dominant, feutré de doré, de mobiliers d'apparat d'inspiration antique Romaine richement orné et luxueuse, correspondant tout à fait au style des Spectres. L'homme les conduisit jusqu'à un groupe qu'elle connait bien : les seconds de Rhadamanthe.

 _« Nous t'attendions. Je vois que ton amie est de la partie. »_ s'exclama Gordon du Minotaure à leur arrivée.

 _« Je suis le cadeau surprise de ton patron. »_ lâcha Luisa sous les yeux ahuris des Spectres.

 _« Commences pas Luisa, on vient d'arriver. »_

Aurora posa un présent sur une table où d'autres cadeaux attendaient : _« Pour Messire Rhada. »_

 _« Merci pour lui. »_ lui dit Sylphide.

 _« Tu es de toute beauté Dame chevalier. Il en est de même pour ton amie.»_ fit Phlégyas en se courbant légèrement.

 _« Merci à toi. »_ répondit Aurora qui se tourne vers le Basilic, _« Syl', on dirait un homme d'affaire, tu es très élégant dans cette tenue .. Même si je te préfère avec ton surplis, cela change complètement ma perception sur vous les Spectres. Aux soirées inter-sanctuaire vous n'étiez pas ainsi. »_

Le Belge eut un rictus gêné devant ses camarades. Le Serpentaire apprécierait-elle leur ami de combat plus qu'ils ne le croyaient ?

 _« Aurora du Serpentaire, tu ne cesseras de nous surprendre. »_ enchérit par télépathie Myu, de l'Etoile Terrestre de la Magie. Elle lui envoie un clin d'œil en guise de réponse.

 _« Mesdames, je vous débarrasse ? »_ propose un steward.

 _« .. dit donc on dirait que tous les Enfers se sont réunis. »_ ironisait-elle.

 _« Rien n'est plus important que le bien-être de nos Maîtres. »_ répondit Edvard du Sylphe de l'Etoile Céleste de l'Envol.

Lorsqu'elle ôta sa veste, de même que sa complice, les différents jeunes-hommes restèrent bouche ouverte. Et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers les jeunes-femmes, confiantes comme des Reines. Elles alliaient charme, beauté et intelligence. La réaction qu'attendait Aurora de l'assemblée Spectrale était mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle sentait des ondes de fascination autour de sa personne et s'en frottait les mains. Sa majestueuse poitrine était si fièrement dressée que Sylphide bu son verre d'un trait.

 _« Arrêtes de baver sur mes chaussures, tu veux ! »_ râla Queen de l'Alraune qui doit bien admettre que cette femme chevalier a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Aurora cherchait du regard le Garuda. Il est là, elle le sent. Ce dernier la scrute avec attention depuis son arrivée dans un coin reculé de la salle en compagnie de ses frères. Il a bien évidemment remarqué le manège de la Portugaise et les vêtements tout à fait inadéquats qui ornent son corps. Sa tenue était tellement courte qu'elle en défiait presque les lois morales. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait rond chez elle ?

 _« Regardez le Serpentaire, elle a réussi à déconcerter tous nos hommes.»_ répliquait Minos, _« Tu as remarqué Rhad, son amie qui s'est entiché de toi, elle n'est pas non plus très couverte. »_

Rhadamanthe et Eaque se concertent du regard. Minos va de nouveau être exaspérant avec le Serpentaire. Le trio est élégant, séduisant, captivant. Même sans leurs atours, leur prestance et leur charisme sont écrasants. Ils ne portent pas leur titre de Juges pour rien.

 _«_ _Quel homme peut assurer savoir résister à une femme si belle ?_ _Elle rendrait les Dieux jaloux. »_ affirma Edvard de à ses camarades. Ce dernier détailla les courbes du Serpentaire avec attention, agaçant un certain Basilic.

 _« Ne parles en ces termes de Dame chevalier, »_ riposta Sylphide à l'attention d'Edvard.

 _« Et alors ?! C'est elle qui minaude dans cette tenue. »_ continua t'il dans son jeu malsain, _« Elle m'a toujours plu et je ne m'en cache pas, moi, n'est-ce pas Syl' ? »_

Ce dernier pris son collègue par la col de la chemise : _Qu'insinues-tu ? »_

Le Sylphe afficha un sourire narquois de victoire, _« On sait tous que tu as le béguin pour cette femme !"_ murmura ce dernier, _"C'est toi l'idiot qui ne tente pas ta chance Basilic ! »_

Le lieutenant de Rhadamanthe le balança deux mètres plus loin en guise de réponse.

 _« Syl' a raison, tu n'es pas digne d'être un Spectre si tu n'as pas un minimum de bienséance envers nos alliés, telle est la volonté de sa Majesté Hadès. »_ continua Queen.

 _« Moi je ne vais pas gêner, pourquoi s'en priver, regardez nos maîtres ! »_ enchérit Edvard en se relevant, renvoyant un rictus perfide à Sylphide, mâchoire serrée.

 _« Crétin ! »_ Gordon le souleva de terre : _« Tais-toi et ne t'approche pas de Dame chevalier où tu auras à faire à nous. Elle appartient au Seigneur Eaque, tu le sais bien.»_

Le Sylphe maugréa dans son coin. Les Etoiles Terrestres prirent la défense de leur camarade et un duel verbal et corsé débuta contre les Etoiles Célestes, qui ne se firent pas prier pour snober les idiots de sous fifres qui ne connaissent aucune limite. Le groupe des Juges considérait leurs sbires en train de se chahuter au loin avec les autres soldats. Rien de plus normal entre Spectres. La rivalité est souvent de mise au sein de l'armée d'Hadès.

 _« Quel bande d'imbéciles .. »_ constata Minos avec dérision en buvant son verre.

Aurora repéra la triade et se dirigea vers les frères infernaux, un rictus narquois au coin des lèvres.

 _« Chevalier du Serpentaire, que nous vaut l'honneur ? »_ fit Minos, _« Le carré des prostituées est juste là. »_

 _« Minos … »_ dit Rhadamanthe.

Aurora ne s'en offusqua pas : _« Seigneur Minos, les sodomites c'est une rue plus loin. »_

Minos : _« Tu as l'air de bien connaître. »_

Elle lui murmure : _« Au moins autant que toi. »_ se penchant vers lui, exposant sa poitrine sous son nez.

Le Griffon lui retint le poignet.

 _« Si tu veux divertir le Grand Minos, dis-le toute de suite, tentatrice. »_

La portugaise s'assied telle une amazone sur le Griffon, surprenant par la même occasion Eaque et Rhadamanthe. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond et lui souffla à l'oreille : _« Je préfère le concret. »_

Le Norvégien la fixa de ses yeux clairs, et lui pris le visage d'une seule main, le regard autoritaire comme s'il siégeait à son tribunal : _« Je t'enverrai dans la première vallée des Enfers, où tous les pécheurs de luxure sont consignés. »_

 _« J'espère que tu m'y accompagneras alors. »_ répondit Aurora.

 _« Tu ignores quel genre de torture je t'infligerai. »_ répondit-il.

 _« Tu ignores quel genre de femme je suis.. »_

Rhadamanthe et Eaque se jetèrent un regard flegmatique. Ces deux-là ne cesseront jamais la compétition. Et en plus, le Serpentaire provoque allègrement leur frère.

 _« Insolente, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »_

 _« Je préfère néanmoins déchaîner un autre. »_ jetant un clin d'œil fripon à son ex-amant.

 _« Mon frère, je te la laisse. Elle est de trop pernicieuse pour un homme de mon rang. »_ envoit-il au Garuda.

La portugaise ricana : _« Bah voyons ! »_ Puis elle se rapprocha de l'Anglais, _« Rhada, toi et moi on a jamais été de grands amis, mais je respecte le chef et la droiture qui est la tienne. L'homme qui est derrière, je le laisse à Luisa, ton autre cadeau. Bon anniversaire.»_ dit-t-elle avec malice.

Rhadamanthe afficha un visage impénétrable puis répondit : _« Merci chevalier.»_

 _« Je suis Melle Vosta ce soir, je vous interdis donc de me nommer par mon titre. »_

 _« Aurora la catin te va très bien aussi. »_ poursuivit Minos dans ses provocations.

 _« Va te faire mettre Minos. »_ en s'éloignant des trois hommes.

Et elle roula des hanches devant eux avec une bravade dont elle a le secret, poursuivant son chemin la tête haute, tournant son fessier avec désinvolture.

 _« Elle ne perd rien pour attendre. »_ pesta le Griffon en l'observant.

Aurora jeta un regard provocant au Garuda et se servit du champagne. Eaque savait très bien à quoi elle jouait. Au milieu de la soirée, elle avait tellement bu qu'elle s'étonnait de tenir sur ses jambes. Minos n'a cessé de la chercher dès qu'elle faisait un pas dehors. Cependant le Garuda veillait et a envoyé son frère courtiser ailleurs. Puis elle a tenté Sylphide, déstabilisé, surveillé par le Garuda. On ne prend pas ce qui appartient au Grand Eaque. Après plusieurs heures de festivités, la salle était dans une ambiance chaude de débauche. Le Népalais commençait à s'agacer sérieusement. La treizième ne cessait de séduire le Basilic. Rhadamanthe envoya plusieurs regards désapprobateurs à son lieutenant bien qu'il soit lui-même très occupé à discuter avec Luisa. Enfin, tout est relatif. C'est la brune qui parlait.

A un moment, l'Anglais était tellement las de ce moulin à parole qu'il lui mit un gâteau dans la bouche pour qu'elle se taise.

 _« Tu es d'une agréable compagnie, mais tu parles trop. »_ lui avait-dit la Wyvern.

Luisa dégustait son biscuit et répondit, lascive : _« Je ne connais qu'une seule façon de me taire .. »_ une main montant sur la cuisse de l'homme. Rhadamanthe voyait clairement son petit jeu. Quelle audace, il va calmer ses ardeurs dès qu'il aura l'occasion. Foi de Spectre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'une énorme dispute éclata plus loin. Il sentit des cosmo défiants. Celui de son frère et du Serpentaire. Il soupira. Il se dirigea vers le centre des chocs cosmiques, Minos le suivait de près, lui aussi alerté. Eaque et Aurora élevait la voix fortement, le Basilic au milieu, faisant signe à son Seigneur qu'il n'y pouvait vraiment rien.

 _« Que se passe y-il ici ? »_ demande Rhadamanthe. Luisa vint par derrière, soucieuse.

 _« Rien qui ne vous concerne. »_ répondit le Garuda, ne quittant pas Aurora des yeux.

 _« Demandez au_ Seigneur _Eaque pourquoi perd t-il son sang-froid !? »_

 _« Laissez-nous régler ça. »_ répondit le Népalais.

 _« Toi qui était si complaisant. Maintenant je peux sentir toute ta répugnance.. »_

 _« Tu te le demandes ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Tu oses me manquer de respect devant nos hommes, tu forniques avec le subordonné de Rhadamanthe, et tu es vêtue comme une traînée. Tu es ivre et tu ne saisis pas ? »_

Aurora furieuse répondit _:_ _« Comment oses-tu ! J'ai eu raison d'avoir méditer sur toi. Tu es accablant. Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches. Sors de ma vie ! »_ en se dirigeant vers la salle. _« Retourne en Enfer ! Je regrette de t'avoir ouvert mon cœur ! Salopard ! »_

Il saisit le bras du Serpentaire et la ramena violemment à lui : _« Que viens-tu de dire ? »_

 _« Je te maudit ! Plus jamais tu ne me toucheras ! »_ Elle venait de lui enlever les bras.

Le Garuda est si en colère que même ses frères se raidirent, et qu'Aurora ne parvenait pas à se démener.

 _« Eaque. »_ prévint Rhadamanthe, _« Lâches le Serpentaire. »_

 _« Laisses mon amie en paix misogyne ! »_

 _« Silence, peste ! »_ répondit Eaque à Luisa outrée.

La prudence lui dictait le silence.

 _« Ne parles pas à mon amie de cette façon ! »_

Il se téléporta avec elle plus loin. Aurora énervée avertit : _« Eaque je te conseille de me lâcher ! »_

Une lueur de vengeance brillait dans les yeux du Garuda. L'instant d'après, le cou du Serpentaire était emprisonné entre les doigts d'Eaque, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur insane. Sa bouche était déformée d'un rictus de rage et ses veines saillaient son cou. Il ne supportait plus cela, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Aurora lui échappait.

 _« Ea-que, a…arr-ête, tu .. tu me fais mal. »_ lui dit-elle.

Aurora n'a rien vu venir, tant ses réflexes de guerrières sont amoindries par les effets de l'alcool.

Mais Eaque resserra davantage ses mains autour du cou d'Aurora qui suffoqua. Il la regarda, presque fanatique, son regard impénétrable, sans pitié, comme s'il allait tuer un adversaire. Son cosmo engloba le corps du Serpentaire, prise au dépourvue.

 _« E..a-q … »_ articula-elle difficilement. Il avait franchi la limite de l'acceptable.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il allait trop loin. Le silence qui suivit en fut d'autant plus pesant. Lentement, son étreinte sur Aurora se relâcha.

 _« Tu es fou ! »_ en se frottant le cou _, « Où est passé le Eaque qui regrettait ses agissements ? »_

 _« Il a disparu à l'instant où tu l'as humilié. »_

 _« Je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'on remettrait ça ! »_

 _« Je l'avais remarqué, puisque tu forniquais avec ces insectes. »_

 _« Je n'appartiens qu'à moi-même. »_

 _« Inepties ! »_ dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle à nouveau.

 _« Eaque .. je .. »_

Rhadamanthe et Minos arrivent à ce moment, décidés à calmer les esprits. Quand il vit Aurora accolée au mur, se touchant le cou, il comprirent que leur frère l'avait malmené et pas des moindres, preuve que la force physique du Juge est puissante, même pour le Serpentaire.

Le brun s'approcha pour la corriger mais Minos le retint par le bras : _« Ça suffit Eaque. »_

 _« Je viens de voir ton masque tomber. Tu es et resteras ce Juge dédaigneux ne sachant pas aimer, ne pensant qu'à asservir ses pairs. JE TE HAIS ! Du plus profond de mon âme Eaque !»_

A peine eut-elle le temps de se remettre de sa précédente mésaventure qu'elle ne vit pas le Garuda lui flanquer une gifle monumentale qui la fit valser à l'autre bout de la terrasse sous les yeux étonnés de ses frères. Aurora était choquée. Il venait de la frapper impunément.

Elle se dégagea, se redressa, sans le moindre regard pour Eaque. Elle se frotta la joue encore chaude et s'enfuit aussi loin que possible. Ce silence n'augurait rien de bon.

 _« Eaque .. »_ lui dit Rhadamanthe _, « Laisses-là avant que cela ne dégénères. »_

Ils sentirent le cosmo du Serpentaire s'en aller pour le Sanctuaire.

 _« C'est malin, elle va aller se plaindre à ses frères chevaliers. »_ souffla Minos.

 _« Qu'ils viennent. »_ rétorqua Eaque amer en retournant au salon.

Ses frères étaient prudents. Quand le Garuda est offensé, malmené dans son égo, rien ne lui résiste. Quant à Aurora, elle n'est pas partie se plaindre. Elle s'est réfugiée, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, sous le coup de l'émotion.

 _« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Eaque ? »_ pleura-t-elle à chaudes larmes, _« Pourquoi notre amour est si maudit ? »_

Elle hurla tellement de rage que son cosmo se décupla et réveilla la partie sud du Sanctuaire là elle a atterri : celle des Argents qui se réveillèrent d'un bond.

 _« Aurora … »_

Au même moment, Argol fut le premier à sortir du lit.

###

Elle n'avait pas bougé de cet arbre fruitier. Assise contre le tronc, observant tristement le ciel, Aurora médite en larmes. Son chagrin est tel que toute la pression accumulée de ces derniers mois s'extériorisent. Cette zone est régie par les chevaliers d'argent. A cette heure-ci, tous dorment d'un profond sommeil si on ne compte pas les patrouilles. Don cosmo est si fort qu'elle est détectée par les plus valeureux d'entre eux.

Des coups frappés à la porte d'une maison tire brusquement Babel de son sommeil. L'homme grommelle, et sort de son lit en sous vêtements.

En ouvrant, Asterion se trouve face à lui, la mine inquiète.

 _« Sommes-nous attaqués ? »_ questionna l'homme.

Asterion secoua la tête. _« N'as-tu pas ressenti cette énergie ? »_

Babel se concentra et après quelques instants, il la sentit également.

 _« Aurora … »_ Il compris, et d'une traite, enfile un pantalon et un maillot : _« Allons-y. »_

 _« Misty est parti chercher Argol.»_

 _« Hâtons-nous, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »_

Les deux Saints d'Argent marchèrent d'un pas décidé à cet endroit où le cosmo du Serpentaire fut ressenti. Il était d'une grande intensité il y a encore quelques minutes. Sur le chemin, le Français accompagné d'Argol était soucieux, _« C'est étrange, je me demande bien ce qui lui ai arrivé. »_ lui dit Misty.

 _« Hum... »_ fit Argol, la mine froncée.

Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est son bonheur. Aurora a traversé de multiples étapes. Elle n'a eu peu de répit, si ce n'est ces semaines de repos où elle semblait renaître. Les deux Saints approchent alors d'une colline bordés par des citronniers, des orangers et d'autres arbres à agrumes. Ils sont rejoints par Babel et Asterion.

 _« Mes amis, avez-vous repéré quelque chose ? »_ demande le Danois.

Misty : _« Non pas plus que vous. »_

Ils prirent ensemble le sentier menant à la dernière trace de cosmo d'Aurora. Après quelques instants de marche, ils perçoivent des bruits.

 _« Ecoutez ! »_ s'exclama Babel.

Misty : _« Quelqu'un est en train de sangloter. »_

S'approchant du lieu, ils reconnurent au loin la silhouette. Les quatre amis se hâtèrent vers leur camarade dévastée. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vue ainsi. Même après des combats, la perte de proches, Aurora réussissait à rester digne et s'enfermait dans son temple pour ne pas démontrer ses peines, afin de ne pas perdre le moral de ses troupes. Argol seul l'avait vu se larmoyer. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit la jeune-femme dans cet état.

 _« Mon amie, que t'arrive-t-il ? »_ lui dit doucement Asterion.

Aurora était de biais et regardait hagarde face à elle, enveloppée dans son manteau.

 _« Parles-nous. »_ continua Babel.

La Portugaise restait muré dans le silence. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Argol décide d'intervenir et s'accroupit face à elle. Elle regarda le sol.

 _« Ne restes pas dans ta peine. Tu nous as mobilisé. »_

 _« Je n'ai appelé personne. »_ conteste t-elle.

 _« Ton cosmo parlait pour toi. C'était un appel à l'aide sinon pourquoi n'es-tu pas près de ta maison avec tes frères d'arme ? »_ clame Misty.

 _« Vous êtes aussi mes frères. »_ repris-t-elle.

 _« Alors confies toi à nous .. »_ ajouta Asterion.

Elle fondit en sanglots, ne sachant trouver ses mots. Argol n'en supporta pas davantage. La jeune-femme se jeta dans les bras d'Asterion qui lui caressa tendrement la chevelure.

 _«_ _Calmes-toi. »_

N'obtenant aucune réponse, les Saints d'Argent se concertèrent d'un regard. Asterion pris la jeune-femme dans ses bras, auxquels elle s'accrocha.

 _« Nous allons au calme. On ne va pas te laisser là. »_

Arrivés dans la bâtisse du Saint de la Meute, il la déposa sur le sofa de la pièce à vivre. Babel fit allumer la grande torche principale de la pièce. A ce geste, Aurora se dissimula sous sa capuche, mal à l'aise. Les quatre hommes le constatèrent. Sans un mot, Argol se dirigea vers la portugaise. Il s'assied à ses côtés pour lire sur son visage mais Aurora faisait résistance. il fit signe à Asterion de lire en son esprit.

 _« Qu'essais-tu de dissimuler ? »_ demande Misty.

Argol se tourna vers le Serpentaire et retira sa capuche. Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia d'effroi.

 _« Qui t'as fait cela ? »_ demande-t-il âprement.

 _« Ce n'est rien. »_ se contente de répondre Aurora.

Mais le chevalier de Persée est loin d'être idiot.

Asterion se rapprocha : _« Par Athéna … »_

 _« J'ai eu une altercation. »_

 _« Comment ? »_ dit étonné Babel, _« Comment une femme de ton rang a pu se laisser surprendre de cette façon ? Même en entraînement tu ne laisses personne t'approcher. »_

 _« Je m'y attendais pas. »_

Asterion : _« Aurora, comment un homme ordinaire aurait pu te porter un tel coup au visage sans que tu ne le pressentes ? »_

 _« Parce que ce n'est pas un homme ordinaire qui a fait cela, parce que on était pas au milieu d'un champs de bataille, que j'avais trop bu et que je n'avais nulle raison de me méfier ! »_ rétorqua-t-elle.

 _« Qui t'as fait cela ? »_ réitéra Persée.

Il aperçut les marques autour de son cou et ses poignets. Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour dans sa tête.

 _« Argol .. »_ dit alors Aurora, comprenant qu'il avait parfaitement saisi la situation.

Les autres chevaliers constatèrent la brutalité avec laquelle leur amie a été frappée. Ils prenaient sur eux, contrairement au chevalier de Persée qui se dirigea vers la sortie.

 _« Argol où vas-tu ? »_ lui dit Misty en fronçant les sourcils.

 _« Je ne peux pas laisser cela impuni. »_ répondit-il en claquant la porte.

 _« Argol je t'en prie … ! »_ supplia Aurora en se relevant.

Mais elle avait tellement bu qu'elle ne tenait plus debout. Babel la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre. Ils virent sa tenue de soirée et comprirent immédiatement d'où elle venait.

 _« Allez le rattraper ! »_ ordonna le Serpentaire à ses amis.

 _« Je m'en charge .. »_ assura le Lézard, _« Mais toi, tu vas te poser et te laver de ces impuretés. »_

 _« Mais .. »_

Babel : _« Tout ceci est indigne d'une femme comme toi. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? »_ gronda aussitôt cette dernière.

 _« Vois comme tu es vêtue et l'alcool que tu as ingurgité. »_ poursuivit Asterion.

 _« Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?»_

Le Danois lui assura : _« Que tu vaux mieux que ça Aurora. »_

 _« Je veux que Argol revienne sur le champs. »_

 _« Qui t'as fait cela ? »_ rétorqua Babel.

La brune baissa la tête, honteuse : _« Vous le savez très bien. »_

Asterion et Babel s'entre-regardèrent. _« Le Juge ?»_ fit le dernier.

Elle hocha la tête : _« Je ne veux pas qu'Argol se batte contre lui. Bien que je ne doute pas de ses capacités, il a peu de chance contre Eaque.»_

Asterion _: « Argol tient à toi plus que tu ne l'imagines. »_

La portugaise ne répond rien et attend anxieuse le retour du chevalier servant. Ses amis voulait faire appeler une servante afin qu'elle s'occupe du Serpentaire, forcée de se purifier aux thermes. Mais elle refusait catégoriquement de s'y rendre. Aurora espère simplement qu'Argol fera preuve de maîtrise et qu'il ne tombera pas dans le piège du Garuda.

Du côté du trio de Juges, Rhadamanthe en a assez de jouer au grand frère moralisateur. Pour lui, Eaque s'est laissé embarquer dans ses émotions.

 _« Tu aurais pu éviter tout ce tapage, je ne te comprend pas Eaque. Toi si réfléchi. Tu veux une nouvelle guerre Sainte ? Ces chevaliers vont nous tomber dessus et nous devrons le justifier auprès de sa Majesté. »_

 _« Je le sais parfaitement. »_

 _« Si on ne calme pas les esprits, Athéna risque de mal le prendre. »_

 _« Tu devras t'excuser Eaque. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que j'irais demander pardon à cette femme ? »_

 _« Cesses donc d'en parler en ces termes. On t'avait prévenu de ce genre de relation. »_

 _« Fais-en de même avec cette femme que tu courtises … »_ répond froidement son frère.

 _« Nous partageons qu'une attirance charnelle. »_

 _« Qui pourrait te conduire aux sentiments dont tu parles .. »_ conclu Eaque.

Minos jeta un œil désolé à son cadet. Leur frère a ce chevalier dans la peau. Ils auraient voulu qu'il ne la rencontre jamais.

 _« Avoir succomber à la tentation avec cette femme chevalier a été la chose la plus déraisonnable que tu ais faite Eaque. »_

Face à la fenêtre, le Népalais regrettait déjà son geste. Ses frères ont raison, il a agi comme un gamin capricieux.

Rhadamanthe : _« Rentrons au Royaume et oublions cet incident. »_

 _« Je sais que vous n'avez jamais approuvé ma relation avec elle, cependant, rien ni aucun Dieu du Panthéon ne pouvait prévoir ce genre d'événement. » se_ justifia le Garuda.

 _« Vraiment ? »_ fit Minos, assis sur un fauteuil : _« Tu veux prouver ta bonne foi en nous faisant croire que tes sentiments pour le Serpentaire sont irrémédiables ? Tu n'avais qu'à lui résister et passer à autre chose. »_

 _« J'ai toujours eu cette sensation étrange que nous ne formons qu'un seul. Pas même sa Majesté ne pouvait exorciser cette affectivité. »_

Rhadamanthe et Minos haussent un sourcil.

 _« Tu veux dire que tu crois en ces théories sordides sur ce que l'on appelle l'âme sœur ? Voyons Eaque... Sur quoi te bases-tu ? »_ ironisa Minos.

 _« Sur ce que me dictait mon âme. »_

 _« Ton cœur tu veux dire, elle t'a pris ton cœur ! Ce chevalier est ton talon d'Achille. Des femmes, tu en trouveras .. Mais par pitié fermes ton esprit à ces idées répugnantes. C'est bien un fait de chevalier ça ! »_

Eaque ne préfère pas répondre. Ses frères ne comprendront jamais ce qu'il ressent.

 _« Quel est ce cosmo défiant qui approche ? »_ s'exclame alors Rhadamanthe avec dureté.

On frappa à la porte, Gordon s'inclina : _« Mes Seigneurs, un chevalier d'Athéna veut s'entretenir avec vous. Il dit que si on l'empêche de passer il ne répond de rien. »_

Rhadamanthe souffla. Ces histoires à l'eau de rose le fatigue. Minos, lui, en riait de bon cœur.

 _« Enfin de l'action ! »_ se réjouit t-il, « _Qu'il vienne, on va s'amuser un peu. »_

 _« Minos …. »_ avertit l'Anglais, _« Gordon, décris-moi cet homme ?»_

 _« Comme la majorité des chevaliers d'Athéna, grand aux cheveux longs, cet air cavalier qui les définit. Il me semble que ce n'est pas un des gardiens des douze maisons. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas un Saint d'Or ? »_ demande Minos intrigué.

 _« Je pencherai pour la catégorie au-dessous. Vous savez, celui qui pétrifie ses adversaires. »_

 _« Persée .. »_ firent en cœur Minos et Rhadamanthe. _« Fais-le entrer. »_

Et c'est sans saluer les Spectres, en débarquant en trombe dans la pièce que le chevalier de la Méduse poings serrés, déversa toute sa haine.

 _« Saint d'Argent de Persée, que veux-tu ? »_ demande noblement Minos.

 _« Je viens laver l'honneur de ma camarade. »_

Les Juges sentirent toute sa haine. Le Garuda snobait royalement le chevalier.

 _« Et bien, fais-moi face ! »_

 _« Et que comptes-tu faire ? Me changer en pierre ? »_ se moqua le Népalais.

 _« Cesses donc tes sarcasmes. Ce que tu as fait à Aurora est impardonnable. Je n'ai nul besoin de mon armure pour te faire mordre la poussière. »_

 _« Un duel contre moi ? Vraiment ? »_ se retourna-t-il dédaigneux.

 _« Sans cosmo. Je dois au moins cela à notre sœur d'arme. »_

 _« Un chevalier amoureux .. pathétique. »_

 _« Comment as-tu osé frapper une femme ? N'est-elle que futilité à tes yeux ? Pourquoi l'as-tu maltraité de la sorte, réponds-moi ! »_

 _« La femme en question est Saint d'or, elle aurait dû voir mes coups arriver. »_

 _« Tu l'as pris à défaut, c'est déloyal. Vous, les Spectres, rejeter toutes formes de sentiments, mais je pensais que les Généraux des Enfers, censés représenter discipline et_ _équité_ _feraient preuve d'exemple devant leurs hommes. »_

Le trio se tut. Rhadamanthe considéra Eaque. Le Saint a raison. Les Juges sont l'Elite de l'armée des Ténèbres. Ils se doivent d'être irréprochables. Un comportement irréfléchi est paradoxal.

 _« As-tu fini chevalier ?»_

 _« Je ne laisserai pas cet acte impuni.»_

 _« Dehors, Saint d'Argent, tu n'es pas digne de m'affronter. »_

 _« Comment oses-tu … »_ répond Argol en s'avançant poings serrés.

 _« Chevalier, nous allons régler ce malentendu. »_ dit Rhadamanthe _._

 _« Evitons de nous battre, nos Dieux n'en seraient qu'indisposés. Persée, retournes au Sanctuaire. C'est préférable.»_ termina le Griffon avec sagesse.

Argol fit volte-face et jeta un dernier regard méprisant au Juge. Puis il sortit, poussant au passage Sylphide et Gordon qui se demandaient bien comment cela allait finir.

 _« Ce chevalier est courageux, oser venir face à nous trois »._

 _« Eaque, ça suffit. Rentrons à la Giudecca. »_ ordonna Rhadamanthe.

###

Au petit matin dans une bâtisse élégante au Sud du Sanctuaire, Asterion se levait pour aller s'entraîner avec ses compagnons. Il avait laissé sa chambre à Aurora afin qu'elle puisse se reposer en toute quiétude. L'homme finit de s'habiller, pris son petit-déjeuner et alla jeter un œil doucement dans la pièce à côté. Le Serpentaire dormait profondément, recroquevillé en chien de fusil, telle une petite-fille échaudée par les événements. Il posa sa main sur le front de son amie : elle avait un peu de fièvre. Il lui prépara de quoi se soigner à disposition sur la table de nuit. Le Danois pouvait sentir son cosmo plus calme. Cette jeune-femme compte beaucoup pour lui.

Le Saint d'Argent de la Meute est l'un des plus proches amis d'Aurora si on ne compte pas Merio de la Coupe et le Scorpion. D'un an seulement son cadet, Asterion est la première personne qui a fait confiance au jugement du Serpentaire lorsque ces derniers ont été ressuscités. Il a immédiatement senti la bonté et la dévotion en elle grâce à ses pouvoirs de télépathes. Même s'il a peut lire dans l'âme de ses compagnons, par respect pour eux ils ne le fait pas et encore moins pour Aurora, maîtresse dans cet art qui ne se laisse pas si facilement manipuler. Ce matin-là, il s'est permit une entrave en décryptant le cœur de son amie. En vérifiant son état de santé - à cause des blessures infligées par le Garuda qui subsistent, il a pu voir qu'elle est profondément éprise de cet homme qui l'a tant tourmenté. Et qu'elle lutte désespérément pour le chasser de sa mémoire. Cependant, derrière cette passion dévorante se cachait autre chose : l'espoir. la brune voulait trouver la plénitude, l'épanouissement de son être et le partager avec quelqu'un de bon. Et il vit que deux personnes troublaient son âme : Milo du Scorpion et Argol de Persée. Il reconnut une admiration sans borne envers les deux hommes, de l'affection, du désir. Cependant, elle n'avait pas pris sa décision, sachant que le premier était indécis et le second, elle estimait ne pas le mériter.

Argol et Aurora se connaissent parfaitement, ont vécu une histoire complice et profondément sincère. Ils n'ont montré que de l'amitié aux yeux du monde. Seul quelques-uns étaient au courant de leur liaison. Si cela n'est pas allé plus loin, c'est parce qu'ils étaient jeunes. Aurora était au Sanctuaire depuis longtemps, une femme très indépendante n'ayant nullement besoin d'un homme. Argol lui vouait un amour presque dépendant. Et sa compagne est Saint d'or, libre. Elle a eu peur de perdre son armure malgré la sincérité de leurs sentiments. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, partenaires, ils avaient beaucoup de points en commun, respectait leurs espaces vitales si on ne compte pas les jalousie de Persée. Ils se faisaient confiance. Argol avait certaines valeurs que ne comprenaient pas Aurora. Au fil du temps après leur rupture qui ont bouleversé Persée, il a beaucoup médité. Il voulait profiter de cette nouvelle vie en oubliant ce premier amour.

Il a eu une histoire avec une certaine Liana, civile vivant au Pays du Sanctuaire dans un village reculé. Elle connaissait sa vie de chevalier. Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'il se ravitaillait à Rodorio. Elle avait flashé pour lui et il avait été envoûté par les grands yeux verts de la jeune dame. Cela s'est fait très naturellement, près d'un an et demi après sa séparation avec le Serpentaire. Aurora était ravie pour lui et ils sont redevenus de bons amis sans empiéter dans la vie de l'un ou l'autre. Après leur première année ensemble, ils faisaient des projets et la jeune-femme voulait s'installer au Sanctuaire. Mais la terrible guerre contre Arès éclata. Argol en sorti meurtri. Liana ne comprenait pas. Il ne lui parlait pas de sa détresse. Persée lui dit qu'il valait mieux qu'ils fassent une pause. Et finalement, ils ont fini par se séparer. Il trouva les réponses à ses questions quand il senti le cœur d'Aurora piétiné et qu'elle vit une existence de débauche pour oublier. Hier soir, ce fut la goutte d'eau, l'a rendu fou de rage.

Asterion aimerait porter son ami vers la chemin qu'il souhaite, lui dire qu'il a lu dans le cœur du Serpentaire. Mais le destin doit se faire seul. Si Argol et Aurora doivent s'aimer à nouveau, alors cela se fera. Lui-même est en proie à des doutes. Il a réalisé qu'il était attiré par d'une des aspirantes du Sanctuaire : Amaria en personne. Et il n'est pas le seul à lui tourner autour. Babel apprécie la jeune-fille ainsi que le Guerrier Divin Albérich qui a repéré la gamine lors d'une mission diplomatique. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que Amaria est aussi attiré par l'Argent. Le Serpentaire a remarqué cet intérêt réciproque et a ordonné à son ami de s'occuper de son enseignement de chevalier. Il avait des vues sur Mia du Sagittaire, comme beaucoup d'hommes au Sanctuaire. Mais la douce Mia est un chevalier d'or et elle appartient déjà à Shura du Capricorne. Aucun chevalier n'a envie de se frotter à l'Excalibur du dixième gardien. Aujourd'hui, on ne sait pas s'ils sont réellement ensemble.

Asterion croise justement Mia en compagnie d'Amaria à la pause déjeuner. Les deux jeunes-filles sont comme cul et chemise depuis que la brune est prise en charge par le Serpentaire. Mia aide son amie à s'entraîner et reçu l'ordre d'Aurora de s'occuper du camp des femmes chevalier avec Marine. L'Argent était en chemin et entendait le duo pouffer si fort qu'il eut un rictus. Elles étaient en train de pique-niquer aux abords du quartier des Argents et refaisait le monde. Amaria la repéra avec Mina, son autre amie. Amaria a un cosmo surprenant découvert tardivement, semblable à un Argent. Et une seule constellation peut engendrer ce genre de phénomène : celle de la chouette, la garde rapprochée d'Athéna.

La précédente guerrière a eu son armure à 15 ans, en trois ans d'entraînement. Amaria s'est beaucoup amélioré grâce à un enseignement accéléré et sévère du Serpentaire. Mia la comprenait mieux que personne. Durant six années, elle a enchaîné les entraînements sévères d'Aurora. Sans broncher, en travaillant dur. Une femme chevalier qui prétend à une armure d'or ne peut la porter avant l'année de son quinzième anniversaire. Mia a obtenu l'armure six mois avant la date présumée. Un exploit. Amaria sait qu'elle a beaucoup à apprendre et doit gagner en maturité. Mais sa solde d'apprentie chevalier a résolu beaucoup de soucis financiers dans sa famille. Et surtout, ses proches sont à l'abri des besoins puisqu'ils sont installés près de la zone gardée par Argol et ses hommes.

 _« Bonjour Melles .. »_ interrompt Asterion, face aux deux amies en train de manger.

Mia : _« Bonjour Asterion, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »_

 _« J'ai un entretien avec l'un des aspirants. Je vois que tout va bien. »_

 _« En effet. Amaria me racontait sa vie d'apprentie. »_

 _« Et qu'en est-il jeune-fille ? »_ demande alors l'homme.

Amaria : _« Je suis heureuse. J'ai de la chance à être la seule à concourir pour l'armure de la Chouette._ »

 _« Tu dois faire tes preuves. »_

 _« Oui Maître Asterion, j'en suis consciente. Le chemin va être rude._ » répondit Amaria.

 _« Asterion suffira, je te l'ai déjà dit Amaria. »_

 _« J'ai du mal à vous voir autrement que mon maître. »_

 _« Tu peux respecter un supérieur même en le nommant par son prénom ou en le tutoyant. Regarde Aurora. Ne t'a-t-elle pas dit de cesser ces formalités ? »_

 _« Oui c'est vrai mais alors pourquoi Mia l'appelle toujours « maître » ?_

Mia : _« Oh ça c'est parce que c'est resté ! Ça arrive moins maintenant que je suis chevalier. »_

 _« Je tâcherai d'y penser. »_ affirma Amaria.

Alors qu'ils échangeaient sur leur début de semaine, Argol apparu la mine sérieuse et s'approcha du groupe.

 _« Seigneur Argol ? »_ fitAmaria.

 _« Amaria, Mia .. »_ en hochant la tête, _« Asterion je peux te parler ? »_ fit-t-il à son ami qui savait déjà de quoi il en retournait.

Ce dernier acquiesça. Il s'adressa ensuite aux jeune-femmes : _« Amaria, nous nous verrons demain comme convenu. J'espère que les leçons de ce matin porteront ses fruits. »_

 _« Soyez sans crainte ! Mia m'a enseigné des tas de choses intéressantes ! Cela me change de ceux de Maître Aurora qui est inflexible.»_

Mia _: « C'est pour ton bien Amaria. »_

Argol : _« Notre destinée de chevalier n'est pas facile à adopter. Et se soumettre aux entraînements lorsque tu as connu une autre vie peut être difficile. Les enseignements du Serpentaire te serviront. »_

 _« Beaucoup d'apprentis se tueraient pour être entraîné par Aurora._ » poursuit Asterion.

 _« Je vous promet d'en être digne ! »_ répondit-elle, _« Et tant pis si je dois en baver. Je sais quelle chance j'ai. Mon destin était de rencontrer Aurora et obtenir cette armure et je l'aurais, même si cela inclus des sacrifices. »_

 _« Très bien parlé Amaria. »_ lui dit Mia.

Asterion : _« Alors gardes cette philosophie, à demain jeune-fille. »_

 _« Oui à demain Asterion, Seigneur Argol ! »_

Les deux hommes firent signe de la main et partirent se restaurer au réfectoire des Argents quelques centaines de mètres plus haut. Un lieu de convivialité pensé par Aurora. Ils sont les seuls au Sanctuaire à posséder ce type d'endroit. Sachant que les Ors dînent ensemble au Palais avec le Pope et que les Bronzes prennent leur repas à domicile. Ces derniers ont manifesté le désir d'avoir un lieu rien qu'à eux. Aurora transmis l'information à Shion, toujours plus affairé par les doléances des habitants du Sanctuaire jour après jour ! Heureusement que Doko est là. Il ne peut pas compter sur le Serpentaire qui a horreur de la paperasse et préfère donner des ordres, organiser les troupes du Sanctuaire de manière carrée et partir en mission. On ne peut lui enlever sa perspicacité et son sens de la structure. Sans elle et Saga, Shion serait dépassé par les événements.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Argol et Asterion prennent leur déjeuner en évoquant leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Les deux jeunes-hommes étaient un peu à l'écart des autres. Leur diadèmes posés à leurs côtés, ils dégustaient le plat du jour : un succulent couscous typiquement Tunisien, l'un des plats favoris de Persée qui en dévorait lorsqu'il était enfant.

 _« Ma mère en préparait tous les samedis. Je me souviens de l'odeur qui envahissait notre maison. Je courrais dans tous les sens en attendant mon repas. Cela amusait ma mère très calme et religieuse qui me rétorquait qu'elle ne savait que faire de moi, tant j'étais indiscipliné. Je n'ai jamais trouvé meilleur préparation que la sienne. »_ confie Argol à Asterion.

 _« Quelle chance d'avoir ce souvenir. Je donnerai cher pour retrouver ne serait-ce qu'une fraction du visage de mes parents. »_ confia Asterion.

 _« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose au fond. J'ai perdu ma mère peu de temps après et mon maître m'a trouvé pour l'armure de Persée. Je me souviens avoir beaucoup pleuré. »_ Il marqua ne pause et demande : _«Quel âge avais-tu quand tu as découvert ta destinée ?»_

 _« Je devais avoir six ans. Je vivais dans cet orphelinat au Danemark. C'était assez confortable. La suite tu connais. Et qu'en est-il de ton père Argol ? »_

 _« Je sais peu de choses. Il était Grec. Il a officié pour l'armée. Ma mère me parlait peu de lui. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une de ses missions et je suis né entre temps. Il est mort au combat quand j'avais deux ans. »_

 _« Mon père était Grec aussi, comme beaucoup de chevaliers. Il travaillait pour la préservation de la Terre en Amérique du Sud. Il est mort de maladie quand j'étais nourrisson. Ma mère ne l'a pas supporté. J'ai remarqué que nos géniteurs ont ce point en commun, avec la défense des êtres et de la nature. »_

 _« C'est lié à notre destin. Athéna ne nous a pas choisi par hasard. »_ assura Argol.

Tout en finissant son plat, il finit par changer de sujet et demande à son compagnon : _« Comment se passe l'enseignement d'Amaria ? »_

 _« Elle est téméraire et volontaire. Je sais qu'elle contient ses émotions et qu'elle soulage sa peine après une journée difficile, afin de ne pas perdre la face. »_

 _« Tu devrais en discuter avec elle. »_ conseilla son ami.

 _« J'y ai pensé. »_ en regardant son plat.

 _« ? »_

 _« Argol, je crois que ce n'est pas raisonnable qu'elle poursuive son entraînement avec moi. Je m'attache à elle, non pas comme un maître à son élève mais un homme sensible à une femme. Je pensais transmettre son éducation de chevalier à Babel ou Dante. »_

 _« Tu crains sa réaction ? »_

 _« Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'elle se déconcentre. J'aimerais avouer mes sentiments mais c'est encore tôt. »_

 _« Vas-tu attendre qu'un autre saisisse cette chance ? »_

 _« Et c'est toi qui dit cela, Argol ? »_ fit son vis-à-vis en levant son verre.

 _« Ne commences pas mon ami. »_ prévint Persée.

 _« Je sais que tu es agacé par les événements d'hier. Ne te formalise pas, Aurora est en sécurité et dort comme une marmotte. »_

 _« Avait-elle encore de la fièvre ? »_

 _« Oui. Le chevalier du Verseau passe la voir tout à l'heure. »_

 _« Alors les Ors sont informés ? »_

 _« Le Pope aurait eu Aurora en conversation télépathique peu avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Seul Mia, les chevaliers Angelo et Camus sont au courant. »_

Moment de flottement.

Argol : _« J'aimerais être là lorsqu'elle se réveille. »_

 _« Mia m'a transmis qu'elle se faisait du souci pour son maître. »_

 _« Elle ne sera pas la seule. Le Sanctuaire ne doit être aucunement au courant de tout cela.»_

Ils furent soudain contacté par Misty qui leur exige de le rejoindre immédiatement. Les deux hommes se dépêchent vers le Q.G des Argents ou les attend le chevalier du Lézard, entouré de Sirius, Spartan, Capella, Moses, Sirius et Babel.

 _« Que se passe-t-il ? »_ demande Asterion.

Misty : _« Dante m'a fait savoir que des gardes ont été terrassé par des ennemis inconnus il y a une heure. L'un d'eux dit avoir vu des femmes vêtues telles des guerrières antiques. Quand il est arrivé sur sa position, elles se sont enfuies en blasphémant en Grec ancien sur Athéna. »_

 _« Qui sont-elles ? »_ demande Babel interloqué, _« Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de combattantes qui terrassent dix de nos valeureux soldats ! »_

 _« Qu'en dit son Altesse Shion ? »_ fit Sirius.

Misty : _« Il a une petite idée sur la question. Un genre de combattante s'était approché du Sanctuaire avant notre résurrection. Elles étaient venues en éclaireurs. Mais toutes sont mortes au abord du Cap Sounion. »_

Asterion : _« De quelle façon ? »_

Misty : _« Aurora s'est occupé de leur cas. »_

Les Argents n'avaient jamais été mis au courant de cette intrusion.

 _« Pourquoi revenir que maintenant et pas lorsque nous étions vulnérables contre Arès ? »_

 _« D'après le Pope, elles devaient reformer leur armée. Ils pensent qu'elles appartiennent à une très ancienne tribu. »_

 _« Les seules qui pourraient causer du tort sont ces femmes du peuple des Amazones. »_ rétorqua Spartan.

 _« Mais elles ont été révoquées il y a longtemps pour avoir essayé de renverser Athéna. »_ continua Argol.

 _« Oui mais maintenant que ces femmes n'ont plus de maîtres, elles veulent le venger. »_

 _« Cette guerre ne finira donc jamais ? »_ grogna Capella.

Misty : _« Il y subsistera des convaincus. Mais nous y viendrons à bout. Les Saints d'Or ont été mis au courant. L'alerte est monté au niveau 3. »_

 _« Cela faisait bien longtemps. »_ souffla Babel.

 _« Nous devons rester chacun à nos postes à tour de rôle. Les Ors surveillent leurs maisons et les alentours. Ce ne sont que des voudront nous attirer dans leur Royaume là où elles sont les plus puissantes et aucune énergie n'est déployable. »_

Asterion : _« Plutôt déloyal comme méthode. »_

 _« Tout le monde n'a pas appris les valeurs du combat malheureusement. »_

 _« La seule qui puisse nous en apprendre plus c'est Aurora. Elle connait l'historique de ce peuple et n'oublions pas qu'elle avait un parent issu de ce Royaume. »_

 _« Ça sera difficile je ne le crains. »_ ditBabel à son Capitaine.

 _« Nous irons l'interroger plus tard. Ce n'est pas une urgence vitale mais nous devrons nous y conformer rapidement dans les prochaines heures. »_

 _« Comment va-t-elle ? »_ demande Spartan à Misty.

 _« Dante est passé la voir en fin de matinée. Elle se repose toujours. »_

 _« Le Verseau et le Cancer viendront la chercher. Retournez à vos postes et ouvrez l'œil mes frères. »_ ordonna Misty.

Ses compagnons acquiescèrent et chacun disparu retrouver sa zone de surveillance. En fin de soirée, Argol ne prit pas le temps de passer chez lui. Il se rendit directement chez Asterion, lui aussi fraîchement rentré.

 _« Argol, entres. Tu veux te joindre à mon dîner ? »_

 _« Volontiers. »_ en ôtant son diadème. _« Pardonnes-moi, je ne suis pas aussi décent que toi. »_

Asterion lui fait signe de ne pas s'en faire et ils s'installèrent à table. La servante lui avait préparé une délicieuse moussaka du pays qu'il dévorent sans demander leur reste. La journée avait été éprouvante. Alors qu'ils terminaient leur plat, Aurora sort de la chambre.

 _« Comment te portes-tu mon amie ? »_ demande Asterion en lui sommant de s'attabler à ses côtés.

 _« Bien. Je te remercie. Tu as été mon ange gardien. »_ Elle venait de lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Argol : _« Salut toi … »_ en lui prenant la main tendrement.

 _« Je suis heureux de te savoir ainsi. »_ répond ce dernier mais non sans dissimuler sa nervosité lorsqu'il vit les marques de strangulations visibles sur le cou de la brune ainsi que le bleu sur sa mâchoire.

 _« As-tu encore mal ? »_ demande Asterion.

 _« Ça va. Il ne m'a pas loupé l'enfoiré. »_ se touchant le visage, évoquant le Garuda.

 _« Je te promet qu'il paiera de cet acte. »_ répondit Persée.

 _« Argol... Je me chargerai moi-même de lui au moment opportun. »_

 _« Je me suis contenté de le mettre en garde. Il ne m'a pas pris au sérieux. »_

 _« C'est parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'un guerrier de ton ordre le provoque en duel. Tu sais comment sont les Spectres. Condescendants, stupides pour certains. »_

 _« Nous le savons que trop bien. »_ répondit Asterion, _« Veux-tu manger ? »_ propose le Danois, _« Dante et Capella ont ramené ces biscuits de Rodorio. »_

 _« Ils sont adorables. »_

Aurora se pris une chaise et s'installa en bout de table. Pendant le repas, ils échangèrent sur les mésaventures de la matinée. La brune écoutait attentivement le récit des attaques. Elle n'étaient pas étonnée.

 _« Ces femmes sont puissantes, elles pourraient vous taillader en pièces. »_

 _« Comment est-ce possible ? »_ clama Asterion.

 _« Elles possèdent la faculté de brider les pouvoirs. Chacune porte cette améthyste autour du cou qui leur permettent d'affronter les plus grands combattants. Celles qui ont les pierres rouges sont les plus à craindre. Je les ai étudié par le passé et j'ai eu à faire à elles plusieurs fois.»_

 _« Qui sont ces femmes, Aurora ? »_ demande Argol.

Elle allait répondre quand on frappa. Asterion quitta la table et ouvrit à ses compagnons Dante, Capella, Sirius, Moses et Misty.

 _« Bonsoir les amis. »_ fit Aurora.

Misty : _« Comment vas-tu ? »_

 _« Les émotions sont passées. Nous étions en train de discuter des événements de la matinée. »_

Le reste du groupe prirent place et écoutèrent leur amie attentivement. Asterion prépara quelques infusions pour ses compagnons tout en prêtant l'oreille.

 _« Tu disais que ces femmes possèdent des pierres précieuses ? »_ demande le chevalier de la Meute.

 _« Oui. Tout comme nous avec nos armures, elles sont hiérarchisées selon le couleur de ces diamants et leurs habits de combat. Ce sont les Amazones qui vivent près de l'Oural. Elles ont été punies il y a longtemps et pour une raison que j'ignore elles font leur réapparition. J'ai bien une théorie …. Elles veulent certainement étendre leurs dynastie depuis que leur armée a été rétablie. D'après moi, une seule chose les intéresse : le sceptre de Niké. »_

 _« Comment ? »_ s'étonna Dante, _« Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? »_

 _« Elles savent qu'elles n'auront jamais l'avantage sur nos terres ou tout autre Royaume. Pas seulement grâce à nos cosmos mais parce que nous sommes alliés à Hadès et Poséidon. Les Amazones répugnent toute forme de pouvoir divins. Mais surtout elles ne supportent pas la domination masculine. Elles utilisent leurs charmes afin d'être engrossées par les meilleurs guerriers qu'elles tuent, torturent ou émascule sans pitié ensuite. Pour elles les hommes ne sont que des géniteurs. C'est aussi pour cela qu'elles reviennent. Elle veulent assurer leur descendance et séduire les meilleurs guerriers de nos Domaines sacrés.»_

 _« Pas très réjouissant tout ça. »_ ajouta Dante.

 _« Bande de folles. »_ répliqua Moses, _« Si elles s'attaquent à nous on calmera vite leurs ardeurs. »_

 _« Vous ne pourrez pas les affronter. »_ prévient Aurora, _« Les hommes sont ce qu'elles méprisent le plus. Vos pouvoirs et vos capacités de combat seront réduites. Elles vous charmeront et vous tuerons. Seules des guerrières au cœur pures peuvent les vaincre. »_

Consternation générale.

 _« C'est donc une affaire de dames tout cela ? »_ clame Capella.

 _« Si nous portons une fiole contenant le sang divin d'Athéna, femme le plus pure en ce monde on peut contrer ces pouvoirs. Mais il n'y en a que six. Nous les avons entreposé au Palais il y a cinq ans. Les Amazones peuvent lire dans le cœur de n'importe quelle femme. Si elles ressentent une seule faiblesse lié à un homme, elles s'en abreuvent et deviennent puissantes. Ces fioles nous protégeront. Il est impossible pour une femme de n'avoir aucun souvenir d'un homme dans nos vies, ne serais ce qu'un père, un frère, un ami .. »_

 _« Tu as intérêt à te camoufler ! »_ plaisanta Dante.

Tout le monde rit de sa boutade.

 _« Elles ne comprennent pas ma position de chevalier. Que j'ai été ''détourné'' par une organisation masculine afin de profiter de mes pouvoirs alors que je mérite de demeurer au milieu de femmes. »_ répondit-elle, _« Je les tuerai jusqu'à la dernière. Ce qui est fort dommage vu leur potentiel de combat nous aurions pu établir une alliance. Ce qui m'intéresse est leur Reine… Une vraie catin. »_

Ricanement de ses congénères.

Misty : _« Qui est-elle ? »_

 _« Un genre de Cléopâtre guerrière avec ses convictions, très puissante et obstinée. Le corps à corps avec elle est dangereux. Un genre qu'on aurait pas envie d'avoir dans son lit après l'accouplement si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Elles vous boufferaient en moins de deux. »_

 _« Non merci. »_ railla Dante.

 _« Tu la vaincra. »_ dit Asterion.

 _« Et je porterai son joyaux comme trophée autour du cou. »_ répondit Aurora _, « Vous devez bien retenir que même si vous vous battez mieux qu'elles, vous finirez dans leur coupe. Même les chevaliers d'or pourraient être menacé. Je prendrais les meilleures et nous nous occuperons d'elles. »_

Sirius : _« A qui penses-tu ? »_

 _« Mia et moi dirigerons les troupes. Marine dirigera les soldats et les Bronzes. Je demanderai de l'aide au Seigneur Poséidon et Hadès qui ont quelques combattantes dans leur rang. Ainsi, nous pourrons les asservir. Elles s'en prendront forcément à une de nos annexes. Mais savoir laquelle ? »_

 _« Que c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir combattre ces drôles de dames. Un Royaume peuplé que de femelles, quel bonheur ! »_ dit Spartan qui amusa la galerie.

 _« Justement mon ami, elles sont aussi ravissantes que terrifiantes. »_

 _« Nous devrons être préparés. Avec la permission de Shion, nous nous entraînerons afin de les maîtriser et monter notre niveau. Soldats haut gradés, Bronze, Ors et Argents.»_

 _« A quels genres d'entraînements penses-tu ? »_ demande Capella.

 _« Arts martiaux ancestraux comme le_ _Kalaripayatt*_ _, enseignements de combats médiévaux que j'ai acquis_ _avec_ _escrime, épées, boucliers et cavalerie. Car elles se déplacent en majorité à cheval. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas combattu de cette façon depuis des lunes ! »_ constata Capella.

Sirius : _« Moi non plus. Cela sera fort distrayant. »_

 _« Nous ne devons pas les sous-estimer. Le moindre faux-pas peut faire basculer le cours de la bataille. »_ prévint Aurora _, « Je les ai affronté dans les temps anciens lorsque j'étais jeune chevalier. Leur Reine, réincarnation de la fille d'Arès, voue une haine au plus haut point en ma personne. Celle-ci, je me la garde. »_ ponctua Aurora.

Babel : _« Nous savons maintenant à qui nous avons à faire. »_

Aurora fronça soudain les sourcils. Ses amis le remarquèrent.

 _« Qui y'a-t-il ? »_ demande Misty.

 _«_ On frappa à la porte. Asterion ouvrit sur deux chevaliers d'or dont l'un semblait particulièrement « piqué ».

 _« Camus, Milo ? »_

 _« Bonsoir Asterion, nous venons nous enquérir de l'état de notre sœur d'arme. »_ affirma Camus parfaitement stoïque.

 _« Je vous en prie. »_ répond l'Argent, _« Nous étions en train de discuter des intrusions de ce matin. »_

 _« Ces amazones ? Nous avons fait prisonnière l'une elles. »_ continua Milo en emboîtant le pas à son ami Verseau.

En débarquant dans la salle à vivre, le Scorpion détecta le mal-être d'Aurora, essayant de rester digne. Mais c'est méconnaître le huitième gardien. Il sent sa voisine Serpentaire en proie à de grands troubles. L'avantage d'être chevalier d'or. Chacun des protecteurs peuvent ressentir ce qui anime l'âme des uns ou des autres selon leur cosmo.

La mine impassible, il se dirigea vers son amie. Cette dernière regarda ailleurs, _« Que t'est-il arrivé Aurora ? »_ demande durement le Scorpion.

 _« Milo .. »_ enchérit le Verseau d'un ton moralisateur.

 _« Je vais bien. »_ fit t'elle.

 _« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »_

 _« Rien qui ne devrait vous alarmer. Retournez à vos postes. »_

Milo et Camus échangent un regard. Aurora essaie de changer de sujet. Le Grec s'approcha et d'un doigt, tourne le visage de la brune vers lui. Ce qu'il vit l'irrita au plus haut point. Le moutarde lui monta au nez. Il serra les poings, puis gagna l'entrée à la vitesse grand « v ».

 _« Milo ! »_ fit Aurora en lui courant après.

Camus intervient : _« Restes ici. »_

 _« Mais .. »_

 _« Je m'en occupe. »_ lui assura Camus, _« Ce Spectre n'aurait pas dû s'en prendre à toi. »_

Dante : _« Comment avez-vous deviné ? »_

 _« Un seul homme est capable d'affaiblir le chevalier du Serpentaire._ _»_

 _« Je suppose que si je ne t'écoutes pas tu vas me transformer en glaçon ? »_

Camus répondit sans sourciller : _« Tu as de la fièvre. Je repasserai te voir. Vous autres, veillez à ce qu'elle regagne sa demeure. »_

 _« Comptes sur nous. »_ répondit Babel.

De son côté, Milo prenait grandement sur lui pour ne pas dévaster ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Voir ses marques de brutalité sur son amie, qui-plus-est, n'a pas vu depuis des semaines, l'emplit de rage. Il regrette presque les Guerres Saintes afin de corriger l'ignoble individu qui s'en ai pris à Aurora. Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir du Domaine, le Verseau l'arrêta.

 _« Milo, vas-tu braver l'interdiction de quitter le Sanctuaire ? »_

 _« Je serai sans pitié envers ce Spectre. »_ rétorqua le Scorpion.

 _« Tu ne dois pas faire justice seul. »_

 _« Tu veux que je restes à faire comme si de rien n'était ? »_ pesta t'il.

 _« Ne commet rien qui pourrait te porter préjudice, Milo. Sois simplement présent pour ton amie. »_

 _« Porter de tels coups sur une femme, c'est intolérable. »_

 _« Ton affection pour Aurora ne te rend pas objectif. Elle s'est laissée portée seule dans cette embarras. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »_ gronda Milo, _« Comment peux-tu la blâmer ? On sait tous les deux que ce Juge est une insignifiance pour son cœur. Inutile d'en rajouter ! »_

Camus resta de marbre. _« Retournes auprès d'elle. »_ cingla-t-il, _« Aurora est revenue des portes de la mort, n'était-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais, Milo …? »_

Le Scorpion reste muet à son tour. Etait-il si déchiffrable?

 _« Gardes ta colère pour les Amazones. »_ finit Camus avant de prendre le chemin de son temple.

Le Grec passa les mains sur ses tempes. En effet, le Français a beau être l'être le plus inexpressif de la Terre, il marque tout de même un point, Aurora a besoin de son soutien. Après une longue réflexion, il se rend à sa demeure, guettant le retour du Serpentaire. Le Garuda est très puissant. Son énergie émanait du corps d'Aurora, comme s'il lui avait jeté un mauvais sort. Milo serra les dents. Quel ignoble personnage.

Peu avant l'aube, il vit le Serpentaire monter tranquillement les marches avec Moses et Sirius. Milo la rejoignit.

 _« Puis-je t'escorter jusqu'à ta maison ? »_ demande ce dernier.

 _« Si tu veux. »_ se contente de répondre Aurora, _"A demain mes amis"_ en s'adressant eux Argents qui hochent la tête.

En silence, ils gravirent les marches menant au Temple du Serpentaire. La brune n'avait qu'un souhait : s'envoyer elle-même dans une dimension. Elle n'a pas envie de parler pour ne rien dire. Ce n'est pas son genre et le Scorpion non plus.

Devant l'entrée de son temple, Milo rompt le mutisme et posa sa main sur le bras de la treizième gardienne : _« Mon amie …_ _Pourquoi t'infliges-tu ce mal ? »_

 _« Milo .. Je ne veux pas que tu te battes contre Eaque pour une histoire d'honneur.»_

Le Grec serra les dents mais acquiesça : _« Très bien. Mais s'il te touche …. »_

 _« S'il te plaît. »_

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis hocha la tête. Il n'a qu'une parole, comme tous les Saints d'Athéna.

 _« Nous devrons discuter un jour ou l'autre. »_ prévint t'elle.

 _« Faisons-le dès à présent. »_ répondit le brun.

Aurora examina le Scorpion. Aucune colère ni frustration ne se dégageait de lui.

 _« Je t'écoutes, finissons-en. »_

Milo ferma les yeux un instant et soupira doucement, ses longs cheveux foncés dansaient sous la brise naissante, sa cape blanche le rendait plus noble qu'il ne l'ai déjà. Milo est beau, envoûtant. Aurora l'observait en silence. Lui admirait l'horizon, casque sous le bras, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il te rend si angélique ? »_ lui demande le Serpentaire.

 _« La façon dont tu as toujours cru en ton étoile, tu as suivi ton cœur. Peu de chevaliers peuvent se vanter d'être expansifs et placides à la fois. Ton code d'honneur nous a souvent interpellé et pourtant, c'est toi la plus estimée. Nous avons tant été éduqués autrement nous autres. »_

 _« Et pourtant l'art de la guerre et de la chevalerie sont identiques pour tout le monde. Je ne fais confiance qu'à mon instinct même si ce n'est pas toujours l'idéal. »_ puis de poursuivre, _« Où veux-tu en venir ? »_

« _Tu as placé la barre très haut en éradiquant ce grand mal, et en revenant plus puissante. Je n'ai rien connu de tel. Et pourtant, tu es la même. Tu profites de chaque aspect que la vie t'apporte. Tu as toujours été beaucoup plus libre que nous en ce qui concerne les sentiments.»_

 _« J'aime la vie et toi et moi savons parfaitement qu'elle peut cesser en un clin d'œil pour des chevaliers. »_ fit Aurora.

 _« Oui. »_ il se retourne face à elle, _« Lorsque tu fus portée disparue, mon âme n'était que désolation. Et j'ai promis que je mettrais mon orgueil de côté si je ne te revoyais même un instant. »_

 _« Continues .. »_

Son sens de l'amitié étant profond, il pensait qu'il était de son devoir de transmettre cette information à la concernée. Alors il poursuivit calmement : _« Tu m'as interrogé sur mes sentiments à ton égard. Saches qu'ils sont indéfinissables et aussi prédominants que ceux que tu me portes. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de similaire et j'aimerais savoir jusqu'où cela nous mener."_ avoua t'il, _"Cependant je ne suis pas prêt à transgresser notre amitié. Je tiens à toi. Je ne veux pas abîmer notre entente si particulière. »_

 _« Et ces sentiments sont fait de quoi, Milo ? Que suis-je ? Ta meilleure amie ? Ta sœur chevalier ? Une âme-jumelle, un doux fantasme ?! »_

Le Scorpion répond sans hésiter : _« Tout cela à la fois, Aurora. »_

 _« Tu m'aimes ? »_

 _« Je donnerais ma vie pour toi. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais. »_

 _« Laisses-nous le temps. »_

 _« On ne fait que ça ! Oublies ce code de chevalier et livres-toi Milo. »_

 _« Je regrette…. »_

 _« Tu refoules tes désirs, c'est absurde ! Tu es le seul dans ce Sanctuaire à rejeter cet épicurisme qui me caractérise. Peut-être ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi. »_

 _« Je t'acceptes telle que tu es. »_

 _« Avoues-moi une chose. »_

 _« Laquelle ? »_

 _« Es-tu attiré par moi ?»_

 _« Ta beauté, je la vois et je l'admire. »_

 _« Réponds-moi Milo. »_

Il y eu un blanc. Pris au piège, le Scorpion se devait d'être enfin honnête avec lui-même sur un point : oui, les formes affolantes de son amie suscitent un immense désir enfoui depuis des années, sa peau parfaite, son sourire, sa gestuelle. Comment lui dire sans se faire passer pour un éphèbe abruti ?

 _« Milo .. As-tu eu déjà ressenti du désir pour moi ? »_

 _« Je .. Oui, Aurora… »_

Il se sentait lamentable.

 _« Et là, tu me désires Milo ? »_

Elle lui avait pris la main pour la porter à sa bouche, qu'elle couvre de baisers en ne quittant pas le Scorpion des yeux.

Milo la toise, que répondre ?

 _« Aurora … »_

 _« Réponds-moi Milo.»_

 _« … Oui. »_

Et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le monde cessa de tourner. Milo était perdu dans un ouragan inconnu entremêlé de passion qu'il ne soupçonnait guère. Il sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine lorsqu'une langue chaude envahit sa bouche. Les baisers d'Aurora ont un goût sucré, épice douce et mielleuse. Elle l'embrassait avec avidité, goûtant chacune de ses papilles. Il est envahi par un immense velléité. Il l'avait désiré au premier moment où il l'avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Il voulait la repousser, fuir loin d'ici. Oui, il avait terriblement envie d'elle, la couvrir de tendresse et de baisers, lui faire l'amour comme il ne l'a jamais fait. Il avait envie de connaître le moindre recoins de ce corps. Il ne supporte pas que d'autres aient ce privilège, les regards et l'attention de Persée pour elle ces derniers temps. C'est indéniable.

Aurora le regarda dans les yeux, les mains sur le visage du brun : _« Milo, pardonnes-moi de t'avoir tenté. Mais je devais savoir. Libre à toi de me repousser … Et s_ _i un jour j'entre dans ton lit, c'est parce que tu m'y auras emmené. »_

Elle partit sans demander son reste, au beau milieu de la nuit étoilée, laissant un Scorpion doré sans voix, complètement ensorcelé par sa camarade.

Les incertitudes de cette quête de soi et la volonté de diriger seule sa vie ont toujours fait partie intégrante du Serpentaire. Il devait méditer sur tout cela. Il ne peut vivre cette seconde vie sous la frustration. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Jetant un dernier regard au temple du Serpentaire, il fit volte-face et pris le chemin de sa maison, l'esprit désordonné.

Par Athéna, l'amour, c'est compliqué…

###

Les semaines suivants se poursuivaient normalement au Sanctuaire. L'alerte est passé au niveau un. Cela signifie que les permissions sont autorisés une fois dans la semaine et dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Les chevaliers peuvent aller et venir mais les sorties vers d'autres destinations sont proscrites. La menace Amazone peut revenir à tout moment. Les Saints s'entraînent sans relâche sous la baguette du Serpentaire. Shion a assisté à quelques-unes des préparations de son Saint en chef. Il savait la treizième bon professeur, dotée de connaissances et de cultures diverses d'un haut niveau en art martial. Son maître Japonais Mashi avait parfaitement accompli son travail. Il ne savait pas en revanche qu'elle avait acquis autant de savoir ces dernières années sur les techniques de combat au corps à corps que Shion lui-même méconnaissait. Il se dit qu'il devrait sortir plus souvent de son Palais et qu'il est bien loin de le temps où il arpentait les champs de bataille. Aurora était d'une adresse sans nom. Transmettre ces compétences à ses camarades n'est que bénéfique pour l'armée d'Athéna.

Alors qu'il observait ses chevaliers transpirer sans relâche dans l'arène, le Serpentaire sentit sa présence et le rejoignit. Ils échangèrent de longues minutes puis elle retourna à ses moutons. Elle était en train de diriger le groupe des Argents depuis quelques jours. Et ceux-ci n'en menait pas large face à la rigueur des enseignements de leur amie. Elle s'était occupée des Ors qui ont été fort inspirés par cet apprentissage. Shion avait fait venir un à un chacun des Saints à son bureau afin d'avoir leur impression personnelle. Doko supervisait l'entraînement. Lui connaissait tout cela depuis des siècles mais un petit rafraîchissement l'a rendu grandement endurant.

 _« Shion, le chevalier du Serpentaire a atteint le paroxysme de ses qualités. Son savoir va pencher la balance de notre côté et ainsi le transmettre aux prochaines générations des siècles durant. J'ignorais qu'elle avait emmagasiné tant de formations. »_

 _« Mon cher ami, »_ répondit le Pope, _« La guerre contre Arès a éveillé toute la puissance d'Aurora qui pouvait enfin utiliser toute son énergie et dont nous en connaissons aujourd'hui les conséquences. Lorsqu'elle a frôlé la mort, elle a voulu ingurgiter encore plus de savoir. Nous ne pouvons que remercier sa détermination et son intelligence, qu'elle a su mettre à profit grâce à de Grands Maîtres de guerre. Les apprentissages de ces dernières semaines l'illustrent parfaitement. Nos chevaliers n'ont plus d'à priori. Aurora a su leur prouver qu'il est parfois nécessaire de se détourner de nos principes, et enfreindre quelques règles de la chevalerie afin de faire respecter la foi d'Athéna »_

 _« Oui je l'ai constaté aussi, »_ concéda la Balance, _« La plupart des chevaliers étaient récalcitrants. J'ai dû intervenir pour leur faire comprendre qu'Aurora n'aurait jamais prodigué de tels entraînements sans l'accord d'Athéna. Notre Déesse déteste l'utilisation des armes. Nous le savons. Mais en territoire ennemi, nous serons désavantagés. Surtout depuis que leur Reine a trouvé le moyen de contrôler le cosmo des guerriers. Sais-tu où elle a pu acquérir un tel don ? »_

 _« Probablement grâce à ces liens avec Arès qui subsiste en elle. On raconte que la fille aînée du Dieu de la destruction scelle ce pouvoir à chaque réincarnation et se protège des plus puissants des combattants. Antiope sait qu'elle ne pourrait franchir l'Olympe où les Royaumes sous peine d'être sacrifiée. Zeus a envoyé plusieurs de ses guerriers mais ils sont à chaque fois revenus bredouilles. Le Royaume est caché par le pouvoir de Gaia, la mère Déesse de l'Univers. Lorsque Antiope et son armée apparaisse aux yeux du monde, c'est sur un terrain neutre là où elles peuvent s'acharner sur leur adversaires. Leur Reine ne peut être vaincue que par la plus pure des guerrières. Car seule une femme d'une grande agilité en a le pouvoir. »_

 _« Aurora serait cette combattante ? »_

 _« Le Serpentaire a accompli beaucoup de guerres dont la plus importante dernièrement. Son devoir n'est pas pour autant limité aux déséquilibre du Monde. Elle intervient aussi quand le mal est difficile à éradiquer. Elle peut soit agir soit en combattant directement, soit en soutenant son armée. Tous les chevaliers du Serpentaire ont rempli ce rôle jusqu'à présent. Aurora a eu le plus difficile depuis les guerre des Titans. Et qui plus-est c'est une femme. »_ souligna Shion, _« Après elle, ses pouvoirs seront perpétués au travers de ses héritiers pour maintenir les enseignements et le cosmo qu'elle a acquis au fil des années. Elle doit concevoir plusieurs descendants avec de puissants guerriers pour perpétuer le pouvoir du Serpentaire dans le temps.»_

Doko ricana : _« J'ai beaucoup de mal à visualiser le Serpentaire mère de famille ! »_

 _« Je suis persuadé qu'elle ferait une excellente mère. Maintenant c'est elle qui va tracer le chemin de sa volonté. Ses choix montreront si elle digne de léguer ses pouvoirs. »_

 _« Aurais-tu omis de me dire quelque chose, Shion ? »_ demande Doko du coin de l'œil.

 _« Sa destinée lui appartient. L'accomplissement de toute une vie de guerrière est sur le point de s'éveiller. »_

 _« Sa vie personnelle est difficile malgré le repos que tu lui as ordonné. »_

 _« Je l'ai lu dans les étoiles Doko, Aurora est promis à un avenir prometteur non sans embûches. »_

 _« Si je te suis, elle engendrera beaucoup d'enfants avec de puissants combattants. Est-ce que par hasard tu connais l'identité de ces hommes qui bousculeront son existence ? »_

 _« Ils ont déjà renversé son cœur. Laissons faire la vie Doko. »_

La Balance souffla. Vraiment, le Serpentaire mènera la vie dure au vieux Bélier jusqu'au bout. Depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à son entrainement, ses insubordinations, les guerres, son amour pour les hommes. Oui, Aurora est une femme indisciplinée. Redoutable, généreuse, indispensable mais son insolence l'exaspère.

Au même-moment, la belle se préparait justement pour une soirée improvisée chez Dante. Comme s'ils retrouvaient le bon vieux temps, lorsqu'ils venaient de ressusciter. Les Saints d'Or constatèrent cette camaraderie retrouvée. Cela ne pouvait faire de mal à leur sœur d'arme.

Aurora écoutait les dernières frasques de son amie Luisa qui avait passé sa permission hors du Sanctuaire .. dans les bras d'un certain Rhadamanthe, qu'elle voit régulièrement. Elle souriait de ces révélations pour le moins incongrues.

 _« Je te jure, il m'a fait jouir pleins de fois. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai connu un tel amant ! Comme si nous nous étions trouvés. Et ce corps ! Par tous les Dieux je m'en lasserai pas ! »_

Le Serpentaire leva les yeux au ciel : _« Luisa, les meilleurs guerriers sont ainsi. Bien bâtis, forts, des corps taillés pour la guerre. Il est vrai que la Chevalerie d'Athéna est aussi un vivier de beaux spécimens virils. Nous on est habituées au Sanctuaire. L'Armée d'Hadès n'échappe pas à la règle. A la différence qu'ils ne laissent guère de place aux grands sentiments. Tu as tiré le gros lot en séduisant l'un des Juges. Mais il n'est pas mon genre. »_

 _« Tu as toujours jeté ton dévolu sur les grands bruns. »_ fit Luisa.

 _« Il faut ce petit truc qui suscite mon intérêt. »_

 _« Tu parles de ce Général ? Il est mignon. Il te faisait grimper au rideau. »_

 _« Un amant surprenant. »_

 _« Tu l'as revu depuis cette soirée ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Et alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie d'autre chose Luisa. »_

 _« Toi, tu veux trouver le Grand Amour comme toutes les femmes .. »_

 _« Je l'ai déjà trouvé. »_

 _« C'est de sa faute à lui. »_

 _« J'ai mes responsabilités. »_

 _« Alors tu abandonnes l'idée de revenir roucouler dans les bras d'Eaque ? »_

 _« Il n'est que poison. »_

 _« Il ne te laissera jamais en paix. »_

 _« Oh ça je le sais. »_

 _« Tu as un homme en vue … »_

 _« ….. »_

 _« Tu peux me le dire, j'ai remarqué ton manège avec ce chevalier d'argent. »_

 _« J'ignore de quoi tu parles. »_ répondit faussement la brune en agrafant une broche dans ses cheveux.

 _« Je parle de ce grand et solide guerrier aux longs cheveux châtains et à l'agréable peau hâlée d'Orient. »_

 _« Des tas d'hommes me tournent autour. »_ riposta le Serpentaire.

 _« Mais aucun n'ose vraiment allé jusqu'au bout, connaissant ton caractère. »_

 _« Et c'est très bien ainsi. »_

 _« N'as-tu pas envie de te laisser tenter ? Après tout vous vous connaissez bien. Tu m'as dit tant de bonnes choses à son sujet. Il pourrait être un candidat pour concrétiser tes plans amoureux ! »_

 _« J'ai peur d'être de nouveau aspiré dans cette spirale infernale. »_

 _« Je vous ai observé à l'arène hier. Tu n'as pas cessé de le provoquer. »_

 _« Étais-je si transparente ? »_

 _« Excuses-moi, même tes élèves ont remarqué ta désinvolture à l'égard de ton camarade ! »_

Aurora fronça les sourcils : _« Qu'ai-je donc fait pour me donner en spectacle ? »_

 _« Les regards que tu lui envoyais étaient telles des pancartes clignotantes qui disaient : «_ PRENDS-MOI PRENDS-MOI ! _» s_ 'agitait Luisa.

Son amie fut indignée : _« Ça va pas non ! »_

 _« Je te connais par cœur. Tu secouais des hanches comme jamais. »_

 _« Hum …»_ en enfilant ses vêtements. _« Celui-là ? »_ en désignant un legging bleue foncé à son amie.

Elle lui répondit : _« L'autre plutôt, il te donnera de plus jolies fesses ! »_ et de rajouter avec désinvolture : _« Je t'ai vu te pavaner près du lac l'autre jour. Tu savais qu'il était dans le coin ton chevalier de Persée ? »_

 _« Hum .. »_

 _« Quelle question, bien-sûr que tu le savais .. »_

 _« Luisa ..»_ en enfilant son bas.

Puis elle porte son choix sur un top noir serré en col V, descendant jusqu'à la stricte limite de sa poitrine.

 _« Il va se déboîter la mâchoire si tu portes ça. »_

 _« Je veux qu'il me remarque. »_

 _« T'inquiète pas pour ça. »_

 _« Tu es prête ? La petite soirée a dû commencer. »_

 _« Je leur ai dit de ne pas nous attendre. »_

 _« Y'aura-t-il d'autres filles ? »_

 _« Mia. »_

 _« La femme sagittaire ? Je l'aime bien. Elle est mignonne, douce et tranquille. »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Elle ne sera pas avec son Capricorne.. ? »_ sourit-elle.

 _« Ca les regarde. Maintenant allons chercher Mia. »_

En chemin, elles saluèrent Shura qui gardait l'entrée de son Temple dans sa belle armure. Il discutait avec Mia. Son compagnon était bras-croisé et aborda un sourire en voyant les jeunes- femmes rire aux éclats avant une bonne soirée.

Aurora se moquait de lui gentiment.

 _« Chevalier ! L'alerte est levée, tu peux te détendre ! »_

 _« Je préfère néanmoins veiller. Puisque certaines s'en vont festoyer. »_

Mia : _« Shura tu devrais nous accompagner ! Sois moins sérieux ! »_

 _« Je t'en remercie Mia, je suis bien ici. »_

 _« Toujours aussi protocolaire à ce que je vois ! »_ lâcha Aurora en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _« Cela me rassure de savoir que quelques-uns d'entre nous restent protéger le chemin sacré. Amusez-vous, je suis certain que cela ne peut que vous faire du bien. »_

 _« Oh nous avons ta bénédiction ? »_

Shura envoya un regard complice à Mia, lui faisant un clin d'œil discret qui n'a pas échappé à son maître, _« Pourquoi tu ne tiendrais pas compagnie au dixième gardien, Mia ? Il se sentira moins seul. »_

Le Capricorne secoua la tête. Mais au fond, il sait que Mia serait d'une agréable assistance.

 _« Enfin, que dites-vous ! »_ rétorqua Mia en rougissant. Elle a très bien compris où venait en venir son maître, fière de sa boutade.

Shura les salua et regarda s'éloigner le groupe de femelles déchaînées. La cadette se retourna en chemin, lâchant un sourire radieux au bel Espagnol qui aimerait bien qu'elle ne se relâche pas trop ce soir. Mia avait enfilé un pantalon serré et une chemise assortie proche du corps, montrant ainsi les courbes agréables du chevalier.

Aurora s'en réjouissait.

 _« Tu as donné un torticolis au Capricorne ! »_

Luisa pouffa.

 _« Co-comment, m'enfin … Maître ! »_

 _« Cesses donc de m'appeler comme ça et puis je t'ai dit mille fois de me tutoyer. »_

 _« Aurora je ne peux pas. »_ puis en dévisageant son aînée _: « Vous êtes très belle ! Vous voulez donc faire perdre la tête au chevalier de Persée ? »_

Nouveau ricanement de Luisa. Aurora s'en offusqua.

 _« Vous savez, vous devriez laisser votre cœur s'ouvrir à Argol. J'aime beaucoup cet homme. »_

 _« Alors toi aussi tu l'as remarqué. »_

 _« Je vois beaucoup de choses. Vous méritez d'être heureuse. »_

 _« Cela me touche Mia. »_

Les trois femmes partirent saluer les chevaliers présents dans le Temple d'Aldébaran. Tous était convié – si on ne compte pas Shura et Shaka – chez le Taureau pour un dîner succulent. Aurora s'en mordait les lèvres. Aldébaran est le cuisinier le plus raffiné du Sanctuaire. Il se fait souvent lui-même à manger. La brune aime aller chez lui discuter et manger en toute simplicité. Mais pas ce soir, elle l'a promis aux Argents.

 _« Aurora ! Tu as changé d'avis? »_ s'exclame le Brésilien à l'arrivé de la treizième.

 _« Nous venons vous saluer. »_ sourit Aurora.

 _« Bonsoir mesdames ! »_ fit le Poisson, _« Vous êtes superbes. »_

 _« Merci Aphro. »_ répondit Aurora, _« Que vous a préparé notre Taureau préféré ? »_

 _« Une blanquette de veau. Camus m'a glissé des conseils avisés. »_

 _« Ça je n'en doute pas. »_ fit Aurora en plongeant un doigt dans le plat.

 _« Pas touche ! »_ répliqua Angelo en lui claquant la main.

 _« Gardez-nous en pour demain. »_

 _« Là tu fantasmes. »_ dit Aiolia, _« Vous n'avez qu'à être présentes. »_

 _« Vous me le paierez quand je ferai ma recette de poulet. »_

 _« Nous allons être en retard ! »_ rappela à l'ordre Luisa en montrant sa montre.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à porter cet objet au Sanctuaire ? C'est inutile ici tu as la grande horloge dehors ! »_

 _« Elle me fait peur ! »_

Aurora ria : _« Et c'est toi qui dit cela alors que tu te fais culbuter par la Wyvern ! »_

 _« Aurora ! »_ s'offusqua Aiolia.

 _« Mais je t'ai dit qu'on ne fait pas que ça et que j'ai eu trois orgasmes hier ! »_

Les chevaliers présents secouèrent la tête.

 _« Par Athéna tu vas donner des crises cardiaques à mes frères chevaliers ! »_ en regardant ses compagnons, outrés par de telles paroles dans la bouche d'une jeune-femme.

 _« Et c'est toi qui dit cela, alors que tu ne portes pas de soutif ! »_

Les Saints d'hommes ouvrirent de grands yeux mais aucun n'osait vérifier l'information.

 _« La ferme Luisa ! »_ qui jubilait. Aurora considéra ses amis, _« Un seul regard et je vous envoie Kaa dans ce salon ! »_

Les Ors n'avaient aucune envie d'avoir ce maudit Serpent comme animal de compagnie.

 _« Et tu crois que je vais laisser ce rampant salir ma maison ?_ » gronda Aldébaran les mains sur les hanches.

 _« Ha ha ! Un taureau contre un Serpent, j'aimerais voir cela, tu veux une guerre de mille jours mon ami ? »_

 _« Impertinente ! »_ lâcha le colosse.

 _« Bonne soirée ! »_ en leur mimant un baiser de loin.

Ses amis lui rendirent son geste en levant la main. Elle remarqua la droiture du Scorpion. A la porte d'entrée, elle lui envoya par télépathie : _« Milo … Tu me manques. »_

Son cœur fit un bond. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Il évitait Aurora comme la peste. Il devra lui parler un jour où l'autre, il le sait.

Un peu plus tard, les filles passaient une excellente soirée en compagnie des saints d'Argent. D'autres sont chez Sirius ou sur la plage autour d'un feu de camp. Aurora s'est arrangée pour être non loin de Persée qui discutait avec Capella. Les chevaliers étaient vêtus dans leur chiton et un pantalon foncé. Seules les trois femmes portaient des habits contemporains. Aurora aime les voir sans armure. Surtout Argol, enivrant, qui jetait de temps à autre des regards en direction d'Aurora.

Capella remarquait son manège et murmura avec malice : _« Dis-moi, je te pensais habitué à la vue du Serpentaire, qui, je te le conçois, est fort agréable ce soir. »_

 _« Qu-quoi ? »_ répondit le Saoudien surpris.

 _« Quand vas-tu lui parler voyons .. ? »_

Par respect pour elle, il ne tente rien. Et puis cette fois-ci, au lac, offerte, ce fut une énorme bonne volonté de sa part qu'il l'empêchait de la rejoindre. Il n'en a pas dormi de la nuit. Il tressaillit lorsqu'elle s'est approchée de lui et a murmuré : _« Argol de Persée, tu es beau comme un Dieu ! »_

Son regard s'était perdu l'espace d'un instant sur la poitrine de la jeune-femme. Il se gifla mentalement.

Voyant son ami admirer les courbes vertigineuses du Serpentaire, Dante s'assied à sa gauche : _« Si tu ne t'occupes de régler ce problème, j'utilise ton bouclier pour te pétrifier ! »_

 _« Dante ça suffit .._ » rétorqua le Saoudien.

 _« De toute manière ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu te changes tout seul en pierre rien qu'en la regardant ! »_ termina-t-il narquois.

 _« Imbécile .. »_ fit son ami.

Il est vrai qu'il est de loin le chevalier le plus intègre des Argents. Face à une femme comme Aurora, dotée un tel pouvoir de séduction, difficile de résister.

 _« A quoi penses-tu beau chevalier ? »_

Argol se retourna pour faire face au regard malin d'Aurora qui était en train de dévorer sous ses yeux un morceau de pastèque d'une façon tout à fait inappropriée.

 _« Aurora … »_ prévint l'homme.

La belle ricana et donna un baiser sur la joue de Persée qui ne l'a vu venir. Un baiser à la vitesse de la lumière, probablement.

 _« J'aimerais savoir à quoi tu joues. »_

 _« A la femelle amusée. »_

 _« Combien de verres as-tu bu ? Ce n'est pas pourtant pas la fête de Dionysos. »_

 _« Juste deux verres de Whisky. »_

 _« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »_ Il s'empara d'un amphore en céramique et lui servit un verre d'eau citronné : _» « Bois ceci, et reprends-toi. »_

 _« Je me sens parfaitement à l'aise Argol. »_

 _« C'est bien cela qui me fait peur. »_

 _« Et de quoi un Saint d'Athéna a-t-il peur face à une jeune-femme pompette ? »_

 _« Ta décadence. »_ lui avoua-t-il. _« Tu n'es pas digne de paraître ainsi. »_

 _« C'est ce qu'aime la plupart des hommes. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas n'importe quel homme. »_

Aurora se rapprocha du chevalier : _« J'aime tes mains chevalier, elles ne sont pas que faites pour le combat … »_

 _« Que dois-je en déduire ? »_

 _« Viens… »_ lui faisant signe de se rendre dehors.

 _« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. »_

Argol s'était saisit de la main de son amie pour l'immobiliser.

 _« Tu as pourtant eu maintes occasion. »_

 _« Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était réciproque. »_

 _« Comment peux-tu dire une chose aussi absurde ? »_ puis elle lui admit à l'oreille : _« Je me fais du bien en pensant à toi. »_

Le Saint se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, bien que cet aveu fit monter son désir. Aurora est d'une impudence. Il veut cette union autrement … sobre.

 _« Cesses ça toute de suite .. »_

 _« Et que ferais-tu si je décide du contraire ? »_

 _« Tu seras grandement consignée. »_ murmura-t-il.

 _« Montres-moi chevalier. »_ en approchant sa bouche du guerrier, impassible.

 _« Je ne te le répéterai pas deux fois … »_ en lui tenant le menton, _« Un peu de tenue. »_

Aurora tressauta. Le regard menaçant de Persée en disait long. Elle attendit de longs instants. Vaincue, elle se décolla du Saoudien, _« Aucun homme ne m'a dit non.»_ Elle se reprit une gorgée d'alcool et s'assied à côté d'Astérion occupé à bavarder avec Mia.

 _« Il faut une première à tout. »_ termina-t-il.

Il aimerait bien voir de quoi en retourne sa punition. Et surtout assister à sa réaction lorsqu'elle réalisera son comportement, une fois qu'elle aura cuvé. Ne dit-t-on pas que l'alcool désinhibe même les plus sérieux ? La Meute remarque la mine boudeuse du Saint du Serpentaire, fixant le mur comme si elle venait de se faire priver de son jouet favori.

 _« Et bien, ne serais-tu pas en train de faire la tête ? »_

 _« Mmmmmmm .. »_ se contente de répondre sa voisine qui jeta un regard mauvais au chevalier de Persée.

 _« Je t'ai observé avec Argol. Tu te moques de lui en le tentant de cette manière. »_

 _« Asterion ! »_

 _« Tu préfères sans doute qu'il se joue de toi ? »_

 _« ….. »_

 _« On dirait une enfant. »_ puis il lui met une mûre dans la bouche, _« Manges. Tu n'auras pas à le regretter. »_

 _« De quoi tu parles ? »_

 _« Les femmes entreprenantes ce n'est pas sa tasse de thé. »_

 _« C'est un macho. »_

 _« C'est son côté oriental. Nous les hommes aimons dominer de nature. En tant que chevaliers, la question ne se pose même pas. C'est un code d'honneur.»_ sourit Asterion.

 _« Et moi en tant que femme chevalier, il me le paiera ! »_

Son ami ricana. La féministe convaincue va faire tourner en bourrique le Saint de la Méduse. Il en est certain maintenant.

###

Le tonnerre grondait avec rage dans le domaine sacré d'Athéna. Seulement, le fracas assourdissant ne venait pas du ciel mais bel et bien du sol. Il était engendré par la Treizième qui frappait la roche d'une falaise. Il était évident qu'elle était de très mauvaise humeur mais personne n'avait le courage de lui demander de se calmer, à moins d'être fou ou Saint d'Or. En effet, la rancœur du Serpentaire n'avait pas cessé. Elle avait passé la journée à éviter tout le monde et s'entraîner à l'écart des autres.

Dans le Palais, ses compagnons débutaient le dîner autour de Shion qui regardait le ciel en soupirant. Cela faisait bien longtemps que sa _fille_ adoptive ne faisait plus de tels caprices et déversait sa colère contre la roche. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, maintes fois il est allé lui-même la chercher pour la calmer. Un éclair plus fort que les autres les firent sursauter.

Après quelques instants, plus rien.

 _« On dirait que l'orage passe … Dame chevalier a terminé sa crise. »_ lança Angelo.

Shaka : _« Que lui arrive-t-il ? »_

 _« Le Saint du Serpentaire fait des fantaisies lorsqu'elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut. »_ sourit Mu.

 _« Quelle gamine têtue ! Je vais lui montrer les bonnes manières ! »_ gronda Angelo.

 _« Euh surtout pas … »_ ajouta Doko, _« Dieu seul sait où elle t'enverra. »_

Le Cancer haussa un sourcil. Comme si sa plus proche amie allait lui jouer un sale tour.

 _« Doko a raison.»_ ajouta sagement Saga, _« On sait ce que cela peut engendrer, un Serpentaire en colère .. »_

 _« Pourquoi est-elle contrariée ?_ » intervient Aiolia.

 _« Dieu seul le sait .. »_ souffla Shura.

 _« Je crois que c'est en rapport avec le soirée d'hier. »_ gloussaMia, qui elle, avait passé une excellente soirée .. qui a fini au Temple du Capricorne.

Mais ça, personne ne le sait.

Tous ses camarades la regardent. Ils avaient peur d'en connaître la suite. Le dixième gardien ne serait –il pas en train de l'éveiller ?

 _« Chevaliers, nous ne devons pas intervenir. Aurora est capable de régler ses contrariétés seule. »_ commenta Shion, _« Et de plus, nous aurons la réponse dans un instant. »_

En effet, quelques coups fut portés à la porte. _« Entrez ! »_ fit le Pope. Un garde apparu penaud, laissant le passage à une Aurora à la mine grise. Il ne valait mieux pas lui chercher les poux.

 _« Monseigneur .. »_ dit-elle en s'inclinant face à son Souverain.

Elle pris place entre Saga et Aphrodite et en face d'Aiolia et Milo qui se demandaient bien aussi qui a osé contredire le Saint du Serpentaire.

 _« Vous auriez pu me dire que vous êtes passés à table … »_

Ça sonnait comme une réflexion tonitruante. Shion fit signe de ne pas relever. Aurora avala sa première bouchée, maudissant la Terre entière.

 _« Je sens comme des ondes négatives profaner en ce lieu .. »_ sonna Shaka qui ne craint jamais les confrontations avec le Serpentaire, fulminant en silence.

Après vingt bonnes minutes, c'en fut trop pour Angelo qui sortit de ses gonds : _« Aurora ! Tu peux nous dire pourquoi nous devons supporter ta mauvaise humeur ? Tu ne penses pas qu'on en a assez vu aujourd'hui, avec cette tempête à la Serpentaire, espèce d'idiote ? »_

Tout le monde retient son souffle. Shion ouvrit la bouche .. pour la refermer l'instant d'après. Il aimerait bien entendre les explications de la treizième gardienne. Cette dernière envoya son regard le plus meurtrier au Saint du Cancer qui ne plia pas. Leurs camarades croient qu'ils vont se battre sur la table et se tenaient prêts à intervenir. Mais le visage d'Aurora devint soudain plus léger et elle envoya un petit pois à la figure d'Angelo, ahuri.

 _« Pour une fois tu as raison. Mes émotions sont parfois difficiles. Je ne supporte pas de les garder pour moi. Désolé.»_

 _« Tu viens de t'excuser ? »_ clama Angelo ironique.

 _« Ouais ouais t'as bien entendu. »_ répondit le Portugaise en terminant son plat.

 _« Péché avoué, à moitié pardonné. »_ ajouta Aldébaran, _« Reprend un peu de viande. Avec toute l'énergie que tu as déployé.»_

 _« Bonne idée. »_ en lui volant son assiette.

 _« Mais … »_ fit le Taureau.

 _« Est-ce que tout va bien chevalier ? »_ demande alors le Pope.

 _« Oui votre Sainteté. Angelo a raison de me rappeler à l'ordre.»_

Le dîner se termine dans de meilleures conditions et tous purent profiter d'un excellent repas sans encombre. Aurora avait si faim qu'elle a terminé les restes de ses compagnons hébétés, et a clamé en versant des morceaux de viandes dans un sac que : _« C'est pour Kaa ! »_

 _« Je croyais que ton Serpent ne mangeait jamais ? »_ s'étonna Angelo.

 _« Quand je le fais apparaître quelques instants. Mais s'il reste, je le nourrit. Il n'aime que le poulet et la dinde. »_ répondit-elle.

 _« Euh … »_ fit Angelo, _« Tu en parles comme d'une personne vivante. »_

 _« J'aime ce Serpent. »_

 _« Chevaliers, je me retire à mon bureau. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »_ leur annonça le Pope pour changer de sujet. Les Saints dorés s'inclinèrent.

 _« Bonne soirée Seigneur. »_ répondit Aurora.

Quand le Pope fut parti, Angelo repart titiller son amie.

 _« Dis-moi que s'est-il passé hier chez les Argents ? »_

 _« J'avais trop bu. »_

 _« Aurora … »_ fit alors Shura sur ton moralisateur, _« Tu sais très bien que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas la raison de cette contrariété .. »_ ajouta froidement Camus.

 _« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, Igloo sur pattes ? »_ claqua Aurora.

Les autres Saints sourirent en coin. La répartie du Serpentaire face au glacial Verseau est toujours distrayante. Surtout que le chevalier ne se laisse pas facilement abattre.

 _« La prochaine fois, je me chargerai moi-même de refroidir tes émotions si tu peines à les maîtriser. »_

 _« Ah oui ? »_ répondit Aurora, _« Et moi je vais t'apprendre à être submergé par le feu de passion, ça te débloquera le balai que tu as dans les fesses ! »_

Milo ne peut réprimer un rictus. Oser défier le maître de l'eau. Ce jour-là, le Sanctuaire crut bien venir son heure arrivé ainsi que la transformation du pays en Pôle Nord. Le Saint des Glaces se leva et regagna finalement son temple. Pour lui le Serpentaire ne mérite pas qu'on lui porte la moindre égard face à cette aberration.

Le Serpentaire voulu lui envoyer un uppercut mais Milo la retient par le bras : _« Un peu de sagesse. »_

 _« Ce français m'agace, à se croire au-dessus de tout. Il faut lui trouver une maîtresse ! »_

 _« Es-tu sérieuse ? »_ s'exclama Mu.

 _« Après toutes ces batailles, il serait bon que chacun puisse méditer sur sa vie personnelle. Tient, Shaka par exemple, je te vois bien avec cette servante rousse. Elle te dévore quand tu médites ! »_

Le sixième gardien, en bon bouddhiste convaincue est généralement toujours imperturbable, et eut un léger rictus. Il lui répond dans toute sa splendeur : _« Je n'ai que faire de cette évocation douteuse. En revanche toi, tu ne consent toujours pas à atteindre l'entendement dans tes relations personnelles, je t'ai toujours conseillé que la pudicité te rapprocherait du bien-être … »_

 _« Shakounet, le jour où tu me verras cesser ces activités impures dont tu parles, là tu devras t'inquiéter parce que c'est toi j'irais pervertir en premier. »_

 _« Aurora .. »_ continua Saga sentant la chose venir.

 _« Je ne laisserai aucune Amazone tenter l'homme le plus proche des Dieux. Bien que j'ai de l'amitié pour toi et que je respecte tes croyances, je réprouverai tes tendances luxurieuses.. démon femelle. »_

 _« De quoi tu viens me traiter, Vierge perchée ? »_

Leurs amis soupirèrent. Elle va se fâcher avec tout le monde ce soir.

 _« Tu as parfaitement entendu, souhaites-tu que je t'expliques ? »_ poursuivit Shaka.

 _« Le jour où tu t'y attendras le moins, je défilerai nue dans ton Temple, yeux fermés ou pas ! »_

Elle scandalisa ses frères d'armes.

Aiolia s'apprêtait à intervenir mais Shaka la défia de son arrogance naturelle : _« Si c'est le cas, je t'enverrai dans l'un des six mondes. »_

 _« Et ça me va très bien ! Attardé ! »_

 _« Fille de Marà, Succube… Laisse-moi te purifier. »_

Aurora bouillonnait.

Angelo : _« Il suffit tous les deux .. »_

Mais la brune se redressa et leur cria : _« Je m'en vais, vous m'énervez ! Tous des ignares, abrutis sans cervelle. On vous enlèverai cette chose entre les pattes que vous feriez moins les malins ! J'en ai assez de vous, salut ! »_

Et elle se téléporta jusqu'à sa maison.

 _« Mais enfin .. »_ se contenta de répondre Aiolia.

 _« J'avais vu juste. Elle est en colère contre les hommes de cette Terre. »_

 _« Vous en connaissez la raison ? »_ arqua Milo.

Tous haussèrent les épaules Sauf Mia, qui regardait ailleurs. Ses camarades le remarquent.

Shura s'adressa à elle : _« Mia, tu sais quelque chose »_

 _« C'est une affirmation ou une question ? »_ répondit-elle, innocente.

 _« Mia … »_ lui dit Aldébaran. _»_

 _« Aurora s'est quelque peu .. chipoté avec le Saint de Persée. »_

 _« Argol ? »_ s'étonna alors Angelo.

 _« Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est à elle régler ce contentieux avec le Saint d'Argent. »_ conclu Mu.

 _« Rentrons à nos Temples. »_ ordonna doucement Saga.

De son côté, la Reine du Sanctuaire se morfond. Elle était assise sur les marches devant sa maison et regardait la voûte étoilée, repensant à une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Argol. Non vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû lui résister. Elle a comme pris une espèce de coup dans son amour propre de femme fatale. Elle repense aux paroles d'Asterion. Quelque part, il a raison. Elle se remémore les instants qu'ils passaient ensemble. Un frisson de désir la prit. Argol est un amant passionnel. Le meilleur qu'elle ait connue après Eaque. Parce que Eaque, c'est Eaque.

 _« Aurora ? »_

Une voix la réveilla et la sortit de son sommeil. Elle s'était assoupie dehors dans ce hamac, alors qu'il faisait à peine 15°. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle avait frissonner. Elle ne portait pas de pull. Juste sa tenue d'entraînement. Aurora déteste les températures au-dessous de 25 degrés. Certainement parce qu'elle est un chevalier de feu.

 _« Et bien, cela t'arrive souvent ce genre de situation ? »_ plaisanta l'homme.

Aurora reprit ses esprits.

 _« Shura ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

 _« Je suis venu voir comment tu allais.»_

 _« Ça va. »_

 _« As-tu besoin de parler ? »_

 _« Pourquoi penses-tu que j'en éprouve le besoin ? »_

 _« Je t'ai apporté cela de la part de Mia. »_ dit-elle en lui tendant un vêtement en laine, _« Elle l'a fait pour toi. »_

 _« Je la remercierai demain. »_

 _« Bien. »_

 _« Shura .. »_ dit le Serpentaire, _« Prends-soin de ma petite Sagittaire, elle t'aime à la folie. »_

Le Capricorne se raidit. Faillant de ne pas saisir. _« Je sais pour tous les deux. Je suis étonnée que toi le plus formaliste des chevaliers se laisse guider par les sentiments amoureux pour une jeune-fille d'à peine 17 ans. »_

 _« Mia sera officiellement mienne lorsque nous nous unirons. »_ répond -il droit comme un piquet.

 _« Oh ça je le sais, te connaissant .. »_ ajouta-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

 _« Aurora .. »_ interpella l'Espagnol, _« Fais-en de même pour ton cœur.»_ reprenant les termes de sa camarade qui rougit.

###

Dans ses sanitaires, Aurora se détendait sous l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps. Elle aimerait que les mains puissantes d'Argol s'empare de ses courbes et la fasse jouir comme il sait très bien le faire. Elle ignore combien de temps elle tiendra. Milo ayant abandonné l'idée de la conquérir. C'est lui ou Persée. Le premier qui l'a capture, le premier qui gagne.

Elle partit tôt s'entraîner à l'arène avant que les apprentis ne débarquent. D'habitude, les Saints d'Or sont ici pour s'affronter. Le matin entraînement, après-midi enseignement et tours de garde. Alors qu'elle frappait contre une colonne qui allait s'effondrer sur elle, une main empêcha l'accident.

 _« Et bien chevalier, tu as perdu tes réflexes ? »_

 _« Salut Argol .. »_ répondit-elle, froissée.

Aurora est vraiment rancunière quand elle s'y met.

 _« Un duel ? »_ lui proposa-t-il en envoyant un nunchaku qu'elle attrapa au passage.

Le Saoudien portait sa tenue d'entraînement, ses longues mèches retombent sur le visage, sa peau bronzée sublimée par le soleil de Grèce.

 _« Si tu veux. »_

Persée avait une lance en bronze et ne démontrait aucune émotion, prêt à affronter son amie.

 _« En garde ! »_ lui dit cette dernière.

Les deux chevaliers se rodèrent autour quelques instants. C'est elle qui porta la première salve. Très agressive d'ailleurs. Argol esquiva et se contentait d'éviter les coups dans un premier temps. Au fur et à mesure, elle augmentait la puissance de ses assauts mais elle ne parvint pas à atteindre l'homme qui ne la sentit pas concentrée. Il profita d'une baisse de garde pour lui infliger un coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle recula de quelques mètres.

 _« Je ne l'ai pas vu venir celui-là. »_ en se crispant la mâchoire.

 _« Ressaisie toi._ » lui rappelle Argol qui l'attaque à présent de ses poings.

Aurora les évita sans problème néanmoins Argol parvint à transpercer plusieurs fois la garde de son amie et au moment où elle passa derrière lui pour le frapper de biais, il la désarma et elle se retrouve par terre. Argol enfonce au sol sa lance à quelques centimètres du visage de sa partenaire du combat.

 _« Perdu Serpentaire. »_

 _« Pour cette fois-ci Persée. »_

Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle secoua la poussière de sable de ses habits. Argol en profita pour lui demander : _« Puis-je connaître la raison de ton agacement ? »_

 _« Bah tu viens de me battre. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas pour cela. »_

 _« Si tu as l'air de mieux le savoir que moi, pourquoi me le demander ? »_

Aurora est vraiment de mauvaise volonté. Il se demande si ses pensées négatives lui sont adressées. Il se rapprocha d'elle et enlève le sable de ses cheveux doucement.

 _« Vas-tu m'éviter encore longtemps ? »_

 _« Je suis là avec toi .. »_ dit-elle en regardant ailleurs.

 _« Tu persistes dans ton entêtement. »_

 _« Si tu le dis. »_

Argol pris une profonde inspiration. Au lieu d'enivrer les choses, il lui tourne le dos et se dirige en direction de la salle des armes, située dans les combles de l'Arène, afin de préparer les prochaines sessions d'entraînement.

 _« Tu pars ? »_ lui demande Aurora.

 _« Ma présence ne semble pas te réjouir. »_ répond l'homme qui n'arrête pas sa marche pour autant.

 _« Mais voyons ! Argol ! »_

Il en a assez de jouer au chat et à la souris. Aurora le rattrapa dans les escaliers menant au sous-sol. « _Attend ! »_

L'homme se tourna pour lui faire face, son regard bleuté et poignant la dévisageait.

 _« Vas-tu me pétrifier chevalier ? »_

 _« Je n'aime pas ce comportement Aurora. Tu n'es plus une petite-fille. »_

 _« C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? Alors que je fais un pas vers toi. »_

 _« Il me semble que j'ai fait le premier il y a quelque instant, te demandant ce qu'il te tracassait. »_

Cette dernière acquiesça. _« Bon c'est vrai. Ne pars pas s'il te plait. »_

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, souffla un bon coup pour se calmer. _« J'ai été stupide avant-hier. Je te demande de me pardonner. »_

 _« Je n'en t'ai pas voulu. »_

 _« C'est important pour moi de te le dire. »_

 _« J'accepte tes excuses. »_

 _« Je pensais néanmoins tout ce que je disais, Argol. »_ L'homme tiqua. Il repensa à ces paroles langoureuses. _« J'aurais dû peut-être faire preuve d'un peu plus d'élégance, je te l'accorde._ _Comment puis-je te faire oublier cet incident ? »_

Il réfléchit un instant.

 _« Mangeons ensemble. »_

 _« Je te ferai la cuisine. Je te dois bien cela. »_

 _« Tu ne me dois rien du tout. »_

 _« J'insiste. Et puis j'adore cuisiner pour un bel homme. »_

Argol eut un rictus : _« Comme tu voudras. Mais pas de nourriture Asiatique .. »_

 _« Tu as horreur de ça, je m'en souviens. »_ coupa le Serpentaire. _« Tu veux autre chose en particulier ? »_

 _« Ton sourire suffira, chevalier. »_

 _« J'ai envie de me faire jolie pour toi. »_

Argol eut un pincement au cœur. Il repris sa marche et ajouta avant de disparaître : _« Tu as toujours été la plus jolie à mes yeux, Aurora.»_

Elle en fut soulagée. Elle est impatiente d'être à ce soir et lui faire un bon petit plat. _« Pour garder un mâle, mieux vaut qu'il ait le ventre plein et les baloches vides ! »_ clama-t-elle en remontant les marches.

 _« En voilà de drôles de concepts ! »_

Aurora mis la main à la bouche. Venait-elle de penser tout haut ? Devant elle se tenait ses camarades, Angelo les mains sur les hanches la regardant étrangement aux côtés d'Aldébaran, Doko, Shura et Aiolia.

 _« Tu parles toute seule maintenant ? »_ lui dit le Cancer, suspicieux.

 _« Je méditais .. »_

 _« Ah oui ? »_ fit Doko, _« Sur la conquête des hommes modernes ? »_

 _« Te fiches pas de moi Balance. »_

 _« Tu as l'air d'être de meilleure humeur. »_ rétorqua Aiolia.

 _« Je l'étais avant que vous n'arriviez. »_ grogna le Serpentaire, mécontente d'être démasquée.

 _« Et on peut savoir avec qui tu étais avant d'émettre ces paroles grandement philosophiques ? »_

 _« J'allais faire l'inventaire du stock d'armes mais on s'en charge déjà. »_

Ses compagnons la dévisagèrent. Pour qui les prend -elle ?

 _« Tu détestes faire ce genre de paperasses, Aurora. »_ affirma Doko bras croisés.

 _« Bon et si on se battait, ça me défoulerait ! »_ dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle voit le reste des chevaliers d'Or arriver et envoya une lance en direction de Camus qui l'a saisi.

 _« Allez Verseau, en garde ! »_

En milieu de journée, elle mangea avec ses congénères sans trop échanger, écoutant les conversations entre ses frères d'armes. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait préparer à son chevalier Saoudien. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Shaka l'interpeller.

 _« Aurora ? Saint du Serpentaire, t'es-tu égaré à des année lumières? »_

 _« Hein quoi ? »_

 _« Je te demandais ce que tu en pensais. »_

 _« De quoi donc ? »_

Elle n'a absolument rien écouté.

 _« Nous avions un doute sur un fait passé. Aldébaran soutient que son pays a été colonisé par le navigateur Vasco De Gama. Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu me sembles ardue sur l'histoire. »_

 _« C'était_ _Pedro Cabral. Gama a découvert les Indes et Alvares ton pays quelques années plus tard. »_

 _« Tu as des ouvrages à ce sujet ? »_ lui demande t-il en portugais, leur langue natale.

 _« Tu pourras fouiner dans ma bibliothèque si tu veux. »_

 _« Sauf si tu es occupée avec un mâle à conquérir. »_ rigola-t-il.

 _« Je ne serais pas chez moi de toute manière, petit curieux à trois sous ! »_

 _« Ha ha ha ! Et qui a cet honneur ? Aurora du Serpentaire avec un tablier, faisant de bons petits plats pour capturer un imbécile.»_

 _« La ferme Taureau où je te brise les cornes ! »_

Mais l'homme ne s'arrêta pas et continuait dans ses sarcasmes dans la langue portugaise sous les yeux de leurs compagnons qui ne comprenaient absolument rien de leur échange.

 _« Euh, vous pouviez traduire ? »_ demande alors Angelo désabusé.

 _« Cesses donc de ricaner, sale buffle ! »_ riposta Aurora.

 _« Qu'as-tu dit encore, anarchiste ? »_

Aurora se saisi d'un hachoir posé sur le plat principal, un délicieux rôti de bœuf et lança le couteau menaçant vers Aldébaran à la vitesse grand V qui atterrit entre ses doigts. Leurs amis secouent la tête. Le Taureau, lui, l'a mauvaise.

 _« La prochaine fois, ce ne sont pas tes doigts que je viserai .. »_

 _« Aurora, un peu de tenue ! »_ lui clame Shura.

Aphrodite : _« Shura n'a pas tort, tu es désespérante depuis quelques temps. »_

Mais elle doit aller se ravitailler à Rodorio. Elle salua ses frères chevaliers et sortit. D'habitude, c'est Eiko qui s'en occupe. Quand elle veut cuisiner, elle s'en charge elle-même. Elle n'a pas envie d'élever les soupçons. Ce qui se passera avec Argol ne regarde qu'eux. Ce dernier est occupé à entraîner les apprentis.

 _« Aurora, tu sors en douce ? »_ lui dit une voix.

 _« Mince, je suis repérée ! »_ pense-elle, _« Comment vas-tu Moses ? »_

 _« Tu vas faire ton marché ? »_ la voyant avec un panier sur le dos.

 _« Oui, j'ai beaucoup de cuisine à faire je préfère y aller plus tôt. »_

Ce dernier la considéra un instant, _« Tu ne fais jamais la cuisine sans une bonne raison ! »_

 _« Je le fais généralement pour des invités, oui ! »_ répliqua-t-elle.

 _« Qui aura l'honneur de goûter au chef ? »_

 _« Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai du travail !»_

 _« Tu salueras Argol de ma part ! »_ ironisa l'homme pour titiller Aurora qui ne releva pas.

Ce qu'il pouvait être agaç effet, la belle a prévu de faire un plat typique du pays de son ami. Il y a quelques jours, elle l'entendait regretter les délices de sa terre natale.

Les chevaliers d'Or ont des servantes dans leur Temple qui leur apportent repas. Ils mangent ensemble régulièrement et trois fois dans la semaine, ils dînent avec le Pope. Les Argents dînent avec Shion le mardi soir et les Bronze le vendredi soir. Les apprentis ont le droit de déjeuner avec le Grand Pope une fois par mois. Un rythme qu'apprécie les gardiens et renforcent les liens. Et ce soir, elle est censée dîner avec ses frères.

En cours de soirée, Aurora est fin prête pour se rendre au quartier des Argents. A son soulagement, le Pope a annulé le dîner collectif. Elle pourra vaquer tout son temps avec Argol. Avant de partir, elle se rend sous la douche, s'asperge du plus doux et fruité de son parfum et reste longtemps devant son armoire. Que mettre ? Elle réfléchit. Avec la nette impression d'avoir quinze ans. En fouinant dans sa penderie, elle trouve un legging blanc, simple et efficace. Le tout sur un maillot à manches courtes, serré sur la poitrine. Satisfaite, elle s'habille, se coiffe décemment et se met une toge sur le dos pour ne pas attraper froid. Car même si dans les temples et les baraquements, il fait doux, on frôle les 12° ce qui est bas pour un mois d'octobre en Grèce. Tant mieux, comme ça elle pourra se réchauffer dans les bras du Saoudien qui tient chaud la nuit. Ça aussi, elle s'en souvient.

Argol, lui, n'est pas dans les mêmes perspectives qu'Aurora. Il est concentré à son poste comme c'est de coutume. Le travail c'est le travail. Ce qu'il adviendra plus tard ne le concerne pas. Son caractère fier et calme est tout naturellement mis en avant en tant que Saint. Supervisant les entraînements des jeunes apprentis, l'homme n'est pas connu pour sa douceur et reste indiscutable sur l'enseignement. Son regard dur et clair, sa mine circoncept et le ton de sa voix impénétrable lui vaut la réputation d'être le chevalier le plus sévère. Aurora lui rappelait d'être moins formel quand des jeunes commettent quelques erreurs sentencieuses. Depuis qu'il a transformé en pierre des fuyards il y a des années, estimant qu'ils devaient respecter les règles, sa notoriété acerbe ne la plus quitté. Aucun jeune aspirant n'a envie d'être pétrifié ! Alors tout le monde ravale sa frustration et l'écoute au doigt et à l'œil.

Cette popularité de Saint cruel fait sourire Argol. Il a appris de ses erreurs. Derrière son armure, c'est un homme apprécié, confiant en sa force avec des valeurs de chevalerie et de respects louables. On peut compter sur sa loyauté et son sens des responsabilités. En dehors d'être un redoutable guerrier, il est un homme cultivé, droit et agréable. Le Serpentaire partageait une belle complicité avec lui lorsqu'ils se fréquentaient.

Le soir venu, Aurora descend le sentier secret des douze maisons pour ne pas tomber sur ses frères d'arme. Elle se téléporta jusqu'à la sixième maison. Elle sait parfaitement que le Scorpion l'arrêterait en chemin. Son objectif c'est le Saint de Persée. Le Scorpion n'avait qu'à être plus réactif après tout.

Alors qu'elle passe devant le maison d'Asterion, elle aperçoit l'homme rentrer chez lui.

 _« Argol m'a chargé de te prévenir. Tu peux l'attendre. »_ dit-il avec un sourire complice.

 _« Asterion, tu joues les entremetteurs ? »_

 _« Et toi tu as préparé de bonnes choses. Il en sera ravi. »_ humant sous la serviette.

 _« J'espère qu'il aimera mon petit plat. »_

 _« Evidemment, c'est le geste qui compte. »_

Il remarque cette dernière qui se regarde dans le reflet de la fenêtre. Asterion sourit : _« Tu es très belle. Il ne te résistera pas longtemps._ »

 _« Asterion voyons .. »_ répondit-elle faussement outrée.

Il lui dit en partant : _« Passez une bonne soirée. Laisse-le venir. »_

Aurora soupira et se dirige vers la bâtisse du Saint de Persée. Quand elle y entra, elle fut immédiatement saisi par cette odeur d'épices douces qu'affectionne son ami. Cela apportait une ambiance sécurisante et chaleureuse à la pièce, déjà bien décorée. Argol reste attaché à ses racines Orientales, bien qu'il soit grec par son paternel qui lui a apporté ses magnifiques yeux clairs et sa chevelure châtain. Il dégage un air typé des séduisants Bédouins des dunes du Moyen-Orient mélangé à des traits méditerranéens du sud de la Grèce. Et en plus, il est très grand et charpenté. Aurora a toujours préféré les hommes bruns cependant elle adore le métissage. La première chose qu'il l'a frappé chez Argol est son regard. Enivrant. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

La nuit était déjà bien présente, elle alluma les grosses torches afin d'y voir plus clair. Elle pose ses affaires dans la cuisine située plus au fond, à droite du salon et se prépara. Depuis que le Sanctuaire a le courant, les apprentis ont demandé plus de modernité dans les bâtisses. Argol comme beaucoup d'autres Argents restent respectueux de Mère nature et préfère utiliser les moyens de la société en cas de besoin. Aurora voulait qu'Argol se sente bien dès qu'il mettrait un pied chez lui. Elle donna un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 19h. Parfait, elle peut mettre à chauffer tranquillement.

Elle parcourra des yeux l'importante bibliothèque de son ami. La plupart était en arabe ou en Grec ancien. Certains était des classiques français. Argol adore la France, elle l'avait amené à Paris et il avait adoré. Elle porta son choix sur un ouvrage de littérature moderne qu'elle connaissait de réputation grâce au chevalier du Verseau, _« Le Diable au corps »_ , un ouvrage sulfureux de l'époque. Elle sourit. Argol cache son jeu. Tout en surveillant ses plats, elle se mit à lire à côté, attendant sagement le désireux.

Sur le chemin, le chevalier de Persée se dépêchait de se rendre à son domicile. Il était en retard et la réunion avait tardé. De loin il vit sa maison éclairée et en déduit qu'Aurora avait écouté les recommandations d'Asterion. Il accéléra la cadence et ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Quelle fut la douce surprise de ressentir cette bonne odeur orientale dans son salon qui lui chatouillait les narines. Il avait grand faim et en plus il n'a qu'à poser les pieds sous la table : une ravissante jeune-femme a cuisiné pour lui.

La voilà justement, la promise, concentrée sur un livre au combien tapageur qu'il a apprécié découvrir. Il reconnaissait la couverture de loin.

 _« Salut Persée ! »_ lui lance Aurora joviale, _« Tu te fais désirer. »_

 _« Bonsoir Aurora. »_ répond le jeune-homme en refermant la porte, _« Je te remercie d'avoir patienter, pardonnes mon retard. »_ Il retira son casque _: « Il me tarde de savourer ce Kebsa. »_ en souriant.

 _« Mince tu as tout deviné ! »_

 _«Je reconnaîtrais cette odeur entre mille. N'as-tu trop mis en difficulté, ce plat est loin d'être simple. »_

 _« J'aime faire compliqué mon cher ! Sinon c'est pas intéressant. »_

 _« Accordes-moi quelques minutes. Et je serais à toi. »_

Il ôta son armure qui se posa sur son totem. Il partit ensuite prendre sa douche. Aurora avait bien envie d'aller frotter le dos à l'animal. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'homme apparu propre comme un sou neuf dans une tunique bleu claire sans manche, dévoilant les bras puissants de Persée, couvert d'un bas foncé.

Ils se mirent à table. Aurora fière, servit copieusement son ami en premier. Elle attendait son verdict, debout à ses côtés.

 _« Ne veux-tu pas t'assoir ?»_

 _« Non, goûtes avant stp. »_

Il dégusta en silence qui parut une éternité pour la belle. Puis il émit un petit sourire et dit : _« Aurora, c'est délicieux. »_ passant des doigts sur sa hanche.

Elle frémit.

 _« Ouf je peux mourir tranquille ! »_ lâcha-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Argol ricana : _« C'était une première en plus, tu peux être fière. Relâches-toi maintenant ! »_

Ils passèrent un repas tout à fait agréable. Aurora parlait plus qu'elle ne mangeait et Argol l'écoutait, s'abreuvant de chacune de ses paroles. Elle a toujours été plus bavarde que lui. Il adore lorsqu'elle parle en portugais, sa langue natale. Il est de notoriété publique au Sanctuaire que lorsque le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire se manifeste en portugais, c'est qu'elle est très en colère. Et que personne n'a envie de finir en poulet frit. Ça lui renforce son côté méditerranéen autoritaire. Elle n'est que trop troublante ce soir. Il la dévore discrètement des yeux et jette de temps à autre des coups d'œil à la généreuse poitrine qui s'agite doucement devant lui. Quand elle se lève pour aller chercher le dessert, il ne peut éviter de s'attarder sur ce fessier qui passe sous son nez.

Il délirait.

Peu après ils s'installèrent sur les banquettes antiques. Il semble qu'à un moment, Argol perdit le fil. Il entendait bien la voix du Serpentaire mais son discours n'atteignait pas son cerveau. Aurora était à ses côtés, un bras accoudé sur le sofa, une jambe repliée sous l'autre et faisait de temps à autre de grands gestes pour exprimer ses pensées. Non Argol ne savait absolument pas de quoi elle pouvait bien parler.

 _« Argol ? »_

L'homme se ressaisit. _« Que disais-tu ? »_

 _« Je n'arrive pas à y croire … Tu faisais semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je dis ? »_

 _« Je suis désolé. Tu disais ? »_

Elle fit mauvaise mine : _« Je déteste me répéter. »_

 _« Racontes-moi à nouveau, je te promet d'être concentré. »_

Enfin du moins, il allait essayer. La brune rechigna mais se mit en œuvre. Elle était en train de donner ses impressions sur les derniers aspirants. Puis la conversation dévia sur Amaria et Asterion.

 _« Franchement Argol, je paierai cher pour voir ces deux-là dans le même lit ! »_

Argol eut une grimace.

 _« C'est vrai, pas plus tard que tout à l'heure je les ai surpris en train de se reluquer. Amaria admirait notre Danois enfin son derrière plus exactement, et lui faisait une fixette sur la poitrine de mon élève. Les hommes sont pervers. Chevaliers ou pas. »_ finit-elle en croquant dans une fruit.

 _« As-tu fini, Saint du Serpentaire ? »_ fit le Saoudien.

 _« Arf... Il n'empêche que c'est marrant. Je ne pensais pas Asterion comme ça. »_

 _« Il y a des choses que l'on doit apprendre à garder pour soi. Sur l'air de combat, ce genre de pensée est inutile. »_

 _« Arrête de penser guerre deux minutes Argol, tu me fatigues. »_

 _« Je t'apprends rien sur les émotions que l'on garde pour soi en tant que chevalier. Asterion ne souhaite s'attarder sur le sujet.»_

 _« Oui je le sais. Je me lève chevalier, je mange chevalier, je me lave chevalier, je me bat chevalier, je parle chevalier et je me couche chevalier. Pour le reste je suis Aurora. L'un ne pas sans l'autre.»_

 _« Tu as toujours eu plus d'aptitudes que nous à être entière. »_

 _« Les combats me manquent. »_ dit-elle en examinant son verre. Elle saisit une bouteille de vin pour se servir mais une main experte l'en empêche.

 _« Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »_

 _« Un verre ne ferait pas de mal. »_

 _« S'il te plait. »_ lui somma t'il, _« Je n'aime pas quand tu bois. »_ Puis il lui versa du thé glacé, _«Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Shion de t'envoyer en mission ? »_ lui rendant son verre.

 _« Je pars en reconnaissance du côté des Amazones. »_

 _« Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas porté ton armure ? »_

 _« Environ deux mois et demi. Elle ne cesse de m'appeler. Comme si je devais immédiatement cesser mes vacances ! »_ ria-t-elle.

 _« Cela montre que tu vas bien et que ton repos a été nécessaire. »_

 _« Oui je me sens mieux. Je sais que j'ai exagéré ces derniers temps. Au milieu de mes amis .. Toi. »_ dit-elle. Ils se considérèrent quelques instants.

 _« Approches .._ » dit l'homme en lui tendant la main.

Aurora se posta tout près de lui. Elle posa naturellement sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami : _« Argol… Tu es bon.»_

La brune jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de Persée. Ils admiraient les flammes de la cheminée qui animent la pièce à vivre. Argol posa sa main sur celle d'Aurora. Il la serra tendrement, en caressant le revers de ses doigts.

 _« Je n'ai pas envie que cette maudite Reine jette son dévolu sur mes compagnons et encore moins sur toi. »_

 _« Je sais me défendre. »_

 _« Pas contre une femelle cinglée en rut ! »_ Elle se tourna vers lui et rencontra son regard bleuté : _« C'est comme si j'étais envoûtée par un mâle et qu'il m'engrossait sous l'effet du charme. »_

 _« Je ne supporterai pas. Tant te tournent assez autour. »_

 _« Serait-ce une pointe d'agacement que je perçois chevalier ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

Elle lui sourit : _« Tu sens bon ! »_

 _« Toi aussi. »_

Elle éclata de rire : « _Moi je le sais car tu as embaumé toute ta salle de bain ! »_

Il ne quitte pas de yeux son interlocutrice, plongea son fameux regard dans celui du Serpentaire, _« Je le perçois depuis tout à l'heure. Tout ce parfum exacerbe mes sens. »_

 _« Traduction ? »_

Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Il a envie d'elle. Alors l'homme se dressa et pris le visage de la jeune-femme dans sa main, l'approchant à ses lèvres. La brune ferma les yeux. Une langue experte et chaude se mêla à la sienne, l'obligea à se soumettre à un duel dont Aurora pressentait qu'elle ne sortirait pas vainqueur. Une vague de passion se déchaîna dans son bas-ventre. Elle se laisse bercer par les baiser d'Argol, qui ne semblait pas pressé de la relâcher. Il agrippa les hanches de la portugaise et intensifia ses baisers. Leurs corps glissèrent l'un contre l'autre. Argol glissa ses baisers dans le creux du cou de sa belle, mordillant de temps à autre sa chair, et continua son chemin vers le creux de sa poitrine. Il releva la tête vers sa belle et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, Aurora en profita pour lui enlever son maillot et caresser sa musculature. Leurs cœurs battaient à toute allure.

 _« Argol … ça fait longtemps. »_ lui avoue-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, ses deux mains enlacent sa taille, il joue avec le lobe d'oreille d'Aurora. Il n'a pas oublié une des zones les plus érogènes du corps du Serpentaire, toujours très réactive. Elle passa ses mains dans la chevelure du beau chevalier sauvage, dont les baisers se font de plus en plus fougueux. Il l'allongea sur le sofa, remonta le haut de la portugaise et traça un sillon jusqu'à son nombril, frôla de sa langue la peau dorée, puis remonta vers ses seins qu'il saisit d'une main et massa doucement en se concentrant sur les points dressées. Il souleva le t-shirt inconvenant pour lui ôter et admira quelques instants la superbe poitrine dénudée. Quand la bouche de Persée se referma sur l'un de ses mamelons, les pensées d'Aurora se court-circuitèrent. Il embrassa, téta, lécha, mordilla ces deux seins gorgés de désirs. La brune était prisonnière de son prédateur. Argol descendit de nouveau vers son ventre et roula le fin pantalon sur les jambes sans quitter d'un millimètre le peau fruitée de sa compagne. Puis il arriva plus bas. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de son amant contre sa partie intime, il ne restait qu'un tissu qui les séparait. Le guerrier jeta un coup d'œil à la treizième haletante. Ensuite, il écarta le tissu et titilla le bout de chair rose.

 _« Bon sang .. »_ lâcha-t-elle, _« Tu sais ce qui me fait de l'effet. »_

 _« Comment pourrai-je oublier un corps si fantastique et les sensations qu'il m'a procuré ? »_

Argol sentait son membre gorgé de désirs à mesure qu'il s'occupait de l'intimité de sa maîtresse humide. En fait, il était excité avant même de commencer. Depuis le début de la soirée, à l'instant même où il a fait un pas dans sa demeure, à la vue du Serpentaire affairée dans la cuisine, il la désirait. Il écarta les jambes de la jeune-femme et entreprit de minutieuses caresses avec sa langue sur l'intimité dévoilée. Aurora ondulait, griffait les épaules de l'homme et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, lui ordonnant de ne pas s'arrêter. Argol introduit un doigt, puis deux dans l'antre de sa amante et la mouvait. Autant dire un vrai calvaire pour le Serpentaire.

L'homme l'embrassa passionnément tout en poursuivant son calvaire à sa partenaire. Il se saisi de la main libre de sa compagne et la dirigea vers son entre-jambe. La portugaise ne se fit pas prier. Elle caressa au travers de son pantalon la partie intime de Persée dont elle sentit l'excitation de plus en plus fortement, son souffle lui parvenant aux oreilles avec délice. Aurora voulait s'offrir à Argol toute entière. D'un coup rapide, elle sort le membre droit et fort de son refuge et commença à le masturber dans une lenteur appliquée, frôlant de son pouce l'extrémité de son sexe, montant, descendant, montant encore... Sa bouche ne quitta pas celle d'Argol qui se sentait devenir sénile. Leurs respirations se firent plus rauques, plus saccadées. Paupières closes, Persée puisait dans des trésors de concentration pour demeurer maître de lui-même. Aurora accentua sa cadence, et l'homme, qui n'avait toujours pas abandonné la quête du plaisir qu'il veut apporter à son amie, fit de même en enfonçant presque toute sa main dans l'étroit tunnel humide. Elle cria de surprise. Cette masturbation réciproque allait bientôt submerger le Sanctuaire tout entier d'une vague de désirs. Aurora sentait la chaleur de la virilité de son amant dans sa main et voulait y goûter elle-même.

Mais ce soir, c'est Argol qui décide.

 _« Pas maintenant, ta gourmandise peut attendre. »_ en léchant ses lèvres.

 _« Alors fais-moi l'amour Argol, de tout ton être. »_

L'homme retira son pantalon et se colla à sa bien-aimée. Les deux chevaliers frottaient l'un à l'autre leurs deux corps souples qui tremblait sous ses attentions. Tout en s'embrassant, s'abandonnant entièrement, savouraient ces instants passionnels avant le plaisir ultime, Argol entra dans le corps d'Aurora. Il débuta de délicieux vas et viens. Après quelques instants il accéléra ses coups de reins, voulu déguster chaque parcelle du corps de sa belle, et se saisi de ses mains pour les bloquer au-dessus de sa tête. Dominer, il voulait la dominer, cette guerrière la plus puissante en ce monde était à sa merci. La portugaise gémit de plus en plus fort, demandant à Argol d'aller plus loin. Il résistait temps bien que mal aux vagues de jouissance qui menacent de les engloutir tous les deux. Aurora se cramponnait à lui, son souffle erratique venait mourir contre la joue de son compagnon.

Soudain, il sentit sa belle se contracter fortement. Ni une ni deux il la redressa sur ses genoux et la fit assoir sur lui. Il voulait voir son plaisir dans ses yeux, admirer sa fougue, là, maintenant, dans cette position d'Andromaque qui doublera son plaisir. Aurora se déhancha de plus en plus vite, sa délicieuse poitrine valsait à chaque coups et puis, enfin, la délivrance. Argol sentit l'antre de sa partenaire se charger d'électricité en son membre. Elle cria de plaisir, une fois, deux fois, la tête en arrière. Il renforça ses coups de reins et jouit fortement à son tour, triomphant.

Il se sent libéré d'un poids, heureux. Il s'empara de la bouche d'Aurora en un long et voluptueux baiser. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, enlacés, soulagés, puis Aurora desserra son étreinte et s'allonge à ses côtés, la tête posée sur le torse d'Argol. Elle humait l'odeur de sa peau, la transpiration ruisselante sur son corps, et donna à son tour à un tendre baiser à son amant. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, se câlinant amoureusement, Argol caressait la courbe des reins de sa compagne, lui donnant des petits baiser sur les cheveux, tandis qu'elle avait enfoui sa tête dans l'épaule de son amant, sa main vagabondant sur le sexe humide du chevalier.

 _« Je te sens sourire chevalier. »_

 _« On ne peut rien te cacher. »_

Aurora sait que ses sentiments pour Persée sont authentiques et sincères. Celui-ci la respecte et ne lui causera jamais de tort. Ils se complétaient et formait un joli couple caché. Cependant, elle ne sait pas si elle est capable d'oublier Eaque, de continuer à côtoyer le chevalier du Scorpion et son indécision. Mais comment écouter son cœur quand celui-ci est mêlé à des sentiments d'insécurité ? Quelle est la suite logique de sa vie sentimentale ?

La treizième n'en a cure pour le moment. Elle se laisse guider par Persée et seul le temps le dictera quoi faire.

Après tout, Athéna ne désire t-elle pas la voir heureuse à présent ?

 _(A suivre)_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11**

 _Donzelles malfamées_

 _ **Temple d'Athéna,**_ _ **Avril 2007**_ _  
_  
 _« Athéna le temps est venu de te retrouver… »_

 _« Je le sais .. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu t'emparer du Monde ? Tu aurais dû accepter ta défaite et rester parmi les tiens. »_

 _« Athéna ne laisse pas la naïveté guider tes pas. La guerre est à ta porte, J'ai fait prisonnier les guerrier d'Odin, je compte renverser Poséidon et le Sanctuaire et je règnerai en maître grâce aux pouvoirs que recèle leurs étoiles. »_

 _« Tu sais que mes chevaliers ne te laisseront pas faire et que j'ai des alliés ! »_

 _« Tes chevaliers ne te serviront à rien. Tu es une Déesse, une femme Athéna ! En cette heure sombre, rejoins-moi et nous en serons que plus fortes à deux. Nous hisserons une puissante armée de conquérantes. La guerre est prodiguée par les mâles ! Ils sont irréfléchis et ne pensent qu'à leur égo.»_

 _« Arès est enfermé à jamais, veux-tu subir le même sort Antiope ? »_

 _« Père a été imprudent. Il a eu l'intelligence de s'emparer du corps de cette puissante guerrière car il a compris que les femmes dominent le monde. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de m'emparer de son trône. Lorsque j'aurai enfin absorbé tous les pouvoirs des guerriers ainsi que de ton chevalier d'or du Serpentaire, je serai invisible ! J'ai trouvé la faille, Athéna !»_

 _« Tu ne le pourras, je le jure sur les Dieux de l'Olympe .. »_

 _« L'Olympe paiera pour m'avoir bannie ! Gaia, notre divine Mère, est de mon côté ! »_

 _« Je ne peux le croire. »_

 _« Rendez-vous sur le champs de bataille, Athéna, et tu verras qui de nos Royaumes vaincra ! »  
_  
Saori Kido s'éveilla en sursaut, le visage baigné de sueur, les draps rejetés tant elle avait dû remuer. Lorsqu'elle reconnut les colonnes de sa chambre sacrée, son visage repris des couleurs. Ce songe avait été si dérangeant. Elle aurait pu l'apparenter aux nombreux cauchemars qu'elle faisait en ces temps. Et puis, elle l'avait senti revenir.  
Elle passa la matinée enfermée dans la salle du trône à réfléchir sur la position qu'elle tiendrait face à son ancien ennemie. Elle ne savait que penser. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Le cœur lourd, Athéna se leva pour aller voir ses protecteurs. Tout d'abord son représentant. Ils doivent ensemble parler guerre. C'est son domaine et même si elle une digne commandante pour ce faire, Athéna sait très bien que le chevalier du Serpentaire peut être atteinte par l'esprit, le point fort d'Antiope qui sait lire dans les cœurs de toute femmes en ce monde. La fiole contenant le sang divin suffira-t-il à contenir la vengeance d'Antiope ? C'est la meilleure guerrière de tous les temps. Elle est fille d'Arès, Dieu de la fureur Guerrière, une demie-déesse aux forces machiavéliques. Elle n'a pas de cosmo cependant beaucoup d'autres compétences terrifiantes à son actif et cette chose dont elle parle, qu'est-ce ? Ce n'est pas anodin qu'elle soit redoutée par les Dieux et protégée par Gaia. Hercule l'était avant elle, Thésée, Achille .. sa propre sœur Orithy à qui elle a hérité du trône après sa mort. Beaucoup de combattantes l'invoquent. Elle se sert de ces cultes pour gagner en puissance. Son armée est reformée, complète, redoutée. Les attaques récentes contre son Domaine exprimait une revanche dantesque, un constat terrible. Athéna a perdu beaucoup de ses soldats et la moitié des Bronzes sont blessés. Il en est de même pour l'Empire de Poséidon et celui de la Princesse Hilda dont plusieurs de ses Guerriers Divins sont portés disparus depuis quelques jours. Que va-t-il advenir aux Enfers ? Antiope n'est pas idiote. En s'attaquant à Hadès, elle signera la fin de son règne. Hadès fait surveiller l'entrée de son Domaine. Antiope n'aura pas l'audace de venir pour le moment tant qu'elle n'a pas accompli ses tristes projets de conquêtes et trouver une solution pour ébranler les Spectres, seuls sujets non gênés par les attaques des Amazones grâce à leur Surplis et le cosmo sombre. Antiope attaque le cœur des humains, des guerriers terrestres et des Dieux Olympiens. Les Spectres y ont renoncé aux leurs depuis, les sentiments n'ont pas de place lorsqu'on côtoie la mort. Athéna prit une grande respiration. Elle fit prévenir tous les Chevaliers, soldats et gardes du premier rang à celui de chef. Cela concerne tout le monde.

Devant la large place principale du Sanctuaire, derrière l'arène principal, agenouillés face à elle, ses serviteurs attendent les ordres. Athéna sceptre en main s'assied sur un trône, Shion à sa droite. Elle souffla intérieurement et fit signe au Pope de s'exprimer.

 _« Chevaliers ! Mercenaires ! Fidèles protecteurs d'Athéna, vous avez une fois de plus fait montré de votre bravoure et de votre ténacité au nom de de la paix et de la justice sur cette planète, en suppléant nos Saints d'or, dont certains sont en mission._ _  
_ _Le peuple peut être fier de vous, et Athéna l'est également. Une fois de plus vous lui avez témoigné votre vaillance et votre fidélité. L'alerte est remonté au plus haut. Interdiction formelle de quitter le Domaine sans accord. Restez sur vos gardes. Ces femmes sont redoutables, les meilleurs combattantes depuis les Temps Anciens. Ne les sous estimez pas. Preuve en est que plusieurs de nos Bronzes sont revenus gravement blessés des combats. Protégez les villages voisins, ne laissez rien ni personne obstruer votre jugement. »_

Athéna se dressa de son trône et leva son sceptre en direction de ses protecteurs : _« Je crois en vous, mes chevaliers, mes chers soldats, quel que soit le métal de votre armure, votre rang, votre détermination doit rester sans faille. Laissez votre votre foi en l'amour vous montrer le chemin de la victoire, de la justice ! Je vous accompagnerai dans chacun de vos cœurs ! »_

 _« Pour Athéna, la paix sur Terre ! »_ continua vivement Shion.

 _« Pour la paix ! Pour Athéna ! »_ clame ensemble l'assemblée chevaleresque avec joie.

Athéna hocha la tête. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant vers les douze maisons. Le Grand Pope s'inclina, ainsi que tous ses serviteurs, attendant que leur Déesse disparaisse pour se téléporter vers ses quartiers et rester en communion avec les combattants déjà partis sur le champ de bataille.

 _ **Campagne de Rodorio, fin de journée**_

 _« Dame chevalier, merci pour votre aide !»_

 _« Je t'en prie, c'est mon rôle d'aider les plus faibles. »_

 _« Votre prédécesseur était autant généreux et juste. Un modèle de chevalerie. Il doit être fier de là-haut. »_

 _« J'aurai aimé le rencontrer. J'ai entendu tant de choses positives à son sujet. »_

 _« Vous le méritez. Qu'Athéna vous garde. »_ dit le vieil-homme en se courbant.

La jeune-femme hocha la tête et lui fit signe de se relever. Pas tant de cérémonie, elle n'a fait que son devoir après tout !

 _« Votre maître est le chevalier du Serpentaire il me semble ? »_ La jeune-femme répondit d'un hochement de tête, _« Alors cela explique cette bonté en vous. Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour. »_

 _« Je suis ravie d'avoir pu croiser ton chemin, Magéia.»_

 _« Je vous remercie Dame Chevalier. Soyez bénie. »_

Mia du Sagittaire venait d'aider ce vieil homme et sa petite-fille persécuté par des voyous dans un village reculé du Sanctuaire. Elle a demandé à Aurora de s'occuper de ce village assez pauvre loin du Domaine sacré, à l'écart des autres. Toutes les semaines, elle vient au rapport, apporte vivres et de nombreux dons provenant de Rodorio ainsi que des fondations Kido. Mia st une jeune-femme douce et discrète. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée au Sanctuaire il y a neuf ans, rien ne lui laisser croire qu'elle deviendrait l'une des femmes les plus fortes de son ordre. Que les gens se prosternaient. Non, rien de tout cela ne lui semblait possible. Elle est de loin la meilleure élève du chevalier du Serpentaire, et pourtant la jeune-femme a du mal à se faire confiance. Mia du Sagittaire se demande ce qu'elle a fait pour en arriver là. C'est vrai après tout, elle n'est même pas de Grèce et elle est fille de fermiers. Mia se sous-estime encore et toujours. Il y a une dizaine d'années, la brune se laissait marcher sur les pieds. Elle pense que passer après le chevalier Aiolos, frère aîné légendaire du Lion, mais également le chevalier Seiya qui a porté cette armure est un fardeau à porter. Non, vraiment, elle est bien modeste ! La jeune demoiselle a tout de même hérité de cette armure sacrée alors qu'elle n'avait même pas 15 ans, fait rarissime pour une apprentie chevalier d'or. Athéna a su reconnaître sa dévotion et décidé de lui accorder l'ultime épreuve plus tôt afin d'avoir l'honneur de porter cette armure. Aurora a largement contribué à convaincre la Déesse. Mia est prête, après quatre ans et demi seulement d'entrainement. Mia est très talentueuse alors pourquoi attendre ?

Il y a eu très peu de femmes Saint d'or. On les compte sur les doigts de la main depuis les temps mythologiques. Peu de chevaliers « mâles » savent que les femmes protégeaient Athéna en armure d'or. Mais elle devaient alors se cacher, se faire passer pour un homme, camoufler leur féminité. Pas avec le masque, non, se cacher pour de vrai. Athéna n'était pas prête à accepter ouvertement les femmes parmi son armée d'élite. Elle l'a regretté par la suite, voyant le potentiel incroyable qu'une guerrière du Sanctuaire peut apporter. Sa force, c'est justement de s'imposer devant tous les hommes, se relever sans broncher, supporter les pires entraînements rigoureux, jouer un rôle. Si les femmes sont faibles alors pourquoi ont-elles été choisies pour porter la vie et endurer les tourments de la naissance ? Depuis la nuit des temps, les femmes sont le sexe fort de cet univers. Ces paroles qui lui reviennent en tête sont la bouche d'Aurora. Ce modèle de battante pour les femmes, tout le monde le sait. Mia a un respect et une allégeance inconditionnelle envers son ancien mentor. Même quand cette dernière commet des erreurs et _« part en vrille »_ comme dirait un certain Angelo du Cancer.

 _Mia Figueiredo_ vient du Portugal. Née un 8 décembre dans une pauvre village de la contrée de Lisbonne, elle est l'aînée d'une fratrie de sept enfants. Ils vivaient dans un trois pièces avec les animaux de la ferme de ses parents. Elle a commencé à travailler dur alors qu'elle atteint cinq ans, et aidait ses parents à subvenir aux besoin familiaux. Tous étaient de confession catholique. Mia allait à l'Eglise tous les dimanche, priait chaque jour un seigneur auquel elle ne croyait pas et faisait pénitence. Sa mère très pieuse voulait l'envoyer dans un couvent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se marie, voyant le potentiel de son aînée. Elle s'exécutait, un point c'est tout. Ses six frères l'exaspéraient et passaient avant elle. Elle grandit dans un milieu très masculin. Son père n'avait que très peu de considération pour elle et la surnommait _« gamine »_ , _« encore dans sa lune. »_ Mia lisait chaque jour des livres, n'importe quoi tant qu'elle pouvait s'évader de ce quotidien monotone. Son oncle lui tournait autour, elle à peine âgée de 9 ans. Mia n'en parlait à personne. Honteuse _« de provoquer les démons de la luxure »_ , comme disait sa grand-mère. Elle était fascinée par la Grèce, la mythologie antique et se prenait à rêver sur cette religion polythéiste. Parfois, quand elle était en colère, elle allait exorciser cette frustration dans la forêt, sentant comme une montée d'adrénaline montée en elle, une confiance puissante l'espace de quelques secondes .. et elle tapait, sur tout ce qui bouge. Tant qu'on ne l'importune pas.

Et puis un jour, tout a basculé. Le frère de sa mère, cet oncle perverti a tenté de la violer alors qu'elle allait à la rivière se ravitailler en eau potable. Le bougre réussit à la coincer contre un arbre. Saccagée, interdite, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle était dégoûtée d'elle-même, attirant les faveurs de cet homme brutal, pensant déjà à ce que sa chère mère allait lui reprocher. Et puis la colère pris le dessus et cette sensation étrange la pris de nouveau. Non, elle ne devait pas se laisser faire, plus jamais ! Elle ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Son poing est devenu source de lumière et s'est dirigé dans la poitrine de l'incestueux. L'homme tomba inerte contre elle, lourd, les yeux ouverts par la terreur. Mia, saisie par l'horreur s'enfuit sans se retourner. Que venait-elle de faire ? Qu'allait dire sa famille ? Plus personne ne voudra la croire. Elle resta deux jours cachée dans cette forêt, se nourrissant des bienfaits que la nature lui offrait, échappant aux bêtes sauvages qui la pistaient. Elle était loin de tout. Et étrangement, la peur de l'inconnu la submergeait, Mia se sentait libre, enfin. Un soir, des loups l'avaient prise pour cible. Et là encore sans savoir pourquoi, alors que ces derniers s'apprêtaient à se jeter sur la pauvre enfant, ils reculèrent, face au cosmo doux de la gamine qui ne réalisa pas la puissance de son être. Des chasseurs la trouvèrent et la ramenèrent chez ses parents. Elle décida de tout leur raconter. Personne ne l'a cru. Elle fut traitée de fabulatrice.

Mia pleurait, s'énervait, pour la première fois devant ses parents incrédules. Ils l'enfermèrent dans sa chambre pendant des jours sans manger ni boire : _« Tes péchés doivent être expiés, tel est la volonté de notre Seigneur. »_ Mia n'en revenait pas, comment un Dieu pouvait être si odieux ? Elle avait prié, prier pour qu'on lui vienne en aide, qu'elle passerait sa vie à donner aux plus démunis, cette générosité jugée absurde par ses parents, bon sang qu'on la sorte d'ici ! Et elle est partie. La porte s'ouvrit doucement d'elle-même, comme si son nouveau destin l'attendait, lui montrant la voie. Devant sa maison, une voix de jeune-femme la sortit de sa torpeur. Elle était adossée contre une charrette, emmitouflée dans un large chlamyde comme le portait les Grecs anciens. Elle devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans. Elle dégageait une très grande prestance. Elle interpella la fillette.

 _« J'ai entendu ton appel, Mia. Où plutôt les Dieux t'ont entendu. »_

 _« Co-comment ? »_

 _« Tu te demandes comment cela est possible ? »_

 _« Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? »_

 _« Par ton cosmo ma chérie. »_

 _« Cos-cosmo ? »_

 _« L'énergie qu'il y a en chaque humain voué à servir les Dieux. »_ Mia resta muette, _« Cette sensation qui tu as certainement du ressentir sans pouvoir mettre un mot dessus. »_

 _« Je .. oui il m'est arrivé de me sentir comme .. »_

 _« Emportée par une force indescriptible ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« C'est cela le cosmo. Je t'apprendrai à le maîtriser et l'utiliser afin de servir une juste cause, Mia. »_

 _« Et comment le ressentez-vous ? »_

 _« Parce que je suis comme toi. J'ai aussi cet univers en moi, sauf que je le contrôle depuis des années. Je t'ai observé ces derniers temps.»_

 _« Vous semblez venir d'une terre lointaine ? »_

 _« Je viens de Grèce. »_

 _« Vous parlez parfaitement notre langue. »_

 _« Je suis née dans ce pays. »_

 _« Pourquoi êtes-vous vêtue comme .. les temps antiques ? »_

 _« Parce que là d'où je viens, la société moderne n'a pas sa place. »_

Mia se tue un instant. La sensation que son chemin était attendu : _« Pourrais-je m'y rendre aussi ? »_

 _« Bien-sûr mon enfant. »_ répondit Aurora en se redressant, et se dirigeant vers Mia elle affirma, _« C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour te ramener au Sanctuaire, inaccessible pour les humains ordinaires, car tu n'es pas une simple mortelle. »_ dit-elle en lui caressant doucement la tête.

 _« Quel est ce lieu ? »_

 _« Le berceau du monde, garant de la paix sur Terre, le Domaine d'Athéna. »_

 _« Athéna ? La Déesse de la Sagesse, de la stratégie militaire et .. »_

 _« Protectrice des humains, oui. »_ continua Aurora.

 _« Alors les Dieux Grecques existent ... »_

 _« Et ils n'attendent que toi. Son Altesse t'a offert un don que tu dois utiliser pour servir ses engagements : en te battant pour l'amour, la justice et la paix. »_

 _« Alors c'est mon destin… ? Devenir une combattante Athénienne ? »_

Aurora sourit : _« Oui. »_ Mia se rend compte que la jeune dame portait une étincelante armure en or, en forme de serpents. Une aura douce l'entourait, il s'émanait d'elle une bienveillance incroyable.

 _« Vous portez une armure dorée ! »_ s'exclama la gamine émerveillée par tant de chaleur humaine.

 _« On nous appelle les chevaliers, les serviteurs d'Athéna. Des guerriers apparaissant lorsque la paix est fragile mais aussi pour protéger le Sanctuaire et les plus faibles. Nous nous entraînons toute notre enfance pour acquérir cette armure sacrée. Il y a tout type de chevaliers et je fais partie de la caste la plus élevée. Et toi aussi, tu as été choisie pour entrer dans mon ordre. »_

 _« Alors .. «_ réfléchit la gamine, _« Je .. je suis destinée à être .. »_

 _« Un chevalier d'or. L'être le plus rare et prestigieux de l'armée d'Athéna. Tu seras mon apprentie. Je t'apprendrai tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur notre vie, je te protégerai, t'enseignerait l'art du combat, la vie de chevalier. En retour, tu dois renoncer à ta vie actuelle, ne plus te retourner sur ce passé, cacher cette existence et faire allégeance à Athéna. »_

 _« Mais je ne parles pas Grecque .. »_

 _« Tout viendra naturellement. Le langage d'Athéna est limpide pour un chevalier. »_

 _« Alors je n'ai plus de raisons de rester ici. Ma vie est auprès de vous et Athéna. »_

 _« Alors viens, un grand avenir t'attend. »_

Mia hocha la tête et tendit sa main, se sentant tout à fait en confiance après du Saint d'or qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Elle fut englobée par le cosmo de la guerrière. Elle sentait apaisée pour la première fois de sa vie.

 _« Je me nomme Aurora, chevalier d'or du Serpentaire. Désormais, je suis ton maître. »_

 _« Je suis tellement contente de vous rencontrer… Et vous êtes si belle.»_

 _« Accroches-toi à moi et n'aies pas peur, tu verras des nuages pendant le voyage. »_ répondit la brune en souriant, _« Tu seras une femme magnifique ne t'inquiètes pas »_

Aurora lui donna un dernier sourire et s'envola avec sa nouvelle protégée, partant pour son nouveau destin vers le Sanctuaire. Et Mia n'est jamais revenue voir sa famille.

###

Le soleil incendiait le Sanctuaire d'une douce lueur orangée tandis que les ombres se dessinaient petit à petit. Le ciel se fragmentait littéralement dans une palette de couleur digne des plus beaux paysages utopiques. La lune offrait gracieusement toute sa lumière au Sanctuaire et les douze Maisons du Zodiaque baignaient dans la pâleur des rayons de l'astre antique. La douce lumière du soleil avait depuis quelques heures pris la place des pâles rayons lunaires. La chaleur était déjà accablante pour un mois d'avril et même la douceur de la soirée ne la rendait guère plus supportable. Non loin de là, on pouvait entendre les pas pleins de hargne et de volonté d'un jeune homme de 27 ans qui grimpait les marches des douze maisons. Arrivé devant la neuvième temple, il jeta un regard à droite, un autre à gauche, et se glissa comme une ombre jusqu'aux appartements privés. Arrivé devant la porte, il en tourna lentement la poignée et, il poussa doucement, prenant garde à ne produire aucun son. A l'intérieur, un calme olympien régnait, seulement troublé par les bruits de pages tournées et la respiration paisible de la ravissante personne assise sur le sofa. L'homme s'approcha d'elle... et la ceintura de ses bras, collant son torse contre son dos sans retenue. Elle se figea. Il se plaça devant elle. Elle posa alors ses magnifiques yeux verts sur lui, et le Saint se sentit défaillir, tant ce simple regard était précieux pour lui. Elle lui sourit et pris sa main, ces larges mains d'homme aux veines saillantes, parsemées de cicatrices lui rappellent tant de souvenirs. C'est un fier guerrier et un des chevaliers d'or les plus séduisants du Sanctuaire du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-six, ses mèches foncés et ses yeux clairs, sa peau hâlée ne laissent aucune femme insensible. C'est un des hommes les plus fiers du Domaine, son visage est suffisamment fermé pour qu'il ne trahisse ses émotions. Sauf à sa dulcinée, lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il s'est laissé éblouir par la jeune-fille, de dix ans son cadet. Par ses pouvoirs, sa douceur, sa tendresse, cette puissance terrifiante cachant une extrême sensibilité une fois son arc et ses flèches reposés. Où quand l'épée redoutable rencontre la légendaire flèche d'or …

Mia … Son bien-être, son âme-sœur, l'amour du chevalier d'or du Sagittaire qui glisse dans son propre corps. Rien ne compte plus que la douceur de la jeune-femme, la bouche de celle qu'il aime, rien d'autre que son amour absolu pour elle, cette chaleur, la chaleur de son cœur. Ses grands yeux foudroient en plein cœur son compagnon de vie.

Shura du Capricorne est désespérément amoureux de la neuvième gardienne. Non .. il l'aime. Il l'a vu mûrir et évoluer, devenir une guerrière puissante dévouée à Athéna. Ce rôle que le Capricorne pensait avoir le plus digne au sein du Domaine sacré. Il se fourvoyait. Car c'est désormais Mia qui le détient. Au début, l'Espagnol avait trouvé ce petit jeu de cache-cache entre lui, son amour et ses pairs, amusant, mais cette attitude commençait à lui peser, et il aurait aimé pouvoir montrer son couple au grand jour. Mais voilà, Mia ne l'entend pas de cette oreille, et refuse fermement que les autres chevaliers soient au courant. Elle n'était pas prête.

Il l'a pris délicatement dans ses bras pour la conduire à la chambre. Il l'assit doucement sur le lit. Tout d'abord il lui caressa la joue gauche, puis, continuant son geste, le cou. Il descendit jusqu'à l'épaule et lui enleva la première bretelle de la toge. Mia frémit. Elle sentait bien que son compagnon d'arme la considérait comme un objet précieux, et pour l'en remercier, elle lui donnerait autant de plaisir que possible. La main droite de Shura s'approcha timidement du sein. Elle saisit le visage de l'Espagnol et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il se laissa faire, laissant la langue de la jeune-femme se mêler à la sienne. Lorsque le baiser cessa, elle prit la liberté de se dévêtir. D'un mouvement de l'épaule, elle défit la deuxième bretelle de sa toge qui tomba. Le Capricorne pu alors admirer le corps sculptural de Mia. Elle avait les muscles saillants, les abdominaux bien visibles, des cicatrices sur l'abdomen, bref c'était un corps de guerrière entretenu, un corps qu'il protège et qu'il chérit tant. Mia avait décidé d'offrir sa virginité au chevalier de son cœur et seulement lui. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle n'assumait pas encore « cette erreur de parcours ». Aurora lui avait conseillé de ne pas se donner à n'importe qui lorsqu'elle voudrait un jour être déflorée. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait.

 _«_ _Tu es là! Nue, Et ton ventre et tes seins, tes cuisses en sueur se jouent de la lumière dans les giclures de l'ombre. Je te veux a cru, tout à moi, te planter en ma terre. J'ai au ventre un miracle de chair désirante. Je suis prêt à s'aboucher à tes flancs qui déjà s'inondent. Oh! Laisse- moi le temps de respirer cette odeur entre tes cuisses, te piller, t'incendier, te dévaster sous ma bouche qui te fouille. Je t'aime! Je t'aime tant. Ma douce Mia … »_

Il sentait le désir de sa partenaire monter en lui, ainsi que le sang affluer dans son bas-ventre. Il décida alors lui aussi de se dévêtir. En voyant le membre viril du chevalier de son cœur, Mia sentit sa libido exploser. Elle avait envie de cet homme. Elle l'aime depuis si longtemps. Il semble qu'elle l'avait aimé dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu dans l'arène, eu deuxième jour de leur retour. Mais Shura n'avait guère d'intérêt pour elle alors, si jeune. A cet instant elle se sent étrangement légère, presque absente, abandonnée à son grand amour alors que, paradoxalement, son corps entier hurlait avec toute son impatience le désir qui prenait entièrement d'elle. Leurs langues se glissent l'une contre l'autre, jouant un jeu complexe et silencieux, tandis que les mains joueuses se resserraient autour des fesses rebondies de la jeune-fille, les déplaçant un peu plus vite contre lui, contre son corps échauffé qui exigeait encore plus de plaisir. En cet instant, leur amour résonnait entre ses murs dans un silence assourdissant. Seul le bruit de leurs corps claquant l'un contre l'autre résonnaient dans la pièce. Une musique qu'ils étaient seuls à pouvoir entendre.

###

Elle gravissait sous un soleil de plomb les escaliers menant à la maison du Capricorne. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes et maudissait les propriétés de l'endroit qui faisaient qu'elle était incapable d'utiliser son cosmo pour accélérer sa montée bien que les chevaliers d'or puissent désormais se téléporter de la première à la sixième maison. Lors des temps mythologiques, l'Athéna d'origine avait déployé son cosmo sur la vallée afin d'obliger tout agresseur à traverser les douze temples pour atteindre le Palais et les quartiers de la Déesse. Il était alors impossible de gravir les marches plus rapidement qu'un mortel ordinaire.

Enfin, elle pénétra devant la dixième maison. Après une pause, elle pénétra dans l'édifice.

 _« Shura ! »_

 _« Par ici .. ! »_

Mia se dirigea vers la partie aménagée où vit son amant. Elle trouva ce dernier dans sa chambre, occupé à remplir un grand sac de voyage. Il tira la fermeture de son sac.

 _« Fais attention, tu connais la réputation de nos ennemies. Reviens en un seul morceau..»_

Shura lui adressa un regard bienveillant : _« Mia .. »_ répondit-il, _« Ne sois pas inquiète. »_

 _« C'est que .. »_ Elle marqua une légère hésitation puis dit, _« Nous venons à peine d'annoncer notre union à Athéna que tu dois repartir .. »_

 _« Et que crains-tu ma douce et tendre ? »_ demanda-t-il en effleurant sa joue, _« Désormais je n'ai plus d'apriori, je sais où nous allons. Nous sommes des chevaliers Mia. Si je dois mourir durant cette mission, c'est que c'était ma destinée et saches que je veillerai toujours sur toi. »_

 _« Je t'interdis de mourir ! »_ fonça alors les sourcils la jeune dame.

Shura sourit tendrement et se rapprocha, ramenant la brune contre lui, torse nu. Il caressa son visage, et lui baisa le front: _« Ma bien-aimée, on reconnaît bien l'influence du chevalier du Serpentaire derrière cette inquiétude. Gardes des émotions dans ton cœur, tu en auras besoin pour le combat. »_

 _« Oui Shura. »_ baissa tristement la tête la portugaise, _« Le Pope m'a précisément fait comprendre que je serai probablement celle qui devra bannir cette femme. »_

 _« Pourquoi doutes-tu ? »_ fit Shura, _« Tu as des qualités bien plus grandes que tu ne sembles le croire. »_

 _« Pour le moment, hâtes-toi, tu connais l'impatience de notre amie.»_

Le Saint du Capricorne fit appel à son armure qui se sépara en plusieurs parties et recouvrit son corps athlétique. Il pris son sac, et la main de sa compagne en passant. Mais celle-ci le repoussa.

 _« Pas encore, tu le sais. »_

L'homme souffla doucement.

 _« Je dois rester concentrée .. »_ dit la jeune-femme, reprenant les termes de son droit chevalier, souriant à l'amant de sa vie, _« N'est-ce pas ? »_

Ce dernier lui baisa la main et hocha la tête. Alors qu'ils descendirent les marches, Mia clama : _« Elle a deviné, tu sais. »_

 _« J'en suis conscient. »_ dit le Capricorne _, « Mais ton maître devrait affronter ses propres émotions .. »_ jetant un œil au Temple du Scorpion qu'ils s'apprêtent à franchir, _« Son gardien se fourvoie. Son amour le dévore de l'intérieur. »_

 _« Milo lui a dit. C'est un homme intègre et juste. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_

 _« N'as-tu pas remarqué l'étrange ambiance entre eux depuis quelques temps ? »_ Shura secoua la tête incrédule, _« Je les ai surpris la semaine dernière aux abords du Temple Niké. »_

 _« Et qu'as donc vu ma curieuse bien-aimée ? »_

 _« Milo embrassait Aurora ! »_

Silence. Il ne l'aurait pas cru. Milo, le chevalier du Scorpion, personnage droit et loyal, ce guerrier honorable s'est laissé envahir par ses émotions ? Le Capricorne a du mal à y croire. Tous les Saint d'or ont compris depuis longtemps que Milo aime sa meilleure amie et qu'il souhaite préserver leur amitié en sacrifiant son amour pour elle au profit de son code de combattant de la justice.

 _« C'était si fort, si .. sincère. Je pouvais sentir la profondeur de leurs sentiments dans leur cosmo. J'ai failli verser une larme… »_

 _« Mais .. »_ continua Shura, devinant la suite.

 _« Aurora a mis fin à leurs étreinte, laissant Milo en colère. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela, Shura ? Tu le sais, tu les a vu passé après ! »_

Shura acquiesça, se souvenant du chagrin caché de Milo et surtout d'Aurora près de son temple.

 _« Alors c'était ça … »_ répondit le dixième gardien _, « Je ne suis pas étonné de cette réaction, le chevalier du Scorpion bien qu'ayant un tempérament posé peut devenir impulsif si une chose méprisable se produit. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas supporté une situation inattendue.»_

 _« Les derniers mois furent éprouvants pour Aurora. Son cœur est partagé. »_

 _« Tu évoques le Saint de Persée ?»_

 _« Que dis-tu ? Je l'ai vu avec Milo ! »_

 _« Toi comme moi savons qu'ils partagent une étroite relation au sein du Sanctuaire depuis plusieurs mois. Aurora est plus réfléchie, responsable. Cependant … »_ s'interrompit l'Espagnol.

 _« Tu discernes quelque chose d'autre ? »_

 _« Ce Juge n'a pas dit son dernier mot non plus. Mais nous ne devons intervenir Mia.»_

A cette réponse, la brune lui porta un regard désolé. Mais elle était parfaitement d'accord.

 _« J'apprécie beaucoup le chevalier Persée. Néanmoins .. »_

 _« C'est un bon chevalier, intègre et puissant. Je le méconnaissais avant nos résurrections. Contrairement à Milo, il n'a jamais craint de démontrer ses sentiments. »_

Tout en parcourant les dernières maisons, ils discutèrent du conflit. Mia est inquiète et cette sensation la reprend. Elle espère que c'est le fruit de son imagination, car comme tous chevaliers, leur sens sont plus aiguisés que les humains ordinaires. Quelque chose de terrible se prépare. Quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, les amants secrets sentent une ambiance particulière englober les lieux. Deux cosmos se défient. Ils se concertèrent d'un regard. Ils s'activent sans tarder.

Plus en retrait devant la maison du Bélier, un petit groupe de chevaliers d'or en tenue d'entraînement assistaient à une dispute animée entre deux protagonistes bien connus en armure : Masque de mort et Aurora. Leurs énergie ont attiré quelques soldats et des Argents spectateurs de cette scène incongrue. Argol veillait Aurora à distance respectable bras croisés, se concertant parfois avec Asterion et Sirius. En effet, la portugaise menaçait le Sicilien de le désintégrer. Pour qui, pourquoi, le couple se le demande bien, même s'ils sont habitués à leurs nombreux désaccords.

 _« Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois Angelo. Ôtes-toi de mon chemin. »_ averti Aurora d'une voix dangereuse.

 _« Il faudra me passer sur le corps ma jolie ! »_ s'exclama le Saint du Cancer dans sa cloth dorée.

 _« Angelo, ça suffit .. »_ dit Saga, tentant de s'interposer.

 _« Tu vas la laisser s'en aller comme ça ? »_ lui répond l'homme, puis s'adressant à ses compagnons _: « Et dites-moi vous tous, pourquoi est-ce que vous me laissez faire la sale besogne ? Vous craignez tant que cela que le venin du Serpentaire s'abatte sur vous ? »_

 _« La ferme crabi ! C'est toi que je vais empoisonner si tu ne te tais pas ! »_ riposta Aurora.

 _« Calmez-vous ! Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en arriver là ! »_ gronda Aiolia, _« Baisses ton poing Aurora ! »_

 _« Tu es de son côté ? »_ rétorque t'elle au lion d'or d'un regard menaçant, _« Et que vas-tu faire si je refuse ? »_

Le chevalier crispa la mâchoire, il n'a pas envie lui non plus d'être confronté à sa sœur d'arme.

 _« Aurora, s'il te plaît .. »_ dit doucement Mu, _« Ne vous abaissez pas à cela. »_

 _« Personne n'a à me dire ce que je dois faire ! »_ pesta t'elle, _« Je connais mon rôle, je m'efforce de l'exécuter dignement. Si mes méthodes posent un problème, ils savent de quoi il en retourne ! Et c'est aussi valable pour toi Angelo ! Je n'obéis qu'à Athéna ! Je me moque de tes états d'âme ! »_

La tension à son comble, le Cancer riposta : « _Ah oui ? On en reparlera sur le champ de bataille quand cette foutue Reine t'aura malmenée parce que tu ne m'auras pas écouté ! Tout le monde le pense ! »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_ Elle se tourna vers l'assemblée : _« Et qui donc ? Qui veut que je reste au Sanctuaire à jouer les observatrices ? J'attends ! »_ s'exclama la brune.

Le Bélier, par sa grande sagesse essaie de relativiser : _« Ton cosmo a diminué Aurora .._ » temporisa Mu, _« Angelo te met en garde contre nos ennemies. Notre énergie est drainée contre ces guerrière Et et tu pourrais te retrouver désavantagée. »_

 _« Même avec ton armure et ce collier contenant le sang d'Athéna.. »_ poursuivit Saga.

 _« Je le sais. »_ répondit Aurora en scrutant Angelo, _« Mais croyez-vous que je vais rester là sous prétexte que j'ai perdu en cosmo ? »_ Elle attendit une réponse ne venant pas et continua : _« Je suis le chevalier d'or du Serpentaire, je dirige cette armée alors si je dois y passer au corps à corps, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Que feriez-vous à ma place ? »_ dit-elle avec hargne, _« Tant que je garde courage .. N'est-ce pas le principe que nous défendons ? Répondez ! »_

Les Saints savent qu'elle raisonne comme un chevalier. Un homme approuvait les dires du quatrième gardien : Aurora a changé. Il soupira intérieurement. Milo voulait retenir le chevalier de son cœur. Depuis cette altercation près du Temple de Niké la semaine dernière là où il lui avait ouvert son âme, ils s'étaient peu adressé la parole.

 _« Très bien dans ce cas, sois prudente, chevalier. »_

Les têtes se tournent vers le Scorpion, dont le regard fantastique fendait le cœur d'Aurora. Milo venait de prendre part au débat et dans sa dignité naturelle il apportait son consentement.

 _« Autant l'envoyer au cimetière Milo ! »_ dit-il à ce dernier, _« Aurora, je t'attends ! »_ grogna Masque de Mort.

Aiolia : _« Angelo cesses tes provocations ! »_

Aurora se mit en garde, cape volante et engagea le combat, _« Puisque tu le prends comme ça .. »_

Elle augmenta son cosmo, et d'un regard glacial se rua vers lui. Elle envoya son poing vers la mâchoire de son collègue, qui esquiva sans trop de difficulté.

 _« Tu as eu de la chance, attend un peu ! »_ continua Aurora.

 _« Cessez immédiatement ! »_ continua Shura désabusé. Puis il se tourna vers le Verseau : _« Camus, je t'en prie interviens mon ami .. »_

Yeux fermés et bras croisés, le Français imperturbable ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant l'issu de l'altercation. Il souhaitait pas se mêler à leurs différends. De toute façon Aurora est bien trop têtue.

Ses mouvements étaient imprécis pour un chevalier de son rang. Même les Argents le remarquent. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de frapper son adversaire elle ne touchait que l'air ou effleurait Angelo qui riait. Cela la mit dans un état de colère et son cosmo s'amplifia davantage. Les Saints d'or commencèrent à saisir la situation la concernant ainsi que la volonté louable de Masque de Mort, même si cela fut maladroitement imposée.

 _« Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais ! En temps normal, j'aurai eu des soucis à éviter tes coups. Mais comme tu ne veux pas m'écouter, que ta puissance s'en retrouve affectée alors tu t'épuise toute seule ! »_

Mu vit Mia s'avancer pour s'interposer mais d'un simple geste de la tête de gauche à droite, elle comprit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Aurora avait la mâchoire crispée de frustration, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Son cosmo s'éteignit et elle fit volte-face sans un regard pour le Cancer : _« Allons-y Shura. »_

L'Espagnol la suivit. Angelo jubilait, _« Et tu ne dis rien, toi ? »_ pesta l'Italien contre son ami.

 _« Vous préférerez une guerre de 1000 jours ? »_ jaugeant le quatrième gardien, _« Bien alors je te suis Aurora. »_ Il se plaça à ses côtés et pris son bras, afin de se téléporter vers la contrée du Dodécanèse, là où ils sont attendus par le Roi Ylias et son armée avant de s'envoler chez la Reine des Amazones.

 _« Mon amie .._ _»_ admira Milo, regardant l'étoile du Serpentaire s'envoler gracieusement.

###

En un lieu macabre trois hommes, dont l'un d'eux était inconscient, gisaient au sol, liés aux poignets par de lourdes chaînes quasi-indestructibles. Celui aux cheveux châtains, sourit tristement à son compagnon, qui regardait droit devant lui comme pour chercher des réponses :

 _« Ne perds pas espoir, nous nous en sortirons.»_

 _« Nous ne sommes pas n'importe quel guerriers Siegfried ! Honte à nous ! »_

Reprenant ses esprits, Bud d'Alcor, jumeau de Syd de Mizar encourageait son ami de ses quelques mots : _« Je vais tenter de briser mes liens. »  
_  
Tous avaient essayé à de multiples reprises et s'étaient vite rendu compte que leurs attaches n'étaient pas communes : faites de diamant et d'autres matières étranges, elles semblaient indestructibles. Ce dernier tenta tant bien que mal de briser les chaînes du tranchant de la main, mais il ne faisait que plus encore ouvrir les plaies qui, déjà profondes, marquaient ses poignets. 

_« Tu vois bien que cela ne sert à rien… Ne te blesse pas plus que de raison. »_ averti Siegfried.

Albérich de Megrez secoua la tête, _« Nous avons déjà tout essayé. Même nos cosmo sont inefficaces. »_

Le Guerrier de Beta vaincu se laissa alors choir au sol, une lueur de rage dansant dans son regard améthyste. Puis il reporta son attention vers l'entrée de leur prison, un cliquetis métallique se fit alors entendre. L'Asgardien détourna son regard et dans la pénombre discerna, incrédule, un geôlier assisté de deux gardes. Ils reconnurent les hommes qu'ils traînaient avec eux. Le soldat en chef jeta deux combattants presque inconscients, qui gisaient maintenant à terre.

 _« Et que cela leur serve de leçons ! »_ dit-il avec mépris. Il envoya un sourire machiavéliques aux Guerriers Divins et poursuivit, _« Vous voyez messieurs, notre Reine vient de prouver qui doit régner sur le monde ! Ces deux chevaliers d'Athéna viennent d'en faire les frais ! »_ Il attacha ces derniers au mur, comme il l'a fait pour les Asgardiens et s'accroupit en face des chevaliers, ses mains sur les genoux en affichant un sourire vainqueur empli d'orgueil : _« Imbéciles … »_

Les Asgardiens constatèrent avec effroi que les Saints d'Argent semblent avoir souffert lors du combat. La lourde porte en fer se referma. Bud interpella les deux hommes inertes.

 _« Réveillez-vous chevaliers ! Par Odin … »_

 _« Ils sont épuisés .. »_ coupa Albérich, anticipant les affirmations de son collègue.

 _« Ce sont des Saint d'Argent ! Ils jouissent d'une réputation de vaillants guerriers. Ils sont garants de la paix dans le monde et représentent les chevaliers d'or en mission. C'est absurde cette défaite. »_

 _« Et alors, nous aussi on s'est fait avoir .. »_ répondit Albérich blasé.

 _« Je les tuerai jusqu'à la dernière ! »_ répliqua Bud.

L'un des chevaliers d'Argent repris ses esprits, et, remarquant qu'il était fait captif, grogna de mécontentement. Il secoua doucement son compagnon à sa gauche. Ses chaînes résonnaient dans tout la cachot, _« Babel .. Je t'en prie ouvres les yeux. »_

Aucune réponse. Il souffla et tourna sa tête vers deux Guerriers Divins qui lui démontrèrent une mine désolé.

 _« Qui vous a battu ? »_ demande Siegfried, le seul à rester calme et concentré, yeux fermés.

 _« La Reine Antiope. »_ lui répondit Babel en reprenant connaissance.

 _« Nous aussi. »_ dit aigrement Albérich.

 _« Tu es le chevalier du Lézard, celui qui dirige les troupes des Argents ? »_ demande alors Bud en remarquant l'armure abîmée du Saint d'Argent.

 _« Oui. »_ répondit Misty, _« Et je vois que nous sommes dans la même situation. »_

 _« Tu nous en diras tant .. »_ râla Babel en se redressant, _« Babel, chevalier d'argent du Centaure .. »_ continua-t-il, _« Elles nous sont tombés dessus comme un troupeau de hyènes enragées. Et cette Reine nous a littéralement enlevé notre dignité. »_

 _« Que va-t-il se passer ? »_ demande Albérich.

 _« Babel et moi avons senti les cosmo de deux Saints d'or. Ils ont répondu à notre appel. »_

Bud : _« Qui sont-ils à votre avis ? »_

Mais à peine Babel voulu répondre que le geôlier entra à nouveau brusquement et dans un rire cruel, jeta un nouveau prisonnier à terre qu'il fit attacher consciencieusement. Les différents hommes ouvrirent de grands yeux effarés en constant l'armure que portait son maître.

 _« Et un de plus ! »_

Et il repartit comme il est venu, laissant le groupe de combattants stupéfaits à la vue du chevalier d'or vaincu, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche.

 _« Shura ! »_ dit alors Misty, _« Shura, tu m'entends ?_ »

 _« Ou.. Misty. »_ articula péniblement l'Espagnol.

 _« Mais que t'es t-il arrivé Saint du Capricorne ? »_ fit Bud.

 _« Je .. je suis désolé. J'ai failli à mon devoir. »_

 _« Rahh, je hais cette Reine ! Elle nous le paiera ! »_ serra les poings Babel.

 _« Comment te sens-tu chevalier ? »_ demande Siegfried.

 _« J'ai connu mieux, Guerrier d'Alfa. Mais je m'en sortirai. »_

 _« Sauf si elle nous fait exécuter avant ! »_ glapit Albérich.

Siegfried ne prêta pas attention au réflexion acerbe du roux, habitué à son caractère teigneux, bien que sa traitrise fut pardonnée par Hilda à leur résurrection, la plupart des Guerriers Divins se méfient encore de lui, même s'il fait preuve d'une énorme volonté. Le chef des Asgardiens poursuivit alors à l'attention du Capricorne : _« Shura, tes compagnons nous ont dit que vous étiez deux.»_

 _« Aurora est probablement en train d'affronter Antiope. »_ se redressa péniblement le brun.

 _« Le chevalier du Serpentaire ? »_ fit Bud, _« Bon, on a une chance de s'en sortir. Visiblement, seul des guerrières peuvent venir à bout de cette Reine. Nous l'avons compris tard. »_

 _« Elle ne le pourra. »_ continua Shura.

Expression ahurie générale.

 _« Aurora a beau être le chevalier le plus puissant de notre caste et de notre monde, elle n'est pas en mesure de vaincre Antiope. »_

Babel : _« Que dis-tu ? Enfin, elle a battu un Dieu ! »_

 _« Le Saint du Serpentaire n'a pas le cœur et l'âme suffisamment .. pure. Et elle perdra en cosmo énergie. Souvenez-vous des guerriers d'Arès .. Ils appliquaient les mêmes méthodes.»_ ajouta Misty.

Albérich : _« Comment ? Que sous-entends tu ? »_

Siegfried : _« Shura dit juste. Plus un guerrier est puissant, plus ses forces lui sont annihilées. »_

Shura : _«_ _Les Amazones représentent un peuple guerrier composé de femmes qui ne connaissent ni pudeur, ni pitié. Elles s'unissent aux hommes puis les tuent et abandonnent ou suppriment les nourrissons de sexe mâle afin de perpétuer la lignée féminine. Face à des combattants comme nous, elles useront de leurs dons et banniront nos cosmo. Nous subirons leur courroux à notre tour. »_

Les différents guerriers se raidirent.

Siegfried : _« Mais en l'occurrence lorsque son adversaire est une femme, elle s'octroie ses faiblesses qui emprisonnent son cœur et son esprit et emprisonne leur énergie. »_

 _« C'est exact. »_ approuva Shura.

Babel : _« Mais comment fait-t 'elle cela ? »_

 _« Le pouvoir de la ceinture d'Hippolyte .. »_ répondit Misty, _« Antiope l'a récupéré .. Nous l'avons remarqué lors de notre combat.»_

 _« Pas ça .. »_ fit Albérich.

Bud secoua la tête à son tour et Babel tapa de colère contre le sol, _« Nous devons prévenir notre sœur d'arme avant que cela ne dégénère .. »_

 _« Il est trop tard. »_ dit Shura, Ces mots, prononcés de la manière la plus brutale qui soit, reflétaient une vérité lourde à accepter : _« Aurora le_ _savait en venant. Notre mission était d'affaiblir les troupes d'Antiope et lui voler la ceinture avant qu'elle ne s'éveille à son pouvoir. Mais cette Reine a anticipé nos plans. »_

Babel : _« Et merde ! »_

 _« Il y a bien un moyen de la terrasser ? »_ demande calmement Bud.

Shura explique : _« Il est écrit dans les archives du Sanctuaire, que le seul moyen de déposséder la Reine des Amazones de ses pouvoirs, c'est de faire fondre son cœur d'un amour et d'un cosmo pur. »_

Albérich : _« Mais comment ? »_

 _« Une guerrière brave doit lui faire face, dont le cœur ne soit nul souillé par celui d'un homme. »_ continua Misty.

Consternation. Tout le monde réalise l'ampleur de la tâche qui attend la future héroïne. Non seulement Antiope est très forte au combat, mais, si le chevalier du Serpentaire ne peut elle-même vaincre cette femme, ils imaginent que sa prochaine rivale aura du pain sur la planche et devra se montrer particulièrement vigilante.

 _« Pourquoi Aurora n'est-elle pas cette élue ? »_

La question judicieuse provenait de Babel. Shura lui répondit : _« Chevalier, son opposante doit être vierge .. »_

Haussement de sourcil des différents hommes. En effet, cela peut s'avérer compliqué pour Aurora.

 _« Les Amazones restent pures jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient besoin de descendants. Si une guerrière puissante l'est également et tient tête à leur Reine, assurer leur dynastie leur sera inutile. La destinée de ce peuple dépendra de l'aboutissement final de la bataille. »_

Bud : _« Et vous en connaissez, vous, des puissantes guerrières pures ? »_

 _« Au Sanctuaire, beaucoup de femmes chevaliers souhaitent conserver leur pureté où pour l'élu de leur cœur. »_ expliqua Babel.

Bud ajouta : _« Mais c'est chez vous qu'il subsiste le plus de combattantes. Chez Poséidon et Hadès, les femmes sont rares et moins aptes à rester vierges. »_

 _« Je comprends pourquoi le Serpentaire n'est pas prédisposée à vaincre cette femme ! »_ railla Albérich. Les regards se posèrent sur lui avec dureté et il regarda la sol en disant : _« Allez, je plaisantais .. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas le moment, gardes des sarcasmes ! »_ lui soma Babel.

 _« Avez-vous contacté Poséidon et Hadès ? »_ demande Siegfried au chevalier d'or.

 _« Ils nous envoient leur meilleures éléments. »_

 _« Alors notre sort dépend de ces valeureuses combattantes. Que les Dieux soient avec elles. »_ fit alors Albérich pour faire retomber le pression.

Le groupe hocha la tête et chacun concentra son faible cosmo pour tenter de rentrer en télépathie avec leurs compagnons restés au Domaine, et prièrent en silence pour leur congénères.

###

Les guerriers continuaient de s'entraîner inlassablement, dans l'inconscience de la guerre qui faisait rage loin de là, en l'attente de ces nouvelles batailles tandis que la chaleur prenait profondément racine en ce coin de Grèce. Un événement vint à nouveau perturber l'éphémère calme de ce haut lieu saint.  
Ce jour-là, Edos, jeune garde du Sanctuaire, vaquait à sa ronde comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il crut voir une ombre suspecte à l'orée des terres sacrées. Enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir enfin montrer ce qu'il avait appris depuis plus de dix mois qu'il officiait pour la déesse, il empoigna fermement sa lance et se précipita au pas de course en direction de la silhouette.

Il arriva bientôt à quelques mètres de celle-ci.  
 _« Qui va là ? »_ demanda-t-il instamment, menaçant l'intrus de son arme.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, continuant sa route comme si la présence du garde lui importait peu. Edos, quelque peu décontenancé dévisagea l'inconnu : le visage bas, dissimulé dans une longue cape écrue, il semblait être un mendiant, un fou peut-être.

Fort de cette idée le jeune garçon reprit, plein d'assurance cette fois :  
 _« Etes-vous sourd ? Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? »  
_  
Ses interrogations coulèrent sur l'étranger comme eau sur roche. Pas un son ne sortit de la bouche de ce dernier. Cette fois ce ne fut plus de l'assurance mais bien de l'impatience qui poussa le jeune guerrier à s'approcher prestement du sombre individu, tout en arguant :  
 _« Puisque vous ne consentez à répondre, vous devez savoir que la loi du Sanctuaire m'autorise à vous arrêter par la force. »_

A cet instant l'inconnu releva la tête et Edos put clairement discerner dans la pénombre de sa capuche l'éclat de son regard menaçant : une femme. Deux yeux émeraudes le transpercèrent d'un feu de glace tel qu'il en eut la chair de poule. Il vit qu'elle portait plusieurs armes à sa ceinture et un daito sur le dos. Elle avait une très grosse cicatrice sur la joue. A sa main droite, elle tenait un glaive tâché de sang dont le fluide s'écoulait doucement sur le sol par grosses gouttes. La main du soldat se mit à trembler et la prise ferme qu'il exerçait sur sa lance se relâcha progressivement, jusqu'à tant qu'il la laisse dans un bruit mat de bois contre terre. Edos, surpris par la peur qui le submerge recula de quelques mètres et chuta au sol, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou en direction du premier poste de garde.

###

Le camp d'entraînement féminin était présent au Sanctuaire depuis deux siècles. Un Sanctuaire moins conservateur et tradionnellement masculin. Les mentalités ont largement évolué ces dernières années, les chevaliers avaient dû réviser leur jugement lorsque ce camp avait commencé à produire ses premières femmes chevaliers. Et surtout, la plupart des guerrières devenaient porteuses d'une armure d'argent plus facilement que leur homologues et puis deux d'entre elles sont chevaliers d'or. Aurora avait usé de toute son influence de seule Saint d'or de sa génération pour inciter Shion à créer plus de camps féminins afin que les femmes soient moins marginales. Elle avait fait valoir qu'en négligeant à ce point les jeunes-filles, le Sanctuaire passait à côté de nombreux talents. Aurora consacrait son énergie à la formation de ses protégées afin de prouver que de tels camps pourraient fournir un nombre régulier de Saints à l'avenir. Désormais avec Mia à ses côtés, elle peut déléguer avec confiance. Et avoir appris qu'une autre femme intégrerait sa caste l'avait grandement enchanté. Aujourd'hui comme les jours précédents, ce n'était pourtant pas exceptionnelle qu'une femme s'entraîne dans l'arène leur était réservée, et qui était l'objet de l'attention de tous les apprenties, sous la surveillance du chevalier Mia, quelques mètres plus haut.

Charops mordit durement la poussière dans un bruit sourd. Il se releva péniblement, la masse de son corps était fort dure à soulever après un tel traitement. Malgré sa carrure impressionnante, il avait un visage très doux, encadré par des cheveux châtains mi- longs, et inspirait instantanément la confiance. Ses yeux noisettes avaient constamment une petite ride espiègle. Néanmoins à l'instant, c'était plutôt l'embarras que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage alors que la sueur dégoulinait sur sa peau mate. Se faire battre d'accord, mais pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit devant une dizaine d'apprenties qui se moquaient plus ou moins discrètement de lui ? En plus, il avait remarqué la présence d'Amaria, l'apprentie de la Chouette pour qui le Saint d'Argent de la Meute avait le béguin. Lui aussi admire ce bout de femme qui s'est révélé au cosmo tardivement, qui est plus forte chaque jour qui passe. Charops aspire à l'armure d'Argent de l'Horloge, une nouvelle constellation apparue il y a une quinzaine d'années. Tous ses potentiels adversaires se sont retirés. Le jeune-homme a seize ans. Les chevaliers des prochaines générations sont désormais formés moins jeunes, tel est le souhait d'Athéna. Il s'assit finalement sur son derrière douloureux avec une grimace et lança peu aimable à celle qui venait de lui faire si facilement mordre la poussière. Face à lui, se dresse Fujiya.

Cette dernière le regardait sans rien dire, ses émotions dissimulées dans une impassibilité dont elle a elle seule le secret dû à son entraînement plus sévère que les autres apprenties. Elle était n'était pas du genre à faire de cadeaux à l'entraînement, surtout à Charops avec qui elle s'entend difficilement. Elle avait les cheveux longs bruns jusqu'aux hanches, rasés sur les côtés, et une carrure très musclée qui renforçait cette impression de dureté. Cette jeune-fille de treize ans fut ramenée au Domaine sacré par Doko il y a quatre ans. Et elle est très forte. Pressentie pour l'armure d'or de la Balance. L'ancien combattant de la dernière Guerre Sainte élevait sa successeur au Cinq Pics où il passait la plupart de son temps à l'entraîner comme il l'a fait pour Shiryu. Fujiya est Japonaise par sa mère et Grecque par son père. Orpheline depuis son second anniversaire, la petite fut recueillie par la fondation Kido. Saori reconnu immédiatement le cosmo doré de l'enfant de huit ans alors qu'elle était en déplacement pour honorer ses fonctions d'héritière, rendait visite au jeunes orphelins. Le chemin avait été beaucoup plus long et tortueux avec Charops que pour Fujiya qui avait été directement reconnue comme un chevalier d'or en devenir. Le potentiel du jeune-homme n'avait pas du tout été détecté et c'est en tant qu'apprenti pour une armure de Bronze que Charops avait fait son entrée au Sanctuaire, intégrant un groupe d'entraînement de vingt élèves. Il manifesta à la surprise générale son cosmo au bout de sa seconde année d'apprentissage ce qui le replaça en tant que futur Saint d'Argent. Il fut donc placé il y a deux ans sous la responsabilité du chevalier d'Argent du Grand Chien Sirius, réputé intransigeant, usant d'une pédagogie peu envieuse mais efficace. Charops est vaillant, il va la gagner cette armure. Parfois il a envie de pester contre son maître après une journée difficile. Il lui ait arrivé de pleurer dans un coin afin de ne pas démontrer ses faiblesses. Fujiya le savait. Elle ne le blâmait point. Amaria aussi d'ailleurs. Une fois, elle est allée réconforter son nouvel ami. Charops se sent immédiatement rassuré en la présence de la protégée du Serpentaire. Et il se rappelle alors qu'à côtés des entraînements inhumains que fait subir le chevalier Aurora à Amaria, il n'est guère à plaindre.

Mais soudain, un soldat essoufflé accouru vers eux..

###

Accablé par la chaleur inhabituelle d'avril, Shion repoussa les comptes qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau et vint se poster à sa fenêtre. Le soleil brulant avait contraint même les plus résistant à chercher un peu de fraîcheur, et il régnait à présent un silence lourd. Une brise légère vint caresser son visage fin, jouant dans ses longs cheveux clairs, et il ferma les yeux pour en profiter au maximum.

Un coup discret contre la porte le tira de sa douce torpeur, et il sourit en voyant entrer Doko.

 _« Mon ami, que me vaut l'honneur .. »_

 _« Tu as de la visite. »_ prévint la Balance. Derrière lui, Mia emboitait le pas, et s'inclina face à son Souverain.

 _« Bonjour Mia. »_

 _« Votre Excellence. »_

Elle exhibait un caleçon blanc s'arrêtant aux genoux, un chiton classique près du corps aux tons marrons, une pièce de métal d'argent sur chaque épaule et une dossière surplombe sa poitrine. On distinguait une corde et des arcs accrochés à la cuirasse arrière. Une large ceinture englobe sa taille de guêpe, et des cnémides protégeaient ses jambes élancées, le tout sur des sandales en cuirs. Mia avait les cheveux attachés en une longue tresse retombant sur le côté, un bandeau rouge était attaché sur le front comme l'arborait le défunt Aiolios. Sa tenue civile du Sanctuaire est bien plus sage que son valeureux maître, pas pudique pour un sou. Elle s'agenouilla face à son souverain.

 _« Peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de ta visite ? »_

Son visage exprimait une grande gravité tandis qu'elle fixait son Pope, _« J'aimerais vous demander la permission de rejoindre mon maître au royaume d'Ylias, votre Sainteté. »_

Shion examina son chevalier, tête baissée. Il lui répondit doucement, d'une voix autoritaire : _Le Saint du Serpentaire est déjà partie en éclaireur. Elle en a vaincu une centaine d'Amazones.»_

 _« Alors pourquoi envoyer Shura, mon Seigneur ? »_

Shion ne sourcilla pas : _« Nous savons tous les deux que ton maître a perdu de sa puissance.»_

 _« Je vous en prie Seigneur, j'ai un terrible pressentiment. Laissez-moi vous le prouver, j'ai besoin de savoir si je suis toujours digne de mon rang ! »_

 _« Tu ne porterais point cette armure si c'était le contraire Mia. »_

Silence. Mia ne bougea pas, attendant un ordre. Doko pris à part son ami Bélier et lui chuchota quelque chose. L'instant d'après, le Pope s'avança vers la Sagittaire : _« Puisque que rien ne semble te faire vaciller sur tes intentions, je t'autorise à aller dans le Dodécanèse. »_ ajouta l'Atlante, _« Montres-toi prudente. Ces femmes n'ont aucun scrupule.»_ Mia hocha la tête, _« Ces Amazones ont plus d'expérience dans les combats. C'est leur raison de vivre. Ton armure ne sera qu'une protection ordinaire Mia. C'est pour cela que j'y ai envoyé Aurora, elle connaît ses adversaires et les a déjà affronté par le passé. Si tu penses qu'elle court un danger, je ne peux que faire confiance à ton instinct. »_

 _« Merci Seigneur Shion. »_ en se redressant.

 _« Emportes cela avec toi. »_ fit Doko en lui tendant une petit collier en or, contenant du sang divin d'Athéna : _« Et portes-là. Si ces femmes veulent s'emparer de ton cosmo, tu seras protégée. Mais plus un guerrier est puissant, plus son cosmo est difficile à camoufler face aux Amazones. Surtout pour un homme. La Reine Antiope est particulièrement sadique. Ne laisse jamais cette femme prendre le dessus sur toi. Elle tentera de lire dans ton cœur.»_

 _« Oui Maître Doko. Comptes sur moi. »_

 _« On dirait que cela a recommencé... »_ ajouta Doko en regardant vers l'entrée du Sanctuaire, sentant l'indésirable approcher, _« Je te laisse t'en charger chevalier. »_

 _« J'y vais de ce pas. »_

Lorsqu'elle mit un pied dehors, une sensation indéfinissable s'empara d'elle. Elle voulait se convaincre une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle était qualifiée pour être Saint d'or. Elle devait cesser ses insurrections contre son soi intérieur. Elle chez qui le doute avait, par de nombreuses reprises, a gagné sur sa raison. Mia devait aller de l'avant. Elle estimait que depuis la guerre contre Arès il y a 18 mois, elle ne s'était pas bien battue, qu'elle aurait pu sauver son maitre, la préservant de toutes ces épreuves. Ses compagnons avaient beau dire qu'elle se sous estimait, Mia s'est trouvé consternante. L'heure est venu de cesser toutes ces interrogations. Pour la première fois elle avait trouvé la voie à suivre. Une voie unilatérale.

Elle fit appel à son armure. Le centaure ailé de métal se matérialisa au-dessus d'elle dans un feu doré. Un bien-être la fit tressaillir de courage et de puissance lorsque la protection sacrés recouvrit son corps comme à chaque fois qu'elle est apprêtée de ces habits dorés légendaires. La forme de l'armure du Sagittaire n'a pas beaucoup déviée depuis Seiya. Si ce n'est qu'elle est plus moderne et féminine. La brune descendit vivement les marches du Palais. Après s'être téléportée elle retrouve Aphrodite, Camus, Milo, Aiolia, Angelo et Saga en train de discuter devant de la sixième maison. Ils entendent des bruits métalliques se rapprocher. A la vue de leur camarade bien décidée, l'un d'eux intervient.

 _« Mia ! »_ dit alors Angelo, _« Où vas-tu donc petite sœur d'arme ? »_

 _« Je rejoins mon mentor.»_ dit-elle assurément.

 _« Tu penses aussi qu'elle court une grande imprudence .. »_ conclu Aiolia.

 _« Oui mon ami. Seul des femmes peuvent inverser le cours de cette guerre. »_ répondit la femme archer.

 _« Que comptes-tu faire,canasson femelle ? »_ répliqua Angelo avec sarcasme.

 _« Angelo .. Attends,»_ dit alors Milo, _« Mia, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »_ demande le Scorpion.

 _« Je vais convoquer des guerrières et nous partons vers le Royaume du Roi Ylias et une autre division ira suppléer Aurora dans l'Oural. Ces Amazones vont se jouer de notre Commandante et nos compagnons. Nous aurions dû attaquer plus tôt. »_

 _« Que proposes-tu ? »_

La voix autoritaire de Camus se fit entendre.

 _« Regroupez les meilleures guerrières, continuez leurs entraînements, réfléchissez à des plans pendant que Marine et mes troupes affaibliront les divisions d'Antiope. J'enverrai Shura faire un rapport de la situation. Je vais le chercher. »_

Les Saints d'or étaient interloqués par l'éloquence se dégageant de leur partenaire, parlant comme un chef. Ils ne la soupçonnaient guère audacieuse.

 _« Jamais il n'acceptera de vous abandonner, Mia. »_ contredit Camus.

 _« Je le sais. Mais il n'aura pas le choix sinon il aura à faire à ma colère. »_ dit-elle avec hargne. _« Excusez-moi, je vais punir l'intrus qui a osé pénétrer dans notre Domaine. »_

Ses amis arquèrent un sourcil. Puis elle déploya ses larges ailes dorées, s'accroupie et l'instant d'après s'élança sans demander son reste vers les cieux. Les Saints la regardèrent se mener vers l'entrée du Sanctuaire.

 _« Notre petite Sagittaire prend enfin son envol ! »_ dit Angelo.

 _« Elle a raison, ces femmes peuvent prendre l'avantage à tout moment. Nous devons nous tenir prêt. »_ concéda Milo.

 _« J'espère que cette entêtée de Serpentaire va bien .. »_ grogna Angelo.

 _« Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'heure. »_ riposta Aphrodite, une rose dans la bouche, _« Messieurs, allons-nous occuper de nos guerrières. »_ continua-t-il cynique.

Doko apparu soudainement devant eux. Il fit sursauter ses congénères. _« Dit donc Balance, tu joues à te téléporter maintenant ?_ » badina le Cancer.

 _« Je viens vous transmettre les ordres. »_ justifia le vieux Maître, _« Saga tu prends le commandement et prépare les combattantes. Moi je vais au Sanctuaire sous-marin pour réquisitionner des Marinas. Angelo, pars pour le Royaume des Ombres prévenir les Juges afin qu'ils nous prêtent une des leurs. »_

Angelo : _« J'y vais de ce pas. »_

 _« Mia t'a devancé.. »_ remarqua Aiolia avec amusement. Doko fut surpris à son tour. Mais tant mieux, la jeune-fille prend ses aises.

 _« Bon .. Bien. »_ ajouta le Chinois, _« Milo, Camus et Aphrodite, occupez-vous du camp des femmes soldats, prenez avec vous des Argents. »_

 _« Oui Doko. »_ répondirent dignement les trois compères.

 _« Aiolia, tu pars pour Asgard et tu travailleras avec le Guerrier Syd de Mizar qui remplace Siegfried parti en éclaireur. Fais ton rapport à la Princesse Hilda et prends quelques guerrières, leur Royaume en regorge.»_

 _« Bien-sûr Doko. »_ répondit le Lion.

 _« Shaka, Aldébaran et Mu gardent le chemin des douze maisons. »_ continua le brun, _« Saga, veilles à ce que chaque chevalier d'Argent contrôle bien son secteur avec les Bronzes. D'autres intrusions auront lieu. »_

 _« Ça serait fait. »_ dit le Gémeau, _« Comment va Athéna ? »_ demande-t-il.

 _« Athéna concentre toute son énergie pour rester en étroite communion avec nos chevaliers partis dans le Dodécanèse. »_

Shaka _: « J'espère que cela n'est pas trop éprouvant pour notre Déesse. »_

 _« Shion la veille au cas-où des attaques surprises la surprendrait dans son temple. »_

 _« Tu penses qu'elles sont capables de s'en prendre directement à Athéna ? »_ interrogea Milo.

 _« Les plus émérites ont la faculté d'outrepasser le cosmo de leurs ennemis grâce au sang d'Arès qui coule dans leurs veines. Aphrodite, je te fais confiance pour renforcer le Temple d'Athéna de tes célèbres roses piranhas »_ sourit la Balance.

Ce dernier eut un rictus machiavélique : _« C'est toujours une joie de protéger notre Princesse. »_ répondit le Suédois.

Doko hocha la tête. _« Faites attention, elles peuvent nous atteindre. »_ réitéra la Balance.Un « oui » général se fit entendre. Chacun partit pour son poste.

Quelques minutes plus tard un éclat doré se dessina à l'entrée du Sanctuaire, une silhouette porte une armure ailée que reconnut l'inconnue sans difficulté. Un instant plus tard la lueur d'or se matérialisa sous les traits d'une superbe jeune femme. Elle se surprit à penser que l'armure semblait faite pour elle, s'adaptant à merveille à chaque contour de son corps. Mais elle réprima violemment cette pensée, se remémorant que la personne qu'elle avait devant elle n'est pas un vulgaire garde.  
Une voix claire se fit alors entendre, qui, d'un ton neutre, lui intima l'ordre de quitter les lieux.

 _« Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir, Chevalier »,_ lui répondit-elle calmement. Des dizaines de corps de soldats gisaient à terre à ses pieds. 

_« Je vois que tu sais à qui tu as à faire. »_

 _« Je suis venue vous avertir .. »_

 _« Qu'as-tu à dire étrangère ? Es-tu une Amazone ? »_

 _« C'est le cas. »_

Mia croisa ses bras avec cette assurance qu'elle ne comprend pas tout à fait elle-même. Le pouvoir de l 'armure du Sagittaire sans doute.

 _« Renoncez chevaliers d'Athéna, vous et vos alliés. Notre Reine vaincra enfin et vous n'aurez qu'à vous prosternez ! »_

 _« Tu es bien sûre de toi. »_ répondit Mia, _« Allez vas t'en maintenant que tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. »_

 _« Je vois que tu portes ce collier sacré à ton cou … »_ ajouta la femme d'un ton moqueur, _« Il te sera inutile, nous avons trouvé le moyen de contourner ses pouvoirs ! »_

 _« Qu'entends-tu par-là ? »_ s'étonna Mia.

 _« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Sagittaire .. Ha, ha ha ! »_

Dans un éclat de poussière et de magie, elle disparut sans laisser le temps à répondre à Mia, dubitative. Peu importe, son maître et Shura ont besoin d'elle. Elle s'occupera de cette femme plus tard. Elle concentra son cosmo et transmis ces infos par télépathie à ses frères d'armes, qui, au même moment, s'apprêtaient à établir leur mission.

 _ **Dodécanèse, Cité du Roi Ylias**_

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? »_

Aurora fonçait les sourcils face à ce désastre humain. Tout n'était que souffrance. Le moindre courant d'air sur la peau de ces hommes plus lourd que jamais. Certains continuaient de ramper et de se redresser. Aurora et Shura considéraient le spectacle macabre leur faisant face. Tous les belligérants s'arrêtèrent simultanément. Les chevaliers d'or venaient de surgir du néant au beau milieu des combats entre Amazones et soldats du Roi Ylias.

 _« Où sont Misty et Dante ? »_ demande Shura constatant l'absence de ses compagnons, censés protégés le Monarque.

 _« Je n'aime pas ça .. »_ dit presque pour elle-même Aurora, commençant à douter du bienfondé de cette mission suicide dans laquelle elle s'était lancée.

Elle aperçut sur sa droite un homme semblant en grande difficulté, probablement un des combattants d'Appios. Une guerrière d'une carrure masculine et massive l'avait attrapé par l'arrière et le serrait comme pour l'étouffer. Ce dernier tant bien que mal essayait de repousser l'imposante masse qui appliquait une intense pression sur sa trachée. Shura se déplaça à la vitesse de la lumière, prit par le col l'amazone et souleva le seul survivant des attaques de l'assaillante qu'il égorgea de sa main tranchante sans un regard pour elle.

Le malheureux reprenait difficilement sa respiration, _« Merci chevalier. »_ dit-il au Saint.

 _« Tient tient tient .._ _quelle bonne surprise. »_ dit une voix féminine pleine d'arrogance.

 _« Chevalier du Serpentaire … Je présume. »_ continua-t-elle en enfonçant son épée argentée au sol, _« Pourquoi la femme Générale se déplacerait-elle personnellement ? »_

Au beau milieu de ce capharnaüm, une jeune-femme lui faisait face. Elle avait barré la route à Shura. Vu le sang présent sur ses vêtements et sur son visage, le sourire orgueilleux qui se dégage de son être, elle doit être la chef. Elle avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Ses yeux gris lui donnaient un charme félin et inquiétant, encore renforcé par la forme verticale de ses pupilles. Couverte d'un plastron en argent sur la poitrine, les jambes étaient à nues, seulement des bribes de cuir attachés aux chevilles et aux avant-bras faisaient office de protections, une peau de bête sauvage brune sur les hanches et elle ne portait qu'une large culotte en cuir, dévoilant un corps divin et une peau bronzée. Cette femme jauge Aurora sans baisser les yeux.

 _« Qui est-tu ? »_ clame alors Shura sans tenir compte du sarcasme de son ennemie.

 _« Mon nom est Reyna ! Tu n'as pas le cosmo d'Athéna pour te protéger. »_

 _« Peu importe qui se trouve en face d'un chevalier d'Athéna, nous vaincrons. »_

 _« Et toi ? »_

 _« Shura, chevalier d'or du Capricorne.. »_

 _« Tu es fort viril. Veux-tu te mesurer à moi guerrier ? »_

Aurora et Shura se concertèrent par télépathie puis elle demande à Reyna : _« Qu'avez-vous à ces hommes ? »_

 _« On les a tué, quelle question. »_

Aurora : _« Vous finirez désarmées et seules contre tous. Quand nous en aurons terminé avec vous, votre Royaume sera contrôlé par Asgard, alors qu'essayez-vous de faire ? »_

Reyna : _« Détrompes-toi chevalier, avec tous ces cosmos nous aurons assez de puissance pour s'emparer des autres Domaines. Dont celui d'Hadès ! Preuve en est que les fameux Guerriers Divins ont été faibles ha ha ha ! »_

 _« Pathétique .. »_ répond Shura. _« Si vous voulez vous rendre en Enfer, il faudra d'abord passer les Spectres. »_

 _« Ça tombe bien je méconnais ce peuple. Les Spectres m'ont toujours fascinés .._ » ironisa t-elle.

 _«Où sont mes hommes ? »_ questionna le Serpentaire sans sourciller.

 _« Oh, tu parles de ces valeureux chevaliers d'Argent et leurs soldats ? On les garde prisonniers avec les Asgardiens, ils pourraient nous servir .. à beaucoup de choses fort agréables ha ha ha ! »_

 _« Sorcière ! »_ maugréa Aurora.

Elles se mirent en position de combat. Aurora se rua vers Reyna qui se saisit de son épée et fonça sur le Serpentaire sans la moindre hésitation. S'en suive d'échanges de coups métalliques qui fusèrent en tous sens dans la vallée. L'Amazone ne semblait pas gêner la moindre du monde d'affronter le Saint du Serpentaire réputée mortelle au combat.

L'épée que tenait dans ses mains la portugaise est une de ces fameux trophées de guerre alors qu'elle était apprentie. L'une des meilleurs époque de sa vie où elle a battu grand nombre de preux adversaires à mains nues, sans énergie cosmique et pour seule défense cette arme symbolique avec son bouclier. Une épée forgée par un maitre magicien rien que pour elle, exigée par un grand Roi d'Angleterre pour qui elle a lutté. C'est le symbole de l'excellence, de sa bravoure, de sa puissance. On peut y noter un serpent doré gravé dessus et l'initiale du chevalier sur le manche. Elle ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis des années et se réjouissait de retrouver les bonheurs authentiques des champs de bataille. Pour Aurora, le symbolisme de l'épée se rattache à un combat personnel, psychique et spirituel. L'épée symbolise le tranchant de sa conscience qui devrait la mener à davantage de raison et de sagesse, quelles que soient ses croyances et sa foi…

Et elle en a fort besoin ces derniers temps.

Aurora menait largement, fatiguant son ennemie rapidement, bien que son adversaire était excellente bretteuse. La Treizième n'était guère inquiétée. D'un coup vif, elle désarma Reyna et l'on entendit le bruit lourd du métal retomber sur le sol terreux. Aurora lui adressa un regard fier.

 _« Il faudra faire mieux que ça .. »_ se moqua la brune en rangeant son épée dans son étui. Puis elle croisa les bras et repris : _« Je n'ai pas invoqué mon cosmo, nous chevaliers, sommes des guerriers loyaux même face aux faibles. Allons, je te laisse une chance de me toucher avec tes poings.»_

La guerrière se renfrogna _, « Je vais te montrer si je suis faible ! »_

Prise par une montée d'adrénaline, Reyna se rua sur la portugaise. Une suite de coups, de feintes et de parades s'enchaîna entre les deux femmes. Mais aux prises d'Aurora, elle éprouvait le plus grand mal à coordonner son attaque et sa défense. Tandis que l'Amazone retint sa jambe droite, Aurora lui flanqua une imparable et magistrale droite à hauteur du visage. Reyna fut dès lors propulsée vers un mur d'une maison en ruine puis s'y encastra profondément avant de se laisser glisser vers le sol poussiéreux. Lorsqu'elle se releva, son beau visage était couvert de sang et l'assurance qu'on pouvait y lire avait fait place à de l'incompréhension.

 _« Peut mieux faire .. »_ railla Aurora, _« Allez, tu m'as attrapé la jambe, essaie encore ! »_

Le regard que lui lança son ennemie était empli de morgue. La force de cette rage qu'elle invoquait pour se battre contre le chevalier décuplait sa force et elle fonça à nouveau sur le Saint d'or. Reyna mettait plus de puissance dans ses coups mais celles d'Aurora étaient bien plus précis. Elle profita de son avantage soudain pour frapper de toutes ses forces son opposante. L'assaut de Reyna projeta le Serpentaire en arrière, sans toutefois le blesser. Le chevalier atterrit sur ses pieds. Elle abandonna sa position défensive pour effectuer un saut qui la mit hors de portée de la droite qu'allait lui asséner Reyna, lui permettant de reprendre l'avantage sur l'adversaire à demi courbée qui n'était plus en mesure de répliquer. Le chevalier fonça sur son ennemie et, alors que l'Amazone s'apprêtait à le saisir, Aurora glissa entre ses jambes et, se retournant, lui planta profondément ses longs ongles dans la chair au niveau de la hanche, arrachant un cri de douleur à la guerrière. Puis la Treizième assena un magistral coup de pied latéral l'envoyant littéralement s'éclater contre un rocher à quelques mètres. Retombant au sol, une goutte de sueur perla le long du front de son adversaire.

« _Ga- garce .. »_ articula-t-elle tandis qu'un flot de sang jaillit de sa bouche, « _On m'avait prévenu que tu étais très forte. Ce fut un honneur de d'affronter, chevalier d'or du Serpentaire. »_

Aurora repris son souffle et envoya un regard à Shura : _« Allons libérer nos compagnons, Shura préviens le Roi, je pars devant. »_

Le Capricorne hocha la tête.

 _ **Domaine d'Hadès, Giudecca**_

L'assistance spectrale avait arqué un sourcil, presque simultanément. Hadès se tenait face à eux, parfaitement droit et placide, et avait écouté consciensement les requêtes du son interlocuteur. Il portait une armure d'or, cet air désinvolte se dégageait de lui. Il était porteur d'une missive adressé à l'Empereur des Enfers. Et avait réussi à rameuter tous les Enfers rien qu'avec son apparition surprise dans le Mekkai. D'habitude, c'est plutôt un autre chevalier qui est envoyé. Et pas de cette façon ! Parce que Masque de Mort n'est point le guerrier le plus diplomate, il est plutôt vu comme un psychopathe en puissance, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Mais à ce moment-là, si le gardien de la quatrième maison du Sanctuaire était présent c'est que quelque chose de grave se passe sur Terre.

 _« Seigneur Hadès, je suis navré d'intégrer votre Domaine de façon si prompte, Athéna souhaitait vous informer des récents évènements rapidement. »_

Hadès répondit de sa voix sombre : _« Chevalier du Cancer… Tu dois bien concevoir qu'être apparu devant mes Juges d'une manière insolite a déconcerté tout le monde. »_

 _« Veuillez me pardonner, je n'avais pas le choix, je suis le seul habilité à gagner les Enfers grâce aux techniques de ma constellation. Et de ce fait je me suis permis d'entraver quelques règles de savoir-vivre. »_

 _« Nous t'en tenons rigueur Saint d'or du Cancer. Donc si je te suis, le Domaine de ma nièce est en alerte, une guerre imminente aura lieu contre les Amazones . ? »_

 _« Oui c'est cela. »_ répondit Angelo, _« Malgré nos précautions, elles auraient trouvé un subterfuge pour nous affaiblir .. En ce moment les femmes chevaliers les affrontent et semblent avoir le dessus, cependant, cela ne dura pas. Elles ne sont pas en nombre suffisant. »_

 _« Et tu me demandes donc de vous prêter nos guerrières ? »_ fit Hadès avec un rictus en coin.

 _« Oui Dieu Hadès. Un de mes compagnons est chez Poséidon afin de lui faire la même requête. Cette guerre nous concerne tous. »_

Les trois Juges bras croisés se concertent un instant du regard, avant de reporter leur attention sur le Cancer.

 _« Qui est en charge de la bataille ? »_ demande alors Rhadamanthe.

 _« Le chevalier du Serpentaire. »_ répondit Angelo d'un ton piqué.

 _« Saint du Cancer, malgré sa puissance et ses aptitudes de tacticienne, vous doutez ? »_ questionna Minos.

 _« Oui, pour des raisons que je ne peux évoquer ici, elle rencontre des soucis de cosmo affecté. Cette Reine a trouvé le moyen de priver ses ennemis de leur énergie.»_

 _« Et je suppose que vous l'avez laissé combattre malgré cet état singulier ? »_ demande alors Hadès.

 _« Vous connaissez le Saint du Serpentaire, Seigneur Hadès, on a même faillit s'entretuer tant elle était déterminée ! »_

Hadès fronça les sourcils. Les trois Juges eurent un léger rictus en coin, imaginant la scène mémorable entre les Saints d'or.

 _« Bien. Je vais m'entretenir avec Athéna. En attendant, tu peux choisir quelques-unes de nos combattantes. »_ Angelo acquiesça et se courba légèrement en guise de remerciement. Hadès poursuivit, _« Minos, Eaque, Rhadamanthe .. »_ Les trois hommes posent un genou à terre, _« Faites préparer les guerrières afin d'aider les chevaliers d'Athéna. Nous serons amené à entrer dans ce conflit tôt ou tard. »_

###

 _« Allez oust ! J'ai du travail soldat ! Ôtes toi de mon chemin si tu ne veux pas que je te tue ! »_

Le pauvre garde qui gardait l'entrée de la salle du trône seul, parce que son collègue avait décidé de faire une pause pendant la grande réunion, n'en menait pas large. Il devrait avoir l'habitude pourtant avec les présences des Juges ou leurs lieutenants, mais la réputation de ce guerrier ne le rassurait pas. L'homme était passablement effrayé, il faut avouer à sa décharge que le Cancer n'était pas le plus avenant des Chevaliers d'or. Il baissa la tête en remarquant l'un de ses Maîtres qui lui emboita le pas et tremblant, laissa passer les deux hommes.

 _« Comment se porte le Saint du Serpentaire ? »_ ose demander le Garuda à Angelo dans les coursives de la Giudecca où un silence pesant régnait.

Le Sicilien ne prend pas de gants : _« Et depuis quand cela t'intéresse Spectre du Garuda ? »_ Le Népalais grimaça légèrement. Il continua : _« Tu as très bien fait comprendre à ma sœur d'arme à quel point elle t'exaspérait, de ce fait, demandes lui directement ! »_

Quelques secondes de flottement suivirent. Le brun serrait les poings. Ce chevalier, il voulait lui déboiter la mâchoire. Mais il a raison. Il a frappé délibérément Aurora l'année dernière, sans raison valable et il regrette. Il regrette tant son geste et ne sait comment se racheter. C'est un grand Juge de l'Enfer, il n'a pas à s'abaisser au pardon.

 _« Nos relations ont certes été tourmentées, cependant je n'aimerais pas que son âme me parvienne en ce monde.»_ répondit Eaque impassible.

Angelo considéra le Juge de longues secondes, _« Tu devrais apporter ta contribution alors .. Elle file un mauvais coton..»_ Il repris son chemin droit devant lui en clamant : _« Ces nanas Amazones vont nous mettre la misère, les Spectres ne sont pas affectés grâce à vos_ cœurs de pierre _. Si tu veux redorer ton blason, c'est le moment .. »_

Le Népalais le vit disparaitre au fond du couloir et médita sur ces dernières paroles. Où voulait-il en venir ?

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils clôturait des dossiers en son bureau, il sentit un coup de poignard en son cœur. Ne comprenant pas le mal qui s'est emparé de lui, Eaque concentra son cosmo. Il releva la tête et fut pris subitement d'effroi ..

 _« C'est moi, femme, je vois mon chemin;_ _  
_ _Je suis austère, âpre, immense, inébranlable, mais je t'aime .. »*_

Pas possible. C'était le cosmo du chevalier de son cœur qui est ébranlé en cet instant…

 _ **Citée des Amazones, Mer noire**_

Deux femmes, toutes deux au charme incontestable et à la beauté édifiante, quoique totalement différente se faisant face : l'une au regard provocateur, à la chevelure brune et bouclée, pourvue d'une armure ne faisant que plus encore rehausser l'éclat émanant de sa personne ; l'autre au regard vert azur à la fois furieux et malicieux, une chevelure aussi blonde qu'un champ de blé d'été. Les deux ennemies s'étaient trouvées, se toisant de haut en bas, à l'affût de la moindre faille adverse, du moindre mouvement, de la moindre erreur…

Elle se dévisageaient tels des gladiateurs dans une arène.

 _« Tu es donc Antiope .. »_ commença la première, _« J'ai beaucoup de respect pour votre peuple. Il est dommage qu'il soit souillé par les ambitions de leur Intendante. »_

 _« Je n'ai que faire de tes sarcasme .. Mon peuple ira loin, je l'emmènerai là où nul n'a pas le faire ! »_

 _«_ _Prends garde à toi_ _.._ _»_ prévint Aurora, _« Mon animal est le serpent et tu sais qu'il est malaisé de se trouver entre un serpent et sa proie ! »_ ajoute-t-elle à voix haute.

 _« Pas quand j'aurais aspiré ton cosmo chevalier ! »_

 _« Même sans cosmo et sans armure, tu ne peux me vaincre. »_

 _« Je relève le défi ! »_

Aurora gardait les bras croisés dans l'attente de l'attaque. Elle portait le collier divin contenant le sang d'Athéna mais plus elle s'était approché d'Antiope, plus elle sentait ses pouvoirs s'affaiblir. Elle jeta un œil consciencieux à la Reine impériale : cette femme est d'une incroyable beauté, n'importe quel homme succomberait. On devine son rang rien qu'au coup d'œil et sa prestance inconditionnelle. Elle avait une masse plus longue qu'elle et un bouclier en or sur l'autre bras démontrait sa puissante vertu. Dans le dos, elle avait une lance courte ainsi qu'un arc. Antiope a aussi un visage des plus gracieux, un charisme écrasant de supériorité, de longs cils courbés, une peau dorée par le soleil. Son regard de panthère fixe le Serpentaire de ses yeux clairs captivants brillants tels des améthystes vertes. Ses cheveux blonds s'arrêtent à la taille et des ornements finissement sa coiffure relevée en chignon haut. Elle portait une couronne en guise de diadème. Ses cuisses fermes et musclées, longues à souhait sont chacune couvertes d'une genouillère en fer ainsi que des cnémides en cuir sur les chevilles. Son armure couvrait partiellement son corps aux endroits les plus désirables : sa poitrine très généreuse et ses hanches finement dessinées, bordées çà et là de grosses lamelles de cuir et une ceinture en or massif qui suscita la curiosité du Saint quelques instants.

Aurora constata que ce genre de protection est introuvable chez d'autres, bien qu'elle ait déjà affronté ses pairs par le passée, portant la plupart du temps une _armure_ d'hoplite, tel un archer ou un guerrier perse, il semblerait que ces combattantes aient fait évoluer leurs armure, constituée d'écailles de cuir entremêlées. Ainsi, elles forment une protection parfaite contre les flèches et les coups d'épées. En effet ces écailles étaient mêlées de telle sorte à ce que l'armure absorbe les chocs. Celle que porte Antiope est du même genre en écaille d'or rappelant les armures des Généraux de Poséidon. Son corps néanmoins semblait avoir déjà souffert, preuves en étaient les nombreuses cicatrices présentes un peu partout sur sa peau. La Reine exhibait sans impunité ses formes, son ventre musclé et ses flancs, une large bande de métal finement gravé du symbole de son Royaume dissimulait le sous vêtement en cuir qu'elle portait en guise de cache-sexe, le tout sur une peau d'ours entière recouvrant ses épaules et son dos, les crocs et la tête de l'animal encore visible sur le crâne d'Antiope.

 _« Joli trophée .. »_ fit Aurora sarcastique.

 _« N'est-ce pas .. J'ai tué de mes propres mains cette ourse, symbole de ma puissance, femme générale ! Je n'ai pas besoin de pouvoirs psychiques pour affirmer ma supériorité ! »_

 _« Seul les frustrées sortent ce genre d'insanités. Mais soit, je t'affronterai sans mon cosmo si tel est ton désir. Tu finiras par comprendre à qui tu as affaire. »_

 _« Je dois bien reconnaître que tu as beaucoup de prestance chevalier. Ton armure est grandiose et tes charmes ont fait le tour des Royaumes autant que tes exploits. C'est tout à ton honneur. Mais, tu as vaincu la réincarnation de mon père et tu dois payer. »_

 _« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de chevalier d'Athéna. La haine n'a pas sa place en ce monde. »_

Les deux opposants se fixèrent brièvement et étaient sur le point de se ruer l'un sur l'autre. Antiope demande à la Treizième : _« Et où est ton armée Serpentaire ? Tu comptes prendre le contrôle sur mon peuple avec quelques mâles en armure ? Laisse-moi rire ! »_

 _« Tais-toi et approches .. »_ se mit en garde le chevalier d'or.

 _« J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps ! »,_ clama la blonde, _« Tu as battu mes lieutenants et mon bras-droit. Ca va te coûter cher. »_ Sa voix s'élève alors, ferme et autoritaire : _« Mes chères combattantes, le destin du monde est en jeu ! Nous vaincrons pour notre gloire, le pouvoir des Amazones et l'éviction des mâles de ce monde ! »_

Derrière elle s'élève alors les voix de femmes soldats qui apparurent toutes plus sublimes et terribles les unes que les autres, le regard tueur. Antiope repartit d'un rire franc et reporta son attention vers Aurora, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

 _« Où est Shura ? »_ grogna Aurora passablement agacée par la Reine.

 _« Tu parles de ce charmant guerrier du Capricorne ? J'ai enfermé cet audacieux avec les Guerriers Divins et tes Argents. Ils se sont sentiront moins seul ha ha ha ! Pauvres mâles fébriles ! »_

 _« Je t'interdis d'insulter mes compagnons et les Guerriers Divins en ma présence ! »_

 _« Viens donc par ici chevalier, que je te fasse goûter à ma lame ! »_

Les deux femmes ne se quittaient pas des yeux et se tournèrent autour. Dès lors la lutte s'amorça. Antiope s'élança la première, le poing dirigé vers l'avant, plus précisément en direction de la mâchoire du Serpentaire. Aurora esquiva facilement et envoya un crochet du droit dans le torse d'Antiope sans que cette dernière n'ait pu le distinguer tant le coup fut rapide, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle fut projeté en arrière pour dégringoler des marches de son propre Palais, son bras droit amortit la chute jusqu'à se déboîter. Aurora quitta sa posture d'attaque et avança jusqu'en haut des marches pour contempler son adversaire défaite.

 _« Tu vas me le payer Serpentaire ! »_

 _« Alors relèves-toi. »_ se contente de répondre Aurora qui avança vers la Reine sans sourciller.

Le chevalier saisit Antiope par l'épaule gauche et avec une force insoupçonnable chez une femme la plaqua contre le sol. La rage et la haine se lisaient dans les yeux de la brune. La portugaise se contenta de fixer de ses yeux foncés sa rivale tout en maintenant sa tête.

 _« Relèves-toi, usurpatrice ! »_

 _« Comment oses-tu … »_ répliqua Antiope, _« Je vais te faire_ _ravaler ton arrogance ! »_

Elle tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du Serpentaire. Elle comprit que sa seule force humaine ne suffirait pas contre Aurora. Alors elle ferma les yeux, une immense énergie émergea de la pierre rouge qui ornait son cou et ses forces lui revinrent. Aurora fut prise au dépourvue. Quelle est cette énergie ? Antiope en profite pour se dégager et se ruer résolument sur son opposante comme un animal sauvage sur sa proie. Aurora put se protéger. Un coup de poing percuta le ventre d'Antiope en guise de réponse. Le choc propulsa la blonde en arrière. Elle s'encastra dans la roche creusant un trou proportionnel à son corps. Les débris la recouvrirent rapidement sous un amas de cailloux et de roche. Une explosion soudaine suivit dans la seconde. L'Amazone se dégagea des débris qui le recouvraient. Et ces mêmes roches furent projetées contre le chevalier. La guerrière du Serpentaire mit ses mains devant elle en croix pour contrer l'attaque surprise. D'où lui vient donc ce cosmo ?

Antiope dissipa les derniers jets de pierre, elle ne distinguait plus le Chevalier d'Athéna. Armée de sa lance, elle tourna brusquement la tête des deux côtés, le corps immobile. Elle endormit sa vue pour accroître ses autres sens et tenter de percevoir les ondes cosmiques de son adversaire. Mais un violent coup de pied dans les côtes lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

 _« Et tu croyais me surprendre avec ce cosmo usurpé à de vaillants guerriers ? »_ dit Aurora, _« Leçon numéro, on ne tourne jamais le dos à son adversaire ! »_

La première chose que voyait Antiope était bien le pied de la portugaise, la deuxième n'était qu'une vision rapprochée de son propre bouclier dérobé par le Saint qui vint lui percuter la mâchoire. Antiope roula sur plusieurs mètres, laissant son sang la suivre dans sa chute. Un fluide rouge s'échappait de sa bouche au bout duquel se noyait une canine arrachée. Elle se savait désavantagée par sa situation, ne maîtrisant pas encore l'énergie accumulée par la ceinture magique.

Elle se releva, se détendit et repris sa massue qu'elle tendit à la verticale. De l'autre main, elle s'essuya le menton, cracha les quelques gouttes de sang qui restaient dans sa bouche.

 _« J'ai déjà affronté des Chevaliers d'or d'Athéna, je sais que vous êtes de fins stratèges et les meilleurs combattants de cette planète. Bien que vous nous soyez supérieurs, vous ne gagnerez pas cette guerre. La première vague de vos assaillants vont se briser. Les guerriers qui vont serviront d'alliés subiront au moins le même sort. »_

Aurora referma son poing. Elle sentit Antiope animée par une volonté et une détermination infaillible malgré son déficit de forces. Et dans un sens, elle admirait cette hardiesse qui définissent même les chevaliers.

 _« Et ça a déjà commencé .. »_ continua Antiope en se mettant en garde.

Aurora se retourna, suivant le regard narquois d'Antiope à la droite du Temple. Les Amazones concentrées dans une formidable marée humaine étaient en train de livrer bataille contre les guerriers d'Appios et les centaines de mercenaires qu'Aurora avaient ramenées avec elle. Elle grinça des dents. Elle s'attendait à une armée importante mais elle constate que son sous-effectif n'est pas négligeable. Les chevaliers d'Argents qui auraient dû lutter à ses côtés auraient normalement suffi pour terrasser ces femmes. Mais en l'absence de ces derniers, les courageux soldats de haut niveau du Sanctuaire qui constitue sa division sont en train .. de prendre cher. Elle vit au loin Thanos et Agénor, ses fidèles lieutenants en grande difficultés alors qu'ils ont affronté bien pire. Aurora réalise alors que les paroles de son Pope qui lui revinrent en mémoire n'étaient pas des mots en l'air.

 _« Je vois que les pouvoirs que confère cette ceinture et ces pierres précieuses te sont profitables, Amazone .. »_ ajouta Aurora, _« Je sens le cœur de guerrier de mes hommes décroître sensiblement. La légende des femmes méprisants les mâles est donc vraie. Vous parvenez à contrôler leur énergie.»_

 _« C'est cela chevalier. »_ répondit fièrement Antiope, _« Et nous gardons vivants les meilleurs pour les amazones les plus nobles. Ensuite, nous les séduisons afin d'être fécondées. En le plus habile d'entre eux m'est bien évidemment destinée. Je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix d'ailleurs. Je pensais peut-être à un Guerrier Divin ou un chevalier d'Athéna, ha ha ha ! »_

 _« Je te l'interdis ! »_ siffla entre ses dents Aurora, de de plus en plus dérangée par ce qu'elle entend. Elle fonça sur cette dernière.

La pointe de l'épaulette droite du Serpentaire perfora littéralement l'abdomen de l'Amazone. Le sang gicla sur le visage du Chevalier en même temps que Antiope vomissait ce liquide rouge. La blonde concentra alors sa nouvelle cosmo énergie qui brûlait d'un équilibre parfait entre la vengeance et la colère. Aurora haussa les sourcils. Cette Reine apprend vite. Le Chevalier se dégagea sans grande difficulté. L'attaque de la Reine était d'une lenteur inquiétante. Cette dernière stoppa Antiope enragée d'une main habile posée sur son épaule.

 _« Tu ne croyais pas que tu serais capable de m'atteindre avec tes lourdes offensives … ? »_ railla Aurora.

Elle concentra son cosmo et d'un geste vif de la main, envoya Antiope sur une des colonnes de son Palais par son don de psychokinésie. L'ennemie s'était reçue sur le mur avec un seul pied et faisant preuve d'une agilité incroyable elle avait rebondi sur le sol en utilisant la force de ses avant-bras pour se projeter en avant.  
L'Amazone comme soulevée de fureur se précipita brutalement vers Aurora qui n'eut le temps de réagir par cette vitesse soudaine. Percutée au visage par un rude coup de genou, elle ne put s'empêcher de cracher du sang en un rictus haineux.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu c'était que ça ? »_ s'exclama la portugaise.

Antiope posa sa main droite sur la cape qui couvrait les épaules d'Aurora et la détacha juste avant que le Saint ne fût sur elle.  
Prise au dépourvue, le chevalier ne put éviter la riposte à hauteur de sa taille et la toucha au niveau du ventre, l'envoyant se fracasser au sol. Aurora était sonnée. Cette femme venait de la toucher, avec son armure sur elle ? Elle se releva, car le choc ne l'avait pas sérieusement atteinte. Mais la Reine infligea au chevalier d'or l'aphasie presque totale : aucun moyen de faire appel à son cosmo ni se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière. Tout en elle semblait opprimé. Cette ceinture qu'elle portait, Aurora devait lui faire enlever par la force. Mais elle se doutait bien que cela ne serait pas si simple.

Le combat se rengagea très vite. Antiope se déplaçait avec une agilité et une grâce innée qui lui permit d'éviter la vague de coups lancée par Aurora. La Reine bondit et, projetant sa jambe droite vers le chevalier, elle commençait une dangereuse descente en flèche.  
Aurora paraissait abattue par l'insuccès de ses coups, comme vidée de son énergie, elle ne réagit qu'à la toute dernière seconde quand son adversaire était pratiquement sur elle. Le pied de cette dernière se heurta au poing du Serpentaire et dans un bruit d'os brisés celui-ci s'illumina. Le choc des deux énergies la fit reculer d'une dizaine de mètres. Antiope fut encastrée dans le mur, un mince filet de sang s'échappant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Aurora se trouvait agenouillée au sol, percluse de douleur. Sa armure pourtant si solide avait été transpercée par deux fois, de l'épaule droite jusqu'au niveau du cœur.

Le chevalier d'or tenta d'appeler son cosmo mais celui-ci était toujours annihilé par les pouvoirs d'Antiope. Elle grogna, mit un genou à terre mais l'air lui manquait. Non impossible, elle est un chevalier légendaire ! Autour d'elle, le décor changea profondément. Elle voyait comme de la brume. Cette plénitude contrastait avec les palpitations de son cœur. Elle se ressaisit. Si elle perd, que deviendront ses compagnons ? Elle était prêt à se battre jusqu'à se vider de son sang. Galvanisée pour cette énergie, Aurora se mit debout, et pris son épée. Antiope l'attendait de pied ferme. D'innombrables bruits de cliquetis métalliques se firent entendre. Les sons se propageaient rapidement, la poussière se mouvant quasiment instantanément à différents endroits. Le combat était rapide, précis, et orchestré par deux très bonnes guerrières. Un assaut du Serpentaire réussit à contourner les défenses de la jeune femme et à la blesser au flanc gauche. Aurora, désarma l'Amazone, et repris son souffle, les mains sur les genoux. Puis elle se redressa de toute sa taille jusqu'à dominer la combattante accroupie.

 _« Abandonnes Antiope, au nom de l'Olympe et d'Athéna .. Ce combat n'a pas lieu d'être.»_

La blonde regarda Aurora dans les yeux et lança d'une voix forte et assurée : _« Plutôt mourir chevalier ! »_

 _« Qu'il en soit ainsi. »_ Elle jeta son épée sur le côté et repris : _« Au nom de la Déesse de la justice, je vais devoir utiliser une de mes techniques sur toi ! C'est un grand honneur, savoures ! »_

Antiope sentit le cosmo terrifiant du chevalier se réveiller. Par quel miracle parvient-elle à appeler cette énergie qu'elle a dérobée grâce à la ceinture d'Hyppolite ? Elle vit le collier contenant le sang d'Athéna au cou d'Aurora.

 _« Il était bien camouflé, n'est-ce pas ? »_ fit Aurora en remarquant l'intérêt de la blonde sur son précieux cadeau.

 _« Il te sera inutile ! »_

 _« Je joue à ton propre jeu pourtant .. On dirait le piège se retourne contre toi .. »_ Elle leva son bras devant elle et continua en fermant les yeux : _« Oh Athéna ! Donnes-moi la force afin de punir cette déloyale ! »_

Un prodigieux aura dorée l'entourait, faisant frémir Antiope. Sa ceinture tremblait, comme si le Saint reprenait ce qui lui revenait, puis s'en échappait. La cosmo énergie de la portugaise émettait des ondes de plus en plus denses et agitées.

 _« Non ! »_ hurla soudain Antiope, comprenant l'intention du chevalier.

 _« Par les souffles de feu ! »_ cria alors Aurora. De ses poings surgissent des flammes incandescentes en forme de serpents qui se dirigent férocement vers Antiope paniquée par cette attaque incroyable. Elle pris son bouclier dorée pour se protéger.

 _« Inutile, ton arme ne peut contrer une technique de chevalier d'or. »_ prévint Aurora.

Elle fut assaillie par un tourbillon de flammes lumineuses qui l'entourèrent et l'étouffa. Les flammes commencèrent à chatouiller sa peau puis la brûler soudainement au second degré. Elle hurla de douleurs et implora qu'on lui vienne en aide.

 _« Je dois vaincre ce Saint d'Athéna, libères-moi de ce mal qui m'imprègne ! Renais ! Par Gaia, donnes-moi la force ! »_

Une énergie formidable s'empara de la Reine. Aurora distingua un cosmo glacial surgir de la ceinture que porte son opposante puis immobiliser ses flammes. Il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas toute sa force habituelle mais tout de même, c'est une de ses meilleures techniques de feu. Alors quelle est cette énergie qui a pris le dessus sur son attaque ? Elle baissa ses bras, et soupira.

 _« Surprise Serpentaire ? »_ ironisa Antiope, elle haleta quelques instant, l'attaque l'avait épuisée, _«_ _Je dois cette défense à un de mes valeureux nouveau sujets ! »_

 _« Le Guerrier Divin d'Alcor .. »_ murmura Aurora essoufflée, _« Tu as utilisé une des techniques des terres froides d'Asgard pour consumer mes flammes … Comment as-tu pu ! »_ lui hurla t-elle.

 _« C'était très efficace et impressionnant. Ces Guerriers Divins sont plus forts que je ne le pensais ! »_ fanfaronna Antiope.

Prise d'un regain d'énergie, elle se jeta sur Aurora qui, dans un premier temps para les assauts d'Antiope. Peu à peu, Antiope la couvrit de coups qui gagnaient en puissance. La treizième se sentait défaillir. Elle avait voulu la maintenir à distance mais elle n'était désormais pas sûre d'y parvenir. Ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu. D'ici peu de temps elle n'aurait plus la volonté de quoi que ce soit.

 _« Je te jures que tu me le paieras .. »_ grogna Aurora lors d'un ultime assaut.

La Reine s'élança à son tour sur le serviteur d'Athéna, épée en l'air et elle l'atteint tellement fort au flanc qu'elle perdit son équilibre, la mettant ainsi à terre.  
Le Saint du Serpentaire écarquilla les yeux. Elle était à la merci de son assaillante, criant de douleur, ses cheveux et son bras droit émergeant par intermittence des coups d'épée sanglants effleurant sa chair à découvert qui fit grincer des dents Aurora. Sa condition de mortelle reprit finalement le dessus. La douleur contractée au combat persistait. Même si l'amure d'or était d'une solidité extrême, elle abritait un corps fragilisé par les innombrables batailles.

Serait-elle en train de perdre le combat face à cette mortelle, elle, Saint d'or du Serpentaire ?

 _ **Sanctuaire, le lendemain**_

Un homme, revêtu d'une protection dorée noyait son regard dans le vide de l'azur grec. Ses cheveux foncés dansaient délicatement au gré de la brise marine qui dominait depuis des millénaires le Cap Sounion. Il se tenait debout, à la fois fier et impassible, d'une manière inhabituelle pour un homme ordinaire. Mais il ne l'était pas. Milo du Scorpion méditait paisiblement, comme cela arrive régulièrement ces derniers temps. Le Scorpion.  
Cet animal sacré à qui tant de fois il a emprunté la personnalité. Tout comme lui, il était vif, rapide, précis dans chacun de ses coups. Tout comme lui, il pouvait être impulsif. Tout comme lui, le feu de la passion le submergeait lorsque son cœur est touché. Ce même cœur qui s'interrogeait sur sa relation avec sa sœur d'arme. Cette guerrière admirable dont la grâce et la désinvolture l'a touché. Le Scorpion, comme elle, est venimeux. Milo du Scorpion aime Aurora du Serpentaire. Milo du Scorpion n'a jamais aimé auparavant. Pas cet amour-là. Il aime son ami Camus d'un amour fraternel et réciproque, il aime Athéna d'un amour noble de protecteur dévoué à sa Déesse. Il aime être chevalier et protéger les plus démunis. Il a aimé les chevaliers de Bronze aller au bout de leur cause.

Et puis, il aime Aurora : sa condition de chevalier, son amitié, sa personnalité décalée, son corps divin. Il l'aime comme un fou, qu'elle l'ai embrassé il y a plusieurs mois et brise ainsi cette barrière entre eux. Il n'a jamais oublié ainsi que ces paroles fortes : _« Le jour où je rentrerai dans ton lit, c'est parce que tu m'y auras invité Milo.. »_ Il ferma les yeux. Ses quelques mots digne de l'effronterie du Serpentaire résonnent en lui et procurent d'étranges vagues dans le ventre. Il se sent honteux, indigne d'être un homme, un chevalier de son rang. Depuis leur échange passionnel la semaine dernière, il fuit Aurora comme la peste. _« Milo, je suis enceinte .. »_ Ses mots tranchait son cœur comme une épée. Pourquoi avait-il tellement attendu ? Et puis, qui est donc ce mystérieux paternel ? Milo secoua la tête.

 _« Ce qui définit un homme ce sont ses actes. »_ lui rappelait Camus qui sait parfaitement quel genre de sentiments a son meilleur ami pour le Serpentaire. D'ailleurs, il est de plus en plus inquiet pour elle. Il ressent faiblement le cosmo d'Aurora malgré la distance. Depuis la guerre contre Arès, Aurora détient le sang de ses compagnons en son armure et ainsi ils sont plus en communion que jamais. Tous les chevaliers d'or sont liés entre eux par leur cosmo énergie, même à des années lumières, chacun peut ressentir les émotions dans leur cœurs au cours d'un combat. Alors pourquoi celui de son amie semble si en difficulté ? Idem pour le chevalier du Capricorne et des Argents. Aucun nouvelle. Il serra les poings et d'un élégant mouvement de cape, il vit volteface à l'horizon marin qu'il admirait. Athéna venait de les convoquer à travers leur cosmo.

 _ **Giudecca, Royaume des Ombres, au même moment**_

Dans la salle du trône, tout le monde est là. Tous les Spectres, quelque soit leur rangs. Eaque est là, lui aussi. Il se tient droit, fier et fort, à la droite de Minos, Rhadamanthe faisant de même de l'autre côté du Griffon. Les trois Juges font front. Ensemble. Superbes de prestance, de charisme et de détermination. Indifférents au reste du monde. L'heure est grave. Importante. Il ne doit pas laisser son esprit… divaguer et penser à Aurora. Il vit le Spectre du Bénou plus sur la gauche, caché dans les imposantes statues de dragons ornant la salle. Il veillait sur son Seigneur, comme toujours. Il n'aimait pas les rassemblements avec les autres spectres. Il avait les yeux fermés et attendait calmement que son souverain s'exprime.

 _« Mes chers spectres, je reviens d'un entretien avec ma nièce. Il semblerait que la guerre contre les Amazones aient pris un tournant non négligeable sur Terre. »_ Il pris une pause et continua calmement de sa voix sombre : _« J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que les Amazones ont pris l'avantage et ont fait prisonniers plusieurs de nos alliés. »_

Stupéfaction générale. Hadès leva la main pour calmer les esprits.

 _« Majesté, pouvons-nous connaître le nom de ces guerriers ?_ » ose demander le Spectre de la Mandragore, Fyodor.

 _« Il s'agit des Guerriers Divins .. Siegfried de Duhbe, Bud d'Alcor et Albérich de Megrez. »_

Murmures parmi l'armée d'Hadès.

 _« Seigneur, avons-nous sous-estimé ses guerrières ? »_ fit un autre Spectre.

 _« Elles sont animées par une volonté de fer. Le Reine Antiope possède la ceinture légendaire d'Hippolyte dont elle a longtemps été privée par le passé. Cette dernière amoindrie considérablement n'importe quel combattant et s'empare de leur pouvoirs. Elle a procuré des diamants occultes à ses troupes qui leur permettent de vaincre leur ennemi. »_

 _« Mais Seigneur .. »_ intervient alors Queen de l'Alraune, _« N'avons-nous pas envoyé des guerrières afin de suppléer nos alliés féminins censés être moins sensibles aux pouvoirs de la Reine ? »_

 _« C'est exact Queen. Cependant, elles ne sont parvenues à inverser le cours la guerre et se battent toujours contre nos ennemies. »_

 _« Les Saints d'Athéna ne commandent-ils pas l'expédition Majesté ? »_ fit alors Rhadamanthe.

Hadès ferma les yeux. Il répondit avec gravité : _« Les chevaliers sur place sont également constitués prisonniers, Rhadamanthe. »_

 _« Comment ? Que dites-vous Monseigneur ? »_ dit alors le Griffon aussi surpris que ses congénères.

 _« Oui Minos. Les Saints d'Argent le chevalier d'or du Capricorne sont retenus en captivité. »_

Les spectres ouvriront de grands yeux. La situation est vraiment inédite et alarmante.

 _« Qu'en est-il du Saint du Serpentaire, Majesté ? »_ demande Rhadamanthe, _« N'est-ce pas elle qui dirige les opérations ? »_

Hadès soupira et répondit : _« Le chevalier du Serpentaire fait également partit des prisonniers .. »_ ajouta le monarque. Le Serpentaire ? Vaincue ? Eaque sent l'anxiété s'emparer de ses tripes. Alors il avait bien sentit hier ..

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi en silence, comme si tous retenaient leur respiration.

Hadès continua : _« Le Serpentaire aurait affaiblit les troupes d'Antiope, cependant, cette dernière a perdu le combat et ses pouvoirs en même temps. Elle est détenue dans un endroit inconnu. Antiope est devenue très puissante. Des éclaireurs du Sanctuaire sont partis aider leur homologues. Le commandement est désormais entre les mains du Saint du Sagittaire qui a le pouvoir de contrer Antiope visiblement. »_

La sagittaire ? Cette gamine de 17 ans ? Les Spectres sont étonnés. Hadès le ressent. : _« J'ai toute confiance à cette jeune-fille. Elle a été désignée par Athéna afin de dérober la ceinture d'Hyppolite. »_

 _« Ce n'était donc pas le Saint du Serpentaire chargée de cette mission ? »_

 _« Le chevalier du Serpentaire s'est contenté d'atteindre la Reine Antiope en ouvrant la voie à ses compagnes et toucher la Reine, qui a été durement blessée par cette dernière. »_

 _« Seigneur, quelle est la suite des évènements ? »_ demande Eaque en dissimulant son inquiétude.

 _« Athéna et Hilda de Polaris ont sollicité plus d'aide de ma part. J'ai décidé d'envoyer plusieurs d'entre vous seconder les guerrières au combat. Mon frère Poséidon envoie quelques-uns de ses Généraux.»_ Il se leva et fit signe à un serviteur de s'avancer vers les Juges et leurs subordonnés. Ce dernier portait un coffre en bois de hêtre dans les mains, gravé du signe du Roi des Enfers.

 _« Vous mes Spectres, êtes les plus à même de lutter contre les Amazones qui s'attaquent directement aux cœurs des guerriers. Vos âmes ne peuvent être atteintes aussi facilement car vous êtes protégées de leurs influences. Par précaution, je vous fournis ceci._ » dit-il en faisant ouvrir la boîte. Une dizaine de bracelets en or blanc gravés de lignes courbées noires ornaient l'intérieur, _« Ils sont bénis par mon cosmo. La Reine Antiope ne pourra corrompre ceux que j'ai choisi pour cette mission. Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe, je vous demande de préparer les spectres qui vous seconderont en surface. »_

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête avec respect. Hadès poursuivit : _« Valentine de la Harpie, Pharaoh du Sphinx, Byaku du Nécromancien, Sylphide du Basilic, Fyodor de la Mandragore, Myu du Papillon, vous assistez les Juges. Je vous demande aucune pitié vis à vis de ces femmes. Cependant, Antiope doit rester en vie. Contentez-vous de l'affaiblir. Seule le chevalier du Sagittaire doit accomplir cette tâche sans quoi l'issu de la guerre sera fatal.»_

Les différents spectres agenouillés approuvèrent.

 _« Autre chose .. »_ continua le Seigneur Noir, _« Je vous charge de libérer les guerriers pris au piège. Les chevaliers d'Athéna alliés aux divisions d'Appios, Général des armées du Dodécanèse vous guideront vers ces endroit. »_

 _« Quant est-il du chevalier du Serpentaire, Majesté ? »_ fit alors Rhadamanthe, _« Voulez-vous que nous lui portons assistance ? »_

 _« Oui. »_ répondit le Monarque, _« Cependant, elle devra être libérée en dernier recourt. Le Saint du Serpentaire est une sorte de butin pour cette Reine. Nous devons la laisser croire qu'elle gagnera cette guerre jusqu'à la fin. Athéna m'a appris que le dernier message télépathique du Serpentaire était formel : elle ne veut être assistée. C'est ce que je recherche Antiope afin d'atteindre nos troupes. »_ Il se rassit et fit congédia ses serviteurs, _« Bonne chance, je suivrai le combat d'ici. »_

 _« Merci Majesté. »_ répondirent en cœur ses protecteurs.

Le groupe de Spectres s'inclina envers leur Empereur et sortirent de la salle du trône en chahutant. Un seul restait en retrait resta et attendait l'approbation de son maître.

 _« Juge du Garuda, que veux-tu ? »_

 _« Monseigneur, j'ai une dernière question .. Savez-vous quand le cosmo du treizième chevalier d'or s'est fait ressentir la dernière fois ? »_ demande le Garuda.

Cette fois-ci, Hadès ressentit parfaitement l'appréhension de son Juge. Il lui répondit : _« C'était hier soir, le Saint a assuré à Athéna qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Mais ma nièce a senti son chevalier grièvement blessée. »_

Eaque se raidit. Il remercia son souverain, s'inclina et rejoignit ses compagnons. Hadès suivit du regard son troisième Juge. Quand les lourdes portes se refermèrent, il interpella le Bénou resté dans l'ombre.

 _« Kagaho .. »_

 _« Majesté .. »_ s'approcha l'Egyptien en posant un genou à terre.

 _« Je veux que tu ailles en surface. Tu interviens si nécessaire uniquement. »_ précisa Hadès, _« J'aimerais que tu protèges les arrières de nos troupes et particulièrement le Juge Eaque. »_

 _« A vos ordres Seigneur. »_ répondit le brun, _« Le pensez-vous vulnérable face à cette femme ? »_

Hadès répondit d'un hochement de tête : _« Lui plus que jamais. Malgré son rang et sa condition, son lien avec le ce Saint est puissant. Si Antiope le ressent en l'esprit du chevalier, elle pourrait s'en servir contre lui.»_

 _« Si je peux me permettre Majesté, cette femme chevalier a sensibilisé son âme réputée inatteignable parmi les Spectres de haut rang. »_

 _« Oui Kagaho. Car c'est réciproque. Eaque se bat pour chasser cette femme de sa mémoire. Je n'aimerais pas que cette Reine s'empare d'un de mes Juges. Toi et tes compagnons restez des hommes malgré votre condition. Le Garuda a tendance à l'oublier ces derniers temps. »_

 _« Je fais au mieux Monseigneur. Comptez sur moi. »_ répondit le Bénou en baissant la tête, puis il pris le chemin de la sortie.

Hadès souffla lorsqu'il disparut enfin. Il relâcha sa posture droite de son trône et s'abandonna sur son siège royal. Une main douce et bienveillante caressa son visage divin.

 _« Mon époux, tu sembles l'air inquiet .. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ? »_

La Reine Perséphone venait furtivement d'entrer en scène avec délicatesse comme elle le fait souvent. Elle vient rarement aux assemblées spectrales. Elle préfère les repas avec les Dieux Jumeaux et les Juges. Elle a fait instaurer un fois par moi un dîner avec tous les Spectres dans la grande salle de réception, afin qu'Hadès reste au plus proche de ses hommes. Ainsi, le Seigneur Noir a remarqué que ses serviteurs fournissent un meilleur travail et sont bien plus épanouis.

 _« Ma chère épouse, on ne peut rien te cacher n'est-ce pas … »_

 _« Cela ne te ressemble guère de t'en faire pour tes Spectres. Tu leur fais confiance d'habitude. »_

 _« C'est le cas ma Déesse du Printemps .. »_ répondit Hadès, _« On est cependant jamais à l'abris, surtout avec les humains. »_ soupira le Roi des Enfers.

 _« Evoques-tu ce Juge ? »_ dit Perséphone sans attendre de réponse, _« J'ai ressenti les troubles qui animent son cœur. Je crois qu'il s'en sortira. »_ sourit-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son sombre époux.

Ce dernier mis ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne, _« Ou veux-tu en venir ? »_

 _« Sa force réside justement dans son amour pour ce chevalier d'or d'Athéna. »_

 _« C'est quelque peu inconcevable pour un Spectre de son niveau possédant une telle déontologie sur les sentiments .. »_

 _« Tu l'as bien souligné tout à l'heure, il reste un homme, Hadès. Ils ont beau te servir les yeux fermés, ils ne peuvent échapper à ces émotions contradictoires que peuvent renfermer leur cœur. »_

 _« Merci qui .. ? »_ ironisa le Monarque.

 _« Merci Athéna .. »_ sourit Perséphone on posant doucement ses lèvres sur son époux.

 _« Que l'Elysion tombe à nouveau .. »_ termina Hadès en souriant.

 _ **Palais d'Antiope, la veille**_

La fatigue leur pesait de plus en plus. Depuis plusieurs heures, elle combattaient. Qui des deux allait trépasser en premier ? A cet instant, le chevalier du Serpentaire connaissait la réponse et voulait s'infliger elle-même les pires sévices pour manque à son devoir de chevalier. A genoux, la tête tirée en arrière par les cheveux, Aurora hurlait de douleur, le genou de son opposante faisant pression contre sa colonne vertébrale lui faisant souffrir un véritable martyre. Antiope la tenait ainsi en joug de façon sadique et restait d'une angélique prestance, ses cheveux et son visage délicat contrastant violemment avec la manière dont elle traitait la Chevalier d'Athéna.

 _« Comment est-ce possible ? »_ songea Aurora en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise de son adversaire. Elle gisait là, presque à terre à la merci de son adversaire. L'expression qui se lisait sur son visage traduisait sa défaite. Elle vit alors une chose incompréhensible se produire : Antiope enfonça son glaive doré dans le plastron du chevalier comme si le métal de son armure n'était qu'un fragile tissu, et continuait son chemin vers les entrailles, la lame, fondait dans le centre de sa protection, se désagrégeant au contact de l'arme maudite.

 _« Arrête ! »_ prévint Aurora qui saisit les attentions d'Antiope, et commençait sérieusement à craindre pour sa vie, empoignant fermement le glaive afin d'empêcher d'être transpercée complétement, _« Les Dieux te le feront payer ! Ces pouvoirs font partis de moi, perpétués par mes ancêtres et mon mentor, tu ne peux te les attribuer ! Ils te submergeront ! »_

Antiope éclata dans un rire cruel. On aurait pu le confondre avec la faucheuse se jouant de ses victimes innocentes.

Le chevalier sentit son cosmo l'abandonner, une force invisible provenant de la ceinture d'Antiope la prive de son énergie, et tel un enfant innocent dépourvu de défense, elle retomba à terre plus mortelle que jamais, privée de son bien le plus précieux, comme amputé d'un membre.

 _« Par Athéna .. »_ articula-t-elle. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, elle était à la merci d'Antiope.

 _« Avec tes immenses pouvoirs tu aurais pu régner sur le monde, pourquoi ? »_ demande la blonde.

Se remettant accroupie, la main sur l'une de ses plaies ouvertes, Aurora demanda tristement : _« Antiope, je te retourne la question .. »_

 _« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, chevalier d'or .. »_

Antiope frappa à coups de poings et de pieds le corps mutilé du Chevalier qui se protégeait tant bien que mal des assauts de son assaillante. Elle était épuisée : _« J'ai fait la pire erreur qu'un combattant pourrait faire : j'ai sous-estimée mon ennemi .._ » admit Aurora. A bout de force, elle ne put absolument rien faire pour éviter le dernier coup porté dans les cotes qui la fit alors sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 _« Milo … »_ Ses dernières pensées furent pour le chevalier d'or. Avant que ses oreilles ne deviennent sourdes elle put cependant entendre des bribes d'une conversation.

 _« Vous m'avez demandé Altesse ? »_ dit une voix de femme.

 _« Je veux que tu emmènes cette femme chevalier où tu sais. Que des gardes la surveille constamment, ne la quittez pas des yeux. Je viens de lui enlever ses pouvoirs. Elle ne pourra rien vous faire mais méfiance. Elle a de la ressource. Le Saint du Serpentaire est mon meilleur trophée, ne l'abimons pas. Traites là avec respect. J'en aurais besoin plus tard.»_

 _« Oui ma Reine. A vos ordres.»_

###

Le Sanctuaire en ce petit matin dort encore paisiblement. Les oiseaux apprécient le silence qui inspire leurs chants, les animaux qui errent sur les hauteurs sauvages sont toujours assoupis, et même celui dont on dit qu'il ne dort jamais, à savoir le Grand Pope a laissé un Morphée le prendre dans ses bras depuis déjà des heures, confiant la sécurité du Domaine Sacré aux gardes qui se relaient régulièrement. Mais en revanche, à l'est du domaine, à proximité du camp d'entraînement des femmes chevaliers, un logis est animé par le souffle court et haletant d'une jeune femme, les sens diablement affamés par la peau de son amant, dont les yeux brûlent de la voir en éruption. C'était comme sombrer dans une ivresse sans fond, pouvoir enfin céder toutes les barrières, toutes les protections. La jeune-femme était heureuse, profondément sereine, l'homme qu'elle avait longtemps désiré l'aimait aussi, et à cet instant c'est tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Son amant se colla contre dos, essoufflé aussi, lui assénant un baiser tendre dans la nuque. Elle sourit de bonheur. Ce geste n'avait pourtant rien d'exceptionnel mais représentait beaucoup pour la brune, tant habituée à la souffrance et la trahison depuis sa naissance. Pouvoir compter aux yeux de quelqu'un, un homme de surcroît, ces individus qui l'ont si souvent déçue, est presque inestimable, et celui-ci n'a pas la moindre envie de la lâcher, lui faisant oublier l'espace d'une nuit, de quelques heures, son destin hors du commun qu'elle voudrait pouvoir parfois changer.

La rivalité forcée dans la course aux armures est indéniable dans le cercle fermé des apprenties Saints. Pas question de se laisser aller au sentimentalisme. Aurora l'avait suffisamment conditionnée. Elle devait laisser ses émotions quelque part dans un coin de son esprit. Elles sont des femmes, oui, mais des Saints d'Athéna. Des guerrières. Il leur faut être fortes, autant que des hommes, plus que des hommes. Tant pis si ça devait vouloir dire étouffer, avoir son corps torturé, supporter des réflexions désobligeante. Amaria dans ces justaucorps de cuir, et subir aussi les regards des hommes sur ses formes. Elles a vite appris à être plus forte que tout ça. Elle connait tout ça de toute manière. Les filles comme elle ne sont que superficialité, c'est ce qui est dit, on ne cherche pas plus loin, c'est _« Sois belle et tais-toi. »_ , tel est le dicton de la société actuelle, et même le Sanctuaire n'y échappe pas. Ça fait aussi partie de son entraînement, pourrait-on dire. Des entraînements des femmes chevaliers. Rester fière en toute circonstances face à cette phallocratie universelle. Le Serpentaire ne portait pas sa réputation de battante pour le plaisir. Elle aussi, elle en a bavé. Plus que n'importe quelle autre femme. Et alors Amaria s'est endurcie au fil des mois. Son apprentissage de la vie de chevalier est différent des autres, plus corsée, l'armure de la Chouette n'attend pas, n'attend qu'elle. Elle doit ravaler ses souffrances et rester digne. Rester forte face aux regards sévères du Serpentaire lorsqu'elle gît à terre, défaite, meurtrie par l'enseignement terrible de la Treizième, imperturbable, lui ordonnant de se remettre debout, membres cassés ou pas. Ne pas se plaindre face à ces fiers chevaliers qui deviendront un jour ses pairs : les Argents, faisant office de maîtres lorsque les entrainements dantesques de sa professeure de guerre en armure d'or sont remplacés par ceux de ces combattants. Ils ne lui font pas plus de cadeaux. C'est ainsi. Encaisse ou crève. Et elle tient trop à cette vie pour se laisser submerger par ses sentiments. Elle le veut, cette armure, par Athéna elle réussira !

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il te rend si heureuse .. ? »_ lui demande doucement son partenaire.

 _« Toi .. »_ répondit la Grecque en lui caressant la main, _« Tout chez toi me comble. Ne changes pas. »_

Il la retourna et tint fermement la tête de sa compagne avec ses deux mains de manière à ne pas briser cet instant magique.

 _« C'est toi Amaria qui a changé ma vie, y a donné un sens supplémentaire en plus de cet honneur immense qu'Athéna m'a offert en me faisant à nouveau chevalier. »_

Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire et l'embrassa.

Le Saint de la Meute avait livrer une autre lutte, bien plus intime : il essayait de calmer son cœur qui bat quand l'apprentie de la Chouette était dans son périmètre. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer... Pas d' _espérer_. Juste d'être content de l'avoir à ses côtés, rien que pour lui, quelques minutes. Sans rien vouloir de plus. De fil en anguille, comme il le craignait, il en tomba amoureux. Asterion aime Amaria. Il a succombé lui aussi. Tout comme Shura et Mia, ou Argol et Aurora, il s'est abandonné à la tentation. Quoique l'histoire d'amour ambiguë entre Persée et le Serpentaire n'est pas encore vraiment définie, et qu'il est heureux de ne pas être à sa place de son ami. Lui vit pleinement cette liaison inédite sans arrière-pensée. La plupart des Argents sont au courant et ne le juge pas, même aux entrainement de la jeune dame. On ne mélange pas travail et vie personnelle. Chaque chose à sa place. Oui elle est l'amoureuse de leur frère d'arme, et non il n'en tiennent rigueur une fois que la future Chouette mord la poussière sous leurs coups. Et bientôt, ils officialiseront leur liaison à Athéna. Asterion sourit à son tour et embrasse sa bien(aimée avec passion. Le Danois est prêt à tout pour garder sa muse. Ils parlent beaucoup, sont complémentaires, ont des points en commun très forts et laisse à chacun la liberté de penser ou d'agir selon leur instinct, sans se critiquer. Il a trop vu d'histoire d'amour mal se terminer pour ces raisons. Quand ce n'est pas l'orgueil qui empêche une belle histoire de se construire. Aurora en sait quelque chose, c'est elle qui a conseillé à son ami de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

 _« Encore, je t'en prie. »_

Ça sonnait comme une torture. La futur Saint de la Chouette implorait son amant de la Meute de l'aimer à nouveau. Ce qu'il fit.

Sa bouche est sur la sienne, son corps pressé contre le sien. Amaria avait à peine le temps de respirer, mais cela importait peu car elle avait cessé de respirer.  
La langue passa entre ses lèvres écartées. Sa main attrapa sa poitrine et son érection se posa contre son ventre. Amaria gémit dans sa bouche alors que son corps tremblait de besoin insatisfait. La langue de son amant coula à plusieurs reprises pour rencontrer la sienne, ses mains bougèrent, caressant ses seins et sa taille. Elle se cambra contre lui. Ses cuisses étaient mouillées. ll sentit son autre main se faufiler entre eux. Il baissa sa main à l'endroit sacré et elle enroula ses doigts autour de la tige épaisse et rigide. Sa bouche se mit comme à pleuvoir de désirs et une forte pulsation commença entre ses jambes. C'était beau et elle le voulait. Elle regarda son regard clair et ses jambes tremblèrent. Elle sentit sa main entre ses cuisses. Il l'embrassait encore et encore, lui donnant le souffle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prendre. Puis ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin dans sa toison et s'enfoncèrent en elle. Elle gémit quand il pressa sa paroi de ses doigts envahissants. Ses jambes tremblaient de manière incontrôlable et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de lui. Amaria sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cela n'avait jamais été ainsi. Jamais comme ça. Bon sang qu'elle aime cet homme. Plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi hors de contrôle.  
Puis, il s'enfonça profondément en elle et, dans un moment incroyable alors qu'un profond gémissement lui échappait, ses muscles se contractèrent avec anticipation. Elle avait envie de hurler, de tirer d'elle tout ce qui n'était pas un allié de plaisir. Pour se débarrasser de la femme qu'elle avait été et être cette femme vraie seulement, maintenant, toujours. Asterion la faisait devenir femme, et seulement lui. La putain qui la caractérisait, la fille facile, et puis ce viol l'année dernière. La goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, le tremplin pour changer sa vie, le déclic pour se débarrasser de toutes ces insanités, ces blessures. Ces clichés injustes et violents qui la poursuivent depuis l'enfance, simplement parce qu'elle a un corps désirable, simplement parce que sa grâce fait retourner les têtes. Asterion avait vu ce besoin, cette détresse. Il voulait la sauver, l'aimer sans retour. C'était leur destinée. Elle sentit que tout en elle allait se briser. ll a continué à pousser, de plus en plus vite, son membre allant en elle, la soulevant. Et il a poussé si fort en elle, il est venu avec une telle férocité que Amaria s'est sentie éclatée. Son cœur s'est arrêté et elle a repris son souffle. Ses yeux s'éteignirent et, avec un léger cri aigu, une humidité chaude la quitta en une traînée torrentielle de semence et de larmes.

L'apprentie du Serpentaire s'endormit d'épuisement, mais tellement heureuse, dans les bras de son protecteur, son chevalier, son allié, mais aussi son adversaire dans le Colisée, objectif, droit, juste. Et rien que pour cela, elle devait continuer à se battre.

 _ **Domaine d'Athéna, quelques heures plus tard**_

La nuit avait étendu ses ombres depuis longtemps sur la route des douze maisons. Seul le doux chant des cigales et des grillons venait troubler le calme et la sérénité vespérale. Dans le Domaine Sacré, tous dormaient profondément. Si on ne compte pas la première maison, celle du Bélier ainsi que celle du Cancer, également d'astreinte. Oui tous sauf le gardien de la huitième maison qui, sur le parvis de son temple, observait les étoiles revivant en pensée le Saint du Serpentaire, dont il a senti le cosmo en difficulté plus tôt dans la soirée. Il s'imaginait déjà devoir retourner au sens littéral du terme, toutes les pierres du Domaine d'Antiope pour la trouver. Milo ne sut combien de temps il était resté là, debout au milieu de son temple. La nuit porte conseil disent les anciens et le jeune homme espérait que le vieil adage contenait une part de vérité. Mais Aurora continuait de hanter ses pensées. Il ne dormait plus la nuit car Aurora peuplait ses rêves et ceux-ci n'étaient pas toujours des plus sages, au point qu'il finit par en ressentir une légère gène. La voir. Uniquement la voir. C'était devenu sa raison de se lever, son but de chaque journée, son obsession. Deviner sa présence. Chaque jour, chaque heure. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Tout était prétexte à stopper net ce qu'il faisait pour fermer un instant les yeux et revivre encore ce moment où il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles d'Aurora. Se souvenir. Il en avait tellement besoin et cela lui faisait pourtant si mal. Car gagner le cœur d'Aurora c'est un pari risqué. Le chevalier de Persée en a fait les frais, ce Marinas en a fait les frais et ainsi dire tous les hommes qui ont succombé en font les frais. Aurora est libre, on ne l'apprivoise pas comme ça, on ne la possède pas comme ça. C'est elle qui décide. Le Juge Eaque l'a très bien compris lui aussi. Il ferma ses prunelles turquoise et serra les poings. Doit-il la posséder lui aussi ?

Au petit matin, très tôt, Aldébaran venait de traverser la 8ème maison. Pas un son, pas un bruit, pas une réponse. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se tromper, le Scorpion était là. Il ressentait son cosmos. Il soupira, entra. Une constatation s'imposait : son compagnon n'était pas dans son état normal. Il ne lui avait même pas répondu lorsqu'il lui avait demandé l'autorisation de traverser son temple. Milo était assis par terre, en armure d'or, appuyé contre une colonne, les yeux levés vers le ciel, le regard dans le vide. Aldébaran hésita un instant sur l'attitude à adopter. Ne devait-il pas l'aider ? Lui parler ? Il décida de passer sans déranger son ami. Un peu plus tard, le chevalier du Lion entra dans sa maison à son tour et vint le sortir de sa torpeur.

 _« Milo, Shion nous a tous convoqué. »_

Le Scorpion le suivit jusqu'au Palais, son casque sous le bras. Il ne dit rien. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur la terrasse arrière de sa maison, le soleil réchauffait sa peau, lui faisait du bien. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et, enfin, il était devant le palais du Pope. Les deux hommes passent les gardes, traversent les pièces jusqu'à la salle du trône où devait se trouver Saga à cette heure-ci. De l'intérieur, lui parvenaient des voix aisément reconnaissables : celle apaisante de Mû, celle volontaire de Saga, mais aussi des chevaliers du Poisson et son inséparable ami le Cancer, l'air piqué, comme bien souvent. En entrant, Camus tourna la tête vers Milo, comprenant son mal-être. Lui seul savait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Doko était aux côtés de Shion, assis calmement sur son trône, et enfin la Vierge et le Taureau bras croisés conversaient tranquillement. Milo souffla intérieurement en constatant qu'ils manquent trois chevaliers d'or. Comment va Shura ? Est-ce que Mia se montre prudente, et Aurora, où est-elle ?

Ils écoutèrent attentivement leur Pope. L'annonce de l'alliance avec les Spectres et les Marinas. Les plans offensifs pour libérer leurs compagnons et les Guerriers Divins. Ils ne devaient intervenir que pour cette raison. Ils ne devaient s'approcher en aucun cas de la Reine. Les guerrières, ce sont les Spectres qui s'en chargent.

Devant ses frères d'armes, Milo tentait de faire bonne figure comme si de rien n'était mais le jeune homme savait que tous n'étaient pas dupes et surtout pas le chevalier du Verseau qui, chaque fois qu'il le croisait, lui adressait un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Alors qu'il regagnait son temple afin de se préparer pour le départ vers l'Oural, il entendit des pas se profiler derrière lui. Il reconnaît le cosmo froid de son voisin du 11ème temple.

 _« Milo, sois concentré. »_ dit le Français, cette l'indifférence qui se dégageait de sa personne, cet air légèrement hautain qui figeait ses traits dès qu'il porte son regard sur quelqu'un.

Milo est un fier chevalier qui se laisse aller à ses émotions. Toujours très spontané dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Le Grec n'en était pas moins vaillant, noble et fidèle à la Déesse. Il aime être chevalier, il aime cette nouvelle existence et elle est égayée par sa magnifique collègue du treizième temple, cet amour fou. Il avait le cœur lourd. Le scorpion se mit à regarder droit devant lui, sans répondre au Verseau. Ses longs cheveux volaient dans le vent chaud qui s'était levé. Inutile d'en rajouter, Camus sait tout. Depuis le début. Il ne peut rien lui cacher tant ils sont liés. Le Verseau voyait bien aux grands yeux méditerranées de son ami qu'il doutait. Camus posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami, un geste d'amitié fraternelle qu'il ne se permettait de faire que dans l'intimité et qui mit un peu de baume sur le cœur blessé du huitième gardien.

 _« Nul ne sait ce qu'il y a dans le cœur d'une femme, Milo. »_

Puis le Grec leva son visage tanné par le soleil vers le ciel, ses boucles foncées cascadant sur ses larges épaulettes dorées, comme cherchant une réponse à ses interrogations dans le firmament. Le huitième gardien tourna brusquement les talons, faisant voler derrière lui sa cape blanche en un mouvement majestueux qui ajoutait encore à son charisme, et rejoignit ses camarades au premier temple en compagnie de Camus, là où un tournant décisif devrait avoir lieu prochainement.

La chaleur méditerranéenne commençait à se faire sentir et un grand nombre de soldats qui s'entraînaient depuis l'aurore prirent une pause méritée. L'alerte est plus haut. Le Pope a donné ses ordres. De ce fait, tout le monde est concentré et posté à son poste. Les Argents sont d'astreinte au Sanctuaire afin de la garder avec les Bronzes et quelques chevaliers d'or tels que Shaka, Angelo et Aldébaran. Le chevalier de la Vierge remplaçait le Poisson dans sa maison, afin de garder le dernier passage menant au Palais si une irruption avait lieu. Angelo s'est établi dans celui de Shaka et Aldébaran s'est posté à la première maison. Non loin de là à l'arène, les chevaliers d'or s'étaient retrouvés. Ils transmirent les ordres aux Argents : Argol et Asterion veillaient avec leurs hommes qu'aucun intrus ne s'avance vers l'entrée des douze maisons. Jabu, Nachi et Marine protégeaient quant à eux le village de Rodorio et les alentours avec leurs compagnons. Sirius et Capella avaient en charge de surveiller les flancs nord du Sanctuaire, Dante et Dio la partie sud, Jorge de la Croix du Sud surveillait le côté est avec Spartan, et enfin, Ptolemy était posté à l'ouest avec Moses, le tout coordonné par Merio le chevalier de la Coupe, bras-droit du Serpentaire qui aurait bien aimé aller aider son amie d'enfance. Persée était très inquiet. Malgré son imposante apparence fière, Argol avait une terrible appréhension. Asterion le télépathe ressentit cette anxiété mais ne dit rien. Il sait que c'est inutile. Le Saoudien doit rester concentrer lui aussi. Il y a deux jours peu avant le départ d'Aurora et cette dispute avec Angelo, ses longues mains avaient parcouru la peau de la Treizième. La brune avait demandé à voir Argol en catimini près d'une vallée peu empruntée par les chevaliers, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ils ont échangé des regards tendres, amoureux, il lui avait caressé le visage sans un mot et ils avaient fait l'amour avec une passion dévorante, comme ça, à même le sol, dans la nature. Il sentit son amante tourmentée, son regard traduisait une crainte inhabituelle. Puis elle est partie, après lui avoir donné un baiser et un sourire faussement serein.

Les chevaliers d'or se matérialisèrent en étoiles filantes et filèrent ensemble vers le Domaine d'Antiope rejoindre leurs alliés. Angelo et ses compagnons restèrent un long moment, contemplatifs, il laissa les brises lui soulever quelques mèches de cheveux et sourit narquoisement comme à son habitude.

 _« A vous de jouer .. »_ murmura doucement Doko bras croisés, un petit groupe d'apprentis à ses côtés. Fujiya son élève impénétrable admirait en silence. Qu'elle aurait aimé se joindre à ses futurs frère d'arme ! Mais la Balance était formelle : même si elle qualifiée pour lui succéder dès maintenant, elle doit attendre son seizième anniversaire avant de porter l'armure d'or. Lui non plus ne veut plus de trop jeunes guerriers dans les rangs, marqué par son expérience de combat auprès des Bronzes Divins durant la dernière Guerre Sainte. La Japonaise avait contestée : alors pourquoi Mia a-t-elle prêté serment avant son quinzième anniversaire ? Le Chinois souffla. Bon c'est vrai elle n'a pas tort dans un sens. Mais Mia était une apprentie exceptionnelle et surdouée. En à peine trois ans, elle avait déjà le niveau d'un chevalier d'or. Non pas que Fujiya ne l'était pas, bien au contraire, mais son manque de maturité et d'expérience de la guerre l'oblige à patienter encore deux ans et demi. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu que si on ne lui laissait pas faire ses preuves elle pourrait difficilement évoluer ! Doko grinça des dents. La jeune-fille n'a rien à voir avec le calme Shiryu. L'impétuosité de la gamine le surprend encore. Même Aurora s'y était mêlée, estimant qu'il était trop protecteur envers sa disciple.

 _« Doko, voyons, laisse là voler de ses propres ailes. Elle aurait été un mec tu l'aurais déjà envoyée je ne sais où en éclaireur. Il n'y pas d'hommes et de femmes sur le champs de bataille, seul le courage et la volonté importent. Tu le sais très bien. C'est ce que tu m'as appris il y a des années. Fujiya est téméraire, puissante. Toute force est utile en temps de guerre, du chevalier de premier rang au soldat de dernière ligne.»_

La Balance jeta un regard paternel à son élève. Lui qui était resté aux Cinq Pics de longs mois, il remarque qu'elle a encore grandit. Elle fait quasiment sa taille, 1m70. Elle sera une très belle jeune-femme. Il est très fier d'elle. Peut-être qu'Aurora a raison, il la couve un peu de trop, comme un père envers sa fille.

 _« Vas te préparer Fujiya. »_ lui ordonne alors l'ancien guerrier.

 _« Maître ? »_

 _« Vas enfiler une armure, nous aurons besoin de personnes comme toi afin d'aider nos soldats. »_

 _« Merci Maitre. »_ s'inclina respectueusement Fujiya, profondément enthousiaste mais maîtrisant cette émotion.

Doko regarda partir son élève et s'approcha de Katya, chevalier de Bronze de la Couronne Boréale qui se préparait à rejoindre les seconds rangs de l'armée de Mia : _« Chevalier, je te confie mon apprentie. Ne la quittes pas des yeux. Elle peut parfois manquer de retenue. »_

 _« Bien-sûr Maître Doko. »_ Elle lui sourit et ajouta : _« Elle est combative, ayez confiance en elle. »_

Doko hocha la tête. Il souhaita bonne chance aux femmes chevaliers emmenée par Calisto, chevalier d'Argent de la Grue, qui est attendue par Mia dans le Domaine des Amazones. Fujiya avait toujours disposé d'un cosmos impressionnant. L'entrainement sans utilisation des sixième et septième sens qu'il lui faisait subir depuis plusieurs jours lui renforça une fois de plus dans sa conviction qu'il avait fait le bon choix en prenant cette élève-ci. Fujiya sera un chevalier d'or complet et très puissant. Il est impatient de la voir revêtir son armure. Cette bataille plus vraie que nature contre les Guerrières antiques sera un bon test afin d'évaluer ses aptitudes au combat au corps à corps et ainsi le conforter dans son choix. Les chevaliers de la Balance ont toujours été contre l'usage des armes malgré tout, plus que n'importe quel autre chevalier et Athéna elle-même. Ils préfèrent même affronter leurs ennemis à mains nues sans énergie cosmique, leurs sens sont plus entraînés que les autres guerriers ce qui en fait un adversaire redoutable. Fujiya n'échappe pas à la règle. Doko aborde un rictus en coin satisfait et retourne à ses moutons, ou plutôt, retrouver son ami le vieux mouton, attendant l'issue de la bataille sur son trône quelques maisons plus haut et certainement en train de se faire de vieux os.

Comme souvent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Résumé de l'épisode précédent :** _La guerre contre la Reine des Amazones a débuté depuis plusieurs jours. Envoyée en éclaireur avec ses hommes, le Serpentaire perd le combat contre Antiope après un rude combat, cette dernière disposant de la ceinture d'Hippolyte aspirant tout pouvoir, mais aussi de la protection d'Arès. Mia du Sagittaire est partit à sa rescousse avec les autres femmes chevalier. Des troupes d'Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès se joignent aux combats peu de temps après. Quel en sera l'issue ? Mia est-elle l'élue dans cette guerre ? Réponses dans ce qui suit._

 **CHAPITRE 12**

 _Flèches & Epée_

 _ **Royaume des Amazones, Oural (Jour J)**_

Si vous lui demandiez, la jeune-femme vous répondrait que, elle non plus, ne sait pas comment elle en est arrivée là. Elle ne veut pas savoir. Et de toute façon, qu'y avait-il à savoir ? A connaître ? Un échec. Aurora du Serpentaire, 18ème du nom, protectrice d'Athéna et du Sanctuaire, honorant la plus haute caste de l'ordre des Saints en avait pourtant connu des échecs. Ces grands ratés qui marquent une enfance et une adolescence entre guerres et coups de cœurs, elle les connaissait, les collectionnait, et même si on ne lui en parlait pas, ils restaient comme une ombre à son tableau lorsque autour d'un bon feu sous une nuit étoilée, ressurgissaient les souvenirs qu'elle avait partagés avec ses compagnons d'arme ou ses proches amis.

Et aujourd'hui elle avait perdue.

Cette frustration l'arracha brutalement de ses pensées, la faisant serrer ses paupières déjà fermées et douloureuses. Le chevalier reprenait doucement ses esprits. Quelques heures au total durent s'écouler depuis le moment où elle perdit conscience. Elle fut de suite sur ses gardes en revenant à elle, et pas uniquement à cause du fait que des créatures particulièrement brutes l'avaient assommée par lapidation, plus simplement parce qu'elle était « crucifiée » à une croisse croix en bois tel le Messie. C'est ça en particulier qui la poussa à se redresser rapidement et à se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle avait vu avant qu'on ne l'emmène à cet endroit sordide. Oubliées, toutes ses préoccupations antérieures. Elle était à présent parfaitement figée, face à l'endroit par lequel elle avait été emmenée, elle, valeureux chevalier d'or.

Elle souffla doucement. Mourir sur le champ de bataille a toujours été un grand honneur, c'était ce pour quoi elle avait été formée de toute façon. Elle s'était entraînée au combat depuis son plus jeune âge, comme presque tout le monde sur l'île du Sanctuaire où elle a grandi. Outre la maîtrise de son cosmo on lui enseigna las bases des arts martiaux, des combats à mains nues mais aussi l'usage de l'épée, des poignards, de la lance et de toutes les armes Japonaises que même son mentor Wilfried ne savait pas forcément nommer. Elle était particulièrement douée au corps à corps et avec l'épée, mais se débrouillait aussi avec tout le reste au besoin. En somme une guerrière complète.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire où cette vie l'avait menée. Elle avait le plus souvent l'impression de vivre dans un cauchemar depuis quelques mois. Sa vie n'avait jamais été simple, c'était vrai, et elle s'était toujours battue, continuant à avancer malgré les morts de ceux qu'elle aimait, emportant avec ces batailles les cœurs qu'elle a brisés pour avancer dans un unique but : protéger le Domaine Sacrée et ses camarades pour mettre fin aux guerres inutiles.

Un peu plus d'un an et demi auparavant elle avait vaincu après un conflit qui avait coûté beaucoup trop de vies dans les deux camps. Elle avait réussi à terrasser sa propre sœur, réceptacle d'Arès, parce qu'elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à sacrifier sa vie pour la paix. Réussi à montrer qu'elle était enfin plus forte que son aînée. Elle avait vaincu un Dieu. Et qu'est-elle depuis ?

Une guerrière désorientée, sanguinaire ? Une femme inconvenante, séduisant tout ce qui pourrait la contenter afin d'omettre les troubles qui animent son âme une fois seule avec ses démons. Ils sont des combattants, des mortels ordinaires, des jeunes-femmes farouches lui rappelant sa jeunesse. Aurora connaît à l'évidence tous les lupanars des Royaumes. Elle réalise à présent l'ampleur de sa réputation sulfureuse. Da sa débauche.

Pitoyable. C'est le mot qui lui vint à l'esprit en cet instant.

 _« .. Je suis une pècheresse, une gourgandine insatiable. Est-ce que mon parcours de chevalier doit se résumer à cela à présent ? »_

Elle sentait ses poignets et ses chevilles lui faire horriblement souffrir. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts péniblement, aveuglés par les rayons déjà chauds du soleil printanier. L'endroit ressemblait à un Temple ancien ouvert. Pas très loin se tenait deux gardes postés de chaque côté de la vaste entrée d'où elle aperçut un immense escalier et plus loin un pont. A la place où elle gisait, face à elle, un large autel sacré bordé de rosiers et de lauriers, tombant sur les dalles de verre clair et de marbre qui composaient le sol et les drapant d'une teinte argentée. Une magnifique statue y trônait au milieu représentant la personnification du Dieu Arès. Des jeunes filles à ses pieds semblaient le vénérer. Une femme plus en avant sur sa droite tenait des flèches sur son dos et un glaive dans sa main. Le Dieu lui tendait une épée. Il devait s'agir de la première incarnation d'Antiope crainte des Dieux depuis les Temps reculés tant sa force de combat a fait sa légende. Elle avait blessée des créatures et pris le pouvoir aux Dieux Mineurs. Une légende déchue de son titre par l'apparition du Chevalier du Serpentaire qu'Antiope n'a pas supportée et fit renforcer sa détermination de libérer son paternel du Tartare.

Aurora grinça des dents en tentant de bouger. Elle tourna la tête vers sa main gauche. Elle constata qu'elle était littéralement enchaînée telle une esclave dans un arche de pierre. La brune souffla. Impossible d'invoquer ne serait-ce qu'un 1% de son cosmo et encore moins la chance de détruire ces maudites chaines en diamant. Ces chaines conçues par Héphaïstos lui-même sur ordre de Zeus lorsque le grand Asclépios démontra des ambitions bien trop dangereuses pour l'avenir de la Terre et de l'Olympe, et dont le destin est désormais bien connu des Sages, le conduisant aux bannis. L'ancien demi-Dieu transformé en étoile reste lié à ces successeurs terrestres. Aurora n'échappe pas à la règle. Même si Athéna est intervenue il y a déjà bien longtemps pour réduire sa « peine », la Déesse de la Sagesse ne peut conjurer le sort. Seuls les êtres œuvrant pour des Royaumes indépendants d'Athéna peuvent mieux s'en tirer car leur cosmo n'est pas lié directement à la Terre. Et elle n'est ni Marinas, ni Spectres, ni Amazones.

 _« Elle me le paiera .. »_ maugréa le chevalier en portugais.

Ses jambes et ses bras lui faisaient mal. Elle portaient des marques sur son corps à divers endroits. Une odeur minérale lui chatouillait le nez. Cet édifice avait été bâti non loin de l'océan. Le sifflement feutré du sable emporté par le vent, susurrant, glissait le long des murs du Temple et lui rappelait ses premiers émois amoureux avec des apprentis chevaliers sur la plage du Domaine sacré. Ce genre de choses qui faisait bondir Shion qui savait la jeune fille désinvolte avec les garçons -peu importe leur âge d'ailleurs.

 _« Tu es enfin réveillée Saint du Serpentaire ? »_

La voix familière sortit Aurora de sa torpeur. Antiope la considérait quelques mètres plus loin, l'air fier sur le visage, une expression victorieuse sur les lèvres narquoises.

La Reine s'était changée. Plus aucune traces de sang sur son corps. Cependant, les coups que Aurora lui avaient infligées ne s'étaient pas évaporés. Sa mâchoire est marquée par les poings puissants du Serpentaire, son ventre et ses jambes sont visibles de coupures profondes et ne laissent rien oublier du terrible combat qui les ont opposées. La Treizième pouvait discerner les marques de morsures de ses serpents. Elle n'a même pas pu faire appel à son fidèle allié Kaa.

 _« Ton pouvoir de guérison est étonnant.. »_ continua Antiope, _« Ta constellation est spécifique des autres signes du Zodiaque et grâce aux pouvoirs de la ceinture, j'ai pu en tirer quelques avantages. Comme tu peux le constater. »_

 _« En effet, »_ répondit Aurora, _« Les pouvoirs du chevalier du Serpentaire ne peuvent être utilisés que par lui-même ou ses confrères passés et futurs. Asclépios était un bienfaiteur œuvrant pour les plus démunis avant d'être submergé par son égo. »_

La jeune-femme, toujours aussi somptueuse dans ses apparats sauvages s'approcha d'Aurora et lui tint le visage de son menton : _« Chevalier, te voilà à ton tour défaite. »_ Elle effleura de sa bouche pulpeuse les lèvres d'Aurora, _« Tu es une guerrière terrible, la plus honorable que j'ai affrontée … »_ Sa main glissa le long de la poitrine d'Aurora qui ravala un juron _: « Si tu ploies le genou, je suis sûre que nous pourrions nous entendre toutes les deux. »_

Aurora fit un geste vif de la tête pour repousser l'indésirable _: « Jamais je ne serai la propriété de quelqu'un ni même d'un Dieu ou de toi, usurpatrice ! »_ Elle vit la mâchoire d'Antiope se crisper sévèrement et repris : _« Et je suis très difficile en matière de plaisirs. »_

 _« Fadaises ! Tu oses offrir tes faveurs à des mâles alors que tu pourrais les soumettre à tes pouvoirs ! »_

 _« Ils aiment qu'on leur tiennent tête. Tout homme veut ce qu'il n'a jamais eu ..»_

 _« Beaucoup de braves ont tué mes ennemis pour avoir mes charmes mais c'est moi qui les ai vaincus. Finalement, nous ne sommes pas si différentes Serpentaire : nous aimons le combat, les plaisirs et le pouvoir.»_

 _« Il suffit qu'ils tombent amoureux et tu en fais ce que tu veux. »_ fit fièrement Aurora.

 _« J'ai oublié que je m'adressais au chevalier du Serpentaire, la plus grande catin depuis les Temps Anciens. En plus d'être une traînée, tu te trouves être hors de portée. Que ce soit pour blasphémer ou se faufiler entre tes cuisses.»_

 _« Je n'ai que faire de tes insultes. »_ répondit Aurora peu touchée, _« Tant hommes m'ont demandé en mariage. Pour une seule nuit avec moi, de grands Rois et les meilleurs guerriers venaient de très loin. »_

 _« Et tu les éconduisais .. Tu es une femme dangereuse Aurora.»_

 _« Moi seule décide quel étalon je dois chevaucher. »_ termina cette dernière.

La Reine Antiope fit un sourire diabolique en guise d'acquiescement. Elle lui tourna le dos sans une envolée de cape méprisante et dans une démarche digne, elle s'avança vers la statue d'Arès qu'elle toucha consciencieusement : _« Bientôt tes amis viendront. »_ dit-elle, _« Ils ont un plan pour affaiblir mes troupes et ils réussiront .. »_ continua-t-elle sagement, _« Je devrais faire en sorte d'anéantir tous ceux qui ont osé te pervertir. Tu as du offrir tes faveurs à la moitié d'entre eux. »_ Aurora serra les poings nerveusement et bougea ses chaines avec agacement, _« Ne te méprends pas, seul le plus amoureux me sera utile. Il ne sera pas difficile de deviner lequel c'est. Il suffira de lire en toi. »_

 _« Je te l'interdis ! »_ cracha Aurora avec mépris.

 _« Je ressens une grande amertume. L'ombre de plusieurs mâles planent dans le plus profond de ton cœur. »_ Antiope narquoise lui demande alors : _« Qui est cet homme qui te fait douter ? »_

 _« … »_

 _« Voyons, te mentirais-tu à toi-même ? Je te parle de ce chevalier d'or Grecque. Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Ca ne te regarde pas. »_

 _« Es-tu .. échaudée ? Quel genre de respect as-tu pour ce guerrier ? »_

 _« C'est n'importe quoi. »_

 _« Est-ce lui le père de ton enfant ? »_ Elle rapprocha de la brune et porta la main à son ventre : _« Je ne voudrais m'en prendre à une future mère. »_

La Treizième ouvrit de grands yeux et grinça des dents.

 _« Il n'est pas difficile pour moi Antiope, de deviner une femme portant la vie. Tu n'aurais pas été enceinte, tu m'aurais probablement vaincue. C'est cet enfant qui te sauve, il porte étrangement un don qui te préserve. »_

 _« Qu-quoi ? »_

 _« Ton bébé te protège. Je peux ressentir son énergie bienveillante. C'est incroyable qu'une si petite chose puisse déjà s'ouvrir aux pouvoirs. »_

 _« Mais je .. »_

 _« A combien de semaines es-tu ? »_

 _« Je l'ignore. »_

 _« En tout cas, je plains le père de cette future guerrière. Un chevalier lui aussi.»_

 _« Tu .. tu vois que je portes une fille ? »_ fit Aurora la mine ahurie.

 _« Les Amazones ont la faculté de sentir ces choses. Ta fille sera l'une des plus grandes combattantes. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi me garder prisonnière ? »_ demanda hargneusement Aurora.

 _« J'élèverai ta fille et en ferait l'une des nôtres. »_

 _« Jamais je ne te le permettrais ! »_ répliqua la portugaise, _« Cette enfant naîtra pour être chevalier d'Athéna ! »_

 _« C'est ce qu'on verra. »_ répondit nonchalamment Antiope _, « L'oracle m'avait prévenu que tu viendrais combattre malgré tout. Mais .. Vas-tu le dire au géniteur ? »_

 _« ….. »_

 _« Oh ... je vois. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. »_

Elle s'éloigna de sa captive qui commençait à gesticuler, tentant de se débarrasser de ses cadenas solides comme des rocs.

 _« Je te tuerais ! »_ vociférait Aurora, _« Je reviendrais des limbes pour te vaincre ! »_

Antiope sourit avec dédain et rejoignit ses troupes, _« Donnez à boire au chevalier. Gardez un œil sur notre prisonnière, nourrissez-la de force et ne lui répondez pas quoiqu'il advienne. Elle essaierait de vous manipuler, comme elle le fait avec les mâles ! »_

 _« Oui Majesté. »_ firent deux soldats hautement gradés.

 _« Mon prochain adversaire arrive, je me dois de l'honorer. »_ dit-elle en enfilant son casque Corinthien.

###

Le combat entre l'armée féminine d'Athéna et celui d'Antiope était engagé depuis des jours à présent. Trois guerrières luttaient seules contre la dernière vague qui protègent le Palais d'Antiope. Mia et ses sœurs d'armes ont rencontrées peu de difficultés en chemin, les combattantes étaient d'un second niveau. Lorsqu'elles firent la connaissance des guerrières de premier rang, ce fut bien autre chose. Elle étaient encerclées. Et pour des chevaliers d'Athéna reléguée à des cosmo en dessous des bronzes, c'est comme un suicide.

A cet instant derrière elles, une nouvelle adversaire avait surgit de l'ombre pour leur barrer la retraite. La frêle Katya de la Couronne Boréale se déplaçait avec une agilité et une grâce innée qui lui permit d'éviter la vague d'attaques de lances et de pierres qu'infligeait ces femmes et ces hommes peu ordinaires. Marine eut moins de chance, bien qu'elle eut bondit pour esquiver elle fut touchée à la cheville et tomba au sol. Mia qui arrive encore à maintenir son cosmo d'or fut protégée par un bouclier d'Hoplite et arriva avec une seconde de retard. Elle passa à côté de Marine sans essayer de la relever, prenant son élan elle fonça sur cette terrible adversaire qui avait trois têtes de plus qu'elle. Elle doit être l'un des lieutenants d'Antiope. Cette fameuse géante sanguinaire dont parlait les soldats du Sanctuaire qui occupaient la ville. A elle seule elle arrachait la tête de ses adversaires de ses mains.

Les cheveux châtains en coupe courte, des yeux verts perçants, un visage masculin dégageait sa haine, elle était vêtue d'une armure argentée et écaillée ne couvrant que sa poitrine et ses hanches, elle tenait un goupillon dans une main, et de l'autre une énorme masse. Deux têtes de loups ornaient chacune de ses épaules et elle avait un collier d'os humains en guise de bijou autour du cou.

Mia devait être prudente. Un seul coup et elle pourrait finir tranchée en deux. Car elle est connue pour être rapide en plus d'être imposante. La femme sourit grossièrement comme si elle allait passer Mia à l'abattoir. Un peu déboussolée par cette prestance elle ne sut de quelle manière réagir. L'Amazone fonça sur Mia qui se mit immédiatement en garde, constatant que son armure ne lui servait surtout à se protéger des coups. La femme avait des grandes jambes, elle fit un périlleux saut en avant qui surpris la brune et lui décocha un coup de poing fulgurant au niveau du ventre qui envoya Mia de plusieurs mètres par terre. A moitié sonnée, elle se sentit alors soulevée de terre. La femme guerrière la tenait par les cheveux, une lame en or blanc près de son cou…

 _« Je suis Vera. »_ commença l'Amazone _, « Tu devrais retourner jouer aux poupées et laisser la place aux vraies combattantes. »_

Marine avait suivi tout le déroulement du combats. Elle voyait parfaitement la situation et se rua sur Vera par l'arrière, surprenant l'adversaire qui perdit en vigilance. Elle n'a nullement envie que sa camarade se fasse écartelée par ce monstre. Mia en profita pour lui mordre le poignet de toutes ses forces jusqu'au sang. La géante cria de douleur et lâcha le chevalier. Mia se releva en s'essuyant la lèvre imprégnée de sang.

 _« Tu paieras pour l'affront fait à mes camarades ! »_ pesta la Sagittaire.

 _« Encore faudrait-il que tu me passes sur le corps ! Viens donc te mesurer à moi que je réduise ta tête en bouillit et l'ajoute en trophée ! »_

 _« Tu te comportes sans réelle personnalité, ne se basant que ses muscles pour gagner ! »_

La femme prit une grande inspiration, prête à faire ravaler sa fierté à cette impudente guerrière qui osait la braver sur son terrain : _« Je vais te pulvériser et te donner en pâture à mes loups garou ! Chienne ! »_

Mia serra les dents avec rage et perdit patience.

 _« Mia attention ! »_ prévint Katya en constatant que la ladite Vera quasiment sur Mia sortit une lame tranchante pour transpercer la Sagittaire en plein estomac.

Cette dernière vit le coup et lui asséna un prodigieux uppercut en pleine mâchoire. Cela fit reculer d'un petit mètre seulement la femme, nullement impressionnée, un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Le chevalier fondit sur sa rivale qui enchaînait les entrechats, les grands jetés et les pirouettes dans un cycle plein de grâce malgré son imposante stature.

Mia préféra opérer une retraite prudente. Cette Géante n'est en rien à négliger.

 _« Je vais te transformer en ragoût ! »_

La combattante d'Athéna ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir et sauta en arrière pour éviter un moulinet aussi rapide que dangereux. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de la part de son ennemie qui levait sa masse en direction de Mia, elle esquiva cette nouvelle par un salto avant et enchaîna plusieurs tours sur elle-même avant de lui envoyer une vague de coups de poings rapides. Vera fut frappée dans le dos, sans bien comprendre la situation et tomba à terre. Elle ne semblait pas décidée à l'agresser, elle se contentait de reprendre son souffle et fixait Mia du coin de l'œil.

 _« Tu vois bien que tu ne fais pas le poids malgré ta grande force. »_

Il était hors de question qu'elle perde son temps avec ce genre d'adversaire. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Vera n'en avait pas terminée. Elle se releva, sa main droite tenant le plastron fendu par l'attaque de Mia.

 _« Va en Enfer ! »_ rugit t'elle en s'essuyant la lèvre imprégnée de sang.

La géante se saisit de son épée et avança vers le Sagittaire : _« Je ne suis pas su genre à m'avouer vaincue chevalier. »_ dit –elle alors, _« Je mourrai avec honneur mais avant j'ai promis à ma Reine de t'affaiblir, comme pour le Serpentaire ! »_

 _« Tu n'as pas affronté mon maître, elle t'aurait balayé d'un simple revers de la main.. »_ prévint Mia.

 _« C'est vrai. Son cosmo était impressionnant mais ma Reine s'est bien occupée de son cas ensuite . Et je vais faire de même avec toi. »_

 _« Je t'attends. »_

Mia évita tous les coups portés, s'amusant même à les contourner les deux mains dans le dos. Vera prit son élan et tenta de trancher Mia par la droite. Cette dernière prit appui et s'envola dans les airs du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, telle la constellation qu'elle représente.

Vera grinçait des dents et vit la Sagittaire foncer sur elle, poing en avant.

 _« Abandonnes et tu auras une mort immédiate sans douleur ! »_

 _« Jamais je t'ai dit ! »_

L'Amazone essaya de lui planter l'épée dans l'abdomen alors qu'elle était à quelques mètres d'elle. La femme se propulsa en serrant les dents, sentant les coups puissants de Mia sur son corps, utilisant plus son arme comme un bouclier que comme une arme d'attaque. Le chevalier trouva une nouvelle faille et renvoya sa rivale valser au sol, congédiant son épée sur les côtés. Vera demeura un temps à genoux, éprouvée par le combat : elle expirait lourdement, crachait parfois du sang, mais tenta le tout pour le tout. Se redressant et ramassant son instrument de guerre, elle lâcha un cri de libération, comme pour un dernier effort.

Un corps à corps s'engagea. Vera avait l'habitude de ce genre de duels. Mia ne lui fit pas de cadeaux : elle enchaîna par un coup de genou dans le ventre qu'elle fit suivre par un coup de coude en plein visage qui envoya Vera dans le décor. Elle devait épuiser cette femme imposante coûte que coûte. La guerrière retomba à plat ventre, éprouvée par cette épreuve relativement difficile. Elle se releva néanmoins. Rapidement son assaillante compris la puissance du Saint d'or même privée d'énergie. Elle dut s'incliner devant l'habilité du chevalier qui la dépassait par la force.

La bagarre se finit par un léger saut du Sagittaire qui s'agrippa à l'épaule de la géante et lui asséna un puissant coup de tête qui mit Vera KO. Elle tomba à genoux, le nez fracturé, son sang coulait telle la rivière de la vie la quittant, maculant le sol dans laquelle elle s'étendit. La géante gisait à terre ensanglantée.

Mia essoufflée jeta un regard à Marine et Katya. Elle avaient été à bout des autres. Vera défaite, il lui incombait de remplir la mission confiée seule. Elle s'éloigna.

 _« Sois prudente Mia .. »_ dit Katya avec un petit sourire, _« On compte sur toi. »_

Mia se retourna et hocha la tête. Puis, elle s'envola avec les bribes d'énergie qui lui restait. Comme Vera l'avait dit, plus elle s'avançait vers Antiope, plus ses forces la quittaient.

###

Le Chevalier Shura du Capricorne, gravement blessé aux côtés des Asgardiens avaient ressenti le cosmo de sa dulcinée. Il ne se réjouit pas trop vite. Il est parfaitement conscient qu'elle doit d'abord s'occuper de la Reine maléfique. Et puis il ne serait pas d'une grande aide vu son état et celui de ses compagnons d'infortune.

De sa prison dorée Aurora ressentit également l'énergie de son apprentie. L'attaque d'Antiope avait non seulement vidé son armure d'or de toute matière précieuse mais l'avait aussi privée d'une quantité importante de fer diminuant la densité d'oxygène dans son sang. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Une larme coula sur sa joue et vint s'écraser sur le plastron de sa _cloth_ légendaire.

 _« Il est beau le chevalier du Serpentaire .. »_ murmura-t-elle. Elle invoquait le peu de cosmo qui lui restait pour le transmettre au Sagittaire : _« Mia, ne t'occupes pas de ton maître. »_

Elle se sent perdre à nouveau connaissance, ses paupières humides de larmes devenaient lourdes quand un cosmo familier la fit redresser un instant.

Elle regarda le ciel bleuté : _« Milo .. »_

Le chevalier du Scorpion, cet homme qui rend sa vie si complexe et agréable à la fois venait de lui envoyer des encouragements par le biais d'un de ses compagnons.

Aurora eut un rictus : _« Merci chevalier de la Vierge.. »_

###

Quel spectacle ... Les pierres s'étaient gorgées de chaleur donnant à l'esplanade du Domaine des allures de charnier fait de sang bouillant et de corps décharnés. Rien n'avait été épargné dès lors qu'avait sonné le cri de guerre, soldats d'Athéna et d'Appios s'étaient jetés contre les ennemis avec férocité pour une cause juste qui constituait l'air même de leur monde. Les corps des adversaires avaient chuté sans qu'on y prenne attention jusqu'à ce qu'on leur marche dessus.

C'était une boucherie. Une fois que le soleil put reprendre son ascension, le spectacle était des plus macabres. Il n'y avait uniquement des ruines et des morts. Et des dieux qui faisaient la gueule, accessoirement.

Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, un groupe de guerriers d'un tout autre niveau constataient le paysage accablant et s'entretenaient à vive voix. Certains portaient des armures d'or et des capes blanches en soie leur donnant une admirable prestance, d'autres en forme d'écailles orangées et puis des plus étranges étaient protégées par des armures sombres comme la nuit.

 _« Par Poséidon, qui m'a fichu un dadais pareil ? »_

Kanon des Gémeaux venait de parler. Ses compagnons secouèrent la tête, bras croisés. On ne changera pas le Général Dragon des Mers.

 _« Où est cette femme Sagittaire ? »_ s'exclama durement Rhadamanthe en observant de son œil perçant les morts gisant à terre.

 _« Elle s'appelle Mia. »_ rétorqua sèchement Aiolia, _« Je te prie de parler d'elle en meilleur terme. »_

 _« N'était-elle pas censée diriger les opérations ? »_ continua Minos.

 _« Oui. »_ dit Aldébaran, _« Et les ordres ont été exécutés puisque l'armée de cette Reine est maîtrisée. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi fait-elle cavalier seule et un tel champ de bataille, chevaliers ? »_ poursuivit Eaque sur un ton habituellement supérieur.

Milo ne supportait plus sa vue. Camus lui envoya un regard réprobateur. Ce n'était pas le moment de régler ses comptes.

 _« Elles n'y sont pas allées de main morte ! »_ ironisa Kassa des Lyumnades en passant sa main devant son nez, _« Ca peste la mort ici. »_

 _« Je ne croyais pas les Saint d'Athéna barbares. »_ ajouta froidement Baian en observant les guerriers défaits.

 _« Ce ne sont pas nos camarades qui sont la cause de cette hécatombe.»_ temporisa Shaka, _« C'est la Reine qui est responsable de ce désastre. »_

Kanon : _« Comment le sais-tu Shaka ? »_

Nullement dérangée par l'ambiance macabre, les Spectres considérèrent le champ de bataille sans aucune émotion sur leur visage apathiques.

 _« Le Saint de la Vierge voit juste. Nous ressentons un cosmo maléfique émaner de ces factionnaires. »_ fit le Griffon, _« Cette femme les a puni pour manquement à leur devoir. »_

Aiolia : _« Quel écœurement .. »_

 _« Que fais-t 'on de ces mercenaires ? »_ intervient Valentine de la Harpie en constatant des agonisants qui appelaient désespérément à l'aide.

 _« Ne devrions-nous pas les achever.. ? »_ continua Sylphide du Basilic.

La Wyvern exprima son consentement par un hochement de la tête. Minos et Eaque firent de même à leurs hommes qui s'exécutèrent.

Leurs alliés virent perplexe les subordonnés des Juges abattre les derniers soldats d'un simple coup de cosmo. Du sang giclèrent de leur bouche avant de mourir. Certains s'étouffèrent lorsque le Basilic envoya un léger souffle empoisonné en concentrant son énergie spectrale, d'autres avaient les yeux emplis de terreur lorsque la Harpie s'empara de leur âme, et certains imploraient la Mandragore d'une mort douce constatant leurs compagnons saisis par la terreur.

Un mercenaire téméraire se redressa et se dirigea en titubant vers Fyodor de dos qui finissait un pauvre guerrier transpercé de part en part par une lance. Son épée en main, le mercenaire la dégaina en clamant péniblement : _« Sale guerrier des Ténèbres, lâche mon ami » ! »_

La Mandragore lui fit face mais le soldat se sentit happé par une force invisible. L'homme fut soulevé du sol, les yeux exorbité, implorant par un cri animal son agresseur de desserrer sa main de son cou. C'est seulement lorsque les os de la victime se rompent que son assaillant, le Spectre du Basilic, un léger sourire aux lèvres trop délicat pour ne pas rendre mal à l'aise ne le lâche sous les regards indifférents de leur supérieurs.

 _« Vous étiez obligé d'en arriver là ? »_ grogna le Cancer _, « On pouvait les interroger .. »_

 _« Ils ne savaient rien de plus que nous ont déclaré leur leader tout à l'heure. »_ répliqua le Belge.

Fyodor continua sur le même ton dédaigneux : _« Nous avons lu en eux, ils étaient condamnés. »_

 _« Oui et bien vos méthodes de mise à mort laissent à désirer. »_ finit Angelo désabusé.

 _« Les Spectres n'ont pas de cœur, on l'avait oublié. »_ ajouta Milo en regardant en coin Eaque.

Le Scorpion nourrissait une violente rancœur contre le Garuda et l'hostilité qu'elle dégageait à son égard n'allait pas arranger les choses. Eaque lui-même le regardait avec dédain. Pourtant, malgré cette rivalité apparente, les deux hommes avaient le devoir de s'entendre pour la mission qui leur avait été confié, et donc mettre de côté leurs différends.

 _« Et votre jument ailée, que fais-t-elle ? »_ pesta Isaac du Kraken.

 _« Mia sait ce qu'elle doit faire. »_ temporisa Saga, _« Partons à la recherche des derniers résistants et trouvons la garde rapprochée d'Antiope qui sont les plus aptes à nous informer. Si vous croisez la Reine, soyez neutres de toutes émotions, elle usera de son pouvoir pour vous affaiblir. »_

 _« Qu'elle essaie d'abord cette péronnelle. »_ fit le Général Kaasa des Lyumnades, _« Je vais lui arracher le cœur ! »_

 _« Kassa, justement, tu peux t'approprier temporairement l'apparence et les pouvoirs d'une personne n'est-ce pas ? »_ demande sagement le premier Gémeaux. Le Portugais hocha la tête, _« J'aimerais que tu prennes la forme de cette Reine. Nous devons garder toutes nos forces qui pourraient être annihilées par la ceinture d'Hyppolite.»_

 _« Je peux le faire chevalier mais je ne sais à quoi elle ressemble. »_

 _« Et si l'un d'entre nous a déjà eu affaire à elle ? »_ intervient le chevalier de l'Aigle blessée, trouvée sur le chemin par ses pairs, soutenue par Asterion.

 _« Oui mais je dois décrypter ton esprit. »_ prévint Kaasa.

 _« Je t'en prie, nous devons vaincre. »_

Le Général ferma les yeux, lisant comme dans un livre ouvert dans la mémoire de la Japonaise. Il arqua un sourcil et repris ses esprits vivement : _« Cette femme sera difficile à maîtriser .. Rien que de la voir rendrait fébrile n'importe quel soldat. »_ assura l'homme d'un air gausseur.

Ses interlocuteurs furent étonnés, plus encore lorsque ce dernier se transforma en une Reine impeccablement .. dévorante. Les Spectres et Marinas clignèrent des yeux en constatant la nouvelle forme du Marinas.

 _« Tu es à tomber Kaasa .. »_ se moqua le Général Io de Scylla.

 _« Hé hé hé … »_ fit ce dernier fier.

Angelo : _« Sacrée illusion.»_

 _« Restez concentrés. »_ fit Rhadamanthe inflexible, _« Je sens de nouvelles troupes approcher. »_

 _« Attendez ! »_ interrompt alors le chevalier du Scorpion, _« Que faisons-nous pour Aurora ? Je sens faiblement son cosmo mais elle est présente dans les environs. »_

 _« Nous la libérerons au dernier moment. Tel sont les ordres. »_ assura Kanon.

 _« Et sa volonté, ne l'oublies pas. »_ ajouta Baian.

 _« Mais .. »_

 _« Chevalier, je suis certain qu'elle s'en sort très bien seule. »_ railla le Griffon, _« Elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête de toute manière. »_

Milo grinça des dents. Le Norvégien a raison. Elle-même connaissait les risques. Elle est partie contre l'avis de ses camarades et malgré les avertissement du Pope.

 _« Allons-y, c'est loin d'être terminé »._ finit Saga dans toute sa sagesse, _« Nous devons faire confiance à Mia. Quant à Aurora, son imprudence lui a valu cette situation. Ne la blâmons pas davantage. »_ Il pris un ton plus directif : _« Formons trois groupes : vous les Spectres partez de ce côté rejoindre vos femmes soldats. Marinas allez vers l'est de la ville. Nous, nous partons à la recherches des Asgardiens et de nos amis. Retrouvons-nous au nord de la cité. Aurora semble être faite prisonnière là-bas. Mia nous a transmis des informations il y a une heure. »_

 _« C'est entendu chevalier, soyez prudents. »_ ajouta Isaak.

Aiolia : _« Vous aussi. »_

 _« Restons groupés. »_ termina Rhadamanthe, _« Chevalier… »_ en s'adressant poliment au quatrième gardien qui hocha la tête.

###

A quelques lieues de là, un éclat doré brilla, mais seul un œil averti aurait pu deviner la silhouette humaine qui se déplaçait rapidement parmi les colonnes brisées. Il semblait ne faire qu'un avec le sol qui paraissait le porter, l'aidant à progresser parmi ces ruines des temps anciens. Une personne témoignant beaucoup de respect, mais aussi une sorte de familiarité reconnaissante, un cosmo empli de justice résonnait d'elle. Cette personne était une femme en armure d'or qui devait avoir à peine 18 ans, d'une grâce et d'une douceur sensiblement reflétée sur son visage distingué. Son arc sur le dos, elle jeta un regard circulaire aux alentours. Les longues ailes dorées ne laissait aucun doute à l'identité de la guerrière.

Le successeur du vaillant Aiolos arpentait depuis des heures les collines arides du Royaume. Le Palais d'Antiope est bien dissimulé. La neuvième gardienne du chemin des douze maisons du Zodiaque commençait à trouver le temps long. On raconte qu'Antiope tient plus que tout à ce monument érigé par Arès après la guerre Olympienne contre les Titans. Le Dieu de la Fureur Guerrière et de la Destruction qui, comme le conte l'histoire antique, battu par sa sœur Athéna, finit châtié dans une jarre en bronze et ensuite vaincu par Héraclès. Il est libéré par un puissant sorcier et pris possession de la demi-sœur du Serpentaire à son quinzième anniversaire. Depuis sa défaite, il est étroitement gardé au Tartare dans les Enfers afin d'expier ses péchés, espérant peut-être poursuivre sa vengeance au travers de sa fille aînée à qui il confère certains pouvoirs et ses plans de conquête.

La Sagittaire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Son maitre n'avait pas livré tous ces combats pour en arriver là. Elle soupira doucement et admira l'horizon quelques instants.

Elle se figea un instant, comme si un appel au loin la captait.

 _« Maître Aurora .. »_

L'attente… C'est finalement le lot commun du guerrier. Elle dure plusieurs jours avant que le vrai combat ne commence. Elle sape parfois le moral des soldats qui, à force de ne pas voir la bataille arriver, finissent par l'appeler de leurs vœux. Ces soldats que Mia dirige depuis presque une semaine sont à bout de force. Les troupes tiennent bon malgré tout. Le Sanctuaire va gagner. Les alliés de Poséidon et Hadès sont en chemin, le groupe de mercenaires commandé par les chevaliers d'Argent devrait avoir terminé de rétablir l'ordre dans la Cité et punir les derniers renégats.

Fujiya de la Balance participe aussi aux festivités malgré la désapprobation du Sagittaire. Elle vit que la gamine en voulait et était prête à tout donner pour la justice. Cela lui rappelait ses premier combats. Alors elle lui confia la mission de terrasser les sentinelles du Royaume. Touchée par la confiance de son aînée, elle envoya tout de même le chevalier Sirius afin de veiller sur elle. Elle a beau avoir la force d'un Saint d'Or, elle est encore inexpérimentée. Doko en serait fort contrarié si son élève ne revenait pas entière.

Mia baissa les paupières, inspira profondément puis expira pour se retourner et se diriger d'une démarche sûre vers le centre du Palais d'Antiope. Elle marqua une pause. Et tout à coup, elle cracha du sang. Elle tomba à genoux tout en continuant de tousser. Le Saint porta la main à sa bouche et se remémora le coup qu'elle avait reçu dans l'abdomen par Aldébaran il y a quelques jours durant un entraînement intense. L'impact qu'elle a reçu lors de la bataille ce matin avait été plus violent qu'elle ne l'eût cru et a rouvert la plaie.

Elle se souvenait de ce jour d'entrainement. Elle fut ramenée à l'infirmerie pour être soignée car elle estimait qu'elle n'avait pas été assez sur ses gardes et que donc, elle devait en subir les conséquences. Ses compagnons s'étaient inquiétés. Et cela renforça cette sensation en elle ne pas mériter son statut de saint d'or.

 _« Personne n'est parfait Mia, même un chevalier de notre caste. »_ avait rassuré un Aiolia bienveillant.

Les plaies des blessures subies par Aldébaran se refermèrent aussitôt – mais pas complétement – alors qu'elle concentra un peu de son cosmo qui la soulagea. Une technique que beaucoup de chevaliers d'or possèdent. Un événement étrange se produisit alors. Mia sentit soudain une présence néfaste dans les environs. Elle fonça les sourcils et s'élança vers l'endroit d'où ce cosmo irradiait. Il n'essayait même pas de se cacher. Qui est-il ?

Elle accru sa vitesse et débarqua devant un pont gigantesque dallé. Il semblait mener vers une forteresse en ruine lui rappelant sa visite de la citée d'Halicarnasse, ancienne colonie Phénicienne faisant partie des sept merveilles du monde. Elle s'empressa de la traverser, s'étonnant de ne trouver nulle résistance. Son périple la conduisit vers des marches interminables lui rappelant la montée du Sanctuaire à l'exception que tout était en calcaire gris coquillé et décoré de chaque côté de colonnes en marbre blanc pur de Paros. Il conduisait au Temple sacré, dernier rempart pour gagner cette guerre.

Arrivée sur la place centrale, des corps froids gisaient à terre, leurs armes à leurs pieds : boucliers, lances, dagues. Elle trébucha sur un objet métallique. Baissant les yeux, elle reconnut immédiatement l'arme légendaire paré de ses initiales _._ Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

 _« Maître Aurora … Shura, tenez-bon .. »_

Une ombre émergea de la fissure. Et une silhouette à l'allure féminine s'élança vers la portugaise. Mia l'avait senti et se mit en garde, préparant son contrecoup. Mais, avec une agilité déconcertante, la silhouette évita le choc que Mia s'apprêtait à lui donner. Alors que son poing irradiait de cosmo, l'intruse prit son poignet, le tordit, et envoya son adversaire derrière elle, retournant contre elle la puissance de son assaut.

La femme retomba sur ses deux pieds, se redressa et dévoila son identité, cheveux au vent, ses yeux clairs percèrent Mia avec sévérité et désinvolture.

 _« Te voilà enfin .. »_ souffla cette dernière.

Une majestueuse guerrière aux cheveux blonds et au regard pénétrant observait la jeune fille lui faisait face, protégée par cette armure faite d'or qui recouvrait parfaitement sa silhouette. Son corps néanmoins semblait avoir déjà souffert, preuves en étaient les nombreuses traces présentes un peu partout sur sa peau, tout autant que les gouttes d'hémoglobines chutant au sol. Elle lui semblait être sacrilège de voir cette armure légendaire portée et, tout au fond d'elle, elle ressentait du mépris pour cette adolescente qui siégeait tout en haut de la pyramide de l'armée d'Athéna.

Cette dernière, d'un mouvement gracieux, s'approcha d'elle et la fixa avec arrogance. Elles se tenaient immobiles. La Sagittaire n'avait fait aucun geste agressif et pourtant son simple cosmos avait découragé tous les derniers guerriers qu'elle avait croisé de la prendre comme adversaire. Une bouffée de fierté et d'espoir enflait dans la poitrine de Mia, balayant pour lors une partie des doutes qu'elle avait pu nourrir auparavant. Sa posture de combat reflétait la fierté. Les mots ne voulaient plus rien dire, seuls les actes comptaient. Elle savait que le combat sera rude.

Antiope prit la parole : _« Chevalier du Sagittaire je présume. C'est toi qui est destiné à m'abattre ? »_ ironisait-elle, _« Tu as durement donné de ta personne. »_ poursuivit-elle, _« Mais dis-moi, as-tu suffisamment de volonté en toi ?»_

Mia prenait grandement sur elle, son arc doré était fortement serré dans sa poigne droite lui démangeait. Elle sentait son cosmo annihilé davantage. Et elle ne devait rentrer dans ses provocations. En réponse, Antiope n'eut alors le droit qu'à un regard assassin.

 _« Où est mon maître ? »_

Le ton de sa voix n'admettait aucune moquerie supplémentaire.

 _« Oh, tu parles-tu de ton mentor ? Elle est avec mes meilleures gardes. »_

 _« Rends-lui immédiatement sa liberté. »_ somma Mia, s'avançant vers Antiope d'un pas décidé, la pointe de sa flèche dirigée vers le cœur de son adversaire.

La guerrière faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas paraître décontenancée mais la soudaineté de la perte d'un membre de sa caste l'avait choqué d'avantage que de raison. Aurora était la femme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde avec Athéna. Une grande sœur qu'elle n'a jamais eu.

 _« Et que ferais-tu ? Moi seule peut la libérer des chaînes éternelles. »_

 _« Tu parles de ces chaines en diamants ? Il suffit que je te tue pour les briser. »_

 _« Si tu me tue jamais elle ne pourra retrouver sa liberté. »_

 _« Nous avons bien libéré les Guerriers Divins et mes confrères. »_ répondit Mia.

 _« Les chaines éternelles n'emprisonnent que les combattants du Serpentaire, son pouvoir sur les hommes est temporaire. J'ai fait cela pour gagner du temps et leur pouvoirs. Je savais que vous viendriez les chercher. »_

 _« Tu ne te bas avec honneur. »_

 _« Et que veux-tu que je te répondes ? »_ dit Antiope en dégainant son épée, _« Viens me montrer ce que tu vaux, peux-tu te battre sans cosmo ? Même ton maitre a eu du mal à résister ! »_

 _« Aurora n'est pas au meilleur de sa force ! Sinon tu serais déjà morte.»_

 _« Inutile de tergiverser, en garde chevalier d'or ! Je vais bien trouver ta faiblesse à toi aussi !»_

 _« Subit ma colère, Antiope ! »_ gronda Mia.

Mia rangea son arc puis se rua sur son ennemie. Elle lui décocha un coup de poing fulgurant au niveau de l'estomac qui fit reculer l'amazone. Antiope se contentait de reprendre son souffle, surprise par la rage de la Sagittaire et émit un petit sourire : ce combat sera de loin le plus jouissif. Très vite la Reine se reprit et envoya une onde de coups puissants sur Mia qui freina l'assaut avec son poing droit dans le foie de son adversaire. Comme soulevée de fureur, Antiope se précipita brutalement vers Mia. Percutée au visage par un rude coup de genou, elle ne put s'empêcher de cracher du sang en un rictus haineux. La Sagittaire usa de son cosmo pour se ruer sur son assaillante, poing en avant et le visage rongé par la colère. Elle atteignit l'abdomen. Antiope ferma les yeux et recula d'un mètre sous l'impact. Bien que son souffle fût coupé un instant, le blonde se reprit.

 _« Il en faut plus pour me terrasser petite ! »_

Epée en main, elle fonça sur Mia qui l'attendait de pied ferme et avait ramasser au passage un bouclier en argent, vestige de la garde royale défaite de son adversaire. D'une habile roulade sur le côté, Mia eut juste le temps d'éviter un puissant coup d'épée, récupérant ainsi l'arme de son maître retrouvée parmi les décombres. Mais la Sagittaire n'est pas aussi bonne bretteuse que son maître. Antiope est bien meilleure qu'elle. Avec une souplesse et une vivacité déconcertante, celle-ci arrive face à Mia. Une aura prodigieuse jaillit alors du corps dela Reine, suffisamment puissante pour brouiller la concentration du chevalier. Son poing droit se loge dans l'abdomen de la brune. Mia réplique d'un crochet du gauche en plein visage et envoie Antiope au tapis. Puis que l'épée n'est pas son point fort, elle se servira de ses autres facultés.

Elle s'avança vers elle et se posta au-dessus de celle qu'elle croyait déjà vaincue.

 _« Tu te bas bien Sagittaire .. »_ rétorqua Antiope en se redressant, _« Je t'ai mal jugé. »_

 _« Alors relèves-toi. »_ fit Mia.

###

Les murs du Palais Royal venaient de trembler avec une intensité incroyable, mais les Marinas qui luttaient ne s'en étaient pas aperçus, trop préoccupés à contrer les coups de poing incessants qui provenaient de part et d'autre, empêchant les Généraux d'attaquer correctement. Les adversaires étaient des géants comme il en existait aux temps mythologiques durant les guerres contre les Titans. Ils protégeaient l'arrière du Palais et étaient si nombreux que les guerriers de Poséidon ne savaient plus où donner la tête.

 _« Nos cosmo sont fortement annihilés! »_ averti Kaasa, _« La Reine n'est pas loin. »_

 _« Il faut agir. »_ fit Isaak.

 _« Moi aussi, je me sens tel un simple fantassin. »_ répliqua Baian en se protégeant de son mur invisible.

 _« Il nous assaille de partout !_ » s'écria Io en se protégeant, « _Il faut qu'on les attaque tous en même temps ! »_

 _« Bonne idée ! »_ , renchérit Isaak, « _Quand tu veux ! »_

Montrant qu'il avait compris le message, les Marinas esquivèrent encore les coups de poing et les armes qui les assaillait, en réussissant à se mettre côte à côte, chacun protégeant les flancs de l'autre.

Un soldat haut gradé se figea : au milieu de la foule de combattants, il distingua la colère dissimulée d'un adversaire. Il pouvait distinguer au loin les traits de cet homme à la grande prestance : un visage qui exprimait la dureté, des grands yeux clairs où brûlait une détermination inébranlable, une chevelure opulente qui virevoltait avec élégance, une armure dont les formes énigmatiques lui rappelait la légende de ce monstre aquatique qui terrifiaient les marins. Un homme très grand, plutôt séduisant qui porta son regard sur chaque soldat Le chef des troupes ravala sa salive nerveusement. Chacun d'entre eux ressentait l'effrayante prestance de cet individu.

Kanon, il s'agit bien de lui est lassé de devoir se fatiguer contre ces soldats et décida d'intervenir le premier.

 _« Agenouillez-vous devant la gloire de L'Empereur Poséidon ! »_ affirma un Marinas de seconde zone, chef de file des mercenaires du Royaume sous-marin.

 _« Abandonnez combattants d'Antiope où seul la mort vous emportera.»_ prévint Kanon. « _Vous n'avez nulle chance face aux Généraux. »_

 _« Plutôt mourir ! On sait ce que nous attend si nous ployons le genou, votre Dieu est un être sadique et sournois ! »_

Ces paroles firent bondir Sorrento, et d'habitude si calme, le Général de la Sirène concentra son cosmo puis approcha sa flûte magique à ses lèvres, prêt à punir les impétueux. Une main s'agrippa à son bras, stoppant son geste.

 _« Ecartez-vous. Ils ne veulent rien savoir.»_ fit le Premier Général à ses pairs qui reculèrent de quelques mètres derrière le Gémeau, comprenant ses intentions.

Le Grecque intensifia son cosmo légèrement et crée une forme triangulaire de ses mains. Le chef des soldats ennemis ouvrit de grands yeux mais il était déjà trop tard lorsque je le second Gémeau lança son attaque : _« Disparaissez !_ Golden Triangle _! »_

En un instant, les adversaires furent aspirés en plein cœur des Bermudes dans des hurlements d'effroi. Plus aucune trace d'ennemis ne leur barraient le chemin à présent.

 _« Je vous ferai peut-être revenir après la bataille .._ » ajouta Kanon en abaissant ses bras, _« On n'a pas de temps à perdre. »_ Puis il se tourna vers ses compagnons _, « Thétis m'a prévenu que la voie est libre sur le flanc ouest. Et que le chevalier du Sagittaire lutte en ce moment contre cette Reine. »_

 _« Que fais-t' on de ces hommes ? »_ demande alors Krishna en considérant les derniers adversaires prostrés de peur à terre, _« Ils semblent être de la garde rapprochée d'Antiope. »_

Kanon _: « Constituons-les prisonniers, ils pourraient servir. »_ L'ex chevalier fit un geste de la tête à l'attention d'un de ses seconds, _« Interroges ces hommes, ils savent forcément comment Antiope puise cette puissance. Chacun de ses combattants est lié à elle. »_

 _« Bien Seigneur Kanon. »_ dit l'homme en s'inclinant légèrement.

Cachée derrière une colonne du Palais Royal, une messagère n'avait rien perdu de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Elle grinçait légèrement des dents, contrariée que les dernières division aient perdu la vie. Les meilleurs éléments étaient morts au combat, et seulement deux étaient encore vivants, sous étroite surveillance de ces Marinas. S'ils parlaient, Antiope leur fera payer au centuple.

 _« Les hommes sont faibles. Nous n'aurions pas dû les recruter. Ils vont jurer allégeance à ce maudit Poséidon à présent.»_ grommela-t-elle en quittant à pas de loup les lieux afin d'avertir sa maitresse.

###

Le neuvième Saint d'Athéna s'envole dans les airs grâce aux ailes du Sagittaire, son cosmos débordant aux alentours sous la forme d'un centaure doré. Un cercle d'énergie se forma autour de la guerrière et de sa proie, les yeux du vénérable chevalier se remplirent de fureur. Elle concentre son cosmos dans son poing tandis que des éclairs tonnent derrière elle, envoyant une multitude de boules d'énergie foudroyantes réunies en un seul rayon en direction de son ennemie.

 _« Par la Foudre Atomique ! »_

L'attaque de Mia, d'une puissance et d'une rapidité inouïe aurait réduit en miettes n'importe quel guerrier, mais la nature divine d'Antiope lui permit de voir la technique du chevalier d'or et de se protéger à l'aide d'un champ de protection rougeâtre.

 _« Ton attaque est impressionnante »_ , avoua la Déesse Amazone.

Le regard d'Antiope se couvrit soudain d'ombre, alors même qu'une sphère cosmique enferma le chevalier qui ne pût se libérer malgré les multiples coups que celui-ci lançait sur cette barrière divine. Mia ne vit pas clairement la course fulgurante de son adversaire sauvage l'assaillir et la prendre de cours pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu-.. »_

C'est alors que Antiope fonça sur la Sagittaire, rapide comme l'éclair, les ongles sortis, prêt à meurtrir sa chair. L'Amazone se jeta sur sa proie qui réussit in extremis à esquiver le coup en basculant en arrière, tout en exécutant un puissant coup de pied dans le torse de la blonde qui fût projetée dans les airs. La descendante divine eût néanmoins l'agilité suffisante pour se redresser dans les airs et retomber sur son adversaire en effectuant un coup de pied sauté, lui aussi esquivé par la chevalier qui recula de deux ou trois mètres en un seul bond. Malheureusement pour elle, Antiope n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser battre.

Sitôt qu'elle eût d'esquiver une seconde slave de la _Foudre Atomique_ , Antiope l'attrapa par les jambes et la projeta contre une colonne, la faisant s'exploser contre la pierre.

Mia réalisa alors l'ampleur du problème. Et pourquoi son maître avait été vaincue.

 _« Cette ceinture est un fléau .. De toute évidence, le collier contenant le sang divin d'Athéna ne protège que nos cœurs. »_ se dit la Sagittaire en se relevant.

Antiope croisa ses bras et considéra Mia d'un air dédaigneux.

 _« Résistante la petite. »_ songea l'intendante Amazone, _« Les chevaliers d'or sont des combattants tenaces. J'imagine que le Serpentaire m'aurait probablement terrassée sans son état. »_ Cette simple pensée l'emplit de fureur et elle se rassura comme elle pouvait, _« Mais grâce à cette ceinture, je vais gagner ! »_

Lorsque son adversaire fut debout, Antiope remarqua qu'elle avait du mal à respirer et qu'elle saignait abondamment en de multiples endroits.

Alors la Reine s'élança à nouveau sur son assaillante en un éclair. Elle n'avait jamais atteint une telle vitesse auparavant, tout au plus arrivait-elle à égaler un cheval au galop. La blonde concentra ses poings près de sa poitrine, l'énergie qu'elle avait généré se concentrèrent alors, formant une orbe écarlate que la guerrière relâcha sur Mia qui retient des paumes de ses mains l'arcane fulgurante. Plus puissante que jamais, la technique inconnue propulsa la neuvième dans les airs et grâce à ses ailes elle put éviter de s'écraser sur le sol.

Antiope en profita pour saisir à nouveau son épée et menacer Mia.

 _« Disparais Sagittaire ! »_

Elle n'avait plus ce même visage, la haine se lisait dans ses yeux, tel un animal sauvage et ne laissa aucun répit au Saint d'Or. L'instant d'après, elle était déjà devant la jeune-fille qui la désarma. Antiope folle de rage lui décocha un uppercut si violent que le Saint Ailé s'envola pour aller s'encastrer dans les débris rocailleux sous la pression terrible de l'attaque. Heureusement que son armure l'avait protégée.

La Sagittaire resta sonnée quelques secondes au milieu des roches. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, le goût du sang dominait sa bouche. La successeur d'Aiolos se redressa, titubant, tout en essuyant son menton couvert de rouge.

 _« Tu uses des pouvoirs que te profère cette ceinture pour m'asséner un coup à la vitesse de la lumière. »_

 _« C'est exact Sagittaire. »_ ironisa Antiope fièrement.

 _« Cette force... Comment as-tu osé ? »_

 _« Tu as vu cela ? »_ ricana la blonde, _« Pas mal pour quelqu'un qui ne peut maîtriser les dons du légendaire Serpentaire. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas mon dernier mot .. »_ souffla Mia, _« Et tu ne connais pas le secrets de ses attaques, moi si. »_

 _« Petite insolente. »_ rétorqua Antiope vexée.

Jouant de vitesse, Mia fut rassurée lorsqu'elle vit la vélocité des coups. Parant simultanément tous les poings destructeurs, elle sourit intérieurement, fière de sa prouesse. Antiope relâcha sa garde, prête à se relancer un assaut. Mia n'attendait que cela pour mettre en pratique son imparable stratégie. Au moment exact où la guerrière gagna les cieux d'un bond prodigieux, elle lança à nouveau une salve destructrice vers le sol, à mi-chemin entre elle et son adversaire. Ses météores ricochèrent au sol, creusant une profonde rigole dans la terre meuble avant de fondre sur Antiope. Lorsque la Reine se rendit compte de sa méprise, il était déjà trop tard : elle chuta lourdement au sol, le corps rudement secoué.

Elle se releva promptement, luttant contre la douleur, car déjà Mia l'agressait au corps à corps aussi agilement qu'elle était capable de le faire. L'entremêlement de coups, de feintes, de parades et de contres était tel que le combat des deux jeunes femmes semblait uni en une danse harmonieuse. Le chevalier frappa tellement fort qu'elle perdit son équilibre, ce qui permit à la Reine de balayer les jambes de son adversaire d'un coup de pied bien ajusté le mettant ainsi à terre. Mia était maintenant à la merci de son assaillante, envoyant par intermittence des coups sanglants.

Antiope se posta derrière elle et posa sa main droite sur la cape qui couvrait ses épaules, puis la détacha juste avant que Mia ne fût sur elle. Prise au dépourvu, le chevalier d'or n'eut pas le temps de préparer une réplique et ne put éviter la riposte d'Antiope qui concentra sa force à la hauteur de sa taille et la libéra au niveau du ventre de son adversaire, l'envoyant se fracasser dans un mur.

Leur duel risquait à nouveau de s'éterniser, les deux combattantes s'immobilisèrent. Elles étaient essoufflées et leur poitrine se gonflait sur le rythme soutenu de leur respiration. Elles se firent face, décidées à jouer le tout pour le tout dans un nouvel assaut qui déciderait de l'issue de cette joute.

 _« Abandonnes-tu ? »_

Mia était épuisée. Elle devait attendre le bon moment, l'instant où elle saurait jouer de son point fort : la surprise. Elle respira profondément pour dissimuler ses sentiments et afficher un visage neutre. Cette bataille est la sienne.

 _« Un Chevalier d'Athéna ne renonce jamais tu devrais le savoir. »_

###

Les guerriers du sombre Monarque venaient de dépasser la ville. Dire qu'ils n'étaient pas passés inaperçu est un euphémisme. Ces hommes étranges en armures noires n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec les convenances. Quelques soldats aguerris l'ont compris à leur dépens en voulant les empêcher d'avancer. Ils suivaient les cosmo des guerrières spectres qui avaient affolées les foules quelques heures plus tôt.

Myu du Papillon était chargé de temporiser tout ce monde, ne voulant avoir les chevaliers d'Athéna sur le dos et s'adressa aux habitants de la façon la plus neutre possible. Il remercia ensuite leurs guides qui leurs indiquèrent le chemin le plus simple pour atteindre la place Royale. Les Spectres se faufilèrent ainsi à travers les ruelles étroites de la ville, évitant tout contact avec la foule et les diverses patrouilles Amazones qui grouillaient à travers la cité afin de ne pas créer un autre mouvement de panique.

Les Spectres arrivent sans encombre sur la demeure immense et ancestrale, entièrement faite de marbre et soutenue à l'entrée par de multiples colonnes de pierre sur lesquelles étaient sculptés sur une centaine de mètres les mères fondatrices de la Cité. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever sur l'horizon et l'ombre leur assurait un camouflage provisoire. On pouvait deviner le combat qui s'était déroulé en ces lieux - un affrontement d'une violence inouïe. Dans un périmètre circulaire, tout avait été détruit. Seul la statue du Dieu de la Fureur Guerrière gisait au milieu du monument.

Les Spectres gravirent silencieusement le chemin sacré. Des traces de cosmo subsistaient. Grâce au bracelet que leur a fourni Hadès, c'était les seuls à ne pas être trop touché par les effets de la ceinture d'Hyppolyte, et accessoirement par les pouvoirs grandissants d'Antiope. Rhadamanthe fût le premier à mettre pied au Temple suivi de près par ses frères et les autres guerriers des Ténèbres. Des heures qu'ils tournaient en rond. Antiope avait usé de stratégie divine pour les désorienter. Mais il en faut plus pour tromper les sujets d'Hadès.

 _« On dirait qu'une bataille a fait rage ici. »_ constata Fyodor de la Mandragore en passant son doigt sur le marbre noirci, _« Regardez ces marques de brûlures. Elles sont constituées d'or. »_

 _« Ce chevalier est bien passé par ici. »_ continua Valentine, _« Mes Seigneurs, voulez-vous que nous inspections les lieux ? Cette Reine a pu nous tendre un autre de ses pièges. »_ termina la Harpie à l'attention de ses supérieurs.

 _« Si elle avait voulu ruser davantage, cette Amazone nous aurait surpris sur le pont que nous avons emprunté tantôt. »_ répondit la Wyvern à son subalterne sans le regarder.

 _« Et nous aurions certainement été mis en difficultés étant donné la profondeur de la vallée. »_ poursuivit Minos en examinant l'endroit, _« Aucun autre chemin ne mène au Palais. »_

 _« Les ailes de nos Surplis nous auraient épargnés cette randonnée éprouvante. »_ souffla alors Byaku le Nécromancien.

 _« Nous aurions été ralentis par ce cosmo. »_ explique Eaque, _« Cette femme cherche toujours à gagner du temps afin de détenir les pleins pouvoirs. »_ Il se tourna vers son vis-à-vis, _« Et il ne s'agit pas du cosmo du Sagittaire. Ce sont des marques de flammes plus puissantes. »_

 _« Le Serpentaire .. »_ dit Sylphide, _« Comment l'avez-vous reconnu Seigneur Eaque ? »_

 _« Le_ Seigneur _Eaque reconnaît_ parfaitement _le Treizième chevalier d'or. »_ fit enarquoisement Minos sous le regard noir du Garuda.

 _« Que préconisez-vous mes Seigneurs ? »_ demande Fyodor aux Juges, _« Prêter main forte au Sagittaire ? »_

Rhadamanthe : _« Notre mission est d'asservir le domaine et sceller cette ceinture. »_

 _« Mais avant Antiope doit être vaincue. »_ prévient le Griffon, _« Nous ne pourrons enfermer l'âme de cette Reine sans l'intervention du Sagittaire. Il semblerait qu'elle soit la plus apte à l'affaiblir. »_

« _Pourquoi un chevalier d'Athéna ? »_ fit la Mandragore.

 _« Les Saints d'Athéna ont beau être nos antipodes depuis les Temps Anciens, ils restent les protecteurs de la Terre quelque soit l'endroit qui les oppose à des hostilités. C'est leur devoir. »_ répondit le blond.

Eaque : _« Les Généraux de Poséidon protège les Océans, les Asgardiens l'hémisphère Nord et nous les Spectres devons assurer l'équilibre entre le monde des vivants et des morts. »_ explique le Népalais à ses hommes, « _Si un malfaisant devait user de pouvoir pour contrôler les âmes ou tout autre esprit nous devons agir. Seul sa Majesté jouit de cet aspect. Et dans ce cas de figure, cette Reine a fait revenir des bribes de l'âme bannie d'Arès ainsi que cet objet contentieux.»_

Sylphide : _« Nous ignorons toujours comment elle s'en est prise pour posséder la ceinture. »_

 _« Un mortel a utilisé la magie noire pour éveiller Arès. Un puissant prêtre ou une prêtresse déchue par les Dieux, comme il en existe depuis la Guerre Olympienne. »_ ajouta Eaque.

Minos : _« Et nous devons les retrouver. Avant que tous les renégats de cette Terre ne s'insurgent contre sa Majesté. »_

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que cela apporterai à cet humain, à part la disgrâce ? »_ demande Valentine sceptique.

 _« Les mortels sont fourbes lorsqu'ils complotent contre les Dieux. Nous savons que leurs prières animent les Dieux même ceux-ci enfermés au plus profond des Enfers.»_ ajouta le Basilic.

 _« C'est exact et je vous ordonne d'aller retrouver ces séditieux ainsi que leurs disciples. »_ fit Rhadamanthe _,« Vous les retrouverez terrés dans la région afin d'échapper à nos interventions. »_

 _« Ils sont probablement protégés par des objets auquel on attribue des vertus magiques, renforçant les pouvoirs d'Antiope et donc, nos Surplis. Comme il en existe beaucoup sur les Terres Amazones. »_ prévient Minos.

 _« Intervenez sans vos armures, en surprenant l'ennemi. »_ avertit Eaque, _« Vos cosmo pourraient alerter ces talismans. Efficaces certes mais sur un temps»_

 _« Les prières qu'ils prodiguent alertent Antiope qui s'entretient toujours plus de ces adorations sordides. »_ termina la Wyvern.

 _« Nous partons immédiatement. »_ firent les sbires des Juges.

 _« Ne les exterminez pas. »_ prévint le Griffon, _« Sa Majesté a convenu avec Athéna de laisser en vie ces fanatiques. »_

Après s'être inclinés, la Mandragore et le Basilic s'envolèrent patrouiller les environs afin de retrouver les magiciens redoutés. Rhadamanthe souffla d'impatience en regardant l'horizon marin et paraissait soucieux.

 _« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »_ lui glisse Minos de son sarcasme légendaire : « _Je conçois que l'action manque depuis quelques heures, vois le bon côté des choses, nous aurons tant d'âmes à juger une fois dans nos Tribunaux et tant de prisonniers pour nos hommes ! »_

 _« Cette combattante d'Athéna aurait dû achever cette femme depuis longtemps. »_

Eaque : _« Tu penses que nous sous estimons cette Reine, Rhadamanthe ? »_

 _« Une intuition. Vous avez vu la volonté de ces guerrières, elles sont vaillantes, déterminées. J'imagine que leur foi en leur peuple les ont aidé. »_ dit l'Anglais, _« Antiope est une menace plus importante que nous l'avons prévu. Le réceptacle d'Arès vaincue par le Serpentaire a sans doute éveiller sa fureur. »_

 _« Il est évident qu'elle souhaite honorer Arès et s'emparer du pouvoir .. »_ continua Eaque, _« Où veux-tu en venir ? »_

 _« Seul un cœur pur peut atteindre la Reine Antiope. Alors pourquoi ce combat a-il encore lieu ? »_

Minos : _« Tu penses que cette Sagittaire n'a pas cette disposition .. ? »_ Il réfléchit un instant et repris : « _L'influence de son maître sans doute. Les femmes chevaliers ne gardent plus leur innocence depuis que la Treizième commande l'armée d'Athéna. »_ termine avec moquerie le Norvégien.

 _« Ce chevalier d'or ne se savait certainement devenir l'élue. »_ continua Rhadamanthe sans relever les réflexions acerbes de son aîné.

 _« Suivons ce combat de loin. Nous agirons en temps voulu._ » termina le Garuda en s'avançant, _« Sphinx, pars en éclaireur. Transmet moi tout ce qu'il faut savoir une fois sur place. »_ dit-il en s'adressant de dos à son suivant Pharaoh.

 _« Oui Seigneur. »_ dit l'Egyptien qui s'inclina.

 _« Byaku, fais-en de même. Les Seigneurs Rhadamanthe, Eaque et moi-même devons convoquer un conseil de guerre avec les alliances. »_

 _« Oui Maître Minos. »_ dit ce dernier, un genou à terre.

Puis les Juges aînés regardent leur cadet marcher vers le Palais. Ils ne le sentaient pas suffisamment serein pour qu'Eaque ne parvienne à le cacher.

 _« Notre frère a beau montrer la plus digne des impassibilité, son cœur est en proie à des doutes. »_ commente le Griffon en regardant le Garuda s'éloigner.

 _« Cette Reine pourrait le sentir. Ce Serpentaire l'a affaibli.»_ grogna la Wyvern.

 _« Nous sommes d'accord. »_

Surgit alors de l'ombre un cosmo qui leur ai familier.

Minos : _« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais enfin te montrer Bénou. »_ sans se retourner vers l'impressionnant guerrier aux flammes noires.

 _« Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre. »_ répondit avec agressivité le brun au loin.

Rhadamanthe : _« Alors pourquoi nous suis-tu depuis la porte des Enfers, Kagaho ? »_

 _« Sa Majesté veut s'assurer que Messire Eaque ne sera pas touché par les perversions de cette Reine. »_

 _« C'est sûr que cela ne risque pas de t'arriver. »_ railla Minos.

 _« Cessez vos sarcasmes Messire Minos. »_ dit Kagaho la mine austère, _« Si l'un de vous trois est atténué par la puissance de cette Amazone, vous savez ce qu'il adviendra. Votre trio est indispensable. Sa Majesté ne peut concevoir la tenue des Enfers sans votre pleine puissance. Chacun est lié à l'autre.»_

 _« Soit. »_ fit l'Anglais _, « Admets que cela ne te déplairait pas Kagaho, prendre la place de l'un de nous t'a traversé l'esprit. »_ conclu Rhadamanthe en se retournant vers l'Egyptien, _« Après tout, tu as défait Eaque lors de l'avant dernière guerre Sainte._ »

 _« Le Surplis du Garuda ne peut être porté que par un successeur de la lignée de l'Etoile Céleste de la Supériorité. Je n'ai pas cette disposition. »_ répliqua sèchement le Bénou. « _Et je ne suis guère issu des contrées du Népal.»_

 _« Mais tu as autant de pouvoirs qu'un Juge. »_ ajouta Minos, _« Sans posséder le Surplis d'Eaque, ne prétends-tu pas à une place dans la lumière après tous ces siècles de servitudes en retrait ? »_

 _« Je ne sers que sa Majesté. Mon devoir et unique joie. »_

Rhadamanthe : _« Tu es fort bourru Bénou. Mais un jour, nous verrons ton talon d'achille. »_.

 _« Messire Eaque a été perverti par cette femme chevalier. Vous savez de quoi il en retourne si elle l'atteint.»_ continua Kagaho.

 _« Tu veux préserver Eaque de cette Reine ? »_ ricana Minos, _« Il te le fera payer s'il le découvrait. »_

 _« Je ne doute pas de la puissance et du bien-fondé du Juge Eaque, cependant même les Spectres peuvent être aliénés par les émotions humaines. C'est tout.»_ dit-il en invoquant son cosmo, puis, s'élança vers les cieux tel un oiseau de feu sans attendre de réponse des Juges.

 _« Fréquenter des êtres sur Terre n'est pas profitable. Rhadamanthe, fais-toi une raison. »_

Le Juge adressa une mine piquée au Norvégien

 _« Minos, cesses tes allusions. »_ pesta t-il.

 _« Tu vas en surface voir cette femme. »_

 _« Je te signale que tu fais de même. »_

 _« Sa Majesté souhaite que nous comprenions les âmes humaines.»_

 _« Alors comme cela nous sommes deux. »_

 _« Ne te parjures pas mon frère, cette_ Luisa _a réussi à te toucher. »_

 _« Nous entretenons des relations brèves. »_ se justifia le blond.

 _« De plus en plus fréquentes. »_

 _« Vas-tu me parler de cette mortelle toute la journée Minos ? Nous avons mieux à faire. »_

 _« Je ne m'avoue pas vaincu. »_ termina le Norvégien, _« Allons trouver chevaliers et Marinas. »_

###

Un homme en armure dorée et aux longs cheveux châtains foncés monte les dernières marches du chemin secret du Palais sous le regard de ces compagnons quelques mètres à l'arrière. Il sait que sa sœur d'arme se bat, il a senti les puissants cosmos s'abattent aux alentours du Palais Sacré. Tout comme ses collègues, il croit au chevalier du Sagittaire, la plus jeune d'entre eux, la plus inexpérimentée, la plus innocente. Il ne peut néanmoins s'empêcher d'être inquiet : Mia aime un homme, son voisin du dixième temple. Si Antiope le ressent, cela pourra changer le cours de la guerre. Alors il espère que le bijou sacré d'Athéna la préservera.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et souffla.

 _« Aurora .. »_

Depuis un moment il ne parvient plus à détecter son cosmo. Il a tant de choses à lui dire, il souhaite devenir cet homme assumant ses sentiments, mettre ce côté chevalier de côté, apprendre à aimer ouvertement alors pourquoi le destin s'acharne sur leur amitié ?

 _"Après cette guerre, Aurora, je te ferai mienne."_

Le souffle du vent passa léger comme une brise, relevant quelques mèches de cheveux collées au diadème du Scorpion : il fit le vide dans son esprit. Enfin il arrive au bout. De ses yeux il balaie rapidement l'endroit.

Quatre hommes pourvus eux aussi d'armures en rien comparables à la sienne, visiblement des soldats de premier rang d'Antiope foncent droit sur lui. Il concentre son cosmos dans son poing, envoyant le premier des assaillants à quelques mètres en direction de là d'où il vient. Alors que le deuxième est à deux pas de lui, il décide de sauter vers l'avant, prenant appui au sol sur ses mains, se donnant de l'impulsion et pulvérisant de son pied gauche le deuxième agresseur, d'un bon coup bien placé dans le menton.

Le dernier soldat avait les jambes qui tremblaient et se retenait à sa lance. Milo ne bougea pas et attendait qu'il prenne sa décision. Constatant la défaite de ses camarades, l'homme jeta son arme devant lui ainsi que son bouclier à terre puis tomba à genou, attendant sa sentence.

 _« Faites ce que vous avez à faire, Saint d'Athéna. »_

Milo ne répondit pas, fixant le soldat de ses yeux perçants.

 _« C'était l'homme que nous cherchions. »_ intervient alors Aphrodite qui le rejoignit à ses côtés.

 _« Relèves-toi. »_

L'homme leva la tête et vit un autre groupe de Saints s'avancer. Celui qui s'était exprimé devait être le chef, un casque en forme rectangulaire représentant un visage de chaque côté ornait sa tête. L'air autoritaire et sage, il était imposant et d'une éloquence sans nom.

 _« Nous ne sommes point des tortionnaires. »_ ajouta un autre arrivant à l'arrière.

Le chevalier ne portait pas le même genre de protection que les autres, couvrant moins son corps sur la poitrine et les hanches. Son diadème possédait deux ailettes. Celui-ci était porteur d'une armure argentée qui brillait sous le soleil. Il exhiba son visage oblong, affichant un air arrogant et ses yeux semblaient traverser jusqu'à l'âme.

 _« Nous Saints d'Athéna, avons pour mission de libérer nos compagnons. »_ continua le jeune-homme aux pouvoirs mentaux _, « Dis-nous ce que vous devons savoir. Il est inutile de mentir, je lirai dans ton esprit si nécessaire. »_ prévint le Saint de la Meute.

 _« Antiope me tuerait. »_

 _« Parle._ » ordonna Angelo, _« Sinon c'est le Mekkai qui t'attend. »_

 _« Masque de Mort .. »_ prévint Camus, _« Il est terrifié et a jeté les armes. Laisse Asterion se charger de lui. »_

 _« C'est le seul qui ait mis son orgueil de côté. Tous les autres se sont donnés la mort en nous voyant arriver. »_ continua Aiolia.

 _« Cet homme est un haut gradé. Il connaît les plans de sa Reine. »_ termine Camus.

 _« Mouais .. Tu as trop tendre Verseau. »_

Angelo n'aimait guère le chevalier de la glace et de l'eau qui s'était fait peu d'amis au Sanctuaire, si on ne compte pas Milo et Shura, seuls à le comprendre. En effet, son attitude hautaine ne récoltait guère de suffrage. Il forçait le respect seulement par sa discrétion et ses grands pouvoirs.

Le Français ne tint compte de la remarque du quatrième gardien et fit signe au Saint d'Argent de s'approcher du guerrier. Le Danois hocha la tête. Puis il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il entama une lecture approfondie du cerveau de son adversaire. Il découvrit des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé sur les Amazones, leur pouvoir de combat, leurs plans pour anéantir chevaliers, Marinas et Asgardiens. Il appris la façon dont Antiope s'appropria la ceinture d'Hyppolite et la manière dont elle la contrôle. Il appris aussi le destin terrible qui attend Shura, Babel, Misty et son amie Serpentaire si Antiope gagnait la guerre.

Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux, tenant de dissimuler son anxiété.

 _« Alors ? »_ demande Angelo impatiemment.

 _« Nous devons absolument retrouver Shura et les autres ... »_

 _« Tu ne nous dis pas tout. »_ continua Milo, _« Qu'en est-il d'Aurora ? »_

Il se concentra à nouveau et transmis par télépathie tout ce qu'il faut savoir à ses frères d'arme sous les yeux du soldat dépité qui souffla péniblement.

 _« Aurora est en grand danger. »_ fit Saga.

Aiolia : _« On ne peut la libérer pour le moment ! »_ s'énerva le Lion d'or en frappant un mur derrière lui, _« Qu'allons-nous faire ? On ne peut la laisser ainsi. »_

 _« J'ai peut-être une idée._ » dit le Gémeaux.

Aphrodite : _« Nous sommes les plus vulnérables face à cette femme. Que proposes-tu Saga ? »_

 _« Il y a un moyen de libérer Aurora des maléfices d'Antiope sans nous mettre en difficulté. »_ continua Camus qui compris l'allusion, _« Allons les approcher maintenant que nous avons tout sous contrôle. »_

Angelo devina à son tour les pensées de Saga et ouvrit de grands yeux de stupeur.

 _« Vous n'êtes pas un peu malades ? »_

 _« On a pas le choix. »_ continua Saga, _« Ils sont les seuls à être préservés des Amazones. »_

 _« C'est cela où la fin de la Treizième. »_ conclu Camus.

 _« Je n'aurai jamais pensé appeler à l'aide ces hommes ! »_ grogna Angelo.

Masque de Mort serra les poings. Milo et Aiolia s'entre gardèrent, sourcil arqué, craignant de ne pas saisir toute la situation.

 _« Nous allons demander aux Spectres d'agir en notre nom .._ » justifia Saga au Lion et au Scorpion encore incrédules.

Ces derniers ne purent s'empêcher d'exprimer un rictus de répugnance.

 _« Mais .. pourquoi ? »_ demande le huitième chevalier.

 _« Tu le sais pourquoi, Milo. »_

Le brun se retourna et rencontra le regard froid de son ami Verseau. Il grinça des dents.

 _« Je vais entrer en contact avec Rhadamanthe. »_ prévint Saga à l'attention de ses frères d'arme, « _Asterion, occupes-toi d'avertir Kanon. Partez devant, je dois annoncer cela au Seigneur Shion. »_

Milo : _« Mais .. »_

 _« C'est entendu Saga. A tout à l'heure. »_ coupa net Camus, sentant le Scorpion froissé par les dernières révélations.

Joignant le geste à la parole, les chevaliers rebroussèrent chemin et prirent la direction du centre du Palais, là où le cosmo des guerriers d'Hadès furent ressentis récemment.

###

 _« Quelle ironie .. »_

Angelo du Cancer ne parvenait pas à camoufler son amertume. C'était plus fort que lui.

 _« Ça me rappelle la Guerre Sainte ! Quand nous étions vulnérables comme des enfants autour du château d'Hadès et cette barrière ! »_

Le groupe de Spectres se tenait devant eux, toujours aussi inébranlables malgré les réflexions du Cancer. Ils avaient écouté avec attention les explications du chevalier du Verseau, le plus apte à dialoguer dans ces conditions.

 _« Comment voulez-vous que l'on procède, chevaliers ? »_ demande sévèrement la Wyvern sans relever la remarque du Cancer.

 _« On n'a pas la moindre idée. Cette Antiope est imprévisible. »_ répondit Aphrodite.

 _« Devoir s'allier pour contrer les plans de cette femme est déjà une tâche bien ingrate pour nous, Spectres, mais aller secourir votre chère commandante nous enchante encore moins. »_

Comme toujours le Griffon ne cachait pas ses réticences en ce qui concerne le chevalier du Serpentaire.

 _« Minos... »_ dit son frère cadet, _« Si je suis votre raisonnement, le Serpentaire courre droit à une mort certaine sauf si nous lui portons secours ? »_ demande t-il aux chevaliers.

Aiolia : _« C'est exact. »_

 _« Vous êtes quasiment immunisés contre les pouvoirs de cette ceinture. Si nous avions une autre solution, croyez bien que vous seriez les derniers vers lesquels nous nous tournerions. »_

 _« Hum .. Très ironique en effet chevalier du Cancer. »_ continua Minos.

 _« Puisqu'il le faut… »_ fit la Wyvern en faisant signe à ses hommes de se préparer, _« Trouver le Serpentaire. Et évitez cette Reine autant que possible. Même si je doute qu'elle soit d'humeur à nous abattre. »_

Aiolia : _« Elle combat en ce moment même Mia. Mais nous supposons qu'elle a établi un champ de force autour d'Aurora ainsi que des gardes.»_

Valentine : _« Mais d'où lui provient ce pouvoir ? »_

 _« Quelle question .. Tu n'as pas toujours pas compris que cette fichue ceinture lui donne ce qu'elle veut ? »_ répliqua Angelo.

 _« Aucun des prisonniers qu'elle a fait mettre au cachot n'a ce don. »_ répondit la Harpie, _« Si je ne m'abuse, les Asgardiens et vos compagnons ne possède pas un tel pouvoir. »_

 _« Ah oui et notre chère Serpent doré ça compte pour du beurre peut-être ? »_ pesta Angelo avec agacement.

 _« Masque de Mort, calmes-toi. »_ lui dit son ami Aphrodite.

Minos était dubitatif : _« Elle a réussi à s'approprier les techniques du Serpentaire ? Je croyais que nul ne peut l'imiter, protégée par son étoile .. ? »_

Saga _: « Une partie, du moins. Ses pouvoirs de guérisons et d'illusions. »_

 _« Ainsi que ça .. »_ pesta Angelo, jetant un œil aux buissons avoisinants.

En effet, des centaine de rampants de toute espèces confondues sortirent soudainement de leur cachette et faisaient route vers les guerriers en sifflant dangereusement. Les Spectres haussèrent les sourcils à leur tour.

 _« Ces tous de passe-passe ne nous atteindrons pas. »_ fit le Juge Minos en déployant des fils invisibles, immobilisant les serpents, et tout en contrôlant les indésirables, il s'adressa au suivant de son frère cadet : _« Basilic, tu représentes une créature empoisonnée. Les guerriers détenant un arsenic possèdent la capacité de reconnaître leurs pairs. »_ fit le Norvégien, _« Une sorte de lien entre eux. Tu ressens donc les pouvoirs de toute chose nocives en ce monde : animal, plante ou humain. »_

 _« En effet Seigneur Minos, mon totem peut m'associer temporairement à chaque être venimeux, quelque soit leur forme. »_

 _« Et donc tu ressens celui de notre sœur d'arme ? »_ demande Milo étonné.

 _« Oui. Tout comme elle peut voir le mien ou celui des autres personnes possédant cette faculté. »_

 _« Ou animal, plante, humain.. »_ continua dans son ironie Angelo.

 _« Entre autre. »_ répondit Sylphide, _« Le pouvoir que s'approprie Antiope est faible, je n'aurai aucun mal à contenir ces rampants. »_

 _« Alors fais ton devoir et rejoins-nous ensuite. »_ ordonna Rhadamanthe.

Le Belge hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers les facéties de la Reine.

 _« Attendez. »_ dit alors Camus, _« Vous ne pouvez pas vous y rendre tous en même temps. Il y a une autre condition. »_

Rhadamanthe : _« De quoi parles-tu Saint du Verseau ? N'as-tu pas émis le souhait que nous portons assistance à votre amie ? »_

 _« Mais je n'ai pas dit que plusieurs doivent s'y rendre. »_

 _« Tu nous l'as pas précisé. »_ répliqua l'Anglais.

 _« Je le fais à l'instant. »_ répliqua Camus, _« Vous devrez intervenir après. »_

Minos : _« Après quoi ? »_

Silence des chevaliers. Finalement, après de longues secondes d'hésitation, Aphrodite pris la parole : _« Après qu'_ _ **un**_ _seul d'entre vous ait affaibli cette Reine. »_

 _« Comment ? »_ continua le Griffon, _« Que devons-nous comprendre ? »_

 _« Un unique spectre doit affecter Antiope et libérer Aurora des chaînes. »_ continua Camus en fermant les yeux.

Aphrodite : _« Celui qui connaît mieux son cœur. »_

Le chevalier du Poisson avait dit cela en regardant le troisième Juge, parfaitement immobile. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers le Juge du Garuda. Il avait compris. Après la guerre contre Arès, il avait été convié afin de protéger la Treizième lors de sa convalescence. Tout le monde s'en souvient. Leur destin est donc tellement lié à ce point ?

Eaque affichait un air mono-expressif, le regard rivé droit devant : _« Bien qu'il en soit ainsi. »_ se contente de répondre le Népalais en leur tournant le dos.

L'atmosphère se chargea soudain d'électricité. Les autres spectres étaient effarés intérieurement. Minos et Rhadamanthe se concertèrent du regard, pas question que leur frère se mette en danger pour cette femme chevalier.

 _« Si Eaque fait face à cette Reine, elle se nourrira de ses sentiments et l'affaiblira. »_

Le Garuda soupira. Il déteste que l'on parle de ça, du Serpentaire, de leur lien puissant.

Aphrodite : _« Justement, on a cru que c'était un leurre mais en réalité, la clé de tout cela est .. un amour authentique. »_ avança prudemment le Poisson.

Aiolia : _« Antiope hait les hommes et les sentiments. Plus elle ressentira ce genre de choses et plus sa colère grandira. »_

 _« Et moins elle contrôlera ses pouvoirs. La ceinture et tout son être sera submergé par la puissance des émotions humaines. »_

 _« Des émotions sincères, désintéressées. »_ ajouta Angelo en regardant le Garuda mauvais, _« Quelque soit son adversaire. »_

 _« Elle pense se servir du cœur des humains pour gagner mais elle a tort. »_

Milo : _« Nous l'avons compris tardivement. »_

Fyodor : _« Mais alors pourquoi craignez-vous de l'approcher ? »_

Saga : _« Elle voue une haine non négligeable envers les Saint d'Athéna et les Asgardiens. Elle se sert du cœur des hommes pour trouver les failles et même le plus habile des guerriers peut se fourvoyer. Vous Spectres êtes bien moins affectés. »_

 _« Et nous n'avons nul bracelet ou collier.»_ termine Camus _._

Valentine : _« Certes. »_

 _« Et la Sagittaire alors ? »_

 _« Mia a compris depuis longtemps que la clé de la réussite c'est l'amour de la justice et des hommes. Elle gagnera.»_

 _« Dans ce cas .. »_ dit Rhadamanthe, _« Eaque on te laisse volontiers ce devoir. »_

Le Garuda lui envoya un œil noir.

 _« Basilic quand tu auras fini avec ces rampants, tu rejoins la Mandragore dans ces montagnes. »_ ordonna-il en désignant l'endroit, « _Nous avons ressenti des forces malveillantes dissimulées là-bas. Probablement les derniers récalcitrants qui prient pour leur Reine. Occupez-vous d'eux. »_

 _« Oui Seigneur. »_ répondirent en cœur les deux hommes.

 _« Quant à nous, allons assister les Saints dans leur tâche. »_ termina le Griffon d'un air gausseur.

###

Deux hommes sombres apparurent en face d'un groupe de grands prêtres locaux. Ils avaient une vingtaine d'années, étaient grands et dégageaient une aura inquiétante. Le premier était blond et l'autre brun. Le Basilic et la Mandragore, suivants de Rhadamanthe et Eaque avaient retrouvés les facétieux sorciers cachés dans les grottes.

Une fois maîtrisés, les religieux avouèrent « leurs crimes » aux Spectres, saisis par la peur et la force des deux hommes.

 _« Messieurs, ne nous tuez pas pitié. »_ dit le leader en se cachant la tête.

 _« Pas encore en tout cas. »_ dit la Mandragore, _« Nos maîtres nous laisseront le choix de vos peines en Enfer. »_

Le groupe se raidit. Sylphide bras croisés, tentait de lire dans leur esprits, comme n'importe quel guerrier d'Hadès reconnaissant le mal en chaque être humain.

 _« Cet homme dissimule quelque chose. »_ fit le Belge, _« Tu es protégé par un autre objet symbolique, où le caches-tu ? »_ demande-t-il dangereusement.

 _« Je vous assure que .. »_

Le Basilic lui saisit le bras brutalement, le souleva, puis le secoua comme un prunier par les cheveux : _« Parles où je serai ton bourreau au huitième Malebolge de la septième prison, là où sont punis les conspirateurs tel que toi et tes semblables ! »_

 _« Je … je je vous en prie soldat d'Hadès ! »_

 _« Je suis Sylphide du Basilic, de l'Etoile Céleste de la Victoire. Adresses-toi à moi de façon plus noble, je ne suis guère un simple guerrier.»_

 _« Alors je vous dirais tout Messire .. »_

 _« Seigneur Sylphide, avorton et mon camarade se nomme Fyodor de la Mandragore de l'Etoile Céleste de la Blessure. Comme le nomme son titre, il aime torturer ses ennemis. »_ Ce dernier eut un rictus malsain, _« Nous servons les Maîtres des Spectres, Juges des ignares comme qui ose bafouer les lois des Enfers et celle de sa Majesté. »_

 _« Je vous promet de tout avouer. »_ en lui tendant un petit objet en or massif, de la forme d'un crâne qui brillait d'une lumière étrangement verte.

 _« Tu protège ton âme par ce talisman. »_ constata le Basilic, _« Mais il t'es inutile à présent. »_ Il invoqua son cosmo et détruisit l'objet de ses doigts, regardant l'homme de ses yeux clairs avec mépris, _« Son pouvoir s'est affaiblit lorsque nous avons capturé tes semblables et brûler ces quincailleries. Si l'un de ces objets est manquant votre cercle s'amoindrit.»_

 _« Vous avez vu juste Messire Sylphide. »_

 _« Nous vous serons dévoués. »_ dit un autre en s'agenouillant, _« Recevez nos respects et nos présents. »_

 _« Nous avons nul besoin de larves tel que vous. Seul nos maîtres décideront de votre sort. »_ avertit Fyodor.

 _« Nous espérions que notre bonne foi nous engagerons dans de meilleures conditions. »_

Sylphide : _« Une fois mort, vous n'aurez guère ce genre de préoccupations. »_

 _« Je vous en prie, laissez-nous parler à vos maîtres. »_

 _« Les Seigneurs Rhadamanthe, Eaque et Minos n'ont de temps à perdre avec des mécréants tels que vous, qui-plus-est prédicateurs de basses conditions. »_ ajouta le blond.

 _« Vous ne seriez que des jouets entre leurs mains. »_ continua la Mandragore, _« Comme nous jouerons avec vous avant de vous livrer à eux. »_

 _« Pitié Seigneurs Spectres ! »_ dit soudain un autre homme.

 _« Nous avons tant d'offrandes à proposer et ces esclaves pour votre bien-être et celui de vos Juges ! »_ dit un autre en tremblant.

 _« Pathétiques humains. S'abaisser à ce genre de contrepartie pour sauver sa peau. »_ fit Fyodor en considérant quelques femmes dénudées auprès d'un feu de camps au fond de la grotte.

Sylphide : _« La dépravation n'a pas sa place au sein de notre armée. Et nos maîtres ne tolèrent pas ce genre d'initiative. »_

 _« Vous avez de grands pouvoirs mais chaque homme a des besoins fondamentaux qui constitue son être. Même les Dieux ! »_ osa un autre.

 _« Certes, et seuls les plus prestigieux peuvent endosser ce rôle. »_ dit il en le prenant au col, _« Crois-tu que des esclaves auraient sa place parmi notre Royaume ? Sa Majesté ne veut que le meilleur de ses troupes.»_

 _« Je vous trouverais des femmes éminentes si vous le souhaitez, pas de vulgaires servantes. Vous avez ma parole. »_

 _« Et pourquoi ferais-tu cela ? » d_ emande Fyodor.

 _« Je suis persuadé que vous aimez jouir de beautés une fois votre devoir accompli. »_ répondit prudemment l'homme.

 _« Je préfère les plus sauvages. »_ ajouta Fyodor narquoisement, _« Et mon compagnon n'aiment que les guerrières averties. Son côté intello je suppose. »_

 _« Silence Mandragore, nous n'avons guère le temps de tergiverser.»_ pesta Sylphide en posant brutalement l'homme à terre en signe de soumission.

Les deux hommes s'entre gardèrent et firent appel à leur Surplis qui se détachèrent et se posèrent gracieusement sur leurs corps. Ils était à présent recouverts d'une armure si noire que même les rayons du soleil ne parvenaient pas à se refléter dessus. Ils étaient déjà intimidants sans leurs armures, avec, ils n'en deviennent qu'impressionnants. Leurs énergie combinées entourèrent le groupe de sorciers pour venir s'introduire en leur cerveau. Ces derniers prirent la tête entre leurs mains et crièrent de douleurs en implorant leurs bourreaux alors que les sbires de Juges s'emparèrent des informations.

 _« Les Seigneurs Minos, Rhadamanthe et Eaque seront satisfaits. »_ fit Sylphide en fixant avec mépris les sorciers, _« Allons chercher les derniers prêcheurs."_

 _« Avec plaisir Basilic. »_

Les différents protagonistes atterrés à genoux s'attendaient à recevoir le coup de grâce. Mais la Mandragore se contente de resserrer les chaines qui les entoure.

 _«Priez pour qu'un Chevalier d'Athéna vous vienne en aide. »_ termine t'il avec ironie.

Son armure envoya un message télépathique aux Surplis avoisinants : ceux des Juges. C'était une faculté commune à toutes les Étoiles du Sombre Monarque, permettant ainsi à ceux qui sert sa cause d'être liés entre eux par l'esprit, comme leurs porteurs doivent être liés ensemble par une imperceptible fraternité. Aucun Spectre ne doit haïr ses pairs, car cela ne faisait qu'affaiblir l'armée d'Hadès et ne pouvait apporter que conflits internes et répressions. Comme ce fut le cas par le passé. La leçon a été retenue lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte. Il était donc nécessaire de régler les différends entre porteurs de Surplis.

Et entre le Garuda et le Bénou, c'était loin d'être le cas.

 _« Combien de temps vas-tu me suivre ? »_

Eaque du Garuda n'était pas dupe, il avait senti le présence du Bénou.

 _« Je savais qu'il serait difficile de te pister. »_

 _« Retournes auprès de sa Majesté. »_

 _« Notre Seigneur me l'a demandé. »_

 _« Il est inutile de te demander pourquoi si c'est un ordre, dans ces conditions. »_

 _« Si tu fais face à cette Amazone, elle se saisira de ton cœur. »_

La mine d'Eaque s'assombrit : _« Nulle femme ne peut lire dans le cœur d'un Juge de l'Enfer. »_ marmonna le Juge.

 _« Tu te fourvoies Eaque. »_

 _« Cesses d'être familier avec moi Bénou. »_ dit-il en se tournant et le jaugeant avec de sa hauteur impériale.

 _« Un ordre est un ordre. Même pour un Juge. »_

 _« J'apprécie la bienveillance de sa Majesté et je te prie de retourner auprès de lui afin de le tranquilliser. »_

 _« Il m'a dit que tu ne m'écouterais pas .. Cette femme chevalier .. Quel pouvoir a-t-elle pour faire flancher un être tel que le Roi de Karura .. »_

Ni une ni deux, Eaque l'empoigna de colère par terre et irradiait d'un cosmo sombre, sous le regard taciturne de Kagaho : _« Et tu l'aimes encore. Sinon pourquoi t'emporterais-tu ? »_

Eaque le fixa de ses yeux gris noisettes pendant de longues secondes, son cosmo défiant et sombre envahissait les lieux, léchait le sol, absorbait le lumière. Le Népalais était en colère. En colère d'être tombé amoureux il y a bien longtemps et de ne pouvoir se débarrasser de ce sentiment.

Le Bénou soutenait son regard et ne cherchait pas à se défendre, attendant la réaction du Juge.

Finalement, Eaque le relâcha et le poussa un mètre plus loin : _« Continues de me surveiller et je reverrai ton cas après cette guerre Kagaho. »_

 _« On dirait que tu es rancunier Eaque. »_

 _« Si je n'ai pu m'occuper de ta mort c'est parce que sa Majesté a besoin de toi. »_

 _« Oui car ma place est auprès du Seigneur Hadès, je ne suis pas Juge. Tu resteras meilleur que moi à ce petit jeu Eaque. »_ affirma le Phénix noir sans sourciller. _« J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver la force de me réincarner lors de la dernière guerre Sainte. Mon âme fut blessée plus que je ne le croyais. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_ fit le Garuda, cet air sournois au coin des lèvres, _« Tu m'en diras tant. Maintenant déguerpis. »_ acheva t'il d'un ton formel, qui de son côté mettait un terme définitif à la discussion. Et sans rien ajouter, il reprit son ascension, en évitant de croiser le regard de Kagaho.

Lui et l'Oiseau magique ne se sont jamais appréciés. Même si les réincarnations occultent une grande partie de leurs souvenirs, le troisième Juge n'a jamais oublié l'affront du Bénou à son encontre.

Eaque repris sa marche, restant sur ses gardes et souffla péniblement. Il ne veut pas se justifier de l'amour qu'il porte pour ce chevalier d'or. Il en a assez de souffrir. Assez que les nuits le rappellent toujours à lui, elles et leurs horribles souvenirs envahissants. Solitude et chaos y étaient souverains. Il devra y mettre un terme à ce problème un jour.

 _« Aurora, depuis que ton poison s'est introduit en moi, je n'ai trouvé remède. Un amour inconditionnel, éternel, une passion destructrice qui me laisse cicatrices. »_

###

Un peu plus haut sur une dune adonnant sur une plage sauvage, une adolescente trépignait d'impatience. Fujiya s'était décidée à ne pas rester inactive lors de ces affrontements qui voyaient sa future collègue et amie, le chevalier du Sagittaire aux prises avec l'ennemi. Certes, elle avait vaincu des tas d'Amazones sans la moindre pitié mais désormais, elle désirait plus. Malgré l'interdiction formelle quant à faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux, elle restait persuadée qu'elle pourrait certainement faire quelque chose pour aider Mia.

Non, décidément elle ne se résoudra pas à attendre sagement que les combats se finissent. En tant que futur Saint de la Balance, elle se devait d'agir.

 _« N'y penses même pas jeune-fille. »_

La voix sévère de Sirius, Saint d'Argent du Grand Chien résonnait derrière elle. L'homme n'a quitté des yeux la Japonaise et a parfaitement saisi les intentions de la gamine de treize ans, la considérant bras croisés.

 _« Je t'en prie, laisses-moi au moins aider nos compagnons restés au centre du Palais. »_

 _« Négatif. Tu as suffisamment combattu. »_

 _« Mais .. »_

 _« Fujiya !_ » continua t-il sourcils froncés, _« Vas-tu désobéir à un ordre d'un Saint d'Or ? »_

La brune baissa les yeux.

 _« Je respecte Mia. »_

 _« Alors patientons. »_ dit-il en admirant l'horizon marin, _« Ton souhait est louable mais tu manques de maturité. Maître Doko a certainement dû te le répéter. »_

Fujiya garda la mâchoire serrée. C'est peu dire ! La vieille Balance lui dit tout le temps, chaque jour qui passe _. « Tu es l'être le plus têtu que je connaisse depuis le chevalier Pégase. »_ lui avait dit son vieux maître.

Sirius et l'apprentie Balance sentirent soudain deux puissantes énergies s'entre choquer. Ils se retournèrent instinctivement vers les terres.

 _« Par Athéna, Mia ! »_ s'angoissa la jeune-fille, tournant la tête à l'endroit du choc cosmique.

 _« Je viens d'avoir des informations d'Asterion. »_ dit son aîné, _« Nous allons rejoindre les autres. Et je t'interdis de prendre des initiatives. Tu pourrais nous mettre en danger. »_

 _« Oui Maître Sirius. »_ répondit tristement Fujiya.

 _« Allons-y. »_

Fujiya pris le bras du Saint d'Argent. Il concentra son cosmo et s'élança afin de rejoindre ses camarades argentés et dorés, attendant les ordres de Saga.

###

Le Chevalier du Sagittaire soutenait du regard l'orgueilleuse Reine Amazone quand cette dernière, se refusant à baisser les yeux, serra le poing comme en signal de départ. Les deux farouches guerrières se précipitèrent alors l'une sur l'autre dans un enchaînement de coups plus destructeurs les uns que les autres, mais pourtant s'annihilant mutuellement, ne laissant la dominance à aucune des deux. Accroissant graduellement leur vitesse respective pour tester l'autre, aucune ne semblait jamais en reste, et bien vite les deux combattantes se séparèrent, se toisant à nouveau l'une l'autre.

Comment faire ? Cette pimbêche de Reine a une aussi bonne maîtrise du cosmos que la sienne… Et elle n'arrive toujours pas à prendre l'avantage. Essoufflée, la Sagittaire réfléchit. Mais pas trop, de peur que son cerveau ne lui joue des tours. Elles s'envoyaient toutes les arcanes possibles depuis un moment déjà, et ont alerté les autres guerriers avec leur cosmo défiants. Elles combattaient tout en haut du Palais, là où l'issue de la guerre doit se jouer.

 _« Mia fais attention ! »_

Quelques mètres plus loin, Chevaliers, Marinas, Asgardiens et Spectres s'étaient retrouvés et assistaient au combat sans intervenir depuis quelques minutes. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention à leurs présences. Shura, soutenu par Aiolia avait le cœur qui se brisait en constatant l'état de sa compagne dans cette légendaire armure du Sagittaire fissurée, une aile en moins, les poings ensanglantés, la mine éprouvée. Une seule manquait à l'appel : Aurora. Ni Eaque ni les chevaliers n'avaient retrouvés sa trace.

Mia, sentait son maître dans les parages mais restait concentrée. Malgré ses blessures, la charmante brune n'avait en rien perdu de sa verve. A la vitesse de la lumière, l'ardente portugaise se rua sur Antiope, la criblant d'une multitude de coups, cette dernière les parant tant bien que mal et lui arracha le fameux collier d'Athéna préservant son coeur.

Antiope eut une expression de dégoût.

 _« Par Arès tu aimes un homme toi aussi … »_ répliqua Antiope, _« Les femmes chevaliers ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient ! Veux-tu prendre le même chemin de débauche que ton Maitre ? »_

 _« Tais-toi ! »_ répondit Mia agacée _._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu es susceptible mon enfant. Allez, déverses toute ta colère sur moi ! »_

Les deux félines mues par leur foi et leur volonté se foncèrent droit dessus, enchaînant à nouveau un ballet mortel qui s'acheva par un coup de pied en pleine poitrine envoyant la protégée d'Aiolos s'encastrer droit dans un rocher. Elle se releva tout en serrant les poings.

 _« Je n'ai jamais vu de combats de femelles aussi exaltants ! »_ lâcha plus loin le Général Kaasa sous les regards mauvais des chevaliers d'or et d'argent.

 _« Silence. »_ admonesta Saga, _« Mia est épuisée mais sa foi est inébranlable. »_

 _« On a plutôt l'impression que l'avantage va à cette Reine dévastatrice. »_ commenta Isaak du Kraken.

 _« Tu connais la détermination des guerriers d'Athéna, Isaak. »_ lui dit Camus sur un ton paternel, le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus, forçant le respect à son ancien élève qui l'écouta atentivement, _« Tu sais quelle est la règle sur le champ de bataille... »_

 _« La volonté doit être supérieure à celle de son ennemi. »_ répondit le Général.

Juste en face d'eux, Antiope heurta Mia de plein fouet avant même qu'elle n'exécute son attaque. L'Amazone partit dans le décor sans même comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé, traversant un mur du Temple qui s'écroula sur lui-même. La blonde vit alors Mia visiblement très remontée se diriger vers elle. Une lueur de vengeance s'échappait de ses yeux tandis que les ailes de son armure où plutôt ce qu'il en reste étaient déployées. .

 _« Je t'interdit d'insulter Aurora davantage ! »_

 _« Tu ne vas rien faire Sagittaire. »_

 _« Comment.. ? »_

 _« Tu n'en feras rien sans quoi. «_ elle _» périra par ta faute. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire !? »_

D'un geste de la main, un dôme de marbre surplombé par une statue de Gaia et situé à quelques dizaines de mètres plus à gauche du Palais, s'ouvrit en deux vers les cieux. Tout le monde fut saisi de stupeur : à l'intérieur de cette sphère apparu le chevalier du Serpentaire défaite, attachée tel un fauve, plusieurs parties de son armure manquante, inconsciente, le visage inconscient et meurtri.

 _« Nous sommes liés par ses pouvoirs, cette ceinture prodigieuse. »_

Les chevaliers d'Athéna gardèrent leur poing serré. Comment cette Reine a-t-elle pu osé humilier le Serpentaire ? Milo fit apparaître son Aiguille Ecarlate, cependant Aiolia, d'habitude plus impulsif fut le premier à le retenir.

 _« Non Milo, gardes ta colère, elle va s'en nourrir. »_

 _« C'est exactement ce qu'elle recherche. »_ continua Saga.

Le chevalier du Scorpion se calma. Ses amis ont raison.

 _"Aurora, réveilles-toi chevalier .."_ tenta le huitième gardien par télépathie.

Le cœur du Juge du Garuda fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit son chevalier apparaître. Eaque n'en avait que faire de tous ces pouvoirs, cette ceinture, ces histoires. Sa patience a des limites. Il se dirigea vers Antiope parfaitement calme. Il n'avait pas accru son cosmos mais il commençait déjà à dégager des vibrations agressives. Ses frères ne tentèrent même pas de l'arrêter.

Antiope sentit la présence du Spectre. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il était déjà derrière elle et l'avait soulevé par la gorge. Antiope jubilait.

 _« Que j'aime ta rogne, Juge de l'Enfer. Si je m'attendais à ça ! »_ fanfaronnait Antiope pas la moindre du monde gênée par cette intervention.

Eaque resserra son étreinte avec rage.

 _« Comment ose-t-il interrompre un combat .. »_ dit un Asgardien, le célèbre Albérich de Megrez appuyé lui aussi à ses acolytes.

 _« L'amour fait faire bien des choses. »_ ajouta Angelo dépité.

Tous se retournèrent vers le Saint du Cancer.

Le visage orgueilleux de la Reine laisse place à la colère. Elle ne laisserait pas un maudit guerrier d'Hadès changer le cours de la bataille. Elle tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du Juge à la force physique impressionnante. Elle avait entendu parler de lui. Eaque dispose d'une vitesse considérée comme la plus rapide des Spectres et possède la plus grande force de combat global parmi les Juges. Il n'est donc pas à prendre à la légère..

Elle concentra son énergie et tenta de lire en l'esprit de l'homme. Ce dernier le ressentit et l'envoya violemment contre un pilier. Antiope repris son souffle et aborda un rictus narquois. Elle a trouvé la faille.

 _« Alors c'est toi. »_ avança Antiope en se relevant, _« C'est toi qui a l'immense honneur de posséder le cœur du Serpentaire. Un Juge de l'Enfer, si opposé à ce cher chevalier, vraiment tu me fais de la peine ! »_

Elle crut qu'il allait se jeter sur elle, comme elle le souhaitait, souhaitant affronter ce beau spécimen viril, voulant goûter à cette colère qui monte en lui. Mais c'est méconnaître le Spectre, qui maitrise l'art de la manipulation comme personne. N'est pas Juge de l'Enfer qui veut. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne quoique ce soit, Antiope est propulsée vers les airs à la verticale à une vitesse phénoménale alors que le Spectre déclare calmement : _« Par l'Envol du Garuda .. »_

Antiope retomba lourdement au sol, un cratère s'était formé autour d'elle. Eaque n'avait qu'un seul objectif : Aurora. Et pour la désolidariser d'Antiope, il faut affaiblir son ennemie et les pouvoirs de cette ceinture. Mais ce n'est pas une tâche facile. Antiope se releva péniblement, crachant du sang, les membres lourds, sous le regard indifférent du Garuda.

 _« Belle technique Juge. »_ commença Antiope.

 _« Cette ceinture te confère des pouvoirs qui ne t'appartiennent pas. »_ répondit Eaque froidement, _« Rends-la immédiatement et sa Majesté sera plus clément sur ton sort après ta mort. »_

L'Amazone éclata dans un rire démoniaque. Eaque attendit sa réponse, même s'il la connait par avance.

 _« Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je n'ai pas à m'abaisser devant ton Seigneur. J'irai m'adresser à lui moi-même et en me voyant il en oubliera même sa Dame, cette catin des saisons ! »_

Les Spectres présents contiennent grandement leur colère.

 _« Viens donc la chercher si tu la veux, Juge Eaque ! »_ dit sournoisement Antiope face à la mine supérieure du Juge. Elle jeta un regard à la Treizième, _« C'est pour elle que tu es là... Alors un homme tel que toi peut aimer ? Cette femme a toute mon admiration. Avoir consumer l'âme d'un grand Roi des Ténèbres est un exploit. »_ continua t'elle sarcastique _, « Car elle possède bien ton cœur ? Je ne me méprend pas ? Ton amour pour elle est .. je ne trouve pas les mots Juge… Démesuré. Tu aimes ce chevalier avec tant de p… »_

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle reçut un violent uppercut au visage, la faisant tomber de l'endroit où elle s'est relevé quelques instants plus tôt.

Antiope vit le Sagittaire poing droit devant et dit à son ennemie : _« Ca suffit Antiope ! Tu as suffisamment narguer mon sang-froid et je ne te laisserai plus te moquer de l'amour que se porte deux êtres, qui qu'ils soient ! »_ en regardant Eaque presque reconnaissant de son intervention, n'aimant pas la moindre du monde exposer ses ressentis. _« C'est moi ton adversaire et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je te vaincrai. »_

 _« Tu tueras ton maître chevalier. »_

Les yeux de Mia brillèrent, malicieux, cachés par de légères mèches tombant sur son visage, semblant soudain reluire d'une lueur des plus malsaines. Antiope se remit en garde face à son opposante.

 _« C'est ce que l'on verra. »_ répondit la Sagittaire en envoyant un regard derrière l'épaule d'Antiope qui se retourna.

Le chevalier du Serpentaire venait de reprendre connaissance, ayant senti le cosmo de ses semblables se rapprocher mais surtout, elle avait ressenti « son » cosmo _à lui_.

 _« Saint d'or du Serpentaire, tu reviens à toi pour assister à la bataille finale ? »_ lui dit Antiope avec dédain, _« C'est ton charmant Spectre qui a éveillé ta conscience ? »_

Eaque voulait clouer cette bouche blasphématoire. Mais cette fois-ci Minos intervient par cosmo interposé, lui sommant de se mettre à l'écart. Le Népalais se résolu mais frustré, surveillant chacun des faits et gestes d'Antiope.

Aurora releva la tête péniblement. La Reine s'approcha d'elle alors que les autres chevaliers serraient les poings, prêts à agir pour défendre la Treizième si besoin. Antiope se contenta de caresser les cheveux de la portugaise, le regard mauvais, un regard qui pouvait tuer si elle en avait le pouvoir. Tout le monde le vit. Aurora n'avait pas perdu de sa colère légendaire, bien au contraire.

 _« Encore ce regard haineux. Tu es un vrai volcan Serpentaire ! »_ en continuant son petit jeu malsain, ses doigts parcouraient le visage d'Aurora qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, _« Vas-tu enfin te soumettre ou préfères-tu mourir grâce à ta chère élève ? Quel est ton choix ? »_

Le Serpentaire se redressait sur sa croix dignement, comme si elle apportait du crédit aux dernières paroles d'Antiope qui jubilait, et fit signe à cette dernière de s'approcher. Antiope le sourire aux lèvres tendit l'oreille, confiante.

Elle reçut un incroyable crachotement au milieu du visage. Voilà qu'elle était la réponse du chevalier du Serpentaire.

Antiope outrée s'essuya le visage.

 _« Crèves, sale pute. »_ fut l'unique commentaire d'Aurora.

Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'on changera l'insolence du chevalier du Serpentaire. Antiope vexée en avait le sifflet coupé. Elle serra les dents. Ses poings s'échauffèrent. Eaque leva les yeux au ciel. Mais c'est aussi pour cela qu'il l'aime ce Serpentaire. On n'en fera pas deux comme elle dans ce monde.

 _« Au moins c'est clair. »_ ajouta plus loin Minos tout aussi ironique.

Mia compris qu'Aurora était prête à se sacrifier à nouveau si cela permettait à cette dernière de gagner. Une larme jaillit. Elle s'était promis de ne plus revivre cela. Aurora secoua la tête, ce n'est pas le moment de s'émouvoir. Elle compris qu'elle lui faisait confiance, qu'elle trouverait le moyen de terrasser Antiope quoique cela en coûte.

 _« Serpentaire finalement c'est peut-être mieux que tu meurs. »_ finit par déclarer Antiope, comme pour avoir le dernier mot dans l'histoire _, « Et tant pis pour ce miracle qui fait partit de ton être, tu l'emporteras avec toi dans les limbes. »_

 _« Vas-tu enfin te taire espèce de salope ? »_

Antiope fut de nouveau indignée. Même Aurora ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Jamais Mia n'emploie de telle grossièreté, elle si polie d'habitude. Elle est vraiment très en colère. Et cela faisait presque rire Aurora.

 _« Mia .. »_ dit doucement Shura.

Antiope sentit la chaleur humaine qui provenait du groupe de guerriers dorés et tourna la tête vers le Capricorne. Elle compris immédiatement de quoi il en retourne.

 _« Tu n'es pas si innocente que tu n'en parais Sagittaire. »_ dit alors l'Amazone, _« Cet homme en est la cause. J'avais bien lu en lui l'ombre d'une femme cachée dans son cœur. »_

Quelque chose en le regard de son ennemie ailée avait changé : quelque chose brillait soudain d'une lumière vive et claire, comme habité par une puissance supérieure. Antiope resta interdite. Nourrie par la colère, Mia atteignit le paroxysme comme si tous les précédents porteurs du Sagittaire à travers son armure, lui conféraient leur savoir et leurs pouvoirs, en réponse à son actuelle inexpérience du combat.

 _« Vas-y, je t'en prie, pousse ton énergie à l'extrême ! »_ rajouta Antiope sur un air ironique rempli d'assurance.

Elle fit un bond prodigieux afin d'atteindre la jeune-femme, dont un regain d'énergie s'échappa. Levant les bras au ciel pour exécuter une nouvelle attaque, invoquant les cosmo prisonniers de la ceinture, Antiope s'étonna de l'immobilité de son adversaire. Elle n'en stoppa pas moins son action. Et alors que les premiers impacts allaient percuter violemment Mia, cette dernière se précipita en direction de la Reine. Le premier réflexe de l'Amazone fut de mettre ses mains devant elle en vue de se protéger du coup qu'allait lui assener la Sagittaire. Fermant instinctivement les yeux lorsque le poing de son opposante arriva vers elle, elle fut surprise de ne rien sentir…

Relevant ses paupières, elle aperçut les projectiles chargés de son puissant cosmos foncer droit sur elle. Une intense lumière blanche envahit l'ensemble du temple sacré pendant quelques secondes. Quand enfin elle s'évanouit, Antiope se tenait courbée, du sang maculant la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle se retourna alors, Mia était là, à quelques mètres, indemne, le regard grave et sombre.

 _« Je t'avais bien dit que je trouverai la faille. Une attaque ne marche jamais deux fois sur un Chevalier. »_

Les autres Saints assistaient à la scène complètement médusés. Ils lisaient dans le cœur de Mia la plus pure résignation : jamais elle ne se laissera faire sans agir.

 _« .. Sagittaire, je vais te pulvériser une bonne fois pour toute ! »_

Les opposantes disparurent soudain, seuls des chocs épars se faisaient entendre, accompagnés par de vifs éclats lumineux. Leur puissance de frappe, ainsi que leur vitesse étaient à un niveau optimum. Jamais auparavant Mia n'avait fait preuve d'autant de volonté, de détermination, et surtout de rage. Antiope, quant à elle peinait à contenir les assauts de son adversaire, ayant vraiment du mal à croire qu'encore quelques instants auparavant, son vis-à-vis était en proie à la souffrance.

Ce combat n'en finissait plus et pourtant les deux combattantes s'étaient résignées à cet affrontement, sachant pertinemment qu'à la fin, il n'en resterait plus qu'une.

Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre : le métal contre le métal. Le Chevalier venait d'abattre son poing sur l'avant-bras de l'Amazone en défense, lui brisant le membre. Elle hurla de douleur. Mia enchaîna les coups et lui envoya une nouvelle fois son arcane : _« Par la Foudre Atomique ! »_

 _« Garce ! »_ grogna Antiope en se protégeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Un cratère se formant autour de cette dernière prise au dépourvue. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Mia avait déjà gagné les hauteurs des cieux pour fondre, pieds en avant, sur le corps de son adversaire. Crachant du sang, celle aux mèches blondes s'enfonça lourdement dans la pierre, fustigée d'une immense douleur au ventre, là où le coup se fit vivement ressentir. Ainsi prostrée par la douleur, elle vit le défenseur d'Athéna debout devant elle, la fixant de ses yeux graves. Elle se releva péniblement, ses os craquaient, son corps était à bout lui aussi.

Face à face à présent, les jambes écartées et solidement ancrées au sol, bras le long du corps, elles se tenaient là, l'une en face de l'autre, les yeux verts acier du Chevalier du Sagittaire transperçant le regard sombre, presque noir de la Reine des Amazones. Allaient-elles s'entretuer ?

 _« Finissons-en Antiope »_ avertit Mia.

Tout à coup, la Reine sentit la corde d'un arc se tendre derrière elle. Une flèche brillante de justice et de cosmo surpuissant armait la femme archer, une flèche plus imposante que les autres raviva le feu sacré à la Sagittaire. Les Saints d'Athéna la reconnurent clairement.

 _« Enfin Mia, tu montres ton vrai pouvoir .. »_ murmura Saga admiratif d'un tel sens du devoir.

 _« Quel est ce pouvoir divin provenant de cette flèche ? »_ demande alors Minos à l'attention des chevaliers.

 _« C'est la flèche sacrée d'Athéna, quiconque est touchée par celle-ci est vaincu. »_

 _« Athéna l'a offert au premier chevalier du Sagittaire lors des temps anciens pour le remercier de sa dévotion. Elle est transmise de génération en génération et doit être utilisée qu'en cas extrême par le plus valeureux. Car elle contient le cosmo de son Altesse.»_ continua Aphrodite.

 _« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé avant ? »_ gronda Rhadamanthe.

 _« La flèche apparaît seulement si le cosmo du chevalier se montre digne de l'utiliser. »_

 _« C'est un peu sadique comme méthode. »_ conclu le Général Kasaa s'attirant les regards noirs des Saints d'Athéna.

Antiope avait tout entendu et grondait de rage. Se ruant vers Mia, elle clama avec assurance : _« Baliverne ! Je t'exterminerai chevalier ! »_

Mia s'éleva dans les airs dans un ultime regain d'énergie et clama vivement : _« Ô Athéna, donnes-moi la force de vaincre mon ennemie ! »_

Antiope eut le visage saisie soudainement par la peur et s'immobilisa, « _Ma ceinture ..»_ en regardant son précieux bijou craqueler sous l'effet du cosmo de Mia, un cosmo incroyable émanant, un sentiment de rage traversait le visage de l'adolescente, _« Comment est-ce possible, son cosmo irradie de détermination ! »_

 _« Antiope ! Tu sous estimes les chevaliers ! Au nom d'Athéna je te châtie pour toujours ! »_

 _« Petite arrogante ! »_ cria Antiope qui se repris, une énergie gigantesque d'émana d'elle, épée en main, filant à toute allure sur la Sagittaire sous les yeux empli d'horreur des autres guerriers. La blonde s'éleva dans les airs et au moment de l'impact Mia pria une dernière fois le valeureux guerrier qui fut son prédécesseur :

« _Aiolos, donnes-moi le courage de terrasser cette femme ! »_ fit Mia avec hargne, _« Pour l'amour et la justice ! »_

Cela se joua très vite. L'arc se détendit, Mia hurla de toutes ses forces : _« Par la flèche sacrée d'Athéna ! »_

L'arme fonça en amas de lumière intense sur Antiope qui n'eut le temps de réagir et se pris la flèche en plein cœur. Son armure se brisa, la ceinture eut comme un déclic et cessa de briller. La Reine des Amazones retomba lourdement au sol, du sang sortant de sa bouche et son torse. Le corps fut happé pas le cosmo fulgurant de la Sagittaire, les yeux exorbités de terreur.

 _« Elle a réussi. »_ constata le Dragon des Mers.

Antiope gisait inanimée au milieu des restes de son Palais, elle ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Mia a gagné. Cela signifiait la fin de la bataille finale.

Cette dernière s'abattit doucement au sol, haletante, se tenant le ventre, son arc encore serrée dans les mains. Alors qu'elle allait s'écrouler, Shura se précipita vers sa promise : _« Ce que tu viens d'accomplir est digne d'un vrai chevalier. Comment osais-tu en douter ? »_ clama le Capricorne, la soutenant dans ses bras.

« _Arf .. Shura ce n'est pas le moment ! »_ grogna-elle en grimaçant de douleurs.

Les autres chevaliers d'approchèrent.

 _« Bravo Mia. »_ fit le Scorpion.

 _« Merci, Milo «_ répondit la brune.

 _« Belle prestation Sagittaire. »_ dit Isaak plus loin.

 _« J'ai fait de mon mieux »_ sourit-elle.

 _« Et on dirait que mon frère approuve.»_ ajouta Aiolia.

Au-dessus d'eux, l'âme d'Aiolos le défunt chevalier d'or du Sagittaire flottait en souriant, comme pour féliciter son successeur et disparu comme il est venu.

 _« Aiolos, mon ami .. »_ dit Shura en admirant l'image de son ancien coéquipier.

 _« Merci courageux guerrier, que les Dieu te gardent. »_ souffla Mia.

 _« C'est très émouvant mais je vais pas rester attachée toute ma vie ici ! »_ dit soudain une voix familière.

Aurora secouait ses chaines avec agacement. Elle n'avait pas perdu de sa hargne malgré la fatigue. Baian et Milo se dirigent vers elle mais ils furent devancé par le Garuda, cet air toujours taciturne reflétant son visage. D'un seul coup vif le Juge brisa les chaines qui retenaient le Serpentaire depuis des jours. Elle retomba dans les bras du Népalais qui la tenait par la taille d'une main et l'autre sous ses genoux.

Elle était complétement rompue.

 _« Bordel de merde .. »_ s'exclama t-elle en se contorsionnant, _« J'ai l'air très conne. »_

Eaque répondit sans la regarder : _« Tu as été très imprudente Serpentaire. »_

 _« Hmmmgggmh .. »_ grommela cette dernière vexée.

 _« Et je n'aime pas ce langage dans cette jolie bouche. »_ souffla t-il à l'oreille. Elle frémit.

 _« Tout va bien Aurora ? »_ demande Saga.

 _« J'ai l'air en forme là Gémeaux ? »_ répondit la portugaise avec aigreur. Saga sourit discrètement, elle l'a mauvaise cette défaite. Mais ça lui passera et lui servira de leçons, _« Je te remercie néanmoins de t'inquiéter.. »_ se reprit-t-elle, _« Vous êtes blessés ? »_

 _« Même le plus grand des guerriers peut se fourvoyer sur un champ de bataille. »_ fit Camus.

 _« Je le sais Verseau, je le sais. »_ répond t-elle _._

 _« Ce ne sont que des petits bobos .. »_ fit le Lion qui soutenait Marine dans ses bras.

Puis, voyant le Capricorne et la Sagittaire ensemble comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner, yeux dans les yeux, Aurora intervient: _« Dit donc vous deux, il y a des chambres pour ça ! »_

 _« Aurora ! »_ repris alors Aiolia outré.

Leurs compagnons secouèrent la tête. Eux aussi se doutaient de cet amour caché. Ils s'admiraient sans un mot. Alors c'est ça, un amour pur entre deux chevaliers d'or ? L'amour est une arme puissante, ils se battent pour ça, ils en sont conscients à présent. Preuve en est en ce jour de victoire.

Les autres guerriers comprirent quel genre de relation unie l'Espagnol et la Portugaise. Toutefois, imperturbables, ils continuaient de se regarder, puis Shura posa son front contre celui de sa belle et mis ses mains sur chaque côté de son visage.

 _« Ma tendre et douce Mia .. J'ai eu très peur pour ta vie. »_

Mia lui répondit en lui caressant la joue, l'autre main dans les cheveux. _« C'était mon devoir de chevalier. »_

 _« Je t'aime Mia, je donnerai ma vie pour toi. »_

Milo se sentit subitement ébranlé. Cet amour entre ses collègues est si puissant. Comment font-ils pour l'assumer au grand jour ? Il les envie. Il aimerait être à leur place. Il tourna la tête vers Aurora dans les bras du Garuda, impénétrable. Il se pinça les lèvres.

Le Serpentaire fut happée par la profondeur des sentiments du jeune couple et se retenait de pleurer. Eaque tourna la tête vers son visage et remarqua cette sensibilité. Il examina un instant le couple. Il ressent la sincérité d'un amour pur. Puis, il admira à nouveau la brune, un voile de tristesse sembla passer dans son regard. Son cœur rata un battement. Ses sentiments humains n'ont jamais autant resurgis depuis qu'il a rencontré Aurora.

Shura et Mia réalisèrent soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Mia pouffa doucement et fit signe à son amoureux de la redresser. Se tenant à la taille du Capricorne, ils s'avancèrent vers leurs amis dorés.

 _« Ne bouges pas de trop Sagittaire .. »_ lui dit Aphrodite en faufilant une rose dans les cheveux de Mia, _« Petits cachotiers que vous êtes. »_

Mia rougit, prenant la même couleur que la rose du douzième gardien.

 _« Vous formez un belle équipe. »_ dit Aiolia avec sagesse.

 _« Merci 'lia .. »_ et elle lui asséna un tendre baiser sur la joue, amusant Marine cachée derrière son masque.

 _« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »_ demande alors Saga de sa voix directive.

Un _oui_ général se fit entendre. Ce sont les Guerriers Divins qui ont pris le plus cher à en voir leur état. Shaka, Angelo et Camus soutenaient les Asgardiens Siegfried, Albérich et Bud, chancelants. Misty et Babel encore faibles se tenaient à Sirius et Fujiya. Seuls les Spectres et les Marinas semblaient en forme, peu touchés par les attaques de cette femme.

 _« Je sens mon cosmo encore annihilé. »_ constata Albérich.

 _« On s'en occupe. »_ fit Rhadamanthe.

Il fit signe à Valentine d'un hochement de tête. Ce dernier vint chercher le corps d'Antiope et le ramena devant son maitre. Il posa cette dernière à leurs pieds. Même morte, elle reste splendide.

 _« Cette femme était d'une rare beauté.»_ dit Kaasa sarcastique en admirant le corps inerte, _« Quel gâchis. »_

 _« Elle a exécuté des milliers d'innocents puis blessés plusieurs de nos compagnons. »_ répliqua Baian.

 _« Certes mais elle était tout de même magnifique. »_ continua le Général des Lyumnades.

« _C'était une grande guerrière. »_ ajouta Saga, _« Mais elle ne doit pas se réincarner. »_

 _« Ça aussi, on s'en charge. »_ continua Minos en s'approchant du cadavre de la Reine.

Eaque rejoignit à son tour ses frères, laissant au passage Aurora à Saga. En cercle, les trois hommes invoquèrent leur cosmo écrasant de supériorité, faisant tressaillir leur hommes. Aurora compris immédiatement leurs attentions, voyant ses frères dubitatifs.

 _« Ils vont récupérer son âme et l'enfermer quelque part en Enfer. »_

Pharaoh, responsable de la pesée des cœurs des défunts se tenait derrière son commandant, une urne en or blanc dans les mains. L'âme d'Antiope sortit de ce corps meurtri. Les Juges la maintenait grâce à leur cosmo. Le Garuda fit signe à son subordonné d'ouvrir la boîte. Immédiatement, l'âme de la Reine fut aspirée et le couvercle se referma aussitôt, emprisonné par le sceau d'Hadès.

Rhadamanthe concentra son cosmo dans son poing puis leva le bras, l'abattant soudainement sur la ceinture d'Hippolyte qui se brisa en deux. Valentine ramassa les morceaux et les mis dans un coffre scellé lui aussi.

 _« Elle ne devrait plus causer de tort._ » fit Minos.

 _« Où allez-vous la placer à présent ? »_ demande Mia.

 _« Nous allons la rapporter à sa Majesté qui s'occupera personnellement de son cas. »_ répondit Eaque.

 _« Nous supposons qu'elle ira au fin fond du Tartare, tout comme Arès. »_ termina Rhadamanthe.

 _« Une bonne chose de faite ! »_ cingla Aurora, _« Bon en rentre ? J'ai une faim de loup. »_

 _« Aurora .. »_ fit Milo en la reprenant à Saga, le seul des Saints encore plein de forces et chargé de rapatrier tout ce monde vers le Sanctuaire _._

 _« Chevalier du Scorpion .. ? »_ répondit cette dernière.

Le Grecque lui dit à l'oreille : _« C'est la dernière fois que tu me provoques tant d'inquiétudes. »_

Elle tressaillit et ajouta : _« Oui Milo »_ sourit-elle.

 _"Tu vas rester bien sage à présent."_ souffla t-il un rictus en coin.

 _"Tu m'as manqué Scorpion."_ avoua Aurora doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

 _"Aurora .."_

Eaque vit la scène. La jalousie pris le dessus.

 _« Je retrouve peu à peu mes forces. »_ annonce Siegfried.

 _« Moi aussi. »_ continua Albérich.

Bud : _« Cette ceinture était vraiment très puissante. »_

 _« Je sens aussi mon cosmo et mes forces revenir. »_ poursuit Aurora, _« Mais je ne peux pas encore vous guérir. »_

 _« Cela peut attendre, nous sommes tous logés à la même enseigne. »_ dit Babel.

Saga : _« Bien alors rentrons chez nous. Athéna attend notre rapport. »_

Tous hochèrent la tête. Aurora s'adressa à leurs alliés : _« Merci pour votre aide et votre don de soi, Guerriers Divins, rétablissez-vous bien. »_

 _« Merci chevalier, vous de même. »_ répondit le leader Siegfried.

Elle dit au reste des troupes : « _Généraux de Poséidon, Spectres. Mes hommages à vos Seigneurs au nom des Saints d'Athéna, nous vous remercions de votre contribution.»_

 _« Nous lui transmettrons Serpentaire. »_ répondit le Griffon.

 _« De même. »_ répondit simplement Kanon _, « A bientôt.»_

Aurora fit un tour d'horizon, vérifiant que tous ses hommes sont présents.

 _« Allons-y Saga. »_

Il hocha la tête et invoqua sa technique de dimensions. Une porte spatio-temporelle s'ouvrit et tout le monde concentra son cosmo à celui du Gémeaux afin de le suivre en toute sécurité.

Au moment de s'engouffrer dans la sphère inter-dimensionnelle, Aurora jeta un dernier regard au Garuda plongé dans ses pensées. Ce dernier la suivait des yeux dans les bras du Scorpion et lui dit par cosmo interposé : _« Nous nous reverrons, Serpentaire. »_

 _« Eaque .. »_

Il eut un sourire vainqueur. Le chevalier du Serpentaire est à lui.

A personne d'autre ...


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

 _La nouvelle_

 _ **Sanctuaire, deux jours après la guerre.**_

L'aube pointait doucement dans le ciel. Une légère brise matinale venait effleurer les vieilles pierres des temples zodiacaux. Ce fut un petit vent qui vint se faufiler à travers les dédales du Sanctuaire et alla réveiller ces habitants encore dans les bras de Morphée.

Il était rare que le septième temple soit habité, la preuve en ait la poussière qu'une simple brise pouvait soulever. Son locataire s'était s'installé en Chine après la guerre Sainte en 1990 et revint aider Shion au besoin. Le maître des lieux avait bien une disciple censée entretenir les lieux durant son absence mais la gamine n'a que faire des tâches ménagères. Elle estime qu'en tant qu'élève du « vieux maître » elle prétend à plus de dignité et donc, a demandé à Shion de lui fournir une servante. Attaché à la jeune-fille, le vieux mouton surnommé « _Tonton Shion_ » a accepté.

En cette nouvelle journée sur la Terre Sacrée d'Athéna, le chevalier d'or est bien présent. Il se redressa dans son lit. D'un geste las, il se massa la nuque et les épaules. Les oiseaux chantaient gaiement dehors et cela détendit l'homme somnolent. Il décida qu'une bonne douche serait de rigueur. Rapidement, il bondit du lit et se frictionna sous l'eau fraîche. Il s'essuya devant sa fenêtre tout en méditant sur sa vie : il avait passé deux siècles à revêtir cette légendaire armure qu'il affectionne tant. Il a vu tant de guerres, a formé tant d'apprentis, a vu trépasser tant de compagnons, a traversé tant d'épreuves. On lui a offert une vie partielle il y a une quinzaine d'années avec son meilleur ami afin de préparer la prochaine génération. Il n'a eu guère le temps de penser à sa descendance. Et donc, en toute logique il a adopté un enfant.

Aujourd'hui, il sait qu'il a fait son temps. Il doit laisser la place aux jeunes. Et puis, porter une belle armure dorée la cinquantaine passée ce n'est pas raisonnable. Il reste cependant ce Saint expérimenté capable de débloquer les situations. Doko est reconnu comme un guerrier légendaire et est respecté de tous. Il devient naturellement la plus haute autorité au Sanctuaire et dirige les Saints lorsque Shion s'absente pour suivre Athéna. Au final, même s'il fait toujours aussi dynamique, que le chevalier est très estimé, Doko de la Balance aimerait profiter d'une paisible retraite.

Il se tourna vers le miroir et se considéra vraiment pour la première fois : son reflet certes un peu déformé laissait paraître des légers traits ridés. Cela rassura l'homme qui n'avait même pas pensé à regarder tout simplement ses mains pour voir si elles étaient fripées. Il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais été eu aussi bonne mine, après tout il a connu bien pire !

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et respira l'air frais matinal, offrant son visage au soleil. Il joignit ses deux mains dont il fit craquer les articulations dans un geste devenu commun au fil des années. Il entendit soudain des pas précipités se rapprocher. A toute allure, une personne se dirigea à travers un dédale de couloirs vers les lieux privatifs du temple.

Doko fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers l'impudente.

 _« Maître ! Le Seigneur Shion perd la tête ! »_ déclara essoufflée la jeune protégée, se courbant les mains sur les genoux afin de reprendre sa respiration _, « On raconte qu'il s'arrache les cheveux par poignées tant cette guerre a coûté chère au Sanctuaire. Les Saints d'Or m'envoient promptement vous chercher. »_

Elle eut le droit à un regard suspect en guise de réponse. La vieille Balance la fixait bras croisés et attendit qu'elle se calme. Après de longues secondes, il s'exprima enfin.

 _« As-tu fini Fujiya ? »_ fait-il d'une voix grave. L'adolescente ouvrit de grands yeux comprenant sa méprise, _« T'ai-je permis de pénétrer dans mon intimité sans frapper ? »_ La brune secoua la tête, _« Alors sors de cette pièce et tu refais ton entrée proprement.»_

Fujiya sortit sans broncher.

Mais Doko sentit l'appel de son ami par télépathie. Il soupira. La journée allait être longue. Surtout avec un vieux Bélier têtu.

 _« Fujiya .. »_

 _« Oui Maître Doko. »_

 _« Laissons les bonnes manières pour plus tard. Vas t'entraîner. On m'attend au Palais. Hâtes-toi. »_

###

La lourde porte de la chambre du trône tourna lentement sur ses gonds, dans un fracas désormais devenu habituel pour la maîtresse des lieux. Un nouveau rayon de lumière pénétra dans la pièce, accompagnant celle que les gardes venaient de laisser passer. La silhouette d'une jeune femme apparut sur le seuil, mais elle n'était qu'ombre, le soleil flamboyant derrière elle.

 _« Entre chevalier du Sagittaire. »_ fit la voix douce d'Athéna.

Mia s'inclina noblement face à sa Déesse, ferma les yeux et attendit l'autorisation de s'exprimer. Elle dégageait tant de douceur et de bonté qu'on la confondrait presque pour la sœur d'Aiolos. Derrière elle, de nombreux regards bienveillants la considéraient. Parmi eux, Shura du Capricorne, le bras en bandoulière abordait un sourire fin, fière de sa promise.

Athéna debout devant son trône tenait son sceptre à la main. Elle fit signe à la neuvième gardienne de se relever.

 _« Saint d'Or du Sagittaire, ta dévotion et ton sens profond pour la justice a sauvé grand nombre de vies humaines et permit à tes compagnons de revenir sains et saufs. Moi Déesse Athéna, protectrice de la Terre, je t'en remercie »_

La brune hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment.

 _« Approches. »_

La guerrière redoutable redevient une jeune-fille timide et s'avança vers celle qu'elle vénère avec hésitation. Athéna le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire tendre. Mia s'arrêta devant la première marche menant au trône et baissa la tête. Saori fit un pas en sa direction et observa un instant son chevalier d'or. La Sagittaire était encore échaudée par la bataille et un épais bandage entourait une blessure. On y devinait une souffrance dissimulée sur le visage de la portugaise.

Athéna en savait assez pour savoir qu'une mutilation au flanc pouvait s'avérer sérieuse. Elle approcha ses deux mains vers Mia et concentra son énergie à l'endroit fragile. Une lumière dorée s'échappa de sa paume pour irradier son propre organisme. A son contact, Mia soupira doucement. Le doux pouvoir de guérison de sa Déesse la détendit immédiatement, il était si puissant et chaleureux à la fois. Les autres chevaliers présents admiraient en silence le pouvoir de leur divinité. Leur présence auprès de Mia lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité, comme de grands frères veillant sur la dernière de la fratrie. Ils étaient tous différents mais elle appréciait chacun d'entre eux et les respectait à titre égal. Elle donnerait tout pour eux, tout pour cette île cachée.

Car cette Terre Sacrée est depuis des siècles la cible des assauts des plus grands conquérants. Poséidon a longtemps essayé, Hadès, puis Arès et ses pairs. Le Sanctuaire dispose d'archives très anciens, mais aussi de tout un département de scientifiques, historiens et autres experts dont l'unique mission était d'évaluer les menaces contre lesquelles Athéna et ses Chevaliers doivent lutter pour protéger le monde. Leur analyse repose sur une grande connaissance de l'histoire des Guerres Saintes, des relations entre les dieux, des conflits du passé, l'observation du monde actuel, des puissances politiques et mystiques en place, aidés en cela par leurs espions qui agissaient dans tous les lieux stratégiques de la planète. Les menaces pouvaient provenir de n'importe où : des empires humains qui risquaient de rompre l'équilibre entre les peuples, des autres Sanctuaires, des Géants, de certains dieux oubliés et imprévisibles.

Cette guerre contre Antiope a coûté la vie à des centaines de mercenaires du Sanctuaire, des milliers de fantassins de l'armée d'Appios et d'innombrables blessés dans les deux camps. La plupart des survivants de l'armée Amazones furent soignés à Asgard, chargé de veiller sur l'équilibre du peuple dépendant désormais de la légendaire Citée du Nord. Hilda de Polaris était directement intervenue dans la Royaume afin d'apaiser les dernières colères. Mia avait foulé la contrée Amazone une dernière fois il y a quelques heures afin de venir en aide aux victimes de la guerre, se faisant passer pour une diplomate des plus légitimes afin qu'il n'y ait aucun quiproquos. Après tout, c'est elle qui a vaincu leur intendante. Et en ce jour, Mia se sentait enfin en paix avec elle-même.

Elle remercia Athéna et regagna les rangs des Saints d'or. Saori s'adressa ensuite à Mu.

 _« Chevalier du Bélier, où en sont les réparations de l'armure d'or du Sagittaire ? »_

 _« Elles sont quasiment terminées, Déesse. »_ répondit l'Atlante.

 _« Bien, merci Mû.»_ répondit l'incarnation en souriant. Ce dernier hocha la tête avec respect.

Mia regarda son voisin de face un instant. Quel individu mystérieux ce Bélier. Malgré l'imposante carapace dorée qui recouvre son corps, sa silhouette semblait plus délicate que celle de ses congénères, à l'exception de celle de Shaka. Le visage du Tibétain était presque androgyne, doux et rond, avec de grands yeux clairs voilés de longs cils sombres et une peau très claire. Il portait sa longue chevelure blonde attachée dans le dos par un lien en coton. Il sourit à Mia à son tour.

Puis la Sagittaire admira Athéna et l'espace d'un instant, songeait à ce jour de rencontre avec sa divinité. C'était il y a si longtemps que cela lui semble avoir été une autre vie, pourtant elle s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. Elle petite rejetée de sa famille ne saurait dire pourquoi elle a tout de suite fait confiance à cette jeune-femme venue de Grèce. Le passage dimensionnel qu'Aurora a ouvert devant elle, et l'a sorti de la misère fut un merveilleux prodige à ses yeux d'enfant. L'image du Sanctuaire qui s'étalait alors devant elle était à couper le souffle. Avec un sourire chaleureux et rassurant, le Serpentaire lui avait pris la main et elles ont entamé la longue ascension vers le palais, là où elle se trouve aujourd'hui. C'est là qu'elle la vit pour la toute première fois. Cette femme dans une robe blanche immaculée faisait battre son cœur d'enfant. Poussée par une force qui emplissait tout son être, Mia avançait vers Saori, si noble qui la fixait avec chaleur. Du haut de ses neuf ans, Athéna la regardait elle, lui souriait, et semblait l'encourager à s'approcher. Un délicieux mélange de crainte respectueuse et de désir ardent s'était emparé de Mia. A ses côtés, Aurora lui fit signe de s'agenouiller.

 _« Bienvenue au Sanctuaire, jeune Mia du Sagittaire. »_

Ces mots résonnaient en elle comme une musique céleste. Sa déesse le regardait de ses magnifiques yeux emplis de bonté et de sagesse. Elle se sent comme transportée par une vague de passion incompréhensible et fut envahie d'une aura chaleureuse comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Une étrange impression s'insinua en elle. Alors que son mentor discutait avec la déité, Mia observait Athéna avec fascination : cette toute puissance, cette grandeur lui prenait aux tripes. C'est là qu'elle compris vraiment que son destin est auprès de cette femme, cette déesse réincarnée dans le corps de cette humaine aux origines asiatiques, plus belle que le jour lui-même.

Devant Athéna, la tête haute, elle déclarait alors limpide comme l'eau de roche, comme si elle avait fait cela toute sa vie : « _Je jure Déesse Athéna de vous servir avec honneur et de vous protéger au péril de ma vie. »_

À ses débuts, l'enfant tint son rôle d'apprentie très au sérieux, ne s'autorisant guère d'instants de détente tant cette tâche était importante pour elle. Faisant partie de ces personnes qui n'aimaient guère décevoir leur entourage, la brunette refusait de montrer à quiconque ses faiblesses, en particulier à Aurora. Observatrice, son maître ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

 _« Mia, la vraie force d'un guerrier réside dans l'amélioration de ses points faibles et des expériences difficiles, la volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout, une volonté dépassant celle de ton adversaire. Le pire adversaire de l'homme est le doute. Gardes ta colère et tes peines au fond de ton cœur et concentre-les dans ton poing. »_

Assise sur les marches de son Temple, Mia sourit à ce souvenir. Aurora est un bon professeur. Même si elle n'applique pas toujours les conseils prodigués à ses élèves sur elle-même et le reconnaît sans sourciller. Sa grande humanité est l'un de ses plus redoutables atouts.

 _« Fais ce que je te dis, pas ce que fais. »_ l'avait averti le Serpentaire qui comprenait les pensées de son apprentie, _« Je suis imprévisible et je n'ai pas la prétention de tout savoir. J'aurai ma première leçon le jour où un ennemi me mettra vraiment à terre. »_

 _« Alors j'espère que vous vous en avez tiré des leçons, Maître Aurora … »_ murmura la Sagittaire, un regard bienveillant vers le treizième Temple.

 _ **Arène principale, quelques heures plus tard**_

C'était décidément une belle journée de printemps. Le ciel était bleu-azur et une brise agréable soufflait sur le Domaine. La chaleur était encore supportable.

Une jeune intrépide était en plein entraînement. Elle concentrait son cosmos, brisait des pierres, provoquait des décharges de cosmo mettant à terre ses adversaires, évitait chaque attaque avec aisance. Pas de doute, la future Balance était un futur Saint doré. Dans les tribunes de l'arène d'entraînement, d'autres chevaliers d'or l'observaient. Aphrodite soupirait d'ennui. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à regarder la gamine battre des sous-fifres. Il pouvait la rejoindre pour lui être un bon adversaire, mais le Poisson n'avait aucune envie de se casser un ongle. Contempler Fujiya du coin de l'œil tout en savourant le parfum de sa rose, cela lui suffisait amplement.

À sa gauche se tenait la Vierge, les yeux irrémédiablement clos aux côté de Mu. Il assistait au combat par l'intermédiaire des variations du cosmo de Fujiya. Rien n'était à redire. L'apprentie pouvait se contrôler et se battait admirablement. Cependant, le bouddhiste se disait qu'elle devrait avoir un adversaire plus valeureux pour que l'entraînement soit efficace. Car faire ses griffes sur des soldats, ce n'était pas très gratifiant.

 _« Hey la Jap' ! »_ retentit une voix cavalière du haut du Colisée, _« Tu as besoin d'une meilleure leçon, gamine. »_

Aphrodite cligna des yeux d'incompréhension avant de suivre du regard le quatrième gardien tandis qu'il descendait vers l'arène. Ce cher Masque de Mort est en pleine forme aujourd'hui. Son air indécent sur le visage démontrait le dédain qui l'habitait quotidiennement.

A ses paroles, la future Balance rechigna. Elle déteste se confronter à cet homme et l'ironie dans ses mots concernant ses origines. Elle ne se démonta pas.

 _« Je suis aussi Grecque ! »_ se renfrogna la jeune-fille, _« Tout comme toi Angelo ! »_

 _« Mauvaise pioche Fujiya, moi suis 100% Sicilien ! »_ déclara fièrement Angelo, _« Pas de graine aigrelette comme ces fainéants de compagnons ! »_ Un vif mouvement de la tête désignait ses frères d'armes assis à l'ombre.

Aiolia, Milo, Saga, également présents se redressèrent, touché dans leur orgueil, Shura et Aldébaran froncèrent les sourcils. Le roulement d'yeux de Camus bras croisés assis plus loin, ressemblait à un _« Que les Dieux nous viennent en aide. »_ _,_ Mu et Shaka furent interrompus dans leur conversation tant l'apparition du Cancer fut théâtrale, Mia occupée avec Ptolemy pour un concours du meilleur archer cessa ses lancés de flèches, quant à Aphrodite, il se contenta de fermer les yeux et remettre le nez dans sa rose. Elle le connaît l'animal.

 _« Et ne sois pas si familier prétentieuse, tu n'es pas encore une des nôtres ! »_ continua Angelo dans sa mission d'intimidation.

Fujiya grinça des dents. Elle n'avait plus d'arguments, ou c'était l'injonction de se taire qui ne passait pas.

Doko tout comme les autres Saints savent que prochainement elle rejoindra leur caste et donc, ils faisaient abstraction de la formule protocolaire engageant les apprentis et les soldats d'être déférent avec les Chevaliers d'Or.

Angelo se dressait devant la brunette, arrogant et attendait une réponse. Cette dernière souffla et partit vers les marches de l'arène sans le regarder : _« Je vais faire une pause, Maître Angelo. »_

La suffisance à son égard insupporte Fujiya.

 _« Dans ce monde dominé par les hommes, les femmes doivent redoubler d'efforts pour être respectées. Alors restes fière et patiente Fujiya.»_ lui avait conseillé Aurora.

Le Cancer triomphant siffla entre ses dents et interpella Aiolia : « _« Un duel, chaton ? »_

Le Lion se contenta de dévisager son frère d'arme. Qu'il est agaçant le rital lorsqu'il émet ces surnoms puérils. Et Masque de Mort le sait très bien. Il aime provoquer le cinquième gardien. C'est tellement simple de le mettre en colère. Un peu comme le Serpentaire. Le Lion n'y va jamais de main morte et c'est ce qu'aime Angelo.

Aiolia se dressa un brin colérique. Le Cancer attendit que le poing destructeur du Grec s'abatte sur son visage.

 _« Plus tard le Crabe. »_ Fit-il le jeune-homme glacial, _« Je suis attendu par Marine. »_ et avec l'assurance que lui conférait son rang, il prit la direction de la sortie des arènes.

Angelo ne put s'en empêcher et contre-attaqua : _« Les femmes ! Une raison abjecte qui affaiblissent le commun des mortels mâles. La preuve avec les Amazones !»_

Un silence pesant s'installa. Fujiya se pinça les lèvres et Mia plus loin, avait envie de lui envoyer une de ses flèches dans le derrière pour le faire taire.

L'ado chevronnée choisit de ne pas se démonter, la colère montant dans sa voix : _« Bon je vais t'affronter ! »_ Fujiya venait de revenir sur ses pas et provoqua en duel le ledit crabe.

Ce dernier jubilait.

 _« On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible ! »_ renchérit l'Italien, _« J'espère que tu vas donner de ta_ _personne, je ne vais pas de faire de cadeaux pseudo-balance plaquée or ! »_ dit le Cancer d'un ton lourd de menace.

 _« Assez ! »_

 _« Je t'attend petite ! »_ Il l'a saisit par le col, la soulevant à la hauteur de ses yeux pour mieux la détailler, « _Extermines-moi avant que toute la communauté chevaliers-féministes du Serpent du 13 ne s'abatte sur moi ! »_

La plupart des chevaliers levèrent les yeux au plafond. Mia surprise par tant d'insolence avait recraché tout ce qui lui restait de boisson sur le visage du pauvre Ptolemy qui n'avait rien demandé.

Le poing de l'apprentie ne rencontra que le vide comme elle fit le constat que le Cancer s'était volatilisé pour se retrouver hors de portée de l'attaque lui étant destinée. Il était cependant tourné vers elle, faisant face à la Japonaise. Fujiya repartit à l'assaut. Elle sut, dès le premier échange de coups que si elle voulait sortir victorieuse de ce duel incertain, ou ne serait-ce de toucher l'Italien, l'essentiel de sa force devrait être mis à contribution.

Ses bras s'agitaient avec une grâce mortelle, ses pieds fouettaient l'air en tous sens, résolus à ne laisser aucun répit à cet arrogant dont elle voulait briser la garde. L'autre cependant se contentait d'esquiver chaque attaque, à la détourner, à la parer quand la gamine faisait preuve d'une adresse plus remarquable que d'ordinaire. Fujiya est promis à un destin de grande guerrière, cependant …

Alors que Shaka s'apprête à la mettre en garde, c'était trop tard, l'émotion pris le dessus sur la discipline enseigné par son vaillant maître Chinois. Angelo reporta son attention sur la jeune Balance mais à peine eut-elle le temps de dire _« ouf »_ qu'elle se retrouve propulsée à la vitesse de la lumière au _Yomotsu_.

Ses camarades furent effarés. Les yeux agrandis de terreur des chevaliers se fixèrent sur la silhouette du Saint du Cancer.

 _« Angelo ! »_ gronda Shura de sa voix autoritaire, _« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Elle n'a pas même pas d'armure ! »_

 _« Si c'est une vraie disciple du vieux là-haut, elle reviendra. »_ commenta le Cancer complètement détaché.

 _« Drôle de façon de lui faire passer une épreuve. »_ tança la Sagittaire, les poings sur les hanches.

 _« Fujiya maîtrise peut-être le 7_ _ème_ _sens et les pouvoirs d'un Saint d'or mais elle n'est pas encore prête pour ce genre de tour. »_ répliqua Milo.

 _« Justement ce test nous le dira. »_ une main sur la hanche, toisant presque d'un air supérieur ses homologues, ce sourire ironique plissant ses lèvres.

Une heure plus tard alerté par ses compagnons, un certain Doko de la Balance faisait la morale à un certain crabe nullement concerné.

 _« Tu as toujours été un chevalier à part Masque de Mort, mais là tu es allé trop loin ! »_

Trop flegme pour s'embarrasser des bonnes manières, Angelo chassa ses mots d'un geste de la main comme s'il se débarrassait d'une mouche. A ses côtés, Fujiya fraîchement récupérée par Saga après sa visite touristique dans le puit des morts, était scandalisée au haut point par cette expérience. Tandis qu'elle agitait de sombres pensées en son for intérieur, cette dernière poussa un soupir qui exprimait tout autant la résignation que le soulagement d'avoir perdue.

 _« Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur Maître Doko. Angelo a raison. »_ dit-elle entre ses mâchoires crispées, au comble de la honte.

Quitte à s'enfoncer, autant le faire jusqu'au bout, avec gloire et panache.

Doko arqua un sourcil en fixant son élève. Un court silence tomba dans septième temple uniquement entrecoupé des sanglots discrets de la jeune Japonaise.

 _« Nous en discuterons après. »_ asséna-t-il d'un ton qui, il l'espérait, ne souffrait aucune réplique.

La voix du Pope résonna soudain dans l'esprit d'Angelo et l'homme ne put retenir un soupir de mécontentement que cette nouvelle lui avait apporté.

« _Et au fait Shion veut te voir, Masque de Mort. »_ déclara Doko sans ambages à son vis-à-vis, constatant que le vieux mouton l'avait contacté.

Angelo se contenta de le fixer un long moment, un sourcil interrogateur sans mot dire et haussa les épaules. Il effleura de l'index le nez de Fujiya avant d'ajouter : _« Quand tu auras cette armure d'or, »_ commence l'Italien sarcastique, _« T'auras pas l'ancien schizo (_ en parlant aimablement de Saga) _pour te repêcher ! Entraînes-toi mieux que ça. T'es pas au Club Med, mais au Zodiaque d'or ! Doko n'est pas assez dur avec toi demoiselle ! »_

Doko soupira à son tour. _« Merci pour ta bienveillance naturelle, Angelo. »_ se contente de répondre l'ancien guerrier en secouant la tête.

D'un geste vif, Fujiya attrapa le doigt de son homologue avant de le mordre assez fort pour que Masque de Mort pousse un juron dans sa langue natale avant de bouger son pauvre index dans tous les sens pour calmer la douleur.

 _« Je sais combien mériter une armure d'or est d'autant plus laborieux pour une_ demoiselle _, »_ claqua la gamine intrépide, _« Et je tâcherai de ne pas l'oublier dans nos affrontements quand je la porterai… »_ jugea bon de préciser Fujiya, _« Et que je testerai une nouvelle attaque sur toi.»_

Le Cancer s'était immobilisé et, tourné vers la future Balance, la scrutait avec une franche méprise dans le regard. Le concerné laissa finalement échapper un reniflement acéré. Doko lui sourit en coin. Il ne l'a pas volé celle-là.

Au bout du compte, Angelo n'avait rien répliqué, ne voyant pas l'intérêt, comme d'habitude et retourna à _« ses moutons »_ car le doyen du troupeau l'attendait de pied ferme au Palais … et lui a passé un sacré savon.

 _ **Quartier des Argents, le soir**_

Argol de Persée est soucieux mais ne laisse rien paraître. Il donne ses dernières directives aux soldats qui l'accompagnent dans les tâches de surveillance du secteur sous sa juridiction avant de rentrer dans sa demeure. Harassé après sa journée de travail, le chevalier d'Argent ôte son armure et s'affale sur le sofa de son salon. Il passe les mains sur son visage fatigué et jeta un œil par la fenêtre.

Le Saoudien alla aux sanitaires et en ressortit plus tard dynamisé. Après un bon dîner, il se dirige vers la sortie. Il passe rapidement devant plusieurs chaumières de grandes tailles, prenant soin de camoufler son cosmo et gagna un large sentier de terre. Sur cette île qu'il aime tant, il y a toujours des endroits abandonnés des hommes emplis de ruines où s'accrochaient tant bien que mal une végétation rabougrie, grillée par le soleil. En s'approchant des falaises éloignées des bâtiments, on pouvait voir la grande étendue calme de la mer qui s'assombrissait en écho au ciel crépusculaire.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il n'entendait plus que le doux bruit des flots. Cette sensation le rassura. L'air iodé vient emplir les narines de l'homme qui se tient face à la mer indomptable sur cette falaise de l'île sacrée. Il descendit vers la plage et s'assit sur un rocher les pieds caressés par les eaux salées. Il observe le spectacle de la mer. La tension qui avait habité ses membres le quitta, et son dos s'arqua légèrement sous le poids des souvenirs. Son esprit était maintenant vide. Une étoile filante apparue vers la constellation du Serpentaire.

Le Saint de la Méduse aurait voulu assister ses compagnons dans cette guerre mais le Pope avait aussi besoin de vaillants guerriers sur son territoire. Aurora n'était pas présente au Palais et cela l'avait inquiété. Les chevaliers d'or lui ont rapporté, que, épuisée, elle n'était pas apte à gagner la salle du trône et Athéna lui a ordonné de rester au lit. Il appris également que l'impétueuse avait donné de son sang pour terminer la régénération de l'armure du Sagittaire, tout en faisant totalement fi des protestations ou autres menaces de ces compagnons dorés.

Lorsqu'ils firent connaissance il y a sept ans, Argol se souvenait avoir été étonné par le magnétisme de la jeune-femme. Il avait été frappé par son sourire. C'est ce qu'il a toujours préféré. Les jeunes gens se sont rapidement bien entendus. Avec Asterion et Dante, Argol faisait partit du cercle proche du chevalier du Serpentaire si on ne compte pas le Saint de la Coupe Merio qui a grandi et été formé à ses côtés. La savoir chevalier d'or n'étonnait pas Argol à l'époque, bien qu'elle ne mettait pas toute sa puissance dans les entraînements, Persée comprit son secret mais ne dit rien.

A force de se côtoyer, le Saint de la Méduse s'attacha au Saint doré et cette personnalité authentique, cet excentrisme naturel peu présent dans la chevalerie. Et rapidement, cela se transforma en une autre chose qu'il fut incapable de comprendre. Un soir par exemple chez Dante lors d'une partie de cartes, elle rit si fort que son corset finit par craquer sous la pression, dévoilant une partie de sa poitrine. Argol s'est sentit rougir pour la toute première fois. Il n'est guère le premier homme à être surpris par l'impétuosité de la jeune-femme.

Lors d'une promenade dans les plaines arides du Sanctuaire, il avait repéré un cosmo familier. Il se rendit sur les lieux. C'est là qu'il vit la chose la plus érotique de sa vie d'homme : Aurora était parfaitement nue en train de se désaltérer dans la rivière. Il pouvait voir sa peau hâlée, et surtout ses magnifiques hanches. Le jeune-homme s'était vite dissimulé derrière un large conifère. Il avait lutté de toute sa volonté, mais avait finalement cédé à la curiosité. Élancée, musclée mais pleine de féminité, l'anatomie de la portugaise n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Les formes de ses épaules, ses fesses, cette poitrine, ces tatouages gravés sur sa peau ainsi que les rayures d'anciennes blessures à une vie d'entraînement était bien présents.

Il était étonné de son comportement et, en se dirigeant les quartiers des Argents, il se demanda pourquoi il s'était mis à espionner la jeune femme.  
Il avait connu quelques conquêtes dans sa vie. En général les femmes du Sanctuaire étaient petites, parfois trop musclées. Le Saint du Serpentaire était le fruit défendu du Domaine. Sa position la plaçait hors d'atteinte.

 _« Même les plus sages sont dévorés par la beauté et endure les tourments de l'amour. »_

C'est ce que lui avait dit Dante après une discussion pleine de sous-entendus. L'Italien avait compris que son ami était tombé amoureux du Serpentaire et que, visiblement, il n'en sera pas le dernier.

###

Aurora se réveilla doucement. Un tissu imbibé d'eau tomba de son front. Quel jour était-il ? Quel temps faisait-il ? Tout cela, elle l'ignorait. Ouvrant péniblement ses lourdes paupières, elle remarqua uniquement qu'elle était encore dans sa chambre, et la douleur à ses jambes et ses bras lui rappela ce qu'il s'était passé : sa défaite face à Antiope, son don de sang pour l'armure de Mia et puis, le néant. Elle porta les mains à ses tempes et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

Elle se redressa en sursaut. Elle eut un moment d'angoisse et porta la main à son ventre. Le cosmo du petit être en elle est toujours là. Elle soupira de soulagement et rejeta le drap qui la couvrait, puis, elle s'assit sur le lit où elle avait été portée lors de son évanouissement. Elle voulut se relever mais elle tituba légèrement.

 _« Doucement chevalier .. »_

La voix du Scorpion résonnait. Le huitième gardien se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtu de sa tenue « civile » du Sanctuaire. Aurora l'observa un instant. Milo est vraiment l'archétype de l'éphèbe grec avec son physique. Avec ou sans armure, elle le trouve plus que désirable.

Elle eut le droit à un sourire tendre et sincère.

 _« Comment te portes-tu ? »_ demande le Grecque en passant la porte.

 _« Je sens mes forces regagnées mais .. c'est étrange c'est comme si une partie de moi m'échappait. »_

 _« Tu n'as pas tout à fait récupérée.»_ Il fit rassoir Aurora et lui tendit une tasse de thé fait maison et un accompagnement Tibétain, duquel elle pouvait humer les saveurs naturelles de la farine d'orge grillée : _« De la part du premier gardien. »_ continua t'il.

 _« J'adore la_ Tsampa _, Mu est adorable. »_

 _« C'est un plat très équilibré riche en protéines. Tu en as besoin. »_ conclu Milo.

Ses frères chevaliers sont si bienveillants. Elle frissonna quand le liquide chaud descendit dans son corps, la réchauffant par la même occasion et s'empara d'un morceau de la collation avec délice.

La main de Milo passa sur le visage de la portugaise. Il osait ce geste pour rassurer Aurora. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le Grecque est très épidémique lorsqu'ils demeurent seuls. Aurora ne sait quoi en penser. La proximité du Scorpion la troublait. Mais cette fois elle était résolue à mettre un terme à cette pantomime.

 _« Et toi comment vas-tu mon cher ami ? »_ balançait-elle pour couper court à cette tendresse déroutante.

Ce mot eut pour effet de refroidir le guerrier qui cessa son étreinte. Aurora le constata : _« Que t'arrives t-il ? »_

Offusqué, le huitième gardien garda le silence, observant la brune de ses yeux perçants.

 _« Parles-moi. On s'est toujours tout dit.»_ insista cette dernière.

Il reprit contenance, néanmoins vexé et siffla : _« Je t'ai avoué mes sentiments … et tu fais comme si_ _rien ne s'était déroulé. Je me sens insulté.»_

 _« C'est faux Milo. Ne dis pas cela.»_ riposta-t-elle.

Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb. Aurora retint un soupir et se leva. Puis elle se dirigea vers la commode en pin noirci. Celle-ci ne renfermait que des toges ou des chemises de nuit.

Le huitième gardien pris alors la main de la portugaise, la sentant froissée : _« Pardonnes mon impulsivité. »_ assura le Scorpion.

 _« Tu n'es coupable de rien. »_

 _« Je le suis, de t'avoir caché mes sentiments durant toutes ces années. »_

Il caressa le visage de sa dulcinée. Ils s'effleurèrent, Milo la fixait, attendant un signe de sa part. Aurora ne dit mot, yeux fermés. Ses doigts entrecroisaient ceux de son ami qui la baisait sur la joue avec passion. Des vagues parcoururent leur bas-ventre. Elle amena ses mains dans la chevelure du Scorpion qui mis la sienne sur la hanche de sa partenaire. Aurora passa doucement les bras autour de l'homme et ferma les yeux, reniflant son odeur, le nez dans ses cheveux. D'un geste souple, elle lui offrit sa gorge qu'il dévora sans se discuter. Le chevalier du Scorpion n'était jamais le même lorsqu'il se rapprochait du Serpentaire dans l'intimité.

 _« Tous les hommes sont faibles face à la chair, même les Dieux. »_ affirmait son amie Luisa.

 _« Donnes-toi à moi. »_ lui souffle Milo sans réaliser l'impact de ses mots sur le Serpentaire.

Mais le Grec ne veut plus se poser de questions. Alors elle s'est contentée de le regarder sans un mot, étudiant la question avec attention.

Un bruit au loin rompit le silence. Leur échange fut interrompu par un cosmo entrant dans la treizième demeure. Le Scorpion releva la tête. Aurora reconnu cette énergie et repoussa doucement son voisin.

 _« Aurora ? »_

La voix du chevalier de Persée raidit cette dernière. Elle avait beaucoup pensé à lui. Leur relation ambiguë molestait son cœur. Aurora ignorait quel qualificatif attribuer à leur « relation ». Persée est doux, complaisant, passionnel avec elle. Bien-sûr devant les autres, ils ne sont que des amis. Aurora sait parfaitement que Dante ou Asterion ont flairé leurs échanges nocturnes ces derniers mois.

L'homme débarqua dans la chambre, il portait son armure et constata la proximité de son rival avec le Serpentaire. Maître de ses émotions, il l'eut tout de même mauvaise. Ses yeux brillants ne laissaient aucun doute sur sa contrariété.

Aurora constata cette frustration derrière ce masque d'impassibilité. Rester neutre et sans émotion. Toujours. Les chevaliers doivent rester dignes. _« Quelle plaisanterie ! »_ songeait le Serpentaire, _« Ils oublient qu'ils ne sont qu'humains avant tout ! »_

Elle se redressa, si tant est que ce fut possible puis ajouta avec le plus de douceur dans sa voix : _« Argol .. »_

 _« Chevalier de Persée. »_ s'exclama à son tour Milo. Il rumina un moment de sombres pensées quand la voix de ce cher Saoudien le sortit de sa torpeur.

 _« Bonsoir Milo, je suis venue m'enquérir de la santé d'Aurora. Je ne l'ai point vu depuis son retour au Sanctuaire. »_ se justifia le Saint de la Méduse qui pensait trouver seule la Treizième à cette heure-ci.

 _« Je vais bien, cessez de me materner. »_ grogna quelque peu la portugaise.

Elle se dirigea vers les sanitaires en soufflant. La silhouette voluptueuse se laisse deviner sous le tissu vaporeux de sa chemise de nuit, sans se soucier du regard des chevaliers dans son dos.

Ils se jaugeaient. Milo et Argol n'ont jamais été amis, ni ennemis d'ailleurs. Mais rien n'a été aussi tendu entre eux depuis la guerre contre Antiope. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un instant, puis le Scorpion se leva.

 _« L'un de vous deux peut me faire ramener un dîner consistant ? »_ demande la portugaise.

Milo stoppa son ascension et pivota pour répondre. Un sourire rassurant plaqué sur le visage, Argol le devança : _« Je m'en occupe._ »

Aurora communiquait avec eux au loin, demandant des nouvelles fraîches, les derniers ragots racontés par les serviteurs. Alors que Milo allait lui répondre, il aperçut l'image de la jeune-femme dans le miroir. Persée le remarqua également. Interdit par la scène en train de se jouer devant leurs yeux, ils ne purent s'empêcher de contempler, absolument fascinés par les courbes de leur consœur dévoilant son corps aux regards des deux hommes déconcertés par tant de naturel.

 _« Scorpion et Persée ? »_

Les deux hommes sortirent de leur absence.

 _« On te laisse te rafraîchir. »_ fit Argol, entendant son amie ouvrir les voix d'eau de la salle de bain.

 _« Fort bien. »_ Doucement l'eau courante ruissela sur son corps. Elle ferma les yeux d'aise et se lava énergiquement, « _Milo, on se voit demain ? »_ continua cette dernière au loin.

 _« Souhaites-tu que je passe te voir ? »_

Elle reformula ses propos : _« Je veux dire, au repas des Ors avec Shion. »_

De nouveau rembruni il consenti sans ne rien démontrer : _« J'y serai. Bonne soirée Aurora. »_ dit-il vexé de devoir laisser le Saint d'Argent en sa compagnie, _« Argol .. »_ en le dépassant sans même lui adresser le moindre regard.

Profitant de son départ, le chevalier d'argent passa sa tête au travers du seuil de la salle de bain.

 _« Aurora, souhaites-tu quelque chose en particulier ? »_

 _« Tu connais mes préférences culinaires, je te fais confiance. »_

 _« Tes blessures semblent coriaces. »_

 _« J'en ai vu d'autres. »_ déclara platement son interlocutrice.

 _« Je ne vais pas te faire la leçon, il me semble que des compagnons dorés s'en sont chargés. »_

Il entendit sa congénère soupirer bruyamment d'exaspération. Il sourit en coin. Apparemment, la treizième l'a mauvaise cette défaite. Son regard se perdit sur une horloge ancestrale, la grande aiguille glissa mécaniquement pour se retrouver à la verticale : il est huit heure du soir.

L'eau cessa de couler et Aurora lui demande : _« Argol passe-moi donc la serviette à ta gauche. »_

Il lui tendit à travers la porte et admirait en coin le chevalier d'or.

 _« Tu comptes rester là ? Et mon repas ?»_

La brune sortit sans pudeur et s'essuya le corps devant son ancien compagnon..

 _« Argol ? »_

Argol se ressaisit constatant sa « léthargie » : _« Je … vais te chercher cela. »_

 _« Tu me connais pourtant .. »_ ironisa cette dernière d'un sourire malin.

 _« Il vaudrait mieux que je sortes. »_ fit l'homme piqué dans son orgueil de mâle.

Aurora le rattrapa par le bras, serviette nouée autour de sa taille, dévoilant l'imposante poitrine qui se colla au torse du Saint d'Argent et leva vers lui un regard indéfinissable. : _« Voilà un piètre accueil en la matière. »_

 _« Chevalier… »_ dit ce dernier, anticipant les réactions séductrices de cette dernière.

 _« Alors cesses de me dévisager comme si tu allais me dévorer,_ chevalier _.»_

Argol la considéra _: « Pardonnes-moi de poser un tel regard sur toi. »_

Il fit volte face et pris le chemin de la sortie. Aurora lui lança sarcastique : _« Cela ne m'a pas dérangé. »_

Il s'arrêta net quand il sentit le Serpentaire enlacer sa taille : _« Tes mains me manquent. »_ souffla-t-elle à son oreille _._ Il ferma les yeux, submergé par cette exaltation. Elle descendit sa main vers l'entrejambe du chevalier qui la stoppa net. Devant le faciès inflexible d'Argol, elle dit à brûle-pourpoint : _« Me détailler nue c'est sérieux peut-être ? »_

 _« Tu semblais disposer à t'offrir au Scorpion. »_

 _« N'im-porte quoi ! »_ bafouilla Aurora.

Sans se retourner, le chevalier annonça : _« Je reviens, j'espère que tu seras plus sage. »_ répliqua-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sans plus lui accorder d'attention.

Aurora le vit disparaître derrière la porte et balança, de colère, un oreiller par terre. L'imbécile, il lui résiste. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Un peu plus tard elle reçut son repas tant attendu … d'une employée du Palais peu loquace qui tendit à son interlocutrice le dîner royal et osa un regard inquiet en direction du Saint d'or, la mine contrariée. La jeune servante voulait se ratatiner par terre. La fureur de la treizième n'est pas à prendre à la légère surtout lorsqu'elle est de mauvaise humeur – ce qui arrive souvent.

D'un ton bourru et directif, Aurora lança pourtant à la cantonade : _« Où est le Saint de Persée ? »_

 _« Le Seigneur Argol m'a demandé de vous apporter ce repas ne pouvant se rendre en votre demeure, Dame chevalier. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_ se contente de répondre la brune, la regarda avec une certaine incompréhension, comme si une telle éventualité n'était pas envisageable. Puis elle pris sa respiration et répondit _: « Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Pars maintenant. »_

 _« Oui Seigneure Aurora. »_

 _« Aurora suffira. »_

La jeune dame hocha la tête, s'inclina puis partit sans demander son reste sous les yeux las du chevalier d'or.

Aurora grommela dans sa cuillère tout en dégustant le plat de son pays. Milo, maintenant Argol. Non. Elle n'est pas coupable. Quoiqu'un peu (trop) têtue mais elle n'a rien fait de mal. Ces deux idiots ne savent pas parler aux femmes. Elle ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à eux. Que la solitude était difficile à supporter lorsque l'on portait le poids d'un écrasant mal-être tel que le sien.

Elle toucha son ventre pour se rassurer, puis expira doucement. Après quelques instants de réflexion elle se leva, épousseta sa robe des miettes de son repas et remit un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure. Ensuite elle s'étira, les bras tendus devant elle, la tête roulant sur ses épaules et partit s'aérer l'esprit dans son jardin privatif.

A son retour, elle se rendit directement dans sa chambre, prenant soin de ne pas s'attarder dans la pièce principale, occultant l'armure d'or trônant sur un piédestal. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, une délicieuse fragrance flottait autour du lit. S'en approchant, Aurora vit une rose rouge, posée sur l'oreiller. Elle sourit.

 _« Merci Aphro. »_

 _ **Une semaine après la guerre.**_

A la nuit noire, une ombre pénètre discrètement dans le 13ème temple. Somnolente, la gardienne ressent la présence de l'intrus. Ses pas résonnent parmi les colonnes et atteignent la porte de sa chambre en un éclair. La combattante bloque l'intrus avec une lame près du cou et clame : _« T'es-tu perdu chevalier ? »_.

 _« Toujours à vouloir dominer … »_ répondit la voix en lui retirant l'arme de la main.

 _« Tais-toi donc, et embrasses-moi ! »_ lui rétorque le Serpentaire.

 _« Voici un ordre très plaisant à exécuter. »_

Aurora le pousse vigoureusement sur le lit, le regard fier et lubrique puis lui arrache son haut. Elle laisse son regard errer sur les muscles saillants de l'homme. Elle défait sa tunique, laissant son corps nu à la vue du guerrier. Elle brillait tel un feu de forêt. Tellement charmé qu'il n'a pas vu ses flammes l'entourer. L'âme de l'homme se fond du désir dont elle est ardemment pleine.

Il admire le paysage qui s'étend devant lui : _« J'ai te désire ardemment depuis ce matin.»_

Aurora aborde un petit sourire : _« Je t'ai dit de te taire chevalier de Persée ! »_

 _« Viens un peu par ici … »_

Ses mains puissantes caressent doucement la chute de reins de la jeune-femme et s'attardent sur son flanc qu'il apprécie. Son regard s'arrête un instant sur la poitrine voluptueuse. Les yeux de l'homme d'un bleu-vert immaculé observent la guerrière d'un œil amoureux. Il se rapproche davantage pour admirer sa grâce. Cette grandeur qui le trouble tant. Cette beauté embrasant ses sens, Argol ne s'en lasse pas. Il approche ses lèvres du nombril de sa partenaire et y passe délicatement sa langue, un de ses endroits érogènes. Tout en massant le bas de son dos, il frôle de sa bouche le long de son bassin et parcourt de sa langue ce corps offert. Les mains de Persée remontent vers les deux monts jumeaux en stimulant les deux boutons rigides. Qu'il les aime ces sculptures arrondies, aux formes dimensionnées pour ses mains. Ne tenant plus, il saisit de sa bouche avide les deux seins farouches qui dégorgent de délices. Aurora passe ses mains dans les longs cheveux du chevalier et bascule sa tête en arrière, soufflant de plaisir, elle ondule son corps.

Comprenant les intentions de sa belle, Argol passe ses lèvres dans le cou d'Aurora tirant un soupir de la gorge de la jeune femme. Il lui donne enfin un baiser fougueux. Leurs langues s'entremêlent avec ardeur. Le Serpentaire se laisse aller et caresse la peau hâlée et chaude de son amant. Elle aime ces jeux de langues, ce regard de braise, ces bras sécurisants, ses cuisses musclées. Enfiévrée au contact de la peau du Saint d'Argent, Aurora sent le membre dressé avec virilité contre son ventre et y pose ses doigts en massant l'extrémité. Il ferme les yeux et guide Aurora avec des vas et viens adoptant une cadence régulière. Des doigts s'enfoncent dans le bras de la brune, s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux.

De grognements montent dans la gorge de Persée à mesure que cette merveilleuse sensation prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. La Treizième eut un petit sourire provocant et approcha son visage de cette source de chaleur qu'elle pouvait presque voir rayonner dans la pénombre. Sa langue remonta lentement le long de cette hampe de désir, geste qui fut récompensé par un râle de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Se refusant à faire attendre son amant une seconde de plus, elle l'accueillit dans la chaleur humide de sa bouche. Après quelques instants, la sensation est trop forte : Argol la veut toute entière. Il assoit la jeune-femme sur la table de la pièce. Tout en l'embrassant, il lui écarta les jambes avec détermination et rentra en elle, ce qui fait gémir la guerrière de surprise.

 _« Plus fort ! »_ Lui souffle-t-elle à l'oreille, ce qui excite davantage l'homme qui accélère ses mouvements.

Il mène la danse et veut entendre sa compagne crier de plaisir. Il entame alors un rythme lascif, et eut le bonheur d'entendre une fois encore les soupirs et les gémissements de sa bien-aimée se mêler aux siens. Plus rien ne peut les arrêter ce soir. Comme les précédentes, leurs étreintes vont durer une partie de la nuit : intense. A chaque ébat c'est la même chose. La passion n'a point décrue.

Pourtant au réveil, il est retourné à sa demeure dans le quartier des Argents. Argol ne la veut pas seulement quand le soleil est couché. Il l'aime tous les jours. Les nuits endiablées qu'ils passent ensemble depuis des mois le conforte dans ce sentiment de crainte. Et si elle voyait d'autres amants ? Non … Il ne pourrait le supporter. Depuis le retour du Serpentaire au Sanctuaire, ils ont peu discuté de leur avenir. Car il a très bien vu le rapprochement avec le Scorpion et cela le met dans un état anxiogène avancé. Milo était prêt à s'approprier Aurora, une facette cachée de l'homme qui étonnait Persée.

La lumière du jour perce à travers les volets de bois et un rayon de soleil vient caresser la chevelure de l'homme endormi dans un lit double, son visage complètement détendu. Dans un faible gémissement, il tend un bras pour ne rencontrer que le vide. La place à côté de la sienne est à nouveau froide. Il ouvre faiblement les yeux. Il se laisse aller quelques instants, sa tête reposant toujours sur son oreiller, son regard perdu caressant l'autre. Il s'étire comme un chat et finit par repousser le drap, découvrant son corps nu et musclé.

Argol ressent de l'amertume. Il était là avant les autres, ces spectres, ce chevalier d'Or. S'il est revenu du monde des morts, c'est pour vivre cette histoire. Pour le moment, il se prépare à une nouvelle journée ordinaire au Sanctuaire. Dans sa therme privative, il réalise que l'odeur de sa bien-aimée n'a pas quitté sa peau. Repensant à leurs ébats, il tressaillit.

Argol avait surpris son amante avec Nathalia la veille, cette autre amie civile demeurant au Sanctuaire pour qui le Verseau a un penchant. Elle s'interrogeait sur ses amours. Cette dernière avait demandé une audience.

Athéna avait répondu qu'en tant que femme, elle comprenait son mal-être : _« Aurora, ne me demandes pas ma miséricorde, tu as suffisamment de sagesse en toi pour savoir ce qui est bon ou mal. Tu es la représentante de toutes les femmes. Grâce à ta foi en l'amour, la paix a pu être préservée et tu as transmis ces valeurs à tes pairs. Ton cœur trouva son épanouissement lorsque tu te pardonneras à toi-même.»_

Aurora se croyait foncièrement mauvaise en amour, sûrement sans espoir de rédemption. Dans son esprit, elle était seule et ne méritait pas les attentions. Ces fausses croyances avaient été implantées en elle tout au long des mois précédents. Alors elle répondit à sa maîtresse : _« Athéna, la passion me provoque tant de discordances._ _Comment dois-je aimer si je dois honorer ma propre constellation ? Je tomberais en disgrâce.»_

 _« Ce qu'il advient en dehors de ton devoir n'a pas lieu de susciter de telles calomnies. La destinée des femmes chevaliers me tient à cœur. Vous avez souffert pour être reconnue depuis les temps mythologiques, cachées parmi les hommes. Alors j'ai décidé que, désormais les femmes chevaliers n'auront plus à renoncer à leurs armures.»_

Aurora en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Athéna a enveloppé le Serpentaire de son aura chaleureux. L'enfant qu'elle porte sera libre. Maintenant, elle doit le dire au futur paternel .. La Guerre contre les Amazones à peine enterrée, et elle retrouve de nouveaux ses démons à affronter.

A quoi cela rime-t-il ? Pourquoi l'amour est si compliqué ?

##

Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel aussi Aurora profitait de la fraîcheur matinale. Ces moments de solitude aux prémices d'une belle journée lui fait toujours le plus grand bien. Ou l'aide tout simplement à se détendre.

Elle est sortie de ses pensées par son apprentie : _« Maître Aurora_ _! Le Grand Pope a convoqué les chevaliers au Palais. »_

Elle en a oublié cette gamine qui partage son quotidien depuis des mois. Elle aussi, est follement amoureuse.

 _« Merci Amaria. »_

Le chevalier continue sa réflexion tout en sortant de son temple et commence l'ascension des maisons restantes vers le Palais. Elle ne fait pas attention au chevalier du Sagittaire qui la salue.

 _« Maître ? »_ dit alors Mia de sa douceur naturelle.

 _« Oh c'est toi. Pardonnes-moi je suis ailleurs. »_

 _« Vous êtes-sûre ?_

 _« Oui. »_ Répond le Serpentaire. _« Et tutoies-moi, au nom du ciel. »_

 _« D'accord … Je- vous .. »_ Elle se repris _: « Je te dois bien ça. »_

 _« Tu ne me dois rien du tout. Je suis fière de toi, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire. »_

 _« Je ne serai pas devenue chevalier sans tes enseignements. »_

 _« Gardes ton humilité jeune-fille. »_ sourit la brune.

 _« J'ai eu peur lors de cette guerre, pour toi, Shura et tous les autres. »_

Aurora releva la tête et posa sur sa disciple un œil fixe : _« La peur est un sentiment naturel. On passe tous par-là Mia. »_

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Mia fut étonnée, le Serpentaire étant d'habitude plus bavarde. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle atteignit le Palais sans véritablement avoir conscience du chemin parcouru. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elles pénétrèrent ensemble dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. S'engouffrant dans la grande bâtisse, elle rejoignit la salle du trône en compagnie de la Sagittaire.

S'arrêtant net aux portes de la salle du Grand Pope, Aurora reste muette, _« Ce cosmo … Non ... »_ se dit-elle.

Les gardes refermèrent les portes derrière elles. Tous les chevaliers d'or, d'argent et les de bronze se tenaient devant Shion. Siégeant sur son trône, sa longue toge lui conférait un air autoritaire. Il fit signe d'avancer aux jeunes-femmes et de prendre place. Silencieusement, elles s'inclinèrent.

Mia se met à côté de Shura et lui adresse un sourire espiègle. Le Capricorne répond par un rictus, ce qui n'échappe pas à Aurora. Plusieurs groupes s'étaient formés de part et d'autre dans la salle. Les bronzes étaient ensemble et se tenaient à proximité des Argents. Ils discutaient tranquillement.

Camus comme à son habitude était impénétrable. Son visage ne laissait pas transparaître la moindre émotion. Le Verseau regardait Milo. Celui-ci semblait différent depuis quelques temps. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner le problème. Il fallait avouer que Camus ne l'aidait pas non plus. Préférant laisser le Grec s'ouvrir de lui-même. Il avait toujours été solitaire, associable. Et pourtant le chevalier du Scorpion est son véritable ami, comme un frère.

Un peu plus loin, appuyé contre une colonne se tenait le Saint d'Argent de la Méduse. Son regard bleu-vert semblait visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Il était assez inhabituel de le voir seul. Mais depuis quelques jours, il s'isolait plus que d'ordinaire et cela commençait sérieusement à intriguer ses compagnons. Dante et Asterion ont des soupçons se portant vers le Serpentaire. Marine a également des réserves sur son collègue. Elle s'arrêta près de lui et jeta un regard circulaire à tous les autres chevaliers. Elle rompit le silence.

 _« Que t'arrive-t-il Argol ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi solitaire. »_

Il retourna son visage hâlé vers le chevalier de l'Aigle. Il poussa une mèche de ses cheveux châtains qui lui tombait souvent devant les yeux. Marine était devenue une seconde amie depuis son retour avec les autres. Il soupira et lui dit à voix basse :

 _« Quelques contrariétés d'ordre personnel. Je n'ai guère envie de partager ces doutes avec toi. »_

La trentenaire ne fut pas surprise par la réponse du Saoudien. Il n'aime pas spécialement se dévoiler. _« Comme tu voudras_ … » dit la jeune femme en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, _« Si toutefois tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à venir me parler… »_

 _« Merci Marine. »_ ajouta-t-il en souriant.

De l'autre côté de la vaste salle, un autre attire l'attention du Serpentaire. Mais Aurora ne le regarde pas. C'est inutile, elle sent tout à fait les yeux posés sur elle.

Cet homme se tenait fièrement parmi les émissaires. Il a de longs cheveux noirs, une peau caramel sans imperfection, le teint typé avec des yeux légèrement bridés, marque de ses racines asiatiques. C'est un bel homme. Il dispose d'une carrure impressionnante qui renforçait son éloquence. Un léger rictus ironique déformait ses traits. Tout laissait deviner chez lui un orgueil démesuré. L'Etoile Céleste de la Supériorité était bien choisie pour protéger Eaque.

Aurora tentait d'ignorer la silhouette de son ancien amant, _« Bon sang quel charisme ! »_ pensait-elle, et se repris aussitôt, _« Je dois résister à cet homme .. »_

Shion met fin au suspense et entame quelques déclarations : _« Chevaliers, comme vous le savez nos Royaumes préservent leur alliance avec succès depuis quelques années. Nous recevons cette semaine les ambassadeurs du Royaume des Ombres : le Juge Eaque de l'Etoile Céleste de la Vaillance, accompagné de Valentine de l'Etoile Céleste des Lamentations. Veuillez également accueillir le Général Kanon du Sanctuaire sous-marin ainsi que Hagen de Merak, Guerrier Divin d'Asgard. Je demande à ce qu'ils soient bien accueillis comme nous savons le faire et que leur séjour leur soit le plus plaisant possible..»_

Shion leur prodigue l'organisation de la semaine. Après quelques minutes, il conclut : _« Si tout est clair pour vous tous, je vous laisse retourner à vos tâches. En fin de semaine, un apprenti deviendra chevalier d'Argent, j'aimerais que deux d'entre vous secondent Aurora. Je veux que tu te ménages chevalier du Serpentaire. J'aurais besoin de toi pour divers devoirs au Palais.»_

Aurora souffla, elle déteste quand Shion fait ça et devant tout le monde : la couver comme une petite-fille. Devant l'auditoire, c'est son Maitre auquel elle doit respect et discipline. En dehors du cercle chevaleresque, elle lui dit sa façon de penser. Bon, pour la dernière guerre il a raison dans un sens, elle est affaiblie.

Quelque peu contrariée, elle répond : _« Votre Excellence, je peux faire les deux : entraîner mes élèves et vous aider. »_

 _« Négatif. Tu as besoin de repos. »_

 _« Mais … »_ poursuit Aurora, interrompu par son Seigneur qui s'y attendait.

 _« C'est un ordre. Et tu escorteras les émissaires du Royaume souterrain pour les missions diplomatiques. Tel est ton rôle de dirigeante des troupes d'Athéna. »_ termina le Pope d'une voix ferme.

Aurora fit mauvaise mine : _« Entendu. »_

Elle lâcha un regard boudeur au Grand Pope. Quelle entêtée ce chevalier d'Or. Oser récriminer devant l'assemblée. Même Zeus en personne fut amusé par le culot du Serpentaire. Aurora n'a aucune envie de jouer les gentilles guides pour Eaque et Valentine : le premier va bien évidemment tenter de la séduire dès qu'une occasion se présentera et le second est d'un caractère antipathique.

En voyant Aurora offensée, Eaque ne baisse pas les yeux et la fixe plein d'arrogance. Cette dernière le remarque et si un regard pouvait tuer, le Garuda serait mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

Quand tout le monde pris congés, Shion interpella le Serpentaire : _« Chevalier Aurora, j'aimerais échanger avec toi. »_

La 13ème guerrière souffla intérieurement. Que lui veux encore le vieux Bélier ? Dans ce domaine, les désaccords exprimés étaient moins à craindre que ceux qui germaient en silence au fond des esprits. Comme celui du Serpentaire et de deux hommes : Persée et Scorpion.

###

Totalement affalée sur sa chaise, jambes tendues devant elle, les doigts tapotant sur les accoudoirs, Aurora regardait Shion avec l'intention de garder la bouche fermée. Ne semblant pas s'offusquer de l'insolence évidente du Serpentaire, Shion mettait de l'ordre dans ses dossiers. Les piles pour tout ce qui concerne le fonctionnement du Sanctuaire à gauche et à droite les demandes de modernisations. Bien-sûr, l'idée d'installer internet à Rodorio venait des jeunes élèves et Aurora avait soutenu l'idée en tant que fervente utilisatrice des moyens modernes.

 _« As-tu l'intention de me séquestrer encore longtemps ? »_ fit Aurora.

 _« Finalement tu as retrouvé la parole. J'ai bien cru que Shaka t'avait retiré un sens. »_

Aurora se renfrogna, le Pope n'a pas perdu son sens de l'humour. Ce dernier se leva de son bureau, en fit le tour puis pris une chaise qu'il installa à droite du Serpentaire.

Il observa son chevalier : _« Aurora, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que nous n'aurons pas eu une discussion. »_

Le regard clair la transperça de part entière. Il se dégageait de cet homme, ce père de substitution une force indéniable. Il n'était pas surprenant qu'il ait repris sa place de Pope au sein du Sanctuaire il y a des années.

 _« Je vais bien. »_ répondit-elle.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Shion s'inquiète pour le Serpentaire. Il n'avait pas su détecter à temps la schizophrénie de Saga avec toutes les conséquences que l'on savait. Il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle catastrophe. Le Bélier avait aussi sa part de culpabilité. Aurora peut être imprévisible.

 _« Le guérisseur du Sanctuaire veut que tu te rendes à Athènes pour plus d'examens. »_

 _« … Je t'ai dit que je suis un peu fatiguée. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas anodin. Nous devons savoir quelle est la raison qui pousse ton cosmo à faiblir. »_

 _« Je ne pense pas qu'un généraliste va découvrir la raison de cette perte d'énergie. A moins d'avoir un doctorat spécialité chevalier d'Or.»_ affirma cyniquement la gardienne de la 13ème maison.

 _« Aurora …. »_ repris la Bélier : _« Athéna sent ton cosmo inhabituellement limité. Il est fort probable que les réponses à nos questions se trouvent ailleurs que dans tes pouvoirs. »_

 _« C'est d'accord. Mais je ne veux pas que mes camarades soient au courant. Ils ont trop tendance à se faire du mauvais sang pour rien. »_

Il est vrai que la guerre contre Demetria a été bénéfique dans un sens : tous les chevaliers sont unis. Même entre délégations. Aujourd'hui, la leçon a été retenue.

Shion sait parfaitement que la grossesse du chevalier est la cause de tous ces maux mais il se contente de regarder sa fille adoptive qui ajouta : _« Puis-je disposer à présent ? »_ maugréa la guerrière.

 _« Je tiens à te mettre en garde sur tes agissements personnels. »_

 _« En quoi cela impacte le Sanctuaire ? »_

 _« Je n'ai rien dit de tel. »_

 _« Alors je sais où j'en suis. »_

Elle regardait ce bracelet tressé à son poignet. C'est Argol qui lui avait fait faire lors de leur histoire. Shion sentit l'amertume de son chevalier : _« J'ose espérer que tu sais ce qui est bénéfique pour toi. »_

Il n'y avait aucune accusation dans son regard, aucune colère. Il prenait juste ce ton un peu trop paternaliste du point de vue de la brune.

 _« ... »_

Shion ne se démonta pas face au mutisme de son chevalier : _« Je faisais référence à tes sentiments pour le chevalier de Persée. Nous avons déjà eu ce genre d'échange.»_

 _« Oui Shion.»_

Il ne se sentit pas le cœur de la détromper et la regarda quitter la salle, ne s'autorisant à pousser un soupir que lorsque la lourde porte se fut refermée et qu'il fut seul, libéré pour la journée.

Milo, Argol .. En parlant de ces deux-là, sitôt sortie de son entrevue avec le Pope elle croisa le Scorpion et Persée. Elle crut défaillir : ils étaient en train de se disputer sur les marches menant au 12ème temple.

 _« Je ne crois pas que cela te concerne.»_

 _« Comment expliques-tu son cosmo au plus bas ? On ignore pas que vous êtes en froid !»_

Milo : _« Cesses donc de la solliciter. »_

 _« Tu es sans doute mal placé pour le savoir. »_ Pesta le chevalier de la Méduse.

Le Scorpion avait bien envie de lui envoyer ses quatorze coups d'aiguilles écarlates pour le faire taire.

 _« Ce n'est pourtant pas moi le soir qui emprunte le sentier secret des douze maisons pour rejoindre le temple du Serpentaire ! »_ lâcha le Scorpion sur un ton glacial.

Argol se retint de lui flanquer une droite. Cela n'échappa pas au Scorpion qui eut un petit sourire fielleux. La brune se dit qu'il est temps d'intervenir et rejoignit les chevaliers qui virent une furie foncer sur eux. Sa mauvaise humeur était perceptible à dix mètres à la ronde, même au commun des mortels.

 _« Non mais, ça va pas vous deux ? Je ne veux pas de conflits internes dans ce Sanctuaire. »_

Milo n'a pas quitté Persée des yeux. Les deux hommes se défient tel deux prédateurs. Aurora lève les yeux au ciel : _« J'ai dit ça suffit ! »_

Elle se mit entre eux. Argol abandonna l'idée de transformer son rival en pierre et reprit sa marche en direction du camp des Argents. La brune le rattrape par le bras : _« Persée, où vas-tu ? J'ai à te parler. »_ Elle se tourne ensuite vers Milo : _« Demain je serais absente. Je te confie mes apprentis. Puis-je compter sur toi ? »_

Ne quittant pas Argol des yeux il répondit : _« Bien évidemment. »_

Il vit volteface et pris le chemin de sa maison. Aurora fait signe à Argol de patienter quelques instants et rattrapa le Grecque.

 _« Milo … »_ dit-elle, la voix plein de repentance, espérant un regard de la part du 8ème gardien. Le simple fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom fait jaillir tant de frissons au Scorpion dans tous ses membres. Il n'y a qu'elle pour lui faire cet effet-là.

Aurora pose sa main sur son bras, geste signifiant beaucoup pour elle : _« Milo, passes me voir.»_

Le Grecque toujours de dos, tourna la tête et répond : _« N'as-tu pas mieux à faire … »_

 _« S'il te plaît. »_

 _« Bien, je viendrais. »_

Satisfaite, elle revint vers Argol et l'entraîna en sa demeure. A peine entrés dans la salle à vivre, elle lui prend la main. Aurora prend une mèche de cheveux dans ses doigts : _« Argol ... »_

Il se tendit comme une corde d'arc. Il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre, il en était persuadé. Ne résistant pas à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il fait tressaillir le Serpentaire : _« J'aime tes baisers mais tout le monde rentre en ma demeure sans frapper !»_

Argol afficha un sourire complice. Aurora le fit assoir et pris soin de fermer toutes les portes d'un revers de la main. Elle prit une mine plus grave et regarde Persée dans les yeux.

 _« Qu'as-tu à me dire ? »_ demande Argol qui commence à s'interroger.

 _« Tu es fort soucieux Argol. »_

 _« C'est pour cela que tu m'as venir Aurora ? »_ répondit le jeune-homme avec dureté.

 _« Entre autre. Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. »_ répond Aurora.

 _« Je t'écoute. »_

 _« Comme tu le sais je suis fébrile. »_ commença-t-elle _, « Ecoutes, je vais faire plus d'examens. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. Je ne peux pas me téléporter.»_

 _« C'est entendu… »_ Puis il rajouta suspicieux : _« Quels genres d'examens ? »_

Aurora toussota : _« Des examens sanguins entre autre et.. euh .. une échographie. »_

Il essaya de capter son regard. Peine perdue, elle cherchait visiblement à lui cacher quelque chose. Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, il s'approcha et, prenant son menton dans ses doigts, l'obligea à lui faire face. _« Aurora ? »_

Elle pris une bonne respiration et lui avoua finalement : _« Je suis enceinte de toi Argol.»_

L'homme n'exprima aucune réaction. Son silence était lourd de sens. Argol était stupéfait. Muet. S'il avait pu se pétrifier lui-même, il aurait gagné le concours de la meilleure statue de pierre en tout point de vue. Les secondes parurent interminables pour le Serpentaire. Le Saint d'Argent avait tout plein de choses qui lui traversaient l'esprit en même temps. Les mots _« enceinte de toi »_ résonnent fort dans son esprit.

Il s'adresse ensuite à Aurora : _« Est-il vraiment de moi ? »_ Sa gorge se noua d'émotion. Pourtant son regard resta de marbre. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se montrer faible…

 _« Que veux-tu dire ? »_ rétorqua le Serpentaire froissée.

 _« ... Je n'ai pas été le seul à profiter de ton corps … »_

 _« Toi et moi c'est différent !»_

 _« Sois plus concise. »_

 _« Je porte ton enfant. Je ne me suis offerte qu'à toi ces derniers mois.»_

 _«Et pas à d'autres prétendants ? »_

 _« Comment oses-tu en douter? »_

Le chevalier réfléchit un instant. Elle était sincère, mais il devait l'entendre de sa bouche. _« C'est un chevalier que je porte. Pourquoi me prendrait-il ma puissance ? »_

Argol dévisage la future mère : _« Alors c'est pour cela que tu souhaites ma compagnie … »_ Ouf, il n'est pas partit en courant. Aurora soupira de soulagement. Il ajouta : _« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Nous avons pris nos précautions. Comment est-ce possible ? »_

 _« Seul les Dieux le savent. »_ répondit-elle, _« Moi Aurora, Saint d'Or du Serpentaire va pouponner alors que j'étais encore à moitié morte il y a quelques temps ! »_

 _« Tu seras une merveilleuse mère. »_ fit Argol, sentant la brune stressée par la situation, _« Je me chargerai de son éducation. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu l'élèves seule. »_ Assura Argol.

 _« Cela veut dire que tu me soutiens ? »_

 _« Aurora, je fais bien d'étranges rêves. J'ai le sentiment que nous n'avons pas tout vécu. »_

 _« J'ai eu cette sensation moi aussi. »_

 _« Je donnerai ma vie pour toi. »_

 _« Ne sois pas idiot.»_ dit-t' elle en caressant une mèche de cheveux, « _Mon cœur est en proie à des craintes. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal je tiens tellement à toi. »_

 _« Reviens-moi pour de bon. Athéna bénira la pureté de nos cœurs._ _»_

 _« Son Altesse m'a confiée être ravie que je sois la première à assurer la prochaine génération de chevaliers d'or. »_

 _« Demandons lui une audience. Je m'occuperai de toi et du bébé. Je saurais rester un chevalier loyal et un bon père. Je t'aime Aurora. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer..»_

La brune versa quelques larmes. Son Argent est adorable. Elle l'aime fort. Elle en est sûre à présent. Et donc le lendemain, c'est avec joie – et non sans appréhension, qu'il l'accompagne comme convenu à une clinique conseillée par la Fondation Graad. Durant la première partie de la matinée, elle subit des examens en tout genre. Durant les actes, Argol restait sereinement à ses côtés. Il remarque avec amusement que sa compagne a une sainte horreur des hôpitaux.

Alors qu'ils attendent les résultats à l'extérieur de l'enceinte, Aurora lassée d'avoir subi toute cette batterie de tests propose à son compagnon de se désaltérer dans un café. Ils se contentent de regarder les passants en terrasse, se tenant par la main amoureusement tel un jeune couple ordinaire et discutent de chose et d'autre en toute simplicité.

 _« Tu sembles plus détendue. L'air de cette ville a un effet positif sur toi. »_ constate Argol à l'attention de la brune.

 _« Oui. J'aime Athènes. J'ai tant de souvenirs. »_ Sourit-elle en regardant l'homme. Elle le dévisage de façon bienveillante et amoureuse.

 _« Qu'il y a-t-il ? »_

 _« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de t'admirer vêtu de la sorte. Tu ressembles à n'importe quel bel homme moderne.»_

Argol sourit. C'est vrai qu'il sort rarement du Sanctuaire et quand cela arrive c'est parce qu'il est forcé par ses camarades. Aurora est une habituée de cette société. Elle aime la vie en dehors du Domaine Sacré et en connait toutes les facettes. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle pourrait y vivre, trop accoutumée à la vie du Sanctuaire car elle préfère aspirer à une vie loin de l'agitation moderne.

Et puis observer le père de son enfant habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise près du corps le rend terriblement attirant. Elle devine les courbes de sa musculature du haut de son mètre 88, les cicatrices des combats qui lui donne un air plus viril qu'il ne l'est, son regard bleuté à foudroyer n'importe quelle femelle, cet air oriental fascinant, sa peau hâlée, ses longs cheveux châtains clairs qui s'agitent sous le vent. Elle se dit qu'elle a bien de la veine. Surtout que la plupart des femmes lui jette un regard.

Argol lui demande à nouveau ce qu'il l'a fait sourire ainsi.

 _« Tu ne te rends même pas compte que toutes les femmes te dévorent des yeux ! »_

Le Saoudien lui offrit un petit sourire : _« Et toi tu n'as même pas remarqué que tous ses hommes se retournent sur toi et que je me retiens de les pétrifier. »_

Aurora ricana. Elle s'est habituée à la possessivité d'Argol. Elle se sent apaisée en sa compagnie. Elle est plus sereine. Ils passent donc les heures suivantes à flâner dans les rues d'Athènes. Prise d'une étrange envie de moderniser la garde-robe d'Argol, la portugaise l'emmène dans une boutique, ce qui ne plaisait guère à ce dernier mais force était de constater que cela faisait le plus grand bien à Aurora. Alors il ne broncha pas. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Lorsqu'ils retournent à la clinique, l'obstétricien lui fait part du bilan de ses examens : _« Melle, vos analyses sont tout à fait normales. Vous êtes anémiée mais rien de plus normal au premier trimestre de grossesse. Vous semblez néanmoins tendue. Avez-vous des habitudes quotidiennes qui vous amène à un trop grand stress ? »_

Argol haussa un sourcil. Il ignore qui il a en face de lui. Ce à quoi Aurora répondit : _« Ces derniers temps oui. »_

 _« Quel métier exercez-vous ? »_

Aurora répondit sans sourciller : _« Je suis responsable dans une grande société d'armurerie et de sécurité. »_

Son amant eut un rictus. Elle semble parfaitement préparée à ce type de questions.

Le professionnel poursuit alors : _« J'ai remarqué que votre corps est fatigué et vous tire la sonnette d'alarme. En vue des multiples marques et des anciennes fractures que vous comptez, vous ne prenez pas soin de vous, j'en conclu que vous aimez les sensations fortes, les sports extrêmes peut-être ? »_

 _« C'est exact. Le grand P… »_ elle se reprit : _« Mon patron et mes proches me disent bien que j'exagère. Je n'ai peur de rien je suis casse-cou. »_

 _« Vous devez cessé toutes ces activités. Pour la santé de votre bébé et surtout la vôtre ! J'insiste. Reposez-vous.»_

 _« J'ai bien failli mourir plus d'une fois ! »_ lança-t-elle spontanément, ce qui surpris le médecin qui ne releva pas. Ce dernier rédige un courrier lentement et après quelques minutes il dit au couple : _« Maintenant suivez-moi. Je vais vous déterminer ainsi à quel stade de grossesse vous êtes. »_

 _« Mr m'accompagne, ce n'est pas négociable. »_ dit-elle de son air directif habituel comme si elle était au Sanctuaire. Ce qui amusa Argol qui décidément, apprécie les sorties en sa compagnie.

 _« Je vous en prie. Je suppose que vous êtes le futur père ? »_ demande le médecin.

Argol hocha la tête.

Ils entrent dans une vaste pièce blanche avec divers appareils qu'il n'a jamais vu de sa vie. L'attention d'Argol fut attirée par ce fin matelas disposé en hauteur sur une table longue d'où deux reposes pieds en forme de pince s'élevait au bout de la couche. Aurora lui explique la fonction de cet étrange engin à l'oreille, ce qui fit sursauter Argol.

Le médecin fit allonger la portugaise et lui demanda de relever son haut. A peine eut-il le temps de s'approcher que le premier réflexe d'Argol fut d'empoigner la main du pauvre docteur. Comment ose-t-il toucher l'amour de sa vie ?

 _« Ce messieur va me mettre ce liquide pour poser une caméra sur mon ventre … »_ rassura Aurora en lui caressant la main.

 _« Je suis un peu nerveux. »_ constata le chevalier de Persée.

 _« C'est votre premier ? C'est tout à fait normal. Vous avez une sacrée poigne, en passant, jeune-homme. »_ assura l'homme à Argol.

Le médecin mis l'appareil en route et une image plutôt floue apparu sur l'écran à gauche du couple. Pendant de longues minutes, le docteur ne dit rien.

Au bout d'un moment, Aurora s'impatienta : _« Docteur, que voyez-vous ? Votre silence m'angoisse.»_

 _« Veuillez m'excusez pour cette attente. Et regardez, là. »_ en désignant une forme pas plus grosse qu'une noix : _« C'est votre bébé, il suce son pouce ! »_

 _« Par Athéna ! »_ fit Argol, qui tente par tous les moyens de contenir ses émotions.

 _« Oh il bouge beaucoup. Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »_ demande la future mère.

 _« Il est en excellente santé. Vu sa taille et votre taux d'hormones, je dirais que vous êtes à 10 semaines de grossesse. Ce qui correspond à 2 mois révolus. Félicitations ! »_

 _« Mon Dieu Argol ! Regarde, tu le vois aussi ? »_

Son compagnon acquiesça de la tête. Le médecin ne pouvait le constater car seuls les êtres exceptionnels comme les chevaliers sentent ce genre de chose : le cosmo. L'enfant qu'elle porte dégage une énergie. C'est bien le signe que c'est bien un enfant du Sanctuaire, autrement dit, un futur guerrier de la garde d'Athéna. Argol ignorait que c'était possible autant de magie dans un si petit être.

Aurora s'adressa au médecin : _« Vous pouvez nous sortir des photos de tout cela ? »_

 _« Bien-sûr. »_ dit ce dernier. Il fit signe à la jeune patiente de se rhabiller. Il s'assoit à son bureau et pose son diagnostic : _« Si j'en crois l'échographie, et vos dires sur vos dernières règles, la conception a eu lieu vers le 12 février. Votre enfant devra naitre aux alentours du cinq novembre. »_

 _« Un Scorpion ! »_ fit fièrement Aurora.

Argol est certain que ce bébé est de lui à présent. Car il se souvient de cette date, ce soir où complètement alcoolisés après une mission, ils avaient passé la nuit la plus folle de leur existence dans la contrée Égyptienne avec Dante, Sirius et Capella. Ils avaient eu remontrance du Pope qui bien évidemment savait parfaitement que le Serpentaire et Persée couchaient ensemble depuis des mois. Ses amis avaient accusé Aurora de les avoir « dévergondé ».

Le médecin sortit le blond de ses pensées : _« Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ? »_

 _« Je vous écoute.»_

 _« Avez-vous des antécédents familiaux maladies, allergies, problèmes quelconques ? »_

 _« Je suis orphelin. Je n'ai jamais connu de soucis de santé. »_

 _« Et vous Melle ? »_ continua le professionnel.

 _« Je suis également orpheline. Mais je peux vous assurer que nous sommes très solides tous les deux. »_

 _« Vous semblez très endurants en vue de vos allures athlétiques. Quels sports pratiquez-vous? »_

Argol et Aurora se regardent. Elle répond ensuite : _« Euh .. Un peu de tout Docteur. Course, saut en hauteur, escalade, arts martiaux, boxe, escrime, musculation, danse pour moi. »_ toussota-elle.

Ce médecin ne peut évidemment pas comprendre qu'elle fait référence à tous les interminables entraînements que chaque guerrier doit honorer quotidiennement.

 _« En effet, vous êtes très sportifs. Mais pour votre bébé, vous devez pratiquez des sports plus doux comme le yoga, la natation ou la gym douce. »_

 _« C'est une blague »_ , pensa Aurora, _« En quoi les arts martiaux sont-ils dangereux ? »_ demande-t-elle, sceptique.

 _« Si vous recevez un mauvais coup, ça peut être fatal pour votre enfant et pas seulement vous. »_ répondit le docteur.

Aurora a vu pire qu' un simple coup de poing… _« Mais je … »_

 _« Je veillerai à ce qu'elle se méninge. »_ coupa Argol.

 _« Pouvez-me dire quels âges vous avez ? »_

 _« Eh bien, j'ai 24 ans. »_

 _« Moi aussi. »_ répondit Persée.

 _« Je vous ai entendu évoquer le signe astrologique de votre bébé. Vous croyez à ces histoires d'horoscopes ? »_

Aurora : _« L'astrologie est une science plus exacte qu'on ne le croit. Cela définit l'énergie et la personnalité des êtres sur Terre. Tout ce qui touche autour sont des fadaises inventées par l'homme pour vendre. Nous sommes heureux que notre enfant voit le jour en novembre. »_

 _« J'ai une dernière question pour compléter le dossier, j'ai besoin de connaitre vos origines ethniques à vous et votre mari. Avez-vous des informations ? »_

Argol : _« Nous ne sommes pas mariés .. »_ envoyant un tendre regard à sa dulcinée.

 _« Vous avez dit mari ? Par tous les Saints ! »_

 _« Pardon, je voulais dire, votre compagnon ? »_

 _« Nous avons une vision très forte de l'union maritale et n'y songeront que lorsque Ath-.»_

 _« Oui oui on verra plus tard, n'est-ce pas bébé ?_ » fit Aurora lui envoyant une alerte dans un coup de coude. Ils sont dans une clinique privée, ils doivent faire comme tout le monde. Argol soupira : il l'avait oublié.

 _« Pour vous répondre, je suis née au Portugal le 8 janvier. Nous sommes issus tous deux de familles pauvres. Nous avons été recueilli dans un orphelinat après la mort de nos familles. Moi j'ai grandi en Grèce.»_

 _« Et vous Monsieur ? »_

 _« Ma mère était Saoudienne. Je suis né près de Riyad. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat en Autriche. J'ai rejoint la Grèce après mon entrai…_ (Il se repris) _à mon adoption. »_

 _« C'est un beau mélange culturel. Je transmet cette lettre à votre père, Mr Shion qui vous envoi de la part de Melle Kido, c'est cela ? »_

 _« Oui. Notre santé est précieuse à ses yeux.»_ dit-elle non sans raillerie.

 _« Je vous laisse rentrer chez vous. Ecoutez bien mes conseils et tout ira bien. Mangez sainement et pas de stress n'est-ce pas ? Je vous revois dans trois mois pour la prochaine échographie.»_ en serrant la main du couple qui remercie le professionnel de la santé.

Sur le chemin du retour, Argol s'exclama sarcastique : _« Shion, ton père ? »_

 _« C'est lui qui m'y a envoyé. Saori, enfin la fondation d'Athéna est liée à cette clinique. Et on a intérêt à se faire discret. »_

 _« Je le sais. »_ en lui caressant le ventre : _« Je vais être père. J'ai tant besoin de partager cette joie avec tout le monde.»_

Aurora caressa la main de son amoureux et lui donna un baiser. L'avenir s'annonce meilleur.

 _« Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai à tes côtés._ »

 _« Je n'aurais jamais cru cela un jour ! »_ repris Aurora : _« Maintenant ramènes moi à mon temple. Chevalier servant ! »_

 _« A vos ordres ! »_ en la prenant dans ses bras. Ils disparaissent ensemble dans un faisceau de lumière et de cosmo énergie fabuleux.

Pendant ce temps au Sanctuaire, Eaque se prélassait sur un fauteuil dans sa chambre, un verre de vin à la main. Avoir revu Aurora l'a secoué comme il le craignait et c'est à peine si elle lui a jeté un regard à la salle du trône la veille. Il se remémorent son entrevue avec le Seigneur Hadès quelques jours auparavant.

Il venait de juger la dernière âme de la journée. Il est retourné à son bureau rédiger des rapports et remplir des registres. Il avait donné congés à ses subordonnés, il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Il voulait rester seul. Debout face à la fenêtre, il s'évadait, et resta là sans bouger, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il soupirait à intervalle régulier comme s'il voulait se libérer d'un poids. Quelque chose le tracassait, le minait au plus fond de son être. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur.

 _« Entrez ! »_ dit sèchement le Juge sans se retourner.

 _« Le Seigneur Hadès vous demande. »_ fit un garde genou à terre, la tête baissée en guise de déférence.

La Garuda se retourna et toisa le sous-spectre venu le déranger : _« Tu peux disposer ! »_

Le garde quitta les lieux avec discrétion tandis que le Garuda rangeait son bureau avant de se rendre au Palais du Souverain.

La lourde porte de la salle du trône des Enfers s'ouvrit. Le juge pénétra dans la pièce et s'avança jusqu'au milieu. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant son Monarque et ne se releva que lorsque le Dieu l'y invita : _« Eaque, je t'ai fait demander car je m'inquiètes pour toi._ » commença Hadès. Le Garuda pris un air interrogateur. Le Seigneur Noir sourit : _« Tu sembles si sombre, que se passe-t-il ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que je souhaites aborder avec vous, Majesté. »_ répondit courtoisement Eaque.

 _« Je me doutais que tu répondrais cela, mais je te le redemande, as-tu un souci quelconque ? »_

 _« Non Seigneur. Tout va bien. »_

 _« Est-ce en rapport avec ce Saint d'Athéna ? »_ insista le Dieu.

Eaque pris au piège ne répond pas. Voyant le mal-être de son Juge, Hadès intervient : _« Eaque, pour ton bien, et celui de nos Royaumes, je te demande d'aller parler à cette femme. C'est bien elle qui te trouble, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« On ne peut rien vous cacher. »_ fit le Garuda.

 _« Et bien soit ! Tout le monde te craint tant ton cosmo est instable. Tu vas te rendre au Sanctuaire.. Tu te rendras à la surface avec Valentine. Tu prendras ce séjour comme des vacances. Dis à ce chevalier ce que tu as sur le cœur même si cela est difficile.»_

Le juge dut accepter à contrecœur. C'est vrai qu'il dormait peu ces derniers temps. Qu'il regrettait ses actes envers Aurora, qu'il a eut peur pour elle durant cette guerre amazone. Hadès en conclu que ce qui tourmentait son Spectre devait être bien plus important qu'il ne le supposait. Il fallait beaucoup pour déstabiliser son Général.

Le Népalais doit régler cela. Régler le tourment qui le ronge depuis longtemps. Le lendemain, il prépara ses affaires pour le Sanctuaire : tenues d'entraînement, tenues civiles, nécessaire de toilette, quelques livres et les dossiers pour le Pope. Son armure dans son urne, il était prêt. Il donna ses prérogatives à ses sbires. Ses frères sentirent leur cadet en proie à de forts sentiments contradictoires et n'en rajoutèrent pas, ordre d'Hadès.

 _« Je vais m'absenter quelques temps pour mission diplomatique. Tu seras sous les ordres de Rhadamanthe. Je te laisse le soin de veiller au bon fonctionnement de la 6_ _ème_ _prison. »_ explique Eaque à sa subordonnée Violate.

 _« Comptez sur moi. »_ puis de reprendre, voyant son Roi finir de se préparer : _« Quelle genre de mission diplomatique Monseigneur ? »_

 _« Je suis attendu au Sanctuaire. Sa Majesté dans son immense bonté, souhaite que je me ménage un peu. »_

En entendant les mots « _Sanctuaire_ », Violate tiqua. Elle déteste lorsqu'il part pour la Grèce. Elle sait que cet endroit est le talon d'Achille du Garuda. Son Roi renferme toutes ses craintes et ses frustrations lorsqu'il les emporte avec lui dans ses rendez-vous clandestins en Grèce. Elle sait qu'il aurait pu refuser, laissant la place à un de ses frères. S'il n'a jamais daigné de s'abstenir d'aller là-bas, c'est pour une simple et bonne raison : aller _la_ rejoindre.

Que peut-elle bien faire contre elle ? Rien de penser qu'il se trouvera avec cette femme, qu'il s'épanchera, et s'abandonne dans ses bras, cela la met hors d'elle. Face à son maître, elle ne défaillit pas.

Gardant son silence dignitaire, après quelques instants, elle demande : _« Vous semblez éreinté. Laissez-moi me rendre au Sanctuaire à votre place. »_

 _« C'est hors de question Violate. Dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver. »_

 _« Que voulez-dire ? »_ demande l'Aile.

La Garuda s'approcha de son Aile et posa une main sur son épaule, le regard plein d'affection, ce qui fit balancer le cœur de la jeune-femme, agenouillée face à lui : _« Violate, je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver mal en point. »_

 _« Seigneur, je me montrerai digne de ma mission en gardant une certaine placidité. »_ Le béhémoth impassible continua : _« Ne sommes-nous pas alliés avec le Sanctuaire. »_

 _« Violate. Tu n'iras pas, je te l'interdis formellement. »_

Elle bouillonnait en elle. Une seule envie lui venait : aller étrangler cette femme qu'elle méprise du plus profond de ses tripes. Elle a osé voler l'âme et la sagesse de son Maître. Elle sait qu'elle ne fait pas le poids face à elle. Mais qu'importe. Violate regrette les temps de guerre contre le Sanctuaire. La paix l'ennuie, elle a besoin de se défouler, de tuer, de se nourrir de la souffrance de l'ennemi. Elle n'a qu'un être en tête : le chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire.

 _« As-tu entendu ? Tu peux disposer. »_ lui répète son Seigneur après leur entrevue.

Elle accompagne son maître jusqu'aux portes de l'Enfer et assista impuissante à son départ pour le Grèce. Un étrange sentiment d'écœurement pris le dessus sur elle. Au lieu de détruire le Royaume entier, elle préfère faire mordre la poussière à quelques sous spectres durant des entrainements ou elle mettrait toute sa rage.

Quelques temps plus tard, Valentine et Eaque arrivent enfin au Sanctuaire. Reçu par Mu du Bélier, le Garuda n'avait que pour bagage son sac et sa mauvaise humeur.

Devant l'attitude plus que fermée de son invité, Mu n'insista pas et le fait conduire dans une des chaumières qui avait été préparé à son attention non loin de la montée des douze maisons. Le Grand Pope a pensé que finalement, le laisser dans le temple du Cancer n'était pas sa meilleure idée en vue de l'asociabilité de son gardien, et que cela serait mieux pour leur invité principal s'il avait de l'intimité.

Le Bélier laissa Eaque dans sa demeure provisoire et conduisit Valentine au temple du Verseau. En vue de son caractère taciturne, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème : Camus lui a laissé la chambre d'un ancien disciple qui ne communique pas avec ses appartements privés.

La petite maison où loge le Spectre avait été aménagée pour recevoir un invité tel que lui. Le brun pénétra dans la chambre où il jeta négligemment son sac sur le lit deux places et s'assied dessus. Il observa la pièce, rien à avoir avec la sienne à Antenora. Celle-ci était bien plus simple. Eaque soupira lourdement. Vraiment, il n'avait pas envie d'être là et aurait préféré se rendre dans son Palais au Népal. De plus, il ne connaissait pas vraiment les chevaliers d'Athéna. Ils ne se parlent que brièvement lors des réunions inter-sanctuaires.

Vers 18h00, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa maisonnette. Eaque avait profité pour ranger ses affaires dans l'armoire de la chambre et lire un peu. Lorsqu'il entendit le coup résonner sur la porte en bois, le juge ferma son ouvrage. Puis il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

L'homme qui se tenait face au Garuda semblait troublé. C'était un garde. Rien qu'à ses vêtements, le juge des Enfers le sut. Eaque supposa que c'est à cause de son statut aux Enfers qu'il impressionnait le soldat.

 _« Juge Eaque, le Seigneur Shion vous fait savoir que vous pouvez vous joindre aux autres Saints pour le dîner avec votre subordonné.»_ annonça l'homme en fixant le sol.

 _« Très bien. Dis-lui que je viendrais. »_

 _« Le dîner sera servi à 20h. Souhaitez-vous que je revienne afin de vous guider ? »_

 _« Je pense que cela sera inutile. 20h donc. »_ répondit Eaque.

A l'heure H, cela faisait un long moment que le Spectre errait à la recherche du chemin qui menait au Palais. Il commençait à perdre patience. Pourquoi a-t-il accepté ce fichu dîner ? Pourquoi a t-il refusé que ce garde l'accompagne ? Puis il s'agaçait plus son cosmo augmentait.

Depuis le Palais, il est ressenti par tous les Saints d'Or.

 _« Je pense que notre invité à quelques problèmes pour nous rejoindre. »_ ironisa Angelo.

 _« Il n'avait pas qu'à refuser que le messager lui serve de guide ! »_ intervint Milo.

 _« Il est bien de trop fier pour l'admettre. »_ dit à son tour Aiolia.

 _« Cela suffit ! »_ interrompt Shion, _« Quelqu'un se dévoue pour aller le récupérer ? »_

Aucun des Saints n'avaient envie de se déplacer pour ce juge imbu de lui-même au point de refuser de l'aide. Un silence lourd de sens emplissait la pièce. Personne n'a bougé.

 _« Bien, puisque personne ne se dévoue, ça sera Kanon qui ira ! »_ trancha le Pope.

Le Dragon des mers jubila quand il entendit son nom.

 _« C'est hors de question Grand Pope, Eaque peut se débrouiller tout seul ! »_

 _« Kanon, tu y vas et tu le ramènes en bon état. »_ reformula Shion.

 _« Votre Excellence, vous êtes sûr de vouloir envoyer mon frère ? Il n'est point diplomate et .. Comment dire... imprévisible.»_ dit prudemment Saga sous le regard noir de son jumeau.

 _« C'est vrai tu as raison. Dans ce cas, Camus tu iras également. »_

Fidèle à lui-même, le Verseau resta complètement transparent à cette nouvelle. Camus se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Kanon ne voulait pas y aller mais se résigna. Ensemble, ils descendirent les marches interminables. En intensifiant leur cosmo ils localisèrent l'endroit où a échoué le juge des Enfers et le rejoignirent assez vite.

Leur arrivée à la salle à manger du Palais ne passa pas inaperçue. Tous les regards furent tournés vers celui qui a manqué de déclencher une guerre Sainte à cause des histoires avec l'une des leurs. Milo ne quitta pas des yeux le Garuda. Aiolia n'était pas plus amical et se contentait de l'ignorer. Angelo chahutait l'un des spectres les plus craints des Enfers ce qui déplu fortement à Eaque. Personne n'osait le faire dans le Royaume des Morts. Alors évidemment la colère commençait à le gagner. Seul la Sagittaire assise en face de Shura restait neutre et lui a même envoyé un sourire rassurant, comme si elle le comprenait.

Ce dernier s'assied entre Saga et Mu. Il observa chacun des chevaliers présents et se rend compte que les Saints ne sont que douze. Aurora manque à l'appel. Avoir entrevue le Serpentaire hier avec ses airs caustiques l'a suffisamment incommodé. Il l'a néanmoins semblé … différente.

Après cette arrivée peu glorieuse, le repas put enfin commencer et l'ambiance s'adoucit. L'invité put se détendre à son tour pour le plus grand soulagement du Pope. A la fin de le soirée, Mu et Aldébaran se proposèrent pour raccompagner leur invité qui accepta cette fois afin d'éviter d'errer dans le Sanctuaire comme une âme en peine.

Sur le chemin, Mu brisa la glace le premier :

 _« Juge Eaque, pardonnes mes camarades. Il n'y avait rien de personnel à mon sens. »_

 _« Je suis un peu étranger à la raison de cette hostilité. »_

Aldébaran : _« Nous sommes reconnaissants, Mu et moi-même de ton investissement afin d'avoir délivré Aurora contre les Amazones. Nos compagnons ont tendance à l'avoir oublié._ » fit le Taureau avec un petit sourire.

Eaque : _« Nous devons préserver la paix. A ce propos, j'espère que mon subordonné a passé un meilleur moment que moi. »_

Mü : _« Il est au quartier des Argents. On s'ennuie rarement à leurs côtés. Nous les Ors sommes un peu plus cérémonieux je te l'admet. »_

 _« Ce genre de réunion dînatoire arrive souvent au Sanctuaire ? »_

Aldébaran : _« Régulièrement.»_

Puis, pris la curiosité, le Garuda tente la question qui le taraude depuis le repas : _« J'ai constaté qu'il manquait le chevalier du Serpentaire lors du dîner … »_ sans aller au fond des choses.

Mu et Aldébaran se sont préparés à la question. Shion les avait mis en garde. Cela aurait pu être mal vu qu'un chevalier d'Or manque à l'appel pendant le repas diplomatique. Aurora n'avait pas voulu venir, seule et contre tous. Malgré les menaces du Pope. Comme toujours, elle fait comme bon lui semble.

Shion connaissant la nature de son état n'a pas relevé et promptement ordonné qu'il ne valait mieux pas contredire le Serpentaire et la laisser à son temple : _« La fureur d'Hadès ne fait pas le poids face à une femme chevalier.»_ avait -il dit à ses guerriers.

A la question du Juge, Mu répondit : _« Aurora_ _n'a pas récupéré de la dernière bataille contre les Amazones. Elle est d'astreinte à son temple. »_

Eaque haussa un sourcil. Le Bélier veut vraiment lui faire croire cela ?

 _« Chevalier, je suis étonné qu'une guerrière de son envergure ne soit pas au mieux de sa forme. »_

Aldébaran : _« Nous sommes aussi préoccupés par le cas de notre sœur d'arme.»_

Eaque : _« Transmettez-lui mes hommages. »_

 _« Ça serait fait. »_ affirme le Taureau.

Les trois guerriers étaient enfin arrivés près de la maisonnette où logeait le Juge. Aussi, il pris congés et les Saints dorés et les remercia comme il se devait. C'est peut-être un spectre d'Hadès mais il connaît les bonnes manières.

 _« Merci de m'avoir accompagné. »_ fit Eaque aux Saints.

 _« Souhaites-tu te joindre à nous demain pour l'entraînement ? »_ demanda Mu.

 _« Pourquoi pas chevalier. »_

 _« Nous viendrons te chercher à 7h30. »_ fit Aldébaran.

 _« Très bien. A demain. »_ termina Eaque.

###

Ses mains suivaient la courbe de ce corps offert qu'il connaît par cœur, laissant dans son sillage de minuscules boutons de chair. Les muscles se tendirent, des gémissements se firent entendre. Ils s'aiment.. trop. Rien ne peut les bousculer. La chaleur de leur corps se répandaient dans la pièce. Ils ondulaient ensemble, dans un même mouvement. Eaque se délectait de ce corps alangui qui se tenait sur lui. Les mains du Juge ne se lasseront pas de ces formes. Il posséda ce corps de longues heures, tel deux brasiers qui s'enflamment pour ne former plus qu'un.

Puis il se réveilla et réalisa qu'il avait rêvé.

 _« Encore … »_ se dit-il intérieurement.

En sueur, il se redressa de sa couche pour réaliser qu'il était tôt. Le soleil venait à peine d'émerger sur le Sanctuaire. Il sortit du lit et se hâta pour se calmer sous la douche. L'eau coulant sur sa musculature lui rappelait la douceur des caresses du Serpentaire lorsqu'elle le rejoignait en catimini dans sa salle de bain à Antenora. L'une des meilleures périodes de sa vie.

La dernière fois qu'il lui a fait l'amour, c'était il y a quoi, six mois ? Les multiples aventures qu'il a partagé avec des femmes ne l'ont pas contenté, pensant à son Serpentaire. Aurora ne se laissait pas dominer comme ça. Et il aimait ça. C'était un jeu entre eux. Un jeu passionnel dont eux seuls détenait le secret et qui ont failli les perdre.

Alors que faire ? La moindre pensée qu'elle puisse se donner à un autre le rend explosif. Tout en se munissant de sa tenue d'entraînement, il réfléchit. Qui peut donc être assez héroïque pour posséder le cœur du Serpentaire ? En analysant les différentes relations d'Aurora, Eaque en perdit le fil. Elle a eu tant d'amants.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, le chevalier du Bélier et du Taureau l'attendaient.

 _« Bonjour Juge Eaque, j'espère que tu as bien dormi. »_ Fit gentiment Aldébaran.

 _« Bien. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. »_ répondit le Garuda.

 _« Très bien dans ce cas, allons-y Eaque ! »_ fit Mu, _« On nous attend au Colisée. »_

Sur le chemin il ne dit mot et écouta la conversation des deux chevaliers d'Or. Ces derniers parlaient des investissements pour le Sanctuaire et des banalités entre camarades. Ils furent rejoint en cours de route par le chevalier d'Argent Asterion, accompagné de Valentine, Hagen et de Kanon qui avait dormi au temple des Gémeaux avec son aîné.

Arrivés là-bas, les autres chevaliers étaient présents. Les différents combats qui animèrent le Sanctuaire ce matin-là se déroulaient dans la bonne humeur générale et l'esprit guerrier. De jeunes apprentis voulaient se battre contre le Jugeb et Kanon, ravis d'avoir des adversaires peu communs dans l'enceinte de leur domaine.

En milieu de matinée, le Garuda sentit une présence. Cette onde traversante s'approcher du lieu d'entraînement.

 _« Ce n'est pas trop tôt chevalier ! »_

C'était la voix de Angelo qui résonnait et s'adressait au Serpentaire en haut des marches. Elle considéra l'assemblée. Elle ignora froidement Eaque qui n'en tenu pas rigueur.

La jeune-femme fit un bond et arriva en face de ses amis : _« Bonjour chevaliers, je suis ravie de vous voir. Quelles nouvelles, Saga ? »_

Le gémeaux lui fit part des dernières informations concernant le Sanctuaire, ces 48h passés durant son absence ainsi que le déroulement des prochains jours.

Elle s'adresse ensuite au reste du groupe : _« Camarades, j'aimerais que nous nous réunissions ce soir à mon temple. J'ai une annonce à vous faire. »_

 _« Tout va bien ? »_ demanda Aiolia.

 _« Oui.»_

 _« Comme tu voudras, nous y serons. »_ termina Camus.

Eaque souda l'ambiance électrique entre Milo et cette dernière. C'est à peine s'ils se sont regardés. Ils ne se sont même pas adressés la parole. Le brun est resté tout le temps avec les Saints. Aurora n'a pas daigné d'aller lui parler et inversement.

 _« Les émissaires sont les bienvenus en ma demeure .._ » jugea bon de préciser Aurora puis ajoutant avec provocation : _« Même les moins sympas. »_ en jetant un regard en coin aux Spectres. Valentine voulu répliquer mais en fut dissuader par son supérieur d'un simple coup d'œil.

Plus tard au cours de la soirée dans le temple du Serpentaire, il tissa des affinités avec Hagen et le Bélier dont il apprécie la discrétion et la neutralité ainsi que Doko pour son grande expérience de la vie.

Alors qu'il pris l'air au-devant du temple, il s'attarda quelques instants sur le parvis côté jardin, dans la douce nuit d'avril. L'air était empli d'un parfum de fleurs et le ciel de gouttelettes de lumière. Cette douceur aviva davantage l'ivresse chargée de confiance qui coulait dans ses veines.

 _« Où est allé ma bien-aimée, ô la plus belle parmi les femmes ?_ _Où s'est dirigé ma bien-aimée, pour que je la reprenne enfin? »_ songea le Garuda l'âme poète.

Il était décidé. Il irait parler à celle au Serpentaire. Il est sûr qu'elle n'en serait pas insensible. Mais il entendit alors des voix en pleine confrontation. Prudent, il alla jeter un œil. En s'approchant, il reconnut Aurora en contentieux avec le Scorpion.

 _« J'avais mes raisons ! »_ clama le 8ème gardien.

 _« Tu m'as posé un lapin, et tu le revendiques ? Espèce de goujat ! »_

 _« Que viens-tu de dire ?»_

Un silence s'instaura entre eux… L'atmosphère se chargea soudain d'électricité…

 _« J'ignore pourquoi tu as de l'aversion pour moi, ce qui est sûr c'est que ce n'est pas la véritable raison de ta colère. »_

 _« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »_

 _« Lâche ! »_

 _« Comment ? »_

Milo fixa le Serpentaire avec un regard mélangeant indignation et menace. Puis, il se lança dans un monologue sincère et lui reprocha : _« Aurora, comment oses-tu ? Comment oser laisser croire que je pouvais t'offrir tout mon cœur, que je pouvais te faire confiance ? Je t'ai ouvert mes sentiments tant tu m'as poussé à être honnête entre nous. Et maintenant que m'offres-tu ? Un spectacle de désolation avec un de mes pairs ? Combien sont-ils ? Que deviens-tu Aurora ? Quel sorte de scepticisme s'est emparé de toi ? De quoi as-tu peur, par Athéna ?»_

Le Grec marqua une pause, pour s'assurer qu'elle comprenne l'importance de ses paroles. Son regard se posa un instant sur cette dernière. Celui-ci était à présent blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine : « _A présent_ _t_ _u me fuis alors que je tentes vainement de briser la glace qui nous séparait, d'occulter cette fierté chevaleresque que tu me reprochais. Mais pour qui me prends-tu donc ? Toute cette affection n'était rien ? Je ne suis qu'un jouet à tes yeux comme tous les cavaliers que tu as conquis. Où est ma place, dis le moi Aurora ! »_

Le Scorpion d'or avait dit cela d'une voix où la déception se mélangeait à l'amertume. La stupéfaction et la confusion laissèrent Aurora la bouche ouverte sur une réplique muette, avec la forte envie de disparaître dans le sol. Alors c'est ce qu'il pense réellement ?

Milo ne la quittait point du regard. Il attend fermement une réponse à tout cela.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle lui affirma doucement : _«_ _On dit que le Scorpion est le signe de sentiments émus par la passion et aussi capable de susciter des passions intenses. »_ commença prudemment la jeune femme. » « _Touché par la force, il n'admet pas d'être vaincu facilement et est séduisant même lorsqu'il agit sous le signe de l'arrogance, de la fierté et du désir obstiné de tout contrôler._ _Le Scorpion est un animal difficilement dressable sous l'effet de la colère_.»

Le huitième gardien garda les dents serrées, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réplique. Néanmoins, il laissa la liberté de s'exprimer sur ses ressentis et ne l'interrompit pas.

Aurora baissa la tête, en proie à la gêne et à la honte et continua : _« Milo ... J'entends la souffrance dans tes mots. Quand je suis allée vers toi avant tous ces événements, tu m'as fait comprendre ton refus d'abîmer notre amitié. Et là tu sembles si complaisant. L'attraction que tu exerces sur moi me perturbe. Car oui Milo je t'ai toujours désiré, au-delà d'une simple amitié. Que pouvais-je faire entre tous ses prétendants ? L'un d'eux m'aime depuis fort longtemps et fut plus rapide que toi .. »_ Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard du jeune homme, qui l'observait avec attention. « _Je tiens tellement à toi. J'avais peur. Peur de nous perdre quand tu m'as ouvert ton âme. Tu comptes dans ma vie. J'ai été maladroite. Ne me juges pas, je t'en prie.»_

Le Grec soupira et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur son corps… Peu après, il vit Aurora qui le fixait avec inquiétude…

 _« Pourquoi cet enfant avec lui ? »_ marmonna Milo d'un air brumeux.

Eaque crut mal comprendre, que vient de dire ce chevalier ?

 _« Il m'apporte la stabilité et la sécurité dont j'ai besoin. Comment as-tu deviné.. Enfin. tu sais. »_

 _« Je vous ai aperçu quitter le Sanctuaire. Et puis beaucoup savent pour vous deux.»_ lui jeta-t-il en la fixant durement..

 _« Je te l'ai dit Milo, il me sécurise. »_

Milo sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Un maelstrom de sentiments contradictoires les agitaient tous les deux. Un ange passa. Les deux chevaliers se regardent.

 _« Qui te dit que je ne pouvais t'apporter cette mansuétude Aurora ? Tu ne m'as pas laissé la chance de te le montrer. »_ renchérit le huitième gardien.

 _« La crainte que notre entente soit à jamais ternie Milo. Jamais je n'ai ressenti de tel pour un homme avec qui je suis amie. Tout se contredisait dans ma tête. »_

 _« Ecoute ton cœur. Tu nous l'as si souvent prodigué. »_

 _« Tu sais parfaitement que je n'appliques peu mes conseils sur ma propre vie. »_ grommela Aurora.

 _« Alors c'est pour cette raison ? Pour l'enfant ?»_

Non, le Juge n'avait pas rêvé. Aurora serait .. enceinte ? Pas possible, il est maudit.

 _« Oui mon ami. »_

 _« Jusqu'à quel point est-tu prête à aimer pour lui ? »_ lui demanda-t-il soudain.

 _« Argol a été ma première histoire. Nous nous sommes séparés par manque d'expérience. Je me sens si bien à ses côtés. On se connaît depuis longtemps. Essais au moins de respecter cela si tu ne comprends pas le reste.»_

Le chevalier de Persée ? C'est donc lui l'heureux élu ? Eaque grinça des dents. Décidément ce n'est pas sa journée.

Des larmes apparurent à la commissure des yeux de la portugaise. Elle se sentait à la fois réconfortée d'avoir crever l'abcès mais était tout aussi désappointée. C'était ça elle et Milo. Deux puissants humains au sang chaud. Cependant de son côté le Grec la regarda un instant avec un pincement au cœur. Il lui pris les mains doucement.

 _« Alors je ne peux me permettre de compromettre ta vie de cette façon. »_ affirma le Scorpion avec pédagogie, _« Pardonnes mes réactions spontanées. »_

Aurora fut soulagée et lui répondit : _« Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Si tu m'ignores je ne crois pas m'en remettre. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonnes pas Milo.»_

Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle : _« Aurora, mon cœur t'appartient. Quel que soit tes choix, je les respecterai et te protégerait quoiqu'il en coûte.»_

 _« Milo … »_ dit-elle avec reconnaissance, _« Mon enfant sera natif du Scorpion. C'est écrit dans les étoiles. Alors .. je veux que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de son éducation de chevalier. Peux-tu me faire cette faveur ?»_

Le Scorpion fut touché par sa demande : _« J'en serai honoré. »_ Et repris en regardant le ventre du Serpentaire : _« Puis-je ? »_

 _« Bien-sûr. »_ Elle porta sa main sur son nombril et sourit.

Eaque fut subjugué par cette nouvelle. Sa bien-aimée est non seulement indisponible, en plus enceinte et pas des moindres, puisqu'elle attend un futur Saint d'Or. Il ne sait pas si cette information qui le déstabilise au plus haut point ou la vue du Scorpion en train de caresser intimement le ventre la future mère comme si c'était le sien, et qu'elle n'en redisait rien.

 _« Je ressens son cosmo .._ » fit Milo, _« Il sera très puissant cet enfant. »_

Aurora hocha la tête, caressant la main du Scorpion avec tendresse.

 _« Ils sont vraiment incompréhensibles ces deux-là .. »_ se dit Eaque en secouant la tête.

Milo s'apprête à rejoindre le reste du groupe et dit en partant : _« Je suis content d'avoir eu cette conversation avec toi._ » termina-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille puis il lui baisa le front tendrement, _« Je te souhaites d'être la plus heureuse des mères. »_

Cette dernière le regarde regagner le temple. Une seule chose raisonnait dans la tête du Scorpion : pourquoi Argol ? Il n'était pas convaincu et se précipita vers la table contenant des alcools forts en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de ses compagnons. Il n'avait pas envie de parler pour le moment. Il se rendait bien compte que sa démarche allait engendrer des questions, mais il refusait d'y penser pour l'instant. L'expérience qu'il venait de vivre l'avait plongé dans la perplexité la plus totale… Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ?

Aiolia avait parfaitement remarqué le comportement de son ami lorsqu'il franchit la pièce à vivre. Lui et le reste des chevaliers avaient bien senti les cosmo échaudés du Serpentaire et du Scorpion au loin. Il fronça un sourcil… Que s'était il passé lorsqu'il se trouvait là-bas ? La réaction de Milo l'avait étonné. Il les avait tout bonnement ignorés en évitant soigneusement de croiser leur regard à tous … Il avait l'intime conviction qu'il s'était produit quelque chose entre Aurora et son ami. Il percevait difficilement le ressenti du Scorpion. Celui-ci avait dressé une barrière mentale afin de ne pas être dérangé. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, lui qui d'ordinaire était plutôt expansif sur ses actes, pourquoi tant de réserve cette fois-ci ? Voilà bien une question qui intrigua le Lion au plus haut point. Milo semblait peu enclin à parler pour l'instant, mais le frère cadet d'Aiolos se promit d'interroger son ami plus tard.

Du côté d'Aurora, elle était seule avec ses réflexions. Milo va-t-il réellement en rester là ? Elle ne sait plus quoi faire de tout cela. Les choses semblent claires. Pour le moment du moins .. Car elle sent ses émotions multipliées par dix.

 _« Foutues hormones .. »_ marmonna t'elle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Eaque décide d'intervenir. Elle sentit sa présence.

 _« Tu me surveilles, Garuda ? »_ lâcha t-elle de dos.

 _« Je te cherchais. »_ répond ce dernier en s'avançant.

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_ demanda-t-elle sèchement.

 _« Toi. »_ fit Eaque sans sourciller. Il passe ses mains sur les hanches de son ex compagne et effleure de sa bouche le collier au creux de son cou, ce qui fit dresser Aurora, puis murmura : « _Tu as tendance à compliquer les choses … »_

 _« Eaque, tes mains ne sont pas à leur place. »_ prévint le Serpentaire.

 _« Qu'attends-tu pour me les enlever. »_ se contente de répondre le Juge qui effleure la nuque de ses lèvres.

 _« Arrêtes … »_ en fermant les yeux, tentant de se défaire du Juge, sentant le désir grimper en son être. Eaque est tellement déstabilisant, enivrant. Non, elle doit lui résister, _par Athéna_ !

 _« Essaie de m'en empêcher. »_ répondit le Népalais. Il avait dit cela en approchant son visage railleur des lignes méditerranéennes immobiles du profil d'Aurora, yeux fermées. Les longs cils de cette dernière frémirent.

Pour peu il en rirait. elle pensait vraiment le duper, lui un des Juges des Enfers avec un tel langage corporel ?

 _« Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur. »_ répliqua Aurora, pris dans les griffes du Garuda, _« Il ne t'arrive jamais de laisser tomber ? »_ Le Serpentaire rencontra le regard séducteur de l'homme : _« Je suis enceinte Eaque. »_

 _«Peu importe.»_ Il lui remet une mèche de cheveux en place, _« Jamais aucun ne te contentera. Tu m'as déjà abandonné deux fois.»_

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« Tu es partie la première fois, et la seconde tu t'es sacrifiée au combat, me comblant de tristesse. »_ plongeant son regard sombre dans celui d'Aurora.

 _« Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! »_

 _« Je te le dis. »_

 _« Argol est très possessif. »_

 _« Ce n'est qu'un chevalier d'Argent, je survivrai. »_ dit -il avec ironie.

 _« Ne sois pas si dédaigneux c'est lui que j'ai choisi. »_ rétorqua Aurora.

 _« Tu me manques. »_ lui admit il en guise de réponse.

Elle toisa le Juge : _« Non, tu te sens seul. Tu veux ce que tu ne peux avoir. »_

 _« Je t'aime. »_ souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

 _« Ça aussi c'est très subtil.. »_ répond la guerrière en lui tournant le dos.

 _« Je ne te l'ai pas dit souvent, je le reconnais. »_

 _« Un spectre ne peut aimer .. »_

 _« Arrêtes ça toute de suite. »_

 _« Aimer et posséder sont deux choses distinctes. »_ pesta la guerrière.

 _« Aurora ! »_ Il la retourne brusquement, passablement agacé en la fixant de ses grands yeux : _« J'ai vu notre avenir à tous les deux, c'est notre destinée ! »_

 _« Nos visions de l'amour ne sont pas les mêmes. »_

 _« Tu te trompes._ _Avant toi, je n'aurai pas imaginé pouvoir aimer._ _»_

Il tendit le bras droit et fit glisser la paume de sa main sur les bruns cheveux d'Aurora, dont le beau visage s'épanouit en une expression béate à cette marque d'affection. D'habitude, Eaque n'est pas si démonstratif.

 _« Tu m'as fait souffrir. Et dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as délibérément frappé ?»_ en lui enlevant les mains de sa taille.

C'est vrai à la fin, le Garuda n'a pas de cœur, il est froid et nauséabond comme un cadavre. Il était beau à l'extérieur et gangrené dedans. Sa voix virile et sombre était comme un couteau qui la blessait, et sa vue une brûlure insoutenable. Aimer cet homme, c'était de la folie masochiste. Aurora en était persuadée à présent.

 _« Alors pourquoi le gardes-tu .. ? »_ Eaque désignait d'un doigt le collier maudit.

 _« Je .. Il .. est joli.. »_ bafouilla-t-elle, _« Je te le rends si tu veux! »_ rétorqua t'elle en le détachant vivement.

 _« Je te l'ai offert, gardes-le. »_

Observant ses réactions, il vit qu'Aurora avait du mal à respirer, et en parut réjoui.

 _« Laisses-moi Eaque. »_

Aurora lui avait déjà tourné le dos et s'en allait lentement, comme si elle gravissait une pente en portant un lourd fardeau.

 _« Ne pars pas au milieu d'une conversation. »_

 _« Va au Diable. »_ lui répond -elle sans se retourner.

 _« Je ne renoncerai jamais. »_ affirma-il. La jeune-femme s'immobilise un court instant, Eaque reprend : _« J'attendrais des millénaires s'il le faut, Aurora. J'ai toute l'éternité pour te reprendre.»_

Le Serpentaire ne voulait pas en tenir rigueur. Et durant toute la soirée, elle ressassa les mots du Juge. Elle sait parfaitement qu'il tiendra parole. Il tient toujours parole.

Tout en dégustant son verre fruité, la portugaise balaya du regard les invités de son temple : ses camarades sont tous là, et riaient gaiement. Même la Harpie semblait passer un bon moment et échangeait avec Camus. Eaque est revenu s'installer, écoutant les uns les autres, et ne quitta pas des yeux Aurora qui souffla d'exaspération.

 _« En retrait ? »_ dit une voix qu'elle connait bien.

Aurora sortit de ses pensées, c'était Kanon qui se tenait à ses côtés, un verre à la main. Ses grands yeux clairs la regardait avec bienveillance. Il était vêtu d'une chemise bleu clair, un pantalon en lin foncé qui contrastait avec ses longs cheveux châtains clairs. Il était fort élégant.

 _« Je peux te tenir compagnie, Saint du Serpentaire ? »_ demande le Marinas.

 _« Bien-sûr Gémeaux. »_ répond Aurora en souriant, _« Viens à mes côtés »_

 _« Tu sembles soucieuse. »_

 _« Je dois balancer une bombe, je réfléchi à la façon de procéder. »_ répond Aurora sans mâcher ses mots.

 _« Ne serait-ce pas dû au fait que ce Juge ne t'a pas quitté des yeux depuis tout à l'heure ? »_

 _« Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi. »_

 _« Si je peux faire quoique ce soit…. »_ se proposa le Dragon des Mers, _« On a déjà eu affaire à ce genre de scène. »_ sourie-t-il.

 _« J'avais presque oublié ! Mais ça ira. Si j'ai besoin d'un acteur pour jouer mon fiancé je t'appelle. »_

Kanon ricana de sa boutade. Le courant est toujours très bien passé entre eux dès leur première rencontre. A tel point qu'il est devenu un ami proche. Un ami différent d'Astérion, Merio ou Milo. Un ami entier avec qui elle se chamaille souvent d'ailleurs. Il s'était interposé entre son frère d'arme Baian et elle-même lorsque ce dernier lui faisait la cour dans l'ombre, durant les rassemblements des Royaumes.

Baian et Aurora furent les premiers guerriers inter-sanctuaires à se conter fleurette et briser les convenances. Ce qui faisait bondir l'Empereur des Océans. La brune et le Général s'accordaient bien, si ce n'est que Baian appréciait la gente féminine une fois Aurora repartie. Ce qui avait don d'énerver cette dernière, point partageuse.

 _« Tu ne te prives pas chevalier. »_ avait contesté Baian lorsqu'il a découvert qu'il n'était pas le seul à figurer dans le lit de la brune.

 _« Je refuse de faire partie de ton tableau de chasse. »_

 _« Tu te méprends .. »_ s'esclaffa Baian. _« En revanche toi tu es une mangeuse de mâles, ces femelles qui dévorent leurs partenaires après l'accouplement. »_

 _« Cette image me plaît bien. »_ se contentait de répondre le Serpentaire.

 _« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »_

 _« Ça aussi j'aime bien. »_ fit la jeune-femme, point offusquée.

Ce dernier apprit son histoire avec le Garuda, Baian s'était moqué d'elle, _« Tu ne fais pas dans la démesure. Tu t'es mise aux Spectres ? »_

 _« Baian ! »_ avait grondé Kanon qui jouait les médiateurs, et savait très bien que son collègue en pince plus qu'il ne le prétend pour la guerrière dorée dont la réputation de séductrice est dorénavant connu de toutes les contrées.

Aurora avait ricané. Les quand-dira-t-on, elle s'en moque comme de sa première sandale.

 _« Et c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? »_ rétorqua-t-elle.

 _« Tu as vraiment séduit l'un des Juges ?»_ puis de reprendre sarcastique, « _Tu me déçois Aurora, vraiment.»_

 _« Eaque sait se taire quand il faut. »_ avait-elle lâché.

 _« Il te brisera le cœur. C'est un serviteur d'Hadès, comment veut-tu qu'il en soit autrement. »_

 _« Alors je l'expédierais dans le Tartare. »_

 _« Très amusant chevalier .. »_ répondit Baian.

 _« Laisse tomber.»_ puis s'adressant à Kanon , _« Et mets en garde la sirène Thétis de ma part. Qu'elle ne s'aventure pas trop près du Garuda. Elle pourrait se blesser à jouer à des jeux qui ne sont pas les siens. Eaque n'a rien d'un gentil oiseau bien obéissant. »_

 _« Je ne te savais pas possessive. »_

 _« Je suis sérieuse Dragon des Mers. »_

Baian : _« Il t'a complètement aveuglée … »_

 _« Si vous ne lui dites pas, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai. »_ attesta la brune.

Revenant à la réalité, Kanon insista auprès de cette dernière : _« J'espère qu'il ne te cause pas trop de tracas ce Spectre. »_

 _« Il est juste borné. »_

L'ex Gémeaux se demandait comment tout cela allait finir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut Argol « surveiller » le Juge de loin.

Aurora s'assoit aux côtés de son fiancé, lui prenant la main discrètement ce qui n'échappa pas à Milo installé à quelques mètres de là, le cœur serré. De son côté, la jalousie fit froncer les sourcils d'Eaque, assistant impuissant à cette démonstration d'amour. Et puis même, la savoir amoureuse d'un autre, il ne le supporte pas. Il aurait préféré l'engrosser lui-même.

 _« Je tremble de passion comme une feuille au moindre frisson quand tu es là, si proche de moi. »_

C'est à elle qui l'offre ses plus beaux sourires et sa tendresse, à qui il ouvre son cœur. Ils sont opposés mais ils s'aimaient. Eaque est conscient qu'il ne fait pas le poids face à la confiance qu'elle porte pour le chevalier de Persée. Cependant, il est convaincu qu'elle est partagée entre lui-même et Milo. Eaque croit dur comme fer que ce Argol n'est qu'une bouée de sauvetage. Aurora ne peut l'aimer comme elle l'aime lui, le grand Garuda.

Il va falloir s'armer de patience, et Dieu sait qu'il en a en stock, l'Aigle des Enfers.

###

Au temple du Serpentaire, il y a même pas dix minutes, c'était l'effervescence. La lumière des flambeaux avait baissé d'un ton, et l'on pouvait entendre le cliquetis des verres et des couverts que débarrassaient les serviteurs. Le Serpentaire attendit que ces derniers s'éclipsent avant de s'exprimer. Une vingtaine de personnes s'est réunis autour d'elle. Les émissaires d'Hadès, Asgard et Poséidon – si on ne compte pas Kanon, sont rentrés à leur logement.

Argol discutait avec Aiolia. Natalià et Camus étaient comme à leur habitudes en train d'échanger sur les dernières œuvres littéraires. Les yeux de son amie scintillent à chaque regard du Verseau sur elle _._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ce glaçon vivant pour lui parler ? »_ souffla Aurora.

Shura faisait les yeux doux au Sagittaire. Et cette dernière rougit comme une gamine. Le Serpentaire leva les yeux au ciel. Il faut vraiment qu'elle lui enseigne l'art et la manière de se faire désirer. Elle va devoir avoir une petite discussion avec Mia.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se décide d'intervenir.

 _« Mes amis, j'attire votre attention ! »_ dit-elle sombrement.

Tous les regards se tournent vers l'intéressée. Elle se racla la gorge brièvement et pris la parole.

 _« Si je vous ai tous réunis, c'est que ce n'est pas anodin… »_ Elle aborde une mine sérieuse : « _Vous avez sans doute constaté que mes pouvoirs ont diminué. Je n'ai plus cette puissance ni cette capacité de récupération que nous tous possédons en tant que guerriers des Dieux. »_ Elle marque une pause et affirma, _« J'ai fait des batteries de tests pour écarter toutes hypothèses. »_

 _« Mais Aurora .. »_ coupa Aiolia, _« Qu'est-ce qui explique qu'un grand chevalier comme toi ait le niveau d'un Bronze ? Nous ne comprenons pas. »_

 _« J'allais y venir. Le Serpentaire a toujours été une constellation à part. Il n'y a pas de demi-mesure dans mon rôle de Saint. Je ne dois faire qu'un avec mon armure et mon étoile. Si elle me rejette mais qu'elle continue à veiller sur ma personne, c'est pour une seule et unique raison : son porteur est affaibli pour supporter autant de pouvoirs. Mon armure a senti que je suis différente et pour mon bien je dois renoncer à mon statut de_ femme chevalier _… quelques temps. »_

 _« A quoi fais-tu référence ? »_ fit Dante en haussant un sourcil.

 _« Une femme chevalier ne peut être guerrière.. et enfanter en même temps.»_ jeta-t-elle brusquement.

 _« Quoi ? »_ s'étrangla Angelo qui croit avoir mal compris, tout comme le reste de ses camarades.

Aucun ne pipa mot. Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel il était aisé de deviner ce qui se passait dans les esprits. Interrogations, inquiétude, malaise... Les Chevaliers échangèrent un regard, si on ne compte pas le Scorpion et Persée, dégageant une attitude des plus alcyonienne. Ils attendaient la suite de cette intervention.

 _« J'attends un bébé. Et ce n'est pas compatible avec ma vie de combattante. »_

Stupéfaction générale. Aucun mot ne sort de la bouche de ses frères d'armes. Le temps s'est suspendu au 13ème temple. Ce fut un silence consterné qui s'abattit dans la pièce. Les chevaliers gardaient le silence, trop choqués par de telles révélations, tandis qu'Aurora les observaient sans trop savoir que dire.

 _« Vous pouvez me poser les questions que vous souhaitez. Je tacherai d'y répondre au mieux. »_

Les chevaliers présents regardaient la jeune femme comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

Aldébaran se racla la gorge.: _« Aurora, mais depuis quand le sais-tu ? »_

 _« Depuis un mois. »_

Le chevalier de la Vierge, qui de par sa religion et son idiosyncrasie était toujours demeuré à part, avait ce petit sourire qui ornait toujours ses lèvres : un mélange de condescendance bienveillante, de sérénité et de contentement, et demande à sa sœur d'arme : _« Qu'en disent le Pope et Athéna ? »_

 _« Ils me soutiennent si telle est ta crainte, Shaka. »_

Aurora le voyait très bien venir. Ce dernier, un léger rictus de mésaise réfléchit à la façon dont il allait s'exprimer sur le sujet. La treizième n'est décidément un chevalier pas comme les autres, à ne rien faire comme tout le monde et en plus elle trouve le temps de procréer !

Le moine-chevalier ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait scintillants d'émotions et de langueur. _« Quelle abomination chère amie … Je vais méditer pour toi et l'enfant que tu portes. Puisses mes prières t'apporter quiétude et harmonie. Je t'avais mis en garde sur le désir, afin de trouver un détachement qui t'amènerait à la paix.»_

Le reste du groupe ouvrirent de grands yeux, connaissant la réaction d'Aurora qui ne se fit pas attendre : _« La paix Shaka !_ _Tu es tellement imbu de toi-même que tu ne te rends même pas compte de ta propre obséquiosité._ _»_ trancha t'elle, fixant des yeux le visage paisible mais fermé de la Vierge. Elle lui trouvait cet insupportable ton d'un adulte qui s'adresse à une adolescente.

Et tandis que devant tous, les railleries d'Aurora à l'encontre de l'ascète indien s'enchaînaient, le sourire permanent de ce dernier se fanait progressivement. Saga et Kanon secouèrent la tête en même temps, passablement désabusés par la situation.

 _« Tu sais bien que c'est faux »,_ répondit calmement le chevalier de la Vierge, _« Aurora… Je t'estime. Je ne t'ai jamais manqué de respect, je te faisais simplement remarqué mon opinion à ce sujet. Cette colère n'a pas lieu d'être car je ressens de fortes vagues stériles provenant de ton cosmos.»_

 _« Là ce sont mes hormones en ébullition que tu sens ! »_ pesta cette dernière, _« Et si l'envie te prend encore de lire dans mon esprit et me donner ton avis qui en passant, je m'en contre fiche, je vais te montrer à quoi cela ressemble, une femme chevalier enceinte et énervée ! »_ crut-elle bon d'ajouter, quand le son d'une brusque expiration qui devait être un rire étouffé glissa près de son oreille.

La plupart de l'assistance sourit dans sa chemise, si on ne compte l'impassibilité du Verseau et de Kanon qui se pince l'arête du nez.

Shaka avait donc conservé toute sa morgue et son impassibilité, et l'Indien aux longs cheveux sable ne préfère pas répondre à cet affront et provoquer la colère du Serpentaire. Dieu sait où elle l'enverrait. Les deux Ors sont rarement sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils s'apprécient mais la Vierge estime qu'une femme de son envergure doit rester digne sans se donner en spectacle.

Leurs compagnons sont habitués à leurs querelles. Ou plutôt à ce qu'Aurora l'envoi fraîchement .. sur les roses d'Aphrodite.

 _« C'est donc pour cette raison que tu avais perdu ce combat contre Antiope ? »_ continue Shura.

 _« Oui. Mais j'aurai perdu quand même. J'ai oublié l'essentiel lors d'un combat...»_

 _« Laquelle ? »_ fit Aiolia intrigué.

 _« J'ai sous-estimé mon ennemi. Une faute de débutant.»_

 _« Soit. On est tous passés par là chevalier. »_ accorda le Poisson en respirant profondément une de ses roses rouges.

 _« Lorsque tu dis que cela concerne le Sanctuaire, où veux-tu en venir ? »_ ajouta Asterion, son Argent le plus fidèle.

 _« L'enfant que je porte est issu de l'union de deux Saints.»_

Seconde consternation de la soirée. Les chevaliers écarquillèrent les yeux.

Natalià opina doucement, un demi sourire d'incrédulité sur les lèvres. _« Tu es enceinte d'un chevalier du Sanctuaire … »_

Aurora jeta un regard atone sur son amie qui la dévisageait avec interrogation, _« Tu pensais que j'allais prendre le facteur du coin ? »_

La jeune-femme voulu protester mais Camus lui mis une main devant la bouche, sentant la riposte de son amie qui est peut-être des plus douce mais ne manque pas répartie.

Aphrodite intervient à son tour : _« Vas-tu en venir au plus concret Aurora ? »_ demande t'il, les yeux mi-clos luisaient à présent d'une dérision contenue, et quelque peu apitoyée.

 _« Qui est le père de cet enfant ? »_ poursuit l'ancien Pope Saga.

 _« Il est parmi vous, ce soir. »_

Gros blanc. Aurora s'en frotte les mains, elle aime laisser traîner le suspens.

 _« Avant tout, je tiens à vous dire que c'était inattendu et que si je ne vous ai rien dit avant c'est uniquement pour raison personnelle. »_ Puis elle se rapproche de Milo. Les Saints commencent à ouvrir la bouche de stupeur, elle s'exclame _« Milo a accepté d'être le maître de mon enfant. »_

Les chevaliers attendent la suite, car il y en a forcément une avec Aurora.

 _« Grâce à votre amitié ? »_ questionna Kanon.

 _« Entre autre. »_ répondit le 8ème gardien.

 _« Mon enfant va naître début novembre et cela concrétise la relation avec un homme que j'ai déjà aimé. »_ Aurora se dirige vers le chevalier de Persée et lui caressa la tête tendrement. Une lueur de lucidité envahi la pièce, _« Car Argol est le père. »_

Il y eut un grand silence du côté des Ors. Puis quelqu'un toussa, comme pour déculpabiliser la situation incongrue qui règne dans cette demeure pestiférée, avait dit un certain Shaka.

 _« Quelle formidable nouvelle ! »_ dit Asterion en embrassant son amie, suivit de près par les autres Argents.

Les Ors restent interloqués, muets de stupeur.

 _« Ça fait plaisir ! »_ lâcha Aurora, constatant la réaction de ses acolytes dorés.

 _« Nous sommes juste étonnés. Je suis bienheureux pour toi et Argol. »_ rassura Mu.

Aldébaran : _« Il en est de même pour moi. Sois heureuse mon amie. »_ en posant une main pacifiante sur son épaule,

 _« Merci vous deux. »_

Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers les autres chevaliers, embarrassés.

 _« Aurora, ne te méprends pas. »_ temporisa Shura, _« C'est totalement inédit dans l'ordre des Saints d'or. »_

 _« Et il nous faut un peu de temps pour adhérer à cette nouvelle rafale ''Aurora »._ sourit Aphrodite.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_ coupa-t-elle avant même que ceux-ci ne formulèrent une phrase, « _Par Athéna, partagez vos chers avis au point où j'en suis ! »_

Saga pesa ses mots avant de lui répondre : _« Du tout Aurora. »_ Il s'adressa ensuite à Persée, _« Argol, tu es conscient que posséder le Serpentaire est une sorte de bénédiction ? »_ souria le Gémeaux.

Argol accepta la poignée de main de ces aînés. Milo alla vers lui et fit discrètement: _« Beaucoup prendrait ta place. »_

Il savait très bien ce que sous entendait le Scorpion mais n'en tint pas rigueur, trop heureux de dévoiler son bonheur aux autres.

 _« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? »_ demande Aphrodite au couple.

 _« Argol et moi avons remis cela après les événements de cette soirée … Spectrale. »_

 _« Quelle horrible soirée. »_ se souvient Babel.

Argol : _« Nous ne désirions pas nous attarder sur le sujet. »_ en caressant la main de son chevalier d'or.

 _« Vous étiez au courant vous autres ? »_ demande Kanon aux Argents présents.

 _« Aurora craignait les rumeurs et comme nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de voir Argol et le Serpentaire ensemble, nous n'étions pas étonnés. »_ fit Asterion.

 _« Tu aurais pu nous le dire à nous aussi. »_ riposta Aiolia.

 _« N'y voyez rien de personnel, »_ répondit t'elle, _« Tout a toujours été plus naturel avec les Argents qu'avec vous. »_

 _« Et pourquoi nous le révéler que maintenant ? »_ grommela Angelo, _« Tu nous faisais pas confiance ? »_

 _« Je craignais vos réactions. »_

 _« Nous ne t'aurions point jugé. »_ arqua Camus.

 _« Je suis navrée d'avoir douté de vous. Argol et moi avons reçu l'approbation d'Athéna.»_

Mu : _« C'est très gratifiant, plein de bonheur à vous deux. »_

 _« Soyez heureux. »_ ajouta Aiolia avec sincérité.

 _« Merci. »_ répondit Aurora.

C'est ainsi que le couple du Sanctuaire commence leur nouvelle vie. Une fois qu'Athéna a béni leur union, Argol s'installa au Temple du Serpentaire, rentrait parfois dans sa maison mais quittait rarement sa dulcinée. Ils pouvaient vivre au grand jour leur histoire et attendait avec impatience la venue de cet enfant presque divin.

Aurora poursuivit une grossesse heureuse mais lourde. Son enfant lui prenant beaucoup d'énergie, elle dut cesser toute activité. Ce qui a beaucoup contrariée cette dernière. Habituée à des séances intenses.

La vie semble enfin être d'une douceur qu'elle ne soupçonnait guère. Elle s'est retrouvée à nouveau très proche du Scorpion qui veillait grandement sur elle, la téléportait au besoin et lui apportait tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Chacun des Ors s'adonnait également à la tâche. Chacun était aux petits soins pour le Serpentaire qui détestait être traitée comme une chose fragile. Même le Pope s'y était mis en lui interdisant de quitter le Sanctuaire seule ou de déambuler dans les rues d'Athènes tard.

 _« M'enfin je suis enceinte pas en sucre ! »_ s'insurgea la portugaise.

 _« Saint »_ Shaka étonna même ce beau monde en envoyant une escorte dès que le Serpentaire mettait un pied hors du Domaine Sacré, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Aurora.

Un seul homme pourtant semblait ne pas accepter la situation. Du côté des Ténèbres, Eaque sombrait peu à peu dans une profonde mélancolie. Plus les semaines passaient et plus il lui était difficile de chasser le Serpentaire de son esprit. Elle ne répondait pas à ses appels télépathiques, ni à ses lettres et se montrait au abonnée absente en tant qu'émissaire.

Tout le monde s'était ligué conte le Garuda. Les chevaliers, avec l'accord du Pope, envoyait Aurora loin du Népalais dès lors qu'il débarquait sur leurs terres. Souvent elle était dans son pays natal à renouer les liens avec son passé et rechercher des informations sur ce père. Argol faisait surveiller le Garuda et les deux hommes étaient devenus les pires ennemis au monde.

 _« Aurora me reviendra, chevalier, elle revient toujours. »_ avait dit le Juge durant une réunion inter-sanctuaire, _« Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs, elle ne t'aimera jamais comme elle m'a aimé. »_

Les Saints d'ors furent obligés de se mettre à plusieurs pour contenir Persée, prêt à donner un crochet de gauche à ce Spectre orgueilleux, le sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

L'Argent sait qu'au fond, le Garuda a raison. Eaque, lui, a décidé de ne plus se laisser tourmenter de cette manière. Son travail s'en ressentait et il était hors de questions que ses frères ne profitent de la situation pour se moquer de cette faiblesse.

Il avait appris que le Serpentaire était établit au Portugal. Il avait longtemps demeuré devant cette maisonnette typique de la région en pleine nuit, afin d'éviter les regards curieux. Il admirait Aurora assise dans son fauteuil près du feu, se balançant et caressant son ventre, gardée par ses nombreux félins. Elle semblait épanouie. Il voulait entrer mais il s'était résigné. Ce sourire ne devait pas quitter ce visage gracieux. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas la rendre aussi heureuse et s'en mordait les doigts. Peut-être plus tard.

Et puis ces maudits chats ressentent la présence des esprits sombres. Eaque déteste ces bêtes et ce n'est pas rien s'ils envahissent la maison d'Aurora. Ils préviennent des esprits malveillants et les mauvaises ondes. Alors le brun rebroussa chemin et regagna la clairière un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'il quitta la région pour rejoindre l'entrée des Enfers en Allemagne, Aurora bondit de sa chaise. Ses chats avaient soufflé et regardaient dehors. Elle sortit précipitamment et scruta le ciel. Puis elle heurta quelque chose à ses pieds au seuil de sa maison. En se penchant, elle vit une tulipe violette attaché à un morceau de papier ancien, sa fleur favorite. Elle savait déjà sa provenance.

Il lui avait écrit : _« Un jour viendra, tu ouvriras les yeux, tu réaliseras que nous ne pouvons vivre l'un sans l'autre et ce jour, je serais là_ _Aurora._ »

Elle souffla doucement. Et bizarrement, elle ne brûla pas le message. Elle se contenta de le déposer dans un petit coffre en sapin et le ranger avec les offrandes du Garuda.

 _« Cet homme a marqué ma vie de femme. Je ne peux l'ignorer ni même faire semblant de le détester. J'aimerais Eaque toute ma vie et je sais ce qu'il en coûte de revenir dans ses bras. »_ admit Aurora en caressant son fidèle compagnon assis sur ses genoux. Elle huma la douce odeur de la fleur, _« Je ne pourrais fuir Eaque indéfiniment. »_

Aurora cherchait des réponses à ces torpeurs. Ce besoin de dominer, d'aimer les hommes et le rejeter la fois d'après. Va-t-elle trouver la paix ? Il le faut, l'équilibre de son enfant est en jeu.

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, elle ignore encore que son passé allait frapper à sa porte. Un homme dans la cinquantaine, grisonnant, grand et bien entretenu pour son âge mais qui reflétait une certaine tristesse sur son visage, marchait vers le centre du village de Coimbra. Les traits marqués par une vie tourmentée, il tentait d'échapper à une vieille femme qui grommelait des choses incompréhensibles dans une langue inconnue et qui le pourchassait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il avait un sac en toile sur le dos et d'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers la route principale menant à la capitale.

La veille au soir, il avait reçu la visite d'un homme étrange sous forme d'esprit. Lui athée jusqu'au cou n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Durant son sommeil, une étrange lumière l'avait interpellée.

 _« Réveilles-toi Diogo .. »_

Pris de panique, l'homme le supplia de déguerpir, un balai à la main. Quelques jours plus tôt, il se souvient qu'une magicienne de la région lui avait prédit cette apparition : _« Ton destin sera bousculé, tu auras réponse à toutes tes questions. »_

Le revenant envoya le portugais avec une force invisible à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 _« Écoutes-moi. Nous nous sommes pourtant déjà vus. »_

Le quinquagénaire osa lever les yeux. La forme du spectre parut plus distincte et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

Diogo pâlit en reconnaissant son interlocuteur et balbutia : _« Je .. C'est.. c'est vous qui m'avez pris mes filles autrefois ! »_

 _« C'est exact. »_ répondit l'inconnu, _« Et l'heure est venu de renouer avec ton passé. »_

Le Portugais plissa les yeux très perplexe : _« Co-comment ? Que dites-vous ? »_

 _« Tu as beaucoup souffert et j'en suis désolé. »_ consentit l'esprit, _« Moi Wilfried, Saint d'or du Serpentaire du 15_ _ème_ _siècle ait fait le serment sur mon honneur de chevalier de te rendre ce que tu as toujours souhaité. »_

Diogo déglutit. Il y a ce sentiment qui commence à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Cette idée qui petit à petit emplissait le vide laissé par la perte de ses enfants il y a une vingtaine d'années. Les voir. Uniquement les voir. C'était devenu sa raison de se lever, son but de chaque journée, son obsession. Deviner les silhouettes d'Aurora et Demetria, leurs visages, leurs habitudes, qu'est-ce qu'elles aiment ? Qu'est-ce qui les rendent en colère ? Quel genre de femmes sont-elles ? Qu'est-ce qu'un bon père au fond ? Tout ceci il l'ignore. Diogo Vosta a passé sa vie à attendre ce moment, où, il pourrait enfin retrouver sa progéniture.

Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Encore. Fermer un instant les yeux et revivre ce moment où ce guerrier lui avait pris ce qu'il de plus cher au monde. Se souvenir. Il en avait tellement besoin et cela lui faisait pourtant si mal.

 _« Vous allez me rendre mes filles ? »_

 _« Demetria n'était pas de ton sang. Je ne peux te faire qu'une concession. »_ répondit l'ancien chevalier d'or.

 _« … Laquelle ? »_

 _« Aurora a besoin de toi Diogo. »_

 _« Qu'est-elle advenue ? Je vous en prie parlez-moi d'elle ! »_

Sa voix s'était mise à trembler à l'énonciation du prénom de la cadette, sa chair et son sang, fruit de son amour avec Patricia, l'âme-sœur d'une vie.

 _« Aurora est devenue mon successeur comme les étoiles l'avaient prédit. »_

 _« Alors elle est chevalier .. d'Athéna ?»_ lâcha t'il à mi-voix.

 _« Le plus puissant chevalier que l'ordre des Saints d'or ait connu. Elle en paie le prix depuis. »_

 _« Depuis quoi ? »_

L'esprit de Wilfried ferma les yeux puis poursuivit : _« Diogo, si tu souhaites renouer avec elle, tu dois la retrouver. Je te guiderai et saches que ton chemin sera parsemé d'embûches. Car pour entrer dans la vie du 18_ _ème_ _Saint du Serpentaire, on doit le mériter. »_

 _« Je ferai tout pour la voir ne serait-ce qu'un instant. »_

 _« Alors hâtes-toi. »_

 _« Où est-elle ? Elle doit avoir 24 ans.»_

 _« Elle vit au Sanctuaire d'Athéna en Grèce, berceau des gardiens de la paix sur Terre. Tu ne pourras t'y rendre aisément. Tu n'es qu'un mortel. C'est pour cette raison que ma présence est indispensable. »_

 _« Que ferez-vous ? »_

 _« Tu te rendras au cimetière de ce village reculé à 3 kilomètres d'ici. J'ai laissé il y a longtemps une chose précieuse près d'une tombe pour Aurora et sa sœur aînée »_

 _« Quel est cet objet ? »_

 _« Il contient des prières et des bribes de mon cosmo sur une épée antique. Grâce à lui, tu pourras passer la barrière d'Athéna qui protège le Sanctuaire du reste du monde humain. »_ L'image de Wilfried disparu peu à peu et assura au paternel : _« Et souviens-toi Diogo, il faut le mériter pour revoir ta fille. »_

 _« Alors j'espère en être digne. »_

###


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14**

 _L'Aigle Noir_

 _ **Royaume des Ombres, Octobre 2007 (Six mois plus tard)**_

Dans la contrée sombre des Enfers à l'entrée du Palais d'Antenora, le Juge des Enfers Eaque du Garuda soupira à s'en fendre l'âme dans son bureau. La nuit précédente a été agitée. Le sommeil lui est difficile depuis des mois.

Cet homme imposant, charismatique, inatteignable, fier. Et puis elle, cette guerrière admirable au charme dévastateur, trop tentante, cette créature en proie à de nouvelles conquêtes, lui non plus, le grand Garuda n'a pu résister. Elle fut le motif de la folie de tant d'hommes. Mais aussi leur plus grand désespoir… Comment cela a pu arriver à l'un des trois puissants généraux des Enfers ? Cette femme lui avait volé son âme sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

A l'époque ses frères Rhadamanthe et Minos ironisaient sur la situation.

 _« Elle t'a littéralement fait perdre la tête, mon pauvre Eaque ! »_ s'était moqué Rhadamanthe comprenant que son cadet ressentait plus pour le chevalier qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

 _«_ _Cette histoire est totalement contre nature. Les Spectres sont les ennemis des chevaliers d'Athéna. Ils ne doivent en aucun cas devenir proches de nous. »_ avait rétorqué Minos avec tout le mépris que pouvait porter sa voix..

Eaque bouillonnait. Cette liaison qu'il a partagé avec elle a suscité bien des débats. Pendant deux ans, ils se sont aimés, ils ont fait l'amour et ils ne se sont jamais fatigués. Ce n'était jamais assez, c'était toujours aussi fort que la première fois. La fascination que la jeune femme exerçait sur lui était diabolique. Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé quiconque jusqu'à ce jour comprit que cette fois ci, il s'était laisser séduire …

Un jour, ce dernier avait été furieux que son propre frère ait pu dévisager sa maîtresse en tenue d'Eve dans le salon du Garuda. Il avait toisé froidement sa compagne du regard, exigeant qu'elle se rhabille immédiatement.

 _« Non mais tu crois au Père Noël ? Ton frère n'avait pas qu'à investir ton Palais sans demander ! »_ s'indigna Aurora, fidèle à elle-même.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle tenait tête au Juge. Eaque serrait les poings. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle le mette dans cet état ? Qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veut et qu'elle ait le dernier mot avec lui, le grand Eaque ?

Minos en rajoutait lorsqu'il entendit ses frères se quereller au sujet du Serpentaire : _« Tu peux avoir toutes les femmes que tu souhaites et il a fallu que tu choisisses un Saint d'Athéna ! Tu es pathétique. Les émotions ne sont que faiblesses .. »_

Les Spectres dédaignent toutes formes de sentiments. Un interdit inconnu de l'armée d'Hadès, qu'ils refoulent pour garder la terreur de leur pairs. Que connaissent-ils de ces tentations ? En tout cas avant, Eaque n'a jamais aimé. Elle l'a radouci, lui a montré le vrai amour, la vie en dehors des Enfers. Lorsqu'il a fait sa connaissance il se demandait pourquoi elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Cette grâce émanant d'elle, ce cosmo …

Elle était un animal sauvage qui ne se laisserait dompter par personne et c'est ce qu'avait attiré l'attention d'Eaque. Elle défiait toutes les lois morales. Et cela n'avait point échappé aux 108 spectres, étonnés par le culot de cette femme qui provoquait ouvertement le Népalais. Ces derniers se bidonnaient discrètement. Les regarder interagir était devenu le nouveau passe-temps des Enfers.

Leur amour était de l'ivresse, charnel et dévorant, un ouragan de passion. A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Eaque sentit son estomac se contracter et son cœur battre plus vite. Que devient-elle maintenant ? Va t-il la retrouver ? Le brun secoua la tête. Et pourtant, rien ni personne ne pourra ébranler l'amour qu'il porte à la jeune-femme.

Voici leur histoire...

 **Flash-back**

 _ **Juillet 2002, Palais de la Giudecca**_

Ils était '' _revenus''_ depuis quelques jours. Ils étaient dans leur couches à attendre inlassablement. Ils apprirent de la bouche de leur subordonnés que le Royaume a signé un traité de paix avec les divinités terrestres Athéna et Poséidon. Ils en étaient tellement abasourdis qu'une journée n'a pas suffi à les faire avaler la nouvelle. C'est la première fois qu'ils sont confrontés à un schéma totalement inédit dans leur vie de Spectre. Hadès doit les rassurer : les Enfers ont-ils toujours besoin d'eux ? Quelle est la manœuvre cachée de leur Seigneur ? Cette chance que les Dieux leur ont accordée, quelle en est la logique ?

Ils avaient perdus une fois de plus face à l'ennemi de toujours, Athéna. Ils ne sont pas des combattants qui luttent pour sauver les orphelins et les veuves, non. Eux, sont des guerriers des Ténèbres, et ils n'existent que pour les Guerres Saintes. Ils vivent et meurent jeunes. Ils sont tout simplement des soldats, rien de plus rien de moins.

Ils étaient déjà désespérés par la tâche que constituait une vie sans un rôle de combattant à plein temps. Et quelque part dans une suite de la Giudecca, trois hommes échangent sur l'éternelle question. Les plus puissants spectres de l'Armée d'Hadès débattent sur cette nouvelle condition.

Le moins patient s'agitait nerveusement dans son lit.

 _« Je commence à en avoir vraiment assez ! »_

 _« Assez de quoi ? »_

 _« De devoir rester à ne rien faire ! »_

Tel fut la réponse de Rhadamanthe à la question d'Eaque. Ce dernier ne put être que d'accord avec lui. Ils étaient des hommes d'action, et l'absence de celle-ci commençait à leur peser. En particulier pour l'Anglais qui est connu pour être le moins patient.

 _« Cesses donc de vociférer. »_ grogna Minos, passablement agacé par le comportement de son frère, _« Profites-en, plutôt. »_

 _« En profiter ? Tu en as de bonnes toi .. »_ répéta l'Anglais les sourcils froncés.

 _« Oui, parce que je te rappelle que lorsqu'on aura récupéré, on va devoir se remettre à travailler nuit et jour. Alors tu ferais mieux d'apprécier, pour une fois que l'on peut se reposer. »_ argumenta le Griffon.

« _« Vivre pour mourir je suis habitué, mais vivre pour vivre ça ne nous ai jamais arrivé. »_ répondit Rhadamanthe, les mains serrant les draps en soie de son lit. « _En plus, on n'a même pas encore vu le Seigneur Hadès… »_

 _« Estimons-nous heureux de cette chance offerte par les Dieux, »_ fit sagement l'ancien Roi de Crête, _« En tant que Juges des Enfers, nous savons mieux que personne que les résurrections ne sont pas accordées par hasard.»_

 _« Je le crois aussi .. »_ ajouta Eaque, _« Certes nous avons perdu la Guerre Sainte. Nous seuls avons le pouvoir de diriger le Royaume des Ombres. Ce qu'il adviendra demeure un mystère et j'ai confiance en sa Majesté.»_

 _« Alors que croyez-vous qu'il se passera ? »_ continua la Wyvern _, « Commander les Spectres, juger les âmes et .. vivre ? »_ fit l'Anglais, _« Soyons raisonnables. »_

 _« Je penses que c'est bien plus subtil que cela .. »_ termina Minos.

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompent la conversation. Une servante leur apporte leur repas : _« Maîtres, voici vos dîners. Et vous avez de la visite. »_

Ils en ont assez des visites perpétuelles entre leurs hommes ravis de les revoir, les guérisseurs, les messagers du Seigneur Hadès qui apportent des nouvelles. Ils accordèrent la permission d'entrer à la personne non sans agacement.

 _« Par tous les Dieux de l'Olympe, qui vient encore nous déranger ? »_ maugréa Rhadamanthe.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de l'apparition d'une ravissante jeune-femme. Aurora débarqua, vêtue d'une robe traditionnelle Grecque qui cachait une partie de son armure afin d'éviter tout quiproquos sous les yeux brillants des trois Spectres qui ne voyaient pas souvent une telle beauté vivante aux Enfers.

Cette femme, dont la splendeur dépassait celle de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'à présent fit une arrivée particulièrement marquante car elle réussit même à toucher le cœur d'Eaque tant elle était belle.

 _« Bonsoir Messieurs. »_ dit calmement la guerrière, _« Ravie que vous ayez mieux. »_

 _« Melle ? »_ fit Minos.

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? »_ rétorqua la Wyvern sur un ton désagréable qui n'offusqua point Aurora.

 _« Je suis venue m'occuper de vous. »_

Une drôle d'idée parcourra l'esprit du Griffon : _« On peut savoir de quelle façon ? »_

 _« Vous le saurez assez tôt. Je suis d'abord venue m'enquérir de votre santé. »_

 _« Et pourquoi cela ? »_ renchérit la Wyvern.

 _« Parce que c'est ainsi, je suis chargée de vous remettre sur pieds. Et je représente une délégation.»_ répondit t-elle.

 _« Une émissaire ?»_ demande Rhadamanthe dubitatif.

 _« C'est exact. »_

 _« Mais on ne sait toujours pas qui vous êtes... »_ fit Eaque.

Aurora croisa le regard du Garuda. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ce spectre aux prunelles ténébreuses lui semble familier. Se sont-ils déjà rencontrés ?

Elle répondit au Népalais : _« J'allais y venir Juges. Vos hommes de main vous ont expliqué la situation actuelle concernant les Royaumes, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Les juges approuvèrent, _« On est au courant. Même si cela ne sous enchante guère. »_ objecta Minos.

 _« Où voulez-vous en venir ? Qui êtes-vous pour vous adresser à nous de façon familière ? »_ cracha Rhadamanthe.

 _« Je vous prie de baisser d'un ton. »_ lança Aurora ce qui surpris les trois hommes, l'Anglais le premier.

 _« Qu-Comment ? »_ répliqua le Général.

 _« Je risque de perdre patience et Dieu sait que ce n'est pas une de mes vertus. »_

 _« Et que comptes-tu faire, femme? »_

Aurora prenait sur elle, en vue des commentaires désobligeants du Dragon des Enfers. On l'avait prévenue.

 _« Déjà, vous allez commencer par ne plus m'affabuler de surnoms sexistes pour affirmer votre supériorité. »_

Les trois hommes la considérèrent avec effroi.

 _« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »_ s'insurgea-t-il sans lâcher Aurora qui soutient son regard.

 _« On n'avait pas menti, vous êtes caractériel. Mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de me dédaigner. Restons cordiaux, je suis ici pour un moment.»_

Eaque, étonné par cette audace répondit avant que son frère n'ouvre la bouche : _« Alors parlez, avant que Rhadamanthe ne provoque un conflit.»_ observant cette dernière, _« Vous dîtes représenter une délégation ? »_

 _« Je suis_ _Aurora_ _. Je suis ici pour aider votre Seigneur à rebâtir les Enfers. »_ Elle marqua une pause puis toussota : _« … Et je suis un chevalier d'Athéna. »_

Ils n'y réfléchirent pas plus longtemps : leurs réflexes de guerrier se réveillant.

 _« Comment ?»_ s'écrit Rhadamanthe en se redressant.

 _« Nous te méconnaissons, chevalier ! »_ pesta Minos.

 _« Je croyais que les femmes chevaliers cachaient leur visage. »_ grommela Eaque.

 _« Dans sa grandeur d'âme, Athéna a supprimé cette loi pour que nous soyons à égalité avec nos homologues masculins. »_

Rhadamanthe : _« Pourquoi sa Majesté voudrait d'un chevalier pour nous aider ? »_

 _« Pour renforcer nos liens. Je m'adonne à cette tâche depuis plusieurs années. J'ai servi à Asgard puis au Sanctuaire sous-marin ou j'ai entraîné les Marinas. Maintenant c'est votre tour. »_

 _« C'est une plaisanterie. »_ fit Minos en guise de réponse en se recouchant.

 _« Et pourquoi ça, Juge Minos ? »_ s'approchant des trois hommes méfiants, un plateau de verres dans les mains.

 _« Comment comptez-vous nous entraîner ? »_ demande Rhadamanthe sceptique.

 _« Pas en robe, c'est évident .._ » continua sombrement Eaque dans ses sarcasmes.

 _« Vous n'avez gère le choix étant donné que je suis la plus qualifiée. Alors sois vous acceptez soit je vous renvoie dans le néant. »_ lâcha t-elle de sa spontanéité habituelle.

Minos et Eaque ne put s'empêcher de ricaner mesquinement.

 _« Comment osez-vous ? »_ riposta Rhadamanthe qui recommençait à s'énerver.

 _« Spectre de l'Etoile Céleste de la Férocité, vous ignorez à qui vous avez affaire. »_ gratifia sans broncher Aurora, bras croisés.

 _« Que venez-vous de dire ? »_ S'étrangla Rhadamanthe.

 _« Nous envoyer dans le néant ? Par vous ? Voilà qui est amusant ! »_ ajouta Minos dédaigneux.

 _« Où vous briser les os, c'est comme vous voulez. »_ fit Aurora en augmentant son cosmo.

Une énergie puissante s'empara des lieux. Un ange passa. Les trois juges se regardent, interloqués par le pouvoir du Saint.

 _« Quelle est votre décision, Maîtres des Spectres ? »_

Les trois hommes serrèrent les dents. On frappa soudain à la porte et apparu Sylphide, qui arrive visiblement au bon moment calmer les tensions. Ce dernier s'inclina face à ses supérieurs.

 _« Tu tombes à pic ! »_ fit Aurora.

 _« Cette femme chevalier joue avec nos nerfs ! »_ s'écria Minos.

 _« Sylphide ! Quelle est cette mascarade ? »_ grommela la Wyvern à son lieutenant.

 _« Mes Seigneurs ! Calmez-vous. »_ temporisa Le Basilic, _« Il s'agit du chevalier d'Or du Serpentaire. Vous pouvez croire en sa bonne volonté. Je l'ai vu en action. »_ répondit avec tact le Belge.

 _« Un chevalier d'Or ? »_ S'étouffèrent les Juges, yeux écarquillés.

Silence pesant. Rhadamanthe crut défaillir. Décidément, ils ne les portent pas dans son cœur ces guerriers.

 _« Je vais en faire de la bouillie de ce chevalier d'or ! »_ s'exclama le blond en tentant de se lever.

Minos : _« C'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ! »_

 _« Maudit Saint d'Athéna .. »_ marmonna Eaque.

 _« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me dit ça ?_ » fanfaronne Aurora.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle les Juges des Enfers ne s'attendaient pas, c'était bien celle-là. Une femme, Saint d'Or en plus …

 _« Je doute que le Seigneur Hadès accepte que je vous terrasse ! Ne me sous-estimez pas ! »_

Ils se contentant d'une grimace. Allons donc.

Rhadamanthe : _« Vous vous moquez de nous ! »_

« _Vous alors ! »_ dit Minos.

 _« Puisque vous ne semblez pas enclin au dialogue, je reviendrais plus tard ! »_

Et elle leur tourna les talons sans même les regarder.

 _« Comment osez-vous nous tourner le dos ! »_ continua Rhadamanthe.

 _« Mes Seigneurs, je vous en prie ! »_ fit le Basilic qui craignait un pugilat.

C'en fut trop pour les Spectres, qui, en quelques fractions de secondes, allumèrent le peu de cosmo qu'ils avaient et tentèrent de se mettre en position de combat malgré leur état de faiblesse. Mais alors qu'ils s'étaient redressés et allaient poser pied à terre, ils furent subitement immobilisés. Leur cosmos se retrouva étouffé pas celui du Serpentaire qui remplit la pièce de toute sa toute-puissance dorée. Celle-ci se contenta de les maintenir figés. Mais cela n'arrêta pas les Juges, qui essayèrent de se débattre pour sortir de son piège.

 _« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! »_ grommela Eaque.

 _« Allez-vous nous lâcher, sale chevalier ! »_ se contenta de grogner la Wyvern.

 _« Toute résistance est inutile »,_ déclara Aurora platement.

En effet, les sujets d'Hadès remarquèrent que, plus ils tentaient de retrouver leur liberté, et plus une force invisible les figèrent. Privés de leur énergie, ils étaient aussi impuissants que des soldats de dernier rang.

 _« Je vais vous libérer_. _»_ fit le Serpentaire imperturbable, _« En échange, je veux que vous me promettiez de m'écouter. »,_ ajouta-t-elle, profitant du silence momentané.

Cette déclaration enragea encore plus les Juges qui se démenèrent comme des diables pour briser la technique. Les secondes passent, et ils s'épuisaient de plus en plus. Finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Eaque arrêta de bouger, las et fatigué. Il comprit qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de mettre fin à cette comédie.

 _« Ça va, vous avez gagné »_ , grinça-t-il, s'attirant les regards des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Aurora le fixa intensément, semblant déterminer s'il était sincère tandis que Eaque la défiait du regard. Minos et Rhadamanthe, qui savait ô combien cela avait coûté à leur compagnon de faire cette déclaration, observaient silencieusement la confrontation. Soudain, le cosmos du Serpentaire augmenta, et les Juges se crispèrent. Sans qu'il s'y attende, Eaque se retrouva libre. Il allait tomber par terre quand une poigne l'attrapa.

Il tourna la tête et rencontra au plus près les yeux de biche d'Aurora qui le laissa sans voix. Ce sentiment étrange submergea à nouveau la treizième , _« Qui est cet homme pour me rendre aussi nerveuse ? »_ songea le Serpentaire.

Les deux autres étaient loin de s'imaginer les états d'âmes des futurs amants. Car ils étaient muets de stupeur : non seulement, ils ne l'avaient pas vu s'avancer tant elle fut rapide mais ils ne l'avaient même pas sentie bouger. Et, quelque part, ils étaient impressionnés. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là, que les Juges remarquent une partie de l'armure de la jeune-femme : elle était bien en Or.

La Wyvern et le Griffon l'interpellèrent.

 _« Bon, la télépathe ! On va vous la faire votre promesse !_ » maugréa Minos.

Rhadamanthe : _« Et écoutez bien parce qu'on ne le répétera pas deux fois ! »_

Comme tout à l'heure, le Chevalier les fixa, cherchant à discerner des traces de mensonges. A peine une seconde plus tard, ils étaient libérés eux aussi. Les deux Spectres eurent beau s'y attendre, ils perdirent quand même l'équilibre. Là encore, Aurora se déplaça si vite qu'ils ne le sentirent pas jusqu'au moment où une main se referma autour de leur bras. Cette dernière, qui se trouvait entre leur lit, les étendit sur le matelas, de la même façon qu'avec Eaque.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Aurora leur expliqua tout en long large et travers sous les yeux ronds des Juges. Pendant toute la discussion, le Portugaise s'était montrée agréable. Ils en avaient presque oublié qu'il s'agissait d'un Saint d'Athéna. Finalement, peut-être que la paix était réellement possible ? Après deux bonnes heures en leur compagnie, elle laissa les Juges bouché-bé ... c'est peu dire.

 _« On dirait bien que ce chevalier vous a laissé sans voix mes Seigneurs ! »_ avait plaisanté Zélos de l'Etoile Terrestre de l'Étrange, sous les regards mauvais de ses supérieurs.

Quelques jours après, ils purent enfin sortir de leur lit mais le plus dur reste à faire : retrouver leur niveau. Ils étaient impatients de s'y remettre. Et le Seigneur Noir allait enfin s'adresser enfin à eux.

Devant la Giudecca, les deux immenses portes de la salle du trône étaient en vue. Lorsque les frères infernaux arrivent au niveau des battants, les gardes s'inclinèrent à leur passage. Ceux-ci s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes, les faisant pénétrer dans la pièce. Le marbre noir était toujours aussi brillant et les deux statues de dragons de part et d'autre de l'escalier menant au trône du Roi des Enfers, toujours aussi intimidante. Il ne régnaient plus cette atmosphère oppressante. Un grand tapis rouge avec de riches broderies d'or était posé en face de l'escalier, ce qui amenait une agréable touche de couleur. Visiblement, les bâtiments principaux des Enfers ont été rebâtis il y a déjà un moment, car aucune trace de dégâts étaient apparentes.

La pièce était bondée de monde. Les Spectres discutaient entre eux dans un joyeux brouhaha. Ils étaient dispersés en groupe sans distinction de grade. Deux trônes étaient désormais installés. Les Spectres comprirent que la Reine des Enfers est enfin de retour parmi eux et ces derniers furent soulagés pour leur Seigneur. Cela explique peut'être cette sensation de "bien-être" au sein des Ténèbres, qui n'est guère habituel. Car Hadès était attaché à sa femme comme Prométhée à son rocher. Un peu plus loin, Kagaho du Bénou, de l'Etoile Céleste de la Violence, seul Spectre à ne rendre de compte qu'à Hadès demeurait toujours autant hostile à la socialisation. Le fait qu'il soit seul, adossé contre un mur et les bras croisés n'était pas étonnant, au vu de son caractère renfrogné. Rien que son visage fermé aux sourcils froncés et au regard tueur étouffait dans l'œuf n'importe quelle tentative d'approche. La seconde n'était autre que le Chevalier du Serpentaire, debout près d'une des statues de dragons les bras croisés, elle attendait le début de la réunion.

 _« Bien, nous pouvons commencer. »_

Tous se tournèrent vers l'estrade, tandis que les conversations s'éteignaient d'elles-mêmes. Hypnos le Dieu du Sommeil, fidèle conseiller d'Hadès avec son Jumeau Thanatos Dieu de la Mort, venait d'apparaître. Il balaya la salle de son magnifique regard, puis apparemment satisfait, déclara d'une voix forte : _« Le Dieu Hadès, Empereur des Enfers. »_

Ces paroles prononcées, la divinité s'avança. Et les Spectres eurent les souffle coupé. Ils n'avaient pas vu la véritable apparence de leur Monarque depuis des millénaires, puisque ce dernier chérissait plus que tout son vrai corps qui reposait à l'Elysium. Hadès avait les cheveux d'un noir plus profond que l'ébène, des yeux d'un bleu plus pur que l'azur et un corps digne d'une statue grecque recouvert par sa majestueuse _Kamui_. Le Dieu était… magnifique. Au-delà de tout ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer. A peine était-il apparu que les Spectres posèrent un genou à terre.

Une fois assis sur son trône, Hadès balaya à son tour la salle de son regard, un léger sourire aux lèvres : _«_ _Mes chers Spectres, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir en vie. »_ déclara la déité de sa voix de baryton, _« Et j'espère que nous pourrons repartir sur de meilleure base et ainsi oublier les erreurs du passé. »_ Sur ces mots, il fit signe à ses fidèles de se relever.

 _"J'aimerais maintenant accueillir celle qui m'a longtemps épaulé dans l'ombre et nous a été rendu par le Dieu des Dieux, mon frère Zeus. Celle sans qui tout ceci ne serait devenu possible : celle qui règne sur l'âme de votre Seigneur, l'unique, la seule et chère épouse Perséphone, Déesse des Saisons et des Ombres, votre Reine."_

La magnificence en personne, la perfection, l'ange tombé du ciel où plutôt tombé en Enfer : Perséphone venait d'apparaître radieuse, scintillante dans sa longue toge violine laissant apparaître des attributs parfaits et une taille fine. Ses longs cheveux foncés attachés en chignon ouvrait un visage gracieux. Elle abordait un sourire léger et rassurant à ses serviteurs subjugués par une telle beauté. S'approchant de son royal époux, elle se mit à ses côtés et s'assied à son tour sur son trône. A son arrivée, les Spectres baissèrent la tête en signe de soumission et de respect.

Hadès envoya un regard tendre à sa dulcinée de toujours, puis reprit son monologue :

 _« A présent, nous allons_ _parler de l'organisation des prochains jours. Mais avant, je crois que certains d'entre vous aimerait avoir quelques réponses aux questions qu'il se pose. Comme vous le savez, un pacte de paix a été signé il y a des années entre les différents Sanctuaires afin de garantir la paix. Il se trouve qu'une clause de cet accord était qu'au moment venu, ma nièce me « prête » un de ses Chevaliers. »_

 _« Comment ça Majesté ? »_ S'enquit poliment Eaque.

 _« Je vais laisser la principale intéressée vous expliquer. »_ répondit Hadès avec un regard pour le Saint d'or.

 _« Votre domaine est le seul où il n'y a eu aucun survivant. »_ expliqua Aurora. _« Or, il fallait quelqu'un qui soit non seulement capable de sentir les différents cosmos, vous remettre d'aplomb et soit également au courant de ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années. »_ Conclut-elle.

 _« Pourquoi toi en particulier ? »_ Demanda Rhadamanthe.

 _« Mes pouvoirs sont utiles pour attraper les âmes errantes._ _»_

 _« Mais pourquoi avons-bous été ressuscités que maintenant Seigneur ? »_ demande alors Valentine, de l'Etoile Céleste des Lamentations.

 _« Je ne peux vous révéler les termes exacts de notre alliance. Je peux vous certifier que cela a été laborieux...»_ répondit le Dieu Sombre, _« Seul deux de vos compagnons furent ressuscités avant vous afin de m'aider à la gestion des Enfers. »_ désignant Charon le passeur de l'Achéron et Rune, le procureur des Juges qui baissèrent la tête en signe de reconnaissance, _"Et votre Reine fut mon premier choix dans cette clause. Il était de mon devoir de la ramener pour concrétiser la paix."_

 _"Les armées des Ténèbres et du Sanctuaire sont les dernières à revenir parce qu'elles furent celles qui scellèrent le destin de notre avenir."_ continua Aurora, _"Pour racheter les erreurs passées de ses guerres qui ont affecté bon nombre de vies sur Terre, le Seigneur Zeus que je sert également a décidé de ressusciter vos troupes et mes frères d'armes en guise d'expiation."_

 _"Sa décision fut irrévocable. Et la suspension de nos armées faisait partit du contrat."_ ajouta Hadès, _"La reconstruction des Enfers a été confiée à un chevalier en raison de nos conflits antérieurs et l'ultime bataille qui a renversé notre Royaume. Comme l'a précisé le Saint du Serpentaire, c'est un gage de pénitence. Athéna retrouvera son armée au complet lorsque les Enfers seront viables comme autrefois."_

 _« Je comprends Majesté.. »_ répondit Valentine de la Harpie.

 _"L'Armée d'Athéna est donc la plus vulnérable._ " fit Fyodor au loin.

 _"Pas tant que je suis là ..."_ précisa la Treizième sourire en coin.

 _« Nous devions régler les contentieux avec Athéna qui comme vous le savez, étaient synonyme de conflits depuis des siècles. Zeus n'acceptait plus nos combats. Athéna elle-même en a fait la requête. »_ poursuivit Hadès sans relever la remarque de la Mandragore.

Ses différents sujets se regardèrent, abrutis, alors Athéna a demandé à cesser toute bataille ?

 _« Vous devez comprendre que cela ne pouvait continuer indéfiniment. »_ réitéra Hadès, _« Nos armées s'affrontaient inlassablement pour des causes que nous jugions justes chacun de nos côtés. De ce fait en l'Olympe, nous avons établi un traité de non-agression et de fraternité. Je sais que vous êtes tous nés pour la guerre et que ce nouveau destin vous interpelle, cependant sachez que les Enfers doivent poursuivre leur chemin. Les âmes ne peuvent plus s'accumuler dans notre Royaume. C'est dangereux pour tous. Sachez que si la Giudecca et les Domaines du Jugement sont protégés par mes pouvoirs, le reste du Royaume en revanche est difficilement gérable. Vous êtes mes fidèles soldats, vous vous joindrez aux forces des délégations et de ce fait, au chevalier du Serpentaire .. »_

Aurora poursuivit : _« Vous devez récupérer votre puissance. Une guerre aura lieu contre un Dieu malfaisant. Et aucun d'entre nous n'aimerait pas voir son Domaine à nouveau annihilé. Cela explique entre autre ce traité de paix. »_ rajouta la brune.

Le Seigneur Noir insiste sur un point, sentant ses sujets dubitatifs : _« J'aimerais que vous fassiez confiance au chevalier envoyé par ma nièce pour la représenter et vous supposez bien qu'elle est digne de sa mission. Cette menace n'est pas définie et c'est pour cette raison que nous devons nous montrer prêt en toute circonstances.»_

Les Spectres baissèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Hadès s'adressa ensuite à la treizième : _« Saint d'Athéna, je te laisse te présenter à ceux qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de te rencontrer. »_

La Portugaise hocha la tête et s'avança devant l'auditoire spectrale. Droite et fière, elle s'exprima de sa toute présence dorée, faisant tressaillir certains spectres :

 _« Je suis Aurora de la constellation du Serpentaire, le treizième chevalier d'or, un combattant apparaissait tous les 500 ans pour éradiquer une grande menace. En vue de la mission qui m'a été demandée, je me suis permise d'amener quelques-uns de mes hommes afin de me suppléer. »_

 _« Comment cela, vos hommes ? »_ demande Rhadamanthe, _« Où sous situez-vous au sein des troupes de d'Athéna, puisque vous semblez convaincue de pouvoir nous entraîner ? »_

Hadès se doutait que l'un de ses Juges, si ce n'est les trois, n'éprouve pas d'appréhension vis-à-vis du Serpentaire, puisque à cet instant elle sent parfaitement l'approbation des deux autres, se concertant d'un seul regard.

 _« Soit .. »_ Elle reprit _, « Je ne me situe pas au sein des troupes, je_ la _dirige. »_ répondit-elle, _« J'ai été formée afin de combattre des Dieux, Juge de La Wyvern. »_ L'assistance la regarde médusée, du moins, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant. Rhadamanthe haussa un sourcil, _« J'ai l'habitude d'aider des guerriers à atteindre une échelle supérieure à ce qu'ils aspiraient et cela sera d'autant plus simple puisque vous êtes déjà conditionnés. Et pour vous répondre concrètement, le chevalier du Serpentaire est le grand chef de l'armée des 89 chevaliers. J'ai ma propre division. Mes bras-droit m'ont suivis jusqu'ici. »_

Minos : _« Vos bras-droit ?»_

Aurora se tourna vers Hadès et demande : _« Puis-je Seigneur Hadès ? »_

Le Dieu acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Aurora fit signe de la main et deux hommes sortirent de l'ombre. Le premier était le fameux Thanos, Commandant des soldats du Sanctuaire. Il portait son armure comme dans les légions anciennes, à mi-chemin entre un fantassin de haut rang Spartiate et un Peltaste, à la différence qu'il était plus couvert. Il avait une cape rouge et un casque Corinthien. Le second le suivant avec discipline était Agénor, l'armure couvrait moins son corps et son casque est légèrement différent.

 _« Je vous présente mes subalternes. Ce sont des guerriers très vaillants malgré leur condition de mortel. Je les ai vu terrasser des êtres surnaturels sans la moindre hésitation tel Hercule. »_ Les Spectres se considérèrent, Aurora poursuit : _« Ils sont entraînés comme le faisait les Spartiates de la Grèce ancienne, ils sont d'excellents tacticiens et n'ont peur de rien. Nous avons partagé beaucoup de batailles passé et présent. »_

 _« Dans le passé ? »_ demande alors Eaque.

 _« Juge Eaque, j'ai de le pouvoir d'aller dans les dimensions. J'ai été formée par de nombreux maîtres de guerre ancestraux dont mon propre prédicteur le chevalier du Serpentaire du 15_ _ème_ _siècle. Nous avons aidé bon nombre de Rois à gagner des guerres. »_

 _« Quels sont vos autres techniques, nous vous savons télépathe, n'est-ce pas ? »_ intervient alors Minos.

 _« C'est cela Juge Minos. Je maîtrise la psychokinésie et le feu. J'ai également des dons curatifs. »_ explique t'elle, _« Je ne veux que du bien pour l'Armée du Seigneur Hadès, comme je l'ai fait pour le Seigneur Poséidon et le Dieu Odin. Les Enfers seront de nouveau le vrai passage des revenants. Il y a beaucoup de travail qui m'attend car je m'occupe de réorganiser les prisons et ce n'est pas mince affaire. »_

 _« Commandante .. ? »_ fit Thanos sous les regard interrogateurs des Spectres.

 _« Je t'écoute. »_

 _« Le chevalier d'Argent de la Coupe devrait arriver pour nous aider. »_

 _« C'est parfait. Nous commencerons à travailler demain. »_ puis se tournant vers le Dieu sombre, _« Seigneur Hadès, tout est en place. »_

 _« Merci à toi chevalier. »_ conclu Hadès en se levant, _« Chers Spectres, qu'il en soit ainsi. »_

###

Pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps, les étoiles maléfiques se trouvaient rassemblées dans une même pièce, à savoir, l'une des antichambres du Palais du Dieu des Enfers. La plupart des Spectres, en particulier les Etoiles Terrestres vivent parmi les humains. Les étoiles célestes ont été élevées pour la plupart au Mekkai dès l'âge de 5 ou 7 ans lorsque leur « famille terrestre » disparaissait. Les 108 Spectres se rassemblaient tous ensemble très rarement. De ce fait, chacune des divisions de Juges se retrouvaient maintenant au complet et réunis au même endroit. La pièce s'était transformée en un immense brouhaha, les guerriers en profitant allègrement pour discuter.

La grande double porte menant vers l'extérieur s'ouvrit en grand, révélant le Chevalier du Serpentaire physiquement remarquable. Elle arbore des habits d'entraînement dévoilant ses formes et aucun spectre n'y reste insensible. Sa tenue épouse avec sensualité sa généreuse poitrine, ses hanches bien dessinées, sa taille de guêpe et ses cuisses robustes. Son air dominatrice se reflétait sur son visage, lui donnant une _aura_ réellement intimidante, bien que les habitants des Enfers ne l'avoueraient jamais. Eaque était soufflé. Il n'était pas le seul, la plupart des Spectres admiraient en silence, particulièrement un certain Basilic.

La Treizième balaya la salle du regard avant de prendre la parole : _« Vos entraînements se dérouleront à l'extérieur. Suivez-moi.» l_ es informa-t-elle sommairement pour ensuite se repartir comme elle était venue.

Les troupes d'Hadès suivirent non sans appréhension après un mouvement de tête des trois Généraux. Après tout, Si leurs supérieurs faisaient un minimum confiance à leurs anciens ennemis, ils pouvaient en faire de même. C'est qu'ils ignorent, c'était que les juges n'ont certainement pas l'habitude d'être commandé et que cela allait demander un effort considérable de mettre leur amour-propre de côté.

Arrivé à destination dans la septième prison. ils pouvaient apercevoir des débris éparpillés de partout, les ruines de monuments anciens et des monticules de pierre sur une large surface. Devant eux, un petit affaissement de terrain avait formé une sorte de clairière d'une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre. Mais une chose particulière les frappa : le silence.

 _« Où sont les prisonniers ? »_ demanda durement Rhadamanthe.

Habituellement, les cris de ces derniers résonnaient. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter les Spectres.

« _Lorsque mes camarades ont battu Hadès »,_ commença Aurora en ignorant la raideur soudaine des hommes qui l'accompagnent, « _Son Royaume a été ébranlé. En fait, il a commencé à s'effondrer avant que d'autres dieux ne prennent la relève. Une partie des prisons se sont écroulées libérant ainsi les prisonniers. »_

 _« Vous voulez dire que les âmes sont en train de se balader librement dans les Enfers ? »_ S'alarma Minos, presque paniqué.

Il n'était pas le seul. L'armée tout entière était plus que préoccupée par cette nouvelle. C'était leur travail, leur responsabilité de veiller à ce que toutes les âmes soient au bon endroit, dans la bonne prison. Et là, on leur annonçait que ça n'était plus le cas ? C'était inadmissible !

 _« Pas exactement. »_ répondit posément la Portugaise, faisant fi de l'état l'agitation dans lequel étaient les hommes derrière elle : _« Tous les prisonniers se trouvant au Cocyte y sont toujours »,_ reprit-t-elle après quelques secondes, _« Puisque la glace ne sait pas briser suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent s'en libérer. Et puis le cosmo de votre Seigneur vous protège au abords de la 8ème prison et des trois sphères comme il vous l'a expliqué hier.»_

Une vague de soulagement traversa les Spectres. En effet, la huitième Prison n'était pas seulement le lieu où étaient jetées les personnes qui avaient osé défier les dieux. Y était également placer les pires canailles de l'humanité. Ceux qui avaient commis des crimes si infâmes qu'aucune autre prison n'aurait pu leur rendre justice.

 _« Pour ce qui est de cette prison »_ continua Aurora, « _La plupart des détenus sont retenus captifs en attendant que les réparations soit faites. J'ai tenté d'enfermer les revenants mais y aller seule relevait du suicide. Alors oui, ils errent plus ou moins librement. »_

Un silence s'installa. Les paroles du Serpentaire n'avaient réussi à rassurer que légèrement les Spectres. Ils avaient maintenant un nouvel objectif : se remettre d'aplomb le plus rapidement possible afin de remédier à la situation.

L'entraînement débute sur des épreuves d'endurance gérées par le Chevalier de la Coupe, Merio. Les Spectres furent rapidement essoufflés et comprenaient alors l'importance de la présence du bras-droit du chevalier pour leur faire retrouver leurs réflexes. Aurora avait décidé d'accélérer les séances quelques jours plus tard et passer aux choses concrètes. Les spectres récupèrent plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Depuis le début de la confrontation entre le Serpentaire et les habitants des Enfers, c'était les Juges qui s'étaient surtout adressés à celle-ci. C'était un accord tacite que de laisser leurs maîtres gérer la situation et d'attendre le feu vert. Cela prouvait ainsi que non seulement, ils pouvaient faire confiance à la jeune-femme, mais qu'une entente entre Spectres et Chevaliers était possible. Tous savait que ce dernier point a été le plus important de tous.

Pourtant, elle crut attraper une migraine carabinée en supportant les querelles entre guerriers. Certains y mettaient de la mauvaise volonté et d'autres protestaient sur le sens de la cohésion de groupe qu'ils méconnaissent, si on ne compte pas la division de Rhadamanthe, le groupe de spectre le plus discipliné. Après des minutes interminables …

 _« FERMEZ LA ! »_

Et le silence fut. Durant un instant, il sembla même que le temps lui-même, s'était figé. Peut-être était-ce une capacité cachée du Serpent doré qui venait de hurler à l'instant.

 _« Si l'un de vous rouvre_ _une seule fois_ _le bouche, je lui_ _brûle la cervelle_ _. »_

Le tout avait été dit sur un ton plus que glacial.

 _« Que nous propose-tu, Serpentaire ? »_ demande Kagaho, impétueux qui n'aime décidément pas demeurer en groupe.

Aurora ne dit rien et augmenta son cosmos, ignorant la crispation visible des spectres. Une _aura_ dorée se déploya doucement autour d'elle et la température aux environs monta quelque peu. Du feu se forma dans sa main gauche, prenant la forme d'une torche d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

 _«_ _Nous allons commencer par un exercice simple, visant à vous faire récupérer votre vitesse et votre agilité. Je vais en lancer plusieurs comme ceci. »_ , expliqua le Chevalier en désignant une flamme qu'elle tenait dans les mains, _« Et votre tâche sera de les éviter. »_

Un silence pesant s'installa. Les Spectres regardèrent Aurora comme si elle lui était poussé une deuxième tête, « _C'est totalement sans danger »._ Précisa-t-elle.

 _« Vous nous pardonnerez si nous ne vous croyons pas sur parole. »_ répliqua Eaque avec dérision.

Ses interlocuteurs n'eurent pas le temps de se demander ce qu'elle faisait, puisqu'à peine l'éclat toucha-t-il le sol qu'il brûla en milliers de particules. Et c'est ainsi que les sombre sujets d'Hadès se livrèrent à de longues séances de remise en forme. A la fin de la seconde semaine, les Spectres ont fini par accepter le chevalier après l'avoir vue en action vêtue de son armure d'or afin d'éradiquer des menaces Berserkers. Ils étaient quelque peu étonnés par cette grandeur se dégageant d'elle et la suprématie qui découlait de ses coups. L'amazone s'était occupée de quinzaine de guerriers venant d'un autre monde qui avaient souillé l'entrée des Enfers. Aurora avait prévenu que _« ce genre de bestioles »_ allaient réapparaître en vue de le menace qui uniraient les trois Royaumes.

Elle a ensuite proposé des combats sans cosmo, estimant qu'ils étaient prêts. Le but du jeu étant de la toucher une seule fois. Minos avait lancé un de ses sourires les plus espiègles au Serpentaire : _« Ne nous sous estimez pas trop vite, combattante d'Athéna ! »_

Kagaho du Bénou faisant toujours route seul était obligé de participer et s'était promptement proposé d'affronter le chevalier d'Or en premier, sûr aussi de ses capacités.

 _« En garde ! »_ avait-elle lancée, le sourire au coin des lèvres face à son adversaire. Ce sourire narquois que le Garuda et la Wyvern avait décelé et qui en disait long sur les événements à suivre.

 _« Il va prendre cher le Bénou ! »_ s'était esclaffé Queen de l'Alraune. Car oui, cela n'allait pas être aussi simple.

Ils plaignaient ceux qui seraient assez fous pour la défier. En deux temps trois mouvements, Kagaho se retrouva le nez dans la poussière, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _« Trop lent ! »_ avait rétorqué la jeune-femme sous le nez du Bénou, hargneux. Les Juges furent stupéfaits. Cette Amazone est vraiment très rapide.

 _« Pas assez sur tes gardes ! »_ reprochait-elle à Sylphide qui lui prenait plutôt bien la chose un léger rictus au coin des lèvres, le Serpentaire à califourchon sur lui, glaive contre sa gorge faisant hausser les épaules des trois Juges.

Et tous les spectres y passèrent. Aucun ne réussit à la désarmer, ne serait-ce l'atteindre. Sa vitesse était telle qu'ils en restèrent béats. Quand ce fut au tour de Rhadamanthe parfaitement certain de ces compétences, il n'attendit point que ce soit la Serpentaire qui attaque en premier, concentrant son énergie pour la surprendre.

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de souffler, le Juge se trouva mis en difficulté et grogna de se faire rabaisser devant ses hommes ahuris.

Minos pensait parer les attaques du Serpent doré. Ce fut peine perdue quand elle envoya dans le décor le Griffon qui maugréa dans son coin qu'il n'était pas préparé. Aurora sourit de contentement. Ces spectres sont très orgueilleux. Avec les Généraux de Poséidon, cela avait été moins chaotique. Ils étaient plus aptes à l'écouter.

Puis ce fut enfin à Eaque de se joindre « aux combats », attendant patiemment son tour pour se mesurer à ce chevalier et lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute. Le Garuda est connu pour être le Spectre le plus rapide et le plus agile des guerriers d'Hadès. Il s'en frottait déjà les mains d'avance.

 _« Je vous attend. »_ avait-il envoyé à la brune par un rictus mielleux dont lui seul à le secret. Et ce fut celui qui résista le plus longtemps aux coups du Serpentaire... Mais il finit lamentablement contre les parois d'une colonne.

 _« Bien joué mais pas assez !_ » lança-t-elle à Eaque, _« Ne sous estimez jamais votre adversaire. Quand bien même vous êtes le plus audacieux des guerriers.»_ s'adressant aux spectres tout en analysant Eaque, poings serrés.

Il lui fera chèrement payer cette bravade.

Cette dernière leur a fait part de ses observations sur les points qu'ils avaient à améliorer. C'était une des choses qui faisait grincer les dents des Spectres. Il était difficile pour eux de voir une ennemie pointer leurs faiblesses du doigt, surtout pour les plus âgés. Mais ces remarques s'étaient avérées justes et pertinentes, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais à haute voix, et la brune n'en avait jamais profité de quelques façons.

Point positif : les Juges ne remettent pas en cause son travail. L'entraînement terminé, chacun pu reprendre ses fonctions. De ce fait les Enfers étaient mieux gardés qu'une carcasse défendue par des fourmis Atta. Aucun prétexte ne permettait à quiconque ennemi d'y aller sans activer la méfiance du de trois chiens de garde qui avaient la fonction de Juge ou de leurs subordonnés.

Car l'ambiance demeurait froide entre les Généraux et le Serpentaire. Minos, Rhadamanthe et Eaque n'ont pas avalé la vergogne qu'elle leur a faite. Après tout, ce sont êtres les plus puissants et les plus beaux des Enfers (après Hadès !), dotés de cette subtilité, cette prestance qui les rendent hors de portée. Et maintenant qu'ils ont regagné leur forme, ils évitent leur rivale. Trop fiers pour admettre la force du chevalier…

Aurora s'entendait bien avec les subalternes de la Wyvern. Par contre, elle détestait Kagaho qui lui rendait bien. Les Juges découvraient aussi l'effronterie dominant la personnalité de la treizième. Les frères infernaux retrouvent régulièrement leurs hommes au réfectoire pour dîner. Elle est souvent pleine et bruyante lorsqu'ils arrivent. Sur les vingtaine de tables un peu partout, des groupes de Spectres discutaient avec une joie et une sérénité qui ne se serait jamais vu en temps de guerre. Ou à tout autre moment, d'ailleurs. La lourde atmosphère qui avait régné jusqu'à présent s'était dissipée avec la haine de leur Dieu.

Les Juges, installés à leur table royale là où eux-seuls peuvent séjourner, aperçurent Aurora arriver dans sa splendide armure, la démarche assurée. Cette dernière se saisit d'un fruit dans une corbeille. Les Spectres l'observent, radieuse, envoyant un clin d'œil à Sylphide qui se sent rosir. Elle était visiblement en forme.

 _« L'arc qui craque, la chaude flamme, la marée descendante, le serpent enroulé .. Mais plus sénile encore celui qui se fie à une belle femme... »_ commente Edvard l'âme poète, observant le chevalier.

 _« L'homme serait bien fou de se fier à des choses aussi traîtresses … »_ ajouta Fyodor en posant une carte.

 _« Dangereuse est la beauté, nul homme ne peut la combattre surtout lorsqu'elle cache intelligence .. »_ termine Gordon en considérant l'intrépide qui s'assoit à leur table.

Fyodor de la Mandragore céda naturellement sa chaise. Aurora le remercie d'un mouvement de tête. Elle échangea avec eux au cours de la soirée sur leur condition de spectres, les promesses d'un avenir meilleur. Sylphide peinait à dissimuler sa fascination pour le chevalier et l'écoutait attentivement l'œil brillant.

 _« On dirait que le Basilic s'est pris d'admiration pour la demoiselle. »_ ironisa Minos en s'adressant à Rhadamanthe.

 _« Tant qu'il accompli son devoir. »_

 _« Cette femme est un péché à elle seule. »_ affirma Minos, _« Elle n'a aucun besoin de recourir à une attitude licencieuse. Elle lui suffit de sourire pour attirer autant de candidats qu'elle le souhaite... et je me serais bien abstenu d'en être témoin. »_

 _« Elle fournit un travail efficace et respecte le Domaine. C'est ce qui importe. »_ rapporte la Wyvern.

 _« C'est une impression ou c'est du respect que j'entends dans ta voix ? »_ demande Eaque.

 _« Je ne connais pas la femme sous l'Armure »,_ fit le dénommé en foudroyant du regard le Garuda, _« Mais en effet, pour moi elle possède toutes les qualités requises d'une excellente chef. »_

 _« Oui. »_ concéda Minos, _« Mais je lui courserai bien la bouche. »_

 _« J'exécuterai cette tâche avec plaisir. »_ termina le Garuda.

Il avait dit avec une pointe de sadisme et de lumière dans le regard. Le Griffon échangea un coup d'œil complice avec la Wyvern, un même sourire se dessinant sur leurs lèvres.

 _« Avoue qu'elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, Eaque. »_

 _« Qu.. Quoi ? »_ s'étrangla ce dernier.

 _« Les regards et la fascination sont des symptômes plus que reconnaissables d'une personne éprouvant de l'attirance.»,_ confirma Rhadamanthe avec un apparent sérieux.

Le Népalais était au bord de l'apoplexie. Mais qu'est-ce-que ces deux crétins étaient allés imaginer ?

 _« Je vous ferais savoir que je n'ai_ aucune _intention de ce genre envers cette femme_ », leur garantit le Garuda d'une voix glaciale. Il avait bien insisté sur le mot « _aucune_ » et n'avait pas quitté ses collègues des yeux pour bien montrer qu'il était sérieux.

Aurora ne l'intéressait pas. Même s'il devait leur avouer qu'elle avait un physique à faire réveiller les morts … Ne voulant pas s'aventurer sur cette pente glissante car c'était ce que voulaient les idiots en face de lui, il opta pour un changement subtil de sujet. Minos et Rhadamanthe levèrent les yeux au ciel. Car le pire restait à venir.

En effet entre Eaque et Aurora, par rapport aux premières heures de leur rencontre qui avait divertit le Garuda, son amour-propre pris un coup. Se faire humilier par une femme Saint d'or, c'était le comble. Leur histoire commençait mal. Quand ils se croisaient, Aurora lui jetait un regard mauvais et le Garuda gardait ce sourire perfide entre les dents. Il était condescendant et méprisant.

 _« Je hais cet homme ! Il me cherche ! »_ songeait-elle nerveusement.

Un soir où elle revenait d'une journée de travail à la 4ème prison, elle croisa le Juge dans les couloirs du Palais, revêtu de son Surplis qui lui donnait un air encore plus dominant, ce visage de moquerie, de suffisance, de provocation. Celui-ci la toisa de sa hauteur impériale, dévia son regard au coin des yeux une fois arrivé à hauteur d'épaule. Aurora sentit instantanément un frisson la parcourir sur toute la colonne. Les beaux yeux ténébreux du Juge ne suggéraient rien de bon, au contraire. Ce Spectre pétrifiait d'effroi quiconque le regardait avec insistance. La guerrière ne baissa pas les yeux et le toisa en retour. Eaque releva le menton puis continua son chemin, en gardant en mémoire l'affront faite à son encontre.

Le lendemain dans le salon des Juges ..

 _« Minos ! Je suis sûr que tu triches ! »_

 _« Absolument pas. C'est juste que moi, je suis doué. »_

Rhadamanthe grommela, marmonnant entre ses dents que s'il n'était pas content, il ne fallait pas l'avoir invité à jouer aux échecs. Il foudroya du regard ses pièces sur le plateau, si peu coopératives. Retenant un soupir, Minos le regarda faire. L'Anglais était peut-être un combattant d'exception, mais la réflexion n'était pas son fort. Tandis qu'il replongeait dans ses pensées dans l'espoir de tromper sa lassitude, il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce. Elle était faite de la même pierre noire que celle de l'ensemble du palais. Mais des tapisseries et des tableaux remplissaient les murs nus, tandis que de moelleux tapis finement ouvragés recouvraient le sol. Des tables avec des chaises en bois clair, des fauteuils et des canapés en tissus mi- sombre emplissaient l'espace, ainsi que des tables basses et un bar, situé dans un coin de la pièce en cas de grande soif. Ils étaient seuls car les autres Spectres avaient décidé de les laisser en paix (pour une fois…) et Eaque était parti provoquer le Serpentaire (pour ne pas changer…)

 _« Au fond, qu'est-ce qu'il risque ?»_

Le Norvégien et l'Anglais débattaient sur leur benjamin, qu'ils sentent agité ces derniers temps.

 _« Les Spectres racontent que le fureur de cette femme chevalier est terrible. »_ Minos fit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la Wyvern rajouta _: « Cette Amazone reste un Saint d'Athéna, même si nos relations se sont améliorées. »_

 _« Je ne penserai pas que nous serons amené à ce genre de situation, créer des liens avec nos anciens ennemis. »_

 _« Moi non plus Minos, moi non plus. »_ fit le blond flegme, _« Ça pourrait peut-être même rapprocher nos Royaumes plus que nous le pensons. »_ un rictus malsain au coin des lèvres.

Minos comprit l'allusion : _« Tu crois qu'il est parti pourchasser le chevalier ? »_ demande le Griffon à son cadet.

 _« Tu connais Eaque, il ne lâche pas sa proie tant que son intérêt n'est pas satisfait. »_

 _« Je me demande bien comment tout cela va finir, »_ continua Minos, _« Cette ambiance entre ces deux-là va nous tuer. »_

De son côté, après une promenade d'après souper, Aurora se dirigea vers les sphères des juges. La brune marchait sereinement vers ses appartements dans les couloirs peu engageants du Palais d' Antenora, le Temple d'Eaque, guère ravi de partager son Domaine avec un chevalier. Elle découvrit une porte entre-ouverte qui laissait échapper un faisceaux lumineux par de là les rainures. Elle s'approcha, curieuse, quand soudain elle sentit une pression dans son dos. Elle se vit pousser dans la pièce mystérieuse. Ne comprenant pas de qui l'attaque provenait, et elle se retourna pour face au Garuda.

Eaque se tenait droit, majestueux et terriblement stoïque. Impressionnant. Ce sont les mots qui traversèrent l'esprit d'Aurora. Le Juge avait quelque chose qui parvenait à l'affaiblir. Une ode à la virilité et à la force mâle qui ne laissait pas indifférent Aurora. Les flammes de la cheminée miroitaient et dansaient en contre-jour sur le visage de l'homme. Elles illuminaient ses prunelles qui prirent un reflet plus inquiétant. Les deux guerriers se défiaient du regard, personne ne baissait les yeux.

Le Juge s'avança prestement et pris son opposante au cou d'une seule main. Il l'accula contre une étagère de la bibliothèque sans la quitter des yeux. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Il serrait suffisamment pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper et qu'elle se souvienne de lui. Cela fait des jours que cela lui démange. Il voulait la dominer. Démontrer sa toute-puissance de cette façon pour gagner sur cette femme chevalier.

 _« On dirait que vous avez retrouvé toute votre force ! »_ s'exclama Aurora.

Il se dégageait de sa personne quelque chose de mystique, une _aura_ imperceptible et dangereuse. Il ne parlait pas pour rien dire comme Minos, qui expliquait à ses futures victimes comment elles allaient trépasser. Il n'émettait pas de grognements d'avertissement comme Rhadamanthe à la vue de potentiels adversaires. Non, rien de tout cela. Lui ne prévenait pas quand il décidait de passer à l'action. Il tuait d'un coup bien net, sans trace ni cri. Un nettoyeur propre et efficace.

Il avertit : _« Je vais vous faire regretter de m'avoir défier, chienne. Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à un Juge du Seigneur Hadès. »_ avec une lueur de perplexité et de sadisme dans le regard.

 _« C'est cela qui vous turlupine, Eaque ? »_ articula l'intéressée. Elle en a vue d'autres, _« Vous êtes si fier ! »_

 _« Taisez-vous insolente ! Vous m'insupportez ! »_ railla ce dernier.

 _« Lâchez-moi immédiatement … »_ fut dit sur un ton menaçant.

 _« Vous dites ? »_ fanfaronna Eaque.

 _« Qui êtes-vous pour me donner un ordre ? Saleté de Spectre ! »_

 _« Comment osez-vous vous opposer à moi ? »_

Aurora profita de cet instant pour se défaire du Juge en assénant un formidable coup de genoux dans l'estomac que le Garuda n'a pas vu venir. _Argh_ , c'est qu'elle est très forte. Il l'a compris à ces dépends. Il a deviné toute la haine du Serpentaire dans ce coup de pied. Et quelque part cela lui plaisait.

 _« Touchez-moi encore et je vous le fera payer. »_ le pointant du doigt, les yeux fixant ceux du Népalais, son visage à quelques centimètres du Spectre.

Eaque put humer son parfum et s'en abreuvait, fixant les grands yeux de sa rivale _._

 _« Ravissante en colère. »_ pensa t-il.

Enfin quelqu'un à sa taille. Aurora quitta sans ménagement les lieux et n'avait pas remarqué cette lueur d'intérêt qui s'était allumée dans les yeux du Garuda. Elle ne vit pas le sourire carnassier qui étira les lèvres de ce dernier. Il voulait tester cette femme, il se devait de voir où était la faille. Il avait réfléchi aux dires de ses frères : peut-être que oui il s'intéressait à elle. C'est ce que lui avait dit Minos quand celui-ci avait vu le regard qu'il posait sur Aurora. Et comme chaque femme qu'il ait connu il y avait ce quelque chose en elles qui le dégoûtait jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair. Car elles n'étaient que de pâles reflets chimiques de ce qu'elles prétendaient être, qu'une coquille désespérément creuse à l'intérieur. Et comme toutes les jolies choses qu'on veut absolument posséder, on finit par s'en lasser. Il l'admettait que certaines avaient de l'esprit, une éclat dans le regard, car il n'était pas le genre d'homme à vouloir une femme simplement parce qu'elle est belle. Il faut qu'il voie autre chose que cette beauté qui se fanera en une nuit. Aurora avait un détail, quelque chose qui le fascinait.

Eaque s'était dit que cela allait être intéressant de pousser à bout le Serpentaire et de voir ce qui allait en découler. Et à ce moment-là, un jeu s'est créé entre le Juge et le Serpentaire. Le brun pouvait sentir la chaleur qui s'émanait de ce corps révolté, cette flamboyante flamme qui consumait tout sur son passage dès qu'ils se croisaient. Car il ne pouvait nier le trouble qui s'était insinué en lui. Il voulait céder à cet incendie. Ils ne réalisaient pas que c'est le début de leur histoire passionnelle.

###

Aurora était énervée. Voilà un mois qu'elle est dans le domaine d'Hadès et qu'elle n'a pu ni sortir ni prendre un seul repos. La reconstruction lui prend tout son temps et heureusement que les entraînements des Spectres sont désormais terminés. Elle se réhydratait dans la cinquième vallée assise sur un rocher et contempla le décor. Bien que les Enfers soient moins monstrueux, c'est toujours aussi chaotique. De loin elle observe les Spectres surveiller les prisonniers, les soldats font leur tour de garde. Elle reconnaît Stand de l'Etoile Céleste de la Terreur qui détient à la responsabilité de ce secteur. .

 _« Dame chevalier, »_

Elle se tourna pour faire face à un autre, Rech de l'Etoile Terrestre de la Progression, _«Il n'y a plus eu de fuyards depuis quelques jours. Vos fondations ont l'air de tenir. »_

 _« Tu m'en vois ravie. »_ répond cette dernière, _« S'il y a quoique ce soit viens me chercher. »_ Le Spectre hocha la tête, _« Il n'est pas utile de t'incliner. »_

 _« Sa Majesté est satisfaite de vos services, il m'a demandé de vous le transmettre. »_

 _« Dis-lui que c'est un grand honneur. »_

 _« Ça sera fait Dame chevalier. »_ puis il lui confie avant de partir, _« Vous avez la possibilité de dîner à la table des Juges, sa Majesté a exigé que vous soyez mieux traitée. »_

 _« Je rejoindrais tes maîtres à leur table ce soir. »_

Le Spectre fit une légère référence et retourna à son poste. Aurora vréfléchit un instant sur les trois hommes et analyse ces derniers.

La Wyvern est le plus désagréable en terme de caractère : intransigeant, dès le départ ce fut la confrontation. Cependant c'est un homme intègre, avec de l'honneur, excellent analyste respectant ses troupes. Elle suppose que des trois, c'est celui ayant le plus d'égard à son sujet. Rhadamanthe n'a jamais remis le travail d'Aurora en question.

Le Griffon … Sacré personnage cet oiseau-là. Il est sadique, dur avec ses hommes et sarcastique à tout bout de champs. C'est cependant quelqu'un de réfléchi et posé, jugeant les âmes et ses adversaires avec équité. Il aime la confrontation et Aurora en prend plein son grade depuis leur rencontre.

Le Garuda ... Celui qui lui fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Un homme hautain et difficile à cerner du fait de sa nature à ne rien dévoiler sur lui-même. Parmi les Juges, le brun est pourtant le plus équilibré des trois, le plus calme. Sûr de lui et de sa puissance, il n'éprouve pas le besoin d'être sadique même s'il demande beaucoup à ses hommes. Il est inébranlable. Elle le trouve misogyne et se demande bien comment cette femme, Violate a pu devenir son bras-droit. Elle trouve cela invraisemblable dû à la nature du Juge. _« C'est un gros con qui a osé m'étrangler ! »_

Elle ne lui a pas pardonné ses agissements. Aurora a demandé à Hadès après lui avoir parlé de son contentieux avec le Garuda, qu'elle aimerait un duel avec ce dernier. Hadès a haussé les sourcils. Ce dernier a décelé que le Garuda devenait obsédé par cette femme et qu'en raison de son orgueil il ne réalisait pas ce désir caché de conquérir l'amazone. Le Seigneur Noir a vu en l'âme d'Eaque et Aurora et compris que leur destin était déjà tracé. Son épouse Perséphone avait parfaitement senti les choses venir entre le Juge et le chevalier.

 _«_ _Les voies du cœur sont impénétrables mon époux, elle l'a choisi. Maintenant ils vont se tourner autour jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent leurs sentiments. »_

Hadès soupira. Ça ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

Au moment de dîner, les frères infernaux étaient attablés quand le Serpentaire débarqua dans toute sa splendeur. Alors qu'ils discutaient, les Juges s'interrompirent, voyant arriver la jeune-femme virevoltante. Qu'a-t-elle préparé encore ?

Elle salue les Spectres et se dirige vers les compères, droits comme des piquets.

 _« Chevalier du Serpentaire..._ » fit poliment Minos.

 _« Juge Minos, Rhadamanthe … Eaque.»_ d'un œil circoncept.

 _« Chevalier .. »_ fit l'Anglais.

Eaque la toisa sans répondre. Il maugréa quelques mots en Népalais et reprit son dîner. Aurora fit de même en l'insultant en portugais. Eaque compris que ça lui était adressé. Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence.

Un spectre s'inclina face à Aurora : _« Dame chevalier, souhaitez-vous quelque chose en particulier ? »_ en rabattant la chaise pour la faire asseoir.

 _« .. Quel est ton nom soldat ? »_

 _« Mass, de l'Etoile Terrestre de l'esclavage. »_ en baissant la tête.

Elle ricana : _« Vous avez de bien étranges titres ! Au Sanctuaire, mes hommes ne sont pas si révérencieux.»_

 _« Je prends cela comme un compliment Saint d'Athéna, que désirez-vous manger ?_ »

 _« Apportes-moi un plat de mon pays. »_

 _« Je .. Je suis confus ? »_

 _« Je viens du Portugal, ai-je la tête d'une Grecque ? »_

 _« Permettez-moi d'insister, les chevaliers d'Athéna vivent là-bas. »_

 _« C'est vrai. Cependant, parmi les 89 guerriers, la plupart ont deux origines. Je suis une exception. Aucun Serpentaire ne fut Grecque depuis Asclépios. »_

 _« J'en prend note Dame chevalier et vais de ce pas vous satisfaire. »_

 _« Évites de me dire ce genre de chose je risquerai de mal l'interpréter ! »_

Les Juges furent indignés. Le Spectre s'empourpra et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Certains de la bande à Rhadamanthe assis derrière se pinçèrent l'arête du nez.

Aurora s'assied en face des Juges nonchalante, croisa les jambes et enleva son diadème qu'elle posa sur la table. Puis elle s'étira bruyamment exprès en baillant : _« Je suis claquée, le 8_ _ème_ _sens me rend chèvre ! »_ Elle s'adressa ensuite aux frères : _« Alors messieurs, la journée fut fructueuse ? Qui a jugé le plus d'âmes aujourd'hui ? »_

Les trois hommes ne répondent pas. Cette femme les insupporte. Elle le sait parfaitement et ça l'amuse.

 _« On prend l'apéro pour fêter notre alliance ? »_ renchérit-elle, _« Messire Rhadamanthe, un bon scotch à conseiller ? »_

L'homme lui envoya un regard froid. Il fit signe à un serviteur de s'approcher. _« Cela devrait vous convenir. »_ répond l'Anglais.

 _« T'as du coca ? »_ balance-t-elle au serviteur médusé, sous les yeux ronds des Juges.

 _« Enfin, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est un malt de 200 ans d'âge ! »_ répliqua le blond.

Aurora haussa les épaules : _«J'en mettrai qu'un peu. »_

 _« Les gens de votre pays ne savent-ils pas boire ? »_ pesta la Wyvern. _« Goûtez-le avant de tirer des conclusions. »_

La brune donna son verre au serveur. Elle pris une gorgée et à sa grande surprise, elle apprécia grandement le breuvage, _« Au temps pour moi Juge Rhadamanthe. Servez-en moi un autre ! »_

Pendant le dîner, elle avait décidé d'écouter les conversations des Juges qui firent comme si elle n'existait pas. Ils parlaient de leur travail du jour, des choses concrètes car le boulot ne manquait pas avec toutes les âmes en retard à juger. Tout en mangeant et en les écoutant, Aurora buvait et ne se rend pas compte que l'alcool lui montait doucement au nez. Elle pouffait sous le nez des Juges.

Arrivé au dessert, elle était si éméchée qu'elle exaspérait les trois frères avec ses gloussements.

 _« Vous êtes ivre. »_ constata Rhadamanthe. _« Vous ne tenez pas l'alcool. »_

 _« Avez-vous fini de ricaner ? »_ pesta Minos, _« On n'entend que vous ! »_

 _« Pitoyable chevalier .. Vous êtes d'une dépravation.»_ fit Eaque en fixant la brune désinvolte qui sauta sur cette occasion pour chercher des poux au Garuda.

Elle le regarda fixement : _« Je vous emmerde Eaque, vous n'êtes qu'un fourbe. »_

Les Spectres furent hébétés. Le silence se fut subitement.

 _« Que venez-nous de dire, misérable amazone ? »_

 _« Ça vous pose un problème qu'une femme vous réponde ?»_

Le Népalais voulu la corriger : _Comment osez-vous, corruptrice … »_

 _« Eaque … »_ temporisa Rhadamanthe, _« Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit. »_

 _« Bien au contraire je pense chaque mot. Juge ou pas vous vous inclinerez face à moi ! »_

 _« Je .. Comment ? »_ serra les mâchoires le brun prêt à la corriger, excédé, en se levant.

 _« Comme tous les mâles vous êtes faible. Et ceux qui croisent mon chemin finissent dans mon lit.»_ se vante-t-elle dans un éclat de rire monumental.

Minos et Rhadamanthe esquivèrent un rictus par tant d'insolence, ainsi que leurs hommes cachés derrière leurs verres. Elle va prendre cher si elle continue de provoquer le Garuda.

Au moins, elle a l'alcool joyeux. Mais elle fit à peine un pas qu'elle chancela et fut rattrapée un Spectre. Minos fit signe de la ramener à sa chambre. _« Chevalier, vous devriez vous coucher. »_

Cette dernière fanfaronnait : _« J'aurai pensé que sa_ Grandeur _Eaque m'aurait escorté et bordé gentiment ! »_

 _« Que .. Je vais vous … »_

Elle fut rapatriée par Sylphide et ne cessait d'interpeller le Garuda en minaudant. Ce dernier était si énervé qu'il brisa une chaise. Jamais aucune femme ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton et encore moins devant ses hommes.

Le Griffon voulu calmer les esprits en y mettant son grain de sel : _« Tu sais ce que l'on dit Eaque, l'alcool désinhibe grandement ! »_

Car le Garuda ne fait pas la cour aux femmes. Ce sont elles qui l'implorent. Cette dernière n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et elle fait partie de l'élite de la garde d'Athéna. Elle peut courtiser qui elle veut même un Juge si ça la chante. Et l'égo d'Eaque pris un coup, c'est bien la première qui le cherche !

Il se servit un verre de scotch à son tour et le bu d'un trait. Se saisissant de son casque, il pris congé de ses frères et se dirigea vers Antenora à la recherche de la belliqueuse. Minos concerta son cadet d'un seul regard : que va-t-il se passer avec cette effrontée ?

Eaque repéra le cosmo de la Treizième. Le bruit des talons sur le sol accompagne sa colère dans les couloirs, précède les volutes de son cosmo sombre qui rampent le long des murs. Les marbres colorés, les statues se couvrent d'ombre à son passage. Un garde s'inclina voyant arriver le Garuda, le regard noir, voulant tuer tout ce qui se trouve devant lui.

 _« Seigneur Eaque, vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin je suis navré. »_ lui dit l'homme.

 _« Que dis-tu mécréant ? »_ répondit le Népalais en le saisissant par les cheveux.

 _« Je .. Vous .. vous .. êtes dans le périmètre de Dame chevalier, elle .. elle a mis en place une barrière de son cosmo afin de méditer sereinement.»_

Le brun balança le pauvre garde à l'autre bout du long couloir. Comment ose-t-elle ? Dans son propre Palais en plus ! Il frappa de rage dans le mur en face de lui. Cette femme le met dans tous ses états. Il n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Aurora, elle, jubilait. Elle a très bien sentit l'aura oppressante du Juge. Jouer les ambassadrices de charme (et de pouvoir) est très distrayant, décidément.

Le lendemain, le troisième juge était à son bureau quand un de ses hommes vint le déranger.

 _« Sa Majesté souhaite vous voir Seigneur. »_

Le Népalais le congédia et ôta sa toge qu'il jeta nonchalamment sur sa chaise. Pour que son Souverain le convoque, c'est que quelque chose d'important s'est déroulé. Il se téléporta à la Giudecca en un éclair. Les deux énormes portes s'ouvrirent à son arrivée. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la vaste salle, il s'approcha des longs escaliers précédant le trône de son Dieu et s'agenouilla.

 _« Vous m'avez demandé Majesté. »_ fit respectueusement Eaque.

 _« Juge du Garuda, j'ai à te parler des derniers événements avec ce chevalier. »_ dit-il de sa voix profonde. Eaque se raidit. Alors elle se serait plainte ?

Hadès lui fit signe de se relever.

 _« Eaque, j'ai eu connaissance des incidents avec le Saint d'Athéna. Des Spectres ont constaté une ambiance assommante lorsque ce chevalier et toi êtes dans la même pièce ainsi que vos conflits verbaux quotidiens. »_

 _« Nous avons une vision différente du commandement et de la vie en collectivité, Majesté. »_

 _« Aurai-tu un quelconque problème avec cette femme ? »_

 _« .. Ce chevalier .. manque d'éducation et de réserve. J'éprouve encore une certaine méfiance. »_

 _« Eaque, je te rappelle que le chevalier fournit un excellent travail et qu'elle s'est bien intégrée. »_

 _« J'ai eu vent de sa mission, Majesté, si cela vous convient j'en suis heureux. »_

 _« Puisque tu sembles hostile à la présence de cette guerrière, vous irez en surface régler vos contentieux. »_

Eaque crut mal comprendre et défaillit : _« Je ... Monseigneur, vous me demandez d'abandonner mon poste pour améliorer mes relations avec cette .. ? .. »_

 _« Discuterais-tu mes ordres, Roi de Karura ? »_

 _« Bien-sûr que non Seigneur. »_ se ravisa le Népalais en baissant la tête.

 _« Kagaho te remplacera. J'ai accordé quelques jours de repos à ce chevalier. Tu l'escorteras.»_

 _« Etant donné sa force, Seigneur, cette femme n'a nul besoin de ma protection. »_

 _« On n'est jamais trop prudent. Réglez vos différends. Ne me déçois pas.»_

 _« A vos ordres. »_ dit-il en se courbant.

Quelle déplaisante mission. Cette femme, il lui dira sa manière de penser puisque c'est un ordre ! Aurora quant à elle attendait le Garuda devant la Giudecca, assise sur une colonne à terre, son armure sur le dos, un sac à ses côtés. Elle se limait les ongles. A sa vue Eaque grommela.

« _Enfin vous voilà ! »_ clama t-elle.

 _« Attendez-moi à la septième prison. »_ ordonna-il de sa voix sombre sans la regarder.

 _« Ça vous arrive de dire_ ''bonjour, s'il vous plait, merci ?'' _Pour quelqu'un qui m'a traité de mal élevée vous êtes mal placé. »_

Eaque se retourna et la toisa : _« Vous étiez donc à la salle du trône. »_

 _« En effet. »_ Aurora se leva, _« Je pars devant. Ne me faites pas trop patienter_ Messire _Eaque. »_

Il jura dans sa langue et repris sa marche. Quel toupet, et en plus il va se la farcir les prochains jours. Aurora souriait. Elle a décidé de débuter un jeu fort amusant avec ce Juge imbu de sa personne. Elle aimerait lui faire tomber son masque …

Plus tard, il revint prêt et demande au Saint d'or : _« Où désirez-vous aller,_ Dame _chevalier ? »_

Il s'écorchait presque la bouche.

 _« Allons sur l'Everest ! »_ répondit Aurora joviale.

 _« Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? »_ s'exclama son compagnon d'infortune.

 _« Je n'y suis jamais allé et j'adore la montagne. N'êtes-vous pas de là-bas ? »_

 _« Quel rapport ? »_

 _« Je voudrais m'entraîner dans les hautes altitudes afin de développer mon endurance au froid. Vous croyez pouvoir trouver ça ? »_

Le brun grommela : _« Si vous voulez ! Mais cessez de parlementer pour ne rien dire. »_

Aurora lui pris le bras, _«J'ai besoin de votre cosmo pour sortir d'ici. »_

L'ancien roi d'Egine soupira intérieurement. Il est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas foulé depuis sa résurrection. Même s'il a quitté ce domaine alors qu'il avait à peine six ans, il retournait en surface de temps en temps avant la guerre. Tout ceci lui manque et s'ils avaient été ennemis, un combat contre cette femme chevalier aurait été un véritable plaisir. Il sourit à cette idée.

Arrivés à destination, il lâcha l'Amazone qui offrit un sourire au paysage devant elle : _« Par Athéna ! La lumière du jour me manque tant ! Que c'est beau ici ! »_ Elle s'assied à même l'herbe et ferma les yeux, se laissant caresser par les rayons du soleil.

Eaque la considéra. Il est vrai que la vue est à couper le souffle mais il n'est du genre à s'esclaffer. Et puis il connaît.

 _« Allez-vous rester ici toute la journée ?_ » demanda-t-il déjà exaspéré.

 _« Faites ce que vous avez à faire, je profite de la nature. »_

 _« A votre guise. »_ répond Eaque. Il lui tourna le dos, _« Je serai plus loin dans la lamaserie que vous voyez là-bas. »_

 _« Quelle est cette maison ? »_ demande Aurora.

 _« Un endroit où nous passerons la nuit. »_

 _« En attendant quoi ? »_

 _« Que je fasse préparer le Palais. »_

 _« Vous avez un Palais? »_

 _« Je n'y suis pas venu depuis la dernière guerre. Ne vous éloignez pas. Les sentiers sont très escarpés et dangereux. »_

 _« Vous vous inquiétez pour moi maintenant ? »_

 _« Je préfère éviter d'aller vous récupérer en bas en petits morceaux. »_

Aurora : _« Vous m'en direz tant ! »_

 _« Et ôtez vos armure, nul ne doit savoir que vous êtes guerrière. »_

 _« Bien, autre chose ? »_

 _« A plus tard. »_ fit Eaque à contrecœur.

La brune resta longtemps à contempler la chaîne Himalayenne à réfléchir sur ses dernières semaines, sur ce qui s'offrait devant ses yeux, repensant à l'enseignement de son maître Mashi qui lui a appris à s'harmoniser avec la nature. Il lui tarde de s'entraîner à cet endroit et en flanquer une bonne à ce Juge.

Ce dernier était déjà installé dans sa chambre. Il sentit le cosmo d'Aurora s'approcher et la pris de haut.

 _« C'est à cette heure-ci que vous rentrez ? Le repas est terminé. Tant pis pour vous. »_

 _« Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! Cessez de monter sur vos grands chevaux. »_

 _« Vous devez respecter les traditions de ce monastère. Couvrez-vous. »_

Il lui tendit une toge de la région. Aurora était dans sa tenue d'entraînement tant apprécié des Spectres. Mais elle sorti de ses gonds.

 _« Il est hors de question que je porte cette espèce de chemise de nuit. »_

 _« Vous n'avez guère le choix si vous voulez vous reposer en ce lieu. »_

 _« Et vous alors ? »_

 _« Je suis convenablement vêtu et je suis un homme. »_

 _« Pfft, balivernes !»_

Eaque ne répondit pas et la toisa à nouveau, attendant qu'elle obéisse.

 _« Bien, par-fait ! »_ dit-elle avec aigreur.

Elle commença à se déshabiller sous le regard impénétrable du Juge. Aurora enleva ses protections puis ses habits sans quitter le Spectre des yeux qui savoure le spectacle en silence. L'impertinente. Elle le provoque. Ce chevalier a un corps à damner un saint, même un aveugle pourrait le voir. Elle ne porte à présent que ses sous-vêtements et se saisi de la ladite chemise de nuit tant redoutée.

Après quelques secondes, elle conclu : _« Satisfait ? »_

 _« Vous étiez obligé de vous donner en spectacle ? »_

 _« Ça ne vous a pas dérangé. »_ fanfaronne-t-elle.

 _« Cessez vos allusions. Et n'ouvrez la bouche que si je vous le dis. »_

 _« De toute façon je ne parle pas Tibétain. »_

 _« Nous sommes au Népal. »_

 _« C'est pareil. »_

 _« Vous êtes ignorante. »_

Ils rentrèrent dans le salle principale. Un religieux dégageant une immense sagesse semble être le supérieur et était assis sur un trône en bois massif, entourée de peau de lamas et de chèvres. Des hommes plus jeunes à ses côtés visiblement des moines, étaient parfaitement sereins et considérèrent les jeunes gens sans aucune réaction sur leur visage serein. Un ange passa longuement.

 _« Cessez de gigoter. »_ prévint Eaque en sourdine.

 _« Arrêtez de me donner des ordres ! »_ murmure-t-elle agacée.

 _« Inclinez-vous face à cet homme. »_

 _« Qui est-ce ?»_

 _« C'est un Prêtre important lié au Dieu Bouddha. »_

 _« Je croyais que vous serviez Hadès. »_

 _« Silence ! »_ s'agaça Eaque. _« Respectez les coutumes. »_

Elle s'inclina malgré elle, étonné du respect que faisait le Spectre à l'égard de cette tradition. L'homme en question la jaugea un long moment. Aurora se questionnait. Elle déteste attendre pour rien. Elle demanda par télépathie au Juge : _« Il fait quoi là ? C'est très mal poli de scruter les gens. »_

 _« Il tente de lire en votre esprit. »_

 _« Le pauvre, j'espère qu'il n'y verra pas mes péchés. »_

Eaque se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. L'homme d'en face dit quelques mots en Népalais et fit signe de sortir.

 _« Quoi c'est tout ? »_

 _« Il vous a accepté. Maintenant allez retrouver votre lit. »_

 _« Mais j'ai faim moi ! »_

 _« Il ne fallait pas être si tardive. »_

Elle lui envoya un regard mauvais. Le moine les dirigea à l'étage et arrivés au milieu d'un couloir, il lui présenta la chambre qui contenait deux lits. Elle reconnut les affaires du Juge et son surplis dissimulé dans une boite.

 _« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

 _« Nous devrons partager cette chambre. »_

 _« C'est une blague de mauvais goût. »_ répliqua le Serpentaire.

 _« Vous préférez dormir dehors ? »_

 _« Plutôt mourir que d'être dans la même pièce que vous ! »_

 _« Vous souhaitiez un endroit calme loin de la vie civile. Il n'y a que ce monastère ici. »_

 _« Vous en avez fait exprès. »_

 _« J'ignorais que nous devions partager cette pièce. »_

Aurora secoua la tête. Le moine les salua et retourna à ses fonctions.

 _« Vous deviez vous contenir. Il est très mal vu de montrer ses colères en ce pays. »_

 _« Alors cessez de me chercher à tout bout de champs. »_ dit-elle en balançant son sac sur son lit.

 _« Je vous laisse vous accoutumer à l'endroit. »_

 _« Vous allez où ? »_

 _« Discuter avec le religieux. Vous les avez outré. »_

 _« Quel pays spartiate. J'aurai du me mettre en mini-jupe tient. »_

 _« Comme si vous aviez ce genre de chose en votre possession. »_

 _« Quand je suis en permission je vais danser je vous signale ! »_

 _« J'ai beaucoup de mal à vous imaginer dans cette tenue. »_

 _« Pourquoi ?»_

 _« Une combattante de votre rang ne devrait pas être si inconvenante et fouler le sol des mortels. »_

 _« Allez au diable ! »_

L'homme retourna au rez-de-chaussée. Quelle entêtée ce chevalier ! Il a envie de l'étrangler. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambrée quelques heures plus tard, la jeune-femme dormait paisiblement. Eaque se coucha. Il s'attarda sur la guerrière. Il se rend compte qu'elle grelottait. Il souffla, se redressa et se dirigea vers cette dernière. Alors qu'il voulut lui mettre une couverture, elle se redressa en un éclair et pris le poignet de l'homme.

 _« Vous faites quoi là ? »_

Il répondit mauvais : _« Vous aviez froid. »_

 _« Et maintenant vous jouez aux Spectres bienveillants ?! »_

 _« Je préférais quand vous dormiez, on ne vous entendait pas. »_ dit-il en se recouchant.

 _« Laissez-moi tranquille. »_

 _« Restez polie femme. »_

 _« Et cessez de me parler ainsi. »_ en se retournant vivement, se cachant sous ses couvertures. Eaque sourit intérieurement.

Le lendemain, la portugaise s'est réveillée la dernière. Un plateau gourmet l'attendait près de son lit et elle se jeta dessus. Elle sentit le cosmo du Juge arrivé et soupira. Elle l'avait oublié celui-là !

 _« Quel connard ! »_

Il entra dignement, vêtu d'un pantalon bouffant sombre et long, un maillot noir sans manche et d'un sari clair contrastant avec sa peau miel. Il avait un large bracelet en or sur chaque bras. Ses cheveux ébènes retombaient sur ses épaules élégamment. Elle pouvait deviner la musculature ferme sous cet habit. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit le Spectre ainsi. Elle est émoustillée. Mais se garde bien de le dire. Eaque l'a parfaitement remarqué.

 _« Que se passe-t-il chevalier ? »_

 _« Vous semblez presque gentil vêtu de cette manière. »_

 _« C'est la tenue traditionnelle du pays. »_

 _« J'ignorais que vous étiez si respectueux des coutumes. »_

 _« Hors de mes attributions je suis ainsi. »_

 _« A la bonne heure alors ! »_

 _« Vous devez mettre des habits convenables. »_ lui dit-il en proposant d'autres vêtements de la région.

 _« Ça à l'air plus joli que cette chemise de nuit. »_

 _« Je vous attend dehors. Hâtez-vous.»_

 _« Je ne suis pas du matin lâchez-moi ! »_

 _« Vous êtes insupportable. »_

 _« Dehors ! Je vais me mettre nue. »_

 _« Impudente. »_ rétorqua t-il en fermant la porte.

Il aimerait bien voir cela. Eaque sourit en sortant. Il va finir par apprécier sa mission. Entre eux c'est le jour et la nuit. C'est vrai, il n'a pas eu une minute à lui entre les jugements, les doléances de son Seigneur et les sarcasmes de cette femme puérile depuis sa résurrection. Profiter de ses faveurs ne seraient pas sérieux, mais il avoue que cela lui a traversé l'esprit. La jeune-femme reste un Saint d'Athéna. Cela serait particulièrement inapproprié et contre tous ses principes.

 _« Bon on y va ? »_

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la brune. Elle portait des habits traditionnels Népalais, un sari rouge élégant. Il fut saisi d'admiration : cela lui va comme un gant.

 _« Quoi, ça vous plait pas_ Messire _Eaque ? »_

Il se reprit bien vite : _« Vous semblez disciplinée. »_

Aurora se renfrogna et partit devant, son urne sacrée sur le dos. Eaque la suivit du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à l'admirer ?

Plus tard en soirée ils arrivent au Palais. Il était en état de ruine sur le flanc droit mais habitable de l'autre. C'était une maison typique de la région, noble et avenante, d'un style architectural essentiellement constitué de briques avec un haut toit incliné, semblable aux bâtiments de l'Inde et du Bhoutan, un côté Grecque dominait l'entrée donnant sur un vaste jardin. Une énorme statue de Garuda trônait devant. Le Palais dispose de deux étages et semblait abandonné depuis une quinzaine d'années.

 _« Vous dormirez à l'étage. »_ prévint le Spectre en franchissant la porte.

Aurora admira la façade : _« C'est chez vous ? Vous êtes riche dit donc. »_

 _« Je suis un Juge des Enfers, je possède ce qui me revient. »_

 _« Je parie que vous m'avez donné la chambre le plus moche. »_

 _« Arrêtez de vous plaindre. »_ en ouvrant la porte.

 _« Bienvenue chez vous mon Seigneur. »_ lui dit une femme d'un certain âge.

Eaque lui fait signe de s'occuper de ses affaires et lui dit quelques mots dans sa langue natale. Un repas consistant les attend dans l'une des pièces à vivre autour d'un feu de cheminée et de torches accrochées au mur. Aurora fit un rapide tour d'horizon de la pièce. Le style intérieur est sobre et distingué tout comme le Temple d'Antenora, en plus lumineux. Aurora constata que le Spectre semble attaché à ses racines d'origine malgré son statut de haut dignitaire des Enfers.

 _« Vous n'avez pas l'électricité. »_

 _« C'est inutile dans cette montagne. »_

 _« Il fait froid. »_

 _« Vous êtes bien douillette. »_

 _« Dites à votre servante de faire un feu dans ma chambre. »_

 _« Il n'y a point de cheminée à l'étage. Moi seul jouit de ce privilège. »_

 _« Je vais attraper du mal. Ça sera de votre faute. »_ répondit t'elle en s'asseyant, _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ mettant le nez dans le plateau, humant la bonne odeur qui en dégage.

 _« C'est un Dal'bhat. Un plat traditionnel. »_

Aurora était épuisée mais ravie de découvrir ce pays. Tout en mangeant, elle repassa en revue sa journée. Elle avait senti le regard du Garuda dans son dos toute la journée. Elle se demandait bien comment cela allait se concrétiser. Allait-il s'entre-tuer ? Après le repas elle partit découvrir sa chambre. Un tas de couvertures étaient entreposées sur le lit. La pièce est agréable, spacieuse et d'un style plus moderne. Mais les fenêtres n'avaient plus de carreaux et l'air frais entrait à cause d'un vent venu de la montagne. Aurora redescendit en râlant avec un oreiller et des fourrures sur le dos. Eaque la regarda s'installer au milieu de son salon.

 _« Vous comptez passer la nuit ici ? »_

 _« Vous avez mieux à proposer peut-être ? Votre lit ? »_

 _« Je ne dors pas avec l'ennemi. »_

 _« Ancien adversaire, Juge !»_ en rabattant une couverture sur elle, _« Et puis les hommes tiennent chaud la nuit. Mais j'ignore ce qu'il en est des spectres mâles. »_ dit-elle narquoisement.

 _« Serait-ce des allusions charnelles à peine voilées ? »_

 _« Prenez-le comme vous le voulez. »_

 _« Vous êtes désespérante. »_

 _« Retournez en Enfer ! »_

 _« Je vous y emmènerai. La vallée des vaniteux vous y irait très bien. »_

 _« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »_ souffla-t-elle. Puis, elle haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers le Garuda : _« Dites-moi Eaque, qu'advient -il des Juges lorsqu'ils meurent ? Un Juge peut être jugé ? »_

Eaque la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Jamais il ne s'était posé cette question.

 _« Je suppose que oui. »_

 _« Alors je me réincarnais avant vous afin de vous juger moi-même. »_

 _« Continuez ainsi et c'est le Cocyte qui vous attend. »_ répliqua Eaque.

 _« Pffft, vous les Spectres, vous n'avez que ce mot-là à la bouche. »_

 _« Je vais à ma chambre. Demain nous nous levons tôt. »_

En passant la porte de sa chambre, Eaque envoya un dernier regard au Serpentaire. Il repensait à sa boutade. En fait, il aimerait bien réchauffer ce chevalier insolent. Pourquoi vouloir des esclaves s'il a ce Saint sous le coude ? Le lendemain, Aurora l'avait passé à s'exercer seule avec des armes antiques Japonaises, dans un coin de la montagne. Eaque de son côté terminait des dossiers à traiter qu'il avait ramener avec lui. L'après-midi était le moment tant attendu par les protagonistes : l'affrontement par l'entraînement en altitude. Et ils n'allaient pas se faire de cadeaux.

La jeune femme s'approcha de son hôte sans dire un mot, tournant autour de lui en prenant une pose volontairement séductrice, cherchant sans doute à faire chavirer le cœur de son adversaire. Mais le Juge Eaque est un homme fier doté d'un sang-froid à toute épreuve, et le manège de son adversaire ne l'affecta nullement. En face d'elle, un cosmos violacé aussi intense que violent mais également un cosmo à la fois calme, extrêmement puissant, qui imposerait crainte et respect à n'importe quel humain. Le regard du Juge glaçait le sang, son visage inexpressif traduisant le charisme incroyable que cet homme pouvait avoir. Le cosmo du Garuda apparût sous les yeux d'Aurora. Alors c'est cela son vrai pouvoir ? Une énergie sombre, considérable, dégageant une aura toute particulière, une sorte de charisme qui paralyserait les gens normaux et qui inspirerait le respect aux puissants.

La portugaise débuta les hostilités. Elle usait de ses jambes et de ses mains avec grâce et vitesse, frappant le Juge avec une dextérité admirable, mais la garde du Spectre restait cette fois solide et ni les poings ni les pieds de l'Amazone ne parvinrent à briser la défense du Juge contrairement aux premières fois. Elle était confrontée à un adversaire aussi rapide, voir, plus rapide qu'elle. Car au contraire, le Garuda attendait patiemment son heure, analysant les assauts de son adversaire, cherchant la faille dans le schéma de ses attaques. Cependant la jeune femme était parfaitement initiée au corps-à-corps, et ses assauts n'avaient de cesse d'être différents, vifs, précis, et toujours ininterrompus. Pourtant, le Juge finît par trouver un espace creux dans l'attaque de l'Amazone, et son poing frappa à une vitesse ahurissante, expulsant la Reine des chevaliers contre un arbre.

 _« Ça c'était un sacré coup. »_ admit Aurora en se relevant, _« Je ne m'avoue pas vaincue ! »_

Leur affrontement dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Un peu plus tard elle s'était surprise à s'attarder sur le Népalais au loin, occupé à briser la roche de ses poings. Elle l'admirait .. lui, ce type dédaigneux, les creux et lignes parfaites et le jeu entre l'ombre et la lumière incandescente sur ce visage typé. Chaque seconde qui passait ne le rendait que plus beau… Comme son cœur battait vite, que lui arrivait –il ? Jamais l'air ne lui sembla aussi suffoquant que celui dans la pièce où il se trouvait _lui_.

Le surlendemain, Eaque la fit monter tout en haut de l'Himalaya dont le taux d'oxygène était au plus bas. Le Juge habitué à la région avait décidé qu'ils débuterait un affrontement ici-même. A cette altitude la pression atmosphérique tombe grandement et tout devient si faible que même l'organisme humain n'en respire plus en quantités suffisantes. Aurora eut bien du mal à se gérer malgré sa condition de guerrière et alluma son cosmo pour se réchauffer. Un sourire avait étiré les lèvres du Garuda voyant la mine décomposée de « son élève » d'un jour. Mais après une bonne heure d'entraînement intensif, il compris que le chevalier n'avait pas été assez préparée et dû se résoudre à la faire redescendre plus bas s'il ne voulait pas la réanimer. Aurora faillit tomber à la renverse, éprouvée par les conditions extrêmes de cet environnement. Le brun la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne se fracasse contre le sol.

Cet homme mystérieux l'avait hypnotisé bien malgré elle. Et elle n'avait pas réussi à définir d'où lui venait cette attirance pour lui. Certes il est très beau. Mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de latent en lui. Il possédait une essence si sombre et tendre à la fois, elle le sentait. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une attraction aussi étrange et puissante pour quelqu'un. Un frisson l'avait parcouru lorsqu'elle avait senti la main d'Eaque glisser sur sa hanche pour la maintenir en équilibre. Tout son corps avait vibré à l'unisson. Elle avait dégluti avec difficulté. Elle avait levé son regard vers le visage du jeune homme et avait fixé avec intensité sa bouche. Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser… Aurora délirait. Que lui arrive t-il ?

Malgré tout, elle avait trouvé l'endroit majestueux et remercia Eaque de l'avoir reconduite. Ce dernier fut étonné par cette reconnaissance et ne dit rien. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient avec diplomatie.

Leur retour en Enfer se fit dans le calme et le respect. On ne les entendait plus, c'est cas de le dire.

 _« Et bien Eaque, comment s'est passé cette petite escapade ?_ » fit Minos narquois, _« Dame chevalier semble assagie. »_

Eaque secoua la tête, le Griffon raconte n'importe quoi. Mais il a raison sur ce point : son opinion sur cette jeune-femme a évolué. Ils se sont découverts d'une autre façon. L'homme lui a prodigué quelques conseils pour résister plus facilement au froid de la montagne la prochaine fois. Aurora l'a trouvé consciencieux. La tension s'est dissipée comme l'avait prévu Hadès.

Quelques jours plus tard, Aurora était occupée à gérer les reconstructions des prisons. Eaque observait la guerrière, battant des cils sans encombre avec le Basilic au moment des pauses. Il se sentait soudain agacé. Quelle étrange sensation. Et puis il y avait de regards auxquels elle était habituée : elle avait l'impression d'être regardée comme un morceau de steak lancée dans un groupe de lions. Apparemment, les rumeurs sur ses aventures avec de nombreux guerriers l'ont suivi jusqu'aux Enfers. Elle soupira.

Au 35ème jour, les autres émissaires arrivèrent. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Aurora de découvrir le Général Baian de l'Hippocampe au domaine du Seigneur Noir avec Cid de Zeta. C'est donc avec cet homme que la Treizième avait batifolé lorsqu'elle a aidé le Dieu des Océans ?

Le Canadien avait couvert de somptueux présents le Temple du Serpentaire en lui envoyant fleurs et coraux. Ce dernier n'a pas manqué de minauder discrètement avec le chevalier sous les yeux tout de même éberlués des Spectres… et d'un certain Garuda jaloux comme un tigre.

Aurora ressent à nouveau le besoin de se changer les idées et y voir autre chose que des forteresses pour les morts-vivants, âmes meurtries, désolations ou châtiments. Hadès remarque la baisse d'entrain de la combattante. Ayant compris que l'atmosphère sombre des Enfers y est la cause, il lui énonce une partie peu connue du Monde souterrain qui échappe à la détresse : la seconde prison, aux champs fleuris non loin du Spectre Pharaoh qui garde Cerbère, le célèbre chien tricéphale. Il désigne Sylphide pour l'y emmener comprenant l'intérêt de ce dernier pour le chevalier d'Or. Les deux jeunes gens se rapprochaient.

Et maintenant qu'elle a gagné la majeure confiance des spectres, un vaste pari avait été furtivement lancé dans le Royaume pour savoir lesquels d'entre eux allait conquérir en premier ce chevalier et la faire flancher. En apprenant cela, le Garuda grogna. Pas question de la laisser à un autre ! Pourquoi ressentait -il tout cela ? Il ignore ce sentiment qui s'est emparé de lui. Il le rejette même. Un Juge des Enfers ne peut s'amouracher d'un vulgaire chevalier.

Hadès eut connaissance de ce chahutement et voulait envoyer tous ses spectres au puit des Damnés. Il se demandait comment cela allait finir. Aurora s'en amusait, trop heureuse de voir les spectres s'emmêler dans les filets qu'elle avait elle-même lancés. Mais elle restait concentrée sur sa mission. Ainsi lorsque Sylphide l'accompagnait pour des tours de patrouille, le Garuda le surveillait, dissimulant son cosmo afin de les observer. Il a assisté de loin à cette relation naissante avec le subalterne de la Wyvern. Il serrait les poings.

Et puis cela est devenu de plus en plus régulier à mesure qu'Eaque la côtoyait. Il s'était plusieurs fois attardé sur ses formes, prêta plus d'attention à sa féminité : cette harmonie dans ses courbes, ses lignes plantureuses, son visage, l'iris sombre, palpitante, vivante, encadré par de longs cils noirs, ces longs cheveux foncés, cette peau mate soyeuse … et ce sourire. Le Garuda avait tout fait pour ne pas en arriver là malgré la tension sexuelle qui ne cessait de les entourer en permanence depuis des semaines. Il s'était contrôlé et n'avait fait que rejeter ses désirs. Au fur et à mesure, il s'adoucit à l'égard du Serpentaire. Ce qui étonna cette dernière. Il veut forcément quelque chose. Eaque réveillait bien plus en elle. La guerrière s'était laissée emporter par le jeu et avait pris plaisir à être désirée.

Les premières fois, il se souvient que ce n'était qu'une sensation qu'il pouvait facilement ignorer. Puis, cela s'était muté en béguin croissant. Eaque se retrouvait à la suivre du regard lorsqu'elle traversait son territoire. Il se réveillait en transpiration la nuit, le corps fébrile et la preuve sans équivoque de la nature de son désir pour elle matérialisée sous ses draps. Ces derniers temps, le béguin s'était transformé en obsession. Tout le monde sait que lorsque quelque chose intéresse le Garuda, il le poursuit jusqu'à ce qu'il l'obtienne. Il secoua la tête et grinça des dents, essayant de brider ses pensées volages. Il avait mis du temps à l'admettre mais, oui, il s'était laissé séduire petit à petit. Il était en train de réagir comme une midinette énamourée ce qui était ridicule et inapproprié.

 _Par Hadès !_ Elle l'a empoisonné.

En fin de journée, Eaque se décide à aller parler au chevalier. Méditant sur les prairies de fleurs au niveau de la seconde prison, il considéra le Serpentaire dans son armure. Comment de fois avait-il voulu la toucher depuis qu'il la côtoyait ? Combien de fois avait-il eu envie de l'embrasser ?

Il l'avait désiré au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur elle la première fois.

 _« Saint d'Athéna … »_ avait salué ce dernier sous le nez du chevalier assise sur un rocher en lotus.

 _« Juge Eaque. »_ ouvrant un œil suspicieux, se demandant ce qu'il voulait, _« Etes-vous venu m'étrangler ? »_

Eaque souria, il avait presque oublié cet incident : _« Avez-vous terminé votre méditation ? »_

 _« Je réfléchissais. »_

 _« Avez-vous quelques instants à m'accorder ? »_

 _« Je vous écoute. »_ en refermant les yeux, sa puissante cosmo énergie émanant de son armure.

 _« Quelles sont vos dispositions ces prochains jours ? »_

Aurora émit un petit rire sarcastique : _«… Voyons voir .. Après avoir fait griller quelques-uns de vos hommes pour insubordination, je songeais aller manger au resto et puis au cinéma voir le dernier film d'épouvante .. »_ commença t'elle, _« Ah non c'est vrai, nous sommes aux Enfers. C'est déjà l'horreur ici. »_

Eaque sourit par tant de désinvolture : _« Mes hommes vont ont manqué de respect ? »_

 _« J'ai failli les faire rôtir. »_

 _« Je les consignerai. »_

 _« Mais j'espère bien. »_

 _« Y'a-t-il autre chose ? »_

 _« Je vous trouve bien prévenant à présent. »_

 _« Nous avons débuté sur de mauvaises bases je vous l'accorde. »_

 _« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »_

Le Garuda considéra la guerrière qui n'a pas bougé. Elle sentit le regard de ce dernier sur elle.

 _« Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? »_

 _« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. »_

 _« Sur mes dispositions ? Et bien où voulez-vous que j'aille dans un endroit pareil ?"_ répondit la jeune-femme, _"_ _Pourquoi me faites-vous cette requête ? »_

 _« J'aimerais vous voir en dehors de mes attributions.»_

 _« Mais encore … ? »_ fit Aurora suspicieuse.

 _« Vous dînez peu avec les autres spectres où mes compagnons Minos et Rhadamanthe. »_

 _« J'ai souvent mangé avec les hommes de Rhada. »_

 _« Vous évoquez cette complicité avec le Basilic .. ? »_

 _« Le seul qui me traite très bien. »_

 _« Vous êtes un chevalier d'Athéna, il est normal que vous ayez ressenti de l'hostilité. »_

 _« Dites cela à vos frères et puis vous par la même occasion ! Dois-je vous rappeler vos agissements ? »_

 _« Passez à autre chose.»_

 _« Je n'oublierai pas. »_

 _« Ai-je été désobligeant en quoique ce soit, Saint d'Athéna ? »_ se radouci le Népalais.

 _« Vous vous en sortez bien ces derniers temps. »_ répond platement cette dernière.

 _« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu. »_

 _« Vous êtes un spectre. »_

 _« Excellente analyse chevalier. »_

 _« Bon, vous voulez quoi ? Etes-vous en train de me faire la cour ? »_ maugréa Aurora.

 _« Vous aimeriez ? »_

 _« Quoi donc ? »_

 _« Que je vous courtise ? »_ enchérit Eaque non sans dissimuler un rictus.

 _« Ne faites pas le malin avec moi. »_

Il jubilait intérieurement : _« Dame Chevalier… Vous semblez être une femme épicurienne. De ce fait, acceptez-vous de demeurer ce soir à ma suite, dont ma porte vous est à présent ouverte._ _»_

Autrement dit dans sa garçonnière.

Aurora se leva et sortit de ses gonds, outrée : _« Quoi ? »_ et le toisa du regard : _« Comment osez-vous ? Pour qui m'avez-pris Spectre de l'Etoile Céleste de la Supériorité ? Je ne suis pas une de ces pauvres filles à me laisser faire par un mâle putride, aussi puissant soit-il ! »_ s'insurgea-t-elle, et elle lui tourna le dos.

Non content de se faire insulter et encore moins résister, Eaque n'avait pas bronché, voulant éviter un scandale diplomatique. Il maudissait en silence le Serpentaire lui lançant un cosmo défiant et promettait de lui faire ravaler sa tentative de séduction. Hadès sentit le cosmo agité de la guerrière. Il convoqua le Garuda le soir-même, en courant des agissements de ce dernier.

 _« Eaque, que se passe-t-il_ encore _avec ce chevalier ? »_ se retint le Monarque, _« Elle n'est pas flexible avec le sexe opposé. Tu as suffisamment de sagesse en toi pour le savoir. »_

 _« Votre Majesté, veuillez me pardonner … »_

Hadès attendit la suite qui ne vient pas.

 _« Tu présenteras tes excuses au Saint du Serpentaire. Et par tous les Dieux, aies un peu d'assiduité. Elle est d'un rang au même titre que le tien. Tu lui dois du respect autant qu'elle en a pour nous. »_

 _« C'est entendu Monseigneur.»_

Hadès regarda son Juge quitter la salle du trône. Il leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant encore ce qu'il allait se produire dans son Domaine. Il maudit Zeus de l'avoir ramener à la vie pour devoir supporter les puérilités des humains. Il préfère encore retourner dans son tombeau à l'Elysion.

Le Garuda ne connait pas le langage codé avec les femmes. Elles se soumettent à sa seule volonté. Aurora n'a rien d'une docile Cendrillon se laissant charmer. Plutôt farouche même. Il l'a bien vu lorsqu'ils se sont côtoyés en surface. Ce défi lui plaît. Les hommes semblent être pour elle, des animaux dénués de toute logique. Il doit redoubler de vigilance. Comment amener la chose sans provoquer la colère des Dieux ? Il ne compte pas en rester là. Il la veut.

Plus tard ses émotions passées, Aurora réfléchie. Elle se dit que c'est une façon comme une autre de la coqueter, bien qu'un peu directe. En y repensant, ce Garuda est très séduisant. Elle se souvient de ce corps qu'elle a remarqué lors de leur « trêve » : ses cheveux ébènes mi- longs, son beau regard, sa réflexion, la force dans ce corps puissant du haut de son mètre 87. Elle aime les traits eurasiens du Spectre qui le rend terriblement attractif… et cette tête pleine. Il est loin d'être un imbécile. Depuis son arrivée aux Enfers, Aurora a un appétit sexuel décuplé. Les hommes spectres, elle n'y avait jamais goûté.

Le lendemain elle a pris soin d'éviter tout contact avec Eaque. Il n'a toujours pas été s'excuser et le Seigneur Noir s'impatiente. Quand tout le monde a regagné sa demeure, elle attendit que le Juge souvent dans les derniers à finir sa journée soit disponible. Elle l'avait vu passer dans le couloir d'Antenora dans sa longue tunique foncée qui lui renforce son air supérieur viril. Elle le désire. Depuis le départ, mais elle restait dans le déni.

Alors elle entreprit d'envoyer un message au Garuda par l'intermédiaire d'une domestique : _« Portes ce message au Juge Eaque. »_ avait-elle justifiée auprès Samara, l'une des nombreuses servantes au Palais des Juges. Cette dernière s'empressa d'appliquer sa mission.

En toquant à la porte de son maître, elle tendit la-le-dite lettre vers l'impressionnant Garuda en tremblant.L'homme haussa un sourcil après lecture : _« En as-tu pris connaissance, Samara ? »_

Cette dernière terrifiée avait répondu que non. Eaque l'a congédié. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir où se méfier. Au moins ce chevalier fait le premier pas pour désamorcer la situation. Il rejoignit Aurora en prenant soin de dissimuler son cosmo, et toqua à sa porte.

 _« Qui est là ? »_ demanda l'impétueuse jeune-femme.

Eaque racla la gorge de sa voix supérieure : _« Le Seigneur Eaque, Saint d'Athéna. »_

Il a cru s'étrangler lorsqu'elle lui répondit : _« Connait pas ! »_

Eaque grinça des dents. Cette femme joue avec ses nerfs. Puis il pris une grande inspiration. Il se rappela qu'elle n'était pas fervente des protocoles. Il lui dit simplement : _«_ _Aurora_ _, j'aimerais discuter avec vous. »_

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. A sa vue, Eaque se décomposa, il resta estomaqué : la brune ne portait qu'une tunique quasi transparente proche du corps, laissant entrevoir ses formes vertigineuses. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait fallu plusieurs secondes à ses neurones pour s'en remettre.

Et en plus elle batifole sur ses faiblesses... Quelle infâme créature.

Le Garuda resta immobile, comme sonné avant qu'un lent sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était extatique. Le regard dévorant sur Aurora, il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui en restant digne et admira le chevalier en silence. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur elle.

Cette dernière pris la parole : _« Veuillez pardonnez ma méfiance d'hier. J'apprécie néanmoins votre franchise. »_

Ce dernier eut un sourire martial : _« J'aurais dû faire preuve de galanterie._ _Je suis désolé si mes propos vous ont paru déplacé… Et de vous avoir étranglé._ _»_

 _« Alors confirmez-moi votre regret de cette manière. »_ en lui tendant sa main droite.

Eaque dû faire preuve d'une énorme bonne volonté. Il ravala son amour-propre. Avec élégance, le Népalais met en pratique la bonne éducation qu'il a reçue, sentant en cet instant son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine de façon inexplicable lorsqu'il effleura la peau douce du chevalier.

 _« Vous êtes pardonné Juge. »_ en le regardant, _« Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me promener ainsi sous le nez d'un Spectre. »_ Elle rodait autour de ce dernier.

Il savait très bien où elle voulait en venir et elle se doutait qu'Eaque remarquait ces tentatives à peu près aussi bien qu'un rhinocéros remarquerait une fourmi lui courant sur le dos. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.

 _« Vous obtenez toujours ce que vous voulez ? »_ ironisa le Garuda.

 _« Est-ce une question ou une affirmation ? »_

 _« Je constate que c'est une métaphore. »_ parcourant du regard les courbes plantureuses de la brune qui lui afficha un sourire perfide.

Règle numéro un : ne jamais tourner le dos au Garuda. Eaque en avait assez d'être cérémonieux. A peine a-t-elle terminé son jeu de séduction qu'il l'attire énergiquement à lui par la taille et lui tint son visage de façon autoritaire, lui claquant comme un coup de fouet :

 _« Je n'ai pas pour habitude à me laisser dominer, quand bien même vous êtes la plus incroyable des femmes. »_ dit-il de sa puissante voix de Juge.

Ça passe ou ça casse. Le Juge croit qu'elle va le renvoyer contre le mur, mais elle clame : _« Comme cela on est deux !_ » lui jetant un regard empreint de lascivité.

Il la fixe dans le fond des yeux, sondant son âme. Ils se défièrent. Il bloqua Aurora contre le mur en l'agrippant fermement de telle façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus s'enfuir. Il redevait l'homme brutal, despotique. Le feu le dévorait de l'intérieur, il prenait racine dans son bas ventre pour remonter dans ses reins et consumer son cœur. Puis, il se plaqua contre elle et happa ses lèvres dans un premier baiser enflammé que Hadès lui-même s'en serait brûlé les ailes. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait.

C'était animal. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il la désire depuis des semaines et une part enfouie au fond de sa conscience hurlait jusqu'à ce qu'il la fasse taire pour mieux se concentrer sur sa présente tâche. La passion le rend brusque, et ce fut une main sans douceur qui empoigna la nuque de la jeune-femme pour l'empêcher de se dégager pendant qu'il jouait de sa langue sur ces lèvres pleines qu'il a ardemment rêvé. L'autre main, intrépide, s'aventure sur ce corps qu'il a tant convoité et se fond sur les jambes interminables de la guerrière qui l'entoure en souriant. Et en plus, elle aime ça.

La bouche du Garuda veut tout explorer et commence sa quête en appâtant le cou du chevalier puis ses lobes d'oreilles, son souffle excitant de plus belle le Serpentaire qui se laisse prendre à son propre jeu. Il l'attire de nouveau à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Un jeu de langues ardent continue. Mais le Népalais est intempérant. Tout en parcourant le buste du chevalier, palpant langoureusement la généreuse poitrine, une autre main curieuse, va se promener sous cette tunique provocante. Caressant l'entrecuisse, il est récompensé par la sensation chaude d'une humidité grandissante puis des gémissements qui font monter son désir au plus haut point.

 _« Veuillez me pardonner, mon corps réagit vite ! »_ lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

Eaque, un pli à la bouche, répond : _« C'est ce que j'aime, cette humidité… Vous êtes une tentatrice.»_

Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi excitée. Il ne porte pas son surplis. Ça tombe bien. Elle veut découvrir ce corps imposant et défit d'une main de maître la tunique qui emprisonnait ce corps de Don juan, laissant à vue la peau biscuitée, croquante à souhait. Le Garuda est harmonieusement bâti, une musculature puissante sous une peau basanée. Son ventre plat ne laissait pas de doutes quant à des abdominaux solides et ses cuisses étaient dignes des plus belles sculptures, musclées et longues à souhait. Le corps du Népalais est envoûtant, des yeux gris-noisettes mystérieux où transparaissaient sa fougue. Il fallait admettre qu'il était somptueux, un aigle majestueux ! Ce métissage gréco-Népalais plait à la jeune-femme, adepte du genre ténébreux.

Aurora devait l'admettre, elle avait craint une seconde que ce dont elle avait fantasmé depuis des semaines avec le Juge des Enfers ne soit en réalité décevant. Mais Ô, heureux hasard, c'était fort loin d'être le cas. Et le Serpentaire pouvait sentir dans chaque geste, baiser, morsure, une expérience millénaire mâtinée de passion qui lui faisaient tourner la tête. Et lorsque les dents brutales attaquèrent son cou, Aurora ne pût s'empêcher de gémir violemment, se laissant aller contre le mur avec délice. Elle touche alors consciencieusement le Spectre et passent ses mains sous le torse ciselé, prenant son temps, s'attarde sur les muscles parfaitement dessinés du Garuda qui la fixe en affichant un sourire perfide, surveillant chacun de ses gestes. Ce dernier était extrêmement fier de son effet. Frôlant la bouche de la sienne, il murmura quelques mots en Népalais qui provoquèrent un frisson violent à la jeune-femme. Les mains de la brune se firent plus affamées, sa bouche plus vorace, sa prise plus dure. Elle passa sa langue sur les pectoraux saillants, sa peau avait un goût de miel, comme celui qu'elle dégustait avec gourmandise dans les marchés d'Athènes près du port alors qu'elle était jeune-fille. Quel délice… Elle dégustait ce corps comme un met raffiné, unique. Sa main découvrait sa cuisse ferme, remontait à l'aine, cette région dangereuse où bien nombre de femmes ont dû perdre la raison…

Sans quitter des yeux le guerrier, Aurora se délecte de son odeur, descendant lentement jusqu'à son ventre. C'était chimique, cette odeur lui plaisait, l'attirait. Les mains de la jeune-femme atteignent le bas du dos, ongles enfoncés dans la peau. Eaque fixe le Serpentaire, fier. Elle se baissa davantage, sa bouche se rapproche dangereusement de l'objet défendu et sourit à la vision de ce membre fier se dressant face à elle. Elle se met à genoux et saisi les mains du Garuda qu'elle fait danser sur la pointe de ses seins avec une lenteur délibérée. Elle ne fait qu'agacer les sens d'Eaque. Puis, il observe avec plaisir son membre disparaître dans la bouche de la jeune-femme pendant plusieurs minutes interminables où il doit se contenir. Gonflé par l'excitation, il se retient d'élancer ses hanches pour enfoncer sa verge toute entière dans cette bouche qui engloutit sa virilité. Sa respiration est plus profonde. Il sombrait entre les mains du Serpentaire. Son bas ventre lui faisait mal, le brûlait, se tendait. Il n'en peut plus.

Le Népalais relève vivement la Treizième, lui arrache sa robe et la retourne contre le mur. Avant même qu'elle ne réalise quoique ce soit, il est déjà en elle. Mais pas en ce lieu si énigmatique, il est rentré dans cet antre sacré et étroit et pousse à l'intérieur d'elle en heurtant ses fesses avec violence chaque fois qu'il s'élance vers l'avant, accélérant progressivement le rythme. Cette pénétration interdite pousse la jeune-femme au bord de la jouissance, entre plaisir et souffrance. Les doigts de l'homme se mêlent aux cheveux d'Aurora, les agrippe et la tire par l'arrière. Cette sensation indéfinissable l'embrase. Qu'elle aime lui être soumise ! Car il veut l'entendre jouir, lui montrer qui est le maître.

Aurora croit avoir un moment de répit, approchant de la jouissance ultime, mais ce dernier se retire d'elle.

 _« Tu n'es qu'un sadique ! Je t'ordonne de ne pas t'arrêter … »_

Infatigable, il sourit et murmura à l'oreille : _« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'aucune femme n'a quiconque pouvoir sur moi ! »_

 _« Et bien saches que je n'obéis à aucun mâle, aussi séduisant et fort soit-il ! »_

Cette concurrence attise de plus belle les envies perverses d'Eaque, non habitué à ce qu'une femme lui tienne tête. Il la retourne et la jette sur le lit, puis parcourt de ses mains expertes son corps et sa bouche. Il caresse cette peau douce où se mêle une odeur exotique naturelle, lécha cette poitrine qui le fait fantasmer, qu'il titille et pince farouchement, glissant vers son bassin qu'il sillonna doucement en massant le bouton magique entre ses jambes. Il reprit possession des lèvres toujours avide de sensations. Le regard qu'avait le Garuda pour elle n'était pas que désir : il reflétait autre chose. Ce corps répond aisément au sien.

 _« Tu es magnifique .. »_ lui avait-il soufflé à l'oreille.

Elle mit sa main dans les cheveux soyeux du Spectre et l'embrassa intensément. Eaque lui rendit ce baiser avec fougue. Des plaintes plus lascives émanaient de ses lèvres en même temps que son souffle, se faisant plus rapide pendant qu'elle caressait le membre collé à sa jambe. Toujours en la défiant du regard, il lui attrapa ses jambes pour l'attirer à lui. Aurora se laisse faire, regardant le beau spécimen qui se tenait devant elle. Et celui-ci est de loin le plus jouissif qu'elle ait connue.

 _« Je veux plus_ _Aurora_ _, beaucoup plus.. »_ lui clame le Juge.

 _« Qu'attends-tu ? Montres-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre ! »_

 _« Veux-tu m'appartenir, Saint d'Or d'Athéna ? A moi et personne d'autre … »_

Aurora émet un petit rire : _« Pour ta gouverne, je n'appartiens à personne ! »_

 _« C'est ce que l'on verra … »_

Il se mit à lécher les jambes de sa partenaire en descendant vers l'endroit intime avec une lenteur insupportable. Aurora ondula au contact et le Juge qui ne se fit pas prier pour goûter au parfum de sa rose ouverte. Il aima ce goût, affolant ses sens. Elle lui supplia de venir en elle. Le Juge ravi ne se fit pas prier et la pénétra profondément. Elle gémit de bonheur. Leurs reins entamèrent une danse sauvage pendant un moment, leurs corps ondulaient à l'unisson pendant longtemps. Eaque ne comprenait pas, comment pouvait-il ressentir autant de choses ?

 _« Dis mon nom ! »_ sa main caressait le visage de la jeune-femme.

 _« Haaa, Eaque.. ! Je ..»_

Le Népalais la pénétra plus fortement. La brune gémit et dit : _« Prends-moi plus fort ! »_

Aussi passionnée, aussi fougueuse. Cela l'excite davantage et il s'exécuta avec brio, faisant crier de plus belle la jeune-femme. _« Tu es très démonstrative .. »_ lui dit l'homme.

 _« Ne t'arrête pas, tu me veux depuis des semaines ! »_

 _« Alors tu le savais .. Séductrice. »_

Il lui donna un violent coup de rein en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il caressa le bout de chair sensibilisé pour la torturer. Il s'enfonça en elle jusqu'au bout. Elle en hurlait de surprise. Ce Spectre est très bon amant, il connaît le plaisir des femmes et sait se servir de ce membre qui s'engouffre en elle intensément, s'accordant parfaitement avec son corps.

Il la regarda fixement, _« Retournes-toi. »_ ordonne-t-il.

Elle opéra avec hardiesse, se mit à quatre pattes devant le Juge et lui tendit son fessier. Elle est vraiment faite dans un moule. Il est déjà fou de ce corps. Alors sans crier gare, il entra de nouveau en elle.

 _« Ah ! Eaque ! »_

 _« Seigneur Eaque, chevalier d'Athéna ! »_

Elle ricana et, haletante, suivait les mouvements du Juge. Le cœur de l'homme rata plusieurs battements, et après quelques instants, les amènent finalement vers la jouissance. Des cris de plaisir firent échos à Antenora. Eaque, comblé, épuisé, se laissa aller et s'écroula auprès de sa partenaire. Elle se colla à lui et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Elle se sentait bien, Dieu qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Aurora se souviendrait toujours de cette première nuit endiablée avec le Juge. Elle sentait son souffle danser doucement près de sa nuque, la main du brun agrippait sa taille et parfois il lui arrivait d'embrasser son épaule tendrement. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient trouvés.

Au petit matin, elle mis sa main à l'endroit où le Garuda a dormi à ses côtés. L'endroit était froid. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, elle était déçue. Ce jour-là, le goût miel sur ses lèvres et l'odeur d'Eaque sur son corps lui avaient procuré une sensation étrange. Ce parfum musqué lui faisait tourner la tête. Musc blanc. C'était vibrant, attirant, envoûtant. Comme le regard de son amant. Elle ne voulait pas en rester là. Elle l'a vu. Quelque chose qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien : la passion. Comme toutes les histoires, celle-ci avait commencé par un regard croisé, un sourire enjôleur qui avait brisé un cœur. Ledit cœur refusant catégoriquement d'admettre qu'il était perdu.

Il en était de même pour Eaque qui, en traversant le palais pour arriver dans ses quartiers, se demandait bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se déshabilla et se mit au lit. Il avait passé presque toute la nuit en compagnie du chevalier. L'odeur de sa maîtresse impétueuse lui montait au nez. En repensant à la façon dont il effleurait la peau du Serpentaire de sa langue, comment il l'avait dominé, des vagues lui apparut en bas du ventre. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté ?

Non ça ne serait pas sérieux. Un Juge et un chevalier d'or.. ne fait pas bon ménage … C'était juste une nuit. Et quelques heures trop courtes plus tard, un garde vint le réveiller comme chaque matin.

 _« Seigneur Eaque ! »_ dit le soldat derrière la porte.

Le Juge si calme, l'équilibre entre le féroce Rhadamanthe et le sanguinaire Minos, ne tarda pas à perdre patience et se leva, mis un pagne et ouvra la porte avec fracas. Le garde trembla voyant le regard haineux de son supérieur qui le toisa. Il n'avait nul besoin d'insister d'ordinaire, son Seigneur était déjà débout.

 _« J'ai entendu. Déguerpi ! »_ Le garde ne se dit pas prier. Eaque se dirigea vers les sanitaires, ordonnant à Samara de lui faire couler un bain dans ses thermes qu'il savoura longuement. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, puisqu'il arriva en retard au Tribunal principal d'où l'attendait ses frères, assis devant leur pupitre.

 _« Où es ton Surplis ? »_ interrogea Rhadamanthe les sourcils froncés..

 _Par Hadès en pantoufles,_ il était parti sans son armure ! La journée allait être compliquée. Eaque ne chercha pas à se justifier, voulant éviter tout interrogatoire, il ôta sa toge et fit appel à son armure qui se posa directement sur lui.

 _« Tout va bien ? »_ demanda Minos, suspicieux.

Quand le Griffon devenait ainsi il ne fallait agir que d'une seule façon : l'innocence pure. Et Eaque sait très bien jouer à ce jeu-là. Il connaît son aîné après tout.

 _« J'ai mal dormi. »_

 _« Bon, commençons. »_ poursuivit la Wyvern.

De son côté, Aurora se leva en douceur après le Garuda, une onde de fraîcheur positive parcourant son corps. Elle alla dans les sanitaires réservées aux femmes et y resta aussi longtemps qu'Eaque quelques temps plus tôt.

Plus tard elle était en train de s'habiller quand on vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

 _« C'est pour quoi ? »_ demanda le Serpentaire importunément, qui a beau être ravie de sa nuit précédente, n'en ai pas moins du matin.

 _« Dame chevalier, c'était pour que je puisse passer commande. »_ dit la voix derrière la porte.

Aurora pris la peine de mettre un kimono sur elle et ouvrit la porte, la mine grincheuse. L'homme se fit tout petit. La réputation matinale du chevalier d'or est universelle : pas de questions stupides et surtout pas d'agressions non verbales ou verbales d'ailleurs.

 _« Désirez-vous un déjeuner en particulier ce midi ? »_

 _« Pourquoi ça intéresse vos cuistots ce que mange un chevalier d'Athéna ? »_

 _« Je .. C'est le Seigneur Sylphide qui a ordonné cela. »_

Aurora se radoucie : le Basilic ? Ce Spectre, d'un genre plus galant et poli lui plaît bien. Ils parlaient français entre eux, pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune-homme. Elle claqua la porte. C'est agréable de se faire servir. Une servante lui apporta son petit-déjeuner qu'elle reçoit méditerranéen pour le première fois depuis qu'elle a foulé les Enfers. Elle jeta un œil à Samara, la passeuse du message interdit d'hier soir. Cette dernière baisse les yeux.

 _« Qui a pris la peine de me faire envoyer ce met matinal ? »_

 _« Le Seigneur Eaque, Dame chevalier. »_

Aurora congédia Samara, ahurie. Elle n'est pas assez naïve pour penser qu'il ne le fait par pur plaisir envers elle. Mais ça l'amuse. Et sa journée à elle débutait sous de meilleurs auspices qu'Eaque, toujours à moitié réveillé dans la première prison.

Au moment de déjeuner avec ses frères, il n'écoutait pas leur conversation. Il abandonna ses compagnons pour prendre l'air sur la terrasse, un thé à la main. En réalité, il cherchait à sonder le cosmo du Serpentaire, quelque part entre la seconde et la sixième prison en train de terroriser ses hommes. Il sentait comme un manque l'envahir. Depuis sa résurrection, Aurora est la première femme avec qui il couche. La servitude qu'il utilisait sur ses pairs fonctionne très bien tant il est craint. Les femmes se soumettaient à leur Seigneur sans broncher. Elles le contentait sans ne rien attendre en retour et disparaissait après leur étreinte.

Hadès n'était point fervent des agissements de ses Juges. Après tout, ils ont des besoins primaires comme tout être. Mais aujourd'hui Eaque ne pensait plus aux autres. Seulement à Aurora. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux ! En fait il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais connu une maîtresse pareille. Arriver à le posséder, lui, un Juge de l'Enfer ! Il devait s'arranger pour la garder plus longtemps. A celle qui lui a résisté de longues semaines. Sa tête était à l'envers, il aimait ça ! Il aimait se sentir partir, s'abandonner sans retenue. Il aurait voulu appartenir à son espérée, lui Eaque le troisième juge des Enfers, désirait plus que tout appartenir à cette femme ! Il en voulait encore.

Aurora avait fini de s'occuper des âmes égarées de la 4ème prison quand elle a senti quelqu'un qui la « cherchait ». Ce fut bref. Elle savait bien de qui il s'agit. Elle a passé le reste de la journée excitée, attendant son châtiment charnel. Au moment de dîner, elle se décida à accompagner les autres. Elle avait bien envie de titiller les sens du Garuda. Le Serpentaire s'est mis en tête de rendre jaloux Eaque. Quand elle approcha de la grande salle à manger, ce dernier sentit le cosmo d'Aurora. A peine a-t-il franchi les lourdes portes qu'il se décomposa. Devant lui à quelques mètres de la table « royale » des Juges, se trouvait une scène pour le moins incongru devenue presque banale : la portugaise offrait son plus beau sourire au Général de l'Hippocampe qui lui répondait par des gestes tactiles. Son égo descendit d'un cran. Il bouillonnait au fond de lui et n'avait qu'une envie : noyer ce Marinas dans l'Achéron. Aurora savait bien que le Garuda la surveillait. Il avait joué avec elle. A son tour à présent.

A la fin du repas, il vit avec stupeur Baian et Aurora quitter leurs compagnons de table et se diriger ensemble vers Antenora. Eaque pris congés de ses frères qui avait remarqué son agitation. Minos avait haussé les épaules. Leur petit frère était simplement mal luné aujourd'hui. Le Garuda suivit les cosmos en masquant le sien. Il retrouva les guerriers sur l'un des balcons du Palais. Ils refaisaient le monde. Eaque l'ignorait mais Aurora savait pertinemment que le Népalais les observait. Le brun fut soulagé en voyant l'Hippocampe s'éloigner après avoir baisé la main de la jeune-femme.

Après quelques instants, tournée vers l'horizon elle clama : _« Comment allez-vous Juge Eaque ? »_

 _« L'insolente »_ , se dit le Garuda. Elle l'avait donc repéré. Il s'approcha de la Portugaise. _« Vous êtes bien charmeuse avec ce Marinas. »_

Il n'avait pas sourcillé, attendant la réaction du Serpentaire : _« Je l'aime beaucoup. Il m'a fait rire quand j'étais au Sanctuaire sous-marin … et, c'est un amant des plus incroyables. »_ balance-t-elle au visage du Garuda.

Ultime provocation.

 _« Vous l'avez pourtant laisser filer. »_ constata le Juge en se retenant de jalousie.

 _« J'ai trouvé l'herbe plus verte ailleurs. »_ avec un regard des plus envoûteurs.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Aurora portait son armure mais qu'importe, il avait déjà réfléchi à la façon de la lui enlever.

 _« Et si nous allions vérifier cela, chevalier ? »_ avec son éternel sourire narquois, sa bouche proche de l'oreille de la brune.

Elle lui jeta un regard dévorant, chuchotant : _« Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé hier. Je reste sur ma faim.»_ posant sa main dans la sienne à l'abri des curieux.

A ce frôlement, Eaque sentit un frisson inexplicable le parcourir. Elle ne lui dira pas deux fois. La brune prit la direction de sa chambre, tournant des hanches lascivement afin qu'il n'en perde pas une miette. Il ne quitta pas des yeux cette progression suave qui lui donne pleins de nouvelles idées. Elle eut guère le temps d'ouvrir la porte que le Garuda l'avait déjà coincée contre le mur du couloir, incapable d'attendre une seconde de plus. Il était contrarié, contrarié qu'elle ait osé minauder sous son propre nez.

Ce dernier la poussa dans la chambre. Il avança son visage dangereusement en face de l'autre. Sa stature imposante bloquait la Portugaise, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Le souffle erratique du juge, sa poitrine qui martelait la sienne, les veines de ses tempes qui pulsaient, tout indiquait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il tenait fermement les bras du Serpentaire. Elle attendait son sort avec impatience.

 _« Quelle audace de provoquer un Juge des Enfers... »_

A l'abri des regards, les deux jeunes gens s'abandonnaient à leurs désirs inavoués. Les mains d'Eaque ne pouvaient guère s'aventurer bien loin avec cette armure sacrée. Elle se se sentait de plus en plus fiévreuse sous les mains du Juge, elle frissonnait, attendait qu'il aille plus loin, encore plus loin, toujours plus loin… Qu'il lui fasse connaître des plaisirs interdis. Seul, la vue du Garuda lui procurant du plaisir, emplissait son cerveau.

Eaque faufila ses doigts sous la jupe de l'armure dorée et passa sa main en l'entrejambe. Elle était déjà bien humide.

 _« Tu es très réactive. »_

 _« Prends-moi toute suite Eaque. »_

 _« Ôtes cette armure. »_

 _« Est-ce un ordre ? »_

 _« Tu le sais parfaitement. »_

Et d'un geste elle retira ses habits sacrés qui se posèrent dans un coin de la pièce. Eaque la dévorait des yeux. Elle n'avait presque rien sous son armure. Elle avait passé la journée ainsi.

 _« Je vois.»_

Il ôta son surplis et se tint droit devant le Serpentaire. Aurora se mordillait les lèvres. Même avec ses vêtements, il est irrésistible. Elle s'approcha de lui et happa ses lèvres en le regardant. Ils se défièrent quelques secondes, par petits baisers, sans se quitter des yeux. Aurora jouait avec une mèche de cheveux du Garuda, l'autre main s'agrippait à son torse puissant. La main chaude de son amant passa sur sa joue. Le Juge l'avait attirée contre lui. Doucement cette fois. Elle avait frémi lorsque leurs peaux s'étaient mêlées, que ces lèvres chaudes avaient dévoré sa nuque. Elle lui avait offert sa gorge, ses mains avaient parcouru l'épiderme brûlant de son corps. Il l'avait plaqué contre lui, soupirée quand il l'avait fait tomber sur la soie des draps. Aurora a un besoin animale de retrouver ce Garuda. Cela lui brûlait les reins. Elle s'était emparé du membre viril comme s'il lui appartenait et commença des mouvements de vas et vient. Après plusieurs minutes de plaisir, elle avala le précieux nectar, en récolta le restant sur le bout de ses doigts, et se mit à les lécher impudiquement devant la mine consternée du Juge. Elle s'amusa à les sucer un à un, le regard lubrique pour faire durer le moment le plus possible. Eaque était emporté par une tornade de volupté qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, il avait quitté les Enfers pour se retrouver projeté au Nirvana dans le sixième monde. Cette intrusion dans le plus profond de son être lui plaisait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Les nuits suivantes avaient vu donc se dérouler le même rituel. Elle vibrait sous les caresses du Garuda, se perdait dans ses bras et il repartait. Il s'étonnait de venir de lui-même. Dans la journée, ils ne laissaient rien paraître. Ils continuaient à se vouvoyer et faisait leur travail normalement. Aurora poursuivait sa mission aux Enfers, jouait les dominatrices et envoyait de temps à autre des regards lubriques à son amant. Elle savait qu'il la fixait de son point de repère, là-haut de la terasse du Tribunal. Elle sentait sa présence, ses yeux la parcourant, attendent patiemment qu'elle soit de nouveau à lui dans quelques heures. Alors qu'elle revenait des thermes, elle décida de bousculer leurs habitudes entamées depuis des jours : c'est elle qui viendrait. Eaque sentit le cosmo de la guerrière derrière la porte si bien qu'elle n'eut besoin de frapper. A peine eut-elle le temps d'entrer qu'il l'a pris de force et la colla contre la porte en l'embrassant langoureusement. Leurs ébats durèrent toute la nuit : passionnés, enragés jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent. Et puis ils apprirent à se connaître au fil du temps, la tendresse et les échanges prenaient place. Et un jour, elle resta toute la nuit. Il voulait se réveiller au côté de son chevalier. Elle est à lui. A personne d'autre

Un matin, son Spectre collé à elle, Aurora était plongé dans ses pensées. Elle apprécie d'être devenue l'objet de convoitise d'un des Juges de l'enfer, mais elle a beaucoup de mal à le cerner. Que veut-il d'elle ? Autre chose la tenaille. Elle soupira. Elle connaît ce sentiment. Eaque la sentit soucieuse.

 _« Chevalier, vous sentez-vous bien ? »_ lui dit-il, le tête de la portugaise était collé contre son torse.

 _« Mmm et bien je me questionnais Juge. »_

 _« A quel sujet Saint d'Athéna ? »_

 _« Je vais te demander de faire un effort d'imagination. »_

 _« Très bien. »_

 _« Imagine que je t'ai provoqué dans l'optique de te mettre dans mon lit. Ou que tu me mettes dans le tien... »_

 _« Très bien, je l'imagine. »_

 _« Maintenant, imagine que je n'aurais pas été contre une relation au-delà d'une partie de jambes en l'air avec toi... et éventuellement durable. »_

 _« Je peux me le représenter. »_

 _« Et dans ce cas de figure... Est-ce que tu aurais été intéressé ? »_

 _« Oui .. »_

D'accord. Ses frères qui le soupçonne grandement auraient le droit de le traiter d'abruti jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et ce fut à peu près la seule pensée cohérente qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il retourna le visage Aurora près de lui et qu'il vit sa mine étonnée.

 _"..."_

Après lui avoir mordillé la lèvre il admit : _« Chevalier, pour une raison qui m'échappe, je ne désire que toi. J'ai tendance à ne pas être partageur. Et à_ _être parfaitement franc, j_ _e te conseillerai d'être moins portée sur le contact avec les autres Spectres._ _C'est assez clair ? »_

Pour un peu, on aurait pu entendre le Serpentaire ronronner. Pour toute réponse, elle se jeta sur son Garuda. Il lui semblait, que enfin, il était lui-même et qu'elle était la seule à qui il dévoilait son âme. Eaque est quelqu'un de moqueur et dont la patience était limitée selon l'intelligence des interlocuteurs malgré son calme apparent. Qu'il est hautain et méprisant dans sa haine, violent dans sa rage. C'est un être terre à terre instruit, adorant la logique des choses et ne supportant pas le désordre. Un homme de feu et de glace. Ces simples réveils avaient changé le Népalais. Eaque lui avait fait découvrir son pays natal, ses soieries dans lesquelles elle aimait se draper au matin. Elle restait alors assise sur le lit, contemplant son Juge endormi, glissant les doigts sur cette épaule, cette joue, frôlant cette nuque pour ne pas réveiller le Garuda en sommeil. Elle aimait ce sourire quand il découvrait son corps, la débarrassant lentement de son armure sacrée. Sa langue qui suivait ses cicatrices de combat, effleurait la courbe d'un sein. Cet instant où son corps brûlant de désir s'ouvrait aux mains exploratrices du Juge. Leurs respirations plus fortes, se muant en gémissements quand il s'emparait d'elle, ce prénom qui franchissait ses lèvres quand l'orgasme secouait son corps, _« Eaque »._ Le soupir du Spectre quand elle se collait contre lui lorsque leurs corps se cherchaient encore était un tel délice. Il avait commencé à l'embrasser à la dérobée, dans les sombres couloirs. Se cachant comme des adolescents dans l'obscurité, savourant le plaisir de retrouver les lèvres de l'autre. Leurs mains se frôlaient un peu plus que nécessaire en société, leurs peaux brûlaient lorsqu'ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre. Elle avait même surpris un air rêveur du Juge alors qu'il la regardait.

Chronos avait laissé le sable s'égrener dans le sablier, un lien s'était tissé. Le jeu de pouvoir était terminé. Eaque était devenu indispensable à Aurora.

cependant, Eaque n'avait pas réalisé que cela faisait six mois qu'elle était dans le monde souterrain, ne s'attendait pas à son départ tant ils se sont lourdement accrochés tous les deux… Il était perdu. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir éprouver des émotions si fortes pour quelqu'un. Ni même ressentir toutes ces sensations extatiques qui l'enivraient et lui faisaient perdre la tête. Il avait cessé d'éprouver des sentiments humains depuis si longtemps… Lui qui prétendait détester les mortels, voilà qu'il se comportait comme l'un d'entre eux… Était-il possible qu'il y ait une raison insoupçonnée à cette passion qui le consumait entièrement ? Était-il possible qu'il ait succombé à ce sentiment qu'on appelait si communément _l'amour_ ?

Minos et Rhadamanthe comprirent que le Garuda et le Serpentaire autrefois si méfiants entre eux, partagent dorénavant plus, puisqu'ils ont surpris maintes fois Aurora rentrer dans les appartements de leur frère en catimini. Le Griffon a soupçonné son cadet d'être obsédée par elle, ce qui, en soit, n'est pas dramatique vu la personnalité du Garuda. Malgré leur discrétion, tout le monde sait aux Enfers que le Juge et le chevalier sont amants. Eaque espérait éviter le sujet autant que possible. Hélas c'était peine perdue. Un soir où le Juge rédigeait ses dossiers, il subit un drôle d'interrogatoire ...

Minos jubilait : _« Eh bien ? Tu ne nous dis rien ? »_

 _« Je vous ai dit il y a deux minutes de déguerpir d'ici. »_ fit le Juge sans regarder ses acolytes.

 _« Allez, pour aujourd'hui, je suis prêt à passer l'éponge sur ton atrophie sociale. Mais il va nous falloir des arguments, cher frère... »_

La lassitude dans son soupir aurait pu se faire sentir à l'autre bout du Cocyte lorsque le Garuda reposa sa plume dans son encrier, s'efforçant de ne pas flanquer d'un coup de pied ses aînés hors de son bureau. Au lieu de ça il se redressa fièrement sur son siège, envoya Pharaoh lui préparer une dose de thé supplémentaire et considéra avec une vague inquiétude les sourires de sa fratrie, qu'il avait appris avec les siècles à considérer trop larges pour être honnêtes. Aujourd'hui ne constituerai pas une exception.

 _« Et que pourrais-je bien vous dire ?"_

 _« Inutile de jouer l'innocent, Eaque. Nous sommes au courant. »_

 _« Tous les Enfers, pour être honnête »,_ jugea bon de préciser Rhadamanthe.

 _« Vous me dites cela comme si j'avais quelque chose à cacher. »_

Minos ironisait : _« La totalité de ton visage serait un bon début. »_

Le Népalais se sent bouillonner. Une première tasse se brisa contre le mur, à quelques centimètres du visage de Minos. Avec les siècles, Eaque visait de plus en plus juste.

 _« Dernière chance d'être clair avant que je vous jette moi-même dans le lac de sang. »_

 _« Que veux-tu ... Tu reconnaîtras notre agréable surprise de te découvrir une vie sentimentale. »_

 _« ... »_

 _« Allons, jouons carte sur table : nous savons que tu passes toutes tes nuits en compagnie du Serpentaire. »_

Les sourires, semblables à ceux de prédateurs voraces, s'étirèrent encore davantage face au sourcil haussé de stupeur du Juge du Garuda ...Et retombèrent en l'espace d'une demi-seconde lorsqu'il se contenta de répondre, laconique : _« Oui. Et donc ? »_

Sur quoi il reprit aussitôt le classement de ses dossiers, sans plus prêter attention à la mine décomposée de ses collègues et, hélas, seuls représentants familiaux actifs.

 _« ...Comment, c'est tout ?_ fit Minos.

 _« Tu souhaites que je te rédige une missive officielle à chaque fois que je vois une ambassadrice ? »_

 _« Une émissaire d'Athéna qui va dans ton lit ! »_

Rhadamanthe : _« Je dois bien reconnaître que tu montes le niveau avec cette femme, sachant qu'elle est difficilement domptable.»_

 _« Et qui se déplace personnellement dans tes quartiers.»_ continua le Norvégien.

 _« J'ignore si je dois me sentir flatté ou terrifié que vous consacriez de l'énergie à ma vie personnelle. »_ répondit Eaque blasé.

Le Griffon aurait bien aimé profiter aussi des faveurs du Serpentaire même s'il trouve leur pseudo histoire d'amour tout à fait ridicule. Et lorsque l'heure du départ fut proche, l'aîné sentit Eaque quelque peu déboussolé. Lors d'un jugement d'une âme, Rhadamanthe et Minos ne partageaient pas la même opinion et attendait qu'iltranche en la faveur de l'un ou de l'autre. Ce dernier n'avait pas même pas écouté les doléances du défunt leur faisant face. Durant le dîner, ils ont pu constater leur cadet qui n'avait point touché à son assiette et regardait Aurora partageant son repas avec le Basilic dans une ambiance décontractée. Rhadamanthe remarqua que le 3ème Juge prenait sur lui pour ne pas envoyer un uppercut à son suivant.

Et quand le moment de s'en aller fut imminent, c'est Eaque lui-même qui escorta le Serpentaire jusqu'au point d'entrée des Enfers après avoir été remercié par Hadès.

 _« Il est temps, Eaque du Garuda. »_ avait lancé Aurora en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse.

Ce dernier saisit sa main en la baisant : _« Restes. »_

 _« Je dois retourner au Sanctuaire. Les Ors ont besoin de moi. »_ lui a-t-elle répondu.

Eaque lui mis la main dans les cheveux, et glissa ses doigts sur le visage de la jeune-femme qui ferme les yeux : _« Au revoir beau Juge.. »_

Elle augmenta son cosmo mais au moment de disparaître, Eaque la rattrapa par le bras : _« Est-ce ainsi que tu remercies tes hôtes ? »_

Elle lui répondit par un baiser plein de ferveur. Eaque encercla les hanches de sa bien-aimée et plongea ses iris dans le regard ténébreux de la jeune-femme comme s'il voulait y puiser son âme. Il est l'un des trois juges des Enfers, il est un spectre puissant et respecté, craint de tous. Pourquoi se sent-il soudain si mélancolique ? Car oui, il éprouve plus que de l'attachement pour cette femme. Ce qui s'est passé entre eux ne fut pas seulement charnel. Mais i préfère il mourir que de l'avouer.

Question de principe...


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPITRE 15**

 _Turpitudes_

 **Suite Flash-back -** _ **Domaine des Enfers, deux mois plus tard**_ **(Mars 2003)**

Eaque ne se reconnaissait plus.

Depuis le départ du Serpentaire, il se sentait devenir fou. Son besoin était presque physique, se mutant en douleur de jour en jour. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait beau tenter d'expulser ses frustrations en se lançant dans des séances d'entraînement intensives, en s'imposant les corvées les plus pénibles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de focaliser toutes ses pensées sur le chevalier d'or. Il avait besoin d'elle, de lui parler, la toucher. À cran, il frappa une colonne en ruine alors qu'il se changeait les idées à la seconde prison, provoquant un nuage de poussière qui lui chatouilla le nez.

Il se força à prendre une profonde respiration : _« Raisonnons en vrai représentant de l'élite des Enfers. »_

Il desserra le poing qu'il n'avait pas conscience de crisper et tenta de se recomposer. A force de fréquenter ce chevalier, il fallait bien que cela arrive : oui il est sans doute amoureux. En tout cas, son cœur bat plus vite quand il voit le Serpentaire, se consume au moindre de ses sourires. Et puis que fait-elle là-haut sur Terre, et avec qui ? Quand on commence à aimer, on ne souhaite pas que l'objet de notre convoitise aille s'encanailler ailleurs… bien évidemment. Alors c'était bien ça ! C'était « donc ça », la passion ? La possessivité ? Il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes, ses impulsions. Eaque devait réagir. Et au plus vite.

Sa décision était prise. Il irait se confesser, poserait un pansement sur sa fierté écornée et passerait à autre chose. Mais à qui en parler ? Ses frères seraient les premiers à le railler. Le Népalais s'assit alors sur un rocher et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il se décide à consulter la grande pythie qui vivait dans un coin reculé de la 8ème prison et conseillait depuis toujours les grands guerriers des Ténèbres.

Eaque se rend à l'endroit indiqué, une grotte sombre et humide, des stalactites pour seules compagnies et un feu éclairait la salle peu accueillante.

Une voix sage se fait entendre : _« Approche Spectre de l'Etoile Céleste de la vaillance. Je t'attendais. »_

Devant lui, la première chose qui se remarquait chez elle était sa taille, largement supérieure à la moyenne, avoisinant le mètre quatre-vingt. D'âge avancé et de constitution solide, son teint hâlé et ses mèches brunes commençant à tirer vers le gris témoignant de ses origines méditerranéennes. Son visage aux traits assez doux contrastait avec la sévérité qu'elle affichait, rehaussé par le chignon serré qui coiffait ses cheveux, ses yeux aciers et son nez épaté, seul indice d'un possible métissage. Elle avait une longue toge grenat et de longs ongles peints en noir. Elle s'assied à même le sol sur une large pierre plate, ferma les yeux et fit signe à Eaque d'en faire autant. Elle ne dit rien durant de longues minutes de silence. Le Juge ne la quitte pas des yeux, impassible.

Enfin, la vieille femme conclut après une interminable attente : _« Tu ne fais que confirmer tes soupçons, Juge Eaque. »_

 _« Que veux-tu dire ? »_ s'interrogea le Juge suspicieux.

 _« Tu es bien ici pour des réponses ? »_

 _« C'est le cas. »_

 _« Alors je peux te dire que tes craintes sont fondées. »_

Eaque déteste lorsqu'on tourne autour du pot : _« Où veux-tu en venir ? Parle ! Cesses ces inexactitudes !»_

 _« Je t'en prie, ne te méprend pas. La passion te rend imprévisible. »_

Il ajouta parfaitement stoïque : _« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles … »_

 _« Combien de temps vivras-tu dans le déni ? Juge du Garuda, toi qui a la pouvoir de lire en l'âme des humains, ainsi sont les faits : tu es épris de cette guerrière et cela t'angoisse au plus haut point. »_

Eaque ne savait pas quoi penser. Que cette oracle détienne probablement toutes les réponses qu'il cherche où qu'elle ait débité toutes ces paroles alors que cela fait dix minutes qu'elle n'avait pas dit mot.

Il se fourvoya en silence. Il s'en voulait. Il avait succombé au plaisir de la chair avec un chevalier et maintenant il doit admettre qu'il en est désespérément amoureux, comme les humains ! Ces humains qu'il hait au plus haut point. Il avait toujours eu comme principe de ne jamais avoir de relations avec quiconque. Cependant, ces femmes ne sont pas téméraires, expérimentées et aptes à le satisfaire comme le fait le Saint du Serpentaire.

Cette combattante est gracieuse, brillante et combative. Elle lui désobéit et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Peut-être est-ce cela qu'il aime finalement ? Le Juge ne sait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Il se doit d'être irréprochable. Il est tombé bien bas, plongé ainsi dans le péché de la luxure avec cette combattante d'Athéna. Le Juge secoua la tête. Il doit sortir ce chevalier de son esprit et reprendre son travail sinon il sera perdu.

 _« C'est du pur sadisme. »_ avait rétorqué Minos, expert en la matière lorsqu'il avait fait part de ses commentaires amers au sujet du Serpentaire.

 _« Tu as sans doute raison. »_ repris noblement Eaque en réponse à la vieille dame, _« Puisque cette femme m'a tenté je me dois de la chasser de mon âme pour raison éthiques.»_

La prêtresse n'eut pas longtemps à rétorquer : _« Cela ne réglera rien, Eaque. Ne plus la croiser sur ton chemin ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Ton cœur lui appartient, tu dois l'accepter. »_ renchérit-elle.

Le brun ne sut comment réagir. Néanmoins, être aussi lisible le mettait mal à l'aise. D'autant plus qu'il avait gardé ses sentiments pour lui, _« Mais enfin ! Je suis l'un des Juges de l'Enfer ! »_ pesta'il, _« Je ne peux me laisser ainsi incriminer par cette femme chevalier ! Cela serait immoral et contre tous nos principes. Je dois me repentir de ces péchés.»_

 _« Il me semble que tu as franchi la limite de tes principes en forniquant avec elle. »_ se contenta de répondre la vieille femme.

 _« Balivernes ! »_ grommela Eaque par fierté spectrale, serrant les dents, non content d'être jugé par cette pythie.

Il lui tourna ensuite les talons, préférant se changer les idées dans les contrées des Enfers. Il erre ainsi longtemps sans savoir quoi faire. Il se questionne, s'en tire les cheveux. A un moment donné, il s'assied sur une colonne de marbre brisée au sol. Immuablement sombre, le ciel d'Eaque ne changeait pas. Sa peau frissonnait à la simple idée de toucher celle de sa maîtresse, et il luttait pour que ses poings restent serrés.

 _« Que m'as-tu fait, Amazone .. ? »_ marmonna t-il.

Sur Terre, Aurora se sent vidée. Bien-sûr elle était ravie de ce nouveau quotidien. Rencontrer ses frères dorés, revoir les Argents, faire son rapport de son séjour au Royaume des Ombres. Utiliser le 8ème sens sur une longue période fut pénible. Aux Enfers on ne peut s'y rendre vivant sauf si l'on est un spectre et le temps passe plus vite. Aurora tout comme tous ses frères assimile _l'arayashiki_ pour permettre de côtoyer le monde souterrain sans dommage. Elle est fut contrainte de le manipuler lourdement. C'est en discutant avec ses collègues qu'elle réalisa que sa fatigue avait pris le dessus sur elle.

 _« Vas te reposer chevalier ! »_ avait ordonné Shion.

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : _« Je dormirais quelques heures, on a besoin de moi… »_

Le Grand Pope lui a rétorqué que ce n'est pas un ou deux jours de plus qui changera quoique ce soit. Le Sanctuaire y survivra. Et que si elle ne se rendait pas immédiatement à son temple pour dormir, c'est lui qui s'en chargerait. Et depuis son retour, elle n'avait cessé de penser à _lui_ , se torturant mentalement pour refouler ce qu'elle considérait comme anormal. Malgré son attirance pour le chevalier du Scorpion avec qui elle se rapprochait doucement, Eaque lui manque terriblement. Il est à la solde d'Hadès, c'est un Spectre de très haut rang, un amour clandestin. Elle s'étonnait à errer dans le cimetière du Sanctuaire pour répondre aux appels télépathiques du Garuda.

Plusieurs jours après, un soir à la seconde prison où tous les souvenirs fusent, Eaque sentit un cosmo entrer en contact avec le sien. Il n'eut la moindre à peine à reconnaître celui de sa dulcinée. C'est devenue une habitude dont elle ne peut plus se passer . Et après une journée forte en rebondissements, Aurora décide de ne plus se mentir à elle-même : elle est amoureuse de cet homme. Ça tombe bien puisque le Garuda, cartésien, est en train de l'appeler par cosmo interposé.

 _« Toujours aussi ponctuelle, Serpentaire … »_

 _« Tu me manques Eaque. »_ enchérit la Portugaise sans tourner autour du pot.

Court silence.

 _« Je partage tes sentiments. »_ Finit par répondre le Spectre.

 _« Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas. »_ leva les yeux au ciel la jeune-femme.

 _« Je viens de te le dire. »_

 _« Tu sais très bien où je veux venir. »_

 _« As-tu quelque chose à me confesser ? »_ s'enquiert le Roi guerrier.

 _« Il faut qu'on se voit. C'est vital. »_ clame Aurora.

 _« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »_

Le Serpentaire pesta en elle, _« L'imbécile ! Il ne sait pas lire entre les lignes ! »_

 _« Chevalier ? »_ demanda une seconde fois le Juge.

 _« J'ai besoin de te voir. »_

 _« Ne jouons pas au jeu des devinettes, qu'attends-tu de moi ? »_

 _« Viens en mission diplomatique, que je me délecte de toi. »_

 _« J'y ai pensé. »_

 _« Quoi donc ? Venir ou que je te mange tout cru ? »_

Eaque aborda un léger sourire. _« Les deux ma chère. »_

 _« A quoi penses-tu en ce moment ? »_

 _« A la façon dont je vais t'attacher à ton lit. »_

 _« Le contraire m'aurait étonné mon chéri. »_

Eaque sentit son cœur se soulever en entendant ces deux petits mots sortit naturellement de la bouche de sa maîtresse. Il est incapable d'en faire autant. Il se sent faible et idiot. L'amour, c'est vraiment pour les imbéciles …

 _« Dis le moi. »_

 _« Que veux-tu encore ? »_

 _« Que je te manque, que tu me désires … »_

 _« Aurora, ce n'est pas mon genre.»_

 _« Ça j'avais remarqué. »_

Elle se tut quelques instants. Froissée. Vraiment, aimer un Spectre n'est pas de tout repos. Le Juge le ressentit. Sarcastique, il plaisanta : _« J'aime quand tu es fâchée, cela me donne pleins d'idées. »_

 _« Est-ce la seule image que je t'ai laissé de moi ? »_

 _« Celle de cette femme assumée, irrésistible et libre. »_

 _« Ça l'est pour toi en tout cas. »_

 _« Le Serpent est animal difficile à garder en cage. »_

 _« Très amusant .. »_ sourit-elle, _« Mais c'est ce qui te plait chez moi finalement. »_

 _« Tu marques un point,_ mutu _. »_

C'est sorti tout seul. Elle lui rétorque sombrement : _« Que viens-tu de dire ? »_

Eaque ne peut plus reculer désormais.

 _« C'est un qualificatif affectueux en Népalais. »_

 _« Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »_

 _« Demande à un traducteur. »_

 _« Eaque ! »_

 _« … Mon trésor .. mon cœur. »_

Aurora est bouche-bée. Son grand méchant Garuda venait de lui dévoiler ses sentiments en un seul mot ? D'une voix suave, touchée elle confia : « _Eaque … »_ faisant tressaillir les nerfs du Juge, _« Je pense à toi tout le temps. Lorsque je suis seule, je songe à ces moments entre nous. A tes mains qui me parcourent, à ta bouche qui s'enivre de ma peau, ton corps chaud collé au mien, ton odeur réveillant ma chair, ta voix virile, ta présence ! Nos échanges tardifs en pleine nuit .. Tout ceci me rend dingue tant tu me manques ! »_

Le Juge ne dit rien. Il sent en lui une flèche emporter son cœur tel Cupidon. L'amour prendre tout son corps et toute son âme. Il ferme les yeux, s'imaginant avec elle au même moment. Bon sang elle va le rendre complètement humain à ce rythme-là ! Et puis il se souvient de cet entretien avec un grand sorcier servant les Enfers. Cet homme respecté avait reçu le Garuda. Loin des regards, le noble serviteur d'Hadès en a vu passer lui aussi des Spectres en sa demeure.

 _« Vous lui êtes très attachée. Elle vous aime.»_ avait dit l'homme au Népalais, écoutant attentivement le prêtre.

Eaque se rembrunit. Il lui dit la même chose que cette pythie. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il ne réalisait pas encore qu'il aimait d'Aurora. Il la considérait comme un trophée. Mais depuis il eut conscience qu'il s'était épris du Serpentaire et son caractère excentrique, ses insubordinations, son savoir, sans aucun retour possible. Et les sentiments du Juge se sont renforcés après chaque nuit passées avec elle. Et ces semaines sans nouvelle avaient été tout bonnement insupportable.

 _« Mon comportement est inexcusable ! »_ lâcha finalement le Népalais d'une voix sombre.

 _« Vous êtes aussi humain, Eaque ! Une armure et des pouvoirs extraordinaires n'y changeront rien ! »_ répliqua tranquillement le prêtre. _« Que craignez-vous ? »_

 _« Qu'elle m'écarte de mon devoir._ » avoua-t-il, _« Je suis un demi-Dieu, fils de Zeus, Roi d'Egine et de Karura. Cette femme m'affaiblit. Un souverain doit rester fier. »_ finit'il par avouer froidement.

 _« En quoi perdriez-vous la confiance de vos pairs ? Cela ne concerne que vous-même. Pas les Dieux. C'était votre destin de vous rencontrer. Acceptez-le.»_

Eaque se souvint du son de ses cris étouffés et de la sensation de sa chair. Il la voulait encore. Désespérément. C'était étrange. Il avait pensé ne plus jamais la revoir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi difficile de s'éloigner d'elle. Il pensait même la tuer…

 _« Dis-moi à quoi tu penses. »_ dit alors Aurora.

Le Népalais n'était pas prêt à ouvrir son cœur : _« J'étais en train de te visualiser au milieu de ton temple dans ton plus simple appareil, venant en toi avec férocité. »_

 _« Bon sang, si j'étais pas au milieu d'un cimetière sacré, je ferai des choses pas très saines. »_

 _« Alors fais les quand tu regagneras ta maison. Je n'aurais aucun mal à t'imaginer. »_

 _« Je ne fais que ça. »_ claqua la guerrière

 _« Tu compliques les choses, chevalier. »_

 _« Fais-moi l'amour ! »_

 _« J'adorerai... »_ souria Eaque.

 _« Fais le comme ça, avec tes mots, cela me contentera en attendant. »_

 _« En attendant quoi créature ? »_

 _« Toi. »_

 _« Tu souhaites poursuivre cette relation ? »_

 _« Eaque .. Voyons, nous en avons discuté .. »_

 _« Tu as raison. »_ Prêcha-t-il le faux pour avoir le vrai, _« Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.»_

 _« T'appartenir, complètement. »_

 _« Tu m'appartiens déjà. »_

 _« J'en ai assez de me cacher. Tu es_ _à moi_ _Eaque ! Et puis c'est tout.»_ dit-elle avec hargne.

 _« J'aime quand tu es possessive, on dirait presque une femme spectre. »_

 _« Eaque ! Je sais que c'est réciproque. »_

 _« Aurora …. »_

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« Tu es un grand livre ouvert. »_

 _« Dis le moi Eaque. »_

 _« Tu le ressens, cela suffit. »_

 _« Mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre ! »_

 _« Que te révéler que tu ne sais déjà ? »_

 _« Mon amour. »_

Le Garuda se figea. Alors ça y est, ils en sont arrivés là ? Elle l'aime autant, si ce n'est plus, qu'il ne l'aime. Face à tant de débordements de sentiments, il se pinça les lèvres. Il s'était posé la question un nombre incalculable de fois depuis qu'il avait mis un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Même si les réincarnations occultait une partie de leur humanité, elles pouvaient aussi exacerber les émotions. _« Aimer pour l'éternité »_ n'était plus des paroles en l'air mais une réalité. Il aurait dû se douter qu'un jour ou l'autre, ses sentiments pour Aurora deviendraient problématiques. Et puis les Spectres n'aiment qu'une fois dans leur longue existence et on dirait bien qu'il a trouvé celle qu'il lui faut.

 _« Parles-moi. »_

 _« Tu me fais perdre ma dignité, tu en es consciente ? »_

 _« Mais encore ? »_

 _« Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de venir sur Terre. »_

Et plus le temps passait, plus Eaque perdait pied. Le Serpentaire jouait avec lui lors de leurs dialogues. Elle lui appris qu'elle sort du Sanctuaire pour se changer les idées _« avec ses amies civiles »_ lors de ses permissions _._ Cette dernière adore laisser au placard ses tenues de guerrière et s'habillait dans la plus belle des robes pour le plus grand désespoir d'Eaque.

 _« Je me sens comme un morceau de steak au milieu d'une meute de lions ! »_

Le brun visualisait très bien la scène. Cela le mettait hors de lui. Que d'autres puissent oser poser des regards perfides sur son chevalier, ce corps qui lui appartient ? La Treizième se laissa aller à ses fantasmes, voulant que son amant entende tout : son amour, sa passion. Aurora était excessive, passionnelle, amoureuse. Le Garuda était à la limite de l'explosion. Demain, il ira voir Hadès .. sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances lubriques ?

Finalement son Seigneur a accepté de lui donner deux journées voyant son Juge à cran. Lorsqu'il débarqua en surface, il était nerveux. Il se dirigea sur l'île du Sanctuaire pour se mêler aux badauds du village de Rodorio. Vêtu tel un étranger afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il restait toujours impressionnant par sa carrure et son air supérieur et il déambulait sans encombre dans les rues pittoresques Grecques. En sortant du village il se dirigea vers un chemin averse à celui menant au Sanctuaire. Pour un être puissant comme lui, rien de plus simple de détecter la barrière d'Athéna. Il observa des gardes surveiller les abords et ne voulait point amener un conflit en tentant de passer et ameuter les chevaliers d'Argent qui surveillait les secteurs. Après tout, cela faisait des années qu'un Juge n'avait pas foulé les terres du Sanctuaire. Il arrêta finalement son choix sur un petit bois proche de la mer. Ensuie, il appela Aurora.

A sa plus grande surprise, elle répond instantanément.

 _« Eaque ? Qu'est-ce que … Je ressens fortement ton cosmo, es-tu en surface ? »_

 _« Je ne suis pas loin de toi. »_

 _« Comment ? Tu es au Sanctuaire ? »_

 _« Oui. Viens me rejoindre. »_

Il lui décrit l'endroit qu'Aurora reconnait parfaitement. C'était très bien, elle pourra se nourrir de son Aigle des Enfers à l'abri des regards. La belle n'a jamais usé de son rang pour partir comme bon lui semble. Mais cette fois-ci, la passion prend le dessus sur elle. En plein enseignement avec ses disciples, elle les abandonne pour une raison farfelue : une migraine monumentale.

 _« Aiolia, puis-je te confier mes disciples ? Je ne me sens faible. »_ demanda-t-elle sans sourciller au chevalier du Lion.

Cela aurait été Angelo ou Milo, ils auraient toute de suite décelé son mensonge,

 _« Bien-sûr. Je m'en occupe. »_

Elle n'était pas très fière d'elle-même mais tant pis. L' appel de l'amour est trop fort. Sur le chemin, elle se rend à l'endroit indiqué. Son amant était dissimulé derrière un conifère et admirait son chevalier. Son corps se détendit et son sang coula de nouveau dans ses veines. Il l'avait retrouvée... Le soulagement fondait sur lui comme une vague. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui lui donnait envie de sourire. Il observa la portugaise, se demandant par quelle partie de son corps il allait commencé.

En approchant d'elle, la sensation s'intensifia. Aurora soudain sentit deux mains qu'elle connait bien se saisir de sa taille, une bouche s'emparer de sa nuque. Elle se laisse immédiatement embarquer dans le piège du Garuda en lui offrant son cou alors que ses mains s'aventurant dans les cheveux du Spectre. Ce cou qu'il savoure passionnément. Elle soupira. Que c'est bon de le revoir ! Il se délecte de l'odeur de sa maîtresse, parcourant les formes du Serpentaire de ses doigts.

 _« Chevalier, tu es délicieuse .. »_

Il la retourna et enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche, la goûtant, la pénétrant. Alors qu'il poussait cette dernière plus profondément et qu'il en avait le souffle coupé, il réalisa que son entrejambe était déjà bien éveillée. Et entre ses halètements pour reprendre son souffle, elle s'appuya davantage contre lui. Le corps entier d'Aurora sembla trembler et l'appeler. Elle glissa sa main dans le pantalon du Juge tout en lui donnant un baiser.

 _« J'ai besoin de toi, »_ dit-elle, haletante. Ses doigts se serrèrent et sa poitrine se souleva. _« J'ai besoin de toi en moi. »_

Elle ne l'a pas dit deux fois. Il ôta brutalement les vêtements de sa belle, la mise à terre et rentra en elle sans demander son reste. Elle gémit de tout son cœur à ce contact. Et il l'aima, longtemps, ils s'aimèrent. Le Juge adorait entendre sa maîtresse l'implorer et exprimer toute sa fascination pour lui. Son désir était au zénith. Il la pénétra de toute son âme, sentant leurs corps vibrer de tous leurs membres.

 _« Dis-le, dis mon nom Serpentaire ! »_

 _« Seigneur du Garuda ! Plus fort, défonces-moi !»_

Eaque croyait devenir fou avec cette indécence. Le sexe entre eux est très intense, passionnel, sauvage. Ils sont comme deux mammifères en pleine nature, comblant leur manque par ce besoin fondamental. Avec Aurora c'est toujours très théâtrale tant elle est expansive. Jamais il n'a connu de femmes aussi sulfureuses, aussi spontanée, aimant tout ce qu'il lui fait. Cet éréthisme qu'il ressentait durant cette absence se confirme : il est absolument fou de son être. Tout chez elle lui manquait, tout chez elle est vital pour le Garuda.

Il se pencha alors sur sa hanche avec sa main libre et, vague après vague destructrice, la cavité tremblante se crispa et tira sur sa colonne de chair. Il sut qu'il allait l'accompagner. Il pressa ses yeux, son membre trembla, la paroi serrée le prit plus profondément, il étouffa un gémissement et mordit son épaule. Puis, il explosa en elle. À chaque éjection puissante, une félicité euphorique et aveuglante parcourait son corps, le secouant de tremblements qui semblaient ne plus pouvoir se terminer. Eaque ne pouvait entendre rien d'autre que le son de sa propre respiration. Il ouvrit la bouche sur l'épaule de son amante et goûta sa peau. C'était salé; par sa sueur ou la sienne, il ne savait pas. Ses bras l'entouraient, ses mains berçant ses seins succulents.C'était sa place. C'était de l'extase. Il n'a jamais vécu de moment aussi fort.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de souffler qu'elle se dépêcha de goûter à la hampe de chair à peine remis de ses émotions, et l'entra dans sa bouche pour s'en abreuver délicatement. Sentant son membre sensible, le Juge se crut dément, la langue délicate de sa maîtresse jouant avec sa semence.

 _Par Hadès_ , elle a pris le pouvoir ! Il ne doit la laisser à un autre … En aucun cas.

Et cela dura tout l'après-midi, rattrapant les dernières semaines. Ils se câlinaient, discutaient et puis recommençaient. Ils s'aiment. Excessivement, éperdument. Un amour sans limite, fusionnel. Aucun qualificatif ne pourrait convenir à cette liaison déraisonnable. Ils ne se doutaient pas que leurs cosmo décuplant leurs émotions allaient bientôt faire sursauter un certain Shion assis tranquillement à son bureau. Qu'arrive t'il à son indiscipliné chevalier d'or ?

A la longue table du dîner, les Saint d'Ors mangeaient en toute quiétude et échangeait comme à leur habitude. Le Pope arrive à ce moment-là, soucieux des dernières sensations ressentis, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses protecteurs.

 _« Tout va bien votre Excellence ? »_ demande Saga.

 _« Oui. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.»_ répond le représentant d'Athéna.

Le vieux Bélier débuta son repas non sans se questionner sur la nature de cette énergie. Il constate que son Serpentaire n'as pas honoré le dîner en voyant sa chaise vide.

 _« Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi votre camarade n'est pas parmi nous ? »_ interroge Shion.

 _« Elle ne va certainement pas tarder, Seigneur. »_ répondit Aiolia, _« Elle se sentait mal. »_

Le Pope haussa un sourcil. Cela ne ressemble pas au Serpentaire de tomber subitement « malade ». Elle, toujours en pleine forme depuis l'enfance.

 _« Que quelqu'un aille s'enquérir de sa santé. »_

 _« Je vais voir à son temple. »_ proposa Milo.

 _« Contacte la par cosmo. Ses pouvoirs télépathiques sont des plus développés. »_

Le Scorpion hocha la tête et se leva pour se rendre sur le balcon, afin de mieux sonder l'énergie de sa sœur d'arme. Il se concentra. Et il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour capter l'intéressée à quelques km d'ici, qui, en pleine embrassade avec le Garuda, sentit le huitième gardien l'appeler.

 _« Attend .. ! »_ prévint la jeune-femme en tentant de repousser le Garuda.

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« C'est juste que … Eaque ! »_ en le jetant sur le côté.

 _« Comment oses-tu m'interrompre ! »_ dit-il en levant le nez, l'air mauvais.

 _« Chut, quelqu'un tente de m'appeler par mon cosmo. »_

A la vue de son Serpentaire la poitrine au dehors, concentrée en tailleur, le Juge fut pris d'un nouvel excès d'ardeur et plongea sa bouche en ce sein majestueux. Aurora tenta bien que mal d'empêcher cet envahisseur de la toucher. Elle répondit à Milo, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle mettait du temps à lui répondre.

 _« Je suis là Milo, que veux-tu ? »_

 _« Nous sommes passés à table Aurora. Où es-tu ? »_

 _« Quelle heure est-il ? »_

 _« Il est 19h30 chevalier. »_

 _« Je .. Déjà ? Euh .. Très bien .. je . ! »_ \- « Bordel arrêtes ça toute de suite ! » en s'adressant en même temps à son amant, incorrigible, qui jubilait de la situation.

 _« Tu disais, Aurora ? »_ questionna Milo, pas fou pour un sou.

 _« Non ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse, mais … au chien d'un servant, il ne me lâche pas ! »_

Eaque lui fit un regard noir. Un chien ? Elle le compare à un maudit canidé ?

 _« Que fais-tu ? »_

 _« Suis pas très loin, j'.. j''arrive ! »_ et elle coupa toute communication avec le Scorpion interloqué. Que manigances t'elle ?

 _« Alors ? »_ demande alors Angelo à Milo qui revenait sourcils froncés.

 _« Elle arrive. »_ conclu t'il.

Shion avait suivi la conversation de loin. Il savait plus où moins que le Serpentaire avait menti à son frère d'arme. Le silence fuse. Et alors qu'il allait s'exprimer, tous sentirent soudain une énergie sombre et puissante émaner du ledit coin où se trouve Aurora. Ils se dressèrent sur leur chaise.

 _« Quel est ce puissant cosmo ? »_ fit Aldébaran.

 _« Ce n'est pas que celui du Serpentaire ! »_ renchérit Shura en se levant.

 _« Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication. »_ objecta Saga.

 _« Restez à vos places, je crois savoir de qui il s'agit. »_ avança prudemment Shion.

Aurora n'était point attaquée. Enfin en quelque sorte par un certain Juge des Enfers qui refusait de la laisser s'en aller.

 _« Eaque, tu vas nous faire repérer. »_ avait dit Aurora.

 _« Je pense que c'est déjà fait … »_ répondit calmement le spectre, se rhabillant fier comme un mâle triomphant.

 _« Tu n'es jamais fatigué ! »_

 _« Je te retourne le compliment. »_.

 _« Mes compagnons ont dû sentir ton cosmo. Alors tu viens avec moi. »_

 _« Je suis censé être en dehors de ce Royaume. »_ claqua Eaque.

 _« Ton Seigneur te l'a-t-il spécifié ? »_ questionna Aurora. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle poursuivit, _« Alors suis-moi. Et je t'interdis de me toucher … »_ clama Aurora.

 _« Tu es en train de me donner un ordre ? »_

 _« Eaque … »_

 _« Tu souhaitais officialiser notre relation, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Certes mais … »_

 _« Conduis nous jusqu'à ton Pope. Je te promets de rester sage. »_

Aurora s'exécute en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Puis elle se téléporta avec son amant au pied du Palais. Au même moment, les dix Saints dorés faillirent s'étrangler avec leur fourchettes, sentant le fameux cosmo s'approcher du Palais du Pope.

 _« Je suis certain qu'elle a une explication à nous apporter. »_ déclara calmement Mu.

 _« Je vous parie que c'est pas banal ce qui vient d'arriver ! »_ lança Angelo.

 _«C'est le cosmo d'un guerrier d'un rang élevé, provenant du Royaume des Ténèbres. »_ ajouta Shaka docilement.

 _« Les émissaires du Monde souterrain ne viennent t'ils pas avant cet été pour le Grand événement ?»_ constata Aphrodite.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Aurora choisit d'entrer en trombe dans la grande salle à manger dans toute sa splendeur : _« Désolé … J'ai perdu la notion du temps ! »_ en tortillant ses vêtements débraillés, fraîchement remis sur la route du retour.

Shion leva les yeux au ciel. Car elle avait beau dissimuler son malaise, ses camarades l'ont remarqué. Et ils avaient dirigé leur attention que sur une chose : le plastron d'Aurora mal ficelé sur une partie de sa généreuse poitrine. Certains sourirent comme Angelo, Aldébaran et Milo. Ils baissent les yeux, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder davantage sur les courbes plantureuses de leur sœur d'arme. Cela serait immoral. D'autres s'empourprent comme Shaka et Mu peu habitués à voir ce genre d'indécence. Tout comme le tout puissant Saga, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres. Shura haussa un sourcil et Aphrodite se retenait de ricaner.

Le Verseau, droit comme piquet lança un regard désapprobateur à Aurora.

 _« Que t'arrive-t-il Camus ? J'ai un bouton sur le tête ou quoi ? »_

Aphrodite lui fit signe de remettre son plastron en place. Aurora s'empressa de se vêtir correctement. D'où sort elle ?

 _« Oups ! »_ lança t'elle naturellement.

Shion soupira. Il a peur de ce que va lui annoncer le Serpentaire. _« Monseigneur .. »_ fit -elle, _« Vous avez sans doute pu détecter un cosmo peu commun. »_ Le vieux Bélier considéra son chevalier et attendit la suite, _« Notre invité était en mission.. J'ai détecté son énergie lorsque je méditais. »_ toussa Aurora. _« Je lui ai proposé de venir, cela pourrait renforcer nos liens._ »

 _« De qui parles-tu ? »_ interrogea Milo suspicieux.

 _« D'un des hauts protecteurs du Dieu Hadès. »_

Silence assourdissant dans la salle.

 _« Où est-il ? »_ fit Shion pour briser l'ambiance.

 _« Derrière, il attend. »_

 _« Qu'il se joigne à nous, ne le laisse pas ainsi Aurora. »_

Le groupe se regarde, sentant un nuage noire planer au-dessus de la tête de leur homologue. Le Serpentaire hocha la tête et part chercher l'intéressé.

Eaque avait tout entendu et chuchota à sa maîtresse : _« Tu es une abominable dupeuse … »_.

 _« Silence ! Ce n'est pas la moment ! »_

Il ne masqua pas son rictus narquois jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près de la grande salle à manger du Palais. Le Serpentaire annonça l'invité dignement : _« Le Juge Eaque, Spectre de l'Etoile Céleste de la Vaillance. »_

Les dix chevaliers ouvrirent de grands yeux. Un des juges des Enfers ?

Elle n'a pas fait ça ?

Le Garuda, impassible pris soin de rentrer parfaitement habillé et fit une légère révérence au Grand Pope qui connaissait déjà d'avance le nom de l'inconnu. Certains se raidirent. Lors de la guerre contre Hadès, ils avaient eu à affaire à Rhadamanthe. Mais tout de même, un ancien ennemi ici, familier avec Aurora et étrangement circonspect.

 _« Juge Eaque, bienvenue au Sanctuaire. »_ dit Shion sans sourciller.

 _« Je vous remercie. Pardonnez mon intrusion. Le chevalier du Serpentaire a insisté. Je ne demeurai pas longtemps.»_

Cette dernière se retint de sourire, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses compagnons.

Shion répond avec neutralité : _« Je vous en prie. Transmettez mes hommages à votre Souverain au nom d'Athéna. »_

 _« Cela sera fait. »_ répondit ce dernier.

Le Pope fit signe à un serviteur de rajouter un couvert qu'il installe aux côtés de Mu et Camus. Les autres Saints l'observent avec mépris. Eaque sentit toute la haine de ces derniers. Il est habitué après tout. C'est un Juge. Aurora était la seule à mal gérer la situation, c'est moins que l'on puisse dire. Elle était en face entre Shaka et Aldébaran et tentait de cacher son encombre, se tortillant sur sa chaise. Elle était comme une petite fille prise en faute, sur le point d'être sermonnée. Eaque eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel… et de la fesser.

Après quelques instants, les conversations reprirent bon train. La brune lançait des regards lascifs à Eaque. Shion remarqua leur manège, ainsi que tous ceux ayant le malheur de se trouver en face du Serpentaire.

Angelo intervient et demande à la brune, dévorant son entrée : _« Comment s'est passé ta méditation Serpentaire ? Tu sembles affamée ! Ma foi, je ne savais pas que cela prenait autant d'énergie ! »_

Aurora s'étrangla. Eaque eut un petit sourire. _« Oui, j'ai toujours grand faim … après une longue séance. »_ Elle s'essuya la bouche et jeta un regard mauvais au Garuda, dont elle discerne clairement les pensées, _« Et vous, comment s'est déroulée votre journée ? Je vous ai peu vus. »_

Aldébaran : _« Nous ne t'avons pas beaucoup vus également. Serais-tu en train de fuir tes compagnons maintenant que nous sommes égaux ? »_ plaisantait-il.

 _« Elle en a tellement eu assez de s'occuper de nous qu'elle préfère jouer en solitaire n'est-ce pas ? »_ Rajouta Aphrodite.

« _C'est vrai que vous ne m'avez pas fait de cadeaux … »_ Elle pris une gorgée d'eau puis repris : _«De toute façon, vous aurez beau vous entraîner 100 ans, je serais toujours plus puissante que vous ! »_.

Elle aurait dit cela il y a quelques mois, ils auraient été outrés. A présent qu'ils connaissent mieux le Serpentaire, ils savent que sa raillerie fait partie de sa personnalité.

 _« A ce propos, nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur de te voir porter ton armure. »_ constata Shura, plus indulgent avec Aurora.

 _« C'est vrai. Depuis que les Argents ont pris le relais. »_

Milo : _« Comment un chevalier aussi légendaire que ta constellation ne faille pas à aborder son armure ? Cela doit te sembler fallacieux. »_

 _« Tu sais Milo, je comprends où tu veux en venir, cependant j'ai l'habitude. »_ Elle s'élança dans un monologue sincère sur sa vie de Saint : _« Lorsque j'étais le seul Saint d'Or au Sanctuaire, je la portais souvent. Ce plaisir d'accomplir ces tâches, d'entamer des négociations avec divers émissaires et montrer l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. J'en suis fière c'est évident … Etre chevalier ne se prouve pas grâce à mon armure. Certes j'ai toujours vécu pour le combat. Je n'ai pas eu l'insouciance des enfants de mon âge tout comme vous. La plupart des jeunes-filles qui aspirent à être chevalier peuvent rêvasser un peu de ce qu'elles auraient pu prétendre pendant que je faisais tourner le Sanctuaire avec Doko et le Seigneur Shion, que je m'efforçai d'être la plus brave des apprenties. Et en tant que femme la pression et les attentes étaient davantage élevés car il était hors de question d'échouer où d'être second. Je_ _devais_ _réussir.»_

Ses frères d'armes buvaient ses paroles avec attention. C'est la première fois qu'elle parle de sa vie de chevalier sans qu'ils aient besoin de la questionner. Eaque écouta aussi sa maîtresse s'ouvrir à la table de l'Elite.

 _"J'ai été longtemps entre deux feux, affronté de terribles ennemis en attendant mon armure et tout cela depuis l'âge de 10 ans, sans trouver véritable adversaire à ma taille. Quel genre d'enfant serait resté normal avec tant de pouvoirs ? Lorsque j'avais des moments, j'aimais me retrouver en société, faire le bien auprès des malheureux qui sont devenus mes proches en dehors du Sanctuaire, ces gens qui me permettent de garder la tête froide. Et je ne saurais remercier Athéna de l'avoir compris. Je sais, que, cela n'a pas toujours été une partie de plaisir de m'élever."_ soupira Aurora.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et repris sa tirade, une lueur de passion dans les prunelles : _"Lorsque je suis enfin devenue chevalier c'était comme dépasser les étoiles. Car cette armure a prouvé ma valeur. Elle est une bénédiction, nous ne formons qu'un. Plus tard les Argents sont revenus, j'ai pu déléguer les missions. Et depuis que vous êtes là, mon cœur est empli de davantage d'enthousiasme. Je ne suis plus le seul Saint d'or à errer parmi les douze maisons qui furent vides tant d'années qui m'ont paru une éternité. Tout cela fut si laborieux. Je craignais que les Dieux ne changent d'avis et vous laissent errer dans les limbes. Je voulais partager mes joies tout comme mes doutes avec mes frères d'armes. Ceux que j'ai connu vivaient dans d'autres époques. j'ai été liée avec les Saints d'Or du Cancer et du Scorpion du 18ème siècle. Nous étions comme larrons en foire et ils m'ont formés comme une petite sœur insolente. Alors vos présences me font tant chaud au cœur aujourd'hui."_

La brune sourit en repensant à ces souvenirs, étonnant Milo et Angelo de ces révélations. Depuis leur retour, le 4ème et 8ème gardiens sont les chevaliers qui se sont le plus rapprochés d'Aurora. _"Comme vous le constatez, cette camaraderie se répète ! Et puis je dois vous avouer qu'un autre guerrier renommé est devenu un véritable ami."_

 _"Qui donc Aurora ?"_ demande Aiolia.

 _"Est-ce que nous le connaissons ?"_ continua Shura.

 _"Oui, vous l'avez fréquenté mais .. enfin. C'est quelqu'un de très important. J'ai longtemps pris sa défense."_ Puis elle se tourne vers Saga : _"Nous avons tous deux la même sensibilité et on s'est toute de suite compris, un coup de foudre amical."_

Le Gémeaux fronce les sourcils et réfléchit. Pourquoi s'adresse t'elle à lui particulièrement ?

 _"Je parle de ton frère Saga. Celui que j'aurai du avoir pour me botter les fesses plus souvent !"_ ria t'elle gaiement, faisant sourire ces compagnons par cette désinvolture naturelle. Le second Gémeaux est donc un intime de la treizième ?

 _"Je suis ravi que tu t'entendes avec Kanon. C'est vrai que vous semblez similaires sur plusieurs points."_ commenta Saga sagement, _"Depuis quand le connais-tu ?"_

 _"Depuis sa résurrection dans le domaine sous-marin, i an."_ répond t'elle _, "Kanon est mort en emportant Rhadamanthe avec lui, et même si son âme s'est liée à la tienne devant le mur des lamentations, nous avons pu le localiser assez facilement après la destruction des Enfers. Il ne voulait même pas être repris et a presque engueulé Poséidon de le faire revenir."_

 _"Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout de Kanon."_ fit le Scorpion en croisant les bras, _"Il gardait une certaine humilité depuis qu'il s'est repenti de ses péchés."_

 _"Il me tarde le revoir."_ admit Saga _._

 _"Lui aussi crois-moi. Vous aurez tout pleins de choses à vous dire. Et je l'ai entraîné pour ça ! Ouvrir le cœur d'un Gémeau n'est guère aisé !"_

 _"Merci d'avoir permis à Kanon de se pardonner à lui-même."_

Aurora hocha la tête : " _Alors après tout cela, vous pourriez bien attendre pour me voir avec mes habits sacrés ? »_ termina-t-elle ironiquement, _"Ma vie de chevalier est tellement prenante. Les Dieux m'ont fait le plus beau des cadeaux."_

Mu : _« C'est une confession tout à fait honorable chevalier. »_

Shura : _« Ta dévotion ne fait aucun doute. Les expériences et les combats que tu as affrontés nous les comprenons. »_

Aldébaran : _« Nous sommes orphelins tout comme toi. Tu gardes cependant cette gaieté et nous sommes reconnaissants du travail que tu fournis pour permettre de vivre en paix. »_

 _« Aurora, pardonnes notre austérité qui était autrefois la nôtre.»_ admit le Capricorne.

 _« Mes amis, je ne vous en veux nullement ! »_ leur faisant un clin d'œil, _"Levons nos verres pour l'amitié, la plus sacrée des forces sur le champs de bataille !"_

Le dîner se déroula entre la bonne humeur du Serpentaire, ses récits sur ses meilleures batailles et ses interrogations au sujet des souvenirs d'enfance de ses comparses. Au cours du repas, le Pope assistait parfois à des mines sceptiques : en effet entre deux conversations les Saints d'or commençaient à s'interroger sur la nature des rapports entre le Garuda et leur collègue. Pourquoi ces oeillades ? Que cache t-ils ces deux-là ?

Peu après, la plupart des guerriers se retrouvent devant le Palais pour discuter. Et c'est là qu'Aphrodite lança sa petite bombe.

 _« Je suis sûr que vous avez remarqué l'ambiance entre ce Spectre et le Serpentaire ! »_

 _« Il a raison c'était bizarre ! »_ rajouta Angelo.

 _« Elle était avec lui en méditation ! »_ lança Aldébaran.

 _« Pourquoi ne poseriez-vous la question à l'intéressée ? »_ intervient Milo.

 _"Cela ne nous regarde pas."_ fit Shura yeux fermés.

 _"Il s'agit d'un Juge de l'Enfer et un chevalier d'Athéna, pas une fille banale !"_ continua le Cancer.

 _« On parle de moi ? »_ dit alors une voix au loin.

Aurora apparaît sur le seuil de l'entrée, dégustant les derniers morceaux de son dessert, cet air effrontée sur le visage.

 _« Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? »_ enchérit Milo en parlant de la fameuse séance de méditation.

 _« J'ignore de quoi tu parles, Scorpion. »_ répond-elle faussement concernée.

Milo fronça les sourcils. Elle le prend vraiment pour un imbécile. Comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la tension concupiscente entre elle et ce Spectre, les regards inquisiteurs de ce dernier, les petits sourires dissimulés …

 _« Aurora, , nous ne sommes pas nés de la dernière pluie ! »_ poursuit Aphrodite.

 _« Où veux-tu en venir ? »_

Camus : _« Que se passe-t-il avec cet homme ? »_ demande le onzième gardien.

 _« Rien qui vous concerne … Où concerne nos Sanctuaires. »_

Aiolia : _« Comment ça nos_ S _anctuaires ? »_

Mais le Serpentaire s'éloignait du groupe.

Mu : _« Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger. »_

La brune se retourne : _« Croyez-moi, , j'ai l'habitude avec cet imb… »_ Elle se reprit, _« Enfin pas de quoi tergiverser ! »_

 _« Aurora, que se passe-t-il avec cet homme ? »_ lui demande Aiolia.

 _« Je retourne à mon temple ! »_

Et elle les planta là sans demander son reste. C'est à ce moment que le Spectre fit son apparition. Il toisa les chevaliers.

 _« Juge Eaque ? Savez-vous où vous passez la nuit ? »_ s'enquiert poliment Mu.

 _« Votre Pope m'a proposé la maison du Cancer mais je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans votre intimité au dernier moment. »_ répond noblement l'Aigle des Enfers.

 _« Pourquoi ma maison ? Vous êtes du signe du Cancer ? »_ demande Angelo, la mine sceptique.

 _« Je suis né un 6 juillet, effectivement. »_

 _« Bon si telle est la volonté de Maître Shion. »_

 _« A vrai dire .. »_ continua le Juge, _« Je pensais plutôt m'établir dans le temple du Serpentaire. »_

Le Garuda assista alors une à une des mines surprises, doublée d'un mélange d'amertume et d'antipathie qui le fait sourire intérieurement.

 _« Dites-moi que j'ai mal compris … »_ lança le Cancer en direction de ses camarades. _« Vous voulez vraiment dormir là-bas chez le serpent venimeux ? »_ continua Angelo.

Eaque aborda un sourire narquois.

 _« Masque de Mort ! »_ enchérit Aphrodite.

Camus, maître en la matière détaché de toutes émotions intervient : _« Juge Eaque, Aurora nous a dit que vous êtes en terme cordiaux. Est-ce pour cette raison que vous souhaitez vous reposer en sa demeure ? »_

 _« C'est plus que des relations cordiales à ce rythme-là ! »_ continua Angelo. _« Comme si vous n'aviez pas remarqué le comportement plus que discutable durant le repas ! »_ renchérit-il.

 _« Puis-je intervenir ? » f_ it la voix sombre du Garuda au milieu de l'assemblée, _« En dépit du passé, et des relations diplomatiques qui débutèrent sur les chapeaux de roues,_ _il n'en ai rien à présent. »_

 _« Autrement dit ? »_ questionna Shura.

 _« Nous partageons une relation dénuée de toute acrimonie. Le chevalier du Serpentaire et moi-même sommes en bon terme. »_

 _« C'est possible ça ? »_ rétorqua le Cancer avec son cynisme habituel.

 _« Saints d'Or, je viens de m'entretenir avec votre Pope à ce sujet. Ainsi, il n'en découlera plus aucun étonnement. »_ expliqua Eaque, sous les yeux ahuris des combattants se demandant s'ils avaient bien compris.

Aiolia : _« Peux-tu reformuler ? Je crains de ne pas tout saisir. »_

 _« Le Serpentaire et moi entretenons une relation particulière. Quoique ce fut inattendu, cela rapprochera nos deux Royaumes. »_

Angelo : _« Tu veux dire quoi par-là ? Vous êtes ensemble ? »_

Les guerriers dorés attendent une réponse concise. Le Spectre répond sans broncher : _« C'est le cas. »_

En vue des visages déconfits et austères des Saints dorés, la surprise a été de taille. Les chevaliers eurent la nausée. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient tuer le Spectre ou le laisser repartir.

 _« Depuis combien de temps vous forniquez tous les deux ? »_ râla le Cancer.

Le Juge n'en fut point offusqué. Aurora l'avait prévenu.

 _« Depuis son intervention dans le monde souterrain. »_

Angelo : _« Ça fait plusieurs mois ! »_

Eaque souffla. Il commençait à regretter ces révélations. _« Sa Majesté y voit une opportunité pour conserver la paix. Il est vrai que cela sort de l'ordinaire.»_

C'est moins qu'on puisse dire…

 _« Mais … »_ , dit le 4ème gardien, _« J'ai du mal à visualiser un spectre et une des nôtres former .. un couple ! »_ rajouta Angelo qui décidément, n'avait plus langue dans sa poche, _« Aurora a le cœur noble. »_

 _« Mes sentiments à l'égard du Serpentaire sont parfaitement authentiques. Je n'y gagnerai rien en la manipulant. »_ dit le Népalais sans démontrer quoique ce soit.

Shura rétorqua : _« Je préfère rentrer à mon temple !»_

 _« Je te suis ! »_ approuva Aiolia, jetant un regard noir au Garuda. Le Juge s'apprête à affronter l'interrogatoire des autres. Il déteste cela. D'habitude, c'est lui qui pose les questions.

 _« Ecoutez … »_ dit-il en anticipant les choses, _« C'est la première fois que moi, Eaque, un des Juges des Enfers ait développé un attachement pour quelqu'un. Je vous prie de rester en dehors de cela. »_

 _« C'est comme tu voudras. »_ répondit Saga, considérant le spectre comme un insecte qu'il faudrait écraser au plus vite.

 _« Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »_ dit-il en entamant la descente des nombreuses marches des douze maisons, considérant les Saints d'Or comme s'ils étaient de simples sujets.

 _« Quel toupet ! »_ lança Angelo.

 _« J'arrive pas m'y faire … »_ lança Aldébaran en regardant le Juge se diriger vers la 13ème maison.

Milo, lui n'avait qu'un souhait : aller tuer ce Garuda. Il ne le réalisait pas encore mais sa jalousie était palpable. Son ami Camus l'a décelée lorsqu'il a observé le Scorpion se diriger vers son temple, le cosmo agité. Car le lendemain aux entraînements, le 8ème gardien assistait à une scène mémorable avec ses compagnons. Alors qu'ils retrouvent ses camarades pour effectuer des échauffements, ils ont pu constater de leurs propres yeux la complicité du Spectre avec leur sœur d'arme. Ces derniers ne réalisaient point qu'ils étaient observés. En effet, le couple infernal s'affrontaient seuls dans l'arène, et à un moment, Eaque pris l'avantage physique sur le Serpentaire. Cette dernière se retrouva à terre, lui à califourchon sur elle, cet éternel sourire fourbe sur les lèvres. Ils s'entre-gardèrent tendrement.

Aurora riait : _« Ce n'est pas du jeu Eaque ! »_ dit-elle en lui caressant le visage, _"Tu me fais du charme tu m'as déconcentrée !"_

 _« Tu es mauvaise perdante,_ mutu _. »_

Les autres observaient, éberlués, la relation toute particulière qui unissait le Spectre et leur amie.

Eaque la regarda amoureusement et lui donna un baiser sous les yeux hébétés des chevaliers d'or qui se demandaient s'ils devaient s'enfuir devant un tel spectacle, ou lancer des _uppercuts_ à ce Spectre sournois.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Les deux protagonistes tournent la tête et virent des visages déconfits. Certains comme celle d'un malheureux Angelo qui murmura sèchement à ses compagnons : _« « Par tous les Dieux ! Nous sommes en train de rêver. »_

Aphrodite _: « Moi je trouve cela charmant, qu'un spectre nous montre son talon d'Achille ! »_ rajouta le Suédois en descendant les marches de l'arène.

 _« C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit cela. »_ constata Shura, aussi dépité que les autres.

 _« Que voudrais un spectre sinon posséder une femme comme Aurora ? »_ rétorqua Aiolia.

 _"Ce Garuda est fourbe, je ne le sens pas du tout !"_ pesta Angelo.

Doko : _« Masque de Mort, cesses tes insinuations. »_

 _«J'étais avec Shura et Camus au Temple du Poisson et je peux vous dire qu'ils n'ont pas que jouer aux cartes ces deux-là ! On les entendait jusqu'au Palais ! »_

 _« Angelo ! »_ le reprit Aphrodite.

Les autres chevaliers furent indignés. Le Sicilien ne sait vraiment pas se taire. Imaginer la scène d'une des leurs s'offrir à un Spectre en toute impunité dans un temple sacré leur hérisse les cheveux.

 _« Mais il vient de qualifier Aurora d'un diminutif très délicat. »_ rapporta Shaka.

 _« De quoi parles-tu ? »_ demande Milo.

 _« N'avez-vous pas entendu ? »_

« _Le chevalier de la Vierge marque un point. »_ sourit le Bélier.

Les deux bouddhistes issus des contrées de l'Inde et du Tibet comprennent un peu le Népalais, les origines d'Eaque, un pays cosmopolite issues d'unions de peuples divers d'Inde et de Chine.

La Vierge expliqua alors : « ''Mutu'', _est un homonyme empli d'affection qu'un homme de son pays peut énoncer pour sa bien-aimée. »_

 _« Autrement dit ? »_ questionna Shura.

 _« Cela signifie_ « mon cœur, mon trésor _»_ clarifia Mu.

Expression ahurie de leurs frères d'arme.

 _« Que Zeus me foudroie toute de suite ! »_ ajouta cyniquement le Cancer.

 _« Pas possible, il l'a ensorcelé ! »_ rugit Aldébaran.

 _« Hey chevaliers ! »_

Une voix interrompant leurs échanges, _« Vous vous joignez à nous ? »_

 _« Avec plaisir. »_ répondit Saga au Serpentaire en toisant ses compagnons sous le choc.

 _« Bien, qui veux m'affronter à l'épée ? Chevalier des Gémeaux ? »_ poursuit Aurora.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en s'approchant du Garuda pour lui emprunter son arme : _« Puis-je ? »_

 _« Elle est à toi. »_ un clin d'œil à son Serpentaire, lui laissant un regard lascif au passage.

###

Deux jours plus tard, Eaque revint léger et amoureux que jamais dans son domaine. Evidemment, ses deux irrécupérables frères l'attendaient de pied ferme, ayant appris par les subordonnés du Garuda, _« Que leur Maître a demandé un repos exceptionnel sur Terre. »_

Minos et Rhadamanthe n'étaient pas fous non plus.

 _« ... Par tous les cercles infernaux, qu'as-tu donc fait là-bas? »_

Eaque ne se sentit pas la force d'ignorer la remarque aujourd'hui. En son bureau, il lisait les derniers rapports de ses subalternes. D'autant qu'il était à peu près certain qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas satisfait la curiosité malsaine de ses frères et leur intérêt de plus en plus douteux pour cette sortie.

 _« Je peux vous envoyer une missive à chaque fois que je sors du Royaume, ça vous fera gagner du temps... »_

Sans surprise, le sarcasme passa à plusieurs pieds au-dessus des têtes du Griffon et de la Wyvern.

 _« Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots. Si tu l'as revue, c'est que tu es bel et bien accroché. »_

 _« Pour avoir une conversation impliquant d'autres interlocuteurs que vous ? Sans hésitation. »_

 _« Tu n'y couperas pas. Tu étais au Sanctuaire avec cette femme, n'est-ce pas ? »_ rajouta le Griffon, _« Alors ? »_

 _« Oui. »_ répond le brun en plongeant sa plume d'oie dans l'encrier, _« On a parlé, on a bu.»_

 _« Je ne pense pas que cette femme soit du genre à ne faire_ que _la conversation, Eaque. »_ ironisa la Wyvern.

 _« J'aime quand elle parle. »_

 _« Comment ? »_ ouvrit de grands yeux l'Anglais, _« Serait-ce de l'attachement que je ressens ? »_

 _« Elle a de la culture. Elle est différente. »_ se contente de répondre le Népalais.

Minos : _« Tu nous en diras tant. »_

 _« Sur quoi »,_ poursuivit Eaque sans lui prêter attention _, « Nous allons continuer à nous voir. »_

 _« Eh bien ! Le grand Roi de Karura a une femme dans sa vie … Par Hadès ! »_

 _« Votre opinion de moi ne se dégraderait pas avec les siècles ? »_

 _« Tu ne fais rien pour y remédier. »_ répliqua Rhadamanthe.

 _« Cette cavalière est-elle officiellement ta compagne, une ''petite-amie'' comme disent les mortels ? »_ ricana presque le Norvégien, _« Ne veux-tu pas que je juge moi-même de ses talents ? »_

 _« Cette femme chevalier m'appartient Minos. »_ rétorqua le Garuda d'un œil scrutateur, _« J'ai clarifié les choses. Et c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. »_

Il était vrai que jamais les Tribunaux infernaux n'étaient plus terrifiants que dans le silence. Et d'autant plus sous les regards de consternation et de déception mêlées des juges.

 _« Une maîtresse que tu aimes .. »_ rétorqua Rhadamanthe bras croisés, _« Ce genre d'émotions ne devrait pas atteindre un homme de ton rang Eaque. »_

 _« Tu as ouvert ton âme à ce chevalier... »_ rajouta le Griffon.

 _« Je suis toujours le même. Cessez donc vos clabaudages inutiles. »_

 _« Tu n'as pas peur d'une nouvelle Guerre Sainte en t'accouplant avec cette tueuse de mâle, la soustrayant à ses frères d'arme ? »_

 _« Il suffit Minos. »_ répondit le Népalais, _« Nos discussions nous ont rapprochés. »_ affirma Eaque sans sourciller.

 _« Si seulement tu t'étais contenté de discuter avec elle... »_ termina Rhadamanthe désabusé sous le nez d'un Eaque qui fit comprendre à ses frères avec un haussement de cosmo irradiant de rage de sortir de son bureau s'ils ne voulaient pas craindre sérieusement pour leur vie.

Il est vrai qu'Eaque et Aurora ne sont pas un couple ordinaire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont conscients de la déferlante d'émotions et de la passion autodestructrice qui est en train de s'emparer d'eux. Une histoire déconcertante, forte, celle que l'on peut trouver une fois dans sa vie alors que rien ne disposait à faire une telle rencontre, alors que l'on attendait rien de personne, une rencontre qui bouscule, qui dérange, qui consume.

 _L'Amour_ d'une vie. L'évidence ..

Comment un chevalier d'Athéna et un Spectre d'Hadès peuvent-ils conjuguer devoir et amour ? Et puis cette prêtresse qui a vu un avenir entre les deux jeunes-gens et lui annoncé que oui, Eaque du Garuda est certes un Juge de l'Enfer mais il est son âme-sœur. Et ses mots n'ont jamais quitté la mémoire d'Aurora depuis le jour où elle lui avait prédit qu'elle _"tomberait dans les tourments des émotions avec un Aigle sombre venu des Ténèbres."_ sans en comprendre le sens. Aujourd'hui, elle est certaine qu'il s'agit d'Eaque. A l'époque, Aurora avait à peine 17 ans. En repensant à cette entrevue, elle avait des frissons. De toute façon, elle connaissait le résultat lorsqu'elle vit le Népalais les premières secondes : _c'est lui._

La portugaise et le Népalais s'arrangeaient pour se voir en tant qu'émissaires ou lors de permissions. Leurs Dieux permettant à leurs sujets d'avoir une vie plus souple. C'est la paix après tout. Leur relation fusionnelle avait fait le tour des Royaumes. Le fait qu'ils étaient censés être ennemis ne les dérangeaient pas le moins du monde. C'était un amour violent qui les entourait. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer cela. Si bien, qu'à partir de ce jour-là, il avait semblé à Aurora qu'elle possédait une paire d'ailes. De son côté Eaque ne démontrait aucune émotion, mais il éprouvait un amour inconditionnel à son Serpentaire. Cependant, il était incapable de le lui dire. Ce qui avait pour conséquences de frustrer sa compagne, aimant sans retenue son Spectre.

 _« Si tu savais quel tourment me fait éclater le cœur dès que je suis éloigné de toi. Je me suis noyé dans le doux écrin de ta chair. Ton cœur me berce de sa tendre mélancolie. »_

Le Juge n'aime pas s'afficher et encore moins lorsqu'il est ''civil''. Aurora le lui reprochait souvent. Il mettait de l'eau dans son vin. Il est un Roi guerrier certes, mais il doit agir comme un humain et c'est fort compliqué au contraire de sa muse. Il se souvient du jour où elle lui a avoué qu'elle l'aimait.

Aurora lui tenait la main naturellement et irradiait de bonheur alors qu'il se promenaient sur le port de Lisbonne. Aurora dégustait une glace avec délice, le sourire aux lèvres. Eaque ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Elle riait et parlait de sa vie avant d'être chevalier. Il l'écoutait avec intérêt et caressait son visage. Elle était en train de croquer un morceau de son dessert quand elle dit, le regardant droit dans les yeux : _« Je t'aime Eaque !»,_ clouant le Spectre sur place.

Il avait cru s'enterrer sous terre. Il restait là, à considérer sa maîtresse qui s'essuyait la bouche.

 _« Tu sais chéri, quand une personne dit à autre qu'elle l'aime, elle est censée répondre de son côté. »_

 _« Je n'ai jamais prononcé ces mots de ma vie. »_

 _« Même depuis des siècles ? »_

 _« Non. Et tu es la première à me le dire. »_

Elle ricanait, point offusquée.

 _« Tu finiras bien par montrer ta faiblesse un jour ! »_

Cela l'a travaillé durant des heures. Il se sent bête. Aurora le foudroya à nouveau au cours de la journée : _« Je réitères ce que je t'ai dit Eaque. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour l'éternité. »_

 _« Mutu … »_ répondit-il en lui donnant un baiser.

 _« Dis-moi quelque chose qui me donne une idée de ce que tu ressens .. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable. »_

 _« Ça va pas te tuer. »_ rétorqua-t-elle.

 _« Tu es en train de m'emporter dans un étrange tourbillon de sentiments. »_

 _« Tu commences bien. »_

 _« Je suis si transparent à ce point ? »_ se désola Eaque, en réalisant que ses paroles n'étonnaient pas le moins du monde Aurora.

 _« Je ressens ton amour. Le dire c'est bien aussi. Tu es un homme avant d'être un serviteur d'Hadès.»_

Il réfléchit un instant sur ces paroles. Les mots du grand Sorcier des Enfers lui revenaient en tête.

 _« Il est vrai que nous se sommes des êtres humains malgré notre devoir et nos pouvoirs,»_ , fut la réponse du Juge, _« Nous avons beaucoup trop tendance à l'oublier, nous autres Spectres, sans doute plus que vous. La faute aux réincarnations je présume. »_

 _« Ne te poses pas de questions, vis. »_

 _« Facile pour toi. »_ rétorqua le Spectre, _« Ce n'est pas néanmoins pas désagréable de savoir quelqu'un qui nous aime. »_ consentit néanmoins le brun.

Quelques semaines plus tard, un miracle apparu pour le Serpentaire. A la réponse de ces petits mots magiques, Eaque avait répondu : _« Moi aussi Aurora. »_

Un grand pas venait d'être franchi. Lors cette fameuse fête inter-sanctuaire où ils s'étaient disputés, Eaque voulait régler ses comptes avec Baian de l'Hippocampe. Il ne supporte l'idée que son corps soit passé dans le lit d'autres. Pire encore dans celui du Marina qui discutait agréablement avec Aurora à l'abri des regards. Cette dernière a du s'interposer afin de calmer le jeu entre les deux hommes.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, lui criant les pires insanités, Eaque ne l'entendit pas et lui sortit tout de go : _« Aurora je t'aime ! Par tous les Dieux ! »_

Elle se décomposa à son tour. Avait-elle bien entendue ?

 _« Quoi ? Tu dis ça comme ça, au milieu d'une engueulade ? »_

 _« C'est toi qui me hurle dessus Serpentaire … »_

 _« Mais … »_

Il lui pris le visage dans ses mains : _« N'as-tu pas entendu, femme ? »_

 _« … »_

 _« Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer ? »_ dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 _« Redis-le moi. »_

Eaque soupira : _« Ouvres grand tes oreilles, tu ne l'entendras pas de sitôt. »_

 _« ? »_

 _« Je t'aime Aurora... Je t'aime comme un fou.»_

Elle versa une chaude larme et embrassa son Spectre : _« Ça fait un an que j'attends ce moment. »_

L'homme n'a aucune idée de comment font les gens normaux pour se déclarer leur flamme mais au moins, ça c'est fait. Et bien des lunes plus tard alors que le Juge du Garuda finissait de ranger quelques dossiers dans son bureau, soucieux, on frappa à sa porte.

 _« Entre Violate. »_ répondit Eaque.

Une jeune-femme de grande taille, très musclée, de longs cheveux noirs lui tombant sur le dos, entra. Le regard dur mais un visage aux traits fins, de grands yeux foncés, elle possède des traces indélébiles sur sa peau. Ces vestiges de lourds combats ont permis de l'élever à un haut grade. Son surplis impressionnant se confond aisément avec celui d'un homme et laisse présager une guerrière rustre, solide comme un roc. L'Etoile Céleste de la Solitude est la femme-spectre la plus crainte du Royaume. Déterminée, impitoyable, extrêmement dévouée à son supérieur, Violate n'aspire qu'à faire la guerre et ignore tout simplement les faibles dont elle ne tirerai aucune gloire dans la mort. Sa résurrection dans ce monde il y a n'a pas changé la personnalité de la combattante. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre si ce n'était rendre fier son _illustre_ personne. Eaque possédait sa confiance. La plantureuse brune n'éprouvait aucune envie ni jalousie. Elle savait qu'elle lui appartenait car c'était la condition sine qua non pour le servir. Les autres n'existent pas. Seul le Garuda importe..

La vie rustre qu'à connu Eaque ne l'a point épargné avant de devenir Juge. Né au Népal au milieu des années 60 dans un quartier pauvre de la capitale, il est issu d'une longue lignée de la tribu des Newars, premiers habitants de la vallée de Katmandou, Eaque _Rajiv_ Acharya naquit d'une mère traditionaliste et d'un père absent, ancien soldat d'Elite de l'armée Grecque qui est aussi le paternel du Griffon et de la Wyvern. Le brun a toujours méprisé son père et a peu de souvenirs de sa mère, battue par un proxénète avant que celle-ci ne trépasse dans les quartiers malfamés de Katmandou.

Lorsque le Dieu Hypnos est venu le chercher après la mort de sa ''famille terrestre", le jeune garçon n'a plus souhaité revenir en arrière, détestant l'espèce humaine et sa condition de vie, puis fut élevé avec Rhadamanthe et Minos pour servir son Seigneur. Les âmes des Spectres ne reviennent qu'une fois que leur porteur atteigne la milieu de l'adolescence. Contrairement à la précédente guerre Sainte, les pouvoirs d'Hadès ont été capable d'enclencher la réincarnation des trois juges suffisamment tôt. Chacun avait désormais un nouveau corps et une nouvelle identité même s'il gardait le même nom (et les même pouvoirs). Les Spectres ont majoritairement été élevés ensemble au Mekkai avant que l'âme des étoiles maléfiques ne s'enclenchent. Ils connaissaient leur destin et attendaient patiemment la guerre contre Athéna. Et au fil du temps, Eaque est devenu cet incroyable combattant craint de tous les Spectres avec ses frères. Lorsqu'il est mort en 1989 il sentait qu'un destin autre l'attendait. Il ignorait pourquoi. Il ne pouvait mourir si vite, il n'avait pas tout vu. Minos et Rhadamanthe avaient ressenti la même chose lorsque leur âmes s'égaraient dans les limbes.

Violate son aile, ne s'était pas réincarnée à la précédente guerre Sainte. Tout comme Kagaho, son âme fut si blessée qu'elle du se résoudre à attendre la prochaine époque. Et en cette ère, _comme_ une amante compatissante, revenue enfin d'entre les morts elle veillait de loin que rien ne manque au confort de son maître. Le voir heureux suffisait à son bonheur. Elle pouvait constater les traits reposés ou fatigués, l'observer dans ses postures qui trahissait un surmenage. Et ce jour-là, elle sentit que son Roi n'était pas dans son assiette.

 _« Vous m'avez demandé Seigneur .. »_ dit le Béhémoth en posant un genoux à terre.

Eaque lui fit signe de se relever.

 _« Oui. J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Une mission en Amérique du Sud. Tu seras allié avec un chevalier d'Athéna. »_

Bien qu'heureuse à l'idée de satisfaire son Maître, suppléer un protecteur de la Terre ne l'enchante guère.

 _« Quand voulez-vous que je parte ? »_

 _« Dès ce soir. Tu rejoindras le Saint d'Argent du Lézard. Il te mettra au courant de tout cela. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. »_

 _« Soyez-en sûr. »_

 _« Bien. Tu feras ton rapport en rentrant. »_

 _« Seigneur … »_ dit Violate, voyant son supérieur s'apprêtant à sortir de son bureau, _« Est-ce qu'il y a autre quelque chose que je peux faire ? Je vous sens recru. »_

 _« Beaucoup de travail. Autre chose ? »_

 _« Non Seigneur. »_

La guerrière s'inclina avant de partir et referma la porte derrière elle, insatisfaite, aigrie. Car elle sait pourquoi. Son maître est ailleurs, "humain". Si elle pouvait voir en chair et en os cette femme chevalier qui occupe tout l'esprit de son Seigneur et l'affronter ! Elle sait que c'est cela. Elle sait aussi qu'elle perdra la confiance d'Eaque.

Lorsqu'elle est rentrée dans le monde souterrain, Violate venait de revenir, était l'une des seules à avoir demandé à retrouver sa puissance sans l'aide des chevaliers. Elle appris alors l'histoire de la bouche des autres cancanant sur cette relation inédite : son Seigneur s'est épanché d'un chevalier d'Athéna. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui, sa Grandeur, amoureux ? Elle se souvient avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, avoir été abattue, meurtrie dans son cœur, s'est effondrée par terre, envahie par la colère et la consternation.

Les Spectres de Rhadamanthe échangeaient sur le Serpentaire qui faisait des siennes avec le Garuda. Elle a tout écouté, les commentaires revêches de ses compagnons et aurait préféré être sourde que d'entendre ce genre de débat.

A commencer par Edvard qui a cru avoir le dessus sur la fameuse guerrière d'Athéna : _« Au combat, personne ne l'égal il faut le reconnaître. Le Seigneur Eaque se régalait des spectacles qu'elle lui offrait. »_

Violate se sentait tout à coup faible, prête à corriger ses semblables. Il n'y a qu'elle qui jouissait de ce prestige. Et puis comment osent-ils polémiquer de cette manière ? Eaque se délectait des batailles de sa sbire et plus c'était violent, plus il aimait. Maintenant, elle a trouvé plus fort qu'elle.

La notoriété du Saint d'Athéna ne faisait aucun doute : _« On raconte que le Seigneur Eaque eut grand peine à la posséder. »_ affirmait Gordon à ses partenaires.

 _« Pourquoi tu n'as pas tenté Syl' ?_ » renchérit Fyodor au Basilic qui n'aime pas parler de son attirance pour le chevalier.

 _« Je ne penses pas le Seigneur Eaque prêteur. »_ répondit le Belge.

 _« Je me suis permis de le mettre en garde. Il a failli m'envoyer dans l'Achéron. »_ fit Fyodor.

 _« Cessez-donc de dire des inepties. Ce qui se passe dans la vie du Seigneur Eaque n'a rien à faire autour de cette table ! »_ finit par lâcher Violate, indignée.

 _« Tu dis cela parce que tu n'as jamais pu avoir la main mise sur ton Maitre, Violate ?"_ continua l'Alraune , _"Saches que le Seigneur Eaque fait comme bon lui semble et rien ne te permet de prétendre à quoique ce soit avec lui. Si une guerrière aussi redoutable que ce chevalier a réussi à le faire fléchir, c'est qu'elle est une ensorceleuse née. »_ conclu Queen.

Violate ne répond pas. Orgueil piétiné. Capturer Eaque n'est pas chose facile. Violate l'en convient parfaitement. Son allure désinvolte, son charme dévastateur attire bon nombre de personnes dans son sillage. Quand il quitte leur périmètre, il laisse derrière lui des âmes blessées, sans se retourner il poursuit sa route. Tout le monde s'arrache ses faveurs, comment pourrait-il les garder ? Et la seule qui est parvenu à ne pas se faire oublier est ce Saint d'Athéna. Il fut pris à son propre piège. Quelle faiblesse s'est emparée de son Roi ?

Car un sentiment inconnu s'est emparé du Garuda ces derniers mois et explique son surménage : il est anxieux. Voilà deux ans qu'ils se fréquentent. Aurora le fuit comme la peste. Elle ne répond pas à ses appels télépathiques. Les jours s'étaient égrenés se transformant en semaines, sans aucune nouvelle. L'attente avait fini par avoir raison de la patience du Juge qui était partit chercher ses réponses directement à la source.

Il se rendit en surface en tant que diplomate. Entre temps, Violate est revenue de mission et semblait très remontée. Il a voulu savoir pourquoi son aile possédait une telle haine. Il a eu sa réponse en allant au Sanctuaire. Des semaines qu'il n'avait pas vue ni entendue Aurora. Voulant en savoir plus, il se rendit dans le quartier des Argents. Sentant le cosmo du Juge d'approcher de leur camp, des aspirants pas suffisamment téméraires pour défier le Garuda se retinrent d'ouvrir la bouche.

L'un d'entre eux alla prévenir Asterion en patrouille avec Argol, Sirius et Dante lorsque celui-ci les interpella.

 _« Qu'il y a-t-il gamin ? »_ demanda le chevalier de Cerbère voyant la mine déconfite de l'adolescent, encore remué par la vue du Juge.

 _« … Seigneur Dante, il y a ce Spectre qui rode dans les parages. On dirait qu'il cherche quelqu'un. »_ lui répond -il.

Asterion haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers ses camarades : _« A votre avis de qui s'agit-il ? »_

Sirius : _« C'est le cosmo que nous avons ressenti. »_

Argol : _« Dis-nous qui est-ce. »_ ordonna Persée.

Aspirant : _« Il me semble que c'est un Juge du Royaume souterrain… Le grand brun typé.»_

Sirius : _« Hum ! Il parle probablement de cet oiseau de malheur qui lui sert de totem. »_

 _« Le Spectre du Garuda .. »_ ajouta Argol en réfléchissant, _« Que veut 'il ? »_

 _« Allons à sa rencontre. »_ propose Asterion.

En deux temps trois mouvements il détectèrent le cosmo du Spectre en train d'admirer les larges vallées endormies par la nuit étoilée, mains dans les poches.

 _« Juge Eaque ? »_ l'interrompit Asterion.

Les Argents dévisagèrent l'intrus. Eaque ne portait pas son surplis ou une tenue antique habituelle, mais ses propres vêtements contemporains. Un pantalon aussi sombre que sa chevelure, une chemise bleue foncée et des sandales assorties. Il était d'une élégance et d'une prestance que seul un Juge des Enfers peut exhiber. Ce dernier se retourna face aux Argents, une mine fière outrageusement affichée.

 _« Chevaliers… »_ dit-il de sa voix ténébreuse.

 _« Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ? »_ enchérit Dante.

 _« Le quartiers des Saints d'Or est de ce côté »_ accrédita Argol d'un ton hautain.

 _« C'est vous que je cherchais. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_ s'étonna Asterion.

Le Juge rétorqua : _« J'aimerais que nous discutions sur un point. »_

Sirius : _« Lequel ? »_

 _« Le Lézard était en compagnie de ma subordonnée la semaine dernière. Je voudrais savoir si tout s'est bien déroulé. »_

 _« Tu parles du Béhémoth ? Bonne guerrière, peu causante. Mais c'est une femme spectre alors on n'en tient pas rigueur. »_ répond Dante.

Eaque : _« C'est tout ? »_

 _« Elle est repartie après le déjeuner que nous lui avons proposé. Elle était très contrariée. »_ en regardant ses collègues, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Peux-tu m'en dire plus ? »_

 _« Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ? »_ continua Sirius.

 _« Je voudrais votre version des faits afin de prendre des dispositions. »_

Asterion fit un signe de la main à ses amis et par cosmo interposé il concerte ses collègues quelques instants grâce à ses pouvoirs de télépathe.

 _« Je pense que tu devrais plutôt en discuter avec la concernée de l'histoire.»_ conclu le chevalier de la Meute.

 _« J'ignore de quoi il en retourne. Parle. »_

Argol : _« Nous te devons rien. »_

 _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_ répéta-t-il sans sourciller.

Sirius : _« Ta sbire a tenté d'agresser notre amie. Athéna n'en a tenu rigueur avec son immense bonté. Mais la prochaine fois, calme les ardeurs de ta subordonnée. »_

Le Garuda tiqua. C'était donc ça.

 _« Misty a pensé bon d'en parler directement avec Violate. »_ rétorqua Asterion.

Il allait devoir discuter avec son Aile. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ? Elle a perdu la tête ?

 _« Aurora était en colère et par respect pour ton Souverain, elle n'a pas porté la main sur elle.»_ expliqua Dante.

 _« « Où puis-je trouver le Serpentaire ? »_

 _« Elle est en mission. »_ dit d'une voix grave Argol.

Silence lourd. Eaque commençait à s'impatienter. Quand il s'agit de sa maîtresse, il n'a nullement envie de prendre des pincettes.

Asterion : _« Ça ne sera pas possible de la retrouver. »_

 _« Et pourquoi cela ? »_

 _« Elle refuse de te voir. »_ rétorqua Persée.

 _« J'aimerais l'entendre de sa bouche. »_ fit le Juge.

 _« Elle ne veut pas te parler. Pourquoi insister ? »_

Une voix familière provenant du fond des bois sombres intervient à la place des Argents. Eaque reconnu l'homme en voyant la silhouette s'approcher du groupe et se dessiner peu à peu face à lui. .. Milo du Scorpion. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent. Chacun restant sur ses positions.

 _« Pourquoi dis-tu cela Saint du Scorpion ? Et que fais-tu ici ? »_

 _« Tu n'es nulle dans ton domaine. Et je vais où bon me semble en ce Sanctuaire. »_

 _« Je te prie de rester en dehors de tout cela. »_ répliqua Eaque sur un ton condescendant.

Milo déteste cet homme. Il ne le supporte pas.

 _« Ne t'approches pas d'Aurora. »_

Il aborda un sourire narquois : _« Et qui es-tu pour la prétendre ? Tu veux m'éloigner d'elle ? N'est-ce pas là une raison suffisante ? »_

Le Grec ne flancha pas : _« Termines ta mission de diplomate. Cesses d'importuner les Argents. »_ en se retournant pour repartir vers ses quartiers.

Aurora quant à elle avait décidée de partir loin du Sanctuaire en apprenant la venue de son amant. Pas question de lui donner ce qu'il veut. Eaque est empoisonnant, ensorcelant, sombre… Telle est sa vraie nature : joueur, bousculant les croyances des gens parsemant sa vie. Il n'y a pas de place pour les faibles. Eaque qui simule les ingénus alors qu'il se vérifie être un redoutable stratège. Eaque à qui elle pardonne tout sur un simple sourire ravageur. Il ferait absolument n'importe quoi pour avoir son Serpentaire rien qu'à lui, et même s'il la blesse. Elle lui a tout donné, tout. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'a plus l'énergie ni la patience de continuer.

Elle a mal. Parce qu'elle aime cet homme du plus profond de son cœur et qu'elle l'aimera probablement pour l'éternité. Elle souffre, elle doit mettre un terme à ces vicissitudes, aller de l'avant, avant d'être emportée dans les ténèbres pour ne plus jamais en revenir.

En cette belle soirée d'automne, elle était en train de finir de se restaurer sous un soleil couchant autour d'un feu de camp proche d'un village victime d'événements surnaturels dans sa contrée au Portugal. Elle portait son armure sous une toge blanche et se régalait des petits plats que lui avait préparé Aldébaran fin gourmet qui adore cuisiner pour ses camarades. Mais alors qu'elle pensait être tranquille elle ressentit le cosmo de son compagnon.

 _« L'imbécile ! Il a réussi à me retrouver ! »_ s'énerva-t-elle, espérant qu'elle ait le temps de s'enfuir.

 _« En voilà une façon de parler de son amant .. »_

Aurora avait à peine eu le temps de déguerpir. Il se tenait déjà droit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son surplis impressionnant sur lui. Il souriait de supériorité, elle le sentait même de dos.

 _« Que viens-tu faire ici ? »_ lui claqua-elle sans le regarder.

Eaque arqua un sourcil, _« Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? »_

 _« Je suis en mission. »_

 _« N'essaie pas de fuir la conversation. Je t'ai posé une question. »_

Aurora lui fit face et le scruta de haut en bas, elle semblait désabusée : _« Il se passe que j'en ai assez de ton comportement à mon égard. »_

 _« J'ignore de quoi il en retourne. »_

 _« A quoi cela servirait-il ? Je ne veux pas être cette personne qui te demande d'évoluer. »_

 _« Sois plus concise. »_

Elle se retourna et termina son plat, snobant le Juge qui réfléchit quelques instants. Il sonda l'âme de sa compagne comme il l'aurait fait à une âme en perdition au Tribunal.

 _« Je t'interdis de refaire ça ! »_ lui rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant vivement.

 _« Pourquoi est-ce tu attends quelque chose que je ne peux t'apporter ? »_

 _« Parce que ça collait bien entre nous, je pensais que tu m'aimerais suffisamment pour faire des compromis. Je me suis trompée, c'est tout. »_

 _« Si tu fais référence à mon manque de sollicitude, devrais-je te rappeler que lorsque nous nous retrouvons seuls je te donne tout. »_

 _« J'ai également besoin de l'entendre, que tu t'investisses. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je t'offres des diamants comme les mortels ? Que je t'emmènes en voyage ? »_

 _« Simplement que tu me parles, tu m'ouvres ton cœur. »_

 _« Je ne suis pas ce genre d'hommes. »_

 _« A quoi bon discuter. L'amour pour toi, c'est hypothétique. Je le savais en tombant amoureuse d'un Spectre. »_ finit-elle la mine attristée.

Eaque sentait son cœur se serrer. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à une telle déception.

 _« Je te le dis tout le temps, Aurora. »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Je te le montre. »_

 _« Tu me baises c'est pas pareil. »_

 _« Est-ce là que tu résumes notre relation ? Une histoire charnelle ? »_

 _« C'est l'impression que TU me donnes, Eaque. »_

Que répondre à cela ? Le Garuda se trouve pris au piège pour la première fois de sa vie dans cette valse des sentiments. Il est incapable de jouer au Roméo. C'est futile et inapproprié pour un Spectre de son rang.

 _« Tu l'as dit, nous passons d'excellents moments. Pourquoi vouloir changer ? »_

 _« En deux ans de relation, je pensais que l'on pouvait développer tout ça. »_

 _« Nous ne sommes pas un couple comme les autres, Aurora. »_

 _« Mais c'est pas une raison ! »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »_ demanda Eaque qui s'attend au pire.

 _« Partageons, faisons des projets ! »_

 _« Je suis un Juge des Enfers, pas un_ boyfriend _.»_

 _« Tu n'es qu'un idiot. »_

 _« Parce que je te suis pas de ton avis ? »_

 _« Tu viens de me prouver que tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour me garder. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »_

Aurora reste muette, une larme au coin de l'œil, tournant le dos à son amant. Ce dernier ressent tout son désespoir et s'en crispait les poings.

 _« Réponds-moi. »_ dit-il en la tournant brusquement.

 _« Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »_ Il était agacé, il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de sa maîtresse. _« Tout est terminé. Je ne te demanderai plus rien. »_ conclu t'elle amèrement.

 _« Comment oses-tu me quitter ? »_

Elle disparue dans un cosmo éblouissant, le plantant là sans un regard pour son Grand Amour. Eaque n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cette femme chevalier qui a pris son cœur, l'a tenté a plus haut point et lui demande presque le Bon Dieu vient de l'abandonner, lui, le Roi Eaque ? Il n'en a pas fini avec elle.

Car les semaines suivantes, si Eaque n'avait aucune peine à dissimuler sa peine, il n'en était rien pour Aurora. Son caractère jovial laissait place à une personne distante, aucun sourire ne se dégageait d'elle. Le Serpentaire est entier. Si ça va pas, on le sait toute de suite. Ses frères d'armes en premier. Ils remarquent que leur compagne faisait subir de lourds enseignements à ses apprentis et pour couronner le tout, elle s'adonnait elle-même à des séances d'entraînement intenses à faire trembler l'île. Les Saints dorés devaient réagir comme elle leur a appris : se serrer les coudes.

Devant la maison du Poisson, huit chevaliers d'or assistaient à un magnifique spectacle. Ils regardaient sans un mot, casque sous le bras, le paysage de lumières qui se dressait non loin à l'autre bout du Domaine : un mélange d'artifices apportaient un air féerique au ciel du Sanctuaire, s'assombrissant par la nuit qui avance doucement. On entendait un bruit sourd de déflagrations de temps à autre. Puis, alors qu'ils pensaient que ça s'arrêterait, les bruits recommençaient de plus bel.

 _« On devrait intervenir ? »_ lança Aiolia, fixant l'horizon avec ses compagnons présent : Shaka, Camus, Shura, Milo, Aphrodite, Angelo et Saga.

 _« Il a raison, on doit faire quelque chose. »_ approuva le Capricorne.

Shaka : _« Son cosmo est perturbé. Je peux sentir toutes ces énergies négatives émanées d'elle. »_

 _« Sans blague, on avait pas remarqué ! »_ répondit cyniquement Angelo.

 _« Il a blessé son âme. »_

Tous regardent le Scorpion, auteur de cette réflexion. Il ne quittait pas des yeux l'horizon.

 _« De quoi tu parles Milo ? »_ demande Aiolia.

Saga : _« Ce Juge. Il est la raison de cette colère, le trouble qui anime son cœur. »_

 _« Et si on le tuait ? »_ proposa le Cancer, _« On fait ça propre et on le balance hors de cet univers ! »_

Shura _: « Ça ne réglera en rien le problème. »_

 _« Elle aime cet homme. Nous ne pouvons que compatir à son mal-être. »_ avisa Saga.

 _« Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. »_ lâcha Milo.

Aphrodite : _« Pour lui dire quoi ? C'est assez délicat. »_

 _« Montrons lui simplement que nous sommes là. »_ conseilla Saga.

Ils se rendent à l'endroit où se trouve le Serpentaire : un lieu devenu un vrai champ de bataille qui avait servi dans un lointain passé à ce qui ressemblait à une arène. Des foyers de flammes l'entouraient, dans un rayon de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Des arbres finissaient de s'embraser, la faible végétation autour n'était plus qu'un vaste chantier fané, et au milieu de ce remue-ménage de cosmos gisait Aurora, cognant ses poings avec férocité dans la pierre. De vieux conifères et même le sol en a pris pour son grade. Ses gestes étaient précis, des flammes entouraient ses mains et détruisaient tout sur leur passage.

Ses compagnons sentent alors qu'elle va utiliser une de ses techniques. Mais ils n'ont pas le temps de se protéger qu'Aurora déclenche son cosmo et fit appel à une énergie plus importante, criant avec haine : _« Souffles de feu ! »_

Ils étaient à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres d'elle lorsqu'ils sentirent l'attaque chatouiller leurs peau, mettant leur bras devant leur visage pour ne pas être touchés.

 _« Incroyable … »_ fit Saga, admirant le cosmo du Serpentaire émaner d'elle.

 _« Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Elle a failli nous faire frire comme des poissons ! »_ clama le Cancer désabusé.

 _« Elle nous a senti. »_ répliqua Camus.

 _« Aurora … »_ murmura le Scorpion.

Il se dirigea vers le Serpentaire, reprenant son souffle mains sur ses cuisses, transpirante et noircie par ses techniques qu'elle utilise depuis des heures pour se calmer.

 _« N'approches pas Milo. »_ avertit la portugaise sans se retourner.

 _« Nous sommes venus te chercher. »_

 _« S'il te plaît .. »_ insista Aiolia sur un ton paternaliste.

 _« Nous sommes inquiets. »_ ajouta Saga en se rapprochant.

 _« Laissez-moi. »_

Angelo gronda : _« Mais on ne fait que ça ! Te laisser tranquille ! Allez accompagnes-nous. »_

 _« Je viens de vous dire non. »_

 _« Tu devrais te nourrir et te reposer. »_ conseilla prudemment Shaka.

 _« Non. »_ cingla le Serpentaire.

 _« Accompagnes-nous. »_ lui dit Camus.

 _« NON. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être entêtée .. »_ clama Aphrodite en soupirant.

 _« Et alors ? C'est comme ça et c'est tout. Maintenant allez-vous en, si vous ne voulez pas finir en rôti. »_ cingla-t-elle.

Le groupe tressaillit, c'est qu'elle en est capable.

 _« Tu vas brûler tout le Sanctuaire si tu continues ! »_ s'emporta Angelo.

 _« Aurora, je n'ai nul envie de te cryogéniser. Confies-toi à nous. »_ poursuivit le 11ème gardien de sa voix polaire.

 _« Camus ! »_ avertit Shura, anticipant les réactions d'Aurora.

 _« Essais un peu … »_ prévient cette dernière en soutenant le regard du Français, _« Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? »_

 _« N'est-ce pas toi qui nous a enseigné la cohésion de groupe ?_ » temporisa le Gémeaux.

 _« Je ne préfère pas, franchement. Je n'ai nulle envie d'ouvrir mon cœur. »_

 _« Ta joie de vivre manque au Sanctuaire Aurora. »_ fit doucement Aiolia.

 _« Ça passera. Allez donc terroriser des apprentis.»_

Elle invoqua son énergie dorée et brisa de la pierre sans un regard pour ses compagnons d'arme, désabusés. Angelo secoua la tête, Aiolia remarqua l'inquiétude de son ami Scorpion, Shura soupira discrètement et ferma les yeux. Aphrodite fit volte-face une rose blanche dans la bouche et fit signe de la main à ses frères d'arme qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Quant à Saga, il s'installa un peu plus loin contre un arbre, une noblesse naturelle se dégageait de lui.

Aurora augmenta son cosmo de façon soudaine. Un moment de flottement s'installa, chacun se regardait, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. La Treizième peut être imprévisible, tel son signe.

Le Verseau impassible lève le bras, envoyant un courant d'air glacial en direction du Serpentaire qui se redresse d'un coup, stoppé dans son élan et n'a pas le temps de vociférer quoique ce soit de plus puisqu'elle se retrouve congelée jusqu'à la taille.

 _« Cercueil de glace. »_ fit Camus qui avait fermé les yeux.

 _« Tu vas me le payer ! »_ rugit Aurora qui tentait de se défaire de la prison glacée.

Camus concentra son énergie pour envoyer le Serpentaire loin d'ici et pris le chemin de sa maison.

 _« Où l'as-tu téléporté ? »_ s'inquiéta Shura en regardant le Français s'éloigner.

 _« Dans sa salle de bain. »_ répondit-il sans sourciller dans une envolée de cape méprisante.

 _« Par Athéna ! Tu cherches les histoires ! »_ commenta Angelo en suivant sa marche.

Pendant ce temps-là au temple du Serpentaire, une certaine amazone tente désespérément de se défaire de l'emprise de glace de son collègue.

 _« CAMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS ! »_

Elle se fit entendre dans tout le Sanctuaire. Cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bien pour le 11ème gardien. Doko se téléporta à la treizième maison pour rassurer Shion de l'humeur de la Treizième. Mu se joignit à lui. La cadette des chevaliers est sur le point de commettre un meurtre en la personne du onzième gardien, parfaitement impassible.

 _« Libères-là Camus. »_ conseilla Mu devant la maison du Serpentaire.

Aiolia secoua la tête : _« Au moins elle est calmée. »_

 _« Tu le crois vraiment ? »_ grommela Masque de Mort.

Ils décident de se rendre dans la maison d'Aurora d'où son cosmo défiant se faisait ressentir. Cette dernière était en train de prendre une douche chaude pour se réchauffer. Et elle l'avait vraiment mauvaise.

Assise au bord de la baignoire, Aurora maugréait des jurons fleuris dans sa langue natale. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle avait oublié ses habits dans la pièce à vivre. Naturellement, elle gagna son salon et rechercha les précieux vêtements sous le nez de ces camarades ahuris face à un tel spectacle : la brune était enveloppée d'une simple serviette qui moulait son corps. Cette dernière fouillait agacée dans une pile de vêtements fraîchement lavés sans tenir compte des regards ahuris de ses congénères : _« Mais où j'ai bien pu les mettre bon sang ? »_

Elle tourna la tête, sentant leur présence, _« Pourquoi vous êtes tout rouges, Mu et Shaka ? »_

S'il n'y avait que lui… Le doux Saga non habitué à ce genre de liberté chez une femme s'empourprait. Plus discrètement mais suffisamment pour se faire repérer.

 _« Aurora, on te dérange pas ? »_ rétorqua Angelo.

 _« Non pourquoi ? »_ répondit l'intéressé nonchalamment en continuant ses recherches.

 _« Mais enfin, tu es presque nue ! »_ balança Shura d'un geste vif.

 _« Je suis dans mon temple. Si j'ai envie de me promener à poil je le fais ! »_

Puis elle se tourna vers eux, s'immobilisa et s'exclama avec sérieux : _« Vous n'avez jamais vu de nanas nues ? »_

Elle eut le silence comme seule réponse.

 _« Quoi ? Vous êtes puceaux ? »_

Quelle impertinence, Doko ricanait dans son coin.

 _« Aurora, mets quelque chose sur toi. »_ suggéra Aiolia pour changer de sujet.

 _« Vous croyez que je fais quoi ? Du tricot ? »_ cracha-elle tout en cherchant nerveusement sa tenue.

La portugaise se tourna vers ses compagnons qui regardaient ailleurs, des sous-vêtements bien étranges dans ses bras.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est .. que_ ça _? »_ fit Angelo le seul point dérangé pas la situation, pointant du doigt les mystérieux habits intimes.

Elle regarda les objets interdits : _« Vous savez pas non plus ce que c'est ? Ouh là, je devrais vous sortir plus souvent du Sanctuaire ! »_ Les chevaliers haussèrent un sourcil : _« Ce sont des culottes fines que les femmes porte pour donner un aspect plus joli à leur fessier et communément appelé_ String _! Ça, c'est un soutif qui remontent les seins. Vous voulez d'autres détails ou je peux aller m'habiller ? »_

Ces derniers ouvrirent de grands yeux. Non, ils ne savaient pas que les femmes actuelles étaient si libres et que l'une des leurs, déjà très indépendante, en faisait partie.

 _« Et pour te répondre, je ne le suis pas ! »_ rétorqua Angelo, sarcastique.

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Puceau, comme la Vierge ou le Bélier ! »_

Ces derniers furent indignés. Comment ose-t-il se moquer de leur pureté ?

Le Serpentaire s'en amusa : _« Il faudra remédier à ça! Cela fait deux ans que nous nous connaissons et vous êtes encore coincé dans votre orgueil ! »_

Shura fronça les sourcils : _« Que dis-tu ? »_

 _« Je ne me sens nullement visé. »_ clama Aphrodite.

 _« Je sais que tu es loin d'être chaste Poisson ! Et que tu aimes autant les femmes que les hommes ! »_

 _« Comment oses-tu .. »_ répondit le douzième gardien.

 _« Shura, Milo, Doko je m'inquiète pas pour vous ! »_ leur balance-t-elle en plein visage. Ils ne savaient quoi répondre à cette provocation. Elle poursuit : _« Camus je me demande bien s'il ne fait pas fuir les Dames tant il est bizarre; Aldé, il cache bien son jeu ! Saga, tu es un grand sentimental et tu dois être certainement un Dieu au lit_ (ce dernier rougit _) et tu as du bien en profiter quand tu étais le Pope caché_ (il déglutit) _.. Quand à toi Aiolia, tu devrais aller parler au chevalier de l'Aigle si tu ne veux pas te faire passer pour un imbécile. »_

Tous furent bouché-bé. Que répondre à cet énième affront ?

 _« Shaka et Mu, garder son innocence au 21ème siècle quand on est des hommes braves et séduisants, c'est vraiment du gâchis ! Autant vous établir moine ! »_

Cela fit sursauter les deux protagonistes, d'autres chevaliers se pincèrent l'arête du nez.

La Vierge répondit : _« Nous n'avons nul besoin de se souiller pour être des hommes, Aurora. »_ répond dignement Shaka.

 _« Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! »_ continua cette dernière. Pour taquiner une Vierge, rien ne vaut qu'une petite allusion sexuelle : « _En dehors d'être une machine de guerre, vous restez des hommes avec cette chose entre les jambes_. _Alors cessez votre hypocrisie. »_

 _« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, entremetteuse ? »_ demanda Aphrodite amusé.

 _« Vous ne prenez pas assez en compte mes recommandations. Vous êtes désespérants ! Ce n'est pas les fois où Athéna et Shion vous l'ont dit ! Etre mort une fois ne vous a nul fait comprendre que vous ne devriez pas passer à côté de certaines choses ? »_

 _« … »_

Silence lourd de sens. Certains chevaliers se regardent, presque aphasiques. Point sensible remis au goût du jour : ce sont des guerriers, ils ne vivent que pour ça et malgré les conseils, ils ne parviennent pas encore à profiter de leur vie de jeune-homme lors de leur permission.

 _« Et que comptes-tu faire, Serpentaire moderne ? »_ lâcha Milo.

 _« Vous allez tous venir avec moi demain soir, on va bouger en ville ! »_

Ils s'entre regardèrent, peu convaincus.

 _« Il en est absolument hors de question ! »_ répondit sèchement Shura.

 _« Je vous y amènerai par la force. »_

 _« Que proposes-tu ? »_ demanda Aiolia sceptique.

 _« Nous sommes déjà allé faire les magasins et visiter des musées, même si ce fut laborieux je sais qu'au fond, vous étiez fiers de redevenir des hommes ordinaires l'espace de quelques heures.»_

Les Ors se souviennent de ce jour-là. Une vraie torture. Néanmoins ils avaient entre aperçu une vie loin du Sanctuaire sans se soucier du devoir et Aurora est un guide des plus agréable. Tout semble si naturel pour le Serpentaire.

 _« Je comptais me changer les idées et profiter de ce week-end. Vous m'accompagnerez. »_

Shaka : _« Es-tu sérieuse chevalier ? »_

 _« Je crains que oui. »_ souffla Doko, habitué au comportement du Serpentaire. Lui aussi avait été embarqué de force lorsque le jeune-femme à peine sacrée Saint d'or avait promptement exigé de sortir du Sanctuaire à Shion, qui avait fini par céder.

 _« Mais avant … J'ai un contentieux à régler ! »_ dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie de sa maison, _« Camus, ramènes-toi sale glaçon, je sais que tu es là ! »_ cette simple serviette sur elle.

 _« On devrait peut-être intervenir ? »_ proposa Aiolia, craignant le pugilat.

Les autres Saints se rendirent rapidement sur les lieux. Camus, impénétrable se protégeait de l'attaque du Serpentaire par un mur de glace … qu'Aurora brisa avec sa technique des flammes.

Shura : _« Cessez tout ceci. Nous n'avons pas à nous battre entre chevaliers. »_

 _« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! »_

Le Capricorne avait envie de la découper de son _Excalibur_.

 _« Je ne comptais pas affronter Aurora. Elle devenait incontrôlable. »_ expliqua calmement le Maître des glaces.

 _« Mais bien-sûr ! »_ fit cette dernière, _« Arrête de me prendre de haut ! »_

 _« Est-ce une tenue décente pour se battre ? »_ constata Camus en la dévisageant.

 _« Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est une femme ?! »_

Camus fut indigné à son tour.

 _« Allez ! Serrez-vous la main ! »_ insista Aphrodite _, « Vous n'avez nul besoin d'en arriver là. »_

 _« S'il te plait .. »_ continua le Scorpion à l'attention de son amie.

Cette dernière touchée par le regard bleuté du huitième gardien se radoucie.

 _« Je veux bien passer l'éponge mais à UNE seule condition. »_ rétorqua t'elle.

Saga : _« Laquelle ? »_

 _« Venez avec moi demain à Athènes, ou je vous grille l'entre-jambe et particulièrement celui de ce Verseau. »_

 _« Toujours en train de menacer la gente masculine Serpentaire .. »_ souffla Shura.

Les Saints dorés se concertèrent du regard. Puis le Cancer se tourna vers le Verseau : _« Camus .. Tu n'as plus le choix. »_

Ce dernier lui envoya un regard glacial.

 _« C'est entendu. »_ conclu Saga sans demander l'avis de ses compagnons, voulant clore le sujet au plus vite avant que les choses ne s'enveniment davantage.

 _« Et vous avez intérêt à bien vous vêtir et vous comportez comme des hommes NORMAUX ! »_ prévient t-elle en retournant à sa maison.

Le lendemain pour le plus grand désespoir des Saints d'Or, tous allèrent chercher Aurora dans son temple. Ils étaient vêtu tels de simples civils, tels de jeunes hommes contemporains qui partent en soirée.

 _« Wow dit donc, vous ne faites rien dans la dentelle vous ! »_

Le chevalier du Serpentaire entière. Ils ne l'ont même pas entendus arrivée.

 _« On te retourne le compliment ! »_ répondit Angelo en la scrutant.

Les autres n'en pensèrent pas moins. C'est la seconde fois qu'ils voient la portugaise vêtue _en femme_ depuis la soirée avec les délégations il y a deux ans. Car l'année dernière, elle était sur l'Olympe en mission. Aurora portait une robe noire courte près du corps montrant des jambes interminables, des sandales à talons de la même couleur, une ceinture dorée autour de la taille et quelques bijoux de fantaisie. Son visage était maquillé à la perfection, faisant ressortir ses yeux de biche. Elle faisait oublier quel chevalier terrible elle est. Elle n'en était pas moins redoutable. Une féminité débordante, assumée, déconcertante, son autre pouvoir. Une femme fatale en somme. La brune crut voir certains de ses collègues baver … et un certain Milo touché par la beauté de son amie, une lueur de surprise dans ses yeux.

 _« Tu es très jolie. »_

Tous se retournèrent vers le chevalier du Verseau. Aurora répondit : _« Tu es pardonné le français! Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans cette tenue ! »_ Elle détailla les différents chevaliers et demande : _« Pourquoi est-ce que Doko et Aldébaran ne sont pas là ? »_

Mu : _« Doko a des obligations avec le Pope. Aldébaran est déjà dehors. »_

 _« Comment ça ? »_

Les chevaliers paraissaient légèrement embarrassé. Camus intervient totalement limpide : _« Il a invité une aspirante à dîner. »_

La treizième crut s'évanouir : _« Par Athéna ! Enfin un qui a tout compris aux femmes ! »_

Les autres chevaliers regardèrent leurs pieds.

La soirée allait être longue…

###

Les guerriers dorés ne savaient pas s'ils devaient se réjouir où rester assis à ne rien faire. En effet ils essayaient de comprendre les humains et se comporter comme de jeunes gens normaux : c'est-à-dire apprécier la musique trop aguerrie pour leur oreilles, se détendre en buvant des cocktails, discuter de bon cœur entre amis, aller danser. S'il y avait une chose qu'ils n'avaient remarqués, c'est que toutes les femmes bavent sur eux. Ces séduisants spécimens athlétiques à la chevelure soyeuse et l'allure digne avaient indéniablement attirés l'attention à leur arrivée. Quant à leur sœur d'arme qu'est le Serpentaire, elle n'avait aucune gêne à se trémousser (c'est le mot le plus approprié) au milieu de la piste de danse dans un fameux bar d'ambiance du sud d'Athènes et au milieu de conquérants motivés. Elle était le point de mire de tous les regards masculins.

Shion aurait payé cher pour voir ses chevaliers d'Or là-bas. Mais il était bien trop occupé pour prétendre à ce genre de folie. Et puis, que ferai un Pope dans un endroit pareil ? Il se doutait bien que le Serpentaire faisait des siennes. Et ses compagnons avaient depuis longtemps compris qu'elle était ce soir une misérable brebis au milieu d'une meute de loups.

Milo serrait la mâchoire, Shaka de la Vierge restait stoïque et n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, de peur d'être de nouveau traumatisé à la vue d'un Serpentaire inconvenante tout comme Mu qui restait parfaitement calme. Saga et Camus avaient les bras croisés, la mine circonspecte. Angelo surveillait les prétendants rôdant autour de leur amie, Shura secouait la tête de temps à autre, désapprouvant absolument tout. Aphrodite était le seul à s'amuser avec Aldébaran qui avait rejoint l'équipe. Aiolia tentait vainement de s'intégrer et se divertir mais vraiment, comment faire quand on est habitué à masquer ses émotions ?

Aurora alla à leur rencontre, remarquant leur mal-être, un verre à la main : _« Dit donc vous en faites des têtes ! On dirait que vous avez vu un Spectre ! »_

 _« Très amusant Aurora. »_ répondit Milo, bras-croisés.

 _« Toi si souriant, que t'arrive-t-il ? »_ demande Aurora.

 _« Tu nous le demandes ? »_ répliqua Aiolia.

 _« Ecoutez, je ne doute pas que ce n'est pas facile pour vous de fouler cet endroit mais regardez autour de vous ! Les gens s'amusent, vous devriez en faire autant ! Vous n'avez même pas remarqué que toutes les filles vous regardent ! »_

 _« Comment ? »_ fit Saga.

 _« Vous n'auriez aucun souci à en mettre une dans votre lit ! Ou plutôt dans vos temples ! »_ pouffa-t-elle.

 _« Nous ne sommes pas en ces lieux pour la débauche ! »_ clama Shura.

 _« Toute de suite les grands mots ! Alors venez avec moi je vais vous apprendre à danser. »_

 _« Pas question. »_ rétorqua l'Espagnol.

 _« Quoi ? Vous avez honte ? »_

Les chevaliers regardèrent ailleurs. Aurora souffla. Quand soudain un cosmo approcha. Les réflexes de guerriers des Saints se prirent le dessus.

La brune ricanait : _« Doucement, je sais qui c'est ! »_

Et apparu alors un jeune homme dans leur âge, grand et également d'apparence athlétique. Il portait de longs cheveux châtains jusqu'au bas du dos. Il leur firent comprendre qu'il n'est pas banal non plus mais semblait plus à l'aise qu'eux parmi les mortels.

 _« Ce n'est pas un chevalier. »_ constata Angelo.

Shura : _« Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. »_

Aurora exulta à la vue de l'inconnu : _« Tient tient ! Quelle surprise... »_

 _« Chevalier du Serpentaire … »_ fit l'homme.

 _« Pas si fort, nous ne sommes que de simples mortels ici ! »_

Shaka : _« Je te reconnais. Tu es un protecteur de Poséidon .. »_

L'inconnu hocha la tête : _« En effet … »_

 _« Pour ceux qui l'aurait oublié, voici Baian, Général de l'Hippocampe. »_ en murmurant son rang à l'abri des oreilles curieuses.

Angelo : _« C'est ça. On ne t'avait pas vu lors de la dernière fête inter-sanctuaire.»_

 _« C'est exact. J'étais inapte à vous rejoindre. »_

 _« C'est une longue histoire. »_ fit Aurora, _« En résumé, Baian était en mission avec moi et un Asgardien et il a été attaqué par le venin d'un Berserker. »_

 _« Je me souviens de cet événement. »_ s'enquit Mu.

 _« Le Guerrier Divin d'Alpha avait également été touché. »_ continua Shura.

Baian hocha la tête.

 _« Qu'en est-il ressortit ? »_ demande Saga.

 _« Le Serpentaire nous a soigné grâce à ses pouvoirs mais on n'a pu se lever durant des jours. »_ répondit le gardien du Pacifique Nord.

Aurora : _« Et quel est le sujet de ta visite en surface ? »_

 _« Je vous retourne la question. »_

 _« Elle nous a obligé à la suivre. »_ répondit le Lion.

 _« Et maintenant on est coincés ici ! »_ cracha Angelo.

 _« Je vois. Elle vous a menacé. »_

Les guerriers dorés hochèrent la tête, blasés.

 _« Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux .. »_

 _« Toujours ! »_ répondit la brune en rigolant, _« Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là mon Poney des mers ? »_

 _« Je déteste quand tu me nommes de cette manière. »_ grogna le Canadien avec orgueil.

Elle était très familière avec cet homme. Les Saints d'Or ignoraient à quel point le Général et leur amie étaient complices. Un peu trop d'ailleurs...

 _« On part discuter. Profitez-en pour vous détendre ! »_ prévint cette dernière à ses amis en empoignant le Cheval des Mers par le bras, se laissant entraîner par la treizième.

Ces derniers assistent de loin à l'ambiance ambiguë entre Aurora et le Marina. Comment ose t'il minauder sous leurs yeux, cet homme dévorait des yeux leur amie malgré son calme apparent.

 _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec cet espèce de canasson des mers ? Regardez-le se pavaner comme un paon ! »_ répliqua Angelo, mécontent que l'on courtise sa ''petite sœur'' comme il l'aime l'appeler.

Personne ne répond mais tout le monde pense la même chose. Le type est loin d'être repoussant.

 _« C'est tout à fait son genre d'homme !_ » lança Aphrodite plein de malice.

 _« Je refuse que ce Général la courtise ! »_ pesta Shura, _« Un chevalier comme elle doit rester digne ! »_

Aldébaran : _« Tu n'as pas compris depuis le temps, Aurora fait comme elle veut. »_

 _« Que pouvons-nous y faire ? »_ répondit Saga.

Aiolia : _« Ton jumeau travaille avec lui, tu n'as qu'à lui dire de calmer ses ardeurs ! »_

 _« Ils sont certes amis mais il n'est pas du genre à se mêler aux histoires. »_

Aphrodite : _« De toute façon, Aurora est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut. »_

 _« Oh que oui malheureusement. »_ souffla Camus.

 _« C'est une femme libre. Elle ne s'en ai jamais caché. »_ rajouta Aiolia.

 _« Certes. Nous devons nous estimer heureux de cette nouvelle vie et d'avoir le Serpentaire sur notre route pour profiter ainsi de ses connaissances hors du Sanctuaire.»_

 _« C'est vrai, j'ai tendance à l'oublier. »_ renchérit Shura _, « J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Aurora en tant que chevalier, pour le reste, il faudra encore du temps. »_

Soudain ce n'est pas un cosmo mais plusieurs que les chevaliers purent ressentir. Pas le même que Baian car ils étaient plus sombres.

 _« Des Spectres, j'en met ma main à couper. »_ rétorqua Saga.

 _« Mais que font-ils tous là ce soir ? A croire que le cosmo d'Aurora les attire ! »_ maugréa Angelo.

Angelo l'ignorait mais c'était en partie vrai. Ils les sentaient non loin de là. En attendant, ils sont surpris de voir des chevaliers d'Argent grossir leur groupe.

Aiolia : _« Asterion ? Dante ? Argol ?_

 _« On est surpris de vous voir dans un endroit pareil ! Laissez-nous deviner .. Aurora ? »_ demande Argol.

 _« Hélas. »_ répondit Shura.

Dante : _« Elle nous a fait le coup aussi. »_

 _« Ah oui ? »_ s'étonna Milo.

 _« Elle nous a appris à profiter des joies de la société de temps à autre. »_ ajouta Asterion.

 _« Avez-vous ressenti ces cosmo défiants ? »_ s'enquiert Aiolia.

 _« On les a même vu ! »_ clama Dante, _« Ils sont trois venant du Royaume des Ombres. »_

Angelo : _« Quoi ? Mais ils se sont tous donné rendez-vous ma parole ! »_

Camus : _« Qui sont-ils ? »_

Dante : _« De toute évidence, il s'agit du Garuda et ses hommes. »_

Ils savaient tous ce que cela signifiait.

Eaque du Garuda se tenait non loin d'eux, Sylphide du Basilic et Gordon du Minotaure étaient derrière en retrait. L'air grave, le Juge cherchait des yeux la promise qu'il l'a quitté il y a plusieurs semaines. Aurora était en train de revenir avec le Général aux éclats. Le gardien du Pacifique Nord écoutait attentivement la brune, un léger sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Le Garuda serrait les poings face à cette scène.

Aurora se crispa alors et sonda la foule. Tout le monde se concerta du regard, s'inquiétant pour la suite.

La treizième repéra son ancien amant et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Son visage si jovial laisse place à celui de la combattante inflexible. Le Basilic et le Minotaure s'approchent de la jeune-femme, anticipant sa réaction.

 _«Dame chevalier ! Je t'en prie._ » supplia Gordon.

 _« Que signifie votre venue ? »_ répliqua cette dernière.

 _« Nous avons pour consigne de suivre le Seigneur Eaque, - qui s'est mis en tête de te retrouver. »_ murmura l'homme.

 _« Qui a donné cet ordre ? »_

 _« Le Seigneur Rhadamanthe.»_ répondit Sylphide.

Baian poussa doucement Aurora derrière lui comme pour la protéger. Apparemment, tous les Royaumes étaient au courant que le Garuda et le Serpentaire ne se portaient plus dans leur cœur. Le Népalais se dirige vers la portugaise, apathique.

 _« Fais un pas de plus et je t'englouti dans le Cocyte. »_ avertit Aurora.

Eaque ironisa : _« C'est plutôt moi qui vais t'y envoyer. Ce sont des endroits conçus pour les Saints d'Athéna. »_

 _« Comment ? »_ se leva Shura.

Mu le fit rassoir. Inutile de répondre à cette provocation.

 _« Et pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas aux Enfers, voir s'il reste de la place pour un minable de ta sorte ? »_ répliqua Angelo.

Eaque ne sourcilla pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur les mains de Baian, pendues aux courbes de sa brune : _« Et tu oses afficher ouvertement ta dépravation avec ce Marinas. »_ répliqua le brun à Aurora.

 _« Je t'emmerde Eaque. »_

Baian fronça les sourcils : _« Que viens-tu de dire, esclave d'Hadès ? »_

Le Juge sourit sournoisement.

Aiolia : _« On n'a nul besoin de tes sarcasmes. »_

 _« Et bien ? Est-ce ainsi que tu honores le traité de paix de nos Royaumes ? »_

Milo se dressa et cracha au visage du Garuda : _« Vas t'en d'ici ! »_

 _« Hors de ma vue, insecte qui te sert de constellation ! »_

 _« Comment ? »_ gronda Milo qui sortit de ses gonds.

 _« Milo non .. »_ temporisa Mu.

Mais ils ont à peine le temps de faire quoique ce soit que de joyeux cris les surprennent et coupa court à l'ambiance électrique régnant depuis quelques instants. Sauvé par le gong …

 _« Auroraaaaaaaa ! Te revoilà ! »_

C'étaient les amies de cette dernière qui débarquaient comme des tornades. Aurora lâcha du regard le Garuda et se tourna vers les jeune-femmes : _« Luisa ! Natalià ? »_ Elle se prirent dans les bras sous le nez étonnés des guerriers.

La première, Luisa est une belle demoiselle de taille fine et musclée, les yeux noisettes et les cheveux bruns jusqu'au épaules, d'un genre tout à fait provocateur. Son teint méditerranéen dans cette robe verte bouteille démontre un caractère fougueux. Natalià, aux cheveux blonds foncé, d'allure normale était son opposée. Des yeux clairs contrastaient avec sa timidité. Elle portait un pantalon droit élégant et un petit haut moulant.

 _« Tu es venue bien accompagnée ! »_ lâcha Luisa en contemplant Baian qui arqua un sourcil.

 _« Je vous présente mes amis : Luisa et Natalià. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans les rues pauvres d'une petite ville portugaise alors que j'étais en miss.. »_ Elle se reprit _, « Alors que j'étais en voyage. »_

 _« Enchanté ! »_ fit joyeusement Luisa, _« Aurora m'a sortie de la rue quand j'avais 12 ans ! Je suis danseuse et prof de karaté ! »_

 _« Bonsoir. »_ fit plus discrètement Natalià. Les Saints inclinèrent la tête.

Luisa : _« Tous ces hommes sont avec toi ? Tu dois avoir un super job ! »_

 _« Luisa ! »_ leva les yeux au ciel Aurora, faisant signe à ces compagnons de ne pas en tenir compte.

L'impétueuse remarque le groupe du Garuda. Elle interroge Aurora : _« Dit donc, c'est la soirée des ex ce soir ? »_

 _« Pourquoi tu dis cela ? »_

 _« Je vois que ce mec hautain est là ainsi que ce beau jeune-homme ! »_ en regardant Argol étonné.

 _« Eaque est tout sauf canon. »_

 _« Tu exagères il est beau comme un Dieu. »_

 _« Je parlais de sa personnalité. »_

 _« Vu ce que tu m'en a rapporté je te crois. »_ Puis elle se rapproche et s'adressa avec dédain au Garuda : _« Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être de trop ? Aurora n'a aucune envie de vous parler alors dégagez ! »_

 _« Luisa ! »_ s'alarma Aurora, connaissant la réaction du Juge.

 _« Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, femme. »_

 _« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »_

 _« Laisse couler tu veux. »_ conseilla la treizième à Luisa.

 _« Tu rigoles ? Pour qui il se prend celui-là ? »_

 _« Tu devrais faire taire ton amie avant que je ne le fasse moi-même. »_ continua le Garuda.

 _« T'as craqué toi ! Je fais ce que je veux, misogyne ! »_

 _« Ma chère, et si tu allais me chercher un bon verre ? »_

« _Je l'accompagne. »_ fit Natalià en balançant un regard mauvais au Népalais.

 _« Ton amie est téméraire. »_ ajouta Eaque une fois les jeunes-femme éloignées.

 _« La ferme Eaque. »_

 _« J'ai à te parler. »_

 _« Retournes aux Enfers. »_

 _« Je patienterai. »_ s'asseyant plus loin avec ses subalternes, sous le regard noir des Saint d'Or.

 _« Tu peux toujours courir ! »_ en embarquant Baian par la même occasion.

 _« Tu vas me le payer. »_ lui dit le Garuda par cosmo interposé.

 _« Oiseau de misère ! Tu as détruit mon cœur ! »_

Ces mots sincères et troublants sortit tout droit de ce cœur si fragile saisi d'effroi celui d'Eaque. Le cœur de sa bien-aimée pleure. Il ignorait à quel point elle souffrait, probablement autant qu'il ne souffre. Et sous ses yeux, elle tente de le rendre fou de colère avec cet Hippocampe.

Les amies d'Aurora savaient ce qui se passait. Elles avaient beau de pas connaitre encore la véritable vie d'Aurora, elle veillent sur elle. Luisa considérait le Garuda comme un vulgaire salaud sans le quitter des yeux, ce qui amusa ce dernier. _« Joli caractère. »_ songea-t-il, _« Elle pourrait plaire à Rhadamanthe. »_

Quant au Serpentaire, elle buvait frénétiquement sans se poser de questions. Elle en était à son troisième verre d'alcool fort, jetant de temps à autre des regards à l'autre bout de la salle vers le Népalais qui n'a pas bougé.

Baian le constata et lui pris doucement le breuvage des mains.

 _« Rends-moi cela Cheval des Mers ! »_

 _« Aurora … »_ dit t'il, _« Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.»_

Le Marina fit signe au serveur de lui donner une boisson non alcoolisée. _« Notre Empereur interdit tout ceci sauf en qu'à d'événements. »_

 _« Arrêtes, il y a toujours quelques bouteilles cachées dans les appartements de Kaasa et Io. »_

 _« Tu es très observatrice. »_ sourit le gardien du Pacifique Nord.

 _« Tu oublies que j'ai passé quatre mois en votre compagnie. »_

 _« Et si nous sortions de cet endroit .. ? »_

 _« A quoi penses-tu ? »_

 _« Raviver d'agréables moments, chevalier. »_

Aurora plongea son regard dans celui de l'Hippocampe aux magnifiques yeux verts: _« Ça ne serait pas sérieux. »_

Ils se dévisagèrent de longues secondes, une lueur de désir allumée dans leurs prunelles. Quelques mètres plus loin, le Garuda se retenait de ratatiner ce Général et l'envoyer nourrir les requins. Mais un des chevalier d'Or le stoppa : Camus du Verseau.

 _« Inutile, elle n'entendra pas raison. »_

 _« Ce Marina va goûter à ma force. »_ s'insurgea le Népalais.

 _« Elle ne t'aime plus. »_ répliqua Milo.

 _« Tu dis cela parce que tu n'as jamais eu ta chance ? Est-ce de la frustration que je ressens ? »_

Les amis du huitième gardien n'en redirent rien. Le Garuda a beau être méprisant, sur ce point-là il lui donne raison. Milo n'a jamais été capable d'avouer ses sentiments pour le Serpentaire. Ce dernier voulu lui flanquer une droite. Mais d'un simple regard polaire du Verseau il se ravisa.

 _« Dit-donc, il y en a qui danserait avec nous ? »_

Les amies d'Aurora venaient de s'imposer au milieu du groupe.

 _« Volontier._ » répondit le Cancer, souhaitant détendre l'atmosphère _« J'ai envie de me changer les idées ! »_ en regardant ses compagnons d'un œil noir.

Luisa : _« Allez venez-vous amuser, vous êtes si sérieux ! »_

Les Ors ne pensaient pas qu'ils renvoyaient une image d'eux si stricts. Aurora leur avait fait la remarque plusieurs fois. Alors ils se regardèrent puis Saga se leva : _«Je relève ton défi. »_

Les autres le vit s'en aller avec une amie de la brune, ravie de danser avec cet Apollon d'un mètre 88. Ses compagnons furent ahuris par ce chevalier des Gémeaux si sage. Aphrodite et Shura suivirent à leur tour Natalià.

Cette dernière déclara au Verseau : _« Camus, vous êtes français aussi ? Je suis du sud-est. »_

 _« Des Alpes. »_ répondit t'il dans leur langue.

 _« Vous venez danser ? »_

 _« Je ne connais pas les pas. »_

 _« Je vous apprendrais si vous voulez. »_

Il suivit le trio sous le nez de Milo, Aiolia, Shaka et Mu qui faisaient résistance. Ils surveillaient Aurora, occupée à flirter avec le Marina.

 _« Combien de temps ça va durer à votre avis ? »_ intervient Aiolia en fixant le couple plus loin.

 _« Ils ont apparemment une relation toute particulière. »_ constata Shaka.

Surgit alors une élégante femme d'environ 40 ans aux cheveux roux. Elle s'approcha de l'Indien : _« Excusez-moi jeune-homme, je ne cesse de vous admirer depuis tout à l'heure, vous n'êtes pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ? »_

Shaka parfaitement inébranlable répondit : _« Effectivement. Je suis de la contrée de l'Inde. Mon père était Grecque, comme la plupart de mes compagnons ici présents. »_

 _« Cela explique vos yeux magnifiques et votre incroyable chevelure. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel ! »_ s'exclama joyeusement la dame.

 _« Je vous en remercie chère madame. »_

 _« Appelez-moi Tina. »_

 _« Alors merci à vous Dame Tina. »_

 _« Vous êtes bien poli. Cela manque de nos jours. »_ Puis en regardant les autres chevaliers, elle questionna : _« Ce sont vos amis ? Ils sont tout aussi charmants. Venez avec nous ! »_ désignant son groupe assis un peu plus loin, levant leurs verres à l'attention des chevaliers.

Ces derniers voulurent ouvrir la bouche mais une certaine tornade intervient : _« Ce genre-là n'est pas pour vous ! »_

L'inconnue hébétée considéra Aurora quelques secondes puis, elle se ravisa et rejoignit ses d'amies, la mine mauvaise.

Aiolia : _« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »_

 _« Cette coquine veut jeter son dévolu sur vous, j'allais quand même pas la laisser faire ! C'est trop d'un coup pour des hommes aussi sacrés ! »_

 _« Et pourquoi donc ? »_ demanda Shaka, curieux.

 _« Saint Shaka, tu es en train de me poser la question ? Je rêve ou ça te plaisait ? »_

 _« La situation était incongrue mais j'ai apprécié l'intérêt que me portait cette femme ainsi que sa démarche. »_

 _« Tu me fais marcher. »_

 _« Tu nous as toi-même conseillé de découvrir les grâces de la vie, pourquoi ne pas commencer ici ? »_

Le groupe faillit s'évanouir.

Aurora en rigolait presque : _« Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ton coup ! »_ Elle alla chercher la femme en question sous les yeux hébétés de ces compagnons.

 _« Vous devriez aller retourner voir mon ami là-bas, il n'est pas insensible à vous ! »_

 _« Vous venez à l'instant même de dire le contraire. »_

 _« Juste pour le brun,_ (en parlant de Milo) _il est à_ _moi_ _. Pour le bouddhiste, faites-vous plaisir je vous en prie ! »_

La femme regarda avec mépris le chevalier et retourna auprès de Shaka qui se leva et invita la femme à discuter à une table plus loin.

 _« Au moins un qui va s'amuser ce soir ! »_ se frotta les mains Aurora en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Mais elle sentit soudain des bras puissants la capturer, des bras qu'elle connaît bien la mettre dehors rapidement à l'abris des regards.

 _« Lâches-moi toute de suite Eaque ! »_

Ce dernier retourna vivement le Serpentaire et lui fit face, le retenant par les épaules contre un arbre. _« Tu es particulièrement en forme ce soir !_ »

Aurora considéra le Spectre et voulait lui en coller une. Quel toupet ! Mais l'homme était vraiment beau. Eaque était vêtu d'une pantalon noir et d'une chemise mauve foncée qui le rendait irrésistible. En Surplis ou en civil, il est le même : inatteignable, séduisant. Il possède un charisme extraordinaire.

 _« Dégages d'ici ! »_

 _« J'aime lorsque tu te met en colère. »_ se penchant pour s'abreuver de l'odeur exotique qui le fait frémir.

Aurora sentit des papillons parcourir tout son bas-ventre. Elle ne chercha même pas à se défaire de l'emprise du Juge, trop émoussée psychiquement et glissa une main dans la chevelure du Garuda. Ce dernier approcha sa bouche de celle du Serpentaire sans un mot et plongea ses lèvres les siennes. Eaque lui manquait. Aurora n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis longtemps. Elle s'en veut déjà de succomber à la tentation. Le Juge s'aventura en lui caressant le flanc, sentant le souffle de sa partenaire s'accélérer de plus en plus.

 _« Aurora … »_ dit Eaque à son oreille, _« Descend avec moi à Antenora, comme avant. »_

Il jouait avec les lèvres de sa bien-aimée, paralysée.

 _« Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. »_

 _« Je te veux_ Mutu. » sa main glissa en l'entre-jambe de la portugaise.

Au contact des doigts de ce dernier, Aurora ne put réprimer un gémissement. Sentant déjà l'humidité présente, le souffle du Garuda devint plus fort. Elle lui caressait le visage, lui réclamait un baiser qu'il lui donna sans discuter.

 _« Tu es si humide et chaude. »_

Troublée, surexcitée, Aurora céda et profita de ce moment pour aventurer sa main vers la ceinture de l'homme pour caresser de ce qu'il a de plus intime. Le Juge ne pouvait dissimuler la formidable érection qui le tenait. La brune se frayait un chemin dans le pantalon du Népalais et touchait avec grâce le membre vigoureux gonflé par le désir qui empoisonne le Spectre.

 _« Cela te plaît n'est-ce pas ? »_ fit-il en la regardant de son air supérieur, tenant le menton de la jeune-femme, _« Tu aimes m'affaiblir ? Tu aimes jouer avec le Garuda … »_

Une de ses mains s'était engouffrée dans le décolleté de la portugaise et s'est emparé d'un sein en le palpant farouchement, agaçant les pointes bien en vue. Elle lui pris son autre main pour la mettre sur sa fleur. Eaque commença à caresser le Serpentaire comme il sait le faire, dégustant son désir, voulant entendre son plaisir comme récompense. Aurora l'embrassait et fit de lents vas-et-viens sur le membre du Garuda. Ils haletaient tous les deux, perdus.

Il la poussa plus loin pour accomplir discrètement sa tâche, dégustant chaque spasme de son intimité.

 _« Plus vite ma belle. »_ ordonna-t-il en guidant la main du Serpentaire.

Rapidement, Aurora eut un orgasme rien qu'avec les doigts joueurs du Népalais qui colla sa bouche à sa partenaire. Il découvrit alors la poitrine de la jeune-femme et se mit à embrasser les mamelons tandis qu'elle continuait des vas et viens rapides sur sa colonne de chair. Eaque la poussa à s'asseoir et mit sa colonne de chair aux lèvres de sa bien-aimée. La belle l'attrapa en sa bouche et commence à l'aspirer avidement avec fougue. Le Juge ne tiendrait pas longtemps : elle s'appliquait avec passion, son membre bloqué dans cette cavité chaude le rendait fou. Elle était la seule à le satisfaire de cette manière.

Après quelques instants de pur bonheur, il dégagea son sexe des lèvres du Serpentaire : _« Aurora, je vais jouir sur ta fabuleuse poitrine qui éveille tous mes sens. »_

Elle pris la verge pour la glisser entre ses seins : _« J'aime la sentir sur ma peau … »_

Et il s'aventura entre le creux des mamelles durant de longues secondes. Eaque déversa toute sa semence sur son amante et la considéra un moment, elle en train de goûter au nectar du Garuda alors qu'il lui caresse les cheveux.

 _« Tu finiras dans la vallée des gourmands, Aurora .. »_ avertit-il en lui essuyant la poitrine.

 _« Tu as un membre parfait. Et crois-moi j'en ai sucé des queues endurantes. »_

Le Spectre sourit : _« Tu es si irrévérencieuse.. »_ Il la redressa puis la rhabillant il prévint, _« Un tel langage ne devrait pas sortir de cette jolie bouche. »_

 _« C'est ça que tu aimes Eaque, parce que je suis contre tous tes principes. »_

 _« .. Je n'aime pas que tu offres ton corps à d'autres.»_

 _«Ne recommence pas Eaque ! »_ fit-elle lui refermant son pantalon puis défroissant sa chemise élégante.

 _« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. »_ fit le Juge au creux de son cou.

Le Népalais embrassa sa muse. Il ne sait plus quoi penser de tout cela. Mais il n'a pas le temps d'en faire plus qu'il sent un _photon_ le frôler. Il se retourne, furieux. Le Scorpion.

Aurora prévint : _« Milo ! Ne t'en mêles pas. »_

 _« Toi tu viens avec moi. »_ ordonna-t-il en la couvrant de sa veste, voyant la jeune-femme dévêtue..

 _« Mais … »_

 _« Pour qui te prends-tu ? »_ railla le Juge.

 _« Il a raison. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. »_

Baian venait d'entrer en scène mains croisés sur la poitrine. Le Spectre ne voulait pas affronter un Saint d'or et un Général en même temps, ici et en temps de paix. Il se ravisa, et envoya un dernier regard à cette dernière ne voulant en aucun cas se justifier.

Plus tard après avoir surveiller son amie échanger avec le Canadien, Milo les voit se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Le Scorpion chercha son amie longtemps avant de se raviser. Revenu à son temple, il eut bien du mal à trouver le sommeil. Au petit matin, Camus, Saga, Angelo et Aiolia partirent chercher le Scorpion. Aurora est bien capable de déserter le Sanctuaire tant elle est instable ces derniers temps. Ses compagnons se souviennent parfaitement l'avoir vu quitter le groupe avec le Général du Pacifique Nord. Et son Temple est désert.

 _« Nous devons la retrouver avant que Shion ne soit au courant. »_ propose Aiolia.

 _« Aurora doit prendre ses responsabilités. »_ fit alors Camus, ce qui irrita Milo.

 _« Est-ce que tu t'entends parler ? Notre devoir est de la protéger aussi.»_

 _« Et nous n'ignorions pas ce qu'il en retourne lorsqu'elle se laisse guider par ses émotions._ » poursuit Saga.

Camus sait que ses compagnons ont raison et se ravisa : _« Que proposez-vous ? »_

 _« Profitons de ce jour de repos pour aller à sa rencontre._ » proposa Angelo.

Sur ces paroles de sagesse, le groupe quitte le Sanctuaire et se retrouve aux alentours d'Athènes là où ils ont senti des traces du cosmo d'Aurora. Les cinq hommes tentent de sonder la région.

Angelo ne parvenait pas à localiser son amie et répliqua agacé : _« C'est pas possible, elle va nous rendre chèvre ! »_

 _« Elle est forcément dans le coin. »_ commenta Aiolia.

A peine ont-ils décidé de se séparer pour retrouver la fuyarde qu'ils ressentent une énergie sombre émanant à quelques mètre d'eux.

 _« Pas lui… »_ grogna Milo.

Eaque du Garuda n'a pas chômé cette nuit. Il est à la recherche de son ex maîtresse. Il craint plus de retrouver Aurora dans les bras d'un autre que la punition divine elle-même. Il enrageait de son impuissance.

Car à quelques lieues d'ici, la Treizième s'abreuvait de la tendresse et de l'affection de son amant. Elle gisait dans son plus simple appareil et fermait les yeux en savourant les baisers passionnés du bel inconnu à ses côtés. Enfin, tout est relatif. Il ne l'est pas pour elle. Une chevelure châtain lui chatouillait le bas du dos pendant que sa langue parcourait les formes de sa maîtresse, ses mains caressant ses hanches.

Les yeux verts de l'homme perçaient la jeune-femme de leur beauté. Le Général Baian venait de passer la plus passionnelle des nuits en compagnie du Serpentaire.

 _« J'ai encore envie. »_ se contente-t-elle de répondre au Marina, _« Prends-moi violemment. »_

Ce dernier, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres commença sa quête du plaisir en embrassant la nuque de sa partenaire assise. Les mains puissantes du guerrier revinrent pétrir la poitrine du chevalier. Aurora avait posé ses mains sur le torse robuste et ciselé de l'homme pour le caresser pendant que le serviteur de Poséidon embrassait chaque sein. Les bras fermes s'emparèrent à nouveau d'elle pour l'allonger sur les draps de satin. La brune se pendit à son cou, leur langues n'avaient cessé leur danse enivrante. Le Cheval des mers dévorait le corps du Serpentaire de baisers brûlants, agaçant la peau de ses rocs affamés. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de son corps, et finirent leur lente course sur l'objet du désir de Baian.

Aurora se redressa sur un coude, juste assez pour pouvoir caresser la crinière folle du Marina léchant la fleur sacrée du chevalier.

 _« Prends-moi toute de suite Baian._ » ordonna le Serpentaire.

Mais il veut la dominer, c'est ce qu'elle aime, _« Je préfère quand tu luttes. »_ répondit le jeune-homme, se relevant pour s'emparer à nouveau de la bouche de la portugaise.

Baian fait partie de ces anciens amants avec qui elle entretenait une relation équivoque. Ils ont été très attachés lors de leur rencontre. Lui plus qu'elle certainement. Et l'Hippocampe n'a pas oublié ces moments passionnels en compagnie du Serpentaire lors de leur rencontre. La voir rien qu'à lui est une vraie aubaine et il compte bien en profiter.

Aurora initia alors les première caresses sur l'érection du Canadien avec soin, frémissant d'excitation, le regardant dans le fond des yeux pour se nourrir de son désir. Baian tenait fermement sa maîtresse afin qu'elle ne bouge pas. Elle, si directive va recevoir une bonne leçon.

 _« J'ai t'ai désiré à la seconde où je t'ai vue. »_ lui avoue ce dernier.

 _« Moi aussi. »_ répondit-elle en jouant de sa langue chaude.

 _« Pourtant tu t'es offerte à ce Spectre. »_

 _« Malédiction, tu nous as repéré ! »_

 _« J'ai assisté à ta dépravation. »_

 _« Qu'as-tu préféré ? »_ lui léchant les lèvres qu'il mordilla.

Baian la fixa inflexible : _« Ce moment où tu le laissais se soulager sur cette poitrine que je vais aussi goûter. »_ en pétrissant les deux seins excités.

 _« Baian ! »_

Ce dernier sourit, _« Je vais te dresser, Serpentaire. »_

 _« J'aime quand tu me traites de cette manière, mon beau poney. »_

 _« Cesses donc de me nommer ainsi. »_

 _« J'aime aussi quand tu te fâches. »_ continua le Serpentaire, insolente, un sourire de connivence.

Il retourna la jeune-femme, la fessant et admirant quelque instants le flanc bombé du chevalier. Il pointa son membre entre les fesses et plongea dans l'intimité inexplorée, lui arrachant des soupirs extatiques. Le châtiment n'en faisait pas moins frémir le chevalier. Le protecteur de Poséidon échappa un soupir lascif, se pressant contre le corps désiré qu'il enfonçait en fort coups de reins rapides. Baian était électrisant, animal. Il saisit la chevelure flamboyante d'Aurora et la tenait fermement par les cheveux, des spasmes intenses détruisaient ses nerfs avec une cruauté sans égal. Le claquement de leurs hanches étaient assourdissant, les mains de l'homme pressaient ses cuisses avec plus de force pendant qu'il entendait les gémissements incontrôlés du Serpentaire, répondant avec sa fougue habituelle qu'elle en voulait de plus en plus fort.

Commence alors un dialogue que eux seuls comprenne en ces termes.

 _« Tell it you like that ! »_

 _« I Love the way you fuck me ! »_

 _« Say my name Aurora. »_

 _« Baian ! Once again ! »_

 _« What do you want ? »_

 _« Hit me like a truck !»_

 _« You, real bitch. »_ souffla-t-il à son oreille, se collant à son dos et faisant gémir le chevalier.

 _« Damn it, Baian ! »_

 _«_ Lord _Baian, Aurora ! »_

Il n'a pas lâché de sa poigne ferme les cheveux d'Aurora. Ils adoraient faire l'amour en Anglais. Elle trouve Baian plus viril ainsi. Le Canadien retourna sa maîtresse et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos. Il bloqua ses mouvements, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 _« Tu veux jouer. »_ rétorque la jeune-femme qui vit l'homme se lever et disparaître quelques instants dans la salle de bain. Ce dernier revint auprès d'elle trempé, beau comme un Dieu après une baignade en mer.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement du visage du Serpentaire, assis sur les genoux et saisi de sa main la nuque de la jeune-femme, un regard qui en disait long. Elle arrondit ses lèvres sur le membre tendu, serrant la bas fermement et plongea le goût tiède vers sa gorge, glissant la langue contre la chair salée. Le Canadien sentit une bouche gourmande le prendre en entier. Durant de longues minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, il se retenait de ne pas crier de plaisir alors que son corps frémissait en tentant de se vider entre les lèvres de la portugaise gourmande. Sa bouche était un velours humide, ses joues se creusaient en succion régulière et sa langue un jouet qu'elle faisait glisser le long de sa hampe. Il ne tenait plus.

D'un geste, il quitta cette cavité chaude pour se mettre à califourchon sur la guerrière. Il lui écarta les jambes et la pénétra à nouveau, ne laissant pas un millimètre de son corps en dehors. L'étreinte du Général était puissante, teintée d'une réelle douceur et sembla se prolonger délicieusement à l'infini. Ses mains se resserrèrent soudain sur la longue chevelure, les mèches soyeuses coulant entre ses doigts fins. Baian accéléra, sentant que son corps ne supporterait plus longtemps le déni de l'orgasme qu'il recherchait tant. Aurora se contracta brutalement. Il ne pensa plus. Il sentit son corps se raidir, et une onde plaisir explosa en lui, s'échappant de son sexe plongé en elle.

Il s'écroula sur le corps de la jeune-femme.

 _« Tu aurais pu attendre. »_ lui dit-elle en se calant contre son torse.

 _« Accordes-moi quelques minutes. »_

Alors qu'ils s'embrassent tendrement, Baian le regard amoureux, contemplait le chevalier.

 _« Tu es la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vu. »_

Le chevalier ria doucement et lui donna un baiser.

« _Toi et moi ça toujours été spécial Baian. »_ consentit le Serpentaire en lui léchant le lobe d'oreille, _« Il y a quelque chose de fort qui passe entre nous. »_

L'homme lui caressa le visage sans un mot. Il sait qu'elle a raison. Ils se câlinent tendrement, par petits baisers, se regardaient avec complicité et passion durant les instants qui suivirent. Baian sentit le désir s'emparer à nouveau de lui.

Aurora griffa les abdominaux et s'installa rapidement sur lui, telle la Reine des Amazones. Elle commença à se masturber devant lui sans le quitter des yeux et lui pria de faire de même en la guidant vers sa colonne de chair. Ce dernier s'exécuta, admirant le chevalier qui se frottait à lui sans gêne. Elle haussa les hanches et plongea le membre en elle. La brune posa ensuite ses mains sur le ventre ferme du Canadien et balança ses hanches, faisant aller et venir son partenaire dans son intimité durant de longues minutes. Il tendit les mains vers les fesses rondes, les empoignant, tentant d'accélérer leur mouvement et contempla son amante. Le Serpentaire se pencha alors sur lui, plaquant le sexe de son amant sur sa paroi sensible. Elle eut un petit cri alors que Baian heurta l'endroit désiré. II sentit le tunnel duveteux s'humidifier de plus en plus et le corps d'Aurora se rigidifiait, à la limité de la crampe, son souffle sucré accroché au plaisir qui gonflait dans son membre. Elle ouvrait la bouche en plainte non articulées, tendant les mollets vers l'arrière. Et puis soudain le plaisir l'envahit et son corps tressauta en orgasme humide sur son partenaire qui manqua de le faire jouir à nouveau. Il se redressa et tout en tenant les fesses du Serpentaire, il la pénétra plus fort. Après quelques coups de reins supplémentaire, il se vida une seconde fois en elle.

Satisfaite, la Reine du Sanctuaire se posa contre le torse de son amant qui lui caressa les cheveux.

 _« Quelle femme. »_

 _« T'es pas mal non plus. »_

 _« Je devrais te garder prisonnière. »_ fanfaronna le cheval des Mers en lui embrassant le front.

 _« Imbécile. »_ lui répondit la guerrière en lui donnant un baiser.

Ils s'endormirent sereinement, un plaisir non dissimulé sur leurs lèvres. Car Baian et Aurora se sont revus, encore et encore.

Eaque l'apprit et s'entraînait sans relâche avec violence pour laisser cette frustration sortir de son esprit. Pourquoi ce Marina ? Que lui trouve t'elle ? Maintes fois il voulut se rendre au Sanctuaire sous-marin en tant qu'émissaire afin de s'expliquer avec le Général mais son Seigneur fut mis au courant par Poséidon désabusé, qui avait déjà bondit au plafond de son Palais lorsque son Général et ce chevalier d'Athéna comptait fleurette.

Mais la menace arriva. Aurora devait se concentrer sur sa tâche et abandonner tout plaisir dans les bras du beau Baian. Eaque voulait attendre le bon moment : là où elle est vulnérable. Mais le Serpentaire disparut dans cette terrible guerre contre Arès. L'Hippocampe avait été très touché par la « mort » du Saint d'Athéna qu'il affectionnait tant. Il compris qu'il en avait été probablement amoureux lui aussi. En tant qu'homme et guerrier intègre, il se devait de l'accepter. Aurora s'est comportée comme une vraie combattante, juste et droite.

Pourtant habitué à la mort depuis l'enfance, le cœur d'Eaque s'est fendu en mille morceaux lorsqu'il a vu l'âme de son Grand Amour disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Il ne voulait en aucun cas devenir son courroux au Tribunal des Enfers. Il a ainsi demandé une faveur à Rhadamanthe : juger Aurora à sa place. Car il s'en savait incapable. La Wyvern n'a pas blâmé son frère. Il sait que ce dernier a profondément aimé ce chevalier, et, quelque part, cela l'impressionnait.

Dans son bureau lui-même se posait cette question, dérangé dans ses fonctions par la tendresse qu'il éprouve pour l'amie d'Aurora, cette jeune-femme qu'il voit régulièrement lorsqu'il va en surface se changer les idées.

Luisa est désinvolte, têtue, excessive et n'a que faire des principes. Rhadamanthe apprit à la connaître « au loin », et sondait son âme : une écorchée-vive qui aime tant la vie. Un paradoxe qui a touché le cœur glacial de la Wyvern. Car on n'apprivoise pas le Dragon des Enfers et sous ses dehors autoritaires, Luisa l'a bien compris. Des mauvais garçons, elle en a connu. Celui-ci est son meilleur trophée : un Juge de l'Enfer, quelle consécration dans son tableau de chasse ! La jeune-femme vient de la rue, a fréquenté nombre de voyous, a fait des séjours en prisons. C'est une ancienne délinquante. Pas méchante. Juste instable, mal influencée durant son jeune âge comme le plupart des vauriens de son genre. Durant des années, elle a fréquenté Marco le beau leader, le corrompu a éviter absolument, le mal en personne. Elle n'a pas réussi à se soustraire totalement de ses démons.

Rhadamanthe l'a remarqué et « veillait » sur elle, envoyant de temps à autre ses hommes. Et pas n'importe qui, les meilleurs éléments : Sylphide ou Myu s'adonnaient à la tâche discrètement à tour de rôle ou encore Queen et Gordon. L'Anglais leur donnait des jours de permission en surface, un faux prétexte bien entendu. Ses sbires le savent. L'âme de leur maître est intérieurement agité. Alors avec la discipline qui caractérise la division de la Wyvern ils ne bronchaient pas et « gardaient » Dame Luisa qui ne remarquaient rien du manège. ll y avait chez la portugaise quelque chose qui éveillait un vieux souvenir. Lequel, l'Anglais aurait été bien en peine de l'expliquer, voire même de le désigner; une pensée, une sensation, une odeur… Tout autant de choses que l'oubli qui s'était appesanti tel une chape de plomb sur son esprit l'empêchait de considérer.

Aurora l'avait sondé dans ces yeux clairs énigmatique qu'il avait égarés en direction de son amie, elle avait _vu_. La vie. Pas ce simulacre d'existence qui permettait aux spectres de se mouvoir, ou de communiquer, mais bien cette lumière, mobile, résolue, interrogatrice à l'égard de sa meilleure amie. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant mais non sans emporter avec lui un morceau d'espérance. Luisa s'était tue en la présence du Dragon, elle se tait toujours. Et tout ce que Rhadamanthe entendait était les battements de son propre cœur à la vue de la brune.

Sourds, ils cognaient dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à envahir sa gorge, puis sa tête.

 _Par Hadès_ , voilà donc le pouvoir des émotions humaines dont parlait Eaque ?


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPITRE 16**

 _Engendrement_

 _ **Sanctuaire, Octobre 2007**_

Au milieu de la vaste forêt du domaine sacré, dans le centre d'entraînement des femmes chevaliers, les exercices vont bon train.

Au sein de son groupe, Mia vêtue de sa tenue d'entrainement surveille les affrontements des apprenties à l'instar de Fujiya qui vient d'avoir 14 ans, à quelques mètres de là, n'éprouve aucune pitié pour ses adversaires. Plus loin, des Saints expérimentées de toute caste confondues s'exercent seules et méditent. D'autres profitent du magnifique paysage pour se détendre dans la rivière ou dans l'herbe épaisse comme de la mousse, la tête en appui contre les colonnes doriques de ruines anciennes.

Alors qu'elle allait asséner un crochet de droite à son adversaire, Fujiya s'immobilise soudainement sentant un cosmo approcher. Elle tourne la tête vers le sujet de sa réflexion : une énergie familière provenant du fond des bois. Elle concerte Mia du regard. Même si les mœurs ont évolué au sein du Domaine sacré, les hommes ne peuvent fréquenter le lieu des femmes à moins d'avoir l'accord du Saint du Serpentaire, plus haute gradée des guerriers et en qui le Pope confie toutes autorité hors du Palais. Cette dernière étant indisponible avec cette grossesse, c'est à Mia en qui Aurora a légué tous ses pouvoirs hiérarchiques sur cette partie de l'île. Le reste est laissé à Saga des Gémeaux, actuel Commandant des troupes du Sanctuaire.

Après quelques instants, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années à la chevelure châtain grise foncée et aux traits nordiques pourvue d'une armure d'Argent, met fin au suspense : Asterion de la Meute, intime d'Amaria de la future Chouette, marchait tranquillement en direction du Saint du Sagittaire sans prêter attention aux jeunes-filles ramenant immédiatement un chlamyde devant leur corps, afin de camoufler leur nudité aux yeux de l'indésirable qui a osé troubler leur quiétude. Il était accompagné d'une adolescente à peine plus âgée que Fujiya qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur. L'individu était accompagné d'une jeune-fille d'une dizaine d'années.

A la vue du télépathe, l'ancienne élève de la Treizième saute de son piédestal d'où elle supervisait les entraînements et accueille son camarade naturellement, devinant l'objet de sa venue.

 _« Bonjour Asterion. »_

 _« Mia… »_ répond amicalement le Saint de la Meute, _« Je te prie de m'excuser cette irruption dans votre camp. Ordre du Pope. »_

 _« J'avais bien compris, »_ rassure la portugaise, _« Cette enfant est la nouvelle dont nous parlait le Seigneur Shion ? »_

 _« C'est exact. »_ répondit le Danois, _« Voici Tessia Borang. Elle a été recueillie par l'un de nos compagnons en mission. Elle concoure désormais pour l'armure du Paon. »_ Puis il s'adresse à sa protégée et prend un air plus supérieur : _« Jeune-fille, je te présente Mia, Saint d'Or du Sagittaire, ancienne élève de notre commandante, le Saint du Serpentaire. Mia a vaincu la Reine des Amazones, tu lui dois d'autant plus de respect et de reconnaissance.»_

 _« Mes hommages Dame chevalier, tout l'honneur est pour moi de vous rencontrer. »_ répondit la jeune-fille en se courbant, impressionnée par le rang de son aînée.

Mia ricana doucement et lui releva le menton : _« Bonjour Tessa. »_ fit t'elle en rangeant son arc dans son étui, _« Nous partageons toutes la même passion pour Athéna en cet endroit. »_ dit-elle de sa voix douce, _« Mia suffira. D'où viens-tu ? »_

 _« Je suis née dans les contrées d'Inde du Nord. Mais j'ai grandie en Birmanie avec mon frère Adi. »_

 _« Lequel de tes parents était Grec ? »_ demande la Sagittaire.

 _« Ma mère. Elle exerçait le métier de secouriste dans mon pays. Elle y rencontra mon père, un ancien_ Rishi _* issue d'une très ancienne tribu. »_

 _« Qu'est-il advenu de ta famille ? »_

 _« Ils ont été tué par des mines lors d'une mission de sauvetage. Mon jeune frère a perdu l'usage de sa vue et d'une jambe. Mais il a étonnement développé des dons pour l'avenir et la conscience. »_

 _« Je vois, tu n'as pas été épargnée par la cruauté des guerres humaines. »_ concéda Mia, _« Où est placé ton frère ? »_

 _« Il est établit auprès des serviteurs des Saints d'Argent, en attendant mieux. »_

 _« Ton cosmo aurait dû se développé durant l'enfance. »_ rétorqua Asterion.

 _« Oui Maître Asterion. Cependant j'aidais mon père à subvenir aux besoins des pauvres grâce à mon aptitude de_ Sattva _, un dérivé de la conscience de la Déesse_ Shakti _.* »_ explique la jeune-fille aux longs cheveux miel, _« J'ai reçu ce pouvoir très tôt grâce à mon paternel qui m'a longuement initié aux traditions de notre pays. J'ai également eu connaissance des arts martiaux ancestraux de la région. Père me disait qu'il sentait une énergie autre, différente et miséricordieuse au sein de mon cœur. »_

 _« L'énergie des futurs chevaliers d'Athéna. »_

 _« Oui je l'ai compris peu après l'accident. »_

Mia : _« C'est-à-dire ? »_

 _« Tessia a utilisé sa seule conscience pour déblayer son frère des décombres. »_ affirma le Danois.

 _« Par Athéna … »_ songea Mia, _« C'est un don rare. »_ Elle fixa un moment la jeune prodige puis assura: _« Cela ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'agit d'un futur Saint d'Argent. Sois la bienvenue au Sanctuaire. »_

 _« Merci Dame Mia. »_

 _« Tessia sera sous mon autorité pour sa préparation de Saint, »_ prévint Asterion, _« Elle sera néanmoins éduquée par le Saint d'or de la Vierge. »_

 _« En effet, Shaka pourra tout à fait s'occuper de son initiation puisqu'ils partagent les mêmes origines. »_

 _« Le Saint d'or la Vierge ? »_ ouvrit de grands yeux Tessia, _« J'ai entendu parlé de cet homme. On dit qu'il est le plus proche du Dieu Bouddha. »_

 _«Nous allons aller à sa rencontre. Il t'attend.»_ continua Asterion puis il s'adressa à la neuvième gardienne, _« Mia je prends congés. Je ramène la petite auprès du Seigneur Shion. Tessia passera certainement sa première nuit dans la sixième maison. »_

Mia hocha la tête et dit à l'attention de la protégée : _« Bonne chance. Nous nous reverrons.»_

 _« Merci. »_

Un peu plus loin au grand hall du Palais du Pope, différents chevaliers convoqués patientent derrière les vastes portes. Aiolia du Lion, Aldébaran du Taureau, Shura du Capricorne et Shaka de la Vierge discutent entre eux. Un peu plus loin, Ptolemy de la Flèche, Sirius du Grand Chien et Merio de la Coupe attendent la venue de leur ami Asterion.

Milo du Scorpion était un peu en retrait, adossé contre une colonne en marbre. Il avait les yeux fermés et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il semblait des plus calme cependant son ami du Verseau remarqua l'agitation qu'il tentait de camoufler depuis quelques temps. Le Verseau vint à lui.

 _« Que t'arrive t-il Milo ? »_

Le Grec ouvrit les yeux et répondit au français : _« Mon armure a résonné hier soir. Et j'ai remarqué que la constellation du Scorpion scintillait plus que d'habitude. »_

 _« A ton avis, est-ce de bonne augure ? »_

 _« Cela signifie que de grands changements se profilent. »_

 _« Où veux-tu en venir ? »_

 _« L'avènement de mon successeur. »_ fit le huitième gardien, un léger rictus au coin des lèvres.

Camus se redressa davantage, étonné par cette déclaration. Cela ne signifie qu'une chose …

 _« Aurora va mettre bas. »_

Milo hocha la tête.

 _« Vous parlez d'elle comme d'un mammifère .. c'est pas une vache !_ » proteste quelqu'un au loin.

Une voix féminine qu'ils reconnaissent se mêla à la conversation. Luisa l'amie du Serpentaire, assistante de Shion à temps partiel est présente depuis environ un an au Palais. Elle est chargée d'entretenir la forme des non combattantes du Sanctuaire grâce à ses compétences de professeur de karaté et de danse. La brune s'occupe aussi des doléances des femmes des villages du Domaine. Enfin, plusieurs fois par semaine elle aide le Pope dans ses tâches administratives.

Natalià, ancienne chargée de clientèle et autre amie du Serpentaire s'occupe des relations entre les entreprises Kido et le Sanctuaire : fonds, échanges, vente de matières premières, préservation du site. La jeune-femme a accepté cette nouvelle vie lorsque Aurora lui a révélé sa véritable identité de guerrière. Elle a décidé de rester auprès de son amie elle aussi.

Quant à Luisa, elle est protégée par les chevaliers de son ancien amant, Marco. Un homme dangereux qui évolue dans le milieu narcotique. La brune vit en toute quiétude et sortait de temps à autre fréquenter … un certain Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern.

Les bras chargés de dossiers, cette dernière traverse le grand Hall avec cette mine habituellement renfrognée. Les Saints sont à présent habitués à sa présence et son fort caractère.

 _« Milo ! Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? »_ intervient alors Merio.

 _« Il n'y a pas le moindre doute. »_

Luisa était enjouée et s'exclama : _« Bon sang, j'ai hâte de voir mon futur neveu. »_

 _« Aurora et toi n'avez aucun lien de parenté. »_ rétorqua Camus.

 _« On a grandi ensemble, on est comme des sœurs. »_ grogna Luisa, _« Et puis, tu devais pas aller aider Natalià dans son projet de restructuration de la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire ? »_

 _« Nous serons amenés à voir cela en journée._ » fit sèchement Camus.

 _« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu attends le Verseau .. »_ reprocha Luisa pour provoquer le onzième gardien. Tout en remettant ses cheveux en place elle continua sans sourciller : _« Nat est la version féminine de ta personnalité, française comme toi. Vous passez votre temps libre à échanger sur vos bouquins. A un moment donné, faudrait p'être passer à la vitesse supérieure ! »_ lâche-elle sans prendre de pincettes.

Le Saint des glaces fut indigné. Les Argents se pincent l'arête du nez et les Ors esquissèrent un sourire, amusé par la répartie de la brune.

Le français se rembrunit : _« Tu es aussi désinvolte que le Serpentaire.._ » Il préférait éluder la question d'un regard désapprobateur envers une Luisa qui chassa ses mots d'un geste de la main.

 _« Tu serais le Bon Dieu ça ne changerait rien. »_ déclara t'elle en ramassant des parchemins tombés sur le sol tant ses bras étaient chargés, _« Tu as beau être un super guerrier, t'en restes pas moins un homme !»_

 _« Aucun respect pour la garde d'Athéna … »_ maugréa Camus dans son élégance naturelle.

La beauté de ses traits fins, sa longue et souple chevelure vénitienne tirant sur le roux, au modelage inexpressif le rendait encore plus sévère qu'il ne l'est. Incapable de déterminer ce qui l'animait réellement - si on ne compte pas ses frères d'arme, beaucoup considérait Camus parfois comme un être méprisant. Fort de l'amitié qui les liait depuis des années, Milo jugeait le comportement de certains à l'égard de ce dernier inapproprié, qui lui semblait vivre sa vie avec indifférence.

 _« On a pas élevé les cochons ensemble ! »_ répliqua la brune nullement touchée par le Seigneur de l'eau, _« Tu as besoin de passion l'Igloo ! »_

Camus voulait rétorquer mais Milo changea de sujet afin d'éviter à son ami contrarié de transformer Luisa en glaçon géant.

 _« Est-ce que ce sont les écrits des anciens Pope que tu détiens là ? »_ demande t'il curieusement en lui tendant un vieux manuscrit provenant de la pile de dossiers anciens.

 _« Ouais, les lectures dans les étoiles .. ou je ne sais quel mot à sortit le Seigneur Shion à ce sujet. Ainsi que les réunions cruso machin des dernières années.»_

« _Crusos Sunagein. »_ reprit noblement Shaka, _«Un ordre exceptionnel émanant du Grand Pope à l'attention de la garde dorée. »_

 _« C'est le terme qu'il a utilisé. Qu'est-ce donc ? »_

 _« C'est un rassemblement spécifique concernant les Saints d'or. Nous devons tous être présents au Palais avant l'aube. »_ explique Aiolia.

 _« Et dans le cas contraire c'est considéré comme un acte de rébellion et de désertion. »_ continua Aldébaran.

 _« C'est hyper carré. On se croirait à l'armée ! »_ souffla Luisa.

 _« C'est le principe militaire même de n'importe quelle légion ancienne ou moderne. »_ affirma Shura, _« Seule l'organisation est différente… »_

 _« Et vous portez des protections sacrées, je sais. »_ continua Luisa, _« La guerre en soit m'irrite. Si je la tolère au sein de votre structure c'est parce qu'elle est louable, vous protégez les faibles et puis vous servez les Dieux. »_

 _« Tu serais à notre place peut-être aurais-tu une vision différente. »_ fit remarquer le Saint du Capricorne.

 _« Certes. Mais comme je n'ai ni pouvoir ni super armure... Je suis prof de karaté et de danse ! »_ grogna t'elle _. « Enfin ex prof .. »_ termina t'elle dépitée.

Les chevaliers remarquent une pointe de tristesse et d'amertume dans son discours et se concertent du regard.

Sirius s'approcha : _« Luisa, la vie contemporaine te manque plus qu'on ne le pensait. Nous savons qu'il est difficile pour une civile de se plier aux protocoles de notre Domaine. »_

 _« Je m'y fais .. »_ souffla t'elle en glissant les papiers dans des dossiers.

 _« Tu dois simplement faire preuve de rigueur lorsque tu quittes le Sanctuaire et être escortée.»_

 _« Je m'en souviens. »_ répondit t'elle.

 _« Maître Shion est heureux de t'avoir à ses côtés. Ton aide lui est précieuse.»_ rassura Merio, _« Quant à Aurora, elle est de loin la plus sereine. Depuis quelques années, elle n'a guère eu le temps pour elle. »_

 _« Je me doutais bien qu'elle avait une vie hors du commun. »_ ajouta la portugaise, _« Si j'avais un cosmo, j'aiderai les gens mais pas de cette manière ! »_

 _« Que veux-tu dire Luisa ? »_ intervient Shaka.

 _« Bah j'utiliserai mes pouvoirs pour punir ceux qui m'ont emmerdé ou fait du mal aux autres ! »_

Effarement du côté des chevaliers.

Merio de la Coupe qui fait partit de la nouvelle génération de Saints comprend les opinions de l'amie d'Aurora et explique naturellement : _Luisa voulait simplement dire qu'elle fera justice elle-même sur les malveillants qui peuplent ce monde. »_

 _« On utilise pas nos pouvoirs à des fins personnelles. »_ répliqua Aldébaran.

Luisa : _« Vous devriez ! Ça purgerait le monde de pas mal de pourritures ! »_

 _« Et qui punirait-tu en premier ? »_ sourit Merio amusé.

Son étincelante armure brillait sous l'effet des rayons de soleil traversant les larges fenêtres du hall, une cape blanche et pourpre se balançait au gré de ses mouvements.

 _« Mon ex ! La pire pourriture mâle de la Terre. Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour coucher avec lui autant d'années ! »_ Les chevaliers roulèrent des yeux énormes. Décidément, ils ne se feront jamais au caractère familier de Luisa. Il en ont déjà bien assez avec celui du Serpentaire, entière et pas comme les autres. _« Et puis de toute façon mon âme est irrécupérable. J'ai fait trop de bêtises par le passé. »_

 _« Tu es une bonne personne. »_ fit remarquer Aldébaran, _« Ta détermination t'a hissé au-dessus de ces méfaits. Tu n'aurais pas la confiance du Seigneur Shion sinon. »_

 _« Peut-être cependant je préférerai postuler ailleurs ! Je me plairais plutôt à bosser pour Hadès ! »_

Silence lourd de sens.

 _« C'est vrai. »_ ajouta Luisa constatant les mines effarées de ses interlocuteurs, _« Au moins je serai avec Rhada dans son château ! »_

 _« Les Juges de l'Enfer ne sont pas des compagnons de vie des plus sociables. »_ continua Aiolia en fermant les yeux.

 _« Ils vivent dans un Palais dans la huitième sphère des Enfers. Tu ne pourras t'y rendre à moins .. »_

 _« D'être morte ou être spectre. »_ répondit la jeune femme avec indifférence en haussant les épaules, _« Mon équilibre mental est déjà touchée de toute façon ! Alors vivre parmi les spectres serait une promenade de santé.»_ ironisait cette dernière.

 _« Luisa … oublie cette idée. »_ conseilla Merio, _« Tu ne peux faire des projets d'avenir avec un homme qui vit au Royaume des Morts._

 _« On en reparlera ! »_ pesta cette dernière en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Shion, _"Rhada est plus noble que vous ne le croyez !"_

Les chevaliers se regardent. L'amie du Serpentaire semble .. très amoureuse.

Un peu plus loin en bas des marches du Palais, Asterion arrivait tranquillement accompagné de la protégée de la Vierge. Encore ébahie par les lieux et sa nouvelle destinée, la jeune Indienne s'arrête net, sentant un regroupement de cosmo puissants à l'intérieur du Hall sacré qui s'étend devant ses yeux.

 _« Jeune-fille, je peux sentir tes craintes. Tu dois te contenir. »_

 _« Maitre Asterion, toutes ces énergies m'oppressent. Accordez-moi quelques instants. »_

Le Danois haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras, attendant qu'elle se calme.

 _« Ferme les yeux. Prends une profonde inspiration. »_ conseilla son supérieur.

La jeune-fille s'exécuta sans protester et durant de longues secondes, elle fit de son mieux pour contrôler son souffle.

 _« Je veux maintenant que tu te concentres calmement sur l'univers qui nous entoure, les énergies cosmiques des lieux. »_ Tessia hocha la tête, _« Utilises tes dons pour apaiser tes craintes. Acceptes-les, elles feront toujours parties de toi. Tu dois apprendre à les utiliser correctement. »_

Après quelques instants, voyant que son élève semblait plus sereine, le Danois continua : _« Bien maintenant canalises une énergie en particulier, celle qui protège le Sanctuaire, qui nous guide vers le chemin du bien-être, la combativité et l'espoir. Est-ce que tu le sens ? »_

La jeune-fille avait perçu cette énergie à son entrée dans le Domaine Sacré, bien après le village de Rodorio. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, se disant qu'en cette Terre il est tout à fait normal d'avoir une plus forte perception des choses et du cosmo. Et effectivement, en renforçant sa concentration elle entra en communion avec une source d'énergie bienveillante. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'une aura l'entourait alors que Asterion la regardait méditer.

 _« Comment te sens-tu ? »_

 _« Tellement mieux. »_ concéda l'Indienne, _« J'ai le sentiment d'être enveloppée de courage. »_

 _« C'est le cosmo d'Athéna. »_ lui apprit l'homme _, « Chaque chevalier est relié à la Déesse et si nous nous concentrons sur elle, les prières que nous lui prodiguons enhardissent nos cœurs. Athéna est là pour chacun de ses protecteurs, même à des années-lumière elle nous guide. »_

Tessia était touchée _._ Elle n'a jamais ressenti de tel.

 _« Son cosmo est puissant et chaleureux… »_

Asterion ne croyait pas que sa protégée détiendrait une énergie si développée. Elle apprend vite et semble des plus sensible.

« _Où loge la princesse ? »_ demande Tessia avec une curiosité évidente.

 _« Au Temple d'Athéna. »_ répondit la Meute, _« Seul le Pope a l'autorisation de s'y rendre. Pour la rencontrer, tu dois demander audience auprès du Seigneur Shion. »_

 _« Même pas les Saints d'Or ? »_

 _« Négatif. Seulement son représentant peut la rencontrer sans demander audience. »_ prévint t'il, « _Ouvres les yeux maintenant, nous sommes attendus.»_

En gagnant le seuil du Palais, le chevalier de la Meute sentit qu'on l'appelait. Il s'immobilisa quelques instants et fit signe à Tessia de l'attendre devant les hautes portes.

 _« Amaria .. »_ songea t'il en fermant les yeux.

Le télépathe se concentra vers l'élue de son cœur. Il est étonné par ses progrès considérables. La jeune-fille a intégré le Sanctuaire l'année dernière et son évolution a été rapide. L'entrainement accéléré d'Aurora, et ces derniers temps de son homologue Sirius lui est profitable. Amaria communique avec son aimé comme si elle avait toujours fait cela. Elle se bat bien et son cosmo grandit chaque jour qui passe tout comme l'amour qu'elle porte pour le Danois.

Leur relation n'est pas officielle. Selon les dires de Shion avec qui il en avait longuement discuté, elle sera unie à lui lorsqu'elle sera chevalier. Les jeunes gens sont discrets et Amaria ne peut pas fréquenter le quartier des Argents. Elle vit donc dans le camp des femmes et parfois, Aurora l'autorise à gagner la chambre des apprentis au treizième temple.

Asterion répondit à sa âme jumelle en fermant les yeux. Cela dura quelques secondes puis il mit fin à la communication mentale et repris sa marche en compagnie de Tessia, la mine interrogative.

 _ **Temple du Serpentaire, en soirée**_

Elle avait une main posée sur son ventre rond, répondant aux petits coup de pied de l'être qui gesticulait en elle. Le Saint du Serpentaire, rude Générale de guerre jamais rassasiée d'actions … était assise confortablement dans un hamac à l'ombre des arbres de son jardin Japonais, contemplant l'horizon se dessinant sous ses yeux. Elle passait son temps à dormir et manger. Il n'est pas de tout repos de porter un Saint d'or ! Car si on ne compte pas cette fatigue inhabituelle, cette puissance qui ne cesse de croître, la jeune-femme est à prendre avec des pincettes : elle ne supporte aucune réflexion et encore moins d'être protégée comme une pauvre chose. En résumé, elle demeure la redoutable guerrière du Domaine et celui qui oserait prétendre le contraire parce qu'elle est enceinte en prendra pour son grade.

Alors qu'elle dégustait des fruits secs, une main puissante vient s'emparer d'un sein débordant légèrement de sa chemise en soie. Elle ferme les yeux, s'enivrant de cette soudaine intrusion dans son intimité. La caresse est ferme et s'aimante à ce mamelon gonflé par les hormones, n'attendant qu'à être délecté. Une bouche vient s'aventurer en sa nuque, tout en ne quittant pas la poitrine majestueuse, les pointes trouvent déjà une résonance avec les lèvres de l'indésirable qui a troublé sa méditation.

 _« Tu ne devais pas finir ton tour de garde ? »_ souffle Aurora.

 _« Ma destination se termine en ce temple. Sa gardienne m'a envoûté sur le chemin.»_ lui murmure l'homme à la longue chevelure châtain dont l'armure ne fait plus aucun doute sur son identité : le Saint de Persée vient retrouver sa moitié après une bonne journée de labeurs.

Aurora est peut-être à son terme de grossesse mais n'en reste pas moins cette femme avide de jeux d'amour. Elle attrape la main du bel homme au regard de braise pour venir la glisser sous sa toge. Elle le guide habilement vers ses cuisses. Le chevalier d'Argent insinua des doigts audacieux sur la toison de sa fiancée avec de lents vas-et-viens. La portugaise gémit doucement. L'homme en profita pour se saisir de cette bouche enivrante.

Retirant doucement ses doigts, il se saisit d'une chaise non loin de là, admirant un instant sa compagne et il baisa sa main tendrement. Puis il ôta son diadème. Le Saoudien se posa à côté de son chevalier et lui donna cette fois-ci un baiser passionnel. Jamais ils n'avaient eu de connexion si forte, même lorsqu'ils étaient jeune couple. Les hormones en ébullition, ça a du bon.

 _« Tu imagines, si on nous surprenait … »_ fit Aurora.

 _« Ce n'est pas cela qui t'arrêterai. »_

 _« Ah…. !»_ ajouta cette dernière lorsque le Saint pénètre de nouveau sa cavité avec ses longs doigts, _« Le Sanctuaire pourrait bien s'écrouler .. je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes. »_

Argol sourit de cette boutade et approcha ses lèvres de la poitrine bien en vue, _« Comment pourrai-je résister face à un tel spectacle ? »_ admet-il en lui caressant le visage. « _Il faudrait que je mette des gardes devant ton Temple, évitant tout quiproquos. Dieu sait quel serait la réaction des visiteurs face ton impudeur. »_

 _« Mmmm, Saint de Persée »_ s'enquit avec délectation cette dernière, _« J'adore tes baisers. »_

 _« Attend que j'en couvre sur tout ton corps.»_

 _« Fais-moi l'amour ! »_

 _« Ne vois-tu pas que je porte mon armure. »_

 _« J'adore quand tu la gardes. »_

Un sourire narquois répond à cette requête. Le jeune-homme enleva son plastron, ses épaulettes et une partie de la jupe. Cela convenait parfaitement au Serpentaire, admirant l'athlétique spécimen d'1m88 devant elle.

 _« Mon beau guerrier viril ! »_

Argol la porta dans ses bras avec élégance et tout en l'amenant à l'intérieur du 13ème temple il lui dit : _« Je ne pourrais engager grand-chose dans ce hamac, si ce n'est de le retourner par terre en vue de ce que je vais te faire. »_

La portugaise ricana et se laissa entraîner par son conjoint. Après quelques pas et des petits baisers amoureux, ils franchirent la porte du salon. Persée la pose délicatement sur le sofa et s'installe à côté. Son superbe regard clair d'habitude si sévère reflétait douceur et s'attacha sur son chevalier d'or avec amour. C'est à elle seule qu'il offrait toute son âme, et avait le droit de lire en son cœur.

Il caresse les cheveux de sa compagne, puis d'un geste tendre sur sa joue, il lui murmure : _« Je t'aime. »_

 _« Viens dans moi. »_ ordonna Aurora.

 _« Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais. »_ sourit le chevalier.

 _« Je te veux toute de suite ! »_ fit férocement la brune en ôtant sa toge sensuellement.

Voyant le délicieux panorama s'offrant à lui, il la ramène contre lui et prit les lèvres de sa dulcinée. Le baiser devient bien vite langoureux, Aurora acceptant sans contrainte la prise de pouvoir de son partenaire. Doucement, il ramena son visage entre les jambes d'Aurora, fermant les yeux de félicité sous l'effet du souffle de son amant sur son intimité. Argol s'exécuta avec passion, titillant, léchant, martyrisant le petit bourgeon de chair gonflé par le plaisir. La belle gémissait, caressant la longue chevelure châtain. La jeune-femme se contractait, ondulait à chaque coups de langue, chaque baiser.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser de cette tension monstrueuse qui lui cingle le bas-ventre, Argol se plaça devant sa compagne et sortit sa virilité de sa cachette. Cette dernière était ravie face à l'imposante verge lui faisant honneur. Puis, avec une délicatesse dont lui seul à le secret, il s'engouffra en elle. S'en suive alors de mélanges de grognements et de gémissements. Leurs corps ondulaient en une voluptueuse danse langoureuse, rythmé par leurs râles. Argol assume fièrement sa paternité, préservant ce lieu sacré et l'enfant qu'elle porte, et pénètre sa compagne sans lui faire mal, une main posée sur le ventre rond.

 _« Plus fort ! Ce n'est que les montagnes russes pour le bébé ! »_

Il ne se fit pas prier et accéléra la cadence, lui assénant des coups de rein plus audacieux qui fit gémir la brune. Aurora fut balayée par un tourbillon sans fin de plaisir. Son corps est tellement différent depuis cette grossesse. Il réagit à tout et décuple ses sensations. Argol peut sentir toute l'humidité de sa compagne qui imprègne sa peau. Il relève légèrement cette dernière et la place sur ses cuisses afin de s'enfoncer en elle plus profondément. Très réceptive au moindre de ses gestes, la portugaise exulte en lui demandant d'accélérer le mouvement, ce qu'il fait en se collant plus à elle malgré l'omniprésence du ventre entre eux. Rien ne comptait plus que le plaisir qui parcourait leurs corps entiers en vague de feu. Il passe sa langue incandescente sur la bouche de sa compagne qui gémissait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il la chevauchait. Le Saint d'Argent caressait son intimité avec ardeur ce qui monta davantage le plaisir du Serpentaire.

Elle finit par arriver au point de non-retour, ses cris prirent de l'ampleur, et se fut presque un hurlement qui franchit ses lèvres quand elle atteignit la jouissance. Elle se cambra. La sentant contractée, Argol fut emporté par son propre plaisir et son corps se tendit comme un arc tandis qu'il se libérait dans le ventre chaud d'Aurora.

Il s'écroula à côté du corps de sa fiancée. Elle enfoui son visage dans son cou. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement.

 _« J'aime ton odeur après le sexe. »_ fit Aurora dans l'oreille, _« Ton allure me rend folle. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas croyable. »_ fit t'il en lui embrassant la tempe.

 _« Argol, quand as-tu senti que c'était le bon moment de me reprendre ? »_

 _« Avant cette maudite soirée. Et en vue des regards que tu posais sur moi ..»_

 _« Tu parles de cette journée après mon tour de garde. »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Tu m'as espionné au lac. »_

 _« Je veillais sur toi. »_

 _« J'étais nue. »_ railla Aurora.

 _« J'avais oublié à quel point la vue de ton corps me faisait tant d'effet.»_

 _« Sournois._ » répond –elle.

 _« Tentatrice. »_ lui rétorque-t-il, _« Tu savais que j'étais là. .. Et si je te disais que je n'étais pas le seul à savourer des yeux ce corps somptueux ? »_

 _« Et qui donc a osé poser son regard sur le Saint du Serpentaire ? »_

 _« Quelqu'un de bien plus insoupçonné que tu ne crois. »_

 _« Allez- dis-moi ! »_

 _« Je ne suis pas un Corbeau. »_

 _« Tu viens à l'instant de balancer ! »_

 _« Je t'ai dit que quelqu'un d'autre te regardait dans l'ombre, pas qui et pourquoi. »_

Le couple se disputa allègrement sur le sujet qui a émoustillé la jeune-femme désireuse de connaître l'identité de l'opportun. Elle a sa petite idée sur la question mais garde cela pour elle. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre… Elle sait qu'elle est très convoitée pour sa beauté.

Ils passèrent la soirée à se détendre loin de l'agitation du onzième Temple qui accueille la plupart des chevaliers d'or pour un dîner commun. Aurora dépense tout son temps avec Argol. Les Saints d'Or comprennent qu'elle ait besoin de se recentrer sur ses besoins. Cette grossesse est une bénédiction. Elle va mieux et Argol la traite comme sa Reine.

Au cours de la nuit, l'enfant faisait des siennes et tapait vigoureusement dans son ventre. Allongée sur son lit baldaquin antique, elle explore de ses yeux les ténèbres étoilées qu'elle discerne de la fenêtre. Elle a chaud et le corps brûlant d'Argol à ses côtés n'arrange rien à la situation. Ce dernier était couché sur le ventre, cette délicieuse peau nue et dorée à vue, son fessier musclé était reflété par le clair de lune. Ses longs cheveux sont dignement étendus sur le côté, le visage tourné vers sa compagne respirait doucement la sérénité. Sa main droite capturait la hanche du Serpentaire. Aurora admire son compagnon quelques instants : il est son premier amour et elle a fondu pour le regard du chevalier. Elle sourit tendrement puis repoussa Persée qui grogna dans son sommeil lorsqu'elle se leva.

Nue elle aussi, la main sur son ventre, elle englobe de son cosmo le petit-être à l'intérieur d'elle.

 _« Je suis là bébé, je t'attend avec impatience. »_

Il y a encore quelques temps, elle était cette écorchée vive foudroyée par la douleur, accumulant les relations tendancieuses, les combats contre les reliques d'Arès, ses cauchemars lui faisaient revivre son combat contre sa sœur. Elle ignore si ce bien-être demeura. Aurora n'a connu que les combats et les histoires compliquées.

 _« Peut-être est-ce moi la difficile ? »_

Elle songea alors à un homme des plus importants …

 _« Milo … »_ murmura Aurora.

La belle pensait toujours à lui. Plus le temps passait moins elle fréquentait le Saint du Scorpion. Sa déclaration d'amour près du Temple de Niké n'a jamais quitté son esprit. La portugaise ressent la désolation du huitième gardien. Elle sait qu'il dissimule sa peine malgré sa posture de guerrier. Le temps semblait avoir eu prise sur leur relation. Ceci la dérangeait. Ils n'ont jamais été éloignés. Elle suppose que son choix pour Persée a éloigné le Scorpion d'elle, ne voulant s'insinuer dans la vie de son amie. Elle secoua la tête en y pensant.

Elle va donner vie dans trois semaines d'un petit Scorpion et espère que son aîné finira par tourner la page. Et elle aussi …

Lui, l'aime au loin.

Malgré son envie de se faire oublier, le Grec a beaucoup de mal à accepter la situation. Son silence et son attitude tranquille passaient pour de l'orgueil. Mais Milo avait la nette impression d'avoir manqué une chose dans sa vie, d'être passé à côté d'un fait important. Il se sentait amputé, seul. Le Grec l'âme en peine ne souhaite troubler la quiétude d'Aurora avec ses propres interrogations personnelles.

Dans un premier temps, il avait pourtant hésité à se dévoiler, de crainte de la perdre et d'entraver leur amitié. Il est heureux qu'elle se sente bien mais cela ne consolait pas le brun d'une attente qui s'éternisait. Cette attente de passer un cap entre eux. Cette démarche qui ne viendra pas. Il n'était pourtant pas de ces hommes qui étouffent, noyés, pressés d'oser enfin une embardée trop longtemps différée par manque de courage. Quoi de plus tristement banal qu'un homme qui ronge ses fers. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle éprouve réellement.

Obtiendrait t'il un jour, l'aveu qu'il brûlait d'écouter ?

 _ **Novembre 2007, Athènes.**_

Les semaine s'écoulaient doucement pour la Treizième. Argol revenait souvent avec des cadeaux et faisait tout pour son confort. Aurora amusée regardait faire son compagnon avec amour. Parfois Persée jalousait le bébé à naître quand il voyait Aurora le visage apaisé, promener lentement la main sur son ventre en murmurant de douces paroles. Dans ces moments, elle semblait oublier tout ce qui l'entourait, seule importait la vie qui grandissait en elle. Dans son regard brillait un amour bien plus grand. Un amour démesuré : celui d'une mère. Il la surprenait souvent ainsi, et elle avait l'air heureuse.

En ce jour, Aurora revenait d'un rendez-vous obstétrique. La venue du petit être est plus proche que prévue. Elle ne doit pas rester debout longtemps. Alors tous les chevaliers se relèguent pour s'occuper d'elle quand Persée est occupé au Sanctuaire.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est le tour du Saint du Coche de l'escorter.

 _« Tu dois te ventiler l'esprit et te reposer._ » lui suggère Capella qui lui tint le bras alors qu'ils vagabondaient dans les rues Athéniennes.

Le couple d'amis déambulait tranquillement après une belle promenade de fin de journée. Ils avaient flâner au milieu de ruelles charmantes et fleuries, construit sur une colline d'où ils ont pu profiter d'une vue panoramique sur le golfe. Aurora avait beaucoup perdu en endurance, elle le savait. Capella a préféré faire demi-tour et la raccompagner au Sanctuaire. Cependant, la brune voulait profiter de sa ville de cœur. Ils étaient tout proches des anciennes fortifications au port de Pirée qui s'élevaient non loin de là, lorsque les chevaliers partent en mission. C'est de là qu'ils quittent la terre d'Athéna et se fondent dans la masse de la Grèce contemporaine.

En effet, dans l'Antiquité, ce port joua un rôle considérable dans le développement et l'enrichissement de la ville lorsqu'il fut transformé en forteresse sous l'influence de Thémistocle. La ville florissante est alors qu'une île séparée par les marais d'Halipédon et attirait bon nombre d'envahisseurs. Après la guerre contre les Lacédémoniens, il y des milliers d'années, Athènes n'a cessé d'émerveiller les populations étrangères et aujourd'hui, le Pirée est le principal port du pays, le lieu d'amarrage et de départ de nombreux bateaux pour de nombreuses destinations. Bon nombre de résidents des villages du Sanctuaire aiment y retourner afin d'échanger avec marchands locaux et étrangers. Aurora elle-même ne manque jamais de parcourir le marché du port principal lorsqu'elle est en permission. Elle se ravitaillait en produits à cet endroit très animé rassemblant poissonniers, vendeurs de fruit et légumes, artisans et quincailliers.

 _« Est-ce que ça va ? »_ demande alors le roux.

 _« J'ai envie d'un gros Burger et d'une tonne de frites._ » répond Aurora en se touchant le ventre.

 _« Je crains qu'il n'y ait ce genre de nourriture au sein du Sanctuaire. »_

 _« Emmènes-moi dans un fast Food ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas rentrer toute de suite.»_

 _« Aurora .. »_ fit sagement Capella, _« Tu n'iras point. Et je l'ai promis à Argol. Il avait anticipé tes envies. »_

 _« Mais je veux manger ! »_ grogna-t-elle.

 _« Allons plutôt dans un restaurant local. »_

 _« … J'ai envie d'un Libanais.»_

 _« Allons-nous renseigner. »_

Il interpella quelques passants qui lui indiquèrent un chemin non loin d'eux. Ils longèrent de nombreux restaurants et des tavernes réputées remplis de touristes. Derrière le port et loin de toute son agitation, ils trouvent un quartier plein de charme. L'objet de leur souhait donnait sur une large place fleurie et pittoresque malgré les prémices de l'hiver. Habiter en Grèce à des avantages. Il fait rarement très froid même si Aurora grelotte comme une feuille.

Son ami le constate et lui frotte le dos.

 _« Je t'avais dit de prendre un manteau plutôt que cette veste. »_

 _« Mais j'aurais l'air trois fois plus énorme ! »_

Ils s'immobilisèrent soudainement.

 _« Tu sens ces cosmos ? »_ réplique Aurora en tournant la tête vers la source d'énergie.

 _« Et comment !»_

Le duo ne tarde pas à découvrir d'où provient ce regroupement de puissance. Ils se concertent du regard.

 _« Je penche pour des Marinas. Allons à leur rencontre... »_

En entrant dans ce restaurant oriental, tout se confirme. Elle aperçut le groupe de Poséidon en train de discuter à une tablée dans le fond. Ces derniers se retournent. Eux-aussi avaient senti leur cosmos.

 _« Nous irons dîner avec ces messieurs. Pouvez-vous rajouter une table ?»_

 _« Bien Madame.»_ dit le maître d'hôtel.

 _« C'est fort huppé ici. »_ s'exclama Capella.

 _« Le Maître des Océans est aisé. »_ ironisa le Serpentaire, _« Je suppose que ces esclaves en profitent ! »_

Quatre Généraux sont en train de profiter d'un copieux apéritif : Io, Krishna, Baian et Isaak hochèrent la tête pour saluer les chevaliers.

 _« Et bien on se refuse rien les carpes ! »_ lança Aurora pleine de malice.

 _« Nous aussi, nous sommes ravis de te revoir ! »_ riposta Io.

Krishna compris la difficulté de mouvements de la jeune-femme lorsqu'elle ôta sa longue veste, et l'aida à s'asseoir.

 _« Tu es pleine jusqu'aux os Serpentaire ! »_ lança Io d'un sourire narquois.

 _« Silence le poulpe ! »_ Io ricana, _« Le tout puissant Poséidon a laissé quartier libre à ses vassaux ? »_ continua Aurora en ramenant sa chaise.

Les quatre hommes secouent la tête, habitués à la désinvolture de la jeune-femme.

 _« Cela faisait un moment que nous étions pas remontés, »_ justifia Isaak _, « Nous étions en alerte après la guerre contre ces Amazones. »_

 _« M'en parles pas, j'ai dû rester regarder mes collègues ! Je déteste rester à ne rien faire. »_ pesta la treizième en caressant son ventre rond.

 _« Comment te portes-tu ? »_ demande Krishna, voyant cette dernière exaspérée.

 _« Je me sens inutile, laide et énorme. Mais sinon tout va bien. »_

 _« Tu exagères. »_ contredit Capella.

 _« Cette maternité te rend radieuse. »_ ajouta Krishna.

 _« Cela se voit que ce n'est pas vous qui porter un Saint d'Or. Je n'ai plus d'énergie. J'ai envie de taper sur ces trois imbéciles de Juges des Enfers. »_

Le groupe sourit.

 _« Tu les portes toujours dans ton cœur ceux-là. »_ constata Isaac avec sarcasme.

 _« On se cherche mais au fond, on a un respect mutuel. C'est qu'ils préféraient mourir que d'admettre que je suis plus puissante qu'eux. »_

 _« Ce sont des Spectres Aurora .. »_ ajouta Baian.

Elle se tourna alors vers ce dernier et se saisit d'une mèche de la belle chevelure de l'Hippocampe : _« Tu as coupé tes cheveux ? Ils sont plus courts.»_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Cela te va bien mais je te préfère avant. »_

 _« Moi aussi. »_ en regardant son ventre. Elle rit. _« Ceci dit je partage l'opinion de mes camarades, tu portes bien cette grossesse.»_

 _« Merci Baianou. »_

L'homme émit un rictus : _« Nous allions commander. »_

 _« Aurora voulait manger ces infectes plats rapides Américains. Je lui suggéré autre chose. »_

 _« Mais c'est trop bon ! »_

 _« Il a raison, et puis ton bébé a besoin de mieux que ça.»_ souffla Io.

Capella : _« Je méprise tout ce qui touche à l'Amérique, ils sont si à part les gens de ton pays. »_ regardant Baian nullement visé.

 _« Je suis Canadien, chevalier.»_

 _« Au temps pour moi._ » puis il rétorqua à son amie en regardant la carte : _« Aurora tu es sûre de vouloir manger ici ?»_

Elle ria : _« Tu as peur de perdre toute ta solde d'un coup ! Je paierai pour toi, privilège d'être Saint d'or ! »_

Capella secoua la tête.

Cette dernière émit soudainement un couinement et se tordit sur sa chaise.

 _« Tout va bien ? »_ demande Baian prévenant.

 _« Ce sont des contractions. Ça passe ça revient. »_

 _« Quand est prévu la naissance ? »_ continua Krishna.

 _« Dans quelques jours. On dirait une grosse baleine échouée sur la plage ! »_

Le groupe se pince les lèvres.

 _« J'aime bien les baleines. »_ plaisanta Io.

Aurora ricana à nouveau.

 _« Quelles sont les nouvelles du Domaine sous-marin ? Comment va Kanon ? »_

 _« Il est occupé à faire former des guerriers. Nous en avons perdus beaucoup contre Antiope.»_ répondit Io, _« Il est quelque peu soucieux de ton état.»_ poursuivit le Chilien, _« Même s'il ne le dit pas. »_

 _« Kanon ne peut pas s'empêcher de me protéger même à des milliers de lieues d'ici. »_

 _« Tu es la sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu. »_ ajouta Isaak, _« Malgré son tempérament, Dragon des Mers est d'une grande sensibilité. »_

 _« Il ressent le besoin de protéger comme pour expier ses fautes du passé.»_ ajouta Krishna.

 _« Il en fait de trop.»_ répondit la portugaise, _« On est pareils. On aime diriger.»_ concéda Aurora, _« Dites-lui qu'il me manque.»_

Les Marinas et les chevaliers échangent ensuite sur les dernières semaines et les événements récents dans le monde. Les gardiens des différents Océans sont inquiets des proportions que prenait les décisions des hautes instances des pays riches. Le territoire marin est de plus en plus menacé par la pollution et cela inquiète Poséidon qui a des envies de purger le monde des hommes. Mais il a promis au Grand Zeus : on ne cherche plus détruire la Terre …

Aurora réagi _t : « Nous vivons dans une société complexe. Si c'était gouverné par les femmes on ne se parlerait pas et il n'y aura pas de guerres. Je suis bien heureuse de vivre au Sanctuaire. J'aime venir dans le monde des humains mais ils me répugnent parfois.»_

Isaak : _« Il n'empêche, c'est tout de même toi qui t'aventure le plus dans ce monde dont tu parles. »_

 _« Parce qu'il est utile pour des tas de choses. Il reste heureusement des bienveillants qui contribue au bien-être de notre monde. »_

 _« Certes. »_ continua Io _, « Pouvoir vivre dans un environnement sain loin des mortels est une chance. La société a très vite évolué. »_

Baian : _« On peut comprendre pourquoi certains détestent les humains .. »_ en évoquant les Spectres, _« Ils doivent voir défiler beaucoup de ces civils en leur domaine. »_

 _« Ils sont plus indulgents. »_ concéda Aurora, _« J'ai assisté plusieurs fois Minos et ses frères. Ils font leur devoir justement envers l'humanité et sont moins sévères qu'ils ne laissent paraître. »_

Krishna : _« On dirait que tu les défend. »_

 _« La dernière guerre les ont « calmés » ils ont compris leur défaite et les causes. J'ai personnellement contribué à développer de nouvelles lois pour les jugements. Pour ce qui est des hommes derrière leurs surplis, c'est autre chose .. On sait que l'égo et l'orgueil des Généraux des Enfers est exceptionnellement haute.»_.

 _« Et avec les conséquences que l'on connaît .. »_ termina Capella, _« Comme avoir pris l'âme d'un des Juges de l'Enfers. »_

 _« C'est lui qui m'a attrapé en premier .. »_ précisa Aurora.

Io demande prudemment à la treizième : _« Nous ne t'avons jamais posé la question cependant .. qu'as-tu pu trouver à cet homme ? Comment fait un protecteur de la paix pour aimer un Spectre ? »_

Aurora n'avait jamais dévoilé ses sentiments au sujet d'Eaque, sauf à Luisa. Elle est toujours restée évasive et puis, ces compagnons n'ont jamais osé lui poser la question.

 _« Question judicieuse … »_ répondit t'elle, _« Je n'ai pas la réponse. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Le plus pénible était d'admettre que j'aimais cet homme et que rien ni personne, pas même les Dieux ne pouvaient y faire quoique ce soit. J'ai réalisé que mon esprit se perdait alors j'ai pris cette décision d'affronter ces sentiments.»_

 _« Tu l'aimes encore ? »_ fit Io curieux.

 _« Je le pense. Et pour une autre raison qui m'échappe, nous ne parvenons pas à nous trouver. Peut-être qu'un jour nous saurons. »_ Elle s'empara d'un biscuit salé et repris : _« Quoiqu'il en soit, la grossesse, la nouveauté me rend des plus sereine.»_

Krishna : _« Il n'est jamais facile d'atteindre la résilience. »_

 _« Il m'a fallu beaucoup de méditation pour y arriver. »_

 _« Je ne pensais que tu avouerai cela un jour Aurora. »_ intervient Capella.

 _« Argol , Merio et Milo vouent une haine féroce envers Eaque. Seul quelques-uns comprennent nos ressentis et celui du Juge. »_

 _« Aldébaran je parie, et Shaka. »_ souffla Capella.

 _« Ils ne m'ont jamais jugé. Shaka est pourtant la dernière personne auquel j'aurai pensé. Mais il est toujours resté neutre. »_

 _« L'as-tu revu ce Spectre ? »_ demande Baian.

 _« Pas depuis le début de ma grossesse. »_

Isaac : _« Il ne tente pas de rentrer en communication avec toi ? »_

 _« Je reçois des tulipes avec son sceau dessus.»_

Baian : _« Il attend que tu sois vulnérable pour te récupérer. »_

 _« C'est possible et il gagnera ... »_ admit la brune.

Après un succulent repas copieux, le groupe décident de finir la soirée dans un café d'ambiance. Argol rejoignit enfin sa compagne et fut quelque peu contrarié par la présence de Baian avec qui Aurora échangeait en anglais. Il reprit vite cette dernière au Canadien et ne la quittait plus de la soirée, veillant au grain sur son état de santé. Mais la belle n'était plus à l'aise. L'enfant faisait des siennes. Elle se raidit à nouveau.

 _« Il semble très énergique cet enfant. »_ constata Persée en caressant son ventre, émerveillé de sentir la vie sous ses doigts. _« Rentrons à ton temple, tu as besoin de calme. »_

Au Sanctuaire, le couple se reposait dans la suite nuptiale. Eiko le serviteur d'Aurora avait préparé un feu de cheminée ainsi que des bouillottes chaudes pour la soulager des douleurs abdominales. Ces moments étaient du bonheur pour le Saint du Serpentaire. La belle assise aux côtés de Persée tentait tant bien que mal de lire son ouvrage malgré les contractions gênantes. Son compagnon était allongé, mains derrière la nuque, et avait les yeux fermés. Il visualisait sa journée et le secteur sous sa juridiction.

Dans quelques temps, certains de ses hommes seront jugés pour manquement à leur devoir mettant le Saint d'Argent dans une situation délicate. Il est désormais en sous-effectif et doit mobiliser de nouveaux protagonistes. Misty devrait lui fournir quelques soldats en attendant des recrues fiables. Les Saints de Bronze qui secondent Persée mènent l'enquête.

 _« Je t'avais dit que ces fantassins ne sont guère crédibles. Ils pleurnichent au moindre rappel. »_

La voix d'Aurora résonne entre les murs dans la chambre. Argol ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers la jeune-femme. Ne quittant pas la page qu'elle parcourt, elle continua : _« Tu étais trop ailleurs pour remarquer leur manque de rigueur .. »_ ajouta t'elle.

Après toutes ces années, Argol n'est plus étonné par les dons psychiques d'Aurora et l'empathie dont elle dispose pour ses pairs.

 _« J'ai senti tes interrogations. »_ anticipa Aurora, sentant le Saint d'Argent la fixer, _« Je ne lis pas aussi bien dans les pensées que Spartan ou Astérion. »_

 _« Ces soldats m'ont semblé convaincants lors des tests de passage. »_ répondit le chevalier de la Méduse en détournant son regard vers le plafond du Temple.

 _« On ne fait ses preuves que sur le terrain. »_ conclu Aurora, _« J'ai beau être enceinte, je sais ce tout qui se passe au Sanctuaire. »_ rétorqua la belle, _« Tu peux prendre dans ma division de mercenaires, j'ai de bons éléments. »_

 _« Bien Seigneure Aurora. »_ fit ironiquement Argol, _« Autre chose à suggérer ? »_

 _« Dis à ce méchant bébé de se calmer .. »_

Argol réalisait que cette étincelle de vie qui se manifestait par des coups de pieds et faisaient grimacer sa mère allait bientôt se montrer. Il se baissa et embrassa doucement le ventre rebondi. Aurora porta la main dans la longue chevelure châtain.

 _« Cet enfant va me rendre chèvre. Quel genre de caractère aurait-il … »_ souffla la brune.

 _« Pas le tient j'espère .. »_ se moqua Argol. Cette dernière lui donna un coup de coude, _« Il sera très aimé, il me tarde de le voir. »_

Au cours de la nuit, le Saint d'Argent fut appelé en renfort. Un des gardes de son unité a fait une chute dangereuse près des falaises de son secteur. Un préjudice malheureux qui le conduisit à l'infirmerie. Pour un soldat d'Athéna hautement conditionné, c'est guérissable après des semaines. Pour un simple humain, c'est la mort assurée. Il laisse sa compagne à contrecœur après qu'elle lui a répliqué, désabusée : _« Prends mes hommes chéri ! »_

Tôt le matin, Aurora tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Son corps lui faisait mal et des contradictions banales se rapprochaient. Elle tentait de trouver une position confortable mais compris que c'était vain : les souffrances redoublaient d'intensité. Lorsqu'une violente douleur la plia en deux, elle commençait à comprendre. Elle a beau être un chevalier très entraîné, avoir enduré des épreuves redoutables, elle ne put retenir une panique naissante. Elle était surprise d'avoir aussi mal car elle n'avait lu aucun ouvrage sur l'accouchement. Ni même fréquenter des sages-femmes.

 _« J'aurai du écouter cet obstétricien ! »_ grommela la brune.

Elle respira profondément, cherchant du secours dans ses réflexes de combattante. Elle allait accoucher ? Très bien, elle y arriverait, foi de Serpentaire ! Quelque part, elle était soulagée d'apercevoir la fin de cette grossesse. Elle en a assez d'être inactive. Elle hésitait tout de même sur la marche à suivre : Eiko est au quartier des serviteurs, ses frères dorment à poings fermés si on ne compte Saga, Mu et Angelo de garde. Il ne faut pas les ennuyer avec cette agitation.

Ça passera …

Cependant elle comprit que cela risquait d'être beaucoup moins simple qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Après un long moment elle souffrait tellement qu'elle décide à se rendre à l'infirmerie, décrétant qu'en tant que commandante, elle peut y parvenir seule. Aurora fit une centaine de mètres avant de devoir s'appuyer contre une colonne tant la douleur lui cingla le ventre. Il lui fallut tout son self-contrôle lorsque les assauts des contractions se firent plus rapprochés. La future mère dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'y arrivera jamais de cette manière.

Elle tenta de sonder le cosmo d'Argol. Par tous les Dieux du Panthéon, où a-t-il pu bien passer ? Elle augmenta son énergie du mieux qu'elle put. Elle constata qu'il était des plus éloquent et en fut surprise. Ce qui eut pour unique conséquence de réveiller les gardiens au plus proche.

Quelques instants plus tard le Capricorne ne tarda pas à débarquer, un simple bas de pyjama sur lui. Il récupéra Aurora qui gisait à terre, se tenant le bas-ventre avec grand mal.

 _« Aurora ! »_ demande ce dernier inquiet en s'agenouillant auprès de sa voisine.

 _« Dit-donc, est-ce une tenue décente pour sortir ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas le moment, dis-moi ce que tu as. »_

 _« Tu es sexy comme ça, au moins je pense à autre chose. »_

 _« Aurora voyons ! »_ répondit l'Espagnol indigné.

 _« Portes-moi jusqu'au Palais, bébé veut sortir ! »_

 _« Par Athéna ! »_ s'exclama le brun qui ouvrit en grand les yeux.

Son éternelle façade devint blême. Les femmes qui vont mettre bas, il ignore ce qu'il en est. Il est chevalier, pas accoucheur ! Surtout que celle-ci porte un bébé prestigieux.

 _« Tiens bon. »_ continua l'Espagnol tentant de contrôler ses émotions.

Shura dévala aussi vite qu'il pouvait les première marches. Aurora constata que la gardienne de la neuvième maison était absente. Elle rétorqua avec sarcasme à son porteur : _« Dame Mia a déserté son temple ?_ » scrutant son collègue avec attention qui ne releva pas, _« .._ _Oh mon Dieu ! Shura a été corrompu, vous copulez hors union ! »_

 _« Il est inutile que je me justifie. »_ répondit platement l'homme, _« Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu lui ouvrir mon cœur. »_

 _« Merci de reconnaître que j'ai bien fait de décoincer mes chevaliers d'or Spartiates. »_

Le Capricorne secoua la tête.

Après de longues minutes, Aurora qui utilisait son cosmo pour soulager la douleur constata que l'avancée ralentit de plus en plus. Le Capricorne haletait doucement. Elle jeta un œil inquisiteur à son voisin du dixième. Mais Shura demeurait impassible. En arrivant au temple du Verseau, Camus réveillé lui aussi par le cosmo d'Aurora, constata l'état de son voisin du dixième : Shura … était épuisé.

Aurora haussa un sourcil.

 _« Pardonnes-moi ton cosmo combiné à celui de cet enfant est si fort qu'il m'a pris mon énergie dans la course .. »_ Il prit une pause, voulant ne pas la brusquer, _« Tu n'es .. enfin .. pas très légère. »_ tentant de cacher son trouble actuel.

 _« QUOI ? »_ répondit la treizième offusquée, _« Tu insinues que je suis grosse ? »_

Le Capricorne était gêné face au regard sévère de sa camarade. Camus émit un léger rictus. Et avant que le choses ne dégénèrent, il escorta à son tour la belle,: _« Je ne veux pas que tu souilles mon Temple. »_

 _« Oui c'est ça, allons-y. »_ en jetant un œil mauvais à son camarade penaud.

 _« Je vous rejoins. »_ ajouta-il en reprenant son souffle.

Le Français ne fit pas la même erreur et monta les marches suivantes en marchant tranquillement jusqu'à la maison des Poissons, parfaitement maître de ses émotions. Et effectivement, après quelques minutes le Serpentaire faisait son poids. Il rougit un peu.

Aurora fronça les sourcils à nouveau.

 _«Dis-le si tu ne tiens plus ! »_

Le français poursuivit son chemin sans réagir. Chez Aphrodite, l'ambiance était différente. Le douzième gardien était sur le parvis de son temple et attendait avec gaieté les jeunes gens. Il vit le Verseau à bout de forces il se moqua de lui gentiment.

Lorsqu'il sentit Aurora dans ses bras, il changea d'expression et répliqua sans prendre de gants : _« Aurora, mais qu'as-tu ingurgité ces derniers mois pour être si pesante ? »_

Camus lui fit signe de se taire. Le poids du Serpentaire est un sujet sensible !

 _« La ferme Poiscaille et escorte moi ! »_ trancha vivement la brune mauvaise.

Il se récolta un regard foudroyant qui n'avait rien à envier à son _Bloody Rose._ Elle ne lui a pas dit deux fois.

Le poisson rejoignit l'infirmerie, vide à cette heure-ci. Aurora tiqua. Qui va l'aider à sortir ce bébé ? Camus alla fouiller le Palais pour trouver quelqu'un de compétent. Où loge les sages-femmes ?

Aurora avait maintenant des douleurs si atroces qu'elle se roulait en boule sur le sol et son cosmo ne l'aidait plus en rien. Le chemin des douze maisons ressentit alors son énergie gigantesque qui se déployait chaque minute qui passait. Les chevaliers présents se concertèrent du regard. La jeune-femme n'a nul besoin de stress supplémentaire dans cette épreuve. Leur attitude guerrière sont source de réconfort pour le Serpentaire. Cependant, Aurora sentait son corps s'ouvrir littéralement et le bébé descendre doucement dans son bassin. Elle avait très peur que quelque chose se déroule mal.

Aphrodite déploya son énergie pour la soulager : _« Aphro, tu ne vas faire cela tout ce temps. Je dois accoucher comme n'importe quelle femme. »_

Le Scorpion apparu soudain inquiet, suivi d'Angelo, Shaka et Aiolia. Aldébaran, Saga et Mu étaient en chemin. Eux-aussi avaient ressenti son appel et ont délégué la garde du Zodiaque d'or aux Argents sous leur juridiction. Chacun d'eux avaient promis à Aurora d'être à ses côtés le jour J.

Le Palais devint alors un véritable brouhaha sans nom, entre Aurora qui déployait son cosmo à chaque crispation et poussait des gémissements, faisant sursauter les différents gardiens qui tentaient chacun à leur tour d'aider le Serpentaire. Cette dernière, très agitée, pestait dès qu'ils posaient une main sur elle.

 _« De toute façon je suis insupportable, n'est-ce pas ?! »_ en parlant aux chevaliers confus.

 _« Je vais t'aider à atteindre la sérénité grâce aux enseignements de Bouddha. »_ proposa Shaka d'un ton le plus détaché possible en s'approchant de sa camarade.

 _« Tu peux te la mettre où je pense ! »_ cracha Aurora sous l'effet de la contraction, _« J'ai trop mal ! »_

Shaka n'écoutait guère et se mit en lotus à ses côtés alors qu'Aurora le bousculait, _« Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber, moine à la noix ! »_

 _« Aurora .. »_ rappela Milo, _« Shaka tente de t'aider, tu dois prendre sur toi. »_

 _« Tais-toi Milo où je t'envoie à l'époque des dinosaures ! »_ rétorqua t'elle.

 _« Comment ? »_ répondit t'il en fronçant les sourcils.

 _« Milo .. »_ dit doucement Camus en secouant la tête, _« Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit. »_

Les autres chevaliers n'en rajoutèrent point. Angelo se pinça les lèvres et s'exclama discrètement à ses amis, la main devant la bouche : _« Il parait que lorsqu'une femme accouche, elle est pire qu'un démon ! »_

 _« Silence le crustacé ou je te décortique moi-même ! »_ grogna plus loin Aurora qui avait parfaitement entendu.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »_

Shion venait d'entrer en scène, la voix directive, les cheveux en bataille, vêtu de sa robe de chambre. Les gardiens s'inclinent.

Mu répondit : « _Maître, Aurora va avoir son enfant. »_

A ces mots, Shion frémit, il est le représentant de la divinité Athéna sur terre, mais, était à l'heure actuelle qu'un pauvre homme banal réduit à l'état d'inquiétude. Un Pope doit rester digne, tout comme les chevaliers il doit faire abstraction de ses sentiments.

Il garda son calme : _« Où est-elle ? »_

 _« Dans les thermes se soulager des douleurs._ » répondit son ancien élève.

L'Atlante fit signe aux gardes d'aller chercher le les sages-femmes, situées dans une des ailes du Palais que méconnaissait les chevaliers puisque l'accès leur est interdit. Le vieux Bélier avait senti le cosmo d'Aurora, mais il était habitué aux colères de la Treizième et ses déploiements d'énergie phénoménales de ces derniers temps.

On entendit soudain un cri tonitruant venant des bains.

 _« Je vais voir. »_ fit Milo.

Il trouva son amie allongée sur le côté, souffrant le martyr. Le Scorpion ne perdit pas son sang-froid et pris cette fois-ci des précautions pour s'adresser à elle : _« Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin ? »_

Saga, Doko et Aiolia arrivèrent derrière et semblaient tout autant embarrassés.

 _« Aurora, que pouvons-nous faire contre cet inconfort ? »_ fit calmement le premier Gémeau.

 _« Donnes-moi un bon coup de pelle que je puisse m'évanouir ! »_

 _« Aurora, enfin on ne pas te faire ça !_ » réfuta Aiolia.

 _« Sois courageuse, pour ton enfant. »_ ajouta Saga.

 _« J'ai trop mal ! C'est pire que tout, même Dem' ne m'a pas autant torturée ! »_

Les chevaliers se regardent, embarrassés. Ils ressentent sa douleur au travers de son cosmo et se creusèrent les méninges pour tenter de trouver une solution. Milo mit sa main sur le front de la brune : elle a la fièvre maternelle.

 _« Allez chercher Camus. »_ ordonne-il à ses compagnons.

Shion arriva à ce moment-là et offrit son puissant cosmo chaleureux au Serpentaire. Ce dernier lui caressa la tête tendrement. Et elle se calma progressivement. Les chevaliers assistent à une scène d'affection entre leur Souverain dans son rôle de paternel et non celui du Maître des lieux. Le Jamirien la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Camus suivit le cortège. Puis Shion déposa délicatement Aurora sur un lit et fit signe au Verseau de s'approcher.I l posa sa main sur le front humide et se concentra pour faire tomber la fièvre.

 _« Merci mon glaçon. »_ fit Aurora après quelques secondes.

 _« Aurora, où est Persée ? »_ demande Aldébaran, occupé à installer des oreillers derrière son amie.

 _« Quelque part au nord du Sanctuaire. Il y a eu un incident.»_

 _« Je vais le convoquer. »_ informa le Pope, _« Vous autres, -_ en parlant au Bélier, au Taureau et au Gémeau, _« Organisez-vous pour trouver les chevaliers Babel et Sirius. Qu'ils prennent en charge la surveillance du quartier nord. Vous autres restez auprès de votre camarade.»_

 _« Oui Monseigneur. »_ répondirent-ils en cœur.

 _« Si cet idiot rate la naissance de notre enfant, je vous promet que je vais le tuer. »_ râla Aurora.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que surgit Argol, complètement essoufflé. Il avait été informé par le chevalier de l'Horloge, lui-même au courant grâce à Mu au travers de leurs dons télépathiques.

S'inclinant devant son Pope, il dit : _« Votre Sainteté… »_

Shion voulait répondre quand Aurora le fustigea au loin : _« Je suis là, imbécile ! »_

Le Pope fit signe au Saoudien de rejoindre sa compagne. Il prévint cependant le chevalier : _« Argol, soit très prévenant, Aurora souffre beaucoup et se laisse submergée par la douleur. »_

 _« Bien-sûr Seigneur. »_ concéda ce dernier.

Angelo approcha doucement et ajouta avec sournoiserie : _« Non mais vraiment on insiste, soit_ très _délicat._ » Argol haussa un sourcil. Le Cancer fit une pause et lâcha dans toute sa splendeur : _« Tu connais le film_ l'Exorciste _? »_

Un éclair d' incompréhension passait dans le regard d'Argol et des autres chevaliers. Le quatrième gardien poursuivit, flegme, _« Et bien c'est pire que ça, une vraie possédée ! Une furie sortie des Enfers ! Ne dis rien, ne répliques pas et sois un gentil toutou pour le bien de ce Sanctuaire ! »_ en posant la main sur l'épaule de l'Argenté.

Ce dernier entra dans la chambre interrogatif. Il ferma derrière lui, jetant un regard douteux à Angelo.

On entendait déjà le Serpentaire vociférer contre son chevalier.

 _«_ _Où étais-tu passé espèce d'engrosseur sur pattes ? C'est bien la peine d'être chevalier ! J'étais en train de crever par terre ! Et en plus je me suis faite insulter par mes frères !_ _»_

Argol ouvrit à peine la bouche qu'elle hurla : _« QUOI ?_ _Tu me trouves énorme aussi_ _? Allez dis-le je ne suis plus à ça près de toute façon ! »_ continua t'elle en se tournant sur le côté.

 _« Je .. Aurora .. »_

 _« TAIS-TOI MÂLE !_ _Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation_ _de parler_ _! Tout ça c'est à cause de toi, je suis GROSSE, en sueur, j'ai mal partout, et toi tu fais des p'tites ballades tranquilles ?!_ _Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?_ _»_

Argol se décomposa. Jamais Aurora n'a été autant en colère.

 _« RÉPONDS ! »_

 _« Je … Pardonnes-moi, je suis là ma douce. »_

 _« Parce que j'ai l'air douce là ? J'ai TOUS envie de vous exterminer ! Et crois-moi après que ce méchant bébé soit sorti de mes entrailles je vais castrer CHAQUE mâle de ce Sanctuaire moi-même !_ _Qu'Athéna en soit témoin !_ _»_

Et elle continua à exploser dans sa langue natale cette fois-ci en hurlant sur le Saint d'Argent. Au moins, Argol ne comprenait guère et se tenait à ses côtés sans émettre le moins son, ni la moindre expression. Il ressemblait à une statue. Le comble pour le chevalier de la Méduse.

Plus loin dans le couloir attenant à la chambre, les Ors se concertaient en silence. La fureur de la flamboyante guerrière fait reculer n'importe quel Dieu. Et ces derniers se raidirent lorsqu'elle menaça le genre masculin, sentant son cosmo dangereux.

Angelo en rajouta en s'asseyant : _« Pauvre Argol ! Je l'avais prévenu ! »_

Shion soupira à nouveau en s'emparant d'un fauteuil. Il espère que cet accouchement sera rapide et sans tracas. Il n'a pas envie que le Serpentaire s'en prenne à la moitié de son armée, composé à 80% « de mâles ».

###

Ce n'était pas les mêmes hurlements que l'on entendait. Depuis plus d'une heure, Aurora du Serpentaire poussait avec rage le bébé qui lui faisait souffrir. Tout le Palais tremblait, le cosmo de la guerrière envahissait tout l'espace et à un moment, les chevaliers présents pensaient y rester tant les murs bougeaient.

Un coup passé à la porte ramena brutalement tout le monde à la réalité après un long moment passer de silence.

 _« Mes Seigneurs ! »_

Angelo claqua sa langue contre son palais maudissant le garde du Zodiaque d'or et se leva. Le soldat posa un genou à terre, tétanisé par le Saint du Cancer qui n'avait rien perdu de sa terrible réputation.

 _« Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de parler ? »_ fit ce dernier d'une voix tranchante.

Le fantassin avaient les yeux agrandis de terreur et son regard se fixa sur la silhouette du Sicilien. Il se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes.

 _« Pardonnez-moi, je n'avais pas remarqué son Excellence. »_

Apparemment satisfait du petit effet qu'il venait de produire, Angelo bomba le torse et se fendit d'un rictus triomphal sous les regards blasé de ses compagnons.

 _« Angelo …. »_ fit le Pope d'un ton las pour ramener le calme, _« Nous avons assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. »_

Le Cancer croisa les bras, sans quitter des yeux le garde dépité.

 _« Que se passe t'il soldat ? »_ demande Shion d'une voix autoritaire.

 _« Votre Sainteté, c'est la panique dans le Sanctuaire. Il ressort des rampants de partout. Les apprentis sont effrayés ainsi que les serviteurs ! »_

A peine avait-il terminé ses explications qu'une vingtaine de serpents de taille moyennes franchirent le hall de façon élégante et déterminée.

 _« Par Athéna ! »_ fit Angelo en se levant, _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! Pourquoi viennent-ils jusqu'ici ? »_

 _« On dirait qu'ils sont guidés par le cosmo du Serpentaire. »_ commenta Mu en observant ces derniers.

 _« C'est la seule explication plausible. »_ conclu Milo en examinant les sujets de la treizième.

Angelo _: « On ne va tout de même pas se laisser envahir ! »_

 _« Cela pourrait perturber les conditions d'enfantement d'Aurora déjà insécurisée »_ affirma Saga.

Aiolia : _« On ne peut pas les contrôler, seul le chevalier du Serpentaire en a le pouvoir. »_

 _« En effet, ils n'obéissent qu'à leur Maître. »_ continua Shaka, _« Je peux néanmoins tenter de les éloigner. »_

Des pas rapides retentissaient au loin. Mia du Sagittaire s'était éveillée parce que ces lesdits rampants avaient proliférés dans sa chambre de façon surprenante : ils avaient sifflé à son oreille alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Elle tomba du lit horrifiée : elle aussi à la sainte horreur des Serpents !

 _« Mia, c'est maintenant que tu arrives ? »_ fit Aiolia lourd de reproches.

 _« J'étais épuisée de cette semaine .. »_ répondit la jeune-fille, _« En voyant ces serpents j'ai compris. Aurora est en train d'accoucher ? »_

 _« Sans blague on avait pas deviné .._ » lança ironiquement Masque de Mort.

 _« Où est Fujiya ? »_ réalisa alors Doko.

 _« Elle tente de rassurer les disciples. Son sang-froid est fort utile face à l'invasion reptilienne. »_

 _« Comment sais-tu qu'Aurora va mettre bas ?_ » continua Aphrodite à l'attention du Sagittaire sur un ton désobligeant.

 _« Il est écrit dans les archives du Domaine sacré que nous serons submergés par des rampants dorés quand le Saint du Serpentaire refera son apparition .. où que sa descendance est assuré. Cela n'a pas été difficile à deviner. »_

 _« Tu as raison Mia, je me souviens de ces écrits. »_ s'enquit le Pope, _« Mais je rejoins tes compagnons : pourquoi autant de temps pour rejoindre ton mentor ? N'as-tu pas sentit son cosmo ? »_

 _« J'ai ramené ceci .. »_ expliqua la portugaise, un sac contenant des vêtements et des effets personnels du Serpentaire, _« Je suis allé transmettre des ordres aux Saints d'Argent et de Bronze afin qu'il gardent l'entrée des douze maisons.»_ se justifia la brune, _« Ensuite j'ai fait une halte au treizième temple mais j'ai eu du mal à remonter car ces serpents me ralentissaient._

 _« Ils protègent le territoire de leur maître. »_ continua le Saint de la Vierge.

 _« Nous pouvons contrôler ces bêtes grâce au sceptre du Serpentaire en éveillant nos cosmo afin de résonner avec l'armure du Serpentaire.»_

 _« De combien de cosmo a-t-on besoin pour ce faire ? »_ demande Aiolia.

 _« Seulement trois d'entre nous. »_ répondit Mia, _« Depuis la guerre contre Arès, quelques-uns ont suffi pour entrer en communion avec la treizième armure et retrouver Aurora. »_

 _« Une lointaine époque ! »_ s'exclama Angelo, _« Voilà le Serpentaire bientôt mère ! »_

 _« Oui, et surtout grâce au sang que chacun d'entre nous a fourni pour réparer son armure. »_ continua Doko à l'attention de Mia.

 _« Qu'il en soit ainsi. »_ fit le Pope, _« Aldébaran, Shaka et Aphrodite, occupez-vous de ces rampants. »_ ordonna Shion.

Joignant le geste à la parole, les trois chevaliers s'inclinèrent légèrement et gagnèrent les larges portes menant au grand escalier.

 _« Nous avons plus qu'à attendre._ » ajouta Shura, _« Mia, rien à signaler de plus ? »_

 _« Tout est en ordre. »_ Elle s'adressa ensuite à Shion : _« Votre Excellence, Aurora peut mettre au monde son bébé sans crainte, le Sanctuaire est bien gardé, j'y ai personnellement veillé. »_

 _« Merci pour ta bienveillance. Tu n'avais pas à endosser ce rôle. »_

 _« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, je voulais vous épargner des tracas inutiles en plus de ceux causés par mon maître. »_ sourit le Sagittaire en coin en baissant la tête respectueusement.

Dans la pièce à coté, Argol tenait la main de sa compagne et la soutenait, sa main derrière sa nuque.

 _« Aurora, il est presque là. »_ lui dit Persée.

 _« J'en peux plus Argol. »_

 _« Dame chevalier, encore un effort, sa tête est là ! »_

 _« Allez !_ » lui dit Argol, _« Tu pourras me tuer après. »_

Aurora ricana et se redressa. Elle poussa de longues minutes, criait férocement. Elle souffrait tant qu'elle fit tressaillir ses camarades une pièce plus loin. Quand elle sentit les épaules passer en sa chair, elle poussa un hurlement si fort qu'elle faillit briser les phalanges de son compagnon qui se crispa.

 _« Seigneur Argol ! »_ prévint une sage-femme.

Persée compris et se mit devant sa compagne. En même temps que la professionnelle, il sortit l'enfant du ventre de la mère avec douceur. Le bébé irradiait d'une douce et intense lueur d'or. Le spectacle illumina la pièce entière. La sage-femme lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses et il hurla instantanément.

Il était père ! La lueur dura quelques secondes avant de se résorber et Aurora se disait que, finalement, les pouvoirs étaient bien héréditaires.

 _« C'est une fille ! »_ s'exclama la sage-femme.

 _« Oh mon dieu ! »_ fit Aurora émue.

Argol fier, regarda l'enfant posé sur le ventre de sa mère qui contempla son bébé, émerveillée _._ Il embrassa tendrement sa compagne. Il était heureux avec les deux femmes de sa vie.

 _« Comme elle est belle ! »_ fit le Serpentaire.

 _« Comme sa maman .. »_ répondait-il, _« Elle me donnera des sueurs froides ... »_

Aurora embrassa à son tour Persée.

 _« Je t'aime Aurora. Merci pour ce magnifique cadeau. »_

Elle caressa la joue de son chevalier et ils restèrent un long moment tête contre tête, à regarder la petite-fille qui cherchait le sein de sa mère. Argol et Aurora se sourirent. C'était le plus beau jour de leur vie.

Les chevaliers assis plus loin n'avaient plus entendu le moindre son. Quelques temps auparavant on aurait dit une salle de torture. Et puis cette lumière dorée émergeant du seuil de la porte, ensuite, plus rien. Seulement le cri d'un nouveau-né. Ils échangèrent un regard, sentant ce cosmo nouveau. Comment un si petit être pouvait dégager autant de puissance ?

La porte s'ouvre sur le chevalier de Persée, un petit paquet dans les bras. Il s'approcha de ses amis Dante, Asterion et Capella qui ont rejoint les Ors.

 _« Argol, te voilà père ! »_ fit le chevalier de Cerbère, donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Persée.

Il hocha la tête, ému mais digne et présenta l'enfant au Grand Pope : _« Mon Seigneur, je vous présente notre enfant. »_

Shion se dressa, puis posa la main sur le front du bébé : _« Sois le bienvenu parmi nous petit être. Nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir en notre grande famille de chevaliers. Au nom d'Athéna, je te bénis.»_

Argol hocha respectueusement la tête en signe de remerciement.

 _« Il est en pleine santé ! »_ ajouta Angelo, contemplant l'enfant endormi.

 _« Il est très beau, félicitations Persée. »_ continua Aldébaran à l'attention d'Argol.

Les autres chevaliers firent de même.

 _« Que je suis heureuse pour vous ! »_ ajouta gaiement la Sagittaire.

 _« Merci Mia. »_

 _« Milo, voici ton successeur. »_ annonça Argol en s'approchant du Grec.

Le huitième gardien sourit, attendri par l 'enfant: _« Je montrerai digne de ce nouveau rôle. »_ répondit l'homme, _« Son énergie est bien présente. Bienvenu au monde jeune guerrier... »_

 _« En fait … »_ fit Argol en esquissant un rictus, « C _'est_ une _jeune guerrière. »_

Les Saints eurent la mine surprise.

 _« Une fille ? Décidément, elle fait bien les choses Serpentaire ! »_ rétorqua Angelo.

 _« Alors je serais ravie de former cette petite-fille avec toute la sagesse qu'elle mérite. »_ reprit Milo.

Tous furent ému par la petite nouvelle du Sanctuaire et même Shion se retenait de pleurer de joie. Il est très heureux pour Aurora. Elle le mérite.

 _« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »_ demande noblement Shaka.

 _« Enéa. »_ répondit Persée.

Il s'approcha du bébé et pris sa petite main _: « Enéa, je jure sur Athéna que moi Shaka ici présent et mes frères veillerons sur toi au nom d'Athéna. Nous contribuerons à ton bonheur en ce Domaine Sacré et ferons en sorte que tu sois une valeureuse combattante. »_

Il lui fit un rituel Bouddhiste et se courba légèrement.

 _« Merci Shaka. »_ dit Argol.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

 _« C'est très joli, Enéa du Scorpion, quand penses-tu Milo ? »_ fit Aldébaran.

 _« Cela lui va à ravir. Il me tarde de connaître son caractère. »_

 _« Comment va la mère ? »_ demande alors la Vierge.

 _« La mère va bien! »_ dit une voix au loin.

Les chevaliers sourirent. Aurora n'en perd pas une miette.

Angelo _: « Prends-soin de toi, tu dois nous castrer il me semble. »_

 _« Imbécile. »_ ria au loin le Serpentaire.

 _ **Quinze jours plus tard, Temple de la Vierge.**_

Merio de la Coupe est un jeune-homme très respecté au Domaine sacré. Considéré comme le Saint d'Argent le plus puissant, se permettant même de résister à un Saint d'or, le Grec d'origine Italienne a grandi sur l'île du Sanctuaire en même temps que ses camarades de la nouvelle génération Argentée après l'effroyable guerre interne de 1987.

Il y avait Rosario, Saint de la Croix du Sud, Tai, chevalier d'Orion, Sitios du Loup successeur de Nachi, Jorgina de la Grue et bien d'autres. Ceux-ci composaient la division personnelle d'Aurora avec une soixantaine de mercenaires surentraînés. Demetria devait devenir la garde rapprochée de Zeus avec le Serpentaire. L'intermédiaire entre Athéna et l'Olympe. Cependant son destin funeste la conduit à sa perte, laissant Aurora unique serviteur du Roi des Dieux et d'Athéna.

Spartan de l'Horloge et Katya de la Couronne Boréale étaient les seuls survivants avec les Bronzes, mais aussi Marine et Shaina qui a dû laisser son armure à l'apparition du vrai Saint du Serpentaire. En effet, l'Ophiochus argentée était un dérivée de la forme ancestrale de son aîné et avait changé de forme, camouflant sa toute-puissance en attendant le retour de son maître. Shaina était lié au Serpentaire et a prévenu tout le monde après la guerre Sainte que le treizième chevalier d'or allait refaire surface au Sanctuaire lorsque la maison fit son apparition.

Merio est donc un homme de 25 ans apprécié pour sa bonté et son entendement. Bras-droit du Serpentaire depuis toujours, son meilleur allié, c'est un fier gaillard d'1m85 aux longs cheveux noirs et d'une grande beauté méditerranéenne. Son armure légendaire, il l'a gagné dans les montagnes des Alpes transalpines, sa région d'origine. Ses parents étaient pauvres. Son père forgeron avait quitté Athènes pour demeurer auprès de sa femme. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une mission à Turin, origines de la mère de Merio. L'homme issu d'Honkios a été rappelé par le Sanctuaire afin d'être mobilisé dans une guerre et ainsi fournir des armes. C'est dans cette environnement que Merio a évolué. La famille s'est établie dans le village voisin de Rodorio et subvenait tant bien que mal. Puis, ses parents moururent tragiquement laissant Merio livré à lui-même et adopté par ses grands-parents paternels.

Il se souvient d'un après-midi particulier, son destin bousculé. Depuis quelques jours, une forte agitation régnait au Sanctuaire. Le Grand Pope Shion, est réapparu avec le Saint de la Balance. Une vaste réorganisation avait lieu sur la Terre sacrée. Un large recrutement de futurs chevaliers avait commencé tant il manquait de guerriers. Merio ignorait que l'énergie puissante, qu'il portait en lui. Cette journée allait apporter un tournant marquant dans sa vie.

Des gardes du Sanctuaire frappaient à la porte de chez lui. Lorsque la grand-mère de Merio laissa un des hommes entrer, celui-ci prit une posture droite, ôta son casque et déroula un parchemin qu'il lut à voix haute :

 _« Sur ordre de notre Excellence le Grand Pope et par la volonté de la Déesse Athéna, une incorporation se fera dans le village ainsi que dans tous les autres du Domaine._ _Les hommes en âge de porter un glaive sont appelés à nous suivre immédiatement._ _C'est pourquoi nous, soldats Athéniens, nous avons ordre de conduire le jeune Merio, fils de Erastius et Angelica, né en l'an 1982 et inscrit comme vivant dans le registre civil, afin de lui faire suivre une instruction militaire. »_

Des dizaines de guerriers avait investi les demeures voisines pour rassembler les autres enfants. Les yeux de Merio se chargèrent de larmes et il traîna les pieds. Sa grand-mère le serra fort contre elle _: « Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller mon garçon … »_

Après de longues minutes d'attention maternelle, l'officier arracha l'enfant des mains de sa grand-mère et le conduisit dehors. Il était dans les rangs avec quelques autres garçons plus ou moins âgés que lui.

Quelques heures après, Merio était face au Pope et Doko. Il était quelque apeuré en compagnie de ses futurs camarades. Une petite-fille pas plus âgée que lui était accrochée aux pieds de l'ancien Bélier, un sourire rassurant sur le visage et expliquait alors la nouvelle destinée à ces enfants d'exception. Cette petite fille qui n'était autre qu'Aurora allait devenir sa meilleure camarade et celle pour qui il donnerait sa vie autant qu'il l'a donnerait pour Athéna. Son dévouement et son admiration pour le Serpentaire avait commencé lorsque, cette dernière à peine âgée de 9 ans, l'avait guéri de ses blessures et vaincu plusieurs soldats malveillants qui maltraitaient les recrues.

Merio s'était retrouvé dans une garnison menée par un homme, Eggio. Sa peau était sale et ses yeux bruns étaient de la même couleur que sa barbe mal rasée. Ce coriace était réputé pour avoir mené de nombreuses légions aux fronts même lorsque les situations étaient désespérées. Il en revint souvent seul, victorieux et couvert du sang de ses ennemis. Né sous la constellation du Scorpion, il ne fut jamais suffisamment doué, pour prétendre un jour devenir le porteur d'une armure, revenue à un certain Milo. Alors, comme les nombreux apprentis qui ne devinrent ni chevalier, ni mercenaire, il se rangea dans la garde d'Athéna où il devint Sergent. Cet homme l'avait souvent malmené et sans broncher, Merio gardait en mémoire cet affront en jurant de lui faire payer un jour. Le Saint de la Coupe monta rapidement en puissance et lui infligea une vive défaite lors d'un combat, les plus lourdes blessures qu'Eggio n'avaient jamais reçues. Merio n'avait même pas 12 ans. Aujourd'hui, ce misérable s'occupe toujours des recrutements mais n'a plus le droit de toucher les apprentis.

Les deux compères Aurora et Merio s'entraidaient mutuellement et eurent leur premières batailles ensemble. Merio eut son armure avant Aurora et promit que lorsque cette dernière porterait la sienne, il lui prêterait allégeance et intégrerait son unité. Ce qu'elle fit.

Depuis, ils ont tout traversé ensemble : batailles, missions, tout ce qui remplit la vie d'un chevalier à plein temps. il était là dans les différents Sanctuaires pour seconder Aurora après les résurrections des armées qu'elle devait entrainer. Il était là quand elle avait des peines de cœur, que le célèbre Commandant Appios la courtisait, qu'Aurora faisait les yeux doux à Argol, quand elle a tout fait pour avoir le Général du Pacifique Nord récalcitrant dans sa couche ou qu'elle tomba irrémédiablement folle amoureuse d'Eaque. Il était là aussi quand elle s'est sacrifiée au combat, le comblant de tristesse.

Et elle était là aussi lorsque les grands-parents du Grec sont décédés, que son cousin proche s'est suicidé, que les filles tournaient autour de lui et qu'il hésitait entre deux demoiselles dont l'une d'elle était sa future épouse. Elle était là lorsqu'une blessure grave l'a contraint à cesser ses activités. Aurora est même devenue marraine de son fils aîné.

On l'a compris, l'amitié entre le Saint du Serpentaire et de la Coupe est bien connue au Sanctuaire, Les jeunes gens se complètent, se comprennent. Lorsque les Argents de la vieille garde sont revenus, Merio se souvient avoir été irrité de la relation naissante entre son amie et le Saint de la Meute, Asterion. L'ancienne génération se heurtait souvent à la nouvelle et la cohabitation fut parfois conflictuelle. Chacun avait ses croyances, ses idées, et surtout ils venaient d'une autre époque. Merio remarqua cette relation ambiguë avec le chevalier du Scorpion.

Ce jour-là, le brun avançait dignement vers les Douze maisons avec un de ses hommes, parchemins en main. Enfin Treize, mais le Serpentaire a toujours été un signe à part. Il été appelé en urgence par des soldats qui gardent l'entrée du Sanctuaire.

Une intrusion peu banale a eu lieu tôt ce matin. Merio doit faire son rapport au Pope. Ordre du chevalier du Cancer, le premier sur les lieux. Ce dernier veillait à ce que les différentes zones du Sanctuaire soient bien gardées. L'Italien était non loin de là et s'est rendu directement sur place afin d'aider le quatrième gardien. Ce dernier, avec son tact naturel ne s'est pas gêné pour reprendre chacun des soldats présents et les menacer de mort s'ils manquaient encore à leur devoir. Le Saint de la Coupe tentait de comprendre l'ingérence de ses hommes face à l'événement du jour.

Un peu plus haut dans la sixième maison, le Cancer d'humeur massacrante se posta lourdement en face du gardien méditant aux cheveux dorés qui ne bougea pas d'un iota.

Soufflant d'exaspération, l'Italien déclara avec son sarcasme habituel : _« Hey le rustre, tu as du laisser ta tête aux cieux avec Bouddha. Je suis là ! »_

Shaka répondit toujours avec calme et sérieux : « _Chevalier du Cancer, qu'est-ce qu'une personne aussi impure que toi vient faire dans mon humble demeure, antre d'harmonie et de sérénité. »_

 _« En langage courant, ça signifie :''_ 'Qu'est-ce tu fiches ici, t'es pas le bienvenu ! » _  
_

 _« Je suis sourd à ce genre de langage. Dis ce que tu as à me dire et je prierai ensuite d'ôter ton âme malveillante de ce havre de paix. »_

 _« Cesses donc tes palabres et écoutes-moi le moine chevalier ! »_

 _« Viens-en au fait Masque de Mort, que veux-tu, par Bouddha ? »_

 _« Au secteur Ouest, le caporal d'une patrouille m'a certifié qu'un étranger a passé les frontières du Sanctuaire ! Selon lui, ce type a usé de son mental pour immobiliser des soldats. Il ne portait pas d'armure et ne dégageait aucun cosmo. »_

 _« C'est impossible voyons. Aucun mortel n'a ce genre de dons. »_

 _« Et pourtant il a gagné le quartier des Bronzes sans encombre. Jusqu'à ce que Katya et le Loup ne l'arrêtent. Il a été constitué prisonnier. Il n'a même pas essayé de se défendre. »_

 _« A-t-il dit quelque chose ? »_

 _« Selon La Flèche, il aurait demandé audience à Shion. »_

 _« C'est étrange en effet. »_

 _« Le plus étonnant est qu'il disait venir de la part … de Maître Wilfried. »_

Shaka afficha une expression des plus surprise, _« Ce chevalier est mort il y a 500 ans. Seul les chevaliers du Serpentaire ont le pouvoir de communiquer entre eux.»_

 _« C'est pour cela que je m'en remet à toi. Tu pourras lire en lui et vérifier que ses intentions sont bonnes avant qu'on ne décide de son sort. »_

 _« Hum .. tout ceci est bien singulier. »_ dit-il en se levant, _« Je vais à la rencontre de cet homme. Est-ce que les autres Saints d'or sont informés ? »_

 _« Seulement Mu et Saga. »_

 _« Pendant que je me rend aux prisons, parles-en au Grand Pope. »_

 _« La Coupe s'en charge. Mais cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille. »_

 _« Aurora est-elle au courant ? »_

 _« Elle a assez à faire avec son bébé ! »_

 _« Il faudra lui demander si son armure a réagi à des manifestations psychiques ces derniers temps. »_

 _« C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi la Vierge. »_

L'Indien fait appel à son armure qui se dématérialisa et se posa délicatement sur lui. Après un hochement de tête envers son homologue, lui signifiant son approbation, Shaka pris le chemin de la sortie, en route vers la prison du Sanctuaire, située non loin des arènes d'entraînement.

###

Le temps est lourd en cette matinée de printemps, lourd comme l'ambiance qui pèse sur le Sanctuaire, lourd comme les armures qui tintent de toutes parts et s'agitent sur leurs propriétaires dans des cliquetis incessants. Et lourd sera le bilan à l'issue de cette journée, Masque de Mort le devine facilement. Assis sur le parvis du quatrième temple, le Cancer fait balader une longue cigarette entre ses doigts, et il observe tout ce remue-ménage inquiétant. Le Grand Pope fait mander et repartir des soldats, des Saints d'Argent, des serviteurs. Le fourmillement n'en finit pas.

Cet étranger a décidément chamboulé le Domaine sacré entier.

Shion a fait venir les chevaliers qui gardaient le secteur ainsi que les hommes sous leur juridiction. Hélas pour Merio de la Coupe, il allait passé un mauvais quart d'heure. Le vieil ami d'Aurora n'était pas à son poste au moment des faits. Angelo quant à lui voulait accompagner Shaka jusqu'au camp des prisonniers mais Shion lui avait ordonné de rester à sa maison, anticipant peut-être une attaque surprise, une entité inconnue.

 _« Vas-tu parler oui !? »_

A la prison du Sanctuaire, des voix de gardes perdant patience invectivaient le parfait inconnu qui avait osé troubler la quiétude du Domaine. Ce dernier demeurait imperturbable. Il tenait dans ses mains un coffre en ébène ainsi qu'une lance ancienne. L'un des soldats avait tenté de lui prendre de force ses affaires mais ce dernier avait lourdement résisté. Alors ils ont frappé le pauvre bougre jusqu'à ce qu'ils parlent.

 _« Ça suffit soldats. »_

La voix calme et autoritaire du Saint de la Vierge retentit soudain derrière eux, _« Les serviteurs d'Athéna, de quel rangs qu'ils soient, n'ont pas à se rabaisser à ce genre d'actes. Je vous demande de lâcher cet homme. »_

La prestance de son rang calma les ardeurs meurtrières des pauvres bougres qui posent immédiatement un genou à terre.

 _« Seigneur Shaka, cet étranger se moque bien du Sanctuaire ! »_

 _« Il a osé profané nos terres en nous provoquant et en plus il ne dit mot ! »_ dit un autre.

 _« Je vais interroger moi-même ce rebelle. »_ continua l'Indien sans leur laisser le temps de se justifier, _« Et je veillerai à ce que vous ne maltraitiez plus des innocents comme vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui. »_

Les gardes blêmes se courbèrent davantage avant de prendre congés. Une fois ces derniers dehors, Shaka fit signe à une servante d'apporter de l'eau à l'étranger qui n'a pas bougé. Le blond le fixa un moment.

Le voyant hésitant, il s'exclama : _« Vous semblez à bout de force. Veuillez pardonner les actes de ces sentinelles. »_

L'homme dont le visage est dissimulé dans une soutane accepta l'amphore et le but d'un trait.

 _« Dites-moi ce qui vous amène ici.»_

La silence demeura un moment. Mais Shaka est un homme des plus patients et croisa du regard une paire d'yeux sombres et tristes. Un regard qui lui ai d'ailleurs familier.

 _« Vous disposez de dons que nous avons reconnus.»_ commenta la Vierge.

L'homme prit une profonde inspiration : _« Le Seigneur Wilfried veille sur ma personne et m'a guidé jusqu'à la Terre sacrée d'Athéna. »_

L'Indien eut une expression surprise, avant de répondre sur un ton habituellement serein: _« Et je suppose que ce coffre contient un peu de son cosmo et des bribes de son âme. »_

 _« Tout comme cette lance.»_

 _« Vous ne semblez pas surpris par la présence d'un Saint d'Or.»_

 _« .. Plus rien ne peut me surprendre depuis longtemps.»_ l'interrompit son interlocuteur.

Voyant que l'étranger acceptait sa présence, le blond pris place en face de lui, s'assied en lotus et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, de la détermination dans le regard.

 _« Vous avez souhaité rencontré son Excellence. Pour quelle raison ? »_

Nouveau silence.

 _« Déclinez-moi votre identité. »_ insista le sixième gardien.

 _« Mon nom n'a pas d'importance ..»_

 _« Vous persistez. Je vous en prie…»_

« _Je ne suis qu'un homme abîmé par le temps. »_

 _« Les protecteurs de Dieux semblent hypothétique pour vous, je ressens votre hostilité. »_

 _« En effet, les déités m'offusquent. »_

L'Indien vit qu'il commençait à se détendre doucement. Il lui demande : _« Pourquoi portez-vous un tel fardeau ? »_ rétorqua la Vierge.

 _« Je hais les Dieux depuis qu'ils m'ont pris ce que j'ai de plus cher. »_

 _« A quoi faites-vous référence ? »_

 _« Au Saint du Serpentaire. Ma fille.»_

Silence lourd de sens.

Shaka dévisagea l'étranger sans un mot, pensif, le visage d'une neutralité parfaite, ses yeux posés sur l'homme qui tentait vainement de cacher sa souffrance psychologique.

 _« Je ne connais pas votre nom chevalier .. »_

 _« Soit. »_ concéda l'Indien _, « Je suis Shaka de la constellation de la Vierge. Le chevalier du Cancer m'a informé de votre venue. »_

 _« Alors vous saviez déjà qui j'étais avant de venir me parler ? »_

 _« Disons que je voulais confirmer ces interrogations. »_

 _« Je ne veux pas m'initier dans la vie du Serpentaire. Je veux lui apporter des réponses et la voir un instant, afin d'être en paix. »_

 _« Je peux accéder à votre requête concernant le Seigneur Shion … pour ce qui est du chevalier du Serpentaire, je crains que cela ne soit difficile. »_

 _« Je suis son père. »_ Le ton est bas et sa voix déraille, mais il tient à garder toute sa noblesse en poursuivant : _« E_ _lle doit savoir. »_

 _« Aurora n'est pas enclin à cette logique. »_ répondit Shaka, _« Elle a été élevée par d'autres et n'est pas du tout dans cette éventualité.. Seul servir une cause juste compte pour elle.»_

A l'énoncé du prénom de sa progéniture, l'homme eut des frissons.

 _« Sa mère était altruiste. »_ poursuivit t'il nostalgique, _« Sans filtre. Toujours là pour les autres et jamais pour elle-même. Peu importe les conséquences. »_ soupira ce dernier. Shaka ouvrit les yeux. Il semblait que cet homme décrivait sa camarade. _« Je mourrai même pour la voir dix secondes. »_ affirma l'ancien père de famille, sa voix tremblait légèrement d'émotions.

Touché par l'accablement sincère de son interlocuteur, un élan d'empathie parcourut le Saint d'or.

Shaka acquiesça de la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre.

 _« Ne parlez à personne. »_ prévint le blond, _« Et restez à mes côtés. »_

###

Le soleil illuminait leur route, comme une invitation à avancer. Shaka veillait du coin de l'œil sur la silhouette de l'étranger. Il boitait un peu et s'aidait de la lance pour avancer. La fatigue et la tristesse l'avaient sûrement rattrapé plus durement que l'âge. Pourtant il devait avoir entre 45 et 50 ans. Le blond ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer les inspirations sifflantes que prenait l'homme.

 _« Je suis asthmatique .. »_ fit l'étranger à son guide, constatant que ce dernier s'interrogeait. Le Saint de la Vierge se pinça les lèvres. _« J'ai senti votre interrogation. »_ fit l'homme d'un air absent en reportant son attention sur l'horizon.

Le vent léger secoua quelques mèches des cheveux couleur blé du chevalier Bouddhiste. L'air était doux et agréable ne semblait ne pas avoir de prise sur l'homme à sa gauche. Une seule chose semblait habiter cet individu. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur le sentier. Tout était si calme. En débarquant sur les premières pierres du Sanctuaire, aucun lien n'associe le lieu sacré au 21ème siècle. Il est impressionné par l'environnement antique et reculé du Sanctuaire, de cette vie loin de la société moderne. Il a l'impression d'être tombé dans un autre temps alors que Athènes est seulement à quelques lieues. Les Hommes des villages proches partagent également ce mode de vie hors du commun et n'aspirent qu'à servir le Domaine sacré.

 _« Au fait .. »_ dit l'inconnu qui mit fin au silence, _« Je m'appelle Diogo. »_

 _« Soyez le bienvenu sur la Terre du Sanctuaire._ » répondit noblement Shaka, son armure claquait contre le sol et le Portugais admirait en silence la prestance du Saint d'or, _« Nous allons débuter l'ascension du Zodiaque d'or. Je vous demande de garder discrétion. N'envenimez pas les choses. »_

L'homme hocha la tête. La traversée du Sanctuaire lui a été pénible. Affronter les regards noirs des gardes, les Saints d'Argent l'avaient mauvaise alors qu'ils dépassaient l'arène. La présence de Shaka n'a pas été de trop et sa seule _aura_ en a dissuader plus d'un de ne pas trop approcher Diogo.

Les deux compères marchent doucement sur les dalles en béton qui mène à la première maison. Il observe l'architecture grâce aux quelques rayons de soleil qui envahissent la demeure par les cavités de la roche du toit qui se sont formées avec les aléas du temps. Chaque temple est un vaste lieu où se dressent des colonnes sculptées à la main il y a des milliers d'années. Au-delà de ces décorations de pierres sont dissimulés quelques passages discrets qui conduisent aux demeures privatives des gardiens. Les Saints d'or sont l'élite de la chevalerie. Ces maisons sont leur demeure. Elles sont la seule possibilité de connaître un tant soit peu qui sont ces magnifiques hommes dorés dont lui avait parlé cette vieille femme.

 _« Le chevalier du Bélier est absent. Nous nous rendons à la seconde maison. »_ expliqua la Vierge, _« Seuls les Saints d'Or ont le privilège de traverser les douze maisons sans autorisation. Par égard pour les différents gardiens, lorsque nous voulons franchir un Temple, nous en demandons l'accès. »_

 _« Je vois. Vous restez attaché aux protocoles. »_

 _« Tout à fait. Lorsque les maisons sont vides nous pouvons les franchir sans encombre. »_

Diogo aperçu la silhouette d'un autre chevalier d'or alors qu'il arrivait aux abords de la seconde demeure. Aldébaran les attendait déjà. Un colosse. C'est le mot qui vient à l'esprit du paternel d'Aurora. Le chevalier du Taureau est impressionnant. Rien à voir avec la frêle silhouette de la Vierge.

 _« Je suis le Saint d'or du Taureau. »_ fit le Brésilien d'une grosse voix grave sans tourner autour du pot. Il tend la main à Diogo, surpris par la familiarité naturelle du gardien : _« Vous avez causé bien des soucis à nos gardes.»_

 _« Pardonnez ce tapage. »_ répondit l'homme, _« Ce n'était pas mon intention. »_

 _« Aldébaran … »_ dit alors Shaka, _« Est-ce que .. »_

 _« Bien-sûr que vous pouvez passer ! »_ s'exclama le Taureau.

 _« Je te remercie. Hâtons-nous Diogo. »_

Le Taureau regarda passer les deux hommes. Lui aussi est étonné par cet étranger. Il ignore encore qui il est réellement mais s'il est couvert par l'un de ses pairs, c'est pour une excellente raison. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il lui a semblé que cet homme avait vraiment besoin d'aide.

L'ascension de la maison des Gémeaux et du Cancer se fit en silence. Diogo est étonné de voir les légendaires maisons vides. Ça tombe bien, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire au quatrième gardien et sa réputation sulfureuse. Il l'avait entre aperçu tout à l'heure et il ne semblait pas des plus commodes.

A la maison du Lion, Aiolia sort sans broncher, torse nu et vêtu de son pantalon d'entraînement, lorsqu'il voit Shaka conduire Diogo. Ce dernier sent sur lui le regard insistant du frère d'Aiolos et laisse passer son acolyte accompagné du mystérieux étranger.

En franchissant le champs du Temple de la Vierge, Diogo remarque un jardin fleuri. Il semble qu'un espace bien plus grand borde cette maison de l'autre côté du temple. Il est toutefois interdit d'y accéder, lui révéla le chevalier de la Vierge.

 _« C'est votre maison ? »_ demande curieusement Diogo.

 _« C'est exact. »_ répondit la Vierge.

 _« Je sens une sérénité parfaite en ces murs. »_

 _« Vous ressentez bien. Nous sommes à la moitié de l'ascension. Nous allons nous téléporter. »_ prévint t'il tout en lui tendant son bras, _« Ne me perdez pas en chemin. »_

 _« Bien. »_

 _###_

Installé à son bureau, Shion retranscrivait scrupuleusement les événements de cette journée peu ordinaire. D'une écriture fine et déliée, il relatait ce que personne ne devrait jamais lire. Une fois son témoignage achevé, il demanderait à Athéna de sceller elle-même le dossier où il le rangerait. Comme d'autres documents sensibles avant celui-ci, il rejoindrait ensuite la partie la plus secrète des archives du Sanctuaire. Posant sa plume un moment, l'ancien Bélier porta une main fatiguée à son front. Cet homme prétendant être le géniteur du chevalier du Serpentaire a ébranlé le Domaine sacré. En effet, peu de chevaliers ont le chance d'avoir encore une famille ou un représentant actif de leur enfance. Même chez Poséidon, Hadès ou Asgard, les combattants des Dieux sont orphelins. Un mal presque nécessaire afin de les endurcir et éviter les émotions dérangeantes durant leur apprentissage de leur vie de guerrier, de revenir en arrière et être attaché à un mode de vie agréable.

Shion regarde l'horloge mural. 18h. Un coup frappé à la porte le ramène à la réalité. Il remis son casque de grand Pope qu'il avait posé sur la grande commode en pin et accorda l'autorisation d'entrer à l'inconnu.

Un garde s'agenouilla.

 _« Votre Excellence, l'étranger va franchir le Palais escorté par le chevalier Shaka. »_

 _« Je te remercie. »_ dit t'il en congédiant le soldat.

La tension était à son comble du côté de Diogo. Il approchait du majestueux Palais du Pope dont il avait entendu parlé. Il s'engouffre donc les immenses couloirs de pierres blanches jusqu'à se retrouver dans la salle où siège Shion. En entrant, il constata la vaste pièce au longues colonnes de marbre et le tapis pourpre menant au trône, Diogo suivait docilement Shaka en regardant l'environnement autour de lui. D'autres chevaliers d'or étaient présents et le scrutaient. Il n'arrivaient pas à déceler une quelconque expression.

Dans leur armure dorée ils étaient d'une noblesse à couper le souffle. En fait, Diogo avait véritablement pris d'une forte impression en regardant les Ors. Ils étaient tout simplement fascinants. Leurs armures étincelaient et une longue cape blanche recouvrait leurs épaules. Ils se tenaient très droit, admirables de fierté et de prestance. Plus que des hommes, ils avaient l'air de dieux devant lesquels on ne pouvait que s'incliner. La plupart portaient les cheveux longs, voire très longs et étaient tous de grande taille. Il y avait même une jeune-femme parmi eux. Elle doit avoir 17 ou 18 ans. Superbe de grâce, la seule qui ne portait pas de cape, de longues ailes dorées s'étendaient dans son dos. La douceur et la bonté se dégageait de son être.

Diogo compta neuf chevaliers d'or. Il avait vu le Taureau, le Lion et la Vierge. Aurora n'était pas présente.

Aiolia et Shura s'échangèrent un regard. Masque de Mort disait vrai : cet homme dégage un énergie familière. Un peu plus loin des Saints d'Argent le fixaient. Certains avec dédain. Après tout, il avait snobé la barrière d'Athéna. Argol de Persée ne quittait pas des yeux l'importun. Quelque chose l'intrigue chez cet homme. Mais quoi ?

 _« Agenouillez-vous. »_ ordonna Shaka.

Diogo obtempéra, peu friand de ce genre de courbette. Après tout c'est comme s'il saluait un Monarque et c'est ainsi qu'on s'adresse à des haut dignitaires d'un Royaume. C'est ce qu'il avait vu lors de ces nombreux voyages.

 _« Vous vouliez me voir. Alors je vous écoute. »_

La voix de l'ancien Bélier résonnait. Il portait sa longue soutane blanche, son casque doré et un rosaire autour du cou. Diogo aimerait scruter l'architecture du palais, tout savoir de l'histoire du Sanctuaire toutefois là il doit d'abord faire bonne figure.

 _« Je vous remercie d'accorder cette audience. »_

Shion se racle la gorge et répondit de façon directive : _« Tu as défié nos meilleurs gardes et trompé la vigilance des Saint de Bronze. Seul la mort emporte les curieux en ces lieux. J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il te pousse à aller si loin. Notre organisation doit rester secrète. »_

 _« Maître Wilfried m'a été d'un grand secours. C'est son âme qui m'a guidé jusqu'à vous. »_

Des murmures se font entendre dans les rangs. Milo saisit immédiatement et se mêle à la conversation.

 _« Seigneur Shion, »_ commença le huitième gardien, le visage grave : _« Cet homme prétend avoir échangé avec le 17_ _ème_ _chevalier du Serpentaire. Dois t'on le craindre ? »_

Instant de flottement.

Diogo observa le jeune-homme au regard déterminé, son armure en force de carapace. Il reconnu le signe zodiacal grâce aux inscriptions Grecques gravés sur l'armure : _« Je ne suis qu'un humble berger, chevalier du Scorpion. »_ rétorqua Diogo en fixant Milo sceptique.

 _« Je ne peux accéder à votre demande. Le Saint du Serpentaire ne doit pas connaître votre existence.»_ dit alors Shion.

 _« Le chevalier de la Vierge m'avait mis en garde. »_ Son regard était des plus tristes, il poursuivit : _« Je m'en vais retourner dans ma contrée, espérant ainsi que le fruit de mes entrailles, le Saint du Serpentaire puisse un jour me pardonner. Que les Dieux en soient témoins. Je ne renoncerai jamais. »_

L'assistance médusée se regarda, sentit la douleur immense s'emparer du téméraire étranger. Argol et les autres avaient t'ils bien entendu ?

Il fit volte-face, cependant, Shion déclara : _« Diogo, je vous ai refusé cette requête aujourd'hui mais cela ne signifie pas que c'est définitif. »_

Diogo se retourna face au représentant d'Athéna : _« Dites-moi simplement si elle va bien, espérant que cela puisse apaiser mes craintes. »_

Après un court silence, l'Atlante s'exclama : _« Un bouleversement dans sa vie de combattante s'est produit. Moins vous en saurez mieux c'est pour le moment. Je vous demande de patienter. »_

 _« …. »_

 _« Chevalier du Scorpion .. »_ Le Pope interpella le Grec qui posa un genou à terre, _« Tu ramènes cet homme dans ce village avoisinant Rodorio, que nous avons évoqué en réunion. »_

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

 _« Diogo, vous avez découvert l'existence du Sanctuaire et comme nos lois nous y contraint, vous ne pouvez désormais en sortir.»_ avertit le Pope, _« De plus, votre situation vous place hors d'atteinte puisque vous êtes de la famille d'un Saint d'or et donc amené à être sous la protection d'Athéna qui s'est beaucoup préoccupée de votre sort. »_

 _« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon destin finisse ainsi. »_

 _« Vous ne devez en aucun cas révéler votre identité. Continuez à exercer votre métier et ne parlez à personne de vos liens familiaux. »_

 _« Merci de m'accorder l'asile en vos terres et remerciez Athéna de sa bienveillance. »_

 _« La princesse entendra vos prières. »_ termina t-il en invitant Milo à escorter l'homme hors du Palais.

 _ **Village du Sanctuaire, quelques semaines après.**_

Les nuages recouvraient le ciel qui était en conséquence entièrement gris. Les gouttes de pluie menaçaient de tomber à tout moment, de ce fait les téméraires qui s'entraînaient encore se pressaient de rentrer à leurs logis. Un gros sac en toile sur l'épaule, Diogo contemplait les rues de Rodorio se vider après le marché du jour où il vendait la laine de son troupeau. Aujourd'hui, il avait presque vidé son stock. Il s'est accoutumé à l'endroit et vivait dans une petite exploitation à l'écart des autres habitants. Il a la chance de maîtriser le grec, cependant les villageois des environs ont deviné que ce nouvel arrivant était tout sauf ordinaire. Des chevaliers lui ont trouvé des bêtes résistantes, bonne productrices de lait de chèvre et d'ânesse- ce que consomme la plupart de l'île du Sanctuaire. Il avait vendu son troupeau au Portugal à un riche marchand afin d'acquérir des fonds pour son voyage. Il lui restait quelques drachmes mais Diogo est un homme économe. Le conformisme n'est pas dans son langage, lui-même élevé à la dure depuis l'enfance, fils de bergers et d'une institutrice, le portugais aspire à une vie paisible et simple.

Il avait le cœur lourd depuis longtemps, se détestant pour n'être qu'un moins que rien, incapable de faire honneur à qui que ce fût, ni même lui-même. Diogo ne cessait de penser à Aurora, sa chair et son sang et il avait beau se poser la question un nombre incalculable de fois, l'homme ignore pourquoi le ciel n'a jamais entendu voulu l'épargner. Il fermait les yeux, imaginant comment était sa fille dont il ne connaissait que le nom. Et puis on lui avait rien dit pour Demetria…

 _« Cet honneur revient eu chevalier du Serpentaire Diogo … »_ lui avait dit le Pope.

L'homme était frustré. Pourquoi tant de tabous ?

Il se souvient néanmoins avoir été très heureux avant tous ces événements. Sa rencontre avec Patty, son âme-soeur, l'évidence. Ils étaient si épanouis. Une totale harmonie se dégageait du couple, enviés de beaucoup dans leur entourage. Il pensait finir sa vie avec elle. Hélas, les Dieux en ont décidé autrement.

Il caressait un petit médaillon, geste qu'il arbore depuis longtemps et qu'il n'a plus conscience de faire. Un réflexe banal et incontournable, le seul trésor, inestimable, souvenir de sa vie passée avec la mère d'Aurora. Il entra nonchalamment dans sa modeste demeure avant de verrouiller précautionneusement derrière lui. C'était stupide pourtant, il le savait. Les êtres exceptionnels qui peuplent l'endroit n'ont qu'à lever le petit doigt pour détériorer son ave de paix. Diogo s'y sentait bien. Il était chez lui et avait emménagé cette petite maison à sa façon avec les moyens du bord. L'homme est un bricoleur de nature. Débrouillard et aventureux, son propre père lui avait appris les bases de survie en cas de conflits. De ce fait, il savait pêcher, se repérer dans n'importe quel lieu, lire les étoiles pour retrouver son chemin, chasser et faire du feu. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour se sentir bien, même si, les souvenirs de sa défunte épouse tapissaient le fond de son cœur chaque jour.

Sa maison était de forme carrée et incroyablement épurée et comptait quelques meubles de montagne : la pièce principale avait une large bibliothèque, un petit bureau, quelques étagères au mur, un gros coffre, un fauteuil balancelle orné de quelques cousins brodés et d'un châle qui appartenait à sa mère. Une table pourvue de deux chaises traînait au milieu de la pièce. A droite au fond un évier simple et un placard servant de garde-manger ainsi qu'une petite cheminée qui faisait office de cuisine. Un feu frémissait depuis l'aube : on pouvait y voir un poêle ancien en bois disposée au-dessus des flammes, attendant le dîner de son propriétaire. L'hiver a beau être doux en Grèce, Diogo déteste avoir froid. Une autre pièce ressemblant à la chambre à coucher se distinguait de l'entrée. Il n'y avait pas de sanitaires. Diogo se lavait soit à la rivière soit avec de l'eau chauffée dans une large bassine. Une vie rustre qui lui convenait parfaitement. Une commode en bois servait présentement de cale contre la porte. Superstitieux, il se protégeait comme il pouvait des indésirables. Il avait agrémentée la salle à vivre de rideaux colorés acquis au port d'Athènes chez un marchand oriental, un tapis foncé bordait le pied de son lit et enfin, quelques photos de famille trônaient sur une petite table à l'entrée.

Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'inconnu adossé sur le flanc gauche de la maison près de la bergerie alors qu'il était sorti nourrir son troupeau. Il a pu acquérir ces bêtes grâce à la solidarité des chevaliers et un certain Shura. En effet, le Capricorne est un fervent défenseur de ces ruminants des montages et pas parce que c'est son signe dominant. Le sort de Diogo l'avait touché et il parlait parfaitement portugais grâce à une certaine Sagittaire.

Diogo avait l'esprit tellement brouillé par sa volonté de revoir Aurora qu'il ne sentait pas la présence de l'homme, attendant patiemment que le portugais ne le remarque. Le père d'Aurora déposait de la paille au sol lorsqu'il constata qu'un chevalier bordait le mur de sa bergerie. Il trébucha au sol.

 _« Che-chevalier du Scorpion ? »_ bredouilla Diogo, impressionné par son vis-à-vis.

Milo ne portait pas son armure. Vêtu simplement d'un maillot rouge sans manche, un pantalon noir et un manteau pour se protéger des intempéries, il restait toujours aussi prestant. Sa fierté de guerrier transparaissait dignement.

 _« Pardonnez-moi de m'être introduit en votre intimité. »_

 _« Il n'y a pas de mal. »_ répondit Diogo en se relevant, _« Entrez, je vais vous servir une boisson chaude. »_ dit-il en faisant signe au Grec de le suivre.

 _« Je serai bref, ne vous donnez pas cette peine. »_ prévint Milo.

 _« Bien. Je vous écoute chevalier Milo. »_

 _« Milo suffira. »_ le reprit ce dernier.

En son salon, Diogo s'empara d'une bouilloire en fonte et fit chauffer cette dernière sur le feu. Shion avait demandé à lui fournir de l'électricité grâce à la rivière en bas des montagnes mais comme beaucoup d'habitants et pour être en tout point égal avec eux, Diogo refusa cette offre, souhaitant être traité comme n'importe quel civil et même pour le père du Serpentaire.

 _« Je suis désolé de vous accueillir de cette manière »_ Il avait désigné des vêtements posés un peu partout et la vaisselle sale qui attendait dans l'évier, _« Je ne reçois personne. Je ne suis pas très maniaque. »_

 _« C'est moi qui aurait dû vous avertir de ma venue. »_ répondit le Scorpion.

 _« De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? »_

 _« L'accablement qui vous pèse a touché Athéna .. »_ commence alors le huitième gardien sans tourner autour du pot, _« La princesse se sent responsable. Il m'incombe de vous prévenir que tout ceci cessera bientôt. »_

Diogo regarda Milo avec de grands yeux. Avait t'il bien compris ?

 _« Vous allez rencontrer ma camarade dans quelques semaines. Et pour des raisons confidentielles, vous n'en serez informé qu'au dernier moment. »_

L'homme laissa une larme de joie couler sur ses joues. Il se sentait proche de la délivrance de ce chagrin. Enfin il allait voir sa fille !

 _« Comment va ma fille ? »_

 _« Je ne peux vous apporter ces informations. »_

 _« Mais je veux simplement connaître ses états d'âme. Puisque quelque chose l'a bouleversé, selon les dires du Pope Shion .. Je m'en inquiète. »_

 _« N'ayez crainte. Le chevalier du Serpentaire se porte bien. Montrez-vous patient. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas ma qualité chevalier. »_ répondit Diogo, _« Décrivez-moi Aurora, j'ai besoin de le savoir. Je ne pense pas en demander de trop.. »_

Le Scorpion fixa son interlocuteur quelques instants, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne idée.

 _« S'il vous plait Milo. Pouvez-vous m'accorder au moins cela ? »_

 _« Que voulez-vous que je ne vous ne vous révèle ? »_ répondit le brun d'un œil sévère.

 _« J'ai entendu tant de choses. On parle du Saint du Serpentaire comme le plus remarquable des guerrières. Moi je veux la connaître en tant qu'humaine. »_

Moment de flottement.

 _« Je vous en prie, seulement quelques détails .. Que je puisse enfin l'imaginer. »_

Milo fut à son tour touché par ce fort désir paternel de connaître Aurora, ce souhait inespéré et profond de renouer avec elle, ce comportement désintéressé au bonheur du Serpentaire.

 _« Quelle est votre requête ? »_ demande le Scorpion.

 _« Je sais que pour des raisons évidentes que vous devez rester évasif, alors, je vous demande simplement trois mots qui représentent ma fille. »_

Milo ne quitta pas du regard le paternel d'Aurora. De longues secondes défilèrent, une éternité pour Diogo qui espérait que le Scorpion allait accéder à sa demande.

Finalement, il lui admit simplement sans sourciller : _« Entière, généreuse, spontanée. »_

Diogo sourit, heureux : _« C'est exactement ainsi que je l'imaginais. Ma fille a du caractère. Dans ce milieu dominé par les hommes, elle a dû se battre plus que les autres pour se faire respecter. »_

 _« Le chevalier du Serpentaire est estimé de tous, même de ses ennemis. »_ continua Milo en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

 _« Attendez chevalier ! »_ l'arrêta Diogo, _« Vous ne m'avez pas dit à quoi elle ressemble. On dit que sa beauté est aussi terrible que ses pouvoirs. Est-ce vrai ? »_

Sans se retourner, le Scorpion répondit après une légère indécision : _« C'est le cas. »_

 _« Est- t'elle brune, blonde, petite, grande ? Dites-le moi ! »_

 _« Le chevalier du Serpentaire se ferait remarquer même dans le pénombre. »_

Diogo n'en saura pas plus, cependant, quelque chose l'interpella.

 _« Avez-vous des incertitudes, chevalier du Scorpion ? Que signifie cette retenue ? Pourquoi camouflez-vous votre admiration ?»_

Milo tiqua face à cette réflexion et se tourna vers Diogo.

 _« Je suis empathique. Et j'ai vu votre regard lorsque vous évoquiez ma fille. »_ poursuivit le portugais.

Silence. Cet individu est très observateur.

Un peu trop.

 _« Quel genre de relation entretenez-vous avec Aurora ? »_

Milo répondit avec orgueil : _« Soyez au Palais demain à l'aube. »_

 _« Enfin! Le ton de votre voix en dit long quand vous prononcez son prénom.»_

 _« …. »_

 _« Est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? »_ continua l'homme sans se démonter.

 _« Je ne suis pas venu parler de mon amitié avec votre fille. »_

 _« Lui avez-vous parlé ? »_ insista Diogo, _« Ma femme était passionnelle et loyale et je suppose qu'Aurora a hérité de ce trait de caractère. Il lui faut quelqu'un qui la comprenne et la sécurise. »_

Milo se pinça les lèvres ce qui n'échappa guère à Diogo.

 _« Veuillez me pardonner, j'ignorais que cela était si important pour vous. Promettez-moi de protéger ma fille. »_

Cela d'une voix douce, sincèrement bienveillante. Dans laquelle ne s'entendait nul reproche.

 _« Je veille sur elle depuis toujours. »_ fit le brun en ouvrant la porte.

 _« Vous êtes un homme bon. Vous êtes celui qui a attiré mon attention en premier au Palais. »_ répondit le portugais à Milo sur le parvis de la maison qui stoppa net, _« Je l'ai décelé quand j'ai observé les protecteurs d'Athéna. Ma fille doit beaucoup compter pour vous. Je vous en remercie.»_

Milo ne répondit pas et, déconcerté, referma la porte du logis derrière lui.

Diogo soupira doucement. Son don lui apportait des problèmes relationnels. Il n'a qu'un seul ami et plus aucun parent en vie. Tout le monde se méfiait de lui dans son village. Aurora a la capacité de ressentir les choses aussi et cela renforce ses dons de télépathes. Un pouvoir totalement humain qui fait autant sa force que sa faiblesse. Il a hâte de revoir la fruit de son amour avec Patty.

Il se saisit alors d'un petit coffre en métal et le pressa contre son cœur. Levant son regard foncé vers la fenêtre, il murmura doucement : _« J'honorai ma promesse envers toi, mon aimée. »_ dit t'il en regardant les cieux, _« Je te le jure Patricia. Aurora saura tout.»_

Plus loin, assis sur le sable de la plage, le dos contre un rocher, Milo regardait les vagues qui venaient mourir sur la grève. Elles avançaient, roulant mollement avec une petite écume blanche sur leur crête avant de déserter le sable humide. Le Saint d'Or semblait hypnotisé par le phénomène. Le vent soulevait sa longue chevelure foncée. Il avait les genoux pliés et ses avant-bras appuyés dessus. Il roulait un petit galet entre ses doigts d'un geste inconscient. Sortant de ses pensées, il regarda l'horizon. A présent il se sentait vide.

Il était venu là pour être seul. Il en avait besoin pour comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Les paroles de cet homme l'ont interpellées, touchées en plein cœur. ll avait réalisé qu'il n'arrivait plus à se l'ôter de la tête. Le Serpentaire. Cette fracasseuse de vie. Celle qui agissait sur lui comme une drogue infiniment puissante et atrocement délicieuse. Il fallait qu'il entende le son de sa voix, directive, caressante, qu'il voit son visage gracieux, qu'il croise ses yeux espiègles et pétillants. Il était amoureux de Aurora à en crever. Il avait souffert et il passait à autre chose, continuant à vivre. Pensait-il vraiment que c'était aussi facile ?

Un amour non partagé était probablement la pire douleur qu'il n'aurait jamais à affronter. Pourtant, il avait gardé secrètement espoir qu'un jour Aurora lui ouvrirait son cœur. Elle, à présent mère, a choisi Persée. Il comprit qu'il n'y aurait plus d'épreuve entre eux, ni de ligne à franchir, nul cap à passer. Nul obstacle à surmonter. Qu'être _un ami_ serait désormais ça, la continuation du présent, ce glissement presque imperceptible en l'esprit de Milo et celui d'Aurora, ce renoncement. Il réalisa qu'il ne se passerait rien. Qu'il n'y avait rien à attendre. Que les semaines continueraient de passer, que le temps continuerait d'être cette lente succession d'années investies pour le Domaine sacré, pour préserver la paix, d'enthousiasmes, des jours tantôt habités avec intensité, d'autres moins glorieux, mais qu'Aurora serait toujours là. Hors de portée. Mais bien là.

Le vent poussait devant son beau visage quelques mèches qu'il repoussa machinalement. Il finit par se lever et jeta dans la mer le galet qu'il tenait. Ses pas le menèrent plus tard au bas du grand escalier sacré qu'il commençait à monter. Ces derniers temps, chaque fois qu'il devait traverser les temples, il souhaitait qu'ils soient déserts pour ne pas croiser ses frères d'armes.

 _« Milo .. »_ dit une voix.

 _« Bonsoir Mu. »_ fit-il avec un geste vague de la main. _« Je peux traverser ta maison ? »_

 _« Bien-sûr. »_ répondit le Bélier, _« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »_ demande l'Atlante en remarquant le manque d'entrain du huitième gardien.

 _« Tout va bien. »_ fit Milo sans ne rien montrer.

 _« Nous t'avons pas vu à l'entraînement ce matin. »_

 _« J'y serai demain. Bonne nuit mon ami. »_ dit le Scorpion sans laisser le temps au premier gardien de répondre.

Le Grec s'éloigna en direction du second Temple. Mu le regarda et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il fallait qu'il parle à Camus. Milo n'allait pas bien depuis des semaines, il le sentait dans son cosmo. Il avait beau essayer de le camoufler, pour quelqu'un comme le chevalier d'or du Bélier, c'était plus éloquent que s'il lui avait hurlé son mal-être en face. Il devait aussi voir Shaka. La Vierge avait des facultés qui pourraient leur être utiles. Il fallait surveiller le Scorpion de près mais discrètement. Il ne fallait surtout qu'il se renferme sur lui-même. La prudence est de rigueur.

Alors que le soir tombait doucement sur le Sanctuaire, Milo passa les autre maisons sans voir les chevaliers qui était encore aux arènes. Ces escaliers lui paraissaient interminables. Il avançait sans même essayer de lutter contre cette noirceur qu'il sentait ramper sur sa peau et s'insinuer dans son esprit. Puis, il arriva enfin à la huitième maison et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il finit par s'allonger sur son lit et tira la couverture sur lui. Il avait froid. Dans son cœur, dans son âme, il grelottait. Le chevalier du Scorpion se sent incomplet. Il repensa aux échanges passionnés – et bien trop court - avec Aurora. Il tressaillit.

Ça n'a eu lieu qu'une fois, il y a déjà un moment.

 _ **Temple de la Vierge, deux jours plus tard**_

En tout début d'après-midi, Mu était allé voir Shaka pour lui parler de Milo parce qu'il ne savait pas où était Camus. Il l'avait trouvé, comme à son habitude, assis sur son tapis de méditation, les yeux fermés, vêtu d'un sari aussi bleu que ses yeux. Il savait que Shaka avait perçu sa présence et avait attendu patiemment que celui-ci mette un terme à sa séance.

 _« Je t'offre un thé ? »_ entendit-il derrière lui.

Shaka avait les yeux ouverts et attendait une réponse. Mais cela surprenait toujours ses interlocuteurs de se retrouver face à deux prunelles limpides d'une magnifique couleur claire.

 _« Merci. »_

 _« Je crois savoir ce qui t'amène. »_

 _« Ah ? »_

 _« Milo. »_

 _« Toi aussi tu as senti son mal être ? »_

 _« Mal être ? C'est bien plus que ça Mu. »_

 _« As-tu essayé de sonder son esprit ? »_ demande le premier gardien.

 _« Je me suis contenté de lire son cosmo. »_

 _« Moi je l'ai fait. Je n'aurais pas dû sans son accord ,cependant, quand un de tes camarades est ainsi, la question ne se pose plus. »_

La Vierge hocha la tête.

 _« Et toi qu'as-tu ressentit Shaka ? »_ demande alors Mu.

L'Indien soupira doucement, comme pour peser ses mots et Mu compris qu'il allait aborder un sujet incommodant, un sujet qui refroidit le gardien de la sixième maison.

 _« Ses sentiments pour le chevalier du Serpentaire. »_

Shaka avait dit cela d'un ton le plus détaché possible. Mu se raidit. Jamais les chevaliers avaient évoqué le sujet entre eux.

 _« Milo n'a jamais été replié sur lui-même. Il s'efforce de demeurer impassible mais il souffre. »_

 _« Que pouvons-nous faire Shaka ? Aller lui en parler est délicat. »_

 _« Il doit se libérer de cette ambiguïté qui règne entre lui et Aurora. »_

 _« Tu veux dire qu'il doit aller lui ouvrir son cœur ? »_

 _« …. »_

 _« Il l'a déjà fait. »_

Une voix avait retentit au loin. Les deux hommes reconnaissent immédiatement l'énergie froide et pure du taciturne onzième gardien qui venait de pénétrer dans le temple de la Vierge.

 _« J'ai surpris votre conversation. »_ se justifie le Français avec élégance, incroyable de noblesse dans son armure dorée.

 _« Je t'en prie Camus. Nous voulions évoquer le sujet avec toi._ » rassura le blond en faisant signe son frère d'arme de se joindre à eux.

Camus resta un moment à regarder ses camarades puis ferma les yeux, muré dans son silence. Ses comparses n'intervenaient pas, attendent une réaction du Seigneur des glaces. Un flottement lourd de sens.

Enfin, il admit aux deux autres : _« Milo a déjà ouvert son cœur au chevalier du Serpentaire. »_

Mu : _« Comment l'as-tu su Camus ? »_

 _« J'ai eu une conversation brève avec Aurora à ce sujet, il y a des mois de cela, laissant penser que rien ne serait possible avec Milo. La peur se lisait sur son visage autant que sa déception. »_

 _« Quand s'est passé cet évènement ? »_ demande Shaka.

Camus explique : _« Peu avant la guerre contre les Amazones. Milo a appris qu'Aurora attendait un enfant. Au retour après les affrontements, il n'était plus le même. »_ Il fit une courte pause, _« Souvenez-vous à cette soirée au Temple du Serpentaire, il prenait grandement sur lui. »_

 _« La soirée où Aurora nous a annoncé sa grossesse. »_ continue Mu.

 _« C'est exact. »_

 _« Cela explique son état actuel. »_

 _« Peu d'entre nous l'ont remarqué. »_ ajouta Mu.

Le Verseau ajouta _: « Le chevalier du Lion a des soupçons. « Ces deux-là ont grandi ensemble et malgré la rivalité qui les séparait durant le règne de Saga par le passé, ils se sont rapprochés après la bataille des douze maisons. »_

Mu : _« C'est vrai, tu as raison Camus. »_

 _« Aiolia m'a été d'une grande aide afin de communiquer avec Milo à nos résurrections. »_

 _« Le chevalier du Scorpion est un homme tenace et fier. »_ continua Mu.

 _« L'est -il avec Aurora ? »_ demande Shaka.

Camus hocha la tête.

 _« Quand est t'il de notre sœur d'arme ? »_

 _« Elle est mère à présent, sur le point de découvrir son passé avec le retour de son géniteur. »_ continua le Verseau, _« La prudence est de rigueur. »_

Mu : _« J'entends par là, est-ce qu'elle partage des sentiments similaires ? Un profond respect ? »_

Silence pesant. Après quoi, Camus affirma : _« Les deux, je le crains. »_

Mu : _« Cela deviendrait problématique. Aurora a accepté le Saint de Persée dans sa vie, avec la bénédiction d'Athéna. »_

 _« Le premier pas vers la sagesse, c'est de se délivrer du déni. »_ ajouta Shaka.

Camus : _« Aurora vivrait dans cette contrariété .. »_

 _« Elle est dans l'abnégation depuis cinq ans. »_ expliqua la Vierge, _« Le chevalier du Serpentaire a toujours été une chimère émotionnelle. C'est sa force tout comme sa langueur. Le chemin vers l'acceptation est long et difficile. Nous devons l'y amener. »_

 _« Nous ne devrions pas intervenir. »_ ajouta Camus.

Shaka : _« Tu ne discuteras pas avec le chevalier du Scorpion, ton proche ami ? »_

 _« Milo est notre ami à tous. »_ fit Camus en repartant.

 _« Aurora déclenchera un cataclysme. »_ soupira Shaka.

 _« Le Scorpion et le Serpent sont deux signes brûlant d'intensité. »_ ajouta le Verseau en disparaissant vers le sortie des appartements privés.

Shaka fixa un point au loin, par-dessus l'épaule du Bélier. Il laissait lentement ces paroles faire leur chemin dans son esprit.

Mu le sortit de son interrogation : _« Shaka, je ne suis pas optimiste sur la finalité de ce désagrément. Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ? »_

 _« Connaissant Aurora, elle prendra conscience de sa méprise quand son devoir de mère lui incombera moins qu'actuellement et qu'elle ne peut vivre dans le déni plus longtemps. »_

Instant de flottement.

 _« Qu'Athéna nous garde de la tempête à venir. »_ continua la Vierge, faisant sourire le Bélier.

 _« Aurora est notre amie aussi. »_

Shaka hocha la tête.

 _ **Quelques semaines plus tard**_

 _« Milo ! Milo ! »_

La voix directive du Serpentaire, le ton visiblement très agacée faisait écho dans les colonnes antiques du huitième temple du Zodiaque. Le Saint du Scorpion qui discutait avec Aiolia, Shura et Camus se tourna vers l'indésirable dont les énergies négatives se ressentaient pleinement. Il la sentent arriver précipitamment. Cette dernière, Enéa dans les bras pleurant à chaude larmes, fonçait vers ses frères d'armes comme si elle avait l'Hydre de Lerne à ses trousses, vêtue de sa tenue d'entraînement et son inséparable glaive en or. Camus soupira discrètement et ferma les yeux, sentant la tension qui animait le treizième chevalier d'or.

Elle balança de brute en point : _« Chevalier du Scorpion ! »_

 _« Pourquoi cette agitation Aurora ? »_ demande ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

 _« Je suis désolé de troubler vos instants de camaraderie pendant que je suis le nez dans les couches et les biberons ! »_

Elle avait dit cela en regardant sévèrement sa petite-fille de cinq mois qui hurlait de plus belle, sentant le cosmo fulminant de sa mère. Un étrange silence s'étendit sur le groupe.

 _« Aurora, tu dois te calmer, Enéa ressent ton trouble. »_ rétorqua Aiolia.

 _« J'avais pas deviné ? »_ répondit sèchement Aurora au bord de l'implosion, le Lion se raidit par le ton fulminant de son amie, _« Je me lève toutes les quatre heures pour nourrir ce méchant bébé, je m'occupe d'elle parce que son père est en mission ! Je dois la promener pour qu'elle cesse d'avoir mal aux dents … Trop c'est trop ! Maman va se vider la tête sinon je la balance du Mont Starhill ! »_

Elle mit vivement son bébé dans les bras du cinquième gardien pris au dépourvu. Aurora remarque immédiatement la désapprobation du onzième gardien.

 _« Si tu deviens père Chevalier du Verseau, je me ferai un plaisir de te rappeler ce jour-là. »_

Après plusieurs secondes à rester bouche bée, Camus lui demanda sans aucune subtilité : _« Nous savons qu'il est difficile de conjuguer vie de combattante et mère. »_ consentit le français d'un ton le plus neutre possible.

 _« Ha oui ? »_ Aurora sentit ses oreilles siffler, _« Je ne suis plus qu'une vache à lait ! »_ Les chevaliers haussèrent les sourcils, sentant la treizième surmenée : _« Je suis à bout ! Une femme ! Un chevalier ! Je me sens à l'étroit dans mon temple ! Alors je vais de ce pas aller m'entraîner sinon je vais dévaster le chemin des douze maisons ! »_

Les chevaliers se concertent du regard. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de cette déclaration impromptue. Des polémiques courent au Sanctuaire. Des polémiques sur les nombreuses altercations au sein du couple Aurora/Argol.

 _« Aurais-tu eu un contentieux avec le chevalier de Persée ? »_ s'enquit tranquillement Shura en croisant les bras.

Elle le regarda d'un air mauvais _: « Ouais ! On s'est engueulé avant son départ. »_ rétorqua t'elle d'un mouvement vif de la main, _« Il m'a pris la tête. »_

Aiolia et Milo échangèrent un regard. Camus lui demande alors : _« Cela arrive t'il souvent ? »_

 _« Il déteste que je sorte m'aérer à Athènes. »_ répondit Aurora.

 _« Nous ignorions que tu sortais du Sanctuaire. »_ fit Milo.

 _« J'en ai besoin. Argol ne le comprend pas. Il croit que je vais me faire culbuter dans une ruelle paumée. »_ souffla d'exaspération cette dernière, ne captant pas l'échange de regards médusés entre ses frères d'arme consternés, semblant signifier : _« Mon Dieu Aurora du Serpentaire... »_

 _« Il n'a pas confiance en moi et je ne le supporte pas. »_ finit la brune.

Milo : _« Tu veux que nous nous occupions d'Enéa ? »_

Aurora hocha la tête : _« S'il vous plait. Où je vais gagner le Yomotsu dans pas longtemps. »_

 _« Comptes sur nous. »_ assura Shura.

 _« Je voudrais qu'elle passe du temps avec le chevalier du Scorpion. »_ affirma cette dernière, _« Elle se sent bien à ton contact. »_ Elle reprit l'enfant au Lion et la posa sans attendre l'avis du huitième gardien dans les bras de ce dernier, _« Milo, tu es son parrain, son maître, un second père qui l'épaulera tout au long de sa vie de chevalier, sa vie de femme. Je t'en prie, prends soin de ma petite-fille. »_

Elle avait presque imploré le Scorpion. Aurora était épuisée psychologiquement, déroutée. Milo le sentit et son cœur rata un battement. Camus vit l'âme de Milo touché par la treizième, au bord de la crise de larmes.

 _« Vas, je me porte garant d'Enéa. »_ répondit simplement Milo.

Il avait invoqué un peu de son cosmo afin d'apaiser la petite, qui, instantanément, se calma et regarda de ses yeux clairs son protecteur. Elle avait attrapé une mèche de cheveux du huitième gardien et jouait avec de ses petits doigts. Soulagée, Aurora hocha la tête et avec l'imprévisible compétence dont elle est capable, elle envoya un baiser éclair sur la joue de ce dernier et un discret _"Merci Milo .."_ plein de sous entendus faisant frémir le huitième gardien.

Les chevaliers présents tentèrent de garder contenance face à la spontanéité de la brune qui ne remarqua pas leur embarras.

Elle quitta ses amis et disparue dans l'obscurité de la maison du Scorpion, laissant les chevaliers bouche-bé et un Milo ahuris. Il n'avait pas échangé cette dernière depuis un moment. Il jeta un œil à ses amis. Lui aussi se sentait coupable de cacher _la_ vérité à Aurora. Dieu sait quelle sera sa réaction lorsqu'elle l'apprendra.

Il fallait qu'ils parlent au Pope et rapidement. Aurora n'est pas encore prête.

###

*Rishi : titre donné aux guides spirituels respecté en Inde, espèces de grands sages parvenus à un plan de conscience supérieure à celui sur lequel vivent les dieux.

*sattva : terme sanskrit donné en philosophie Indienne aux personnes possédant des aptitudes de la nature sur l'existence, la réalité, le principe vital & l'intelligence. conscience, vérité


End file.
